Limón y Moonlight
by Scrambled Eggs0
Summary: LupinxTonks ¿Quien cree que a JK se le olvido mencionar algunos detalles sobre esta pareja? En ese caso entérense de una de las mil posibilidades donde encontraran rivales, licántropos, fugitivos de Azkaban y el amor entre medio de la guerra que se cierne
1. Presentaciones

_Discleimer¿Creen que si fuera Rowling estaría escribiendo fanfics¿Creen que si ganara plata con esto hubiese estado todo un fin de semana sin ir al medico cuando lo necesitaba con urgencia? Yo les responderé: NO, asi que no me demanden pues nada de esto es mío._

**CAPÍTULO I: PRESENTACIONES**

-Así que esta será la sede de la orden ¿Qué te parece? – Sirius se dejó caer en una butaca particularmente polvorienta y posó su mirada en la de su amigo. Su aspecto era mucho más desmejorado del que había tenido cuando se lo topó en Hogwarts luego de su huida de Azkaban. Probablemente el estar desocupado causaba esos efectos en Remus. De hecho al recordar cómo se esmeraba en el colegio por estudiar y aprender, lo hizo darse cuenta de que el licántropo no era una persona para estar desempleada. Al menos él se las había apañado bastante bien, siendo un vago. Lo que le molestaba de su situación actual era tener que estar encerrado (nuevamente) y en esa horrible casa.

-Supongo que sólo Albus pudo haberte obligado a volver aquí – Remus en vez de sentarse junto a Sirius siguió caminando hasta la cocina y allí tomó asiento en una silla junto a la mesa del medio. Sirius se levantó de un salto y siguió a su amigo. Hasta ese momento no habían tenido ocasión de hablar de muchas cosas que habían quedado inconclusas, pero ninguno se sentía muy a gusto tocándolas. Después de todo, ambos eran unos desconfiados. Pero la paciencia de Sirius era más escasa.

-Escucha, Remus. Sé que aquella vez en la casa de los gritos, cuando le contamos a Harry toda la verdad, nos perdonamos mutuamente. Pero no sé tú, yo encuentro que aún hay algo que no es como antes.

Remus sonrió, casi con lástima

-Sirius, la cosa ya no es igual. Estamos viejos y han pasado muchas cosas terribles. Solíamos ser los mejores amigos, pero no olvides que uno de nosotros murió por ser traicionado por el otro de los nuestros. Los dos desconfiamos de nosotros mismos ¡Nunca pensé que algo así pudiera pasar! Éramos inseparables y mira cómo terminamos. Los últimos años antes de la muerte de James y Lily, era todo un completo caos. Nos llegamos a detestar. Era comprensible. Estábamos tan preocupados por la seguridad de los Potter que hasta nos peleamos con ellos por ser tan descuidados. Nuestra amistad en Hogwarts se terminó cuando acabamos el colegio. Eso es lo que ha pasado. Podemos intentar llevarnos bien ahora. De hecho aún sigues siendo mi amigo más cercano, pero tienes que comprender que cosas como esas no se solucionan de un día para otro.

Sirius miró a su amigo, indeciso. Tenía toda la razón, como siempre. Sólo el tiempo diría si es que su amistad podría recomponerse. Pensó entonces en James y en lo cercanos que habían sido. Quizás si él estuviera vivo, las cosas tampoco serían iguales. Y entonces estaba Harry. El no había vivido esa terrible etapa, y se parecía mucho a James. Su única esperanza de volver a tener a sus amigos era ese niño.

-Claro. Moo... es decir, Remus. Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí, no tengo ningún problema y de hecho me alegraría mucho. En un rato más llegará Dumbledore con los de la orden. Aún no conoces a los nuevos, así que él te los presentará. Ahora voy a... creo que iré a alimentar a Buckbeack – Sirius se levantó cabizbajo y salió de la cocina.

El castaño se preguntó si quizás había sido muy duro con él, pero después de todo, no quería que las cosas entre Sirius y él fueran como antes. Siempre encargándose de sus niñadas. Esperaba que el cautiverio en Azkaban lo habría hecho cambiar un poco, pero aún sentía esa impulsividad y locura propias del moreno. Ojalá el encierro en la casa lo hiciera cambiar un poco. Las cosas no estaban para andarse arriesgando por ahí. Por eso siempre pensó que él podía ser el traidor. A Sirius le gustaba la adrenalina, por lo que casi le habría parecido divertido ser un doble agente. Ahora habría que tenerlo el doble de vigilado, así que sería mejor que estuviera un poco deprimido. Por lo menos no saldría de la casa.

Se levantó y buscó en la cocina algo para beber. Había pasado una vez un fin de semana en esa horrible casa, y recordaba algunas cosas del lugar. Encontró algo de café y se preparó una taza. Quizás pasar una temporada allí no sería tan terrible. Después de todo, el alquiler se le estaba haciendo muy pesado. Sonrió pensando que volvía a tener algo así como un trabajo.

Una media hora más tarde, sintió pasos en el vestíbulo y se asomó a mirar. Pero cuando ya estuvo a la altura de la entrada, tuvo que ayudar a colocar la manta que cubría el retrato de la madre de Sirius, pues alguien había hecho mucho ruido y había despertado a la insoportable señora. Se encontró con muchos personajes que le eran conocidos y otros que no había visto en su vida. Albus murmuró que fueran todos a la cocina (que en realidad era el lugar más habitable) y luego de ciertos comentarios sobre la casa, se sentaron y Remus sirvió café para todos.

-¿Dónde está Sirius? – preguntó Dumbledore a Remus mientras se sacaba el sombrero.

-En su habitación. Alimentando a Buckbeack

-Oh, no. He hablado con él y no ha querido usar su antigua habitación. Está tal como la dejó cuando dejó este lugar. Ahora debe estar en la pieza que comparte con Buckbeack

-¿Comparte la habitación con un hipogrifo? – preguntó con voz escéptica Moody, pero Albus no reparó en su comentario y haciendo una leve tosesilla captó la atención de todos

-Bueno. Está será de ahora en adelante la sede de nuestra organización. Les presento a quienes no lo conozcan a Remus Lupin. Fue profesor de Defensa durante un año y será otro importante integrante de la Orden – luego miró al castaño que lo miraba con agradecimiento – Remus, ya conoces a Alastor, Hagrid, Minerva, Hestia, Dedalus y Sturgis – a medida que los iba nombrando los magos y brujas hacían un pequeño asentimiento, excepto Dedalus que lo saludó calurosamente con la mano – Y éstos – dijo señalando al nuevo grupo, entre ellos una pareja de pelirrojos, una chica con un color bastante extravagante de cabello, un joven negro y un hombre harapiento – son nuevos integrantes. Ellos son Molly y Arthur Weasley. Arthur trabaja en el Ministerio

-Claro. Les hice clases a sus hijos en Hogwarts – dijo Remus recordando a todos los Weasley. La pareja se puso muy nerviosa.

-Espero no le hayan hecho pasar ninguna molestia – dijo la Sra. Weasley riendo con nerviosismo.

-Oh, en lo absoluto – Remus rió pesando en los gemelos – Son todos muy buenos alumnos y muy inteligentes. En especial Ginny, creo que tiene muchas aptitudes.

-Muchas gracias – Los Weasley sonreían más relajados.

-Ella – continuó Dumbledore señalando a la chica del color de pelo rosa – Es Nymphadora Tonks. No sé si Sirius te lo habrá comentado, pero es su sobrina.

La chica se levantó de su asiento y saludó a Remus estrechándole la mano.

-Hola – dijo sonriendo – Es un placer.

-Para mí también – dijo Remus torpemente correspondiendo al saludo.

-Ella es auror y es una metamorfomaga– siguió Dumbledore – Alastor nos la ha recomendado por sus capacidades

-Mentira – comentó el aludido – La recomendé porque era la única en quien confiaba. Con respecto a sus capacidades... – el viejo dejó de hablar dando a entender que no eran muchas y Tonks estaba roja como un tomate.

-Silencio, Ojoloco – dijo molesta y retando al mago como de si su abuelito se tratara – Mis capacidades están más que comprobadas – y diciendo esto caminó hasta su silla y tropezó con las piernas extendidas del hombre harapiento, cayendo al suelo. Remus corrió a ayudarla, pero ella se levantó más rápido – No hace falta, me puedo levantar sola – dijo más sonrojada aún.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa y la madre de Sirius comenzó a gritar.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver – dijo Remus, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo

-Deja que Sirius se encargue. Ahora, ellos son Kingsley Shacklebolt y Mundungus Fletcher – dijo presentando a los últimos integrantes – Kingsley es también un auror recomendado por Alastor y Mundundus es un tipo que nos será de gran utilidad. Tiene muchos contactos y es muy discreto.

Los hombres saludaron también a Remus, y luego de las presentaciones Albus comenzó a hablar de asuntos más importantes, pero la madre de Sirius seguía gritando.

-Albus, creo que sería mejor que fuera a abrir la puerta – pero en el momento en que lo dijo, sintieron a alguien bajar las escaleras, rezongando. Al minuto entraban en la cocina Sirius seguido de una señora mayor y de... Snape

-¡No puedo creerlo! Acepté que la Orden fuera en mi casa, pero jamás que dejaría entrar a este – dijo Sirius señalando a Snape con un dedo acusador, dirigiéndose a Dumbledore

-¿Crees que a mí me hace gracia estar en tu encantadora casa? – soltó Snape mirando despectivamente todo el lugar que estaba en condiciones realmente ruinosas.

-Pues si no te gusta, puedes largarte

-Silencio – dijo Dumbledore alzando los brazos – Sirius, sabes que Severus ha sido parte de la antigua orden y ahora también es necesario. Discutiremos esto, si tanto te importa más tarde. Ahora necesitamos hablar de asuntos más serios. Y Severus, te pediría que fueras más educado. Esta no es tu casa – Ambos se sonrojaron y tomaron asiento sin rechistar, en lugares totalmente opuestos. La viejita que había entrado con ellos aún estaba de pie y Albus conjuró otra silla para que tomara asiento – Ella es Arabella Figg – dijo a todos – Es la vecina de Harry y lo tendrá vigilado durante este verano.

-¿Vigilado? – preguntó Sirius alzando las cejas

-El Sr. Potter necesita que un adulto responsable esté al tanto de los lugares que visita mientras está con sus tíos muggles – dijo Mc Gonagall hablando por primera vez – No queremos que nada malo suceda ahora que el Innombrable está de vuelta.

-Disculpen que no entiendo – carraspeó Sirius.

-Qué novedad – murmuró Snape

Sirius continuó, pasando del comentario de Snape – Dicen que Harry necesita vigilancia. Creo que él puede cuidar de sí mismo, pero en todo caso ¿No estaría mejor vigilado aquí, en la propia Orden?

-Lo siento, Sirius. Sé que tú eres su padrino, pero hay encantamientos que protegen a Harry mientras esté con su familia biológica, así que no hay lugar más seguro. Arabella sólo le echará un ojo y nos avisará si es que mortífagos rondan el lugar.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y no volvió a abrir la boca en harto rato

La reunión versó entonces sobre la intromisión que tendría de ahora en adelante en Hogwarts el Ministerio y sobre Fudge que no se atrevía a declarar oficialmente la vuelta del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Luego de unas horas Dumbledore se levantó y se retiraron junto a él todos excepto Hagrid y Tonks. Una vez estuvieron solos los cuatro, se sentaron nuevamente a la mesa. Sirius seguía enfuruñado. Tonks lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Sirius? – preguntó finalmente. El moreno alzó la vista y la quedó mirando. Entonces en su rostro se formó una leve sonrisa y se dirigió a Remus, sin dejar que ella comenzara a hablar.

-Remus, no te había contado de Tonks

-¿Tonks? – el castaño miró a la chica y recordaba que su nombre era Nymphadora, no Tonks

-Sí. No me gusta mi nombre. Puedes decirme Tonks, es mi apellido

-¿A que no adivinas? Es hija de Ted Tonks. ¿Te acuerdas del buscador de Hufflepuf? – Remus sonrió. Claro que lo recordaba. Era un chico unos años mayor que ellos, que había ganado un premio anual. Pero algo no le cuadraba. Como él sabía, la familia de Sirius no se había relacionado jamás con hijos de muggles – Bueno, pues ella es hija de Ted y de mi prima Andrómeda

-¿Eres hija de Andrómeda? – Remus no lo podía creer. Sirius siempre hablaba muy mal de sus primas y ahora resultaba que una había tenido una hija con un sangre sucia. Tonks asintió

-Por eso la borraron de la familia. Mi padre es hijo de muggles – contestó ella, como imaginó que debería estar pensando Remus.

-Vaya, ves que no eres el único, Sirius – dijo Remus palmeando la espalda de su amigo, que sonrió de medio lado - ¿Y ustedes se conocían?

-Yo sí. Asistí al matrimonio de Andrómeda y a su bautizo, pero entonces Tonks era muy pequeña como para recordarme. Luego entré en Azkaban y perdí total contacto con Andrómeda, aunque nunca tuve demasiado – Sirius había dejado de sonreír al decir Azkaban y todos se sumieron en un silencio, roto por Hagrid

-Disculpa Sirius, antes de irme quería pedirte un favor. Me gustaría ver cómo está Buckbeack. No lo he visto desde que, bueno, ya sabes – Sirius asintió y guió a Hagrid hacia las escaleras.

Entonces Tonks y Remus se miraron en silencio y sonrieron.

-Estoy un poco preocupada por él – dijo ella finalmente – Lo conocí hace unos días y se mostraba más alegre. Después de todo, es mi único pariente por el lado de mi madre que me acepta.

Remus no conocía mucho a la familia de Sirius, pero por los gritos de su madre, podía imaginar lo que pensarían de Tonks. Y de cierta forma la entendía perfectamente. Muchos de sus familiares lo habían rechazado luego de convertirse en hombre lobo.

-Así que eres una auror – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema – Nosotros de chicos siempre pensamos en estudiar eso. Pero después de la guerra, lo más importante era salvar el pellejo de uno y de los más queridos, en vez de ponerse a estudiar.

-¿No has estudiado? Pero si Dumbledore nos habló todo el viaje de lo bien preparado que estás para la Defensa y de lo gran profesor que habías sido. Casi se atrevió a destacarte como uno de los mejores que habían estado en Hogwarts

-¿En Hogwarts? – Remus se había sonrojado a medida que Tonks continuaba hablando sobre las palabras de Dumbledore – Apuesto que exagera. Sólo enseñé un año. Pero no hablemos de eso – se apresuró a decir cuando veía venir la pregunta de por qué había dejado el cargo – Cuéntame de ti, Nympharora Eres la primera pariente de Sirius que no me lanza algún insulto

-Oh, pero no duraré en hacerlo si continúas con el Nympharora. Por favor llámame Tonks – Remus asintió divertido.

-A mí tampoco me gustaba mi nombre cuando era joven, hasta que conocí a Sirius. El tampoco tiene un nombre muy común ¿eh? Al parecer es cosa de tu familia

Tonks se echó a reír

-¿Qué pasa¿Qué es tan chistoso?

-Dijiste que cuando joven no te gustaba tu nombre. Lo dijiste como si ahora fueras un vejestorio

-Ah, bueno. No soy un vejestorio, pero probablemente para ti debo serlo

-¡Para nada! – Tonks hizo un gesto para recalcar sus palabras y pasó a llevar una taza que había en la mesa detrás de ella. Se disculpó y con la varita la reparó – Merlín, esto me pasa todos los días. Soy muy torpe

-Apuesto que no. Una auror recomendada por Moody no puede ser torpe

-Ni te imaginas – ahora era el turno de ella de sonrojarse – Creo que la única razón para que me aceptaran en la academia, fue por ser metamorfomaga

-Cierto, lo había olvidado – Remus se mostró muy interesado por este tema – Eres la primera chica metamorfomaga que tengo el placer de conocer. Debe ser muy divertido

-Pues claro. Aunque a veces hay personas a las que les molesta. En general no tengo problemas con los niños o los jóvenes, pero la gente mayor se molesta mucho. A veces creen que me estoy burlando de ellos, yo qué sé – Tonks se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando al piso. Hubo un momento de silencio - ¿Sabes? Cuando iba en Hogwarts tenía muchos amigos, pero una vez una chica me dijo que sólo eran mis amigos porque mi apariencia los hacía reír, no realmente por mis cualidades

-Pero esa también es una cualidad tuya. Apuesto a que esa chica era una amargada

-Sí, de hecho sí – Tonks se lo quedó mirando y luego sonrió avergonzada – No sé por qué te cuento esto. No tenía relación con lo que estábamos hablando

-Yo creo que sí. Hogwarts es un punto que se puede unir con cualquier conversación. Además los dos estuvimos alguna vez en ese lugar

-Es cierto ¿Cómo eran ustedes allí? Creo que con Sirius se hicieron amigos en Gryffindor. Mi madre siempre habla de que era el único de la familia que no perteneció a Slytherin.

-Así es. Bueno, éramos los mejores amigos, junto con... otros chicos más que eran compañeros. Teníamos algo así como una pandilla, pero te aseguro que tu tío era el peor. Dumbledore me eligió prefecto los últimos años y me desvivía tratando de que él y otro de los chicos se comportaran. Pero era imposible. Eran un par de revoltosos. No sé cómo no nos expulsaron. Supongo que teníamos buenas notas, y eso nos terminó salvando

-Qué divertido. No me lo imaginaba así

-Sí, era terrible. Lo pasamos muy bien y descubrimos muchas cosas de Hogwarts que la mayoría de los alumnos desconocen.

-Me las tendrás que contar

-Será un placer – Otra vez se quedaron mirando en silencio, pero no en uno incómodo, si no más bien de reconocimiento. Se estudiaban mutuamente con la mirada. Hasta que sintieron pisadas desde las escaleras. Hagrid venía hablando

-Creo que el lugar es algo pequeño. Necesita ejercicio de vez en cuando, ya sabes, desplegar sus alas.

-Ya te oí, Hagrid. Si quieres puedes sacarlo a pasear, no creo que un hipogrifo en mitad de este lugar de muggles, llamaría la atención – En ese punto habían llegado a la cocina y Sirius se había dejado caer en una silla – Yo mismo lo sacaría, pero ya sabes que como tengo al ministerio completo tras mi pista, bueno, se me hace algo complicado – había usado todo el tiempo un tono despreocupado, pero Hagrid no era tan lento como para no entender la ironía.

-Bueno, yo sólo decía. Será mejor que me vaya ¿Se van conmigo? – dijo dirigiéndose a Remus y Tonks

-¿Tú todavía aquí? – preguntó Sirius a Tonks sonriendo de medio lado, y viéndola como por primera vez – Veo que el viejo Remus todavía no pierde encanto. Y tampoco el tiempo. En todo caso, será mejor que se vayan ahora mismo o se queden a dormir. Mi madre grita más cuando la despiertan a estas horas.

-Vayan ustedes – dijo Remus sin despegar la vista de Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno, buenas noches. Nos veremos pronto – Tonks tendió la mano a Remus y luego abrazó a Sirius. Hagrid les sonrió e hizo un gesto antes de salir.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta, Sirius asaltó a su amigo con preguntas.

-¿Has decidido quedarte a vivir?

-O sea, si la oferta aún sigue en pie...

-¡Por supuesto!

-Lo que sucede es que se me hará más fácil para los asuntos de la Orden y además... bueno tengo algunos problemas con el dueño de la pieza que arriendo y...

-No se hable más entonces, hermanito. Quédate aquí. Las piezas sobran en esta casa. Puedes usar la pieza que antes era mía. Yo estoy durmiendo en la pieza de Buckbeack. Te ofrecería la de mis padres o la de Regulus que es más grande, pero creo que Kreacher le tiene manía a esas dos, y no tengo ganas de discutir a estas horas con el infeliz

-¿Quién es Kreacher?

-¿No te acuerdas? Es el elfo doméstico que ha sido siempre de la familia. Esa vez que viniste de visita te llamó "andrajoso amigo del indigno amo Black" Kreacher nunca me ha respetado. Ni cuando aún no había "traicionado" a mi familia. Creo que era porque hacía enfadar constantemente a mi madre. Pero bueno ¿quieres entonces mi habitación? Podríamos hacer una pequeña limpieza, porque el muy flojo ha tenido todo el tiempo la casa en un estado lamentable

-Seguro. Comparada con mi antigua pieza, la tuya debe ser un palacio.

-Sí, el palacio de la basura – mientras hablaban subieron hasta la habitación y la abrieron. Pero fue una mala idea, pues Sirius se calló en el acto y se quedó mirando el lugar con la vista perdida - ¿Sabes, Remus? Mejor te traigo unas mantas y sábanas para la cama. Quizás mañana podemos limpiar un poco. Estoy cansado

-Claro, no te preocupes – Sirius salió del lugar y Remus paseó un rato.

Pensó en la preocupación de Tonks por Sirius. Estaba realmente cambiado a como él lo recordaba. Parecía que a cualquier momento se echaba a llorar. De seguro pasar todos esos años en Azkaban lo habían perturbado mucho, más si su amigo había sido siempre algo desequilibrado. La habitación representaba todo lo que había sido antes de entrar allí, con su decoración a lo Gryffindor y los posters de motos y chicas en bikini. Cuando vio la fotografía de los merodeadores en Hogwarts sintió una punzada. La habían sacado probablemente en su último año. Todos saludaban y James sacaba la lengua, mientras por detrás Sirius le ponía la mano sobre la cabeza semejando la cornamenta

-Estás viendo la foto ¿eh? – Remus se giró y ahí estaba Sirius con las mantas

-Sí. Es un bonito recuerdo

-Los recuerdo son lo único que me va quedando – Sirius dejó las sábanas sobre la cama y se disponía a irse.

-Sirius, no te tomes tan en serio lo que dije en la tarde. Todavía seguimos siendo amigos. Más viejos, pero todavía amigos

El moreno sonrió

-No me recuerdes la edad, que una de las cosas que más echo de menos es que ahora las mujeres no se dan la vuelta a mirarme

-¿Qué¿Al gran Sirius Black, el mito sexual de Hogwarts?

-Búrlate no más – escuchó que decía Sirius desde afuera, ya dejando la habitación – No todos tenemos la suerte de gustarle a las más jovencitas.

Remus se desvistió y acostó. Pensó en las cosas que tendría que hacer al día siguiente como hablar con el dueño de la habitación y empacar sus cosas que aún estaban ahí. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, comprendió a qué se refería Sirius con las palabras que había dicho antes de irse.

- Ja. Yo no le gusté a Tonks. Si supiera que sólo se preocupaba por él. Perro mal pensado y calientucho

* * *

Me cai bajo extrañas condiciones y ahora, gracias a un esguince tengo mucho tiempo libre. Les adelanto que esto va a ser basicamente cursilon y sin mucho humor de por medio como acostumbro a hacerlos...PERO habra musho amor de por medio. Remus-Tonks es una pareja muy tiernucha (quien no se acuerda de la cancion de julieta venegas) pero les prometo que nunca he leido un ff sobre ellos, asi que esto es totalmente imparcial. 

Como dicen los españoles "Leed y dejad reviews" pliss, acuerdense que estoy convaleciente.


	2. Conviviendo en el numero 12

Hola. Les traigo capitulo express. Nunca pense que seria un ff de tanto agrado, pero al parecer me equivoque. El Remus Tonks es una pareja querida : )

Se que hay cosas que no concuerdan con la historia original..pero la idea es que no se lean la misma historia varias veces.

**CAPÍTULO II: CONVIVENCIA EN EL NUMERO 12**

Las primeras dos semanas antes de la primera junta oficial de la Orden, pasaron sin muchas novedades. Remus intentaba por todos los medios mantener la casa con algún orden, pero ni Sirius ni Kreacher se ponían las pilas para ayudarlo. La depresión del moreno iba en aumento a medida que aumentaba el calor. Remus pensaba que tenía que ver con lo frustrante que debía ser pasarse encerrado cuando se podía estar disfrutando en una playa. Sin embargo él no salía muy a menudo y no perdía la compostura, pero sabía que en el fondo no había punto de comparación entre ambos. De vez en cuando recibían visitas de algunos integrantes de la Orden que llegaban a informarles de asuntos del Ministerio, aunque era inútil, pues Remus se encargaba de comprar todos los días El Profeta, que en todo caso, se encargaba de reservarse algunas cosas. Las visitas más agradecidas eran las de Tonks o las de la Sra. Weasley. A Sirius le había sido imposible conseguir que Kreacher cocinara algo decente – incluso con todas las amenazas que le tenía encima – y la única forma de probar algo medianamente comestible era cuando Tonks se dejaba caer por Grimmauld Place. No era una gran cocinera, pero había aprendido algunas recetas muggles que siempre quedaban mejor que las preparadas con magia. La Sra. Weasley en cambio, cocinaba excelente, pero no se paseaba por el lugar tan seguido, y cuando lo hacía no siempre les cocinaba (aunque siempre recordaba llevarles alguna golosina) Sin embargo, la situación cambió radicalmente en la sesión de la Orden. Dumbledore llegó ese día temprano con Snape, reclamando contra Fudge. Al parecer éste ya le estaba tirando indirectas sobre nuevas medidas en Hogwarts.

-¡Viejo ciego! Si le digo que Voldemort volvió, es porque volvió ¿Para qué querría engañarlo?

-Bueno, según él es por sensionalismo y aspiraciones suyas de poder, Sr. – contestó Snape con toda calma

-¿Problemas con el Ministro? – preguntó Remus integrándose a la conversación.

-Con él y con todo el Ministerio – Dumbledore se sentó – Supongo que habrás leído El Profeta ¡Todas son mentiras! No me importa que me trate de viejo loco, algo de razón tendrá, pero están atacando la credibilidad de Harry y eso me saca de mis casillas. Después de todo, si las personas dejan de creer en él, el Ministerio nos está entregando en bandeja a Voldemort

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer en Hogwarts? – preguntó Sirius

-Controlar, por supuesto. Aún no lo tiene claro, pero me imagino que tendremos que soportar a algún funcionario del Ministerio durante todo el año. Como si los dementores no hubieran sido suficiente

Sirius iba a preguntar algo, pero se quedó callado

-Sería recomendable ocupar lo más rápido posible los cargos vacantes que hay en el colegio, Sr. – Snape mostraba un color más saludable en su rostro y algo así como ansiedad.

-¿Crees que no encontrarán un cargo disponible que ocupar? Si no lo encuentran, lo inventarán. Ya hemos hablado de esto, Severus. En todo caso podrían ahorrarme la molestia de buscar a un profesor de Defensa. Bastantes asuntos tengo ya de los cuales encargarme.

Sirius sonrió al ver la cara de decepción de Snape y se atrevió a hablar

- Albus, tengo un asunto que hablar contigo, en privado.

-Puedes hablarlo frente a todos.

-Bueno, se trata de Harry – la expresión de Dumbledore no cambió – El asunto es que le ha estado doliendo la cicatriz. Me envió una lechuza

-¿No dijo nada más?

-Sí, habló de unos sueños. Al parecer Voldemort está buscando algo, aunque Harry no lo sospecha.

Dumbledore estuvo en silencio unos minutos.

-Así tenía que ser. Será mejor que tengamos a Harry lo más cerca posible – En ese momento llegaban la mayoría de los integrantes de la Orden. Remus tuvo que ir a cubrir el retrato de la madre de Sirius y ayudar a Tonks a levantarse, pues había tropezado con un colgador de pie. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, Dumbledore inició la sesión.

-Era necesario que tuviéramos una reunión oficial. Debemos tratar sobre muchos temas. Para empezar debo darles una noticia no muy buena y es que Voldemort está en movimiento. Pero no es cualquiera, si no uno muy silencioso. A él no le conviene que el común de las personas se entere de su regreso y en eso nos llevan ventaja. Sus mortífagos infiltrados en el Ministerio saben muy bien cómo mover los hilos de Cornelius, pero tengo noticias concretas de que comienzan un silencioso reclutamiento. Mundungus – Dumbledore le cedió la palabra al mago

-Tengo un primo que salió hace unos días de Azkaban. Adentro se rumorea sobre una fuga... quiero decir una fuga de mortífagos.

-Es un hecho preocupante contando que sus seguidores más asiduos se encuentran allí – dijo Kingsley alzando su voz entre el murmullo que se había producido por la declaración de Mundungus – Sin embargo, Dumbledore, nos será difícil alertar de esto si es que llega a ser verdad. Fudge está completamente cerrado con respecto al tema. Y estoy seguro de que Malfoy le está lavando el cerebro.

-Ronda la oficina de Fudge. Yo también lo he visto – aseguró el Sr. Weasley. Remus iba a decir algo, pero al alzar la vista vio que hace sólo unos segundos, Tonks lo había estado mirando. Este hecho le incomodó. No era la primera vez que sentía su mirada sobre él.

-Yo desisto con el Ministerio – admitió Dumbledore – lo importante es hacerle la competencia a los mortífagos con el reclutamiento ¡Pero no olviden el tacto! No pueden ir soltando todo lo que saben. Remus, Hagrid, los necesito a ustedes en un asunto importantísimo que les diré más tarde. El otro asunto es Harry.

-¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó la Sra. Weasley muy preocupada

-Oh, nada grave. Sólo será mejor tenerlo más cerca – Dumbledore echó una ojeada a la casa y luego se dirigió a Sirius - ¿Crees que tu casa pueda albergar...

-¿A Harry¡Por supuesto!

-Sí, bueno... Sirius no quiero ser descortés pero este lugar no es del todo habitable.

-Bah, Harry se acostumbrará. Puede ayudarme a limpiar y cocinar.

-Qué divertido – musitó Snape

-¡Más divertido que preparar cochinas pociones!

-¿Molly? – dijo Dumbledore con aburrimiento por las miradas de aversión entre Sirius y Snape, dándole la palabra a la Sra. Weasley.

-Bueno, si no es molestia para Sirius, yo podría ayudarlos con esas tareas.

-Me parece una excelente idea – dijeron Sirius y Dumbledore a la vez.

-Pero Molly ¿Qué hay de los niños? – dijo el Sr. Weasley

-¡Que se queden todos! Hay mucho espacio aquí – Sirius no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-Es que bueno, no lo sé. Están los gemelos, y Bill, Charlie, los gemelos. Ginny es una niña muy quisquillosa y también están los gemelos. Ron come mucho y no olvidemos a los gemelos.

-Arthur no te hagas problema. Nos llevaremos bien. Además a Harry le hará bien la compañía ¿Qué tal si invitamos también a Hermione?

Nadie quiso responder y Sirius tomó eso como un sí, por lo que comenzó a planear las cosas mentalmente.

-Resuelto eso – continuó Dumbledore – Nos queda un último punto. Es sobre Voldemort. Antes de volver en gloria y majestad necesita algo sumamente importante.

-¿Qué puede necesitar? – preguntó Sturgis – Yo siempre pensé que lo tenía todo.

-No creas. Cada vez hay cosas más mortíferas que Vodemort podría desear – dijo Remus y otra vez sintió la mirada de la metamorfomaga sobre él.

-¿Una varita? – sugirió Tonks

-¿La cabeza del Ministro? – dijo Dedalus

-Información – afirmó Mc Gonagall

-Exacto. Hay una información que él cree necesaria. La conoce a la mitad – Dumbledore miró de reojo a Snape – y quiere tener seguridad sobre la parte que desconoce. Necesitamos que esa información no llegue a sus manos, así que la tendremos vigilada. Se encuentra en el Ministerio. Me encargaré de que los que trabajan allí sepan dónde deben cuidar.

Luego de recibir instrucciones, los miembros de la Orden fueron dejando la casa. Como siempre Tonks se quedó hasta más tarde junto con Mundungus que se había amigado con Sirius y pasaba largas horas contándoles de sus anécdotas. Remus se excusó y salió de la casa para fumarse un cigarro en la placita frontal. No llevaba ni medio cigarro cuando Tonks llegó hasta él y se sentó en la misma banca.

-Creo que Sirius se ha alegrado mucho por tener a Harry aquí. Supongo que debe ser un gran chico

-Mm, es un gran chico. Lo conocerás dentro de poco. Es inteligente, se parece a James – Remus hablaba sin mirarla. Le molestaba un poco que esta chica estuviera siempre como espiándolo – aunque no tanto como a Sirius le gustaría

-Fue muy difícil ¿no? Quiero decir, perder a su amigo

-Sí creo que todavía no lo supera – Tonks lo miraba con indecisión. Ya había hablado con Sirius del tema. Ella quería saber si para Remus había sido complicado todo el asunto, pero no se decidía a preguntar. No entendía por qué Remus le causaba tanta timidez. Era mucho menos huraño que su tío.

-Remus ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Mm

-¿Qué misión te encomendó Dumbledore?

-No puedo decírtelo

-Oh, vamos. Sé que es para reclutar gente. Es evidente que Hagrid lo mandó para poner a los gigantes de nuestro lado. Dijo que tenía que contactarse con la directora de Beauxbatons. Esa señora es una semi-gigante. Lo sé porque tenía amigas en ese colegio ¿Pero y tú?

-¿Yo qué? – Remus comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Aquella niña hablaba mucho, pero no era nada tonta. Había estado algo bajoneado desde que Dumbledore le encomendara la misión de reclutar hombres lobo como él. Nunca se había sentido cómodo entre ellos. En general eran feroces y de poco entendimiento. Y lo que más temía era toparse en su viaje con Greyback, pero sabía que era la única forma de serle útil a la causa.

-¿Por qué te necesita específicamente a ti para reclutar gente?

-Bueno, los demás trabajan. Tengo más tiempo para dedicar a la Orden, es todo

Tonks se lo hubiera tragado de no haber sido por ese "es todo", pero lo dejó pasar. Supuso que Remus no se sentía en total confianza como para contar secretos. No supo por qué eso la hizo sentir mal.

-¿Entramos? No deberíamos estar hablando de estos temas aquí afuera.

La chica asintió y lo siguió hasta el numero 12

Los Weasley llegaron a la mañana siguiente y trajeron más vida al lugar, aunque la arruga en la frente de la Sra. Weasley aumentaba día a día. Los gemelos habían obtenido la licencia para Aparecerse y lo hacían constantemente, dándoles un susto a todos los habitantes de la casa (y haciendo que Tonks quebrara más cosas de lo habitual). Compatibilizaron al momento con Mundungus y sus historias y Sirius aprovechaba para invitarlo a almorzar y así tener contentos a sus huéspedes. En ese período fue cuando comenzaron las peleas con la Sra. Weasley.

-Dime Ron ¿A Harry le gusta mucho el Quidditch?

-Sirius, ya te dije que sí. Además tú mismo lo has visto jugar

-Ya ¿Y le gusta la carne? A James le gustaba mucho. Por cierto ¿Lo que tiene Harry es miopía o astigmatismo?

-¿Qué? No tengo idea. Quizás deberías preguntarle a Hermione cuando llegue ¿Vendrá pronto?

-Sí, sí. ¿Crees que haya algo entre Harry y Hermione? Hermione es muy lista, se parece un poco a Lily

-¡Merlín no! Sirius déjame en paz. Si quieres saber todas esas cosas, pues pregúntaselas a él.

-Ron, no hables con la boca llena. Ahora anda donde tu hermano y lo ayudas con las doxys de las cortinas – Ron se fue arrastrando los pies y la Sra. Weasley aprovechó para sentarse frente a Sirius – Sirius, tenemos que hablar.

Sirius con su vasta experiencia en mujeres, sabía que eso no podía ser nada bueno.

-Es sobre Mundungus y sobre las pocas precauciones que tienes con los niños.

-¡Oh, vamos Molly¿De qué niños me hablas? Ginny tiene la misma edad que tenía yo cuando me hice mi primer tatuaje ¿Quieres verlo?

-Ese es el problema. Mis hijos no son tú, y los tiempos no son los mismos. No me gusta que se enteren de todo lo que pasa en la Orden. Todavía van en Hogwarts y me preocupa que pierdan su inocencia.

-En ese sentido no te preocupes por Ron. Se ve que no tiene mucha experiencia con las mujeres

-¡Sirius! Te estoy hablando de protegerlos de información que podría ser muy fuerte para ellos. Me temo que se involucren con temas que no son para su edad y con esto incluyo a Harry.

-¿Qué? Pero Harry es un caso distinto. Para empezar el DEBE saber de estos temas. Mal que mal Voldemort es la razón de por qué él es huérfano ¿Si fueras él no querrías saber qué está sucediendo?

-Sí, pero él no sabe lo que necesita. Aún es un niño.

-Bueno, pero no es tu hijo. Es mi ahijado

-Al menos te pido...

-¡No exijas cosas en mi casa!

-¡No me grites! Que te estoy haciendo un favor al venir aquí, sino Dumble...

-¡Dumbledore es un adicto a los cítricos!

Y las peleas continuaron hasta el día de la llegada de Bill, el mayor de los Weasley. Remus estaba en el ático de la casa, mientras era vigilado todo el tiempo por la mirada reprobatoria de Kreacher

-Kreacher ¿Podrías ayudarme en vez de estarte ahí parado?

-El amigo del traidor le habla a Kreacher para que se deshaga de las reliquias de la familia. Si mi noble ama supiera lo que hacen estos hijos de la escoria...

-¡Kreacher silencio! Yo soy pariente de tu ama y no me parece que hables de esa manera. La próxima vez te colgaré de la pared como tu ama lo hizo con toda tu familia.

-Ese sería un honor para Kreacher

-¡Oh, sal de aquí! – Tonks casi le da una patada, pero el elfo fue más rápido y se llevó con él una bolsa llena de objetos - ¿Qué estás haciendo? No creo que sea tan importante mantener limpio este lugar.

-¡Estás loca¡Fred ven acá! – George había estado tras ella observando el lugar y ahora llamaba a su hermano, que se apareció a su derecha, haciendo que Tonks se sobresaltara y casi botara a Remus que estaba parado en una escalera mirando hacia la parte superior del ático - ¿Qué tal si ponemos en marcha lo que dijo Dung?

-Excelente – Fred miraba maravillado el lugar que estaba plagado de vajilla, muebles caros y otros recuerdos de la familia Black - ¿Crees que deberíamos confiar en ese estafador?

Los dos gemelos se miraron divertidos y comenzaron a moverse muy rápido para sacar objetos.

-Hey, hey ¿qué hacen? – Remus pescó a los dos chicos de las túnicas (que en todo caso eran más altos que él) – Estos son objetos personales de la familia de Sirius ¿Adónde piensan llevárselas?

-¿Qué importa? Sirius no las quieres, ha botado unas cuántas. No le interesan. Es una pérdida echarlas a la basura – Fred le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y ambos se desaparecieron en el momento en que Remus iba a echarles el sermón.

-Parece que Molly tiene razón al decir que Mundungus no es buena influencia – comentó mientras subía nuevamente la escalera a una estancia muy pequeña y en completa oscuridad. Tonks lo siguió rápidamente escaleras arriba.

-Yo creo que esos gemelos han sido siempre así, no hay que echarle la culpa a Dung – Remus descorrió unas grandes cortinas y mucha luz inundó el lugar. El ventanal estaba en lo más alto de la casa y a diferencia de las demás ventanas, no daba a Grimmauld Place, sino a la calle paralela. Era un caminito de tierra que bordeaba un pequeño estanque. Tonks se colocó junto a Remus y se puso a mirar el paisaje. Hasta ese momento Remus nunca la había observado bien. Tonks era unos pocos centímetros más baja que él, era casi de su porte, pero su contextura era mucho más delgada. El día de hoy tenía el pelo castaño rojizo, pero su cara era la de siempre, algo pálida y de ojos oscuros. Remus decidió internamente que le gustaba más así, cuando no trataba de llamar tanto la atención con un color de pelo chillón.

-Remus ¿Qué me estás mirando? – Remus se espabiló y le sonrió

-Nada, nada ¿Qué creías que te estaba mirando?

-Yo qué sé. ¿Cierto que es una hermosa vista? Es una pena que dé sólo desde esta ventana ¿Te imaginas cómo debe verse en las noches? Con una gran luna llena reflejada en el pequeño estanque, es muy romántico – Tonks sonreía y seguía con la vista pegada a la ventana. Remus se alejó y se sentó sobre un baúl. Pensó en la misión de Dumbledore y en si debería contarle a algunos de la Orden lo de su condición de licántropo. El director le había dicho que él no hablaría de ese tema a los demás, pero que si él quería podía contarles la verdad. Después de todo, eran pocos los que no lo sabían. Tonks era una de ellas. Al parecer le tenía cierta estima porque siempre la sentía tras él. A Remus también le agradaba, quizás por eso no se decidía a contarle.

-¿Sabes? Podríamos arreglar esta habitación. Tienes razón con eso de la vista. Hoy deberíamos limpiarla y en los días siguientes podríamos echarle una primera capa de pintura. No sé por qué a Kreacher le sobra la pintura en su habitación junto a la cocina. Nos será útil – y mientras hablaba, comenzó a mover cosas.

-¿Crees que lo que pueda tener ese elfo es pintura? – Tonks comenzó a reírse sola a medida que ayudaba a Remus con la limpieza del lugar– Podrían ser las cenizas de toda la última generación de los Black. Yo no confiaría en él – la chica puso una cara muy parecida a la de un elfo y comenzó a hablar con tono gangoso – "La ama Black encomendó a Kreacher guardar sus restos y echárselos a la escoria en la comida"

-¡Que eres tonta! – dijo Remus luego de soltar una carcajada – ya veo dónde tenías escondidos los genes Black

-No te metas con mis genes, Lupin, que estarías finalmente metiéndote con los de toda una ancestral familia – Tonks mantenía la cara y tono de elfo. Remus no podía parar de reírse y le lanzó a la chica el primer trapo sucio que encontró a la cara.

-¡Para de hacer eso! – el castaño se partía de risa en el suelo.

-Bueno, si insistes. En realidad me gusta más tu estilo de lanzar cosas a la cara – y así comenzaron una guerra de "utensilios Black". Remus trataba de no ser tan brusco, pues si Tonks era torpe incluso cuando las cosas estaban en su lugar, imagínensela con cosas volando por los aires. Sin embargo la chica se defendía muy bien, y más de una vez le acertó a Remus algún objeto en la cara.

Un plop en medio de la habitación hizo que los dos se detuvieran.

-Hey, si pensaban gastar así las "cosas de la familia de Sirius", no deberías habernos retado por intentar darles un mejor uso – regañó Fred a Remus mirándolo con cara divertida.

-Sí, ya no eres nuestro profesor, Lupin – lo apoyó su hermano gemelo – Aunque al parecer todavía te gusta dar clases – los dos gemelos se rieron y chocaron las manos.

-Es verdad, ya no soy su profesor. No puedo quitarles puntos, pero afortunadamente su madre está ahora mucho más cerca de lo que lo estaba en Hogwarts.

-Amigo Lupin, tú si que sabes negociar – dijo George haciéndole una reverencia – Por cierto, nuestra mamá ha dicho que bajen. Acaban de llegar los hijos pródigos.

-¿Quiénes son los hijos pródigos? – preguntó Tonks

-Pastelito Bill y caramelito Charlie – contestó Fred poniendo un tono increíblemente parecido al de su madre – Por desgracia creo que se está agregando a la lista el desaparecido Percy. Creo que el día en que vuelva pasará a ser llamado corazoncito Percy.

El grupo bajó las escaleras entre risas por los comentarios de los gemelos. En la cocina se encontraban todos los Weasley, Sirius, Hermione y Mundungus. La Sra. Weasley abrazaba efusivamente a su hijo mayor.

-Oh, mi pastelito. Habías estado mucho tiempo sin mandarnos una lechuza – dijo al separarse mirándolo con reproche.

-Lo siento, mamá. He tenido mucho trabajo en el banco ¡Esos escurridizos goblins! Pero creo que ahora me pasaré una temporada más larga con ustedes. Recibí la visita de Dumbledore.

-Sí. Estamos muy contentos que hayas decidido aceptar su proposición – dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

-¡Tonks¿Eres tú¡Por Merlín que has cambiado! – dijo Bill abalanzándose sobre la chica para darle un abrazo cuando la vio entrar en el lugar.

-Ja-ja – contestó ella con una risa irónica. Luego al separarse contestó – Bill siempre me hacía esa broma en Hogwarts. A veces de un día para otro, me decía "Pero que mucho has cambiado, Nymph" Eres el único al que le aguanto ese nombre ¿eh?

-¿Ustedes se conocían en Hogwarts? – preguntó Ginny sorprendida por no conocer muchas cosas de su hermano mayor.

-Éramos compañeros de nivel. Ella en Hufflepuf y yo en Gryffindor. Compartíamos algunas clases ¿Te acuerdas de cuando hiciste que Flittwick se elevara unos cuántos metros? Me reí toda la semana.

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Tuve que limpiar baños por un mes – Tonks y Bill se pasaron el resto de la tarde riéndose y recordando experiencias pasadas.

Luego del estupor del resto al ver lo bien que se llevaban esos dos, comenzaron a formarse grupos de conversación por todas partes. La Sra. Weasley decidió preparar la cena con ayuda de los gemelos, Hermione y Ginny, mientras los demás se sentaban a la mesa y bebían cervezas traídas por Mundungus, algo no del todo recomendable.

-¿Y Ron¿Cómo te ha ido en Hogwarts? – preguntó Charlie

-¿Tenemos que hablar siempre de lo mismo? – contestó Ron aburrido - ¿Qué tal si me cuentas de Rumania¿Todavía tienen a ese dragón de cinco cuernos?

-¡Bifus! Todavía lo tenemos. Es un gran muchacho. Le hemos enseñado a hacer piruetas.

-Charlie trabaja con dragones – explicó Ron a Lupin que intentaba escuchar la conversación – El profesor Lupin nos hizo clases en Hogwarts – dijo a su vez a su hermano – fue el mejor profesor que hayamos tenido en esa asignatura.

-Lo sé. Mamá me lo contó todo en la última lechuza – Remus entendió que con "todo" se refería a todo – Es un placer conocerte, Remus ¿Todavía te dedicas a la Defensa de las artes oscuras?

-¡Hum! La verdad es que estoy desempleado. Ahora me dedico a la Orden – Charlie comprendió y guardó silencio, algo incómodo.

Ron se levantó, pues su madre necesitaba ayuda con unas ensaladas.

-Jajajaja ¡el Sr. Cara de Pollo! – la voz de Bill, destacaba de entre las demás. Todavía estaba junto a Tonks hablando de cosas pasadas. Tonks había cambiado su armonioso rostro, por algo parecido a un pollo.

-Esos dos se llevan bastante bien – comentó Remus a Charlie, sin saber por qué su tono había sonado molesto. El pelirrojo en cambio agradeció el cambio de tema y se puso a hablar del asunto como si de su examen de grado se tratara

-¿Esos dos¡Se llevan excelente! Yo soy un año menor que Bill y me acuerdo de todas las payasadas que hacían. Parecían dos amigotes. La única razón por la que no compartían pieza es porque no se permite eso en Hogwarts. La gente siempre pensaba que eran familiares o al menos de la misma casa. Andaban juntos para todas partes. Y recibieron muchos castigos por las cosas que hacían.

-¿Sí? Y dime una cosa, Charlie ¿Nunca fueron novios?

-Bueno, eso era lo que se rumoreaba – Charlie terminó su cerveza – Ya sabes que las personas siempre tienden a mal interpretar la amistad entre hombre y mujer. Bill al menos nunca me dijo nada. Aunque nunca se sabe. Tonks es muy simpática y bonita. Ojalá así sea de ahora en adelante porque la verdad es que no le conozco a mi hermanito novia desde que vivíamos juntos.

Remus sonrió de medio lado y apuró su cerveza. Quizás Bill había estado esperando la posibilidad de encontrarse con Tonks desde hacía mucho tiempo. Las amistades en Hogwarts no eran fáciles de olvidar, él lo sabía de sobra.

* * *

Perdonen el nombre del capitulo, pero no se me ocurrio nada mejor..si el summary es malo que más podian esperar de los nombres de los capitulos. en fin quiero agradecer personalmente cada rr 

Helen Nicked Lupin

Seguire tu consejo y pondre muchas tonteras y cursilerias...en especial en capitulos venideros, lo prometo. Remus tambien fue mi merodeador preferido y uno de mis personajes favoritos..y dijo fue porque creo que los ff han alterado la percepcion que tenia de otros personajes como Sirius Black. Antes él era sólo un personaje y ahora es mi amor platonico y Remus ha pasado a un segundo plano. Hago este ff entonces como una forma de enmendarme con el que originalmente (es decir gracias a Rowling) era mi personaje mas querido. sólo espero que quede a la altura de las circunstancias. Ya, estoy dando jugo. Gracias por tu rr y ojala mejore tu esguince : )

Nataa

Me diste una informacion muy importante..asi que no hay muchos ff buenos de esta pareja. Tratare de subirle los puntos a esta pareja, entonces. Sobre Sirius, a mi también me da pena el pobrecito. que mas quisiera yo que poder consolarlo ( de todas las formas que se te ocurran) pero es mejor tenerlo triston que mal acompañado y hasta ahora esta con Remus y eso le hara bien. Ademas el proximo capitulo recibirá algo que le dara un poco de alegria. Me parece que te haya gustado la adaptacion. Gracias por tu comentario y por preocuparte de mi salud :$

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Hello! que bueno que hayas leido el capitulo y mejor que te haya gustado un monton y hayas decidido dejar un comentario, porque siempre son valiosos. Mas si eso llega a depender de mi rapidez para actualizar...  
"ternuritas" es la palabra como yo definiria a esta pareja, pero aun no puedo ponerla en evidencia, porque ya conoces a Remus, que no se dejaria llevar solo por una niña... asi que Tonks tendra que esperar un buen tiempo antes de que haya algo de accion de ese estilo (porque otro tipo de accion si habra) Bueno, gracias por tu rr y tratare de actualizar rapidamente.

Adios a todos y gracias por preocuparse por mi tobillo que ahora esta en mejor condiciones. No olviden sus comentarios sobre la historia


	3. Paseo Nocturno

**CAPÍTULO III: PASEO NOCTURNO**

A los pocos días de la llegada de los Weasley mayores hubo otra reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Snape siempre era el último en llegar y el primero en irse, pero Dumbledore mostraba un especial interés en los informes que éste tenía que dar.

-Hay movimientos en el Este de Londres y lamentablemente un mayor número de mortífagos involucrados en el incidente del fantasma – concluyó tomando asiento luego de entregar los detalles.

-¡Ajá! Ya decía yo que no era un fantasma normal. Pero nadie que quiera conservar su trabajo puede echarle la culpa de esos incidentes a mortífagos – comentó el Sr. Weasley – El Ministro está cada vez más paranoico. Casi llegó a creer la estupidez de que un real fantasma estuviera acechando regiones muggles y que no fueran magos los responsables.

-¿Estás seguro de esos movimientos en el Este? – preguntó Kingsley dirigiéndose a Snape – Según últimos reportes del Departamento de Seguridad, esa es una zona bastante tranquila.

-Pensé que estaba claro que el Ministerio no está hablando con sinceridad de estos temas – se limitó a decir

-Y supongo que podemos saber por qué tienes tanta seguridad sobre lo que nos estás contando – dejó caer Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

Emmeline Vance asintió

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sirius. Sería más tranquilizador que todos pudiéramos saber las fuentes.

-Pensé que mi palabra era suficiente – dijo Snape mirando a Dumbledore

-Oh, no es que desconfiemos de ti – dijo Bill en tono mordaz haciendo que Sirius soltara una risita y que su madre lo mirara reprobatoriamente – Eso sólo que es mejor saber qué tan de fiar es tu información.

-Ya basta – dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie – Yo confío en la información de Severus y espero que eso les baste a ustedes. Tendremos la próxima sesión en unos días más. Hagrid ya no estará para entonces, así que trátenlo bien antes de su partida – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa alzando su vaso de cerveza – ¡salud!

Eso dio por terminada la reunión y poco a poco la casa se fue desocupando en medio de los característicos alaridos de la madre de Sirius y de los sermones de la Sra. Weasley hacia sus hijos menores por encontrarlos siempre usando un nuevo método de espionaje.

-Se los he dicho muchas veces. Si las reuniones son secretas significa que lo que se discute en ellas es de exclusiva incumbencia de los miembros de la Orden – decía mientras arrastraba a los gemelos de cada oreja – Mi paciencia tiene un límite y creo que la han acabado. Mañana limpiarán los baños... sin magia.

-¡Pero mamá! La magia nos ha sido dada por algo: para crear grandes inventos y también para limpiar los baños ¡No necesitamos hacerlo a lo muggle!

En la cocina algunos despedían todavía a Hagrid, que tenía que partir en medio de una misión hacia las montañas y no podrían verlo dentro de unos meses. Al final sólo quedaban los de siempre, es decir, Tonks, Mundungus y los de la casa: Sirius, los Weasley y Remus. Fue entonces cuando Hagrid se acercó a Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa¿Quieres visitar a Buckbeack antes de partir? – preguntó el moreno viendo venir la petición de Hagrid, petición que se le hacía bastante desagradable pues el gigante siempre encontraba defectos al lugar o a la comida que le daba al hipogrifo.

-No, no. Sé que Buckbeack está en perfectas condiciones y no quiero molestarlo...

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno. Hay algo que tú me prestaste hace muchos años y todavía no he tenido la decencia de devolverte. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que no merecías que te lo devolviera, pero cuando saliste de Azkaban y... se supo toda la verdad, me sentí muy mal por todas las cosas que había hablado sobre ti, cuando en verdad fuiste siempre inocente... y yo... supongo que te debo unas disculpas.

Sirius sonreía y casi se pone a llorar de no ser porque tenía que guardar la compostura.

-Eh, Hagrid... no tienes que sentirte culpable. Todos pensaron lo mismo y sus motivos tenían. Me alegra que algunos tengan el decoro de retractarse, en todo caso – dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular.

-Ejeje, yo sabía que ibas a actuar de esa manera. En fin, he venido a devolverte algo que he tenido desde la muerte de los Potter. Yo ahora voy a hacer un viaje muy largo y por zonas muy empinadas y no la necesitaré. Además siempre ha sido tuya – Hagrid revolvió entre los bolsillos de su capa de piel de topo y extrajo una pequeña figura de motocicleta de colección y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? – preguntó Mundungus estirando el brazo para tomar en sus manos la figura, pero Sirius fue más rápido y de un manotazo le apartó el brazo.

-No te atrevas, traficante de cuarta – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la preciada figura.

-La he tenido reducida, pues no cabe en mi cabaña y no me atreví a dejarla en el bosque a merced de los animales o el clima – continuó Hagrid.

-Mi moto – murmuró Sirius ahora sí a punto de llorar. Luego miró a Hagrid – Vaya, Hagrid te lo agradezco mucho, pero ya sabes que estoy aquí recluido y Dumbledore no me dejará salir aún cuando sepa que he recuperado mi moto. Y en todo caso, volver a Azkaban no es mi prioridad, pero te agradezco al menos haberla cuidado por todos estos años. Muchas gracias.

-Oh, no es nada – dijo Hagrid sonrojado por el cumplido de Sirius y por los vasos de cerveza de más – Pero insisto en que no la necesito. Al menos quédatela mientras estoy fuera. Espero que cuando vuelva se sepa toda la verdad y seas nuevamente un hombre libre. Entonces te aseguro que no querrás devolvérmela Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya. Tengo que partir mañana en la mañana y necesito dormir unas horas.

Luego que todos se despidieran del semi gigante y le desearan suerte, los Weasley fueron a acostarse y quedaron en la cocina Sirius, Remus y Tonks.

-Sirius ¿qué harás con esa moto? – preguntó finalmente Remus que se moría de ganas por preguntar.

-Nada – contestó con mala leche - ¿Feliz? Sabes perfectamente que no iba a hacer nada. Pensé que entendías que yo había cambiado. No soy el mismo adolescente de 17 años que salía a pasear por el bosque prohibido de noche.

-Bueno, no tenías que enojarte – dijo Remus con fingido tono despreocupado – Yo sólo quería saber si ibas a dar un paseo esta noche o quizás mañana. Pero como veo que has madurado y ya no haces ese tipo de cosas será mejor que nos vayamos ¿Tu que piensas Tonks?

-Yo quería probar la moto de la que Sirius siempre habla, pero si él no quiere...

-Ya, ya. ¿Quieres decir que no te molesta si salgo a dar una vueltecita? – Sirius se comía con la mirada a su amigo

-De molestarme, no me molesta. Pienso que tal vez deberías tener algunas precauciones, pero creo que te mereces un paseo y si decides hacerlo no seré yo el que te delate con Dumbledore.

Sirius se levantó de un salto y abrazó a su amigo.

-Todavía eres el Moony de siempre – le murmuró mientras estaban abrazados, luego se separó y dijo – Y bueno ¿cuáles son esas precauciones?

-Creo que Tonks sabe más sobre disfraces que yo.

-Mm, yo creo – dijo la chica paseándose en torno a su tío – que necesitarás un poco de esto – apuntó su varita y el pelo de Sirius cambió de negro a rubio y de largo a corto y ondulado – también algo de esto – otro movimiento de varita y la cara de Sirius se hinchó como si le hubiera picado una abeja en cada mejilla – y por último tu porte es muy sospechoso – otro rayo y Sirius se encogía hasta ser del porte de Remus.

-Genial. Ahora soy cachetón, rubio y bajo. Les aseguro que nadie pensará que Sirius Black se ha puesto tan deslucido – Tonks se rió y Remus sonrió con falsedad. La verdad era que Sirius se había deslucido bastante con los años en Azkaban. Pero ese no era momento para tocarle el punto débil a su amigo – Ahora ¿quién me acompañará?

-Yo, yo – dijo Tonks alzando la mano

-Vayan ustedes. Yo me quedaré aquí – dijo Remus, pero al momento de soltar esa frase se arrepintió.

-Muy bien. Te enseñaré la vuelta del vampiro, primita. Era mi táctica para que mis novias me dejaran cuando me empezaban a estorbar. Pero creo que tú no te asustarás, estás hecha de mejor madera. Después de todo por tus venas corre sangre de los Black traidores, una de las mejores estirpes – dijo Sirius versión Pettigrew burlándose de su propia situación.

-Esperen, esperen. Quizás no sea tan buena idea – reflexionó Remus cuando los otros dos ya dejaban la cocina.

-¿Quieres ir también? – preguntó Tonks

Remus no quería echarse para atrás con todo lo que había dicho. Ya no podría decirle a Sirius que no debía salir. Pero quería que volvieran enteros, y lo que acababa de decir el animago hacía que esa hipótesis se derrumbara por completo.

-Sí, yo también quiero ir.

-Rem, no cabemos tres personas en la moto – razonó Sirius

-Sí, tienes razón – dijo Remus en un fingido tono acongojado – Pero al menos puedo acompañarlos en escoba.

-Más te vale – dijo Tonks apuntándolo con el dedo – no pensaba cederte mi lugar.

Caminaron hasta el garaje en silencio. Esta estancia también daba hacia la calle trasera de Grimmauld Place. Lo extraño era que en esta calle no había casas vecindarias. Era como si el número 12 fuera una casa sola en medio de un gran terreno. Remus supuso que debía ser un encantamiento para que los padres de Sirius no se sintieran a todo momento en contacto con muggles. Si la casa entera estaba en estado ruinosa, el garaje era cien veces peor, pero no se fijaron en detalles. Llegaron, volvieron la moto a su tamaño original y abrieron la puerta del garaje (o al menos Remus lo hizo)

-Sirius ¿vas a salir o no?

-¿No es hermosa? – el moreno ahora rubio se había subido a la moto en el acto de convertirla y le hacía cariño mientras se miraba en sus espejos laterales - ¿Cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ti, nena?

-¿Sirius, le hablas a tu moto? – Tonks estaba muy divertida viendo la escena. Luego de poder sacar la moto del lugar, Sirius encendió el motor y estuvieron unos minutos más esperando que se decidiera finalmente a partir en vez de hablar sobre el ronroneo de las máquinas y no sé cuántas historias más.

-¿Estás lista? – Tonks asintió ya arriba de la moto y abrazada al torso de su tío – Muy bien, ahora tienes que agarrarte fuerte.

-Espera – Remus que ya sobrevolaba sus cabezas se giró para hablarles - ¿Vas a hacer esa vuelta del vampiro que dijiste?

-No te preocupes Moony, no es nada peligroso o si no, yo no lo haría.

-Claro – murmuró Remus con sarcasmo cuando la moto despegó y se puso a su altura.

-¿Moony¿Por qué le dices así? – Tonks miraba de uno a otro hombre, sin comprender.

-Es una historia muy muy larga – atajó Remus a la respuesta que ya venía venir de su amigo – Algún día te la contaremos. Ahora disfrutemos del viaje.

Sirius asintió con entusiasmo y pisó el acelerador. Era increíble volar y sentir el viento nocturno rozando sus caras. Se elevaron muchos metros para no ser vistos por muggles (aunque en esa zona la gente no miraba nunca el cielo) y la velocidad aumentaba cada vez más. A Remus le costaba trabajo seguir el ritmo de la moto con una simple barredora. Y aunque fuera una saeta, no se podía comparar el deslizamiento de una escoba versus una motocicleta con motor mágico. Sirius alcanzó rápidamente las nubes y en pocos segundos estuvieron todos empapados de agua contenida en ellas.

-Hace demasiado tiempo que no atravesaba nubes ¿Te acuerdas que James solía pedirme prestada la moto para sacar de paseo a Lily cuando estaba embarazada? – Remus asintió con una sonrisa. Luego se dirigió a Tonks – Créeme, era la única forma de que la pelirroja se olvidara de sus antojos de comida.

-Jajaja – la chica sólo reía y se apretaba más al cuerpo de Sirius. Estaba haciendo mucho frío y estaban muy mojados – Cuéntenme cosas de ustedes, por favor. Dedalus siempre dice que ustedes eran unos revoltosos.

-Jo, Dedalus no andaba muy lejos – comentó Remus – En Hogwarts él era el traficante de explosivos.

-Era un rastrero. Una vez le vendió a Peter un cartucho a 20 galleons ¡Y el muy tonto lo compró!

-¿Peter es el que...

-Sí – respondieron ambos a la pregunta inconclusa de Tonks. Siempre terminaban tocando ese tema que en realidad todos preferían evadir. Continuaron su viaje horizontal en silencio, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Aunque Tonks o Remus pudieran hacer viajes así en sus escobas, era muy extraño querer salir a mojarse. Pero esa noche ya habían saltado varias normas comunes, como salir a pasear con un prófugo buscado por todo el mundo mágico, en una moto voladora por terrenos muggles.

-Bueno, estás lista para la vuelta – preguntó Sirius seguro de la respuesta de Tonks, por lo que antes de que ella pudiera contestar, aceleró y levantó el mango de la motocicleta. Subieron unos dos metros en total posición vertical y entonces Sirius apagó el motor.

-¡Sirius! – gritaron a la vez Remus y Tonks. Fue un segundo eterno, en el cual Sirius, Tonks y la moto estuvieron suspendidos en el aire, luego cayeron a toda la velocidad de resistencia que tenían los materiales de la moto. Cayeron, cayeron y siguieron cayendo en picada.

Remus estaba blanco del miedo y trataba de alcanzar la moto, pero iba unos cuántos metros por sobre las cabezas de los dos Black. Tonks estaba casi tan blanca como el licántropo. Llegaron nuevamente a la altura de las nubes y la moto las atravesó como si se tratara de un gordo rompiendo la tela de una cama elástica. El licántropo estaba tan asustado que hasta ese momento no había atinado a sacar la varita para frenar la caída .Cuando iban como con cinco nubes atravesadas, Sirius volvió a encender el motor y la moto en el acto se detuvo en el aire. Remus llegó junto a ellos con la bronca lista para echársela a su amigo.

-¡Por Merlín¿Querías matarlos? Ahora entiendo cómo es que te deshacías de esas pobres chicas. Yo no volvería a ser tu amigo si me hicieras una cosa como esa.

-Remus, no seas exagerado ¿No te acuerdas que tú mismo la hiciste con esa chica... una tal Oates? Para que te dejara tranquilo – Sirius soltó una carcajada – La chica no volvió a mirarnos en la vida y divulgó la historia de que éramos unos adictos al polvo de unicornio.

Lupin murmuró una protesta, pero guardó silencio. Ahora recordaba que lo que decía Sirius era verdad

-¿Ves primita? El silencio otorga – continuó el ahora rubio - ¿Y¿Qué te pareció a ti la vuelta del vampiro?

Tonks pudo soltar con dificultad las palabras que tenía atoradas.

-¡Wou! Es increíble ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

-Jajaja. Yo creo que es suficiente por ahora.

-¿Pero me enseñarás a hacerla?

-¡Claro! – Sirius continuó la marcha, ahora con una velocidad muy moderada y Remus que aún estaba silencioso los siguió – Ahora puedes mirar hacia arriba.

Justo donde señalaba su tío, allí sobre sus cabezas, grabadas en las nubes se empezaban a disolver las formas que había dejado la moto al caer en picada.

-Es por eso que se llama la vuelta del vampiro

-Yo no veo ningún vampiro, Sirius – dijo Tonks indicando al cielo.

-Es porque eres muy exigente – rezongó su tío – Ahora te iremos a dejar a tu casa. Vives en Londres ¿cierto?

-Sí, es un departamento en el centro – Continuaron su viaje y gracias a las explicaciones de Tonks pudieron dejarla sana y salva en el tejado del edificio.

Luego tuvieron un silencioso y tranquilo regreso hacia Grimmauld Place. Llegaron cerca de la medianoche, momento en que guardaban la moto en el garaje. Los dos merodeadores seguían silenciosos, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino un silencio de comprensión, como si recién esa noche los dos amigos volvieran a ser mejores amigos.

-¿Remus? – dijo finalmente Sirius cuando alcanzaban las escaleras para dirigirse hacia sus habitaciones. El castaño lo quedó mirando. Hace algunos momentos había deshecho el hechizo de disfraz y volvía a ser el Sirius de aspecto desaliñado – Quería darte las gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué. Tú estás bien mayorcito como para pedir permiso de hacer cosas así. Aunque en todo caso – agregó en tono más serio – lo de hacer esa famosa vuelta no estuvo nada de bien. Podrías haber matado a la pobre Tonks de un infarto.

-No te preocupes. No se volverá a repetir. Creo que no daré más paseos en moto hasta que mi nombre esté limpio de nuevo. Más que nada por no preocupar a los demás, ya sabes que por mí no sería nada. Y – dijo finalmente – no olvides de que me debes una

-¡Ja¿Y eso por qué? – Remus había abierto la boca sin podérselo creer

-Porque me tuve que morder la lengua dos veces esta noche. Es todo un récord para mí

-Me he dado cuenta que no puedes tener la boca cerrada. Pero siendo sincero, no tengo idea por qué has tenido que morderte la lengua y menos que eso tenga que ver conmigo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, muy divertido

-Uno – dijo enumerando con los dedos – no he dicho que la "famosa vuelta" como la llamas tú, fue inventada por el mismísimo Remus Lupin y dos, no te he retado en público por no haberle contado a Tonks que eres un hombre lobo.

-Bueno, eres muy considerado. Buenas noches – Remus ya subía las escaleras cuando Sirius alcanzó a reaccionar.

-¡Eh! No he terminado – Lupin se detuvo en el noveno escalón - ¿Por qué no se lo has contado? Pensé que a estas alturas todos los de la Orden lo sabrían, en especial Tonks. Me pareció que se llevaban muy bien.

-Sí nos llevamos bien. Es que... – Remus se dio la vuelta – No tengo idea por qué no se lo he contado. Simplemente no he podido hacerlo. Digamos que no ha surgido el momento.

-Remus, no existe un momento para decir que eres un hombre lobo. Pero si me permites darte mi opinión, creo que siempre ocurre esto cuando te encariñas con alguien ¿Cuánto tiempo te tardaste en contarnos a tus amigos¡Nunca lo hiciste! Casi te lo tuvimos que sacar a punta de Veritasemun. Debes contárselo antes que se entere por otros medios

-Sí, sí. Sé que tienes razón – dijo Remus rascándose la cabeza – pero es que no es tan fácil.

-Supongo que no debe serlo – dijo Sirius casi con aburrimiento – pero recuerda que Tonks es sólo una amiga. No es como si hubieras quemado la casa y tuvieras que rendirle cuentas a tu madre. Ella lo comprenderá – Remus no respondía -¿Se lo contarás luego, cierto?

-Sí – terminó diciendo más para complacer a su amigo que por real convicción – Buenas Noches – terminó de subir la escalera y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí. Sabía que Sirius tenía razón, pero él nunca concebiría lo que era revelar una cosa así. Tonks probablemente lo entendería a la perfección y no se molestaría, pues no era culpa suya, pero la visión que ella tenía de él, cambiaría demasiado y no tenía idea de por qué, eso lo hacía sentir mal. Quizás ella no tuviera una opinión buena de él, pero de lo que estaba realmente seguro era de que al declararse licántropo, no ganaría puntos extras.

Se acostó en la cama sin desvestirse y miró por la ventana. Una débil luz proveniente de la luna, lo hizo recordar que faltaban muy pocos días para la luna llena. Había tenido tantas ocupaciones en la casa que casi olvida por completo el hecho de que no disponía de una gota de poción matalobos. Tendría que comprarla por la mañana si los huéspedes de Grimmauld Place no querían toparse con un lobo feroz convertido.

Cerró los ojos con esa preocupación en mente y no los volvió a abrir hasta el otro día.

* * *

Final fome, lo sé. pero siendo sincera...ahora se viene lo bueno. Tengo muchas ideas locas para lo que viene, pero lamentablemente no he escrito nada de eso, asi que ahora si que siento que me demorare un poco mas en actualizar..aunque eso depende del grado de inspiracion que de el muso y de los rr, claro. en todo caso, ya volvere a clases luego y nada sera lo mismo : '(

RR!

Debo dar gracias por los comentarios que recibi en tan poco tiempo..

Helen Nicked Lupin

El Sirius de Rowling post muerte de los Potter (o sea el que mas conocemos) es amargado, es verdad... pero tenemos los fanfic para cambiar esa imagen que tiene. Al menos le he dado un gustito en este capitulo. Sobre que en el capitulo pasado me centre en el triangulo Harry/Fudge/Dumbledore... me dio mucha risa! imaginarselo como un triangulo amoroso, es bastante curioso, pero hablando en serio, lo tuve que hacer no porque esos personajes me caigan bien, si no porque había que hacer que los Weasley se fueran a vivir rapidamente a Grimmauld Place y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio, porque en la realidad no paso tan así. En los siguiente capitulos habra mas de Bill y claramente mas Remus y Tonks. A Sirius lo dejaremos algo resagado, que ya ha aparecido mucho. Gracias por tu comentario.

Calabacita Lupin 

Tu nick es pura miel, o chocolate si se quiere xD. Me alegra de que te encante este ff ¿sabes? tu rr me ha dado una genial idea, pero no te voy a decir cual es para no arruinar la trama. No te preocupes en reelerlo porque no es algo explicito, pero es algo realmente importante que sucedera... Muchas gracias por tu rr, que me ha dado inspiracion

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Hola. no te precupes que el colegio nos pone locas a todas, o mas locas de lo que lo somos en la realidad, pero no digas "al fin" porque desde que dejaste rr hasta que subi el capitulo no han pasado muchos dias, asi que no te urjas. Agradezco que te hayas fijado mas en los gemelos, porque me esmere para encontrar un lugar donde ponerlos, se que muchas personas echan de menos sus comentarios... Sobre la amistad de Bill y Tonks ¡claro que habra problemas! que para eso traje de vuelta a Bill, si no lo podia dejar en gringotts dandole la lata a los duendes. Saludines y mejorate

NarA 

Que bueno que hayas encontrado "de lujo" el ff, yo no estoy convencida de si es para tanto...pero quizas lo sea en su momento ;) Lo de si hay ff buenos de Remus y Tonks estoy convencida de que asi debe ser, pero tratare de no leer ninguno hasta tener muy avanzado este, para no sucumbir a la tentacion de copiar alguna idea.. gracias por tu rr y por preocuparte de mi tobillo que a todo esto esta mejor. Ojala pueda entrar el zapato antes de volver al colegio :s

Nataa

Hello! Era chistoso lo del cara de pollo. Yo encuentro que Bill se parece a un personaje de una serie y cuando lo imagino pidiendo eso, me da mas risa. Yo no te he malinterpretado con lo de los ff buenos, estoy segura de que debe haberlos, de hecho hay algunos que me tincan, pero como ya dije no caere ante la tenacion de leerlos. Sobre el futuro de este ff, he pensado en cortarlo antes del 7mo porque no estoy segura de como enfrentarme ante la terrible situacion que-no-debe-ser-nombrada. Actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda. Aloja!

Adiosh y no me reten por hacer un capitulo corto y sin mucha accion, les prometo que el proximo lo compensara


	4. Gorro Rojo

Siento las faltas de tipeo, pero a esta hora es un cacho arreglarlas. mañana hay luna llena

**CAPÍTULO IV: "GORRO ROJO"**

Remus abrió los ojos al sentirse observado y se encontró de frente con dos ojos oscuros que lo miraban. Abrió los ojos totalmente y se alejó de la persona cuando descubrió quién era.

-Tonks ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo en mi pieza? – dijo mientras intentaba taparse con las sábanas que no había desordenado pues la noche anterior se había acostado con ropa sobre la cama hecha.

-Tienes un pésimo dormir, Lupin. Yo que siempre había pensado que como Sirius decía que eras ordenado, te encontraría durmiendo con un pijama de ositos, muy prolijamente tapado con el cobertor.

El castaño no hizo ningún comentario mientras la chica se reía. En cambio se restregó la cara con las manos para despertar del todo.

-Bueno, sobre que qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí, que por cierto no es una buena forma para saludarme, yo preferiría un "buenos días", pero qué diablos. Vine a despertarte porque Molly necesita ayuda con un gorro rojo.

-¿Gorro rojo¿Aquí?

-Yo qué sé – contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros antes de dar un paseo por la habitación mirando con curiosidad las cosas de Sirius – Molly está muy asustada.

-No es para menos. Será mejor que baje – dijo él poniéndose los zapatos y arrastrando a Tonks que seguía mirando los posters en la pared de la pieza.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron con los esposos Weasley, Bill, Charlie y Ginny tomando desayuno, mientras Sirius se reía a carcajadas.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que encuentras tan chistoso? – la Sra. Weasley se veía muy enfadada, hecho que podía detectarse por tener las manos sobre las caderas y mirar a Sirius de forma iracunda. Tonks llegó junto a ella – Tonks, querida, te dije que no era necesario que fueras a despertar a Remus. Al parecer Sirius sólo nos quiere hacer enojar

-¡Oh, vamos¿Nadie lo encuentra gracioso? – el moreno miraba al resto de la familia que estaba muy silenciosa tomando su desayuno sin querer entrometerse en las típicas discusiones entre Molly y él. - ¡Lupin! Ven para acá. Has estado durmiendo toda la mañana, hermanito holgazán. Adivina qué es lo que suponemos que hay encerrado en la pieza de visita que siempre ocuparon mis queridas primas, para ser más específicos – agregó rápidamente al ver la cara de sorpresa de Tonks – la pieza de Bellatrix.

-¿Ellas tenían pieza aquí? – dijo Remus entre bostezos tomando una rebanada de pan.

-Sí, en realidad aquí hay piezas para toda la familia, siempre disponibles. Ya sabes que somos una familia muy unida – contestó con sarcasmo – Creo que hay un gorro rojo.

-Mm, eso fue lo que me dijo Tonks. Que necesitaban ayuda para sacar a un gorro rojo de no sé dónde. Pero y ¿están seguros que se trata de eso? Sería muy extraño – Tonks soltó un sonoro estornudo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Bill en el acto mirando a la chica con preocupación.

-Perfectamente. Creo que anoche el aire estaba un poco húmedo cuando me fui luego de despedir a Hagrid, nada importante – dijo antes de mirar de reojo a los dos merodeadores.

-¿Húmedo? Tonky estamos a mitad de Julio, el clima está de todo menos húmedo – insistió Bill – Deberías cuidarte, en todo caso. La próxima vez me puedo ofrecer para llevarte en mi auto si es que no quieres hacerlo Apareciéndote.

-Gracias Bill – dijo la chica con una sonrisa y Remus decidió que Bill ya no le caía tan bien ¿qué era eso de Tonky? Se estaba arrastrando por Tonks. Tenía muy poca dignidad. Pobre chico, seguro que encerrado en celdas con goblins, no tendría mucha diversión.

-¿Remus? – dijo la Sra. Weasley sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo. Eso del gorro rojo es muy poco probable. Sirius sólo lo dice para asustarnos.

-¡Por Merlín! Esto es más chistoso aún – Sirius comenzó a balancearse en la silla - ¿Para qué querría asustarlos con eso? Me bastaría con meter a Kreacher en sus habitaciones de noche o invitar al retrato de mi madre a tomar el té.

-Yo tampoco lo encuentro divertido. Kreacher ya intentó infiltrarse en nuestras piezas la primera noche – dijo Ginny reprimiendo un escalofrío – un gorro rojo ya sería demasiado.

-Para que veas pelirroja – dijo Sirius mirándola con aburrimiento – mi familia, con tu permiso Tonks, era de lo más siniestra. Y Bellatrix era la peor. Probablemente debe tener guardado algo allí que produjo la venida de un gorro rojo.

-Sirius, los gorros rojos se alimentan de sangre humana ¿En serio crees que tu prima pudo haber guardado un cuerpo que provea a la criatura de sangre hasta ahora?

-Pues compruébalo por ti mismo – dijo Sirius levantándose y llevándose su taza de café amargo con él – Ha estado haciendo ruidos extraños. Como si chupara sangre – los Weasley no pudieron reprimir los escalofríos al oír eso. Sin embargo Charlie, Bill, y el Sr. Weasley acompañaron a Sirius y Remus hasta la habitación señalada.

Tonks, Ginny y la señora Weasley siguieron tomando su desayuno.

-Tonks, insistí en que no era necesario despertar al pobre Remus. Menos para las estupideces que se le ocurren a Sirius – dijo la última mientras tejía mágicamente paños de cocina que hacían bastante falta en esa casa

-Bueno, ya está hecho – contestó la ahora rubia de pelo liso - ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? – agregó luego al darse cuenta que era la segunda vez que la señora Weasley insistía en el punto

-No me malinterpretes querida, pero a mí me parece que... bueno estás hostigando un poco al pobre hombre – la bruja se había puesto muy nerviosa por tener que hablar de eso, pero ya que le habían preguntado.

-¿Tú crees? – Tonks abrió muchos los ojos y Ginny soltó una risita.

-Claro que lo creemos – dijo – Estás poniendo celoso a Bill, supongo que esa es tu intención. Aunque si me preguntas es totalmente innecesario.

-¡Ginny! – dijo la señora Weasley mirando a su hija con enfado.

-¿Qué? Si es verdad, Bill besa el piso por el que caminas. Yo creo que harían una linda pareja. En fin, voy a subir a ver qué hace Hermione – la pelirroja se levantó y subió en busca de su amiga.

-Perdónala – agregó la señora Weasley cuando estuvieran solas las dos – A veces se le va un poco la lengua. La amistad entre tú y Bill es muy bonita y todos nos confundimos un poco ¿porque son solo amigos, cierto?

Tonks se sonrió y bajó la vista. Muchas veces había sido interrogada por cercanos sobre la relación que tenía con Bill. La verdad es que se llevaban muy bien y el pelirrojo estaba siempre protegiéndola, como a una hermana. Pero de allí a una relación amorosa tendrían que pasar bastantes cosas. Y lo divertido era que la señora Weasley estaba igual de intrigada que su hija, pero no quería reconocerlo.

-Porque bueno, yo pienso que Bill es un gran muchacho y a veces lo veo un poco solo – ahora Tonks iba a soltar una carcajada pero por suerte estornudó justo en ese momento haciendo que la risa pasara inadvertida. Bill podía estar pobre de todo, menos de mujeres. El hecho de que no compartiera esos secretos con su familia, era otra cosa. Por lo que sabía ella, la última conquista de Bill era una francesa que venía a hacer unos estudios de inglés. Solo no era la mejor descripción para el chico– Al menos me alegra que tenga amigas como tú.

-Gracias – dijo la chica con sinceridad. Aunque se sintió casi con un vestido de novia puesto, bajo la mirada de la Sra. Weasley - ¡Achú!

-Deberías guardar reposo. Esos estornudos se sienten hasta allá arriba – dijo Bill llegando junto con los demás magos.

-¡No seas ridículo! – dijo Tonks haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Quizás Bill tiene razón. Tengo una poción para el resfrío arriba. Es muy efectiva Si quieres... – ofreció Lupin

-¡Oh, vamos! Son sólo estornudos. Y bueno ¿qué fue lo que encontraron en la pieza de la tía Bellatrix?

-¡Un gorro rojo! – dijo Sirius casi saltando en un pie - ¿Qué les había dicho yo?

-Al parecer Sirius tenía razón – dijo el señor Weasley con voz pesarosa. Principalmente porque habían apostado 5 galleons y ahora los había perdido. Por supuesto eso no fue comentado frente a su esposa – Había un gorro rojo en el clóset.

-No se preocupen – dijo Remus al ver la cara de horror de la señora Weasley – Son muy fáciles de ahuyentar.

-Lo escabroso del asunto es cómo ese pequeñín se alimentaba – dijo Sirius que sólo por una mirada de Remus supo que era mejor no comentar eso – Bueno, pero ya que están comiendo mejor me ahorro los detalles. Al menos ahora está todo limpio.

-Bueno, yo ahora debo salir a hacer unas compras – dijo Remus cuando ya todos hubieron terminado su desayuno - ¿Molly¿Sirius¿Necesitan algo para la casa?

-¿No puedo necesitar algo que no sea para la casa? – preguntó el moreno con fastidio

-¿Y qué quieres?

-No sé ¿qué tal... – Sirius dejó la pregunta inconclusa al recordar que la señora Weasley compartía la misma mesa. Luego se rió y apoyó su cara en la mesa como diciendo "olvídalo"

-¿Molly? – dijo Remus

-No, gracias Remus.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? – se ofreció Tonks cuando Remus ya dejaba la cocina. La señora Weasley la miró de reojo.

-No, no – dijo el castaño casi con violencia – no es que, estás resfriada. Mejor te quedas aquí. Además es algo corto. No tardaré mucho.

Remus tomó su chaqueta y salió del lugar. Se sintió incómodo al recordar cómo había respondido al ofrecimiento de Tonks. Pero es que no podía aceptar que lo acompañara a comprar poción matalobos cuando no le había contado la verdad aún. Quizás esa habría sido una buena oportunidad para hacerlo "Soy idiota" pensó. Trató de borrar ese pensamiento de su mente y con un crak se apareció en El Caldero Chorreante. Por esos días el callejón Diagon se veía medianamente concurrido por chicos comprando helados y jóvenes parejas disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano. Le pareció que era un día estupendo y aprovechó de mirar algunos escaparates. Por desgracia todos los libros nuevos excedían el presupuesto que Remus tenía para gastar en cosas que no fueran vitalmente necesarias, y los antiguos ya los había leído todos. Recordó con nostalgia cuando James solía preguntarle si necesitaba dinero para comprar alguno "Ey, lo hago por mi bien – decía el animago cuando Remus rechazaba su ofrecimiento – un lobo suelto sin chocolate y sin libros es sumamente peligroso. Además así tendrás algo nuevo que mostrarle a Evans" soltaba finalmente siempre con la esperanza de que admitiera que entre ambos había algo. Inútil. Lily sólo tenía ojos para James. Divagando sobre esos temas giró hacia una callejuela y el espectáculo cambió drásticamente.

El callejón Knockturn estaba prácticamente vacío a esa hora – motivo por el cual Remus prefería ir en ese horario – y las pocas personas con las que se topó eran todas enigmáticas, por decir lo menos. Todas caminaban con rapidez, la cabeza gacha y muchas hablaban solas. Se topó con un fantasma, una hechicera y un mago espigado hasta llegar a "Anderson's Potions, pociones para todos los gustos" Al abrir la puerta no sonó ninguna campanilla. A pesar de hacer mucho calor, el interior del recinto era helado. Pero eso se agradecía ya que Remus pensó que no podría soportar el olor del lugar si además hiciera calor. Un olor mezcla de muchas pociones y muy intenso. Más para Remus que tenía el sentido del olfato un poco más desarrollado que la mayoría de las personas. El mostrador estaba vacío. Lupin se paseó un rato mirando con curiosidad los polvorientos estantes repletos desde el suelo hasta el cielo de frascos de diferentes tamaños, colores y etiquetados. Se acercó a uno de aspecto extraño.

-"Merpalina" – leyó en voz alta con su característico tono ronco.

-Usted no necesita eso, Sr. Lupin – dijo una voz a su espalda. Remus se volteó y reconoció al vendedor que lo había atendido unas cuántas veces. Era casi un muchacho. De esos que parecen haber crecido mucho en poco tiempo. Con una calvicie prominente y ojos pequeños, escrutadores.

-¿Para qué es? – preguntó dirigiendo un dedo hacia el frasco.

-No importa. Basta con que no lo necesita – el chico desapareció bajo el mostrador y al momento se alzó con un frasco en sus huesudas manos – Teníamos hace unos cuántos días su pedido.

-Lo siento. No había tenido tiempo para retirarlo – se excusó acercándose al mostrador.

-No tiene importancia – el chico sonrió de medio lado. El Sr. Lupin siempre le había parecido extraño. Era uno de los pocos clientes de su edad que compraba esa poción, como siempre una vez al mes. También era distinto a los otros hombres lobo que algunas veces se habían presentado pidiendo pociones curativas. Nunca se disculpaban por haber olvidado ir a buscar una poción a tiempo – Son 49 galleons y 20 sickles.

Remus rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Estaba harto de tener que gastar en esa estúpida poción. Al menos en Hogwarts había tenido que ahorrarse el gasto por la preparación. Sólo debía comprar los ingredientes y Snape se la preparaba. Por lo que se veía, la preparación era muy complicada porque el precio se excedía a los ingredientes. El nunca podría prepararla. Y veía a Snape poco dispuesto a ayudarlo luego de cómo habían terminado sus relaciones luego de su renuncia como profesor. Extrajo finalmente el dinero y lo dejó sobre el mostrador. El vendedor alzó rápidamente la mano y retiró el dinero. Dejó el frasco en su lugar.

-¿Necesitará otro frasco para el mes entrante?

-Sí, por favor – Remus tomó el frasco – Gracias. Hasta luego – y dejó el lugar lo más rápido que pudo. El olor lo estaba aturdiendo y ya empezaba a sentir frío. Además el vendedor le desagradaba. Siempre mirándolo entre divertido y evaluador. Pediría su encargo a domicilio si no fuera porque eso sumaba unos cuántos galleons más a la cuenta.

Salió del lugar y chocó de frente con una mujer. Era más o menos de su porte. Pelo hasta los hombros, pajizo y de color cobre. Era muy blanca y sus labios gruesos y pequeños resaltaban en su largo rostro. Tenía ojos grandes, oscuros y una frente amplia que terminaba en unas cejas finas y del mismo color cobrizo del pelo. Llevaba un vestido corto, suelto y café. Al chocar con Remus se lo quedó mirando con desagrado, pero lentamente su expresión cambió y se iluminó. Soltó una risita que delataba una voz profunda.

-Lupin – dijo sin un asomo de duda mirándolo de forma impúdica y sin borrar la sonrisa.

Remus se la quedó mirando sólo un segundo más. Después se hizo a un lado y siguió su camino derecho a la salida del callejón sin decir nada.

-¡Ey¿Así es como saludas a una vieja amiga? – dijo la mujer siguiéndolo con agilidad. Era muy delgada y grácil y no le costó trabajo ponerse a la altura del licántropo.

-Tú nunca has sido mi amiga – contestó Remus sin mirarla y sin disminuir el paso.

-¡Oh, vamos! – dijo ella soltando ahora una carcajada – Esa sí que está buena. Aunque tienes razón. Fuimos mucho más que amigos ¿Ya no te acuerdas, Moony?

Lupin se paró en seco.

-No me llames así – dijo en tono cortante.

-Antes parecía gustarte – contestó ella sin quitar esa mirada liviana que le dirigía en todo momento a Remus, estudiándolo de arriba a abajo. El castaño iba a volver a caminar cuando ella lo tomó de un brazo y lo retuvo – Vamos Lupin. Sólo quería saludarte. Saber cómo estabas. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿5 años¿7 años? Ya ni me acuerdo. Supongo que me has echado de menos.

-La verdad es que estoy mucho mejor sin ustedes – Remus quería largarse en ese mismo instante, pero algo le hacía permanecer allí como pegado con cemento.

-No seas descortés, amiguito. ¿No has aprendido modales entre los magos?

-Vaya, no creo que los modales vengan a importante a esta altura del partido, Mary. Por lo que recuerdo ni si quiera sabías qué eran. Pero como veo ahora estás hecha toda una señorita – dijo Remus mordazmente mientras indicaba con la barbilla su vestimenta.

-¿Te gusta mi vestido? Me lo dio la nueva integrante, toda mérito mío – dijo con orgullo. Remus por el contrario la miró con clara aversión.

-Me alegra mucho haberte visto – dijo como despedida en un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario y se volteó en dirección a la salida del callejón Knockturn que ya casi había alcanzado. Mary lo sostuvo nuevamente.

-Lupin, escucha. Sé que has intentado por todos los medios de integrarte a la sociedad mágica, aunque es evidente que no te da tan buenos resultados – dijo ahora ella indicando la pobre vestimenta de Remus – Yo también lo intenté en su momento. Pero descubrí que no se puede nadar contra la corriente. Eres un hombre lobo aunque intentes esconderlo comprando esas cochinas pociones – dijo indicando el paquete que Remus llevaba en la mano – El lobo está dentro de ti y eso te marca de por vida. No huyas de lo que eres – Mary buscó en un bolsillo y sacó un pergamino – Si es que quieres volver con nosotros, ya sabes que Denis estará encantado de recibirte de nuevo – y acercándose a él deslizó el pergamino en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sin una pizca de duda le plantó un beso suave en los labios. Remus no respondió pero se quedó quieto en su lugar – Espero verte en poco tiempo. Ya casi es luna llena – dijo indicando el cielo mientras le daba la espalda para volver a la tienda.

-Arpía – murmuró Remus que se la quedó mirando hasta que entró a Anderson's Potions. Al ver la cara de Mary un montón de recuerdos bien enterrados habían surgido de un plumazo, pero con su inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad trató de disiparlos y lo logró en gran medida. Fue inevitable que algunos de los recuerdos más oscuros volvieran en forma de relámpagos, pero una vez caminando nuevamente por Diagon Alley su recuerdo de James y los libros se hizo más fuerte y lo sosegó. Había tenido pensado recorrer algunas tiendas más pero su encuentro con Mary lo había dejado algo perturbado y prefirió volver de inmediato a Grimmauld Place.

Una vez allí encontró a varios de la Orden como siempre dando vueltas por el lugar. Trató de evitar a Sirius que quería insistir con el tema de que Bellatrix era una perra siniestra. En opinión de Remus, entre esos dos había algo que Sirius nunca le había mencionado. Siempre tocando el famoso temita de Bellatrix y que mortífaga enferma psicópata. Pero después de todo había un montón de cosas que él nunca le había mencionado a su amigo. Sirius prácticamente desconocía su vida desde que había caído en Azkaban. Sirius no sabía quién era Mary ni Denis ni Marcel ni tantos otros. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

-¿Remus estás bien? – y otra vez Tonks encima suyo. No sabía si era imaginación suya, pero la chica siempre se le aparecía en todas partes. Estaba harto. De Tonks, de Sirius, de la Sra. Wesley y de los gritos de la Sra. Black. De Bill y los gemelos apareciéndose a cada tanto. De Hermione y sus leyes protectoras contra elfos. Pero especialmente de haberse topado con Mary y que su voluntad no fuera suficiente para deshacerse de los recuerdos.

-No, no estoy bien. Me voy a mi pieza. No me molesten – contestó en un tono extrañamente furioso en él y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. Subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Tonks miró a Sirius, confusa. El moreno sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Aquella noche había luna llena. Él había convivido con un hombre lobo durante 7 años y sabía que el malhumor de su amigo duraba unos días. Pero Tonks no lo sabía... y no tenía idea de cómo explicárselo.

-Creo que se debe haber enfermado como tú anoche – trató de sonar convincente – Molly ¿necesitas ayuda con el almuerzo? – pero sabía que él no era bueno para las excusas y trató de largarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

La tarde continuó imperturbable. Algunos llegaron con noticias, almorzaron, cenaron y se fueron. Tonks misteriosamente se había largado unas horas después de que Remus se encerrara en su habitación. Sus estornudos estaban siendo oídos hasta en China y Bill la obligó a irse a su casa a descansar. Remus no bajó en todo el día. Se tomó la poción al momento de cerrar la puerta. Estaba asquerosa como siempre. Cochinas pociones como le había dicho Mary. Quizás ella nunca había probado una, pero aún así sabía que sería asquerosa. Se acostó y trató de olvidar el día sumergiéndose en el sueño. Pero hacía mucho calor y no podía sacar de su cabeza a Mary y sus palabras. Hasta que llegó la noche y la luz de la luna llena inundó la habitación. Remus agradeció en ese momento a la cochina poción por evitarle los molestos síntomas a los que casi se había llegado a acostumbrar. Y agradeció que justo esa noche fuera luna llena, al menos en su estado más animal, las preocupaciones humanas parecían menos ciertas.

Tonks se apareció aquella noche. Tenía los ojos hinchados y no paraba de estornudar. Cada vez que lo hacía un rasgo de su apariencia cambiaba. Llevaba toda la noche tratando de dormir, pero fue imposible. El pelo le crecía, se le acortaba, lo mismo con la nariz, las piernas y en fin, toda su anatomía. Estaba desesperada. Nunca le había ocurrido algo así. No podía controlar sus poderes de metamorfomaga y estos se le venían en contra. Pensó que tal vez alguno de la Orden supiera y pudiera ayudarla. Después recordó que Remus había hablado sobre una poción contra el resfrío y sin dudarlo, entre estornudos subió las escaleras. Dudó un segundo antes de golpear la puerta. Era tarde y durante el día Remus había estado muy molesto. Pero no se le ocurría qué más hacer.

-¿Remus? – preguntó en voz medianamente audible mientras golpeaba la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Estornudó nuevamente y las orejas le crecieron hasta parecerse a las de un elfo. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando sintió un ruido de pasos a su espalda.

-¿Tonks¿Qué haces aquí? – era el Sr. Weasley. Iba vestido con una bata y por su cara se adivinaba que la visita no era de todo su agrado. Luego se fijó más en la chica - ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus orejas?

-No lo sé – contestó ella muy compungida – Creo que es por el resfriado. Pensé que tal vez Remus supiera. Dijo que tenía una poción contra eso muy efectiva.

-Tonks, hoy es luna llena – dijo el Sr. Weasley de mala gana – Quizás Charlie sepa algo sobre eso. Ya sabes que lo suyo está relacionado con Sanación.

-Pero ¿Y Remus? – Tonks aún no comprendía qué había querido decir con eso de la luna.

-Pues eso, que es luna llena. Probablemente estará convertido en un lobo. Y créeme, no es agradable toparse con uno aunque tome poción matalobos.

La cara de Tonks era la confusión personificada.

-¿No lo sabías? – el Sr. Weasley se frotó los ojos. Con lo que le costaba quedarse dormido para que viniera esa jovencita y perturbara su sueño – Pensé que ustedes se llevaban bien. Es muy extraño que no te lo haya contado. Toda la Orden lo sabe.

Esas cinco últimas palabras fueron las que hicieron que algo en el interior de Tonks se rompiera. Como si el gorro rojo oculto en la pieza de su tía Bellatrix estuviera dentro suyo, succionándole la sangre.

-Claro, sí que lo sabía – dijo mientras asentía vehementemente con su cabeza – Lo que pasa es que se me había olvidado ¡Soy muy despistada! Usted ya me conoce – mientras hablaba Tonks comenzó a retroceder hacia las escaleras.

-Espera. ¿No quieres que Charlie le eche un vistazo a ese resfriado? Después de todo para eso has venido

-No, no hace falta. Creo que ya me siento mejor. Vuelva a la cama. Siento haberlo despertado – Tonks hablaba atropelladamente, sin dejar de asentir y sonreír.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices – El Sr. Weasley se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, sí. No se preocupe. Buenas noches – Tonks bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. El Sr. Weasley se mantuvo un momento junto a las escaleras. Supuso que con lo torpe que era la chica probablemente tendría que bajar él también para tapar el retrato de la madre de Sirius.

Pero no fue necesario. Tonks bajó increíblemente rápido y no derribó nada a su paso. A los segundos la casa estuvo nuevamente en silencio y fue cuando el Sr. Weasley decidió volver a la cama.

* * *

Nota algo importante: En palabras mugglísticas Tonks se acaba de dar cuenta que le gusta Remus. No en exceso, pero que le gusta y lamentablemente tambien se ha dado cuenta que la cosa no es recíproca, porque si asi fuera Remus al menos habría tenido la necesidad de contarle cosas muy importantes en su vida como que por ejemplo cada luna llena se transforma en un encantador lobito. Eso es lo que le ha dolido y ahora no sabremos qué pasara con respecto a que posicion va a tomar...al menos hasta que suba el proximo capitulo. Lo de Mary y que rayos es todo eso tambien se ira aclarando en el camino... 

RR

Calabacita Lupin

Mira que tuvo exito la vuelta del vampiro. yo amo a Sirius y me subiria con el...bueno eso ; ) Quizas no tengas moto voladora y yo no tenga a un Sirius, pero al menos nos queda saber que podría pasar si los tuvieramos en este ff. Muchas gracias por tus rr y por declararte lectora hasta el final. Tambien por la idea que me diste y que no puedo decirte..

La-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada

¿Por qué todos con la condenada preguntita de si matare a Sirius? La verdad es que ya se la respuesta ¡pero no pienso decirselas! en todo caso mi Sirius no es tan encantador como en otros ff...otros ff que estan pasados a Crack por ejemplo ¡Oh my gosh! Me has dejado traumatizada con ese condenado ff. Si antes amaba desesperadamente a Sirius ahora es el triple elevado a un numero con varios ceros. Pero como te dije no me gusta el slash y llegue hasta el capitulo 11 donde estos minos tienen su encuentro en el baño. No se lo que pasara y tampoco estoy segura de si podre continuarlo algun dia...principalmente porque me da cosita que el irresistible Black primer ministro de los heterosexuales termine con Remus, no me cuadra. Pero con respecto al ff es evidente que esta bien escrito. Por ejemplo las partes en que Sirius esta borracho o drogado o hechizado xD o afiebrado como que pareciera que es una la que tiene esa sensación, las descripciones son muy buenas. La mina escribe tan bien que hasta me cae bien Peter, tiene un papel creible. Y por último me dio mucha risa la relacion entre Sirius y James ¡Pal bronce! en especial cuando se tiraban los cortes entre uno y otro o cuando se interrumpian mutuamente en sus sesiones de correrse el dedo 21 xD (He pensado en cambiar el rating de este ff para poder expresarme con mayor fluidez, ya veo si lo hago) Bueno, en fin agradezco tu enorme rr y tu recomendacion para leer. Ahora somos dos en el arte del baboseo por Sirius. Sobre lo del summary, ya ves que no cuadra eso de que Remus no ha tenido otro amor desde Hogwarts..

Nataa

Hola. Gracias por no retarme, aunque siendo sincera ya no se por que era. Tengo problemas de concentracion y memoria xD Me encanta que ames todas las tonteras que invento. Tratare de mantener a Sirius medianamente contento (pero no del todo, que o si no se sube por el chorro¿?) GRacias por tu rr y sigue intentando hacer la cara de pollo. Aloja

ivonne

Hello, nueva lectora! Ya ves que no me he demorado mucho en actualizar y es un capitulo mas larguito y emocionante que los demas (al menos en mi opinion) pasaron bastantes cosas que iran enrollando mas la trama. Sobre la vuelta..para que veas que Remus no es tan tranquilito como parece. Yo encantada doy un paseito en moto con Sirius... asi que si a Tonks no le gustaba, ella se lo perdia. Gracias por el cumplido

NarA 

Lei el final de Rowling...y lo mas odioso es el epilogo ¿Que es eso de "albus-severus"? no me parece. Snape es el enemigo natural..no se le pone ese nombre a tu hijo por mas que le haya tenido ganas a tu mama xD Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que con Remus (y en especial) Sirius voy hasta el fin...aunque me maten de un infarto. Vale por tu rr

Chaus


	5. La casa de los Tonks

**CAPÍTULO V: "LA CASA DE LOS TONKS"**

Remus despertó con un molesto sol en su cara. Se sentía fatal, como cuando jóvenes se despertaban luego de salir de parranda a Hogsmade y volvían ebrios, pero felices. El problema era la mañana siguiente: la resaca, la molesta luz y el horrible ruido en lo que podían llegar a convertirse lo que anteriormente eran los hermosos cantos de las sirenas. Al menos ahora con la poción matalobos las heridas y rasguños eran cosa del pasado. Pero eso era suplantado por una extraña irascibilidad que Remus nunca había experimentado en sus años en Hogwarts y además el sentirse aturdido. Por eso tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que había alguien en su habitación. Era Sirius.

-Sirius – gruñó. El moreno no se había dado cuenta que había despertado. Remus no podía creer que hubiese podido aguantar tanto rato ahí parado sin despertarlo. Eso no era costumbre de Sirius - ¿Qué quieres?

-Uy, te puedo ofrecer algo para la resaca – contestó el aludido y siguió mirando su habitación como si nunca la hubiese visto – Me acuerdo que mi madre odiaba este poster – dijo mostrando a la chica en bikini – Solía decir que no era correcto que un muchacho de 15 años tuviera estas vulgaridades pegadas en su pieza, que eso correspondería más al chofer del autobús noctámbulo. Ja, lo más chistoso fue cuando encontré a mi padre mirándola de reojo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Pobre hombre, no lo culpo. Haberse casado con mi madre debe haber sido bastante castigo como para diez vidas.

-Padfoot¿viniste a hablarme de las relaciones conyugales entre tus padres? Porque si es así ya podrías irte dando media vuelta y cerrando esa puerta por fuera que no estoy para eso...

-Bueno, de hecho vengo a darte noticias, y no del todo buenas – Remus se incorporó en la cama. No supo por qué las palabras de Sirius hicieron surgir en su cabeza adormilada imágenes de su encuentro con Mary. Absurdo. Mary no sabía dónde vivía ¿Podría haberlo seguido?

-¡Habla de una vez!

Sirius parecía disfrutar el paroxismo de su amigo.

-Has estado durmiendo tres días y Tonks no se ha aparecido en estos tres días.

Remus se dejó caer nuevamente boca arriba en la cama.

-¿Qué pensaste que podía haber sucedido? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa divertida y alzando las cejas. Remus no contestó y Sirius, siendo Sirius no aguantó la tentación de seguir hablando hasta por los codos para poner al día a su amigo de las cosas que habían pasado durante esos días – El Sr. Weasley dijo que había estado aquí con un resfrío bastante extraño y que te buscaba.

-¿Quién? – esta vez Remus no se levantó, pero esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su amigo.

-Mc Gonagall – respondió con un tono de "es evidente" – Pon atención. Estoy hablando de Tonks. Estaba resfriada y te buscaba. Y tú aquí haciendo el papel de lobito inofensivo no saliste a abrirle, como es evidente y nuestro querido Arthur-no-pego-un-ojo-en-toda-la-noche Weasley vino a ver y le contó lo que tú no has podido contar en todo un mes de convivencia con ella porque no encontrabas el momento adecuado ¿¡Me estás escuchando?!

-Perfectamente, pero no grites que la cabeza me retumba con sólo tener que escuchar tu armoniosa voz en un tono normal – contestó Remus en tono seco.

-¿Y qué piensas al respecto? – dijo Sirius dándole un golpe en la cabeza para ver si así el castaño se mostraba más interesado – Hay dos opciones, Moony. O la chica está más resfriada de lo que aparentaba o no quiere volverte a ver en la vida por no haberle dicho nada.

-Muy bien – dijo Remus sentándose en la cama y mirando a su amigo con interés para ver si así lo dejaba finalmente en paz – Tú mismo dijiste que Tonks no era mi madre y que si se enteraba de la verdad lo asumiría maduramente ¿Por qué se tendría que haber enojado? No es mi culpa ¿sabes? Si no le gusta, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Me parece muy bien que te lo tomes así y acabo de darme cuenta por qué estás más solo que el Papa ¡No tienes idea de cómo funcionan las minas!

-Ah, seguro que tú sí – contestó Remus con sarcasmo – Ahora Don Juan saca tus dibujitos de aquí – dijo señalando a la chica en bikini – yo no soy el que más los necesito.

-Bien, bien. Quizás no agregué que Arthur le contó que toda la Orden sabía.

-¡Sirius no me interesa! Ahora si no me vas a traer desayuno, mejor te vas.

-Ja ¡No pienso traerte desayuno! Quizás si hubieras tratado mejor a Tonks ella te podría traer más que el desayuno.

Remus soltó un insulto y se volteó en la cama.

-Ah, por cierto. Dumbledore te está esperando abajo – soltó Sirius antes de salir.

-¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? – Remus comenzó a vestirse a toda velocidad.

-Bueno, si Dumbledore es taan paciente como él dice que yo debo ser con lo de traer a Harry a vivir aquí, no le molestará la espera – contestó Sirius antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación. Remus sospechaba que si Sirius no moderaba su comportamiento sería asesinado prontamente o por Dumbledore o por la Sra. Weasley.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró en la cocina sentado a Dumbledore que tomaba un té. El viejo lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal has estado, Remus?

-Bien, gracias – contestó sentándose a su lado

-¿Tienes hambre? – Ante esas dos palabras Remus se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba muriendo de hambre. No había comido en unos días y por dios que necesitaba algo que echarse a la boca. Dumbledore agitó su varita y unos pasteles de chocolate con manjar salieron desde un maletín que andaba trayendo – Me gusta tener comida siempre a mano – explicó, pero Remus no tuvo tiempo para escuchar porque lo aprovechó todo para engullir los pasteles – He estado hablando con Sirius hace un momento. Está muy impaciente por la llegada de Harry, pero creo que quizás no es tan apropiado traerlo antes de tiempo como me pareció en un principio. Tengo la impresión de que Harry tiene una conexión muy fuerte con Voldemort y a veces puede percatarse de sus sentimientos. Quizás el chico está incómodo con todo esto, pero este hecho me hace estar más convencido de que no hay lugar más seguro para él que la casa de sus tíos – Remus con la boca llena de pastel no quería hablar, pero se preguntaba por qué Dumbledore le estaba contando sus sospechas a él – Supongo que te preguntas por qué te cuento esto a ti – Remus asintió acostumbrado a que el viejo siempre supiera qué estaba pensando – Sólo quiero que estés cerca de Sirius, lo acompañes y apoyes. Estar en ese lugar que tanto odia sin poder salir ni siquiera a dar un paseo debe ser tremendo. No quiero que Harry se convierta en su única preocupación. El todavía es un hombre joven y hay muchas cosas que puede hacer – Dumbledore hizo una pausa y Remus supo que eso significaba el fin del tema y que además necesitaba que sus palabras dieran el efecto deseado. Lo que en el fondo había querido decir era: "Vigila a tu amigo que es un desequilibrado y en cualquier momento puede cometer una locura" Remus asintió para dar a entender que había comprendido perfectamente – Bueno, sobre lo que quería hablarte ¡Hum! He tenido noticias importantes sobre la misión que estoy por encomendarte.

¿La misión? Remus casi se atraganta al recordar que por algo él estaba viviendo en esa casa. Era un miembro de una Orden secreta en contra de los aliados de un mago oscuro ¿En dónde había tenido la cabeza todo ese tiempo?

-Supongo que has logrado contactarte con personajes dentro del círculo de hombres lobo y por tanto sabrás lo de la "Moonlight Fest." – Dumbledore hablaba en un tono tan suave y despreocupado que Remus supo en el acto que sospechaba que en realidad no estaba tan enterado. Aún así asintió – Necesito por lo tanto que consigas una invitación. Esa celebración es muy importante para formar contactos. Podrás codearte y sacar información muy valiosa.

Remus sabía perfectamente lo que era esa famosa festividad. Hombres y mujeres lobos se juntaban desde tiempos ancestrales para conmemorar la fecha en que Licaón, rey acadio, había pasado a convertirse en el primer hombre lobo de la historia. La fiesta comenzaba 5 horas antes de la media noche, donde se realizaba una elegante comida de gala para representar la que Licaón había ofrecido al rey Zeus. Pasada las cinco horas el escenario cambiaba drásticamente y todo se volvía un poco más distorsionado. Todos convertidos en lobos bebían, cazaban algunas presas y pasaban la noche en compañía de la pareja que escogieran en la misma fiesta. Remus nunca había tenido el valor suficiente de asistir a una.

-Pero ¿Y la pareja? – se atrevió a formular la pregunta que sonaba en su cabeza. Los requisitos básicos para poder asistir eran primero ser un hombre lobo, segundo tener una invitación y tercero llevar a un acompañante para que el número de hombres y mujeres fuera el mismo. Nadie podía quedar sin pareja para pasar al otro día.

-No se me ha pasado por alto ese detalle – contestó Dumbledore con serenidad – Creo que deberías ir con Nymphadora

-¿Qué? – Remus se esperaba de todo menos esa respuesta

-Claro – dijo el viejo como si fuera natural – Será mejor que estés en compañía de alguien de la Orden. Además ella es una metamorfomaga. No le costará nada hacerse pasar por una mujer lobo.

-Pero... pero Tonks es muy joven

-Oh, a nadie le importará eso allá adentro.

-Es que ese no es el punto. Ella no tiene experiencia en eso. Yo sinceramente Albus, prefiero ir con Hestia.

-Tengo a Hestia ocupada en otro asunto. Lo siento, pero no será posible.

-¿Emmeline¿Qué tal ella? Nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo

-Remus ¿Estás evitando a Nymphadora? – preguntó Dumbledore haciendo una pregunta que no era muy de su estilo. Dumbledore nunca se entrometía en asuntos privados.

-Bue... ¡no! Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que es un asunto delicado y ella es algo inexperta. No quiero que nos metamos en problemas.

-Eso no va a pasar. Me sorprende que pienses así de la chica sólo por ser joven. Alastor la recomendó. Es muy astuta y calza perfectamente con lo que necesitamos. A Emmeline le costaría mucho más tiempo planear un disfraz. Hablaré con ella...

-No, no te preocupes. Yo lo haré – dijo Remus con acatamiento. Dumbledore se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro del castaño.

-Todo saldrá bien. Sé que te preocupa tener que relacionarte con esas personas, pero eres el más indicado para hacer este trabajo y necesitamos de toda la ayuda disponible para acabar con esta guerra lo antes posible. Y que no te preocupe Tonks, por algo es una Auror – terminó por decir antes de salir.

Remus se quedó más preocupado de lo que había estado hace un tiempo. Y lo peor de todo es que había perdido una oportunidad increíble que casi le había caído en las manos por ser un idiota sentimental. Mary le había entregado toda la misión en bandeja y él la había insultado porque sentía desprecio por ella. Pero eso no era lo que importaba. Lo más importante es que tenía una misión entre manos y debía cumplirla. Si tan sólo hubiese sido más racional, habría aceptado lo que ella le había ofrecido y ahora sabría lo de la Moonlight Fest y tendría una estúpida invitación en vez de dolor de cabeza. Y como si fuera poco también estaba el tema de Tonks ¿Estaría todavía resfriada o se habría enojado¿Por qué no le habría contado antes la verdad? No tenía ninguna intención de ir a la fiesta de gala si estaban peleados. Supuso que ella se merecía unas disculpas. Después de todo Tonks se había mostrado siempre dispuesta a ayudarlo o hasta a hacerlo reír cuando lo necesitaba y vaya manerita de pagárselo: ocultándole algo que tarde o temprano terminaría sabiendo.

Subió con rapidez y hasta torpeza las escaleras. Debía saber dónde estaba Tonks. Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Sirius. No hubo respuesta

-¿Sirius? – al momento Sirius asomó su cara – Necesito que me prestes tu moto.

-Seguro ¿Para qué la quieres?

-Tenías razón con lo de Tonks – se limitó a decir.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Sácala. Está en el garaje – Remus lo miró por un momento. Se sentía abrumado porque ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero se prometió que cuando tuviera tiempo, lo dedicaría un poco más a su amigo. Mal que mal, Dumbledore tenía algo de razón.

Se dirigió al garaje con las llaves que le había pasado Sirius y subió a la moto. Se sintió extraño. Recordaba que alguna vez su amigo le había pasado la moto, pero no recordaba muy bien cómo utilizarla. Aunque si después de todo Sirius tenía razón y había sido él el famoso inventor de la vuelta del vampiro, podría manejar su inseguridad sobre la máquina. Introdujo las llaves. A pesar de todo se sentía extraño. Como si intentara suplantar la identidad de Sirius. El Remus Lupin no haría eso. Compraría unas flores y pediría perdón, no iría a buscar a la chica en cuestión sobre una moto voladora para decirle "Oye nena¿vienes a dar un paseo conmigo?" como usualmente lo hacía Sirius para conseguir el perdón.

-Te vas a mover de una maldita vez – preguntó Sirius a su espalda. Remus no supo por qué se sonrojó. Su amigo entró a explicar lo que el mismo no sabía- ¿Estás pensando en cómo va a reaccionar Tonks al verte llegar en mi amiguita? Pues no pienses nada y sólo ándate. Has perdido demasiadas oportunidades por rumiarlo todo.

-Sirius, tu sobrina no me gusta. O sea eso que dijiste de "oportunidad" no es para nada... Yo sólo necesito... Dumbledore...

-Remus si no tomas la maldita moto ahora les contaré a todos los de la Orden que una vez le diste un beso a un chico porque estabas muerto de borracho y no diferenciaste si era hombre o mujer

-Muy bien – contestó a regañadientes mientras abría con la varita la puerta del garaje – Pero si alguna vez llegas a hacerlo les contaré que fuiste tú el que inventó la frase "una boca es una boca"

Voló a una velocidad moderada y su cuerpo resolvía sin que él se diera cuenta las órdenes que le daba su cerebro a la moto. Llegó en menos de media hora a la azotea del edificio en el centro del Londres mágico. No compró flores en el camino, pero era ridículo hacerlo. Tonks no era más que una amiga. Probablemente ni si quiera estaría enojada. Llegó a la dirección que Sirius le había dado y tocó la puerta. Después del tiempo prudente que toma una persona para llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla, apareció una chica de la edad de Tonks. Era morena y menuda y se lo quedó mirando con interés.

-Hola. Soy un amigo de Tonks ¿Está? – dijo poniéndose levemente nervioso ante la intensa mirada de la chica.

-No – contestó ella.

-¿Sabes cuándo volverá?

-No.

-Bueno, entonces... Vendré otro día – y ya se daba la vuelta para salir del campo de visión de esa irritante chica que no hacía más que mirarlo con interés y no darle información sobre Tonks, cuando ella habló de nuevo.

-¿Eres Remus? – él se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso Tonks le habría hablado a su amiga de él?. ¿Por qué?

-Sí, soy Remus Lupin.

-Eso pensé – dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez. Y no lo hacía por cortesía, si no como si estuviera sumamente divertida – Tonks está en la casa de sus padres. No se sentía muy animada.

-¿Aún está resfriada?

-¡No! Ya debe estar bien. Tuvo un simple "revés de magia" por decirlo de algún modo. Nunca le había pasado. Al parecer según el Sanador lo de no poder controlar sus poderes de metamorfomaga ocurre cuando el resfrío se suma a estados de ansiedad continuados. Ya sabes – Remus no sabía, pero le molestaba la estúpida sonrisa grabada en la cara de la chica. Como si la presencia suya le causara gracia. Y ese "ya sabes" acompañado del alzamiento de cejas

-¿Sus padres viven muy lejos?

-No – y otra vez silencio. Al parecer la chica quería hacerlo hablar.

-¿Me podrías dar la dirección?

-De poder puedo. La cosa es si a ella le agradaría la visita - ¿Qué? Eso ya era demasiado. No aguantaría más a la insoportable niña.

-Bien. Entonces me voy – y ahora se reía ¿Qué era lo chistoso? - ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso?

-Seguro. Tonks te describió tal cual eres: tan educado – Remus se sintió humillado. El sólo hecho de imaginar a las dos amigas riéndose de él, Tonks imitándolo, era bochornoso. – Aquí está – dijo entregándole un papel – Viven a unos 15 minutos de aquí. Puedes ir hasta caminando – Pero Remus prefiere ir en moto, prefiere llegar lo antes posible y hasta prefiere tener que enfrentarse a los padres de ella, lo que seguramente será algo incómodo, en vez de quedarse allí aguantando a esa cría un minuto más. Se fue sin darle las gracias.

Llegó a la casa en 4 minutos, lo había contado. No sabía por qué todas las frases que había armado para pedir disculpas se habían disuelto. A cada momento sentía más rabia. Imaginarse a Tonks burlándose de él con su estúpida amiga "Tan educado" había dicho. Golpeó la puerta con brusquedad. A ver si esto te parece tan educado.

-¡Abran la puerta! – dijo mientras daba más golpes.

Salió a abrirle una señora. Era asombrosamente parecida a Sirius. Remus dedujo que sería Andrómeda. Ni un buenas tardes ni un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Busco a Tonks – más bien gruñó.

-Buenos días – dijo ella como recordándole lo que eran lo nobles modales británicos – Soy su madre ¿Puedo saber quién la busca?

-Claro. Soy Remus Lupin...

Andrómeda alzó las cejas.

-Un amigo – ella lo miró de arriba a abajo con cierto aire despectivo. Al final pareció ceder

-Está bien, Sr. Lupin, puede pasar – dijo haciéndose a un lado para darle la pasada. Remus se sintió mal por su reacción y murmuró un "gracias".

Adentro la casa era sencilla, nada muy parecido a Grimmauld Place. Todo pequeño, acogedor y luminoso. Entraron hasta el comedor, donde se encontraba un hombre sentado a la mesa. Al verlos alzó la vista y miró a Lupin con interés.

-Es un amigo de Nymph – aclaró la Sra. Tonks. Luego lo miró a él – Está en su pieza, voy a decirle que baje – y sin agregar más salió en busca de su hija.

-Soy Ted, el padre de Nymph – dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie. Era un hombre alto, de complexión recia y muy rubio. Le tendió la mano que Remus estrechó con amabilidad.

-Yo soy Remus – dijo por decir algo. La imagen que tenía del Ted alumno de Hogwarts era completamente distinta. Era un chico atlético y apuesto. Por algo había llegado a ser capitán del equipo de Quiddtich. Pensó que probablemente Ted no lo recordaría. Tenían 6 o 7 años de diferencia, pero Ted se veía unos años mayor.

-¿Eres de la Orden, cierto? – preguntó bajando la voz. Lupin asintió – No te preocupes, soy muy discreto. A Drómeda no le gusta que hable de estos temas, pero pienso que lo que Dumbledore está haciendo es magnífico. Algún día todos esos magos de ideas anticuadas caerán y espero estar presente para verlo.

-Todos ansiamos lo mismo – dijo Remus sintiendo simpatía inmediata por aquel hombre. Entonces sintieron pasos desde la escalera y Ted cambió drásticamente de actitud.

-Pienso lo mismo sobre el clima. Si no regulan rápido sobre los hechizos para bajar la temperatura de las casas, estoy decidido a instalar un sistema de aire acondicionado muggle.

-Ted, ya estás de nuevo hablando sobre chucherías muggles – dijo la Sra. Tonks mirando a su esposo con reproche – Sobre mi cadáver pondrás eso en nuestra casa. Ya fue suficiente admitir un televisor.

-¿Y no estás encantada con él, amor? A Drómeda no le gusta admitir que ama a los muggles y sus inventos – dijo en un susurro cómplice a Remus. Andrómeda se mostró molesta y Tonks que venía atrás, se acercó a Remus.

-Nosotros vamos a hablar afuera ¿sí? – dijo tomando a Remus del brazo y guiándolo hacia su patio trasero. El castaño que había imaginado un montón de maneras para disculparse y luego insultarla por tener una amiga tan estúpida, se sintió vulnerable al verla y sentir sus manitos sobre su brazo, tirando de él para llevarlo hacia afuera.

Cuando estuvieron allí, Tonks lo soltó y caminó hasta un par de columpios. Se sentó en uno y lo quedó mirando. Remus caminó lentamente hasta ella y se sentó en el columpio de al lado. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que ella se decidió a hablar.

-¿A qué has venido? – preguntó fijando la vista en sus zapatillas

-Estaba preocupado por tu salud – una voz dentro de su cabeza dijo "mentira"

-No era necesario. Estoy bien

-Sirius me dijo que no has ido a la casa en tres días – Tonks suspiró y puso un mechón de pelo rosa que se le escapaba, por detrás de la oreja. Remus pensó en la infinidad de maneras que había de hacer ese gesto. Decidió que la forma en que ella lo hacía era encantador. Sabía que le correspondía a él "tocar el tema" – También me contó que Arthur te había visto... y que preguntaste por mí.

-Sí, necesitaba la poción que me habías ofrecido para el resfrío

-Si quieres aún puedo...

-Ya en serio – dijo ella en tono cortante - ¿A qué has venido?

-A contarte la verdad.

-Ya la sé. Arthur se encargó de contármela – Remus pensó que se vendría el disparo, pero Tonks no agregó nada más.

-¿No estás enojada?

-¿Por qué¿Por no habérmelo contado antes? – lo miró por primera vez – No sé – agregó con sinceridad – Supongo que ese es tu problema. Tú decides a quién contarle tus cosas.

-Quería contártelo, en serio quería – no pudo evitar que su voz sonara suplicante – pero no encontraba el momento.

-Y sí lo encontraste para contarles a todo el resto de la Orden ¿cierto? – al fin el disparo había llegado - ¡Por Merlín, Remus! Hasta Kreacher lo sabía. Pensé que te importaba algo más.

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta? – preguntó él incrédulo

-¿Y qué pensabas que podría molestarme? No estoy enojada Remus, en serio. Sólo estoy un poco dolida. Pensé que éramos más que compañeros de trabajo o que yo era algo más que la prima lejana de tu mejor amigo.

-¿Entonces no estás enojada por saber que soy un cobarde que no puede contarte la terrible verdad de que soy un monstruo?

-¿Monstruo? – Tonks pestañó varias veces seguidas, como si esa palabra estuviera fuera de lugar - ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Te estoy diciendo que me duele que no me hayas contado la verdad, no el que seas un hombre lobo.

Remus se levantó y se puso frente a ella.

-Tonks, odio decir esto, pero Sirius tiene razón. Soy incapaz de confiarle las cosas importantes a las personas que realmente quiero. Si no te conté la verdad no fue porque te considerara una simple compañera de trabajo sino todo lo contrario. Pensé que la amistad que habíamos logrado, era extraña – dijo sonriéndose por la palabra con la que había definido su amistad – Tenemos

edades tan diferentes pero nos llevamos tan bien. El mes iba avanzando y no encontraba la manera de decirte la verdad. Pensaba que ibas a reaccionar fría, distante. Que te alejarías al saber que no era una persona normal, sino un licántropo. Un ser abominable que es capaz de comer carne humana ¿No te das cuenta? Te oculté la verdad porque no quería perderte, no quería que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran.

-Las cosas no iban a cambiar. Todo es lo mismo. La única diferencia es que antepusiste a personas. Yo no habría pensado nada malo ni me habría alejado. Quizás si ahora me lo hubieras venido a contar y no me hubiese tenido que enterar por otros, no me sentiría molesta. Es el que hayas contado con otras personas...

-¡Es que esas personas no me importan! No me interesa lo que piense Mundungus o Snape sobre mí. Me interesas tú, me interesa lo que tu cabecita pueda llegar a pensar de mí – Tonks iba a replicar hasta que Remus dijo ese "me interesas tú"

Bajó la mirada

-También me interesa lo que tú pienses de mí, Remus. Me importa que pienses que soy una cerrada de mente, porque no lo soy. No me importa que seas un licántropo si eso es parte de ti.

Remus sintió un pequeño tirón en el estómago.

-No debes pensar que eres un monstruo. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan amable y preocupado como tú. Eres todo menos un monstruo, Remus ¿En serio tenías miedo de lo que pudiera pensar?

-Mucho – musitó él avergonzado bajando la vista. Tonks le echó las manos al cuello y hundió la cara en su pecho.

-Yo tenía miedo de que no me consideraras importante – estuvieron así un rato abrazados bajo el arco de los columpios hasta que Remus se separó y la quedó mirando.

-Tienes una compañera de departamento muy pesada.

-Ja ¿Conociste a June? – preguntó ella entre divertida y molesta porque el castaño hubiera cambiado de tema para hablar de eso – He pensado en presentársela a Sirius. Creo que le caería bien.

-Hablando de Sirius – dijo Remus sacando las llaves de la moto de su chaqueta y haciéndolas tintinear en el aire para que Tonks las viera - ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo? – preguntó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

* * *

El nombre del capitulo es un asco...ni si quiera hay descripcion de la casa, pero bueno. Sabemos que se debate constantemente entre estar ordenada y desordenada y en tener cosas muggles o solo magicas.

Tengo una preguntita ¿que piensan si le hago un amorsh a Sirius en el camino? me da penita dejarlo tan solito en esa casa tan grande. digamos que ya tengo una idea en mente de lo que sera la historia de Sirius en el fic, pero quiero saber su opinion

RR

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Eres la lectora numero uno por excelencia. Mira que dejar dos reviews. Primero sobre el capitulo 3 yo pienso que Remus es un amor todo el tiempo...y cuando es un lobo, tendra otros encantos, digo yo. Lo de Sirius ¿cuál es la chica que quieres que aparezca de nuevo? supongo que mi pregunta responde la tuya de si era alguien de pasadita porque ni siquiera me acuerdo. A mi tambien me encantan los problemas entre los personajes asi que no te preocupes porque pasara bastante antes de que los dos tortolitos se decidan a algo serio. Y sobre el 4to yo tambien creo que quedó interesante...y desde alli arrancaran muchas cosas mas. No estes tan segura de que Remus no este ni ahi... si no no hubiera ido a rogar perdon hasta la misma casa de los Tonks. Una pregunta ¿Leiste los dos capitulos en clases? Casi que me acuerdas a mi hace un año xD ojala te guste el chap. Gracias por tu doble rr

ivonne 

Hola. Yo tambien quiero mas tiempo para escribir y quizas releer. Si quieres puedo regalarte al lobito, siempre y cuando yo me quede con Sirius. Y lo se Tonks..yo creo que ahora no lo esta pasando nada de mal que con el abracito de Remus quedó completamente sanada de su resfrío. Y no creo que sea posible abofetear a un licántropo convertido, una nunca sabe. Bueno, lo pense y en este chap hubo Remus y Tonks y moto juntos, la cosa es que te deje lo demas para la imaginacion. chaus

Leo Black Le-fay

Lectora nueva! Respondiendo a tus preguntas la tal Mary NO es un hombre, pero le achuntaste a lo demas porque es una mujer lobo y Remus estuvo con ellos. Pero relax, que eso se ira sabiendo con el tiempo, no quites aun toda la emocion. Sobre Sirius ¡Me encanta que te encante el mio! nunca quedo conforme con mis Sirius. y aprovecho de preguntarte algo sobre lo que siempre he tenido la duda ¿Qué rayos es un capullo? mira que en Chile eso es algo que no podria tener relacion alguna y que los españoles utilizan mucho. Se que es algo ofendiente, pero no se que es exactamente. Me gustaria que aclararas mi duda. Vale por tu rr

An.Obsession.A.Sugestion.

Te excedis tu con tus rr ¡me encanta! Creo firmemente que si escribes rr tan largos puedes con seguridad actualizar tu ff, pero si no lo haces yo entiendo que a veces a mi tambien me cuesta mucho. El gorro rojo se alimenta de sangre humana. He tratado de seguir tu consejo sobre Marauder Crack y descubri que no es el slash lo que me molesta. Es que a Sirius le guste Remus, ni si quiera al reves. Sirius siempre ha sido tan no sé varonil y que ahora venga a dar suspiros por su amigo..es freak. EL chap pasado era cursi, lo se y lo odio. Pero quería tener alguna vez en la vida un titulo bueno, supongo que no se puede tener todo. Me dio mucha risa - si me rei casi a carcajadas - lo de que con la aparicion de Mary las cosas de podrian..violentas xD Si puede ser que asi sea, pero no por el momento. Pero no os preocupeis que de violento..sera muy violento.Solo imaginate la Moonligh fest (cosa a la que tampoco pude ponerle un nombre decente) SAludos

Calabacita Lupin

Mary es una completa acosalobitos bellos! eso te lo doy firmado. Y planea...nada serio con Remus solo un poco de sexo loco quizas xD Me encantan todos tus halagos, me encantan tus rr por lo que dicen y por la extension claro. Sobre Sirius y su futura muerte...me gusta mantener el suspenso y matar a la gente de la intriga muahahaha, asi que no voy a decir nada. Me encanta tambien que haya recomendaciones y aprovecho de sugerir para que todo el mundo las haga. Admito que pense destruir corazones ajenos, pero si quieres mas humor, lo habra. Para eso esta Sirius, los gemelos y hasta Ron (que tambien es mi amor platonico y no lo nombro nuca) Bueno...em...lo que yo he soñado con tener un novio con moto que ademas se parezca a Sirius. Estoy empezando a pensar seriamente en que todas las mujeres somos iguales ¿Es que acaso nadie quiere un amor con Filch en una Barredora? xD gracias por tu rr ;)

Nataa

Te llego al corazon? que fuerte nunca pense que un ff podria lograr eso (en mi solo causan risas nunca he llorado con uno...y eso que Rowling si lo ha logrado...maldita Rowling!) Tonks estara bien, ya se recupero y esta pensando en hacer una fiesta invitar a sus amigos, emborracharse y declararle su amor a la luna...aunque es bien probable que no lo haga, no creo que quiera asustar a Remus con un compromiso muy serio, porque el hombre no esta mas que encariñado con ella...nada mas. Cof cof por el momento. Aloja

Staken Tonks

Lectora nueva, lectora nueva! Gracias por lo de "interesante" y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo ¡Para algo sirve la magia! para agrandar motos y hacer que quepan 3 personas...o quizas mas en ella. Pero es que estos chicos no son muy vivos. Y no creo que a Sirius le haga mucha gracia que Remus mire mas de la cuenta a su sobrinita...porque aunque no lo creas él nunca sospecharia que hay algo entre los dos. Adiosh y ojala disfrutes el chap

NarA

Dime linda ¿por que crees que Sirius no puede morir? Mira que no es inmortal : (  
Albus severus es un nombre horrible. Mejor le hubiese puesto Snivellus xD. No te preocupes Mary traera problemas..Graxias por tu rr

Chaus


	6. La llegada de Harry

hoy es luna menguante

**CAPÍTULO VI: "LA LLEGADA DE HARRY"**

-¡MUNDUNGUS! – exclamó Dumbledore pasando con dificultad por la puerta de entrada de Grimmauld Place debido a la rabia que sentía y al lío que se hizo al tropezar con varios de la Orden que venían saliendo de la cocina para ver qué sucedía - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE MAL NACIDO¡MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER!

-Hijos de la mala hierba, vástagos de la inmundicia. Tienen la osadía de invadir la casa de mis ancestros que he tratado de proteger toda la vida de ustedes, conjunto de inmundicia.

-¡Cállate mujer, sólo cállate! – suplicó Sirius al retrato de su madre con exasperación, tratando de taparlo y de hacer que los integrantes de la Orden se movieran de nuevo hacia la cocina antes que Dumbledore y Walburga decidieran comenzar una pelea.

Volvieron con dificultad y en murmullos confusos. Nadie entendía por qué la reacción del viejo director. Nadie lo había visto así. Remus recordó la vez en que James y Sirius habían quemado el invernadero, pero ni en esa oportunidad Dumbledore había estado tan furioso como ahora. Había hecho tanto ruido y salpicado tanta saliva en contra de Mundungus que hasta los menores Weasley y Hermione habían bajado a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? – preguntó Arthur una vez estuvieron todos en la cocina.

-¿Dónde está Mundungus? – preguntó Dumbledore agitando sus brazos.

-Se fue hace algunas horas – explicó Fred – dijo algo sobre calderos ¿Por qué?

-Porque a ese idiota traficante le correspondía vigilar a Harry y no estaba cuando decidieron atacarlo un par de Dementores – contestó el viejo dando vueltas por el lugar

Ron escupió el jugo que estaba tomando

-¿Dementores¿En la casa de los tíos muggles de Harry?

-¿Qué pasó¿Está bien Harry? – preguntaron Ginny y Hermione a la vez

-Sí por suerte – dijo Dumbledore volviendo a la calma al ver que había niños en el lugar – Harry sabe hacer el encantamiento Patronus y pudo defenderse a él y a su primo.

-¿Sabe hacer un Patronus? – preguntó Charlie atónito

-Lo maneja a la perfección – dijo Remus con orgullo – Yo se lo enseñé

-Pero ¿Dementores en un lugar muggle? – trató de entender Bill

-Sí, sí. Esto es signo de que cosas terribles se avecinan. Los dementores no pueden estar fuera del control del Ministerio – dijo Dumbledore dejándose caer finalmente a una silla y tomando el té que la señora Weasley le ofrecía.

-¿Insinúas que alguien del Ministerio está detrás? – preguntó el señor Weasley

Dumbledore miró a los niños presentes.

-Yo sólo sé que era el turno de Mundungus de vigilar a Harry. Cuando lo encuentre – murmuró haciendo un ademán con las manos como si rodearan un cuello.

-¡Un momento! – dijo Sirius sonriendo repentinamente – Eso quiere decir que la casa de los tíos muggles ya no es un lugar tan seguro ¿No es así Albus? Yo voto porque Harry se venga a vivir aquí – terminó alzando la mano y mirando al resto para que hicieran lo mismo.

-Sirius el problema ahora no es ese. El problema es que Harry ha violado la ley para magia en menores – dijo Dumbledore con exasperación – hizo magia cuando es menor de edad y además lo hizo frente a un muggle. Sin agregar que es la segunda vez que es acusado de lo mismo. No espera, es la tercera.

-Ahijado de tigre – murmuró Sirius con orgullo - ¿Y qué? Yo también violé esa estúpida ley alguna vez. Además Harry lo hizo por defensa propia.

-Es verdad – dijo Hermione con timidez – Las leyes de regulación mágica deben ser lógicas.

-Me temo que el Ministerio al mando de Cornellius no está siendo nada lógico, Hermione. Acabo de venir de allá. Harry ha sido citado a un Juicio con el Winzengamot

-¿Por eso? – preguntó Tonks con incredulidad – Es ridículo ¿Qué más podía hacer si algunos dementores estaban a punto de succionarle el alma? Además ante el Winzengamot. Es sólo un asunto de magia en menores.

-Fudge debe querer hacerle mala publicidad a Harry – opinó George – Apuesto que algo de esto sale mañana en el Profeta.

-No lo creo. La gente no puede sospechar que Azkaban deja salir a sus guardianes cuando se le antoje. Significaría que el Ministerio no tiene control – discrepó Charlie.

-¿Pero y si pierde el Juicio¿Lo llevarán a Azkaban?

-¡Por Merlín, Ron! Claro que no. Pero podría ser expulsado de Hogwarts ¿no es así Profesor?

-Eso me temo, Hermione.

-¡Hum! Si Harry es expulsado ¿Estaría todo el año sin nada que hacer? – se le escapó a Sirius que al acto se arrepintió de haber dicho eso pues todos lo miraron con disgusto.

-¿Qué quieres decir¿Quieres que Harry sea expulsado sólo para que te acompañe aquí¡Eres un egoísta! – lo acusó la señora Weasley

-Yo sólo preguntaba – se disculpó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento llegó un ruido de pasos hasta ellos. Venía desde la puerta principal

Apareció ante ellos un montón de calderos negros caminando como por arte de magia. Tras ellos venía Mundungus.

-Sirius – hablaba desde atrás sin poder ver a los demás – Necesito que me prestes algún lugar de la casa para poder... – llegado a ese punto notó que estaban todos reunidos, incluyendo a Dumbledore – Eh... ¿ha pasado algo?

-¡Tú! – dijo Dumbledore alzando su varita y mirando a Mundungus de forma despectiva – Todo es tu culpa. Harry fue atacado por unos dementores y ahora debe presentarse ante el Winzengamot pudiendo ser expulsado para siempre de Hogwarts porque tú dejaste tu puesto como vigilante

Sirius se acercó lentamente a Mundungus a medida que Dumbledore hablaba y le susurró.

-Corre ahora que estás a tiempo – Mundungus ni tonto agitó su varita y se Desapareció antes de poder sentir la ira de Dumbledore en su persona.

-¡No huyas cobarde! – pero las manos del director no alcanzaron a llegar hasta el mago.

-Volverá – sentenció Fred apuntando hacia los calderos – Nunca dejaría su mercancía botada.

-¿Qué pasará con Harry?

Dumbledore suspiró mientras miraba a Sirius con aburrimiento.

-Se quedará aquí hasta que empiecen las clases

-¿Y si no... – esta vez Sirius alcanzó a cerrar su boca pero todos entendieron lo que quería saber

-Si no vuelve a clases se quedará a vivir aquí hasta que sea necesario – contestó el viejo sin dejar de mirar a Sirius con un sutil odio

El día avanzó entre ajetreos para realizar la escolta que traería a Harry a Grimmauld Place. Se realizó una sesión de emergencia para aclarar temas sobre la posible expulsión de Harry y las medidas que deberían tomarse con respecto a la posición del Ministerio. Sirius alentado por Remus escribió una lechuza a Harry para decirle que se quedara tranquilo en la casa, cuando en realidad se moría de ganas de felicitarlo por el Patronus y por hacer que el proceso de cambio de casa se agilizara. Tonks creó un método muy efectivo para sacar a los tíos de Privet Drive y así sacar a Harry sin problemas.

Y finalmente cuando Harry Potter ya era otro huésped en casa de Sirius, más y más reuniones. Dumbledore había entrado en una especie de etapa febril por encargar misiones y hacer callar al resto cuando Snape tenía algo que decir. Especialmente el tema de Snape. Remus pensaba que en cualquier momento declararían que estaban enamorados uno del otro y que en realidad la Orden peleaba contra la legislación del Ministerio sobre temas de homesexualidad.

El día fue francamente agotador y Remus aprovechó el primer momento de calma para escabullirse al segundo piso hasta su habitación. A pesar del cansancio pensó que era un momento ideal para distraerse y hacer un poco de orden en el caos que era la ex pieza de Sirius. Primero tomó toda su ropa y la dejó en un rincón para poder limpiar el armario que estaba cubierto de telarañas. Con unos sencillos hechizos los muebles quedaron como nuevos y Remus pudo respirar en paz. El desorden era algo que le causaba malestar. Volvió a buscar su ropa y fue entonces al tomar la chaqueta en sus manos que recordó el pequeño pergamino que Mary había guardado en su bolsillo delantero ¿Sería posible¿Podría acaso ser una invitación para la Moonlight Fest? El castaño cruzó los dedos para que así fuera. Abrió el papel y leyó.

-# 13 Howling Plot – era todo. Una dirección. Como siempre Mary era muy precisa. Jamás se hubiera puesto a escribir explicaciones innecesarias. Ahora sabía dónde encontrarlos, pero no sabía cómo llegar. Sabía que ellos eran su único nexo para poder entrar en esa jodida fiesta y debía encontrarlos si no quería tener que vérselas con la insistencia casi enfermiza de Dumbledore que preguntaba por sus avances cada vez que lo tenía al alcance. Ya había hablado con Tonks sobre la misión y ella se había mostrado muy interesada en ayudarlo. Pobre chica, pensó para sí, no tiene idea a lo que vamos

-He estado pensando en llevarme el poster – dijo Sirius que irrumpió con descaro en la habitación. Iba a seguir hablando pero se dio cuenta del estado de meditación de su amigo - ¿Pasa algo?

-Mm, siempre pasa algo – dijo por decir algo – Sirius, tú sabes ¿dónde está esto? – dijo entregándole el pergamino.

Sirius lo miró con indiferencia y se lo devolvió.

-Nadie puede saber donde queda eso. No es una dirección – Remus ya se iba a dar de cabezazos contra la pared cuando el moreno agregó – Sin embargo he vivido en Londres toda mi vida, a excepción claro de unos años en que disfruté del aire marino en Azkaban, por lo que conozco todos los rincones de esta bendita ciudad.

-¿Y si la dirección no es de Lodres?

-Te dije que no era una dirección. Es el nombre de una parcela, en concreto de la número trece – Remus lo miraba sin comprender – Uff y yo que pensaba que eras tú el inteligente del grupo. El único lugar donde hay parcelas en Londres es en el Norte.

-¿Pero cómo sabes que está en Londres? – insistía Remus. Lo más probable es que así fuera, pues se había topado con Mary en el callejón Knockturn, pero quería estar seguro

-Porque la amiguita que te escribió esto usó pergamino de 3.5 mm de grosor – dijo sacando su varita que comparó con el pergamino y ésta lanzó unos números al aire dando la cifra exacta – el mejor pergamino londinense para las anotaciones en clave – concluyó entregándole el pergamino que ahora parecía tener bastantes más cosas anotadas – La próxima vez, colega, tendremos una charla sobre esa amiguita. Ahora tengo que hablar con Harry sobre mujeres. Si no lo hago ya, terminará como su padre.

Sirius se iba yendo cuando Remus lo detuvo.

-Espera ¿Cómo sabías lo del pergamino?

-Oh, los años no se desperdician del todo cuando vives rodeado de maleantes en una prisión sobre una isla perdida.

Sirius cerró la puerta y Remus se concentró en el pergamino. No había nada personal. Sólo una descripción detallada de cómo llegar a Howling Plot. En efecto el lugar se encontraba en el norte de Londres y Remus pensó que podría hacer una visita corta a sus viejos amigos. Aunque no fuera del todo de su agrado.

Abrió su armario y sacó su escoba personal. Su voz interior dijo algo como "Sería más fácil aparecerse" pero Remus no quería por ningún motivo acelerar el inminente encuentro. Salió a hurtadillas para no tener que dar explicaciones pero su preocupación fue innecesaria pues todos estaban muy emocionados con la llegada de Harry. Despegó por la calle trasera de Grimmauld Place y se elevó en la noche. Sabía que sería mejor el reencuentro de noche. Al menos no tendría que verles las caras del todo.

Mientras volaba su mente discurría por la tarde en que había salido a dar una vuelta en moto con Tonks, luego de su reconciliación. No era la primera vez que le ocurría. Constantemente se sorprendía hurgando en ese recuerdo de hace unos días. Recordaba que era un día muy soleado y el pelo de ella brillaba a su luz. Era estúpido. Por qué recordar eso. Pero ahí estaba. Recordaba también el fuerte abrazo de ella en su torso para estar más segura. Pero lo que más volvía a su cabeza era la conversación.

-¿ Y por qué Dumbledore pensó en mí para acompañarte?

-Dijo que se te haría más fácil conseguir el disfraz.

-Me pregunto por qué – bromeó antes de soltar una risita. Remus pudo percibir que detrás de eso había algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué piensas¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Claro. Supongo que será divertido. Qué mejor misión que una cena de gala.

-Estás consciente que no será sólo eso ¿cierto?

-El señor Moony podría explicarme mejor qué rayos es una Moonlight Fest, en todo caso.

-Ya te expliqué. Es como una fecha conmemorativa de los hombres lobo.

-¿Habrá comida?

-Sí

-¿Y trajes elegantes?

-Supongo

-¿Y muchos tenedores?

-Eso creo.

-Pues entonces es una cena de gala

-Eso es antes de las doce – dejó caer Remus casi en un murmullo

-¿Y después? – preguntó ella que ya estaba acostumbrada a los tonos sutiles del castaño y cómo descifrarlos.

-Bueno... según la tradición buscas una pareja luego de la caza.

-¿Caza?

-Somos hombre lobos ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, sí, sí – se apresuró a agregar - ¿Y la pareja para qué?

-Para, ya sabes...

-Te refieres a...

-Sí

-¿Dónde?

-¿Cómo que dónde? – se escandalizó Remus

-¿Dónde se hace la fiesta? Quiero decir... ¿Hay piezas privadas?

-La verdad es que nunca he ido a una de esas fiestas.

-Ya – dijo ella con tono de que no se tragaba una palabra.

-¡Es verdad! En todo caso yo creo que sí hay lugares privados

-¿Y se busca la pareja en la misma fiesta?

-Sí

-Remus – dijo Tonks luego de un rato de silencio en el que sobrevolaban unas casitas de campo - ¿Me vas a escoger a mí como pareja?

-¿Qué?

-Que si me vas a escoger a mí como tu pareja

-¿Tú qué crees¿Acaso quieres irte de parranda con algún otro lobo? – preguntó medio en broma.

-Eso depende. Dicen que los licántropos son muy buenos amantes – Por suerte Remus iba de espalda a ella porque sintió (como hace años no lo hacía) que su cara incrementaba unos tonos de color.

-Pero olvidas que esto va a ser en luna llena.

-¿Tienes pensado qué vamos a hacer con eso?

-Poción matalobos. Me la tomo antes de la fiesta y esperamos encontrar una habitación privada. No te preocupes, seré totalmente inofensivo – agregó al ver que ella no respondía.

-¿Y los demás¿Crees que no olerán que hay alguien que no es uno de ellos?

-Puede ser – no pudo evitar decir – Sin embargo no te engañes. No somos puro olfato. Si te ven con aspecto de loba no podrán seguir más allá de los gruñidos. ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó cuando luego de hablar ella había reprimido algo como un escalofrío.

-No – dijo ella con coraje – Es sólo que... ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no salen bien?

-Vas a estar conmigo.

Y luego siguieron conversando sobre la información. Papel fundamental de Remus. En el fondo Tonks era algo decorativo para no levantar sospechas y poder entrar a la fiesta, la misión era parte de él.

Remus bajó de la escoba cuando bordeaba el comienzo de las parcelas, como lo indicaba el pergamino. Caminó mientras guardaba su escoba minimizada en su chaqueta. El camino era de tierra y al caminar no podía evitar levantar una polvareda que lo hacía levemente visible de lejos, cosa que lo hacía poner nervioso. Los portones que conectaban desde el camino principal hacia la entrada de las casas estaban a pocos metros de distancia unos de otros, sin embargo se podía ver que las casas en sí poseían un gran patio privado.

-Número 12 – caminó hacia el siguiente portón – Número 14. Genial. O esto es una broma o tiene un encantamiento – ojeó el pergamino por todos los rincones y no encontró solución a su problema. – Muy bien.

Repitió mentalmente "Howling Plot queda en el número 13 de la calle Barclay" Tal como en la casa de Sirius, los portones 12 y 14 comenzaron a expandirse en direcciones contrarias sin que nada a su alrededor se perturbara. Ahora era sólo un portón lo que surgía, a diferencia de en Grimmauld Place, pero como la casa se encontraba metros más adentro no era mucha la diferencia. El portón se abrió automáticamente y Remus dudó sólo un segundo antes de entrar. Después de todo, ya había atravesado medio Londres para llegar hasta allí, no se podía arrepentir ahora. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al atravesar el umbral y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada principal. A esa distancia la casa tenía una vista espectacular y crecía a medida que Remus se acercaba a su entrada. Era grande, casi de proporciones de una mansión y contaba de tres pisos. Pudo comprobar que una terraza comprendía el último piso, que se alzaba hacia las estrellas. Tenía grandes ventanales y una fachada impresionante. Sin embargo Remus pensó que por todos los esfuerzos que se pudieran poner, nadie podría sacar ese aspecto tétrico muy poco usual en casas nuevas que poseía aquella mansión. Probablemente se deba a los ocupantes, pensó con sarcasmo.

Cuando ya distaba sólo unos 5 metros de la entrada se topó con un pequeño conejo blanco que huyó de él a toda velocidad al percatarse de su presencia para reunirse con otros más que rodeaban la verja de un jardín trasero. También pudo ver que habían cavado muchas madrigueras, por lo que debían ser bastantes

-Presas – murmuró sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Conocía tan bien la forma de vida de las personas de esa casa que se sorprendió de sí mismo.

Caminó los últimos pasos que le faltaban y tomó la aldaba de la puerta que representaba la cara de un lobo. La levantó y tocó dos veces seguidas. Esperó sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con fuerza por la expectación.

Medio minuto fue lo que tardaron en abrirle.

-Lupin – dijo ella. Era Mary, por supuesto que sonreía coquetamente - ¿No te han enseñado que estas no son horas de hacer visitas?

Remus se tragó todo su orgullo Gryffindor y esbozó una sonrisa parecida a la de ella.

-Creo que soy algo más que una visita. Pensé que podía ser considerado como alguien de la casa.

-Hace tiempo que me hacía falta escuchar una de tus respuestas – contestó Mary dándole la espalda para entrar en el vestíbulo. Remus la siguió.

* * *

ejeje..final intrigante, me sebo. Ahora deberia estar estudiando para mantematicas o leyendo Eloy(o) pero en vez de eso hago algo productivo como subir un capitulo..

RR!

Staken Tonks

Hola de nuevo. Es verdad que a Remus aun no le causa nada Tonks aparte de.. nerviosismo xD pero solo cuando esta con ella, casi que cuando esta solo la encuentra hostigante. Para mi Sirius es infaltable en cualquier ff, pero intentare que aqui no sea ninguna especie de celestino, mejor que se concentre en sus temas...Mary causara muchos problemas que aun no he previsto si quiera porque escribo capitulo por capitulo, o sea que ahora no tengo escrita la continuacion de este chap..pero saldra de algun modo u otro. Tu respuesta sobre si ponerle pareja a Sirius o no es bastante ¿ambigua? se la pongo o no?? he pensado en ponerle otras distracciones en vez de una novia...pero no lo se. Me pasee por tu ff y los capitulos son muy cortitos :(. En todo caso ahi si que Sirius hace de celestino ¡Mira que enrollar a esos dos de una manera tan directa! me gusta la idea del veritaserum..quizas te la copio en alguna cosa..chau

Estimada Ceci

¿Que crees tu? Digamos que no estas considerada como lectora, eres mas que eso, estas fuera de la lista ¿como esperas que te ponga numero uno entonces? Esto de estar fuera de la lista me recuerda a CM que tengo ya escrita la primera broma y tiene mucha relacion xD Eso de leer las respuestas a los rr no esta nada de bien..yo rara vez lo hago, solo cuando intento de sonsacar mas informacion sobre el chap, pero en general no.No me parece.Bueno, dentrando al capitulo xD, yo creo que me ecanta que Remus no este ni ahi, aunque igual siente cierta debilidad por la chica, es evidente. Y si es agresivo, echemosle la culpa a la luna. Sobre Sirius y su amor ¡Te juro de guata que habia pensado hacer una escenita con Molly Weasley! mira que eres clever amiga, me das las ideas que yo ya había pensado ;) Sobre tu ff, ya estaria bueno que encontraras un tiempito para subir que ahora viene lo mas interesante..yo me pregunto cómo Harry Jr podra soportar la presencia del otro Harry TODO el tiempo diciendo "ho hagas esto" "no te metas con Cho" xD Por cierto ¿escribes en clases? Yo no puedo hacer eso porque en mis clases no hay silencio y eso es algo necesario. Soy como un mino, no puedo comer chicle y caminar a la vez. Ahora la mencion del dia al crack... voy avanzando, me aguanto como pueda las escenas esas y voy como en el 30 (para que veas que sigo tus consejos) la mina escribe demasiado bien y de hecho el unico personaje que no me cuadra es Remus. ¿No que Peter se juntaba con los merodeadores porque eran todos fortachones? y ahora viene este Remus a ser afeminado y muy enfermizo...cosa que tampoco cuadra con los hombres lobos. Pero me encanta el gramofono y los Beattles y que a Sirius le encante CLash y los Rollings y que berree las canciones por ahi y que Remus toque el piano y encuentre que Sirius es "las cosas buenas que nunca le duran" YA tengo que admitir que son mas las cosas que me gustan que las que no..pero Remus y Sirius no pueden ser gay...no me seba ¬¬. Nos leemos pues. chau

NarA

Hola. ¿Seguimos con discusiones de nombre? Mejor no, que ya estamos de acuerdo. Sirius puede y en la originalidad de los libros debe morir...ahora esto es un ff y todo puede ser, pero creo que la respuesta esta clara al leer algunos capitulos...chan chan... GRacias por responder a la preguntita sobre Sirius...se merece un amor entonces..ya vere lo que hago con este cacho. Vale por tu rr

ivonne 

Te regalo tambien el paseito...ejeje aqui esta viste? medio excento de cursileria pero con dialogos importantes. Si le pongo a Sirius un amor, no dudes en que sera pesadita, en todo caso creo que June estaria fuera de esto...ella es solo la compañera de depto de Tonks. Sobre el Mas de una abrazo..pasara mucho tiempo antes de eso..quizas no tanto..pero conociendolos ya deberias haberte dado cuenta que costara hacer que nasca el amor entre esos dos. Saludos

Anghy Lupin Weasley 

Lectora nueva! Que bien que te guste mi historia ¿Piensas que estaria guay una relacion de X con sirius¿Aunque fuera con la señora Weasley como se sugirio? xD no te preocupes por June...con ella Sirius no iria ni a misa. No mientras yo lo controle.. Vale por tu rr

Leo Black Le-fay

Hola! Me creerias si te digo que no cachaba la cancion de ACDC por nombre?? asi que tuve que bajarmela y..me rei mucho. ¿Por que especificamente con esa cancion te imaginas cantando a esos dos? Igual me dio risa...Molly con cara de : callense! Te luciste con la definicion de capullo xD lo he captado. Y me encanta que pienses que mi Sirius en este ff (cosa rara yo lo esperaria de mi otro ff) es un inmaduro, engreido y que siempre hace lo que le viene en gana...me encantan los Sirius asi..: ) En Chile capullo es lo mismo que diria la real academia españolisima, es como lo que envuelve a las flores que estan por brotar...aunque buscando por ahi creo que acabo de adivinar por que alla es un insulto..el capullo es lo mismo que el prepucio.xD saludos

Ahora si..chau a todos.


	7. Denis y el Grupo

Hola. Recibí varios comentarios de que no se tragaban lo de que Dunmbledore fuera tan alterado. La verdad es que copié la idea de su ataque de ira de la propia Rowling y mas especificamente de Hermione, que dijo textualmente "Dumbledore estaba furioso. Nosotros lo vimos. Cuando se enteró de que Mundungus había abandonado su puesto antes de terminar el turno...Daba miedo verlo"

Asi que ahi esta mi excusa...yo soy muy profesional ya? xD

**CAPITULO VII: "DENIS Y EL GRUPO"**

La casa era por dentro mucho peor que por fuera. Era un completo caos. Había ropa, comida, vasos y platos repartidos por cualquier parte. Cojines y algodón botado en el piso. Mary lo hizo pasar a la cocina rápidamente para no tropezar con algo. Al pasar por el living Remus distinguió a una persona recostada en el sillón, pero no se detuvo a comprobar quién era. Mary se lo aclaró:

-Es Octavius .No lo conoces. Te saludará en cuanto despierte.

-¿Qué tiene?

Mary sonrió.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Remus lo sabía de sobra. Se sentía estúpido por haber preguntado eso.

-¿Así que siguen con sus sesiones de picaduras de billiwyg?

-Por supuesto ¿Has podido dejarlas?

-Eso creo – murmuró. El grupo que vivía en esa casa tenía muchas adicciones. Una de ellas era capturar estas pequeñas criaturas llamadas billiwyg que poseían un aguijón que si era clavado, causaba efectos placenteros como distorsión y flotación.

-Pero Octavius no sufre de eso. Hemos incursionado en las drogas muggles ¿Sabías que no hay legislación mágica sobre el consumo de esas? Conseguirlas es pan comido y créeme que estoy a punto de considerar que esos idiotas saben lo que hacen. Son buenísimas, deberías probarlas – habían llegado ya a la mesa. La cocina era de estilo americano, muy amplia. Había un hombre sentado de espaldas a ellos. Era moreno, tenía el pelo oscuro y era pálido como el papel – Denis – dijo ella pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros – tenemos visita.

El hombre tenía un aire amenazador. Como si estuviera acostumbrado a dar órdenes y esperar que los demás acataran. Lo abarcaba todo con su imponente mirada. De haberlo conocido por primera vez, Remus se habría sentido muy intimidado. Pero Remus ya lo conocía. Era el jefe del grupo: Denis, avasallador y de personalidad extremadamente fuerte e inflexible. Había sido el fundador del grupo y por lo tanto el eterno cabecilla. Había logrado reunir hombres y mujeres lobo desde comienzos de los ochentas, cuando la caída de Voldemort había dejado vulnerables a sus más acérrimos seguidores. Y lo de acérrimos no por ideales, eso estaba claro. Frente a las peleas entre magos la postura de los licántropos siempre sería la misma: su balanza se inclinaría en favor de quién pudiera asegurarles más víctimas, por consiguiente en la primera guerra habían apoyado al Lord y conseguido beneficios a corto plazo, pero nadie habría podido imaginar que el mago más poderoso pudiera ser vencido por un lactante. Ridículo. Los licántropos y otras criaturas quedaron desprotegidos ante la caída y no les quedó otra que agachar el moño y esperar misericordia. Pero Denis no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y muchos licántropos tampoco. Estaban acostumbrados a vivir de noche y no depender de nadie. Al momento de saber noticias sobre la supuesta muerte de Lord Voldemort, Denis comenzó a reunir compañeros lentamente. Todos nuevos. Nadie del grupo podía haber estado en la primera guerra. No al menos como licántropos. Así, Denis mordió uno a uno a todos los que consideraba buenos para pertenecer al grupo y a su vez éstos mordieron a otros, y el grupo fue creciendo. A veces había tiempos en que el número aumentaba y debían dejar de morder. Otras los candidatos no eran del agrado de Denis y eran simplemente expulsados. También eran muchos los que morían. El Ministerio y los cazadores furtivos les pisaban los talones constantemente y entonces necesitaban con urgencia nuevos integrantes. Pero así el grupo se regulaba.

Cambiaban de casa con frecuencia. Generalmente conseguían residencias muggles abandonadas y las convertían con magia a su gusto. Otras veces mataban a sus habitantes y se quedaban con el lugar. Cuando el Ministerio los encontraba, volvían a escabullirse. A veces caían en Azkaban, pero era parte del juego. Había que seguir con el grupo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Todos los integrantes eran hábiles en defensa y principalmente en ataque. Si no era con la varita, era con las garras y los dientes. Se protegían entre ellos, pero la regla de oro era: "primero mi pellejo y luego el tuyo" Asi que si uno caía, el otro debía saber arreglárselas y seguir adelante, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Denis se dio la vuelta y al ver a Remus se puso de pie. Su simple mirada podía causar escalofríos a cualquiera del grupo, pero Denis como todo el mundo, tenía sus debilidades y una de esas estaba parada frente a él. Al ver a Remus, Denis no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Era fría y falta de emoción, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Remus Lupin. El lobo pródigo ha vuelto a la manada - dijo con ironía sin dejar de sonreír con algo que parecía más una mueca..

-Denis - dijo Remus inclinando la cabeza. No esperaba tener que encontrárselo en la primera visita, pero eso facilitaría las cosas - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Sorprendido, esa es la verdad - dijo examinándolo detenidamente - Si quieres que te cuente una infidencia, sabía que nos visitarías tarde o temprano, me lo dijo la oráculo. Pero al tenerte finalmente aquí, en nuestra propia cocina, me sigue teniendo sorprendido ¿Quieres un whisky?- preguntó mientras conjuraba dos vasos.

Remus sabía que eso podía ser de todo menos whisky. Aún así aceptó.

-Mary lárgate - dijo Denis sin levantar la vista de los vasos que servía.

-Pero Denis, he sido yo quien...

-Te dije que te largaras - dijo mirándola con desprecio. Mary lo fulminó con la mirada y salió sin despegar los ojos de Remus - Esta chica es tan porfiada - continuó una vez había cerrado e insonorizado la puerta - Aún así la valoro. Al menos sabe cómo hacerme frente. Los otros idiotas me temen como si fuera el demonio. En fin.

Denis tomó asiento y se sirvió largos tragos de su vaso. Remus acercó el suyo a sus labios y sorbió un trago. Sería inútil si es que contenía Veritaserum porque el suero de la verdad era imposible de captar. El moreno debió adivinar sus temores porque dijo

-¿Crees que sería capaz de envenenarte? Quizás en otra ocasión. Es sólo whisky - Remus supo que no mentía y bebió con tranquilidad - Y bueno ¿A qué has venido? Supongo que no buscarás simplemente whisky gratis.

-En realidad, vine para cumplir las predicciones de la oráculo.

Denis soltó una carcajada. Era profunda y malvada.

-Está bien. Si no quieres contarme podré afrontarlo, pero no sé si pueda ayudarte. Sin embargo podemos hablar de otras cosas, primero - Denis dio otro trago - ¿Por qué desapareciste esa noche?

Remus sintió que el corazón dejaba de bombearle por un segundo y que luego le bombeaba con tanta rapidez que los capilares de su frente se expandían. A Denis le fascinaba dar muchos rodeos antes de llegar al punto que le importaba, sólo para asustar a su interlocutor. Por lo tanto ese acto de franqueza lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Estaba asqueado - por suerte Remus conocía a Denis y sabía qué era lo que esperaba escuchar: la verdad - estaba asqueado de mí y de ustedes. Me crié entre magos y ellos me habían enseñado otras cosas, otros valores. Con ustedes todo fue vivir el presente y no preocuparme de las cagadas que iba dejando hacia el lado - dio un largo suspiro - Esa noche, Denis, maté a una niña en la cacería. Me sentí fatal y estaba seguro que no sacaría nada contándoselos. Me sentí diferente a ustedes porque ustedes parecían disfrutarlo. Pensé que no había otra opción y me largué - Remus tomó el vaso y bebió hasta el fondo.

-Sé que mataste a una niña -contestó Denis con indiferencia - No eres el primero que siente que se le pasa la mano. Pero, es natural. Somos lobos cada luna llena. No puedes luchar contra los instintos.

-Eso ya lo sé. He estado intentándolo todos estos años.

-Y no lo has logrado ¿verdad? - dijo Denis con malicia - Escucha Remus, voy a contarte algo. Cuando era más joven, antes de la guerra con el señor de las Tinieblas, yo era un tipo común. Un mago del montón. Me enamoré de una chica, me casé y tuvimos un bebé. - Remus no se perdía palabra. Denis nunca hablaba de los tiempos antes del grupo - Y entonces, un mal día un hombre lobo me mordió. Comprendí que mi vida cambiaría para siempre y que tendría que acostumbrarme a la triste realidad. Pero hubo algo que siempre tuve clarísimo. Cuando encontrara al hijo de puta que me había causado esto, me vengaría de él. Pasó el tiempo y mientras más me obsesionaba con la idea, más me alejaba de mi familia. Mi bebé y mi mujer reclamaban atención, pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso. Debía vengarme. Finalmente lo encontré. Fue una luna llena. Yo estaba preparado. Era un hombre lobo como él, pero tenía mi estrategia. Había conseguido una espada de plata y cuando estuve frente a él no dudé en enterrársela hasta las tripas y luego lo despedacé con mis dientes. Mordí, corté y desgarré hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo. Me sentía feliz. Pensaba que todo había terminado y que ahora por fin podría atender a mi familia. Pero no fue así. Mi mujer supo lo que había pasado. Pudo oler la sangre de ese bastardo en mis manos. Nunca más me dirigió la palabra y no he vuelto a ver a mi bebé desde entonces ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo comprendí que no podía ser de otro modo. Me había sentido feliz al matar porque eso somos. Para eso estamos hechos. Es nuestra esencia, algo más allá de lo que pueden entender los magos que nunca han sentido los efectos de la luna en carne propia. Y cada vez que muerdo a alguien no siento culpa, no puedo hacerlo - Denis se sirvió más whisky y dio por terminada la historia - ¡Hum! Bueno Remus ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Quiero regresar - soltó Remus sin siquiera pensarlo, embelesado con las palabras de Denis.

Denis alzó las cejas.

-¿Estás seguro? Siempre he pensado que eres un poco más melancólico que los demás. Eso no es bueno para nuestro trabajo. Quizás estás mejor entre magos.

-Lo he intentado. Puedo vivir entre ellos, pero nada me quita la sensación de desapego. Ellos no me entienden. Es agotador tener que estarse excusando constantemente y soportar el odio y luego la lástima - Remus soltaba todo lo que pensaba como si no tuviera filtro - Esa noche, luego de matar a la niña me fui porque no podía soportar lo que era. Una cosa es devorar conejos y otra muy distinta a una persona.

-Tranquilo, no es tu culpa - dijo Denis con calma, levemente conmovido por el arranque de sinceridad del castaño.

-Ahora lo sé. También sé que ustedes lo comprenden, pero nadie más lo hace. No he sido capaz de hablar del tema desde entonces. Y ahora acabo de darme cuenta de que con ustedes todo resulta tan natural. No tengo nada que esconderles.

Denis se restregó los ojos y soltó un bostezo.

-Ya sabes. Las puertas del grupo siempre estarán abiertas para ti - dijo mientras se levantaba - Pero si es verdad que no tienes nada que escondernos, preferiría que vinieras mañana, cuando hayas resuelto todos tus asuntos.

A Remus la palabra asuntos le sonó demasiado grande.

-¿Asuntos?

-Sí. Todavía no me cuentas a qué has venido y es muy tarde para que lo hagas. Vuelve mañana y entonces hablaremos. - Denis hablaba en un tono que no aceptaba réplicas y Remus tuvo que ponerde de pie.

-Denis si me voy ahora, quizás no vuelva.

-Entonces será porque así tiene que ser.

Denis salió sin despedirse y Remus se quedó parado en el lugar. Sentía como muy pocas veces había sentido en su vida, que había hablado más de la cuenta. Al rato, Mary se asomó por la cocina.

-¿Qué fue lo que hablaron? - preguntó mientras se lo comía con los ojos de la pura curiosidad.

-Cosas - dijo él todavía concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Ya me imaginaba que no hablaban mariposas ¿Sobre qué cosas hablaron? Estuvieron aquí como media hora

-Escucha Mary, esto no es asunto tuyo...

-¡Claro que es asunto mío! Yo te traje hasta aquí, yo soy parte del grupo y yo fui la única que intentó buscarte luego de que te fueras. Merezco al menos una explicación - Mary comenzó a subir el tono

-No creo.

-Mira Lupin, yo no soy como Denis. Te estás aprovechando de que el tipo tiene cierta debilidad por ti y te perdona todo y se traga todas tus mentiras, pero yo no. Supongo que si has venido es porque piensas volver y no te voy a hacer el asunto fácil sino recibo respuestas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? - preguntó Remus con aburrimiento.

-A qué has vuelto. Pudiste sobrevivir sin nosotros todos estos años. No creo que a estas alturas te haya bajado la nostalgia.

-Pues sí, me bajó la nostalgia ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo? Además te diré algo, tú no mandas aquí, así que si Denis me acepta de vuelta no tienes nada más que hacer que acatar.

Mary negó con la cabeza sin dejar de respirar ruidosamente, con rabia.

-Tienes razón. Si hasta te recibió con una sonrisa ¡Denis nunca sonríe! No así como con indulgencia - soltó un suspiro de resignación - ¿Sabes por qué me cuesta creerte? Aquel día en el callejón Knockturn te comportaste muy extraño. Como si te espantara mi presencia. No me cuadra que hayas decidido volver.

-¿No te alegra? - A Remus se le escapó esa pregunta. Realmente no quería hacerla.

-Claro que me alegro - respondió ella dulcificando el tono - Ya te dije que había echado de menos tus ingeniosas respuestas. Es sólo que no quiero verte traicionar al grupo.

-¿Traicionarlos? - preguntó Remus divertido - Mary, si hubiese querido traicionarlos le habría mostrado tu pergamino a los del departamento de Seguridad. No quiero traicionarlos.

Mary vio sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Está bien - dijo bajando la guardia - Quizás no quieras traicionarnos, pero algo más buscas, yo qué sé. En todo caso me conformaré por el momento con lo que me dijiste ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir?

-Denis dijo que volviera mañana.

Ella asintió en silencio.

-Supongo que no vas a responder nada más que pueda preguntarte.

-Tienes razón - dijo él abrochándose la chaqueta - Será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Volverás mañana?

Remus la miró un segundo antes de voltearse y dirigirse a la puerta de entrada. Una vez allí se desapareció para aparecer en Grimmauld Place.

Mary se quedó un rato más en la cocina, pensando. Remus había sido una de las pocas personas a las que de veras había querido. Si no regresaba no volvería a ver a la idiota de la oráculo amante de Denis que él insistía constantemente en que debían visitar para conocer su futuro. Según ella, Mary y él volverían a ser pareja, cosa que veía bastante difícil, con lo hostil que se estaba comportando el castaño.

Sintió un ruido en el living y pensó que era mejor despertar a Octavius que ya llevaba como una semana en aquel sillón. Si tenía de nuevo lo que los muggles llamaban "coma" convencería a Denis para que lo expulsara del grupo.

* * *

Como lectora pienso que Denis le echo algo a Remus en el whisky... no se ustedes. 

RR!

An.Obsession.A.Sugestion.

La idea de que puedas saber Legeremancia es siniestra... Que bueno que te agrade ese Sirius y ese Remus pero pienso que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiaran un poquito. Más si Remus decide irse a Howling Plot para cumplir con su "mision" Sobre msn ¬¬ no se si habras notado que el mio no funciona nada bien. Es problema del computador, pero creo que pronto me desharé de él :) y entonces podremos hablar como corresponde. Sobre tu fic, prefiero esperar a una muy buena siguiente parte, asi que no te desesperes y toma a atencion en clases, sigue el buen camino y no faltes a clases para irte a la playa y falsifiques la firma de tus viejos para comunicaciones de parte de los inspectores si sabes a qué me refiero 8-) Sobre castigo en las mazmorras...¡no puedo hacer la siguiente broma! He pensado en subir la que ya tengo aunque sea cortita, aunque en realidad nadie me presione para actualizar porque o si no me voy a demorar como medio año en subir el siguiente chap ¿tu qué piensas? Y finalmente mencion al crack que ya se hace algo habitual, yo tambien amo todas esas cosas y hasta llegue a encontrar amoroso que Sirius padeciera de Lupinitis aguda ¡El! Sirius Black. Tambien he cachado que la mina de repente tiene faltas de ortografia y es muy raro viendo que escribe tan bien..pero bueno cada uno con sus errores...Nos vemos pues. chau

Calabacita Lupin

Hola. en este capitulo hubo menos Remus Tonks y por el momento bajara el amorsh entre esos dos para ser reemplazado con la historia del grupo, pero valdra la pena. Con lo del moonlight fest que si se escribe asi, te vas a tener que aguantar chica porque faltan algunas chaps. sigue riendote y nos vemos despues . chau

Staken Tonks

Hola! Creo que si no tuviera otras ocupaciones subiria un capitulo al dia. Personalmente creo que Albus esta enamorado de Snape o tiene alguna especie de obsesion con el..¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué todos los profesores de Hogwarts son solteros y sin familias? Algo deben hacer para matar el aburrimiento en Hogwarts, y pues esos dos se encontraron xD Aun no encuentro una manera de emparejar a Sirius con alguien..pero de que armara lios..lo hara. Vale por tu rr

Nataa

Hola ¿que es ese link extraño que has dejado? En todo caso...no funciona xD Remus se esta encariñando, pero acuerdate que con Tonks recien empiezan a andar despues de la muerte de Dumbledore...asi que asi como enamorado todavia no..obviamente pasaran cosas antes de esa muerte, porque no son de fierro, pero formalmente todavia no pasa NADA. Gracias por tu rr. Aloja!

ivonne910 

compañera compatriota! como me alegro de poder hablar libremente sin evitar modismos xD Chanta la moto que la fiesta no se viene todavia. Estan todas revolucionadas con la idea de la orgia en la fiesta..pero falta. Todavía tengo que sacar a Harry de la historia y que se vaya a Hogwarts...porque el no puede saber que los de la Orden andan en ese tipo de fiestas...si no le reclamaria a Dumbledore para que lo dejara entrar. A proposito de nada (en realidad de tu rr) ¿trabajas en una uti? que heavy..me podrias dar ideas para inventarle una enfermedad mortal a Umbridge xD Gracias por tu rr

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Hello! Remus y Tonks son un amor, es verdad. Veo en imagenes lo que escribo y sus frases son tan amor..bueno, bueno. Sobre el ff, Ted tambien me cae bien...de hecho el mio me cae mejor que el de Rowling. Mi idea sobre June es distinta..la tengo para hacer de confidente con Tonks en los siguientes capitulos, no para enrollarla con Sirius...pero no se ¿eh? Convenceme de por que harian buena pareja. Y rr numero dos ¡Yo tambien quede intrigada! Viste que yo soy autora y lectora a la vez y digo ¡Uh¿Que pasara ahora? y luego saco el lado autora y contesto mi pregunta..ya estoy dando mucho jugo. Gracias por tu par de rr

Leo Black Le-fay 

Hola. Has entendido completamente la idea de la fiesta...es poner nerviosos a esos dos a ver si se acordaran y qué llegara a pasar en la suite xD y si tendran problemas con otros lobitos. Solo imaginate la infinidad de cosas que pueden llegar a pasar en el contexto de una fiesta como esa  
Me encanta la mala influencia que puede llegar a ser Sirius, pero tengo toda la impresion de que llegado a un punto la historia...sera al reves y Sirius tendra que arreglar algunas embarradas de Remus 8-) Chaus

Adios a todos y no tengo idea de como continuar la historia!!8p


	8. Cosas que pasan en la ancestral casa B

**CAPÍTULO VIII: "COSAS QUE PASAN EN LA ANCESTRAL CASA BLACK"**

Los habitantes de Grimmauld Place estuvieron bastante expectantes el día de la audiencia de Harry en el Winzengamot. Remus se levantó ese día temprano y ya estaban en la cocina los señores Weasley, Sirius y Tonks. Sirius tenía cara de "no me hablen". El señor Weasley y Tonks conversaban sobre cosas el Ministerio y la señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno, pero estaba tan nerviosa que derramaba el café sobre las tostadas sin siquiera notarlo. Al rato entró Harry con una cara más terrible que la de todos los demás y luego de tomar su desayuno y de que todos le desearan suerte, se fue junto con el señor Weasley al Ministerio.

Tonks tenía unas profundas ojeras, como si hace días no durmiera bien.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Remus divertido. La combinación de su pelo rubio con las oscuras ojeras la hacían ver más mayor. Supuso que si le decía eso, ella lo odiaría.

-Mm. Anoche no pude pegar un ojo. Estaba muy nerviosa por Harry ¿Por qué tendrá que juzgarlo el Winzengamot? Quizás Fudge planea sacarlo del camino.

Sirius se levantó mirándolos con aburrimiento y se fue hacia la sala de estar que estaba en la habitación contigua.

-¿Y a él¿Qué bicho le picó? – preguntó Remus a las dos mujeres.

-Has estado ausente los últimos días – comentó Tonks sonando sin querer como si estuviera echándole la culpa – Sacando cosas de tu habitación y bueno, ya sabes eso. La cosa es que Sirius está muy huraño por lo de Harry.

-Teniendo a Dumbledore de nuestro lado, lo más probable es que Harry se libre sin problemas de todos los cargos que se le inculpan – explicó la señora Weasley – Supongo que Sirius con lo egoísta que es, preferiría que Harry resultara culpable y no tuviera que volver a Hogwarts.

-Es comprensible – trató de disculparlo Remus – Después de todo, él quedará solo después del 1ero de septiembre. Ustedes están aquí prácticamente por Harry y los demás de la Orden se pasean por aquí sólo de vez en cuando o si es que hay sesiones. No tendrá demasiada compañía.

-¿Y tú¿Ya no vivirás más aquí? – preguntó Tonks sorprendida.

-¡Hum! Eso es un asunto que aún debo discutir con Dumbledore, es parte de mi misión – Remus dijo lo último casi en un murmullo que la señora Weasley no pudo comprender pero Tonks ya podía comprender esos murmullos desde hacía tiempo y abrió la boca para preguntar pero Remus continuó hablando – A propósito de Dumbledore¿ha venido últimamente?

-Sí, ayer en la noche estuvo aquí – dijo la señora Weasley – Al parecer discutió con Sirius y por eso ese anda con la cara que le viste.

-Por cómo hablas pareciera que tú también discutiste con él – comentó Tonks con liviandad, pero la señora Weasley se hizo la sorda y continuó preparando tostadas en silencio.

La chica miró a Remus confundida. Remus estaba seguro de que los ánimos no andaban nada bien en Grimmauld Place y como él había estado muy ocupado tratando de ganarse la confianza de sus ex compañeros licántropos, no lo había notado. La señora Weasley parecía hacer peleado con Sirius, quien no le había dirigido palabra a nadie en todo el desayuno y mientras pensaba en eso, al castaño le vino a la mente la conversación que había tenido hace ya bastante tiempo con Dumbledore que le había dicho que hablara con su amigo pues no parecía tener más preocupaciones que Harry.

-Iré a hablar con él – musitó a Tonks mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la sala de estar.

Aquella habitación era realmente horrible. Estaba toda forrada en un terciopelo oscuro y no tenía ventanas. Hacía mucho calor y tenía un aire enrarecido, como si no hubiese sido abierta en años. Sirius se encontraba recostado todo lo largo que era, en un sillón mohoso junto a una esquina. Miraba el techo sumamente concentrado y masticaba un chicle con la boca abierta. De vez en cuando hacía un globo que se reventaba con estruendo.

-¿Sirius? – preguntó Remus con cierto temor a interrumpir a su amigo en su interesante ejercicio.

-Qué – dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo con un leve fastidio - ¿Necesitas ayuda con las doxys o algún gnomo?

-Nop – dijo acercándose y dándole leves golpecitos en las piernas para que le hiciera un espacio para sentarse.

El moreno lo miró con mejor talante y flectó las piernas.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?

-Creo que la pregunta es qué te pasa a ti. Que me acuerde jamás te había visto siendo tan amargado, Sirius.

Sirius masticó un rato en silencio su chicle y pareció hacer una sonrisa triste.

-Es esta casa, hermanito. No aguanto un segundo más en ella. Estoy pensando seriamente en arrojarme al pozo que hay en la calle trasera.

Remus sonrió. Al menos ahora Sirius bromeaba... o quizás no.

-¿Has tenido problemas con alguien de la casa? En el desayuno no conversaste con nadie

-Se me había olvidado tu veta de sanador mental. Pero si quieres que sea franco, he pensado en estrangular a varias personas de por aquí, si no fuera que sin su presencia estaría más solo en esta horrible casa.

-Discutiste con Molly ¿no es así?

-¡Ah, esa vieja bruja! Es una metiche ¿qué rayos le importa si converso con sus hijos o con Harry? Siempre quiere saber sobre qué hablamos. Dice que puedo llegar a ser una mala influencia ¿Tengo cara de delincuente? – dijo poniendo una cara de "yo no rompo un plato" Remus no pudo evitar reírse. Era como si Sirius no hubiese crecido nada durante los años en Azkaban.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay una fotografía pegada en todas las esquinas de un sujeto que es bastante similar a ti. Quizás sea eso.

-Jaja – rió Sirius sin gracia – Eres tan gracioso, Moony. También está el odioso de Dumbledore. ¿Quién iba a pensar que a ese vejete le iba a subir la tontera con los años? Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts era filete. Yo ya lo lanzaba como Ministro. Pero anoche me estuvo echando un sermón sobre los cuidados que debería tener ahora por ser un prófugo y que debía comportarme acorde a mi condición de padrino, o algo por el estilo. Y Snape. En realidad hablar de Dumbledore es hablar de Snape ¡Parece una lapa! Riéndose en silencio tras el viejo, como si fuera su sucio secuaz.

-¿Alguien más que agregar a la lista de muerte?

-Hermione y Kracher. Me tienen harto. La chica esa puede ser muy inteligente y muy bonita ¡pero está mal de la cabeza! Persigue a Kreacher por todas partes e intenta ganarse su cariño ¡el de un elfo! Y uno como Kreacher, por si fuera poco. Espero que Harry no se fije en ella para casarse. No quiero ahijaditos locos.

-¿Casarse?

-Sí. Harry es igual a James. Y Hermione es igual a Lily ¿Algo tendrá que salir de ahí, no?

-Sirius, ninguno de ellos es igual a otro.

-Ya lo sé – dijo Sirius con fastidio – Dumbledore me recalcó eso anoche. Y sé que tiene razón. Harry no es igual a James. Lo he comprobado.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Remus divertido. Ya se imaginaba a Sirius haciendo que Harry siguiera alguna de sus absurdas apuestas que siempre hacía con James.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que hablaría sobre mujeres con él? – Remus asintió más divertido aún –Pues bien. Le pregunté si encontraba que Hermione estaba buena.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Me dijo que era muy buena alumna ¡Me escuchaste bien! Dijo que era buena alumna – Sirius dio un suspiro de incomprensión – Bueno, me hice el desentendido y le pregunté por Ginny, que por qué no la había tomado en cuenta cuando se nota a kilómetros de distancia que la chica besa el piso por el que camina ¿Sabes qué hizo? Me preguntó si me sentía bien. Decidí que mejor atacaba el problema desde otro ángulo y comencé a hablarle sobre Quidditch. Al fin el chico entró en razón y empezamos a hablar de movimientos y de equipos. Entonces le pregunté si le gustaba alguna jugadora de Hogwarts

-¿Qué dijo?

-¡No dijo nada! Sólo se puso colorado como un tomate y murmuró que tenía que ayudar a Ron en no sé qué.

-Entonces le gusta una chica que juega quidditch.

-Así lo espero, Remus. Definitivamente Harry no se parece a James en eso ¡qué fastidio! Después cuando logré acercarme a él sin que saliera huyendo, porque al parecer mis preguntas lo estaban intimidando, le sugerí que si Snape lo molestaba demasiado, siempre podía hacerle un embrujo de voz pituda o meter un escregruto en su despacho

-¿Qué? No pensarás meterle esas ideas en la cabeza.

-No hace falta. Dijo que Snape era odioso, pero que quería ganar la copa de las casas a final de año y que mi plan no calzaba con su deseo. Al menos mi idea no se desaprovechará. Creo que los gemelos piensan ponerlo en práctica.

-Sirius, quiero hablarte de algo – dijo Remus cambiando drásticamente de tema. Sirius lo miró con atención – Verás, es posible que dentro de unos días más me vaya a vivir a otro lugar.

-Pero ¿por qué¿No estás cómodo? Si quieres quito a la chica en bikini...

-No, no. No es por nada de eso. Es por la misión que me encomendó Dumbledore.

Sirius iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca y murmuró algo con fastidio.

-Bien, supongo que tienes que hacer lo que debas. Yo sólo te había ofrecido mi casa para quedarte, pero si...

-Vamos. Sabes que me quedaría encantado, pero por algo estoy en la Orden y debo hacer lo que se me pide.

-Sí, yo entiendo. No tengo ningún drama – Sirius se encogió de hombros – Y ¿Adónde irás? Puedes contarme eso ¿no?

Remus no estaba seguro. Al ver a su amigo tan triste y cabizbajo, pensó en contarle toda la historia, pero por otro lado no sabía cómo recibiría el moreno el hecho de que él tuviera una misión tan interesante entre manos, mientras él debía quedarse encerrado en una casa para limpiarla.

-O sea... claro que te lo cuento, pero creo que no todavía. De hecho ni siquiera estoy tan seguro de que todo resulte como deba. Pienso que me iré unos días antes de que terminen las vacaciones – Sirius ya no estaba concentrado en lo que decía – Pero al menos si tú quieres pienso venir a visitarte cada vez que pueda.

-¿Y eso será...?

-Bastante seguido – dijo Remus asintiendo con vehemencia

Sirius rió. Remus no sabía si era de él por intentar alegrarlo con visitas que probablemente no serían bastante seguidas o si estaba pensando en otra cosa. Cuando habló Remus supo a qué se debía.

-Esto tiene que ver con el pergamino cifrado de la chica esa ¿verdad?

-¿Mary? Es decir ¿qué? – se le escapó

-Vaya, así que la chica ya tiene nombre – Sirius sonreía con su sonrisita socarrona – Tienes una suerte, Moony. Justo la chica coincide con la misión. Me acuerdo que en la primera guerra, Dumbledore me hizo ir a convencer a unos vampiros para que se cambiaran de bando. ¿Y a quién le mandó ir a visitar a las veelas¡A ti, por supuesto! Aún pienso que yo podría haberlo hecho mejor.

-Sabes perfectamente que de ir tú, la situación hubiese sido totalmente distinta. Las veelas hubiesen quedado complacidas, pero no convencidas para aliarse contra Voldemort.

-Y tú hiciste las dos cosas ¿no? – Remus le dio un golpe – Bien. Me callo. Por cierto ¿no puedes contarme nada de la tal Mary?

-Sí, te lo contaré, pero no todavía. Si Dumbledore sabe que te cuento estas cosas...

-¿Te dejará encerrado en una mansión horrible con un elfo medio loco? – dijo Sirius con sarcasmo – Si es así, siempre puedes volver a Grimmauld Place. Además no te pido detalles sobre la misión, ñoño. Quería saber cómo es Mary.

Remus sonrió sin querer.

-¿Eso quiere decir que está buena?

-Sí Sirius, está buena ¿Podemos ahora cambiar de tema?

-Ya¿por qué te pones tan nervioso? – Sirius la pasaba en grande.

-Sirius, para la broma ¡ Está bueno!

-¿Quién¿Yo? Siempre lo he pensado

La mañana continuó con un Sirius más animado y una señora Weasley impaciente por dejar la casa impecable. Aprendieron más encantamientos limpiadores en esas 3 horas de lo que habían aprendido en su vida. Tonks estaba harta.

-Yo no entiendo ¿Por qué existirá gente como mi madre, Molly y los tíos muggles de Harry? Las cosas son sucias por naturaleza.

-Yo tampoco entiendo. Esta casa estará sucia mientras mantengamos las cabezas de elfos y el retrato de mi madre en su lugar.

-Tienen que admitir que es más agradable vivir en un lugar limpio – razonó Lupin.

-Yo vivo muy feliz en mi departamento con June y no está del todo limpio.

-Yo duermo con un hipogrifo

-Sirius gana indiscutiblemente con su argumento.

-Está bien. Lo admito – dijo Tonks – Sirius¿puedes traer el limpiador de Ashwinder que está en el ático?

-Claro – Sirius subió las escaleras dejando a la rubia y el castaño solos.

-¿ Ashwinder? – preguntó Remus

-Era una excusa.

-Jo ¿Estás usando excusas para quedarte sola conmigo?

-No ¡No! – Tonks se puso muy roja – Sólo quería hablarte de la misión. He logrado perfeccionar mi apariencia de licántropo y necesito tu opinión.

Remus se cruzó de brazos y la miró con atención.

Tonks apretó los labios y frunció la nariz. Remus se había sorprendido más de una vez mirándola de reojo cuando Hermione y Ginny pedían una cara en especial. Su expresión de tensa concentración la hacían ver... Remus no sabía qué, pero le causaba un extraño bienestar.

La rubia cambió a una castaña y luego el pelo comenzó a recogérsele alrededor de unas especie de orejas puntiagudas. La cara se le cubrió de pelos y la nariz se le acortó y oscureció hasta ser la de un canino. Todo eso duró unos segundos y luego bruscamente volvió a su aspecto original

-Todavía no he intentado con el cuerpo. Pero pienso que resultará un poco más fácil de lo que me ha resultado la cara. He estudiado algunos libros para entender mejor el aspecto, pero de todas formas ha sido muy complicado. Necesitaba tu opinión más práctica ¿qué piensas?

-Te faltaron los bigotes – dijo Remus.

Tonks se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta.

-Ahora no me creerás que estudié libros ¿verdad?

-Mentir no te resulta muy bien – dijo Remus divertido, mientras Sirius ya se acercaba a ellos

-¡Es verdad que leí!

-Bueno, te creo.

-No, no me crees – Tonks estaba molesta y se levantó para ir a limpiar a otra parte - ¡Estúpidos bigotes! Siempre estorbando para cuando...

Sirius miraba a Remus con una ceja alzada.

-Los bigotes son muy útiles. Si no hubiera tenido, me habría golpeado muchas veces con la entrada de la casa de los gritos, como le pasaba a James por tener unos bigotitos de ciervo que no servían para nada ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica con los bigotes?

-De seguro nunca ha sido animaga.

-Oye, no encontré el limpiador de Ashwinder que me pidió, pero tu sabes que no encuentro las cosas aunque las tenga frente a mis narices.

-Usa tus bigotes – Remus se acababa de dar cuenta que tenía una habilidad especial para ver cuándo la gente mentía.

-Tienes razón. Iré a buscar el limpiador y lo encontraré – Sirius por ejemplo todavía no se daba cuenta de que Tonks lo había engañado.

Más tarde llegaron Harry y el señor Weasley y todos supieron la noticia de que Harry había sido absuelto y volvería en septiembre a Hogwarts. Hubo muchas felicitaciones y abrazos. Sin embargo Harry no era ciego, sólo miope

-Sirius ¿Estás contento?

-Claro, Harry. Era lo que tenía que pasar. Esos estúpidos del Ministerio no podían culparte de algo por lo que eras absolutamente una víctima.

-Mm. Igual me hubiese encantado quedarme, ya sabes, aquí.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Sirius en una pose de "no me lo trago"

-Sí. Es mucho mejor en todo caso que la casa de los Dursley.

-Pero no que Hogwarts.

Harry no fue capaz de responder

* * *

Tienen derecho a odiar el capitulo...pero se que no lo haran porque a pesar de no tener R&T o cosas emocionantes..contiene a Sirius en su escencia mas pura.

RR!

Staken Tonks

Hola. Espero que no te haya aburrido entonces este capitulo. En el proximo prometo a los del  
grupo. Lupin esta siempre en lios porque se mete con gente inapropiada como Mary, Denis,  
oraculo xD o Sirius o James o Tonks, bueno y asi podria continuar. Es verdad eso de que no  
hay divorcios en el mundo harrypotteriano y que por si fuera poco todos se ponen a pololear  
en Hogwarts (ey, tu tambien usas el termino pololear??) Eso me ha hecho pensar en que quizas  
todos los personajes fuera del circulo interno de HP son divorciados...gente como los tios de  
Ron o los vecinos de Harry o las hermanas de Mc Gonagall, porque lo que importa es que no  
se degraden los valores cristianos con cosas como el divorcio en personajes importantes..  
o buenos..quizas Voldemort puede haberse divorciado y abortado a su bebe...bueno siguiendo  
con temas que si se relacionen al ff creo que la Moonlight Fest se viene para dos capitulos mas  
y no se si es bueno hacer esperar tanto que solo crecen las expectativas. Gracias por tus  
felicitaciones, bye.

Calabacita Lupin

Hola. Aguantar no se aplica a ti?? Sabes que yo soy una persona extremadamente flematica, pero  
tambien soy impaciente...ahora como este es mi ff y yo mas o menos se que va a pasar no me  
desespero ni tampoco me desespera tu presion..acuerdate que soy flematica xD Ojala sigas  
leyendo aunque este capitulo haya estado medio guateado. Este capitulo fue minimamente  
sobre Harry, pero es que tiene que tener algo de concordancia con la historia oficial ¿no?  
Yo creo que el unico error de Harry no fue atraversarse en el camino de Voldie, sino ser el hijo  
de personas tan bacanes como Lily y James...de ahi deberia habr salido algo mejor que  
Harry..aunque hay que darle credito por cargarse a Voldie. Me alegra que te guste Denis aunque  
él es malo maloso..o lo sera dentro de poco. Vale por tu rr y seguire.

Anghy Lupin Weasley

Hola. Hoy me levante de buen humor asi que voy a darte una pista sobre tu primera pregunta y es  
SI. Si los demas leen o tu no te acuerdas cual era tendran que buscar tu rr xD me sebo. Sobre  
lo de la señora Weasley y Sirius...en realidad no pienso hacer nada concreto solo ponerlos en  
alguna situacion incomoda. Creo que si sobre me ceñire a los libros, esta claro (cof, cof dejen de  
preguntar por Sirius!) Seguire con la historia, no te preocupes..puedo alguna vez demorarme  
mucho en actualizar, pero siempre terminare haciendolo (me refiero a actualizar) Vale por tu rr  
y especialmente por tu ofrecimineto de ayuda..que amor. Chau

Leo Black Le-fay 

OMG! no creo que sería capaz de mandar a Remus y Tonks a tener sexo loco en una orgía con  
mas hombres lobo..no mientras sean personajes de una saga infantil. Creo tambien que los  
licantropos no se confunden de pareja..no de casualidad al menos 8-) Pero me da mucha  
risa la pareja Tonks-Greyback xD creo que no pegaria para nada. Denis en efecto esta "coladito"  
por Remus pero en el buen sentido, es decir que le tiene muy buena...es como si fuera su alumno  
preferido (he comprobado de lo que es capaz un profe cuando le tiene buena a alguien ¬¬)  
No hablemos de Sirius que me deprimo porque no existe uno en la realidad xD Chaus

ivonne910 

Hello. Se me hace tan raro que alguien que trabaje lea mis ff...me siento presionada por las  
personas mayores que yo xD Y creeme que se lo que son los hospitales y clinicas de cerca...  
conozco ese mundo y se que es estresante. ¿Carbon activado? mm..lo haria si es que no me  
presionaran tanto a focalizarme en Remus y Tonks. Y si es que algo habra en la fiesta sera cosas  
entre Remus y Tonks, te lo doy firmado compatriota..adiosh

An.Obsession.A.Sugestion.

Hey! Creo que mi santa madre comprara dentro de poco un notebook...asi que me sebo!!  
Bueno..creo que deberias cambiar ya tu nick que el que tienes es muy largo y no lo relaciono  
contigo, viste. Yo siempre pense que los merodeadores tenian como 40 y entonces Remus si  
que era un pederasta..pero ahora no. Y si tiene encanto, en especial como profe..yo lo ame  
en el tercer libro, pero como sabes ahora mis favoritos son James y en especial Sirius. El punto  
es que se ira a vivir a Howling Plot en el prox chap como ya le aviso a Sirius y..pasaran cosas  
violentas xD Es muy triste que no puedas fugarte a la playita..pero he vivido en lugares sin mar  
y termina siendo igual. Me encanta la mencion al crack, no la dejes que creo que eres la unica  
con la que puedo comentar ese fic. Ahora me leo como un chap por dia..pero gracias a ese ff  
he ampliado mis gustos por los Beatles y creo que me casaria con John si es que no estuviera  
muerto xD Y no te preocupes por las divagaciones...todos lo hacemos y todos somos adictos  
aqui a las historias de estos personajes..es mejor que ser adicto al real crack o) Te gane en  
actualizar!! Besos, bye.

Chau a todos


	9. Howling Plot

Holis..cambie mi computador y no me acostumbro todavia a algunos programas y al teclado..si hay errores de tipeo, solo omitan.

**CAPÍTULO IX: "HOWLING PLOT" **

Remus había intentado visitar Howling Plot cada vez que le fue posible sin que en Grimmauld Place se notara mucho su ausencia. Luego de su primera visita a la parcela no había vuelto al día siguiente, pero sí al subsiguiente y más días posteriores. Así había conocido al resto de los del grupo.

-Este es Octavius, el tipo que viste tumbado al otro día en el sillón - dijo Mary presentándole al licántropo en cuestión. Era alto, bastante alto. Flacucho y desgarbado. Era evidentemente moreno, pero se teñía el pelo de un amarillo patito y usaba unos lentes de marco grueso. Al comentario de Mary encogió los hombros, sonrió cohibido y le estrechó la mano a Remus con efusividad.

-Siento no haber estado del todo presentable.

-No te hagas ilusiones con que alguna vez lo esté - le dijo Mary en tono confidencial, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Octavius escuchara.

-No le hagas caso a esta perra - dijo Octavius tomando a Remus del brazo para llevarlo hasta un asiento - Le hace falta alguien que le caliente la cama. Ahora,¿te llamas Remus? Es muy curioso, ya sabes, por eso de la leyenda muggle de los fundadores de Roma.

Remus había escuchado esa historia unas cuántas veces y no le agradaba que se lo comentaran

-¿Tú antes eras parte del grupo? creo que Denis alguna vez te había mencionado ¿Por qué te fuiste? Bueno, supongo que tu motivos debías tener ¿Piensas regresar? Si es así, me alegro. Es agradable tener alguien con quien conversar que no sean los pasteles de esta casa.

-No te preocupes, Remus - dijo Mary viniendo en su auxilio - Octavius es así la menor parte del tiempo. En general está fermentando en el sillón.

Octavius dio un suspiro de aburrimiento

-Admito que soy algo adicto a las drogas muggles, pero...

-¿Algo? Por favor - Mary reía discretamente

-¿Las has probado? - preguntó a Remus mientras tanteaba sus bolsillos en busca de algo - Creo que se me ha acabado la última dosis. Pero en cuanto consiga más, serás el primero en probarla.

-Y ¿qué es lo que fumas? - preguntó Remus levemente intrigado. Sólo en una oportunidad en Hogwarts, Remus había probado una droga muggle, la marihuana, pero no le había gustado nada.

-Jajajaja ¡Nada de eso! -respondió Octavius - Me inyecto, aquí en el antebrazo izquierdo - dijo apuntándose una zona que se veía hinchada - Se llama heroína y es la mejor droga muggle de este lado del mundo. Un sólo pinchanzo y bienvenido al paraíso, colega.

-Es lo único que lo mantiene calmado - explicó Mary tirando a Remus de una manda para llevarlo a otro sitio - Lo que se inyecta tiene un efecto depresor. Sino, no podríamos soportarlo.

-Tú sólo avisa, amigo y te consigo de la mejor - alcanzó a oír que Octavius decía.

Mary lo guió hacia el segundo piso, donde un pasillo enteramente negro daba a muchas puertas,que continuaban en un camino que parecía infinito.

-¿Cuántos viven aquí? - preguntó Remus alarmado. El grupo que recordaba no excedía de siete personas, pero esa casa estaba llena de habitaciones.

-Oh, no somos muchos viviendo aquí. A veces vienen unos cuántos de otros lugares y se quedan unos días. Ahora te voy a mostrar a Alex - dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta - Ella es la nueva del grupo. Es... bueno, ya la vas a ver tú.

Mary irrumpió en la habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-¿Alex?

Una jovencita de unos veinte años estaba recostada en una cama. Era fina, de grandes ojos verdes y pelo corto como hombre de color negro brillante. Remus rebuscó en su memoria y decidió que jamás había visto a una criatura más linda que aquella chica, en toda su vida. Todos sus rasgos parecían estar decididos con una predeterminación y colocados con especial cuidado en su lugar. Objetivamente, la chica era perfecta. Mary captó el embelesamiento de Remus y carraspeó.

-Ella es Alex. Alex, él es Remus. Antes pertenecía al grupo y quizás se venga a vivir con nosotros.

Alex se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y mirar a Remus con curiosidad.

-¿No hay nada que quieras preguntarle? - Mary usaba un dulce tono de exasperación. Como el que se usa con los niños pequeños cuando no logran comprender las cosas.

La chica se lo pensó un momento.

-¿Se quedará al té?

-Puede ser - respondió Remus conmovido porque Alex usara el "usted" para dirigirse a él y porque su pregunta fuera tan irrelevante - En todo caso, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar.

-Muy bien, ahora nos vamos - dijo Mary caminando hacia la puerta.

-Mary - dijo Alex en un tono respetuoso - ¿Despertó Octavius?

-Sí, está abajo - Alex no dijo nada más y Mary y Remus salieron de la habitación - Esta chica me exaspera - comentó ella una vez estuvieron en el pasillo - es tímida hasta la estupidez.

-Es muy bonita - no pudo evitar decir Remus. Aunque la palabra bonita quedaba evidentemente corta

-Lo sé. Creo que por eso Denis la aceptó. En todo caso ella lo ignora y hasta intenta bajarse el perfil ¿viste su pelo? Se lo cortó hace unos días para que Octavius dejara de decir que era capaz de cortarse un brazo por poder amanecer un día con esos rizos junto a su almohada. Alex no sospecha que empeoró la situación. Ahora Octavius debe inyectarse como 3 veces al día

-¿No hay nadie más en la casa?

-Sí. También están los primos: Edmund y Crumley, pero ellos generalmente no están aquí.

-¿Y Marcel se fue?

-Remus - dijo Mary con cierta pausa - Marcel murió. Fue unos meses luego de que tu te fueras.

-¿Cómo?

-Una bala de plata - Remus asumió con rapidez el golpe. Marcel había sido uno de sus más amigos dentro del grupo. Estaba un poco chiflado, pero a ratos era el más inteligente y daba los mejores consejos. Pero en el grupo siempre era así. Marcel no era el primero que moría y todos se acostumbraban a los rápidos cambios. El castaño sabía que no había mucho más que preguntar sobre el tema.

Siguieron subiendo hasta la terraza que se divisaba desde afuera. Había algunas sillas y era agradable estarse allí para mirar el paisaje. Además era el único lugar ordenado de la casa y eso siempre era un plus para Remus. Pensó por última vez en Marcel y en lon despreocupados que se veían todos cuando habían perdido a un amigo, sin buscar explicaciones ni culpables. Todo era tan frío que de pronto Remus sintió unas ganas increíbles de estar en Grimmauld Place. Esta gente lo entendía a la perfección, pero siempre habían sido unos bárbaros. No sabía si podría ambientarse nuevamente. Al llegar a Howling Plot hace un rato, había dicho que volvería para quedarse dentro de un par de días, cuando la verdad era que tenía las maletas reducidas dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta.

-No tienes buena cara, Lupin ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Mary que lo observaba sentada en una silla de mimbre.

-En Marcel - dijo pensando en lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Era un buen tipo - dijo ella abrazándose a sus rodillas. El día de hoy Mary llevaba una falda cortísima, pero eso no parecía molestarle para sentarse como deseaba.

-Y aún así ¿nunca intentaron averiguar quién era el culpable? - preguntó dejando de mirar el paisaje para focalizarse en ella.

Mary soltó una risa seca.

-¿Para buscar revancha? Eres jodidamente noble, Lupin. Pero también muy inocente. Confiaste y creíste a ojos cerrados cualquier pelotudez que podía decir Marcel, pero nunca sospechaste que podría vendernos.

-¿A nosotros?

-Sí - Mary hizo una pausa - Marcel le entregó nuestra ubicación a un idiota del Ministerio por un "puesto respetable dentro de la comunidad" - lo último lo dijo en un tono cargado de sarcasmo - Y a último momento, se arrepintió y le contó todo a Denis. Una semana después los del Ministerio enviaron a sus cazadores. Los había hecho perder el tiempo con una ubicación de la que ya nos habíamos movido, eso es algo imperdonable para ellos.

-¿Y Denis lo perdonó así nada más?

-No lo sé - dijo ella echando la cabeza hacian atrás y repatingándose en la silla. A Remus se le iban inconscientemente los ojos hacia sus piernas - Con Denis nunca se sabe. Pero creo que el que se haya arrepentido y nos haya avisado fue un detalle práctico que Denis no pudo pasar por alto. Aunque si quieres que sea honesta - ahora ella levantó la vista para clavarla en el castaño - no me extrañaría que Denis hubiese estado relacionado con su muerte. A él nadie lo traiciona y sale intacto.

-¿Y yo?

-Tú no lo traicionaste, simplemente te fuiste. Además Marcel no eras tú. Sabes perfectamente que eras el favorito de Denis. Tanto así que si decides volver, Denis es capaz de suspender hasta la Moonlight Fest si es que a ti se te place.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Oh, de veras que tú no sabes. Denis ganará unos cuántos, qué digo, millones de galleons por ofrecer esta casa como sede de la fiesta. No te imaginas cuánto dinero circula en estos eventos. Nos viene de maravilla. Al otro día al abrir la alacena, salieron unas cuántas ratas.

-O sea que la fiesta se celebrará ¿Aquí mismo? - Remus no podía creer su suerte.

-Te veo emocionado, Lupin - Mary sonreía con picardía - En los años que vivimos juntos, nunca quisiste ir a una Moonlight Fest.

-Es que..bueno, ahora pienso diferente.

-Si vienes, supongo quen habrá algunos cambios.

-¿Cuáles cambios?

Mary pensó un momento antes de hablar

-Tendremos que restringirles la entrada a los del grupo de Greyback

Remus guardó silencio. Esa había sido una de las razones más poderosas para nunca haber puesto un pie en una de esas fiestas. Sin embargo Greyback tenía fama por ser uno de los licántropos más sanguinarios de la historia y Remus no dudaba un momento de que podía tener estrechos vínculos con mortígafos. Restringirlo de la fiesta no sería un buen propósito para su misión y menos si llevaba con él a los de su grupo.

-Eso tendía que decidirlo Denis - dijo con cautela

-Denis no querrá incomodarte

-No me incomodará - aseguró. Mary lo miró algo impresionada

-Es verdad que ahora piensas diferente. Casi que no eres el mismo Lupin.

-¿Preferías al de antes? - Remus se reprochó intermanemente la pregunta. Esa pregunta daba pie para un evidente coqueteo, que sin saber por qué, no le molestaba en absoluto. Estaba de espaldas al paisaje mirando a Mary, y por Merlín que no podía dejar de mirar sus largas y bronceadas piernas ¿Por qué rayos usaría esas falditas tan cortas? Con ella todo era provocación.

Mary, por supuesto, no dejó pasar la pregunta y sonriendo de medio lado, dijo.

-Te prefiero ahora. Estás más guapo y más parrandero ¿eh? Aunque debo admitir que antes no lo hacías nada mal ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que pasamos la noche en la azotea del edificio del primer ministro muggle?

Remus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Y tampoco quiso evitarla.

-Quiso arrestarnos por disturbios en lugares públicos

-No es nuestra culpa que él no tuviera una vida sexual interesante.

-Oh, yo creo que la tenía ¿No te acuerdas que tenía un hurón de mascota?

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Luego hubo un momento de silencio en que cada uno recordó momentos vividos con el grupo. Remus cambió de opinión un tanto con respecto a sus integrantes. Quizás ninguno se preocupaba del resto y si alguno moría, simplemente que en paz descansara, pero terminaba siendo una buena filosofía. Se recordaban buenos momentos y lo demás se desechaba. Y en el caso de quen no fuera posible, para eso tenían drogas, para olvidarse de lo terrible que era ser un licántropo

Remus se sentía al fin relajado entre sus pares.

-Te echaba de menos, Remus

-Ya estoy aquí

-Es no es suficiente

-¿Es una invitación?

-No te hagas el idiota. Yo no hago invitaciones. Ya sabes que para ti, siempre estoy disponible

-Octavius tenía razón cuando dijo que necesitabas alguien que te calentara la cama

-¡Ey! Dije "solo para ti" Tu no eres alguien, eres Lupin

-Gracias por aclararlo

-De nada - los juegos verbales de los dos siempre eran así. Ambos querían quedarse con la última palabra

-Entonces - Remus no iba a perder - si no hay invitación ¿Qué es lo que hace falta para que dejes de echarme de menos?

-No lo sé - ahora Mary hablaba con sinceridad - contigo siempre fue así ¿Sabes? Eres un lobito poco concreto. Aunque te tuviera al lado, era como si estuvieras en otra parte.

Mary había ganado la partida. Algo en sus palabras había hecho que Remus se sintiera triste. Nunca pensó que alguien pudiera anhelar su presencia y echarlo de menos, no así como ella lo decía.

-Traje mis maletas. Me quedo desde hoy mismo.

-¿En serio? - ella parecía impresionada - Bueno - dijo poniéndose de pie - entonces tendremos que hacer algunos cambios. Para empezar debemos ir a hacer algunas compras porque como te dije la alacena está plagada de ratas.

-¿ Te refieres a compras como en los viejos tiempos?

-¿Tengo cara de querer pagar por lo que compro como si fuera una niña buena? - Mary tenía cara de todo, menos de niña buena, pero su cara de inocente era lo bastante convincente.

-Pero...hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago. Lo voy a estropear todo - Remus comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-¡Vamos! Será divertido - ella lo tomó de una manga y corriendo bajaron las escaleras hasta la entrada de Howling Plot. Mary sacó su varita y haciendo una aparición conjunta, se aparecieron a los alrededores de un centro comercial muggle.

-¿Aquí? No encuentras que es muy grande

-Por eso mismo, Lupin. Nadie se fijará en nosotros.

Entraron en un supermercado que daba a unos estacionamientos al aire libre. Caminaron cerca de las cajas y sacaron un carro para las compras. El primer pasillo en recorrer fue el de los productos en conserva. La única diferencia entre los mercados muggles y los mágicos es la distribución de las cosas. En los mágicos la ubicación de los mata gnomos y las sopas, es la misma. Para los magos ordenados como Remus, los supermercados muggles eran el paraíso: todo etiquetado y señalizado por carteles, con los cuales era imposible perderse. Para Mary, era diametralmente opuesto.

-¿Qué rayos hacen todas estas conservas juntas? Yo sólo quiero un par. Ahora deberían estar las pociones condimentadas.

-No son pociones - se burló Remus - Son simplemente condimentos

Mary era hija de muggles, pero en su vida los había visto. Había sido criada por una bruja anciana que murió apenas Mary pudo valerse por si misma, más o menos a los 15 años. Después había sido mordida por un licántropo del grupo que Remus no llegó a conocer y ahora la morena que rebuscaba entre los estantes, era la sangre sucia más perdida cuando se tenía que hablar en términos muggles. Los padres de Remus no eran muggles, sólo su abuelo lo era, pero él había estado tan interesado por aprender sobre sus costumbres que podría vivir tranquilamente entre muggles sin ser percibido. En Hogwarts había tomado el ramo de estudios muggles siendo el alumno más destacado y su amistad con Lily le hizo conocer las cosas prácticas que el ramo en sí no podía darle.

-Como sea ¿Qué te gustaría llevar para la cena¿Todavía eres un adicto al chocolate?

Remus se sorprendió de que ella recordara sus gustos. Se limitó a asentir y al pasar al pasillo de las golosinas, Mary sacó unas cuántas barras además de papas fritas y bebidas de todo tipo.

-Los muggles no hacen cosas muy originales, pero sus golosinas son muy sabrosas. Al otro día probé unos caramelos que soltaban chispas en la boca, como si tuvieran magia. Vete a saber tú como rayos lo harán

-Mary... vi a unos cuántos guardias en la entrada ¿Cómo...

-Pues como siempre - contestó ella mientras rebuscaba en una hielera - ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas? Debemos pasar junto a las cajas y lanzar un hechizo imperturbable a los detectores de robos de la entrada. Y así pasamos sin que nadie nos detecte.

Remus estaba por agregar que los muggles tenían muchos más métodos de seguridad que los detectores, cuando se acordó del pequeño detalle de que su varita estaba conectada al sistema del Ministerio. Todas las varitas hechas en Londres - se asumía que hechas por Ollivander - tenían un sistema para que cualquier hechizo realizado por ellas fuera detectado por los vigilantes del Ministerio. Era así como estos sabían quién hacía maleficios imperdonables o en presencia de muggles o cualquier otra cosa fuera de la ley. Cuando Remus se integró al grupo por primera vez, Denis lo obligó a visitar a su "operador de varitas" un mago de mediana edad que se dedicaba a sacar las varitas del sistema del Ministerio para que el mago que la portara pudiera hacer todos los hechizos que se le vinieran en gana, sin tener problemas con la ley. El problema era que hace unos años, específicamente tres, cuando Dumbledore le pidió a Remus que enseñara en Hogwarts, le había ordenado como única condición que volviera a conectar su varita al sistema, pues sus profesores no podían estar fuera de las reglas del Ministerio. Remus había accedido sin problema alguno, porque evidentemente siendo Remus, no se había aprovechado de el encanto de su varita después de haber dejado el grupo. Pero ahora necesitaba su varita desconectada o sino cómo rayos le explicaba a Mary que la había vuelto a conectar por haber trabajado para Dumbledore.

Cuando el carro estuvo repleto hasta el borde de comida y curiosidades, según Mary, de muggles como por ejemplo bastoncitos para limpiarse los oídos, se escurrieron por las cajas y llegaron hasta la salida sin que nadie los notara. Era la salida rodeada de detectores.

-Tú el derecho, yo el izquierdo - le susurró Mary y sacando su varita por debajo de su polera, apuntó al detector y este no hubiese sonado aunque pasaran todo el supermercado por él.

Remus no atinaba a hacer lo mismo. Ella pensó que los detectores ya estaban desconectados y comenzó a empujar el carro para salir. Remus no se movía de su lugar y tampoco dejaba que ella y el carro lo hicieran.

-¡Vamos Remus! No me vengas a decir que tienes remordimientos a estas alturas. Hemos hecho esto un millón de veces, así que por favor salgamos de una vez.

-No - dijo él

-Oye, teníamos que hacerlo ¿Sí? De otra forma nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre. No es tan terrible

-No es por eso - murmuró él en un tono tan bajo que Mary no entendió una palabra.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? - ella subía un poco el volumen

-¿Hay algún problema? - dijo un guardia que se acercaba a ellos desde la esquina derecha. Ambos habían estado más tiempo parados del prudente, frente a la puerta de salida.

-Muévete - le ordenó Mary y dándole un empujoncito, se apoderó del carro y lo llevó hasta afuera. Como tenía que pasar (aunque Remus cruzaba los dedos para que no sucediera), el detector sonó. Y sonó tan fuerte que ya no sólo era un guardia el que se acercaba a ellos, si no cinco - ¿Qué rayos...

Mary no podía creer lo que sucedía. Remus al fin decidió que prefería enfrentarse a una sola justicia, así que sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo impabilizador que hizo que los hombres quedaran estáticos en sus lugares.

-Súbete - le ordenó a ella indicando el carro.

-Pero...

-¡Que te subas! - Mary obedeció y en ese mismo segundo, los guardias se habían despetrificado y luego de un momento de estupefacción reconocieron a Remus y fueron tras él.

Remus empujó con fuerza el carro y a pesar de que el piso pavimentado de los estacionamientos era mucho más áspero que el de dentro del supermercado, corrió junto con él y Mary arriba, huyendo de los guardias

-¡Alto ahí! - los hombres corrían a toda velocidad, pero sus poncheras les impedían acortar la distancia que los separaba del castaño. La gente los miraba impactada y se detenían a mirarlos e indicarlos con el dedo.

-Vaya Lupin, no recordaba tu veta de prófugo - Mary por supuesto no podía dejar de burlarse de su situación.

-Yo tampoco - admitió sin dejar de correr.

Finalmente llegaron junto a una camioneta que los ocultaba completamente de los curiosos, y una vez allí, Remus usó su varita por última vez para hacer una desaparición conjunta y aparecer a la entrada de Howling Plot.

-Podríamos salir a hacer compras más seguido - dijo ella mientras se bajaba del carro

-No te burles - dijo Remus que de todos modos sonreía como aguantando la risa

-Sólo espero que en la carrera no hayamos perdido el abono para Octavius - Mary se sacudió la falda y se lo quedó mirando, mientras Remus jadeaba de cansancio - ¿Me puedes decir por qué no desconectaste el detector?

-Mi varita está conectada a la red del Ministerio

-¿Qué¿Por qué?

-¿Tú qué crees? - _soy un espía de la Orden_ - Nadie me hubiese dado trabajo de ser portador de una varita ilegal

Ella asintió

-Se lo diré a Denis. Quizás mañana puedas visitar a Henry, el tipo de las varitas. Voy a entrar esto - dijo indicando el carro.

Remus se quedó pensando en lo estúpido que había estado siendo. Si quería pasar inadvertido debía empezar a usar la cabeza. Se estaba comportando como un adolescente. Luego pensó en lechuzas y se terminó por dar cuenta que Howling Plot era un lugar oculto mágicamente, pero por varitas que no existían para el Ministerio, por lo tanto la parcela, no existía.

Salió a toda prisa del patio para llegar hasta la calle Barcley, donde lo esperaba una lechuza. Sacó el pergamino que decía.

_Señor Remus J. Lupin_

_Calle Barcley_

_El Ministerio ha detectado magia indebida frente a muggles utilizada por su varita el día de hoy a las 18.33  
Este acto está penado por el departamento del uso indebido de la magia, por lo que se le ruega presentarse a nuestras oficinas a primera hora del día de mañana._

_Atentamente _

_Elizabeth Green  
Secretaria Depto._

Esto era malo, muy malo. Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos. Seguramente habría alguna forma de sacarse el castigo... ¿qué estaba diciendo? Esto no era como cuando estaba en Hogwarts y podía sacarse un castigo pidiendo perdón. En primer lugar no debería haber atacado a los muggles esos. Mientras pensaba que debía visitar a Henry cuanto antes si quería seguir en el grupo y que debería hablar con Dumbledore para explicarle las últimas nuevas; una nueva lechuza llegó hasta él.

Sacó con prisa el pergamino que decía.

_Remus:_

_He hablado con el jefe del departamento del uso indebido de la magia y en realidad gracias a Kingsley pude inventarle una historia para que te levantara la cita de mañana, después de todo, no era algo muy grave. Supongo que tu intención no era pagar una multa ¿cierto? porque si era así lamento haber intervenido en tus planes, pero Albus ha insistido tanto en que estás en una misión importante que no encontré necesario que perdieras el tiempo en nimiedades_

_Nos vemos en la fiesta que organizó Molly para los niños. Hermione y Ron han sido nombrados prefectos_

_A.W._

Tomó el pergamino y con su varita escribió por el otro lado

_Arthur, si ya no estuvieras casado, créeme que sería capaz de casarme contigo.  
Dale mis saludos a Kingsley y dile a Molly que no pienso perderme la fiesta_

_Gracias_

Luego entró nuevamente a Howlimg Plot pensando que a veces existe la suerte de principiante

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo volveremos a encontrarnos con Tonks...y no he escrito nada, pero ya se me han ocurrido algunas cosas divertidas 

RR!

Calabacita Lupin

Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. A mi tambien me mata Sirius...la cosa es si lo matere yo..pero esas son dudas que dejo a mi fuero interno y mejor no las comentamos por aqui. Existen 4 tipos de personalidades segun hipocrates..los que son sanguineos, los flematicos, los melancolicos y los colericos. Resumiendo los sanguineos son las personas extrovertidas que exteriorizan todos sus dramas, es decir alguien como Sirius. Los flematicos no se alteran por nada..es decir alguien como Dumbledore. Los melancolicos rumean todo lo que hacen y piensan mil veces las cosas antes de decirlas..alguien como Remus y finalmente los colericos son los extrovertidos, pero exaltados y generalmente lideres..lease Harry Potter. Guatear es en Chile cuando algo esta medio en decadencia. Como cuando tiras una piedra al agua y esta da varios golpecitos hasta que pierde fuerza y cae al fondo..algo asi. Por que te estoy dando estas clases filosoficas..yo que se..quizas porque tengo muchas cosas que estudiar y no quiero. Bye

Staken Tonks

Hello. Me halagan tus comentarios, que quieres que te diga. En este capitulo tampoco hubo Remus-Tonks...pero ahora si que si en el siguiente chap habra. No se si algo muy romanticon pero los tendremos a los dos...saliendo juntos por alli Y tambien tendremos la posibilidad de que Remus sienta algo de celos. Sobre Voldie...yo encuentro que se ve muy sexy en la 5ta peli con su terno cuando aparece entre las personas de King Cross, aunque en realidad el termino para definirlo es siniestro. Al menos el actor esta bueno. Si eres chilena el termino pololear no esta nada de mal..pero si no, no sabia que se usaba en otras partes..la duda esta solo en eso. Si te digo la verdad...he pensado muchos capitulos que hacer, pero no he imaginado nada de la fiesta asi que nadie puede saber si resulta realmente bien. Pero mejor tampoco hablo de esos temas que no es bueno andar delatando mi ineptitud para escribir. Tus rr nunca dan la lata. Chaus

ivonne910

Hey! Yo nunca dije arrugada, solo dije "mayor que yo" que tampoco es mucho decir. Tengo hermanas de tu edad que tambien ven las peliculas y leen los libros, asi que lo de tener 25 no tiene nada que ver. Te avisare si necesito ayuda con el carbon (que suena muy chistoso) y gracias por tus rr y por no presionarme xD Chaus

An.Obsession.A.Sugestion.

Andas mal: ( Será porque se acerca la luna llena o mejor dicho esos dias odiosos que segun algunos tiene relacion con la regla?? Yo no sé...yo solo me pongo hambrienta. Que bueno que te haya gustado el chap, pero no llego a compreder como Sirius siendo Sirius te puede dar penita. Aunque en realidad si, todos lo tienen muy botadito. Y lo peor es que no se como remediar eso. Lo de ponerle una pareja ya no me esta resultando tan posible. Ya van entrando cada vez mas personajes y los que ya existen no le quedan bien como pareja, no quiero agregar a mas personas que despues no me acuerdo ni quienes son. Sobre el crack..no he leido mucho, pero sigo avanzando. A veces me da ideas para el ff, pero no se si sera honesto copiarlas deliberadamente..aunque solo son ideas. Ojala te mejores de tu estado sentimentaloide en el que lo unico que puede ayudarte a pasar las penas es un Sirius...uno que no existe. En fin ahora que tengo pc nuevo podremos hablar luego...cuando pase ciertas pruebas que me estan incomodando. Bye

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Lectora de los dobles rr.. Ya ni me acuerdo del chap del 1er rr... a ver Denis. Si es un tipo siniestro. Y aun no han visto su peor lado...de hecho ni yo lohe visto, pero se que tiene que ser maloso maloso xD. Te cuento que escribiendo este capitulo, se me ocurrio un fin bastante interesante para June, ya veras. En todo caso esta distante de tener una relacion con Sirius..ni siquiera se si se conoceran. Y sobre tu rr numero 2...esa era la idea del chap! Reirse un rato y querer pedirse un Sirius. Y claro tambien ver ese lado merodeador que tiene Remus, pues no solo James y Sirius son merodeadores...no hay que olvidar al mas calladito que ahora esta mostrando ese lado tambien con Mary, cosa que se que odiaran algunas lectoras amantes del R&T, pero es que hay que ponerle conflicto al ff, si no no tendria gracia. Chaus

Vale a todos por leer

Bye bye


	10. En el depto de Solteras

** CAPITULO X: "EN EL DEPTO DE SOLTERAS"**

La noche en que Mary le contó a Denis lo de la varita de Remus y juntos decidieron ir a visitar a Henry, fue cuando Molly Weasley echó en falta la presencia de Tonks. Cuando Remus vivía en Grimmauld Place , la chica iba a visitarlos muy seguido, pero ahora que el licántropo no estaba el único que hacía visitas más continuas era Mundungus. Y ese no le gustaba nada. Estaba tan aburrida que a veces pensaba en conversar con la Sra. Black. Aunque esas ocasiones eran escasas. Por suerte, Ron había sido escogido como prefecto y había una razón para celebrar un banquete.

-Debemos invitar a Tonks a la fiesta – pensó en voz alta mientras revolvía su té en compañía de su familia, Harry, Hermione y Sirius.

-Por supuesto – dijo el señor Weasley – todos los de la orden están invitados.

-¿Ya le avisaste?

-No, no la he visto en el trabajo, pero Kingsley y Remus ya saben.

-¿Remus? – Preguntó Charlie – Yo pensé que estaba… - la señora Weasley lo miró con censura, segura de que lo que seguiría sería un "en su misión"

-Chicos -dijo la señora Weasley – Será mejor que suban y organicen su lista de útiles. Iremos pronto a comprar al callejón Diagon

-Pero mamá. Ya hicimos…

-¡Dije que arriba! – los menores subieron dejando solos a los de la Orden

El señor Weasley carraspeó.

-Recibimos en el Ministerio una notificación de la varita de Remus. Al parecer congeló a un par de muggles y robó mercadería de un supermarcado. Le envié una lechuza diciéndole que no se preocupara y avisándole de la fiesta.

-No puedo creerlo – murmuró Sirius molesto– Lupin se divierte más que yo.

-Por favor Sirius – lo reprendió la señora Weasley – debe ser parte de su misión. Por otro lado deberíamos avisarle a Tonks…

-Le podemos enviar una lechuza – dijo el señor Weasley con aburrimiento debido a la insistencia de su esposa.

-No hace falta, yo le aviso – dijo Bill terminando su té de un trago y poniéndose de pie.

-Pero para qué te molestas…

-Necesito pedirle algo a Tonks – se explicó Bill poniéndose su chaqueta y dejando el lugar antes de que pudieran hacerle más preguntas.

-Yo que ustedes… - dijo Sirius mirando a los señores Weasley.

-Ni lo menciones – dijeron ambos a la vez, convencidos de que el tema que trataría Sirius no sería de su agrado.

Bill, en realidad necesitaba ver a Tonks para que lo ayudara en un asunto meramente laboral. Ella tenía la dirección de un tipo que necesitaba encontrar con urgencia y Bill nunca había confiado en las lechuzas para ese tipo de trabajo. Se apareció en el centro de Londres y caminó unas cuadras para llegar a edificio de la metamorfomaga.

En la casa de Tonks, hacía un rato que ella y June se habían enfrascado en una conversación… amorosa.

-¿Y hace cuánto que no lo ves? – preguntó June

-Sólo un par de días.

-Ya me imaginaba que algo raro te pasaba

-Nada raro me pasa – insistió Tonks – Es a ti a quién se la ha metido en la cabeza que me gusta Remus, cuando no es así

-Tonks, ya te he dicho que tu humor no me causa gracia.

-¡No es una broma!

-Oh. Entonces ¿qué es?

-La verdad. No me gusta Remus. Es sólo un compañero de trabajo.

-Ya. Mejor hagamos algo. Yo te expondré todos los hechos por los que sostengo que te gusta y tú ante la veracidad de los puntos – dijo haciendo alarde de su lenguaje de estudiante de leyes mágicas – no tendrás más que reconocer lo que es obvio.

-Convénceme – Tonks se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien. El día que conoces al Sr. Lupin vuelves sospechosamente tarde y a mis preguntas respondes con evasivas ¿qué dices a eso?

-Por si no te lo había dicho, soy auror. Mis trabajos son un tanto confidenciales

-¿Y eso justifica que hayas llegado tan tarde?

-¡Por Merlín! Estaba en la casa de mi tío.

-¿Con tu tío o con Lupin?

-Con los dos – June la miró ceñuda – con Remus – terminó admitiendo.

-Siguiente pregunta. Otra noche volviste mucho más tarde, con tu ropa revuelta y mojada ¿Es necesario si quiera que haga la pregunta?

-Esa vez sí que estaba con Sirius – dijo Tonks muy contenta de ganarle a June.

-¿En tu familia se practica el incesto?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no

-Pues entonces tu tío se sale de las reglas o… estabas con Lupin

-Eso no tiene sentido

-Siguiente argumento – continuó June como si no hubiera escuchado a Tonks – Luego de esa extraña ocasión no parabas de hablar del sujeto. De lo gracioso, tierno y encantador que era.

-Eso no es verdad

June se limitó a alzar una ceja.

-Tonks, cielo. Estuve a punto de utilizar un hechizo para dejarte sin voz ¡Me tenías harta con el condenado Remus!

-Está bien. Puede que haya hablado un poco de él, pero es que tú no lo conoces – dijo Tonks poniendo una cara de embelesamiento.

-¡Oh, oh! Ahí está

-¿Quién? – preguntó mirando a todas partes

-Esa cara de idiota que pones cuando recuerdas a Lupin. Además te equivocas, conozco a Remus y no por eso he ido a hablarle hasta al conserje sobre él.

Tonks se sonrojó, pero June como buena amiga, no quiso reparar en ese detalle para no avergonzarla más. Ella era de la idea de que estaba perdiendo a Tonks. A todas les pasaba tarde o temprano que terminaban perdiendo el juicio por un hombre. June era la fundadora del grupo de los escépticos sobre el amor, pero no podía hacer nada con respecto a su amiga más que hacerla darse cuenta de la verdad.

-Y lo último – continuó – Fue luego de tu resfrío. Sé que el culpable es Remus porque has estado así luego de que él te viniera a buscar.

-¿He estado cómo? – preguntó Tonks sin comprender.

-Como un inferí. Pareces una muerta viviente. Te paseas por la vida y vas a trabajar pero no pones atención a absolutamente nada. La pregunta es ¿en qué piensas? O más bien ¿en quién?

-Bueno… - por suerte para Tonks, la puerta de entrada sonó por unos golpes.

June que estaba de pie se dirigió a la entrada.

-No te muevas – le advirtió – esta conversación no ha terminado aún.

Al abrir la puerta, June se encontró con un pelirrojo muy apuesto que la miraba atentamente con una sonrisa seductora.

-Hola, soy Bill Weasley – dijo tomando su mano para estrecharla.

-Yo… soy June – respondió la chica algo contrariada

-¿Qué tal June? Busco a Tonks, soy un amigo – June abrió la puerta de par en par y Tonks, que estaba sentada en el living junto a la entrada, pudo ver a Bill.

-Hola Bill – le dijo poniéndose de pie – pasa. Ella es June, mi compañera de departamento.

-Ya la veo – dijo sin quitarle un ojo de encima – Deberías haberme dicho antes que tenías una compañera tan guapa.

-Sí. Y tú deberías haberme dicho que tenías un amigo tan simpático – agregó June sonriéndole a Bill.

-Debería haberme dado cuenta antes que tenía a dos amigos tan frescos – murmuró Tonks dándose cuenta de que en verdad siempre lo había sabido – Bueno ¿y qué te trae por aquí, Bill?

-Necesito la dirección del escocés – dijo mientras seguía sonriéndole a June y viceversa.

-El escocés. Creo que lo tengo anotado en alguna parte. Tendría que buscarlo.

-Tómate tu tiempo – dijo June mientras invitaba a Bill a tomar asiento.

Tonks se encogió de hombros y fue hasta su pieza en busca de la dichosa dirección. No recordaba en dónde la había dejado. Comenzó rebuscando en sus cajones y a medida que lo hacía no pudo negarle a su mente divagar sobre cierta persona. Cierta persona con un problema peludo. Se sintió tonta al pensar que June se había dado cuenta de todo ¿acaso era tan evidente? Por Merlín, si hasta la señora Weasley se había dado cuenta. Tendría que tomar medidas lo antes posible para que él no llegara a notarlo. Porque una cosa es que a ella le gustara Remus y otra muy distinta que él la tomara en cuenta cuando siempre la molestaba como se hace con una hermana pequeña. Remus nunca la miraría como algo más que eso y su lado racional no se cansaba de repetírselo. En cambio cuando pensaba en la cena de gala que tenía que compartir con él, su estómago se le hacía un nudo y entonces creía que cualquier cosa podía suceder.

¡La dirección! Le recordó su consciencia. Aunque Tonks hubiese ido a su pieza con la mejor intención de encontrar la dirección, tardó muchos minutos y no precisamente por no encontrar el pergamino, si no por estar distraída. Quizás June tenía razón cuando decía que era una muerta viviente.

Finalmente la encontró y regresó al living para entregársela a Bill cuando…

-¡Por Merlín! -exclamó Tonks ante la escena. Bill estaba tendido en el sofá sin camiseta y June estaba sobre él con la lengua sospechosamente dentro de la garganta del chico.

-Espera Tonks – dijo Bill apartando suavemente a June – esto no es lo que parece.

-No. De hecho es exactamente lo que parece – dijo June mientras se arreglaba el pelo. Luego, los dos se echaron a reír.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio – murmuró Tonks divertida – pero si ni siquiera se conocen

-Estamos intentando remediar esa situación – confesó Bill

-¿No te enojas, cierto? – preguntó June con cautela.

Tonks sonrió

-Claro que no. Es sólo que… ese es el sillón de mi mamá.

June le lanzó un cojín a la cara.

-No importa, nos vamos a mi pieza – dijo tirando del brazo de Bill, mientras le desordenaba el pelo a ella y le sacaba la lengua.

-Pero… ¿ahora? – Tonks estaba francamente impactada.

-No te preocupes, no haremos ruido.

-¿Y la dirección?

-Gracias – dijo Bill tomando el pergamino y guardándolo en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Tonks pensó que quizás debería seguir los consejos de su amiga más seguido.

A la mañana siguiente Tonks escuchó entre dormida cómo Bill cantaba en la ducha y luego volvió a dormir.

Bill por otro lado se levantó de muy buen humor y le ofreció a June llevarle desayuno en bandeja a la cama. La chica aceptó con tal de que la dejara dormir un rato más. El pelirrojo tomó una toalla y se la amarró a la altura del ombligo, fue hasta la cocina y comenzó a calentar leche y hervir huevos. Fue entonces cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Las chicas estaban dormidas y Bill no sabía si abrir. Se asomó por el ojo de la puerta y al reconocer al visitante no dudó en abrirle la puerta

-¡Remus! – Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro - ¿qué haces aquí?

El castaño lo miró de arriba abajo con expresión atónita. Luego pareció avergonzarse.

-Eh… bueno si estaban tan ocupados… no es tan importante… yo puedo volver otro día – y ya se daba la vuelta cuando Bill dijo.

-Por favor pasa. No hemos tenido muchas noticias tuya aparte del incidente con unos muggles.

-¿Sabes de eso? – preguntó quedándose en el lugar.

-Sí. Mi papá nos lo contó – Bill se hizo a un lado y Remus entró al departamento - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

Remus hizo un breve resumen de lo ocurrido omitiendo ciertos detalles mientras Bill terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

-¡Qué rico huele, Bill¿Estás preparando huevos? – dijo la voz de Tonks que se venía acercando a la cocina. Al llegar a la altura de la puerta la chica se paró en seco al ver a Remus sentado en su cocina. Hizo el amago de cubrirse con los brazos para que no viera su pijama de lunitas y estrellas, pero si lo pensaba mejor, era inútil - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó en un tono que no dejaba de sonar escandalizado.

-Yo venía a verte, pero…bueno no esperaba encontrármelos a los dos en estas condiciones y… Merlín, esto es muy vergonzoso. Mejor… mejor vengo más tarde – Lupin se levantó de su asiento con claras intenciones de irse.

-¡No! – Los dos hombres miraron a Tonks por la exageración de su grito – Es decir no – dijo en un tono más calmado – Quédate. Yo y Bill…pensaste que yo y Bill ¿Eso?

-¿Y qué quieres que piense? – preguntó Remus entre burlón y cínico – Si vengo a tu casa a las ocho de la mañana y me encuentro a un hombre cubierto sólo por una toalla ¿No es evidente?

-Viejo, yo no tengo nada con Tonks – trató de aclarar Bill

-¡Tranquilos! No le voy a contar nada a nadie. Ustedes sigan en lo suyo que yo vuelvo más tarde.

-Remus te estamos diciendo que no es para nada lo que te estás imaginando – insistió Tonks

-Oh, perdóname señorita, pero no estoy tan viejo para chochear o imaginarme cosas – Remus no entendía por qué estaba molesto. Pero estaba muy molesto.

-¡Nadie ha dicho eso! – Tonks también subió el tono para estar a su altura.

-Pues eso entendí ¿Me quieres hacer creer que no te has acostado con Bill?

-No me he acostado con Bill

-¿No? Y ¿Qué significan esos huevos en esa bandeja? La tradición dice que luego de echarse un buen polvo uno le lleva desayuno al otro…

-No puedo creer que no me creas – Tonks estaba furiosa

-Y yo no puedo creer que te hayas acostado con Bill y que ahora lo niegues.

-¿Y qué si lo niego? – dijo ella desafiante - ¿No me has ocultado tú otras cosas?

Remus abrió y cerró la boca sin decidirse muy bien cómo contraatacar

-Ocultar no es lo mismo que negar – se defendió

-La diferencia es que lo que ocultaste fue mucho más importante

-Muchachos… - Bill quería salir de esa pelea lo antes posible pero los otros dos no parecían reparar en él

-Ya veo qué tipo de persona vas siendo si piensas que acostarse con alguien no significa nada

-¡No me he acostado con Bill!

-Pensé que ya lo habías admitido

-¡Aah! Eres desesperante. Y en todo caso ¿qué te importa si me acosté con él?

-No… - Remus se quedó sin palabras – En realidad no es asunto mío. Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana… yo me hago a un lado.

-Oh, muchas gracias – dijo ella en tono mordaz – supongo que ahora no tendrá que pedirte permiso ¿cierto? Te aclaro que no soy tu hermana chica. Y que en todo caso no me he acostado con Bill

-Entonces ¿Por qué está vestido con una toalla y prepara desayuno para dos?

-Es para mí – dijo entrando June que venía vestida con una bata – Tienen buenas cuerdas vocales ¿eh? Lograron despertarme – le chica se restregó los ojos y fue a darle un abrazo a Bill. Luego miró al castaño - ¿Cómo estás Remus?

Remus tardó un segundo en asumir la realidad

-Estoy… muy avergonzado – admitió

Tonks puso cara de "te lo dije"

-Está bien. Yo… lamento haber dicho esas cosas – murmuró en el tono infra sónico que sólo Tonks conocía a la perfección

-Y – dijo June entre mascadas a su tostada - ¿A qué debemos tu agradable visita? – Remus agradeció de todo corazón el cambio de tema. Sin embargo no podía contar todo enfrente de los otros dos.

-Ron y Hermione fueron elegidos prefectos y Molly nos invitó a comer para celebrar.

-Ups – soltó Bill recién acordándose que debería haber dicho eso hace bastantes horas – Se me había olvidado decirte – se disculpó con Tonks.

-¿Puedo ir? – preguntó June

-Sólo si quieres conocer a mi encantadora madre

-Y a mi más encantadora aún tía abuela, la señora Black – dijo Tonks con ironía – La mayor parte del tiempo me saluda con frases como "Vete a la mierda engendro sangre sucia de mi estirpe"

-Creo que mejor paso – reuso June. Luego se dirigió a Bill – Vamos pelirrojo, aún me quedan unos minutos antes de irme a la academia – y juntos se fueron dejando sola a la parejita.

-Tonks, necesito hablarte de la misión – dijo en un susurro acercando su asiento al de ella

Tonks lo miró con fastidio.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Remus. Al no obtener respuesta, continuó – Vamos ¿No estarás enojada por lo de… lo de Bill?

-Pues sí, estoy enojada.

-En verdad lo siento. Es que… no sé. Verlo a él vestido así y en tu departamento a esta hora, me hizo pensar lo peor.

-¿Lo peor¿Tan mal te cae Bill…o el sexo?

-No, para nada. Es que… simplemente no lo sé. Digamos que tú despiertas mi lado paternal y no me gustó pensar en ti como alguien que pudiera hacer esas de cosas.

Tonks casi se da cabezazos contra la mesa. Remus nunca la miraría como algo más que la sobrina de su mejor amigo. Una niña, como cualquiera de las que fue profesor en Hogwarts.

-Remus ya te dije que no soy tu hermana pequeña y por si no lo habías notado soy una mujer. Es evidente que hago ese tipo de "cosas" como tú dices.

-Lo sé – dijo él sonrojándose tan levemente que Tonks no sabía si lo había imaginado – lo siento, no se volverá a repetir. Palabra de licántropo.

-Está bien – dijo Tonks intentando cerrar el tema porque en realidad tenía curiosidad por saber lo que el castaño había venido a decirle. Acercó ahora su silla a la de él – Ahora¿Qué noticias nuevas traes¿Conseguiste las invitaciones?

-Mejor que eso – Remus no podía ocultar ese tono de orgullo – Soy casi un invitado estelar. Así que por supuesto tú estás invitada como mi acompañante. Es en una semana más, para la luna llena.

-¿Una semana más? – Tonks no parecía muy contenta.

-Si ¿Qué pasa¿Eso es malo?

-Pues claro que es malo. Es mi primera fiesta de gala entre licántropos y no tengo nada preparado.

-¿No has logrado perfeccionar la apariencia?

-Puff, eso es pan comido – resopló la chica restándole importancia – Está completamente dominado ¡Pero no tengo ropa, hombre!

Remus como fiel representante de la especie de los hombres, no entendía que quería decir Tonks con eso.

-Eso es primordial ¿No querrás llegar con lo que llevas puesto ahora?

-No había pensado en eso.

-Claro que no. Si para eso Dumbledore me envió en la misión contigo. Yo me preocuparé de eso. Pero debemos comprar juntos porque no sé bien cuál es tu talla

-Tonks, no tengo dinero…

-Lupin. Dumbledore se preocupó por eso. No se hable más del tema. Iría a comprar hoy, porque no hay tiempo que perder, pero tengo guardia en el Ministerio. Mañana tengo libre al medio día. Iremos de compras ¿Se llevan túnicas de gala?

-No lo sé.

-Entonces lo averiguas – Tonks estaba muy emocionada dando órdenes e imaginándose de compras – Si no es así, preferiría visitar las tiendas muggles, hay muchas más variedades. En fin ¿puedes mañana?

-Sí, al medio día.

-Genial.

Sintieron ruido de pasos. Bill se iba rápidamente pues según él estaba muy atrasado para llegar a Gringotts. Desde atrás June insistía en que lo terminaría averiguando todo, o algo por el estilo. Remus se ofreció a acompañarlo y juntos dejaron el departamento.

Una vez quedaron solas las dos mujeres, Tonks se escurrió sutilmente porque a pesar de querer saber qué era lo que había entre su amiga y el Weasley, no tenía ninguna intención de que ella la interrogara con respecto a Remus.

-¡No tan rápido, Nymphadora Tonks!

La metamorfomaga se quedó en su lugar, temiéndose lo peor. Pero lo que preguntó June fue algo totalmente inesperado.

-Desde que hablaste de tu tía abuela me has creado una duda enorme y Bill no ha querido soltar nada. Dijiste que la señora era de apellido Black

-Sí, era el apellido de soltera de mi madre – Tonks no tenía idea de adónde iría a parar June

-Y tu tío amigo de Lupin se llama ¿Sirius? – ahora sí que lo entendía todo. Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para soltar tantas infidencias frente a una futura abogada mágica.

-No... se llama Cyrus y sí en realidad estoy emparentada con Sirius Black, pero en mi vida lo he visto - Tonks soltó todo eso demasiado rápido como para que alguien especialista en temas sobre coartadas y mentiras deliberadas como June se convenciera. Sin embargo el cambio de tema era demasiado tentador - Pero ahora escucha esto. Creo que me gusta Remus, y me gusta mucho.

* * *

Pense en hacer un capitulo con este y el que sigue, pero no entiendo cómo es que salieron tantas hojas. 

RR! 

Staken Tonks

Hola. ¿Puedes hacer algun comentario que me alague mas? Asi que tu ff favorito y obsesivamente?? muchas gracias por eso. Como ves pensaba hacer menos hojas para poder llegar ya al dia de la fiesta. Pero ni siquiera puedo deshacerme todavia de Harry. Por otro lado, defiendo mi primer capitulo, primero porque es el primero (valga la redundancia) y porque todo lo de despues parte de ahi. Lo bueno es que no se ha ido desinflando si no aumentando. Ahora, los personajes de HP si tienen cambios de humor, si no lee los comentarios de Harry, el rey del drama o cuando Sirius vivia en Grimmauld Place o Snape siempre o cuando..Hermione me gusta, es un personaje realista..ella tiene esos cambios de humor y es alguen que puedes encontrar en la vida real. La idea de este chap era ver a Octavius con heronia, pero se me alargo mucho esta parte. Lee despues entonces. Chau y vale por el rr.

ivonne

Hey. Remus primero que todo es un mago calladito que encierra a un lobo destras de esa fachada de niño bueno..claramente debe ser algo jugueton de vez en cuando si sabes a lo que me refiero. Y claro que se cohibe un poco con Tonks...vaya uno a saber por que con ella si y con Mary no..pero bueno asi es el chiquillo este. Saludos y gracias por tu rr.

Calabacita Lupin

Hola. Tu rr me hizo temer que los del grupo se podian ver muy amistosos y en realidad lo son, a excepcion de Denis, te aconsejo que de ese no te fies para nada. Remus tiene su lado oscuro, claro que si, aunque no tan a la vista como Sirius...o al menos en sus años en Hogwarts. ¡Claro que en el grupo no esta Greyback! Creias que Remus se hubiese ido a vivir con el causante de todos sus males...no señor. Y aqui va la explicacion: los lobitos se agrupan en manadas a cargo de un lider. Hay muchas manadas y estas se juntan una vez al año en las Moonlight Fest. Greyback es lider de su propio grupo y Denis el de este otro, pero existen muchos mas. Em... yo tampoco me habia dado cuenta que llevaba tantos capitulos,.. y yo que pensaba hacer solo unos pocos y ya se me van a pasar mucho mas alla de 12 que era lo que tenia presupuestado..casi que ya va para el doble. Adiosh y ojala haya aclarado tus dudas.

Anghy Lupin Weasley

Gracias por tu rr. Remus y Mary son una pareja interesante?? a veces siento que todo el mundo odia que empareje a Remus con alguien que no sea Tonks...pero supongo que finalmente quedaran juntos...y la espera sera lo mejor. Oh y no te preocupes porque Remus "viva un poco" que en este ff lo hara mucho. Vale

An.Obsession.A.Sugestion.

Sobre todo tu rr solo tengo que decir que no te he visto en msn cuando precisamente contigo me gustaria hablar. Todo ese del Sirius personal me deja con curiosidad. Bueno, ahora entrare a explicar que los aurores ganan su sueldo de los impuestos que pagan los magos responsables y burgueses. No sera un dineral, pero sobreviven con eso y algunos buenos y con prestigio como Moody pueden vivir muy bien de eso (aunque el haya gastado todo en medidas de defensa debido a su paranoia) Los mortifagos viven del trabajo respetable que supongo deben tener y por detras roban ,saquean y de vez en cuando Voldie se rajara con un aguinaldo o para las cervezas de mantequilla en las celebraciones. Ademas siendo todos sangre limpia, hasta que pueden vivir de las rentas de la familia (como Sirius que nunca le trabajo un peso a nadie) Y finalmente los profesores ganan de lo que pagan los padres de los alumnos (que en realidad es un precio bastante alto) Sin embargo Dumbledore implanto una reforma para que los alumnos pobres(lease Remus Lupin o los Weasley) pudieran ganar alguna especie de beca. Y hay magos ricos como hay muggles ricos. Quizas ellos no tengan a un Bill Gates, pero tienen a Henry que cobra bastante por desconectar varitas...y no olvides los impuestos y el oro de los goblins. Ahora que he descubierto que tengo una habilidad increible para encontrar respuestas a preguntas que nadie se hace, prosigo con la respuesta. No he desechado la idea de la Sra. Weasley. De hecho le he inventado ya el titulo a ese capitulo. Lei el ff de Carla Gray hace un tiempo, pero no me gusto tanto...se podria haber sacado mas provecho de esa idea siendo carla Gray. Y mencion al crack...voy cuando James suma dos mas dos y se da cuenta de todo...lo siniestro fue el beso de Sirius a James xD que no venia al caso. Y lo de cuando Remus le pregunta si se acuesta con otros chicos y Sirius "Si a diario con Quejicus pero solo para olvidar a mi verdadero amor: Dumbledore" yo creo que hay que darle el oscar del humor a ese Sirius...me hace reir mucho y James no se queda atras...no tengo idea qué hara con Sirius ahora que sabe dónde le duele. Vale por tu rr y si no se que rayos es Hi 5 dudo que tenga. Bye.

.Infinitum.Nara.

Alcanzaste por poco atener una contestacion. Te habia echado de menos en el capitulo pasado. Gracias por lo de capitulos perfectos...pero se que hay algunos de rellenos como este en el cual en realdiad queria hacer otra cosa pero se alargo..en fin yo siempre delatando los defectos. Aparecion Tonks!! y Mary no traera cosas tan buenas aunque si al final termina con Remus habra valido la pena, gracias por tu rr...

Y chau a todos.


	11. Tangerine Trees & Marmalade Skies

**CAPÍTULO XI: "TANGERINE TREES AND MARMALADE SKIES" **

Remus llegó a Howling Plot cerca de las once y se encontró en la entrada con Denis. Venían caminando por la calle y se juntaron justo en la puerta. Entraron y comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia la casa. Denis fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Cómo van tus primeros días en la parcela?

-Van bien. Los nuevos son simpáticos.

-Aprovecha estos últimos días de descanso. En poco tiempo tendremos que empezar a arreglar el lugar para la Moonligth Fest.

-¿Has estado haciendo preparativos? Casi no te había visto – Remus estudió con detenimiento la cara de Denis. Ni un movimiento que delatara incomodidad con la pregunta. A veces Denis era demasiado impasible para ser un hombre lobo. Le sería dificilísimo averiguar con qué tipo de gente se relacionaba cuando no estaba en Howling Plot.

-He estado ocupado – dio como toda respuesta. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y le extendió un paquete – Tu varita. Pasé a buscarla donde Henry. Eres nuevamente un mago ilegal. Felicidades.

-Gracias.

-¿No vas a probarla?

-Más tarde - dijo mientras guardaba la varita en su túnica - Escucha Denis quiero explicarte lo de la varita…

-No es necesario. Prefiero que no me inventes historias.

-No te iba a contar historias - Remus no entendía por qué Denis pensaba antes de tiempo que podía mentirle... aunque no pensaba mal del todo

-Bueno, entonces respóndeme estas preguntas – dijo al llegar a la altura de las escalinatas, sentándose en un escalón - ¿Por qué no dijiste antes que estabas nuevamente conectado a la red del Ministerio? Me refiero antes de asaltar a un par de muggles.

A Remus eso le sonó bastante burlón.

-Lo recordé cuando ya era muy tarde.

Denis lo miró en silencio. Era ese tipo de miradas evaluadoras. Cuando volvió a hablar, Remus supuso que habría aprobado la evaluación.

-Henry me dijo algo muy curioso. Dijo que tu varita había sido conectada hace poco más de dos años. Que yo recuerde, tú te fuiste del grupo hace siete años. Eso me hace pensar que al dejarnos no pensabas en volverla a conectar, hasta que algo te hizo cambiar de opinión. Alguien te convenció ¿por qué?

-Necesitaba el trabajo – dijo Remus con su típica "aparente calma", mientras rogaba a Merlín y a todos los dioses porque Denis no cambiara su pregunta a ¿quién te convenció? – Luego de dejarlos, no logré conseguir un trabajo estable. Estuve cinco años trabajando esporádicamente, hasta que encontré un puesto como tutor. Me hicieron una revisión y me contrataron solo con la condición de volver a conectarme al sistema. Sé que no te va a gustar, pero necesitaba reforzar la fe de los magos en mí.

-No, la verdad no me gusta nada eso de que te rebajaras con los magos sólo para obtener un trabajo – dijo Denis mirándolo casi sin pestañear. Remus sabía que el otro licántropo no dominaba muy bien la Legeremancia y que en realidad nunca se había esforzado por aprenderla. Pero lo que Denis sí manejaba a la perfección era la detección en el cambio de los signos de la fisonomía. Cualquier pestañeo, balbuceo, deglución o movimiento de más, era una señal inequívoca de la mentira. Se lo había explicado una vez que estaba drogado – Pero ¿sabes Remus? Creo que no debo ser tan desconfiado contigo. Pienso que la mayoría de las personas no se merecen si quiera una oportunidad. Otros por el contrario, son de esa especie de personajes sublimes, encantadores y carismáticos. Esos se merecen todas las oportunidades del mundo. Tú, estas en el medio. Pero como yo estoy en el primer grupo, sólo puedo darte una segunda oportunidad – a este punto Octavius venía corriendo hacia ellos – no la cagues, colega. Ni si quiera tú mereces una tercera.

-Chicos, chicos a que no saben qué conseguí – dijo Octavius ya en la escalinata con cara de emoción contenida. Remus aún intentaba procesar toda la información de Denis. Lo que había dicho era una insinuación de "Te tengo vigilado por si la cagas otra vez" ¿Una amenaza¿Una adverterncia?

-Ya me lo puedo imaginar – contestó Denis con aburrimiento entrando en la casa. Octavius lo ignoró y se dirigió a Remus.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que si la conseguía serías el primero en probarla? – Remus lo miró sin comprender - ¡Heroína, Lupin, heroína!

Remus entró en la casa con Octavius revoloteando a su alrededor. Al llegar al living se encontraron con el resto del grupo, incluidos los primos a los que Remus no conocía.

-Hola, soy Crumley – dijo un tipo pelirrojo y musculoso. Era bajito, casi del mismo porte que su primo que también se acercó para saludarlo. Los dos eran muy parecidos a diferencia del color de pelo. Edmund, el otro, era rubio.

-Octavius nos quiere presentar la nueva maravilla que según él ha encontrado – dijo Mary en tono burlón

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, princesa. Pero ésta – dijo mostrando una jeringa pequeñita que golpeó con un dedo para sacarle el aire – te hará ver tantas cosas que luego te arrepentirás por todas las pesadeces que me has dicho alguna vez.

-Octavius, no es una buena idea – dijo Alex tomándolo del brazo para intentar quitarle la jeringa – la última vez casi no despiertas.

-Bueno… - Octavius no encontraba muy bien las palabras cuando tenía a Alex frente a él – Nena, yo te haría caso, pero esta no es para mí. Es para Remus – dijo apuntando al castaño – por estar nuevamente aquí. Hay que demostrarle que nosotros la pasamos mejor que los magos.

-En realidad, yo mejor paso – se excusó Lupin.

-¡Vamos! Necesitas probarla para saber qué se siente ¿qué opinan ustedes chicos?

-Es buena. Es muy buena – resumió en unas palabras Edmund. Mary simplemente se encogió de hombros y Alex intentaba por todos los medios de persuadir a Octavius para que dejara la jeringa.

-Pruébala Remus – dijo la voz profunda de Denis desde el umbral del living, que aunque nadie se había dado cuenta había estado allí desde el comienzo de la conversación – nada proveniente de el grupo puede hacerte mal.

Lupin lo miró y comprendió que si quería recobrar la confianza del líder, debía asumir algunos riesgos. Se acercó a Octavius y se recogió la manga de su túnica.

-Así se hace compañero – el licántropo convocó una cuerda que mágicamente se enrolló en el brazo de Remus y apretó un poco en la zona sobre el codo – Así no me perderé – explicó Octavius con una risita mientras buscaba la vena de Remus. La encontró y de un pinchazo introdujo todo el contenido de la jeringa.

Octavius tomó un vaso en el cual había disuelto la heroína y llenó nuevamente la jeringa.

-Ahora voy yo – dijo

-Por favor, Octavius – él miró a Alex con una sonrisa y se inyectó directamente en el brazo.

Remus se sentó en el piso y comenzó a sentir una leve comezón en el rostro. No se sentía diferente, a excepción de un amodorramiento y lo de necesitar estar sentado. Sus extremidades le pesaban, pero era agradable. Y entonces todo comenzó a parecerle muy divertido. La pelea de miradas tiernas entre Octavius y Alex, los primos peleándose por ser los siguientes y Mary mirándolo fijamente a él ¿qué le estaría viendo? Se veía bonita. No, qué estaba pensando. Mary nunca había sido bonita, era más bien graciosa. Tenía algo que le daban ganas de morderla ¿Morder? Sí... el ruido se iba alejando. Remus no sabía de dónde pero escuchaba una música muy agradable. Se giró para ver de dónde vendría y vio a Denis que aún miraba desde el umbral la escena, algo burlón. Pensó que quizás con algún hechizo podría hacer que se le quitara esa expresión burlona que tenía. No le caía bien. Pero entonces Denis ya no estaba y él no sabía en qué momento se había ido. Los párpados le pesaban y tenía una extraña sensación como de estar reprimiendo la risa. Sí, Merlín, tenía ganas de reírse, pero reírse sería muy cansador. Se dejó caer en el piso, boca arriba y notó que había alguien a su lado. Vio a Mary y le sonrió a falta de energías para reírse.

-¿Cómo te sientes lobito? – le preguntó ella

Pero él no le contestó. Simplemente se acercó a ella y hundió el rostro en su pecho. Era más agradable aún estarse así. Ella le pasaba sus manos por el pelo y a Remus le recordaba a su madre cuando era pequeño. Pocas ocasiones en que se sentía realmente protegido. Se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuando un gran lobo gris lo había dejado sangrando en mitad del bosque que rodeaba su casa de infancia. Los gritos de su madre y luego el abrazo. A pesar de sus pocos años, Remus comprendió que algo grave e irremediable había pasado, pero mientras estuvo en los brazos de su madre, llegó a pensar que quizás todo había sido un sueño. Como ahora, que todo era borroso, y el ruido y las demás personas ya no se encontraban en su mismo plano. Sólo ella y sus manos en su pelo. El se levantó con ayuda de sus brazos, mientras el resto de su cuerpo seguía en el suelo y acercó su nariz a al cuello de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – escuchó que preguntaba divertida. Entonces aspiró su olor. Mary no usaba un perfume, no olía ni a flores ni a frutas, ni tampoco a jabón. Olía a mujer. Le gustaba eso, era real, sin artificios.

-Me gusta como hueles – dijo.

Mary soltó una carcajada. Se miraron un momento y Remus acercó sus labios a los de ella. Le dio un beso largo e intenso y era de lo último que se acordaba cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, con el sol en la cara.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la casa como de costumbre, hecha un desastre. Los primos dormían uno abrazado de las patas de un sillón y el otro abrazado a Octavius. Mary estaba a su lado y Alex durmiendo sobre otro sofá. Su primer acto reflejo fue tomarse la cabeza y murmurar un:

-Merlín – pues la cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios. Se levantó con pereza y fue hasta la cocina en busca de algo que le quitara el agudo dolor entre las cejas. Caminó en silencio y sacó un vaso de agua, mientras se rascaba la guata. Fue entonces cuando miró casi involuntariamente hacia un reloj que había sobre el lava platos – Mierda, ya son las doce y media – exclamó pensando en que esa era la hora en que debería juntarse con Tonks para hacer las compras. Más bien hace media hora.

Corrió a toda velocidad hacia su habitación y se ayudó con la varita para sacar su ropa. Se metió a la ducha y salió a medio secar del baño, mientras se vestía en el camino bajando las escaleras. Allí se encontró con Mary que lo miraba divertida. Tenía esa mirada lánguida de los recién despertados y el pelo revuelto.

-Vaya Lupin ¿tanto miedo te doy que huyes después de haber pasado la noche conmigo?

Remus la miró sin comprender y murmuró una excusa, pues estaba realmente atrasado. Salió de Howling Plot y se apareció en el centro de Londres, en dirección hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Al entrar buscó con la mirada a Tonks y la encontró sentada frente al tabernero.

-Lo siento – dijo al llegar junto a ella – Me quedé dormido

-Remus, son un cuarto para la una ¿Te quedas dormido hasta esta hora cuando sabes que tienes un asunto importante al día siguiente?

-Lo siento, ya dije que lo sentía ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-Ya. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me hagan esperar. Nadie me había hecho esperar una hora

-Está bien. Perdóname. Sé que hacerte esperar una hora es demasiado, pero… ¿Tiene algo para el dolor de cabeza? – preguntó al tabernero que escuchaba su conversación muy interesado.

-Lo siento, hijo. Pero soy tabernero, no curandero – y luego de decir eso se alejó a atender a unos magos estadounidenses.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una cara terrible ¿te sientes enfermo? – preguntó ella mirándolo con preocupación.

-No, no es nada – dijo pasándose la mano por la cara.

-Bueno ¿Sabes si podremos usar túnicas o trajes muggles?

-Sí. Sólo se pueden llevar túnicas.

-¡Rayos! En fin, serán túnicas. Por cierto – dijo mientras terminaba de tomar su jugo – tengo que contarte algo que probablemente te hará enojar

-¿Entonces por qué me lo cuentas?

-Porque es necesario. Y porque no puedo mentirte – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y fijando la vista en su vaso – El asunto es que June sospecha de Sirius

-¿Qué sospecha?

-Que es Sirius Black – dijo en un susurro.

-Pues sospecha bien. Pero en todo caso no creo que sea peligroso, es decir ¿ella no es tu amiga?

-En realidad es sólo mi compañera de departamento. Pero no te he contado la peor parte. Ella está estudiando Leyes mágicas y se codea con gente del Ministerio que anda tras la pista de Sirius. Ella va a trabajar para meter en Azkaban a personas como Sirius.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? – preguntó Remus más preocupado.

-Pues que se había confundido. Le dije que en realidad se llamaba Cyrus y no Sirius y que era familiar por el lado de mi padre y no de los Black.

-¿Y te creyó?

-No sé. Creo que no. Insistió mucho. Me amenazó con no dejarme salir hasta que no le contara la verdad.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Pues… empecé a hablarle de otras cosas. Algo que pudiera interesarle más.

-¿Qué puede interesarle a una abogada más que saber dónde se encuentra el número uno de los buscados?

-Eso no te importa

-¡Claro que me importa¿Sabes qué cosa es más interesante? Hablarle de la Orden

-¡No le hablé de eso! – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño – Sólo espero que haya olvidado lo de Sirius cuando regrese. No sé qué más inventarle para que me crea.

-No deberías haberle hablado de él ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo qué sé. Es mi tío, es natural

-¿Y de mí¿Le has hablado de mí? – preguntó Remus sabiendo la respuesta – Yo no soy familiar tuyo. No sería natural que hablaras de mí

-Si lo que quieres es preguntarme si le he dicho que eres un hombre lobo, la respuesta es no – dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando un par de galleons sobre el mostrador – Y ahora mejor nos vamos a comprar, que hablar contigo cuando te pones así de paranoico, es insoportable.

Remus no encontraba la manera de explicar que lo que quería saber era si hablaba de él, como persona. Pero era mejor apurarse y seguirle el paso a Tonks que ya caminaba hacia el Callejón. El castaño pensó que la chica lo llevaría hasta Madame Malkins, pero en vez de eso, Tonks se dirigió hacia una tienda en la que en su vida Remus había posado los ojos ni siquiera en la vitrina y menos había puesto un pie.

-¿No vamos donde Madame Malkins? - preguntó cuando ya estaban junto a la puerta

-No - respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio - Allí todo es muy sobrio. Necesitamos túnicas de gala - Tonks abrió la puerta y sonó una campanita. Como conjurada por magia, apareció una señora para atenderlos. El local era pequeñísimo y estaba repleto de túnicas hasta en el techo. Lo más curioso es que todas las paredes tenían espejos enormes que daban la impresión de que habían aún más túnicas.

-Buenos días - dijo la señora. Era muy grande y ocupaba una espacio que era vital para desplazarse con algo de comodidad por la tienda - ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? Deben estar buscando alún tipo de túnica especial.

-Necesitamos algo llamativo - dijo Tonks sonriéndole a la señora - Vamos a una fiesta de gala.

-Oh, muy bien. Mire, tenemos túnicas para cada tema. Hay personas que tienen un estilo más clásico - agitó la varita y de un compartimiento surgieron colgadores con veinte modelos diferentes de la categoría "clásico".

Tonks se abalanzó sobre el colgador y descorría las túnicas con mucha habilidad.

Remus se aburría. Hubiese preferido esperar afuera, mientras ella escogía algo, además de que el espacio era muy reducido y estaba sólo estorbando. Pero pensó que no sería muy educado luego de haberla hecho esperar una hora.

-¿Qué opinas Remus?

-Yo creo que cualquiera de esos está bien - dijo Lupin mirando de reojo las túnicas

-¿Sí? Yo las encuentro muy fomes ¿Sabe? - dijo dirigiéndose a la señora - Buscamos algo más alegre, juvenil.

-Umm. Puede que algo como esto les guste - dijo agitando nuevamente la varita y surgiendo ante ellos un segundo colgador cargado de túnicas.

Otro abalanzamiento de Tonks y una segunda negativa.

Tercer colgador.

-¿Le gusta?

-No.

Cuarto colgador.

-No se si me entiende. Queremos algo muy, muy llamativo

Quinto colgador. Remus decidió intervenir.

-Tonks, yo creo que esa túnica está muy bien. El amarillo es un color lo suficientemente llamativo

-¿En serio te gusta? - él asintió - Muy bien, puedes usarla entonces.

-¿Qué? Yo pensaba que era para ti.

-Remus esta túnica es para hombre. No esperarás que use algo tan holgado. Y si me preguntas, el amarillo es un color horrible. Estaba pensando que podiamos ir con algo verde.

-No usaré una túnica verde

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué debemos ir combinados?

-Porque se verá horrible si yo voy de verde y tú de amarillo.

-¡No iré de amarillo!

-Entonces ¿por qué dijiste que te gustaba esta túnica?

-Aaah. Ustedes las mujeres son insoportables. Has visto más de cien túnicas y ninguna te gusta.

-Bueno, si quizás me ayudaras o te hubieras dignado a aparecer a la hora convenida...

-Muy bien -Remus respiró con dificultad. Hacía mucho calor en esa pequeña tienda donde faltaba el aire y la dueña se reía discretamente de su conversación. Sin agregar que el dolor de cabeza no había disminuido ni una pizca - Siento mucho haber llegado tarde. De verdad. Ahora por favor concentrémonos en esto. Si debemos ir combinados por favor elige una túnica de un color unisex.

-Disculpen - dijo la señora - No es necesario que usen el mismo color, tan sólo que se vean bien los dos juntos. Tengo túnicas de gala para hombre, negras...

-¡No puedes ir de negro!

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó Remus molesto por la interrupción cuando al fin iban a solucionar el problema.

-Porque es muy oscuro. Te verás como Snape.

-No, no me veré como Snape, porque no soy Snape - dijo como si fuera la peor ofensa.

La señora volvió a intervenir antes de que Tonks volviera a abrir la boca

-No son enteras negras. Tienen un cuello interior - sacudió su varita y un compartimiento desde el techo se abrió para bajar otro colgador con dichas túnicas. Eran sobrias, eran elegantes y Tonks hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza por el que Remus dedujo que una de aquellas sería la escogida.

-A mí me gustan esas.

-Bueno, pero mi túnica será violeta así que el cuello tuyo tendrá que ser de ese color.

Ahora era Remus el que iba a replicar cuando la señora le entregó la túnica y lo hizo pasar a unos vestidores. Una vez dentro se sacó la ropa y se probó la túnica. No le quedaba mal. Pero el cuello violeta iba en contra de sus principios sobre los colores que debían usar los hombres. Aunque después de todo, era sólo una fina franja alrededor del cuello. Ya se imaginaba las palabras del mago que hacía las columnas de moda en el Profeta "Las líneas sobre fondos negros resaltan la luminosidad de la mirada" y unas cuántas mentiras más. Lily, la única amiga que había tenido, diría algo como "Los colores no son específicos de un sexo" reclamando como siempre sobre los prejuicios sexistas. Y Sirius... Sirius no estaba aquí en estos momentos, pero él lo entendería. Y no dejaría que lo vestieran con una túnica violeta. Hubiese invitado a Snape a un happy hour antes de llevar una túnica violeta.

-Tonks, no voy a ocupar... - las palabras de Remus quedaron congeladas en su lugar. Al salir se había topado con Tonks que se miraba de espaldas a él en un espejo. Tenía una túnica bastante osada, con la espalda descubierta y unos espejitos en la parte delantera, pero conservando la estructura básica de la túnica. Era de color violeta, el mismo que tenía él en la suya. Ella se dio la vuelta al ver su reflejo en el espejo.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Te ves... te ves preciosa - balbuceó él

Ella se rió y ruborizó.

-No yo, tonto. ¿Qué piensas de tu túnica?

-Ah. Que está bien. No estoy de acuerdo con usar algo violeta, pero si usándolo significa que tú vas a llevar esa túnica que tienes puesta, entonces no me importa.

-¿Tanto te gusta la mía? - preguntó Tonks mirándola no del todo convencida.

-Me gusta como te ves tú en ella.

Tonks ahora sí que estaba roja por lo que se giró rápidamente para que él no la viera. Sin embargo por el reflejo del espejo pudo comprobar que Remus seguía mirándola como si estuviera embobado. _Como_ si estuviera porque ¿por qué iba a estar embobado? Ellos sólo eran compañeros de trabajo, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Salieron unos minutos después con las bolsas de las compras. Remus fue el que sugirió ir a tomar helados. Se pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando sobre Bill y June, sobre lo que pensaría la señora Weasley de las relaciones tan libertinas que parecía sostener su hijo mayor, sobre las personas de la Orden. Finalmente Tonks tocó el tema del grupo. Le preguntó si le contaría sobre sus integrantes antes de conocerlos en la fiesta. Remus tuvo que admitir que era algo necesario informar a Tonks sobre algunas cosas.

-Y con Denis es con quien tienes que tener más cuidado. Es conversador pero nunca puedes saber lo que realmente está pensando o si lo que piensa estará relacionado con lo que dice

-Oh, es como con Dumbledore que siempre habla en frases pero uno nunca tiene idea de qué rayos habrá querido decir.

-Jajaja, algo así. Pero creo que si a Dumbledore le preguntas podrá responderte. Denis te lanzará un maleficio por querer entrometerte en sus pensamientos

-Bueno, entonces no intentaré robar su diario de vida. ¿Y qué tal las chicas, porque hay más chicas cierto? No quiero ser la única.

-Sí, hay más chicas.

-¿Son guapas?

-¿Por qué te interesa eso? - preguntó Remus mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-No sé - se apresuró a decir fijando la vista en su helado - En fin. Tengo que irme para enfrentarme a la curiosidad de June ¿Qué hago si no me cree?

-Tú eres la auror. Algo se te ocurrirá ¿no? Yo haría algo como mover la varita de esta forma y murmurar un "Obliviate"

-¿Me estás insinuando que le borre la memoria?

-No, yo no insinúo nada. Sólo te lo sugiero amablemente. Y ahora, yo también tengo que irme - dijo poniéndose en pie.

-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

-Supongo que cuando tengamos que escoltar a los chicos a Hogwarts.

-Cierto - se despidieron y Remus se apareció en el acto en Howling Plot. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, pero estaba con una ansiedad tremenda. Se había comido seis helados dobles y no dejaba de morderse los labios. Al llegar a la casa buscó a Octavius por todas partes y cuando finalmente lo encontró, le dijo:

-¿No te queda más de la jeringuita esa?

* * *

Casi se viene la fiesta...pero todavia no. El titulo del chap es por Lucy in the Sky with Diamons..ya saben solo junten las iniciales y encontraran...distorcion

RR! 

.Infinitum.Nara.

Hola. Lejos la imagen mas graciosa debe ser haber visto la cara de Remus cuando Bill le abre la puerta. Algo como "¿Perdon!" Bueno lo del teatro es mas o menos asi pero no tanto..porque o si no podria ser una linea muy parecida a cualquier ff (aunque nunca haya leido uno de esta pareja) y este no es cualquier otro ff xD Y ademas como que Mary ya no me esta cayendo tan mal...cualquier cosa podria pasar. Esta vez me costo un poco mas continuar pronto..espero que a la proxima no tanto. Gracias por tu rr.

Staken Tonks

Hello. Bill es un calenton, creo que Tonks ya lo habia dicho en un capitulo anterior. Si me preguntas que pasara con June y la no-relacion que puede llegar a tener con Sirius o si le causara problemas...no tengo idea. El punto es que pense ¿Como esta mina no se va a dar cuenta que el tio de Tonks es Sirius Black si siempre lo anda pregonando por ahi? Al menos en la historia real la gente esta atemorizada porque haya un asesino loco dando vueltas (hecho que a menudo olvidamos porque conocemos e idolatramos a Sirius :p) entonces es evidente que June no conocia ese detalle antes de que saliera lo de los Black. Denis...se me hace un personaje macabro pero medio cursilon...como con sus frasecitas medias armadas y sus teorias. En el mundo de las ideas, Denis deberia ser bacan, pero como esta escrito por mi, como que su calidad baja. Gracias por tu rr y por favor no te cortes los dedos, no es necesario.

Calabacita Lupin

Hoolaa! que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Es verdad que el pobre Bill estaba atrapado, pero podria haber sido mas inteligente y aclarado la situacion...para mi que disfruto un poco que los otros dos tuvieran tanta tension acumulada. Ademas ver a Remus gritando debe ser un espectaculo que estar reservado a unos pocos. Como puedes ver en este capitulo han ido de compras y les ha costado ponerse de acuerdo. Por si hay preguntas sobre el aspecto de Remus hay que aclarar que se veia muy bien con su tunica que repito es negra. De hecho se ve tan bien que hace gala de su titulo de merodeador...solo por las dudas. Atte, gracias por tu comentario.

ALI TONKS BLACK

Holitazz. Rewriter nueva! Gracias por lo de que esta genial la historia, pero sobre eso de hacer capitulos largos...me cuesta. O sea podria hacerlos mas largos pero ustedes tendrian que esperar mas, entonces al principio de tu rr no podria estar el "continua pronto" pero me gusta que me mantengan presionada :) Y supongo que lo de mantenerlos interesado dependera de como vaya ocurriendo las cosas... gracias por tu rr

Nataa

Siii hace mucho que no dejabas rr..no me parece ¬¬ pero bueno,si te gusto el capitulo, el lado paternal de Remus y la pobre de Tonks, esta todo bien. Creo que si pensaste que Sirius con June no es debido a tu imaginacion de lectora si no a una cosa colectiva de todas preguntando ¿Podra ser June la pareja que alguna vez pensaste hacerle a Sirius? y al decir alguna vez, todavia no lo descarto...solo que no se cómo juntarlos ni por que estoy haciendo muchas cosas de las que estoy haciendo, pero la idea no es irme delatando por ahi. Aqui esta Remus de compra... Aloja!

Amelia Lupin

Hola. Lectora nueva Me alegra que te guste el ff y el capitulo con todos los cambios de temas de Tonks que eso pueda conllevar xD Adelanto que quedan solo dos capitulos para la famosa fiestecita esa que me tiene un poco estresada porque aun no he pensado nada especial para la ocasion, pero creo que podria ser en dos partes..aunque no estoy segura. Gracias por tu comentario y...

Chau a todos


	12. Sirius y las mujeres

**CAPÍTULO XII: "SIRIUS Y LAS MUJERES" **

de Grimmauld Place

El último de los Black se despertó ese día con pocas por no decir ningunas ganas de levantarse. Era el último día de los chicos antes de volver a Hogwarts. Los últimos momentos que tendría con personas cuerdas que no colgarían a sus sirvientes como trofeos de exhibición. Ese hecho lo desanimó al punto de proponerse la perspectiva de un día en cama por delante. Pero Sirius Black no podía quedarse acostado todo un día ni por tener 40 grados de fiebre. Se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara para bajar a desayunar. Por casualidad se topó con su reflejo en el espejo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía el hábito tan común de mirarse en un espejo. Y lo que vio no le gustó. No le gustó en lo absoluto.

-Hola - le dijo a su reflejo - ¿Eres Sirius Black, el gryffindor al que todas las mujeres perseguían?

-No lo creo - le contestó este de vuelta

Sirius lanzó una carcajada amarga. Nunca le había importado mucho su apariencia. Pero en momentos como este, cuando has vivido la mitad de tu vida tras las rejas y te encuentras frente a un espejo que te devuelve un reflejo triste de cómo has cambiado de un golpe sin siquiera darte cuenta; bueno, en esos momentos sí que le importaba. Había entrado en Azkaban con 20 años y había salido como con 50. Y aún conservaba el voto merodeador de la soltería que James había osado quebrantar.

-Hey Sirius - dijo al reflejo - Te prometo que cuando limpie tu nombre, me pondré en la tarea para darle un primo a Harry. Te lo juro solemnemente - y luego de eso se fue a dar una ducha, que hace días no lo hacía. Mientras el chorro de agua le daba en la espalda se preguntó si aún tendría ese encanto que parecía volver locas a las chicas de su generación y que siempre lograba enfurecer a James, por quitarle protagonismo.

Con esa pregunta en mente bajó las escaleras más animado y se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina, como siempre exigiendo sutilmente con su presencia, las tostadas de la señora Weasley. Pero no era esta la que estaba allí, si no su hija, Ginny.

- Mi mamá no bajó a preparar el desayuno - explicó mientras se sentaba junto a Sirius y tomaba el suyo. El moreno la quedó mirando - No pienses que voy a prepararte el tuyo. Ya estás bastante mayorcito.

-No te pedí nada. Sólo quería saber qué pasó con tu mamá.

-Oh, eso. No lo sé - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Simplemente no quiso bajar. Parece que se peleó con mi papá. Ya sabes, las cosas de siempre - dijo ella con naturalidad. Pero Sirius no sabía qué eran las cosas de siempre. Sus padres nunca discutían. Simplemente se soportaban con natural indiferencia.

-¿Y eso es grave?

-¿Qué¡Claro que no! Simplemente mi mamá se hará la dolida y mi papá tendrá que traerle un regalo en la noche y todo se solucionará.

Sirius asintió y sin levantarse conjuró una taza y pan.

-¿Por qué ustedes las mujeres son así?

-¿Cómo así?

-Dadas a hacer shows

-No lo sé. Tengo la teoría de que es porque los hombres no entienden las señales de humo y letreros de neón que ponemos para que se den cuenta de algunas cosas y entonces sólo haciéndonos las indiferentes podemos lograr que algo haga conexión en sus cerebros. Pero es sólo una teoría - agregó con el mayor sarcasmo del que fue posible.

En ese momento entró Harry que al ver a los dos sentados ahí solos, se temió lo peor.

-Oh, oh. ¿Entonces por qué no hablan claro? Yo tengo la teoría de que para algo tienen boca. No sólo para aturdirnos con comentarios estúpidos. Pero no estoy seguro, es sólo una teoría.

-¿De qué están hablando? - preguntó Harry con brusquedad.

-De lo poco perceptivos que son los hombres - respondió Ginny con mala leche, sin mirarlo.

-¿Te digo algo Harry? Si eres lo suficientemente vivo, no te cases nunca - dijo Sirius haciendo un movimiento deliberado hacia la pelirroja.

Harry que confirmó sus temores, tomó a Ginny de un brazo y la sacó de la cocina.

-¿Qué te dijo Sirius¿Te preguntó si me gustaba alguien?

Ginny se soltó.

-Vaya Harry andas un poco más despierto este último tiempo - replicó con rabia y se fue escaleras arriba hacia el baño. El chico se encogió de hombros y decidió ir en su búsqueda.

Sirius terminó su desayuno y fue al segundo piso. Ginny le caía de frentón mal. Y la señora Weasley peor ¿qué le costaba preparar desayuno? Él tenía hambre y el desayuno con magia no era tan bueno. Además Ginny afirmaba que la pelea con el señor Weasley no era nada grave.

Quería hablar con Harry y fue hasta la pieza de los chicos, pero en vez de encontrar a su ahijado, encontró a Ron y Hermione, gritándose.

-Yo... mejor me voy

-No hace falta - le dijo Ron - yo me voy. No aguanto a ciertas mujeres. Voy a la cocina

-Tu mamá no hizo desayuno - dijo Sirius

-Rayos. No aguanto a ninguna de las mujeres de esta casa - Ron salió dando un portazo. Hermione se levantó con la idea de volver a su pieza. Sirius la ponía nerviosa y no tenía la intención de explicarle por qué había estado discutiendo con Ron. Pero el moreno la detuvo haciendo un comentario molesto

-Hay mucha tensión sexual acumulada en esta casa ¿Lo has notado?- dijo mientras se echaba boca arriba en la cama de Harry y ponía su cabeza sobre las manos

-Supongo que lo dices por ti - Sirius sonrió. Hermione sí que le caía bien. La mayor parte del tiempo era una alumna responsable que no rompía nunca las reglas. Pero a veces sacaba a relucir un humor muy fino, y usaba giratiempos para liberar a prófugos y ayudarlos a huir en hipogrifos.

-No. De hecho lo digo por Mundungus. Lo he sorprendido mirandole el culo a Mc Gonagall - dijo asintiendo con gravedad

Hermione no pudo evitar elevar un centímetro la comisura de sus labios.

-No te burles - dijo simplemente con nuevas intenciones de irse, pero Sirius volvió a retenerla.

-Hey, Hermione ¿Por qué no me explicas una cosa?

-Si se trata de Ron, porque no quiero.

-No, no era eso. Pero si quieres un consejo...

-No quiero consejos.

-Bien. Mi pregunta era ¿qué es esto?

-Esto es un CD - dijo Hermione tomándolo porque era suyo y no tenía idea qué hacía en la pieza de los chicos - Invento muggle para almacenar música - recitó al ver la cara de incomprensión de Sirius.

-¿Ya no usan discos?

-Jajaja. No, por Merlín. Los tocadiscos ya no existen - Hermione casi suelta una carcajada, pero por respeto se contuvo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que toda mi colección de discos está obsoleta?

-¿Tienes una colección de música muggle? Vaya, yo que pensaba que eras un Black de pies a cabeza.

-Ese es el peor insulto que me has dicho. Pero como dijiste "pensaba", estás disculpada. Y claro que me gusta la música muggle, tienen a grupos muy buenos. Aunque no conozco a nada de ahora.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, junto a Sirius.

-Sirius te has perdido de muchas cosas desde que... - ella no terminó la frase y casi que no la quería decir, pero se le escapó.

-Lo sé - dijo él con resignación - ¿Han pasado cosas muy graves?

-¿Entraste el 81?

-Mm.

-Veamos. Unas cuántas guerras

-¡Guerras! Cómo no me he enterado de eso.

-Tranquilo, me refería a guerras muggles.

-Ah.

-Unos cuántos Ministros. Inundaciones, terremotos...

-¿Pasó algo bueno en mi ausencia?

-Cayó el muro de Berlín

-Ajá.

-Y Ludo Bagman dejó el Quidditch

-¿Eso es bueno? Era un gran jugador - Sirius encontró que esa era la noticia más fuerte que le había tocado recibir.

-No. Ya estaba muy viejo.

-¡Pero yo me hubiera casado con él de no ser hombre!

-Sirius cálmate. Confía en mí. Se estaba volviendo un desastre - Hermione decidió cambiar de tema - ¿Quieres escuchar mi CD?

-¿De quién es?

-De un grupo inglés - ella le acercó un discman - Esto es lo que se usa ahora para escuchar la música. Tú sólo te pones estos - dijo mientras la mostraba los audífonos - en los oídos y escuchas.

-¿Por aquí? - Sirius siguió las indicaciones de algo que se le hacía incomprensible, pero al momento había entendido cómo era el sistema - ¡Esto es genial! Pero esta música es un asco.

-Sirius, no tienes que gritar.

-Es que no me escucho

-Porque tienes los audífonos puestos

-¿Los qué?

-Se llaman audífonos.

-Ah. ¿Cómo se llama el grupo?

-Take that - dijo Hermione mientras su sonrisa se volvía un poco estúpida - Me encanta Robbie Williams.

-A mí me da nauseas ¿No te gustan los Rolling?

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse escandalosamente.

-Eso le gusta a mis papás. Vaya Sirius, yo pensaba que eras más joven.

Sirius se levantó enfuruñado y se fue hacia la puerta.

-Y yo pensaba que eras inteligente y no escuchabas música porque te gusta el chico lindo del grupo - ese era en definitiva el peor insulto para alguien como Hermione, pero Sirius no se quedó a esperar su reacción porque siguió en su búsqueda por Harry. Quería aconsejarle cosas sobre Hogwarts como volver loco a Snape o a Peeves o a Filch o a Snape.

Tenía buenas ideas para eso

Fue hasta baño para buscar la pasta de dientes que hacía que los dientes relucieran en la oscuridad. Sería divertido ponérselo a Snape, por intermedio de Harry, en su despacho. Suponía que si Harry era hijo de James, conocería el despacho de Snape de memoria y tendría oportunidades de sobra como para dejar el dentífrico. Abrió la puerta y...

-Por Merlín y todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda

-¡Sirius! - dijo la señora Weasley mientras se cubría el cuerpo con una toalla - ¿No sabes tocar antes de entrar?

-Sí, lo hago a menudo. Si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Luego de unos segundos la señora Weasley pareció entender el comentario con un doble sentido descarado de parte del moreno.

-Por dios ¡Estoy hablando de la puerta!

-Oh. Yo también - se apresuró a agregar mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona - ¿A qué creías que podía referirme?

-No me interesa. Sólo sal de aquí que me quiero vestir en paz.

-Lo siento, pero este es el baño común. Puedes vestirte en tu pieza.

-No voy a atravesar toda la casa para llegar hasta mi habitación

-¿Por qué no? - sonrisa burlona 2.0

-Te lo pido por favor ¿Si? Déjame vestirme.

-Adelante. Yo no tengo ningún problema - dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos y cerrando la puerta que aún estaba entreabierta

-¿Qué rayos pretendes?

-¿Yo? Nada, Molly. Sólo quiero usar el baño - dijo él con total inocencia - Quiero ducharme

-Está bien. Sal del baño, me visto en 2 segundos y podrás ducharte. Por cierto ¿no tienes baño privado en tu pieza?

-¿Por qué¿Quieres que compartamos mi baño privado? - dijo Sirius alzando las cejas.

La señora Weasley estaba roja, no se sabía si por furia o vergüenza de los comentarios de él.

-Quiero que te largues.

-Mira Molly, esta es MI casa y yo puedo tomar una ducha si se me apetece. Si tú quieres presenciar mi ducha, tampoco me aproblemo - y mientras hablaba se quitó la camisa.

-Pero... pero ¿qué estás haciendo? - la señora Weasley abrió desproporcionadamente los ojos.

-No pretenderás que me duche con ropa ¿o sí?

-Sirius, yo soy una mujer casada y si alguien nos ve, podrían pensar lo peor.

-¿Qué es lo peor? - dijo ahora desabrochándose los pantalones

-Lo que pensaría alguien como tú al vernos a los dos encerrados en un baño a medio vestir.

-No estamos encerrados. Y yo nunca pensaría lo peor. Pensaría lo mejor de esa situación - pantalones abajo.

-¡Detente ahí! Si tuviera mi varita la cosa sería muy distinta ¿Qué te crees¿No te da vergüenza poner a una mujer casada en esta situación?

-¿Sabes? Mc Gonagall solía decirme que carecía completamente de vergüenza - calcetines afuera

La señora Weasley se paseó nerviosa mientras se arreglaba la toalla y sopesaba la posibilidad de atravesar la casa en ella hasta su pieza. No era tan terrible. Pero no podía permitir que Sirius ganara.

-Me surge una pregunta, Sirius ¿Por qué el afán de hacerme enojar? Me da la impresión de que ya te duchaste hoy, y puedes hacerlo en cualquier otro baño ¿Por qué justo en el que yo quiero vestirme?

Sirius se lo pensó un momento.

-Te estás imaginando unas cosas. Yo sólo quiero ducharme, pero para serte franco, siempre me ha gustado tener público... quizás por eso me llevaron a Azkaban, por culpa de los testigos. En fin - Sirius estaba en calzoncillos y la señora Weasley estaba entrando a cuestionarse cómo podía verse tan bronceado cuando había estado oculto tantos años.

-Espera, espera. No podemos arreglar esto como gente civilizada. Si no quieres salir, bien. Sólo date la vuelta mientras me visto y luego puedes ducharte.

Sirius frunció la nariz.

-No. Me gustaría ver por qué Arthur está dispuesto a traer regalos luego de cada pelea conyugal.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que estábamos peleados? - ella estaba roja, probablemente de verguenza

-Hoy no hiciste desayuno.

-¿Así que es por eso por lo que no quieres salir del baño¿Porque no te preparé un estúpido desayuno?

-No. Es porque quiero desentrañar el misterio del matrimonio. Algo bueno ha de haber bajo esa toalla por lo que Arthur se esfuerza de esa manera.

-Eres un idiota insensible, puerco asqueroso y perro aprovechado.

-Qué buena definición. Ya ves que Arthur no puede quererte por simpática.

-Mi marido es un hombre ejemplar...

-¿Entonces por qué te peleas con él? - preguntó Sirius poniendo cara de "qué raras son las mujeres"

Pero ella no replicó. Se quedó extrañamente callada.

-Tienes razón - admitió al final - ¿Sabes Sirius? Quizás la posibilidad de que cuides a mis hijos si es que Arthur y yo llegamos a faltar... bueno, ya no se me hace tan terrible. Aunque prefiero a Remus.

-Gracias.

-Ahora sal que quiero vestirme

-Lo de que quiero tomar una ducha, es verdad.

-Vamos Sirius... - el moreno se encogió de hombros y se sacó la última prenda de vestir que aún llevaba puesta - ¡Merlín!

La señora Weasley se volteó hacia la puerta y rápidamente salió. Lo que había visto no lo olvidaría en un buen tiempo. Pero como la vida muchas de las veces nos quiere jugar las más malas pasadas, un gemelo debía aparecer justo allí.

-Mamá... ¿Qué estás haciendo parada aquí a medio vestir? - le preguntó George

-Eh..pues. Acabo de tomar una ducha y ahora iba a mi pieza a vestirme.

-Mamá, no quiero meterme en tus gustos por el exhibicionismo, pero tienes que tener presente que en esta casa no sólo vivimos los de la familia. Sirius podría verte.

-¿Qué¿Por qué mencionas a Sirius? El no tiene nada que ver - dijo ella atropelladamente.

-Que... estoy diciendo que él también vive en esta casa.

-Oh, si. No te preocupes, voy a vestirme.

-Bien - George acercó su mano a la manilla de la puerta, pero su madre lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó con una voz extrañamente alarmada

-Voy al baño – respondió él como si fuera lo más evidente.

-No, no puedes.

-¿Por qué?

-Eh… ¿Quieres que te castigue?

-¿De qué estás hablando¿Me vas a castigar por ir al baño?

-Puedo hacerlo, soy tu madre.

-Como quieras ¿Puedo ir a otro baño?

-Sí, sí. Ve a otro – George la miró muy extrañado y se fue encogiendo los hombros.

La señora Weasley respiró aliviada y se apoyó en la puerta. Entonces Sirius la abrió y atrapó a la mujer a casi un palmo de golpearse contra el suelo.

-¿Todavía aquí Molly? – ella se soltó rápidamente de él y roja como un tomate balbuceó una excusa para irse.

Sirius se revolvió el pelo, complacido. Algo le decía que no había perdido su toque.

* * *

Hola. Debo decirles que amo hacer estos capitulos de Sirius, no puedo evitarlo. También tengo que decir que me voy a tomar un tiempito para actualizar nuevamente porque tengo mucho que escribir y es fin de semestre…algo muy estresante. Pero será bien recompensado.

RR!

Staken Tonks

Gracias por todos los cumplidos sobre el chap pasado, era bueno. Se me olvidó aclarar que al menos como lectora pienso que es imposible que haya pasado algo entre Mary y Remus, porque él estaba muuy volado como para atinar a algo. Son invenciones de Mary no mas…al menos eso creo. June es solo estudiante y no era tan pero tan evidente. El apellido de Tonks no es Black y ella no le ha hablado absolutamente nada de la orden. Espero que el Sr. Lupin no se demora mucho en estar completamente embobado por Tonks…chaus

Calabacita Lupin

Lo perderemos por unos momentos, pero Remus surgirá nuevamente…y no se imaginan ayudado por quien. Lo de las compras fue divertido por lo menos para Tonks y lo de la jeringuita…pues si, al lobito le gusta estar relax…ha estado muy estresado durante mucho tiempo. Habia que darle un respiro. Gracias por tu rr.

Nataa

Verdad! Remus es un semi drogadicto sin cercano recuperamiento. Pero era evidente si tenía esas malas juntas. Además si la primera vez se fumo una que otra cosita y los tiempos han cambiado..bueno ahora se inyecta xD Y Mary Remus…bueno asi estan las cosas. Estas redimida. Vale por tu rr.

.Infinitum.Nara.

Mucho impacto por lo de Remus drogo eh? Habia que causar impacto ¿Qué mas seria impactante¿Remus Streaper? xD Y no te preocupes que habra tiempo de sobra para que te sigas ilusionando con Remus y Tonks. Sobre la pronta publicación..lega hasta aquí no mas lo de publicas una vez por semana. Vale por tu rr.

Ivonne

No me he olvidado de ti, para nada. Por lo que dices supongo que dejaste rr en el chap pasado, pero revise por todas partes y no se debe haber guardado. Lo siento… Mucha mucha distorsión. Espera la fiesta sentada no mas. Vale por tu rr y que penita que el anterior no se haya guardado.

Amelia Lupin

Hola. Sí, vi la entrevista y me dio mucha risa, porque la vi en inglés y Thewlis decía junkey y gay. Y Junkie puede ser o drogadicto o muy aficionado a algo…y como ademas habia dicho gay yo pensaba..bueno saca tus propias conclusiones. Pero está claro que Cuarón pensaba eso con sólo ver su película, que podría haber sido cien veces mejor si los guionistas se hubieran leido el libro, pero no entrare en ese tema.(que lo que mas rabia me da es que no haya incluido al sexy Wood) Y no veo por que TENDRIA que salir de este problema pero que va a haber problemas con su distorsión, te lo doy firmado. Vale por tu rr.

Y como no hay primera sin segunda…hoy hay

**Bonus Track**

Sirius descorrió el cuadro preparado para el inminente griterío.

-¡Tú! Bastardo traidor a…

-¿Soy un bastardo? Vaya, eso sólo te deja mal a ti, querida madre.

-Eres un asqueroso traidor a los Black

-Lo sé, gracias.

-Y te enorgulleces más encima ¡Me das asco! Es una lástima que seas mi hijo y compartas la misma sangre.

-No sabes cuánto desee no serlo y poder sacarme el estúpido estigma del apellido.

-Pensar que muchos serían capaz de matar por ser de la familia.

-Bueno, en realidad madre, ya me sé la historia de memoria. Lo que quería era decirte algo.

-¡No quiero escuchar las asquerosas perversidades que haces en mi casa!

-Y dale con lo de asqueroso. Te recuerdo que si soy asqueroso es por culpa de tu sangre que nunca te dignaste a mezclar. Por culpa de casarse entre primos casi nazco con cola de chancho.

-¡Eso lo tienes por relacionarte con puercos!

-Dije casi. En verdad tengo cola de perro ¿Te conté alguna vez que me hice animago?

-No me interesa – pero la señora Black paró el griterío, algo impresionada por la habilidad de su hijo.

-Sí. Fue para acompañar a un amigo licántropo en cada transformación.

-No podía ser para nada bueno. Bajaste peldaño por peldaño el alto nivel que te fue designado por azar. Mírate, eres un holograma de lo que es un verdadero Black. Si ya ni siquiera hablas como uno.

-Gracias a Merlín. Me costó años de arduo trabajo quitarme ese horrible acento – Sirius sonrió verdaderamente feliz – En fin madre sólo quería decir algo que nunca fui capaz de decir y que ahora cuando eres un simple retrato se me hace más fácil.

La señora Black miró con indiferencia, alzando las cejas.

-Ojalá te vayas al infierno, te pudras, te coman los gusanos y los muggles te usen como abono porque no servirías al planeta para nada más – y sin agregar ni una palabra, cerró las cortinas con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había tenido preparado ese insulto desde que dejó la casa a los quince. Quizás era infantil, pero ponía las manos al fuego porque a su madre le había dolido en lo más profundo y con eso le bastaba.


	13. Moonlight Fest I

CAPÍTULO XIII: "MOONLIGHT FEST"  
Parte Uno

Mary rodeó con sus brazos el torso de Remus y le dio un beso húmedo. Todo lengua.

-¿No quieres un descanso, Lupin? – le preguntó con una sonrisa insinuante.

-Tengo que terminar esto antes de las siete – respondió él poniendo cara de pena, mientras distribuía, varita en mano, unas esferas plateadas por el cielo de la casa, que gracias a un complicado encantamiento había logrado emular al de Hogwarts.

-Además que contigo, perra, Remus encontrará difícilmente un descanso – dijo Octavius caminando cargado de manteles.

-Sí, yo no duermo más en esta casa. No dejan dormir – dijo Crumley entre risas, sentado en el suelo.

-Envidiosos – murmuró Mary - ¿A que no es verdad, Alex?

La chica se concentró en su trabajo de hacer crecer enredaderas por las paredes mientras contestaba:

-He despertado las dos últimas noches.

Ante la sinceridad en la voz de Alex, el resto de los del grupo no pudieron evitar soltar carcajadas y ruiditos de burla hacia la pareja.

-¡Eh! Menos risas y más trabajo – dijo Denis Apareciéndose en el centro de la estancia. Todos volvieron en silencio a sus respectivas tareas.

-Hemos trabajado como elfos – rezongó Mary

-Eso les pasa por tener hecha un desastre la casa. Hubiéramos demorado menos días si no hubiese sido por el aseo profundo previo que tuvimos que hacer – respondió Denis mientras supervisaba las enredaderas – Hazlas menos artísticas ¿si? Deben verse más toscas – dijo dirigiéndose a Alex. Después miró hacia el techo y sonrió complacido – Remus, eres un maestro. El cielo se ve muy real. Es una suerte para nosotros que los magos no valoren tu habilidad para la magia.

Remus estaba de espaldas a Denis y no contestó al comentario. Estaba harto de escuchar las insinuaciones del licántropo sobre los idiotas que eran los magos y de lo bien que había hecho al volver entre sus semejantes. Así que terminó con su tarea de las esferas y se encaminó hacia el segundo piso.

-¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Edmund que tenía el trabajo de limpiar vidrios y colgar cortinas aterciopeladas - ¿No nos dejarás a nosotros solos el resto de las tareas?

-Debo arreglar mi traje e ir a buscar a mi pareja – murmuró mirando su reloj.

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad, reacción que Remus se esperaba de sobra.

-Está bien. Remus es el que ha trabajado mejor – dijo Denis aparentando indiferencia – Tienes dos horas libres antes de la recepción. Puedes irte. Supongo que estos idiotas podrán valerse sin tu ayuda.

Remus asintió y subió las escaleras sin darse cuenta, seguido de cerca por Mary. Al intentar abrir la puerta de su habitación, la chica lo detuvo.

-¿Qué es eso de ir a buscar a tu pareja? – preguntó sin rodeos.

-Pues lo que oíste – contestó él apartándola con suavidad para entrar a su habitación. Mary lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Lupin no te hagas el inocente – la voz de ella sonaba un poco más enfurecida de lo que realmente pretendía – Hemos tenido algo más que una relación de convivencia estos últimos días.

-No lo pongo en duda – contestó Remus desde el interior de su armario.

-Bueno, eso no es lo que yo creo. No ponerlo en duda significaría que como mínimo me invitaras a mí a la Moonligth Fest o que vinieras sin pareja.

-Por favor Mary. Sabes que un requisito es traer pareja. Y nunca te mencioné que seríamos pareja

-Porque eso era evidente.

-No para mí

-Oh, justo para ti no, pero para el resto del grupo sí ¿Viste la cara de sorpresa de todos cuando mencionaste lo de ir a buscar a tu pareja?

-No – Remus salió del armario con una bolsa que forraba su traje, lo dejó sobre la cama y se acercó a Mary – Haber Mary Jane.

-No me digas así.

El castaño soltó una risita.

-Pensé que al asumir que seríamos algo más que compañeros de grupo, intentaríamos reparar los errores que cometimos en el pasado. Más bien los que yo cometí al pensar que seríamos una pareja seria.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-Perdóname – dijo con vehemencia.

-No hay por qué – replicó él sin una pizca de resentimiento – El error en esa oportunidad lo cometí yo por pensar como un estúpido en que dentro de una relación sentimental debía existir la fidelidad. Pero ahora no pasará más porque no me preocuparé de eso.

-Remus, Remus, Remus – dijo ella tirándolo de una manga para que se sentara en la cama – Sabes que lo siento. Me he arrepentido de eso siempre.

-¿De qué¿Te has arrepentido de haberme engañado tres veces con tipos distintos?

Ella se rascó la cabeza, incómoda.

-Escucha Mary, en serio que ya lo he olvidado. Lo olvidé en el momento en que te di ese beso. Ahora podemos ser pareja y pasarlo bien, pero no puedes exigirme fidelidad porque vamos, tú no has sido muy correcta que digamos.

-Pero es que ahora las cosas no son como antes. Estamos más viejos. Yo por lo menos he madurado y me he dado cuenta de cosas.

-Felicidades.

-Es en serio. Remus, me di cuenta de que te quiero. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y estoy segura de que no querré jamás a nadie como a ti. Me he arrepentido toda la vida por haberte dejado ir, pero ahora surge una nueva posibilidad y estoy completamente segura de que no la cagaré de nuevo. No sería capaz de hacerlo.

Remus suspiró. Las palabras de Mary no le habían causado nada en lo absoluto. Las podía haber sacado de algún libro barato y recitado de memoria, algo vulgar y cliché. Pero la expresión de su rostro y la intensidad de su mirada no se podían copiar. A Mary le había pasado algo irremediable. Algo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar. Pero ahí estaba y eso le hacía ver las cosas mucho más complicadas con su convivencia en el grupo.

-No sé qué decirte – admitió – No tengo nada en contra tuyo, chica. En serio quería que la pasáramos bien y ya. Pero tú me estás pidiendo otras cosas que a estas alturas no puedo darte.

-¿Por qué no? Todo estaba yendo perfecto. ¿Es por ella, por la chica a la que vas a invitar a la fiesta?

-No – dijo luego de dar un bufido – De hecho a ella la invito sólo por un compromiso, no tengo nada con ella.

-Hasta la noche ¿no es así? Sabes perfectamente que no te despedirás de ella hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Mary en serio que no es por ella y tampoco es por sacarte pica por lo que tú me hiciste hace años. Yo no quería causarte esto – en verdad que no quería. Remus había aprendido a atesorar muy bien sus sentimientos para que nadie se riera de él, como para que ahora terminara siendo él el burlador – Lo siento – tomó su traje y se largó escaleras abajo.

-Pero…

Remus dejó Howling Plot y se apareció en el centro de Londres, en un callejón para llegar hasta el edificio de Tonks. Necesitaba poner en claro algunos puntos antes de la fiesta. En el camino pensaba en Mary y en el pastelito que estaba resultando por haber "vuelto" con ella. No se explicaba cómo había pasado. Era verdad que le gustaba Mary, pero definitivamente no para tener algo serio. Lo que no entendía era por qué después de haber estado tanto tiempo solo, sentía justo ahora la necesidad de meterse con una mujer cuando no era el momento más adecuado. Podría haberse aguantado las ganas de estar con ella, pero no lo hizo. Remus, el rey de los cautos estaba actuando como un adolescente. Al menos en eso se asemejaba a la primera vez que había tenido una relación con Mary. Siempre haciendo shows y espectáculos para los demás. Por Merlín, si todos los del grupos los oían en la noche. Tenía que acabar con esto ya. Sólo esperaba que la chica reaccionara bien… y que no se hubiera enamorado; tal como le había pasado a él la vez pasada, cuando ella lo había engañado mucho más de una vez, pedía disculpas y él como un imbécil la perdonaba. Al menos tenía claro que eso no pasaría más.

Tomó el ascensor y sorpresa… en él iba nada menos que su amiga del alma, June.

-Hola Lupin – dijo con tono seco – Tonks ha estado arreglándose toda la tarde, pero no le digas que yo te lo dije – la chica salió del ascensor y caminó hacia la salida. Luego se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos – Por cierto ¿cómo se llama tu mejor amigo?

-Cyrus – respondió él casi de forma mecánica

-Cierto – Remus alcanzó a ver la cara de desconcierto de June antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran para llevarlo hasta el departamento de Tonks. Tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió sola.

-Pasa Remus – escuchó la voz de Tonks que hablaba desde el baño.

Remus nunca había pasado hasta la habitación de ella, pero al entrar se dio cuenta que no podría habérsela imaginado de otra manera. Cielo raso de color azul. Paredes color sandía. Posters pegados por toda la pieza y puestos en direcciones no necesariamente alineadas. La mayoría de las Brujas de Macbeth y otros tantos de un tipo bastante desaliñado que vestía túnicas rotas y tenía una pinta bastante parecida a Sirius de joven.

-¿Quién es él? – le gritó hacia el baño – El tipo de los posters.

-¡Es Duke! El guitarrista de las Brujas ¿No lo conoces?

-Por algo pregunté – Remus se dio la vuelta al sentir la presencia de la chica a sus espaldas. Al verla sonrió – Te ves muy linda.

-Gracias ¿Tú por qué no te has puesto el traje? – Tonks se había peinado con muchos mechones ondulados sacados de un moño alto, que se enrollaban por distintas partes de su cabeza.

-Oh, cierto – Remus agitó su varita y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo vestido (no es que antes no lo hubiese estado, si no que con el traje)

-Odio la falta de glamour de los hombres – murmuró ella – Por cierto ¿Crees que el rosa es muy llamativo? – preguntó indicando su cabello – Lo que menos queremos es llamar la atención.

Él asintió.

-Es mejor que tengas el pelo oscuro. Y ahora, quiero ver tu caracterización de mujer lobo.

Tonks puso su cara de concentración que Remus ya conocía de memoria y a su rostro comenzaron a salirle pelos, orejas puntiagudas y su cuerpo se encogió hasta estar a la altura de un animal de cuatro patas, con cola larga, erizada, y de color marrón rojizo. Remus le encontró un leve parecido a un zorro, pero el tamaño, dilatación de los ojos y forma del pelaje era inconfundiblemente el de una loba. Ella se paseó por la habitación, subió a la cama y luego de dar un salto hacia el suelo, volvió a transformarse en la elegante chica de ahora pelo negro.

-¿Y? – preguntó con expectación.

-Todavía te faltan los bigotes.

-¿Qué? – Tonks se volvió hacia un espejo que había tras la puerta como buscando la respuesta allí – Estaba segura que los tenía.

-Era broma – sonrió Lupin – Tenías unos bigotes muy bonitos. De hecho creo que nunca había dicho un piropo tan extraño – comprobó después tratando de hacer memoria – En fin, creo que tu transformación es lo suficientemente convincente hasta para mí que soy un hombre lobo.

-¡Por Merlín¿Eres un hombre lobo? Ya me parecía extraño tanto pelo y esa voz tan ronca.

-¿Mi voz es ronca? Sirius siempre me decía que tenía una voz de chica.

-Es de envidioso. Él tiene una voz rasposa horrible.

-La adquirió luego de cantar tantos boleros en la ducha.

-¿Era afinado?

-¿Tú que crees? Por eso soy sordo de esta oreja – dijo apuntándose la izquierda. Luego de reírse un rato, agregó - ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? Se supone que debería estarte hablando de las millones de precauciones que debemos tomar para la fiesta ¿Conseguiste la poción?

-Sí – dijo ella yendo hacia su closet y sacando un paquete de entre sus blusas – Me la envió Snape esta mañana.

-Gracias a Merlín que Dumbledore se la pidió a él. Yo nunca pude hacer nada medianamente aceptable en pociones.

-¿Y para qué es?

-Para la recepción. Se supone que no puede entrar nadie que no sea realmente un licántropo. Ponen detectores en la entrada para comprobar la autenticidad de los invitados.

-¿No hubiesen bastado encantamientos distractores?

-Créeme, Denis es muy bueno en esto. Los encantamientos son muy fáciles de detectar. En cambio una poción que te bebiste media hora antes de entrar, es casi imperceptible. Me costó dos días encontrar algún contra hechizo para el encantamiento de la entrada. Cuando me enteré que la poción encubridora era la mejor alternativa casi me corto un brazo. Gracias al cielo tenemos a Snape en nuestro bando, y por suerte hay también un contra hechizo y un antídoto para todo. Creo que fue lo único que aprendí de Slughorn

-Bueno, me tomo la poción ¿y qué más?

-El detector está a la entrada de la parcela. Luego vienen los escalones. Me tomó toda una mañana y un chocolate sonsacarle la información a Edmund así que por favor no lo olvides. El segundo escalón y el último tienen detectores. El primero es para saber si eres una semi humana, lo que por tu condición de metamorfomaga, pasará desapercibido. Pero el último debes saltártelo porque no estoy seguro si la poción da efecto con ese detector.

-Ok, me salto el último escalón de la entrada.

-Lo último lo hice yo, así que te traigo estos – dijo sacando una cajita de su chaqueta que estaba sobre la cama.

Tonks la abrió y sacó unos lentes de contacto.

-Me fijé muy bien en tus ojos durante la transformación y en ese momento nadie podría darse cuenta de que no eres una licántropo, pero mis esferas colgantes detectarán si no lo eres mientras tengas forma humana. Las esferas detectan el grado de dilatación de un hombre lobo no transformado. Si usas esos lentes, pasarás inadvertida.

-¿Por qué tenías que inventar un método de protección tan complicado?

-Porque… de esa manera podría darte una protección mucho más difícil de descubrir y porque necesito que Denis crea que realmente me esmeré en la seguridad.

-Está bien ¿hay algo más?

-Claro. También pueden existir los licántropos mal intencionados comprados por el Ministerio.

-¿Existen licántropos en el Ministerio? – preguntó Tonks arrepintiéndose en el acto de haber dicho eso – Es decir… no es que esté mal, pero la política del Ministerio siempre ha sido algo excluyente.

-Si sé, no te preocupes. De hecho los hay. Fue el único trabajo bien remunerado que me negué a hacer. No son muchos, pero existen algunos hombres lobos que se dedican a dar información al Ministerio sobre paraderos de otros licántropos buscados. No sé cómo será ahora último porque en estos momentos los que el Ministerio se dedica a perseguir son a los vampiros… y bueno a Sirius. Pero en su tiempo, los hombres lobo les causaban algunos disgustos a las autoridades. El punto es que también debemos cuidar la Moonlight Fest de ese tipo de personajes.

-¿Personajes como tú?

Remus sonrió.

-Yo sólo estoy comprado por la Orden, que como se está viendo está de cualquier lado, menos del Ministerio.

-¡Ey! Yo podría terminar siendo como una doble agente: del Ministerio y de la Orden.

-Espero que tengas claras tus prioridades ¡Ahora déjame terminar! – Tonks asintió divertida – Bueno, para eso está la protección del ponche.

-¿Ponche?

-Sí, fue preparado por Alex y contiene muchos ingredientes del Veritaserum, pero sólo te hará hablar si es que trabajas para el Ministerio.

-Bingo, yo soy una.

-Pues no tomes ponche.

-¿Qué tal si toda la comida lo contiene?

-Es sólo el ponche, estoy seguro.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo extorsionaste a la tal Alex para obtener esa información?

-Creo que te sorprendería más conocer el método que utilicé para sacar la información de Edmund.

-¿No fue un chocolate?

-No fue lo único – Remus puso una cara de tal sufrimiento que Tonks murmuró algo como "paso"

-Tus amiguitos no son muy de fiar ¿Estás seguro que no hay nada más por lo que deba tener precauciones?

-Por supuesto. Pero sólo debes mantenerte cerca de mí. Y no debes tropezarte con nada.

-Lo veo difícil, pero haré mi mejor intento.

-Y pase lo que pase no dejes que otro te lleve a su habitación.

-¿Otro?

-Ya sabes… otro que no sea yo – Tonks le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Y finalmente. Dumbledore me entregó esto – dijo enseñándole un broche – Tiene un encantamiento proteico. En el caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas, no hace falta más que un roce con la varita y tendremos a la Orden para ayudarnos – Remus se apresuró en agregar – No creo que lo usemos, todo irá bien.

-Eso espero.

-Ahora debes tomarte la poción que no queda mucho tiempo – dijo Remus consultando su reloj y prendiendo un cigarro con su varita

HOWLING PLOT, 7 PM.

Las medidas de protección que Remus le había advertido a Tonks habían funcionado a la perfección. Todos los del grupo estaban vestidos con túnicas de gala y la casa en sí lucía muy elegante y hasta lúdica con ciertos detalles como las enredaderas, las esferas, el cielo y la distribución de los muebles. La sala central estaba rodeada de mesas de largos manteles, con muchos tenedores, como mencionó Tonks al oído de Remus apenas entró, y repleta de golosinas muggles. En el centro había guirnaldas plateadas encantadas para cambiar cada diez minutos de color para volver luego al definitivo plateado. Otra cosa curiosa era que ciertas esferas estaban encantadas para pasar por toda la fase lunar, pero había que fijarse con atención, pues no siempre eran las mismas.

Hacia la esquina había una tarima donde se acomodaban los primeros grupos instrumentales, contratados por Denis que tenía gustos muy refinados, por lo que los instrumentos eran en su mayoría cuerdas o bronces. Sin embargo el piano no podía faltar, ubicado al fondo de la tarima

-Contraté al pianista de siete dedos – fue lo primero que le dijo al verlo llegar del brazo de Tonks. A pesar de la hora, ya había mucha gente que se arremolinaba a la entrada de Howling Plot

-Es bueno. Una vez lo escuché desde mi departamento. Daba un concierto a unas cuadras de allí – dijo Tonks que al momento de sentirse bajo la mirada de Denis, se puso algo nerviosa.

-Ella es Zelma Kent – dijo Remus haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes – Nos conocimos hace unas semanas.

-Bonito nombre – se limitó a contestar Denis, sin dejar de sonar burlón – Es una placer conocerte. Yo soy Denis Gall, el líder del grupo de Remus. ¿A la manada de quién perteneces tú?

-Soy independiente – contestó ella rigiéndose a las recomendaciones que le había dado Remus unos minutos antes.

-¿Por qué? – eso no pareció caerle muy bien a Denis

-Bueno, estoy recién conociendo el ambiente – dijo bajando la mirada y pareciendo muy incómoda.

-Fue mordida hace dos meses – murmuró Remus a Denis, tal como lo había planeado.

-Oh, te agradará el ambiente. Sólo mantente alejada de los de mi grupo – intentó bromear, aunque Remus deducía que lo decía con algo de verdad – Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a coordinar unos asuntos.

Y se alejó hacia el pasillo

Tonks soltó un suspiro.

-¡Qué tipo! No dijo nada desagradable, pero me hacía sentir tan tensa

-No debes bajar la guardia con él. Seguro que se tragó sólo la mitad de lo que le hemos dicho.

-Bueno, si él es sólo uno de los de tu grupo… - ella no agregó nada más pero dio a entender que necesitaría más que unas cervezas para sentirse a gusto.

La entrada al salón estaba tan abarrotada de personas haciendo presentaciones, que Remus se sorprendió de la cantidad de licántropos que debían existir sólo en Londres y sus alrededores. Pensó que tal vez tener algunos de aliados no sería para nada desaprovechable, pero conociendo los hábitos de algunos, casi daba por seguro hacia qué lado se inclinarían. Lo más curioso era observarles socializar, como si de aristócratas se trataran. Agitaban manos, inclinaban cabezas y sonreían con mesura. Eran todos una panda de bestias sanguinarias._ Como si él no los conociera de sobra. _Escuchó a uno hablar imitando el acento de la alta sociedad. Muy extraño. Las familias sangre limpia se cuidaban demasiado de que alguno de sus integrantes pudiera llegar a ser mordido por un hombre lobo. Hasta existía un seguro mágico. _Cínicos._

A medida que Remus avanzaba más se asqueaba de su especie en sociedad. De pronto se toparon de frente con Denis y Mary que conversaban con dos hombres.

-Qué bueno que nos volvemos a encontrar – dijo Denis con natural alegría (o lo que más se le pareciera viniendo de él) – Remus, quería presentarte a estos dos caballeros.

-Hola, soy Mary – dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano a Tonks y hablando en un volumen más bajo. Tonks sonrió y correspondió al saludo – Soy del grupo de Remus.

-Yo soy Zelma – respondió Tonks sin saber qué más agregar

-Ven conmigo – dijo Mary con amabilidad – en la barra hay tragos muy buenos.

Tonks miró con preocupación a Remus que estrechaba manos.

-Zelma, quédate a saludar al señor Phillips – dijo él tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-Oh, vamos. Luego tendrá tiempo de sobra – dijo Mary con jovialidad.

-Pero es que…

-Remus, deja a tu pareja disfrutar del cóctel – intervino Denis – quiero que aproveches de ver a Liz.

-Vamos – dijo Mary tirando con suavidad de la túnica de Tonks que dirigía una última mirada a Remus, muy nerviosa por tener que separarse.

Mary había causado una buena impresión en Tonks, en especial por su atuendo. La licántropo llevaba una túnica englobada y muy corta que sin embargo la hacía ver elegante. Su peinado consistía en dos moños recogidos como discos sobre las orejas que en su punta dejaban escapar un mechón rizado. Lo que en cualquier persona de su edad podía verse infantil, en ella parecía encantadoramente fresco. Y eso que no era bonita. Tonks siempre había acentuado más al tipo de gente que lograba destacarse por su apariencia sin ser necesariamente bonita, y Mary calzaba con la descripción.

Llegaron a la barra y se sentaron en pisos altos que llegaban al mesón. Mary por su parte, pensaba que la tal Zelma era bien poca cosa. Era bonita, pero no demasiado. Algo sosa, pero lo necesario para verse como una chica buena ¿Lo sería realmente? Y lo más importante ¿Tendría algo con Remus? A primera impresión parecía ser que no, pero las primeras impresiones no siempre eran sinceras.

Allí se acercó desde el otro lado un hombre con túnica de gala.

-¿Qué puedo servirles señoritas? – preguntó guiñándole un ojo a Mary

-¿Aceptaste lo de servir copas? – preguntó ella incrédula.

-No pude rechazarlo. Denis me ofreció muy buena paga. Además no tuve ni tiempo de conseguir pareja. Al menos esto me mantendrá ocupado y supongo que puedo consolar a chicas guapas ebrias.

Mary puso los ojos en blanco.

-Él es Crumley – le dijo a Tonks – También es del grupo. Y no le hagas caso. Es idiota de nacimiento.

-¡Ey! Trátame con cortesía si no quieres terminar con veneno en tu bebida. Y ahora, preséntame a tu amiga.

-Más tarde. Sírvenos dos ponches

-De hecho – carraspeó Tonks – prefiero cerveza

Crumley rió

-No hay. Pero tenemos el ponche de la casa y todos los tragos van desde el whisky de fuego hacia arriba. Tenemos uno irlandés – Crumley hizo un gesto besándose la punta de los dedos como dando a entender que estaba buenísimo – Te lo traigo si me dices tu nombre.

-Soy Zelma, la pareja de Remus. Pero en serio que prefiero el de fuego.

Al decir lo de que venía con Remus, Crumley miró de reojo a Mary y rió casi en su cara. Agitó su varita y aparecieron dos vasos frente a las chicas.

-Te doy un consejo – dijo acercándose a Tonks – la desequilibrada que tienes a tu lado será capaz de arrancarte los ojos si te descuidas.

-Crumley, te ves más bonito con la boca cerrada – contraatacó Mary que había escuchado el comentario a la perfección.

Tonks sonrió divertida por la pelea entre los otros dos, que no dejaba de ser entre personas que de algún modo se querían.

-Y en todo caso ¿por qué habría de sacarme los ojos? – preguntó con ingenuidad.

-Porque le has quitado a su presa. Ya sabes – dijo antes de volverse a atender a una pareja – Una que empieza con R y termina con emus.

De haber estado en su naturaleza, Mary se hubiese sonrojado. Pero como no estaba, se conformó con una tosecita y encogerse de hombros.

-Ya te había dicho que no le hicieras caso.

Tonks entendió de golpe que se encontraba junto a la persona especial por la cual había estado interrogando a Remus las últimas semanas. Y lamentó que fuera ella.

- - - - - - - - - -

Remus buscaba con la mirada a Tonks y Mary. No se fiaba de la última y rogaba porque Tonks fuera lo suficientemente hábil para librarse del interrogatorio al que probablemente la tendría sometida la castaña. Cuando finalmente las divisó junto a la barra, Denis se interpuso y lo empujó con suavidad hacia el salón lateral.

-Liz quiere verte – dijo con su voz profunda – Me ha estado hablando de ti desde unos días antes de tu regreso.

-¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido, enchufándose nuevamente en sus propios problemas.

Denis asintió

-Te dije que había predicho tu vuelta – Remus recordó que en efecto se lo había dicho, pero en su momento lo había tomado como un comentario divertido. Que recordara, la oráculo muy pocas veces le había dicho cosas ciertas.

Llegaron frente a una puerta de una habitación de la primera planta. Denis tuvo la extraña necesidad de explicarse.

-Liz está aquí porque, ya sabes, no puede asistir a una Moonlight Fest si no es licántropo – Remus se mordió la lengua para no preguntar por qué la había traído entonces, aunque en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta. En el grupo se rumoreaba sobre la extraña relación entre Denis y la oráculo. Se decía que era algo meramente sexual, pero no había nada comprobado. Remus se felicitó por no haber hecho la pregunta. Denis estaba inquieto y eso era infinitamente extraño. Y también lo de llamarla Liz. Siempre se refería a ella como la oráculo. El grado de cercanía de llamar a la mujer por su apodo, era impropio de Denis – Debes entrar… yo tengo que volver al salón – y sin decir más Denis se fue.

Remus comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Algo andaba mal. Y tenía que ver con la oráculo ¿Qué tal si además de predecir su regreso, sabría de sus intenciones¿Y si sabía para quién trabajaba? Quizás sí lo sabía, y se lo había contado todo a Denis ¿Y entonces por qué no lo habrían matado ya¿Confiaría Denis en las predicciones de la oráculo, cuando rara vez eran ciertas, ahora que eran pareja?

Mientras Remus se devanaba los sesos buscando posibles opciones sobre el comportamiento de Denis, la puerta se abrió sola.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí toda la vida? – oyó una voz desde adentro. Se secó el sudor de las manos y entró en la estancia.

Elizabeth Prater era bien conocida entre los semi humanos. Remus no sabía si era por las predicciones que hacía o por el respeto que inspiraba. La primera alternativa estaba casi descartada, porque de veinte predicciones que le había oído decir, sólo una se había cumplido a cabalidad. Y lo de casi no lo decía por su acertividad, si no por lo divertido y morboso que podía ser pasar una hora hablando sobre tu supuesto futuro. Aquí es donde Remus suponía su éxito como oráculo. Elizabeth era capaz de decorar sus predicciones con tantos detalles y efectos que cualquiera se terminaba convenciendo de haber vislumbrado su futuro. Sin embargo, la primera alternativa no sería nada sin la segunda. La profesora Trelawney podría haber predicho más y mejores profecías, pero tenía cero credibilidad. Elizabeth Prater inpiraba respeto, por no decir temor. Tanto era así que los que iban a visitarla nunca llegaban con las manos vacías. Y al parecer ya habían llegado algunos visitantes clandestinos, pues la habitación tenía algunos elementos nuevos como una espada celta, algunos utensilios de piel de cocodrilo y dulces turcos en medio de una mesa ¿Sería el primer visitante en llegar sin regalos?

-No te preocupes por los regalos – dijo la mujer con voz estertórea – Estaba sentada en mitad de la cama con las piernas dobladas. Remus tenía un vago recuerdo de ella. Era una mujer alta y huesuda, de cabello corto y rojo. Tenía los ojos azules y ligeramente rasgados. Labios finos, nariz larga y cejas bien delineadas. Hasta ese momento Remus no había reparado en un extraño parecido con Denis. Algo en su forma de hablar. También reparó en que debía ser una experta legeremática y que debería tener cuidado.

Lupin pensó en cómo debería saludarla. La había tratado antes, pero pensó que un beso no sería adecuado. Ella lo sacó de dudas haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien. Supongo que debes saberlo mejor que yo – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No creas. La gente tiende a creer que lo sé todo. Pero sólo sé la mayoría – también estaba ese rasgo de petulancia que compartía con Denis.

-Bueno, al menos a mí me basta con que hayas sabido de mi regreso al grupo.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez supe de inmediato que lo dejarías, pero sólo para un día volver.

-Uff, si me lo hubieras dicho. Quizás habría evitado perder el tiempo – bromeó él

A ella no le hizo gracia.

-El tiempo nunca se pierde. O siempre se pierde. Pero los rodeos son completamente necesarios.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hacernos comprender cosas que de otro modo no entenderíamos. En los comienzos de mi carrera como oráculo yo intentaba persuadir a las personas para que se evitaran los rodeos innecesarios. Fracasé estrepitosamente. La gente es torpe como las mulas, pero al menos les divierte enterarse de su futuro y yo no tengo ningún reparo en hacérselos saber, aunque sé que no harán caso del sentido común y se estrellarán de todas cosas con las cosas más horrorosas del camino, aunque sepan de la existencia de otro camino ¿Dulces turcos? – le ofreció haciendo aparecer la caja junto a ellos. Remus que ya se había sentado en el borde de la cama, tomó uno.

-Gracias. Si no crees en que las personas hagan caso de tus advertencias ¿Para qué me has mandado llamar? Yo ni si quiera buscaba una predicción – dijo dándole un mordisco a su dulce y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y qué es lo que buscas entonces? – dijo ella fijando su mirada en el castaño con intensión de enterarse de la respuesta más a través de Legeremancia que de los métodos más leales

-Nada – contestó Remus atorándose con el polvillo azucarado del dulce. El estómago se le encogió del susto, pero trató de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera la Orden o Dumbledore, y se le vino a la mente la imagen de Tonks hablando con Mary en la barra.

-¿Nada? Uno siempre busca algo Remus – dijo ella ahora más complacida – No siempre se obtiene lo que se busca y no siempre se busca lo que se obtiene – Remus volvió a pensar en Tonks y en cuando ella se había reído por las frases armadas de Denis. Elizabeth también se parecía a él en eso – ahora has obtenido una delicia turca cuando ni siquiera habías pensado en ella. También recibirás una predicción aunque ni siquiera la pidas. Pero quizás no consigas a esa chica, que es lo que realmente anhelas.

-¿Perdón? – esa frase sí que no se la había visto venir.

-La chica esa. Bonita, de pelo rosa ¿Es muggle? Los muggles suelen cambiarse el pelo de color.

-No, es licántropo – atinó a decir mientras lo pensaba y lo repetía en su cabeza. Por si acaso la oráculo quería hurguetear en sus pensamientos.

-Oh, es la chica que trajiste de pareja – Remus agradeció que Elizabeth se levantara y le diera la espalda.

-Sí, pero ¿qué tiene ella que ver?

Al girarse, la mujer sonreía.

-Todo. Ahora entiendo por qué has vuelto. Durante algún tiempo creí que tenías dobles intenciones, que pensabas aprovecharte de Denis – _piensa de Zelma, piensa en Zelma, _se repetía para que no le asaltaran imágenes de Grimmauld Place o de Dumbledore - ¿Se llama Zelma? Ahora entiendo que sólo querías regresar entre los hombres lobo para acercarte a ella que también es una – Remus intentó relegar al último rincón de sus pensamientos burlescos sobre la oráculo y lo tonta que era.

Ahora comprendía que todos sus dotes de adivina se basaban en legeremancia. "Piensa en Zelma" le recordó una voz

-¿Por qué pensaste que quería aprovecharme de Denis? – aunque era peligroso tocar ese tema, Remus quería saber a qué se enfrentaba.

-Tu regreso después de tanto tiempo se me hacía sospechoso – Remus aún no sabía cómo era que se había enterado de eso – Sé que se avecina una guerra – y de eso tampoco – lo astros lo están diciendo casi a gritos. Los magos tendremos que dividirnos. Buscaremos nuestros bandos según nuestras inclinaciones y actuaremos a conciencia. Haremos cosas deshonrosas antes de que estalle la guerra. Pensé que tu regreso podía ser una de esas cosas – A Remus le asaltaban muchas dudas que intentaba mitigar con pensamientos sobre Tonks ¿Cómo era que la oráculo sabía tanto de una guerra de la que ni siquiera sabían los medios?

-Las guerras silenciosas son las más conocidas. Veo que tú también estás enterado – a Remus le asaltó una imagen instantánea de Harry que en el acto logró esfumar – Exacto. Se viene la revancha de los burlados. Sé cómo terminará todo esto. Pero tú no estás buscando eso. No estás buscando saber los resultados. Lo que quizás quieras saber es si lograrás vivir como para conseguir a la chica.

-No, pero ¿y la guerra? Eso parece ser más importante – habló para no pensar.

-Pero no es asunto tuyo. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso. Lo que a ti te incumbe es Zelma. Ella está interesada en ti. Pero hay complicaciones en el camino. Los dichosos rodeos. Debes intentar evitarlos o podrás perderla para siempre

-¿Por qué me adviertes si sabes que de todos modos no haré caso?

-Yo no sé eso. Tú no eres igual a la mayoría de los que vienen a visitarme. Eres inteligente y estás repleto hasta la médula de sentido común. Eso te hace capaz de sortear los obstáculos y conseguir lo que buscas.

Remus estuvo a punto de tragarse todo lo que la oráculo había dicho, a sabiendas de que nada era verdad, pero la entrada impetuosa de Octavius al lugar, lo distrajo. Al parecer éste no le tenía mucho respeto a Elizabeth porque habló sin importarle su presencia.

-Remus, tienes que venir conmigo – Octavius estaba muy emocionado – No sabes lo que he conseguido.

-Está bien, sólo… - indicó con un gesto a la oráculo.

-Oh, yo estaré afuera. Pero apúrate – Octavius salió de la pieza a zancadas.

Remus se volvió hacia ella que se había sentado nuevamente en la cama, pero tenía una expresión distinta. Estaba como apenada, mirando distraídamente el cubrecamas.

-Yo…tengo que irme. Quizás la próxima vez pueda traerte un regalo.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas por el regalo.

-Bueno, nos veremos entonces – Remus retrocedía hacia la puerta – Gracias por el dulce turco.

-No hay de qué. Remus – dijo alzando la vista – dile a tu amigo que se cuide de las caídas. La próxima será fatal.

Remus ya estaba en el umbral e iba a volver para preguntar a qué se refería, pero Octavius lo estaba esperando y al verlo salir tiró de su túnica hasta llevarlo al hall. Pensó que ella se refería probablemente a él. Octavius con tanta energía desbordada probablemente terminaría cayendo por las escaleras y abriéndose el cráneo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, sabía de sobra que la oráculo era una charlatana perdida.

-Te estaba buscando hace rato. Es mujer es insoportable. Yo no sé cómo Denis la aguanta. Supongo que el sexo será bueno. En fin, quería contarte que me he hecho la América – dijo mientras hacía sonar los bolsillos de su túnica de líneas verdes, que lo hacía ver más larguirucho si es que eso era posible.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Remus ligeramente intrigado.

-¿Cómo crees? En estas fiestas circula mucha plata, hermanito. Creo que ya te lo había dicho. Pues bien, empeñé hasta mis pulmones para conseguir de la mejor H. Ya sabes, esa que nos gusta – dijo dándole con el codo entre las costillas. Remus se limitó a sonreír – La conseguí y logré venderla aquí hasta el triple de lo que me costó (y me costó mucho)

-Vaya, me parece bien – dijo Remus palmeándole la espalda.

-Sé que te parecería bien. Es por eso que he guardado una porción reservada sólo para mi amigo Rómulo – Octavius sacó sin dejar de sonreír una pequeña bolsita. Agarró una mano de Remus, la estiró y con la suya depositó la bolsa – Si te portas bien, puede durarte un mes. Pero no le digas a los demás, porque ellos no tendrán el privilegio.

-Merlín – dijo Remus mirando con detenimiento lo que tenía entre las manos. Luego lo guardó con rapidez en su bolsillo – Gracias Octavius. Es bastante ¿Seguro que no quieres venderlo?

-Segurísimo. Y no te preocupes por mí, que ya tomé mi parte. Me quedan unas cuántas más por vender – Remus se dio cuenta de que Tonks atravesaba el hall acercándose hacia ellos. Octavius también se dio cuenta y le guiñó un ojo – Te dejaré a solas con tu amiguita. Luego me la presentas – y se fue por el otro camino.

-¿Quién era? – preguntó Tonks al llegar junto a él

-Octavius – respondió mirando en dirección hacia dónde se había ido - ¿Lo viste bien?

-Sí, era difícil no fijarse. Era muy alto y tenía una túnica muy llamativa.

-Pues bien. Quiero que si se acerca y te ofrece algo, tú simplemente lo rechaces ¿sí?

-¿Por qué?

-Tú hazme caso

-Está bien – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y acatando por esta vez.

-¿Qué te dijo Mary?

-Trivialidades – trató de despistar Tonks

-Aquí se habla de todo menos trivialidades.

Tonks miró hacia todos lados y al comprobar que no había personas cerca, dijo:

-Hablamos de tú ya sabes quién.

-¿En serio? – Remus se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa.

-Ella y Crumley están enterados de su regreso – dijo ella en un murmullo

-Sí hace poco me di cuenta de que no éramos lo únicos en tener la certeza ¿qué decían?

-Se burlan del Ministerio. Dicen que son idiotas. Se unieron más a la conversación. Unos cuatro. Todos piensan lo mismo.

-¿Pero…?

-Pero nadie se define a favor o en contra. Se limitaron a burlase del Ministro.

-La oráculo tenía razón. La mayoría sabe de la existencia de una inminente guerra. Sólo los cobardes como el Ministro, se hacen los tontos.

-¿Oráculo? – en ese momento sonó el timbre. Algo similar a un aullido.

-Después te explico – Denis apareció junto a la puerta para abrirla. Remus y Tonks estaban parados frente a ella, unos metros más hacia el fondo por lo que pudieron ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Denis! Tanto tiempo ¿no? – dijo el visitante quitándose la capa para entregársela. Venía seguido de cinco hombres robustos y con cara de poca inteligencia.

-Así es – contestó Denis algo molesto por la brusquedad del hombre y su necesidad de hacerse notar, hablando casi a gritos – Yo pensé que ya no llegarías.

-Oh, me conocer bien. Ya sabes que Greyback llega tarde, pero siempre llega.

-¿Tu pareja? – preguntó Denis fijándose den los guardaespaldas de Greyback.

-No te preocupes por eso. Hoy me iré temprano.

-Es él – murmuró Remus sin dejar de mirar con todo el odio del que era capaz al hombre recién llegado que seguía hablando como si recitara un monólogo.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Tonks sin comprender

-El mal nacido que me mordió cuando era niño – Lupin despegó la vista de Greyback para fijarse en ella – Gracias a él soy un hombre lobo.

Entonces Tonks comprendió, pero no le gustó para nada la expresión de Remus. Hubiese dado su entrada en palco para el recital de las brujas por quitarle esa expresión de desvalía. Se conformó con tomarle la mano y apretársela.

Remus no sonrió, pero el contacto lo hizo sentirse menos solo.

* * *

Continúa en el siguiente capitulo (obvio) 


	14. Moonlight Fest II

CAPÍTULO XIV: "MOONLIGHT FEST"  
Parte dos

-¿Por qué habría de sacarme los ojos? – preguntó Tonks con ingenuidad.

-Porque le has quitado a su presa. Ya sabes, esa que empieza con R y termina con emus.

-¡Hum! Te dije que no le hicieras caso.

-¿Te gusta Remus? – luego de un segundo de pensarlo, Tonks decidió que era la mejor pregunta.

Mary pensaba que no era para nada la mejor pregunta. Todo el futuro interrogatorio con la tal Zelma hubiese ido de maravilla si Crumley no hubiese metido la nariz en el asunto, pero ya tendría tiempo de sobra para torturarlo. Ahora urgía una contestación.

-Tanto como a ti

-¿Y por qué crees que a mí me gusta?

-Porque aceptaste ser su pareja ¿Hace cuánto que te mordieron, niña?

-Tres meses – contestó Tonks no queriendo entrar en ese tema.

-¿En serio? Pues ahora veo que tal vez no entiendas algunas cosas. Estás casi obligada a pasar la noche con él. A no ser que te haya gustado más Crumley. Pero eso lo dudo mucho.

-Quiero decir que… claro que me gusta, pero ya sabes, sólo para eso.

-¿Hace cuánto se conocen?

-Un mes

-¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron?

-Escucha, no sabía que ustedes tuvieran algo. Si es así, yo no tengo problema en dejarte el camino libre. Quizás Remus me invitó porque se sintió comprometido. Yo hace poco soy una mujer lobo y quería conocer un poco el ambiente – Tonks bebió un sorbo de su whisky para poder relajarse – Él debería haberme advertido que tenía pareja para evitarme todos estos problemas – lo último no estaba segura de haberlo dicho en voz alta y rogaba porque no hubiese sonado tan mala leche como pensó que había sonado.

Mary la miró con atención mientras bebía hasta el fondo. Zelma le había parecido muy _buena._Eso no le gustaba. De haber sido como ella sabría a lo que se enfrentaba. Le habría dicho algunas cuántas cosas para marcar territorio. Pero ella no parecía querer quitarle a Lupin. Más bien parecía avergonzada por haber caído en este lío. Pero entonces… ¿Sería Remus el interesado? Sí, definitivamente era Remus el interesado. Chica linda, buena, con vergüenza. Todo lo que alguien como Remus podría querer pero por cosas del destino, no había encontrado ¿Se conocían hace un mes? El castaño había vuelto al grupo hacía un mes ¿Por qué? Porque se había topado con ella en el callejón Knockturn o… porque Zelma era también una licántropo. Necesitaba desenvolverse en el mismo ambiente. Maldito Lupin.

-Nosotros no somos pareja – dijo siendo totalmente sincera. Odiaba la gente propicia para las confesiones. Como Zelma ¿Para qué habría dicho eso? No necesitaba explicarse con esa niñita. ¿Por qué no podría creer mejor en lo que le había dicho Remus? Tal vez era verdad cuando decía que no le gustaba nadie, incluyéndola a ella. Pero esa posibilidad era más triste. Prefería pensar que Remus estaba entretenido con otra chica y por eso ya no quería estar con ella, a pensar que no estaba con nadie pero aún así no quería compromisos con ella. Quizás por eso eligió declarar a Zelma como su rival – Pero si quieres pasar la noche con Crumley y dejas a Remus solo, me harías un favor – agregó con una sonrisita para dar a entender que podía ser tomado como una broma. _Podía_

-¿Crumley? Preferiría a Denis, está mejor – Y por supuesto Tonks lo tomó como una broma porque todo en ese plano es más seguro.

-Mm ¿Te gustan los mayores, eh? – Mary habló en un tono cargado de dobles intenciones.

-Tanto como a ti te gusta las presas difíciles – la conversación se estaba tornando un poco escabrosa. Las dos mujeres conversaban sin salir del tono cortés. Pero esa respuesta Mary no se la había visto venir de la niña tan buena que representaba Zelma. Por supuesto, Remus era igual a todos los hombres. Le gustaba una niña, pero que ya no era tan buena.

-Si lo dices por Remus, no creas que es difícil. En lo absoluto. A la semana de llegar a Howling Plot, ya se estaba paseando por mi habitación – en verdad había sido al revés. Pero eso no era lo que contaba.

-No creo que sea difícil. Lo digo porque es un poco irritante. Ya sabes, siempre haciendo escenas de celos. Supongo que a ti debe habértelas hecho.

_Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando estaban juntos y ella lo había engañado._

-Muy latoso – Mary buscó con la mirada a Crumley para pedir otro trago. No quería seguir hablando del tema. ¿Remus con escenas de celos? O la niña mentía o alucinaba. O todo estaba mucho más perdido de lo que podría siquiera imaginar. O quizás ella misma alucinaba – Trae dos ponches.

-Yo no quiero, gracias – dijo Tonks con gentileza

-¿No te gusta el ponche? – preguntó Mary luego de tener el vaso lleno en su mano.

-No, lo encuentro asqueroso.

-¿Te cuento algo? – Mary quería distraer la atención de Tonks del tema anterior con cualquier pretexto para luego largarse y no tener que volver a verla – El ponche es una medida preventiva.

-¿Preventiva? – Por supuesto Tonks se hizo la que no entendía -¿Prevención de quién?

-De los del Ministerio. Algunos nos siguen la pista. Aunque siendo honestos, todos sabemos que esos idiotas andan preocupados de otras cosas

-¿Como Sirius Black? – aventuró Tonks, centrándose por primera vez en toda la noche en su trabajo

Mary dio un bufido

-Black es sólo la punta del iceberg. Intentan distraer a la gente con la estupidez de su fuga. Haciéndolo ver como el mortífago más peligroso, cuando todos sabemos que no es el único

-Claro. Es muy molesto todo eso de la pelea entre el Ministerio y Dumbledore – Tonks hablaba con cautela. Mary pedió su tercer vaso.

-No es molesto. Es un puto anzuelo. Yo aún no entiendo como hay gente que cae. Lo más divertido es que el Ministro parece ser el más convencido.

-¿Hablan sobre el Ministro? – preguntó Crumley interesándose en el tema mientras le servía otro vaso de whisky a Tonks – Mi primo me contó que existe la teoría de que su cerebro fue succionado por un Dementor cuando fue a Hogwarts por el asunto de Black.

-Crumley, cariño, los dementotes no succionan cerebros. Y estoy convencida que el de Fudge le hubiera causado náuseas

-Yo no entiendo a Dumbledore ¿Por qué ese afán de pelear con Fudge? A fin de cuenta, todos sabemos que es un idiota rematado

-Porque ese chochea – respondió Mary como si fuera una verdad absoluta – Aunque hay algunos que todavía creen en el Ministerio – Crumley le sirvió su cuarto vaso – Ingenuos.

Un grupo de amigos que estaban cerca de ellos, se unieron a la conversación.

-No hace falta más que salir de noche. Mortífagos – dijo uno.

-Se juntan y arman reuniones entre ellos – recalcó una chica.

-¿Cómo sabes que son mortígafos? – preguntó Tonks

-Son sangre limpias. En lugares de bajo presupuesto. Eso no se veía hace unos meses

-Se están arriesgando – comentó Crumley mientras servía vasos para todos

-No mientras tengan ese amparo gratuito del Ministerio – dijo otro hombre

-Sin embargo el que siga creyendo en el mito de que no habrá guerra, debe ser más estúpido que el propio Fudge.

-Magos – se burló el más viejo del grupo.

Todos rompieron en carcajadas. Tonks se dio cuenta de que Mary se había ido hacía un rato.

SALÓN CENTRAL, 10 PM

Las mesas que momentos antes habían estado rodeando la pista central, se juntaron en el medio y todos los pastelillos y canapés desaparecieron para dejar espacio a platos vacíos. Con gritos de sorpresa, las personas comenzaron a tomar asiento para lo que sería el banquete en representación del que Licaón había hecho en honor a Zeus. Según la leyenda Licaón era un rey al que le gustaba ofrendar en sus banquetes a niños pequeños. Zeus molesto con esta situación toma forma de forastero y es invitado a la cena del rey. Licaón tenía noticias de esto y por ende hizo una fiesta a lo grande, incluyendo dentro del menú, carne humana. Zeus se enfureció y transformó al rey de Arcadia en un lobo, quemando el palacio después. El lobo sólo podía volver a al forma humana cada diez años, siempre y cuando no hubiese comido personas durante ese período, pero Licaón se dedicó a otras cosas y finalmente terminó siendo el primer hombre lobo de la historia. Sus hijos también fueron castigados por las barbaridades que habían cometido, léase entre algunas matar a uno de sus hermanos, convirtiéndose también en licántropos y desparramándose por el mundo.

Denis escoltaba a Greyback que había llegado hace unos momentos y para su desagrado tuvo que sentarse junto a él y su grupo en la larga mesa que reunía a todos los invitados. Tonks y Remus se sentaron unos puestos a la izquierda de Denis, él junto a Edmund y su pareja y ella junto a Alex. Tonks buscó con la mirada a Mary y la encontró varios puestos más allá sentada junto al hombre mayor con el cual habían hablado del Ministerio.

De pronto el ambiente fue invadido por una música suave proveniente del piano que era ejecutado por un hombre pequeño que a penas alcanzaba la altura de las teclas; y los platos fueron llenándose de exquisita comida típica de los alrededores británicos: cordero, pescados fritos, horneados y a la olla; papas, legumbres, choricillos e interiores variados; tarta de anguila, verduras y puré; y muchas salsas: de menta, con frijoles y con avena. Las copas se rellenaron de hidromiel (Y Tonks estaba agradecida porque le dolía un poco la cabeza) y de algo parecido a la sidra.

Un momento antes de que todos se dispusieran a atacar sus platos, Denis se levantó y sin hacer si quiera un gesto para pedir silencio, todos se quedaron callados y sin meter nada a sus bocas.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos todos los presentes, hombres y mujeres lobo del Reino Unido. Otro año más nos hemos reunido para celebrar nuestra tradicional fiesta en honor del rey de los licántropos: Licaón. Me siento honrado de que en esta oportunidad la organización haya recaído en mí y en mi grupo. Fueron semanas de arduo trabajo y espero que los resultados estén a la vista. Nos quedan sólo dos horas para la media noche, así que no quiero alargar más el momento previo a que puedan disfrutar de la deliciosa cena. Sólo me resta pedir un aplauso para todos los que nos esmeramos para que esto resultara y exigir que todos la pasemos bien en el resto que queda de noche, que en realidad está recién comenzando – Denis hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y las personas estallaron en aplausos, ansiosas de comenzar la comida

Mientras llenaban sus platos con papas y carne, Remus le presentó a Tonks a Edmund y Alex. Edmund por su parte les presentó a su pareja, una rubia con pinta de estúpida que no dejaba de mirar la hora con impaciencia. A Tonks le llamó la atención Alex. Era deslumbrantemente bonita y llamaba la atención de todos, a pesar de no ir ni siquiera maquillada. Llevaba una túnica muy sencilla de color azulino que le sentaba de maravilla a su rostro, y su pelo cortísimo estaba en estado natural, como si hubiera salido recién de la ducha. Remus no dejaba de mirar en su dirección, pero a Tonks no le bastó más que una mirada para darse cuenta de que no era a Alex a la que miraba, si no unos puestos más allá, donde estaban Denis y Greyback. El primero tenía cara de aburrirse de muerte, mientras asentía a los comentarios que hacía el segundo, siempre a alto volumen.

Remus intentaba poner atención a la conversación entre los dos, pero Edmund apenas se lo permitía porque exigía frecuentemente que lo escuchara mientras balbuceaba cosas con escaso sentido, porque ya estaba algo borracho.

-Remus ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Perfectamente, Edmund. Ahora déjame hablar con mi pareja ¿sí? – dijo haciéndole un claro gesto a la rubia para que lo entretuviera ella, pero la chica sólo hablaba un momento y Edmund volvía a la carga con intentar conversar con Remus.

-Es desesperante – murmuró a Tonks que sí que podía escuchar bien la conversación entre Greyback y Denis, pues Alex apenas hablaba.

-Me gusta como hablas – decía Greyback mientras hablaba con la boca llena de cordero y aventaba su copa en el aire de un lado para otro – Tienes eso que llaman labia. El don de la palabra, el don de hacer que todos hagan lo que tú quieres ¿A que no, chicos? – decía ahora dirigiéndose a sus secuaces.

Ellos asentían con efusividad y golpeaban sus copas haciendo brindis por el ingenio de su líder.

-Eso no es labia, Fenrir, eso es autoridad – respondió Denis que buscaba con la mirada a Remus. Al verlo puso una cara de "Tú insististe en no dejarlo fuera"

-No te preocupes, no hablan de nada importante – le contestó Tonks a Remus y luego bajando la voz – Parece que a Denis no le hace ninguna gracia su compañía.

-Mm – Remus seguía intentando no perderse palabra, pero Tonks tenía razón. Denis se limitaba a mirarlo con desagrado mientras Greyback hablaba sobre trolles, tritones, vampiros y otros amigos suyos, siempre exagerando la mayoría de las cosas.

La cena transcurrió con el sonido del piano de fondo y Edmund intentando llamar la atención de Remus hablando sobre plantas carnívoras o algo por el estilo. Todo hubiese seguido siendo normal si no fuera porque en un determinado momento la conversación de Greyback se centró en la comida.

-Oye ¿Qué no era que Licaón servía en sus banquetes a niños pequeños? – preguntó en tono socarrón a Denis – Veo que eso hizo falta

Remus dejó caer sonoramente su servicio en el plato y se mordió el labio superior como si estuviera a punto de levantarse y saltar sobre Greyback para partirle la cara. Tonks le murmuró que se calmara, pues Alex y la rubia lo miraban sorprendidas.

Denis se dio cuenta de la reacción del castaño e intentó desviar la conversación.

-Sabes que eso no está dentro de mi política al menos – dijo a Greyback

-Bueno, pues debiera. Debería estar en la política de todos nosotros. Los niños son muy… divertidos – Denis lo miró con aversión. Si había alguien a quién Greyback le tenía algo de respeto, ese era Denis así que decidió cambiar el tono – Bueno, en todo caso he tenido muchos problemas últimamente con el Ministerio por ese tema.

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó Denis interesándose por primera vez en la conversación

-Sí, sí – dijo entusiasmándose por el interés mostrado y subiendo por ende más el volumen – Me andan pisando los talones ¿No es así, chicos? – asentimiento y ruidos de aprobación de los gorilas-secuaces – Su seguridad se ha reforzado en los últimos meses. La otra semana estuvieron a punto de cazarme. Si no fuera por Rowle que me refugió en su casa, no estaría contando esta historia.

-¿Rowle¿Ese no es un mortífago? – murmuró Remus que ya no hacía intentos por escuchar a los dos licántropos, pues los oía a la perfección.

-Thorfinn Rowle – recitó Tonks – Enviado a Azkaban el 86 por presunta vinculación con artes oscuras. Se le relacionó también con otros mortífagos, pero nunca se pudo probar nada. Su condena era de unos pocos meses, así que debe estar libre.

-Conociendo a Greyback debe ser mortífago.

-Tienes buenos amigos que te guardan la espalda – comentó Denis con una aparente indiferencia.

-Muy buenos. Sólo espero que los idiotas del Ministerio se encarguen de sus asuntos y a nosotros nos dejen tranquilos. Sería bueno que cuando fueran derrocados por el Señor de las Tinieblas, se nos permitiera cazar con más libertad – ese comentario se había oído más fuerte aún, pues algunos invitados sentados más cerca suyo habían enmudecido abruptamente luego de oír ese nombre: _Señor de las Tinieblas. _La mayoría se conformaba con cosas como El Innombrable o tú ya sabes quién. Pero el seudónimo usado por Greyback sólo podía hacer alusión a una cosa: que estaba relacionado con él.

-Definitivamente es mortífago – dejó caer Tonks. Remus no estaba para nada sorprendido.

Denis seguía imperturbable, pero siguió preguntando.

-¿Dices "derrocado"¿Por qué crees que los del Ministerio serán derrocados? – en torno a la mesa, las personas fueron guardando silencio, sólo opacado por algunos murmullos.

-No te hagas el tonto Denis, porque sé de sobra que de tonto no tienes ni un pelo – Greyback se envalentonó alentado por el incipiente silencio en torno a ellos – El señor de las Tinieblas y los mortífagos andan reclutando seguidores. Todos los hemos visto ¿no es así, chicos?

-Así es, señor – respondieron todos a coro.

-Quizás sólo sea evidente para algunos, pero creo que tú estás dentro de esos, Denis.

Remus ponía especial atención a la expresión de Denis. Ninguna, en lo absoluto.

-Aunque después de todo – continuó Greyback – El Señor de las Tinieblas tiene suficiente confianza con sólo sus más leales seguidores. Ahora que ha regresado, quiere estar lo suficientemente seguro de quiénes siguen siendo fieles a la causa. No todos ocupan ese privilegiado lugar, por supuesto.

-¿Tú eres uno de esos? – A Remus le pareció que esa pregunta era demasiado directa como para venir de Denis.

-Exacto – y la sonrisa suficiente de Greyback logró el total, completo y sepulcral silencio de todos los presentes – Y mis muchachos también – soltó luego de una carcajada - ¡A Brindar todos por el Lord! – dijo alzando su copa.

Los de su grupo alzaron muy felices las copas. Los invitados sólo los miraban con estupefacción.

-¿No brindas con nosotros, Denis?

-No gracias. He bebido mucho esta noche – contestó el licántropo con cortesía – Además, ya casi es media noche

----------------------

Remus arrastró con fiereza a Tonks por la túnica y los dos se encerraron en su habitación. Al estar ambos tranquilos, luego de la carrera hacia el segundo piso, él habló.

-No puedo creerlo. Es un hijo de puta

Tonks no sabía qué más contestar, así que esperó a que Remus continuara.

-Yo… no pensaba. Al menos debería haber dicho algo…

-Dijo bastantes cosas. Casi que hizo una declaración pública de que era un mortífago.

-No creo que sea aún un mortífago. Voldemort no aguantaría a cualquiera dentro de sus filas, a no ser que hubiese comprobado su valía. Pero no estoy hablando de Greyback, me refería a Denis.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? El pobre se veía bastante fastidiado por tener que compartir asientos con ese.

Remus estuvo un momento en silencio.

-Denis sabe que fue él el que me mordió… de haber sido consecuente lo hubiera hecho callar… También sabe… - de pronto hizo una pausa y detuvo su deambular por la habitación para mirarla – Denis es un mortífago.

-¿Qué¿Por qué iba a ser mortífago? Parece bastante sensato. Y si fuera mortífago habría brindado por la salud de tú ya sabes quién. Después de todo Greyback no fue condenado por su comentario. A nadie pareció molestarle.

-Denis no es tan idiota como Greyback. Quizás tengas un poco de razón en que a nadie pareció molestarle que hablara tan bien de Voldemort. Pero si incluimos a todas las personas, a nosotros no nos agradaron sus comentarios.

-Pero eso es porque nosotros somos…

-De la Orden. Denis desconfía de alguien. Probablemente de mí. Por eso no se atrevió a declararse como seguidor de Voldemort. Sabía que podía haber alguien en la fiesta que fuera un infiltrado.

-¿No sería más simple pensar que tal vez no es un mortífago y por eso no se declaró a favor del Innombrable? Te recuerdo que generalmente las cosas más simples son las que más suelen suceder.

-No aquí adentro. Conozco de cerca a Denis. No estoy convencido de que haya participado en la primera guerra. Pero ¿Te diste cuenta acaso del interés que mostraba en hacerle preguntas a Greyback?

-Quería burlarse de su fanfarronería.

-Exacto – Remus se levantó y fue hacia su clóset hasta desaparecer en él, en busca de algo – Sabe que está en una mejor posición. O quizás… aún no es uno de ellos. Pero está pensando seriamente en serlo.

-De verdad creo que eso es pura paranoia. Lo único concreto que tenemos es que todos los del grupo de Greyback son unos mortífagos. ¿Viste eso? Si Denis fuera un mortífago, todos ustedes deberían serlo

-No necesariamente. Creo que Denis siempre nos ha subestimado un poco como para confiarnos una tarea así. Además en las manadas las reglas no siempre son las mismas. No todos somos iguales ¿Ves a Alex? La propia Mary la mordió y no hay resentimientos de por medio. Denis buscó por años al tipo que lo mordió hasta que lo mató. Ahora – dijo saliendo del clóset – tenemos un grave problema.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No encuentro mi poción matalobos. Estoy seguro de que lo guardé en el fondo de mi clóset y ahora no está – Remus botaba desesperadamente toda su ropa fuera, pero nada parecido a una poción salía.

-¿Cómo es? – preguntó Tonks uniéndose en la tarea por la búsqueda.

-Una botella pequeña. Transparente. No dice nada.

Luego de un minuto de búsqueda, Remus decidió salir.

-Espera aquí.

Al salir de su pieza se encontró con Alex y Octavius que se miraban en silencio en el pasillo, como si minutos antes hubiesen estado peleando.

-¿Han entrado a mi pieza últimamente? – preguntó Remus.

-No – dijo Octavius de forma hosca – Pero ya casi es media noche. Denis querrá que participes tú y tu pareja en la cazería. Habrá más que sólo conejos.

-No creo que vaya – murmuró Remus mientras se alejaba en dirección al baño.

Estaba seguro de que no sería tan idiota como para haberla dejado ahí, pero en su habitación claramente no estaba la poción. Abrió la puerta y buscó detrás de los espejos, donde estaba el botiquín. Botó al piso la mayoría de pociones curativas que había por ahí, pero nada.

-¿Buscas esto? – dijo una voz a su espalda

Allí estaba Mary, parada en el umbral con la botellita en su mano derecha.

-Dámela – ordenó Remus

-¿Le haría gracia, sabes? – Dijo mientras se paseaba para entrar y observarse en el espejo – Me refiero a Denis. Le haría gracia enterarse que su discípulo favorito toma ese tipo de pociones. Ya sabes que aquí está permitido tomar cualquier tipo de sustancias ilegales. Pero esto – dijo dándose vuelta para enseñárselo – está totalmente fuera de lo que se aceptaría. Cuando me encontré contigo en Anderson's Potions estaba convencida que lo que llevabas era una de estas. Pero después de que volvieras di por sentado que las habrías dejado.

-Devuélvemela.

-No. ¿Qué piensa Zelma de esto¿Le parece bien acostarse con la imitación de un lobo? Hay algo extraño en todo esto. Y quiero saberlo ahora.

Remus suspiró. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

-Mary, las dejé.

-Mentira.

-Es verdad. La estaba buscando. Es la última que me quedaba y no quería que nadie del grupo se enterara de que las había estado usando. Sin duda que a Denis no le haría ninguna gracia

-¿Y por qué no la botaste antes? Tuviste tiempo de sobra.

-Por Zelma – dijo porque fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente – Quería saber qué tal eran.

-Mentira, mentira – murmuró y salió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Remus.

-¡Mary espera!

La chica irrumpió en su habitación y se encontró con Tonks sentada en la cama.

-¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó mostrándole la botella.

Tonks los miró a los dos sin comprender qué se suponía que debería decir.

-No lo sé

-Te lo presento. Es una poción matalobos – Mary estaba empezando a alterarse – Contesta ¿Querías saber cómo eran?

Remus miró de arriba hacia abajo repetidas veces.

-Está mal, lo sé – se apresuró a decir cuando entendió lo que quería decir Lupin – Lo que pasa es que… bueno todavía no me convenzo de que soy una mujer lobo, y quería intentar usar magia para… ya sabes, aplacar un poco los efectos. Las primeras transformaciones son muy dolorosas.

-¿Saben qué? No les creo nada – Mary se giró hacia Remus – La estabas buscando desesperadamente. Intentabas usarla antes de la transformación. Probablemente tú – dijo a Tonks – también debes tener una ¿Cuál es la idea de esto?

-No tengo ninguna. Se la pedí a Remus, pero no pensaba utilizarla

-Pásame tu cartera – Tonks lo hizo y Mary la dio vuelta pero sólo encontró la caja para unos lentes de contacto y algo de maquillaje.

Mary se los quedó mirando un momento.

-Esto lo tiene que saber Denis.

-Mary por favor. No tienes pruebas de que consuma esas pociones ahora – razonó Remus – Y si Zelma las consumiera, sería cosa suya, ella no es del grupo. ¿Qué es lo que sacas contándoselo a Denis?

-Vengarme – murmuró ella para que sólo él escuchara. Luego hablando en voz más alta – Está bien, no se lo diré. Pero me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a usar una matalobos mientras vivas aquí – y sacando su varita utilizó un hechizo para desintegrar la botella – Ahora quiero que los dos bajen a la casería.

Remus y Tonks compartieron una mirada de temor. Ahora Tonks tendría que utilizar su disfraz y mezclarse entre verdaderos hombres lobos transformados.

Al llegar al primer piso se encontraron con que la mayoría de los invitados estaban en el patio. Mary los guiaba hacia afuera.

-Muy bien. No va a ocurrir nada malo – murmuró Remus en el oído de Tonks – Tan sólo tendrás que convertirte con nosotros e intentaré estar lo más cerca posible de ti. Luego de la casería, debes subir a mi habitación y encerrarte en ella con cerrojo.

-¿Pero y tú?

-Por mí no te preocupes. Puedo dormir en cualquier parte. En la mañana intentaré ir ami pieza temprano para que nadie piense que no pasamos la noche juntos ¿sí?

-Está bien – Tonks tenía pánico, pero intentó verse segura.

A las doce en punto, la masa de hombres y mujeres lobo, cambiaron su aspecto de personas elegantemente vestidas a criaturas con mucho pelo y con instintos mejor desarrollados para dar el inicio a la conmemorativa casería de la Moonlight Fest.

Remus no recordaba una transformación más dolora que aquella. Hacía años que tomaba la poción matalobos que en cierta forma evita los dolores que provocan cambiar de apariencia tan abruptamente.

Tonks pensaría meses más tarde, que nunca había estado metida en un embrollo tan grande. Hacerse pasar por una licántropa durante una casería fue la cosa más desagradable que tuvo que hacer en su vida.

A la mañana siguiente le diría a Remus que para la próxima cerrara su puerta con pestillo para que nadie intruseara en sus cosas.

Mary le diría que lo tenía en la mira, pues a pesar de ver a Tonks y él transformados la noche anterior, comportándose como licántropos comunes, estaba sumando puntos para que le contara todo a Denis.

Y Remus estaba convencido que con Denis había que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Ya se que el final del capitulo no es muy emocionante, pero entiendanme he estado escribiendo esto desde que sali de clases no hace mucho. Ademas no se pueden quejar por la cantidad de paginas porque han sido hartas... y ademas esto no es el final del ff. Pasaran muchas cosas mas. Antes de las contestaciones me queda por decir que no se cuando actualizare de nuevo porque ahora se viene mi emocionante viaje de estudios y vacaciones... solo espero que este antes de navidad :) 

RR!

Calabacita Lupin

Hola, tanto tiempo eh? Se me hace raro contestar rr despues de mi descanso. Bueno sobre Sirius y sus mujeres...tenia que enfrentarlas a todas y cada una es un caso, eso es un hecho. La parte con Molly la venia pensando hace tiempo... no exactamente lo que salio, pero algo asi como ponerla en una situacion incomoda con el morenito y que la puso incomoda, la puso muy incomoda...Sirius es asi de desesperante...me encanta : ) Bueno, vale por tu rr. Atte, yo.

Anghy Lupin Weasley

Hola, me parece que estes de vuelta. Gracias por lo de que estuvo divertido..y si te dejo una intriga intentare resolverla. Capitulos atras Sirius le hacía preguntas incesantes a Harry sobre mujeres y quidditch, pero Harry solo respondia las segundas. Se deduce que aunque no aparezca mencionado Sirius debe haber seguido interrogando a su ahijado aunque no haya aparecido, porque estar encerrado en una casa sin muchas cosas que hacer le deja tiempo para aburrise (aunque Sirius se aburria hasta en Hogwarts y con pruebas)por lo que le quedaba tiempo de sobra para enterarse de la vida de Harry. Entonces Harry esta muy nervioso por si por algun lado Sirius se llega a enterar de que le gusta alguien. Si Sirius es asi de molestoso con la sra Weasley sin motivo alguno, imaginate si se entera que a Harry le gusta Cho ¡Como lo molestaria! Bueno, es evidente que Harry no quiera que se entere... de nada. Sobre el capitulo anterior, la primera vez que Remus se inyecta no le queda alternativa, es verdad, pero aclaro que la segunda vez no llego a ser porque...realmente alguien cree que con lo buena que era a Octavius le iba a sobrar algo?? Pues no, no le sobraba. Remus tiene ahora recien en sus manos lo que seran las siguiente dosis, asi que drogo aun no es. Gracias por tu rr.

ALI TONKS BLACK

Holis... niña me encanta tu fotito de Sirius ;) Y hablando de el..SI! es malo malo. Pero no tanto. Digamos que solo lo suficiente como para querer hacernos reir y para poner nerviosas a las mujeres de Grimmauld Place. Imaginate como debe haber estado de revolucionado Hogwarts en la epoca de los merodeadores...uy. Yo me anoto en la lista para quedarme a solas con sirius. Gracias por tu rr y me cuidare 8-)

.Infinitum.Nara.

Hola. Yo tambien desearia ser Molly, pero solo en ese momento, porque en los demas, teniendose que encargar de desayunos ajenos y con hijos como los gemelos...terminaria mil estresada.. Y Hermiones se merecia el insulto...mira que venir a decir que Sirius estaba viejo..no no no no! Que bueno que te haya hecho reir el capitulo, supongo que no habia mas fin que ese (y babear un poco, claro) Sobre lo de hacer un ff solo de Sirius, lo he pensado..siempre lo pienso, es un pensamiento recurrente 8p..pero en serio, Sirius hace mejor de personaje secundario, porque ese tipo de personajes hace que uno lo quiera mas...tener que esperar que aparezca. Ademas ya tengo mi ff de humor que esta un poco botado...ahi aparece mucho Sirius (en realidad todos) Me cuidare si si...tu tambien. Vale por tu rr y con eso de que pagarias lo que fuera por Remus strepear, se refiere a Remus o a Thewlis?

La Innombrable

Hola. Con tus rr son con los que pienso que quedare ciega antes de la edad que correponde...me haces leer mucho!! Me encanta ;)Molly no tiene nada de puritana 1.-tiene como mil hijos 2.-Ansiaba quedarse en el baño a ver el espectaculo entero (qué espectaculo debe ser ver a Sirius ducharse) Me parece que te quedes con este nick, es lejos el mejor de todos. Estas disculpada por la falta de rr, mas si encuentras que actualizo tan rapido 8-) A mi me encanta saber que Remus solo se pone celoso con Tonks y nunca con nadie que haya estado antes (bueno, no es como que aun este con Tonks, pero es cosa de tiempo) y me encanta que Tonks ya se haya declarado, aunque sea solo frente a June. Remus aun no se ha vuelto adicto a la heroina...pero como supongo que ya lo leiste del rr que esta 3 lugares mas arriba ¬¬ pues entonces no lo explico de nuevo. El Remus original, o sea ese que tenemos las dos en la mente, ese si es adicto al crack (aunque pensandolo seriamente el crack se mecionaba como una vez y estaba en posesion de Sirius, no de Remus) pero al menos para mi...no es adicto a Sirius... espera quizas si, pero no como tu mente pervertida lo piensa...es mas adicto al influjo que causa Sirius en todas las personas, pero no se lo quiere tirar.. o quizas... el punto es que el fin del crak me ha dejado muy confundida en ese punto. Sostengo que Remus no es gay, pero quien sabe si haya tenido una especie de predileccion por Sirius... mejor no tocare ese tema. Quizas Buckbeack si tenga predileccion por Sirius...pero eso si que es extraño xD mejor dejemoslo con Norberto...Con respecto a eso, pienso que es en el mismo libro donde despues se aclara que es Norberta pero la verdad es que los ff llegan a distorcionar tanto la verdad de los libros, que no lo se. Remus nunca se da cuenta de nada?? Pues si se dio cuenta de algunas cosas... como de que Bill estaba sospechosamente con poca ropa en el depto de Tonks y... es verdad Remus no se da cuenta de muchas cosas, pero he notado algo extraño. Estoy segura de que explique en alguna contestacion que Remus no se habia acostado aun (ahora es evidente que si) con Mary...no lo leiste? Bueno ahora da lo mismo. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, podriamos estar ante un lobito infiel, pero creo que si se caga a alguien NO VA A SER CON SIRIUS ya? Puedes hablarme de Sirius todo lo que quieras durante un rr, yo a diario hablo mucho sobre el incluso con gente que no sabe quien es, pero lo de relacionarlo siempre con el lobito infiel (me gusto ese nombre) no es tan buena idea Gracias por pensar que el ff va bien y supongo que debe ser un gran elogio viniendo de alguien que piensa que en cualquier momento Tonks debiera morir para que Remus se quedara con Sirius. Sobre el crack..ya sabes que lo termine y lo que pienso, pero ultimamente como dije me ha dejado con algunas dudas sobre Remus y su virilidad... bueno, bueno habia escuchado hablar sobre el fic de daia black, pero no lo he leido es que ultimamente no he estado con mucho tiempo. No te desilusiones con lo de poder entrar a Hogwarts. La beca que hizo Dumbledore para la gente pobre aun sigue en pie y si Neville llega a director, no dudes en que ampliara el presupuesto para eso. yo todavia no pierdo la esperanza en conocer a los merodeadores 8-)  
Vale por tu rr, y te mereces completamente el titulo a villano mas vil, especialmente en la 5ta pelicula y especialmente en la siniestra parte en que apareces en King Cross, yo creo que esa escena me dejo traumada. Cache tu myspace ;)

Staken Tonks

Hola! Te reiste? esta bien. No hay que desprestigiar a la Sra. Weasley, primero porque se deshizo de un personaje indeseable y segundo porque tiene mucha suerte... Sirius no tiene traumas por ir a Azkaban, solo por ser un Black (que es bastante trauma) ah y tambien por haber sido amigo de Peter, pero eso no significa que QUIERA con la Sra. Weasley, significa que QUIERE hacerla rabiar como lo hacia con Mc Gonagall cuando estaban en Hogwarts.. acuerdate que este niño aun no ha crecido y como no puede hacer rabiar a su madre-retrato, pues lo hace con la Sra. Weasley. Me gustan los Sirius/Hermione, pero solo para leerlos, no te preocupes que no pongo nada asi en este ff, aqui Sirius es solo para nosotras, no sera de nadie mas. Entre Mary y Lupin hum, ejem, ejem, ya cachaste. Y se vino la fiesta por partida doble...vieron que se premiar a las lectoras fieles?? xD Gracias por tu rr, por los cumplidos y por darme el nobel, que harta falta que me hace para no terminar viviendo en una pension con cucarachas que es como se viene vislumbrando mi futuro :S

ivonne

Tu rr me hace pensar que no sobrevivire a la U.. bueno sobre el fic puedes ponerte de pie porque se termino la espera, ha llegado la fiesta x 2 El final estuvo un poco flojito pero es que eran muchas hojas!! Y ya estaba chata y tenia que terminar luego. Sirius es un descarado y lamento que no aparecera tan pronto como quisiera :( Vale por tu rr y espero que con estos capitulos tambien te hayas divertido.

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Hola niña! No te enojes conmigo ahora si hay contestacion...y si no la hubo antes no es porque no quisiera hacerla, si no porque dejas rr despues de que haga las contestaciones entonces como aun no descubro como retroceder y adelantar el tiempo a voluntad, pues entonces no puedo remediar eso xD Me parece que te encante mi Sirius, es que es adorable...la mayoria de los Sirius que conozco son adorables. Puede ser que el capitulo ante penultimo haya sido un poco nada que ver con la historia, pero es que tengo una debilidad patologica por Sirius, y no puedo evitar hacer esos capitulos, espero que no moleste demasiado. Ademas es mi ff y puedo hacer con el lo que quiera...hasta hacer que Ginny se case con Mundungus..quizas no es recomendable, pero estaria en mi derecho... quizas me terminarian postulando para el foro de los malos ff xD Vale por tu rr..nos leemos

Nataa

Holas! No puedo creer que antes no pasaras a Sirius...es que solo el nombre Sirius Black hace que caiga bien xD pero es una triste realidad, a mi el amargado del libro no me cae tan bien...aunque despues del peor recuerdo, si si, lo amo. Te redimo y te recuerdo que... Molly en toalla! Si puede haber sido chistoso. No actualize tan pronto pero ESPERO que haya valido la pena la espera. Tambien espero que Remus no se vuelva enteramente drogadicto, pero en el caso de que asi sea, no sera Tonks quien lo rehabilite...si no otra persona 8-) Gracias por el rr. Aloja!

Helen Nicked Lupin

Hola. Don't Worry por la falta de rr. Ahora mismo estoy comprobando que contestar tantos rr de una, no es tan entretenido como se piensa. Gracias por lo comentarios de que esta quedando bien. Ojala pienses lo mismo del capitulo doble. Dale permiso a Remus para que haga mas tonteras, despues de todo despues caera muy enfermo por algo que se llama amor y de ahi no lo salva nadie. Estamos de acuerdo con que Sirius es unico en ESAS situaciones. Vale por el rr. Chau

DCTonks

Holi! No me suena tu nombre...reviewriter nueva?? Me encanta tu rr, me sube el ego xD No puedo creer que alguien se quede hasta esa hora por terminarlo, ojala entonces que los capitulos nuevos hayan sido de tu agrado. La pareja de Remus y Tonks siempre me ha producido como ternura...son muy amor ellos y es por eso que me decidi a hacer uno, cuando no he leido niguno. (o no al menos cuando empece a escribirlo) Muchas gracias por tu rr. Chaus  
PD: Puedo preguntar por que el DC?

Amelia Lupin

Hola ¿qué le habra hecho la Sra. Weasley a Sirius? a mí tambien me gustaria saberlo para aplicarlo y que Sirius me dejara en la misma situacion. Igual debe ser algo vergonzoso, pero vale la pena para enterarse de... bueno eso, lo que la sra Weasley no olvidara en un tiempo. Lo de retar al retrato, he pensado en que más personas podrian aplicarlo... Tonks quizas o Remus, pero me estoy delatando asi que mejor me quedo callada (o dejo de escribir xD, no es que hable mientras escribo) Supongo que no encontraras que ha sido mucho la espera. Chaus y vale por tu rr.

UFF!

Chaus

Nos leemos antes de Navidad, eso si

PD: La comida inglesa se ve muy siniestra


	15. Despertar

_Hola. Dije antes de Navidad?? En realid__ad quise decir antes de mi VdE Queria dejar algo antes de en realidad no actualizar hasta como Navidad. Es corto, pero tiene algo que sé que a todas las gustara. Ahora una breve explicación por si hay lectoras lentas xD. El capitulo parte con Remus recordado ciertas cosas mientras va camino a su pieza luego de la Moonlight Fest, a la mañana siguiente y después de terminar algunos flash back, todo sigue en el tiempo normal. Disfruten._

**CAPÍTULO XV: **_"_**DESPERTAR"**

Remus recordaba la primera vez que se había topado con Greyback luego de años después de haber sido mordido. Fue el año en que salió de Hogwarts. Había conocido a una mujer lobo que le había caído bastante bien y se le había ocurrido que quizás el mundo de los hombres lobo no era tan malo como él lo había imaginado. Fueron a un pub de semi humanos y tuvo muy mala suerte como para encontrarse con el tipo a primera vista. Remus supo desde siempre quién había sido el lobo causante de su desgracia, pues en ese tiempo había menos hombres lobo y muchos estaban identificados. Greyback era uno de los más famosos por su poco pudor para atacar a niños.

Cuando se lo encontró en el pub, nunca antes lo había visto, pero hubo algo así como un presentimiento que le dio la seguridad de que se trataba de él. Le había referido la historia una vez a James, pero él le dijo que lo dejara pasar porque no había más que hacer. Claro que en esa época las cosas no estaban bien del todo entre los mejores amigos. Ya habían comenzado a sembrarse desconfianzas. Y todo empeoró más aún luego de que Dumbledore les hablara sobre la famosa profecía y la posible vinculación con los Potter.

Nunca volvieron a ser los mismos.

Primero con Peter. El chico dejó de visitarlos cada vez más seguido y con excusas más extrañas. Luego James que no hacía caso para nada sobre las restricciones que tendría que tener de ahí en adelante. Remus pensaba que él había sido el más leal a la amistad que se habían tenido. Nunca desconfió de nadie y quizás por eso terminó como terminó. Sirius por otro lado se volvió un paranoico total. La posibilidad de perder a la familia que había logrado reemplazar, le parecía horrible, por lo que no hizo más que desconfiar y seguir desconfiando. Y el blanco número uno fue por su puesto Remus. A nadie se le hubiera ocurrido desconfiar de Peter, error que Lupin aún lamentaba. Sirius dejó de hablarle directamente por unos meses; andaba susurrándole a James cada vez que estaban los tres juntos e hizo variadas insinuaciones sobre una posible relación entre Remus y mortífagos. Eso empezó a sembrar dudas en Remus. La actitud de Sirius le parecía extraña en el Sirius que él conocía. Temió durante un tiempo que fuera él el guardián de los Potter. Hubiese preferido que siguiera siendo Dumbledore. Nunca se enteró que Sirius dejó de serlo para cederle el honor a Peter, por lo que se enemistó bastante con Sirius. Durante ese período se acercó a los demás de la Orden, se hizo muy amigo de los Preewet (hasta que fueron brutalmente asesinados) e intentó también hacerle ver a James de que quizás no era tan buena idea que un Black, que a fin de cuentas habían estado relacionados siempre con la magia oscura, fuera su guardián. James se había enojado por la insinuación, pues para él Sirius podía ser cualquier cosa menos un Black. Naturalmente que Remus ahora se arrepentía de haber si quiera pensado que Sirius fuese un mortífago, pero los tiempos estaban para eso.

Finalmente cuando todo explotó a Remus se le vino el mundo abajo.

Primero, la muerte de Lily, su única y mejor amiga y la de James que era lejos el más noble de todos. El pequeño Harry había sobrevivido pero a Remus no le quedaron ni ganas de ir a visitarlo o involucrarse en su vida. También se arrepentía de eso. Dumbledore prometió que se preocuparía de todo. Seguía la trágica muerte de Peter, que era completamente, para ese entonces, dramática e injustificada. Le parecía que la actitud de Peter no había sido valiente, sino estúpida. Sirius era cien veces mejor mago que él. Y finalmente el asesino y traidor en el que se había convertido Sirius. Asqueroso. Y el muy perro se había atrevido a reírse antes de ser encerrado en Azkaban, o al menos eso decían los diarios.

Y las cosas no habían terminado ahí. También habían acabado los asuntos de la Orden. Todos parecían muy felices porque la guerra hubiera acabado. Nadie parecía darse cuenta que_ su_ vida había terminado también.

Dumbledore le había hecho una última visita.

_-Acabo de arreglar los asuntos de Gringotts y del pequeño Harry -le había dicho apenas entrar en lo que durante ese tiempo había sido su pequeño departamento._

_-Bien – se había limitado a contestarle._

_-Escucha Remus, creo que deberías estar contento. Ya lo más terrible ha terminado. Deberías estar celebrando como Dedalus que hizo estallar unos cuántos fuegos artificiales._

_-¿Usted cree? Es decir ¿Realmente cree eso?_ – _Remus se mordía la lengua para no soltarle alguna que otra cosa a ese viejo idiota._

_-Bueno, ahora estamos en paz._

_-No me interesa – Remus se reía para no llorar – Pensé durante mucho tiempo que esa era la labor de la Orden, pero me doy cuenta ahora que no era eso para mí. Me sentía bien siendo parte de un equipo y teniendo un trabajo como ese, acompañado de mis mejores amigos. La paz me costó demasiado cara, Dumbledore. Me costó cuatro amigos. ¿Le parece que debería estar celebrando? A mí no._

_-Comprendo – eso era lo que le daba más rabia. El que siempre comprendiera todo – Supongo que no hay nada que pueda decirte para hacerte sentir mejor. El mundo ya no necesita de nuestro trabajo en la Orden, pero si necesitas dinero, acabo de reservarte una pequeña parte de la fortuna de los Potter en Gringotts. A Harry no le hará falta._

_-No quiero la plata de Lily y James._

_-Lo sé. Ahora no. Pero en algún momento la necesitarás._

Y cuánta razón había tenido. Se negó lo más que pudo a abrir esa cámara. Pero el hambre pudo más y tuvo que abrirla. Fue durante ese período que volvió a visitar a esa amiga. Y conoció a Denis.

_-Así que eres una víctima de Greyback – le había dicho mientras compartían unas cervezas – En todo caso yo no lo consideraría así. En un principio ser hombre lobo me destrozó la vida. Pero ahora, no puedo estar más agradecido de lo que soy._

_-Digamos que a mí me ha costado un poco más asumirlo._

_-Bueno, si quieres mi opinión, lo primero que debes hacer es tener tu revancha. Me avisas uno de estos días y masacramos juntos al bastardo de Greyback. Créeme cuando te digo que el mundo sería mucho mejor sin él._

Remus se había reído. Habían tomado unas botellas de más y a los dos les pesaban los párpados. Sin embargo la masacre nunca fue necesaria. Greyback cayó semanas más tarde en Azkaban, y a Remus ya no le fue necesario vengarse, pues había encontrado nuevos amigos.

_-Mira, nunca había hecho esto antes, pero me pareces un buen tipo__ y después de todo ¿por qué no?_

_-Estás ebrio, no entiendo para nada lo que estás hablando._

_-Eso significa que el borracho eres tú – Denis se reía y Remus recordaría más tarde que esa era le única vez que tendría el placer de verlo borracho – El punto es que quería invitarte a mi grupo. Somos unos cuántos hombres y mujeres lobo. Vivimos juntos en una casa y nos dedicamos ya sabes, al saqueo y unos cuántos males más._

_-Y ¿por qué se dedican a eso?_

_-Porque no nos queda más por hacer. La sociedad nos ha dado la espalda. Todavía hay algunos de nosotros que piensan en la magia del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y cómo él vendrá a rescatarnos porque los magos "buenos" ya no nos quieren. Pelotudeces ¿Has escuchado hablar de la perra de Umbrigde?_

_-Ella es la causa de todos mis males._

_-La muy zorra nos tiene fuera de cualquier tipo de trabajo respetable ¿qué nos quedó por hacer, entonces? El robo, hurto, perjuicio, daño, como quieras llamarlo. Si no nos quieren dar trabajo, pues encontraremos la manera de ganarnos la vida a costa de ellos mismos._

_Remus que siempre había estado en contra de tener una política tan simplista, de pronto encontró que el tal Denis tenía toda la razón._

_-Como te dije, no acostumbro a hacer esto, pero estás cordialmente invitado a participar en mi grupo._

_-¿Cómo que no acostumbras a hacerlo? Llevamos a penas unas horas conversando y ya me invitaste y nada menos que cordialmente._

_-Si quieres que te diga la verdad – dijo Denis poniéndose de pie a duras penas para largarse – Lo que acostumbro a hacer es a morder a personas durante la luna llena para obligarlas a trabajar para mí. Tú eres la excepción y lo dejo a libertad tuya. Lo que sí, no te tomes mucho tiempo porque nos cambiamos de domicilio bastante seguido – dijo entregándole una dirección._

Remus se pasó una semana entera meditando el tema. Le habían enseñado a desconfiar los últimos sucesos ocurridos en su vida, y los hombres lobos siempre le habían parecido abominables, a pesar de ser él mismo uno de ellos ¿saquear? El nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas. No lo había necesitado. Había estado rodeado de amigos que lo aceptaban, comprendían y ayudaban. Lamentablemente, ellos ya no estarían más.

Siete días más tarde, Lupin ponía sus pies y sus maletas en la entrada de la casa que temporalmente ocupaban los del grupo de Denis.

Mientras pensaba en eso y en la extraña noche que había tenido que pasar durmiendo entre matorrales para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia; subió muy temprano a su habitación que como se lo había esperado Tonks había cerrado con cerrojo. Por suerte él tenía un método para abrir su puerta, y pasó a su habitación sin hacer ruido. Adentro Tonks estaba acostada en su cama, durmiendo con la túnica y el peinado de la noche anterior. Sin saber muy bien por qué no se molestó en despertarla, si no más bien se dio el lujo de observarla dormir. Probablemente ella lo habría hecho cuando iba a despertarlo a Grimmauld Place, así que no le pareció de mala educación observarla sin que ella lo supiera.

Tonks dormía muy plácidamente con los brazos por sobre su cabeza y con la boca ligeramente abierta, completamente ajena a los pensamientos que Remus había estado teniendo. Ella ni si quiera nacía cuando Remus cursaba sus primeros años en Hogwarts y conocía a los mejores amigos que tendría en su vida.

El castaño siempre había sido de la idea de que sólo los niños se veían bien durmiendo, pero la profunda forma de dormir que tenía Tonks le pareció hasta tierna. Fruncía ligeramente el ceño pues los primeros rayos de luz ya se filtraban desde la ventana y probablemente le molestaban.

Él se acercó para observarla mejor y notó que ella era muy joven, casi una niña. Tenía los labios pequeños y color frambuesa. Le pareció extraño, como si estuvieran dibujados y pintados por una mano maestra. Le pareció más extraño que llevara más de un minuto fijándose en ellos. Pero no le importó pues nadie podía verlo. Se permitió seguir observándola, pero ninguna otra parte de su fisonomía pareció agradarle más que sus labios. Tan en medio de su cara, como si ignoraran lo bien que se veían y ¿en qué estaba pensando_? Eso no estaría bien si siguieras siendo profesor, Lupin_, se recordó.

Tonks se veía tan bien, durmiendo pacíficamente que sintió unas súbitas ganas de acercarse más, total, nadie lo miraba. Tenía una respiración suave y apacible. Y si se acercaba más podía sentir un leve olor a canela. Era agradable, como los postres de leche y chocolate que solía preparar su madre ¿Cómo sabrían esos pequeños labios? Tonks le había mencionado unas cuántas veces que ya no era una niña, pero al verla dormir Remus se imaginaba que nunca antes nadie había tocado esos labios y en lo privilegiado que sería el primero en hacerlo. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de las estupideces que estaba pensando e iba a apartarse para despertarla por su nombre, pero entonces ella abrió rápidamente los ojos.

-¿Remus? – preguntó ella mirándolo con ojos adormilados

-¿Sí? – atinó a decir él sin moverse un palmo. Estaba como hipnotizado mientras la miraba a ella y la tenía tan cerca.

-¿Qué…?

-No lo sé – la interrumpió él. Ella pensó que en definitiva estaba aluciando cuando lo vio pasarse la lengua por los labios como si pensara en…

Y sucedió lo insólito. Remus comenzó a acercarse más aún a ella.

Tonks pensó que aún estaba soñando y se dejó llevar, hasta que un molesto pitito hizo que él se apartara cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios.

-Rayos – murmuró él y se sacó el prendedor que tenía dentro de su túnica que era igual al que ella tenía. Uno que la Orden les había dado para avisarles en caso de cualquier problema - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó

-Reunión. Hoy. Sirius se ha ofrecido a preparar el almuerzo – dijo la voz de Kingsley desde el otro lado.

-Genial – dijo Remus con una falsa sonrisa – Nos veremos en un rato. Adiós.

La comunicación se cortó y entonces Remus no supo cómo continuar después de esa extraña reacción que había tenido con Tonks. Prefirió hablar de cualquier cosa.

-No sé si sea recomendable probar la comida de Sirius. Siempre pensé que Molly lo hacía bastante bien – intentó bromear.

-Mm – se limitó a contestar, levemente molesta, ella – y ¿dónde dormiste?

-Ni te imaginas. Afuera, dormí pésimo. Pero ya se me quitará. Había perdido el ritmo de lo que era no tomar esa estúpida poción. Será mejor que tomemos una ducha antes de ir a la reunión.

-¿Tomemos… una ducha?

-Sí, quiero decir… tú toma una ducha mientras yo ordeno esta habitación y luego yo tomo otra ducha… es decir mi primera ducha. Bueno tú me entiendes – Remus recogía los cojines del suelo intentando no mirarla – que cada uno tome una ducha por separado para poder irnos.

-Sí, está bien. No me demoraré mucho – dijo ella saliendo de la cama para ir al baño.

Remus se sentía muy pero muy avergonzado ¿qué había sido todo eso? Si no fuera por Kingsley… no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado. Y ni siquiera se permitió imaginarlo.

Con magia estiró la cama y para cuando la habitación lucía nuevamente ordenada, Tonks salió del baño en toalla.

-Por Merlín – balbuceó él – No salgas del baño así ¿No viste la bata que estaba detrás de la puerta?

-Tranquilo, sólo quería decirte que quizás debamos pasar a mi casa primero, no quiero ir a la reunión de la Orden con una túnica de gala, no creo que el almuerzo de Sirius lo amerite.

-Sí, sí, está bien. Sólo ponte la bata y entonces iremos a mi casa, es decir a la tuya.

Tonks sonrió levemente divertida.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy perfectamente – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, haciéndolo ver nervioso.

-Bien. Ya desocupé el baño, así que puedes ducharte. A no ser que quieras hacerlo en mi casa.

-¿Cómo?. ¿Hacer qué?

-Tomar una ducha – dijo ella haciendo énfasis en esas tres palabras, pues Remus no parecía entender muy bien nada de lo que le hablaba.

-Claro, claro. Mejor me ducho acá – dijo entrando al baño para sacar la bata y pasársela a Tonks. Luego cerró la puerta y cinco minutos más tarde ya estaba nuevamente en la habitación, vestido y más despierto.

-Bien. El día siguiente a la Moonlight Fest las personas suelen dormir un día entero, así que no creo que nadie venga a molestarme como hasta las diez de la noche. Debo volver más o menos a esa hora. Si tú no estás, no creo que alguien lo note ¿Segura que no quieres ponerte la túnica mientras tanto?

-Remus, sólo será un segundo mientras nos aparecemos. No creo que nadie note en esa mínima fracción de segundo, que estoy en bata.

Lupin se encogió de hombros y juntos se aparecieron en el edificio de Tonks.

Ella lo hizo pasar hasta la cocina mientras iba a cambiarse de ropa.

-Si quieres puedes preparar desayuno – le decía desde su habitación.

-¿Dónde está June? – preguntó Remus mientras revisaba el refrigerador en busca de algo que echarle a las tostadas.

-No lo sé. Debería estar por aquí a esta hora, pero a veces le gusta pasar la noche en otros lugares.

-No me sorprende – comentó Remus acordándose se cierta visita que había hecho hacía algún tiempo en la que se había encontrado con un pelirrojo en toalla.

Tonks buscaba una polera azul mientras pensaba en el extraño despertar que había tenido. Se había despertado con Remus a dos palmos de ella, y aún no encontraba una explicación convincente para eso. Decidió olvidarlo y pensar que quizás se estaba imaginando cosas. Era claro que nunca pasaría nada entre ese hombre y ella porque había muchas cosas que no concordaban entre los dos. Debía tratar de olvidarse de él ahora que todavía estaba a tiempo. Encontró finalmente la polera, dio un suspiro y consideró que su obsesión por Remus Lupin quedaría olvidada de ahora en adelante.

Sin embargo al verlo en su cocina con un sartén en una mano y haciéndose un lío con unas naranjas para hacer jugo natural, pensó que la cosa sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Tonks ¿Podrías ayudarme con las naranjas? – preguntó con un puchero.

No es Remus una ternura?

**RR!**

.Infinitum.Nara.

Yo me decido definitivamente por Remus, es más Thewlis no me gusta (ya veo como se me vienen algunas encima ˆo)) Siento la poca emoción. Ojala se haya compensado en este capitulo que no tiene mucha emocion EH, pero tiene mucha emocion Ohh, no sé si se entiende. Ojala te hayas pasado por mi otro ff porque hace poco actualice  Vale por tu rr.

Staken Tonks

Aleluya? Ni que me hubiera demorado tanto 8-)  
Ademas el capitulo no estaba muy intrigante, este tampoco y la verdad es que no me gusta demasiado dejar intrigada porque después las personas se empiezan a imaginar cada historia, y la verdad resulta ser algo nada que ver. Sobre las aptitudes de la Sra. Weasley yo creo que debe de tenerlas… no se si este tan de acuerdo con que haya sido ella la que mata a Bellatrix, porque me encanta Bellatrix y la sra. Weasley no es un personaje tan ¿bueno? Como para que se gane el honor. Al menos me gusto la actitud de Voldemort ante la muerte de su fiel mortifaga ) Vale por tus felicitaciones

Helen Nicked Lupin

Hola, chica. Remus y Tonks lamentablemente no pasaron la noche juntos, pero afortunadamente el despertar (por lo menos de ella) fue bastante inesperado… y digamos que le quedo gustando… asi que mejor que no la hubieran pasado juntos. Gracias por tu comentario y espero no dejar de ser completamente mal pensada, en especial si me dices que quieres que Remus y Tonks pasen la noche juntos.

ivonne910

Hola. Otra que me dice lo de las intrigas? Bueno, puede ser que en el capitulo pasado hayan quedado algunas cosas como eh? Pero se irán resolviendo aunque nadie pareció reparar en ciertos detalles… que en todo caso me alegra  Mis dedos estan bien, gracias y no creo que ninguna carrera me guste mucho (no mas que escribir) Ojala termines tu año. Gracias por el rr.

La Innombrable

Hey! Estoy empezando a cuestionar tus habilidades para "actualizar". Definitivamente pedir mucho del final del crack, esta bien. Después de leer como 60 capitulos, es lo minimo que se puede pedir. Además que hay una frase del mundo del cine que dice que no importa cómo sea la película con tal de que tenga un buen final. Estoy de acuerdo, pero luego de escribir ff (claro, porque soy toda una conocedora en el tema xD) te doy firmado que los mas complicado es el final, y por eso que a esta niña se le fueron un poco las ideas… y termino en algo medio cursi y falto de emoción. Tengo la seguridad de que algo similar pasara con este ff. Me saltare toda la parte de la Sra, Weasley y su fabrica de bebe y de lo de la relacion entre Sirius y Backbeack para hablar sobre la conversación banal entre Mary y Tonks. Aclaro que Tonks siente una gran simpatia por esta chica… solo mientras tenga la seguridad de que no ande rondado al lobito infiel, porque si es que es infiel, no tardara en volver con la loca de Mary. Y creo como lectora que Mary no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados luego de que el infiel la dejara y mas encima teniendo pruebas para inculparlo de suplantamiento de licántropo, porque tener una de esas pociones matalobos en H Plot, no es ninguna gracia. (momento intenso eh? xD) Y sobre Denis y su posibilidad de ser doble agente...seria para quien?? Asi como Mortífago y… Licántropo amigo de Voldie y… no sé ah, todo puede ser.  
Creo que eso de los extras debe ser verdad, porque yo tambien lo vi. Ahora piensas hacer de extra? Podrias ser la doble de voldie en las escenas peligrosas xD.

Y oh! Otro rr que grata sorpresa 8-) Bueno sobre eso de los inadaptados no se si me gustaria tanto eh? Si Ron gobernara el mundo seria divertido…me imagino algo como la dinastía de alguien parecido a Joey de friends. No me preguntes por que pero en este minuto encuentro en que esos dos personajes se parecen en algo. Si Hermione gobernara el mundo… no habria muchos cambios porque personas como ella son los que manejan el mundo no? Quizás tenga demasiada fe en la inteligencia de nuestros gobernantes… Si Harry gobernara el mundo… el mundo seria una telenovela de bajo presupuesto donde el protagonista seria un huérfano que sufre la incomprensión del mundo que extrañamente gobierna el… en todo caso hay que darle merito por haberte matado… aunque depende del punto de vista, eso no es siempre tan bueno. Gracias por tus rr y tomate con calma lo de gobernar el mundo. 

Nataa

Hola. Sí, si otra persona lo rehabilitara. Aunque no creo que llegue al extremo de necesitar rehabilitación.. solo un poco de ayuda 8-) Siempre pense que la contestación de rr era para aclarar dudas, no para acrecentarlas, pero bueno, no se puede conseguir siempre todo lo que se quiere xD. Tu rr me dejó preocupada… Remus sigue siendo santito…bueno, puede que no tanto. Digamos que tiene dos mundos, uno donde es mas desinhibido, lease con los hombres lobo porque al fin y al cabo allí son todos como les da la gana y todos lo mirarían feo si fuera tan santito. Pero el Remus que todos conocemos, el profesor de Hogwarts y que se termina casando con Tonks, sigue siendo como siempre santito y buenito. Aunque no hay que olvidar que después de todo, es un merodeador. Vale por tu rr.

ALI TONKS BLACK

Holitazz. A mi me gustaria quedarme encerrada con Sirius en cualquier parte. Espero que lo de "evolución de los sentimientos" entre Remus y Tonks, se haya vislumbrado un poco en este capitulo, que aunque fue cortito tuvo algo de eso. Nos leemos y gracias por tu rr.

Chaus.

Feliz Navidad

Jo jo jo. xD


	16. Music Is Your Only Friend Until The End

_Holi? He volvido desde Brasil con capitulo extra que no es realmente importante para la historia, pero es amor porque Sirius se da cuenta de algo sospechoso…_

**CAPÍTULO XVI: "****MUSIC IS YOUR ONLY FRIEND UNTIL THE END"**

Denis se limpió con rapidez el hilo de sangre que colgaba de su boca y se levantó del suelo de un golpe. Miró a Remus con una pizca de recelo, pero finalmente terminó sonriendo.

-Lo haces bien – tuvo que reconocer – Al parecer tu receso te hizo bien para aprender nuevos trucos con la varita.

Los demás integrantes del grupo miraban la escena levemente sorprendidos. Denis y Remus habían estado sosteniendo un duelo de varitas para demostrarles a los demás cómo debían atacar en caso de que se presentaran enemigos. Era algo bastante común en el grupo eso de practicar métodos de defensa y ataque, lo extraño era que Denis se hubiera dejado ganar tan fácil.

Aunque Remus era bastante bueno.

-En fin – continuó diciendo Denis – Nos tomaremos un descanso, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy día.

Y se fue haciendo que el resto del grupo se dispersara.

Remus tomó la capa que había dejado en el suelo para entrar a la casa. El día de hoy había planeado ir a hacerle una visita a Sirius que había pasado solo todo el fin de semana y muy probablemente estaría vistiendo a Kreacher con la ropa de su madre, por puro aburrimiento.

Unos momentos antes de salir se topó con Mary que como de costumbre lo celaba.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó casi con desagrado.

-Nada. Acaso no puedo espiar a mi lobo favorito – dijo ella acercándose con intenciones de raptárselo y llevárselo a quién sabe dónde.

Pero Remus ya no era partidario de ser un secuestrado.

-No, no puedes – la atajó en el acto – Tengo cosas que hacer y no me gusta que me estén espiando.

Ella cambió de actitud. Se puso más seria.

-Yo en cambio creo que es lo que te hace falta. No sé si te acordarás de que tienes antecedentes graves, Lupin – dijo Mary como quien no quiere la cosa – No sé por qué Denis te dará tantas libertades, pero es evidente que eres el único del grupo que tiene tantas salidas sin avisarle a nadie a dónde piensas ir. Sin agregar lo de la poción matalobos, que te recuerdo no he olvidado y no me he tragado la historia esa de Zelma. Sé que traes algo entre manos.

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Remus divertido.

-No te burles. Quizás piensas que no soy inteligente o influyente. Para variar eres un hombre machista. Pero ten en cuenta que soy la única original del grupo que ha logrado sobrevivir. Y ha sido gracias a mi habilidad. Si no me quieres contar y quieres hacerme a un lado de las cosas que ahora forman parte de tu vida, podré reponerme. He pasado por cosas mucho peores. Pero tarde o temprano terminaré averiguando todo y tu desprecio no te saldrá barato.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Te estoy diciendo que nada es gratis en esta vida, amiguito. Tómalo como quieras – Mary lo dejó pasmado en el umbral, mientras ella subía las escaleras.

**-------------------------------------- **

Tonks estuvo a punto de caer al suelo por tropezar con un adoquín sobresaliente de la calle por la que caminaba. Lo que la detuvo de estrellarse de frentón contra el suelo, fue un brazo fuerte que la sujetó. Ella se volvió hacia su salvador levemente avergonzada hasta darse cuenta de que conocía al sujeto.

-¡Bill! – exclamó radiante de felicidad.

-Por Merlín, Tonks ¿Puedo preguntarte cuántas veces te has tropezado hoy?

-Esa es información sumamente confidencial y difícil de contabilizar – respondió riendo – Gracias por evitarme esa caída. Tendremos una reunión en dos días más y no aguanto los comentarios burlescos de Ojoloco y Sirius por algunos moretones que olvido borrar.

-Comprensible – dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose se hombros - ¿Ibas a algún lugar específico?

-En realidad, es mi hora de almuerzo.

-Te invito a comer. Conozco un lugar bastante bueno en la calle central.

-No tengo problemas con que me ahorres unos cuántos galleons en comida – respondió ella tomándolo del brazo.

Llegaron en pocos minutos a lo que Tonks pensó que sería un restaurante medianamente elegante, y terminó siendo un local de comida rápida.

-Crío – murmuró ella resignándose a comer allí, mientras era tirada de la túnica por un ansioso Bill que se moría de hambre.

Luego de ordenar hamburguesas y papas fritas con bebidas extra grandes, Tonks soltó la pregunta que hacía rato quería hacer pero no se había atrevido.

-Por esas casualidades de la vida ¿No te has topado últimamente con June?

-¿June? – Bill desvió la vista y la concentró en devorar su porción de nuggets – Mm, bueno…no. No la he visto.

-Oh, vamos. Te conozco muy bien como para saber que estás mintiendo – lo reprendió ella.

-Escucha Tonks. Sé que ella es tu amiga y todo, pero preferiría que no mezcláramos la relación de tantos años que tenemos nosotros por una cosa pasajera que tuve yo con ella.

-¿Terminaron?

-Bueno, nunca estuvimos del todo juntos ¿Pero ella no te ha contado nada?

-Ese es el asunto. No la he visto desde hace varios días – Tonks hizo una pausa para tomar bebida con su bombilla – A veces no nos topamos nunca por asunto de horarios, entonces no sé si es que ella ha estado en el departamento mientras yo estoy trabajando, pero no la he visto desde hace demasiado tiempo como para ser normal. Las cosas en su habitación parecen no haber sido movidas. June a veces es así ¿sabes? Desaparece por un tiempo, generalmente luego de una desilusión amorosa. No le gusta que la vean mal. Vuelve después de los días como si nada hubiera pasado. Probablemente debe haber sido por ti ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que pasó?

-Sí, está bien. Luego de que la conociera la invité unas cuántas veces a almorzar, pero me pareció que la cosa se estaba poniendo peligrosa.

-¿Peligrosa? – de todos los adjetivos para definir una relación con June le pareció que peligrosa era la menos apropiada.

-Sí. A ver, intentaré explicarme mejor. June no parecía muy dispuesta a tener una relación de ningún tipo conmigo más que como si yo fuera un testigo que ella debía interrogar.

Tonks entendió de golpe.

-Es por Sirius ¿no?

Bill asintió

-Y no sólo por él. Si no por toda la Orden. Comenzó a hacerme preguntas como dónde nos conocíamos nosotros y dónde trabajaba Lupin y tú. Que dónde vivía él. Que por qué todo era tan secreto.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste tú?

-Intenté despistarla con otras cosas o evadía el tema. Nunca le dije nada de importancia, pero me pareció que era muy obstinada y que no descansaría hasta sonsacarme toda la información así que decidí cortar con ella.

-¿Y cómo lo tomó?

-Se enojó. Dijo que era un aprovechador que sólo había querido acostarme con ella y cuando ella necesitó de mí, yo la deseché. Ya sabes, cosas por el estilo – Bill estaba muy avergonzado – Pero tu sabes que yo no soy así. Lo hice por la seguridad de la Orden.

-Tranquilo Bill, yo sé que tus intenciones eran buenas ¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió esto?

-El lunes de la semana pasada

Tonks sintió un escalofrío.

-Fue el día de la Moonligh Fest. El mismo día en que la vi por última vez.

**------------------------------------------- **

Remus se esperaba cualquier bienvenida malhumorada por parte de su amigo, menos aquella.

-Padfoot quítate de encima – suplicaba al gran perro negro que se le había echado y botado al piso mientras le lengüeteaba la cara, dejándosela llena de saliva de perro

El perro no se detuvo hasta comprobar que el hombre había quedado completamente cubierto de gérmenes animales. Entonces el animago cambió a su forma humana y un divertido Sirius le tendió la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Te lo mereces por no cumplir tus promesas, Moony ¡Me he aburrido de lo lindo todo el fin de semana sin visitas de nadie!. ¿Me has oído bien?. ¡Nadie ha venido a visitarme! Estuve pensando en dedicarme a la producción de relojes suizos ¿Te parece divertido? – preguntó al ver que Remus soltaba la risa – No es para nada divertido que Sirius Black, con la cantidad de cosas productivas que podría estar haciendo se decida por un trabajo para gente cautelosa y minuciosa. En fin, dijiste que me visitarías tan seguido que ni notaría que ya no vives aquí. Pues te cuento algo ¡Lo he notado! Hasta el bastardo de Kreacher ha preguntado cuándo vendrían a visitarnos los traidores a la sangre. Se nota que te ha echado de menos. Y el pobre de Buckbeack ha subido trece kilos. Me aburro tanto que no encuentro nada más entretenido que alimentarlo. El problema es que con el otoño, las ratas ya no salen tan seguido y es más difícil encontrar su almuerzo ¿Te he hablado de lo aburrido que es el otoño? Creo que es definitivamente mi estación más odiada. Por último en invierno está la lluvia y siempre era divertido salir a dar un paseo y volver empapado. Pero en otoño ¿qué rayos haces en otoño? Ya sabes, además de hojas caídas y árboles pelados y días nublados como hoy.

-¿Te vas a callar en algún momento? – preguntó Remus levemente saturado de tanta información poco importante – Se nota que te hace falta un poco de aire fresco.

-Dumbledore me tiene vetada las salidas. No sé como lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Mi propia casa me impide poder dejar sus estancias. Apenas pongo un pie fuera de sus márgenes, entro en un hoyo negro para salir en la cocina o en cualquier otro lugar de la casa. Al principio era divertido adivinar en qué lugar caería, pero hasta eso se ha hecho aburrido. Al parecer tiene un orden lógico. Odio a Dumbledore. Tiene estilo hasta para sus castigos ¿Y qué ha sido de ti?. ¿Has estado divirtiéndote? Supongo que así debe ser. Después del gran informe que trajiste para la reunión pasada por esa famosa fiesta de hombres lobo. Fiesta, tú en fiestas y yo de ama de casa – rezongó el moreno guiando a Remus hasta la cocina – Te puedo preparar algo si quieres. He aprendido a hacer calabazas de todos los estilos. Creo que para Halloween seré todo un experto.

Remus había intentado intervenir varias veces, pero Sirius no daba descanso a su verborrea.

-En todo caso tengo que felicitarte por el informe. Luego de eso Snape ha dejado finalmente de ser el favorito diligente de Dumbledore. Tuvo que dejar de llenarse la boca con lo de que su información era la más valiosa. Tú y Tonks estuvieron excelentes. Eso de las medidas de seguridad y todo lo de Howling Plot. Me muero de envidia. Tienes que darme detalles ¿Qué tal ese Greyback?. ¿Tú lo habías visto antes, no?

-Sí, un par de veces – Remus decidió que su amigo merecía que le contara los detalles. Todos los detalles sobre lo que había ocurrido últimamente. Le contó sobre los del grupo, sobre la cena, y sobre la cacería. Lo único que se guardó fueron ciertos detalles sobre la cercanía que había tenido con su sobrina, porque después de todo, la mayoría habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Estaba claro que entre él y Tonks no había más que camaradería.

Sirius no se largó a hablar en el segundo de respiro que había dado Remus luego de terminar su historia, si no que se lo había quedado mirando como intuyendo que había algo más, algo indescifrable que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se terminó su resto de té en silencio y luego se levantó risueño, instándolo a levantarse.

-He encontrado algo – se limitó a explicar mientras lo guiaba escaleras arriba.

Lupin lo siguió, indiferente, esperando encontrar algo que probablemente Sirius hubiese guardado de sus años en Grimmauld Place. Alguna carta, un dibujo, una fotografía, pero lo que encontró no lo dejó más indiferente.

Sirius abrió la puerta de una habitación pequeña, destinada a la lavandería que debían haber tenido los elfos cuando trabajaban tiempo completo para la familia Black. Había un gran estante repleto de telarañas que guardaba algunas túnicas, o restos de ellas que habían sido devoradas en gran parte por las polillas. Sirius le hizo una seña para que lo ayudara a mover el mueble.

Tras él encontraron un hoyo pequeño de unos veinte centímetros de diámetro, ubicado en la pared, pero a la altura de un metro y medio, como si hubiera sido hecho por un niño de doce años. Por el espacio se vislumbraba una habitación con una cama, un velador y una pequeña biblioteca junto a la puerta de entrada.

Remus miró a su amigo exigiendo una explicación. Ambos se sentaron junto a la abertura.

-Lo hice en las vacaciones de segundo – empezó – lo había olvidado por completo. Fue una noche en la que discutimos mi madre y yo en la mesa, por un asunto con Regulus. Creo que fue por esa discusión por la que nos peleamos definitivamente con Regulus. Ya sabes que siempre habíamos tenido una relación de hermanos peleadores, pero todo había sido bromas hasta ese momento. Mi madre se puso de su lado. Solté unas cuántas groserías. Me dejaron sin cena y con unos cuántos golpes por cortesía de mi padre.

"Después de eso me vine a encerrar aquí, esperando que quizás me vinieran a buscar, pidiéndome perdón y ofreciéndome postre, ya sabes lo iluso que puede ser uno a esa edad. Tenía mucha hambre y rabia también así que no encontré nada más productivo que destruir granito a granito la casa con un hechizo defodio que me había enseñado James. El resultado fue esto – dijo señalando el agujero con la cabeza – Descubrí que tenía unos vecinos muy amistosos."

-¿Esa habitación no es parte de la casa? – preguntó Remus sorprendido

-No, es una casa muggle. La casa muggle de al lado. En mis tiempos de alumno de Hogwarts me dedicaba a espiar a estos personajes.

-Pero esto puede ser peligroso. Si ellos llegan a…

-Relájate. Ellos no pueden vernos. El encantamiento que hace invisible la casa, alcanza incluso a las paredes agujereadas por un niño pequeño. Los habitantes de las casa vecinas no pueden vernos de ningún modo. Lo comprobé incluso lanzándoles cosas. No alcanzan a llegar. Desaparecen en un punto.

-¿Y por qué querías mostrarme esto?

-No sé. Pensé que quizás te haría gracia – contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros – Cuando vivía aquí, mis vecinos eran Frank y Stella. Eran dos viejecitos que se dedicaban a hablar de cine. Gracias a ellos aprendí lo que eran las películas y la televisión. Gran invento. También hablaban de libros y pocas veces de música. Se dedicaban a desprestigiar a los grupos de rock moderno. Esta era la habitación de Frank. Con el tiempo descubrí que era un fanático de ese tipo de música, pero que lo ocultaba a su esposa, pues a ella le desagradaba. Ahora último he venido a espiarlos nuevamente, pero por poco se me olvida que han pasado cerca de veinte años y las cosas ya no son iguales. Frank y Stella ya no viven aquí. Ahora ocupa la pieza un muchacho joven. Vive solo y no habla con nadie de cine, ni de música, ni de libros. Pero hay algo que sigue igual.

Remus lo interrogó con la mirada.

-Los discos de Frank seguían ocultos detrás del catre. Desde este lado si se pueden extraer cosas del lado muggle – Sirius se volteó para sacar una caja junto a ellos, y se la pasó a Remus.

El castaño sintió una holeada de nostalgia al revisar las carátulas. Eran grupos que solían escuchar en Hogwarts. Música muggle que había sido popularizada por Sirius y que recién ahora se venía a enterar de cómo la había conocido.

Sirius sacó uno de los discos y con un hechizo que él también había logrado popularizar, hizo que éste se pusiera a girar sobre su eje como suspendido en el aire y que de una forma misteriosa comenzara a reproducir sonidos.

Remus la reconoció en el acto. Música de organillo, algo de batería y una voz profunda y algo desgastada. Algo no recomendable para escuchar si es que se tenía fiebre. Era la canción que Sirius les había hecho escuchar tantas veces en Hogwarts, que habían terminado por odiar.

-Mi madre también la odiaba – rememoraba el moreno con alegría – Me acuerdo que me permitió escuchar sólo la música que estuviera hecha en Inglaterra, por eso odiaba más aún que escuchara grupos estadounidenses. Pero con este no pude transar.

Escucharon la canción en silencio. A cada uno le traía recuerdos distintos, pero a la vez compartidos.

-We want the world and we want it, Lupin – murmuró Sirius haciendo tangible la frase que había repetido por tantos años y que como una frase profética nunca se había llegado a cumplir – Llevo años esperando algo que no alcanza a llegar ¿Habremos peleado por nada?

-Nunca es en vano – respondió Remus sabiendo que se refería a su estado actual y como siempre encontró las palabras adecuadas para que su amigo no se sintiera del todo miserable – Además la pelea aún no termina.

El disco dejó de girar luego del último acorde de guitarra. Sirius detuvo el hechizo y luego de estar unos últimos minutos mirando la habitación vacía, se giró hacia su amigo.

-Y bueno – Sirius dio un suspiro como dando a entender que el tiempo de las cursilerías había pasado - ¿Me vas a decir de quién te has enamorado o tendré que sonsacártelo como siempre?

-¿Qué? – logró balbucear Remus

-Ya entendí. Tendré que sonsacártelo – Sirius empujó a su amigo que aún estaba sentado unos metros más hacia la izquierda para poder sentarse él también al lado y poder apoyar su espalda en la pared sin agujero. Se quedaron los dos de espaldas a la pared sin dirigirse la mirada – Partamos por el principio. Cuando decidiste dejar mi casa que yo amablemente te había ofrecido me hablaste de una tal Nany.

-Es Mary

-¡Muy bien! estás progresando en eso de entregar información ¿Es ella la chica por la cuál estás así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Puede que tú no te des cuenta porque no te estás viendo, pero para eso tienes a tu leal amigo Sirius ¿Te acuerdas cuando James comenzó a enamorarse de la pelirroja?

-Algo.

-¿Te acuerdas de la cara de idiota de James?

-Bastante

-Pues tú estás igualito.

Remus se giró para mirarlo

-Imposible.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que nadie superaba a Jamsie. Pero te acercas bastante.

-Pues no me gusta Mary. Es más, ya no la aguanto.

-Remus estás demasiado mayorcito como para tener esas relaciones de amor odio con las mujeres, que probablemente teníamos cuando éramos niños.

-No es una relación amor odio. Era algo meramente sexual que ahora se terminó.

Sirius no replicó, pero asintió frunciendo los labios, como si no estuviera muy de acuerdo.

-No deberías haber cortado una relación así. Siempre he pensado que son las mejores. Pero al menos eso me da la pista de que no es Mary la chica que te tiene así.

-Sirius, en serio que nadie me tiene "así"

-No pierdas tu tiempo en eso de que nadie te tiene así. No lograrás convencerme – el moreno se giró a mirar a su amigo para estudiarlo por un momento. Luego se sentó correctamente y siguió hablando – Es un amor no correspondido – Remus no contestó - ¿Me equivoco?

-No sé de qué rayos hablas

-¡Claro que sí! Te tengo unas opciones. Ella es un vampiro. Ella es muy mayor. Ella es muggle. Ella es él. En ese caso no te puedo ayudar porque me declaro un homo fóbico empedernido.

-¡Sirius!

-¿Qué?

-No estoy enamorado

-Pensé que ya habías superado esa etapa. ¿Es vampiro?

-No

-¿Es muggle?

-No

-¿Es mayor?

-No.

-¿Es ella?

-Sí.

-Eso es bueno.

-¡No! quiero decir que de gustarme alguien sería ella, pero que no me gusta nadie.

-Ajá ¿Por qué no quieres contarme?

-Porque eres un bocón.

-¿Y a quién podría contarle?.¿A Kreacher?

-A ella

-¿La conozco? – Sirius se levantó de la pura impresión. Remus no contestó y eso propició el ataque de risa del moreno – No puedo creerlo. Tiene que ser de la Orden.

-En serio que no me gusta nadie – terminó diciendo Remus mientras se ponía en pie. La conversación se estaba poniendo muy peligrosa. Se dirigió a la pieza de Sirius por ir hacia a algún lado, pero su amigo lo detuvo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta.

-Allá no, hermanito – dijo bloqueándole la entrada.

-¿Por qué?

-He decidido clausurarla. Me trae malos recuerdos – se apresuró a contestar.

Remus le creyó y bajó las escaleras.

-Está bien. Entonces quiero probar tu pastel de calabaza – dijo buscando algo con lo cual cambiar el tema.

-He hecho de todo menos eso. Es simplemente imposible. Ahora valoro el trabajo de la Sra. Weasley.

-Deberías decírselo.

Sirius alzó una ceja

-Antes me declaro fan de Robbie Williams.

-¿De quién?

-Olvídalo. Ahora por favor enfócate en el tema ¿sí? – dijo Sirius poniendo su cara de sinvergüenza.

-No Sirius, no voy a caer en tus jueguitos.

-Podrías por lo menos dejar de correr por la casa – pidió el moreno – No entiendo por qué huyes si es que aseguras que no estás enamorado. Y ojo que digo enamorado. Porque lo que tienes no es una calentura de medio tiempo.

-¿Tienes que hablar así de todo?

-Bueno. Estás enamorado y no te bastará un revolcón con la persona para quitarte la cara de idiota.

-No estás mejorando con el lenguaje.

-Que te lleve la misma Morgana – balbuceó Sirius mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas de la cocina – Muy bien, Profesor Lupin, no me cuentes nada, pero te advierto que tarde o temprano lo terminaré sabiendo todo ¡Y tómalo como una amenaza! Lobo traidor

Remus ni siquiera sonrió ante el falso enfado de Sirius. Le pareció que dos amenazas eran suficientes para un día.

* * *

_Pueden llamarlo capitulo de relleno, pero me gusta porque Sirius se da cuenta de que a Remus le pasa algo. Y ese algo él no se imaginará para nada que tiene que ver con su sobrinita, pero bueno…algunos saben y otros terminan cocinando pasteles de calabaza.xD_

**RR!**

InfinitumNara

Hola. Lo de la cuenta al menos a mi me da lo mismo ¿? Remus tiene ya frase del año?? Todavía queda mucho año de fic como para eso, al menos eso creo. Remus está comenzando a entrar en la fase de enamoramiento número uno, esa de "Bueno, puede que me guste…pero nah" para empezar el todavía cree que Tonks es una niñita y el hecho de que Sirius lo asalte a preguntas siendo que es familiar de él, como que a Remus lo pone más nervioso aún y más en plan de "Es sólo una amiga que por si fuera poco es pariente de mi mejor amigo que es un celoso y si se llega a enterar de que le tiro los cortes a su sobrina, me castra en el acto" me imagino que debe ser una situación similar a la que vivio Harry con Ginny y el tercero en discordia que era Ron. En fin.. te gusta johnny deep?? A mi me gusta Jack Sparrow que no es lo mismo  Vale por tu rr.

La Innombrable

Hey! Que tal tu? Yo muy bien. Feliz por mi viaje a Brasil…lo pase muuuy bien, pero creo que omitire detalles. Por si acaso yo aun confio en que puedas actualizar y eso de que te saltes las clases (no deberia decirlo) esta bien…yo lo hacia muy seguido y mira como termine  MECK! Mal ejemplo. No acepto eso que dices de que mis respuestas a tus rr son cortas porque eso si que no es verdad!! La respuesta pasada hice una hoja en Word… y puede que tus rr sean mas largos, pero es que tu tendras tiempo de sobra que podrias utilizar en otras cosas. Yo, creo que recien dispongo de ese tiempo y tampoco creo que sea por mucho tiempo. No viene al caso pero quiero sacar permiso para manejar 8-) EH! El noviazgo de Remus y Tonks?? Que de noviazgo esto no tiene NADA aun. Digamos que el "camino" al noviazgo tuvo sus problemillas, pero partamos por el punto de que Remus no quiere admitir que esta sintiendo algo mas por su casi alumna, y sumémosle el que a Tonks no se le cruzaría por la mente declarársele a Remus porque… no cree que tenga una respuesta afirmativa. El "chico de la barra" se llama Edmund y lamentablemente no prepara caipirinhas porque sino yo hubiese sido la que se hubiera pegado a la barra…cosa que no paso en Brasil ¿eh:$ (tenias que decir chico de la barra)  
Mary como se esta viendo tiene una actitud mas amenazadora y no le echara una bronca de pareja… pero yo que Lupin, me cuido las espaldas.  
Me acabo de enterar de una de tus fantasias sexuales..Remus en tu cocina preparando jugo de naranja natural…realmente es un encanto!! Yo voto por Sirius como siempre….pero no haciendo nada hogareño mira que con lo que le gusta hacer ese tipo de tareas en Grimmauld Place. xD Tenemos aca una frase que es "soy tu madre" cuando somos realmente buenos para algo…pero lo de ser "la madre de S. Slytherin" debe ser algo totalmente siniestro…te felicito por tu brillante macabrez…claramente superas a Voldie. Puedo preguntar cuando Ron es zapeado por Snape??  
Bueno haciendo la mencion al crack…este capitulo tuvo algo de eso…pero no fue para nada influencia del crack….quizas luego te explique por que fue. Bueno, nos veremos luego, vale por tu rr y actualiza!! PD: cuando es tu cumple??

Staken Tonks

Hola! Te encanto el cap? En serio? Yo creo que fue porque Remus se subio por el chorro, como se dice coloquialmente xD ASi que te gustaria despertar asi aunque fuera una vez al mes? Supongo que no seria justo en luna llena o si? Si te gusto eso de que Remus "rememorara" cosas del pasado puedo hacerlo mas seguido…porque me encanta hacer flash back… el problema es que hay gente (si, creelo) que a veces no entiende muy bien como va la historia a no ser que le digan "esto es un flash back!!" xD… pero no es la idea que me ponga a pelar a los lectores en los rr que ellos mismos pueden revisar. Viste como actualice antes de navidad??  y supongo que el siguiente chap tambien estara antes de esa fecha. Saludos y gracias por tu rr.

Nataa

Creo que me doy cuenta por que quedaste como "eh?" con el final del chap y es porque no puse linea divisoria cuando se terminaba. El capitulo terminaba con Remus y unas naranjas en sus manos pidiendo ayuda y el comentario de No es Remus una ternura?? Era made in autora… no era para nada lo que pensaba Tonks porque ella solo pensaba en que tenia a un lobito en su cocina pidiendole ayuda (6). No nos leimos en tanto tiempo eh? Saludos, vale por tu rr y chaus

ivonne910

Hola. Que dije que?? Yo puedo decir muchas cosas….de ahí a que se cumplan xD  
Pero intentare enmendarme y prometo que pasaran cosas xD ahora que cosas?? Vaya Merlin a saber cuales…vale por tu rr y aun no llega navidad. Chaus

Calabacita Lupin

Hola!! Eres la chica de los triples reviews… me costara ponerme al tanto. La oráculo….es misteriosa?? Yo creo que mas que nada es una charlatana…pero..dijo cosas que seran verdad, Remus deberia haberle puesto mas atención. Mary tambien me da un poco de pena…asi que pienso hacer que haga algo malo malo, para que no nos de mas que rabia y ganas de que desaparezca de la historia para que la parejita se una (aunque siendo sinceras, no es ella la que impide la union) Bueno..rr 2. La parte de la pocion fue una parte estresante para varias xD eso me hizo gracia. Eres una de las lectoras "mucho dialogo, mucha accion y poca descripción" me declaro abiertamente una de esas escritoras (dejemoslo en autora :$) pero me estresa ser de esas, porque a veces es necesario un poco de profundidad en los asuntos….admito que me estresa tener que rellenar a veces con descripción porque siento que si no queda muy poco narrativo. Gracias por lo de fic unico…rr 3!! Yo sabia que alguien querría mandarle algun crucio express a Kingsley por haber interrumpido el momento magico…pero en todo caso ¿no era obvio que serian interrumpidos? Acuerdate que al menos de los merodeadores Remus es el mas lento para todo…y Tonks…es muy torpe y despistada xD…de eso no saldra nada bueno. Si supiera donde venden Remus…. En todo caso deben ser costosos. xD y hechos en Inglaterra, por si quieres algunas pistas. Si supiera donde venden muchas cosas… para empezar me compraria una vida, estoy falta de eso xD Gracias por tus muchos rr y nos leemos.

Anghy Lupin Weasley

Wenas?? Gracias :$ Por u rr fue que hice este capitulo…eso de que Remus y Sirius no tuvieran mucha comunicación me dio penita…es verdad. Todavía falta una reconciliación total en todo caso para que vuelvan a ser los amigos de antes. Es evidente que si Denis es mortifago lo lleva mas escondido que Greyback que lo anda propagando a los cuatro vientos…pero eso no quiere decir que sea uno….y tampoco quiere decir que este intentando despistarte con mi respuesta xD Muchas gracias por tu rr inspiracional.

Chaus a todas...Nos leemos en una de esas veces en que llega la inspirasâo (si ahora todo es portugués xD)


	17. Solución Encogedora

**CAPÍTULO XVII:"SOLUCIÓN ENCOGEDORA" **

Remus tiró con brusquedad de la chaqueta que le impedía el paso hasta los pantalones que buscaba en el fondo del clóset y la sacudida dio pie a que cayera algo desde uno de sus bolsillos. Él se acercó a lo que había caído en el suelo y al reconocerlo sonrió. Había olvidado por completo la existencia de ese paquete.

Tres pasos le había enseñado Octavius para la preparación.  
Hervir

Disolver

Inyectar

Y tenía aseguradas unas horas de relajación.

O quizás todo lo contrario.

**------------------------- **

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar dos golpes secos en la entrada de su departamento. Pensó que quizás sería June. Casi que rogó porque así fuera. Pero al encontrar a Remus sentado en el piso del pasillo de su edificio golpeando la puerta de su departamento con la cabeza, agradeció que June no estuviese en casa. Sino, se hubiera burlado de ella por el resto de sus días.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Remus? – lo medio reprendió Tonks mientras lo levantaba para hacerlo pasar.

Reconoció en el acto que algo anormal le pasaba al ver su mirada lánguida y sus movimientos torpes. Y algo más extraño aún. Sufría de un acceso de verborrea. Sí, Remus el introvertido comenzó la charla hablando sobre su familia.

-Mi madre era muy bonita. Era dulce, servicial. Pero se casó con un imbécil. Mi abuela siempre se lo reprochaba. Desperdició su vida casándose con un…

-Remus te he preguntado que hacías golpeando tu cabeza en mi puerta de entrada

-Eh… no lo sé. Digamos que no encontraba mis manos y necesitaba hablar contigo – y luego unas carcajadas. Una risa lenta, arrastrada y que no venía a cuento.

-Estás borracho – decidió Tonks haciendo que se sentara en el sillón que Remus prefirió como almohada mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Yo no me emborracho. No lo hago desde que murieron James y Lily.

Tonks tuvo que admitir que era cierto al comprobar que no había olor a alcohol.

-Mi padre sí que se emborrachaba – Remus hablaba muy lento y a Tonks le costaba trabajo seguir el hilo de sus divagaciones – Lo hacía muy seguido. Más desde que me mordieron. A veces… algunas veces le daba por insultarnos. Me decía que era una bestia, un monstruo. Y que no confiaba en mí. Que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndole honor a mi raza, o cosas por el estilo. Entonces mi madre intentaba defenderme y venían los golpes. La golpeaba a menudo. Yo era muy pequeño. A veces me interponía en sus peleas ¿Sabías que mi padre conoció a Greyback?

Lo buscó para vengarse por haberme mordido. No sé que estaría pensando. No sé si creía que podía matarlo o algo así. Sólo alcanzó a lanzarle algunos insultos. Por suerte estaba con unos amigos que lo sacaron a rastras del lugar. Quizás Greyback no es peligroso mientras no esté transformado. Pero cuando lo está es muy peligroso… mi padre se murió de impotencia. Lo pagaba con mi madre. La pobre lo asumió todo como un acto natural. Según mi abuela se creía mártir. Le gustaba todo el rollo ese de sufrir… yo qué sé… Un día lo encontraron boca abajo sobre el empedrado de la casa de campo en la que vivíamos, quiero decir que a mi padre… a él lo encontraron. Al parecer se había ahogado con su vómito. Repulsivo. Mi madre siguió sus pasos. Murió de pena unos años después. Fue para el bautizo de Harry, por eso no pude asistir… y después fueron todos los demás… no entiendo… esas cosas que vienen todas de una… tú entiendes… o quizás no, quizás no.

Tonks lo escuchaba todo en silencio sin interrumpir. No entendía como era que había ocurrido todo esto de tener a Remus apoyado en su sofá y hablando sobre cosas que probablemente ni su tío sabía. Pero no le parecía mal. En el fondo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía muy honrada de que la hubiera escogido a ella para hablar sobre esas cosas.

-¿Remus?.¿Te sientes bien, cierto?

-Si quieres la verdad, me siento pésimo. La cabeza se me parte ¿Y por qué hay tanta luz en este lugar?

-Será mejor que te lleve donde algún Sanador.

-Ni pensarlo – dijo Remus mientras volvía a reírse – No le gustaría lo que encuentra.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? – Tonks se levantó y empezó a alarmarse. Remus estaba claramente bajo los efectos de algo que ella no entendía – Remus hay que llevarte a algún lado ¿qué rayos fue lo que tomaste?

-No es importante. Cosas muggles – dijo por decir algo – Pero ven aquí.

-¿Aquí dónde?

-Aquí, junto a mí.

-Remus, yo creo que…

-Shuu. Hazme caso. Ya estoy viejo

Tonks se sentó en el piso junto a él, sin dejar de estar levemente alarmada. Pensó que necesariamente tendría que llevarlo a algún lugar, pero no sabía donde.

Remus se acercó más a ella por la espalda y se recostó.

-Me gusta como huele tu nuca.

Tonks se hubiese reído de no estar tan asustada.

-¿A qué huele? – se aventuró a preguntar.

-No sé, pero me da pena.

-¿Te da pena mi olor?

-Sí – Tonks se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que Remus se tomaba la cabeza y comenzaba a lagrimear probablemente de dolor.

-Está bien – dijo con voz decidida – levántate que te llevo a la Orden.

-Pero hoy no hay reunión.

-No. Ojala haya alguien que sepa qué hacer contigo. Espero que esté Kingsley o Moody – Tonks sacó la varita y lo ayudó a levantarse para aparecerse en Grimmauld Place.

Pero no estaban ni Kingsley ni Moody.

Sólo Sirius.

Y de mal humor.

Tonks hizo pasar sola a Remus hasta la sala de estar, pues Sirius no parecía muy dispuesto a cooperar. Los miró a los dos de arriba abajo y se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?.¿Se emborracharon con los helados de Tom?

-No hemos tomado.

-Ya claro ¿quieren que les prepare un té? No sé si queda, sino se tomarán un café. Aunque Mundungus conoció a un argentino que le regaló una hierba muy buena… mate, algo por el estilo. Es bueno ¿les traigo o no?

-Sirius, Remus está mal y no sé qué tiene – dijo Tonks dejando al susodicho sobre uno de los sillones mientras se dirigía a su tío.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada a su amigo.

-Sí, lo había notado antes que me lo dijeras. Yo creo que es porque está enamorado.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso. Lo descubrí al otro día. Remus se ha enamorado de una mujer. Eso es suficiente para perturbar a cualquiera. Sólo déjalo dormir y si tiene suerte algún día se le pasará.

-Sirius no me estás tomando en serio. Remus llegó a mi casa muy extraño. Se reía por cualquier estupidez y me contó cosas de su vida… cosas bastante privadas que no me hubiese contado de no estar así.

-Cielo – dijo Sirius hablando con la mejor intención de que no sonara sarcástico, pero sonó así de todas maneras – una de las pocas veces en las cuales me enamoré, le conté a la chica en cuestión hasta de la oportunidad en que me salió un grano en el culo. Si no consideras eso privado, pues no sé qué lo será.

-Sirius – dijo Tonks tratando de usar su autocontrol para no golpear a su pariente – A mí también me has contado esa historia. Tú le cuentas todo a todo el mundo. Remus es distinto. Me habló sobre la muerte de sus padres…

-¿En serio? – la cortó el animago alzando las cejas – Vaya, eso es nuevo – se acercó al castaño que estaba como aturdido en el sofá – Hola hermanito ¿cómo estás?

-No soy tu hermanito – contestó Remus – Ese honor estaba reservado sólo a James

-Vaya… lobo temperamental – dijo Sirius divertido - ¿qué te fumaste Remus?

-Nada – más risas - ¿Vas a traer ese mate o qué? La otra vez me serviste un té amargo y frío. No estás haciendo bien tu papel de ama de casa.

Sirius hizo una pausa. Luego se volvió a Tonks.

-Lupin está teniendo un acceso de sinceridad – dijo con la expresión de un niño al que le adelantaron Navidad – Mira esto – se volvió hacia Remus – Moony ¿te gustó el regalo que te di para tu cumpleaños?

-¿Ese chaleco mugriento? Era horrible. Lo usé sólo ese día para hacerte sentir bien ¡Y eso que dicen que no tengo dinero para comprarme nada mejor! Sinceramente Sirius, necesitas actualizar tus gustos. Esas cosas se usaban en los ochenta.

-¿Viste? – preguntó Sirius a Tonks – Me aseguró que le había encantado. Me lo agradeció mucho. En todo caso, la próxima vez que le regale algo me limitaré al terreno seguro de los libros.

-Sirius esto es serio. Creo que le duele mucho la cabeza.

-Creo que "doler" es subestimar el dolor – comentó Remus - ¡Siento como si un hipogrifo me estuviera saltando en el cráneo!

-Tienes que hacer algo – le exigió Tonks a Sirius agarrándolo de la túnica.

-Espera un poco – Sirius no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad – Remus ¿te gustó alguna vez Dania Lynch?

-No, pero tenía buena delantera. La que me gustaba era Selena Rickmann.

-Ja¡lo sabía, lo sabía!. Nunca querías admitir que te gustaban las mujeres bonitas. Decías que eran muy frívolas y nos hacías creer que te gustaban las inteligentes. Eres un mentiroso y un calenturiento.

-Que puedo decir… era amigo tuyo.

-Sirius….

-Un momento. ¿Qué me dices de Geller?

Remus tuvo otra de sus extrañas carcajadas.

-Ya sabes…. Le di un paseo a Honeyducks por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta.

Sirius lo miró sin poder creérselo.

-¿Y por qué nunca lo admitiste? Geller hubiese costado unos mil puntos. Estaba en el top ten de nuestra lista. James se hubiera muerto de envidia.

-Un caballero no tiene memoria.

Tonks estaba impactada, enojada y furiosa con esos dos hombres unos años mayores que hablaban de mujeres como si se trataran de cualquier cosa. Pero por sobre toda estaba molesta con Sirius por aprovecharse de la ocasión para interrogar a su indefenso amigo.

-Supongo que me contarás quién es la que te gusta ahora ¿no Remus?

Tonks fue la primera en acercarse a escuchar.

-¿Quieres saberlo, no es así? – preguntó Remus que ya comenzaba a ver a sus interlocutores como a través de una neblina.

-Estoy seguro de que estás enamorado… y casi seguro de que hay algo malo con la relación.

-Te diré qué es lo que está mal. Soy un jodido hombre lobo… - Remus se echó a llorar, vaya uno a saber si porque le daba pena o porque se sentía mal.

-¡Oh, vamos! – replicó Sirius como quitándole importancia – No te importó para llevar a Geller al pasadizo.

-Geller no es ella. Es distinto… Ella es tan linda. Ella… es tan graciosa – Remus seguía lloriqueando - ¡Sirius creo que tienes razón y me he enamorado! Soy un viejo verde y acabado. Pero es que tú no entiendes. Ella es tan… ella.

-¿Está mejor que Geller?

Remus no respondió pero sonrió como enternecido. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó dormido.

-¡Por Merlín, Remus! No puedes quedarte dormido ahora – salto Sirius para cachetear a su amigo – Despierta, por favor despierta ¡Te faltó decirme quién era! _Aguamenti, aguamenti, aguamenti _– dijo echándole continuos chorros de agua a la cara, pero sin obtener resultados –_Enervate, enervate, enervate _¡Por Merlín y todos sus hechizos! Tiene que despertar. Esto no puede quedar así.

-Ya te dije que estaba mal – lo reprendió Tonks que se acercaba a echarle viento al moribundo Remus – Esto es culpa tuya. Por querer sonsacarle información.

-Ja, no es mi culpa que Remus se fume cosas extrañas.

-¡No se ha fumado nada!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Sientes acaso olor a algo?

Sirius se acercó a su amigo.

-No, la verdad es que… - el moreno se subió al sofá y revisó a su amigo por todas partes. Sin que Tonks alcanzara a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Sirius cambió a su forma perruna y olfateó a su amigo. Se detuvo en su brazo.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó débilmente Tonks.

Sirius volvió a ser Sirius y con un rápido movimiento subió la manga de Remus hasta la altura del codo.

-Nada bueno – contestó, pero no fue necesario.

Tonks ya se había fijado en la horrenda marca que tenía en la parte interior del codo. La piel ofrecía un color morado y las venas estaban sumamente hinchadas.

-¿Puede ser algún maleficio? – aventuró mirando a su tío – Quizás debamos llamar a Dumbledore.

-Me parece haber visto esto antes – Sirius estaba pensativo, como si intentara recordar – Fue en Azkaban. Definitivamente si es lo que creo, fue en Azkaban donde lo vi.

-¿Y qué es?

-Al parecer nuestro Romeo se ha inyectado…

-¿Aguijones de Billywig? Pensé que eso era muy difícil de conseguir y que se necesitaría demasiado como para dejar a Remus en estas condiciones…

-Ya quisieras que fuera eso – la interrumpió Sirius con una sonrisa triste – Es droga muggle. Fácil de conseguir para los magos y sumamente efectiva. ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando Lupin?

-Pero… pero y qué… ¿sabes qué se puede hacer? – Tonks estaba sumamente nerviosa

-Por supuesto, soy Sirius Black ¿con quién crees que tratas? Soy el primer preso que logra escapar de Azkaban y por sobre todo que logra escapar de mi madre. Sólo me falta huir de la muerte para compararme con los hermanos Peverell.

-¡Sirius déjate de fanfarronear y haz algo con Remus!

Sirius la miró de reojo, levemente divertido.

-Está bien. Voy a necesitar algunos ingredientes que probablemente debe haber de sobra en esta casa – dijo levantándose para ir a la cocina.

Luego de unos minutos de preparación en la cocina, Sirius volvió con una tacita en sus manos y con cara de odiar las pociones.

-Haz que se la tome – dijo.

-¿Cómo? Ni reacciona.

-Oye, no querrás que haga todo yo. Agradece que pasé una buena temporada en Azkaban porque sino no tendría idea de cómo preparar esta complicada poción.

-Bien, bien – rezongó la chica, acercándole la taza a los labios de Remus, que terminó botando la mitad, pero por cosas del destino logró tragar una buena porción - ¿Y ahora qué?

-Cuenta hasta tres – dijo Sirius en tono burlón – 1, 2, 3…

-¡Aaah! – dijo Remus como saliendo a la superficie luego de haber estado nadando bajo el agua por horas. Mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad Tonks preguntó a Sirius:

-¡Por Merlín! Es muy efectiva ¿qué cosa era?

-Solución para encoger, con algunos cambios.

-¿Y por qué eso funciona?

-¿No eres tú la Auror? – Tonks lo miró con fastidio. Odiaba que todos parecieran reprocharle el que fuera un auror poco preparada. Pero lo que más odiaba era reconocer en Sirius esa altanería Black de "Soy bueno para todo y tú no" – Supuestamente funciona porque reduce el tamaño de la contaminación en las venas. Se debe reemplazar el higo seco por esencia de amapola. La mayoría de las buenas drogas muggles son derivadas de esa flor. La poción detecta las sustancias similares y las reduce. Probablemente en estos momentos sólo medio gramo circule por sus venas ¿Era heroína? – preguntó al sofocado Remus que sólo pudo atinar a asentir – Me lo esperaba. Muchos presos de Azkaban solían inyectárselo. Sólo necesitaban un gramo para reproducirlo por mil. Algunos tuvieron problemas muy serios, pero como eran reos nadie se preocupó por su salud. Así que ellos mismos resolvieron buscar algunas soluciones. Una era esta poción que tenía ingredientes muy fáciles de conseguir – Sirius se volvió a Remus y habló en un tono más irritado – Pero escúchame bien, Remus, porque no vas a tener la misma suerte la próxima vez. Ahora estarás recuperado totalmente, pero si se te ocurre volver a inyectarte porquerías, la poción no funcionará tan bien. Sus efectos se van reduciendo con el uso. Es este el momento para que las dejes. De lo contrario te crearán adicción y terminarás mal. En San Mungo no saben como curar ese tipo de cosas. Ahora me puedes decir ¿en qué rayos pensabas?.¿Quién te pasó el polvo?

-Los del grupo – contestó Remus aún entre carraspeos – Por Merlín que no volverá a pasar.

-Más te vale. Has hecho pasar un gran susto a Tonks. La pobre se había tragado lo de tu fachada de chico bueno – A pesar de sus palabras Sirius se veía molesto – Es raro Generalmente los de Azkaban se quedaban medio adormilados. Nunca vi a alguno correr a un departamento a hablar de su vida familiar.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Remus sin comprender.

-Suele pasar – dijo Sirius a Tonks – no recuerdan mucho – luego volvió a hablar en un tono audible para todos – Debe ser porque eres un hombre lobo. Efectos distintos. En fin – dijo poniéndose en pie – será mejor que vaya a alimentar a Buckbeack. Te dejo a ti la tarea de explicarle las barbaridades que ha contado. Si quieren mate ya saben dónde encontrarle ¿Sabes qué? – dijo volviéndose a Tonks – Mejor aléjalo de cualquier hierba. Yo siempre dije que Remus era el más peligroso con ciertos vicios.

Cuando estuvieron solos, ambos se sintieron muy incómodos. Tonks estaba molesta por sobre todo, pero no quería volver a tocar ciertos temas de los que había hablado Remus, y él estaba muy avergonzado. Principalmente se reprochaba el no haber acudido a otra persona cuando estuvo bajo los efectos de la droga. Probablemente había sido porque no quería estar más en Howling Plot. No después de lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento mucho – decidió que era lo mejor para empezar – Prometo que no volveré a hacerlo. No volveré a ¿correr a tu departamento a hablar de mi familia?

Tonks asintió, aún con el ceño fruncido.

-No volveré a tomar, fumar ni inyectarme nada – lo dudó un segundo – Está bien. Creo que no puedo dejar el cigarro, pero lo demás…

-Está bien. No soy tu madre… es decir, no tengo nada contra ella – se apresuró a agregar cuando se acordó de lo que le había contado él – al parecer fue una gran mujer. El punto es que puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. Sólo ten presente que no estaremos Sirius o yo para ayudarte la próxima.

-Lo sé. Gracias por todo – dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla – Eres una gran amiga.

-Amiga – murmuró Tonks.

-Mejor voy a darle las gracias a Sirius – dijo Remus levantándose.

* * *

y... Chan chan... se vienen mas cosas interesantes luego, pero como es navidad no tengo tiempo para responder rr... los agradezco mil a Staken Tonks, La Innombrable, ivonne910, Nataa, Calabacita Lupin, Franshquiquis (por lectora nueva y por lo de la heroina...que ya no se hablara mas de eso, a no ser que sea Octavius)

Ahora paso por una crisis con mis personajes porque lei un comentario que me hizo dudar mas aun de ciertas cosas sobre Remus... asi que de como resulten ciertas cosas dependera de la vision que por el momento estoy teniendo de ese personaje

En fin, feliz vispera y cosas varias.


	18. Obliviate

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: "OBLIVIATE" **

Tonks se recostó en el sofá de Grimmauld Place poniendo su cabeza sobre las manos y los pies sobre la mesita de centro que la Sra. Weasley había tratado tantas veces de mantener limpiar en vano: todos los huéspedes de la casa solían poner los pies sobre ella y ensuciarla.

Pensó en las innumerables cosas de las que se había enterado sobre Remus en tan poco tiempo. Este día se había enterado de más cosas sobre él de lo que había logrado sonsacarle durante todo el tiempo en que se conocían. Y lo peor de todo es que se había enterado de que ya estaba enamorado. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Aunque Sirius insistía en que así era. ¿Cómo es que él se daba cuenta de esas cosas? Probablemente la convivencia con Remus le había hecho darse cuenta de sus reacciones, pero Tonks sentía que por más que lo llegara a conocer, nunca podría darse cuenta de sus asuntos. Para ella Remus era todo un misterio. Y quizás esa era una de las cosas que más le atraían de él. Eso de que siempre pareciera algo pensativo, como si hubiera algo sumamente interesante y profundo que requiriera de toda su concentración. Algo que no lo dejaba nunca estar totalmente despreocupado… o feliz. Era como si Remus necesitara constantemente que ella o Sirius le estuvieran alegrando el día o si no se iría completamente al hoyo. Necesitaba que le reafirmaran que lo querían, pero de una forma totalmente indirecta. Nunca lo pedía. Simplemente uno lo miraba y sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que no estaba solo. Por supuesto que Tonks nunca lo hacía. Se habría muerto de vergüenza antes. Se limitaba al seguro terreno de la amistad. De animarlo con bromas o cosas por el estilo.

¿De quién se habría enamorado? Sería probablemente alguna chica de su edad. Alta, bonita, con clase e inteligente. Una mujer que tuviera una conversación muy interesante. Probablemente trabajaría para un puesto importante. Para una empresa privada muy exitosa. O tal vez fuera una Sanadora muy reconocida. Alguien que hubiera salvado muchas vidas. Pero no por eso se le habrían subido los humos a la cabeza. Debía ser muy sensible si es que había logrado conquistar el corazón del encantador Lupin. Cielos, pensó, la mujer esa me aventaja en muchas cosas. Pero sólo alguien como ella podía despertar interés en Remus. Nada menos.

-Cuanto me hace falta June en estos momentos – habló para sí misma – Le podría estar contando todas estas cosas y al menos tendría a quién llorarle… o alguien con quién desplumar a esa perra que me ha quitado a Remus.

-¡Sirius qué demonios…! – escuchó la voz del castaño desde el segundo piso.

-¿Sucede algo? – gritó Tonks para hacerse oír hasta donde estarían los dos hombres.

-¡Nada! – respondió la áspera voz de Sirius dando a entender que no era nada de importancia.

Pero sí que tenía importancia. O por lo menos para Remus que casi se cae de impresión al entrar a la pieza de Sirius, para preguntarle sobre exactamente qué había estado hablando unos minutos antes cuando los efectos de la heroína lo habían "perturbado" un poco, y se había encontrado de frentón con un Sirius de espalda que le servía té en bandeja a una chica que él ya conocía de antes.

-¿Qué es lo que hace ella aquí? – dijo en un tono más bajo, luego de los gestos que le había hecho Sirius, apuntando con el dedo a una imperturbable June que comía galletas recostada en una cama.

-Quieres calmarte – dijo Sirius tratando de tranquilizarlo – No necesito que más personas se enteren de esto.

Remus lo tomó de un brazo para llevarlo a un extremo de la habitación, sin dejar de mirar a June en ningún momento, aunque ella no parecía reparar en él. Estaba muy concentrada devorando galletas.

-No entiendo cómo eres capaz de romper las normas que ha impuesto Dumbledore para tu seguridad. Sabes que no puedes traer a personas ajenas de la Orden a tu casa. Pero bastante bien te conozco como para saber que tu debilidad es romper reglas. En todo caso – dijo bajando más aún la voz - ¿Tenías que traer a esta ninfómana obsesionada con meterte de nuevo a Azkaban? Creo que eso es tentar demasiado tu suerte.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo Sirius a punto de soltar la risa. Luego hizo una pausa - Espera ¿La conoces?

-¡Claro que la conozco! Es la amiga de Tonks. Su compañera de departamento. La he visto un par de veces y en una ocasión estaba muy cariñosa con Bill, creo que tienen algo ¿Es así como le pagas a Bill el que te haya ayudado tanto?.¿Metiendo en tu cama a su novia?

-Ey, ey, ey – dijo Sirius sintiéndose ofendido – Para empezar Bill no me ha ayudado tanto y para seguir yo no le he tocado un pelo a su novia.

-¿Acaso quieres que te crea eso? Eres Sirius Black, no hay más explicaciones que darle ¡La tienes metida en tu cama y le estabas sirviendo el te!

-Mira, no me interesa si me crees o no. El punto es que la conoces y eso me ayudará enormemente ¿Sabes al menos cómo se llama?

Remus no se lo podía creer.

-Antes al menos recordabas el nombre de la chica mientras la tenías en tu cama.

-Remus ¡Corta el drama con lo de la cama! Yo me acuesto en la pieza de mi madre. Comparto pieza con Buckbeack ¿te acuerdas? No sé como se llama esta niña, no se presentó. Tan sólo me dijo que estaba muy honrada por conocerme o algo por el estilo, y que quería ser mi abogada.

-¿Qué? – Remus no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Es lo que estoy tratando de explicarte…

-Chicos… – dijo entrando Tonks que se había empezado a aburrir abajo y había subido las escaleras - ¡June!.¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo al reconocer a su amiga recostada en la cama y acercándose inmediatamente a ella - ¡Por Merlín! Estaba muy asustada. Incluso había ido donde los de seguridad mágica, pero me dijeron que no se podía iniciar ninguna búsqueda de un mayor de edad hasta transcurridas no se cuántas horas y que además no se tenía la seguridad de que estuvieses desaparecida. ¡Pero me tenías muy preocupada!.¿Me podrías explicar qué haces en esta casa? Oh – dijo mirando a su tío – veo que has descubierto a Sirius. Sólo espero que sepas guardar el secreto. No te lo había querido contar porque ya sabes que…

-Tienes el pelo muy bonito – dijo June tomándole un mechón a su amiga y mirándolo a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana - ¿Cómo haces para tener un color tan llamativo?

Tonks se volteó hacia los hombres con brusquedad.

-Muy bien ¿qué es lo que pasó aquí?

-La tuve que desmemorizar – explicó Sirius con cierta culpabilidad – Lo que pasó es que yo estaba muy tranquilo ordenando la cocina luego de que hubieran venido unos Weasley a traerme el profeta y hablar de las cosas de siempre. Como dijiste que es novia de Bill ahora entiendo que probablemente debe haberlo seguido a él hasta aquí. El punto es que apareció en la cocina diciéndome que era abogada y que había estudiado mi caso con profundidad. Dijo que había sido muy injusto que me encerraran en Azkaban sin darme derecho a una defensa y que ella estaría dispuesta a limpiar mi nombre. Yo no sabía quién rayos era, pero le aseguré de que no tenía intención de contratar una abogada. Ni siquiera me caen bien. Se alteró un poco y dijo que si no aceptaba su propuesta para apelar a un juicio, me delataría pues ya conocía mi paradero. No tuve otra opción que desmemorizarla.

-Bueno… era lo que tenías que hacer – razonó Remus y luego se dirigió a Tonks – Tu amiga está loca.

-Ella no está loca. Y no tenías por qué desmemorizarla ¿No podías haberla encerrado en una habitación o haberla desmayado hasta que llegara Dumbledore? Para empezar deberías habernos contado esto hace tiempo.

-Puede – admitió Sirius – Pero es que Dumbledore me da miedo. Me habría echado la culpa a mí. En el fondo que esta chica se haya infiltrado por alguna parte, es responsabilidad mía.

Remus asintió.

-Primero haces hoyos en las paredes y ahora esto ¿qué tanto perdió la memoria?

-Mucho – los otros dos lo miraron con enfado – Es que nunca he sabido controlar muy bien esos hechizos. Ni siquiera recuerda su nombre.

-Debemos llevarla a San Mungo – dijo Tonks – Tendré que avisar a sus padres y… ¿qué es lo que voy a decirles?

-Espera, espera – la interrumpió Remus – Llevarla a San Mungo puede ser peligroso. El sanador nos exigirá la varita con la que fue hecho el hechizo. Y eso los llevará a Sirius.

-No, eso no va a pasar – aseguró Sirius – Mi varita no está conectada a la red del Ministerio.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso, Remus. Dumbledore adquirió mi varita e hizo que la desconectaran del sistema por si alguna vez me hacían una de esas revisiones de rutina ¿No creerías que mi varita iba a estar conectada? Eso sí que hubiese traído directo a los aurores a Grimmauld Place

-¿Y cómo la desconectó?

-Yo qué sé. Probablemente con uno de esos magos del callejón Knockturn.

-¿Y fue él?

Sirius rió.

-¡Claro que no!.¿Qué dirían si ven a Dumbledore, uno de los magos más conocidos, paseándose por allí y con intenciones de desconectar su varita para ser un ilegal? Debe haber mandado a alguien de la Orden. Quizás Dedalus o con certeza Dung.

Remus quedó pensativo.

-O sea que ¿podemos llevarla a San Mungo? – aventuró Tonks.

-Creo que sería lo mejor. Aunque definitivamente lo mejor sería que no se lo contaran a Dumbledore…

-¡Por Merlín, Sirius! Le contaremos si es que necesitamos de su ayuda – Tonks fue hasta June – Escucha cielo, necesito que te levantes. Vamos a llevarte a un lugar muy bonito.

-¿En serio?.¿Podemos llevar a Katty?

Tonks miró a Sirius interrogativamente.

-Se refiere a Kreacher. Cree que es una niña y la llama Katty.

-Es nuestra hija – comentó June como si hablara de la niebla en Londres.

Tonks miró a Sirius, pero ahora con enfado.

-Eh, eh. Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso – aclaró el moreno.

-¿Podrían al menos ayudarme ustedes dos? – exigió Tonks que intentaba poner de pie a June que por algún motivo no sabía utilizar muy bien sus piernas.

Pero Remus no se quedó a ver la resolución del gran problema que tenía Sirius en su casa.

-Lo siento. Debo hacer algo importante – dijo conjurando su capa y despidiéndose de los otros dos sin siquiera mirarlos.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? – preguntó Tonks.

-No lo sé. Con tal de que se aleje de ciertos vicios, seguiremos todos contentos. Por otro lado, te recuerdo que soy un prófugo y sólo puedo ayudarte con June hasta la entrada de la casa. Tendrás que llevarla tú sola al hospital.

-Genial – murmuró Tonks pensando que su situación era de todo menos genial.

Cuando Remus había dicho que tenía algo importante que hacer, se refería a algo que en realidad tenía cierta importancia, pero no lo comprobaría hasta que hablara con cierta persona. Y encontró a esa persona justo en el lugar en que esperaba encontrarla: Cabeza de Puerco.

Mundungus Fletcher tenía prácticamente dos casas. Una era Grimmauld Place, donde pasaba el tiempo en el que necesitaba dejarse de ver. Cuando estaba siendo buscado por los de seguridad mágica, o cuando tenía alguna deuda pendiente con alguno de sus mafiosos socios; se dejaba caer en la casa de Sirius. Pero cuando gozaba de buena fama o tenía suerte en alguno que otro negocio, se iba a emborrachar a la taberna en Hogsmade.

Al parecer en estos minutos tenía una situación estable, pues apenas entrar Remus en la taberna, reconoció a Mundungus sentado en la barra y cubierto de su típica capa de abuelita que le había visto tantas veces. Al parecer el tabernero no lo tenía en buena estima. Y debe haber tenido buenas razones.

-Ey – le dijo Remus para no levantar sospechas sobre su identidad – Necesito hablar contigo.

-Lupin – distinguió la voz de Mundungus bajo el ropaje – Será un placer. En todo caso, preferiría que conversáramos en una mesa – dijo mientras hacía una leve señal hacia el tabernero que los miraba con total descaro.

-Bien – ambos se dirigieron hacia una polvorienta mesa cercana a la puerta – Me gustaría preguntarte si es que fuiste tú el que fue a desconectar la varita de Sirius.

Mundungus frunció el ceño como tratando de entender a lo que se refería. Cuando lo recordó asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y con quién lo hiciste?

-Con un tipo llamado Henry, en el callejón Knockturn – dijo Mundungus con cierto recelo, como si se temiera que algo andaba mal.

-¿Sobre qué hablaron?

Ahora sí que Mundungus estuvo seguro de que algo no andaba bien y que sería reprendido por eso.

-Está bien, voy a contártelo, pero te prometo que si fue algo indiscreto, no era mi intención.

_Cuatro meses atrás_

_-Necesito desconectar esta varita – dijo el hombre dejando un paquete sobre el mostrador._

_-Claro. Demora más o menos unos tres días para dejarla en perfectas condiciones – contestó el hombre tras el mostrador, dejando de prestarle atención a lo que anteriormente hacía para fijarla en el otro hombre – Cobro 75 galleons – dijo sin rodeos._

_-¿Y no hay descuentos para los amigos? – preguntó el hombre dejando ver mejor su rostro._

_El hombre tras el mostrador sonrió._

_-¡Dung! Viejo pulgoso. Ven a darme un abrazo – dijo saliendo de su lugar para estrechar al hombre en un caluroso abrazo._

_Mundungus hizo lo mismo y luego de unas cuántas remembranzas por cosas vividas en tiempos pasados, se dedicaron a ponerse al día._

_-No me habías visitado hace tiempo ¿eh, Dung? Ya pensaba yo que te habían cazado y estarías pasando una temporada en Azkaban._

_-Es más fácil salir de Azkaban que entrar, por lo menos para mí – respondió el aludido sonriendo orgullosamente._

_-Sí – respondió el hombre. Era grueso y sonrosado. De pelo oscuro y ojos claros – Me acuerdo perfectamente de la vez en que saqueamos la tienda de reliquias de las hadas. Cuando te atraparon conseguiste que te dieran la pena de un día._

_-Sin embargo no creas que me gusta pasearme por ahí, aunque sea por un día. Intento evitarlo, Henry._

_-Todos. A veces se hace difícil teniendo negocios como el mío. Pero cuento con la confidencia y en general buena amistad de mis clientes – dijo Henry desenvolviendo el paquete que Mundungus había dejado sobre la mesa – En fin ¿decías que querías desconectar una varita?_

_-Así es._

_-¿Y necesitas un precio especial?_

_-En realidad me gustaría que me hicieras un precio para esas llaves que abren cualquier puerta ¿aún las vendes?_

_-Claro. Pero no son tan caras como lo de la varita ¿Seguro que no quieres una rebaja por eso?_

_-No, por eso no te preocupes – dijo Mundungus haciendo un gesto con la mano – La varita no es para mí, sino para otra persona. Y alguien más se encargará de pagar por eso._

_Henry sonrió, dejando ver que le faltaban unos cuántos dientes de la mandíbula inferior._

_-Veo que te estás relacionando con buenas amistades ¿eh?_

_-De las mejores – resumió Mundungus - ¿A que no adivinas quién me envió?_

_-¿Alguien importante?_

_-No debería contártelo – dijo Mundungus mirando en todas direcciones con desconfianza, algo inútil contando con que la tienda era tan pequeña que apenas cabían ellos dos – pero fíjate que esas figuras desviadoras de objetos me llaman mucho la atención – dijo indicando unos objetos que servían para reemplazar cualquier cosa de valor, imitándolas por un período de tiempo; necesario para robar el original, por ejemplo._

_Henry soltó una carcajada._

_-¡Cómo te conozco Dung! – dijo conjurando las figuras – Siempre necesitas de regalos para hablar. Te las doy a mitad de precio. Ahora dime ¿quién es el personaje?_

_-Supongo que lo de mitad de precio cuenta también para las llaves que te pedí – Henry asintió con aburrimiento – Muy bien, el que me mandó a desconectar la varita es nada menos que Dumbledore._

_-¿Albus Dumbledore? – Henry no se lo creía - ¿Y para qué iba a querer Dumbledore ser un ilegal? En mi opinión, es una de las personas más honestas del mundo mágico. Si un día se decidiera por ser un ladrón, lo sería sin más. No me lo imagino ocultándose._

_-¡No es para él! Dumbledore sólo me envió…_

_-¿Y entonces para quién es?_

_-Eso no puedo decírtelo – Mundugus decidió que ya había hablado demasiado, pero obtenido más o menos lo que había presupuestado, así que decidió cambiar de tema – Y bueno ¿cómo te ha ido con la tienda?_

_-Bien, bastante bien. Aunque si quieres que te diga la verdad, lo que más galleons da y menos vienen a pedirme es lo que acabas de pedir tú. Esto de desconectar varitas era mi mejor negocio, pero en este último tiempo, la gente se ha apegado mucho a las normas del Ministerio y casi nadie tiene intenciones fuera de la ley. Eres mi segunda varita en lo que va del año._

_-¿En serio? – a Mundungus eso no le dio buena espina. De seguro Henry no olvidaría esta visita, intentó hacer reparar en la primera desconexión por lo tanto - ¿Y quién fue antes que yo?_

_-¿Quién fue? Pues no creo que lo conozcas. Denis __Gall__, es un hombre lobo medianamente conocido. Sé que no has tenido buenas relaciones con hombres lobo desde que te entusiasmaste en el negocio de vender armas de plata._

_-No eran de plata – dijo Mundungus como si fuera lo más alejado de la realidad._

_-Pero ellos no lo sabían y eso te dio mala fama._

_-Eso no es verdad. De hecho conozco personalmente a un hombre lobo. Remus Lupin. Hemos comido juntos unas cuántas veces._

_-¿Lupin, conoces a Lupin? – Henry estaba levemente sorprendido._

_-Sí, ya te dije que algo hemos compartido, pero no lo conozco en profundidad ¿eh?_

_-¡Esto es muy curioso! Precisamente Denis, el tipo del que te hablé, vino con la varita de ese Lupin para desconectarla. Me acuerdo perfectamente. Denis dijo que venía a desconectar una varita que ya había sido desconectada en otra oportunidad. Este licántropo no es de los que hablan mucho, pero tuvo que contarme la historia porque ese tipo de información es necesaria para resetear los núcleos y sacarlos del sistema. El punto es que hace muchos años yo había hablado con Lupin por su varita y le había hecho el trabajo. Cuando le comenté a Denis, ahora último, que la varita de Lupin había sido conectada sólo hace 3 años, se extrañó mucho. Me pregunto por qué Lupin habrá conectado su varita nuevamente para desconectarla luego. Es un trabajo caro, complicado y que por lo demás dura toda la vida. No necesita ir por ahí conectándola y __desconectándola ¿tú que piensas?.¿Es Lupin un tipo extraño?_

_-Pienso que esos abanicos que tienes allí son muy bonitos ¿qué hacen?_

_-¿Esos? – dijo Henry volteándose para verlos mejor – Ah, son para disfrazarse – conjuró uno con su varita – Te lo pasas así por la cara – dijo haciendo el ademán – y cambia totalmente tu aspecto – ahora Henry tenía su cuerpo como siempre pero su cara era la de una chica de diez años. Volvió a pasárselo por el rostro para volver a la normalidad – Son efectivos, pero si quieres que te sea sincero, el maquillaje está hecho con excrementos de rata. Y no es muy duradero._

_-Serían perfectos para un amigo – dijo Mundungus pensando inmediatamente en un negocio poco honesto - ¡Hum! Yo creo que Lupin es un buen sujeto. Y sé exactamente por qué volvió a conectar su varita ¿En cuánto podrías rebajarme esos abanicos? Pienso en llevarme unos veinte._

_-¿Veinte? Te los doy si me cuentas lo de Lupin._

_-¿Gratis?_

_-Totalmente._

_-Bueno, en realidad no estoy completamente seguro, pero me imagino que debió ser por el trabajo que adquirió como profesor. No creo que sea muy bonito tener a un profesor ilegal. Lupin trabajó un año en Hogwarts, así que supongo que Dumbledore debió exigirle que volviera a conectarse a la red del Ministerio._

_-Vaya ¡qué interesante! Casi juraría que a los hombres lobo no les gusta relacionarse mucho con magos. Menos en empleos como esos en los que debes enseñarle a magos._

_-Creo que tuvo que dejar el cargo por eso mismo. Se supo lo de su licantropía y a los padres no debió hacerles gracia que sus hijos fueran alumnos de un hombre lobo. Dime Henry ¿puedo venir a buscar todas las cosas en tres días más, junto con la varita?_

Remus se levantó con rapidez de su asiento.

-Lo lamento, Remus – escuchó que decía Mundungus – Pero en verdad necesitaba esos productos.

Mientras decidía qué era lo que debía hacer, encendió un cigarrillo. Todavía le dolía la cabeza por efecto de la droga, pero ahora podía pensar con total claridad.

Mary se había enterado de que había trabajado para Dumbledore. Se lo había dicho antes de salir de Howling Plot. Ahora entendía cómo era que se había enterado. Henry era un personaje cercano al grupo. El asunto era si se lo contaría a Denis. Y si lo hacía ¿cómo reaccionaría el licántropo?

Necesitaba aclarar las cosas lo antes posible ¿debería chantajearla a ella en el caso de que no hubiese hablado? Quizás debería aplicar la técnica de Sirius y ahorrarse molestias con un simple "obliviate" pero no tenía ganas de inventar excusas para explicarles a los del grupo el por qué de la falta de memoria de Mary.

No sabía por qué tenía el presentimiento de que sus días en Howling Plot estaban contados.

* * *

Holi. Primer capitulo del año...y no se pueden quejar de poca intriga eh?

**RR! **

Calabacita Lupin

Holaa! Veo que mis capitulos solo tienden a estresarte a niveles insospechados. Quizas deberias ir pensando en dejarlos. En el caso de que no puedas (que en realidad es bastante entendible, ejem) pues entonces deberias pensar en dejar el café xD No tienes que agradecerme por actualizar, en realidad lo hago por puro placer. Estoy por declarar públicamente.. que escribir es casi mas divertido que leer, asi que gracias a ti por dejar comentarios y animarme a seguir escribiendo.

Staken Tonks

Hola. Al parecer a nadie le gusta el Remus maloso. Pero quiero aclarar que no es que Remus "se ponga" o "haya salido recientemente" de una forma. Creo que en el fondo eso esta siempre ahí, lo que pasa es que este niño es demasiado reservado y cuesta darse cuenta de lo que realmente piensa. ¿Realmente no crees que Remus haya pensado cosas parecidas de sus compañeras cuando estaba en Hogwarts? Admitámoslo, todos los hombres son unos calentones, lo que pasa que algunos lo declaran a los cuatro vientos como es el caso de Sirius y otros como Remus, se lo guardan. En fin, gracias por tus halagadores comentarios y por hacerme dar cuenta de que me puedo transformar en una huerfanicida cualquier día de estos, y eso no me gusta. Pero mejor echémosle la culpa a JK por hacer que todos sus personajes no tuvieran padres o que murieran cuando los niños son muy chicos. También tiene tendencia a hacer personajes solterones…

.Infinitum.Nara.

Hola. Pense en algun momento hacer que Remus no se inyectara mas heroína, pero quizás no se veria tan creible que dejara un vicio como ese de un dia para otro. Aun no lo decido, después de todo es un fic y si no es creible, tampoco es tan grave. Vale por tu rr.

ivonne910

Hola. Tengo que agradecer tu rr anterior que era muy amor. Ojala tengas tu tambien un buen año y hayas pasado una linda navidad con tu hijita. Ahora, sobre la pregunta de que hasta cuando seran "amigos"… bueno hasta que ocurra un hecho que al menos a Remus le afectara tanto que… va a necesitar de la compañía de Tonks. ¡No digo mas!

Franshquiquis

Hola. Perdon por no haber dejado respuesta a comentarios en el chap pasado que fue en el primero que comentaste, pero intentare compensarlo. Que bueno que te guste tanto el fic. Claramente la frase de "No he visto otro fic mas bueno que este" me hace subir el ego unos cuantos puntos, lo que no es malo. Lo de la heroína, lo hice principalmente porque queria que el capitulo pasado sacara una revelacion, pero finalmente no salio nada que no supieramos (bueno, quizas que Remus tuvo una interesante vida escolar)… bueno, y tambien porque queria un personaje como Octavius que saldra pronto… he tenido muy botados a los del grupo, es una pena. Bueno, gracias por tu rr.

La Innombrable

Hey! Antes que todo exigir es con G xD  
Ahora ¿cómo hago para dar una respuesta a tus largos rr que cada vez van en aumento?.¿Podre superar la hoja en Word? Preguntas que quedaran sin respuesta…

En fin, ojala te hayan servido los consejos.  
Me surge otra duda. Como se que te gusta leer los rr y/o contestaciones de otras personas, doy por hecho que habra mas personas que hacen las mismas cosas, entonces ¿qué pensaria alguien que leyera tu rr? Me empieza a dar vergüenza ajena… y después me da vergüenza directamente porque ¿qué pensaran que te estoy aconsejando? Por la cantidad de cosas sobre fantasias sexuales y Sirius por arriba y por abajo.. bueno, supongo que las personas no se haran una opinión muy buena. Y ojo que eso es lo que puede darse a la imaginación entonces el lector indiscreto podria decir algo como "bueno, no es para tanto, después de todo ¿Quién no se ha hecho alguna fantasia con Sirius?" pero cuando ya se involucran cosas de la vida real como tu Sirius personal y decir que tu interes por el es meramente sexual, bueno es ahí cuando creo que tendre que subirle el rating al fic tan solo por los reviews xD… a proposito de eso ¿estara bien que haga un escena con algo de lemmon para la parejita? Quizas eso pueda quitarle el romanticismo, pero me gustaria ver como queda un capitulo asi escrito por mi…supongo que seria algo asi como un desafio. Tambien pienso que no es necesario hacerte esa pregunta a ti porque deduzco la respuesta, pero tambien la hago para el lector indiscreto, porque él tambien tiene derecho a dejar comentarios basados en otras respuestas a comentarios que no sean las suyas.  
Sobre el término para denominar a las personas que se sienten atraidas por personas mayores, no lo he encontrado, pero en este caso fui mas alla y como el termino no existe ¿acaso no puedo inventarlo? Entonces junte la palabra filia que se usa para muchos tipos de desviaciones sexuales xD y la junte con el termino latino de viejo que es "veterus", los sume y dio como resultado veterusfilia, ve tu si te gusta para aplicarla a tu vida.

Por ultimo, lo de que "zapeaban a Ron" no lo entendia no porque no me acordara si no porque no sabia lo que era zapear. Consulte el diccionario de la real academia porque yo soy una persona muy estudiosa y ahora capto el sentido ¡Y claro que me acuerdo! Era una de las partes chistosas de la película, pero no me acuerdo lo de la 5ta. Pobre ronito. En fin me he extendido en tu respuesta y todavía no hablo de algo fundamental que es el crack…bueno en realidad en este caso solo queria hablar de Irati y del comentario que hizo sobre el 7mo libro..si no lo has leido, hazlo. Por desgracia ese comentario me ha hecho reafirmar mis simples suposiciones sobre la sexualidad de Remus. No es en sí lo que decía el comentario, fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de las actitudes del lobito infiel con Tonks. Ahora me costara continuar este ff, de eso estoy segura. Ahora si, chau.

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Hello¿Qué se hace con una lectora que deja 4 rr de corrido? Se le contesta 4 veces?  
Como sea, mejor divido. Tu primer rr es exactamente la reaccion que esperaba de ese capitulo. Por suerte alguien se digno a dejar el comentario. Tienes permiso para odiar a Mary, por lo menos ahora que de ella depende que se sepan muchas cosas en Howling Plot. Supongo que después de la maratón de los capitulos de la Moonligth Fest quedaste sin uñas xD El capitulo 15 es definitivamente el capitulo amorsh Lupin-Tonks. A esos dos lo unico que les hace falta para comenzar su romance es que alguien les de un empujoncito ¿sera Sirius el que logre hacer eso?...me parece bastante tentador. Aunque viniendo de Sirius seria una especie de patada, no empujoncito. Y finalmente el ultimo capitulo, lo que a mi me hizo gracia fue cuando Remus golpeaba la puerta con su cabeza y dijera "es que no encontraba mis manos" y bueno claramente lo de Sirius echandole agua a Remus en la cara como un desesperado para que le contara quien era la mujer de sus sueños, tambien da una imagen chistosa. Entonces.. con todos esos aws de ternura, espero que hayas disfrutado la maratón xD. Muchas gracias por tu par de dobles rr ;)

Chau.

Y Feliz año en el que entramos.

Pueden creer que me demore mas de una hora en contestar rr??


	19. Chocolates de la Abuela

Hola. Capítulo denso, no digan que no se los adverti. El problema es que he dejado la historia del grupo como media inconclusa, y no tenia muy claro cuál era el papel de cada uno dentro de la historia. Quizas ustedes no se den cuenta ahora, pero haciendo este capitulo, definitivamente me di cuenta hacia qué lado tira cada personaje y casi que se con exactitud cómo va a terminar cada uno ¡así que eso me alegra!!  
Lean.

** CAPÍTULO XIX: "CHOCOLATES DE LA ABUELA"**

La calle Barclay es una de las más solitarias a cualquier hora del día. Mientras encaminaba sus pasos a través del polvoriento camino, Remus meditaba sobre su situación. Es una de las cosas que le fascina realmente, aunque la situación lo tenga hasta el cuello, a punto de ahogarlo. Le encanta rumiar mucho las cosas. Imaginarse la reacción de todo el mundo ante un posible evento. Es inútil. Generalmente las personas terminan tomando una pose totalmente distinta. Recordó de la vez en que había robado unos chocolates que su abuela traía en la cartera. Era unos chocolates que ella tenía reservados para unos amigos. Una caja muy fina y costosa. Como todas las cosas con cacao, el Remus niño no había podido evitar la tentación de sacarlos y engullirlos de una. Luego se había pasado toda la tarde con remordimientos, paseándose por el pueblo, sin decidirse a volver a su casa por temor al castigo. Se imaginó a su abuela regañándolo o en el peor de los casos llorando por lo malo que era su nieto. El asunto fue totalmente distinto. Cuando finalmente había atravesado el umbral de la puerta y confesado su crimen, su abuela ni siquiera lo había tomado mucho en cuenta diciendo que no importaba y que los chocolates al parecer le causaban alergia a sus amigos. A veces las cosas terminaban mejor de lo esperado. Pero al menos en esa oportunidad el Remus niño habría preferido un castigo a la indiferencia luego de haberse pasado la tarde con remordimientos.

Sin embargo las cosas ahora eran distintas. Habían sido más o menos así. Mientras él intentaba enseñarle un hechizo defensivo a Alex y a un chico nuevo que se dejaba caer algunas veces en Howling Plot (porque luego de la Moonlight Fest, la casa era muy popular entre los licántropos), Mary se había acercado al grupo.

-No deberías enseñarle esos hechizos. Lo que vale es siempre el ataque – dijo dejándose caer en el pasamanos de la escalinata de piedra.

-Un comentario muy tuyo – dijo Remus extrañado de que hubiese dicho lo que realmente pensaba – No le hagan caso – dijo a los dos chicos – no siempre es necesario el ataque. Algunas veces el enemigo comete errores que es más fácil esquivar que responder. Así no gastaran tanta energía en cosas inútiles. A Mary le gusta cansarse de más.

-Un comentario muy cobarde. No necesitas cansarte de más. Si eres el primero en atacar, el asunto se despachará más rápido. No hay que darle tiempo al enemigo de pensar. Y menos de responder.

-El atacar continuamente le da ciertas ventajas al oponente – continuó Remus comenzando a picarse por los comentarios de la castaña – como conocer tus tácticas y no te deja conocer las suyas.

-¡Por favor! – dijo ella soltando la carcajada – Esto no es un juego de ajedrez, niños. Nada de tácticas. Todo está en la rapidez y en conocer buenos hechizos.

-Pero… y si no soy lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar un hechizo ¿No es mejor saber algo de defensa? – preguntó tímidamente Alex haciendo algo noble que Remus reconoció como "ir en su ayuda".

-Si no eres lo suficientemente rápida, pues entonces eres loba muerta.

-Si no vas a decir algo inteligente, mejor cierra la boca – dijo Octavius apareciendo súbitamente tras Mary, desde el interior de la casa.

-Uuy, al parecer a alguien le afecta la luna más de una vez al mes – dijo Mary con una risita.

-Esperar comentarios inteligentes tuyos es pedir demasiado – Octavius se encogió de hombros y se llevó con él a Alex, que se veía más intimidada de lo común.

El otro licántropo los acompañó hacia la casa, viendo que la sesión de entrenamiento había terminado. Mary y Remus quedaron solos, momento idóneo para que Mary pusiera en práctica su plan de chantaje.

-Lupin – dijo mientras se ondulaba un mechón de pelo con el dedo en un gesto coqueto – Veo que se te da muy bien la pega de maestro. Enseñar parece ser lo tuyo.

-No creas, a veces cuando otros interrumpen se me hace un poco complicado poder continuar con mi clase.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. Supongo que en Hogwarts esas cosas debían sucederte a diario y de lo más bien pudiste permanecer un año en el puesto. Me pregunto si quizás fue por eso por lo que dejaste el cargo.

_Ataque_

¿Cómo rayos se había enterado la muy perra de eso? Por Merlín santísimo. Si es que sabía que trabajó para Dumbledore en Hogwarts, eso sólo sería la punta del iceberg.

-¿Un año? No sé si a ti te habrán expulsado de Hogwarts, pero yo me mantuve allí por los siete años reglamentarios – dijo Remus como quien no se deja amilanar.

_Defensa_

-Estoy hablando de clases como profesor, no como alumno – Mary borró su expresión de burla - ¿Acaso crees que ser esbirro de Dumbly es algo que no terminaría sabiendo?

_Ataque_

-No soy un esbirro de nadie.

_Defensa_

-¿Ah no?.¿Qué me dices de un año completo siendo profesor en su colegio, enseñando a pequeños magos malolientes? A mí eso me suena a ser un vendido. Te terminaste vendiendo al sistema de los magos. ¿quién iría a pensar eso de ti, Remus? Apuesto a que Denis no lo imaginó ni en sus peores pesadillas. Pero ya vemos que hasta él se equivoca.

_Ataque Ataque Ataque_

-No me he vendido.

-¡Deja de hacerte el tonto! Sé por buena fuente de que estuviste trabajando en un colegio para magos. La cosa es si has dejado del todo el trabajo.

-Qué quieres decir

-Una vez que te vendes te acostumbras y es difícil volver a ser el de antes. Lo comprobamos con Marcel. Es difícil volver a confiar en una persona que estuvo tan vinculada con el Ministerio.

-Pero Dumbledore no está vinculado al Ministerio – trató de ridiculizar Remus – Y yo tampoco

-No, el Ministerio no tiene nada que ver con esto – reconoció ella – Pero no puedes negar que dar clases a magos sobre "artes oscuras" es como entregarles información sobre cómo defenderse de nosotros ¿no es así? Información de cómo exterminarnos – Remus tuvo que reconocer que sí había tópicos así en su asignatura, pero no era el momento de hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas con Mary a punto de ir corriendo a acusarle a Denis – Una cosa está muy unida a la otra. Voy a explicarte una cosa Remus. Aquí hay sólo dos bandos. Nosotros y los magos. Para mí no es importante si en el otro bando existen subdivisiones y hay Ministerio o Dumbledore o el Innombrable. Todo entra dentro del mismo saco. Lo importante somos nosotros, que tenemos el deber de resguardarnos entre licántropos. Tienes que hacerle la cruz a todo lo demás.

-¿Por qué? – dejó caer Remus, cuando en realidad tenía intenciones de hacer que la conversación cambiara de rumbo.

-¿Por qué? – ella parecía no entender la pregunta – ¡Pues porque este no es el mundo perfecto! No creas que se puede lograr eso de que todos estaremos algún día unidos, y que no existen las barreras y que viviremos una vida feliz y en paz ¡Son mentiras! La vida real es esta, Remus, te la presento. Hay guerras, hay hambre y hay poder. Sólo los más fuertes sobreviven y si quieres ser un idiota soñador ¡adelante! Relaciónate con magos, pero entonces no pondrás un pie más en esta casa, porque no voy a permitir que nos traicionen de nuevo. Quizás ahora crees que no nos estás haciendo ningún mal, pero tarde o temprano terminarás haciéndoles caso a esos idiotas. Y entonces Denis ya no podrá defenderte. Será él mismo el que te dispare una bala de plata. Ahora respóndeme ¿Tienes todavía contacto con los magos de Hogwarts?.¿Con Dumbledore?

Idiota de él. Había terminado dejando a Mary con la pregunta en la boca. Había subido hasta su pieza y se había inyectado casi medio kilo de heroína ¿Había servido eso de algo? Al menos debería haber hablado con Dumbledore. Debería haberle preguntado qué hacer, pero el viejo profesor estaba cada vez más inaccesible. En estos momentos la mayor preocupación de la Orden era resguardar la profecía que estaba en el Ministerio. Ningún mortífago podía siquiera acercarse al lugar. Remus pensaba en todo caso que era una seguridad inútil. Sólo Harry o Voldemort en persona podían sacar esa profecía y no le parecía muy probable que ninguno de los dos fuera a darse una vuelta por ahí.

¿Qué era específicamente lo que iba a buscar a Howling Plot? Probablemente a resolver sus asuntos, pero ¿y si las cosas salían mal? No tuvo tiempo de responderse a eso, pues ya estaba camino a la entrada principal. En la misma escalinata donde horas antes había estado enseñando defensa, se encontró con Alex y Octavius que conversaban en murmullos. Al verlo llegar, se callaron de inmediato.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Remus temiéndose lo peor.

-Dime tú Romulus ¿Pasa algo? – respondió Octavius mirándolo directamente a los ojos - ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? Tienes que saber que al menos en nosotros, puedes confiar – Remus sintió cómo el estómago se le encogía. Nunca pensó que Octavius pudiera infundirle miedo, pero así era. O por lo menos en ese momento. Por suerte Octavius sonrió al ver su expresión y se largó a reír.

Remus sonrió algo más confiado.

-¿Qué va a pasar, hermanito? Para mí que siempre pasan cosas, algo es que no te hayas dado cuenta – Octavius inclinó la cabeza hacia Alex, pero Remus no estaba para entender gestos.

-¿Han visto a Mary?

-No, por suerte – Octavius no disimuló una cara de desagrado – En todo caso, ahora que me acuerdo, Denis te andaba buscando. No le hizo mucha gracia no verte en la cena. Está en la cocina. Yo que tú voy ahora mismo.

Remus asintió y fue hacia la casa cuando en realidad hubiese dado un brazo por quedarse allí afuera en compañía de esos dos. Si esa noche Octavius le había dado miedo, probablemente el simple hecho de ver a Denis le causaría un infarto.

Lo encontró en la cocina escribiendo unos pergaminos. Pero al igual que le había pasado con los chocolates de su abuela, al levantar la vista Denis no parecía estar furibundo, ni siquiera molesto. Más bien parecía estar… ¿feliz?

-¡Remus Lupin! Ven para acá – dijo enseñándole una silla – Te estuve buscando durante la cena ¿dónde estuviste? Últimamente hay tanta gente en la casa que es difícil reconocerte, pero Crumley me dijo que te había visto salir.

-Bueno – Remus tomó asiento – estuve donde Zelma ¿te acuerdas de ella? La chica que traje para la fiesta…

-Ah sí. Pienso que quizás deberías traerla al grupo. No es bueno que una licántropo quede sin manada. Podría, ya sabes, perder sus lealtades.

-Eso es lo que hago. Intento convencerla – dijo Remus como si fuera lo evidente.

Denis sonrió.

-Eres inteligente – Denis volvió a concentrarse por un momento en sus papeles. Remus estaba más nervioso de lo que lo hubiera estado si Denis se hubiese encolerizado. Esa actitud tan despreocupada le hacía pensar que quizás ocultaba algo.

-¿No has… hablado con Mary últimamente? – preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¿Con Mary? La verdad es que no me interesa Mary – resolvió Denis luego de pensarlo por un segundo - ¿Por qué?

-Oh… por qué… por nada. Creo que se enojó por algo que dije y pensé que tal vez… ya sabes, tratara de desprestigiarme, como siempre lo hace con las personas que no le caen bien. Es una estupidez sin importancia

A Denis no parecía importarle nada las relaciones entre las personas de su grupo. Y mientras Remus hablaba se había aburrido de lo lindo.

-Supongo que si viene de Mary no tendrá importancia – dijo mientras firmaba un último papel – En fin – dijo concentrando su atención completamente en él – Quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto.

-Ajá – Remus tragó saliva.

-Sucede que he notado que tienes muchas aptitudes para la Defensa…

-Ajá – las manos comenzaban a sudarle.

-En un principio lo encontré extraño, es decir ¿por qué siendo un hombre lobo promedio sabrías utilizar tan bien la varita?

-Bueno… - A Remus se le dilataron las venas de la sien ante la pregunta.

-¡No me interrumpas! El punto es que lo encontré raro. Comencé a preguntarme cosas – la voz de Denis era como siempre profunda y sin intencionalidad, lo que hacía difícil adivinar sus emociones – Llegué a pensar que quizás tenía a un buen auror cobijado en mi propia casa. Pero recordé el asunto de la varita. No muchas personas lo saben, pero dentro del Ministerio se les da a ciertos personajes importantes, algunas libertades. Los aurores mejor preparados y con años de antigüedad, pueden escoger si quieren estar conectados mágicamente a la red o no. Me pareció que siendo un auror en una casa llena de licántropos buscados por la ley, deberías poder gozar de esas libertades. Después de todo ¿qué significa para el mundo mágico un licántropo menos?.¿Alguien se haría preguntas por eso o intentaría buscar responsables? Claramente no. Entonces me pregunté ¿para qué habría Remus desconectado su varita? Y supuse que lo más obvio es que no fueses un auror y en cambio hubieses trabajado en un lugar mediocre que requiriera mucho uso de la varita…

-De hecho trabajé…

-Dije que no me interrumpieras – Denis parecía poco dispuesto a decir esa frase de nuevo – Ahora con el tiempo he llegado a pensar que no me interesa en lo absoluto qué es lo que hayas estado haciendo en tu ausencia del grupo. No me interesa si fuiste amigo del Ministro, si fuiste un asalta bancos o si enseñaste en Hogwarts. Mary sí vino a hablar conmigo.

A Remus el mundo se le vino abajo. Las cosas se estaban viendo muy feas y quizás debería haber avisado a alguien de la Orden que iba a estar en una situación delicada.

-Déjame explicarte, Mary se enojó conmigo porque yo…

-¡Escúchame bien Remus! Me vuelves a interrumpir y te reviento la cabeza con esa silla que ves ahí – dijo Denis golpeando la mesa e indicando una silla cualquiera – Te estoy diciendo en todos los tonos posibles que no me interesa nada de eso. No me interesan ni tus peleas con Mary ni qué cosas hiciste cuando no estabas con nosotros y viviste entre magos ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque sé que puedo usar todo eso en nuestro beneficio.

Ahora Remus sentía que se había perdido de algo importante mientras pensaba como escaparse de esa situación y lanzarle a Denis un hechizo cortante.

-Pienso que tus habilidades como profesor nos podrían servir. No sabía hasta la Moonlight Fest cuánta cantidad de hombres lobo existían, pero había estado equivocado hasta entonces ¡Somos muchos! Y sólo en Londres ¿puedes imaginarte lo que seríamos capaces de hacer con los que existen en todo el país?

Remus que no se atrevía a hablar, negó con la cabeza.

-Un gran ejército, Remus, un excelente y preparado ejército. Te preguntarás que para qué necesitamos un ejército. No es ningún misterio la opinión que tienen los magos de nosotros. Que somos unas bestias sin mucho entendimiento y sedientas de carne humana ¡Pues se equivocan! Tenemos aspiraciones y en mi humilde opinión hasta Edmund es más inteligente que su señor Ministro. Creo que ha llegado la hora de que aprovechemos nuestras aptitudes y nos venguemos.

Remus estaba convencido de que en algún punto había perdido el hilo de la conversación porque no era fácil darse cuenta que Denis, un hombre sumamente culto y sutil, hubiese caído en la vulgaridad de querer vengarse y formar un ejército para adquirir el poder y la gloria.

-Es un momento ideal – continuó Denis – Todos sabemos que la situación de los magos es delicada. Pronto estallará una guerra y ellos estarán pendientes de defenderse de no sé quién y apoyar a no sé cuánto. Necesito que formes parte de esto conmigo, Remus. Necesito de tu ayuda para instruir a estos imbéciles. Los magos siempre nos han aventajado en ese aspecto por saber usar mejor las varitas. Nuestros hombres, lo reconozco, no saben más que atacar con los dientes. Eres mucho mejor en duelos que yo y ahora entiendo por qué. No me interesa si es que "te vendiste" como dice Mary a los magos, si es que ahora compartirás tus conocimientos con tus verdaderos hermanos ¿Qué piensas de esto?.¿Me ayudarás en la tarea de enseñarles?

-¿Qué es lo que ganas con todo esto?

-Ya te lo dije – Denis soltó una especie de risa. Se veía contrariado – Queremos que nos devuelvan nuestro lugar.

-El lugar nunca fue nuestro.

-¿Los estás defendiendo?

-No. Es sólo que no veo cuál es el beneficio de todo esto.

-No siempre hay que buscar los beneficios – dijo Denis. Luego pareció cambiar de opinión – Muy bien. Sé que es un insulto a tu inteligencia no haber dado un buen motivo. Lo que busco, Remus, es poder ¿No buscamos todo lo mismo a distintas escalas? El tener el liderazgo sólo dentro de esta casa, se me está haciendo poco. Quiero más. Ser el líder de una revolución es exactamente lo que necesito. Y me parece que no es tan difícil lograr la victoria. Quiero meterme en el juego porque sé que tengo muchas posibilidades de ganar. No hacerlo sería desperdiciar una inmensa posibilidad ¿Qué dices entonces?

Lupin pensó que esa pregunta era ridícula. Si es que no aceptaba, Denis lo mataría en el acto. Quizás no era tan bueno con la varita, pero tenía el doble de fuerza física que él. El asunto era ¿por qué?.¿Por qué hacía Denis esto? Todo eso del poder era un tema repetido y con beneficios a largo plazo. Eso no era del estilo de Denis. Quizás Remus debería sopesar la posibilidad de que mortífagos hubiesen Imperiado a Denis para lograr lo que ellos querían. Pero algo no cuadraba en toda esta historia.

-¿Qué sucede Remus? Necesito una respuesta hoy, no para Navidad.

-Es que… no lo sé es algo extraño todo esto del ejército, justo ahora que va a explotar una guerra. No parece un plan hecho por licántropos…

-¿Qué insinúas? – Denis se puso muy serio – No sé si te acordarás, pero aquí el único amiguito de Dumbledore eres tú.

-No hablo de los magos como Dumbledore

-¿Mortífagos? – se burló Denis - ¿Crees que me dejo comprar por mortífagos?

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

-¿Crees que soy un jodido mortífago? – Denis se puso de pie bruscamente – Escúchame bien Remus. Yo no creo en estúpidos ideales sobre noblezas de sangre. Yo, antes que mago soy un hombre lobo. Las peleas entre magos me dan risa ¿De verdad crees que podría invertir mi tiempo en asociarme con idiotas anticuados que creen que no se deben mezclar con muggles?.¡Ni siquiera los muggles me interesan! Que se los coman si quieren. A nosotros los licántropos, no nos deberían importar esas insignificancias.

-¿Qué me dices de Greyback?.¿No es un famoso hombre lobo que anda pregonando a los cuatro vientos que tiene una relación cercana con Voldemort y luciendo con orgullo un tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa?

Denis se sobresaltó tan ligeramente ante la pronunciación de aquel nombre, que Remus dudó si fue verdad o simplemente lo imaginó.

-No soy un mortífago, métetelo bien en la cabeza – dijo Denis enseñando su pálido antebrazo para que Remus comprobara que no había tal tatuaje – Ahora si te dejas de desconfianzas creo que podemos hablar con sinceridad ¿Estás conmigo o contra mí?

-Estoy contigo – recitó Remus viendo que evidentemente no habría otra salida.

-Así me gusta – Denis hizo una pausa – No me honra el hecho de que pensaras que podía ser un mortífago, pero me gusta que te puedas enfrentar a mí para hablar sobre tus dudas. Desde ahora, Remus, serás mi brazo derecho. Deberé exigirte algo más de tiempo en la casa, porque traeré a tus alumnos aquí mismo. Tendrás que enseñarles todo lo que sabes y podríamos partir mañana mismo enseñando a los del grupo ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece bien.

Denis conjuró dos vasos, como lo había hecho la noche en que ambos habían hablado cuando Remus se había decidido a volver al grupo, y sirvió whisky.

-Brindemos por nuestra gloria. Tú también recibirás beneficios, Remus, no creas que no. El general bajo mi mando, siempre será bien reconocido y premiado ¡Salud por eso!

Remus alzó su vaso.

* * *

El nombre del capitulo es malisimo, lo reconozco, pero es que eso y hacer sumary's es algo que me cuesta o por lo menos eso ha pasado con este ff. 

**RR! **

ivonne910

Feliz año para ti chica! Tendras que seguir esperando hasta el "momento" en el cual Remus necesite de Tonks...momento donde pasaran muchas cosas... donde no se muy bien qué pasara, pero el punto es que pasaran. Me encanta responder rr donde no digo nada xD Nos leemos, vale por tu rr.

Anghy Lupin Weasley

Feliz año tambien...Es verdad, me habias tenido sin comentarios durante tanto tiempo :'(.. el asunto es que volviste y algo indecisa ¿no? xD Eres una de las unicas a las que le ha gustado que remus sea un drogadicto...yo no lo encuentro malo, digamos que no hay que ser prejuiciosas ¿por que Remus no podria? Tiene puntos para eso: tiene a Octavius, tiene una vida asquerosa viviendo en Howling Plot y el pobre esta presionado, en este capitulo lo vimos realmente presionado, la vida del hombre drogadicto es muy complicada xD Bueno, Mundungus sí que la ha "liado", aunque la lió hace tanto tiempo que yo creo que ni Mc Gonagall le daria importancia como para darle un castigo. ¡June es mas buena que el pan!.¿Por que se te ocurrio que podria ser mala? Lo que sucede es que es un poco ambiciosa y queria convertirse en la abogada estrella defendiendo al preso mas buscado...pero digamos que el "tiro se le salio por la culata" y no termino muy bien la pobre. Pero como dice mi hermoso Sirius, la gente no se divide en buena y en mortifagos, si no en muchas otras subdivisiones como Denis que es maloso, pero al parecer no tiraba para mortifago... Vale por tu rr

Dorita Tonks

Hola! Feliz año, nuevita! Ey, eres de la que ansia el "acercamiento" entre la parejita...pero falta, falta ¿No es mas entretenido cuando tenemos a la parejita en tension, pero no necesariamente hablando sobre ellos, si no que Remus trabaja en H. Plot y en su quinto pensamiento tiene a Tonks:S... lo que sucede es que me parece que por ahora vendran capitulos para poder cerrar un poco la historia del grupo y entonces poder concentrarme de pleno en ellos dos ¡Pero no caigan en desesperacion! Habra algunos capitulos de amor asi como "despertar" que a todas les gusto tanto / Gracias por tu rr... y no hay problema con que te hagas publicidad..siempre me ha parecido muy bien la publicidad gratis...

Franshquiquis

Wou! Hola. Gracias por los cumplidos varios, pero en serio que no esta bien que todos traten tan mal a Mundungus...el es un gran ejemplo. Si no fuera por el ¿adonde irian las reliquias de los Black?.¿De quien habrian aprendido los gemelos a estafar? xD Bueno, sobre el rr en sí, yo no creo que Remus y Tonks sean unos "estupidos amigos". Para empezar yo creo que remus, al igual que yo, no cree en la amistad entre hombre y mujer. En un principio fue amable con ella solo por ser pariente de Sirius y con el tiempo... empezó a gustarle de verdad, nada de amistad. Y bueno, para Tonks esta mas que claro que Remus no es su amigo...es su lobito infiel con el cual quiere tener algo mas. La palabra amigo es un mero tecnicismo, asi como cuando sales de paseo con tu novio y ambos se encuentran con tu mama (la cual no tiene idea de la situacion) y tu le dices: Mira mamá, él es juanito, un amigo" Algo bastante parecido a eso. Remus dice "gracias, eres una gran amiga" porque no puede decir "gracias, estas buenisima y me gustaria compartir la cama contigo" porque eso sonaria MUY mal... mas con la reputacion de niño bueno que tiene que mantener. Me queda pendiente la cosa de que Remus y Lily eran amigos, verdaderos amigos. Pero que conste que eso tuvo el factor importante de "salgo con tu amigo, asi que no me mires" porque antes de que James saliera con Lily, todos sabemos que Remus sí que la miraba, Rowling lo confirmo ¬¬, en fin, vale por tu rr.

Staken Tonks

Hola! Tu 2 rr es mas largo que el 1ero ¬¬. Me dio mucha risa eso de "Sirius poncio" fue demasiado chilensis para lo que estoy acostumbrada a toparme por aqui. Y es verdad que hace falta eso dentro de los merodeadores. Quizas Sirius no sea tan poncio, pero como tiene que haber un poncio en el cuarteto, pues el es el que calza mejor con la descripcion. Yo creo que Sirius era lo mas cercano a un amigo para Dung (el pobre no esta acostumbrado a ese tipo de relaciones con nadie) y su mejor forma de demostrarselo fue robandose las cosas de su familia xD.. no puedes negar que a Sirius le hubiese encantado la idea. El prisionero de Azkaban viene despues en mi lista del 5to...pero solo porque su titulo hace alusion a Sirius(nah, en realidad es por el mapa, y hogsmade y porque tiene cosas nuevas) ...y bueno, el sexto tiene lo suyo. Es diferente al resto de los libros, al menos no tiene la trama de "algo pasa, salgamos a investigar, oh! nos topamos con Voldie, o su memoria, o su seguidor, etc" aunque pensadolo bien al final si se encuentran con sus seguidores...en fin, tengo problemas para hacerme entender a mi misma. Niña, hace años que cai en depresion con las peliculas (desde la 3era.. o la 1era, en realidad la 2da es la que la rompe) Yo ya no me hago mas ilusiones...simplemente disfruto de la funcion, porque de todas formas la curiosidad puede mas y voy a verlas. En fin, es un halago que me compares con alguien de apellido Pincheira xD... en todo caso le tiraste demasiada flores ¿no sera este profe algo parecido a lo que seria para mi el profesor Lupin si es que existiera? 8-) yo me quede pensando eh? algo como Hermione/Lockhart xD Respondeme tu, yo al menos estoy a favor de los romances ilegales. mas si hay literatura y poesia de por medio (si es que no es asi tienes derecho a los tomatazos...pero es que mis pensamientos nunca son limpios) Vale por tus comentarios!

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Hola! Al menos esta actualizacion no fue tan luego eh?  
Sirius es el idiota mas sexy del universo...dejemoslo asi. Creo que June tiene posibilidades de recuperarse un poco antes que Lockhart...solo un poco.  
Por otro lado, si Mundungus no fuera indiscreto...el ff no seria intrigador (xD) y si no fuera intrigador...seria un remus/tonks muy pasteloso con crema de frutilla ¿es eso lo que quieren? no creo. Gracias por tu rr ¡al fin al dia!

Calabacita Lupin

Hola, feliz año! Me parece bien que haya comentarios despectivos sobre el capitulo... en serio que si :) nah, esta bien que te haya aburrido lo de Mundungus, en relidad no es tan importante para la trama, es solo para dar a entender como es que esa informacion se filtro..porque esas cosas no pasan por nada. Es "interesante" como dijiste. Yo creo que Dung es como un viejito topo al cual no se le ve la cara. Siempre como con una capucha polvorienta donde se le alcanzan a ver los ojos y algo de cara (muy sucia por lo demas) y mucho pelo enmarañado rojo. Es como un Weasley sucio con un abrigo xD Con lo de June... creo que a Sirius no le ha caido nada de bien. 1ero porque lo hace trabajar, y 2do porque le atribuyo una hija que no es suya y que de pasadita es un elfo que odia...eso debe haberle bajado... cualquier cosa a Sirius...y mira que Remus venir a sospechar que queria meterla en su cama. Nos leemos, Gracias por tu rr.

Amelia Lupin

Hola. eres otra de las lectoras extraviadas durante el ff. Comentaria los capitulos pasados, pero casi que no me acuerdo xD. Sobre el capitulo 17 de ese si me acuerdo. Tengo una imagen mental de Sirius echandole agua en la cara a Remus y desesperado por despertarlo... y es bastante divertida. casi que sirve para hacer un patronus xD Sobre el capitulo pasado, te explico. June siguió a Bill luego de que este la pateara y justo Bill se junto con Charlie y con el sr weasley y fueron felices a Grimmauld Place. Hicieron una visita a Sirius y se fueron. June los siguio hasta la entrada y se colo por ahi - lo he visto en otros ff, siempre hay gente que se cola a GP, no debe ser tan dificil xD- cuando los weasley se fueron, se encontro con sirius y le hizo su proposicion (bastante decente para venir de ella) y ¿por que Sirius la desmemorizo? bueno, porque... basicamente no la conocia y el es el preso mas buscado de Londres y ella es muy buena para hablar...suma dos mas dos. Y sí Dung pensaba en sus articulos cuando daba a Henry informacion sobre la Orden. GRacias por tu rr...habra mas ff y mas cosas intrigantes.

La Innombrable.

Odio tus rr! me dan mucho trabajo xD Feliz año chica. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que es verdad...nadie tiene la paciencia como para leer tus rr (excepto yo, hay que darme merito) pero tus divagaciones me entretienen...el conflicto viene cuando es hora de responderlos. Y tampoco te ilusiones, puede que haya muchas personas que tampoco tengan vida, al igual que nosotras ¿que me dices de la mujer de 40 que escribe slash o de mi abuela con 90 que lee harry potter? De todo hay en la viña del señor. Despues del crack he aprendido a no ser tan prejuiciosa. gracias por haberme guiado hasta ahi.:) Lo de Sirius arriba y abajo fue algo premeditado para dar rienda suelta a tus perversiones varias... que a proposito de ellas no he sabido de tu Sirius...algo muy importante que has pasado por alto cuando hablamos por msn. Me debes una explicacion de eso por el simple motivo de tu tener un sirius personal y yo no ¡no tengo un Sirius:'(...pero no importa, porque soy un alma libre. Sobre los salidos ¡claro que hay muchos! Es mas...el mas salido de mi pais estuvo paseando por las calles de brasil y hoy esta preso...pero se divirtio mucho antes de eso.. con niños. Y sobre el articulo que me hiciste leer... algunas personas no lo saben pero existe el MA que es mucho peor que el M y que no es posible utilizar en esta pagina..es algo meramente decorativo. Este ff es T lo que implica que solo puedo "sugerir" cosas de adultos... lo que es algo bastante amplio y que no dice nada. Para empezar yo puedo considerar que el lemon no es un tema de adulto...al menos Zacarach, el salido ese, consideraba que los niños debian saber de sobra sobre esos temas xD ¿ves a lo que me refiero? y si ese no es un tema de adulto...quizas qué cosas de adultos puedo empezar a sugerir. Me encanto tu consejo sobre el lemmon.. y si es que llego a escribirlo tu seras necesariamente mi beta (viste que aprendo temrinos rapido xD) y me diras si el humor quedo bien para un capitulo como ese...porque si humor es igual a Sirius..bueno entonces..mejor no me meto en esos temas que te enojas. Nah, hablando en serio aprecie demasiado tu consejo...quizas me ponga en la tarea de leer novelas romanticas recomendadas por ti. Sobre el termino...tambien "vetus" es viejo.. puedes considerarte una vetufílica...u otra cosa si encuentras un termino mejor xD porque eso no sono muy bien. Al fin entrando al comentario del capitulo..(eeh) Al fin he conseguido una "imagineria" en alguien!!!estoy tan feliz que creo que llorare. Eso de que hayas visto a Tonks sentada pensando en su romance con Sirius es un lapsus conocido como "acto fallido". Mi profe de filosofia lo explicaria como "Juanito tiene una novia llamada Clara y cuando estan en un momento de pasion intima él le dice, cómo te amo Sara" lo que demuestra que...Juan es infiel...en este caso demostraria que estas siendo infiel con Remus cuando realmente amas a Sirius! O! cosas sumamente fuertes descubrimos en cada rr. Y para terminar tu 1er rr...NO ME MOLESTA LA PUBLICIDAD GRATIS, ya lo habia dicho, gracias. En el 2do rr... creo que a Anghy Lupin Weasley tambien le hizo gracia el remus drogo. Y la verdad es que yo me diverti demasiado viendo a Sirius divertido por el estado de su amigo...es que a mi me hace gracia cualquier cosa que le haga gracia a Sirius (hasta en el crack me hacia gracia si a Sirius le hacia gracia revolcarse con remus).. todo es tan GRACIOSO. Eso te convierte en una graciosa (def. persona o cosa que tiene gracia (realmente conestar tus rr me hace mal xD)) Sobre tu pregunta de como June se colo en el cuartel...revisala en el rr de Amelia Lupin ahi esta explicado. Y en el de Calabacita Lupin esta por que Sirius no metio a June en su cama. en realidad... Sirius no quiere nada medianamente subido de tono con Remus... a lo mas le gustaria que Remus admitiera que lo encuentra bueno y que de ser gay seria su primera opcion (que puedo decir...este chico tiene su ego bien arriba) ---Se que eso lo interpretaras mal. Pero no quiere un romance ilegal con el. Lo de si Remus saldra del closet esta temporada...No lo se!! es un tema muy delicado... no me presiones. Pero me parece que al menos mi Remus preferiria el romance con Denis y no con Sirius!! Oala lo dije y que!

Chau a todas

No dejen tantos rr que me estresa contestarlos xD (nah)

Y oh oh!! esta la pregunta sobre el lemon (ya veo que nadie revisa los rr de otros ) ¿mataria todo el romanticismo el que hiciera una escena de sexo entre Remus y Tonks?.¿Estarian de acuerdo? si, no ¿por que? alternativas...a) No, porque el rating no te da xD b) el lemon es basura c)Soy alguien de tu familia y me averguenza que escribas ese tipo de aberraciones...

Ya saben, cosas por el estilo.


	20. Bendita Lluvia

**CAPÍTULO XX: "BENDITA LLUVIA" **

-Esto es totalmente perfecto – dijo Denis mirando con molestia hacia las ventanas. Pero siendo fiel con su estilo, lo dejó como un problema natural y se olvidó del asunto – Muy bien. No habrá último entrenamiento antes de que vengan los de afuera – explicó a todos los presentes del grupo, es decir Remus, Mary, Alex, Octavius y los primos – Esta semana ha sido muy productiva y siento que todos han avanzado muy bien. Es una lástima que la lluvia no nos permita hacer un último entrenamiento para demostrarles a los nuevos que llegarán dentro de los siguientes días, probablemente mañana, cómo es que se entrena, pero bueno, no podemos hacer mucho más. La vez que intentamos una práctica dentro de la casa, los resultados fueron algo desastrosos – concluyó mirando de reojo a Crumley que había roto varios ventanales por no haberse defendido bien de los ataques de Mary – Tienen la tarde libre para hacer lo que se les plazca.

Mientras todos se dispersaban, Remus aprovechó para escabullirse hasta la salida. Había recibido varios mensajes de la Orden, pero debido a estar con los del grupo en todo momento, no había tenido tiempo de contestarlos. Seguramente algo grave debía haber pasado. Agradeció interiormente el hecho de que lloviera torrencialmente porque de otro modo no hubiera podido escaparse de las continuas prácticas de Defensa. Al principio Remus no había estado muy motivado con todo el asunto de las clases. Le parecía algo estúpido y carente de razón, pero había aceptado viendo que no tenía otra alternativa. Sin embargo con el transcurrir de la semana, se había entusiasmado con los alumnos y con sus avances. Sin duda el trabajo de profesor era el que mejor le quedaba. Y gracias a esta tarea, había logrado conocer mucho mejor a los del grupo. Descubrió por ejemplo que Edmund había estado en Hogwarts sólo dos cursos bajo él, aunque no lo recordaba para nada, pues el tipo había cambiado bastante. Lo que más sorprendido lo tenía era lo de la relación que había entre Octavius y Alex. Al parecer de Remus, Alex estaba muy interesada en cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con el moreno de pelo rubio, pero Octavius la mayor parte del tiempo parecía hacerle el quite, a excepción de cuando estaban solos o cuando otro del grupo molestara a la chica. En esas situaciones Octavius podía llegar a ponerse bastante atrevido por defenderla.

Mientras Remus llegaba a la calle Barclay y se empapaba en el intento, sonó nuevamente su localizador. Lo contestó mientras se resguardaba bajo un árbol, para que nadie lo viera.

Era Moody.

-Lupin, gracias a Merlín te dignaste a contestar – dijo la voz del viejo – Sucedió algo mientras tu-ya-sabes-qué estaba siendo vigilado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Arthur fue atacado por una serpiente.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, sé que suena raro, pero eso fue lo que pasó. Por fortuna él está bien, aunque gravemente herido en San Mungo. Estamos aquí, Tonks, los Weasley y Potter.

-¿Qué hace Harry ahí?.¿No debería estar en clases?

-Por eso mismo te llamaba. Tendremos una especie de reunión donde Sirius. Dumbledore está preocupado.

-Está bien. Voy para allá – dijo Remus antes de cortar la comunicación. Se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y se apareció en la entrada de Grimmauld Place.

Sirius lo recibió algo más feliz de lo que debiera haberlo hecho debido las circunstancias.

-Es que se van a quedar a pasar la Navidad – respondió al ver la expresión del castaño – Sé que es egoísta, pero Arthur va a estar bien. Mejor si consideras que ahora Grimmauld Place es un lugar mucho más acogedor que su propia casa.

-¿Eso cómo lo sabes?

-Mi padre solía decir que la casa de los Weasley era una porquería. Por lo que sé, ellos siguen viviendo ahí – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como sea ¿querrías explicarme por qué Harry tuvo que dejar las clases?

-Oh, eso – ambos pasaron a la cocina donde Sirius comenzó a preparar sándwiches, jugos y café, mientras le explicaba a Remus de la visión que había tenido Harry sobre el Ministerio y el Sr. Weasley siendo atacado por la serpiente – Al parecer Harry cree que fue él mismo el que atacó a Arthur – Remus alzó las cejas – No sé, yo no entiendo. Me dijo algo sobre "sentir que estaba dentro de la serpiente y atacaba al padre de Ron con placer". Sé que es retorcido, pero si lo piensas bien, Harry resistió a un Avada. Si fue capaz de eso y de enfrentarse a Voldemort unas cuántas veces más, pues pienso que si el chico se cree una serpiente come humanos, no tengo más opción que creerle.

-¡Le dijiste que tenía razón! Con eso sólo debes haberlo asustado más.

-No le dije eso. Y tampoco es que lo crea, es decir, Harry trasformado en una serpiente viaja desde Hogwarts a Londres y ataca al hombre que es casi como un padre para él (después de mí, claro). No es una cosa como para creerla. Lo que sí creo es que las visiones que está teniendo Harry son más que reales, y ustedes con su actitud de "no le digamos nada" sólo lo confunden más. El chico tiene algo así como un talento y deberíamos aprovecharlo para ver qué es lo que trama Voldemort – hizo una pausa mientras devoraba un sándwich de ave pimiento – Supongamos que Harry ve a Voldemort rondando el Ministerio. En ese caso lo que deberíamos hacer es volar hasta allí y atacarlo por sorpresa ¿No sería estupendo? Encontrarlo incluso antes de que estalle la guerra. Sería sencillo destruir al resto de los mortífagos si ya no tienen a su cabecilla.

-¿Y qué tal si Voldemort lo sabe? – preguntó Remus obviando el hecho de que ese "deberíamos atacarlo por sorpresa" incluía a Sirius, y éste no podía salir de la casa por ningún motivo - ¿No podría significar algún peligro?

-¿Por qué?

-A ver. Digamos que yo soy Voldemort y un buen día descubro que Harry puede meterse en mis pensamientos y saber lo que estoy haciendo ¿Qué tal si se me ocurre pasearme por la calle que justamente es la guarida de los mortífagos para que Harry venga y así tenderle una trampa?

-¿Por qué Voldemort tendría que darse cuenta de que Harry puede hurgar en sus pensamientos? Yo creo que lo subestima. Nunca se imaginó que un crío podría vencerlo.

-Si Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía ese "talento" como lo llamas tú¿por qué Voldemort no podría darse cuenta también?

-Está bien, puede ser – admitió Sirius a regañadientes – Pero admitamos que Harry no es tan estúpido como para salir en busca de Voldemort él sólo. Si lo ve rondando por algún lugar conocido, nos avisaría.

-¡Claro! Como cuando salió en busca del único fugitivo de Azkaban, acusado de asesinatos múltiples y con el título de brazo derecho del Innombrable ¿cierto? – dijo con ironía – Admítelo. Sabemos de sobra que Harry no dista mucho de nosotros a los quince años. Si se llega a enterar de que tiene una conexión importante con Voldemort, la utilizará, pero no tenemos la seguridad de que sea precavido con eso.

-¿No tiene a Hermione para eso?

-¿No me tenían a mí para eso, tú y James? Jamás me hicieron caso.

-Ey, tú no eras como Hermione. Eras más del estilo merodeador.

-Puede ser, pero esto no es un juego como antes. Harry se estaría enfrentando a verdaderos problemas. Es mejor que lo dejemos como está. No darle demasiada información que sólo podría dañarlo.

-Muy bien. Yo sólo digo que todos ustedes lo subestiman. Harry tiene sentimientos y tiene cerebro. Si no se lo decimos se terminará dando cuenta solo.

-Ya veremos que dice Dumbledore de todo esto – dijo Remus tomando un vaso de jugo - ¿A qué hora fueron al hospital?

-En la mañana. Deben estar por volver ¿Crees que hice suficientes sándwiches?

Cuando Moody, Tonks, Harry y los Weasley volvieron de San Mungo, Sirius lo recibió con una sonrisa y mucha comida, mientras ponía esa cara de falsa preocupación que Remus conocía de memoria, y preguntaba por el estado del Sr. Weasley. Molly se mostró muy agradecida por la hospitalidad del moreno y sólo atinaba a darle las gracias. Los Weasley en general se mostraban indiferentes y algo consternados, a excepción de Ron que comía con deleite y agradecía también a Sirius. Remus no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Harry, pues este había desaparecido escaleras arriba, apenas llegó. Como la Sra. Weasley sabía que de un momento a otro llegaría Dumbledore, mandó a sus hijos a la cama, con el pretexto de que no habían dormido nada y que necesitaban descanso. Cuando quedaban en la cocina sólo integrantes de la Orden, comenzó la discusión. A medida que conversaban, llegaban más miembros.

-En el Ministerio no quedaron rastros de la dichosa serpiente – comentó Tonks – Se hicieron búsquedas y nada.

-Es evidente que Arthur no se enfrentó a cualquier serpiente – dijo Moody – Según Potter, es esa serpiente que siempre anda con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. El veneno de la serpiente provoca que las heridas no se puedan cerrar y sangren continuamente. Supongo que Arthur tendrá que estar una buena temporada en San Mungo.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Sirius esperanzado. Luego al ver la cara de los otros, tuvo que agregar – Es decir, son malas noticias. Pero al menos podemos pasar todos juntos la Navidad y quizás año nuevo ¿qué dices tú, Ojoloco?

Pero antes de que Moody contestara Kingsley agregó:

-Dumbledore se está demorando mucho. Debe ser por el asunto de Umbridge. Ya se los digo yo, tarde o temprano esa mujer terminará ocupando el puesto de directora de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron todos a la vez.

-No todavía, pero lo hará de todos modos – repuso Kingsley – El Ministro ya ha firmado el decreto número 20. Esta mujer hace muchos cambios en el colegio y Dumbledore no puede decir nada. Me temo que sólo les hace falta encontrar un motivo para expulsarlo del cargo.

En ese minuto entraban Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall y Snape.

-Disculpen la demora. El asunto es que no es fácil escabullirse del colegio aunque sean unos minutos – dijo el director de mal talante. Kingsley hizo un gesto de conocimiento al resto – Supongo que todos están enterados de las últimas noticias. Me temo que estamos frente a un problema de proporciones mayores. No quería alarmarlos, pero es la verdad. Ahora tenemos la seguridad de que Voldemort busca la profecía y que está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por conseguirla. El problema real es que sospecho que se ha dado cuenta de la conexión con Harry de la que les he hablado.

Remus miró a Sirius de soslayo. El moreno no se dejó amedrentar.

-¿Y cómo puede estar seguro de eso?

-Dije que sólo era una sospecha, pero para ser honesto, mis sospechas la mayoría de las veces son seguras. He visto la mirada de Harry. Puedo darme cuenta de que hay un destello de Voldemort tras esa mirada. Tras esta oportunidad en que Harry vio a Arhur Weasley en el Ministerio, Voldemort se dio cuenta de que había una conexión y conociéndolo, doy por sentado de que intentará utilizarlo para su provecho.

-¿No podríamos hacer nosotros lo mismo? – preguntó Hestia y Sirius agradeció de que existieran personas que pensaban como él.

-No creo que sea bueno meter a Harry de por medio para llegar a Voldemort. No al menos, antes de tiempo.

-¿Y qué va a hacer para impedir lo que todos sabemos? – se atrevió a preguntar Sirius – Digo, ahora que Voldemort lo sabe, que nosotros sabemos y muy probablemente Harry también lo sepa ¿Cómo se puede evitar eso? Yo al menos pienso que es imposible y que es inútil. Esa conexión nos podría ser de mucha utilidad. Es una estupidez cerrarla, si es que se puede.

-Bueno…

-¿Realmente hay que responder a esa pregunta? – intervino Snape, mostrándose divertido – Ya vemos que no tienes idea, Black, pero hay una rama muy interesante que tú de seguro no podrías aprender jamás, ya que nunca cierras la boca, llamada Oclumancia. Con ella se pueden bloquear los pensamientos y evitar que cualquier persona externa pueda entrar en ellos. La gente evidente como tú, nunca logra dominarla. De seguro el Señor de las Tinieblas la conoce a la perfección y es por eso que no es seguro utilizar la conexión que tiene con Potter. Podría entregarnos falsas pistas.

-De hecho – dijo Dumbledore – lo que dice Severus es correcto, pero no son necesarias las agresiones.

-Descuide, Albus, estoy acostumbrado a recibir en mi casa a sucios rastreros. Esa es la agresión más grande – respondió Sirius utilizando su autocontrol para no gritarle a Snape ciertas cosas.

-Bueno, con respecto a eso, creo que sería una excelente idea, Severus – dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Snape – Podrías enseñarle tú mismo a Harry el arte de la Oclumancia.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron Snape y Sirius a la vez.

-Pues eso mismo. Eres uno de los grandes oclumáticos de nuestro tiempo. Creo que sería una estupidez no aprovechar tu talento para enseñarle a Harry a bloquear su mente.

-¿Pero y usted? – intentó como último recurso Snape.

-Yo estoy demasiado ocupado. Los asuntos con Umbridge no hacen más que complicarme el trabajo, en vez de encargarse más ella. Y Fudge… - Dumbledore no terminó pero todos entendieron a qué se refería – Con respecto al asunto de la profecía, me gustaría redoblar la seguridad. No creo que Voldemort intente nuevamente utilizar a la serpiente, pero ya sabe más o menos la ubicación de la profecía y no me sorprendería que intentara infiltrarse él mismo en el Ministerio. Las rondas seguirán iguales durante el día, pero por la noche preferiría que se quedaran parejas.

-Se nos hacen escasos los miembros de la Orden que trabajen en el Ministerio – dijo Kinglsey – Sólo somos Moody (que ya miran de más por estar jubilado), Tonks, yo y ahora será uno menos con Arthur.

-Creo que en los turnos de noche podríamos arriesgarnos con miembros que no trabajen en el Ministerio – meditó Dumbledore – Después de todo, no creo que los vean ¿Hestia?.¿Dedalus?.¿Minerva? Supongo que puedo contar con ustedes para la tarea. Pueden organizar sus horarios y hacerse un espacio a la semana para formar los turnos junto con los que trabajan en el Ministerio. ¿Qué me dices tú, Remus?.¿Cómo te ha estado yendo?

-Bien, bien – se limitó a contestar el castaño – He tenido ciertas misiones nuevas, si es que puede llamarse de algún modo. Pero creo que esto puede proveerme de nueva información.

-Excelente – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo por tener alguna buena noticia – Te reitero que el informe que nos diste la otra vez junto con Tonks fue muy valioso. Por cierto ¿podrías tú también formar parte de los turnos nocturnos?

-Veré que puedo hacer, la verdad es que estoy bastante ocupado – dijo Remus. Luego recordó el asunto de la lluvia y de que Denis les había dado el día libre (lo que probablemente incluiría la noche) y se sintió impulsado a ayudar a la Orden, por al menos esa noche, ya que le pareció imposible hacerlo las noches que vinieran – Me ofrezco para hacer guardia esta noche. Creo que no podré hacerlo otra vez, así que me parecería bien poder hacerlo ahora.

-Muy bien – Dumbledore miró a los que trabajaban en el Ministerio - ¿quién de ustedes tiene la ronda esta noche?

Tonks alzó la mano.

-Me alegra tener ese asunto cubierto – comentó el director mirando su reloj – Es hora de irnos, Severus, Minerva. Creo que no sería oportuno comentar lo que hemos hablado con los menores. Y Sirius, te lo digo por última vez, aleja tu cabeza de las chimeneas de mi colegio. Si es que aún puedo decir mío.

Los que se dirigían a Hogwarts se fueron primero, seguidos por Kingsley, Moody, Hestia y Dedalus. En la casa quedaron los de siempre

-Estoy harto de que Dumbledore me prohíba cosas – comentó Sirius dejando por casualidad que la Sra. Weasley se encargara de los platos – Y estoy harto de Snape. Si vuelve a poner un pie en mi casa, le voy a enseñar cómo es que no puedo cerrar la boca usando hechizos cortantes contra él.

-Sirius – le advirtió Remus – Ya escuchaste a Dumbledore. Nada de hacer comentarios cerca de Harry.

-No voy a decirle nada – dijo Sirius con cansancio – Estoy harto de que me reprochen por ser considerado con el chico. En fin, ahora me concentraré en ser el mejor casero y nadie me arruinará la felicidad por tenerlos aquí ¡Ni siquiera Snape!

La Sra. Weasley ya estaba que lloraba debido a la frase de "la felicidad por tenerlos aquí" y como agradecimiento le ofreció a Sirius un pastelillo de manzana que ella cocinaba a la perfección, mientras le insistía en que estaba muy delgado y que le hacía falta comida casera.

Remus recordó la comida de Sirius y agradeció a que la Sra. Weasley hubiese vuelto a Grimmauld Place. Tonks se encargó de sacar a Remus de sus pensamientos.

-Remus, ya casi es hora de que vayamos al Ministerio. Recuerda que te ofreciste para hacer la primera ronda de noche… juntos.

Remus no se supo explicar a qué se debió, pero sintió un pequeño revoloteo en el estómago que no lo dejó indiferente.

* * *

Hola a todos! Este no fue un capitulo interesante, pero se lo debia a la historia, porque me vengo dando cuenta hace tiempo de que no hay una "correlacion temporal" muy buena con el libro. No habia hablado ni de Umbridge ni de la situacion de la Orden... para que vean que trabajan... la cosa es ¿se dedicaran Remus y Tonks a trabajar durante su turno de noche? Chan, chan. 

**RR!**

ivonne910

Hola. No creo que Remus se esté metiendo en tantos problemas. Después de todo, tenemos certeza de que le fascina hacer clases aunque sea en las condiciones mas extrañas. De cierta forma le gusta haber caído en un problema como ese. Creo que Tonks se relacionará algo más con los licántropos… dije creo . Pero al menos en el siguiente capitulo los tendremos solitos…eso se seguro. Nos leemos.

Dorita Tonks

Hola. Gracias por el cumplido. Yo creo que Remus sí que tenía miedo, pero la cosa no salió tan mal… o al menos no ha pasado nada grave hasta ahora. De seguro eso no dura mucho :s Pero al menos con Tonks puede que las cosas "sucedan" más si le sumamos la noche solos en el depto de misterios…. Quizás no es un "despertar" pero puede ser un "adormecerse".. o quizás no, porque no suena bien xD. Saludos.

Helen Nicked Lupin

Hola. Seeeh, hay que decir que Mary se las mando para ser…uhumh. La verdad es que como lectora pensaba que se iba a quedar calladita, al menos para poder chantajearlo. Pero pareció cambiar de opinión e irle a contar todo a Denis. Yo creo que fue porque perdió la esperanza de poder recuperar a Remus. Sobre lo del lemmon, creo que hago la pregunta precisamente por eso… no se si sería capaz de enfocar tan bien el tema. Creo que es un tema que seguiré evaluando porque aun queda tiempo para que algo asi pase entre los dos. Gracias por tu opinión.

jnouhu

Hola. Nótese que no sé como evaluar tu rr. Podría tomarlo como un "no te preocupes por lo del titulo, si la historia va bien y es lo que importa" o como un "el ff es una mierda y el titulo tambien" me reservo el derecho de tomarlo como mejor me parezca  En todo caso estamos de acuerdo en eso. Saludos.

Staken Tonks

¡Hola! Eres de las timidas que se guardan sus comentarios sobre la vida personal… para eso justamente, para la intimidad. Me parece bien. Ahora si es que tienes un Remus personal que por si fuera poco hace el papel de profesor ¡deberias compartirlo! No todas tenemos la misma suerte  Que bueno que alguien mas responda sobre el tema del lemmon. Aunque tu respuesta sea algo.. indecisa. Claramente depende y ese es el punto. No sé cómo sería capaz de hacerlo y si resultaría o no. Para empezar creo que al entrar a picar en un tema narrativo sobre sexo, siempre el resultado es levemente crudo. No hablemos de algo exageradamente vulgar, pero es demasiado fácil caer en eso. Yo creo que sí le quitaría algo de romanticismo "platonico", pero no creo que eso sea algo malo. En todo caso, si llego a hacerlo jamás sería algo inducido por las drogas, creeme. Sería por el puro gusto de verlos a los dos. Yo jamás me drogaria para hacer un capitulo asi xD… no hablando en serio, jamas nuestro Remus haria algo asi. Y no subestimemos a Tonks. Ella no dejaria que se acercara si lo encuentra nuevamente bajo esos efectos… al menos eso creo. Sobre Irati (creo que voy a llorar) por un comentario que lei escrito por ella… creo que Remus es gay. Sí, sí. No digas que no. Tengo razones de peso para creerlo. Pero no quiero cambiar tu punto de vista así que no las diré. Al menos para el transcurso de la historia, espero que esa opinión no cambie la trama. Sobre el capitulo en sí, no se me imaginaria comparar a Mary con Umbridge, sólo quizás por el hecho de que son personajes medios odiosos. En todo caso, creo que esos personajes así son los mejores. Personajes irritantes como Umbridge, Skeeter, Lockhart y bueno los malvados como Bellatrix y hasta Snape. En fin, no sé por qué termine hablando de ellos. Gracias por tu comentario y tus opiniones.

.Infinitum.Nara.

Hola! Estas de acuerdo con el lemmon?? 8-) y no sabes por que?? Bueno. No me imagino por qué será, pero si estas de acuerdo asi de segura ya tengo un voto completamente por el sí. En fin, feliz año tambien para ti… y para el cyber ¿Qué hariamos algunas veces sin el? xD Saludos.

Calabacita Lupin

Hola!!. Creo que me focalizaré en buscar buenos titulos ¬¬ ooh creo que Remus está metido realmente en un problema, pero él no se lo imagina…es que es tan confiado ¿Realmente alguien puede esperar cosas buenas de Denis? Para empezar buscó al tipo que lo habia mordido hasta matarlo y dejo botada a su familia. Se convirtió en un hombre lobo medianamente conocido por negocios turbios y relaciones secretas… y se tira a la oráculo xD… nada bueno puede salir de alguien como él…yo que Remus, no me confiaba tanto. Lemmon es precisamente relaciones sexuales dentro del ff. Y ya diste tu opinión. Otra más de las "indefinidas" todo depende de cómo resulte. Mi problema es que la línea que divide lo dulce y la guerra salvaje, es demasiado delgada!! Mis opciones fueron negativas porque no se me ocurrieron positivas xD..pero estoy segura de que las hay. Saludos y gracias por tu rr.

Franshquiquis

Hola. Por supuesto, Remus es un caballero y no andaría diciendo esas cosas… ni siquiera a Mary. Lo de Remus y Lily lo confirmó en su pagina web (la verdad es que yo nunca me meto a revisar noticias, ellas simplemente me llegan xD) Al principio yo pensaba que era un rumor que se hacía cierto en la conciencia colectiva, pero que no era verdad… pero sí, sí. Es tan real como que Remus terminará con Tonks… sí, creo que hay muchas posibilidades de que eso llegue a pasar. Saludos.

La Innombrable

Hey! Yo he estado muy bien y tu?? Espera O Tuviste dos dias en ligera convivencia con tu niño? Supongo que debes haberlos aprovechado no? Si no, no serías digna de tu nombre xD Me gusta como piensas con respecto a los boxers.. a mi todos me parecen horribles. A no ser que los use Pettigrew, en ese caso se ven muy bonitos donde estan. Si los usa Sirius, deben vérseles horribles… mejor que no los use. Estas en shock por algo que dijo?? Ya me imagino que debe haber sido algo muy entretenido… y supongo que te hayas atrevido a hacerle caso… tambien puede que no, estas en tu derecho… pero si te dejo en shock lo minimo era contestarle algo que lo dejara en el mismo estado. Ahora… me acabo de dar cuenta de lo que te dije y ¡retiro lo dicho!.¿qué se supone que hagas con un chico increíblemente sexy, en boxers asquerosos, y que dice algo que te deja en shock? Mal, mal, mal. Te lo recuerdo, puedes ser el personaje más siniestro de los últimos tiempos, pero a pesar de eso eres menor de edad.. y esas cosas no se hacen ¿eh? Y menos con alguien como Sirius… no has leido suficiente ff sobre el como para saber a lo que te enfrentas? Pasare del tema.. para no avergonzarte en publico xD… pero esa conversación no termina aquí, jovencita. Sobre Remus gay y el crack… sí disfrute el crack, pero básicamente por Sirius… no porque hubiera slash (sí, si más vocabulario) en todo caso con lo de los prejuicios.. casi que no tengo derecho a ser prejuiciosa. Tengo razones de peso para decir eso.. pero yo no ventilo mi vida privada xD Y bueno hablando sobre eso, creo que tú debes quitarte los prejuicios contra los menores de edad. Los hombres son siempre inmaduros, no sólo a esa edad y no necesariamente "exclusivamente" a esa edad. Lo son y seran siempre. Te queria dar un ejemplo pero mejor te lo digo en un ambito mas privado porque las personas que involucran la historia podrian sentirse susceptibles ante un comentario como ese. Creo que me podrias recomendar esa lectura romantica… después de todo cuando cai en depresion estaba con la regla y las cosas se juntaron… pero te has preguntado alguna vez por que mi Sirius de CM siempre cae en depresion?? Bueno, ese es un rasgo de la que te escribe. No son depresiones reales, para NADA. Creo que puedo superar el que Remus sea un gay bien escondidito en el closet. Al menos en este ff, no me pareceria justo con el resto de las lectoras, que se le ocurriera salir. Para mí, seria terriblemente tentador hacerlo, pero me contendre. Sobre tus rr, la verdad es que no puedo borrarlos porque estas registrada en la pagina xD…pero en realidad me gustan y no los borraria jamas… y tampoco borraria los que puedo hacer y no me agradan… seria muy autoritario y estoy a favor de la libertad de expresión ¡Hum! Dejando de lado mis idealismos varios ¡Ya hay vocabulario que no entiendo! Creo que caeré en depresion.. que rayos es un flammer? Supongo que no debe ser nada bueno. Estoy de acuerdo con que Sirius se ve mas bonito solito…. Pero yo no descartaría que a la Sra. Weasley le removiera un poco las hormonas.. después de todo, no podemos culparla. No he decidido el tema del lemon asi que no se si podria incluir a Sirius… pero si lo hiciera, de la forma que lo tengo pensado, definitivamente no podria incluir a Sirius… digamos que por una cosa de incompatibilidad temporal. En todo caso seria muy chistoso! Ya puedo verlo ahí con carita de perrito impactado. S¿qué esta pasando aquí? R: eh… bueno… tú debes saberlo de sobra! S: claro que lo sé, no te estoy hablando a ti. T: Sirius, esto no es lo que parece. No estamos revolcandonos en la casa de tu madre. S: no es eso lo que me molesta, yo lo he hecho unas cuantas veces. El asunto es que…¡con mi mejor amigo! T: Estas celoso?? S: Claro que no… es solo que tú eres mi sobrina… y te estas acostando con mi mejor amigo… lo siento, pero es mucha imformacion de un solo golpe. R: No habíamos querido contarte, porque pensabamos que no lo aceptarias. S: por que no? R: porque yo soy muy mayor.. y soy un hombre lobo. S: Dale con lo de hombre lobo! Lo que me molesta es que me los haya topado… casi al final. Ahora no podré molestarlos. En todo caso soy una persona muy grafica y esa pose no se me borrara de la mente….¡Es más podriamos patentarla! Si, sí. Muchas cosas cruzan por mi mente. Podria resultar quien sabe. Creo que escribiré un ff sobre las muchas cosas que no he podido escribir nunca. Al menos tú lo leerias. Ahora con lo del comentario de Denis/Sirius/Remus/Tonks… creo que eso no es bueno para mi imaginación. Pero mantengo mis palabras. Con Denis seria el mejor. Mejor que con Sirius en Grimmauld Place (no con Sirius en Hogwarts, en todo caso, Irati le dio en el clavo) Sobre el chap…A mi tambien me gusta Remus sometido.. y ahora que lo dices, más por Denis xD. Nah..Remus es de Tonks y Denis de la oraculo, asumamoslo. Aunque creo que a Denis no le molestarian otras personas, lease Remus. Esta mas que claro que su eleccion gay seria Remus. Bueno. Gracias por tus divagaciones varias, y tus consejos y todo. Tambien por leer mi no-ff con las cosas nunca-escritas.  
PD: Sí lei las opiniones de los actores sobre el libro. En realidad lei la mayoria de sus ff y por si no lo has hecho te aconsejo "detrás del velo, el mundo" es hermoso .. mas si ves el comercial en el que esta inspirado, protagonizado por Gary Oldman.  
Ahora sí, saludos.

Feanwen

Hola! Lector o lectora nueva?? Wouu dejaste unas preguntas muy difíciles de contestar. La primera es difícil porque no logro ver cómo se te ocurrió. Podria ser una buena idea… tienes imaginación, pero creo que dejare solito a Sirius por este ff. La idea de relacionarlo con Mary es un poco bizarra, pero quizás los dos se llevarian bastante bien 8-) Lo de si lo matare creo que esta bien claro…. Y si no, queda mejor la sorpresa. No pongas carita triste por lo del primer beso… quizas venga más rapido de lo que se imagina. Gracias por tu opinión sobre el lemmon y por tu comentario. Saludos.

Nos leemos.


	21. Departamento de Misterios

**CAPÍTULO XXI: "DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS" **

El departamento de Misterios es uno de los menos visitados de todo el Ministerio. También se lleva el título del más curioso y los Inefables, los personajes que trabajan allí, son los más detestados por el resto de los trabajadores, principalmente por todo el secretismo que envuelve su trabajo. Hay tan pocas personas, por lo tanto, que admiten estar interesadas en visitar ese lugar, que prefieren pasarlo por alto. A Remus le sorprendió la soledad del lugar. Le pareció curioso que mientras todos los demás departamentos tuvieran alguna especie de protección por la noche, el de Misterios se encontrara casi abierto a cualquier desconocido.

-Tiene sus propios mecanismos de protección – le aseguró Tonks mientras caminaban hasta la entrada principal.

-¿Como qué?

-La otra vez estuve revisando algunas dependencias del departamento – contestó ella – Y hay cosas tan… siniestras que es mejor no acercarse a intrusear por aquí. Nadie en su sano juicio vendría a robar cosas del depto de Misterios. A excepción claro, de un mago oscuro medio loco, pero ese ya es otro tema.

Remus, pasando por alto el divertido comentario referido a Voldemort, se interesó en esas "cosas siniestras"

-¿Qué cosas son las que viste aquí? Nunca se me había ocurrido preguntarme por las cosas que tendrán en estudio ¿Es verdad que tienen a un extra terrestre escondido y que lo alimentan con cerebros humanos?

Tonks lo miró alzando una ceja.

-¡Claro que no! No puedo creer que Remus Lupin se trague las tonterías sensacionalistas que se comentan por ahí – Tonks soltó una carcajada - ¿Un extra terrestre? Ya quisieras que hubiera uno. De hecho hay cosas más extrañas.

A este punto ambos se sentaron en la entrada del hall circular que daba a las distintas salas del departamento. Remus tenía muchas dudas sobre el lugar pero prefería no mostrarse tan curioso.

-Y… ¿cuál sala es la que debemos resguardar específicamente?

-La sala de las profecías – respondió Tonks como si fuera obvio – Pero la verdad es que prefiero vigilar desde aquí. El estar en la sala de las profecías podría darles una idea a los mortífagos. Esta sala en la que estamos gira para confundir el verdadero destino, a no ser que sepas cómo utilizarla, pero dudo de que ellos sepan. A no ser que tengan Inefables infiltrados. Pero no lo creo, es un empleo muy difícil de conseguir.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Tonks ¿tú conoces todas las salas?

-No ¿por qué?

-Por nada – Remus hizo una pausa – Es sólo que… dijiste que había cosas más extrañas que extra terrestres ¿qué es lo más raro que has visto?

Tonks intentó reprimir una sonrisa. Pero el hecho de vislumbrar un lado curioso de Remus, le hacía gracia. Mucha gracia.

-¿Te gustaría visitar alguna sala?

-¿Qué? – Remus se hizo el desentendido - ¡Para nada! Sólo quería saber, ya sabes, las cosas que tú sabías sobre el lugar, pero no me daría el trabajo de ir a visitar sala por sala, es decir ¡es una pérdida de tiempo!

-Puede ser.

-Además… ¿no debemos estar vigilando la entrada todo el tiempo?

-Bueno, de hecho, si estamos usando el hall es difícil que otras personas puedan usarlo. Lo que le pasó a Arthur es un hecho aislado. No creo que pase algo si nos damos una vuelta por el lugar.

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí. Me conformaría con que me hablaras de las salas.

Tonks ya se había levantado.

-¡Vamos! Sólo será un momento. Además eras tú el que quería conocer el departamento.

-No, yo sólo…

-Por favor, Remus. Te conozco. Deja de hacerte el chico bueno y vamos a mirar por aquí, sé que te mueres de ganas.

-¿Yo?.¡Para nada! A no ser que quieras ir tú. En ese caso tendría que acompañarte.

-Píntalo como quieras. En el fondo sé que eres tú el que quiere entrar – dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros y eligiendo una puerta al azar para visitarla – Si es que alguien pregunta diré que fue tu idea.

La puerta que escogieron daba la entrada a una sala amplia y muy bien iluminada donde había grandes peceras distanciadas una de otras por un espacio de dos metros. Al acercarse a las peceras vieron que éstas contenían cerebros del tamaño normal de un humano.

Remus se volteó hacia ella con aspecto triunfante.

-¿No que no los alimentaban con cerebros humanos?

-Remus, créeme. No hay extra terrestres en el departamento de Misterios – dijo Tonks tomándolo de los hombros para luego ir a revisar más de cerca una pecera - ¿Qué rayos será lo que les ponen alrededor?

-¿Ese líquido? Mejor no lo toques porque… - Remus se interrumpió para evitar que Tonks se tropezara con una baldosa sobresaliente y chocara de lleno contra la pecera, ocasionando probablemente algo desastroso - … porque podrías tropezarte y quebrar algo. O quebrarte a ti misma ¿Nunca te ha pasado nada grave después de todas las veces que te he visto caerte? – preguntó con algo de sorna

-Sí – respondió ella algo distraída – Pero para eso sirven todas las pociones curativas. Cuando chica pasaba en la enfermería tomándome esas pociones para recomponer huesos. Una vez tratando de curarme yo sola, hice un hechizo que me hizo desaparecer los huesos. Fue horrible. Tuve que tomar una poción crece-huesos y mi madre me castigó dos semanas. Además no te imaginas el dolor que implica hacer crecer los huesos. No se lo doy nadie.

Remus no podía evitar sonreír como idiota antes los comentarios de Tonks. Le parecía que esas sencillas cosas eran muy divertidas.

-Bueno vamos a ver otras salas. Esta es muy aburrida – y tomándolo de una mano, Tonks lo guió hasta el hall escogiendo otra de las puertas

Pasaron a una sala con muchos estantes y una iluminación mucho más tenue que la sala de los cerebros en la que habían estado antes. Cada estante contenía muchas hileras de esferas luminosas.

-Esta es la sala de las profecías – le informó ella – Aquí no hay nada interesante que ver, a no ser que alguien haya profetizado algo sobre ti.

-No lo creo – respondió él sonriendo de medio lado - ¿Y sobre ti?

-Mm. Creo que alguien le dijo a mi madre que podía ser una metamorfomaga. Pero creo que fue el Sanador –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Volvieron al hall, donde las puertas giraron. Tonks volvió a tomar otro picaporte al azar y tirando de él abrió otra puerta.

Era una sala muy amplia con aspecto de auditorio.

-Esta es interesante – dijo Tonks comenzando a bajar las escaleras hasta el centro – Se llama la sala de la muerte, o al menos eso dijo Kingsley la otra vez ¿Sabías que Kingsley tiene un estudio mágico de Inefable?

-No ¿estás segura de que este lugar no es peligroso?

-Segura. Es decir, a menos que no se te ocurra atravesar ese arco que ves allá abajo. Este lugar era antes donde se hacían los juicios del Winzengamot, pero Kingsley me contó que en uno de los juicios, trajeron a un sujeto muy extraño que había sido inculpado por estafa. El asunto es que el tipo se puso a gritar como un poseído que el lugar estaba albergando más de tres dimensiones. Decía que había muchas dimensiones cerradas en este lugar y que si no se abrían ocurriría una catástrofe. Nadie le hizo caso en un comienzo pues todos pensaban que el tipo intentaba hacer escándalos para librarse de la pena que tenía que cumplir. Nadie lo tomó en cuenta a excepción de un Inefable que presenciaba el juicio. Estudió las cercanías al lugar en el que el tipo estaba parado y descubrió que era verdad lo de las dimensiones. Trajo a todo el equipo de Inefables y cuando estuvieron todos de acuerdo hablaron con el Ministro y se decidieron a cambiar los departamentos de ubicación para que los Inefables pudieran hacer su trabajo. Así se construyó la Sala de la Muerte en este mismo sitio. Se hicieron algunos cambios y como no ha habido catástrofes todos suponemos que los Inefables lograron abrir esas dimensiones y que las esconden tras ese velo. Kingsley es inteligente, pero no lo suficiente para responder preguntas sobre el velo. Se limitó a decirme que cualquiera que lo cruza, muere – a ese punto ya estaban los dos en el final de la sala, junto al arco.

-¿Muere, así nada más? – Remus se dio la vuelta alrededor del arco – Parece estúpido. Es tan sólo un arco.

-Eso fue lo que dijo Kingsley, y la verdad es que no me gustaría comprobarlo. Con lo que él dice, me basta.

Remus se la quedó mirando con un segundo mientras fruncía el ceño. Luego volvió a su tarea de observar el misterioso arco.

-Y dime… ¿Tú hablas mucho con Kingsley?

-Claro, es mi compañero de trabajo – Tonks no comprendió muy bien a qué iba la pregunta – Y bueno ¿qué piensas del arco del velo?

Remus sacó su varita para conjurar de la nada un trozo de papel. Lo arrugó y lo tiró por un lado del arco. El papel atravesó el velo. Ambos caminaron hacia el otro lado del arco para comprobar que el papel no había atravesado del todo el velo. Al otro lado no había caído nada. La única explicación lógica era que el papel se había perdido en algún punto entre el velo y la salida por el arco. Algo improbable considerando que Remus lo había tirado con la fuerza necesaria para atravesar el velo y caer unos metros más allá del arco.

-Pienso – resumió él – que es mejor no comprobar por nosotros mismos hacia dónde va ese condenado velo. Dejémoselos a los Inefables, que para eso les pagan.

Esta vez fue Remus el que arrastró a Tonks tomándola de la mano para llevarla hasta el hall. Él eligió la siguiente puerta y ambos entraron a una tercera sala.

Era pequeñísima. Tanto así que los dos tuvieron que acercarse bastante para poder entrar con mayor facilidad.

-Nunca había estado aquí – dijo ella mirando en todas direcciones con curiosidad.

La sala estaba forrada en un material suave que los hizo instintivamente sentarse en el piso. El espacio era tan reducido que ambos estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Sobre sus cabezas, muy arriba, se encontraba una fuente de luz proporcionada por una pequeña botella morada.

-Creo que esta fue la puerta que no pudimos abrir con Kingsley.

-¿Por qué no?

Tonks sonrió a su pesar.

-Te vas a reír si te lo digo.

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo digas.

-Esta sala se llama La Sala del Amor.

Remus no rió, pero tampoco pudo evitar sonreír. No se sentía incómodo. Toda esta situación tan melosa, lo hacía sentir… estupidamente feliz.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-No lo sé. Kingsley tan sólo dijo que la única forma de abrir esta puerta es con amor.

-Oh, sí. Le di a esta puerta todo mi amor – ahora sí que reía – Kingsley está mal enfocado.¿Y cuál es la función de la sala?

-Yo qué sé – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Supongo que es la sala a la que los Inefables dedican el tiempo a investigar el amor. Por eso encuentro raro que te haya abierto la puerta a ti – dijo en tono sugerente.

-¿Otra más que cree que estoy enamorado?

-Yo no lo creo. Estoy segura. Lo admitiste cuando… bueno cuando te dio por hablar de más.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije?

-Que te gustaba alguien. Que era muy especial, bla, bla, bla – Tonks se quedó callada mientras pensaba en la supuesta chica. Remus no habló más porque no le convenía - ¿Me vas a decir quién es?

Él no contestó de inmediato.

-Tonks, yo… yo no estoy enamorado.

-Bueno, entonces tu inconsciente miente y la sala confeccionada por Inefables (tipos que no se equivocan fácilmente) también – dijo ella cabreándose un poco porque Remus nunca quisiera contar sus cosas.

-Es en serio ¿por qué no habría de contarte?

-Porque nunca cuentas nada, Remus, por eso – dijo ella poniéndose de pie – Estoy segura de que conoces mucho más de mi vida que yo de la tuya. Sabes de mis padres, de mi infancia, de mis gustos. Y yo lo único que sé de ti, fue gracias a la droga muggle esa. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de contarme esas cosas porque querías.

Remus no se levantó. Cuando habló lo hizo con voz lenta.

-Quizás es porque lo que tengo que contar no es agradable. Algunas veces he hecho cosas realmente horribles. No te gustaría escucharlas, de eso estoy seguro.

Tonks se arrodilló junto a él y lo miró en silencio. Tomó la gran mano de Remus entre las suyas y dijo:

-Nadie tiene una vida cien por ciento agradable de contar y si me intereso en la tuya, no voy a juzgarte por las cosas que hiciste ¿Sabes Remus? Creo que tienes demasiado miedo de cosas que sólo están en tu imaginación.

A pesar de que Remus sintió nuevamente esa especie de vértigo cuando la chica tomó una de sus manos y a pesar de tenerla ahí mirándolo con esos oscuros ojitos de pena y sinceridad, tuvo que decir:

-No quiero ser descortés, pero tú no eres licántropo. No sabes como es y no tienes idea de por qué hay cosas que en verdad prefiero no decir – y dicho esto se levantó con intenciones de salir.

Abrió la puerta y ambos salieron del lugar en silencio, dispuestos a pasar la noche en el hall.

Tonks tenía un nudo en la garganta, principalmente de rabia por no comprender a Remus. No entendía por qué tenía tanta desconfianza en todo el mundo, y le daba rabia de que no pudiera abrirse ni siquiera a ella, que había hecho más que suficiente para demostrarle que sólo quería su bien. Pero no quería hablar más del tema. Y tampoco quería que él notara su rabia, así que comenzó una conversación trivial.

-¿Sabes? Los padres de June vendrán a visitarme y se quedarán todo el fin de semana. Aún no he pensado en qué decirles.

-¿Cómo está June? – preguntó él sin poner demasiado interés, como si pensara en otra cosa.

-Mejor. Se recupera en la clínica Mnemosyne. El Sanador me dijo que ya recuerda su nombre y más o menos quién es. Aunque todavía insiste en tener una hija llamada Katty. Y a mí no me recuerda para nada – dijo con pesar – Supongo que tendrá que pasar una temporada más larga internada. Tendré que buscarme un nuevo compañero de departamento.

-Podrías preguntarle a Kingsley ¿No se llevan tan bien? – soltó Remus en un tono ligeramente picado. No sabía muy bien qué lo molestaba, pero algo le molestaba profundamente.

-¿Kingsley? No creo, tiene un departamento estupendo en West End. Aunque sabes qué – agregó desafiante – puede que le pregunte. Después de todo, nos llevamos increíble.

-¿Ah si? Me parece bien por ti – dijo él cruzándose de brazos y concentrando su atención en cualquier punto lejos de ella.

-Genial.

-Genial.

La noche avanzaba con tranquilidad y sin ningún inconveniente digno de mencionar, pero por las mentes de los dos vigilantes, pasaban pensamientos no del todo felices. Ambos estaban apoyándose en la espalda del otro, mirando en direcciones opuestas y con las manos en los bolsillos, cerca de sus varitas.

Tonks pensaba en que eventualmente tendría que tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer con su vida amorosa. Estaba algo estancada. Sus únicas preocupaciones en ese tema, eran Remus y más Remus. Pero también estaba convencida de que por ese camino, no llegaría muy lejos. O el tipo tenía algún problema muy grave que le impedía querer tener cualquier tipo de relación levemente comprometida o simplemente no la quería a ella ¿Pero cómo saberlo? Y como si fuera poco, estaba el tema de la otra chica que el castaño tenía en mente. ¿Estaría realmente enamorado de ella? Y si fue sólo un lapsus causado por alucinógenos. Quizás la mejor opción fuese atreverse a decirle lo que ella sentía por él… no estaba convencida de obtener una respuesta por eso. Para empezar Remus no era un chico de su edad, así que probablemente estaría acostumbrado a ser él que actuaba, el que daba el primer paso… ¿Y si lo diera ella?.¿Cómo lo tomaría?.¿Por qué se hacía tantas preguntas? Siempre todo lo referente al amor le había parecido tan simple… hasta que llegó Remus, haciendo que todo su sencillo mundo se complicara a niveles insospechados y la hiciera dudar de todo.

Ahí estaba él, teniendo pensamientos no muy lejanos a los de ella. Quería saber con exactitud qué era lo que había hablado por efecto de las drogas ¿Qué rayos habría dicho?.¿Había mencionado a una chica?.¿Qué chica? Estaba convencido de que su inconsciente le estaba jugando malas pasadas… ¡Y Sirius había estado allí! Era evidente que habría tratado de sonsacarle información. Y él como idiota habría soltado algo comprometedor. Pero no había nada comprometedor que decir ¿o sí? Que el supiera no estaba enamorado… aunque si lo pensaba bien, a veces, en contadas y mínimas ocasiones pensaba de más en una chica ¡Pero eso no era estar enamorado! Él sí que había estado enamorado antes y no se parecía en nada a esto. "Esto" no era más que ese leve vértigo de vez en cuando y otras veces algo de dolor de estómago, nada más. Además uno se enamora de personas con cosas en común… no de una niña de 23 años con pelo color rosa chicle y ganas de meterse donde no la llamaban, como esta noche que lo había guiado a tontear por salas del Ministerio cuando debieron estar todo el tiempo vigilando algo sumamente importante que el mismísimo Voldemort ansiaba robar. De seguro esas cosas no pasaban. Un hombre pasados hace rato los treinta, licántropo, serio, profesor, con una misión entre manos para descubrir a posibles mortífagos; es que es ridículo imaginárselo enamorado de una casi adolescente, salida como hace 5 años de Hogwarts. Probablemente lo que sentía por ella era algo como un sentimiento filial, como lo que siente un padre hacia su hija. "Pero ella no es tu hija", dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza "Ni siquiera podría serlo". No, no lo era, pero para la realidad del asunto poco importaba. Si él no estaba para nada enamorado de Tonks, entonces ¿de quién había hablado ese nefasto día en que se le había ocurrido inyectarse heroína?.¿De Mary? Nah, de ella no estaba enamorado, eso era seguro. ¿Se había referido a Tonks?.¿Es que acaso ese pequeño sentimiento de bienestar cuando la tenía cerca, significaba algo parecido al amor? No podía ser.

-¿Remus?

Él giró la cabeza para verla mejor, y comprobó que para ser sólo una chica de 23, el simple hecho de que pronunciara su nombre, lo hacía sentir mareado.

-Ojoloco dijo que llegaría cerca de las siete.

-Todavía no son las siete – dijo él consultando su reloj.

-No, pero en realidad tengo cosas que hacer, y no falta tanto ¿Crees que podrías quedarte hasta que él llegue?

-¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer a las seis de la mañana? – preguntó Remus divertido

-Quiero dormir un rato antes de comenzar mi día de trabajo. Después tengo que visitar a June e ir a recibir a sus padres.

–No me parece justo. No eres la única que tiene cosas que hacer.

Tonks se quedó un minuto en silencio. Luego caminó de rodillas hasta ponerse frente a él.

-¿Sabes? Para ser un hombre grande, eres bien poco caballero

-Jajaja ¿soy un hombre grande? – preguntó él alzando las cejas.

-A veces – ella se acercó hasta tener el rostro de Remus a unos palmos. Las dos narices se rozaban. A él se le bloquearon todos los pensamientos que no fueran probar esos labios que tan fácilmente se le ofrecían. En realidad ni siquiera recordaba muy bien cómo se respiraba y ya estaba teniendo problemas para oxigenar su cerebro. Tonks se dijo que era ahora o nunca. Si quería que las cosas sucedieran, debía hacer un esfuerzo por ello. Pero antes de que lograra acercar sus labios lo que los distaba de los de él, Remus ya se había lanzado sobre ella, reclinando su cabeza contra una pared para besarla, como en infinidad de veces se había imaginando haciéndolo, en sueños que procuraba olvidar. El resultado fue horrible. Que recordaran jamás habían dado un beso tan poco armónico. Ningún labio encajó con otro. Los dos tenían las bocas muy abiertas y con la falta de oxígeno que estaba teniendo hace un buen rato Remus, el beso terminó antes de que pudieran arreglarlo.

Cuando se separaron ninguno estaba feliz. Tonks jamás podría haberse imaginado que algo tan simple como un beso, pudiera dejarla tan disconforme. No era para nada como se había imaginado. Todas las historias y fantasías que se había forjado con el Lupin príncipe encantador, se fueron a la basura. No porque él no siguiera siendo su príncipe, si no porque se dio cuenta de que los cuentos casi nunca se asemejaban a la realidad.

Remus cuando por fin recuperó la capacidad de respirar y pudo despejar sus pensamientos, hubiese dado su brazo izquierdo por poder esconderse bajo la tierra. Primero por ese desastroso beso – él estaba seguro que era capaz de mejores cosas – y segundo porque se había lanzado sobre la pobre chica como si fuera un animal. Todo era muy vergonzoso.

Tonks se auto convenció de que las cosas no eran perfectas, pero siempre se podían arreglar. Buscó a Remus con la mirada para intentar un segundo acercamiento, pero el castaño no estaba por la misma tarea.

-¿Sabes? Me parece bien que vayas a dormir y a ver a June.

-Pero… - Remus la ayudó a levantarse

-No te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí.

-Remus… - él le entregaba su abrigo

-Moody llegará en cualquier momento. Sólo esperaré una hora.

Al final Tonks no se dio cuenta cómo terminó en la entrada del departamento de Misterios, con el abrigo en su brazo y una sensación de no haber terminado su tarea.

Remus tampoco se dio cuenta cómo pasó de rápido una hora, mientras pensaba en Tonks y en toda esa embarazosa situación. Ahora sabía que su inconsciente tenía mucho más claros ciertos puntos. Pero también sabía que tenía que poner fin a esa situación. No tenía intenciones de transformarse en un pederasta, porque "esto" no le estaba pareciendo amor, más bien le parecía una calentura del momento. ¡Y con la sobrina de Sirius!

-Esto tiene que terminar ya - dijo en voz alta, mientras un confundido Moody intentaba retomar su monólogo sobre la importancia de beber de la propia petaca.

* * *

No acepto críticas... este capitulo me costó un kilo, y no se por qué xD  
La clínica Mnemosyne existe en verdad, pero no se si sea para atender pacientes. Me da la impresion de que es una clinica de investigacion nada mas... pero June no podia andarse paseando por San Mungo porque se hubiese encontrado con Lockhart y otra gente muy vinculada a la Orden.. mejor asi. 

RR!

Staken Tonks

Hola Staken Tonks! Escribir estas historias a veces tambien es adictivo.. lo que no lo es, es contestar rr xD, pero mal que mal, para eso los dejan, para que la autora se digne a contestar sus preguntas. Ojo que generalmente los profes con pinta de pervertidos, suelen serlo. Pero si es un Remus-hot ¡que tanto! Muchas gracias por recomendarme lectura de mala influencia xD La verdad es que no me gusto tanto, pero puede ser porque era simplemente eso... no habia ese romanticismo desde antes, pero sirve para forjarme la idea de lo que tendria que ser una escenita como esa. Me gusta tu propuesta de que no solo Remus pueda ser el drogadicto ¡las chicas al mando!.¿Por qué no puede ser Tonks? La verdad es que puede, pero el rating no me da como para tantos drogos xD Creo que ya has caido por el mal camino si es que quieres arriesgarte a leer a Irati, primero porque vas a dudar de Remus y segundo porque vas a dejar de leer mi ff - es que esta chica escribe muy bien - pero lo hare de todos modos. Te paso los links de ahi. Sobre la bendita pregunta de canuto, nunca he encontrado una respuesta convincente. Supongo que viene de canis, perro, pero mas alla yo tampoco lo entiendo. Es más canuto es un sinonimo de porro, o papelillo de marihuana xD no veo por que quisieron esa traduccion para el nombre de Sirius. Vale por tu rr, saludos.

ivonne910

Hola. No sé si esto que leiste fue accion... yo diría que sí. Las actualizaciones me estan costando un poco mas. Como que tengo apuro en terminar este ff antes de que se terminen mis vacaciones y pienso mas en los capitulos finales que en los que deberia concentrarme ahora. Supongo que lo mas feliz de la vida debe ser tener entre tus manos el bendito titulo, mas despues de años de estudios y latosas practicas, así que mucha suerte en eso. Nos leemos.

Feanwen

Hola chica!! ahora lo digo con propiedad :) Gracias por enseñarme palabras de un nuevo idioma - incluso nuevo idioma que se que existe xD -. En fin, he aqui el ansiado momento del primer beso. Fue algo desastroso y creo que eso es lo mas divertido que podria haber pasado. En la realidad las cosas nunca funcionan como en los ff, pero ahora pasó lo contrario. Lo bueno de esto, es que Tonks se quedó con ganas de "arreglarlo" y lo malo es que Remus se dio cuenta de que tenia... no sé como decirlo para que no suene mal, dejemoslo en "instintos de conservacion de la especie" xD ¿Como saldran de esto y terminaran siendo pareja? es algo que intento averiguar. Saludos

Anghy Lupin Weasley

Hola. Que bueno que te hayan gustado los capitulos, aunque no habia tanta accion... aunque en realidad cuando Remus hablaba con Denis, habia harto suspenso. Pero todo resulto bien, hasta el momento. Hace lo que mas le gusta que es ser profe. Sobre June aqui se explico mas o menos como estaba. Si es que vuelve a aparecer, no lo sé. Ahora no es muy relevante. Sobre Denis, al parecer no era mortifago, pero no solo los mortifagos son gente mala. Si fuera asi, Denis seria el mas mortifago de los mortifagos 8-).. quizas en eso no te hayas equivocado. Que bueno que opines sobre el lemon. Yo creo en todo caso que si hago una escena asi, hay que hacerla con las cosas por su nombre ¡nada de sutilezas! en verdad en un principio a mi no me gustaba mucho imaginarme a personajes tan adorables en esa parada... pero ahora lo encuentro muy divertido xD. No pienses que quiero hacer algo vulgar, para nada, incluso podria resultar hasta cómico, pero si hago una escena lemmon, no quiero "sugerir" tantas cosas, si no mas bien decirlas.(si ustedes se imaginan mas, es otro tema) En un principio queria terminar el fic hasta que los dos se declaraban pareja... mas o menos a final del sexto, pero si me le alarga mucho, podria ser hasta el principio del sexto y edito algunas cosas xD Muchas gracias por tu rr y por tu ofrecimiento de ayuda .

Dorita Tonks

Hola. Hubo vibraciones?? xD Lo dejo a tu imaginacion. Al menos hubo algo de accion. Tonks se decidió a tomar el asunto en sus manos, ya que el lobito no parecia muy dispuesto. Pero ahora SI que estuvo dispuesto, aunque todo termino pesimo. Pero no creo que esta chica se deje estar por ese simple tropiezo. Probablemente intentará algo más... aunque Remus casi la echo a patadas...tambien cabe la posibilidad de que se de por rendida...aun no lo decido xD Gracias por tu rr

.Infinitum.Nara.

Hola! me parece bien que hayas aclarado por que te gustan los lemmon xD. Lo que dijo Sirius es una demostracion clara de que Hermione no se parece en nada a Remus, por mas que pudiera parecer. Si Remus es mas del estilo merodeador, yo creo que claramente le gustaria mas alguien del estilo metamorfomaga, no se si me explico :) Si el beso espantosamente desarmonico que leimos es un "momento para recordar", bueno entonces tu deseo ha sido concedido. Cuidate y nos leemos

Franshquiquis

Hola. Ojojojoj que chistosa es mi contestacion xD... la lei y para nada es chistosa. Si te ries con eso quizas te rias con las cosas que probablemente van a pasar ahora que Remus descubrio un extraño afecto hacia la sobrina de su mejor amigo. Yo creo que lo que mas le choca de "sentir cosas por Tonks" es que ella sea pariente de Sirius. Es como si entre dos amigos a uno le gustara la hermana del otro. Y ademas el otro es Sirius, no creo que sea del estilo celoso, pero es del tipo molestoso que diria todo el tiempo cosas como S: Remus preparame un pan. R: No quiero. S: Ya pues! Es lo minimo que puedes hacer ahora que te acuestas con mi sobrina.  
O tambien cosas como S: Remus¿como es hacerlo con una metamorfomaga? R: bueeeno... S: Silencio! no quiero saber, era solo para molestarte O  
ya sabes, cosas por el estilo. Saludos

Nos leemos en el siguiente chap  
Manden fruta


	22. Navidad

**CAPÍTULO XXII: "NAVIDAD" **

-… entonces dijo que la sala de estar, que había ampliado mágicamente para hacer tus clases allí durante el invierno, necesita de más colchonetas forradas ¿Sabes dónde conseguirlas? Es decir, yo sé que me pidió el encargo a mí, pero es que yo no sé muy bien de estas cosas… ¿Lupin, me estás escuchando?.¡Lupin!

Remus salió de su ensimismamiento para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, mientras miraba caer copos de nieve a través de su ventana. De hecho hacía rato que había dejado de nevar.

Crumley lo miraba entre fastidiado y apurado.

-Dijiste algo de colchonetas – trató de ponerse al día. Crumley asintió – Yo creo que deberías comprar unas simples. Hasta podrías pedirlas por lechuza.

-¡Bien genio! – dijo Crumley en tono sarcástico - ¿No te has dado cuenta que esta casa es inubicable? Las lechuzas no llegan aquí.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado – dijo Remus en tono distraído mientras continuaba con la mirada fija en la blanca nieve que bordeaba su ventana y los terrenos de Howling Plot – Cómpralas en algún local muggle. Podemos arreglarlas con algunos hechizos para dejarlas mejor, más resistentes.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Eso creo.

-¡Pues entonces te hago un altar, profe! – dijo Crumley palmeando la espalda de Remus – Denis me tiene harto con el tema de las colchonetas. Quiere que esa jodida sala ampliada quede impecable. Al menos todas estas estúpidas clases nos servirán para patearles el trasero a algunos magos… oye ¡eso me da una idea! Quizás pueda aplicar algo de eso para, ya sabes, conseguir esas colchonetas sin un knut – Y Crumley salió corriendo de la pieza.

Remus ni se dio cuenta. Estaba muy desatento desde el día en el departamento de misterios. Al principio sólo recordaba la escena para sentirse avergonzado, pero con el transcurrir de la semana, no podía sacarse de la cabeza, la imagen de Tonks acercándose a él, como para pedirle un beso. Estaba convencido de que no todo había sido culpa suya ¿no había sido Tonks la que se acercó sugerentemente?

"Sí, sí, es culpa de ella. Por ser tan linda – pensó – y por comenzar a volverme loco"

Suponía que era tiempo de admitirlo. El beso, por desastroso que hubiese sido, estaba comenzando a hacer mella en su mente… y no sólo ahí. La chica se le aparecía por todas partes, y no tenía la voluntad suficiente como para dejar de pensar en ella. Mientras la admiración por ella estuvo en un plano inconsciente todo había estado perfecto, pero ahora que en definitiva había pasado algo que ya no se podía confundir con amistad, no podía simplemente desechar todos esos fantaseos que ahora lo asediaban todo el tiempo. Y decir todo el tiempo, no era una exageración.

La noche pasada había sido luna llena, así que no había tenido oportunidad de visitar Grimmauld Place por la navidad. Tomó su chaqueta con la intención de ir a visitar a los huéspedes de la casa y saludarlos.

En el pasillo se encontró con una escena que hace tiempo esperaba ver. Octavius y Alex apoyados en la puerta de ella, dándose un beso lento y pausado, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para demostrarse que se querían. Suertudos ¿Por qué a ellos parecía serles tan natural?.¿Por qué a ellos sí les resultaba como querían?.¿Acaso era algo tan complicado?.¿Qué tanta ciencia podía haber en dar un maldito beso? Al menos si sólo iba a darle un beso en la vida a Tonks (porque estaba claro que eso no volvería a repetirse) ¿no podía ser uno bueno?

Ambos licántropos habían parado de golpe al sentirse observados. Remus los miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero con el pensamiento muy alejado de ellos dos.

-Hermanito, no nos mires así – dijo Octavius mirándolo divertido - ¿Acaso nos vas a ir a acusar con Denis? – preguntó antes de soltar una carcajada. Alex le dio un discreto golpe en el brazo.

-Lo lamento, Remus, si te molesta, mejor vamos a mi pieza – dijo Alex mirando a Octavius.

-No, no me molesta – atinó a decir Lupin al darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando a él – Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que se le plazca. Más si tiene suerte al elegir de quién se enamora. El amor entre licántropos es lo más sano que hay… nadie sale perjudicado.

Alex y Octavius se miraron desconcertados, alzando las cejas.

-Como digas, Remus – dijo Octavius – Por cierto – dijo bajando la voz – quería hablarte de un asunto – dijo antes de abrir la puerta de la pieza de Alex para que todos entraran en la habitación.

-Escucha – dijo Remus previendo de qué se trataría – Si es que quieres ofrecerme más heroína, en verdad yo…

-¡Nada de eso! – dijo Octavius haciendo un gesto con la mano – Eso es complicado de conseguir esta temporada, quizás la próxima tengas más suerte – dijo guiándole un ojo – De lo que quiero hablarte es de todo este asunto de las clases y ese extraño "ejército" que tiene en mente Denis.

Remus se sentó en la cama.

-¿Tú piensas que es extraño?

-No es que sea extraño, es que por lo menos a nosotros, no nos parece – dijo mirando a Alex.

-Lo que pasa es que no estamos de acuerdo con todo eso de atacar magos – dijo Alex – Es verdad que si Denis quiere ganar una apuesta, o algo así, es probable que lo haga viendo en las condiciones que están los magos. Es un secreto a voces que la guerra está por estallar – Remus logró por un segundo contactarse con la realidad y poner atención a las palabras de la chica. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar tanto – Pero ¿para qué querríamos hacer eso? Después de todo, nosotros también somos magos. Sería muy cínico decir que nosotros no sacamos también provecho de la magia. No hay ninguno de nosotros que no haya sido completamente mago o bruja, antes de entrar aquí, y si me hubiera matado uno de ustedes, por el simple hecho de llevar una varita en mi mano y no convertirme en una loba una vez al mes, lo encontraría patético. Ni siquiera parece ser una ideología.

-Simplemente no le creemos a Denis – soltó Octavius temiéndose un poco la reacción de Remus, que mal que mal tenía dentro de la casa el título de "brazo derecho" – Hace tiempo que pensamos lo mismo, pero no estábamos seguros de decírtelo… eres bastante cercano a Denis y de seguro estás de acuerdo con él, pero también sabemos que eres uno de los más confiables dentro de esta casa y queremos contar con tu ayuda.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que piensan hacer?

-Nada, no queremos intervenir en sus planes – se apresuró a decir Octavius – Sé que para ti, la rebelión de los licántropos es importante. Lo digo por cómo te has afanado por las clases, pero nosotros no queremos participar más en esto.

-Es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda – intervino Alex – Sabemos que te fuiste una vez del grupo, y al parecer no hubo ninguna especie de represalia por eso. Cuando volviste Denis lo aceptó sin ningún problema. Lo que queremos es dejar la casa y al grupo para siempre, y queremos que tú hables con Denis.

Remus sonrió, algo abrumado.

-Chicos, la cosa no es tan sencilla – dijo – Para empezar yo no me fui por la puerta de enfrente. Simplemente huí.

-Pero al volver sí que lo hiciste por la puerta de enfrente – dijo Octavius – Denis te recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Pero acaso piensan volver?

-Para nada – dijo Alex – El punto es que cuando te fuiste no tuviste que temer por alguna encerrona. Denis me dijo al llegar a esta casa que el que entraba no volvía a salir del grupo hasta el día de su muerte. Y si es que salía, tenía que hacer valer su palabra con respecto a la "muerte"

-Yo creo que eso lo dice para intimidar – aclaró Remus – Aunque siéndoles sincero, no hay antecedentes de otras personas que hayan salido del grupo por voluntad propia.

-No creo que Denis nos eche de menos – comentó Octavius – Nunca nos ha querido mucho. Pero pienso que si huimos como lo hiciste tú, querrá vengarse por nuestra deslealtad. O creerá que intentamos venderlo al Ministerio, por eso necesitamos que hables por nosotros, que lo convenzas de que sólo queremos dejar el grupo, pero en son de paz.

-No va a ser fácil – pensó Remus – Creo que sería más simple que dejaran la casa un día, sin avisar a nadie.

-Eso haría más evidente que intentamos entregarlos – dijo Alex mirando a Remus con algo de decepción. Eso de huir, era muy cobarde.

-¿Y qué debo decirle entonces? – preguntó con ironía - ¿Qué quieren irse porque no comparten sus "ideales"? Probablemente así no sospeche

Alex miró a Octavius como diciendo "te lo dije"

-Momento, momento – dijo Octavius poniéndose de pie frente a Remus – Escucha Romulus. Hablé contigo porque sabía que podíamos confiar en ti. Eres un tipo noble, y estoy convencido de eso. No sé por qué rayos habrás vuelto con este condenado grupo de ladrones, pero lo agradezco porque no podría haberte conocido de otra forma. Tampoco entiendo muy bien por qué estás de acuerdo con Denis, supongo que los magos te habrán hecho mucho daño, yo qué sé, no voy a juzgarte, pero quiero que nos tengas en consideración, así como por lo menos yo te tengo, y nos ayudes. Haremos lo que digas. Si tú estás seguro de que huyendo nos irá mejor, entonces lo haremos, pero por favor no intentes engañarnos. Nosotros no queremos ningún mal para el grupo, en serio.

-Lo sé, Octavius. Si te digo la verdad, creo que ustedes dos son los que más valen la pena de aquí. Voy a ayudarlos si eso es lo que quieren, pero sólo les digo que quizás no resulte del todo bien si es que hablo con Denis. Es mejor que se vayan sin avisar. Ahora está tan ocupado reclutando licántropos que dudo mucho que le dé tanta importancia.

-O quizás le dé demasiada – dijo Alex con intensiones de terminar la conversación – gracias por tu ayuda Remus, hablaremos después de esto.

A Remus no le quedó otra que salir de la pieza. Por desgracia al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Mary. La chica había estado muy silenciosa desde que Denis no la tomara en cuenta luego de contarle del trabajo en Hogwarts de Remus. Había bajado la intensidad de las peleas y el número. Ambos habían preferido ignorarse, pero al encontrarse de frente no tuvieron otra alternativa más que mirarse.

-Hola – dijo ella.

-Hola – respondió él por simple cortesía.

-¿Vas a algún lado?

-Es navidad – respondió él como si no necesitara más explicación.

-Cierto – dijo ella viéndolo mientras Remus salía por la puerta de entrada sin despedirse.

Mary no pudo evitar sentir lástima de ella misma. Había dejado que la relación entre ambos se fuera deteriorando y había sido una soplona. Sin contar que la primera vez le había puesto los cuernos en reiteradas ocasiones. Era evidente que Remus la despreciara, tenía motivos de sobra. Pero no podía evitar que el corazón le bombeara más rápido cada vez que se encontraba con él. Aún así, lo detestaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Era algo realmente confuso.

-¿Qué piensas? – escuchó una voz en su oído. No tuvo que voltearse para saber que era Denis – Síguelo.

-¿Para qué?.¿No que confiabas en él? – dijo ella molesta, viendo aún por la ventana junto a la puerta, cómo Remus se encaminaba a la salida de Howling Plot.

-El que traiciona una vez, puede hacerlo dos, y se seguro lo hace tres. Remus tiene posibilidades de traicionarnos todavía. Síguelo y salgamos todos de la duda.

-Eres un bastardo – dijo ella, pero sin embargo salió de la casa con prisa y sin mucha demora alcanzó el ritmo de Remus, siempre unos pasos atrás para no ser vista.

--

-Noche de amor/ Toooodo dueeerme en deeerredor.

-¡Sirius!.¿Podrías guardar silencio? – dijo la Sra. Weasley sonriendo cínicamente para ocultar su molestia por la forma en que cantaba el moreno.

-¡Vamos! Yo encuentro que aquí hace falta un poco de espíritu navideño – dijo Sirius sin amilanarse por las miradas de odio que estaba comenzado a recibir de todos los integrantes del número doce – Arthur no va a querer recibirlos si tienen todos esa cara de pu…

-¡Sirius!

-…con atraso. Deberían cantar: Si me ven/voy camino de Belén….

Harry sonreía discretamente. El tener a su padrino tan alegre no era el pan de cada día. Eran momentos memorables para recordar.

-No entiendo cómo mi madre dijo que Sirius era encantador y que teníamos que agradecerle por dejarnos pasar la navidad aquí ¡Me está volviendo loco! – murmuró Ron a sus amigos.

-Al menos es entonado – dijo Harry

Sus amigos lo miraron alzando una ceja.

-Está bien – admitió Harry – Lo dije para subirles el ánimo.

-Lo bueno es que no está del humor con que lo vimos en el verano – dijo Hermione – Ayer me preparó un té delicioso y me regaló un libro. Yo no esperaba que lo hiciera. Aunque es de motos… no sé si sea una lectura adecuada para mí.

-Lo que yo no sé es cómo Sirius pasó de ser el fugitivo buena onda que andaba en una moto y conquistaba chicas… a este tipo que canta villancicos mientras prepara un queque. Creo que mi ídolo se ha caído – dijo Ron mirándolo con recelo.

-¡Ron! No todo es popularidad – dijo Hermione – Sirius está siendo muy amable y deberías agradecérselo ¿No te regaló unos tickets de promoción para comer en el local de comida rápida?

-Por Merlín, es verdad – admitió Ron babeando al pensar en las alas de pollo crispy – Hermione, si no te importa ¿te gustaría mostrarme el libro?

-Claro, vamos – los tres amigos subieron las escaleras dejando en la cocina a la Sra. Weasley, Tonks y Sirius.

-Eh, eh – dijo Sirius al trío – Bajen en un rato más porque mi queque está a punto de cocinarse – Sirius se detuvo para mirar a su sobrina que estaba distraída revolviendo su té - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada – dijo ella con convicción - ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?

La señora Weasley que envolvía regalos, se volvió hacia ambos. Ella también tenía la impresión de que algo le ocurría a Tonks. Desde que había llegado en la mañana no había tropezado ni quebrado nada y se mantenía silenciosa.

-Sirius ¿podrías traerme el recetario de pociones?

-Pero Molly – dijo él con un dejo de culpabilidad – te dije que Buckbeack se lo había comido por casualidad.

-También me dijiste que no estabas seguro ¿Podrías ir a revisar a su pieza? Puede que aún lo encuentres bajo esa tonelada de paja que tiene por cama.

-Está bien – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – Pero sólo porque es navidad.

Y subió las escaleras hacia la pieza del hipogrifo mientras entonaba algo parecido a Jingle bells.

La señora Weasley aprovechó la oportunidad para sonsacarle información a Tonks.

-Supongo que ahora que estamos solas me dirás qué es lo que pasa.

-No me pasa nada, en serio.

-¿Es por Remus? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras continuaba en su tarea de envolver regalos, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Tonks hundió su rostro entre sus brazos sobre la mesa, para luego levantarse y sujetarse la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Es tan evidente? – dijo con un dejo de emoción.

-Al menos yo lo creo por lo que estuvimos hablando una vez en el verano. Te insistí en que lo dejaras pasar, pero ya veo que no simpatizas mucho con mis consejos – dijo con una sonrisa – Y pensar que con Bill aún podrían ser una gran pareja.

Tonks hizo un mohín de aburrimiento.

-Molly, no voy a repetirte esto. Bill está saliendo con una chica. Es una francesa que conoció en el trabajo. Nosotros somos sólo amigos.

La señora Weasley no pareció sorprendida.

-Todos sabemos que los jóvenes necesitan un poco de esparcimiento, pero estoy convencida de que la tal francesa no será más que una aventurilla en la vida de Bill. Tú siempre has sido la novia ideal, y sé que algún día lo llevaré hasta el altar…

-Me parece excelente – la interrumpió Tonks – Pero a la que tendrán que esperar en el altar no será a mí.

-Está bien. En algún momento te darás cuenta tú solita – murmuró – Y bien ¿qué es lo que pasó con Remus?

-Me evita.

-Cielo, sabes tan bien como yo que Remus es un hombre noble y tiene sus principios. No consentiría en tener una relación contigo aunque quisiera, por el simple hecho de la diferencia de edad. Además, él no ha demostrado querer tenerla ¿o sí?

Tonks se dio cuenta cuánto echaba de menos a June en ese momento. Ella era la persona a la cual recurría cuando quería hablar de Remus. Pero a falta de amiga de departamento por causa de un tío que no sabe controlar su varita, a Tonks no le quedó más que echar mano a la siguiente persona de la cuál podría hablar de su situación. Sabía que si no fuera por Bill, la Sra. Weasley ya habría hecho bastante por aconsejarla para que tuviera una relación con Remus. O al menos eso pensaba.

-Nos dimos un beso la otra noche, en el departamento de misterios.

Molly Weasley dejó la tarea de empaquetar regalos para más tarde y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tomó asiento junto a Tonks y comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Y fue él quien dio el primer paso?

-Algo así – dudó ella – No lo sé, yo diría que fuimos ambos… creo que el queque de Sirius se quemará, mejor apago el horno – dijo poniéndose de pie y apagando el horno. Luego se quedó reclinada en la mesita lateral – Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Yo me acerqué para comprobar si es que había posibilidad de que pasara algo, pero en definitiva fue él quién me besó. El asunto fue que después de eso, se hizo el desentendido y casi me echó del Ministerio para que me fuera a descansar.

-Es entendible – razonó la mujer – después de todo debe creer que está haciendo las cosas mal. Remus es muy moral y…

-¿Lo que hicimos fue inmoral? – preguntó Tonks algo sentida.

-¡No, no! Es sólo que… no es que yo le encuentre razón ¿sí? Pero Remus siempre ha creído que por su condición de hombre lobo, nosotros poco menos que le estamos haciendo un favor por quererlo. Si se siente así con todos nosotros, imagínate contigo. Eres una chica joven que ha decidido entregarle más que amistad y supongo que él no querrá "dañarte" y por eso te evita.

-Me está dañando al evitarme ¿qué tal si no me quiere y tan sólo me besó por instinto? Eso tendría sentido. Ahora quiere deshacerse de mí…

-No, linda. Ya te dije que Remus es muy noble, él no haría eso. Si te dio un beso debe ser porque siente algo por ti, si no simplemente se habría corrido.

-Podemos pintarlo como el tipo ideal, pero Remus sigue siendo un hombre y ha estado sin novia hace tiempo, es decir, ni siquiera le conocemos novia alguna. Quizás aprovechó lo que tenía al alcance.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en pensar lo peor? – dijo la señora Weasley negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a los regalos.

-Porque la posibilidad de que Remus sea un hombre como todos los demás no es lo peor. Lo peor es que tenga tanto miedo de si mismo que se niegue a demostrar a quién quiere – dio un suspiro - ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado todo esto?

-Con la edad nos vamos poniendo más complicados. Es por eso que te aconsejo que te alejes de Remus. No lo digo porque él sea malo, Merlín sabe que no hay nadie mejor en toda esta casa, pero tú eres tan joven y te mereces una relación sana, sin tanta complicación.

-Intentaré adivinar – dijo Tonks con sarcasmo - ¿Debería elegir a alguien como Bill?

-Una excelente idea, si me preguntas – dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento las voces de dos hombres se acercaban a la cocina.

-Miren a quién encontré en la entrada de mi casa. A un lobo con hipotermia que mendigaba por comida – dijo Sirius trayendo consigo estrechado a un pálido y ojeroso Remus.

-Hola – dijo Remus a las dos mujeres, evitando mirar más de lo debido a la más joven.

-Mi Lupin se ha puesto tímido con la edad, deben comprenderlo – murmuró Sirius - ¡Vamos! Salúdalas con un abrazo, es navidad Moony – pero antes de que Remus se decidiera a con torpeza acercase a las mujeres, Sirius exclamó - ¡Por Merlín santísimo! Mi queque debe haberse quemado, lo olvidé por completo.

-No, yo apagué el horno hace un rato – dijo Tonks.

Sirius miró radiante a la chica.

-¿No es linda, Remus? – preguntó a su amigo antes de estrecharla y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Remus asintió, levemente incomodado por la pregunta, y levemente picado porque Sirius pudiera tener esas libertades con Tonks sin que nadie se hiciese preguntas. El bendito escudo familiar ¿Por qué él no podría besarla sin problemas, sin que todo resultara tan desastroso?.¿Es que acaso el día de hoy todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarlo por su incapacidad para dar un maldito beso? En todo caso, no era como si tuviera solución. El beso no volvería a repetirse.

-¿Quién quiere probar mis dotes culinarios? – preguntó Sirius sin darse para nada cuenta del espeso silencio que compartían todos en la cocina. Cortó el queque en muchos trozos y ofreció a cada uno. Sólo la sra. Weasley lo tomó por cortesía. Ni Tonks ni Remus podían tragar nada. Hace días que el dolor de estómago les afectaba el apetito. Y el tener al objeto de deseo frente a sus ojos, sólo ayudaba a revolverles más aún el estómago – Iré a ofrecerle al trío maravilla – dijo antes de tomar una bandeja y como la mejor ama de casa dirigirse al segundo piso.

La Sra. Weasley, sumamente incómoda, decidió que la cocina no era el mejor lugar para terminar de envolver sus regalos.

-¡Yo te acompaño, Sirius! – dijo uniéndose al merodeador – Te ayudaré a buscar el dichoso recetario.

Ahora sí que el silencio se instaló en la cocina. Ambos se miraban de reojo, pareciendo muy entretenidos en la decoración de las baldosas del piso. Remus estaba convencido de que por algún misterioso motivo, las cosas nunca volverían a ser igual entre ellos. La amistad que habían mantenido se había roto. Cuando se cruzan ciertos límites, ya no hay paso atrás. Lamentó haber cometido el estúpido error de dejarse llevar y ya se decidía por acompañar a Sirius y a los niños arriba, cuando Tonks se decidió a hablar.

-Y ¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo… bien, muy bien, gracias ¿cómo has estado tú?

-Bien. Ayer fue luna llena ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo están los del grupo?.¿Todavía les haces clases?

-Sí. Denis me ha preguntado sobre ti. Al parecer le haría gracia que te vinieras a vivir a Howling Plot – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿A ti te gustaría?

-¿Te gustaría venir a vivir a Howling Plot?

-¿Te gustaría que a mí me gustara la idea?

-¿Te gustaría que me agradara la idea de que a ti te agradaría venir a vivir a Howling Plot?

Los dos rieron ante la estupidez de la situación.

-Honestamente no es un lugar para ti – dijo Remus – las cosas están un poco complicadas. Algunos se quieren ir, pero no creo que Denis los deje irse tan fácilmente.

-Mm – y nuevamente el silencio. Tonks se acercó para estar a la altura de Remus. Así se hacía evidente la diferencia de porte, con Tonks unos cuántos palmos bajo la frente de él – Remus, quería que habláramos de…

-… lo que sucedió en el departamento de Misterios – dijo él terminando la frase – Lo sé, tenía la esperanza de que quizás las cosas pudieran continuar su flujo sin tener que tocar ese tema, pero ya veo que no.

-¿No quieres tocar el tema?

Remus sonrió, y fijo la vista en una planta horrible que había cerca de la ventana.

-Es… algo embarazoso – dijo rascándose la cabeza – Creo que deberíamos olvidarlo y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas. Eso sería bueno para mi ego, no sé si me entiendes.

-¿Quieres decir que no significó nada para ti?

-¿Para ti sí? – preguntó Remus más interesado de lo normal

-Bueno… ¿Si significa algo para mí, lo significaría para ti?

Nuevamente se rieron avergonzados.

-Escucha Tonks, no sé qué cosa nos sucedió, pero nosotros somos amigos, buenos amigos. Es decir, tú eres la sobrina de mi mejor amigo y creo que nos confundimos un poco. Sólo olvidemos todo eso y seamos como siempre habíamos sido.

-Claro, supongo que nos confundimos, eso debe haber sido – dijo en un tono poco convencido. Luego sonrió con algo de pena – Después de todo, fue un completo desastre.

-No resultaríamos como pareja si ni siquiera pudimos darnos un simple beso – razonó él con algo de vergüenza

-No fue tan malo – dijo Tonks recalcando el tan.

-¿En serio?

-No, en verdad fue malísimo – tuvo que admitir – Pensaba que con tu experiencia podrías hacerlo mejor – dijo ella en tono de broma.

-Por su puesto que puedo hacerlo mejor, pero fue un mal momento. No había dormido nada.

-Mm, eso debe ser – dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ese "mm"?

-Nada.

Y otra vez el silencio. Pero este no fue incómodo. Era el silencio de dos amigos, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos que extrañamente tenían que ver con el otro. Y quizás, Remus tenía razón y una vez cruzados ciertos límites no se puede retroceder y ya no eran tan amigos. Era más bien el silencio de dos amantes, buscando la forma de hacerse entender.

Fue él quién la abrazó y puso la cabeza en su hombro.

-No te había dado el saludo de Navidad – dijo sintiéndose reconfortado por haber sido él el que voluntariamente se decidió a sentir ese vértigo y la sangre bombeando más rápido.

Tonks se sintió más liviana y estaba contenta sin motivo. Aprovechó la cercanía para aspirar su olor. Un olor entre hombre y libro nuevo, pergamino recién entintado. Pero antes de que pudiera adivinar el siguiente olor, Remus se había separado y le sonreía como si una idea hubiese cruzado su mente.

Se acercó a ella para quitarle una pestaña que tenía en el rostro.

Y puso los labios sobre los de ella, antes de que Tonks comprendiera cómo había ocurrido el cambio. Paseó con delicadeza y calma los labios, moviéndolos de vez en cuando para cambiar de posición, y entonces intentó abrir los de ella e introducir la lengua. Tonks se dejó, pensando que si su vida terminaba en ese mismo instante, no tendría de qué arrepentirse. El beso fue subiendo en intensidad y ahora era la lengua de ella la que se paseaba dentro de la boca de él, pero no duró mucho. Remus volvió a introducir la suya, metiéndola y sacándolo en el momento indicando, haciendo notar quién era el que mandaba, apretando los labios en un acto bastante posesivo. Finalmente se separaron justo cuando pensaban que ya no podrían vivir si es que no volvían a respirar y Remus le pasó por última vez la lengua por los labios para mirarla con una sonrisa que Tonks nunca había visto en su encantador lobito. Una sonrisa desafiante y satisfecha.

-Ahora no estuvo tan mal ¿eh?

-¿Qué dices? Estuvo… perfecto – dijo ella aún jadeando.

-Ahora sí podremos seguir siendo amigos – dijo Remus al fin con el alma de vuelta al cuerpo luego de haber estado una semana vagando por el mundo como un alma en pena – Digo, ahora que ya no habrá más misterios entre nosotros. Era sólo un beso. Ahora está fuera de nuestro sistema.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que sentíamos era simplemente atracción sexual. Pero ahora que comprobamos cómo era el otro, no habrá más tensión ¿No sientes como si te hubieras quitado un peso de encima?

-No – dijo ella picada – estoy sintiendo que eres un idiota ¿qué rayos es eso de "sacarlo del sistema"?.¿Crees que todo esto es sólo atracción física?

-Bueno… sí.

-Después de todo compruebo que sí, eres igual a todos los hombres.¡Menuda sorpresa!

-Molly, no voy a meter mano en lo que expulsó Buckbeack sólo para comprobar si es que allí se encuentra el recetario – dijo la voz de Sirius ya en la puerta de la cocina, lo que le impidió a Tonks descargar todo su enojo y tener que reservarse el sermón para más tarde.

-Era sólo una idea, pero si no puedes hacerlo, tendré que pedírselo al convaleciente Arthur.

-Lo siento – dijo Tonks cuando estuvieron todos en la cocina – Yo no podré ir a San Mungo. Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer – dijo antes de salir de la cocina y dedicarle una mirada venenosa a Remus.

Sirius no pudo evitar notarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Mujeres – dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros, mientras recibía una mirada de comprensión de Sirius y otra de reprobación de la señora Weasley.

* * *

Hubiese actualizado antes, pero ya saben.. los rr ¬¬  
En fin... para los que querian un beso de verdad, ahi lo tienen. Para los que piensan que ese no es el estilo de Remus ¡estoy de acuerdo! Pero el asunto es que la sra. Weasley explicó muy bien por qué Remus jamas de los jamases querria una relacion con Tonks - algo un tanto paradojico, viendo que terminan juntos -por lo que busca cualquier excusa para entender por que le estan pasando cosas con Tonks... y una de esas posibilidades seria la atraccion simplemente fisica.. ¿nunca han querido "sacarlo del sistema"? xD

RR! 

.Infinitum.Nara.

eres bilingue? xD Aqui tenemos el ansiado beso perfecto... en realidad no fue de cuento de hadas... pero es que los cuentos de hadas son para menores de 5 y por aqui andan lectoras mayores que necesitan de algo mas que "vivieron felices para siempre" Yo diria que ahora fue Tonks la que se quedo sin aire y Remus el que se quedo con gusto a poco. Admito que en este capitulo Remus saco a relucir su lado merodeador cuando dice asi como entendido en el tema "no estuvo mal ah?" Me gusta eso... el Remus niño malo. En fin 8-) Saludos

ivonne910

Hey! no solo pobre Tonks... Remus tambien tuvo su semana desatrosa por ese beso. Quedó picado por no poder demostrar sus dotes de besador, aunque ahora lo compenso... dejo loca a Tonks xD Yo creon que supero el "satisfactorio" Me imagino que salud mental debe ser muy entretenido... y mas con locos descompensados :)  
SAludos

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Hola chica de los dobes.. y triples rr. Tienes toda la razon con respecto a Denis TODA. Es evidente que algo huele mal en su super plan si es que hasta Octavius, el genio por excelencia en el ff, encuentra que no tiene sentido. Y Mary me da penita... mas en este capitulo, como que termino enamorandose de Remus, pero como no puede luchar contra su naturaleza de perra xD, le caga la vida igual. Sobre el summary, tienes razon, tengo que cambiarlo ya. Prometo hacerlo luego y gracias por tu idea. En el segundo rr, ah si el de la Orden. Yo encuentro que todo el encanto de esos capitulos son Sirius ¿cierto? Pobrecito, teniendo que compartir su casa con Snape, que desagradable. Queria hacer una pelea buena entre ellos (porque me encantan sus peleas) pero Rowling ya se encargo de hacerlo y le quedo muy buena. Y tercer rr, Remus es un lobito, es mas que un "animal", yo no entiendo cómo puede haber periodos que anda sin novia... supongo que Sirius debe pasarle los datos de algun club nocturno, si no no me explico como no salto antes sobre la "indefensa" Tonks. Me parece en todo caso que la chica se esta poniendo los pantalones con respecto a hacer algo y jugarsela por Lupin. Es una chica osada xD En este capitulo quedo claro que Remus insiste con lo de que es pura calentura, pero es que aunque sea lento yo creo que se da cuenta pero no quiere admitirlo. Saludines y sigue riendote para que tu mama te mire raro, pero estudia!

Staken Tonks

¡Buenas tardes!.¡Yo quiero un trabajo de verano!I NEED IT Hum.. Te gusto el beso desastroso? a que este no estuvo tan mal... aunque no fue tan romantico, creo que aun no es el definitivo. Estoy pensando seriamente en no contestar mas rr, me estresa a grados insospechados, pero me encanta leerlos... quizas tenga que poner el mensaje que me sugeriste. Con respecto al crack, como ahora eres una lectora impresionada, debes dejar el comentario del dia sobre el crack... tambien lo necesito, mas ahora que termine la historia hace tiempo y no me puedo entretener leyendo mas "locuras" (dejemoslo asi) entre Remus y Sirius. Yo quiero a ese Sirius... pero en la vida real. Lo necesito para "sacarlo del sistema" xD. En fin, bye.

La Innombrable

Hey! Claro que eche de menos leer tu rr, pero no contestarlo :) De hecho se me hizo mas facil el capitulo pasado, pero no por eso te voy a negar mi amistad, menos si usaste la frase clave que es "me caso contigo, a no ser por..." Entrando a los problemas personales, creo que (si, voy a usar la frase de nuevo) tienes que sacar de tu sistema a tu Sirius personal, es lo mas sano. Si no cada vez que lo veas pensaras, cómo habría sido si.., y de ese modo seguiras encaprichada hasta el dia del juicio. Con repecto a James, esos siempre son la mejor opcion... estoy planeando un fic donde una mina ama deseperadamente a James y trata de hacer lo imposible por quitarselo a Lily, creo que podria darte ideas (si, soy una rompehogares xD, pero es que a esta edad, las novias son de mentira) Te gusta Gary Oldman?? Una de las cosas que me hizo reir cuando me entere quien interpretaria a Sirius, fue enterarme que seria Oldman. Mi hermana mayor estuvo siempre enamorada de el y creci en un ambiente... viendo peliculas de Gary Oldman.. me acuerdo incluso de una vez que me llevo al cine a ver una pelicula malisima que se llama "perdidos en el espacio" solo porque aparecia Gary Oldman. Supongo que todo ese tipo de cosas me impiden que me guste él, pero me hace gracia que él sea Sirius... y admito que no esta mal. Deberias ver el capitulo de friends donde aparece... es un actor borracho xD. Sobre lo de la sra. Weasley... no es que ella le remueva las hormonas a Sirius, es al reves. Aunque despues de los villancicos y del pobre Arthur con puntos, no creo que quede nada de eso... pero siempre habra una especie de "tension" entre esos dos. Cual era mi propuesta de lemmon?? tengo una pesima memoria, pero he tenido imagenes muy claras de lo que pienso hacer (si, ya me decidi, la mayoria de los rr estan a favor, de hecho no hay ninguno en contra) Y...IF I KILL HIM I WILL FALL IN DEPRESSION xD lo que no significa que no lo haga... y no se por que relaciones eso con le lemmon 8-)... no me parece que saques todo el rollo de una ¬¬ Por cierto, si escribo una propuesta con lo del velo, es precisamente para que me la roben, estaria muy honrada si es que lo haces :) De hecho la idea de beso fallido adivina de quien la saque? xD si si, lo amdito soy una ladrona de ideas, pero es que al menos en ese ff fue muy divertido... aunque como era claramente un Remus/Sirius, la cosa se soluciono al instante. En ese sentido aqui la cosa no se soluciono, pero yo no creo que Tonks haya quedado disconforme. Te deseo suerte en tu prueba y con tu Sirius/James/Remus/Wood/Cedric/Oldman xD nah, wood es mio.

Dorita Tonks

Hola! Eres una lectora feliz con el capitulo... espero que este tambien te haya gustado, ahora si el beso estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias y estoy segura de que Tonks no estaba tan enojada como parecia. Y no es que el primer beso no se lo hayan dado con ganas, se lo dieron con DEMASIADAS ganas... me encanta el Remus atarantado, es tan lindo , en fin gracias por tu rr y saludines.

Franshquiquis

Hola. Yo creo que Remus esta exagerando, no es un pederasta para nada. Tienen poco mas de 10 años de diferencia, pero que sepa Tonks es mayor de edad. Pero él lo siente asi, pobrecito. Aunque yo insisto que el hecho de que sea pariente de Sirius, lo intimida mucho. Ey, es mas divertido el beso asi, ahora lo recompuse ya? aunque todavia creo que no es el beso ideal... mucha lengua para lo romantica que es la parejita. Me encanta encontrar cosas como "al tiro" en un rr. Disfruta tus vacaciones y en cuanto vuelvas el capitulo,obvio.

Calabacita Lupin

Hola! Segunda lectora de dobles rr. Quizas mas personas podrian hacer lo de dejar dos rr en una. Tan feo pasa cuando se bloquean?? si te refieres al beso fallido la verdad es que no lo sé... nunca me he bloqueado a ese punto xD, pero me imagino que debe ser por las ganas acumuladas... demasiada emocion. Lo de la sala del amor si que fue un desastre.. estuve averiguando lo de la sala de misterios y la unica descripcion que encontre fue que habia una pocion de amor (lo que no explique, fue que la fuente de luz era eso) y que para abrirla se necesitaba amor.. si muy cursi, pero pense que si los sentaba por ahi, saldrian a la luz ciertos temas... y algo asi paso. Gracias por tus rr. Saludos.

Y en el proximo capitulo...

Mary habra seguido a Remus hasta GP??  
Se iran Octavius y Alex de la casa ilesos??  
Admitira Remus que esta loquito por Tonks (no solo en "ese" sentido)??  
Que hara Tonks para hacerle ver a Remus la verdad??  
Morira Sirius? (ah, esa es esperada)  
Se pondra Sirius celoso al saber que Remus le mira mas que el look a su sobrina??  
Crumley habra comprado las colchonetas??  
Habran encontrado el famoso recetario de pociones??  
Muchas dudas que probablemente no alcanzare en responder en un solo capitulo  
Y muchas que probablemente no les importan xD

See you


	23. Fuga

**CAPÍTULO XXIII: "FUGA" **

Tonks salió de Grimmauld Place con la rabia todavía intacta. Pero sentía algo de esperanza en su relación con Remus, sin agregar que aún tiritaba al recordar el beso, qué beso, GRAN beso que le había dado. De seguro eso bastaría para alimentar su imaginación las siguientes semanas de ley del hielo que pensaba darle ¿Cómo se atrevió a decir que era algo meramente físico? Si es que él sentía la mitad de lo que ella sentía por él, debería estar enamorado hasta la punta de los pies. Era un cobarde, eso era lo que era. Pero al menos era un hombre y huía de un compromiso y no de quererla a ella. O al menos eso entendió. Si es que Remus sentía al menos algo físico con ella, no demoraría mucho en enamorarse, si es que ya no lo estaba.

De pronto percibió a alguien en el parquecito frente a la casa de Sirius. Ese alguien se había ocultado rápidamente tras un enclenque árbol. Tonks, como auror que era, sabía de sobra que eso no era nada bueno. Apretó la varita dentro de su bolsillo y se apareció junto al árbol, antes de darle tiempo a la persona de huir.

-¿Mary? – preguntó al darse cuenta que quién se ocultaba no era nada menos que la licántropo que había conocido en la Moonlight Fest. La misma chica delgada, grácil y con estilo que por un momento creyó podría ser su rival… y ahora estaba segura de eso ¿No había sido el propio Remus quién había admitido estar enamorado de una chica así? De seguro era ella.

-Hola – dijo Mary un tanto avergonzada por haber sido descubierta – No sabía que eras tú ¿vives aquí?

Tonks no era tonta. Algo extraño estaba pasando. Mary se ocultaba y había seguido a Remus hasta Grimmauld Place, un lugar que de seguro el castaño no le habría mostrado por iniciativa propia.

-Sí, sí. Esa es mi casa ¿por qué estás aquí?.¿Remus no te invitó a pasar? – preguntó con un dejo de triunfo.

-No se supone que las personas inviten a otros a casas que no son suyas.

-Claro. Te invitaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer – dijo al recordar que en un rato más todos los del número 12 saldrían para hacerle una visita al señor Weasley, así que debía sacar a Mary de allí lo más rápido posible – Pero si quieres puedo invitarte a un café camino a mi trabajo.

-¿Trabajas? – Mary soltó una risa despectiva – No sabía que tenías el privilegio de conseguir un trabajo ¿Cómo lo hiciste?.¿Mentiste sobre tu condición de licántropo?

-Sí… creo… que ya sospechan, en todo caso. Probablemente tenga que dejarlo – atinó a decir.

-Harías bien, los trabajos de magos son idiotas.

-Sí, te lo cuento en el café – y tomándola de un brazo la guió hasta un arbusto algo tupido para aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante.

Esa taberna era el sitio por excelencia para los semihumanos en general, por lo que muchos magos discutían sobre cambiar la entrada principal que hasta el momento era del Callejón Alley. La presencia de vampiros y veelas a veces espantaban a los aristócratas magos.

-Y bien – dijo Tonks una vez estuvieron sentadas en una mesa polvorienta con un florero mugroso como decoración – No quiero ser entrometida pero me encantaría saber qué era lo que hacías en la entrada de mi casa.

-Estás siendo entrometida de todas formas – contestó Mary mirándose las uñas con aburrimiento. Cualquiera diría que hubiese preferido quedarse esperando a Remus en el parquecito a estar allí sentada hablando con Tonks – aunque me lo adviertas antes. En todo caso es bastante obvio, estaba esperando a Remus.

-Podrías haber tocado la puerta como lo hace todo el mundo – sugirió Tonks en tono mordaz.

-No, no quería entrar a tu casa.

-Acabas de decir que no sabías que era mi casa

-¿Es esto un interrogatorio, linda? Porque si es así me largo en este mismo momento – dijo poniéndose de pie, para ser detenida por Tonks que la tiró de un brazo para sentarla de nuevo.

-Te tomas las cosas muy a pecho – comentó.

-Es imposible tomarse las cosas a pecho con alguien como tú – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada burlona a su pelo – Dime ¿no eras morena?.¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo?

-Ah, eso. Es algo que tiene que ver con mi trabajo – inventó – trabajo testeando cosméticos mágicos.

-Ya – Mary rodó los ojos como si no pudiera existir un trabajo más estúpido y decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y tocar el único tema que le interesaría tocar con alguien como Tonks – Me gustaría saber una cosa Zelma¿te has estado acostando con Remus últimamente?

Tonks enrojeció de golpe y balbuceó algunas palabras que le dieron a entender a Mary de que nada de eso era verdad, y que cómo se le ocurría preguntar esas cosas.

-Oh, se me ocurre porque es bastante posible – respondió – Remus te llevó a la fiesta. Remus desaparece de la casa muchas veces, lo sigo y lo encuentro en la tuya el día de navidad. A mi parecer eso tendría mucho sentido.

-Y… y… en todo caso… si fuera… si fuera así ¿tendría algo de malo?

Mary sonrió.

-¿Me estás ocultando algo?

-No – Tonks recuperó la confianza – Lo que digo es que, que yo sepa, Remus no es nada tuyo como para que lo andes controlando. Tú misma me dijiste que entre ustedes no había nada.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas y por lo que sospecho que sí te acuestas con Remus. El muy cínico no debe habértelo contado, pero nosotros sí estamos juntos ahora.

-¿Tú y Remus? - ¿podía ser que la "misteriosa chica" de la que estaba enamorado Remus fuera Mary?

-No, yo y Fudge – dijo Mary sarcásticamente - ¡claro que yo y Remus! Tengo todo el derecho de seguirlo si desconfío de él y tengo todo el derecho de decirte ahora que te alejes de él. ¿No sé si me expliqué bien?

-Perfectamente – dijo Tonks sorbiendo hasta el final el jugo que había ordenado y que acababa de llegar.

-------------------------

-Por Merlín, Remus ¿Por qué nadie entiende que en esta casa no se puede tocar el timbre? – preguntó Sirius mientras le abría la puerta a su amigo y lo dejaba pasar.

Entre los dos intentaron arreglar el desperfecto del cuadro de Walburga Black y pasaron al living. Remus traía el profeta bajo el brazo doblado en dos partes y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de abrirlo. Lo había comprado por pura costumbre y lo dejó sobre la mesa junto al sillón mientras tomaba asiento en él y Sirius en una silla que dio vuelta para apoyar sus brazos en el respaldo.

-¿Qué tal ha estado este principio de invierno? – preguntó Remus para iniciar una conversación.

-Para qué preguntas si sabes que mal. Me aburro ahora que nadie vive en esta casa. Lo único bueno es que le regalé a Harry el espejo doble que tenía James para que podamos hablar en el caso de que Snape lo torture demasiado, aunque también hay algo malo en todo eso. No lo ha usado ninguna vez. Lo estoy mirando todo el tiempo y casi podría apostar que ni siquiera lo ha abierto.

-En el caso de que Snape lo torture ¿qué harás?

-No sé – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros – Quizás algo como mandarle un vociferador para avergonzarlo en público.

Remus puso una cara muy similar a la de la Hermione cuando Ron no hacía sus tareas.

-No empieces con que no debo hacer esas cosas – dijo Sirius con aburrimiento mientras tomaba distraídamente el profeta como siempre por la parte de atrás y comenzaba a hacer el crucigrama rellenando los espacios con ayuda de su varita – Y ¿a qué has venido? Sé de sobra que no es para hablar del invierno.

Remus se incomodó al darse cuenta de lo bien que lo conocía su amigo. De hecho sí había venido a hablar de algo más, pero ahora no estaba tan convencido de hacerlo si es que Sirius adivinaba más cosas de las que él quería que se enterara.

-¿Quién rayos es este tipo? "Jugador de Quidditch más joven de la selección de Bulgaria" – preguntó mientras le mostraba la foto.

-Viktor Krum – respondió Remus con seguridad – Es el buscador. Atrapó la snitch en el campeonato pasado.

-Genial. Estoy completamente perdido en lo que a conocimientos populares de la última década se refiere – dijo Sirius mientras rellenaba las casillas con el nombre de Krum. Luego hizo una pausa - ¡Ey, ese nombre me suena!

-Sí, fue uno de los rivales de Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-No, no, no. Se lo escuché hablar a Ginny. Le decía a Hermione que ella podía haber salido con más chicos, pero que ninguno se comparaba a Víctor Krum por lo que ella tenía mucha más suerte – Remus se lo quedó mirando mientras alzaba una ceja – No es que ande escuchando conversaciones privadas… pero hablando de eso supongo que viniste a hablarme de la chica.

La reacción natural de Remus hubiese sido preguntar "¿qué chica?" pero era inútil. Para qué dar tantos rodeos si en el fondo sí había venido a hablar de ella.

-Está bien – dijo haciéndosele más fácil pues Sirius seguía haciendo el crucigrama y no le ponía toda la atención – Tenías razón desde un principio. Sí estoy enamorado… o lo más parecido a eso que exista.

-Lo sabía – dijo Sirius sin levantar la vista, pero sonriendo triunfante

-En un principio pensé que quizás era otra cosa, ya sabes.

-¿Calentura? Descuida Remus, soy mayor de edad, puedes hablar con todas las letras.

-Eso. El asunto es que intenté comprobar si era eso el asunto que me estaba molestando y me hacía pensar constantemente en ella.

-¿Te la tiraste?

-¡No! – se escandalizó el castaño – Simplemente le di un beso.

-En mi opinión eso no basta para saber si es que te gusta sólo por su físico, es decir ¿ni siquiera la has visto en cueros?

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente al pensar que Sirius hablaba tan livianamente refiriéndose a su sobrina. De haberlo sabido, no habría hablado de esa forma. Probablemente lo habría echado a patadas de su casa por degenerado.

-En serio Sirius, creo que a mi me basta con un beso para saber si me gusta la chica de verdad o es simple calentura.

-Puede ser – admitió el moreno – Me imagino que darle un beso a Selena Rickmann no era lo mismo que dárselo a Danya Lynch.

-No, de hecho Selena sí que me gustaba y… ¿cómo sabes de eso?

-Dale las gracias a la heroína.

-Sí, bueno –dijo avergonzado – El punto es que cuando besaba a Lynch me gustaba sólo porque, ya sabes, dar besos se siente bien.

-No cuentes dinero frente a los pobres ¿quieres?

-Lo siento. Cuando le daba besos a Selena era mucho más que eso…

-Sí, sí. Dulces, caramelos y ponys de colores, ya entendí. Ahora no sólo no puedes sacar a la chica de tu entrepierna si no que tampoco de tu cabeza.

-Exacto – dijo Remus feliz por haber sido entendido y no tener que hablar más de ese tema con Sirius.

-¿Primer componente de la varita de Merlín?

-¿Nervio de dragón?

-No, ese era el segundo. Este tiene doce letras ¡Vamos Remus!.¿No te dejaban enseñar en Hogwarts?

-Sí, pero no enseñaba historia de la magia.

-Gracias a dios. De haberlo hecho, le hubiese dado el consentimiento a Harry de saltárselas – Sirius sonrió – Es polvo de hadas. Me quedan sólo dos palabras. Ahora cuéntame quién es la chica.

-Pero no he terminado aún con el problema.

-¿Cuál es el problema?.¿No le gustas a ella?

-No lo sé – dijo Remus parándose a pensar – Supongo que sí. Respondió bien al beso – Sirius levantó la vista sólo para mirarlo maliciosamente. Remus omitió la parte de que Tonks no le hablaba hacía días, porque pensó que no era un real motivo para pensar que ella no lo quisiera – Pero no sé. Siento que no tengo nada que entregarle. Pienso que si ella se decide a estar conmigo estaría sacrificando demasiadas cosas, en cambio yo no tendría nada que perder. Sería mi opción más fácil.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que perder algo? – dijo Sirius algo molesto – Te subestimas mucho, Remus. Eres una buena persona. Si ella tiene una milésima de cerebro se dará cuenta de eso. Puede que tenga que sacrificar estupideces como "cenar a la luz de la luna llena", pero como ya dije son sólo estupideces. En cambio ganará otras.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como poder meterte mano. Al menos es algo que yo siempre quise hacer – dijo batiéndole las pestañas – Ya sabes a qué me refiero. A lo que ganas cuando te comprometes con alguien, ese tipo de cosas.

-Cosas que tú probablemente conoces de sobra – dijo en tono divertido.

-No toques mi punto débil, Moony. Ahora escucha esto, según mi horóscopo hoy me enteraré de un gran secreto que me rodea y recibiré una noticia desagradable. Ya me estoy enterando del secreto y espero que la noticia no sea que te enamoraste de mi madre, porque entonces dejaremos de ser amigos.

-Sirius, tu madre está muerta.

-¡Eso no es una mala noticia! – dijo feliz mientras hojeaba el periódico – El horóscopo nunca tiene razón. Ahora dime quién es, que me estás matando de la intriga y no tengo ni puta idea de quién puede ser.

-Bueno… ese era uno de los temas que no quería tocar – pero antes de que Remus pudiera inventar una excusa convincente para cambiar de tema, Sirius soltó una grosería del porte de Hagrid - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado.

-Pasa que me traes el Profeta sin siquiera dignarte a revisar la primera plana – dijo Sirius fuera de sí mientras le ponía frente a los ojos la portada del diario.

FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN

FUDGE LLAMA A LA CALMA Y PRESUME A BLACK COMO POSIBLE PUNTO DE PARTIDA PARA EL ESCAPE DE 10 MORTÍFAGOS.

Los dos amigos se sentaron en un mismo sillón y leyeron la noticia de principio a fin, mirando de vez en cuando las fotos de los diez magos que sonreían maliciosamente mientras hacían gestos obscenos o sacaban la lengua. Cuando terminaron, Sirius se veía picado.

-Y pensar que creen que yo tengo que ver con todo esto ¡Yo! Antes muerto encubriría a esos mal nacidos… no se quieren dar cuenta que Voldemort volvió…¡Él es el punto de partida!... malditos periodistas idiotas…. Maldito Fudge.

-Sirius, cálmate ¿sí? Ya sabíamos hace tiempo que algo así estaba por ocurrir. Acuérdate que Mundungus nos dijo que se rumoreaba de una fuga en Azkaban desde el verano.

-No me voy a calmar – dijo paseándose por la estancia - ¡Y más encima tienen el descaro de emparentarme con Lestrange! Bellatrix es de todo menos mi prima querida a la cual ayudo a fugarse.

-Lo sé – dijo Remus tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Era idiota, siempre lo fue y sólo ayudó a confirmarlo el hecho de que se haya unido a los mortífagos. Recuerdo la vez que llegó para mostrarnos a todos de su precioso tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa. Mi madre estaba encantada ¡Te acuerdas anciana imbécil! – gritó Sirius haciendo que desde el hall se oyeran gritos y groserías procedentes del cuadro – Estaba encantada y nos hizo ver a Regulus y a mí como unas quinientas veces su brazo izquierdo para que nos diéramos cuenta de que eso valía la pena, según ella. Supongo que desde ahí a Regulus le entró la idea de…

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Remus tan lentamente y con tal aspecto de alteración que Sirius le puso atención y paró el paseo por el living.

-Que mi madre estaba encantada con Bellatrix y su estúpido tatuaje que nos hizo verlo un millón de veces, haciendo que Regulus se entusiasmara con la idea de ser mortígafo.

-No, no eso. Dijiste que su tatuaje estaba en su brazo.

-Sí, en su brazo izquierdo – dijo sin entender a dónde quería llegar - ¿qué tiene eso?

-Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore – dijo Remus tomando su chaqueta y caminando hacia la salida entre los gritos de la señora Black.

-¿Por qué?.¿Por qué? Cuéntame, nunca me dicen nada – exigió el moreno.

-Es muy largo de explicar, pero te prometo que te enterarás de todo – dijo Remus antes de salir del número doce.

No sabía exactamente dónde ir a buscar a Dumbledore, pero debía hablar con él urgente. Si recordaba con exactitud, la noche en la cual Denis le había propuesto enseñar clases de Defensa, le había mostrado su brazo para demostrarle que no era ningún mortífago. Le había mostrado su brazo _derecho._ O Denis no tenía idea dónde iba la marca tenebrosa o él había estado viviendo hace meses en una casa llena de seguidores de Voldemort.

* * *

Capitulo cortito donde nos enteramos de cosas. En estos momentos son cuando quiero escribir todo el final de una.  
En el proximo capitulo habra una conversacion con dumbly, no muy entretenida xD, y una conversacion con Tonks donde ya se pueden ir imaginando qué pasara.

RR! 

Staken Tonks

Hola! No te puedes quejar de las "eternas esperas", chica porque ahora me he demorado apenas 3 dias. Sé que el capitulo fue corto, pero la conversacion con Sirius valio la pena xD me encanta Sirius. Sobre el crack, me parece que bien que mi ff mantenga el equilibrio, pero no creas que Peter no tiene su parte... a veces dice cosas chistosas. Pero yo ya le di el oscar de humor a Sirius. Habia algunas partes en las cuales me acordaba tiempo despues y era como..wuajaja. En el capitulo, Remus arregló el beso, pero en verdad no lo demás. En todo caso Tonks no estaba tan sentida, lo que ahora realmente la afecto fue la conversacion que tuvo con Mary, ojala Remus sepa arreglar los desastres que deja su ex tambien. Vale por tu rr (el que no puedo contestar medularmente) bye.

Calabacita Lupin

Hola! Este capitulo fue emocionante tambien?? xD Para que tengas una "rememoracion" de Octavius, el tipo era moreno (no muy oscuro, pero moreno al fin y al cabo) y se teñía el pelo rubio. Mira, he encontrado mi primera descripcion. Dice "Era alto, bastante alto. Flacucho y desgarbado. Era evidentemente moreno, pero se teñía el pelo de un amarillo patito y usaba unos lentes de marco grueso" viste? me acordaba bien. Yo no creo que Remus le haya arruinado la navidad a Tonks con ese beso... yo creo que fue Mary al rato despues (Mary mala ¬¬) A mi definitivamente me gusto Sirius en este capitulo, tanto que me estaria costando matarlo... bueno, ya veremos adios

ivonne910

Hola! Ahora nos dimos cuenta de que Remus no es "solo un hombre mas que busca placer sexual"... o puede que sí, pero al menos no con Tonks. Como diria Sirius es mas del estilo "dulces, caramelos y ponys de colores" xD lo que quiere decir que está mas en plan pasteloso que calentoso (eso no sono bien) y lo de decir mujeres, es algo que hacemos todos de vez en cuando, hasta yo a veces digo cosas como "mina" cuando alguien es muy llorona xD u "hombres" cuando no entienden nada de nada. Era obvio que la sra Weasley se inclinara mas a reprobarlo y Sirius a entenderlo, pero a veces hacemos hasta lo contrario. Por cierto, lo que encuentro mas "descompensante" es hacer turno de noche en salud mental... mas si quieres enviar para alla a Remus y Tonks xD. Adios.

Dorita Tonks

Hola! que bueno que te haya superencantado!! Mucha emocion para un capitulo, veo. xD se dieron uno de los BUENOS pero insisto en que podria haber sido mejor, menos baboso. Me acabo de imaginar que si mi protagonista hubiese sido Sirius ahi sí que hubiera sido baboso, porque en este capitulo al menos, Remus es el casto del asunto. Me gusta mas el Remus casto con "tendencia" a merodeador. No te desesperes que actualicé rapido, ojala siga asi porque esta historia se me esta alargando demasiado ¬¬, adios

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Tres hurras para Biank que lee a tiempo!! hip hip... eso suena a hipo xD Te imaginaste a Remus y Tonks besandose? que divertido.. supongo que esas son las cosas que uno NO se puede imaginar cuando lee los libros porque nunca las describen. Si piensas bien el unico beso que me acuerdo de haber leido fue el 1ero entre Ginny y Harry pero no había descripcion alguna...solo Harry y su monstruo y su miedo por Ron xD Y el beso entre Ron y Hermione donde Harry pensaba en elfos y en que tenia que encontrar el horcrux y los otros dos babosos le estaban haciendo perder el tiempo... y el otro beso entre Harry y Cho donde ni siquiera es descrita la situacion... solo Harry contandole a sus amigos xD JK le tiene miedo a los besos ahi esta el asunto. Podriamos hacer todas las fanticas un ff sobre puros besos que queriamos leer y nunca aparecieron, en fin me he ido por las ramas. Sobre los del grupo... pronto terminare con ellos porque me tienen chata xD nah, pero quiero terminar alguna de las historias pequeñas del ff, asi que no voy a comentar nada. Bye

Y adios a todos...

Se han fijado que en todos las respuestas escribo comillas?? xD  
"Adios"


	24. En Hogsmade

**CAPÍTULO XXIV: "EN HOGSMADE" **

-Adelante – dijo Dumbledore con el tono de voz de quién dice lo que dice por pura inercia.

Remus entró al despacho del anciano hombre, envuelto en la bufanda que lo protegía del frío y se sentó en la silla que el director no alcanzó a ofrecerle porque lo miraba estupefacto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Remus? Debe ser importante si no pudiste aguantar hasta una siguiente reunión.

-De hecho lo es.

-Entonces no te interrumpo, pero espera un momento – Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y habló con uno de los cuadros de un director que Remus no tenía idea quién había sido, para decirle que vigilara la entrada y le avisara en el caso de que se acercara _ella – _Bien ¿Cómo entraste hasta aquí sin que nadie te viera?

Remus se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Era probable que el director no supiera, pero en los tiempos en los que Remus era un estudiante había recorrido ese castillo en tantas ocasiones, de noche, sin luz, con Filch tras sus pasos, y conocía tan bien cada pasadizo y cada corredor menos concurrido, que hubiese podido llegar hasta la torre más alta, con los ojos cerrados y sin ser visto por nadie.

-Vine a hablar sobre el grupo de licántropos, ya sabe, la casa donde estoy viviendo – Dumbledore juntó sus pulgares y lo escuchó con atención – Tengo la certeza de que Denis, el alfa del grupo, es un mortífago.

-¿Cuáles son las pruebas en las que basas esa certeza?

-¿Pruebas? – Remus se sintió algo confuso – Bueno, no tengo nada concreto, pero por conversaciones y hechos, es a la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar – Dumbledore alzó las cejas – Mire, sé que quizás a usted no le sonará tan convincente, pero conozco al sujeto desde hace tiempo, tiene el perfil de mortífago: es avasallador, intimidante, desequilibrado, tiene ansias de poder.

-¿No te parece que ese perfil no cuadraba con tu amigo? – dijo Dumbledore como quien habla de la baja o alza del dólar – Dicen que Pettigrew es ahora el brazo derecho de Voldemort.

-Bueno, las dos últimas cualidades cuadran con Peter – dijo Remus intentando defenderse mientras sentía una creciente inseguridad ante las palabras de Dumbledore – Además quizás por eso mismo confiamos tanto en él, pero esto es distinto. Denis tiene la suficiente influencia ya entre los hombres lobo, no necesita más. Y ahora último está buscando deshacerse de los magos – el director frunció el ceño y Remus pensó que recuperaba terreno – Sí, sí. Denis ha estado planeando una revolución. Dice que como ahora los magos estamos en una posición difícil por la guerra que está por estallar, es un momento ideal para tomarse el poder, o algo por el estilo. Está armando un gran ejército de licántropos. Yo mismo los estoy preparando, por órdenes suyas, claro, y he visto como día tras día, trae a más. Son un número considerable.

-A ver si entiendo – dijo Dumbledore – Dices que quiere hacer una revolución ¿contra los magos o a favor de Voldemort? Son cosas totalmente contrarias. Que yo sepa, Voldemort nunca estuvo interesado en defender los intereses de los semi humanos.

-Por lo mismo sospecho que es un mortífago. Mi teoría es que intenta preparar este ejército sólo para destruir a los magos contrarios a Voldemort.

-¿Y no se los ha dicho a ustedes?

-No. Según él lo hace como una especie de venganza contra todos los magos. Ya sabe que para nosotros, es algo difícil la vida en el mundo mágico en asuntos laborales y derechos en general.

-Lo sé – dijo el director con pesar – Tengo a la autora de esos estúpidos reglamentos dando vueltas por mi colegio, en el cual ella parece tener más poder.

-¿Cómo va todo eso? – preguntó Remus más por cortesía que porque le interesara.

-Mal. Ya va como en el decreto 30 – dijo el anciano como queriendo cambiar de tema – Permanezco aquí más por Harry que como director. Casi que no tengo poder aquí como para seguir siendo director.

-¿Cómo está Harry? Sirius me contó que había encontrado un nuevo método (seguro. No se preocupe) para hablar con él, pero que no lo ha hecho ninguna vez desde que se terminaron las vacaciones.

-Bueno, no lo sé – admitió – No lo veo muy seguido, por el tema que hablamos en la última reunión. Me preocupa el hecho de que Voldemort pueda enterarse más de la cuenta. En todo caso creo que él anda más preocupado de otras cosas, supongo que leíste los diarios y la noticia que todo el mundo comenta – preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido porque Remus no hubiese tocado el tema antes – no eres el primero en venir a mi despacho hoy. Han desfilado unos cuántos del Ministerio. Kingsley está histérico. Los del Ministerio aún no atinan a relacionar la fuga con Voldemort e insisten en relacionarlo con Sirius. Mientras todo vaya por ese camino, estamos muy mal.

-Voldemort está sacando mucha ventaja, Albus. Tiene que creerme, el ejército que prepara Denis es peligroso. Son muchos hombres lobo y de seguro piensa entregárselos a Voldemort en bandeja.

-¿Tú crees? – el viejo parecía pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la que estaban conversando - ¿Sabes Remus? Me parece poco probable que ese tal Denis pueda convencer a toda esa cantidad de licántropos de que se vayan en contra de sólo cierto tipo de magos. Me parece que a ellos no les haría diferencia mortífagos de otros magos y que podrían atacarlos de cualquier manera, incluso si su líder está a favor de ellos.

-¡Puede convencerlos! Denis es carismático. Domina a las multitudes – Remus sentía que su voz sonaba cada vez menos segura.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Es verdad, tú lo conoces mejor. Te diré qué haremos. Te quedarás en esa casa hasta que tengas pruebas fehacientes de que lo que planea Denis es un ejército de hombres lobo para los mortífagos. Mientras tanto, intenta convencer a espaldas de él a los demás que el ejército no es una buena idea. En el caso de que Denis sea un mortífago nos avisarás a nosotros, pero como sea tienes que empezar a bajar licántropos de esa idea de revolución. Lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos en una masacre sin sentido contra más de un bando.

-Pero es que yo soy el encargado de enseñar a esos hombres lobo. Soy un ayudante importante de Denis, no puedo a estas alturas irme contra sus ideales, alguien terminaría delatándome…

-Dumbledore, Umbridge viene para acá – dijo la vocecilla del ex director que Dumbledore había mandado a vigilar la entrada, que ahora volvía a su marco.

-Escúcha Remus, debes irte – dijo el director poniéndose de pie para despedirlo – Si es que tienes cualquier inconveniente, debes llamar a los de la Orden para que te apoyen. No te arriesgues demasiado. Después de todo Denis es peligroso siendo o no mortífago.

Remus se levantó algo molesto por no haber logrado convencer a Dumbledore de que Denis era un mortífago y por no tener para nada claro sobre qué era lo que debía hacer ahora.

Dejó Hogwarts a través del pasadizo de la bruja tuerta, cuidándose de que nadie lo viera (además de unos alumnos de primero) y una vez estuvo en Hogsmade decidió dar un paseo por el lugar. No visitaba el pueblo desde que trabajó en Hogwarts.

Nada había cambiado demasiado. Se sentó en un banco de la plaza central mientras miraba a las personas pasar. Había un grupo de adivinas revoloteando por el lugar, pero él no las tomó en cuenta, porque no había nada más desagradable que mujeres viejas, charlatanas que insistían en leer la mano y profetizar tu futuro. Al cabo de un momento reconoció a una chica que caminaba con indecisión por la calle principal y al sentir cómo el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza no pudo evitar acercarse con agilidad a saludarla.

-Tonks – dijo al estar a su altura y tratando de sonar suave para que la chica no se cayera de la impresión - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, eras tú – dijo ella en tono de falso desdén – Me enviaron aquí del cuerpo de aurores. Al parecer hubo una confusión con un paquete en la oficina de correos y nos notificaron de que podría estar aquí, pero no estaban seguros de cuál era el encargo. Vengo a recoger el paquete personalmente. Así que si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Espera, espera – dijo Remus caminando rápido para alcanzarla. El día de hoy, Tonks llevaba el pelo más corto de lo normal y de un color chocolate, hecho que sorprendía a Remus, pues no entendía cómo a pesar de la diferencia en su aspecto pudo reconocerla de una simple mirada – Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

-No hace falta, sé donde está la oficina – dijo ella sin detener el paso.

-¿En serio? No me pareció lo mismo cuando te vi mirando hace un rato en varias direcciones.

Tonks se sonrojó al enterarse de que había estado siendo observada. Y no por cualquier persona si no que por Remus.

-Está bien – admitió – quizás no sé exactamente dónde está, pero puedo llegar sola, no soy una niña chica. Además tú también debes tener cosas que hacer.

-No, no. Vine a hablar con Dumbledore, pero ahora no tengo nada que hacer. Puedo acompañarte, en serio.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? – preguntó ella en tono burlón – Eso no te lo creo. Después de todo no tienes un grupo con el cual compartes todo el tiempo. Seguro los hombres lobo deben estar echándote de menos.

Remus no respondió de inmediato. Al ver a Tonks todo lo referente a Denis se le había borrado por completo de la mente. Ahora recordaba que estaba metido en un problema y que ni siquiera contaba con el apoyo del viejo director.

-La verdad es que prefiero acompañarte a ti – dijo con toda sinceridad, sonriendo. Ante eso Tonks no pudo exigirle que la dejara sola. Remus sonreía muy pocas veces, y cuando lo hacía era un espectáculo digno de observar. No se parecía a su padre, Ted Tonks, que sonreía a todas horas del día por cosas sin importancia. No se parecía a la sonrisa de Sirius, que siempre iba cargada de dobles intenciones. No se parecía a su propia sonrisa que generalmente la utilizaba para conseguir cosas o demostrar que algo le hacía gracia. La sonrisa de Remus era completamente transparente. De verdad se sentía contento por tenerla de acompañante, al punto de demostrarlo con una sonrisa, algo tímida y cohibida, pero sonrisa Remus al cien porciento. Tonks sintió que todas las intenciones de alejarse de Remus, siendo pesada y distante, nunca podrían llegar a cumplirse porque todo con él se le hacía muy difícil. El hecho de que Remus hubiese ocultado que tenía una relación con Mary y que aún así intentara (y consiguiera) besarla, insistiendo que entre ellos había algo meramente físico, no eran cosas suficientes como para odiarlo, ni siquiera para que no le cayera bien. Simplemente no podía evitar derretirse ante cada una de esas escasas sonrisas.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, pensando en sus propios problemas, hasta que Tonks tuvo que comentar lo inevitable.

-Remus, esta chica Mary de tu grupo… me la encontré al otro día dando vueltas por Grimmauld Place…

-¿Qué? – Remus paró su caminata en seco, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera - ¿Mary en Grimmauld Place?.¿Estás segura?

-Sí, incluso hablé con ella…

-¿Acaso estás loca?.¿Cómo no lo dijiste antes? Esto es malo, es muy malo – Remus se retorcía las manos - ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

-Bueno, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, pero mal que mal, hay cosas que tú tampoco comentas – dijo ella picada.

-Lo siento, no quise ser ofensivo, pero es que ¿Mary en Grimmauld Place? Debe haberme seguido hasta allí – Remus murmuraba sus pensamientos – y al no poder entrar debe haberse quedado esperando en la entrada ¿Habrá visto a alguien más de la Orden?

-Tranquilo, Remus ¿qué podría hacer Mary? Sólo me la llevé de ahí para que no los viera salir a ustedes. Nos tomamos un café y le dije que esa era mi casa y que tú habías ido a visitarme por Navidad, no es tan grave.

-Sólo si te creyó no es tan grave – Remus se veía algo más tranquilo gracias a las explicaciones de Tonks – Lo único que espero es que no vuelva a rondar la casa.

-Bueno, entonces deberías tener más cuidado con quién te está siguiendo los pasos – dijo Tonks en tono de reproche – Pero no la puedes culpar a ella.

-¿No la puedo culpar por ser una espía maniática? – preguntó él con sarcasmo.

-Fíjate que me dio buenos motivos como para hacer lo que hizo.

-¿Y cuáles con esos motivos, si se puede saber?

-Dijo que te desaparecías constantemente de Howling Plot.

-Oh, Denis también lo hace bien seguido y no creo que lo ande siguiendo a todas partes.

-Mary no está saliendo con Denis, no veo por qué tendría que desconfiar de él cuando sale sin dar explicaciones.

-Ni siquiera entiendo por qué la estás defendiendo. Mary es una… ¿Dijiste saliendo? – Remus acababa de computar qué era lo que ocurría - ¿Dices que Mary tiene derecho sobre mí porque estamos saliendo?

-Bueno, no es que tenga derecho sobre ti, pero se entiende que te espíe para enterarse de las cosas que tú le ocultas ¿Ves lo que trae no decir la verdad?

-¿Cómo quieres que le diga la verdad? "Qué tal Mary, hoy he ido a una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, una asociación formada por magos donde comentamos cómo deshacernos de personas como tú" No sé si entiendas que Mary es justamente una de esas personas en las que no puedes confiar.

-No lo sé, en realidad tú eres una persona difícil de contentar. Parece que nadie calza en la definición de "persona confiable" para ti. Ni siquiera tu novia.

-Mary no es mi novia. No es nadie.

-A mí no me pareció eso. Incluso me insinuó que me alejara de ti.

-Bueno no le hagas caso – dijo Remus con molestia – Mary está loca.

-¡Está loca por ti!

-Está patológicamente loca. Es por eso que no tienes que hacerle caso, no es confiable.

-¿Entonces yo también estoy loca?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Yo tampoco fui lo suficientemente confiable como para que me contaras que eras un hombre lobo o que tu padre se murió de pena o que estás enamorado de Mary, porque siempre Remus, siempre, me termino enterando de ese tipo de cosas por otros medios. Si no soy confiable, según tu propia definición, entonces quiere decir que estoy loca, como Mary que busca respuestas a cosas que tú no quieres contarle, de la peor manera.

-Tonks tú no estás loca – dijo Remus suavizando el tono – Sabes de sobra que todo lo que no te he contado, no lo he hecho porque soy un cobarde, no porque tú no seas confiable. Pero ahora me tienes que creer a mí. Mary no es mi novia ni nada parecido…

-No me interesa, puedes enamorarte de Mary si se te da la gana. Después de todo nosotros somos sólo dos amigos que pensaron que tenían algo más, pero que tú nos hiciste ver que era sólo algo físico. Ahora no tienes de qué preocuparte ¿no que ya lo habías sacado del sistema? – hacía rato que habían llegado frente a la oficina de correos y a ese punto, Tonks entró con decisión al lugar dejando a Remus fuera.

De toda su vida, Remus supo que nunca una chica le había dicho algo que le doliera tanto. Volvió sobre sus pasos y luego de meditarlo un momento se apareció en las afueras de Howling Plot. Tenía que hablar con esa perra de Mary y poner las cosas en su lugar. No tenía derecho a jugar con las impresiones de Tonks. No tenía derecho a inventarle historias y exigirle que dejara de verlo. Menos ahora que sabía con seguridad que quería a Tonks y que tenerla distante y enojada, le hacía doler más que las transformaciones en luna llena.

Al llegar a la casa, caminó derecho hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo al escuchar una pelea en la cocina. Se asomó a la puerta con curiosidad y vio la siguiente escena.

Octavius y Alex estaban a un extremo de la cocina. Él estaba rojo de furia mientras insultaba a Denis y le exigía que los dejara en paz. Mary miraba todo algo confusa al igual que los primos que se encontraban más cerca de Denis que tenía la varita en la mano y miraba a la pareja con profundo odio. Al entrar Remus todos fijaron la mirada en él y Denis le sonrió.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, Remus. Al parecer este par de novatos en la magia, piensan dejarnos y abandonar el grupo ¿sabías de esto?

Remus miró a la pareja con el ceño fruncido. No habían sido capaces de seguir sus consejos y ahora estaban todos acorralados.

-Sí – admitió – algo de eso había oído.

Denis ya no sonreía.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Pensé que había cosas más importantes de las cuáles preocuparse que hablarte sobre lo que ellos piensan hacer

-¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

-Creo que no tiene mayor importancia. Si los dejamos ir, no estaremos perdiendo mucho y podremos ocupar sus puestos fácilmente con mejores licántropos – dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pareja.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero ¿tú dices dejarlos ir sin ninguna represalia? Ese no es el estilo del grupo y tampoco tenemos la seguridad de que se estén yendo por la razón que están dando. Yo por lo menos, no me la trago.

-En serio no tenemos intenciones de traicionarlos. Simplemente no queremos participar de ese ejército – dijo Alex con un hilo de voz.

-¡Silencio! – ordenó Denis – No estoy hablando contigo – se volvió hacia Remus - ¿Sabes lo que sospecho? Que son espías.

-No creo…

-¡No creas nada! Sólo me sirven los hechos, las cosas seguras, no lo que puedas creer. No tenemos la seguridad de que no lo sean, así que lo mejor es cortar por lo sano. Te concedo el honor Remus.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Remus confuso.

-Mátalos – ordenó – a los dos. Si quieres los asfixias, los ahogas, los golpeas hasta la muerte, o los torturas. Los quiero muertos ya.

Remus tragó saliva.

-Muy bien – dijo – Pero antes quería hablar algo contigo.

* * *

Hello. Me demore mucho en actualizar? Nah, tenia algunos asuntos por resolver, pero ahora estoy total y completamente despejada para seguir con cosas como el ff. Es una situacion muy feliz : ) (aunque tema por padecer de mononucleosis) tanto que estoy muy complacida por tener que contestar rr.. lastima que ahora sean tan pocos x) justo cuando quiero contestarlos, tendre que empezar a exigir sus comentarios. Sobre el next chap...chan chan, no lo he escrito pero se viene bueno. Sólo tengo dos cosas que decir.. pueden empezar a odiar a Dumbledore y ¿sabían que la traduccion literal de hogsmade es "los cerdos hicieron..."? xD 

RR!

Staken Tonks

Hola. Me alegra saber que tienes mas adicciones que el crack, porque siempre es mejor tener varios vicios que solo uno... de esa forma no puedes viciarte tanto, nadie puede concentrarse tan profundamente en muchas cosas. Con lo de los merodeadores, no se si el viejito pascuero no me quiere tanto por ser una niña mala o que, pero no ha hecho caso con respecto a regalarme a los merodeadores en tamaño real... supongo que hasta para el es dificil conseguirlos. Yo creo que Mary no dejo tanto desastre...es en si el hecho de que Remus nunca confíe en Tonks para contarle ciertas cosas lo que hace que la chica se enoje. Pero sí, Mary ha influido en eso. Hum.. ya veremos que se trae Denis entre manos. CRACK hay una parte que no se si pueda comentar porque no se que tanto has leido...pero casi muero de la risa (le doy el honor a Sirius) pero hay otras cosas que tambien son chistosas y creo que puedo comentar, como cuando Sirius interrumpe a James en sus momentos intimos en los que piensa en Lily o cuando Remus hace que Sirius se quede callado por 1era vez en la historia... o definitivamente cuando Sirius y James cantan en la ducha... son cosas memorables xD En fin, amo tus rr, oh yeah, saludos.

ivonne910

Wou, el comentario sobre Remus y Tonks en el loquero... sin comentarios.¿Te gustaria que Sirius se enterara de que Remus mira de más a su sobrina? No seria una escena muy bonita, seria terrible, quizas su amistad termine cuando eso llegue a ocurrir. Yo mejor rezaria para que eso nunca llegara a pasar. Y no hay bestias en pediatria xD... en ese caso tu no tendrias una en tu propia casa? Aprovecha de que los niños son amor y de que puedes sacar la vuelta xD saludos!

Dorita Tonks

Hola. Trato de escribir rapido y de hecho no puedo terminar el ff, no se como hacerlo ¬¬ Por asi decirlo mi ff termina en dos puntos. Uno es el lemmon y lo otro es el final... el problema es que no se con que rellenar el espacio entre los dos puntos. Así que por el momento estoy poniendo en practica tu idea de escribir rapido y no terminar xD  
Yo tambien opino que Sirius ha tenido su mejor momento en la conversacion del capitulo pasado. Es como el gruñon, pero igual chistoso. Vale por tu rr.

Gaby2

Hola nueva lectora de mi fic!! Me encantan los halagos, es lo que necesitaba. Que alguien me dijera que escribo bien y que tengo naturalidad...creo que voy a llorar. Nah, igual creo que uno de los mejores de Hp es una exageracion, pero no importa, te la compro. Muchas gracias por tu rr y no se si dejaste alguna especie de link al final o solo lo imagine (?) En fin, saludos.

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Joder tía xD. Te queria dar un susto de puta madre. xD perdon perdon. Nada me hace mas gracia que los modismos españoles. Todavia pones las manos al fuego porque Denis es un mortifago?? 8-) Me evito comentarios. Mary no va a tener tiempo de hacer nada mas con respecto a Tonks y Lupin... pero ya sembro la desconfianza ¬¬. No te preocupes por amar a mi Sirius, te lo permito con total libertad. Halagalo, piropealo, violatelo, lo dejo a tu total disposicion. Pero que no se te olvide que primero paso por mi eh? xD Ahora, si escribiera un ff sobre los besos no vistos, tendria que ser con parejas oficiales... o no? (6) Jejeje, saludines y gracias por tu rr.  
PD: si tuvieras a Sirius para ti, tendrias que sacrificar el que fuera un fugitivo y el que tuviera pulgas, piensalo.

danittalovegood

Hola lectora nueva numero 2. Estoy entrando a pensar seriamente en que cambiar el summary influye para que venga mas gente, es una pena. Nah, me encanta que dejen rr y mas si son del estilo "amo tu historia". Gracias por tu rr y espero "seguir asi" xD Saludos

Y ahora bye...


	25. Rebelión de Licántropos

_Hey! Capitulo dedicado a ivonne910 por su cumpleaños el día de hoy. Japi verdei!_

**CAPÍTULO XXV: "REBELIÓN DE LICÁNTROPOS" **

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – dijo Denis de mal modo – No quiero hablar, quiero que mates a estos idiotas.

-Hay un asunto que debemos resolver – insistió Remus – en privado.

Los primos no pudieron evitar soltar ruiditos de burla.

-¡Cállense! – exclamó Denis y ambos dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás, arrepentidos – Muy bien, Remus. Si quieres hablar de algo, adelante. Pero será frente a todos, y luego tendrás que matar a esos dos – dijo indicando a Alex y Octavius.

-Así será. El asunto es que los escuché discutir sobre el ejército – Denis asintió – Y ellos me comentaron de que no entendían tus ideales.

-Son bastante sencillos.

-Destruir a todos los magos – intervino Mary - ¿quién no podría entender algo tan simple como eso?

-Entonces – continuó Remus – Yo me preguntaba si "todos los magos" incluía realmente a todos los magos.

-Nosotros también somos magos – dijo con un hilo de voz Alex.

-No – dijo Denis con calma – No es lo mismo. De tener nosotros el poder del mundo mágico, no haríamos reglamentos discriminatorios con los semi humanos. Semihumanos. Si hasta el nombre es ofensivo. Reinaría sólo la regla de que el más fuerte es el que sobrevive. Esa es la única cosa verdadera. Así es como fue creado el mundo. Debemos restablecer el orden natural. Los magos a los que debemos destruir son los que se llenan la cabeza de aire sobre cosas sin importancia, como el Ministerio. Nosotros somos magos en cierto sentido, sí, lo admito. Pero hay algo muy importante que nos diferencia: el instinto.

-¡Por favor! No lo escuchen, sólo quiere meterles ideas estúpidas en la cabeza – dijo Octavius - ¿No se dan cuenta de que nada tiene sentido?.¿Qué es eso del instinto? No somos animales. Por gente como tú es por la que nos llaman semihumanos.

Todo el grupo guardó un sepulcral silencio. Ni Mary se atrevió a lanzar algún comentario despectivo contra Octavius.

-Átenlo – murmuró Denis a los dos primos que se lanzaron de un salto sobre Octavius para amarrarlo en una de las sillas de la cocina. Octavius no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y nadie alcanzó a entender muy bien lo que pasaba ni lo que debía decir, cuando Denis ya le lanzaba el primer crucio al rubio.

-¡No! – exclamó Alex poniéndose entre Octavius y Denis.

-Por favor, linda. Nada de escenas románticas de heroísmo – dijo Denis fastidiado – No te impacientes que ya será tu turno. Ahora sal de ahí.

-Denis¿no iba a ser yo el que me encargara de esto? – preguntó Remus.

-Pues no te estás encargando – dijo Denis bajando de todos modos su varita - ¿Acaso ya terminaste de hablar?

-Casi – dijo Remus pensando que no podía hacer más rodeos porque la cosa se estaba poniendo fea. Debía decir las cosas rápido y con claridad – Mi pregunta era ¿si estás armando este ejército para destruir a los magos, por qué piensas en entregárselo a los mortífagos?

La cara de Denis era indescifrable, pero Remus pudo adivinar algo como sorpresa.

-Otra vez con el temita de los mortífagos ¿eh? – dijo Denis dándose una vuelta, como si estuviera muy aburrido – Ni siquiera quiero discutir contigo, Remus. Si quieres creer que soy un mortífago, allá tú, me tienes más que aburrido. Quizás he tenido demasiada fe en ti, cuando eres un idiota rematado igual que esos dos. Ahora si no los matas, lo haré yo y de pasadita quizás mi varita también te alcance – sugirió – A no ser, que te decidas a matarlos ahora mismo.

-¿Qué es eso de los mortífagos? – preguntó Mary con seguridad. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Denis la mirara con furia logró intimidarla – Pensé que si iban a hablar frente a todos lo iban a hacer con claridad. No entiendo eso de los mortífagos.

Denis dio un suspiro.

-Remus no parece entender que tengamos problemas con los magos, cuando han sido ellos los que siempre nos han negado oportunidades, así que insiste en que quiero formar un ejército sólo para entregárselo a mortífagos, y ni siquiera yo entiendo de dónde ha podido sacar una idea semejante.

Todos miraron a Remus.

-¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de los "contactos" de Denis? – preguntó – Siempre saliendo a escondidas, firmando papeles que no nos deja ver, tramando un ejército de licántropos para un fin, por lo bajo, dudoso. No nos habíamos quejado en años contra el trato de los magos. Nos limitábamos a fastidiarles un poco la vida, pero ¿masacre en masa? Ese no es nuestro estilo. Dependemos de ellos. No nos convendría destruirlos. Al menos, no a todos.

-¿Por qué crees que es a los mortífagos a los que pretende vendernos? – le preguntó Mary a Remus.

-Porque los otros magos, no aceptarían su ayuda.

-Es ridículo – decidió Mary – El ejército no está formado sólo por Denis. Nosotros también tenemos cerebro ¿sabes? No nos dejaríamos mandar por mortífagos.

-Una vez dentro, es difícil ir contra la masa – dijo Remus – Los mortífagos no son tipos fáciles de contradecir.

-¡Se acabó! – dijo Denis – Tú Remus, vas a ser el tercero – dijo apuntándolo con su varita – Es una lástima que hayas decidido ir por ese camino. Pero antes, me vas a hacer el favor de matar a la parejita primero.

A Remus lo recorrió un escalofrío al verse en esta situación. Nadie parecía apostar porque él tuviera la razón. Octavius estaba amarrado y algo aturdido. Alex estaba junto a él intentando animarlo, mientras era vigilada por los primos. Mary se cruzaba de brazos como si pensara que nada de eso era asunto de ella y Denis estaba decidido a hacer correr sangre esa tarde.

Hasta que se le ocurrió jugarse la última carta. Si estaba equivocado, lo perdería todo.

-Tu brazo izquierdo – dijo.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó Crumley.

-¡Que muestre su brazo izquierdo! – dijo mirando a Denis.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a encontrar en mi brazo izquierdo? – preguntó Denis con sorna - ¿Algún arma con la cuál salir de esta? Estás jodido, Remus. Si quieres vivir un poco más, mátalos ahora y quizás considere coronarte como el lobo omega. Pero sólo si es doloroso ¿eh?

-Si apoyas a los mortífagos y haces negocios con ellos, lo mínimo es que tengas una de esas – dijo Remus.

-¿Una qué? – preguntó ahora Edmund que al igual que su primo estaba muy confuso.

-Una marca tenebrosa. El tatuaje de una serpiente saliendo de una calavera, tatuada en su brazo izquierdo – dijo Remus.

-No voy a darte el placer, Remus – dijo Denis arrastrando las palabras – Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo. Vas a ser el primero – dijo dirigiendo su varita hacia el pecho de Remus.

-Momento – interrumpió Mary. Denis la miró de reojo – Sólo para que estemos seguros de que Remus se equivoca. Muestra el brazo, Denis. Será sólo un momento. No tienes nada que perder.

Los primos miraban expectantes. Todos parecían estar a favor de la proposición de Mary.

Denis con rapidez se subió la manga de la túnica y mostró el antebrazo.

-¿Contentos?

-Ese no es su brazo izquierdo ¿o sí? – preguntó Crumley.

-Esto es una soberana estupidez – dijo Denis bajando la varita. Se arremangó la manga del brazo izquierdo y mostró ante los ojos de todos en la cocina, su brazo pálido coronado por una calavera negra, no muy sobresaliente, con la cual probablemente nunca había sido contactado por Voldemort. Era más pequeña de lo que Remus recordaba haber visto en otros mortífagos, pero indudablemente estaba allí. Era la marca tenebrosa.

-¿Qué demonios hace eso allí? – preguntó Mary.

-No se alteren – dijo Denis bajando totalmente la guardia y sentándose en otra de las sillas – Quería explicárselos antes, pero Remus no dio tiempo – Lupin quería contradecir eso, pero prefirió escuchar – No soy un mortífago.

-Y ese tatuaje…

-No es de verdad. Es decir, es un tatuaje real, pero no está hecho con magia y no me lo hicieron mortífagos.

-¿Entonces para qué…? – Remus estaba muy confundido. Las posibilidades siempre habían sido o Denis era un mortífago o era un acérrimo defensor de los ideales de los licántropos, nada entre medio.

-Para conseguir cosas – explicó Denis – No se imaginan las facilidades que brinda mostrar una de estas – dijo enseñando la marca – Necesitaba a un gran número de hombres lobo. Muchos como Greyback están relacionados con mortífagos. Él mismo me consiguió a muchos. Está interesado en el ejército. Piensa que puede ser provechoso.

-¿Estás confiando a tu ejército en Greyback? – preguntó Remus pensando que eso era casi peor a que fuera un mortífago.

-Sé que no te gusta, pero a mí qué. Greyback tiene demasiadas influencias y siempre consigue lo que quiere. Es un buen aliado.

-Tú estás siendo un buen aliado para él – dijo Remus contrariado por las aptitudes que parecía mostrar Denis - ¿No te das cuenta? Le estás entrenando a un grupo de licántropos que él mismo se encarga de enviarte ¿Para qué? Para los mismos mortífagos. La guerra de los magos está por empezar y necesitan personas para las batallas ¿Realmente crees que Greyback lo hace por lo ideales de los licántropos?.¡El es un mortífago! Desde siempre. No le interesa otra cosa que magos a los cuales morder. Y Voldemort le proporciona esas cosas con gusto.

Como siempre, el nombre de Voldemort causó efectos en todos los presentes. Denis parecía más que furioso, pero como de costumbre, mientras más enojado, más suavizaba el tono.

-Acércate, Remus – dijo.

Remus se acercó por pura inercia y Denis habló muy bajo para que sólo ellos dos escucharan.

-¿Esas son las cosas que te enseña Dumbledore? – Denis miraba su varita y la hacía rodar de una mano a otra - ¿Cómo respetar a los magos que nos hacen la vida una mierda? Al menos el Señor de las Tinieblas nos da de comer

-Para no ser un mortífago, pareces tener tus lealtades bastante claras – murmuró Remus.

-Lo mismo digo – Denis lo quedó mirando mientras agregaba una sonrisa – Dime ¿Lo que hacen en la casa de Zelma es reunirse para hablar de eso?.¿Tienen una especie de sociedad?

Remus se quedó sin habla.

-Puedes engañar a Mary, pero a mí no – dijo en un tono casi inaudible, pues los demás del grupo empezaban a acercarse lentamente para escuchar mejor – Me apuesto mi cola a que ella ni siquiera es licántropo ¿Y Dumbledore? Seguro que todavía mantienes contacto con él y por eso has vuelto al grupo.

-No, yo…

-No lo niegues, ya es tarde. Tengo la jodida dirección, Remus. Grimmauld Place entre el número 11 y 13. Yo mismo mandé a Mary a que te siguiera, y sé exactamente a quién entregar la dirección – Denis habló ahora más fuerte – Supongo que pensaste que te podías mover por aquí con total libertad. Nunca debí haberte dado un trato especial. Eres un espía de esa sociedad ¿no? He escuchado hablar a los mortífagos de ella. La información de Henry sobre que habías trabajado en Hogwarts me fue muy útil. Desde ese punto fue fácil averiguar. Trabajaste para Dumbledore como profesor de Defensa, pero las cosas no partieron allí. Eras amigo de James Potter, el padre del niño que salvó al mundo mágico – lo último lo dijo en tono de burla – Trabajaste en esa sociedad durante la primera guerra para defender a tu amigo. Codo a codo con magos del Ministerio. Como lo sigues haciendo ahora. Eres un infiltrado que pensaba entregarnos a nosotros, que hemos sido los únicos que te han abierto los brazos a pesar de todo. Probablemente nunca dejaste a los magos. Eres una vergüenza para los de nuestra especie ¿Ustedes qué piensan, chicos? – preguntó al resto de los del grupo que ya los rodeaban a los dos y habían escuchado perfectamente las últimas declaraciones de Denis sobre el pasado y presente de Remus.

Los primos lo miraban con hostilidad. Remus siempre había sido cortés con ellos… claro, para despistarlos y luego entregarlos al Ministerio. Si había alguna palabra vetada en Howling Plot por el desagrado que causaba esa era Ministerio. No habían entendido totalmente lo que había dicho Denis, pero si Remus y Ministerio iban juntos en una oración, entonces nada bueno podía venir del castaño.

Mary no tenía un aspecto mucho mejor. Su expresión reflejaba sorpresa y más que nada decepción. Si alguien era partidario de los licántropos al poder, esa era Mary, y el hecho de que el amor de su vida estuviera vinculado con la peor calaña de magos, no la hacía nada feliz. La hacía querer venganza por haber estado engañada tanto tiempo.

Denis sonreía. Nada podía tenerlo más contento que tener bien vigilado a sus subalternos. Nada podía escapársele de su propio dominio. Le hacía gracia saber que nadie era más inteligente y que "no se movía una hoja en Howling Plot sin que él lo supiera" ni por muy listo que se viera Remus.

Alzó entonces su varita. Remus estaba acorralado entre él, los primos y Mary que lo rodeaban. Todos habían sacado sus varitas, pero Remus estaba convencido que aunque tuviera una en su mano, no podría hacer mucho en contra de cuatro.

-Pide tu último deseo – dijo Denis. Luego miró al resto - ¿O no se lo merece?

-No merece nada – dijo Mary.

-Como pensaba – dijo Denis y apuntando su varita a Remus se dispuso a soltar un maleficio, pero no consiguió hacerlo. Más bien movió la varita de un lado a otro, pero no hizo más que soltar palabras sin sentido que de ningún modo eran hechizos.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – gritó Mary, que para comprobar que pasaba se giró para encontrarse de frente con la varita alzada de Alex.

-Un confundus – explicó la chica de pelo corto – Pensé que los conocías.

Remus se disponía a aprovechar el momento en que Denis estaba confundido para amarrarlo, pero los primos se dieron cuenta y lo apuntaron con su varita.

-No te muevas – le dijo Crumley.

-Conozco cosas mucho mejores que eso – le dijo Mary a Alex - ¿Acaso crees que puedes superar a la maestra? Ahora veo que morderte no sirvió de nada. Te inclinas a defender a los más débiles como Remus. Muy bien – dijo apuntándola con su varita – Veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer ¡Flipendo!

Alex bloqueó el maleficio con un contra hechizo. Mary le lanzó un segundo ataque y Alex lo bloqueó con facilidad.

-Veo que todavía no te decides por los ataques. No aprendiste del mejor maestro – comentó Mary lanzándole una tercera tanda de maleficios. Uno imperdonable y dos cortantes, de los cuales uno rebotó contra el encantamiento obstaculizador de Alex y le dio a Edmund.

Denis parecía recuperarse de su confusión y miraba la escena tratando de entender. Remus pensó que con uno de los primos mal herido, podría atacar al otro antes de que Denis se recuperara del todo. Edmund sangraba desde el vientre y se retorcía en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando Octavius que había estado desaparecido hasta entonces surgió desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Dejé los archivos en tu pieza – le murmuró antes de sacar su varita y comenzar el duelo con Crumley.

Remus no tomó en cuenta ese comentario pues Denis ya estaba totalmente desconfundido y lo miraba con intenciones de atacarlo.

La escena en la cocina, por lo tanto era: 3 duelos. El primero y más interesante entre Mary y Alex con su típica rutina de ataque por parte de la primera y defensa la segunda. El segundo era entre Octavius que parecía haberse recuperado completamente del cruciatus y lanzaba hechizos ágilmente a Crumley que se defendía bastante bien (a diferencia de las primeras sesiones de entrenamiento) y por último el duelo entre Denis y Remus. Entre todo el caos, Edmund seguía botado en el suelo desangrándose, pero Remus estaba convencido de que no era tan grave, si no que prefería hacerse el herido para no tener que intervenir en un duelo y quedar peor.

En una palabra Denis era ágil para los duelos. Movía la varita tan rápido y lanzaba tantos hechizos por minuto que no daba tiempo para pensar, pero en definitiva, era pésimo. Remus no dudaba que era un gran rival cuando había que atacar con los puños, pero en los duelos era un desastre. Generalmente olvidaba el nombre correcto de los maleficios y lanzaba otras cosas que terminaban siendo menos mortíferas pero igual de efectivas para despistar al contrincante. Eso era lo que terminaba cansando a su oponente. Era la táctica. Luego, cuando el adversario estuviera lo suficientemente agotado, soltaba la varita, les agarraba la cabeza y les torcía el cuello. Denis solía vanagloriarse de que era algo que había aprendido entre vampiros.

Mientras Remus se defendía con gracia de todos los hechizos de Denis, aprovechaba de mirar cómo iban sus compañeros. Alex ya había pasado a los ataques y Mary que nunca prestó atención a los hechizos defensivos, se conformaba con lanzar más ataques que rebotaban con los de Alex y le hacían perder el equilibrio. Crumley ya estaba casi fuera de combate y le rogaba a su primo que entrara en la pelea.

-¿Te estás cansando, Remus? – preguntó Denis sin para en ningún momento el ataque.

-Para nada ¿tú?

-¿Qué crees? Por algo soy el alfa.

-Pensé que eras el alfa porque habías formado el grupo – Denis se escapó por poco de un rayo rojo, probablemente fuego proveniente de la varita de Remus.

-Mantenerse como el líder no es fácil. Tú podrías haberme quitado el lugar si hubieses querido – dijo en un arranque de sinceridad – Pero no tienes lo que se llama liderazgo. No te gusta ser la cara visible. Prefieres los trabajos desde atrás. Trabajos rastreros, ocultos, de espionaje hasta.

-Mary tiene eso que llamas "liderazgo" y yo prefiero llamar "ansias de poder". Ella podría haberte quitado el lugar. Lleva muchos años en el grupo.

-No le falta talento – dijo Denis con una sonrisa fría – Pero la gente que se enamora tan fácilmente como ella, no sirve. Aprecio mucho que no se haya decidido por defenderte. Su lealtad es admirable. Ahora dime, ya que estamos peleando y ya no hay más que perder…

-¿La vida, quizás? – rió Remus.

-Nah, he vivido siempre. Nunca me he conformado con sobrevivir. Tampoco me conformaría con morir sin gloria. O mejor dicho, morir sin joderle la vida a alguien antes – Remus le causó con un hechizo cortante, un tajo desde el ojo derecho hasta la barbilla – Mierda, eso dolió.

-Pienso que la muerte duele más aún.

-¿Piensas matarme?

-Nunca pensé que un duelo con el gran Denis Gall no sería a muerte.

-Tienes razón, me gusta tu estilo, Remus, creo que ya te había dicho eso alguna vez. Quizás cuando nos conocimos.

Remus asintió.

Edmund había tomado el lugar de su primo que jadeaba cerca del lavaplatos, y se defendía de unas chispas enviadas por Octavius. Al parecer su sangrado en el estómago se había detenido. Alex estaba perdiendo puntos con Mary. Tenía la túnica hecha jirones y algunas magulladuras en la cara, mientras que Mary sólo parecía algo sudada.

-Dime Remus ¿qué es lo que pensabas encontrar en el grupo?.¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te mandó Dumbledore a buscar?

-Información, nada más. En el mejor de los casos, aliados – A Remus le llegó de costado un rayo azulino. Le causó un gran dolor, pero se mantuvo en pie.

-Nunca he entendido por qué tienes ese afán de estar de lado de los magos más débiles. Si te soy sincero, no me gustan para nada los magos, pero si tengo que elegir, me decido por los que me pueden traer algún beneficio. Ya ves que no soy un mortífago, no al menos uno verdadero, pero estos tipos saben lo que hacen, consiguen cosas, logran objetivos. El Ministerio es sólo una mierda que parece ordenada y jerarquizada. Pero se engañan. Los mortífagos también están detrás del Ministerio. No tiene caso luchar por los que están "del buen lado"

-No tuve elección. Voldemort señaló a mis amigos – dijo Remus como toda respuesta.

-Oh, la lealtad, ya veo – dijo Denis burlonamente - ¿Sabes? Hacías buena pareja con Mary.

Remus le lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo patinar y caer, pero Denis se levantó con presteza y continuaron el duelo.

-Como decía – continuó Denis – Te dije que en el caso de que no viva, moriré pero para joderte la tuya.

-Gracias – dijo Remus con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Es un placer. Supe que los mortífagos buscaban desde hace tiempo la ubicación de esa famosa sociedad liderada por Dumbledore. No estaban seguros de que aún existiera, ya sabes que la guerra no se ha declarado aún. Pero en la primera guerra sí que les trajo problemas. Así que me tomé la libertad de asegurarles que aún se reunían.

Genial. Esa información fue como un balde de agua helada para Remus.

-Pero no sabía hasta qué punto confiar en esos magos idiotas, así que la dirección sólo la conocemos yo, Mary y alguien más – dijo alzando las cejas – Mary no sabe nada de esto. La muy ingenua aún cree que es la casa de la chica que trajiste a la Moonlight Fest – Denis miró de reojo hacia la dirección en que estaban los demás duelistas. Remus no se atrevió a voltearse, pero presintió que ya había un cuerpo caído. Rogó porque no estuviera muerto – Ya hay uno menos – comentó Denis, pero dejó de lado el tema – Como decía, me aseguré de que alguien más supiera toda la verdad, y esta persona no dudará ponerlo en conocimiento de los mortífagos si es que la cosa se pone muy fea.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.¿Estás resguardando los intereses de Voldemort?.¿Por qué te metes en esto, Denis? – Remus le envió un hechizo que hizo que Denis no pudiera mover las piernas y se tambaleara por un segundo para terminar en el suelo, sin poder levantarse de ninguna forma y cayendo su varita unos metros fuera de su alcance.

-Porque pensaba venderle el ejército – dijo con una sonrisa sádica, sin parecer estar asustado por ir perdiendo estrepitosamente – A ellos no les interesa si los licántropos no están de acuerdo. Tienen sus métodos para convencerlos de hacer lo que ellos quieren. Lo que les interesa es tener soldados, muchos soldados. Me aseguraron sacarme del país. Ya sabes que el Ministerio me busca desde hace años. El trato era sacarme del país, pagarme buena plata y yo les entregaba a cambio un ejército preparado de hombres lobo, lo demás es historia.

-Pero ahora voy a matarte – dijo Remus con decisión mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas cómo aún continuaba otra pelea – Todo el esfuerzo que has hecho no te sirvió de nada. No podrás disfrutar ni el dinero ni la vida en otro lugar. Claro, otro lugar que no sea el infierno donde vas a ir ahora.

Denis soltó una risa profunda, como si toda la situación en desventaja que tenía, fuera sumamente divertida.

-No creo en el infierno. Conozco este mundo y te aseguro que lo que llamas infierno está aquí mismo, rondando las calles marginales y en especial las ricas de Londres. No me da miedo morir.

-Me parece bien por ti – dijo Remus levantando la varita.

-Pero recuerda, Remus. Hay alguien que sabe de todos tus secretos y no dudará en entregarle la información a los mortífagos. Te voy a hundir de todos modos a ti y a tus amiguitos magos, desde el mismo "infierno"

Remus no quiso escuchar más y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un avada kedavra que dio un pequeño resplandor verde que sólo ellos dos pudieron ver. Era hasta gracioso que la expresión de Denis antes del impacto fuera de dicha y su última palabra hubiese sido infierno. Luego de eso, la cabeza de Denis instantáneamente cayó hacia un lado y la vida desapareció de su cuerpo. Limpiamente.

Así que alguien más estaba involucrado en todo esto. Sin pensar más, Remus tomó su localizador que lo comunicaba con los de la Orden y dio un mensaje urgente para que vinieran a Howling Plot. Probablemente estarían en el lugar en un par de minutos. Se armó de valor para darse la vuelta y ver cuál era la situación en que estaba.

Los primos estaban en el suelo sin conocimiento, pero evidentemente vivos. No había rastros ni de Octavius ni de Alex.

Mary había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta y miraba en dirección a Denis con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Lo mataste! – exclamó fuera de sí - ¿Estás enfermo?.¿Qué rayos hiciste? – Mary no llevaba varita y se conformó con golpearlo con fuerza, aunque no la suficiente como para hacerle daño. Estaba completamente histérica - ¿Cómo…? Denis… muerto… muerto – no pudo articular nada coherente y se dejó caer en el suelo mientras sollozaba, en medio de sangre, polvo y desastre.

Remus decidió atarla de manos y piernas, para que no hiciera nada irracional, y ella se dejó como si estuviera en otro mundo. Luego miró en derredor y fue hacia el living en busca de los otros dos que quedaban y de los que no había rastro. No estaban en el comedor y buscando por toda la planta, Remus no encontró a nadie más.

Subió al segundo piso, pieza por pieza. En la de Alex finalmente los encontró. Octavius estaba arrodillado junto a la cama y Remus necesitó caminar hasta él para asegurarse de que estaba vivo, pero una vez a su altura, comprendió que Alex no había corrido la misma suerte. Estaba acostada en la cama y dedujo que Octavius se había dado el tiempo de limpiarla, pues todo rastro del duelo había desaparecido. Su rostro blanco estaba más hermoso que nunca, si es que eso era posible y parecía reposar tranquilamente. En los meses desde que Remus la conocía a Alex le había crecido un tanto el pelo y llevaba una melena corta, negra y ondulada. Remus no pudo evitar evocar el primer momento en que la había visto y la impresión que su belleza había causado en él.

_-¿Alex?_

_Una jovencita de unos veinte años estaba recostada en una cama. Era fina, de grandes ojos verdes y pelo corto como hombre de color negro brillante. Remus rebuscó en su memoria y decidió que jamás había visto a una criatura más linda que aquella chica, en toda su vida. Todos sus rasgos parecían estar decididos con una predeterminación y colocados con especial cuidado en su lugar. Objetivamente, la chica era perfecta. Mary captó el embelesamiento de Remus y carraspeó._

_-Ella es Alex. Alex, él es Remus. Antes pertenecía al grupo y quizás se venga a vivir con nosotros._

_Alex se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y mirar a Remus con curiosidad._

_-¿No hay nada que quieras preguntarle? - Mary usaba un dulce tono de exasperación. Como el que se usa con los niños pequeños cuando no logran comprender las cosas._

_La chica se lo pensó un momento._

_-¿Se quedará al té?_

_-Puede ser - respondió Remus conmovido porque Alex usara el "usted" para dirigirse a él y porque su pregunta fuera tan irrelevante - En todo caso, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar_.

Y el tiempo de conversar nunca había llegado. Se había pasado esos cinco meses en Howling Plot y nunca había llegado a conocer ni superficialmente a Alex, que lejos era la criatura más pura que había pisado esa casa. Si tan sólo le hubieran hecho caso cuando mencionó que no podían enfrentarse cara a cara con Denis. Remus sintió que no tenía control sobre las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, y que de un manotón secó.

-¿Octavius? – dijo con un carraspeo. Pero el hombre no se levantó - ¿Octavius?

-Todo es mi culpa, Remus – dijo finalmente alzando el rostro – Debí haberla obligado a hacerte caso. Pero es que estaba tan decidida a largarse de aquí. Siempre odio esta casa. Nunca se pudo acostumbrar a nosotros. Ni a este mundo, parecía de otro lugar.

-Lo sé, pero no es tu culpa – trató de consolarlo – Simplemente tenía que pasar.

Octavius se abrazó a sus rodillas y asintió en silencio.

-¿Quieres contarme cómo pasó?

-No lo sé. Yo estaba peleando con los primos cuando la vi caer. No fue un avada. Lo sé porque cayó y tardó unos momentos en morir. Me dirigió su última sonrisa antes de morir – Octavius hablaba entre hipidos – La más linda que nunca nadie me había dedicado. No sé cómo dejé fuera de combate a Edmund que era con el cual estaba peleando y la tomé en mis brazos para que no la pisotearan en medio del caos que había en la cocina. Y la traje hasta aquí.

-¿Qué pasó con Mary?

Octavius se tardó en responder.

-No me interesa. No estaba allí cuando la traje. De haber estado la habría asesinado con mis propias manos – Octavius murmuró otras cosas que Remus no pudo entender. Fue entonces cuando sonó el timbre y supo que los de la Orden habían llegado.

-Espérame aquí – le dijo a Octavius.

Y bajó confiadamente las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Hestia mirando a Remus con preocupación – Nos asustamos mucho por tu llamado a esta hora.

Remus dejó pasar a todos los que llegaban, entre ellos, Dedalus, Kingsley, Sturgis, Emmeline y Tonks.

-Problemas con los del grupo – resumió haciéndolos pasar a la cocina.

Cuando estuvieron todos allí, los de la Orden se apresuraron a atar a los primos y ordenar un poco el estado de los cuerpos.

Mary comenzó a gritar histéricamente de nuevo y sin que nadie le tomara mucha atención, Tonks la aturdió con un hechizo.

-Es Denis Gall – dijo Kingsley arrodillándose junto al cuerpo – Lo hemos estado buscando hace mucho. Será un alivio para los del Ministerio saber que está muerto ¿Mérito tuyo? – preguntó a Remus

El castaño asintió y contestó otras preguntas de Kingsley sobre los licántropos. Todos eran buscados por medianos desastres o estafas contra muggles.

-Suerte que se desocuparon diez celdas hace poco – comentó Dedalus con ironía – Azkaban estará preparado para recibirlos.

-Debemos llamar al Ministerio – dijo Remus a Kingsley – La casa es constantemente visitada por muchos licántropos y la mayoría son de la misma especie – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo al cuerpo de Denis.

-¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Emmeline – Es un mortífago – dijo mostrando la marca tenebrosa que se vislumbraba en el brazo de Denis.

-Al parecer no es de verdad – dijo Remus – Pero de seguro otros de los que vengan sí que lo son.

-Tendremos la casa en cuarentena – dijo Kingsley – Será una encerrona para todos los que vengan a visitarlos.

Remus asintió satisfecho.

-Eres bueno en los duelos ¿eh? – comentó Tonks al ver que eran cuatro cuerpos y un solo Remus.

-No estaba solo – contestó con pesar al pensar en Alex.

Volvió a subir las escaleras, pero antes de ir donde Octavius, pasó por su habitación. Encontró sobre su cama unas carpetas llenas de papeles. Recordó que en medio de la batalla Octavius le había mencionado algo sobre unos archivos. Los hojeó con rapidez y encontró muchos nombres e identificaciones de licántropos.

"Deben ser los del ejército" pensó. Y entonces un súbito cansancio lo recorrió. Denis había dicho que alguien más sabía lo de la Orden. Si ese alguien existía (no lo ponía en duda) debía estar en esos papeles. Eran un número considerable. Pero lo reconfortó pensar que contaba con la ayuda del Ministerio, al menos para eso. Tendrían la casa como trampa para ratas y de los interrogatorios que hicieran para los que vinieran, tendría que salir a la luz el cómplice de Denis.

Se levantó y con los archivos en la mano fue hacia la habitación de Alex. Quería preguntarle a Octavius cómo era que sabía de los archivos de Denis y dónde los había encontrado, pero apenas tomó el picaporte de la puerta supo que nunca debió dejar esa habitación.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la escena de Alex y Octavius, ambos sobre la cama, los dos igual de muertos. El olor ya se propagaba por la habitación y Remus sólo atinó a abrir la ventana mientras pensaba que las tragedias de amor se le hacían casi tan insoportables como el olor putrefacto de la muerte.

* * *

Debido a la urgencia con la que debía actualizar para coincidir con la fecha del cumpleaños y tambien para que no se volvieran locas con la espera de tan intrigante fin del capitulo pasado xD no puedo contestar rr, PERO se los prometo para mañana en un rr enviado a mi misma. 

Bye.

Dejen sus rr!...y bueno ya, tomatazos tambien


	26. Regreso a Grimmauld Place

**CAPÍTULO XXVI: "REGRESO A GRIMMAULD PLACE" **

Greyback. Ese era el nombre que rondaba la cabeza de Remus los últimos días. Ese _tenía_ que ser al cual Denis había dado la información de la Orden, si no ¿quién más? Pero mientras más se lo repetía, más ridículo le resultaba. Para empezar Greyback era un mortífago. Quizás uno no muy importante, pero mortífago al fin y al cabo. Un mortífago al que le importaba ascender dentro del círculo de los seguidores de Voldemort ¿Cómo conseguir un ascenso rápidamente? Nada más fácil que entregar información tan valiosa como la ubicación de la Orden del Fénix. Era evidente que si Greyback lo supiera, la casa de Sirius ya habría sido atacada y el secreto sabido por todos, pero nada de eso había ocurrido en las últimas semanas desde la muerte de Denis. Definitivamente si esa persona tan misteriosa existía, no habría abierto la boca aún ¿por qué?.¿Acaso no sabría que Denis estaba muerto?.¿Esperaba una señal para revelar la información? Y de haber una señal ¿cuál sería?

Remus abrió nuevamente la carpeta que contenía los nombres e identificaciones de todos los licántropos del ex ejército de Denis, y los revisó de cabo a rabo. Ya se sabía la mayoría de memoria, y a estas alturas muchos habían ido a Howling Plot y habían sido interrogados por los del Ministerio. El pobre Kingsley tenía mucho trabajo por parte del Ministerio en su trabajo regular y ahora además con el asunto de la encerrona en Howling Plot. El procedimiento era rápido, de todas formas. Los licántropos entraban, Kingsley junto con un grupo de aurores los sentaban e interrogaban con Veritaserum sobre participaciones con mortífagos (hecho que se omitía en los informes al Ministerio, por motivos obvios) y en el caso de ser fugitivos se les enviaba directo a Azkaban, como ocurrió con los primos y Mary que ni siquiera fueron juzgados. En el caso contrario de ser inocentes licántropos con un ideal conspirativo perverso de dominación, pero sin antecedentes previos, se les borraba el recuerdo de la entrevista (cosa que sabían manejar a la perfección los aurores preparados) y se les dejaba ir con un "buenos días" para que no fuera a ser que éstos hablaran afuera sobre la encerrona.

Remus se había quedado en Howling Plot y había asistido a cada una de las entrevistas, sin tener siquiera una mínima sospecha de ninguno. Reconocía a la mayoría de vista (debido a las clases) pero no se convencía de que alguno podía ser el indicado en el cual Denis hubiera depositado su confianza.

Si tan sólo Octavius no hubiera muerto, solía pensar. Estaba convencido de que el rubio sabía algo más que no le había alcanzado a comunicar. Le parecía que su muerte había sido totalmente inútil y eso le daba rabia.

-Fue romántico, como en Romeo y Julieta – dijo Tonks mientras le ofrecía un café en el escritorio de su habitación.

-En Romeo y Julieta se morían por equivocación. Romeo se envenenaba porque pensaba que Julieta había muerto, pero no había sido así.

-Conozco la historia – respondió ella haciendo un ademán como para que lo olvidara – Luego Julieta despierta y viendo a su amado muerto, se clava una espada en el corazón.

-Romeo era un cobarde. Mira que morir envenenado. Eso hubiera quedado mejor para ella que sin embargo lo hace con una espada.

-Supongo que Shakespeare lo hizo a propósito – comentó Tonks algo molesta porque Remus se empecinara en ver todo lo malo de la obra.

-Octavius también fue un cobarde. Ahora podría estarme ayudando. Prefirió morir en vez de sobrevivir una vida sin ella.

-Quizás es mejor así. Si no se hubiese matado, habría encontrado otro punto de fuga, y ya conocíamos a Octavius.

Remus se encogió de hombros. Habían asistido a su funeral unas semanas atrás. No había sido una ceremonia muy concurrida. Algunos parientes lejanos de Octavius, más cercanos de Alex. Muchos clientes frecuentes de la mercancía de Octavius que buscaban entre el público algún sucesor. Nada digno de mención. Pocas palabras (la mayoría vacías) de un cura salido quizás de dónde. Y Remus que no había derramado ni una sola lágrima (a excepción de las que había dejado correr al ver el cuerpo inerte de Alex, pero sabía que era más por el impacto de verla tan hermosa, que por ella en sí) por sus amigos, pero no le extrañó. Tampoco lo había hecho por Lily ni por James, que eran mucho más cercanos.

-¿Remus? – preguntó ella, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-¿Sí?

-Estuve habando con Sirius, y cree que es bueno que ahora vuelvas a vivir a Grimmauld Place. Ya no tienes más que hacer aquí. Seguro que Dumbledore está de acuerdo.

-Sí, es una buena idea – dijo él distraídamente – Pero aún quedan algunas personas para ser entrevistadas.

-Ese no es tu trabajo, Remus. Kingsley se encargará de eso. Ya has pasado por demasiado en estas semanas. Sería mejor que te alejaras de esta casa definitivamente.

-¿Qué piensas de eso? – preguntó de pronto Remus interesándose en ella.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas. De lo que pasó la noche luego de que nos vimos en Hogsmade – Tonks no parecía entender - ¿Qué piensas de que haya matado a un hombre?

Y entonces Tonks comprendió que la abstracción de Remus en los últimos días no se debía ni al hecho de que existiera un cómplice de Denis con información sobre la Orden ni a la muerte tan brutal de Alex y Octavius. Todo se debía a un hecho más profundo y terrible por el cuál ella ni siquiera se había preguntado su propia opinión.

-No lo sé – atinó a decir – Supongo que es algo totalmente justificado. Si no lo matabas, te mataba él a ti. Supervivencia. Es algo innato en las personas. No es nada terrible.

-No me refiero a eso. Todo el mundo sabe que fue algo lógico y justificado, pero ¿sigues teniendo una opinión sobre mí, exactamente igual de la que tenías antes de que matara a Denis?

Tonks se lo pensó un momento. Era evidente que algo había cambiado. Ahora podía estar segura de que llegado el momento, Remus no dudaría en alzar su varita.

-No – decidió finalmente – Las cosas no son iguales ahora. Pero no tienes que tener miedo de eso. El hecho de que hayas matado a alguien, para mí, sólo significa que el momento lo ameritaba y si lo miras con más distancia te sigo viendo a ti.

Remus la miró sin comprender.

-Sigo viendo a un hombre mediano, relativamente apuesto y totalmente atractivo – dijo con una sonrisa – que sólo intentaba defender sus ideas para hacer de este mundo, un mundo que considere digno de vivir. Nada más. Para mí no has cambiado nada, Remus. La única diferencia es que demostraste con un acto lo que siempre habías pensado que podías llegar a hacer.

-Hay algo que no te he contado – dijo Remus mirándose las manos. Tonks guardó silencio – No se lo he contado a nadie. A nadie que no fuera del grupo. Pero quiero contártelo porque… porque sé que tú entenderás. Y como siempre me reclamas de que no te cuento las cosas porque no te considero importante…

Tonks lo interrumpió con una risa.

-Quiero que sepas que sí eres importante. Pero a veces, en realidad la mayoría de las veces, me cuesta demasiado contar algunas cosas. No soy como tú, qué más quisiera que las cosas se me hicieran fáciles de decir, pero no es así. Aunque a veces – agregó – hay cosas que tú no me quieres creer y te empecinas en que te estoy mintiendo.

Tonks se sonrojó.

-Está bien, quizás Mary no era tu novia – admitió – Pero ¿qué querías que creyera si ella misma me lo dijo?

-Ya viste que ella no estaba muy bien – dijo apuntándose la cabeza.

-Ey – dijo Tonks dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – Debes respetar a las mujeres, Sr. Lupin.

-Yo respeto a las mujeres – dijo él como si fuera una acusación totalmente sin fundamento.

-¿Sí? Bueno, a veces te propasas con ellas – dijo sugerente.

-Sólo cuando ellas se dejan propasar – Tonks iba a reclamar de que el que él se hubiera propasado con ella dándole un beso, había sido totalmente su responsabilidad, pues ella se había impactado tanto que no había alcanzado a reclamar ( en verdad no había querido) y además ella no había dado ninguna "señal" de que quería ser besada, como para que él hubiera entendido que se dejaría propasar; pero su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por Emmeline que entró en la habitación para informarle a Remus de que habían llegado más entrevistados.

-¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Remus olvidando completamente a Tonks para concentrarse en las palabras de Emmeline.

-Christopher Cohen, Janette Summers, Daniel Thomas – leyó Emmeline de una lista.

Remus buscó entre los archivos de Denis y encontró las fotografías de cada uno de ellos. Los recordaba a todos. Negó en silencio con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos podía ser el cómplice de Denis. Los tres eran jóvenes, no muy influyentes, poco del gusto del ex líder.

Ni siquiera quiso asistir a la entrevista. Estaba harto de tener que verles las caras todos los días a sus ex alumnos, así que le dijo a Emmeline que no estaría presente y una vez esta se fue, se dirigió a Tonks.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

-¿Qué?.¿No quieres oír las entrevistas? – preguntó ella sumamente extrañada de ese raro cambio de actitud en su amigo, que se había pasado cerca de un mes investigando como loco a cada licántropo, para luego descartar las últimas posibilidades de posibles cómplices tan rápidamente.

-No, tienes razón. Es mejor que me aleje un tiempo de todo esto. Estoy casi seguro de que todos los que aparecen en este registro que me pasó Octavius no son las personas que buscamos. Denis no lo hubiera dejado por escrito. He revisado una infinidad de veces su escritorio, pero no hay nada que buscar. Si esa persona existe, debe estar alejada y no se paseará por Howling Plot sin que Denis se lo ordene. Y Denis ahora no está en condiciones de ordenar nada. Podemos tomar algo en el centro y luego ir donde Sirius. Creo que aceptaré su invitación para volver a Grimmauld Place.

-Está bien – dijo Tonks muy contenta – Voy a pedirle permiso a Kingsley para que me dé la tarde libre, no creo que le importe – Tonks bajó las escaleras y Remus se quedó ordenando su maleta para llevar sus cosas inmediatamente a Grimmauld Place.

Salieron los dos unos minutos más tarde. Él metió las manos en los bolsillos. El frío de febrero es más intenso a pesar de la falta de nieve. Era un día nublado, horrible. Ella llevaba una túnica gruesa y la nueva adquisición que Remus le había descubierto hace unos días era un pequeño gorro de lana. Era morado, es feo, pero en ella se veía bien. Mientras Remus la observaba caminar en silencio, pensaba que se veía cada día más niña, mientras que él envejecía a cada minuto. Y entonces recuerda algo que ella dijo.

-¿Tonks?.¿En verdad crees que soy atractivo? – preguntó con un dejo de burla

-¿Qué? – ella usó todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse, pero presintió que no había dado resultado – Ah, lo dices por lo que habíamos estado hablando. Bueno… ¿tú qué crees?

-No sé, por algo te lo pregunto – dijo él con una risita.

-Remus, yo supongo que tú lo sabes – Tonks estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo.

-¿Saber qué?

-Bueno… si dejé que tú te "propasaras conmigo", pues por algo es.

Ahora era el turno de Remus de sentirse avergonzado. No era que le avergonzara, si no que el comentario de Tonks lo hacía sentir algo sofocado. Pero tenía razón ¿qué mujer se dejaba besar por alguien que no considerara como mínimo, atractivo? Entonces se sintió orgulloso de poder despertar eso en alguien tan menor como Tonks. Sirius diría algo como que "revolucionaba a las jovencitas"

Tonks era la sobrina de Sirius.

Eso era un asunto que le hacía bajar cualquier orgullo que podría haber sentido. Prefirió apurar el paso y entrar rápido en una cafetería. Ambos pidieron un café helado y conversaron sobre temas triviales.

-Encuentro que June se estancó. Al principio tuvo muchas mejorías, pero ahora último no logra recordar más cosas de su presente. Sigue sin recordarme y algunas veces habla de Sirius, lo que los sanadores toman como que se informa de las noticias actuales y creen que mejora, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

-¿Y qué piensan sus padres?

-No notan mucho la diferencia. A ellos sí los recuerda – dijo en un tono picado – En todo caso creo que su madre piensa llevársela al campo. Allá tienen una vida más tranquila y ella insiste en que fue la capital lo que le causó un problema mental a su hija. El problema me queda sólo a mí. Ya no alcanzo a pagar el alquiler yo sola. El primer mes lo pagaron los padres, pero ahora estoy quedando corta de dinero.

-Podrías buscarte otro departamento – sugirió Remus como la respuesta evidente.

-No. Me gusta mucho el departamento. Creo que buscar un compañero sería lo ideal, pero ahora último no conozco a gente tan seguido como me pasaba en la Academia. Allí se conoce a gente nueva todos los días. Ahora que trabajo le veo las caras a la misma gente todo el tiempo. Y entre esos ninguno anda buscando lugar donde vivir.

-¿Y si pones un aviso buscando un compañero de departamento?

-Lo he pensado – dijo ella dando un suspiro de resignación – Pero me gustaría conocer antes a la persona con la cual voy a vivir.

-Es verdad. No se puede vivir con cualquiera.

-De hecho…si Sirius no estuviera tan solo, te habría pedido a ti si querías… ya sabes, compartir el departamento.

Remus se atragantó con el café helado y Tonks prefirió ignorar eso.

-Es decir… yo ya sabía que dirías que no. Que te gusta más vivir solo y si ahora vives con Sirius es sólo porque no quieres seguir en Howling Plot y porque el número 12 es muy grande y te saldrá gratis… y conmigo tendrías que pagar la mitad del arriendo. Y en realidad… no sé si nos llevaríamos tan bien.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón – dijo Remus recuperándose del atoramiento – Además, es más complicado compartir casa con alguien de distinto sexo. Ya sabes, siempre hay problemas con el baño y la pasta de dientes.

-Yo la aprieto desde arriba – dijeron ambos y luego se rieron.

-En todo caso – dijo Remus – encuentro un lindo gesto que hayas pensado en mí como compañero de departamento.

-Bueno, lo dije porque en general nos llevamos bien y ahora sé que nunca pelearíamos por la pasta de dientes.

-Por suerte nos dimos cuenta de que éramos sólo amigos – dijo Remus pensando que quizás no era tanta suerte.

-Así es – dijo Tonks nada convencida – sólo amigos.

-Aunque – dijo de pronto Remus – somos amigos que se encuentran "atractivos" unos a otros, pero eso no tiene nada de malo ¿o sí?

-No veo mal en eso – los dos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que para el resto de la gente debían verse tontos, ahí sentados mirándose sin hablar y con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Por fortuna, para evitar el vergonzoso momento en que despertaran de su ensoñación, llegó el garzón con la cuenta.

A Grimmauld Place llegaron cerca del anochecer porque se fueron caminando desde el centro de Londres. En cualquier momento de sus vidas hubiesen pensado que era un paseo excesivo para recorrerlo a pie, pero cuando estaban juntos, el tiempo y el cansancio transcurría de una forma distinta, así que casi no se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban en la casa, y Sirius los recibía.

-Me lo tienes que contar todo – dijo Sirius mientras iba a la cocina en busca de algo para comer – Podremos investigar y deducir quién es el cómplice gracias a esos archivos ¡Será como cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts y nos creíamos detectives!

Remus alzó una ceja y miró a Tonks con cara de "para esto me trajiste hasta aquí"

-Oh, vamos. Sirius necesita compañía y tú necesitas distracción.

-Esto no será precisamente una distracción.

-No te hagas de rogar. Sé que te la pasas bien con Sirius. Por algo es tu amigo

-Descubriste mi secreto mejor guardado – dijo Remus en tono irónico mientras subían las escaleras para dejar la maleta en el cuarto que antes ocupaba.

-Pensé que tu secreto mejor guardado era… - Tonks no alcanzó a terminar "la chica de la cuál estabas enamorado" porque Remus la interrumpió.

-No toquemos más ese tema porque siempre terminamos discutiendo ¿bueno?

-A veces es bueno discutir.

-¿Para qué?

-Para decirnos las cosas que no nos gustan y que podemos mejorar.

-Bueno, en general discutir nunca me ha traído buenos resultados.

-Si me preguntas, creo que son otras cosas las que no te han traído buenos resultados…

-¡Estás haciendo eso! Estás dirigiendo la conversación para que terminemos peleando.

-¿Sí? Pues tú me estás interrumpiendo para que no hablemos de eso que te carga hablar.

-Sólo deja de ir por ese camino. Al fin nos estábamos llevando bien, como verdaderos amigos – dijo Remus acentuando la última palabra

-Quizás no deberíamos ser amigos – resolvió Tonks – Quizás no deberíamos vivir juntos nunca… como amigos.

-¡Pues estoy de acuerdo, amor! – Remus iba a seguir hablando pero enmudeció de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué… qué dijiste?

-Nada, no dije nada – dijo Remus entre tartamudeos.

-Sí, sí lo dijiste… me llamaste amor – Tonks estaba sorprendida.

-No, no lo dije. Te estás imaginando cosas. Estás muy cansada, será mejor que te vayas.

-¡No, no lo imaginé! Lo escuché claramente.

-¡Bueno, sí! Pero fue sólo un lapsus. Ahora si no te importa, yo quiero descansar – y como había pasado en el departamento de Misterios, de la misma forma Remus empujó a Tonks hacia la puerta sin que se diera cuenta, y la cerró.

Tonks soltó un ruido de indignación al tener la puerta en su cara y se volteó para darse cuenta de que Sirius la observaba.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el moreno que traía una bandeja en sus manos.

-Nada – dijo ella demasiado irritada aún como para que se creyera en lo que decía.

-Ya. Y ese "aaagg" que acabas de soltar, supongo que lo haces constantemente.

Tonks murmuró algo que Sirius no pudo entender y agregó a eso un "me voy" mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la salida.

Mientras Sirius la veía irse, una extraña idea cruzó por su mente y algo le dijo que no estaba equivocado. Entonces Tonks tropezó con el paragüero y soltó varias groserías.

-¡Este estúpido paragüero ni siquiera tiene paraguas!

-Recuérdame sacarlo – le gritó Sirius antes de que ella cerrara la puerta de entrada.

* * *

Cuál serála extraña idea que tiene Sirius??

RR! 

ivonne910

De nada por el capitulo. Crees que tengo madera de escritora? Creo que para escribir un libro se necesita mucho mas que eso (o mucho menos, pero más suerte) Aunque si lo miras bien, no es algo tan dificil. Lo dificil es que el libro se venda xD... pero si tuviera que elegir entre escribir un best seller o un BUEN libro creo que no habría por donde perderse. Sobre el "personaje misterioso" no es tan difícil adivinarlo, pero no es algo sobre lo que preocuparse ahora. Lo importante son por ejemplo esos lapsus que está teniendo Remus. De nada, gracias por leerme y por tus rr. Chau

Dorita Tonks

Hola! Este capitulo tuvo harto Remus Tonks...no tan "juntitos" pero si hablaron mucho...tanto que hacen que a Sirius se le ocurran unas "extrañas ideas". Ahora, sobre lo de que no te guste que Remus piense en Alex, tampoco es para tanto. Aclaro que Alex era MUY bonita, tanto que hacía que los hombres se desquiciaran un poco xD En el fondo Remus siente pena porque ella era tan..¿pura? puede ser por ahi la palabra. Y bueno, no cabe duda de que Remus está pensando mucho en Tonks..vale por tu rr. Chau

Staken Tonks

Wou! dos rr por el precio de uno. De un gran capitulo en todo caso xD. Y más encima me dices que te imaginas a Denis como en una pelicula... aunque no te acuerdes despues¡es una imagineria! y con eso me terminaste de contentar hasta el fin del ff. Yo tambien me esperaba este capitulo mas al final del fic, pero es que Alex y Octavius quisieron apurar las cosas y ni Remus los pudo detener (no te preocupes, aun no puedo encontrar la forma de termina este ff) Otra más que usa modismos españoles cuando no lo es xD Bueno por que "cojones" los de la Orden tocaron el timbre, es un asunto que no logro resolver con claridad... y si lo hago estaria delatandome. Pero en todo caso, ellos no sabían a qué iban exactamente a Howling Plot, no esperaban encontrarse con eso y por supuesto nadie puede aparecerse ahí porque Denis no lo hubiera permitido. Admito que si son de la Orden deben tener otros medios para entrar en una casa, pero ellos no sabían a lo que iban y no pensaron que estaba mal tocar el timbre. Sobre el comentario crack, te lo leiste mucho mas rapido que yo.. lo que devela tu tipo de adiccion. La definición está bien, pero no se por qué insisto en verlo como algo romantico primero que sexual...y eso que si lo miras de lejos de daras cuenta que hay MUCHA mas carga sexual que romantica...pero es algo en el ambiente. Es eso que dicen de tener ambiente. En fin, saludos y ya no quiero mas besos de perro... sin ofender.

Franshquiquis

Ey, te habia echado de menos. Gracias por lo de que los capitulos estan perfectos. Tonks tiene suerte solo si el Remus de mi ff se parece al Remus que tengo en mente...entonces sí que tiene suerte. Aunque si pensamos en los capitulos pasados Mary ha sido la mas "aventajada" solo espero que Tonks recupere terreno. Gracias por tu rr y saludos

Calabacita Lupin

Ejeje, me encanta que te hagas preguntas que puedes responder leyendo el siguiente capitulo xD Es bueno que Remus se haya dado cuenta que quiere a Tonks...yo no se por que no quiere decirselo en todo caso...¡hasta su inconsciente lo traiciona! Pero Tonks no ha avanzado mucho mas que digamos. Tampoco ha hecho "la declaracion" todavia. Supongo que no se siente muy segura de que Remus pueda responderle con un "yo tambien" si es que siempre insiste en que son solo amigos. Tu segundo rr me dio la idea para que en este capitulo hablaran de Romeo y Julieta...en realidad pense en eso cuando lo escribi. Vale por tu rr, saludos

Y...quiero decir que este y el siguiente son los capitulos de transicion...luego vendra lo bueno (y tambien cosas malas, dependiendo de donde se mire)

Kisses


	27. With a little help from my Friends

**CAPÍTULO XXVII: "With A Little Help From My Friends"**

Los meses en casa de Sirius avanzaron con placidez. Para Remus fueron como unas mini vacaciones después de todo el movimiento que había tenido los meses anteriores. El tiempo transcurría lento, pero no aburrido y Remus lo aprovechó para reconciliarse con la literatura, placer que tenía tan olvidado. Se leyó en dos semanas, la mayoría de los libros de la biblioteca Black, que en todo caso muy pocos le parecieron de interés. La mayoría eran libros que el propio Sirius había comprado cuando aún vivía en esa casa. Le pareció extraño que un niño de menos de 15 años hubiese comprado libros, al no encontrar nada entretenido de los que había adquirido su familia, pues a esas edad Remus no recordaba haber reunido jamás la suma necesaria para comprar un solo libro. Pero Sirius sí que tenía dinero a esa edad (siempre la tuvo, desde el mismo momento de nacer). Lo que entonces le resultaba curioso de esa situación es que Sirius a la edad de quince años no mostraba una apariencia de niño compra libros. Más bien parecía un rebelde sin causa (que de hecho era) con una moto, el pelo largo y una familia ancestral a la cual renegar. A Remus se le hacía demasiado cool como para ser un ratón de biblioteca.

-El que haya sido escandalosamente popular no quiere decir que fuera analfabeto – le recriminó una vez.

Aunque ahora, que distaba mucho de ser popular, Sirius se mantenía alejado de la biblioteca por asuntos que nunca llegó a comprender. Con suerte leía el periódico (en general para resolver el puzzle o hacer el sudoku) y si Remus le pedía la opinión sobre algún libro, se hacía el desentendido.

Así Remus optó por enterarse él mismo de cada libro. Le sorprendió el afán de su amigo en esos años por cambiar toda una estantería dedicada a probablemente magia oscura, con autores de otras latitudes. Suponía que era porque una vez le había escuchado decir que su madre odiaba cualquier cosa que no fuera estrictamente mágica e inglesa. Ese estante se convirtió en el favorito de Remus. Había un espacio para los autores rusos, españoles, chinos, franceses y para fortuna suya, una para los latinoamericanos. No eran demasiados, pero todos tenían unos nombres imposibles. Fue entonces cuando Remus comprendió que Sirius compraba los libros sólo si el autor tenía un nombre difícil de pronunciar. Allí estaban los rusos con unas letras imposibles de juntar una con la otra en el idioma anglosajón. Los chinos ya entraban a una categoría distinta por el simple hecho de tener otra escritura y los iberoamericanos siempre con tantos nombres y apellidos. El punto es que se los leyó todos en dos semanas. Extrañó algo de poesía, pero con Sirius, eso era francamente imposible. Sin embargo, no se dio el tiempo de salir a comprar libros. Casi no salía. Sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario, cuando Sirius lo obligaba a comprar algo para la cena o a salir para traer el periódico.

A Remus le había asqueado la gente. Se encerraba en su habitación por días y salía cuando había visitas a hacer el saludo de rutina, o cuando consideraba que Sirius debía estar lo suficientemente aburrido para suicidarse.

Tonks fue la primera en asustarse. Hizo lo imposible por sacarlo de su encierro, hasta que se convenció de que era inútil. Sirius que en escasos momentos sacaba a relucir una fina habilidad para el análisis o más bien el psicoanálisis o como fuera que él mismo lo llamaba, le hizo ver que era evidente que Remus se sintiera así.

-Cayó en la cuenta de que es un asesino – le dijo un día. Tonks pensó que decir eso era muy grosero de parte de Sirius, pero por muy fuerte que fueran las palabras, era la mera verdad – Ya se le pasará.

Y así fue. Se tardó un par de meses, pero finalmente Remus volvió a comunicarse con su entorno.

Entre medio de todo esto, sucedieron muchas cosas también que le hicieron despertar de su mundo enclaustrado. Una de ellas fue la remembranza de sus años en Hogwarts. Todo gracias a Harry que intempestivamente había un día asomado su cabeza por la chimenea de la cocina para preguntar si su padre era un presuntuoso. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder, se puso a hablar algo sobre un recuerdo de Snape y de unos TIMO's de Defensa. Habló sobre Lily y James en sus mejores años. Luego de prometerles que intentaría continuar con sus clases de Oclumancia (al parecer Snape había enloquecido por la intromisión en su pasado), se largó sin parecer más aliviado con sus comentarios.

-James sí que se revolvía el pelo ¿eh?

-Sólo porque quería ser más fascinante que yo, pero todo el mundo sabe que nunca le resultó.

-¿Más fascinante que un ratón de biblioteca? .¡Por supuesto que no le resultó!

-Me caías mejor cuando eras un lobo encerrado en tu guarida.

Y luego sucedieron más cosas dignas de mención. Al parecer la desquiciada de Umbridge había logrado llevar al Ministro hasta el colegio por una supuesta conspiración del director. El final de la historia era que Dumbledore se había convertido en un fugitivo de la justicia (Sirius se permitía una sonrisita) y que estaba desaparecido del mapa. Sólo tenían noticias de él a través de Snape. Y contando con que Remus vivía en la casa de Sirius y que Sirius sólo (y exclusivamente) aceptaba a lo que él llamaba un "engendro de la misericordia de Merlín" por cordialidad hacia Dumbledore, pues Snape no se había aparecido por Grimmauld Place desde la desaparición del director.

Cuando Remus finalmente terminó la lectura de todo lo medianamente interesante que encontró en la casa de los Black, se dejó llevar un día hacia la pieza de lavandería, donde encontró a Sirius espiando por el agujero de la pared.

-Supuse que era así como matabas el tiempo y encontraste una salida para no suicidarte por aburrimiento – comentó al llegar junto a él.

Sirius se limitó a mirarlo algo divertido por tener a su amigo finalmente de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

-Eres un fatalista de mierda – comentó con total sinceridad y luego le hizo un ademán para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué?.¿Has descubierto algo sobre cultura popular que te habías perdido en Azkaban?

-Ni te imaginas – dijo Sirius alzando las cejas – Sospecho que el tipo que vive en esta habitación – dijo indicando el cuarto vacío – es maricón perdido.

A Remus le hizo gracia.

-¿Por qué?

-Es fanático de un grupo musical de chicas – Remus iba a decir algo, pero Sirius lo interrumpió – Ya sé que vas a decir, que a mí me gustaba Deborah Harry ¡Pero es que no es lo mismo, Lupin! Para empezar ella sólo era la líder del grupo y para seguir ella no hacía pop – Sirius volvió a interrumpir al inoportuno Remus – Está bien era pop rock, pero aún así no es lo mismo.

-Está bien – dijo Remus riendo y haciéndose el que no tenía intención de discutir.

-¡Es que no te imaginas, Remus! El pop se ha apoderado del mundo actual.

-Eh, lo que pasa es que te perdiste los ochenta. Entonces sí que había mucha música buena.

-No me digas de lo que me perdí – dijo Sirius fulminándolo con la mirada – He visto la foto que ocultas en tu billetera y supongo que más valía que la música fuera buena con el look que tenías. Merlín, ese peinado era horrible.

-¿Viste la foto? – Remus puso cara de pánico – Sólo no me lo recuerdes si no quieres terminar como un licántropo amigo.

Sirius se sorprendió de que Remus ya bromeara con el asunto así que se relajó de poder hacer cualquier comentario y le mostró el "CD" que había sustraído de la pieza vacía.

-Creo que he visto esta carátula en otra parte. En algún paradero de autobús, puede ser – era un fondo blanco con las letras en grande del grupo y en cada letra la imagen de una chica. Eran cinco.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-La primera está buena – y sin lugar a dudas Sirius escogería a la morena en apariencia más sexy. Lo que Remus no se esperaba fue que pusiera sin dudar a reproducir el CD para asegurarle que el pop era el peor error de la modernidad – Apuesto que la que canta en esta parte es la morena – y para más sorpresa, Remus se enteró de que Sirius conocía la canción y reconociendo la melodía, identificó que era el mismo tema que tarareaba por las mañanas.

-Sirius, admite que te gusta.

-¿Esto?.¿Estás enfermo? – Sirius se escandalizó y se hizo el ofendido - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

Remus alzó una ceja, y Sirius tuvo que reconocer que con el castaño nunca se podía ganar.

-Digamos que es música fácil de digerir.

-Me conformo con eso ¿Qué más escucha el tipo ese?

-No lo sé, es lo único que tiene. A veces vengo aquí y escucho los discos de Frank. Puede que el tipo ese no sea maricón – terminó admitiendo luego de un momento de silencio. Remus sonrió - ¡Pero sólo me gusta una canción!

-Ya sé Sirius. Y sólo la escuchas porque la morena sexy tiene un solo en mitad de la canción – meses más tarde Remus comprobaría que la morena no era la que cantaba esa parte, pero no tuvo tiempo de desilusionar a Sirius. Se quedaron un momento en silencio y Sirius aprovechó para sacar los discos de Frank. Escucharon unas dos canciones de sus grupos favoritos y luego Remus comentó – Me gusta esta habitación.

-A mí me gustaba de niño. Bah, todavía me gusta. Es más agradable que estar encerrado en la pieza de un hipogrifo. ¿Sabes? Cuando consiga limpiar mi nombre y deje esta casa, pensaba llevarme los discos, pero ahora no estoy seguro.

-¿Por qué no? No creo que al fanático del pop le interesen.

-Pero quién sabe si a alguien después sí. Quizás yo pueda conseguirlos cuando me pasee libremente por las calles.

-¿Quieres tener una excusa para ir a una tienda de música muggle?

-No, lo digo en serio. Siempre puede existir alguien que los necesite más que yo.

-Eres un sentimental de mierda – no pudo aguantarse las ganas de decir, Lupin.

-¿Qué dijiste?.¿Semental?

Remus no hizo caso del comentario y con su varita hizo subir el volumen de la música. No estuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio, cuando Sirius volvió a abrir la boca.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, Lupin – soltó con total sinceridad - ¿cómo estás?

Al castaño le sorprendió tanto la pregunta de Sirius, que se tomó su tiempo en contestar. Suponía que su encierro había llegado a preocupar a su amigo. Tanto que no había tenido problemas en decir algo tan cursi. Pensó en Tonks y en lo preocupada que había estado por su salud mental, y se sintió mal de pronto.

-Estaba bien hasta que preguntaste – admitió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora sospecho que el maricón perdido eres tú

Sirius le pegó un manotón.

-¡Estábamos preocupados por ti, ingrato!

-Lo sé. Lamento haberlos preocupado. Pero es que tantas muertes súbitas no son normales. Hace unos meses tuve que enterrar a tres "compañeros"

-Una vez a mí me pasó algo similar. La diferencia fue que me enviaron a Azkaban por ello – dijo Sirius con amargura y Remus se sintió peor aún. Los últimos años había tenido a Sirius como un asesino y no había tenido tiempo de reconstruir su imagen. Al fin comprendió cómo debió sentirse su amigo, y se reprochó no haberlo perdonado antes.

-Lo siento – dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué cosa?.¿El haberte vuelto un ermitaño? No tienes por qué, después de todo era eso o nos terminabas matando a todos como el tipo del resplandor.

-No lo digo por eso – dijo Remus con una sonrisa triste – Lo digo por haber desconfiado de ti.

-Ah, material antiguo. Supongo que entonces yo también debí haberme disculpado.

-No es lo mismo. Tú te llevaste la peor parte y si quieres que sea sincero, no pensaba en amigarme contigo luego de saber que eras inocente. Pensé que no volveríamos a vernos y no me preocupó.

Sirius se encogió de hombros como si la conversación no fuera de su agrado.

-Uno siempre se vuelve a ver. Al menos con los que considera amigos. Pensaba que siempre seríamos amigos.

-Aún lo somos. No me malinterpretes.

-No lo hago. Te entendí perfectamente. Es sólo que, a veces… siento que nunca seremos los de antes. Y eso no es malo, sólo es distinto.

-Ahora sí me preocupa.

-¿Cómo?

-Que ahora sí me preocuparía el no volverte a ver. No me importa que ya no seas el Sirius de Hogwarts. Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y te sigo queriendo igual que antes. Y si hay algo que lamento y de lo que me arrepiento es de haber desconfiado de ti y de no haberme preocupado por aclarar las cosas antes….¿Sirius, estás llorando?

-¡Casi! – Sirius se restregó los ojos sin pudor y mientras hablaba sonreía – A veces te odio, Lupin. En un momento estás diciéndome que no te importaba, y después me dices todas esas chorradas de que te arrepientes y de que soy tu mejor amigo y me haces quedar como el mariconazo de la historia ¡Porque estoy llorando, por la mierda!

-Está bien, puedes llorar tranquilo – dijo Remus mirando a Sirius como si no se lo creyera.

-Ahora déjame hablar a mí ¿sí? Me haces sentir mal no sólo porque digas todas esas cosas, si no porque yo no estaba muy lejos de parecerme a ti. Lo siento demasiado Remus. Nunca debí decirle a James que se cuidara de ti y no debí haberme olvidado de nuestra amistad. Cuando estuve en Azkaban solía pensar en los Potter (los tres) y en vengarme, pero nunca me pregunté que había sido de ti. Supongo que tampoco la pasaste nada bien. Y no me preocupé en que había sido injusto. En ningún momento me arrepentí por haber desconfiado de ti. Simplemente no me importó. Aunque, ya que estamos siendo sinceros, yo si que pensé que nos volveríamos a ver cuando me fugué de Azkaban y sí me importo que nos reconciliáramos luego.

-Eso es porque eres un sentimental y yo un fatalista.

-Supongo – el silencio volvió a reinar durante unos minutos hasta que la última canción del disco de Frank llegó al último acorde. Era una canción que escuchaban mucho en Hogwarts. Solían cantarla a todo pulmón en la clase de Binns sólo para animarla un poco (porque de todas formas el profesor nunca se daba cuenta de nada). Pero no ameritaba para nada el momento. Fue entonces cuando ambos, sin consultárselo, compartieron el mismo pensamiento de que en las películas, los que escogen la banda sonora, nunca han vivido la vida real, donde siempre hay música, pero nunca va a tono con la ocasión.

-Padfoot – era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, sin que estuviera transformado o sin usarlo como un insulto, desde hacía años - ¿Me vas a preparar algún día el famoso pastel de calabaza?

Y con esa frase ambos supieron que todos los resentimientos quedaban atrás y que no había necesidad de volver a tocar el tema. Esa pregunta cerraba el ciclo y ahora los dos volvían a ser oficialmente amigos, casi como en Hogwarts.

-¿Quieres coronar a lo grande el día en que me convertí en la niña de la casa? Ya me bastó con lloriquear y declararme fan de las Spice girls.

-Era una broma.

-Pues no sabes bromear. Por cierto, hablando de niñas – dijo de pronto alzando las cejas como sólo Sirius sabía dar un significado especial a eso – no has perdido el encanto con ellas.

Remus puso cara de "no entiendo"

-Le gustas a Tonks – dio Sirius como toda explicación y como si no hubiera que dudar de esa tan innegable verdad.

Lupin rogó a todos los dioses que no pasara lo que indudablemente pasó.

-¿Y para qué te sonrojas? – preguntó Sirius sumamente divertido.

-Nada de eso ha pasado – dijo Remus pasándose las manos por la cara – Pero ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Oh, vamos. No te hagas el ingenuo. Es tan obvio que no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Le gustas y Tonks y no digo del "gustar" que se puede comparar con "caer bien" porque dentro de esa categoría también entran la Sra. Weasley, Hestia y hasta Hermione. Yo creo que esta última también tiene una debilidad por ti.

-Creo que estás completamente loco – resolvió Remus mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ya estás huyendo de nuevo, Lupin.

-No huyo. Sólo…estaba incómodo.

-Está bien. Si no quieres hablar del tema, por mí está bien. Quería decírtelo en el caso que, cómo veo es, no te hubieses dado cuenta.

-¿Te lo dijo ella?

-Por supuesto que no. Es parte de mi instinto Black. Simplemente lo sé.

-¿Y qué si tu instinto falla?

-No se pierde nada. Como sea, yo no sé qué le ves de malo. Como si fuera tan espantoso tener a una chica detrás de ti. Yo lo sobrellevaba bien en el colegio.

-¿Y… por qué crees que le gusto?

Sirius rodó los ojos.

-Porque eres simplemente encantador, Moony – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de salir del cuarto.

-Hablo en serio – dijo Remus mientras lo seguía escaleras abajo - ¿Por qué crees que podría gustarle a una chica tan menor?

-No estoy hablando de una chica tan menor – dijo Sirius mientras detenía su carrera hacia la cocina para volverse hacia su amigo – estoy hablando de Tonks. Específicamente de ella. Y creo que le gustas porque simplemente es así ¿acaso tiene que haber una razón?

-Pero… por algo te diste cuenta.

Sirius puso una cara idiota mientras simulaba que la baba se le caía de la boca.

-Por algo como eso – resumió.

_-¡La señora y Kreacher finalmente vivirán solos!_ – se oyó una voz desde la cocina.

Remus miró a Sirius como si no entendiera qué había pasado.

-Es Kreacher. Me da la impresión que terminó de volverse loco – el moreno abrió la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con el elfo cerca de la chimenea - ¿Qué te sucede?

-Kreacher… sólo hablaba sobre… la ama…los Black… la casa…el amo… no estaba.

-¡Oh, ya cállate! – lo cortó Sirius – Ahora anda a pintar un bosque, a ver si te da por perderte en él.

Kreacher dejó la cocina, pero haciendo una sonrisa triunfante que a Remus le dio mala espina

* * *

Caere en depresion...no hay mas que decir. Bueno en realidad, el titulo va por la cancion de los Beatles (tenia que mencionarlos en algun momento) la cosa es que esta cancion no me gusta mucho porque la canta Ringo y no John, y hasta pense en no ponerla cuando lei unos comentarios sobre el significado de la letra... imaginense por su cuenta.

RR! 

Staken Tonks

Hello. Eso del altar del closet me suena demasiado a Helga y el altar que tenia de Arnold al final del closet. Mejor no lo hagas xD Si lees el quinto libro encontraras muchas pifias con respecto a la cronologia entre el libro y mi ff..sera. Sirius no tenia una idea asi como un plan...simplemente penso en lo que todos sabemos, pero su "instinto Black" no le alcanzo para darse cuenta que su amigo estaba por las mismas que su sobrina. Se cuida tambien.

ivonne910

Gracias por leerme :) Remus sabe por descontado que le gusta Tonks...el problema es que no querra admitirselo porque...bueno ya todos saben esa parte latosa de "soy un hombre lobo, nadie me quiere, voy a comer gusanos" ¿Qué trama Sirius:( podemos no hablar de eso, pero no, para nada iba por el camino de desmemorizarlos a todos. Felicitaciones por lo de tu egreso. Nos leemos.

La Innombrable

Cada dia te superas a ti misma con la extension de los rr :) Sirius a veces es perceptivo...solo a veces. pero sí tenias razón, se dio cuenta, pero solo por parte de Tonks. Me ha pasado eso de los rr con muchos ff. Justo las autoras (es mejor decir escritoras, porque en el fondo escriben pero no mucho es de su "autoria") suben capitulos cuando no tengo ganas de dejar rr y nunca me hago las ganas y al final no dejo rr. Chica estas taaan in love que tocas mi fibra sensible con esos comentarios de que te entra un dolor de guata cuando él se conecta a msn. No es malo, ni patético. Cualquiera puede enamorarse de vez en cuando. Tomalo simplemente como la enfermedad que es. Nadie podria encontrar patetico vomitar cuando estas enferma de la guata. Eso de los retos es interesante...quizas es lo que necesitas para continuar con el primero. A todo esto yo me estoy transformando en una escritora que deja su ff a medio hacer con CM, pero es que ya escribi el final finalisimo, entonces siento que no puedo rellenar el medio vacio que queda. Con ese ff sí que cai en depresion...ahora este no esta ayudando mucho. No como va...no con lo que voy a hacer. Odio a JK. Sobre las peliculas podria hablar mucho rato, pero no es la idea. A mí no me gusto mucho happy gilmore y no he visto Sky High, pero no creo en los malos actores, creo en los malos directores (a veces no te explicas cómo ciertos actores pueden actuar tan maravillosamente en una pelicula cuando en otras...dejan harto que desear, les atribuyo eso a los directores) Ahora...cambiando de tema. Admito que era una gran tentacion hacer que Denis fuera la pareja de Remus, pero no por eso lo mate. Simplemente tenia que morir. Si no moria él, moria Remus y todos sabemos que un ff sin protagonista es como un pez con hombros... algo sumamente extraño. Ni te imaginas lo cursi que era este capitulo en un pricipio (de hecho todavia lo es) pero es que...no pude evitarlo, ni siquiera salio del buen cursilerismo...simplemente es cursi. Es que quiero tanto a Sirius. Odio a JK. Me parece que te gusten las conversaciones Remus Tonks, creo que desde ahora por fin me concentrare 100 porciento en ellos. O al menos en unos 2 capitulos mas. Cuida de tu mano y recomiendame lectura, mira que estos ultimos dias he sido como Remus que se reconcilio con los libros. De hecho me dio tanta "cosa" terminar un libro que ya pensaba meterlo en el refrigerador (idea de Joey) A todo esto el libro se desarrollaba en Mexico...mexicanos perdidos en mexico. Era bueno. Saludos

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Hello. Dobles rr? Ya era hora. La "charla" entre Remus y Denis es una de las cosas mas entretenidas de escribir (junto con cualquier cosa de Sirius :( ) Creo que es algo que le falto a la "charla" entre Harry y Voldemort. Ahi hubo charla, pero siempre pensare que falto el "avada kedavra" por parte de Harry. Es muy mamon eso de que lo haya matado con un "expelliarmus" Ya te imagino leyendo cuando Denis mostraba la marca tenebrosa y tu saltando en tu silla ¡Lo sabía! xD Bueno, resulto que no era mortifago, pero insisto que para el caso es lo mismo. Igual tenia amiguitos mortifagos y negocios turbios...quien sera el complice? Habra complice ? Puedes inventar cualquier teoria, para eso esta la intriga del ff. Nunca me habian dicho que mis personajes estaban muy IC xD, aunque en realidad yo no estaria muy segura...me han leseado mucho por eso de que Remus se drogara y tuviera sexo loco con Mary...no era muy de su estilo, pero yo me mantengo firme en la posicion de que TODO el mundo se comporta distinto dependiendo del ambiente. Nadie es igual en su casa que afuera o en el trabajo, etc. Cuando Remus le dice a Tonks "amor" tambien me lo imagino. Diciendo, amor, y luego tapandose la boca como "no he dicho eso que crees que he dicho" Pobrecito, se traiciona a si mismo. SAludos, pues.

Dorita Tonks

Hola!! chica celosa xD Si, fue un buen capitulo, hay que admitirlo. Tuvo mucho Remus Tonks y conversaciones cursis y Sirius interrumpidores de momentos de rabia de Tonks. Escribo cuanod puedo, pero no siempre actualizo cuando quiero. Actualizaria todos los dias, pero es que este capitulo en especial me costo mucho...ya vere con el que viene. Saludos

Franshquiquis

Hola! Como a Remus se le escapo?? Es eso del "acto fallido" muy comun cuando uno tiene todas las intenciones de ocultar algo. Como Remus quiere ocultar su amor por Tonks. Quizás en qué estaba pensando el lobo cochino cuando dijo eso.¡Por suerte! dijo solo eso. Lo de la pasta de dientes es algo primordial. Yo peleo a diario con mi madre por eso (yo la aprieto desde arriba). Cuidate tu igual

noee

Lectora nueva!!! Por favor no te preocupes de las demas biblias que algunas dejan xD Eres libre de sintetizar lo que mas quieras para dejar un rr, lo importante es que lo dejes y comentes o critiques lo que no te parece. No creo saber todas las opiniones buenas, pero de seguro se muy poca de las malas porque a la gente parece darle miedo criticar. Si tienes alguna critica, adelante, escupela xD, intentare remediarlo o en el caso contrario enemistarme contigo xD nah, es broma. Adios

Está bien...este es el momento en que llegan los tomatazos, pero no digan que no se lo esperaban

Ahora me ire a caer en depresion por alli.

(8) Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends 


	28. Hospital San Mungo

_Lean con calma._**  
**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: "HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO" **

Por una milésima de segundo, mientras Remus veía caer a Sirius hacia una muerte segura, tuvo la seguridad de que existía cómplice de Denis y también tuvo la seguridad de quién era, pero luego de ese momento de lucidez supo que las cosas se complicarían bastante, y no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso hasta unos días después.

La pelea en el departamento de Misterios había sido ganada a totalidad por los de la Orden, pues en el momento en que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, llegó para sorprenderlos a todos, Dumbledore a quién no veían hace bastante tiempo. Él peleaba con Lucius Malfoy, mientras Sirius defendía a Tonks que había sido derrotada por Bellatrix. Malfoy no era un contrincante muy fuerte, pero en todo momento intentaba huir de su ataque para perseguir a Harry, y Remus intentaba aturdirlo lo más rápido posible mientras pensaba en el estado de Tonks. Nadie parecía reparar en el hecho de que hubiese caído de las graderías y estuviera inconsciente en el suelo. Nadie había notado que ella necesitaba ayuda y él _necesitaba_ ayudarla, pero tenía que terminar con Malfoy primero. Entonces fue cuando Dumbledore llegó al lugar y fue como si todos los mortífagos temieran por su vida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estuvieron atados, a excepción de Bellatrix que seguía su duelo con Sirius.

Cuando Malfoy estuvo atado, Remus corrió a auxiliar a Tonks que seguía sin despertar, y fue en ese momento cuando escuchó la risa de Sirius y vio como lentamente éste caía. Detuvo su correría hacia Tonks y la desvió hacia Harry que avanzaba graderías abajo para llegar hasta el arco. Lo detuvo para decirle lo irremediable.

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry. Él se ha ido.

Y luego tuvo que soportar forcejeos del adolescente y hasta insultos. Cómo lo odio en esos momentos. Lo único que hacía era complicar las cosas. Para mayor tragedia, Harry concentró rápidamente su atención en Bellatrix y comenzó a perseguirla hacia la salida del departamento. Remus pensó un momento en seguirlo, pero Dumbledore le aseguró que él se encargaría.

Finalmente pudo dirigirse hacia Tonks. Estaba sola pues Moody se encargaba de los mortífagos para llevarlos probablemente al departamento de aurores, y Kingsley llamaba con desesperación a los del Ministerio. Esto _tenían_ que verlo. Tonks estaba pálida, pero respiraba con mediana normalidad. Le aplicó algunos hechizos estimulantes, pero nada parecía hacer efecto. Tonks seguía inconsciente.

-¡Hay que llevarla a San Mungo! – dijo mirando al resto de sus compañeros.

Kingsley se acercó y la examinó con la mirada.

-Tienes razón. Pero no podemos dejar a estos mortífagos aquí. Llamé al Ministro para que los vea. Llegará en un par de minutos. Además hay que reunir a los chicos. Dumbledore tiene que devolverlos al colegio.

-¡Pero no puede esperar! Se va a morir.

-No se va a morir, Lupin, no seas dramático. En todo caso necesita atención – dijo Moody luego al ver el aspecto de Tonks.

-¿Y quién le va a dar esa atención?.¿Tú? – preguntó despectivamente.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero no hay que preocuparse de ella nada más. También están los niños. Granger no está en mucho mejor estado…

De pronto Neville se acercó a ellos.

-A Hermione le dio un mortífago con un hechizo de color verde.

-Debe ser…

-¡Qué importa! Hermione está bien ¿sí? De quién tenemos que preocuparnos es de Tonks.

-Todo fue mi culpa, profesor – comenzó a lloriquear Neville.

-¡No soy tu profesor! – Remus se dirigió a Moody - ¿Puedo llevarla a San Mungo?

-Todavía falta encontrar a Luna, Ginny y Ron – lo interrumpió Neville sin dejar de gemir.

-¿Estaban bien ellos? – preguntó Remus entendiendo que no podía simplemente desligarse de la salud de los demás niños sólo porque Tonks necesitara más atención.

-De Luna y Ginny no sabemos nada. Creo que Ron estaba algo drogado. Fue culpa de esos cerebros…

-Bien, Alastor ¿Puedo llevarme a Hermione y Tonks a San Mungo mientras ustedes encuentran a los demás niños?

Moody asintió algo desconcertado. La actitud histérica de Remus le preocupaba.

-De acuerdo – dijo - ¿Estás bien tú?

-No es de mí de quién deben preocuparse – resolvió el castaño antes de levantarse para conjurar una camilla. Fue entonces cuando se encontró de frente con el Arco de la Muerte. Lo miró durante unos segundos, para luego acercarse resueltamente a él.

Moody y Kingsley se alteraron.

-¿Qué rayos haces? – dijeron ambos con intenciones de detenerlo.

Pero Remus no tenía ninguna intención de suicidarse. Se conformó con conjurar una bola de papel que esta vez arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el velo, que por un momento se movió para dejar atravesar el papel.

Esta vez no había dudas. La bola nunca llegó al otro lado.

----------------------------

El hospital mágico era un hervidero de gente justo ese día. Los sanadores encargados de Hermione y Tonks sabían más o menos cómo éstas habían sido atacadas y asaltaban a Remus con preguntas sobre la veracidad de la historia que circulaba.

-¿Es verdad que el Innombrable está de vuelta? – le preguntó en voz baja un joven sanador.

Remus se sorprendió con esa pregunta. Que él supiera, sólo habían mantenido duelos con mortífagos.

-Dumbledore habló con nuestro equipo de sanadores, quería saber si todo estaba bien – se explicó el sanador.

-¿Y todo está bien? – preguntó con tanto entusiasmo que el sanador tuvo que retroceder unos pasos para no ser arrollado por el mismo Remus.

-Bueno, esa es información confidencial.

-¿Cómo que información confidencial? – el castaño no se esperó respuesta y agarró al pobre sanador de las solapas de su túnica – Escúcheme bien. Llevo esperando aquí dos horas y todavía no me dicen nada, cuando fui yo el que las traje, no Dumbledore. Así que si le da explicaciones a él y a mí no, sólo porque no soy Dumbledore, tendrá que vérselas…

-¿Con qué? – preguntó despectivamente una sanadora que se había asomado desde una habitación para ver quién hacía tanto alboroto.

-Be…ba…bueno, tendrá que vérselas conmigo – dijo Remus menos decidido que un momento atrás. El sanador aprovechó la ocasión para soltarse de Remus y correr a refugiarse a otro sitio.

-Escuche Sr. Lupin – dijo la sanadora que era unos años mayor que la mayoría de los sanadores que circulaban por ahí – Dumbledore habló específicamente conmigo y disculpe si los incompetentes a mi cargo lo molestan con chismes. Lo que él me dijo fue que usted sufrió una pérdida también, así que si gusta, podemos ofrecerle alguna especie de calmante…

-¡Nada de calmantes! – la interrumpió – Lo que quiero es saber cómo están.

La sanadora se encogió de hombros y llamó a otro sanador.

-Él es Williams – lo presentó – Está a cargo de la señorita Granger.

-¿Y Tonks?.¿Quién está a cargo de Nymphadora Tonks?

-La señorita Granger será trasladada de un momento a otro a Hogwarts. Estamos seguros de que el cuidado de la enfermera del colegio será suficiente…

-¡Le estoy preguntando por Tonks!.¿Es que acaso es sordo?

-Sr. Lupin, le pediría por favor… - intervino la sanadora.

-¡No me pida nada! Usted no entiende nada. Esta ahí vestida con su túnica de sanadora jefe, pero no entiende nada de lo que le digo. Tonks se estaba muriendo y nadie quiso escucharme cuando dije que era grave. Porque yo sé que era grave y por eso la traje y si nadie me quiere dar explicaciones sobre su salud, cuando supongo usted debería saberlas de sobra ¡Para algo estudió siete años en una academia de sanación! Pero insisto que si no quiere dármelas, pues no tendré más opción que averiguarlo por mis propios medios.

La sanadora había hecho un gesto a otros sanadores y de un momento a otro, tres tipos lo rodearon.

-¡Suéltenme! No quieren verme enojado – les advirtió – hasta ahora he sido cortés con todos ustedes cuando no se lo merecen por ocultarme información.

-Un hechizo tranquilizador bastará – fue lo último que escuchó Remus hablar hasta que se despertó unas horas más tarde en una habitación privada.

Se despertó de un salto como si estuviera durmiendo a su pesar. Salió rápidamente de la habitación sin ser visto por nadie e inició la búsqueda de Tonks pieza por pieza. Quizás lo habían cambiado de sección, pero no le pareció que así fuera. La decoración era la misma que recordaba. Y eso de las piezas privadas sólo se daba en esa parte del hospital. Entró a cinco piezas antes de encontrar la que buscaba.

Cuando la encontró se acercó lentamente a la camilla. Tonks estaba despierta y al reconocerlo trató de incorporarse, pero un dolor en el costado se lo impidió.

-¿Qué haces vestido así? – le preguntó con una voz tan baja que ambos se sorprendieron.

Remus se dio cuenta de que en efecto no iba vestido normalmente. Probablemente luego de aturdirlo, le habían vestido con una de las camisas del hospital. Esas camisas de hospitales obligatorias con las que no puedes llevar ropa interior puesta. Cuando Remus comprobó de que era así, intentó cubrirse la parte posterior y en realidad toda la parte baja.

-Sólo no me mires mucho ¿sí? – dijo avergonzado.

-¿Tú también estás internado?.¿Quién te hirió, Malfoy? – A pesar del decaimiento de Tonks, ella se escuchaba muy preocupada.

-No, no. Yo estoy bien. No me pasó nada ¿Pero tú?.¿Cómo estás?

-He tenido mejores momentos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Te hirieron y… luego pasaron muchas cosas – dijo Remus recordando lo sucedido en el departamento de misterios, de golpe – Llegó Dumbledore y los mortífagos fueron llevados a Azkaban.

-¿Y los chicos?

-Muy bien. La más grave era Hermione y ya la han trasladado a la enfermería de Hogwarts.

-¡Qué alivio! Por un momento pensé que todo terminaría muy mal.

-Bueno y por lo que escuché comentar, Voldemort se dio un paseo por el Ministerio.

-¿Qué?.¿Es en serio?

-Eso fue lo que oí. No estoy seguro porque no me quedé allá, pero no hay que preocuparse. Dumbledore estaba allí e incluso vino a preguntar por tu salud. Si tiene tiempo para preocuparse de eso, quiere decir que todo está bien.

Tonks sonrió más tranquila.

-Supongo que ahora el Ministerio tendrá que confirmar la vuelta del Innombrable.

-No tienen más opción si es que lo tuvieron dentro de sus propias dependencias.

-Ahora Sirius podrá ser un hombre libre nuevamente. Eso debe tenerlo muy contento. No tendrá que estar más encerrado en Grimmauld Place.

Remus desvió la mirada tan abruptamente que Tonks percibió que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa?

Lupin no contestó.

-Remus me estás asustando.

-Quizás no es bueno que te lo diga ahora. Si algo te pasa la Sanadora jefe me matará – comentó con una falsa sonrisa.

-Dispara ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Ya te enterarás, ahora debes estar tranquila.

-¡Suéltalo ya, Remus!.¿Tiene que ver con Sirius?

Remus soltó un suspiro y asintió mientras miraba el piso.

-¿Qué le pasó?.¿Está muy grave? – Tonks empezaba a sonar muy alterada.

-No, de hecho… supongo que ahora estará en paz.

Tonks soltó un gritito mientras se tapa la boca con las manos.

-¿Está…? – no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta. Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas.

Remus asintió por última vez.

-Cayó a través del arco de la muerte – explicó.

Desde ese momento todo fue dramatismo en la habitación. Tonks lloró sin tapujos mientras Remus se acercó a abrazarla y consolarla. Ella estaba segura que todo el dolor que sentía causado por la maldición que le habían lanzado, no se comparaba una pizca a lo que sintió luego de la noticia de la muerte de Sirius. Fue como si todos los momentos felices que había compartido con su tío se le agolparan en la mente y le oprimieran más la garganta, causándole un nudo que no la dejaba respirar por más que llorara.

-Sirius… yo lo quería tanto – comentó entre hipidos – Y nunca se lo dije.

-Él debe haberlo sabido de sobra – le dijo Remus con ternura mientras le secaba las lágrimas que caían sin tregua por su rostro.

Tonks se acercó a Remus y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar. A Remus se le partía el corazón al escucharla así, pero no sabía qué más hacer por ella. No debería haberle dado la noticia aún, se reprochaba.

La chica lloraba tanto que ya empezaba a asfixiarse de tanto llanto. Cuando finalmente logró calmarse un poco, se separó de Remus y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tengo que decirte algo – dijo con seriedad.

-Creo que es mejor que descanses. Ya casi es de día y pronto vendrán a molestarte los sanadores.

-No, no. Tengo que decirlo ahora. La muerte de Sirius me ha hecho comprender que no estarás siempre ahí para lo que quiera. Quizás yo tampoco esté ahí cuando tú me necesites. Pero ahora sí que estamos. Tenemos que aprovechar esos momentos.

A Remus le parecía que Tonks empezaba a desvariar, pero después de tamaña noticia, era comprensible.

-Tonks, no tienes que preocuparte – le aclaró – Voldemort ha vuelto, es verdad. Pero estoy seguro que todavía nos quedan como mínimo unos días para conversar de lo que sea. Y te prometo que todo saldrá bien al final.

-¿Me prometes que sobreviviremos a esta guerra?

Remus se lo pensó un momento.

-Te lo prometo.

Luego él le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se despidió para salir de la habitación. Cuando llegaba a la puerta, Tonks lo detuvo.

-Remus, te quiero – le dijo, haciendo que el castaño se detuviera con el picaporte entre las manos.

Él se volvió con una sonrisa.

-Yo también, Tonks.

-No, no hablo de eso – dijo ella incorporándose súbitamente seria – No hablo de querer como se quieren los padres entre los hijos, o como se quieren los amigos. Hablo del querer que existe entre personas que no tienen ningún vínculo.

A Remus se le borró la sonrisa.

-Estoy hablando de amor – continuó ella – Me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi. Al principio pensé que era sólo algo tonto. Como a veces cuando era niña y me gustaban los amigos de mi papá. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era nada parecido a lo que hubiese sentido antes. Nunca me había pasado lo que me pasa ahora contigo. Porque ahora mismo me está pasando, Remus. El que estés ahí parado mirándome con esa cara que adoro, me hace sentir mareada – Tonks hizo una pausa para secarse las lágrimas que aún continuaban cayendo – Estoy enamorada de ti, Remus – el castaño no dijo nada así que Tonks continuó hablando – En un momento pensé que todo era un tontería y que tú jamás te fijarías en mí, así que intenté olvidarte. No te imaginas cómo fracasé – dijo con una sonrisa triste – Te me aparecías en todos lados y cuando estábamos juntos me sentía tan bien, que pensé ¿para qué intentar olvidarte si lo pasábamos tan bien juntos?

-No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo – dijo finalmente Remus, levantando la mirada y arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Claro que tengo idea!.¿Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que dije?

-No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo estás embarrando todo.

Tonks lo miró extrañada.

-Podríamos haberlo sobrellevado bien si te hubieras quedado callada.

-¿Por qué?

-¡No entiendes nada! Esto no está bien, Tonks. Es una estupidez de tu parte que te ilusiones con cosas que no pasan en la vida real.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡De todo esto!.¿Crees que contándome lo que sientes, es suficiente para que estemos juntos?

-No lo sé, eso tienes que decírmelo tú. Yo sólo cumplo con decírtelo, por si te pasa algo. No podría perdonar que me pasara contigo lo mismo que me pasó con Sirius.

-¡Y tienes el descaro de meter a Sirius en todo esto! Sabes perfectamente de que no es lo mismo. Nosotros nunca podremos estar juntos ¿no puedes entender eso?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque hay demasiadas razones que nos lo impiden. No me hagas explicártelo, que no te imaginas cuánto me cuesta todo esto. El que me hayas dicho que me quieres sólo empeora la situación. Me haces creer que esto puede funcionar, pero el amor no basta. Estamos demasiado grandes para creer en historias románticas.

-¿Cuáles son esas razones? – preguntó ella casi a gritos - ¿Que eres un hombre lobo?.¿Que eres muy mayor para mí? Esas sí que son estupideces. Ambos sabemos que eso no importa, y que no necesitamos ser los protagonistas de una historia romántica para que pueda pasar algo entre los dos. Es algo totalmente posible.

-Cuando hablas así es cuando me doy cuenta de que nuestra diferencia de edad es evidente. Realmente no puedes creer lo que dices. Claro, todo suena bonito cuando lo hablas mirando desde lejos, pero te lo aseguro Tonks, no duraríamos ni dos días siendo pareja. Las relaciones son complicadas de por sí, imagínate entonces cómo sería para nosotros. Tenemos demasiadas cosas en contra.

-No podemos saber eso hasta que lo intentemos.

-No me quiero arriesgar. Estoy harto de sufrir por mis propios asuntos, y no quiero perjudicar a otra persona.

Remus dejó la habitación con el amanecer, antes de que los sanadores llegaran a hacerle la inspección matutina. No volvió a hacerle otra visita hasta que la dieron de alta del hospital, dos semanas más tarde.

Tonks aún no lograba entender, cómo la persona que más felicidad le daba en el mundo, podía de un momento a otro convertirse en la que más la hacía sufrir.

* * *

_Capitulo cursi hasta decir basta xD. Bueno me voy de vacaciones por una semana así que este será el ultimo capitulo durante un tiempo. Esperen sentados._

RR! 

noe

Hola new reader. No hay que criticar ese tipo de rr, porque fueron los primeros que recibi alla por los años... el año pasado xD Cuando escribi mi primer FF y todos decian cosas como "tu historia es genial" a veces ese tipo de rr se agradecen mucho porque quizás no te comenten qué más piensan de la historia, o porque no tienen mas que decir o porque no quieren dar la lata, pero igual se atreven a dejar un comentario. Eso de los RR anonimos es una lata que no se puedan dejar. Yo creo que algunas escritoras no saben de eso o simplemente tienen miedo a que alguien se "exprese" mas de la cuenta, así que no los permiten. Pregunta...argentina o uruguaya? el IS y el SOS te delatan xD Saludos y gracias por comentar.

Anghy Lupin Weasley

OH!! lectora extrañada que ha regresado :) ¿Como estas, chica? Te comprendo, los examenes quitan tiempo. ¿Que es eso de que la historia no esta en la pagina principal? que lindo que pienses que lo mejor ha sido la conversacion entre Sirius y Remus porque me costo mucho decidirme...escribia, borraba y lo encontraba todo cursi (pero malamente cursi) y casi pense en cambiarlo completamente. Te tocaron 6 buenos capitulos no? xD El beso entre Remus y Tonks...supongo que te refieres al bueno, aunque yo le tengo mucho cariño al beso desastroso (eso suena extraño) Saludos y bienvenida de regreso al mal camino ;)

Franshquiquis

Hola. :'( ahora con quien nos reiremos si Sirius ya no aparecera?? Eso de la depresion me ha dado fuerte xD Gracias por las felicitaciones sobre Sirius. Supongo que es facil escribir sobre el cuando lo amas desesperadamente xD Sobre la pasta de dientes, no sé por qué alguien habría de apretarla desde abajo, es una perdida de tiempo. Cuidate igual y gracias por tu RR. Nos leemos.

ivonne910

Hola. O sea que estas enojada con Rowling pero no conmigo:) Odio tener que hacer desaparecer a Sirius, pero es que asi debian ser las cosas nada mas. Es triste que la reconciliacion haya sido justo ahora, pero es que antes no se habia dado el momento. Por suerte el momento existio, si no Sirius hubiera dejado este mundo sin sentirse del todo querido por su amigo. Lei el 7mo libro y puedes hablar de eso si quieres. Y sí, obviaré el final porque el ff terminara antes de eso. Mucha suerte en tu practica e intenta dormir algo, los turnos deben ser algo jodido. Por eso los sanadores estaban tan enojados, la falta de sueño xD. Admito que el mundo de los hospitales es algo interesante. Saludos.

Dorita Tonks

Hola chica celosa! Insisto..quien nos hara reir ahora que Sirius nos ha abandonado? Tendre que traer de vuelta a June ft. Katty o algo por el estilo.Quizás Bill pueda equipararse, pero definitivamente nadie lo hara como Sirius (snif) Sí, cada vez se me acortan más los capitulos. Al principio eran de 5000 palabras y llegaron a ser como 6000 y ahora me conformo con 3000, pero así está la cosa. Supongo que antes había más que explicar. Saludos y nos leemos.


	29. El Ático

No lean con calma, lean con todo menos eso..  
porque es el 29m, y de ser asi tiene que ser bueno.

**CAPÍTULO XXIX: "EL ATICO"  
o en su defecto 8 y 3 xD**

Remus se dejó caer en la sala de Grimmauld Place con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Era cierto que la graduación alcohólica no era demasiada, pero él había comprado como para dejar contentos a una docena de hombres. Pero en vez de estar contento, estaba devastado, como siempre le ocurría cuando bebía, por esa razón lo evitaba. En todo caso la cerveza siempre le daba una corto período de olvido que era agradable, más en este momento, pero el olvido no llegaba tan rápido como hubiese querido.

Luego de quedarse en el suelo, fijó su vista en el cuadro de la Sra. Black. Sacó su varita y con cierta dificultad lanzó un hechizo que hizo que el manto que tapaba el cuadro se descorriera. Como siempre los gritos no se hicieron esperar y el retrato comenzó a escupir insultos, mientras Remus la miraba fijamente, apurando la botella de cerveza. En un momento determinado, la Sra. Black reconoció a su oyente.

-¿Qué haces allí mirándome como si te diera asco cuando has sido tú la repugnante bestia que corrompió a mi hijo hace muchos años, cuando él era un buen sangre limpia?

Remus se permitió la carcajada más sincera que había tenido hacía tiempo.

-¿Qué yo corrompí a su hijo? Hágase ver por un especialista, señora. El que su hijo se haya alejado de su "respetable familia" como insiste en decir, fue nada más que culpa suya.

-¿Cómo te atreves, engendro…?

-¡Me atrevo porque es la verdad! Lo que no entiendo es cómo se atreve usted a ofenderme a mí. Hasta un tiempo atrás había creído que tenía mucha culpa por lo sucedido, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es usted la mayor responsable y admito que eso me hace sentir una pizca mejor.

-Mugriento semi humano que viene a insultarme en mi propia casa.

-Esta casa ya no es suya, señora. Y en realidad no me apetece estar en ella. Por la única razón por la que estoy hablando con usted es porque me gustaría decirle algunas cosas, ya sabe, como dije para aplacar un poco mi culpabilidad. Supongo que algo de culpa he de tener.

-No quiero escucharte.

-No tiene otra opción.

-Si mi hijo se hubiera alejado de ti en cuanto se lo advertí, ahora sería un hombre de bien…

-¡Su hijo está muerto!

-Y me lo dices a mí. Mi hijo mayor está muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que dejó la casa de su familia.

-Vieja idiota, escúcheme bien – dijo Remus apenas entendiendo cómo esa señora podía ser tan fría con semejante revelación – Sirius está muerto. Lo mató su propia prima, Bellatrix ¿Y sabe por qué pasan estas cosas?

-¿Bellatrix? – la Sra. Black parecía meditarlo. Luego hizo una leve sonrisa más parecida a una mueca.

-¿Acaso le parece bien que se maten entre su propia familia?.¿Le gusta que sus familiares sean asesinos?

-Sirius también era un asesino. Al menos eso decían los diarios. Mató a un sujeto… Pettigrew.

-Según los diarios también mató a una docena de muggles, pero supongo que eso no le interesa. Si se hubiera preocupado más de su hijo hubiera sabido que nada de eso es verdad.

-No me interesa. Ya dije que mi hijo murió en el momento que dejó nuestra casa a los dieciséis años. No es mi responsabilidad lo que haya hecho luego. Tampoco es mi responsabilidad su muerte.

-¡Claro que lo es!.¿No se da cuenta de que ustedes mismos sembraron el odio entre primos? Por meterles esas ideas anticuadas en la cabeza. Por ser tan fanáticos de algo absurdo como la limpieza de sangre ¡Eso fue lo que alejó a Sirius de ustedes, no yo! Eso fue lo que hizo que Bellatrix lo asesinara sin piedad, sin resentimientos. Para ella tal como para todos los Black "leales" lo único que importa es eso ¿no es verdad? Lo mejor es eliminar a todos aquellos relacionados con muggles. Si se casan con ellos, si los ayudan, si los defienden o simplemente si no les interesa hacerles daño. Yo ni siquiera soy muggle, señora ¿Pero eso no importa, cierto? Todos van dentro de un mismo saco. Todos los que no sean como usted con sus nobles ideales. Pues quiere que le diga algo ¡Prefiero mil veces ser quien soy a parecerme remotamente a usted! Verla me da náuseas. Ahora entiendo a Sirius ¡Cómo lo entiendo!

-¡Cierra la boca, sucio rastrero hombre lobo, borracho!

-Pero no sirve de nada ¿cierto?. Ahora está muerto y personas indeseables como usted todavía están rondando este mundo ¡Y pensar que alguna vez le reproché a Sirius el ser tan duro con su propia madre! Pues se merecía su desprecio y mucho más. Ni siquiera le importó el saber que su hijo está muerto ¿Qué clase de madre es usted?

-Si pudiera te cortaría la cabeza y se la entregaría a los del Ministerio que probablemente te buscan por ser una bestia repulsiva.

Remus se acabó la botella y se la lanzó al cuadro haciendo que el vidrio saltara en varias direcciones. La Sra. Black pareció temer por primera vez.

-Cállese anciana. Por su culpa mi mejor amigo está muerto. Usted es la bestia repulsiva.

Justo en el momento en que la Sra. Black se disponía a soltar insultos a diestra y siniestra, la puerta principal se abrió y de ella salió Tonks que al ver los vidrios en el piso, a Remus en el suelo y al cuadro gritando, quedó algo shockeada.

Como un acto reflejo, cuando Remus reconoció el pelo rosado y a la menuda figura de Tonks, subió escaleras arriba para escapar de su presencia. Ella lo hubiese seguido de inmediato si no hubiera sido porque el retrato insistía en gritar y porque al intentar seguirlo, había tropezado nuevamente con el paragüero.

Sirius no había alcanzado a quitarlo.

Tapó el retrato y recogió los pedazos de vidrio con cuidado. Luego se dirigió al segundo piso. Su orgullo le decía que si Remus se había ido apenas verla, era mejor irse porque él claramente no tenía intenciones de estar con ella. Pero su orgullo también le decía que no existía nada más vergonzoso que llegar a un lugar e irse de inmediato sólo porque no había sido bien recibida. Subió entonces las escaleras con la intención se ir a la pieza de Remus, pero escuchó ruidos provenientes desde otra dirección, a la cual se dirigió.

Él estaba en una pequeña pieza en ruinosas condiciones. Dedujo que sería la pieza de lavandería en sus buenos tiempos. Ahora sólo era una habitación apolillada. Y ahora comprobaba a qué se debía ese infernal sonido. Remus había encantado tres discos para hacerlos sonar. Los discos flotaban sobre su cabeza y se reproducían a gran volumen, lo que hacía un ruido espantoso además de mezclarse melodías distintas.

-¡Remus, apaga eso! – gritó para hacerse escuchar.

Lupin no respondió ni la miró. Siguió escuchando en silencio, mientras apuraba una última botella de cerveza. No estaba ni remotamente ebrio. Un poco mareado. Y muy triste.

Tonks se cansó de exigir que parara la música, así que con su propia varita detuvo los discos. Remus la miró como a través de una neblina. El hecho de que ya no sonara nada le dio tanta tristeza, que le comenzó a costar gran trabajo tragar saliva.

-¿Por qué haces eso? – balbuceó.

-Porque necesitamos hablar, Remus. No podemos evitarnos para siempre. Sé que te dije algo que quizás no esperabas y que te sorprendió. He intentado darte el espacio para que lo reflexiones, pero ha pasado más de un mes…

-¿Por qué cortaste a los Stones?

Tonks frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué importa? Ni siquiera te gustan

-A Sirius le gustaban y me dejó estos discos.

-¿Te dejó algo? Que sepamos, según su testamento todo lo que está dentro de esta casa es de Harry.

-Los discos no. No pertenecen a esta casa. Él pensaba llevárselos cuando limpiara su nombre, pero luego se arrepintió y me confesó que sabía que alguien los necesitaría más que él. Y tuvo razón – Remus terminó la cerveza y ya no pudo aguantar más la presión de la garganta. Dejó que unas solitarias lágrimas cayeran. Tenía esas lágrimas guardadas desde la muerte de los Potter.

Tonks estaba muy incómoda y no sabía exactamente qué hacer con las manos. Por suerte, Remus se puso a hablar.

-Él sabía que iba a morir, por eso me dejó los discos. Pero no le daba miedo. A Sirius nunca le dio miedo nada. Recuerdo una vez, en los tiempos en que desconfiábamos el uno del otro, que James entró en pánico. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una familia a su cargo y que no bastaba para defenderla contra Voldemort. Pensaba huir y regalar a Harry a unos muggles para que Voldemort nunca lo encontrara. Sirius se enfureció. Le dio un golpe que lo dejó en el suelo y con los lentes torcidos. Le dijo que eso era de cobardes y que él no tenía que proteger a su familia solo. Que todos estábamos ahí para apoyarlo. O al menos él. Luego ambos se reían "Pareces un maldito Slytherin, Potter" le dijo en tono de broma. Y todo terminó allí. Sirius sabía cómo infundir valor.

-Lo echas de menos – dijo Tonks en un tono suave, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-¿Estás loca? – dijo intentando secarse las lágrimas – Me estoy muriendo sin Sirius. Era mi último amigo. Con su muerte me despido de todos los demás. Me quedé solo. Solíamos bromear. Sirius decía que sería el primero en morir. Decía que la vejez no era una etapa para vivirla, que él sería siempre joven, como Jim Morrison. El último sería James "La pelirroja te tiene muy bien alimentado. Con ese ritmo, vivirás hasta los ochenta" le decía. Le gustaba burlarse de todo. Se burló de su familia, se burló de su situación como presidiario. Se burló del Ministerio. Se burló hasta el último momento. Por desgracia no fue capaz de burlar a la muerte.

"¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que no sólo se murió Sirius. Me acabo de dar cuenta que se murieron muchos antes. Y que incluso Sirius se había muerto antes. Cuando murieron Lily y James. En ese momento también murió Peter y murió Sirius. Y nos morimos todos – Remus no lloraba con sonidos, pero le caían tantas lágrimas que le costaba hablar sin interrumpirse para limpiarse.

-Está bien, cielo. Tienes que desahogarte. Pero tú no estás muerto.

-¿Y qué me queda por hacer? Es como si lo estuviera. Se acaba de morir la última familia que me quedaba.¿De qué voy a vivir? De meros recuerdos.

-¿Y de qué visite todo este tiempo? Viviste mucho tiempo sin Sirius, dándolo como un traidor.

-Pero es distinto. Lo había recuperado. Al fin para siempre y de nuevo todo se fue a la mierda ¡No lo valoré cuando tuve el tiempo de hacerlo!

-No digas eso ¿No te acuerdas acaso cuando dimos un paseo en su moto? La pasamos bien.

-Pero yo pensaba en otras cosas – dijo mirando en otra dirección. En ese entonces lo único que le preocupaba era que Tonks estuviera a salvo. El único motivo para dejar a Sirius salir fue para tener la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con ella. Había sido un egoísta.

-No importa. Lo importante es que le diste un motivo de felicidad.

-Sirius era mi mejor amigo – soltó de pronto - ¿Sabes qué fue lo que dijo cuando se enteró de que yo era un hombre lobo? – Tonks negó con la cabeza – "o sea que no soy yo el que tiene el humor más agrio una vez al mes" Su madre solía mandarle una lechuza una vez al mes para retarlo sin motivos. Y con ese comentario cortó toda la tensión que se había formado entre los cuatro, luego de contarles mi secreto. Fuimos los primeros de nuestra generación en conocer Hogsmade, gracias a la insistencia de Sirius para que usáramos el camino por el sauce para llegar al pueblo. Sirius convenció a los demás de que mi problema podía ser una oportunidad. Y así fue mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts. Luego las cosas cambiaron, pero ahora Sirius no está aquí para convencernos, ni para infundirnos valor. Ni siquiera para hacernos reír… se fue para siempre.

Tonks no sabía qué decirle. Ella sólo conocía historias para intentar comprender cómo había sido la amistad entre ellos. Pero sí había conocido a Sirius, y era extrañable y entendible que Remus se sitiera así luego de su pérdida. De hecho Grimmauld Place se sentía desolado. Tonks pensó que la casa era así por naturaleza, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era Sirius (a pesar de su constante mal humor) el que le daba vida a esa casa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – comentó.

Remus asintió. Se levantó con lentitud y luego pareció recordar algo.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte antes – dijo. Tomó la mano de Tonks y la guió a una habitación al final del pasillo

-------------------------

Recordaba con claridad ese momento. Quizás con demasiada claridad. De hecho los recuerdos eran tan claros que casi podría hablarse de estar viendo una película. Claro, una película en la que ella era la protagonista.

Había encontrado a Remus medio borracho en Grimmauld Place. Había estado desaparecido unas semanas y luego de salir del hospital se le ocurrió que sería el mejor lugar para encontrarlo. Si no estaba allí, pues entonces estaba al otro extremo del mundo y no había más vueltas que darle. Tenía que estar allí o de otro modo nunca podría enfrentarlo y "aclarar" las cosas. Se sentía estúpida. Nunca antes había tenido que pensar en tantas formas de tener una conversación. Sus anteriores relaciones amorosas (no es que con Remus tuviera una, claro, pero se asemejaba más a eso que a otra cosa), siempre le había resultado relativamente sencillo expresar lo que sentía. Si el chico era de su agrado podía haber estado toda una noche diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería sin sonrojarse. Si el chico la tenía harta, ella era una experta en cortar por lo sano y terminar la relación, sin remordimientos. Pero con Remus… con Remus todo resultaba terriblemente complicado. La señorita Espontaneidad se transformaba en un manojo de nervios y balbuceos y excusas. Finalmente cuando Sirius había muerto y Tonks finalmente se había dado cuenta de que no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo porque estaban en medio de una guerra, se atrevió a soltar todo lo que tenía atorado desde el preciso momento de enamorarse de Remus. Fatal. Todo había resultado pésimo. Como siempre lo temió, su escurridizo Remus había desaparecido en el acto y sospechosamente también desapareció de la presencia de los demás. Nadie de la Orden supo qué responderle cuando al salir de San Mungo preguntó por su paradero.

_En Grimmauld Place. Ahí tiene que estar_, le dijo su "intuición femenina" o como quieran llamarle. Su subconsciente le jugaba malas pasadas no sólo haciéndola pensar todo el día sobre qué le diría cuando finalmente lo viera. También estaba el asunto del orgullo. Ella se había declarado. Había expresado todas las cursilerías que sentía y en cierto sentido se había dejado expuesta y vulnerable._ Está bien_, se repetía, _esas cosas deben ocurrirnos algunas veces_. Pero no siempre el susodicho sale huyendo y te llena de insultos por ser una "inconsciente"

Remus era un caso.

Así que la tarea no sólo era superar su orgullo y entablar una conversación, si no que también asegurarse de que él estaría ahí. Y bueno, al encontrarlo, pelear con un cuadro, recoger vidrios rotos y deshechizar unos discos antiguos dejados por su tío muerto. Todo eso la superaba. Ah bueno y un Remus borracho. Hasta ahí las cosas no podrían haber ido peor. Ella intentaba retomar el hilo de su última conversación y él insistía en lamentarse por la muerte de Sirius. La cosa le había tomado en mala. Suponía que la cerveza tenía su factor, pero por lo que a apariencias se trataba podía apostar que el sobrio Remus también estaba destrozado. Y ella no sabía dónde meterse cuando Remus mostraba su lado más abierto. Parecía que tuviera dos personalidades, y una de ellas se dejaba ver pocas veces. _Con la suerte que tengo justo tengo que haber presenciado las dos peores._

Pero sorpresivamente todo había mejorado. Para luego empeorar, claro.

Remus la había llevado hasta el último piso de la casa, el ático. Un cuarto no muy grande con una escalerilla que llevaba al tercer piso. Habían estado allí el verano anterior, arreglando y limpiando un poco la casa.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando limpiamos esta habitación? – le había preguntado mientras la ayudaba a subir la escalera.

Habían llegado al ático que tenía una ventana que daba a la calle trasera de Grimmauld Place, un camino de tierra que bordeaba un estanque.

-Claro que me acuerdo – había dicho Tonks – Intentábamos que los gemelos no se robaran las cosas de la familia Black. Y al final terminamos lanzándonos las cosas. Pero que me acuerde, ha cambiado mucho.

Ahora que recuerda (como lo ha estado haciendo durante horas) la habitación es ahora un lugar habitable. No muy ordenado, pero limpio y si su memoria no le fallaba en ese momento, la pieza había sido pintada. Remus se había encargado de confirmarlo.

-Esa vez comentamos que era una buena idea pintarla. Con la pintura que Kreacher escondía en la cocina.

Entonces Remus se había ido a sentar a los pies de la cama. No entendía por qué, pero Remus tenía una debilidad especial por nunca utilizar los lugares establecidos para sentarse, si no espacios siempre cercanos a esos lugares. En aquel momento había escogido los pies de la cama. Y Tonks suponía que el error suyo había ocurrido allí. Estaba cercano el anochecer, pero el sol aún no se había ocultado y en ese cuarto hacía un calor insoportable. Se había quitado el chaleco de hilo que llevaba para dejar al descubierto una blusa semi transparente. Y claro, justo ese fatídico día no había encontrado ningún sostén limpio._ Merlín tuvo algo que ver, _se decía. Pero en ese minuto no pensaba en eso, si no en que Remus había pintado la habitación.

-¿La pintaste?

-Sí. La última vez que viví aquí. Pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado y se me ocurrió pintarla para mostrártela. Decías que era la mejor pieza porque tenía vista hacia el estanque.

Y ese había sido el error cometido por Remus. No podía ser tan dulce. Simplemente no podía. No está en la naturaleza de los magos. No. Pero allí estaba, su Remus un poco bebido, con una tristeza del porte de Hagrid, con los ojos aún enrojecidos de tanto llorar por Sirius y aún así preocupándose por una estupidez que había dicho ella en alguna ocasión que apenas recordaba. Pero ahora sí que la recordaba.

-¿Te acordaste de que yo dije eso? – había tenido que comprobar.

Él había asentido.

-Pensaba darte una sorpresa. Pero entonces Sirius… - Y no había terminado la frase porque nuevamente la pena lo embargaba. Y para ese entonces Tonks ya estaba totalmente rendida a cualquier cosa que Remus le hubiese pedido. Había recordado durante casi un año que a ella le gustaba esa habitación. La había arreglado para ella. Si eso no significaba que él sentía algo más que una simple camaradería por ella ¿entonces qué?

Y finalmente el último error. Todavía no sabía si todo se podía resumir como un error. Todo había sido excelente, tal como siempre lo imaginó. Pero debía ser un error si es que Remus había desaparecido nuevamente…

Se había acercado para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero entonces se habían quedado mirando, como si jamás en su vida se hubiesen visto de cerca. Y había habido una especie de magnetismo que les impidió separarse. Remus se había acercado suavemente y le había dado un beso suave en los labios. Sin prisas como la primera vez. Sin intenciones de impresionar como en la segunda. Simplemente la besó como tenía ganas de hacerlo, desde siempre. Ella se lo había devuelto, con la única intensión de consolarlo, de hacerle saber que no había perdido a toda su familia. Que aún la tenía a ella.

Hasta ese entonces quizás todo había andado bien… aunque si Tonks se era sincera, luego las cosas mejoraron.

Remus la había tomado de la cintura para subirla a la cama. Cabe decir que era una cama ancestral, probablemente perteneciente a los primeros Black en Grimmauld Place, ya que no dejaba de chirriar a cada leve movimiento. Y movimientos leves fue de lo que menos hubo.

¿Cómo habría podido resistirse? Él había continuado besándola, ahora no tan dulcemente, pero sí exquisitamente. Recordaba con claridad la lengua de Remus rozando sus labios, su propia lengua, dando vueltas por su boca como si fuera un conocedor nato de ese y otros lugares de su anatomía. Estuvieron besándose tanto tiempo que casi se olvidan de respirar. Ella se había rendido a cualquier cosa hacía tanto rato que tuvo que ser Remus el que detuviera el beso y se separara. Pero no para detener toda esa escandalosa situación. NO. Si no para seguir un paso adelante. Pasar a segunda base, como dicen los niños hoy en día. Remus, su tímido y recatado Remus, que aún tenía leves problemas por el exceso de alcohol, con mucha torpeza había tomado los extremos de su blusa y le había arrancado todos los botones para quitársela como si fuera algo sumamente incómodo que estorbara ¡Su blusa! Remus le había quitado su blusa por considerarla un estorbo ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así de su ropa? Quizás cuánto tiempo antes se había imaginado haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Algo muy común. "Hola Tonks, esa blusa es sumamente horrible ¿por qué no me dejas quitártela?" Pero entonces ni siquiera había preguntado. Simplemente se la quitó y murmuró una excusa por haberle arrancado de pasada todos los botones.

-No tengo mucha experiencia sacando blusas – había murmurado en su oído con una voz que no reconocía como la de Remus. Remus era ronco por naturaleza, pero esto era algo distinto. Muy distinto. Cuando pensaba nuevamente en las palabras y en Remus murmurando volvía a sentir ese nerviosismo que había sentido en ese momento. Ese murmullo tan cerca de su oído, pronunciado por esos labios enrojecidos de tanto besar. Y que entonces continuaron besando. No sabía si los labios de Remus ya estaban humedecidos o si él se había preocupado de humedecerlos, pero para el momento en que comenzó a darle pequeños besitos por el cuello, sintió claramente algo húmedo y agradable. Se resistía a dejarse llevar por completo, porque algo le decía que las cosas que suceden tan rápido nunca acaban bien. Ahora pensaba que quizás esas voces que a veces hablan, deben ser respetadas. _Pero con Remus encima de una, dándole besos mojados y bajando lentamente por el cuello, bueno, entonces es difícil concentrarse en la vocecilla aguafiestas._

Por supuesto Remus sufría como una especie de desconcentración y no duraba mucho rato haciendo una cosa. O quizás los besos ya no le interesaban tanto cuando ella estaba sin blusa y de pasadita sin sostén. Claro, Remus tenía una de esas después de todo… Tenía una de esas debilidades por la parte delantera de las mujeres. _Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo puedes decirlo con todas sus letras, Tonks. Remus tiene debilidad por los pechos_. _No por cualquiera, estoy segura que sólo por los míos... O eso espero_. ¡Pero qué ansiedad tenía! Había pasado como unos diez minutos concentrado en lamerlos de cabo a rabo. Había comenzado dándole besos cortos en cada uno. Luego siguió succionado sus pezones como si de ellos fuera a salir cerveza. Pero ya no estaba tan ebrio. En realidad nunca lo había estado demasiado. Quizás sólo era una excusa para hacer lo que tenía ganas de hacer. Continuó allí succionado y haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran, si es que ya no estaban endurecidos de sólo verlo. Era algo vergonzoso admitirlo, pero a veces le ocurría por sólo tener a Remus cerca. El tenerlo sobre ella y lamiendo sus pechos, como mínimo la estaba haciendo perder la capacidad de respirar con normalidad. Todo era tan extraño, pero qué diablos. No podía resistirse. Lo había tomado de la barbilla para besarlo nuevamente. Quería tenerlo más cerca, poder sentir su olor a jabón y pergaminos. Claro, entonces olía más a cerveza, pero siendo Remus todo resultaba terriblemente provocativo. El problema era que no se detendría ahí _¿Realmente querías que se detuviera?, _pensaba. Pero aún no encontraba respuesta.

Remus se había aburrido de los besos, pero le permitía a ella seguir jugando con su cabello o seguir besándolo por todas partes. Entonces ella había decidido que no era justo que ella mostrara tanto y él estuviera aún totalmente vestido. Sin avisos había tomado la camiseta de Remus por las puntas y se la había sacado con facilidad. Él se había dejado. La imagen de Remus dándose cuenta de lo que ella había querido hacer, y sonriendo pícaramente era algo que perseguía a Tonks constantemente. Una especie de sonrisa juguetona de medio lado, como si hubiese querido decir "Así que también entras en el juego ¿eh?" Allí se dio cuenta de que Remus aún seguía bebido. Su Remus nunca hubiese puesto esa cara… o quizás nunca había "jugado" demasiado con él. Todo el asunto de la guerra hacía que existieran pocas instancias para el relajo. Pero por Merlín ¿qué importaba en ese momento la estúpida guerra? Remus le sonreía sensualmente y no la reprendía por intentar desvestirlo. Para entonces tuvo el último momento de lucidez. Mientras se deshacía de la camiseta de Remus, él buscaba con las manos el cierre de sus jeans.

-¿Qué haces? – había logrado preguntar. Ahora que lo pensaba no entendía cómo había podido hacer eso. Remus se le ofrecía en bandeja y ella tenía la osadía de preguntar que qué hacía. Había sentido vergüenza de su propia pregunta así que había optado por acercársele y besarlo nuevamente. Pero antes de eso había aprovechado de observar los resultados de deshacerse de la camiseta. Remus con túnica es atractivo. Remus con ropa muggle es increíblemente atractivo. Remus con pantalones arrugados y sin camiseta es completa e irresistiblemente sexy. Algunas veces Tonks se había sorprendido divagando sobre cómo sería el torso bajo esa desgastada ropa que solía llevar. Una vez le había oído decir a Sirius que Remus era una vergüenza en Hogwarts. Lo había descrito como un "flacucho desabrido" Bueno, en ese momento comprobó que los años le habían sentado a Remus de maravilla. Nunca sería musculoso, pero Tonks no había esperado eso. Siempre supuso que sería peludo por su condición de hombre lobo, pero mientras lo besaba y sentía el pequeño roce de sus vellos, no podía dejar de pensar que no había nada mejor que eso.

Cansado de insistir con lo de seguir sacando ropa, Remus había optado por recostarla nuevamente contra la cama y colocarse a horcajadas sobre ella. Y fue entonces cuando Tonks había perdido conocimiento total sobre lo que sería de ella de allí en adelante. ¿Cómo decirlo suavemente? Algo había cambiado en la anatomía de Remus. Si, al sentirlo sobre ella, Tonks había comprobado que había algo nuevo que la incomodaba. Algo que no estaba antes. Algo rígido entre las piernas de Remus que la hizo sentir como de plasticina. Y ese algo la estaba rozando en las piernas. Cuando había logrado determinar que era cierto, que nada de eso eran imaginaciones suyas y de que eso rígido era Remus, o una parte importante de Remus, y que esa parte importante estaba rígida sólo por ella, para complacerla a ella; había sentido un tirón en la boca del estómago. Uno tan fuerte del cual no se podría recuperar esta vez.

Pero se recuperó. Se recuperó sólo para ir un paso más allá ¿Cuarta base?.¿Home run? A esas alturas daba lo mismo el nombre. Además el baseball mágico nunca fue muy popular.

Había sido una especie de impulso. Había sido como si las ganas de él se traspasaran a ella. De pronto no había tiempo que perder. Tonks se había levantado haciendo que Remus se apartara para buscar su cinturón, desabrocharlo y quitarle pantalones, calzoncillos o cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre ella y el miembro de él. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para verlo porque Remus sufría una especie de desesperación por comenzar la acción, pero el tiempo había sido el suficiente para comprobar el mito sobre los hombres lobo… sí, suficiente.

Entonces sí que Remus se había sentido en desventaja, o así le pareció a ella porque buscaba con locura la manera de sacarle los jeans. Ella se había recostado lentamente en la cama y estirado las piernas para que los jeans salieran con mayor facilidad. Mientras tanto se había fijado en la anatomía de Remus desde su cintura hacia abajo. Tonks tenía una debilidad por el espacio entre el ombligo y el nacimiento del sexo. El de Remus era especialmente encantador. Una hilera de vello que lo unía, esa especie de triángulo que se formaba con los huesos de las caderas, y para cuando se dio cuenta, Remus ya le había quitado toda la ropa y la forzaba suavemente a abrir las piernas. Y ya ni siquiera podía sentirse avergonzada porque ¿qué más daba? Tenía a Remus exactamente donde lo quería, o en realidad haciendo exactamente lo que ella había querido que hiciera hacía tiempo.

Pero probablemente en algún nivel inconsciente algo no andaba tan bien porque Remus tuvo que recurrir a las palabras.

-Tonks ¿quieres abrir las piernas de una vez? – casi le había gruñido al oído

-Oh, claro… sí, sí – porque oportunidades como esas no se pueden desaprovechar ¿Cuándo había escuchado salir de la inmaculada boca de Remus algo semejante?

Y en cosa de segundos los dos habían estado mucho más cerca de lo que habían estado jamás. _Los eufemismos no son necesarios en los recuerdos_, pensaba ahora. Además siempre era más entretenido y emocionante decir que en verdad Remus no estaba cerca si no exactamente dentro de ella, moviéndose para causar más fricción y jadeando seguramente igual que ella.

_¡Qué espectáculo teníamos!, _ahora Tonks no puede evitar reírse de la situaciónEl que estuvieran tan excitados y acelerados como niños pequeños. Mientras Remus se movía dentro de ella, Tonks lo tomaba del…¡_culo! Remus tiene un precioso culo, puedes decirlo._ Entonces lo tomaba y lo acercaba más a ella, que para esas alturas decir que estaba mojada era poco.

-¡Por Merlín santísimo!.¿Qué creerán que están haciendo estos traidores en nuestra casa? Pensé que ya era bastante con tener que aguantarlos en condiciones normales por culpa de nuestro nieto subnormal. Pero el tener que verlos mientras se reproducen bajo nuestras propias narices es un insulto a la casa Black – había dicho el retrato de un hombre de rostro desagradable que estaba colgado justo sobre el catre. Tonks no se había fijado en él porque… porque tenía a Remus justo encima de ella, pero allí estaban, dos cuadros.

-Asquerosos y pervertidos hijos de la inmundicia – había replicado la anciana junto a él que a saber debía ser la esposa.

Tonks se había sentido tan insultada y ridiculizada que había tomado a Remus de los hombros como para que se detuviera. Eso fue suficiente para Remus que bastante tenía con lo que le había costado abrirle las piernas a ella y armarse de valor para pedírselo cuando ella se había negado de forma corporal, para que más encima vinieran los ancestros polvorientos de su mejor amigo y dijeran sentirse ofendidos cuando las tradiciones de la familia Black sobre incesto o desviaciones sexuales eran más que conocidas (y practicadas)

-El show no es gratis – había farfullado – Así que cierran el pico o se largan.

Ella pensó que todo sería muy desagradable si el bisabuelo Pollux y la bisabuela Irma se quedaban a ver la distracción que tendrían en su vida de retratos, pero de vez en cuando era divertido mirarlos espantarse o incluso las retiradas que hacían del marco, para luego volver a espiar, ahora claro sin abrir la boca. Pero luego de unos minutos en los cuales Remus se había reconcentrado totalmente en su tarea, Tonks no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más que en eso. Porque una cosa es que una vez sientas como que no hay aire suficiente en al mundo para poder respirar, que tienes que gritar como una idiota de puro placer, que el que Remus haga todo exactamente tan bien cuando nunca se ha pavoneado sobre eso, y el que moverse y arquearse y jadear no sea suficiente para contener la montonera de emociones y sensaciones que te cause que Remus esté haciéndote el amor (no podría ponerle otro nombre); bueno eso es UNA cosa. La OTRA cosa es que eso te ocurra ocho veces. Porque sí, ahora que lo piensa, Tonks lo tiene bien contabilizado. Fueron ocho, ocho orgasmos. Y ni puta idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí. _Eso no se puede medir en tiempo, pero ya que estamos con números, sí fueron ocho. _

_Y si seguimos con mitos sobre hombres lobo ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan resistentes?.¿Por qué yo__, que tengo más de una década menos que Remus, tengo mucha menos resistencia?_ Cuando Tonks ya no daba más, Remus pensaba ir por la tercera. Lo peor no es eso (definitivamente no). Lo peor es que Remus puede parecer en varios sentidos la persona más amable y cordial del universo, pero mal que mal siempre termina siendo un hombre y picándose por cosas que están fuera del alcance de ella.

-Remus ¿no quieres… no quieres descansar un poco? – y no había habido respuesta. Sólo Remus sin detenerse, besándola de vez en cuando, pasándole las manos por la espalda, por el pelo. Dando embestidas más fuertes y rápidas como si nada le bastara, mientras ella intentaba mantener las piernas abiertas y un poco en alto. A esa altura todo estaba mojado, los retratos haciendo comentarios molestos, y ella sentía que se desmayaba. Todo era demasiado bueno como para que fuera ella la que le diera un fin, pero es que ¡alguien debía ponerlo! Y él se había terminado picando, pero luego de tres veces ¿qué más esperaba? Se salió luego de las súplicas de ella y se dio la vuelta.¿Molesto? Nadie puede estar molesto luego de correrse tres veces.

-¿No estás enojado, verdad?

Demasiados segundos antes de responder.

-No.

Si pensaba en el tono de niño mimado que había utilizado en ese no, le daban ganas de volver atrás para abrazarlo, pero en ese entonces se sentía exhausta y poco comprendida. Pero se había entretenido en mirar su espalda, levemente musculosa, las marcas cerca de los omóplatos, la línea de la columna muy pegada a la piel y terminando en esos hoyuelos cerca del trasero. Ese trasero que era más blanco y menos velludo que el resto del cuerpo. No podía evitar sonreír ahora, cuando recordaba el tacto de ese trasero que por lo menos esa noche había sido sólo de ella. Entonces su preocupación era que Remus estaba borracho y que quizás se desentendería de todo eso a la mañana siguiente. Y no se había equivocado.

------------

El ático de Grimmauld Place estaba completamente a oscuras. La cama ya no crujía, las dos personas en ella ya no jadeaban y los murmullos casi no se oían.

-¿No estás enojado, verdad?

-No.

-Bien.

-¿Por qué habría de estar enojado?

-No lo sé. Te diste la vuelta.

-Pensé que estabas cansada.

-Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a tu ritmo – dijo Tonks con un tono de broma.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a acercarse al otro, aunque ambos se morían de ganas por abrazarse. Aún se sentían incómodos por su nueva situación.

-Mi mamá solía decirme que nunca me relacionara con personas mucho mejores que yo en algo… creo que ahora entiendo a qué se refería. Supongo que con la experiencia que tienes, debes haber tenido mejores… ocasiones.

Una risa discreta de parte de los dos. Los personajes dentro de los retratos por fin se habían largado.

-No soy mucho mejor que tú… en nada - Remus no escuchó respuesta, pensó que podría hablar con más libertad – Quería decirte esto hace tiempo. Incluso una vez casi lo hago, cuando estábamos en Howling Plot luego de la muerte de Alex y Octavius. Pero como siempre me acobardé. Supongo que ahora que… podemos llamarnos algo más que amigos podrás entenderme. O sólo aceptarlo. En serio que no soy tan buena persona como todos creen. Hace algunos años cuando estaba con el grupo de Denis y era luna llena, ataqué a una niña pequeña. Sé que vas a decir que yo no podía darme cuenta, pero sí que me di cuenta y a pesar de eso la mordí y la maté ¿Entiendes? Maté a una niña pequeña que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad de que yo fuera una bestia… Era hija única. Supongo que los padres aún deben lamentarse el haberla dejado sola, como mis padres lamentaban haberlo hecho cuando Greyback me mordió. Pero al menos Greyback me dejó vivir ¡Yo la maté! Esa niña ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse. Por esa razón abandoné al grupo, todo me daba asco. Pero aún ahora, cuando he intentado luchar y desprenderme de esas personas, siento que soy como ellos. Es por eso que no había querido acercarme mucho a ti. Supongo que no le encuentras la relación, pero te quiero y no me gustaría verte encadenada a una persona como yo. Te mereces algo mejor. He intentado alejarme desde que me di cuenta de que sentías algo por mí, pero no ha sido fácil. Mírame ahora, a pesar de todo terminé haciéndote el amor, porque ya no lo aguantaba.¿No vas a decir nada?

Tonks no contestó y Remus se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Ella dormía plácidamente. Él se enterneció y le acarició el pelo.

-En realidad he tenido mejores 'ocasiones' pero nunca lo había hecho con alguien que quisiera tanto – le dijo antes de besarla en la frente.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente cuando Tonks se despertó, estiró el brazo hacia el lado izquierdo y se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba fría. Remus debía haberse levantado hacía rato. Y desde la cocina no subía olor a tostadas, huevo revuelto o café con leche. Sólo quedaba algo de olor a Lupin en las sábanas.

* * *

Bueeeno, supongo que tengo muchas cosas que decir pero en verdad no quiero. Se que me demore mucho pero el capitulo es largo y hubo cambio de folio. Ahora tengo que guiarme por el 6to libro y todo cambia bastante. Me tuve que informar y todo, no crean que es tan facil escribir FF xD. Ahora tengo que comentar el capitulo. Lloro a mares con la parte de Sirius...la parte desde el punto de vista de Tonks es mas divertido, y al final como siempre es cursi. Remus las caga. Si quieren reclamarme con que no era el tiempo adecuado, bueno para eso tiene los RR porque tengo muchas ganas de resolver dudas y explicar detalladamente el raciocinio de cada personaje. Tengo que hacer un agradecimiento especial a La Innombrable por aconsejare sobre esto que es el lemmon. Tenía una version primera de esa escena, y aun no estoy muy convencida de la segunda.Quizas alugun dia en "las escenas que edite y nunca llegue a subir", una biografia que estoy pensando en escribir, agregue esa primera version. Quizas no. Quizas me corte las venas o me lance un avada por haber matado al Sirius que mas me gusta de todos mis FF.

RR!

Franshquiquis

No! El Sirius es mío. Pero lo sé es todo una tragedia. La historia de Remus y Tonks en este capitulo no tuvo tanta  
tragedia. Es verdad que Remus extraña mucho a Sirius (quien no lo haría en su lugar) pero el saber que cuenta con  
el apoyo de Tonks… lo hizo sentir peor al parecer. Es un lobito lujurioso xD, pero que tiene problemas de  
autoestima ¿por qué le da por huir? Vete tu a saber. Sobre tu pregunta, escribiré solo hasta el sexto libro, no  
queremos tanta agonía ¿cierto? Saludos

ivonne910

Espero que no te hayas aburrido tanto, en serio xD Además este capitulo estuvo movidito… no se si fue total  
inspiración, pero ahí está. Al menos les servirá de inspiración al parcito por un tiempo en el que supongo deben  
estar algo distanciados. Saludines

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Hello escritora de los dobles rr. Creo que tienes un problema con mis actualizaciones y eso que ahora me demore un  
rato. El punto es que dejas comentario, es verdad, es lo que vale. A mi también me encanta mi propio Sirius xD nah,  
pero tiene sus muchos momentos "monos" como dices. Siempre pensé que sería un poco llorón. Ahora lo comprobamos con  
Remus, creo que es cosa de la edad. Siento haber empezado el capitulo pasado tan drásticamente ¡pero es que yo  
tampoco superaba describir momento por momento esa parte! Aunque admito que pensé hacer la parte en que Snape  
llamaba a Sirius para confirmar si estaba en la casa… pero mal que mal el FF no se trata de Sirius si no de Lupin y  
Tonks, así que lo deje. Ahora sí que Remus debio estresarte. Adiosines

nnoeliaaaa

(respondiendo tres rr en uno) Hola. Stan y Kyle deberían sonarme? Southpark…lo sospechaba, no creas. Lo de leer con  
calma lo deberia recomendar siempre. De hecho lo pense para el capitulo anterior de ese, pero nunca llego a  
ocurrir. Me parece que tu teoria sobre Rowling y Sirius es altamente probable. Si lo piensas bien, en vez de  
mandarlo a estudiar a un lugar lejano, lo envio a Azkaban, el unico lugar magico donde no sabemos casi nada de lo  
que pasa en su interior. Ahora, si es como en las carceles muggles…Sirius debio temer bastante por su integridad  
fisica. Más si estaba en la seccion de "alta seguridad" compartiendo celdas con rufianes malosos….y en celdas de  
alta seguridad donde nadie podia escuchar sus lamentos ¡pobrecito! Bueno.. la imagen de Remus en bata de hospital.  
La palabra 'trasero' tampoco se usa acá, simplemente la uso porque es la más universal (ni te imaginas lo que me  
costo ponerle nombres a ciertas cosas en este capitulo) yo hubiera usado algo como culo o poto xD. En argentina es  
cola no? Viste a homero y no has visto el culo de Jack Nicholson en alguien tiene que ceder?? xD Si no es asi,  
tienes que verla. Y no te preocupes que las ganas de escribir y terminar este FF no se van. Ya apareci, no te  
estreses. Eso del block de notas creo que me ocurrio durante algun tiempo, es…util. Saludos y felicitaciones por ser rr 200. Chau

Dorita Tonks

Hola. ODIO ese periodo de examenes, te entiendo y apoyo. Se nos ha ido una parte importante en el humor, es verdad,  
pero por lo menos yo, ahora me sonrío con los comentarios pastelosos Remus/Tonks. Ya no es un wuajaja, pero es un  
ains. Te imagino llorando o aguantando las lagrimas mientras escribes el rr… y en realidad no lo imagino. Digamos  
que ya se esperaba todo eso. En fin, gracias por los cumplidos y saludos de vuelta.

Staken Tonks

Lo siento!! Debe ser lo peor eso de salir y desconectarte con el mundo, para volver y encontrártelo todo patas  
arriba y con un wachón menos a quien adorar xD Admito que fue repentino, pero mejor así… al menos para mi xD.(Me  
gusta eso del idiota adorable) Eso de que a una le gustan los hombres mayores que deambulan por la casa, sucede  
mucho. No a mí porque tengo una debilidad por los menores xD (eso no es verdad) pero he escuchado a gente decirlo.  
Si no te gustan los amigos de tu papa, pueden ser los amigos de tu hermano mayor o hasta tus primos mayores. Ya  
sabemos que Tonks se decide por los amigos mayores de su tío en 2do grado. Algo enredado pero bien posible.  
No odies a Rowling. A pesar de ser rubia (xD) y de venderse al sistema, ella es la master xD. Puede que odiemos  
algunas decisiones, pero no se saca mucho odiándola a ella. No voy a matar a la parejita porque no tengo corazon  
para hacerlo :'( asi que corto el FF antes. Y bueno, adios y a cuidar esos dedos (mejor no hago mas comentarios al respecto) Chau

palemoonbeam

Si que eres critica :'( Nah, esta bien.Lo de Sirius es algo que me cuesta, por dios que me cuesta, asi que es mejor  
no tocarlo si ya conocemos bien claramente los detalles. Quizas en algun momento pueda hacer un flash back sobre  
algun momento en especifico que me interese pero por ahora dejemoslo asi. LAs cosas buenas, Sirius bla bla y  
comportamiento nervioso de Remus ¡me encanta! Me encanta el Remus preocupado y mas aun por su chica. Nada es  
desmesurado si hablamos de amorsh (guacala xD) ambito sanitario?? debes especificar a que te dedicas, no se si  
podria aguantar a mas sanadores dentro del loquero. Lo de Maruja, sé que es un apodo a cualquier maria. Leiste bien terminare el FF antes del "final" por motivos varios que creo que he dado varias veces, así que como se te dedicas  
a echarle algunas revisadas a las respuestas (debilidades que no tienes solo tu) supongo que debes saber mas menos  
cuales son. De nada por los inventos magicos, es divertido inventar cosas asi. Vale por tus rr y sera mejor ahora que te pusiste al dia.

Y bueno..esos rr los conteste hace mucho tiempo asi que no se si concuerdan con el capitulo xD  
Kisses.

PD: Entro a clases... vaya a saber merlin cuando subire, pero no creo que sea demasiado tiempo como ahora


	30. Nuevos Encargos

_Ahora que lo pienso, este debio ser el capitulo pasado xD, digo por el numero. _

**CAPITULO XXX: "NUEVOS ENCARGOS"**

Las cosas estaban así.

Con el cambio de Ministro y el conocimiento popular de la vuelta del Innombrable, el mundo mágico estaba de cabeza.

Conflictos con los muggles, conflictos con los magos, las brujas, los semihumanos y con las criaturas. El cambio de la moneda mágica estaba por el piso y la economía mágica sufría las consecuencias. A los únicos que parecía mejorarles el negocio era a los vendedores de chucherías para deshacerse de Inferis u otros monstruos nocturnos (léase personas como Mundungus o los gemelos Weasley)

La Orden del Fénix estaba en un estado de stand by. Las pocas reuniones que había concertado Dumbledore fueron más sociales que profesionales. Al parecer el viejo director pensaba que como lo de Lord Voldemort era de dominio público lo ahora realmente necesario era mantener la calma y defenderse como se pudiera. Los más desconfiados como Moody o Remus no se tragaban las advertencias de Dumbledore y juraban de guata que éste tenía algún plan mayor guardado debajo de la manga. Pero mientras tanto todo se resumía a eso. Luego, con la muerte de Emmeline Vance las cosas se pusieron más feas. Ya estaban siendo muchos los damnificados antes del inicio como tal de la guerra y todos empezaron a preocuparse de verdad. Durante el verano los miembros de la Orden se reunían en contadas ocasiones en la casa de los Weasley porque Grimmauld Place ya no resultaba un lugar agradable de visitar. Ahora el número 12 era propiedad de Harry y él hubiese estado encantado de cedérselas a la Orden, pero todas las complicaciones legales y morales que había con respecto a la casa los hizo decidir por no volver a poner un pie en ese lugar. El hecho de que estuviera tan ligada a la familia Black podría resultar peligroso.

Nadie tenía muy claro qué era lo que vendría ahora. La niebla estival y la fuga de los dementores sólo ayudaban a causar más temor.

Poco tiempo antes de que Harry hiciera su habitual visita a la Madriguera, alguien tocó la puerta del departamento de Tonks.

Tonks había tenido tantos problemas económicos últimamente por la mantención del departamento que por fortuna había tenido una conversación con Dumbledore.

-Necesito encomendarte una misión de relativa importancia – le había dicho.

-Como diga, profesor. Sólo mientras no tenga que auspiciar nada yo, porque no he andado muy bien de dinero.

Dumbledore la había estudiado con esos pequeños ojos azules que tenía como si quisiera desentrañar el misterio que envolvía a Tonks en el último tiempo. En general la gente del trabajo y los amigos de la Orden rumoreaban entre ellos qué sería lo que tenía en esas lamentables condiciones a la chica que siempre había sido tan energética y chispeante y que ahora parecía una musa en blanco y negro de alguna pintura de Warhol.

-No quiero entrometerme, pero ¿es por asuntos económicos por lo que tus poderes de metamorfomaga…?

-En realidad no estoy segura, profesor – lo había interrumpido – Últimamente no estoy muy segura de nada.

-En ese caso, mi proposición podría interesarte – había preferido cambiar de tema el anciano, viendo que no sacaría nada entrometiéndose en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia.

-Usted dirá.

-El tema de la seguridad en Hogwarts es algo que me ha tenido algo preocupado y el Ministerio (al menos en esto) ha estado de acuerdo conmigo y ha accedido a enviar a un grupo de aurores para vigilar los alrededores de Hogwarts.

-No veo la preocupación. Hogwarts es un lugar muy seguro. Mucho más ahora que usted ha vuelto al cargo de director.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar sonreír complacido.

-Siempre he querido aclarar que eso no es más que un mito. La verdad es que ya me estoy haciendo demasiado anciano y resguardar la seguridad de un colegio en medio de una guerra nunca ha sido la responsabilidad del director. El asunto es que el Ministro está de acuerdo con esto y me recomendó a sus mejores aurores.

-Ajá

-Y bueno, yo me permití la libertad de escoger dentro de ellos a alguno con el cual tuviera más cercanía y… no me gustaría que comentaras esto con Harry, pero él es una de las causas principales por las cuales he querido resguardar un poco más el colegio. Por lo tanto me gustaría que dentro de los aurores hubiese alguno que conociera más de cerca al muchacho y por eso te he propuesto a ti como una de las candidatas. No tienes más que aceptar y todo estará arreglado con los de Seguridad Mágica.

-Bueno, si eso lo complace, profesor – había dicho ella como si pensara en otra cosa.

-Por supuesto que esto tendrá un aumento dentro de tu sueldo como profesional del Ministerio.

-Ajá.

-Y les asignaremos al equipo una casa para que se mantengan en Hogsmade.

-Ajá.

-No deberán preocuparse por los gastos

-Bueno.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, como sea.

Dumbledore la miró ahora un poco preocupado.

-¿Estás segura de que no tienes ningún problema por el cual no quieras aceptar esta misión?

-¿Problemas? – Tonks se había permitido una sonrisa triste – Todos los tenemos. Nada de lo cual no pueda encargarme.

-Bueno… en ese caso te quiero el primero de septiembre en el andén 9 ¾ para el expreso de Hogwarts.

-Está bien.

-¿No te interesa saber quién más formará parte de tu equipo?

-Bueno.

-Proudfoot, Dawlish y Savage. Los conoces ¿cierto?

-Eso creo. Sí, sí, trabajan en el Ministerio. Son de los importantes. Ya sabe, esos cercanos al Ministro o a Amelia… - Tonks se había interrumpido al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de alguien fallecida.

Dumbledore alzó las cejas.

-¿Era Amelia alguien muy querida para ti?

-¿Amelia Bones? No, la verdad es que era una de mis jefas directas, pero nunca tuve mayor cercanía con ella. Además hoy en día las personas mueren con tanta facilidad que parece que no hay que encariñarse mucho con nadie.

-Ya – Dumbledore pensaba que había detectado el problema - ¿Cómo has estado por lo de Sirius?

-¿Sirius? – Tonks había hecho una pausa. En realidad no se había hecho esa pregunta hacía tiempo – Bien, supongo que bien. Ya sabe, al principio me sentía un poco responsable. Bellatrix era mi presa, pero… creo que estoy bien ¿por qué?

-Mm, la verdad es que te mentiría si dijera que tienes buen aspecto. Quizás la muerte de Emmeline…

-No, no. No tengo problemas con las muertes, créame.

-Tienes problemas con los vivos, te entiendo – había dicho el anciano antes de retirarse – Mientras todo se mantenga en ese plano, no hay de qué preocuparse. Que tengas un buen día.

Mientras Tonks pensaba en su actual postura económica y en que tendría que avisarle al propietario del departamento que tendría que dejarlo, para irse a trabajar a Hogsmade donde compartiría la casa de la cual había hablado Dumbledore; la puerta sonó.

Fue a abrirla con la mejor cara que tenía (el comentario de Dumbledore y su aspecto no le había hecho gracia) y se encontró con un hombre del otro lado que tenía una cara de ansiedad imposible.

-¡La conoció!.¡La conoció! – dijo Bill abalanzándose hacia la entrada y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tonks intentó rebobinar sus recuerdos para enterarse de qué rayos hablaba su amigo del alma. Recordaba que había tenido muchas conversaciones con él últimamente, pero estaba tan distraída que casi nada lograba almacenar.

-¿Qué?

-Mi madre, te estoy hablando de mi madre – dijo Bill mientras se dirigía al refrigerador para sacar algo de comer. Se decidió por unas uvas – Hoy fue a la casa y se la presenté.

-Ok.¿De qué me estás hablando? – dijo Tonks mientras veía a Bill llevarse su última porción de comida saludable a la boca. Él se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y ella se acercó para tratar de entender mejor.

-Lupin te tiene el cerebro totalmente absorbido – comentó el pelirrojo mientras devoraba las uvas.

Tonks ya ni siquiera tenía las energías para sonrojarse ahora que Bill conocía sus… debilidades por Remus.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso – continuó – Estás quedando mal, Nymph.

-No me digas…

-Sí, como sea, Tonks. El asunto es que parece que te estuvieras arrastrando por el tipo. Si Lupin no te quiere, pues ¡sigue adelante!.¿Te había dicho que Charlie me comentó que te encontraba muy guapa? Podrías encontrar a cualquier otra persona y si quieres mi opinión un Weasley siempre es un gran partido…

-Bill, tú mismo me dijiste que pensabas que Charlie era gay.

-¡Baja la voz! – dijo Bill aunque era algo inútil porque estaban los dos solos – Era sólo una teoría ¿sí? No puedes culparme de que piense eso si Charlie nunca ha tenido una novia real, pero con el tiempo me he ido convenciendo de que Charlie es sólo un trabajólico… pero eso no quiere decir que sea gay.

-Supongo que no. Pero la verdad es que no es momento para que me vengas a hablar de hombres.

-Está bien. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz y la verdad es que Lupin está haciendo de todo contigo menos hacerte feliz. Como sea, vine a hablar contigo para contarte como fue el primer encuentro entre…¡chan chan! Mi madre y mi futura esposa.

Tonks sonrió divertida. Ella había sido la primera en enterarse de la relación entre Bill y una chica francesa a la cual le había estado dando clases de inglés mientras trabajaba en Gringotts. Bill siempre había tenido una especie de terror en presentar las novias a su madre, luego de que la primera terminara con el pelo quemado y la advertencia de alejarse de la familia Weasley. Molly Weasley era sobre protectora con todos sus hijos, pero era conocida la debilidad que sentía hacia su hijo mayor. Según sus ideas, nunca nadie estaría a la altura de Bill. Tonks estaba segura de que si ella hubiese comenzado una relación amorosa con Bill, la Sra. Weasley ya no la querría tanto como ahora que eran simplemente amigos, y que su insistencia para que fueran algo más era sólo mientras su relación no fuese demasiado seria.

Fleur Delacour era una chica preciosa y en cuanto Tonks la conoció no le cupo duda de por qué había logrado enamorar al mayor de los Weasley al punto de proponerle matrimonio. Porque Bill no era de esos. A Julie Pepper, su primera novia, le había costado su trabajo, su peinado y su reputación lograr hacerse un espacio en el corazón del pelirrojo; en cambio Fleur había logrado en menos de un año lo que nadie había hecho hasta el momento, convertirse en la novia que Bill llevaría al altar el año entrante.

El único problema en su idílico romance era la presentación de la familia. Bill no tenía problema con el Sr. Weasley o con sus hermanos (aunque intuyó desde el comienzo que Fleur sería más del gusto de los hombres de la familia), pero su madre era algo de temer en estos asuntos.

-¿Cómo fue?

Bill se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Un total desastre – admitió con una sonrisa – Es decir, creo que tenías razón con lo del matrimonio.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije… específicamente? – preguntó Tonks esperando algún reto por parte de Bill, que en efecto no se hizo esperar.

-Si no fuera porque me lo has rogado de rodillas ya le habría partido la cara al idiota de Lupin por tenerte así.

-Bill por favor, deja el asunto de Remus a un lado. No es su culpa.

-¡Pero es que entonces concéntrate! Al otro día me dijiste que las cosas no irían tan mal si le advirtiera antes a mi madre de que quería casarme. Pues no te hice caso y les presenté a Fleur como mi futura esposa.

-¡Por Merlín, Bill! Supongo que a tu madre le dio un ataque ¿qué esperabas si ni siquiera había visto a Fleur?

-Es que no podía esperar. Quizás es mejor así, ya sabes, el golpe de una vez. Además yo estaba seguro de que Fleur no le iba a gustar. ¿Para qué alargar tanto el asunto?

-Bueno ¿y qué pasó?

-Nada. Nos sentamos todos a comer. Ya te imaginas que los gemelos y Ron estaban encantados. Mi padre la trató con cordialidad y hablaron un poco de Francia, cosas por el estilo. Mi madre la miró todo el tiempo en silencio, pero sí, como si pensara lanzarle un avada en cualquier momento, y algunas veces cruzaba una mirada con Ginny. Creo que a Ginny le agradó.

-¿En serio? – Tonks podía jurar que no sería así. Fleur simplemente no caía muy bien a las mujeres.

-Sí, le dijo que si necesitaba ayuda con su inglés ella podía enseñarle un hechizo para quitarse ese espantoso acento… y ahora que lo pienso, en realidad Ginny la odió casi más que mi madre.

-¿Cómo sabes que la odió?

-Por los signos que tú me dijiste – antes de que Tonks pudiera preguntar que qué había dicho, Bill cortó por lo sano y explicó – Me dijiste que mi madre era muy diplomática y que si yo daba el discurso de que estaba muy enamorado ella no podría interponerse en mi relación. Pero me aseguraste que había algunos indicios para darme cuenta de si Fleur le había agradado o no. Primero al saludarla, le vino como esa especie de tic en el ojo izquierdo. Luego, la miró durante toda la comida con los ojos muy abiertos y no le habló mucho más allá. Después, cuando Fleur preguntó algo sobre las raras costumbres británicas, mi madre hizo esa mueca… esa que tú ya conoces – dijo mientras hacía la imitación – y creo que al final todo resultó muy mal cuando Fleur habló sobre Harry. Ya sabes que el punto débil de mi madre es Harry. Dijo que encontraba a Harry muy apuesto y caballero y que si fuera por ella, su hermana menor debería conocerlo más a profundidad o algo por el estilo. No me preguntes por qué, pero a Ginny le vino un ataque de tos y mi madre… mi madre tuvo el último y fatídico síntoma de irascibilidad contenida – Bill hizo una pausa – Se le hinchó la vena de la frente hasta niveles insospechados.

-Fleur está perdida.

-Lo sé. Y eso no fue lo peor. Mi madre le preguntó si las francesas eran todas tan superficiales, porque a Harry no le venían mucho ese tipo de chicas.

-¿En serio?

-Ajá – Bill puso una cara como si se lamentara por última vez – Pero bueno, no siempre se puede agradar a todo el mundo.

-¿Y en qué terminó todo?

-Mi padre tuvo una conversación con mi madre y Fleur va a vivir ahora con nosotros.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso – dijo Bill con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – La embajada mágica de Francia está reduciendo presupuesto y Fleur se quedará eventualmente sin fondos para costear una casa, así que mi padre accedió a que viviera con nosotros un tiempo. Nos sobra espacio ahora que los gemelos y Percy se fueron de la casa, y Fleur es una gran ama de casa así que ayudará en todo y pagará una renta más pequeña.

-Ah, entonces me alegro por ti – dijo Tonks tratando de sonreír.

-¿En serio? Porque no se te nota – dijo Bill frunciendo el ceño - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. No se por qué todo el mundo se empeña en creer que estoy mal. Los problemas que estoy teniendo con mi metamorfosis…no creo que tengan relación con… ya sabes.

-Yo diría que sí – dijo Bill comiéndose las últimas uvas y dejando el recipiente en el lava platos – Pero no vine para restregarte en la cara el mal aspecto que tienes.

-Gracias – dijo ella en tono irónico

-Por nada. En realidad vine porque mi madre insiste con que quiere que vengas a cenar con nosotros.

-Dile que es muy amable, pero que no tengo ganas de salir.

-Fue exactamente lo que me dijo que dirías. Me amenazó con dejarme sin postre si no conseguía que fueras ¿Ves en el lío que me estás metiendo? No pienso perderme el postre de hoy.

-¿Qué es?

-Uvas – bromeó el pelirrojo.

-¿No ves lo que intenta hacer tu madre?

-No soy tonto. Ya me habías dicho con que te ha hablado varias veces del buen partido que soy, cosa que no puedo negar, pero sé que intenta qué sé yo, emparejarte conmigo o algo así. No te preocupes. Algún día se tendrá que convencer de que Fleur será su nuera. Tú sólo ven conmigo. Está Hermione, sé que te llevas muy bien con ella y Ginny – Tonks dio un suspiro – Vamos, pasaremos un rato agradable y sabes que mi madre cocina excelente. Además en tu refrigerador no hay más que comer.

-Está bien. Pero no te acostumbres – cedió la chica.

Fue a buscar su bolso y ambos se aparecieron en la Madriguera.

Tonks se esperaba que todo fuera una cena medianamente aburrida con los Weasley y ya estaba preparada para preguntas molestas por su estado, por si la muerte de Sirius le había afectado, por si la muerte de Amelia o cosas similares.

Pero en vez de eso, se topó en la puerta con Remus.

* * *

Hoy llueve brigidamente. Hoy, que estamos a 07 de marzo del 2008 y en esta parte del mundo oficialmente no se ha terminado el verano. Chile es un pais magico, un profe siempre lo decia. 

RR! 

ivonne910

Hola. Mis vacaciones estuvieron bien. Soy menor de edad (aunque eso no quiere decir que tenga que olvidarme de eso) aunque por supuesto estoy consciente de que la proteccion es algo importante. Remus y Tonks no la usan porque esto es un FF, ellos son personajes, eso le quita el romanticismo y porque, sí son magos ¿a quien le importa cuando puedes usar magia para los asuntos practicos? Mmm no se de donde se suponia que Tonks no habia tenido sexo jamas.. para mi que estaba muy mayorcita para eso. Eso de que Remus te recuerda a los viejos tiempos me causa un conflicto... significa que los viejos tiempos no se pueden volver a practicar o que simplemente ALGUIEN... bueno en realidad si estamos hablando sobre sexo es mejor que lo olvidemos no? xD SAludos y gracias por tu infaltable RR. La practica terminara algun dia, como todo.

Helen Nicked Lupin

Hola. GRacias por eso de que es el mejor lemmon de la pareja, lo que me puede hacer pensar que no has leido muchos :) pero en realidad yo no he leido ninguno...miento, alguien una vez me recomendo uno, pero era un one shot asi que no es lo mismo, no existe la misma continuidad. Lo que si he visto en repetidas ocasiones es eso del mito de los hombres lobo: mucha energia, mucho pelo y mucho grande xD Lo de la madre de Sirius ¡yo tambien la hubiera quemado! Vieja tonta ¬¬ dejar de ese modo a un siruisin de 16 años. Ella no tiene corazon.Vale por tu RR Nos leemos, supongo.

Franshquiquis

De nada! me pase? ah bueno, xD Tonks tiene de todo menos suerte, sobre todo en los capitulos que se vienen. La verdad es que yo no entiendo por que huye Remus. Lo explicara el proximo capitulo, pero aun asi no entiendo. Cuando uno "ama" a alguien supuestamente como que no le interesa nada mas que estar con la otra persona (al menos eso he escuchado) y el que tenga todas esas excusas supuestamente nunca ha importado en el amor. Pero Remus es especial, que puedo decir. Me cuido, dont worry. Saludos y gracias por tu RR

Staken Tonks

Y que accion. Tienes que tener cuidado con eso de la debilidad por hombres mayores que ADEMAS son profesores. Muchos casos de relaciones interescolares he escuchado. Aunque tiene su encanto. Tonks podria haber sido alumna de Lupin...porque parece que fue alumna de Snape ¿a que nunca lo habian pensado? xD  
Tengo una pregunta para ti...que rayos significa esto? " Tenía la esperanza que Remus matara a Greyback, no que le pegaran con bolas de adivinación :/" Me alegra de veritas de veritas que hayas encontrado que el momento era el preciso porque la verdad es que tenia miedito de eso :s Sobre el crack o Irati, tambien me alegra que no hayas caido en la depresion que yo cai al darme cuenta de que Remus si era gay. O lo que sea. Aun creo que puede gustarle Tonks (aunque en su fuero interno...) en fin muchas gracias por tu RR y saludos.

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Hola, Pasaste por todos los estados con el capitulo eh? xD Esta eso de la penita por la muerte de Sirius que comparto totalmente con Remus. Se notaba que el lobito le traia ganas a Tonks? en que? supongo que...si puede ser que si, mal que mal por algo lo hizo. No estaba tan borracho como nos queria hacer creer. Los cuadros... son parte de grimmauld place asi que si el lemmon era ahi, habria algo de eso (o de kreacher, pero por el momento a ese no lo quiero ver ¬¬) Me alegra demasiado que hayas encontrado tierna la frase del final, porque yo encuentro que no hay nada mas tierno, el hecho de que quizas no siempre es lo mejor, pero cuando es entre personas que se quieren al final no puede haber algo mejor. Me esta subiendo la cursilidad asi que mejor me despido. Vale por el RR

Dorita Tonks

Hola! Joder es definitivamente la mejor palabra para definir un capitulo como el pasado xD Uff, vas a hacer que me sonroje con tanto cumplido :), pero gracias ¿eh? en realidad necesito eso ahora (a falta de otras cosas que suben el ego 8-)) En todo caso, mas que llegar la parte R/T que tanto has esperado es mas una parte de "correr y huir" por parte de Remus y un "correr detras tuyo y hostigarte" de Tonks, aunque igual creo que ella esta un poco cansada de eso. Ojala cambie de estrategia porque el metodo acosador no parece funcionar con el lobito. Gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos.

Estuvieron flojitos con los RR, no me parece ¬¬  
En fin, los quiero igual, aunque llueva en verano (quizas especialmente por eso) y aunque haya entrado a clases, en mi ultimo año como colegiala : (

Chau chau


	31. El Amor despues del Amor

_ Hago un semi discleimer para apropiarme del nombre de la cancion de Fito xD, pero ya saben que no es de mi invencion._

**CAPÍTULO XXXI: "EL AMOR DESPUES DEL AMOR" **

Las cosas iban más o menos así.

La Orden del Fénix casi que se había disuelto luego de la muerte de Emmeline Vance y la pérdida de Grimmauld Place como cuartel por la poca seguridad del lugar debido a que una de las posibles herederas pudiese ser Bellatrix Lestrange. Mejor que nadie osara poner un pie allí. Remus sólo había ido para buscar algunas cosas y de pasadita encontró más que eso, pero ese era un tema que le atormentaba.

El pensar en Tonks lo inquietaba a tal punto que prefería pasar de eso. Luego de lo sucedido en Grimmauld Place se habían topado unas cuántas veces y todo había sido muy incómodo. Para empezar nunca debió haber ilusionado a Tonks si sabía que finalmente terminaría huyendo. Simplemente no podía estar con ella y aunque encontraba que la excusa de quererla demasiado era contradictoria, era la única que encontraba. A cada momento la quería más y si estaba con ella, sentía que irremediablemente le terminaría cagando la vida.

Hasta el momento no se había equivocado.

Todos comentaban sobre el mal aspecto que tenía Tonks y Remus sabía exactamente a qué se debía. Exactamente dos días después de haberse torturado la psiquis pensando en lo que había pasado, había decidido ir a la casa de Tonks porque tenía claro que le correspondía a él explicarse. Le había abierto la puerta una muchacha de unos doce años, rubia y robusta. Se había presentado como una prima de Tonks y le había dicho que ella no estaba y que no sabía cuándo volvería. Remus se había encogido de hombros y murmurado una despedida. No le bastó dar más de dos pasos por el pasillo del edificio para darse cuenta de que la propia Tonks le había abierto la puerta, usando sus dotes como metamorfomaga para engañarlo. Pero cuando se está enamorado se distingue al ser querido más fácilmente que entre una bebida dietética de una que no lo es.

-¿Qué quieres? – había dicho ella de mala manera apenas abrirle la puerta por segunda vez, dándose cuenta de que no había podido engañarlo completamente.

-Que no estés enojada – casi había preguntado.

Tonks lo había dejado pasar sin decir nada.

-Escucha – había comenzado - sé que lo que hice no se hace. Menos contigo porque eres increíble y te tengo mucho cariño, pero… sólo quiero que sepas que no tengo intenciones de llevar "esto" más adelante.

-Define "esto"

-Lo que pasó en el ático. Supongo que eso se puede definir como algo más que… amistad.

-Supones bien – le había dicho ella cortante – No entiendo por qué entonces haces lo que haces si sabes que somos más que amigos.

-Ya te lo he dicho – había dicho él apartando la mirada.

-¡No me salgas otra vez con la estupidez de tu licantropía! Me tienes cansada, Remus. Eso ni siquiera es una real excusa. Mucha gente como tú se casa y tiene hijos y hace una vida normal.

-Nombra a alguna.

-Bueno… ese no es el punto. El asunto es que no estás siendo derecho. Me das a entender de que te importo y al momento sales huyendo con una excusa por lo bajo estúpida.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Es específicamente porque me importas por lo que tengo que salir huyendo.

-¡No tiene sentido!

-Bueno, quizás para ti no tiene sentido, y eso demuestra que no me entiendes.

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que entender?

-Que no se puede hacer una vida normal mientras se es un hombre lobo ¡es imposible! Es comprensible que no lo entiendas – Remus había hecho una sonrisa irónica – Eres apenas una jovencita.

-¿Sólo una jovencita? Pues te aclaro algo, Lupin. Te acabas de acostar con una.

-Tonks, por favor no lo hagas más difícil

-¿Qué es entonces lo que piensas de eso?.¿Que fue un error?

-No lo quiero pintar así.

-Pero es así finalmente como lo estás pintando – Tonks había puesto las manos sobre sus caderas y suspirado de pura indignación – Esta es la cosa, Remus. Tienes que decidirte porque no llego a comprender cómo me dices que eres un hombre lobo y que no puedes tener una vida normal, pero aún así me buscas para besarme o para que nos acostemos…

-Yo nunca te he buscado.

Tonks se lo había quedado mirando sin poder creérselo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Remus no mentía. En cada oportunidad en la cual había pasado algo, ella había dado el primer paso. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas ante tan cruda verdad.

-No te lo tomes así, por favor – Remus ya se acercaba a ella para abrazarla al verla así.

-¡No me toques! Sólo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Me quieres aunque sea un poco?

-Sabes que te adoro…

-¡No! No estoy hablando como amigos o conocidos. Estoy hablando de ese amor de pareja ¿Me… me quieres?

Remus se lo había tenido que pensar. Estaba seguro que quería a Tonks. En realidad querer era poco decir. Estaba loco por ella. Se hubiese arrancado un brazo por verla feliz y por eso mismo estaba convencido que lo suyo no funcionaría. Él la terminaría haciendo sufrir porque con la luna no se puede pelear. Por esa misma razón decidió que ella no entendería si le decía que no podían estar juntos debido a eso. Para ella tenía que haber una razón de más peso. Ella decía que no le importaba el que él fuera licántropo. Quizás no le importaría en un principio, pero al final todo resultaba igual. Siempre se terminaban aburriendo porque no podían sacrificar tantas cosas para estar con él. Pero como era tan porfiada por el momento insistiría en que eso no era lo importante. Si eso no era lo importante para ella, Remus estaba seguro de saber qué realmente lo era.

-No, no te quiero en ese sentido – mientras lo decía sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta – Sólo me caes bien, pero en definitiva no estoy enamorado de ti.

Tonks había asentido en silencio, sin mirarlo. Se había aguantado hasta las últimas instancias las lágrimas.

-Entiendo. Ahora ándate – y le había abierto la puerta.

Luego de eso se habían encontrado en las reuniones de la Orden, pero Tonks estaba muy distinta. Su aspecto era terrible. Su característico pelo rosa chicle que Remus había aprendido a querer, era ahora de un espantoso gris y tenía un aspecto muy poco saludable. Como Remus conocía sus detalles demasiado bien, pudo notar que incluso había bajado un poco de peso. No quería sentirse ególatra, pero había tratado de averiguar por medio de otros integrantes de la Orden si es que Tonks tenía alguna especie de problema que le causara eso. Nadie supo darle una respuesta. Entonces se imaginó que se debía a la "pelea" que tenían. Ahora se limitaban a saludarse para que nadie sospechara, pero no hablaban más que lo necesario.

Por eso Remus trató de invertir todo su tiempo libre para no tener que pensar en Tonks y en el daño que le estaba causando. Odiaba ser él el que la tuviera así, pero prefería eso a que las cosas siguieran su rumbo para terminar peor. Al menos ahora se saludaban.

En lo que ocupaba su tiempo era en averiguar sobre la cómplice de Denis. Sí, LA cómplice. Sabía que ahora no era tan importante el asunto de Grimmauld Place porque la Orden no se reuniría más allí. Pero todavía existía el peligro por Harry. La guerra no se acabaría en un año y la casa siempre podría ser aprovechable para ocultar a Harry que ahora era el dueño. Sin contar con que existían un millón de hechizos aplicables a un lugar para poder averiguar quién había estado allí por última vez, qué había hecho, etc. Así que lo mejor era deshacerse de la posible persona que ponía en riesgo esa seguridad.

El asunto es que esta persona estaba totalmente desaparecida. Remus se preguntaba cómo no supuso de inmediato quién sería. Era demasiado obvio que Denis confiaría un asunto como ese en alguien con quién tuviera algo de intimidad. Alguien con la que tuviera una especie de relación. Y la única persona que Remus sabía había compartido con Denis más que la cama, era la oráculo, Elizabeth Prater.

La dichosa oráculo no era una persona fácil de ubicar. Pero Remus tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrarla ahora que intentaba sacar a Tonks de sus pensamientos.

Por desgracia las cosas no siempre funcionan como uno se lo espera y cuando menos uno se quiere topar con las personas es cuando éstas terminan tocando la puerta.

-¿Tonks? – preguntó Remus al abrir la puerta de la casa de los Weasley a la cual había sido invitado a cenar.

-Hola – dijo la chica siendo apartada bruscamente por Bill

-Hola Lupin ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó de una forma que no dejó de sonar demasiado insolente.

-Tu madre me invitó a cenar.

-Genial. Intenta ser agradable. Las mujeres han estado muy sensibles últimamente – ni Remus ni Tonks entendieron muy bien qué quería decir con eso, pero ella suponía que era una forma en clave para dar a entender que estaba molesto por cómo Lupin se había comportado con ella.

La cena estuvo exenta de incidentes, sin contar el hecho de que Ginny hubiese dejado caer su plato de lasaña en el cabello de Fleur, accidentalmente, y que Tonks hiciera explotar el recipiente del horno, tratando de ayudar a la señora Weasley a cocinar. Los invitados que eran Kingsley, Tonks, Remus y Moody, luego de agradecer la cena, se escabulleron cada uno por un lado con pretextos de trabajo.

Sólo Tonks fue detenida por la señora Weasley que para variar quería preguntarle por su estado y hablar por vez vigésimo sexta del buen partido que era Bill.

-Molly, creo que quizás no he sido muy explícita, pero ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Bill es sólo mi amigo y que, por si fuera poco, está comprometido para casarse el año entrante?

-Bueno, la verdad es que es una fecha muy lejana. En el fondo es como si Bill estuviera soltero.

-¡Pero no lo está!

-Está bien, está bien. No insistiré más. Pero si quieres venir a la casa a cenar y compartir con Bill… y nosotros también, claro, no hay ningún problema. Ven a comer todas las veces que tengas ganas. Encuentro que estás muy delgaducha.

-Lo sé – respondió ella de mala gana. Ojalá hubiera comido hasta hartarse para que la gente dejara de comentar lo delgada que estaba, pero es que la comida simplemente no le entraba – En fin ¿necesitas ayuda en algo, ya sabes, lavar los platos o levantar la mesa? Porque si no es así, tengo cosas que hacer y…

-¡No te preocupes! No es necesario – se apresuró a decir la señora Weasley porque en realidad quería conservar su nueva vajilla intacta.

Tonks se había despedido de ella y de los demás Weasley que conversaban en el living y había salido de la casa, cabizbaja como siempre en los últimos días. Caminó por el camino de tierra propiedad de la madriguera porque ahora apetecía mucho de caminar en vez de aparecerse como hacía en sus mejores tiempos. Mientras caminaba mirando el suelo y los surcos que dejaban las bicicletas que pasaban por allí, casi no se percató que sentado en la verja de madera que bordeaba la casa de los Weasley, se encontraba Remus fumando un cigarro. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro, pero el no conversar un momento hubiese sido una descompostura frente a las normas británicas.

-Pensé que te quedarías un rato más en la casa – comenzó Remus, dando a entender que no había querido molestarla con su incómoda presencia – pero es que siempre debo fumar luego de comer, es una costumbre.

-Claro – Tonks se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pasear el pie de una lado hacia otro por sobre la tierra, describiendo líneas. Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, decidió sentarse junto a Remus, que para desgracia de ambos recién había encendido el cigarro - ¿Es el primero que te fumas?

-El tercero. Tengo una especie de adicción, lo admito.

-Hace mal, deberías dejarlo – ninguno se miraba y a la vista de un observador pareciera que ninguno se tomaba en cuenta, a pesar de que estaban muy interesados en el otro.

-No pienso vivir hasta los cien años.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es mejor que hasta los cuarenta. Además las adicciones nunca son buenas. Te perjudican y no hacen más que crearte dependencia.

-Hay cosas que nos parecen buenas y de todas formas nos perjudican o crean dependencia.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como las relaciones humanas. Generalmente crean dependencia y cuando esas personas desaparecen por algún motivo, nadie nos enseña a cómo superarlo. Al menos existen parches de nicotina.

-¿Lo dices por Sirius?

-En parte – Remus exhaló una gran cantidad de humo – Escucha Tonks. Sé que el tener que vernos continuamente va a hacer más difícil el que podamos volver a llevarnos bien como antes.

-¿Crees que podremos llevarnos bien de nuevo?

-O sea, no creo que ahora nos llevemos mal, pero tú entiendes.

-Cambiaré la pregunta ¿Crees que yo quiero que nos llevemos bien de nuevo?

-¿Quieres estar enojada conmigo para siempre?

-No, es sólo que siento que hay dos posibilidades y "volver a llevarnos bien como antes" no es una de ellas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-O somos algo o no somos nada. Hace tiempo que no somos amigos, y creo que la amistad es una de las relaciones más difíciles de mantener. Así que veo un poco difícil eso que dices de volver a llevarnos bien. Tampoco sé si lo quiero.

Remus sonrió.

-Yo también pensaba eso, cuando era más joven. Uno piensa que todas las cosas son absolutas. Con el tiempo te vas dando cuenta que es totalmente al contrario. Cuando Sirius cayó en Azkaban, yo con mis 21 años pensaba que matar a un amigo era la chanchada más grande que alguien podía hacer. Hace tres años estaba más que dispuesto a matar a Peter por todo el daño que había causado. Las circunstancias cambian un poco la mirada que uno puede tener de las cosas. Quizás con el tiempo yo termine siendo el padrino de tu hijo.

A Tonks nada le daba más rabia que Remus tomara las cosas con tanta pasividad y que además la tratara como a una niña idiota que no entendía nada de la vida.

-Te puedo asegurar que cuando tenga cien años y una excelente salud, ninguno de mis hijos será tu ahijado – dijo sin que se dejara de escuchar un cierto tono de irascibilidad en la voz.

-Está bien, puedo vivir con eso.

-No querría que mis hijos tuvieran un ejemplo como el tuyo. Ilusionando a mujeres cuando en realidad no te interesan.

Remus se levantó.

-Es evidente que aún no lo superas.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo supere? Fue hace menos de dos semanas.

-Es entendible. Sólo intentaré no toparme contigo para no hacer las cosas más difíciles. La próxima vez que me encuentres fumando, simplemente sigue adelante.

Remus comenzó a alejarse hasta que oyó el inevitable sollozo de ella. Se dio la vuelta.

-Es que no puedo seguir adelante – soltó ella con el rostro bañado en lágrimas – No puedo. Lo he intentado, no creas que no. Lo intenté antes, cuando sabía que sería más fácil, pero si en ese entonces se me hizo difícil ahora me es imposible.

Remus no sabía dónde poner las manos.

-¿Crees que no quiero olvidarme de todo? – continuó ella – He pensado hasta en desmemorizarme.

-¡No! No se te ocurra hacer eso.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Lo único que hago es pensar en ti, soy una patética. Me estoy arrastrando y ni siquiera me importa. Lo único que quiero es que me des una oportunidad.

-Yo…

-Escucha Remus, no es tan complicado. Podemos intentarlo…

-Es que no te amo.

-¿Entonces por qué hiciste lo que hiciste? – Tonks hizo una pausa. Remus no supo qué contestar. Ella se puso de pie y se acercó – Algo me debes de querer. Yo te amo, Remus. No me importa tener que esperar a que te enamores de mí. Sólo quiero que dejes de huir y te dejes querer.

Tonks iba a tocarlo, pero él la apartó con rapidez.

-¿Qué…?

-Snape – dijo Remus haciendo que Tonks se volteara para encontrarse con el profesor justo detrás suyo. Era evidente que Snape se había enterado de los últimos detalles de la conversación, y los ojos enrojecidos de Tonks sólo ayudaron a comprobar las sospechas.

Snape iba vestido de negro como siempre, pero una burlona sonrisa lo hacía ver más alegre que de costumbre.

-Buenos días, Lupin, Tonks – dijo haciendo una pequeña venia con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Remus mientras Tonks aprovechaba de secarse los ojos.

-Dumbledore me envió a buscar unos papeles que dejó aquí la última vez que vino. Está muy ocupado y supongo que aprovecha su cargo para encomendarme a mí las tareas menos gratas.

-¿Cómo enseñarle a Harry oclumancia? – preguntó Remus sonando muy sarcástico, pero sin dejar se parecer cordial.

-Exacto – dijo Snape sonriendo – supongo que estás dentro del grupo que me culpa indirectamente por la muerte de Black. No quiero perder el tiempo tratando de hacerle entender a las personas que Potter tenía cero talento para la oclumancia y que él mismo decidió hacer algo tan necio como ir al Ministerio a enfrentarse a un grupo preparado de mortífagos. Yo hice lo que pude.

-Me imagino. Supongo que el hecho de decirle a Sirius "Potter alucina porque cree que El Señor de las Tinieblas te ha secuestrado, cuando evidentemente flojeas en tu casa" no es una incitación para hacerlo salir enseguida de Grimmauld Place cuando nos enteramos de que los chicos habían salido en su búsqueda.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Lupin – dijo Snape alzando una ceja – No soy responsable de la muerte de tu amigo, y por lo demás no me interesa hacerme el inocente. Su muerte no representa una pérdida muy importante para el grupo.

-Oh, para nosotros sí, quizás para ti no – dijo Lupin murmurando entre dientes. Luego cambió de parecer – Pero es entendible. Después de todo, Sirius te dejó en vergüenza demasiadas veces. La última incluso frente al Ministro.

Snape que ya se había volteado y se dirigía hacia la casa, se detuvo en seco. A veces los Slytherin tienen el orgullo más grande que los Gryffindor.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Lupin – dijo destilando odio - ¿Sabes? Me alegra haber sido causante de tu renuncia en Hogwarts, aunque ahora veo que fue innecesario. Harvey Atkins fue despedido mucho más rápido que tú – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a Tonks antes de irse.

-¿Snape tuvo que ver con tu salida de Hogwarts? - preguntó Tonks una vez Snape estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Remus asintió – Vaya, es igual de maldito que cuando me enseñaba pociones.

Remus no podía creer que Tonks alcanzara a tener clases con Snape. Snape tenía su misma edad, o sea que ella podría haber sido perfectamente alumna suya de haber sido contratado antes por Dumbledore.

-¿Quién es Harvey Atkins? – preguntó ella finalmente.

Él dudo en contestar.

-El ex profesor de Runas – aclaró – Se fue el año anterior a que yo llegara. Lo despidieron por meterse con una alumna de séptimo.

Entonces Tonks comprendió a qué se refería Snape.

-Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Remus.

-Espera – lo detuvo ella – ¿Pensarás en lo que hablamos?

-Lo siento, pero no.

Y antes de que ella pudiera insistir, Remus se desapareció.

* * *

Me encanta Snape y la perspectiva de que él se haya enterado de todo. Poniéndose en el lugar de Tonks...debe ser una soberana... 

RR! 

La Innombrable

Mejor hago esto antes de que no lo haga nunca. No estaba psicologicamente preparada para responder este rr, pero lo hago igual. Debe ser realmente triste irse en un momento de inspiración confesandole al amor de tu vida todas las maldades (iba a decir perversiones, pero no da) de tu vida anterior, para terminar dandote cuenta de que el amor de tu vida duerme placidamente. En esas circunstnacias en que uno ha confesado o tenido la intencion de confesar, pero por x motivo no has sido escuchado ¿no es mejor quedarse calladito para la proxima? Si Tonks no se quiso enterar, entonces no se quiso enterar. Pero el pobre de Remus siente que aún hay algo entre los dos y no se va a resolver hasta que le cuente TODO a Tonks. Y cuando ya tuviste el minuto de sinceridad es dificil que se vuelva a repetir. Sobre el capitulo...Molly no es santo de mi devocion (deberia decir santa?) Y Bill...creo que alguna vez comente que imagino a Bill como el tipo de una serie que era casi retardado de lo tonto que era. Es como de esos tontos lindos. Sé que Bill no es así porque...esta en la orden, tiene como un magister en goblins, etc, etc. Pero el hecho de que se haya casado con Fleur y que sea "tan guapo"... me hace desconfiar de su coeficiente intelectual. Tonks y Lupin se habian visto otras veces, pero... bueno en el capitulo esta claro. Yo extrañare ver a Sirius tan seguido, pero quien dijo que no apareceria nunca mas? No hay nada que me entretenga mas que hablar sobre Sirius que puedan existir en la realidad, y ya que el tuyo personal es un ejemplo, no odies hablar de el. El que este con una pta, pero en realidad este enamorado de una chica que no te cae mal...pues me cae bastante mal. Si la chica no te cae mal se presume que no es pta... por lo tanto es mucho más peligrosa que la que de verdad es pta. Segun los propios minos estan las mujeres para casarse y las mujeres para "entretenerse", mejor que se entretenga con una a que se case ¿no? (los sirius no se casan?) Así que a la que tienes que temer es a la santurrona. Hay un capitulo donde Sirius habla con su madre. No es una pelea en sí, pero...es lo que hay. Creo que Oliver/Cedric es lejos la pareja que nunca me gustaria leer...es repulsivo. Sólo admito Remus/Sirius xD Tengo una pregunta. Dices que has pasado por los ultimos años de colegio dos veces ¿cuantos años ha repetido, mijita? Como sea, saludos y que interesante que el grupo anarquista se llamen porros xD

Staken Tonks

En Conce llueve siempre asi que ¿de que te quejas? xD Pobre Dumbly, como que lo unico que realmente ansiaba era pagarle la cuenta de luz a Tonks para hacerla feliz (creo que lo necesitaba) Pero Dumbly tendra un papel fundamental en la historia (ahora que lo pienso no es TAN fundamental, pero ayuda en la reconciliacion de la parejita) En todo caso, el final del capitulo y la continuacion de este, no eran cosas tan esperadas. Supongo que todas se imaginaban cómo sería la reaccion de ambos. El ingrediente inesperado fue Snape xD Sobre la pregunta, cuando dijiste Greyback no se por qué pensé en Denis, y claro, entonces no tenia sentido alguno. Aunque en realidad tampoco me acordaba de que a Greyback le hubiesen tirado las bolas de cristal (ahora me acorde) y es verdad, es desastroso. Pero bueno, la verdad es que dentro de los libros de JK, Lupin no es un personaje muy importante así que lo que pase o deje de pasar en la historia, no será acorde al pasado o los intereses de Lupin. No quiero salir del colegio, no quiero salir del colegio :'( Es una situacion estresante el saber que despues de eso...no hay nada mas o esta todo lo demas. Supongo que eso de la incertidumbre causa.. cosas xD Adios

Franshquiquis

Hola, Nada de enredado. El tema de la suerte de Tonks es como eso del pendulo. Le viene y se le va, pero por suerte siempre tiene gente que le ayuda como Dumbly o gente que la quiere y no se lo demuestra como Remus. Confieso que casi llegue a amar a Harry (cosa que no sucede muy comunmente) luego del sermon que le da a Lupin por querer huir luego de saber que Tonks esta embarazada. Remus a veces simplemente es perro(sin querer desprestigiar a Sirius (jamas!!)) Así que alguien tenia que pararle los carros. Que bueno que te guste la idea de un fin en el sexto libro. Como ves no solo es el hecho de la muerte de tantos personajes lo que no me gusta de la historia, si no esas actitudes fugitivas de Remus. SAludos  
PD: el futuro tambien me aterra (en realidad eso seria una exageracion)

palemoonbeam

Hola. Admito que cuando llegan RR largos, las cosas nunca se ven tan flojitas. Tiemblo, definitivamente el hecho de que leas tantas veces una escena te da el tiempo necesario para desmenuzar la historia, darte cuenta de todos los errores, y por si fuera poco encontrar el mecanismo que tengo para escribir. Claramente tiemblo ¿no puedes leer las cosas solo una vez como la mayoria de los mortales? El hecho de que lo leas tantas veces me pone nerviosa. En todo caso, si te sentiste "abstraida" en todas las lecturas no puede ser tan malo. Pero si descuidaste a tu hija ¡claro que es malo! No quiero ser responsable por abandono de menores. Con respecto al pero ¡hey! esto es un FF y aqui se puede magnificar todo como se quiera. Acuerdate que estos dos se tenian ganas hace tiempo, no se iban a conformar con una vez. Ademas he leido literatura bastante realista donde esas cifras quedarian cortas. No creo tanto en las adulaciones con respecto al lemmon. Si es que escribes FF como escribes criticas, no puedes aspirar a un 50 porciento de lo que hago yo, si no a un 200 porciento porque tu tienes mas experiencia xD (Remus trabajo bien los preliminares?... como se nota que esto esta escrito por una mujer, entonces) Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en las frases o momentos memorables. Si Remus es como yo me imagino que es...sin ropa ya no quedarian palabras para describir lo bueno que estaria xD Al menos he conseguido ponerte la mitad de lo nerviosa que me tienes tu con tanto releer el FF. La Innombrable me ayudo con las correciones se podria decir. Me censuro la primera version xD por tener tan poco humor, y la segunda version tuvo su aprobacion digamos. Ahora si quieres saber sobre su Sirius personal tendrás que preguntarle a ella (no se si le hara gracia enterarse de que alguien ademas de ella lee las contestaciones a los RR) Cambiemos de tema...Remus con su ataque de ira en contra del mundo por la muerte de Sirius te parecio bueno porque ya no se veia tan plano (Ahora entiendo tambien a Mary xD) Creo que Remus es un personaje complejo. Siempre rumiando todo, huyendo de Tonks porque no le quiere hacer daño... son cosas extrañas que no se dan en pesonas mas simplonas como Sirius que yo creo que de estar enamorado de alguien no se pondria jamas a pensar si es que puede hacerle daño porque el es el fugitivo mas buscado... simplemente actuaria. Ademas esta el tema de que es un hombre lobo y las relaciones que forma a partir de la base de que puede hacer daño o ser peligroso.. y entonces me pregunto ¿con plano te referias a que no tiene cambios de humor tan extremos o que no demostraba mucha complejidad? Porque en general con eso de "abrirlo", casi siempre nos enteramos de lo que Remus piensa. Pasando al capitulo 30, puede que todo se quede flojo, porque el 29 ha sido el mas largo que he escrito, pero ojala vengan mejores polvos por delante, todo depende de la parejita que me esta complicando mucho la existencia con eso de que no se decidan a estar juntos. Con lo del clima..no te imaginas lo curioso que es escribir un FF donde todo suceda al reves que acá. Me costó demasiado comprender el tema de que la gente alla arriba cambia de año dentro de un mismo curso. El año nuevo aca esta en las vacaciones de verano. Es muy enredado. En fin, me has hecho hacer la contestacion mas larga de la historia. Me empezaran a estresar tus RR xD Saludos...enfermera? auxiliar de enfermeria?

ivonne910

Hello. Una conversacion enredada cuando no recuerdas exactamente de que estas hablando. Esos son los efectos que causa meterse con un lobito por una noche de pasion para que despues te terminen dejando botada xD (hombres ¬¬) El problema energetico es una real mierda, pero asi esta la cosa y si los apagones de luz resuelven otras cosas peores, tendremos que acostumbrarnos a dejar de leernos. La lluvia en verano siempre se disfruta aunque se llegue toda mojada a la casa. Ese dia sali a caminar por el puro placer de hacerlo bajo la lluvia. Es algo romantico, quizas lo use para un chap Remus/Tonks. Wou lo de los viejos tiempos es algo fuerte...supongo que el corazon no se roba asi como asi, si no mas bien que se deja robar. Tonks por ejemplo, se decidió a que se dejaria robar desde el momento en que le admite a June de que le gusta mucho Remus, creo que desde ese momento como que volver atras es muy complicado (aunque no se de que hablo, a mi nunca me ha pasado eso) Lo de la donacion de esperma es real? Es una cosa curiosa, no se escucha mucho por estos lugares, aunque a mi parecer tiene una justificacion bien valida. Bye, que tengas un buen año laboral.

BiAnK rAdClIfFe

Hola. No te lo esperabas? Eso tarde o temprano ocurriria. Que incomodo debe ser tener que ver a la persona constantemente. Mejor que se hubiesen enamorado de personas a las que no estarian obligados a ver. Pareces ser una de las unicas que prefieren este capitulo al anterior, pero es que tiene su encanto. Bill es un amigo hombre, cosa extraña para nosotras las mujeres, pero desempeña bien su papel. Es como si fuera un hermano de Tonks,la protege y le da rabia el asunto de Lupin (aunque claro, el no lo sabe TODO) Que tu salud mental este bien, chica. Nos leemos.

Nessi Potter

Hola lectora nueva!! En cualquier instancia se puede hablar de lluvia. Mas si eres chilena y mas si compartes el amor por la lluvia xD Que bueno que ames mi historia, espero continuar asi y que te sigan gustando los capitulos. Saludos

En el siguiente capitulo tendremos...cosas sobre la mision de cada uno y conoceremos a los compañeros aurores de Tonks

Chaus


	32. Savage, Proudfoot y Dawlish

**CAPÍTULO XXXII: "SAVAGE, PROUDFOOT Y DAWLISH"**

Su primer hilo conductor era Henry, el tipo de las varitas.

Su relación con los del grupo era lo más estrecha que podía ser una relación entre licántropos y magos, pero eso era suficiente como para que Remus pudiera sacar algunas cosas en limpio. Ya tenía antecedentes de que Elizabeth no estaba en Londres. Lo sabía por la ratonera que habían mantenido los aurores en Howling Plot. Kingsley le había permitido conversar con alguno de los entrevistados antes de desmemorizarlo, y por una chica se enteró de que la oráculo había comenzado una especie de viaje místico. Aunque desde antes suponía que no la encontraría cerca. Elizabeth nunca estaba mucho tiempo en un lugar. Generalmente volvía, pero Remus no podía esperarla demasiado tiempo, debía ir en su búsqueda ya.

Y Henry debía saber algo. Estuvo pensándolo un tiempo y decidió que no tenía nada que perder. El tipo ni siquiera era peligroso.

Entró a la tienda que siempre veía desde afuera pero que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía la ocasión de pisar. Estaba exactamente igual de cómo la recordaba. Estrecha, llena de cachureos y con mala iluminación. Tras el mostrador había una mujer madura.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? – gruñó, tratando de sonreír, acto que quedaba opacado debido a sus delgados labios y su arrugado rostro. Sin embargo se adivinada que no era tan anciana.

-Hola. Quisiera hablar con Henry – dijo Remus.

-No está – dijo la mujer borrando el intento de sonrisa y poniéndose bruscamente mal humorada.

-¿Podría decirme a qué hora lo puedo encontrar?

-No está – repitió la mujer – Lo puedo atender yo.

-No necesito nada, sólo quiero hablar con él.

-Pues no está.

-Entiendo ¿Podría decirme dónde lo puedo encontrar?

-No sé donde está y no me interesa ¿Es acaso usted alguno de sus amigotes? Porque si es así, le advierto que no vuelva a merodear por aquí.

Remus dedujo que probablemente andaban buscando a Henry para arreglar algunas cuentas pendientes y que la mujer, que debía ser su esposa, lo estaba protegiendo.

-No, no soy amigo de él. Lo que sucede, señora, es que él sabe cómo encontrar a una familiar que ando buscando…

-¡Le digo que no sé dónde está! Se fue hace unos días y ahora somos mucho más felices sin él. Ahora si no va a comprar nada, le pediría que se retirara inmediatamente.

-Está bien – dijo Remus pensando que sería mejor cambiar de táctica – Quiero uno de esos – dijo indicando cualquier objeto que llamara medianamente su atención.

-¿Tiene gatos? – preguntó la señora mejorando un poco el tono.

-No – contestó distraídamente Remus pensando en una forma de sonsacarle información a la bruja.

-¿Entonces para qué quiere una jaula silenciadora de maullidos nocturnos? – el tono de la señora nuevamente volvía a agriarse.

-Para… ¿hacer callar a mi lechuza? – aventuró.

-¡No sirve para lechuzas! Aquí tenemos objetos mágicos, no hacemos milagros – la bruja estaba nuevamente molesta – Óigame bien, no voy a decirle dónde está Henry porque no sé dónde está. Quizás debería preguntarle a alguno de sus amigotes o alguna de sus amiguitas que le ha dado por coleccionar. De mí no obtendrá nada porque si fuera por mí, tendría que ir a buscarlo bajo tierra – luego de gritar algunas groserías la mujer se fue por una puerta tras el mostrador y no volvió a salir.

-No le hagas caso – dijo una voz tras Remus que hizo que se sobresaltara. Se giró para darse cuenta que había una muchacha sentada junto a la puerta que probablemente había estado allí todo el tiempo, sólo que no la había visto. Era de esas muchachas insignificantes que rara vez llaman la atención. Desnutrida, rubia y con poca gracia. Tenía una voz destemplada y miró a Remus con simpatía. Se acercó a él – Mi madre está enojada porque Henry se fue de la casa hace unos días y no ha regresado. No dejó ni siquiera una nota y según los rumores que nos han llegado se fugó con una prostituta adolescente que conoció en el barrio rojo.

-¿Eres su hija? – preguntó Remus extrañado porque la chica se tomara la situación tan despreocupadamente.

-No, aunque él fue quién me crió desde los siete años. En el fondo es como si lo fuera.

-¿Sabes cómo encontrarlo?

-Me envió una lechuza – la chica hizo una pausa – Pero antes me gustaría saber para qué lo buscas.

-Necesito encontrar a una persona que sospecho él debió conocer.

-¿Él te conoce?

-No lo creo. Sólo lo vi una vez hace bastantes años.

La chica lo estudió con una mirada recelosa. Finalmente pareció ceder.

-Está bien. Pareces una buena persona. Te diré dónde está, pero tienes que hacerme un favor.

-Escucho.

-No me dijo exactamente dónde estaba, pero la carta tenía el remitente de Hogsmade. Supongo que no será difícil encontrarlo, el pueblo no es muy grande y Henry siempre se hace notar. Necesito que cuando lo encuentres le entregues esto – dijo sacándose un anillo de compromiso del dedo y entregándoselo – y le digas que su hija mayor va a casarse. Él sabrá qué hacer. Luego tienes que traérmelo de regreso.

Remus miró el anillo. Era una argolla ordinaria de matrimonio. Lo guardó en un bolsillo y le sonrió a la chica.

-Felicidades por lo del matrimonio – dijo.

La muchacha se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias. Si es que cumples con el favor te estaré eternamente agradecida, señor…

-Lupin. Me llamo Remus. No te preocupes. Volveré a Londres lo más rápido posible y te traeré el anillo de vuelta.

Ambos se despidieron y no volvieron a verse en una semana.

--------------------------

-Tonks ¿podrías llevar la maleta sin tener que arrastrarla?.¿Sabes? Los hechizos locomotores no son tan complicados – dijo Daniel Proudfoot mirando a la chica con indignación. Simplemente no le podía caer bien. La conocía desde hacía unos años y siempre la había encontrado demasiado torpe para el cargo que tenía. No lograba comprender cómo alguien con la coordinación de un avestruz había llegado a auror del departamento de seguridad mágica, teniendo en cuenta que todos los demás que estaban allí tenían sus habilidades más que probadas.

John Dawlish era el auror a cargo del grupo de seguridad que resguardaría los alrededores del colegio. Era un tipo muy capaz, observador, atento y responsable; casi una versión blanca de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Él era el que encabezaba la fila que caminaba con lentitud desde la estación hasta el centro del pueblo. El último era James Savage, un mago alto, medianamente atractivo y el único que simpatizaba un poco más con la chica debido a su origen muggle, por lo que compartían algunos gustos en común o conocían más cosas sobre muggles que el resto.

Dawlish miró a Proudfoot con cierta censura.

-No deberías dejar que la señorita llevara todas las maletas – dijo agitando su varita para hechizar las maletas – aunque sea con magia.

Tonks definitivamente no simpatizaba mucho con ninguno de los tres. Dawlish y Savage parecían todo el tiempo muy preocupados por su salud y la trataban como una inútil que no podía hacer nada. Al menos Proudfoot le daba más tareas. Fue él quién le recomendó que fuera a buscar a Harry al expreso luego de que comprobaran que era el único estudiante que no había bajado del tren. Tonks nunca lograría entender por qué Harry parecía predestinado a meterse en problemas. Lo había encontrado en un compartimiento, con la nariz rota y bajo una capa de invisibilidad. Les había hecho una venia a los demás aurores para que la esperaran mientras iba a dejar a Harry al castillo. Luego de haberse encontrado con Snape a la entrada del lugar, pensó que nada podría ir peor. El ahora nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se había burlado de ella por el aspecto de su Patronus. Por supuesto que ella ya sabía que su encantador conejo ahora tenía la apariencia de un lobo, pero nunca era agradable que te lo restregaran en la cara, menos sabiendo a qué apuntaba su burla. Definitivamente nada podía ser peor a que Snape supiera de sus sentimientos hacia Remus.

Nada excepto a que en verdad esos sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Pero ya le daba igual. Lo único que ansiaba era llegar a la casa, desparramar sus cosas por el suelo y dormir después del largo viaje en tren. Pero las cosas no iban a simplificársele así nada más.

La casa estaba ubicada en un cerro, subiendo desde la taberna Cabeza de Puerco, en una especie de condominio de casas todas exactamente iguales una de la otra. Eran casas pequeñas, poco coloridas y la mayoría con un jardín impresentable en la capital. Entraron con pocas ganas para desmotivarse más aún en el interior. La casa era un completo desastre. Pero como la casa no era muy antigua, fue cosa de un par de hechizos dejarla impecable. El asunto era que no había cosas. Cuando a Tonks Dumbledore le habló sobre una casa, se imaginó algo amueblado, no una casa desierta con sólo algunas cortinas apolilladas.

Antes de que tuvieran más tiempo para desilusionarse, una lechuza cruzó la estancia y se posó frente a Dawlish quién tomó la carta.

-Aquí viene el presupuesto para los muebles – aclaró – Dice que llevemos el dinero a la tienda Dublin Bros y que en unos minutos dejarán todo instalado.

-¿Y por qué no hicieron eso antes de que llegáramos? – preguntó Daniel Proudfoot.

-Eso no es nuestro asunto. Supongo que debe ser algo relacionado con el pago – dijo Dawlish cansado de que Proudfoot reclamara por todas las cosas habidas y por haber en el viaje. Que la comida era asquerosa en el tren, que Hogsmade era un pueblo aburrido, que Tonks no sabía hacer ningún hechizo; la cosa era que a esas alturas del día ya estaba más que harto y decidió ir él sólo a recoger los muebles mientras los demás aurores se quedaban en la casa para limpiar el segundo piso.

Ante la frase "segundo piso" todos imaginaron que vendría la elección de piezas y subieron corriendo infantilmente para agarrar la mejor. La distribución quedó así: Tonks quedó con la segunda habitación del lado izquierdo, junto a Savage, y Proudfoot quedó en la segunda habitación del lado derecho, dejando a Dawlish con la primera habitación, frente a la de Savage.

La habitación de Tonks daba a la calle principal, que en todo caso era bastante tranquila. Miró por la ventana y notó que los vecinos miraban hacia su casa, como queriéndose enterar de quiénes serían los nuevos ocupantes.

-Es común en los pueblos chicos. La gente no tiene más entretención que espiar a los vecinos – dijo Savage apareciéndose tras suyo.

-He vivido en Londres desde que tengo memoria, pero unos tíos viven en un pueblo cerca de Surrey. Una vez una de nuestras vecinas se cayó desde el segundo piso mientras intentaba verificar si el auto de mi tío era un Mercedes o no.

-¿Era un Mercedes?

-No.

Savage se rió.

-Eres graciosa.

-¿Tú crees? – Tonks se miró en un espejo que colgaba detrás de la pared. Decidió que tendría que sacarlo, porque nada la espantaba más que toparse sorpresivamente con su reflejo. Uno que había cambiado tanto en el último tiempo.

-Sí, claro que lo creo. En fin, voy a ver el resto de la casa ¿quieres ir a explorar el baño de este piso?

-Más tarde. Voy a sacar mi ropa de la maleta.

-Para eso no necesitas tiempo. Con un simple hechizo…

-Me gusta ordenar mi ropa manualmente, Savage. Dicen que usando hechizos… se deteriora.

Savage la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Como quieras. Pero llámame Jamie.

-¿Jamie?

-Mm, es eso o Jimmy.

-Está bien. Tú limítate a llamarme Tonks y no tendremos problemas.

-No me gusta usar los apellidos con las mujeres.

-No me gusta decirle Jamie a alguien que puedo llamar Savage. Es… poco masculino.

Savage pareció enfadarse, pues salió de la habitación y Tonks no volvió a verlo hasta la vuelta de Dawlish.

En realidad nunca le había gustado ordenar ropa. Tonks era la chica número uno en lo que tenía relación con dejar las cosas desparramadas por el piso y los platos sucios en la habitación (costumbre aprendida de no sabía dónde, pues su madre siempre se preocupaba de recalcarle que los ingleses no "meriendan" en las habitaciones) Pero ahora no tenía ganas de recorrer la casa en compañía de sus compañeros que no le simpatizaban. No sabía si Savage simplemente quería ser agradable o si intentaba coquetearle, aunque ella parecía inclinarse más por la segunda opción. No entendía cómo en las condiciones actuales de su físico podía interesarle a alguien, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que ser la única mujer dentro de un grupo de tres hombres le daba algún atractivo especial.

Mientras estaba con la puerta del armario junta, comenzó a desempacar. Había economizado tiempo haciendo la maleta, metiendo toda la ropa que tenía con un solo hechizo, y ahora que la revisaba se daba cuenta de que había guardado mucha ropa de verano que en realidad casi no necesitaría, pues el tiempo comenzaba a empeorar. A medida que sacaba ropa, encontró una camiseta. No tenía mucho de especial, más que se la había regalado Remus para su cumpleaños. Muchas veces había escuchado que cuando alguien quería olvidar a una persona, debía guardar todos los objetos que le recordaran a ella para no traer los recuerdos a la memoria. Pero Tonks tenía una política distinta. Evitar las cosas no tiene sentido porque siempre te terminan alcanzando. Es mejor tomar las cosas con naturalidad. La camiseta era bonita e ideal para el clima actual, así que se quitó la ropa de viaje para ponérsela.

-Tonks, necesito saber si… - Proudfoot se congeló en la entrada de la pieza al ver a Tonks a medio vestir. Ella intentó cubrirse con lo que encontró. Luego de una décima de segundo, él reaccionó como si nada le importara y miró a Tonks con total descaro – necesito saber si sabes algo de cocina o si tendremos que comprar comida preparada para la cena.

-¿No puedes preguntarme eso cuando esté vestida? – preguntó ella realmente molesta.

Proudfoot alzó una ceja y sacando su varita realizó un hechizo para vestir a Tonks en el acto.

-Ahora ya puedes contestarme – dijo sin inmutarse.

Tonks hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-¿Por qué debería saber algo de cocina?.¿Porque soy mujer? Apuesto a que no le has preguntado a Dawlish o a Savage si saben cocinar y asumiste que sólo por el hecho de ser mujer debía saber cocinar.

-Dawlish no está y ya le pregunté a Savage. Ahora si te dejas de estupideces sexistas quizás llegues a responder mi pregunta.

-Sé cocinar algunas cosas, pero por si no te has dado cuenta estoy igual de cansada que ustedes. Viajamos todo el día y lo único que quiero es una cena caliente para luego irme a la cama.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué alterarte – Proudfoot rodó los ojos – Saldré a comprar algo ¿quieres acompañarme? Ya sabes, para ver con qué llenaremos la despensa.

-No creo que necesites mi ayuda. Un auror tan preparado como tú sabrá cómo arreglárselas en un supermercado.

-Sí, aunque por desgracia no soy el único en esta casa. Un poco de apoyo no me vendría mal.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Savage?

-Porque está llorando como una niñita en su habitación al darse cuenta de que no pudo causar un efecto atrayente en ti. Si me preguntas, no me parece que todos vengan aquí a perder el tiempo.

-El que no estemos gruñendo como tú, no significa que perdamos el tiempo.

-Bueno, si quieres aprovechar mejor el tiempo deberías ayudarme con las compras en vez de probarte ropa, señorita encantadora.

Tonks soltó un resoplido de pura indignación.

-Como quieras. Si quieres ayuda para algo tan sencillo como encontrar un supermercado y comprar comida, perfecto, te acompaño.

Proudfoot la siguió, sintiendo una ligera indignación ante la testarudez de Tonks por comportarse tan escandalosamente cuando no era necesario. Ni siquiera le había dicho algo pesado. O no por lo menos que a él le pareciera. Mujeres, pensó, son todas igual de histéricas.

* * *

Nada que comentar...capitulo explicativo. Ah si, como se seba autopromocionarme (xD) pasen por mi nuevo fic "the ballad of James & Lily" si se quieren reir un rato, es un fanfic facil de digerir. 

RR!

ivonne910

Hola, chica.. o no tan chica. Leiste los comentario de Palemoonbeam? Son de total apoyo por el asunto del padre de tu hija, y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo, él se lo pierde. Ahora el asunto esto de que se hablen de RR a RR es muy chistoso. Al final podrían terminar haciendo un foro de mis fics donde hablan de su vida personal y lo relacionan con personajes. Al estilo de " mi madre era igual de mala conmigo como Walburga lo fue con Sirius"...en fin, sobre la lluvia yo no tengo momentos romanticos y ahora que lo pienso quizás sea momento de buscarme en serio un novio y dejar de escribir FF (escucho un ¡¡no!!?). Lo mejor será primero terminar el ff. Estás total y completamente autorizada a pegarle hasta patadas donde mas duele a Remus. El problema sería el pobre de Teddy que quizás no llegaria nunca a nacer. xD Vale por tu RR.

palemoonbeam

Je je je ¿Llevas mis papeles encima?! No quieres explicar eso mejor, porque la verdad es que lo que entiendo que es fuiste capaz de imprimir sólo ese disocho capitulo para "meterte de nuevo en el asunto" No quiero que mis ff terminen siendo fuente de inspiracion para pornografia o algo semejante. NO la pornografia no me parece, a no ser que esté en las manos de Sirius, porque sólo ahí todo es perdonable (le perdono hasta que le gusten las Spice) Ahora, la historia de las madres y que interrumpen, es verdad! ¬¬ Además si mi madre viniera a enterarse especificamente de lo que escribo... no creo que saliera con una sonrisa, si no más bien con intenciones de llevarme a un psiquiatrico (y quizás por obsesiones sexuales...claro, ella no conoce a los merodeadores xD) Al menos me siento honrada con eso de "revivir momentos" y que lo hayas hecho con algo que escribi yo. El capitulo 31 no fue uno de los mejorcitos y aun asi lo leiste dos veces ¿no has pensado que quizas eres una obsesiva compulsiva de remus/tonks? Como sea, a tu súplica tendría que pensar eso de "volverlo a hacer" porque aun faltan capitulos como para que Tonks piense siquiera en volverle a tocar un pelo a su lobito...sobre todo despues de todas las cosas que el tarado le ha dicho. A tus preguntas...el como Remus puede hacer eso con Tonks a sabiendas de que la hace sufrir, cuando supuestamente él la quiere, yo creo que por mas que intente "vendernos la pomada" de que toma esa decision por ella, uno siempre toma sus propias decisiones por uno y nadie más. Remus tiene miedo de que Tonks pueda darse cuenta de la real mala persona que el cree que es o que se termine aburriendo de él porque todos los meses tiene que irse de paseo con un humor del demonio; asi que para evitarse todo eso y el que ella tambien sufra (algo debe importarle lo que a ella le pase), da un paso al lado porque las cosas siempre son mas faciles de evitar en un principio que cuando ya se esta dentro de la relacion. Y tiene el suficiente no corazon para hacerlo porque es una persona super racional y acostumbrada a hacerse a un lado cuando la gente se espanta de lo que es. A la segunda preguna, cuando se esta enamorado se ve lo que se quiere ver y el amor entorpece un poco la realidad. Tonks va a creer lo que él le diga, aunque Remus se poga a lloriquear de la pura angustia. Como dijiste probablemente alguien desde afuera podría notar que estan enamorados, pero ellos mismos creeran lo que el otro diga. Ojala haya contestado a tus pregunas, gracias por tus comentarios y a lo que te dedicas es buenisimo porque te da tiempo de escribir y leer, lo que nunca es malo.

Franshquiquis

Hola. Una vez me dijeron que padecia el sindrome de campanita (version femenina del sindrome de peter pan) porque no quiero responsabilidades, pero llegado a un cierto punto... ves que no hay mas remedio que ponerse los pantalones (que había dejado botados en grimmauld place xD) y asumir las cosas como vienen. EL futuro puede ser divertido si en el fondo esta en tus manos. Aunque el sistema nos obligue a seguir ciertos patrones...siempre se puede sacar el lado merodeador (je) y saltarse algunas reglas no? Saludos y Remus tendra al menos que enmendarse de sus errores en este FF.

Staken Tonks

Hello. Te doy la clasifiacion de Remus: hombre lobo, le llegan las cosas locas una vez al mes como a las mujeres pero es 150 veces peor. Si no entendemos con razones morales, entendemos su comportamiento por las cosas fisiologicas o quimicas de su organismo (que un biologo me ayude!) Lo del cigarro, yo no se por qué tengo la idea predeterminada de que Remus es un cigarricto xD (acabo de inventar esa palabra) pero me lo he imaginado siempre así, antes claro de que fuera un drogadicto (asi si funciona la palabra). Aunque siendo sinceros, nunca fue drogadicto.(pero si lo pienso, en este ff Remus le ha hecho a TODO) Snape es odioso... es como esos peronajes odiosos que igual tienen su encanto y amas su malvadez (new word again), como él o como Bellatrix. Sobre la relacion de Dumbledore con la reconciliacion con la pareja, es por ambos motivos: su muerte y otra cosa mas. Vivo más al norte de conce (¿quieres adivinar?) Esta bien, vivo en viña (sí, si muy glamoroso xD) Tus RR no son tediosos. SAludos

La Innombrable

Loca, como te explico que te escribi la respuesta a RR mas grande de la historia y cuando estaba escribiendo el "adios" aprete otra pagina y se borro lo que no habia alcanzado a guardar, lease tu respuesta. Me enoje tanto que en vez de subir el capitulo ayer como pensaba lo subo hoy. Fue muy frustrante. A ver, vamos por parte a ver si puedo reconstruir las cosas mas o menos como las escribi. Al menos ahora sabes por que no estaba preparada psicologicamente. Tanto asi que tuve que postergar la tarea un día. Pero no es tu culpa, claro. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que Remus se comporto mal, muy mal. Eso se queda corto. Remus es un cerdo. Pero..que tiene que ver eso con su Sirius personal? Acaso porque Remus actua asi con Tonks, tu Sirius podria actuar asi?..te ha dado señales:o  
Había hecho una gran explicacion sobre el capitalista mundo magico. Pero piensa por ejemplo en que la gente con exito son gente como Harry, su familia, Sirius, Dumbledore, Los Malfoy, en resumen gente con plata que ha logrado su fortuna por tener los monopolios de los sangre limpias (Harry seria la excepcion, pero es el niño-que-vivio, la fama tambien hace lo suyo) Y por otro lado los despreciados son los Weasley ¿habías pensado alguna vez si es que alguien subcidiaba a tanto hermano Weasley en Hogwarts? Ya sabemos que Dumbledore hizo lo suyo, pero¿y las generaciones pasadas? El señor Weasley se está empobreciendo y el sistema esta a favor de eso ¡claro que el mundo magico es capitalista! Y Voldemort no represanta nada mas que el dinero xD, el Lord de la Oscuridad de la epoca moderna. En fin, dejando de lado los temas politicos, el sueldo de los aurores es pagado por el Ministerio "el estado" que supuestamente debe dar el ejemplo a los privados sobre como pagar a sus empleados, el problema aquí no es que Malfoy y Fudge se estén llenando los bolsillos con los impuestos de las personas, si no que Tonks es una arribista que insiste en vivir en el centro de Londres cuando sólo gente como los Black pueden hacerlo. Mejor que se vaya a vivir a otro lado, si es que su sueldo no es suficiente. Al menos con el sueldo de June podian irse a medias. Por cierto, cuidado con los retrasos, son peligrosos y la verdad es que no queremos un hijo de Voldie a estas alturas...cuidado con eso de los retrasos. ¿Por qué insistes en que la señora Weasley tenia intenciones extrañas con Sirius? Al menos en este ff no se ha visto de eso, si no mas bien era Sirius el que queria perturbarla. El hecho de que te caiga mal no es motivo para tratarla de desviada sexual. Oliver es el chico mas sexy de todas las peliculas ¿para que bajarle el status metiendolo con alguien como Cedric?  
Creo que el hecho de que Fleur sea "buena" no quiere decir que tenga cerebro. Luego es donde viene la teoria de que Snape dijo lo que dijo sobre la pedofilia sólo para picar a Remus, no porque realmente lo fuera. Pero si vemos las cosas desde otra perpectiva, la diferencia de edad si puede ser extraña. No se con exactitud la diferencia entre Remus y Tonks, pero sabemos que Tonks pudo haber compartido 1 o 2 años en Hogwarts con Harry. Eso lo saque de una fuente confiable xD. Si Tonks tiene 5 o 6 años de diferencia con Harry y Harry tiene 20 con los merodeadores, entonces Tonks debe tener con Remus unos 15 años de diferencia. Ahora si piensas que Snape ha enseñado en Hogwarts al menos desde el primer año de Harry, eso quiere decir que Tonks tuvo que haber sido su alumna; y como Remus tiene la misma edad de Snape...pues también él podría haber sido perfectamente profesor de ella. Pero sabemos que Snape estaba desde antes porque Ron ya lo conocía por sus hermanos cuando se lo presenta a Harry. En conlusion...la diferencia si que cuenta dependiendo de la etapa de la vida en que estuviesen. Ahora no importa, pero siempre es un buen motivo de burla, en especial para Snape. Sobre tu Sirius, siempre es interesante enterarse de sus gustos. A mi no me gusta el verde tanto como el rojo ¿eh?, pero claro, eso no tiene importancia xD. Con lo de la chica que ya no es tan peligrosa, yo insisto en no descuidarme, el hecho de que tu Sirius nunca escoja a las chicas que te caen bien como novias, no quiere decir que no puedan ser otra cosa entre medio de conocidos y novios. Y sobre la pta, pues que se meta las ranas por donde le quepan. Como sea, me da rabia pensar en que las explicaciones hechas por segunda vez nunca quedan tan bien como las primeras, pero es lo que pude hacer, en verda lo lamento. DEspues vendra la U supongo.  
Saludos y gracias por tu ENORME rr, siempre te superas a ti misma ¿eh? Casi llenaste una hoja entera de RR, supongo que tu meta sera para el ultimo capitulo cumplir con una hoja entera. Bye

Dorita Tonks

Hola! Las vacaciones son los mejor :) Nunca me habian dicho que mis capitulos eran largos. Y que bueno que pienses que el capitulo estuvo bueno como siempre, porque muchas piensan que despues del 29...¬¬, en fin, el metodo acosador no funciona? Sugieres que Tonks se haga ahora la "interesante" a ver si asi Remus reacciona y se da cuenta de tienen que estar juntos! Puede ser. Yo encontre que la conversacion Remus /Tonks fue triste, pero en todo caso lo mala leche de Snape como que le dio un pequeño toque de humor. Gracias por tus RR dobles, chau

Nessi Potter

Uy! por que Remus sera tan tonto? xD La respuesta es obvia, porque es hombre. Nah, los hombres son lindos :)... , bueno, no todos. No se si Tonks sera lo mejor para el, pero al menos es como lo que debe pasar, porque se ven tan lindos juntos y porque en el fondo (aunque parece que bien en el fondo) se quieren. Ojala Remus fuera como Sirius y ante el comentario de Snape hiciera exactamente todo lo contrario, asi no se avergonzaria y andaria con Tonks de una vez. Pero claro, no todos pueden ser Sirius xD  
SAludos y gracias por tu RR.

En el siguiente capitulo, alguien ira de "compras" y..eso.


	33. Compras

**CAPITULO XXXIII: "COMPRAS"**

Remus se terminó su trago y pensó en lo que debía hacer ahora. No tenía claro si debía contarle a alguien más, léase Dumbledore, de las pesquisas que pensaba realizar para buscar a la potencial peligrosa delatora. Hasta el momento, era evidente que no había abierto la boca, y si Elizabeth Prater no había abierto su parlanchina boca hasta el momento, debía haber una buena razón. Quizás estaba muerta. Quizás no era ella la cómplice. Quizás no había cómplice. Pero definitivamente de ser alguna de esas posibilidades tenía que tener la certeza y por ende debía encontrarla. Hogsmade era su primera parada. Ya había pagado la cuenta y decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo antes de buscar un lugar para pasar la noche. Al principio había pensado que sería estúpido pagar una cuenta si podía aparecerse de día y luego volver a Londres, pero el estar recluido en un ambiente, rodeado de gente de por allí, le serviría para enterarse de las personas nuevas que llegaban al pueblo, lo que le sería de bastante utilidad.

No le bastó más que una mirada al cielo para darse cuenta de que en lo sucesivo el tiempo empeoraría y que el otoño descendería sobre Escocia. Encaminó sus pasos por la avenida principal, donde se encontraba la pequeña plaza donde una vez había visto a Tonks pasar y la había detenido para conversar. Era inevitable pensar en ella cuando hasta los recuerdos más nimios le recordaban nítidamente a Tonks. Algunas veces sentía esa extraña necesidad de verla, y rogaba a todos los dioses porque fuese a topársela, para luego admitir que eso no sería nada bueno y que en realidad nunca lo había pedido. Ahora era uno de esos momentos. Era estúpido, sabía que Tonks estaría en Londres, probablemente terminando una jordana laboral en el Ministerio y que no tendría ningún sentido encontrársela en el centro de Hogsmade. Pero quién dice que el amor es racional. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y se dirigió calle arriba para mirar las vitrinas. Como los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían comenzado las clases, parecía ser que el pueblo de Hogsmade rejuvenecía, mostrando más colorido y más personas de las que probablemente había durante el verano. Eso no era bueno para su búsqueda, pero mientras más vendedores ambulantes hubiese, sería más fácil encontrar a Henry como uno de ellos.

Remus se distraía en mirar los negocios y escrutar los rostros de las personas que pasaban en sentido contrario, por si alguna le daba una pista de Henry o por si se topaba con el propio desconectador de varitas.

De pronto, un alboroto en una entrada de una de las tiendas, hizo a Remus detenerse para ver que provenía de la cuadra del frente. Un sujeto que le daba la espalda golpeaba con furia el vidrio de la puerta y exigía a gritos ver al dueño.

-¡No pueden cerrar antes de las nueve! – gritaba el hombre – Tienen que atenderme. Tengo hecho un encargo previo.

Lupin se percató al instante que la persona que hablaba no había vivido jamás en un pueblo, donde los negocios podían cerrarse a las siete si al dueño se le antojaba. Además su acento no era del norte de Escocia, si no más bien de Londres…

Cruzó la cuadra, y no llamó la atención, pues otras personas se habían acercado a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-El recibo dice que me entregarán las cosas hoy – insistía el hombre. Un muchacho adolescente con aspecto aburrido, intentaba darle sus razones desde el interior de la tienda.

-Lo siento, caballero. Le entregaría el encargo con gusto, pero no soy el dueño y la tienda está cerrada. Venga mañana.

-¡No puedo venir mañana!.¿Dónde voy a dormir entonces? Haga venir al dueño para que abra la tienda y pueda llevarme mis muebles. Traigo el pago.

Ante la última frase, el chico pareció meditarlo. Luego desapareció hacia el interior de la tienda, y bajó la persiana.

-Genial – masculló el hombre dándose vuelta para apoyarse en la vitrina. Al notar que varias personas lo miraban con curiosidad, los miró con hostilidad, como instándolos a seguir su camino. Entonces Remus lo reconoció. Pero primero fue reconocido - ¿Lupin?

Remus le sonrió.

-¡Pero si eres Remus Lupin!.¿Cuánto tiempo, compañero? – dijo el hombre acercándose para estrecharle la mano.

-¿Cómo estás, John? – dijo Remus algo cohibido.

-Furioso, como puedes ver – dijo John Dawlish encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien – dijo Remus mirando el piso. Dawlish había compartido años con él en Hogwarts y sólo porque Remus estaba adelantado en una asignatura extra curricular de Defensa, lo había tratado más profundamente. Dawlish había sido realmente un excelente alumno y había adquirido su puesto en el Ministerio gracias a sus notas. Pero en lo que respectaba a su opinión de él, Remus pensaba que era de esa especie de gente "lealmente estúpida" Esa gente que podía por motivos culturales creer en una idea y si la creía, ni el propio Merlín podría haberlo persuadido de lo contrario – Y ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? 

-Trabajo. El Ministerio me envió para protección de Hogwarts. Tenemos que pasar todo el año escolar aquí. Ya sabes, con todo eso de la vuelta del Innombrable – Dawlish dijo algo más pero Remus no alcanzó a escuchar lo que era. Más bien le parecía que la misión de su trabajo no era mucho de su agrado – La verdad es que Dumbledore… en cierto sentido estamos bajo sus órdenes… y yo aún… todo lo que se ha comentado de él… no estoy seguro si será mucho de fiar. En fin – cambió bruscamente de tema – supongo que el idiota de este niño no querrá abrirme la puerta hasta mañana.

Remus se fijó que era un negocio de muebles.

-¿Por qué necesitas comprar muebles?

-El Ministerio nos arrendó una casa, pero los muebles no estaban incluidos. Recién ahora me llegó el dinero y debía cancelarlo para que nos hicieran una instalación mágica de muebles, pero en este pueblo todos parecen dormirse antes del anochecer.

En ese momento el muchacho volvía a abrir la puerta acompañado de un hombre canoso, moreno y con grandes ojeras.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo abriendo la puerta y mirando a Remus y a Dawlish con indiferencia.

-Traigo el comprobante y el pago para el encargo de muebles ordenado por el Ministerio – dijo Dawlish sabiendo que quizás esas palabras pudieran impresionar al dueño. El hombre canoso no pareció impresionarse, pero de todas formas los hizo pasar.

-Cerramos a las ocho y media – aclaró mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador – Pero ya sé de qué encargo me habla. Dumbledore vino a darse una vuelta por aquí el otro día y me comentó que el grupo de aurores llegaría tarde, pero aún así los del Ministerio prefirieron que ustedes cancelaran. Dijeron que todo era más legal así, o algo por el estilo. Como sea ¿me pasa el recibo?

Dawlish miró al hombre de mala manera y le entregó el recibo y el cheque.

-Sus cosas estarán instaladas en media hora – dijo el hombre canoso – Aquí tiene el inventario.

Dawlish revisó lo que parecía un dibujo con lujo de detalles sobre todas las cosas que estarían desde ahora en la casa, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Eso es un jacuzzi? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Con masajeador, y propulsión desde abajo – dijo el hombre canoso sin inmutarse – Por 50 sickles más le podemos dar una cuponera para usarla en la tienda de sales de baño.

-¿Este pueblo tiene de eso?

-El ser el único pueblo mágico de Gran Bretaña, hace que la novedad sean las cosas muggles – el hombre sonrió por primera vez.

----------------------------------

Tonks contó hasta tres, cuatro, cinco… ya no lo aguantaba más.

-¡Puedes elegir la dichosa carne de una vez! – le soltó a Proudfoot que miraba concentradamente unas bandejas de carne en el supermercado.

-No, claro que no – dijo Prodfoot levantado la mirada de la bandeja para mirar a Tonks con el ceño fruncido – La carne debe elegirse con meticulosidad. No quiero echar cualquier cosa a mi estómago.

-Es carne. Todas las bandejas son de carne. No es cualquier cosa ¡Es un jodido pedazo de carne!

-No grites. No hay necesidad de que grites.

-¡Pues es tu culpa! Si grito es porque tu cerebro no computa la información a un nivel normal de voz. Quiero irme, tengo sueño, tengo hambre y te has demorado más de quince minutos en elegir la carne.

-Si hubiese sabido que ibas a comportarte tan histéricamente, mejor no te hubiera traído.

-¿Traer? Dices que…¿Me trajiste? Poco más que me arrastraste hasta aquí, me vestiste y me ofendiste diciéndome sexista y niñita cómoda. Yo no vine por voluntad propia.

-Bueno, ya – dijo Proudfoot cansado de tanto grito – Si tanto te molesta, puedes irte.

-No necesito de tu permiso para irme – dijo Tonks cruzándose de brazos – Pero el asunto es que tú tienes la comida y tengo hambre, y no estoy dispuesta a esperarte dos horas más ¡Nos vamos ahora!

-Pues si no necesitas mi permiso, yo no necesito tus órdenes. Nos vamos cuando termine de elegir la carne.

-¡Nos vamos ahora!

-¿Sabes una cosa? Nadie te ha dado el mando. Y apuesto que si le preguntamos a Dawlish, me escogería mil veces a mí, antes de darte responsabilidades a ti, una niña chillona y torpe.

¿Chillona y torpe? Eso ya era demasiado.

-¿Ah, sí? Me doy cuenta que nunca te has puesto a analizarte. Tú no eres el mejorcito aquí. Dawlish está harto de tu comportamiento recién en este primer día de trabajo ¿Por qué crees que decidió ir él mismo a buscar los muebles? No quería aguantarte por un minuto más. Tienes un genio insoportable

-¿Y cómo estás segura de eso?.¿Te lo dijeron tus habilidades de metamorfomaga? – se burló Proudfoot.

En situaciones normales, Tonks se hubiese amurrado y no le hubiera vuelto a dirigir la palabra a Proudfoot en un tiempo, hasta hacerlo sentir mal por lo mal intencionado que había sido su comentario, pero esto no era una situación normal. Estaba cansada mentalmente por todas las cosas que le estaban pasando. El rechazo de Remus ya era lo suficientemente agotador, como para que además se le sumara un trabajo desagradable con personas poco amables como Proudfoot, como el hostigador de Savage o como no tener ni siquiera una compañera con la cual compartir las cosas que sólo las mujeres pueden entender, porque a estas alturas Tonks estaba convencida de que los hombres no tenían corazón. En vez de ponerse a llorar o acusar a Proudfoot con Dawlish o incluso renunciar a esa misión y decirle a Dumbledore que se buscara a otra; se acercó a Proudfoot y le pegó la gran cachetada de su vida.

-Vuelves a mencionar algo acerca de eso – dijo en un tono bajo pero firme – y soy capaz de dejarte sin posibilidad de celebrar el día del padre.

Proudfoot se quedó mirando el piso y se sobó la mejilla afectada. La miró de reojo y eligió una de las bandejas para la carne, la echó al carro y lo empujó hacia la caja, sin decir una palabra. En menos de dos minutos iban camino a la casa con las compras.

Definitivamente, pensó Tonks, a los hombres hay que tratarlos con la punta del zapato.

Llegaron a la casa y Dawlish los esperaba, radiante. Les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecía haber transmitido su entusiasmo a Savage. La casa definitivamente era otra. Los muebles habían cambiado totalmente el aspecto simplón del lugar, que ahora parecía una elegante y moderna casa de un barrio acomodado de Londres y no una casa antigua en las afueras de un pueblo.

-¡Fueron a comprar! Fue una gran idea – dijo Dawlish estrechándoles las manos, sin motivo aparente – Pensé en hacerlo, pero quería ver de inmediato cómo quedarían los muebles y además no quería aburrir a nuestro invitado.

-¿Invitado? – preguntó Proudfoot. Había estado callado desde que Tonks lo había golpeado.

-Sí, sí – dijo Savage más emocionado que el propio Dawlish – Pero parece que no se va a quedar a dormir.

-¡Tonterías! – dijo Dawlish y conjurando las bolsas de las compras, pasaron todos a la cocina, donde un sujeto de espaldas a ellos, revolvía una solitaria taza de té. Tonks sintió cómo el corazón le bombeó con más fuerza y apenas entrar a la cocina reconoció a Remus.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – logró decir entre tartamudeos una vez estuvieron cara a cara.

Remus estaba exactamente igual de estupefacto.

-Yo…

-¿Se conocen? – preguntó Dawlish encantado de la vida. El encontrarse con esos lujosos muebles realmente lo había hecho cambiar de humor.

-Sí, era amigo cercano de un tío mío – explicó Tonks, no encontrando mejor relación entre ellos dos.

-Bueno, será mejor que comience a preparar la cena – dijo Savage arremangándose y sacando algunas cosas de las bolsas.

-¿No que no sabías cocinar? – preguntó Proudfoot.

Savage se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que haré algo especial.

-Bueno, tú no lo conoces, Proudfoot – dijo Dawlish indicando a Remus – Él es Remus Lupin, un compañero de infancia. Remus, él es Daniel Proudfoot.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano.

-Un placer – dijeron a la vez. Proudfoot estudiándolo y Remus sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Tonks. 

-Remus¿te gusta el pastel de papas? – preguntó Savage con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no sé si deba quedarme a cenar.

-¡Por favor, Lupin! – dijo Dawlish – Será un placer que compartas la cena con nosotros. Acabamos de llegar y ambos tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. No nos habíamos visto hacía años.

-Remus parece algo cansado – intervino Tonks – Será mejor que se vaya a descansar, John. Otro día podrán verse.

-Tiene razón – dijo Remus con una sonrisa triste, levantándose y tomando su abrigo.

-¡No! – dijeron Dawlish y Savage a la vez.

-Yo no preparo pastel de papas todos los días – dijo Savage – Si lo hago debe ser por algo especial. Remus, si no te quedas me enojaré.

-Sí, Lupin – dijo Dawlish – Además, ya te dije que no necesitas buscar una pensión. Puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que sea necesario ¿cierto, muchachos?

Savage sonrió y asintió. Proudfoot se encogió de hombros y Tonks desvió la mirada.

-No hay más que decir – decidió Dawlish – Lupin se queda. Por cierto ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-No creo que más de una semana.

-¡Entonces puedes quedarte todo ese tiempo! No te preocupes de gastos, el Ministerio lo costeará todo.

-En serio, Dawlish, no quiero molestar – dijo Remus.

-No son molestias. El espacio nos sobra – dijo Dawlish tomando el abrigo de Remus y haciéndolo desaparecer – Además la cena de hoy será estupenda.

-Aunque esta carne no me convence – dijo Savage revisando la bandeja de carne comprada por Proudfoot, quién dirigió a Tonks una mirada mordaz.

En veinte minutos estuvieron todos sentados a la gran mesa de madera de roble. Era una delicia sentarse en los asientos decorados con motivos reales hechos por duendes.

-Así que, Lupin – dijo Proudfoot - ¿A qué has venido a este pueblo de mala muerte? Si no fuera por mi trabajo, jamás hubiera puesto un pie acá.

-Estoy en busca de una persona. Quizás alguno haya escuchado hablar de él. Es el sujeto que desconecta varitas del sistema del Ministerio. Se hace llamar Henry a secas. 

-¿El tipo del callejón Knocturn? – dijo Proudfoot - ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

-No lo sé. Sólo tuve noticia de que por aquí andaba.

-Ese condenado sujeto – dijo Dawlish mientras devoraba su plato - ¿Sabían que jamás hemos logrado comprobar lo que todo el mundo sabe? Es evidente que se dedica a actos ilegales, pero como muchos de ese callejón, salen impunes a los castigos de la ley porque siempre se cuidan mucho de no quebrantarla. Siempre le encuentran una quinta pata a las leyes para poder sacar provecho de algo sin salir perjudicados.

-¿Y por qué lo buscas? – preguntó Savage, quien a diferencia de Dawlish estaba mucho más concentrado en la conversación que en la comida.

-Conoce a una persona con la cual necesito hablar con urgencia, o al menos eso creo.

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar quién sería esa persona. Dawlish imaginó que sería alguna mujer misteriosa de la cual su amigo estaría enamorado. Savage pensó que sería una persona de la cual querría vengarse sin ser relacionado, y a Proudfoot no le interesó en lo más mínimo preguntar. Tonks estaba un poco confusa. Siempre pensó que sabía todo sobre las cosas de Remus. Ahora se daba cuenta de que él siempre intentaba alejarla de sus asuntos. 

A las doce y media estaban todos en sus habitaciones y los tres aurores hombres no tuvieron problemas para conciliar el sueño después de tan largo viaje. Sólo Tonks y Remus no pudieron dormir en toda la noche, pensando que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro y que aún así no podían acercarse o tocarse o ir a darse un beso de buenas noches porque… eso no se hace entre un "amigo de Sirius" y su sobrina.

* * *

Dawlish es chistoso...que es eso de la "quinta pata de una ley"?

RR!

La Innombrable

Hola! Proudfoot también me suena a Padfoot y por eso mismo tiendo a imaginármelo como el más sexy de los aurores, pero siendo realista, prefiero darle el honor a Savage. Mejor dejémoslo en que Savage es el más guapo y Proudfoot el más sexy (hay que hacer honor al nombre) Lo que me da a pensar que no he descrito físicamente a los personajes... no tiene mucha importancia en todo caso. Sobre tus temores de Voldie, creo que para que tu razonamiento tenga lógica, Voldie no es el dinero si no el consumismo, entonces mientras más consumes, más gastas, más dinero pierdes y por ende eres más pobre. Con respecto a tu Sirius, me ha pasado que mientras más lejos tengas al dichoso troglodita, más lo idealisas y más ganas tienes de estar con él por lo que la semana lejos de él no será precisamente relajante. Esto de las diferencias de edadades depende mucho de las fuentes. Según mis fuentes oficiales que uso para hacer todos los FF xD, Tonks fue a Hogwarts entre el 84 y el 91, así que compartió un año con Harry. Pero de ser así la diferencia con Remus sería de 14 y no 13 años lo que no es la GRAN diferencia. Y en cualquier caso, nunca he dicho que la diferencia sea tan grande, solo que es la suficiente como para que Snape tenga el pretrexto de burlarse xD. Revisando la pagina sobre Tonks llegue a la relación de que el adorado Ted nieto tiene una relación amorosa con la hija de Bill, lo que podría haberlos hecho consuegros ¿no es pequeño el mundo mágico? Molly no consiguió que Bill se metiera con Tonks, pero sí que su nieta lo hiciera con el hijo de ella y Remus, lo que lo hace un muy buen partido xD Lo que es turbio es que George haya terminado casado con la novia de Fred. Siguiendo el hilo de tu RR, dijiste que te caían mal en resumen todos los que trataron mal a Sirius. Estoy de acuerdo, podríamos sumar en la lista a Dumbledore, Bellatrix (a ella no la puedo odiar, excepto cuando me acuerdo en la quinta pelicula que corria por el ministerio (siendo seguida por Harry) y gritaba "yo mate a Sirius Black", como burlandose la muy perra ¬¬) y también agreguemos a Rowling a Lupin en su momento, a Peter, y finalmente al traidor de Harry ¿Cómo después de todas las chanchadas que hizo Snape se le pudo ocurrir ponerle el mismo nombre a su hijo? En definitiva a Harry lo enfocaron mal xD Como sea, saludos gracias por tu review y si haces finalmente el Cedric/Oliver ten por seguro que soy capaz de leerlo si es que predices que Wood sera sexy. Bye

ivonne910

Hello. Con lo de Sirius sobrio te refieres a que Sirius es ostentoso o que es ebrio? xD Con la doctora cahuin podríamos meter zizaña sobre los personajes, pero de ahi a hacerlo con las participantes del foro resultaría en un pelea. Mujeres, reunidas, cahuinenado, más problemas personales, JAMAS terminara bien. Si me quieres buscar pololo, yo feliz acepto tu ayuda (aunque ser soltera es taaan bacan), pero el problema es que no por estar "enamorada" tendría que escribir FF más romanticos. Una vez un escritor dijo que siempre que se estuviera "emocionado" era mejor dejar morir la emocion y luego ponerse a escribir. Hacerlo "on the ball" nunca es bueno xD Patear a Remus en la cabeza no es cruel...pero estás considerando la cabeza como una parte inutil?... de qué estamos hablando? Mejor no especifico más porque me van a colgar por cochina xD  
Saludos y...si tu madre es Walburga, ten valor.

Dorita Tonks

Hola! Snape tiene contestacion para todo... a veces odio a esa gente, yo creo que todo el mundo la odia. Lo bueno es ser uno de esas personas. Me inclino a pensar que nuestro amigo Proudfoot es uno de esos. La unica forma de hacerlo callar, Tonks la acaba de descubrir. En todo caso no me parece que ella este coqueteando con nadie.. como que lo unico que quiere es tirarse a un pozo para ver si así Remus le toma atencion, y con respecto a sus compañeros, cada día los odia más. Eso de la situación comprometedora...por qué sugeriste a Proudfoot? Nunca pensé que Remus pudiera ser posesivo, pero ahora que lo pienso hubo un capitulo donde se ponía muy celoso de Bill, claro que ahí él no sabía que le gustaba Tonks. Pienso que si Remus tuviera una relacion seria con Tonks no sería tan posesivo, en ese momento fue así porque no sabía muy bien qué le estaba pasando con ella. Saludos.

palemoonbeam

No tienes ninguna imagen publica que limpiar, aquí en el fandom, mientras más obsesiva y loca estés, mejor. Sobre el asunto de la pornografia, no creo que este llegue si quiera a rozarlo, pero en todo caso me parece que las mujeres tengamos nuestro modo de pornografía. Los hombres tienen sus revistas cochinas, nosotras tenemos a Sirius xD Los hombres son más visuales, las mujeres (como seres más elevados y complejos) no nos sirve de nada lo visual, las revistas porno para mujeres fracasaron estrepitosamente..nadie las compra. Pero los libros eróticos son éxito de ventas. Llego a la triste conclusion de que a los hombres lo único que les interesa son los atributos físicos léase culo y tetas. A nosotras nos gusta Remus por todo lo demás, sumado a sus atributos físicos, claro xD Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo. Que las "perversiones" de los hombres se aceptan con regular disgusto, pero al menos son completamente aceptadas entre ellos. Algo así como "compadre¿viste anoche la pelicula XXX?", "¿cómo no?". En cambio con nosotras, nos llegamos a cuestionar si estamos "desequilibradas" como dijiste por tener fantasías con prisiones de Azkaban (baba..) MAl, si queremos erradicar el machismo, partamos por nosotras. No hagamos distinciones y menos en perversiones xD. Sobre el asunto de la gramatica y la sintaxis y las palabras maletas, creo que estoy más de acuerdo con las ultimas. Está bien eso de adaptar el lenguaje, pero algunas personas de van (en buen chileno) al chancho. Creo que hay ciertas cosas que siempre se deben respetar, y no sé si tenga relación con el talento. A veces a las personas que tienen talento se les perdona todo, si es que quieren "innovar". Pongo por ejemplo a Dalí. Da lo mismo si el tipo pinta una jalea que supuestamente es un caballo, si lo pinta bien. La tecnica es importante. Por eso si el escritor escribe bien, se le da la autorizacion para hacer lo que se le plazca con el lenguaje. Ahora, si no tienes talento, mejor no te atrevas a escribir algo que además de tener mala las "reglas" tendrá mala la "tecnica" Sobre las diferencias entre Tonks, Remus y varios personajes más, supongo que ya leiste la respuesta de La Innombrable. En todo caso, si Remus nacio el 60 y los demás el 59, al menos en este lado del mundo, por haber nacido en marzo, se le puede adelantar de curso porque cumple la edad de la mayoría dentro del "tiempo calendario escolar". Pero como ellos estan en el OTRO lado del mundo, pues entonces no tengo idea. Viendo ahora la fecha de nacimiento, me doy cuenta de que Remus es Piscis. Rowling no hace nada al azar ¿eh? Cacha esto " Un piscis tiene una personalidad tranquila, paciente y amable (Remus sabe contar hasta 100). Son sensibles a los sentimientos de los demás y responden con simpatía y tacto al sufrimiento de los demás. Son muy queridos por los demás porque tienen un carácter afable, cariñoso y amable, y no suponen una amenaza para los que quieren tener puestos de autoridad o mayor popularidad (Ya vemos por qué era amigo de James y Sirius). Suelen asumir su entorno y sus circunstancias, y no suelen tomar la iniciativa para resolver problemas ( Si Snape es un $& que logró que lo echaran, que así sea). Les preocupan más los problemas de otros que sus propios problemas." ahora se entiende un poco más por qué actúa como actúa. Tonks realmente podría estar peor con el que sin el.  
La idea es que Proudfoot caiga mal, no creo que a alguien le caiga bien. ¿Savage y Tonks?...ejejeje, mejor no digo nada.¿Proudfoot y Tonks?..¿Por qué nadie sugiere Dawlish y Tonks? Tiene una edad cercana a la de Remus xD y ya sabemos que a ella le gustan los mayorcitos. Adios y gracias por tu RR. Por cierto, la lectora del nombre indecible, ella podría ser mala influencia en lo que se refiere a lectura, pero creo que yo podría resultar ser peor influencia para ella en temas personales. Mi consejo siempre ha sido que no deje escapar a su Sirius personal. ¿No quieres convencerla tu de lo mismo?

Franshquiquis

Hola! Ojala hubiera dejado mis pantalones en Grimmauld Place, lo digo por Sirius, que no se vaya a mal interpretar xD porque el hecho de que los haya dejado ahí por Sirius, no es una mal interpretacion. Ojala que el fic siga excelente porque aunque las ideas no se me acaban, como que al dejar lo del "grupo" atras, le ha quitado un poco la intriga...supongo que eso le deja más espacio al amor, que nunca es malo. Gracias por tu RR, saludos.

Nessi Potter

Hola. Remus es un amor? Eres la unica que piensa esto en estos ultimos capitulos. Remus ha sido de todo menos amor con la pobre de Tonks. Tienes que tener una buena excusa para decir eso. Dices que ya sabes lo que pasará...en extricto sentido, sí, lo sabes, pero... no sabes los detalles que siempre son los más interesantes. Saludos y gracias por tu RR

Y... el proximo capitulo supongo que sera largo porque no se me ocurre donde cortarlo

Kisses


	34. Jornada Matutina

**CAPÍTULO XXXIV: "JORNADA MATUTINA"**

A la mañana siguiente, Remus y Tonks despertaron con la sensación de haber pasado la noche en vela. Remus en definitiva no había pegado ojo, y Tonks justo cuando había conseguido alcanzar el nivel más profundo de sueño, fue despertada por Proudfoot.

-¡Arriba, señorita! – le había dicho con su acostumbrada mala leche - ¿Acaso esperas que nos atrasemos por esperarte a ti?

Ella se había tapado la cara con disgusto.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete y media. Ya deberíamos estar en la entrada del colegio, pero como Dawlish y Savage tienen una debilidad por no molestarte nunca, pues no habían querido despertarte.

-¿Ya se fueron? – preguntó Tonks levantándose de un salto.

-No, todavía están abajo. Apúrate ¿sí?

-Está bien, sólo si esta vez me dejas vestirme en paz.

Proudfoot se la quedó mirando con una ceja alzada.

-¿Vestirte? – preguntó casi como si fuera una burla – Anda a la ducha inmediatamente. Luego de todo el viaje de ayer, el mínimo requerimiento para presentarse al trabajo es ducharse. No me hagas enseñarte a esta altura hábitos de higiene.

-Con que me dejaras vestirme era sólo un decir, claro que iba a ducharme – rezongó Tonks tomando su ropa y su toalla para ir al baño.

Cerró la puerta y dejó sus cosas sobre el water. Tomó su cepillo y se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo. Se miró los dientes, se tomó el pelo, lo soltó, hizo gestos e intentó caracterizar una nariz distinta a la que tenía, pero nada. Sus poderes se habían ido a la basura. Todo por culpa de…

-Lo siento – dijo Remus, el rey de Roma, abriendo la puerta – No sabía que estaba ocupado.

-Está bien, sólo me iba a lavar los dientes. Si quieres puedes pasar… es decir… a menos que… - Tonks maldijo interiormente. Probablemente se había puesto roja.

Remus sonrió.

-Yo me iba a lavar los dientes también.

-Entonces pasa.

Lupin se encogió de hombros y se acercó al lavamanos para tomar el tubo de la pasta de dientes. Tonks acercó su cepillo para que Remus le echara pasta.

-Te gustaba apretar el tubo desde arriba – murmuró Remus sin dejar de sonreír mientras aplicaba dentífrico a ambos cepillos.

Tonks subió su mirada hasta él. Por qué, por qué Merlín bendito, Remus tendría que acordarse siempre de los detalles y usarlos para desarmarla. Durante la noche, Tonks había pensado en cómo debería actuar de ahora en adelante ya que tendría que compartir casa con Remus. La primera opción había sido ignorarlo, pero todos terminarían notando algo raro y era una opción inmadura. Lo mejor sería actuar con naturalidad, como si Remus fuera un simple conocido sin demasiada importancia. Pero cómo después de haber pasado lo que había pasado, y tener que compartir cuatro paredes con Remus y siendo Remus tan Remus como lo estaba siendo¿Cómo se podía simplemente actuar con naturalidad, si se moría de ganas por saltarle encima o abrazarlo y sentir su olor a libros y pergaminos?

Y justamente ahora, Remus terminaba con los cepillos y notaba que la mirada de ella estaba en él. Y tampoco tenía precisamente la voluntad necesaria como para irse o decir algún chiste o cambiar la atmósfera enrarecida que se había sembrado entre ambos. La verdad es que tampoco le molestaba. A pesar de lo incómodo que se sentía siempre con ella, no había cosa en el mundo que le agradara más que sentir esa incomodidad.

La puerta estaba levemente entreabierta y fue Proudfoot el encargado de romper el hielo. Tocó la puerta repetidas veces y la abrió por completo.

-Vamos, princesa – le dijo a Tonks – Su carruaje no esperará por usted todo el día – Luego miró a Remus hostilmente, como si él fuera el culpable de tanto retraso.

-Yo mejor me lavo los dientes en el baño de abajo – dijo Remus.

-Será lo mejor – dijo Proudfoot dándole la pasada. Luego se dirigió hacia Tonks - ¡Apúrate!

En diez minutos estuvieron todos los aurores en la cocina. Dawlish daba órdenes.

-Tenemos solamente dos puntos de vigilancia. La entrada norte de Hogwarts y la oeste. Los otros puntos son de difícil acceso y están debidamente resguardados por hechizos. Así que, nos dividiremos en grupos de dos. Savage y Tonks irán a la zona norte y Proudfoot y yo a la oeste – dijo Dawlish – Una vez allí su labor se reducirá a cuidar el lugar. Tendremos turnos de ocho a dos de la tarde. Almorzaremos todos aquí en una hora, luego regresaremos a Hogwarts y estaremos ahí hasta las ocho. En la noche la entrada norte se cierra, pero la oeste siempre queda abierta por emergencias. Nos turnaremos para vigilarla. Noche por medio ¿Hay preguntas?

Tonks alzó la mano.

-¿Sí?

-¿Los que tengan turno de noche estarán desde las tres de la tarde hasta el otro día sin descanso?

-No. Sólo por hoy resguardaremos las entradas de a dos. Luego, los de la noche que serán siempre dos, se irán a dormir y los otros dos se dividirán la entrada norte y la oeste.

-Pero, al menos los de esta noche deberán trabajar veinticuatro horas seguidas – dijo Tonks.

-Princesa – dijo Proudfoot – Si tanto te molestan los turnos de noche, puedes cedérmelos a mí. No necesitamos personas que vayan a quedarse dormidas.

Dawlish lo miró con reproche.

-Muy bien, Savage y Proudfoot resguardarán esta noche.

Savage alzó la mano.

-Pido cambio de compañero – dijo.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Savage? – preguntó Proudfoot mirándolo con rabia.

-Sí – dijo Savage sin intimidarse – No sé si tendrás un problema de sueño acumulado, pero nadie te aguanta.

-¿Eso piensas, maricón de…?

Dawlish tuvo que intervenir.

-¡Momento caballeros! – dijo haciendo un sencillo hechizo para mantenerlos alejados – No es la idea que se peleen al primer día de convivencia. En todo caso Daniel – dijo dirigiéndose a Proudfoot – creo que tu compañero tiene algo de razón. Tienes que moderar tu genio, así que te doy la noche para que descanses. Iremos Savage y yo.

-Pero yo estaba dispuesto a ir… - balbuceó Proudfoot.

-Será mejor que se mantengan alejados durante un tiempo – dijo Dawlish mirándolos a los dos – Mañana tendrás el turno de noche con Tonks y dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas podremos hacer cambios de compañeros.

-Genial – murmuró Tonks.

En ese momento Remus entró en la cocina.

-Lupin, necesito pedirte un favor – dijo Dawlish – Ya que ayer no tuvimos tiempo de hacer nada ¿podrías comprar algo para el almuerzo?

-Claro – dijo Remus agradecido de tener alguna tarea en la casa luego de haber sido invitado sin tener que pagar nada – De hecho si quieren, puedo tenerles el almuerzo toda la semana.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte – dijo Savage sonriéndole.

-Es hora de irnos – anunció Dawlish, y todos los aurores se desaparecieron.

0o0o0o0o0o

Remus decidió poner en práctica su búsqueda. Pensó que tardaría mucho tiempo en encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Henry, pero no fue así. No le bastó caminar más de cinco cuadras para toparse con un negocio en remodelación. Eso podía significar que alguien estuviera arreglando su negocio, o que alguien nuevo en el lugar estuviera instalando su propia empresa. Rogó porque fuera la segunda, y no se equivocó.

Entró con decisión al lugar. Era una especie de oficina pequeña y se notaba que estaba en remodelación sólo por algo de pintura fresca en las paredes y muebles desordenados. Había un escritorio sencillo en medio de la sala y tras él, una bruja de mediana edad que leía una revista.

-Disculpe – dijo Remus haciendo que la bruja levantara la mirada de su lectura – Esta es una tienda de qué exactamente.

La bruja lo miró con detenimiento.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Saber de qué trata su negocio – sugirió.

-¿Viene por alguna recomendación?

-No, yo sólo vi que estaban remodelando…

-Atendemos sólo por sugerencias de otros clientes. No puedo darle más información.

-¿Pero y qué tal si necesito de sus servicios, pero no lo sé porque no se de qué trata su negocio?

-¿Está usted casado?

-No, pero…

-¿Tiene novia?

-No, pero…

-¿Tiene novio?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces no creo que necesite de nuestros servicios.

Remus ya se estaba comenzando a alterar.

-Está bien, sólo buscaba a una persona…

-No hacemos búsquedas de desaparecidos.

-¿Sabe dónde las hacen? – esa podría ser una gran posibilidad.

-No – la bruja volvió a su lectura y Remus pensó en irse, cuando decidió que era mejor estar seguro.

-¿Conoce a Henry? – casi que le susurró a la mujer.

-Conozco a muchos Henry, es un nombre bastante común – contestó ella sin levantar la vista.

-¿Uno que viene de Londres, rubio?

-No sé nada, señor.

-Estupendo – Remus se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, se asomó por ella el propio Henry. A Lupin casi le da un infarto del impacto. En Hogsmade todo parecía mucho más simple. Su ansiedad era tanta, que tomó a Henry del brazo como si éste fuera a escapársele.

-¡Es usted! – le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por supuesto que el hombre se asustó, pero por más que intentó, no pudo soltarse el brazo de Remus.

-¿Quién es usted? – balbuceó - ¿qué quiere?

-Necesito conversar con usted. Es Henry ¿no es así? El sujeto de las varitas.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Varitas? Yo no tengo nada que ver con las varitas.

-¡Claro que sí! Usted me la ha desconectado en más de una oportunidad.

-No sé de lo que está hablando, caballero. Le pediría que por favor…

-Necesito de su ayuda – lo interrumpió.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer por usted. Yo no tengo ninguna relación con varitas. Y si escuchó en alguna parte que me dedico a actos ilegales, no escuche de esos comentarios. Yo no sé nada de varitas, ya se lo dije.

-Oh, sí que se dedica a las varitas.¡No se haga el tonto! Me desconectó la varita de la red del Ministerio. Y ahora me va a ayudar si no quiere que lo acuse – en el mismo momento en que lo dijo Remus se dio cuenta de que no debió hacerlo. Hacerse amigo del enemigo es mucho más efectivo que amenazarlo.

-¿Es usted uno de los que me busca, cierto? – dijo Henry logrando zafarse de Remus – Pues no logrará encontrarme de nuevo.

Y acto seguido lanzó un hechizo de humo y desapareció del lugar. Remus refunfuñando por haber perdido su oportunidad se giró hacia la bruja que estaba igual de confusa que él.

-Supongo que ahora no me mentirá cuando le pregunte por Henry – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Él no es Henry – contestó ella – O al menos no me contrató con ese nombre.

Por supuesto. De querer llegar a un lugar como incógnito, no se dejaría el mismo nombre.

-¿Sabe dónde encontrarlo?

-Ni idea. Trabajo aquí por pocas horas y es él siempre el que me busca.

-Genial ¿Cómo es que se hace llamar ahora?

-Ernest Atkins

Remus salió de la oficina con el nombre en la memoria y con la impresión de que las cosas no serían tan fáciles de ahora en adelante.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Mal. Las cosas iban muy mal ¿Por qué la única persona que parecía mostrarse simpática con ella, le resultaba una total lata? Había perdido el hilo de la conversación hacía bastante tiempo. Mientras vigilaban la entrada norte, camuflados para no ser vistos por nadie, Tonks observaba a Savage mover los labios, sin emitir ningún sonido. No lo escuchaba. La concentración que necesitaba para escucharlo era más de la que tenía disponible así que para no hacerlo sentir mal se limitó a mirarlo y asentir mientras pensaba en su tema favorito: Remus.

Y no es que fuera su tema favorito. Simplemente era un tema al que su mente acudía constantemente en los momentos de ocio como ese, en el que en verdad debería estar concentrada en escrutar el horizonte. Pero siendo sinceros¿cuándo iría a pasar algo en Hogwarts? La distancia alrededor de Hogwarts eran campos interminables de césped y más bosque donde, de llegar alguien, sería visto inmediatamente.

Por eso se distraía en mirar a Savage hablar y pensar en Remus. Para empezar ¿qué rayos hacía en la casa?.¿Es que acaso lo hacía a propósito? A Tonks le traumatizaba principalmente el no poder sacarle la foto a Remus ¿Cómo era Remus? Era el ser encantador, amable y servicial que todos conocían; o era un ser despreciable y cruel que luego de restregarle en la cara que no quería nada con ella, venía como si nada a pasar una temporada a la casa en la cual ella vivía ¿Para qué lo hacía? Nadie lo estaba obligando. Podría perfectamente haber agarrado su estúpida maleta que siempre llevaba a todas partes y haberse largado. Pero no. Se quedaba en la casa con su sonrisa estúpida grabada en su cara estúpida y luego decía "a ti te gusta apretar la pasta desde arriba" ¿Por qué guardaba esos recuerdos tan banales si es que ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo?.¿Era así con todas las personas? Las trataba como si en realidad fueran sólo un árbol en su camino, para luego decorarles una pieza completa y decirles que lo hacían sólo para darle en el gusto.

-Tonks ¿escuchaste lo que te dije? – preguntó Savage intentando por primera vez en todo el día de enterarse de los pensamientos de su interlocutora.

-No, lo siento, me distraje un poco – trató de disculparse - ¿qué decías?

-Te preguntaba por Remus.

-¿Qué? – Tonks balbuceó otras cosas más después de eso - ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Remus?

-Ya sabes – dijo Savage sonriendo mientras miraba en distintas direcciones. Tonks tuvo que admitir que era guapo, pero no era muy atractivo. "Un lindo sin gracia" como habría dicho su madre – Tú lo conoces ¿no? Debes saber algo sobre su vida.

-Algunas cosas ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-No lo sé. Como que Remus se me hace misterioso. Es simpático, por ejemplo hoy en el desayuno me ofreció sus tostadas porque no tenía hambre, pero luego cuando intenté hablarle sobre cualquier cosa, no me prestó mucha atención. ¿Tiene problemas?

-Como todo el mundo – resumió ella pensando en que cualquier persona con sentido común intentaría no ponerle mucha atención a Savage. No era una persona desagradable, pero la verdad es que era un poco cargante.

-¿Está casado?

Definitivamente esa era una pregunta extraña.

-No

-Por supuesto – comentó Savage más para sí que para Tonks.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Te acuerdas que te comenté sobre mi gaydar?

-¿Ah? – Tonks realmente no había escuchado nada de lo que Savage había hablado anteriormente – Creo que… se me olvidó.

-Que tengo el radar para identificar a quienes son gays y quienes no: el gaydar – eso era una soberana estupidez en opinión de ella ¿Además por qué se sentiría Savage tan orgulloso de poder detectar eso?... probablemente se había perdido una parte mucho más interesante de la conversación. Savage continuó con una sonrisa divertida – Se me hace que Remus es gay.

-¿Remus?.¿Gay? – Tonks hubiese soltado una carcajada, pero se contuvo - ¿Por qué habría de ser gay?

-¿Por qué no? Tiene toda la pinta – Savage rió por la ingenuidad de Tonks – Para empezar según lo que me dices es soltero ¿qué inglés mayor de 35 es soltero?

-Es verdad que no le he conocido a nadie formal, pero en todo caso que sea soltero no quiere decir que no tenga pareja.

-El hecho de que uses la palabra "pareja" y no "novia" me hace suponer…

-¡Por favor, Savage! No hables sobre lo que no sabes.

-Pero es que sí sé. He convivido con personas así toda mi vida. Remus es del tipo calladito, ya sabes, esos que están bien escondidos en el closet, pero no necesitan más que un empujoncito para salir. Es bien aseado, usa demasiado bien el lenguaje…

-Eso es simplemente porque lee mucho.

-Otro punto más a favor de mi teoría ¿qué lee?.¿Poesía?

-Sí, lee poesía – rezongó Tonks – Pero no todos los gays leen poesía. Eso es ridículo.

-¿Y qué heterosexual lee poesía?

-Estás siendo muy cerrado, Savage. Cualquiera pueda leer poesía.

-Claro que cualquiera puede. El punto es que nunca he conocido a un heterosexual que lo haga. Siguiendo con mi idea, Remus estuvo hablando toda la noche con Dawlish y de ser heterosexual te habría mirado al menos una vez a ti, cosa que no hizo.

-¿No me miró en toda la noche? – preguntó ella algo desilusionada.

-Bueno, la verdad es que lo hizo un par de veces, pero sólo te miró los pies. En mi opinión, le gustaron tus zapatos – Savage soltó una carcajada.

Tonks soltó un bufido de disgusto.

-No tienes idea – dijo pensando en que no _podía_ tener idea. Ella tenía más que comprobado que Remus podía ser un maldito grosero planta chicas, pero gay por Merlín que no lo era – Y en todo caso ¿ a ti que te importa?

-Ya te dije que por el momento no me importa, pero con el tiempo ¿quién sabe? – Tonks estaba realmente confundida e iba a intentar encontrar más respuestas, cuando vieron a alguien asomarse desde el bosque. Caminaba a paso rápido y los aurores reconocieron a un hombre alto y largo. Tomaron sus varitas en el acto y esperaron a que el hombre estuviera más a su alcance.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comprobaron que se trataba de Dumbledore… o quizás no. Lo mejor era estar seguros. A la cuenta de tres, se Desilusionaron y Savage tomó al hombre por los brazos, Tonks lo desarmó y preguntó:

-¿Chocolate preferido?

-No me gusta el chocolate – respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa – Mis preferidos son los caramelos de limón.

-Cualquiera puede saber eso – comentó Savage - ¿No apareció en una propaganda de los mintifresh lemon.?

-Tienes razón – dijo Tonks – Profesor ¿ a qué casa pertenecí?

-Por lo que recuerdo eras una revoltosa Hufflepuf. Te llamábamos la siamesa de Bill Weasley.

-Es él – dijo Tonks haciendo que Savage lo soltara y entregándole su varita - ¿Cómo está, profesor?

-Excelente – respondió el anciano – Es un alivio saber que el colegio está bien protegido, aunque para la próxima vez pueden preguntarme por mi tienda favorita de corbatas. Es la tienda del señor Pickles, un muggle. Son de excelente calidad y su precio es bastante razonable.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta – dijo Tonks.

-Nymphadora, acompáñame por favor – pidió Dumbledore con amabilidad. Ella se encogió de hombros y lo siguió camino a la entrada del castillo. Savage se quedó vigilando – Quería que me comentaras qué tal ha estado todo en estos primeros días.

-Si me pregunta por la vigilancia, la verdad es que es usted la primera persona en interrumpir nuestro tiempo de vagancia – respondió ella medio en broma.

-No me refería a eso, pero es bueno saberlo. Quería saber por cómo llevas el trabajo y la convivencia. Ya sabes que fui yo el de la idea de postularte como una del cuerpo de aurores, y si no estás a gusto seré el primero en bajarte de la misión. Es importante trabajar con agrado.

Claro, una frase muy Dumbledore "no te conformes con pasarla mal", pero no era tan fácil admitir que no la estaba pasando bien. Más cuando era el propio Dumbledore quien amablemente la había candidateado como excelente auror, dándole una muestra de confianza y de seguridad con respecto a sus habilidades.

-Bueno… - aunque cosas como tener que golpear a un compañero para ponerlo en su lugar y que tengas que desmentir que el amor de tu vida puede ser gay porque otro compañero lo mira más de la cuenta; definitivamente ni siquiera es comparable con "trabajar con agrado" – Las cosas no han estado tan bien como esperaba, profesor.

-¿Ah, sí?.¿Tienes problemas con tus compañeros?

-Más o menos. Digamos que no hay mucha afinidad entre nosotros.

-Entiendo – dijo Dumbledore pareciendo levemente más anciano – Si estás de acuerdo puedo comunicarme con los del Ministerio y…

-¡No, no! No tiene que preocuparse, profesor. Usted me recomendó y no se imagina cómo me miraban los del Ministerio al saber que el propio Dumbledore había mencionado mi nombre. Estoy muy agradecida por ello y estoy dispuesta a aguantar algunas cosas para cumplir con mi trabajo. Los asuntos de convivencia siempre se pueden resolver.

-Si es que tú lo dices – dijo el director mirándola por encima de sus anteojos – Insisto en que no hay nada más desagradable que no tener relaciones mínimamente cordiales entre compañeros. En todo caso, tienes razón. Aún no ha pasado tanto tiempo, supongo que las cosas pueden variar. Pero no olvides avisarme si es que "aguantar" se transforma en algo insoportable.

-Gracias, profesor. Le avisaré – dijo Tonks sonriendo por sentirse por primera vez desde que había llegado, apoyada por alguien.

-¿Y lo demás como anda?.¿Les gustó la casa y los muebles que elegimos para ustedes?

-Por supuesto. La casa no parecía muy bonita ¿eh? Pero con esos increíbles muebles, no puede ser mejor. Casi que parece un hogar.

-Me alegra, tienen suficiente espacio entonces.

-La verdad es que las piezas son muy grandes, pero pensamos cambiar un poco la distribución para poder acomodar con magia, ya sabe temporalmente, una habitación junto al baño.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad.

-Para… para acomodar a Remus.

-¿Remus?

-No lo sabía – murmuró Tonks no muy segura de sí debía hablar o no – Remus se está quedando en el pueblo. Era amigo en Hogwarts de Dawlish y él lo invitó a quedarse en la casa por unos días. Las habitaciones no son las suficientes y al parecer a Proudfoot no le gusta compartir habitación con nadie.

-Por qué se estará quedando Remus aquí – se preguntó Dumbledore más a él que a Tonks.

-No estoy segura, pero no debe ser nada importante. Es decir, de serlo, se lo habría contado ¿no?

-No lo sé. Nunca me contó que Sirius era un animago cuando era el fugitivo más buscado – comentó Dumbledore como si por una milésima de segundo volviera a ser el director de cuatro chicos muy revoltosos y sospechara que alguien tramaba algo con no muy buenas intenciones – En fin, debo volver a mi noble tarea de educador – dijo Dumbledore y con una venia entró al castillo.

Cuando Tonks volvió a su puesto, Savage apagaba un cigarrillo.

-No debes fumar en las horas de trabajo – lo sermoneó ella.

-Da igual. Nadie se va a enterar – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?

-Me preguntó sobre cosas del trabajo, nada importante.

-No lo encontraste un poco ¿viejo?

-Mm, debe ser porque está pronto a cumplir doscientos años – dijo ella con sarcasmo - ¿qué esperabas? Dumbledore es viejo. En realidad siempre ha sido viejo, desde que tengo memoria.

-Me refiero a que está mucho más viejo que hace un año. Es como si hubiera envejecido de golpe ¿te fijaste en la mano?

Tonks se dio cuenta de que en verdad Dumbledore se veía más acabado. Y no fijarse en la mano era algo imposible. Un gran moretón más parecido a una gangrena cubría gran parte de su mano. Con la experiencia que tenían los aurores, ambos estaban convencidos que todo eso tenía relación con magia negra. Y de la peor.

-Dumbledore sabe lo que hace – dijo ella como para terminar el tema.

-Claro – dijo Savage encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Te habías dado cuenta de que también es gay?

Y otra vez con el molesto tema ¿Dumbledore gay?

-Muy bien señor hiper perceptivo¿por qué tendría que ser Dumbledore gay?.¿Porque es soltero?

-Porque nunca se casó, nunca se le conoció novia, come pastillas para el aliento, combina sus calcetines con su túnica y se lleva demasiado bien contigo.

-¿Ahora yo también soy un método de comprobación?

-Por supuesto. Eres una chica muy segura, muy chic y original. Eres un imán de gays.

Tonks todavía no descubría por qué Savage la irritaba tanto.

-Eres un imbécil – soltó.

-Y además eres ruda – dictaminó Savage como si no pudiera haber cosa existente que pudiera llevarle la contra – Vamos Tonks, admítelo. Te voy a hacer un ejercicio simple y comprobable ¿Le caes bien a Remus?

Tonks tuvo que pensárselo. Tenía que admitir que las cosas ahora estaban distintas, pero en un inicio cuando con Remus eran sólo amigos, sí se llevaban bastante bien.

-Sí.

-¿Le caes bien a Proudfoot?

-Ja ja – dijo sarcásticamente – Le caigo pésimo.

-Caso resuelto. Remus es gay y Proudfoot es heterosexual.

-¿Ah sí?.¿Y cómo te caigo yo a ti?

Savage sonrió.

-Me caes bien. Pero no lo suficiente como para ser gay. Ya te dije que creía más en la teoría de que todos somos bisexuales en el fondo. Aunque claro, yo no lo creo en el fondo si no abiertamente.

¿Con que eso habían estado hablando antes? O sea que Savage no la tenía en la mira sólo a ella si no que también a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

-¿No habrás estado pensando, cuando me preguntabas sobre Remus, que tendrías alguna oportunidad con él, cierto? – ahora descubría que Savage le caía abiertamente mal y no le importaba.

-Nunca se sabe.

-Eres un pervertido. Escúchame bien, Savage, Remus no es gay, lo sé de muy buena fuente así que no se te ocurra hacer el ridículo.

-No te preocupes por mí. Nunca hago el ridículo. Además Remus sólo se quedará una semana. Me gustan las conquistas más largas – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Tonks le dirigió una mirada de aversión y caminó unos metros más allá para no tenerlo tan cerca. Quizás debería haberle contado a Dumbledore toda la verdad y podría irse a morir de hambre a Londres en vez de tener que soportar a un salido.

* * *

Si tuviera que ponerle otro nombre al capitulo seria algo como gay dar xD Sí, Savage es un pervertido, saludenlo. Y a algunas que les parecía mejor que Proudfoot. En todo caso, hasta un pervertido merece cariño, yo se lo tengo. De hecho despues de este capitulo me ha caido mucho mejor. Y no me reclamen por asuntos de homofobia. Savage no es gay.

RR!

MAGGIEHP

Maggie! Hola chica, como te va? xD No sé si habías dejado RR antes pero tu nombre me suena. Quizás agregaste la historia o le pusiste alert, no sé, pero sé que tu nombre lo había visto antes. Eso de que Harry hubiese repetido tantos nombres es una lata. Yo no estoy a favor de la repeticion de nombres. El unico justificable es James Sirius, pero sólo porque con esos nombres no necesitas más en la vida xD En cambio a Albus lo molestarán por siempre con su nombre y la chica ¿se llamaba Luna? .¿Es que Harry no se dio cuenta de todo lo que molestaron a la pobre Luna Lovegood, con el "Loony"? Estan el y Ginny mal enfocados. En fin, gracias por tu RR y sigue embrujada :S

La Innombrable

Hola. Escribes cosas decentes, y si a eso le sumamos las comparaciones con otras personas, escribes genial. No necesitas de las musas ( a no ser que cambies por un muso y de casualidad ese sea Sirius xD) Si Proudfoot no te parece sexy, no es preocupante. En realidad no es nada fuera de lo común. Es más creo que eso de ser "el chico malo" de la historia es lo que le da más sex appeal. En el proximo capitulo intentare hacer una descripcion para dejarlo mas en claro. Lo de la cachetada simplemente es más fácil. Caracterizar a una mujer con características más femeninas no significa ser machista, es solo la simple realidad. Un año hice teatro y nos enseñaron a pegar, y por dios que costaba la jodida cachetada ademas que la idiota que tenia por compañera corría la cara antes de que pudiera pegarle. Si eso era complicado no podria imaginar lo que debe ser dar un puñetazo. Además recuerda que Tonks anda media debilucha, no le da para combos. Eso de comentar peliculas es buena idea. Deberias leer el FF que tengo en mis favoritos, ese donde Umbridge comenta las peliculas, es francamente muy chistoso. Lo de los años esta claro, pero ¿y sirius? Tendre que soportar la existencia sin llegar a conocer su fecha de nacimiento. Porque con el horoscopo comprobe que JK se basaba en el para crear a los personajes. El de James, el de Lupin, son exactamente como sus signos los describen. Quizás tenga que averiguar por ahi mismo y deducir en que fecha habra nacido Sirius. Sobre JK no hay nada que decir, es LA huerfanicida por excelencia. A Bellatrix no la odio porque es una Black (partiendo de esa base) despues porque es seca para todo, es como la mortifaga mas "habil", todo el mundo le tiene miedo, es malvada, es sexy... no, es que sabis que tengo que hacer un trio con ella y sirius xD. Nah, casi que me estoy pareciendo a Savage, que estoy segura piensa algo parecido con Remus y Tonks. JK deberia escribir el jodido libro de los merodeadores que todo el mundo le pide que haga. Eso sí que seria exito de ventas. El problema esta en que terminarian todos los mitos sobre los merodeadores que tenemos gracias a los FF, en que probablemente nos desilusionariamos de muchas cosas y en que ademas el Crack ya no regiría como la eminencia de los años 70. Mejor que las cosas se queden como están. En todo caso yo esperaba que la quinta pelicula dedicara mas que dos segundos a los merodeadores donde se veía la cara de James, la tunica de Snape y el pelo (afro) de Sirius xD...si, esperaba mas. Al fin sobre el ff en sí, creo que Dawlish es como una persona común, nada más. No es no muy bueno, ni muy malo, ni muy inteligente pero no por eso tonto, es como el más persona de todos los personajes. Savage se jura buenisimo, pero como ya dije es medio fome. Me parece que la definicion de Proudfoot es la exacta...pero eso no quiere decir que en algun momento llegue a carte bien, puede ser insoportable por toda la eternidad y todos felices. Sobre batallas, creo que la de Hogwarts es la unica que logro visualizar. Con respecto a tu Sirius, por favor no desmenuces nunca todas las posibilidades de por qué hace cosas relacionadas contigo. Eso de pensar ¿por qué me habrá llamado a mi? y darse vueltas pensando excusas cada cual más absurda sobre pasiones ocultas...NO. Los hombres son simples, tenlo siempre en mente, probablemente tenía ganas de llamar a alguien y hacerlo por un motivo util y dijo ¿a quien llamo? Pues llamo a esta chica para preguntarle por este libro, porque en realidad no me acuerdo muy bien cuál era y me da lata revisar el mail. En general esos son los motivos. Una de diez puede haberlo hecho porque en verdad quería dar a entender otra cosa que preguntar cual era el libro. Pero ya sabes, solo es una de diez. No quiero desilusionarte, lo que mas me gustaria es que te decidieras a encerrar a Sirius en un baño y violartelo, pero en lo practico, no creo que la llamada haya tenido otra intension que la que tenia. Tengo una pregunta ¿ ser considerada mala influencia es un motivo para alegrarse?...podria ser, siempre que no sea tu suegra la que lo piense. Y por ultimo tus sugerencias, como siempre son buenisimas, se aprecian. Saludos

Dorita Tonks

Hola! Este capitulo no puedes encontrarlo corto, es uno de lo más largos y ni idea por qué...mas que nada no sabía donde cortar y seguia escribiendo conversaciones que no tendran real trascendencia. Proudfoot y la carne...lo peor de todo es que Savage, la supremacia en cocina, no estuvo de acuerdo con la eleccion. Y no te preocupes, si es que Remus se queda una semana encerrado en una casa junto con Tonks, al menos UNA cosa buena tendra que pasar. Vale por tu RR

danittalovegood

Hola. de veras que no dejabas RR hacia tiempo, pero a veces es mejor así, hay más cosas acumuladas que contar. ¿cierto? Bien por Tonks, al fin saco algo de caracter, porque a la pobre la han pisoteado como han querido. Esperemos que a Proudfoot le dure un tiempo, porque de todas formas su actitud no ha mejorado. En ese momento no protesto por la cachetada porque debe haber encontrado que la tenia merecida. ¿Qué pasara con Remus?.¿No prefieres leerlo por parte? xD. SAludos

palemoonbeam

Hola ¿Te gusta el Remus reformado? Remus siempre ha sido un niño bueno, si es que por eso prefiero a Sirius (chico malo! xD) pero a veces puede haber cosas tiernuchas en que sea como es. La imagen otoñal pensando en Tonks es una de esas. SI, Proudfoot pedia hacia tiempo una "parada de carros", yo creo que le gusta que lo traten así, por eso es que jode tanto. Algun problema debe de tener...aunque me inclino más a pensar que es así por naturaleza, es más divertido. La idea, insisto, es que no caiga bien. No siempre se encuentra gente amable en la vida, y esto es un FF, pero por supuesto que aqui tambien pasa xD ¿Prefieres a Savage? Yo no se ah? Todavia no estoy segura si el giro que tuvo el personaje esta del todo bien, pero al menos era como para sembrar la duda si es que tendria algo con Tonks. La verdad es que por el, tendría más de algo con Tonks, o con Remus o con cualquier cosa que tuviera piernas(o patas); pero está claro que Tonks no iría con él ni a misa. En realidad no es un personaje tan importante asi que si no esta bien, no sea TAN importante. Solo es para demostrar que si hay gente como Proudfoot, como Savage tambien los encuentras. Ahora que lo pienso Savage solo excluiría de su lista a Proudfoot, si se llevan mal, por favor que nadie vaya a pensar que es porque hay tension sexual ahi. NAH, nada de eso. Se llevan mal y creo que cualquier persona relativamente normal se llevaría mal con Proudfoot (no digamos que Savage sea una de esas personas normales, en todo caso, pero sí, lo es) Savage definitivamente deja la cocina sucia xD Yo creo que a Tonks si le gustan los mayorcitos, si no ¿por qué tanta conversacion con Dumbly? xD Por cierto, me encanta Proudfoot es el personaje insoportable así como Snape, pero algo mas sexy. Sobre la distribucion de las piezas, en un principio no fue nada mas que "libre albeldrio de la escritora", se me antojo escribirlo como para dar un plano visual de la casa, pero ya viste que tuvo algo de practico en este capitulo.. o quizas todavia no se ve. Ahora, sobre el consejo de tu esposo, pues no hay nada más simple que contar la verdad. Creo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener "sus cosas privadas" cosas que a veces a uno no le da la gana de contar. Yo no estoy casada ni enamorada asi que no entiendo bien qué clase de cercania debe tenerse con el esposo, pero al menos a mi madre me da mucha verguenza mostrarle lo que escribo y dudo mucho de si en algun momento llegue a hacerlo. Yo voto porque lo mejor es contarle a grandes rasgos qué es lo que escribes y por qué te da pudor mostrárselo. Si el insiste, puedes mostrarle ALGO, qué se yo, más suave, no le vayas a poner enfrente un capitulo 29 de una, porque puede darle algo. Realmente no creo que pueda ser tan celoso como para molestarse por esas "fantasias" o como quieras llamarlas. En general, si no le interesa el mundo HP, al mostrarle un poco, probablemente no se interese más allá. Lo mejor es que le quites tanto misterio o secretismo al asunto, porque no hay nada mas tentador que intrusear lo que nos esta prohibido, asi que es mejor sacarlo de dudas. Pero solo si insiste, porque igual es bueno eso de que respete tu espacio y los secretos de cada uno. El no te contara todo ¿ o si? Continuando: Todos son del 60, tema zanjado por favor. Ahora sobre tu teoria de que espontaneamente JK decidio matar a Remus ¡no puedo estar más de acuerdo! Para mí que como era "la guerra final" había que matar personajes buenos y conocidos para demostrar que en la guerra todos pierden y bueno si todos los merodeadores estan muertos ¿qué mas mal puede hacer matando al ultimo? Un huerfano más? Ideal para ella. Te apoyo en eso. Vale por tu RR y no me molesta los RR dentro de RR con otras personas, menos si es que puedo comentar tambien: Harry es idiota, siempre he dicho lo mismo con el tema del espejo. Sabemos que las cosas tenian que ocurrir de todas maneras...pero siempre queda el ¿qué hubiera pasado si es que el protagonista hubiera tenido dos puntos más de IQ? ¬¬ Saludos

Nessi Potter

Esperemos que Remus se reencamine luego...mejor no, es mejor darle un poco mas de vueltas, que la sufra un poco despues de todo lo idiota que ha sido con Tonks. Y hey, no puedes quejarte sobre la rapidez de mis actualizaciones..siendo sincera en lo que mas me demoro no es en escribir los capitulos si no en responder RR. SAludos

peperina

Peperina? noe? :D Me parece. Hace novicientos mil años que no actualizabas...mas bien hace unos capitulos, no hay por qué urgirse. No has leido todos los capitulos? y me dejas RR en el ultimo, me causa confusion xD Aclaro, Remus no es dios sexual, Remus es sexual, algo completamente distinto. Sigamos los mitos de los hombres lobo nada más, siempre hay algo de verdad en los rumores y en los chistes. No creo que necesite tomar viagra, no esta tan viejito. Son ganas acumuladas solo por Tonks...y agreguemos eso de que en el fondo es un animal hecho y derecho una vez al mes...los animales son mas sexuales todavia. Saludos de vuelta y gracias por tu comentario que hacia falta. Ahora ¿qué sorpresas son esas que te trajo el fucki'n colegio? :O

ivonne910

Detecto una talla no captada. No golpiemos a Remus en la cabeza porque es una parte MUY util xD. Ahora comprobe que eso de "no te meresco" va acorde a su signo. Asi que si conoces a un Piscis te daras cuenta de que la gente asi (que piensa mas en los otros que en lo que realmente quiere) existe. No se si quiera tener pololo, es mas que nada curiosidad por cómo sería mi actitud frente a un pololo. Si sería como de esas minas mamonas o quizas duraria una semana... no se, me gustaria probarme. En el fondo, es mas divertido ser soltera. No se si la actitud de Remus sea del todo masoquista...le causa cierto placer tenerla cerca, mas incluso que estar comodo. Ojala hayas recibido huevitos tambien...yo estoy chata del chocolate, supongo que no tengo tanta debilidad por el como Remus. Por cierto, si te gusta la idea de dr cahuin, podrias partir con un cahuin mio, seria divertido ¿qué opinion tienen las comentaristas de mi persona? CAHUINEEN YA. Saludos

Anghy Lupin Weasley

Otra rewriter perdida que ha vuelto al camino xD No me habia dado cuenta de que hacía TANTO tiempo que no actualizabas, pero es realmente mucho tiempo si es que lo ultimo que te respondi fue por esa movida rara de la pagina principal. Bueno sí, muchos muertos del grupo y...SIRIUS, pobrecito, se merecia algo mejor pero al menos en mi ff la paso mejor que en el quinto libro, tuvo algo mas de accion extraña xD Me alegra que estes bien y muchos saludos.

En fin, si estoy empezando a pelar los cables, me avisan.  
En el proximo capitulo (del cual no tengo absolutamente nada, porque me habia acostrumbrado a adelantar un poco el siguiente capitulo antes de subir un capitulo, pero como siempre me aburri y preferi escribir "on the ball" xD.. en el buen sentido claro ¬¬)supongo que...tendra algo mas romanticon y momento cursi y...chan chan otras cosas mas sobre el misterioso Henry porque todo esto es por algo ¿ah? tendra relevancia, si que si

AFios (si, con F xD) Feliz pascua!


	35. Peleas

**CAPITULO XXXV: "PELEAS"**

Para poder emprender cualquier especie de negocio u oficina se necesita de un permiso legal entregado por el registro civil mágico, donde la persona interesada debe registrar sus datos y la especificación detallada del negocio que pretende poner en marcha, además de unos cuántos galleons por el cobro del comprobante legal. Hogsmade es un pueblo totalmente mágico por lo que el no pago o adquisición del permiso es fácilmente detectable.

Ese era el siguiente paso para encontrar a Henry, alias Ernest Atkins. Evidentemente Remus había intentado volver durante todo el día a la oficinita en donde se había topado con él, pero inútilmente pues ni la secretaria estaba por el lugar. Lo único que rogaba era que no fuera a desaparecer de Hogsmade, pero le parecía poco probable por haber dicho la frase "tú también eres uno de los que me busca", lo que quería decir que Henry estaba acostumbrado a que lo persiguieran, así que su encuentro no había sido nada nuevo.

Su oportunidad era entonces el registro mágico, pero lo que a Remus no se le ocurría era cómo poder inmiscuirse en esos archivos para sacar la información que necesitaba. Pensó que al menos no era anticonstitucional querer enterarse de la existencia de empresas privadas a través del registro mágico. Eso demostraría más transparencia de parte del Ministerio y de su relación en el ámbito privado, así que lo más natural sería consultarlo de cara sin tener que recurrir a espionaje y robo de información que probablemente debería ser de dominio público.

-Buenos días – dijo Remus acercándose al mesón donde un hombre de más o menos su edad se encontraba revisando papeles, luego de haber atendido a una persona – Quisiera saber si puedo consultar los registros de oficinas instaladas recientemente en Hogsmade.

El hombre lo miró con apatía.

-¿Recientemente?.¿Qué podría entenderse como recientemente?

-Mm, yo diría máximo un mes atrás – pensó tomando en cuenta el tiempo en que Henry podría haber "huido" de casa.

-¿Usted no es de aquí, cierto? – dijo el hombre mirándolo con sorna. Remus no alcanzó a asentir – Hogsmade es un pueblo completamente mágico donde cada inventucho muggle encuentra cierta popularidad, sin agregar que estamos junto a un colegio de niños adinerados que compran cualquier baratija por precios exorbitantes.

-No comprendo – dijo Remus.

-Si le hago una aproximación, sin exagerar en el último mes debe haber habido al menos unos cien negocios pequeños, medianos y hasta grandes. La mayoría fracasan, no mucha gente vive aquí, pero al menos tienen un breve período de tiempo donde pueden ser bastante rentables. Hogsmade es un pueblo de gitanos feriantes y lamentablemente todos deben pasar por aquí.

-Pero ¿puede pasarme los informes?

-Desde luego ¿qué insinúa, que las oficinas públicas no son transparentes? – dijo el hombre poniéndose a la defensiva. Pero nuevamente interrumpió a Remus antes de que pudiera responder – En todo caso cerramos a las cinco y puedo entregarle los archivos sólo una vez.

En ese momento una papeleta voladora atravesó el lugar y llegó junto al hombre, golpeándolo en la cabeza insistentemente. El hombre intentó apartarla de un manotón, pero luego de ver que eso no funcionaba terminó destruyéndola con un hechizo. Avergonzado, el hombre miró a Remus.

-Está bien, quiero ver los informes de todas maneras – insistió Remus.

-Muy bien – dijo el hombre haciendo aparecer mágicamente un archivador casi del porte de Remus que salió despedido desde una de las paredes – Empresas registradas desde hace un mes contando desde hoy. Están registradas por fechas, como usted pidió. ¡SIGUIENTE!

Remus comprobó que tras él había al menos unas diez personas, pero las cosas no podían quedar así. Muy difícilmente terminaría de revisar esa cantidad de archivos antes de las cinco y luego no tendría oportunidad de verlas de nuevo.

-Espere – dijo al hombre – Tiene que haber otro tipo de clasificación para buscar más rápidamente.

-Así es – dijo el hombre dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a la chica que seguía en la fila – Pero usted los pidió por fecha.

-¿Y qué otras clasificaciones hay?

-Tipo de empresa, número de empleados, tamaño de la empresa, rentabilidad a largo plazo, a corto plazo, color del logo, apariencia de la mercancía y…quizás pueda sugerir algo. Tenemos clasificaciones a petición.

-¿Puede ser por nombre del dueño de la empresa?

-No ¡SIGUIENTE!

-¿Cómo que no? – dijo Remus empezando a enojarse – Tienen hasta color del logo, ¿cómo no voy a poder revisar según el nombre del gestor?

-Porque eso es información mucho más confidencial. El que esté buscando una empresa es algo natural, el que busque a una persona es algo sumamente privado ¡SIGUIENTE!

-Pero…

-Disculpe – dijo la chica tras él – Es algo corto. Necesito saber la fecha de matrimonio de Gerard Williams.

Sin demoras el hombre conjuró un casillero andante, lo revolvió con su varita y sacó una papeleta.

-15 de agosto de este año – respondió con amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias – dijo la chica sonriéndole coquetamente antes de irse.

-¡SIGUIENTE!

-Espere, eso es mucho más privado que la información que yo estoy pidiendo – dijo Remus picado por la situación.

-No lo creo – dijo el hombre atendiendo a la persona que seguía. Remus se quedó junto al mesón. Claro, pensó, yo no tengo un buen par de tetas.

Antes de desistir y ponerse a intrusear el archivador que debía revisar, una puerta lateral se abrió y salió de ella un hombre sumamente molesto. Estaba rojo de la pura rabia y se dirigió derecho hacia el mesón a increpar al hombre.

-No puedo creerlo – murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que todos se enteraran – ES CASI IMPOSIBLE QUE AÚN NO PUEDAS DOMINAR UN ESTÚPIDO HECHIZO PROTECTOR ¿SABES CUÁNTO TIEMPO HE PERDIDO POR ESO? TE ACABO DE MANDAR UNA PAPELETA Y NO TE HAS DIGNADO A CONTESTARLA PORQUE NO SABES HACER EL HECHIZO. ASÍ QUE ESCÚCHAME BIEN, SI NO ESTÁS EN DIEZ MINUTOS MÁS EN MI OFICINA Y PONES EL ESTÚPIDO HECHIZO PROTECTOR, PODRÁS ORDENAR ARCHIVOS DESDE LA CALLE, STEVENSON.

Y el hombre furioso desapareció nuevamente por la puerta por la que había entrado.

El hombre tras el mesón esperó a que pasara el estupor general después del impacto y se largó a llorar. Remus aprovechó la ocasión.

-Escucha Stevenson – dijo – Te enseño a hacer el hechizo protector y me dices cómo ubicar a Ernest Atkins.

Stevenson moquilleó y se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Hecho – dijo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Tengo hambre – dijo Proudfoot apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta de Tonks.

-No es mi problema – respondió ella – Además ya te dije que no entraras así a mi pieza.

-¿Y tú, no tienes hambre?

-No sé. Más tarde bajo a comer algo – respondió ella sin mirarlo mientras leía una novela policiaca sumamente intrigante

-¿Qué vas a comer?

-¿Comida? – sugirió ella sarcásticamente

-Ese es el problema. Lupin preparó el almuerzo sólo porque estaba Dawlish, pero ahora que se ha ido al turno de noche, no se dignó a prepararnos la cena. No hay nada que comer.

-No tiene por qué prepararla. Tú también tienes manos ¿no?

-No entremos en esa discusión nuevamente, princesa. Ya sabemos que aquí no eres la mejor cocinando.

-Bueno, déjame leer tranquila.

Proudfoot la miró con antipatía y se largó para volver a los cinco minutos.

-Tengo hambre. Lupin es un sinvergüenza. Está viviendo en esta casa sin trabajar ni pagar y la única tarea que se le encomienda, la de traernos comida, la hace mal.

-Capté el mensaje, no te cae bien Remus. Ahora ¿puedes dejarme leer en paz?

-No, no puedo – dijo Proudfoot conjurando el libro de Tonks para dejarlo botado por ahí – Tengo hambre.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-¿No puedes cocinar algo sencillo? Creo que hay pastas en la cocina – dijo en un tono más suave

-Como quieras – dijo Tonks poniéndose en pie para bajar a la cocina. Tenía claro que el auror no dejaría de molestar hasta tener el estómago lleno.

Revisó la despensa y encontró la bolsita de tallarines. Proudfoot la rondaba como si hacer eso apresurara el proceso de preparación.

-¿Cuánto rato crees que tardarás?

-No lo sé – dijo Tonks tratando de ignorarlo mientras buscaba una olla lo suficientemente grande.

-¿Qué buscas? – preguntó él sacando su varita para conjurar varios utensilios de cocina para ver si alguno le servía – Tengo cucharones, agua, ¿salsa? Supongo que le echarás algo. No hay nada más soso que las pastas sin…

-Proudfoot, ¿quieres callarte?

-Sólo intento ayudarte – se quejó el mago. Tonks lo miró fijamente. De haber sido una persona agradable, hasta lo hubiese encontrado guapo. Era de pelo oscuro, pero piel blanca, ojos pequeños, y finalmente el detalle que más había notado al tenerlo frente la primera vez, era su nariz: grande, masculina y con un pequeño huesito sobresaliente por los lados, como si en alguna oportunidad se la hubiera roto.

-No me estás ayudando, sólo estorbas y por su fuera poco me estás apurando. Ya tuve suficiente con que me apuraras hoy en la mañana.

-¡Oh, perdóname! El asunto es que te tardabas tanto que de no haberte apurado todavía estaríamos aquí.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad. Tu sobre reaccionas con todo lo que hago. Te comportas desagradablemente sin motivo. Quizás estaba un poco atrasada, pero tenía toda la predisposición de levantarme luego sin que estuvieras todo el rato llamándome la atención.

-No estoy tan seguro. Me pareció que con Lupin te tardabas más de la cuenta para ser una simple conversación matutina.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? – dijo ella acercándose y tomándole real atención por primera vez.

-Yo nunca insinúo nada. Si tuviera algo que decirte te lo diría en la cara.

-Quizás ese es tu problema. Dices todo lo que pasa por tu estúpida cabeza. Niños menores de diez años saben que no se puede andar diciendo todo lo que uno piensa.

-¿Ese es tu mayor insulto?.¿Que soy estúpido? – se burló.

-No, tienes razón. No es lo peor. También eres insoportable, ególatra, sólo te importas tú mismo, tienes un genio del demonio y te comportas como un anciano.

-¿Y cómo vamos por casa, princesa? Eres perezosa, no mueves un dedo en la casa, te quejas por tener que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo y más encima todos en esta casa te tratan como si fueras de cristal ¡Pues estoy cansado! Todos somos iguales, tenemos las mismas capacidades…

-¿Estás hablando de igualdad?. ¡No me hagas reír! Si quieres igualación anda poniendo la mesa y lavando los platos del almuerzo.

-¿Qué?.¿Lupin ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer eso?

-Deja de quejarte contra Remus. Él no tiene la culpa que seas un idiota que no puede ni lavar platos.

-Y tú deja de defenderlo. No le ha hecho ningún favor a nadie.

-Bueno, tú haces muy bien tu trabajo, pero es cien veces más agradable estar con Remus que contigo.

-Quizás para ti o para la loca de Savage. Para mí no.

-¿Ves? Ya te dije que eres un ególatra. Ahora ándate si quieres que cocine alguna vez.

-¿Estás loca? Seguramente ahora envenenas mi comida.

-Lo había pensado, pero no pienso cargar con tu cadáver.

-Tú también eres insoportable.

-¿Si te digo que te encuentro la razón, te irías?

-Como quieras – dijo Proudfoot pasando junto a Remus que acababa de llegar y los miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. Cuando Proudfoot se había dado cuenta de su presencia había preferido largarse.

-Lo siento – dijo Remus acercándose a ella y tomando las cosas para cocinar – Se me pasó la hora y había olvidado que tenía que cocinar.

-No te preocupes – dijo Tonks negando con la cabeza para restarle importancia – Es sólo Proudfoot que es un insoportable.

-Quizás quieres comer algo en especial. Puedo ir a comprar…

-No, no. Los fideos están bien.

Remus le sonrió y tomó el paquete.

-Son tallarines no fideos.

-Es lo mismo – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te escuchara la señora Weasley – dijo Remus fingiendo decepción – Los fideos son cualquier masa: las corbatitas, los ñoquis, los ravioles. En cambio estos son tallarines, son delgados y largos ¿viste? TALLARINES.

-Está bien – admitió ella a regañadientes – Admito que nunca aprobé el curso de cocina. Nunca le puse mucha atención a mi madre.

-Es muy fácil. Los pones a hervir por diez minutos y listo.

-Proudfoot te lanzará alguna imperdonable si no le echas salsa.

-Um, ya me di cuenta – comentó él sin ofenderse – Parece que no le caigo muy bien.

-Es así con todos, no creo que sea algo personal.

Remus sacó una fuente y buscó una salsa de tomates en la despensa.

-Y bueno, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? Supongo que a mí puedes comentarme qué es lo que viniste a hacer a Hogsmade.

-Vine a…estoy buscando al cómplice de Denis.

-¿Todavía te importa eso? Pensé que ahora que Grimmauld Place ya no es sede de la Orden, pues que no era tan importante.

-Es mejor estar seguros. Pero no está resultando nada fácil. Busco a Henry, supongo que él debe saber algo de ella…

-¿Ella?

-Elizabeth Prater, es la oráculo que se rumoreaba tenía una relación con Denis. Henry era cercano a varios del grupo. Espero que él sepa algo.

-¿Todavía no lo encuentras?

-Me conseguí su dirección, pero no apareció en toda la tarde. Tengo la impresión de que anda metido en negocios turbios y teme encontrarse con alguien. Si supiera que no tengo intención alguna de acusarlo, sólo necesito hablar con él – mientras Remus conversaba ya había picado carne y aliñaba la salsa que cocinaba en una pequeña olla – Más le vale no haberse movido del pueblo ¿Quieres algo para tomar? Si quieres puedo preparar capuccino green.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un trago. Te aseguro que quedará rico.

-Está bien.

Remus sacó unos ingredientes simples del refrigerador y revolviendo con la varita, colando y mezclando todo con una botellita pequeña que sacó de su chaqueta, le entregó un vaso a Tonks.

Ella lo tomó y probó un poco. Lo miró y le sonrió. Estaba bueno. Se lo bebió hasta el final, cosa que sorprendió a Remus, y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa le preguntó:

-¿Qué es eso? – y le indicó el dedo anular donde tenía el anillo que le había pasado la hija de Henry en el Callejón Knocturn.

-Un anillo – dijo Remus tratando de evadir un poco el tema mientras se volvía para revisar los tallarines.

-Me imagino que algo se usa en un dedo es un anillo, no soy tan idiota – dijo ella poniéndose sin saber por qué repentinamente enojada – Me refiero a qué tipo de anillo es.

-Creo que es uno de compromiso – Remus sabía perfectamente a qué iban todas las preguntas, pero por un extraño motivo no quiso darle en el gusto a Tonks y contarle de una vez la verdad. Le molestaba que a pesar de todas las cosas que le había dicho, Tonks insistiera en celarlo como si fuera alguien de su propiedad. Entre ellos no había nada. No había motivo alguno para que se pusiera celosa por un estúpido anillo.

-Ya veo. Las cosas han cambiado ¿eh, Remus?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Sí que lo sabes. Hace un tiempo no parecías muy dispuesto a tener nada con nadie y resulta que ahora llevas un anillo de compromiso como si tal cosa.

Remus suspiró con cansancio.

-El que tenga un anillo de compromiso no significa que sea mío, y mucho menos que esté comprometido. Deja de decir niñadas.

-Ese es el problema que tenemos. Siempre diciendo que lo que yo pueda pensar son niñadas. No me tomas en serio, Remus, por eso no me quieres contar las cosas y por eso te comprometes a mis espaldas.

-¡No estoy comprometido, mujer! Es un anillo que me mandó a entregarle la hija de Henry a él ¿Pero sabes qué? No importa, piensa lo que quieras. Nunca debía haberme venido a quedar aquí.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! No sabía si eras imbécil o te hacías. ¿Qué pensabas al hacer eso?.¿Que yo no me iba a molestar? Has sido un cerdo conmigo, yo he intentado perdonarte y darte segundas oportunidades y tú no quieres, pero aún así me vienes a joder la vida ¿Por qué no te vas ya?

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer, no te molestes en decírmelo – Remus tomó su chaqueta y subió al segundo piso.

Quince minutos más tarde dejaba la casa sin despedirse de nadie.

* * *

No sé si a las que escriben les ha pasado que a veces los personajes parecieran mandar más que uno. Mi intención no era sacar a Remus de la casa de los aurores hasta un tiempo más, pero parece que Tonks estaba media chata de tener que compartir el mismo techo con él, asi que...ya cacharon xD

RR!

Dorita Tonks

Hola! Gracias por lo de buen capitulo..casi pienso que el FF ha llegado a una etapa donde no pasan muchas cosas, pero eso ya se vendra. Yo creo que Savage va por cualquiera (excepto por Proudfoot) Lo unico que quiero es continuar pronto para pasar a las cosas mas interesantes... Saludos y gracias por tu RR

ivonne910

Hasta donde tenia entendido, cahuinear no es hablar cosas buenas...pero ya que encuentras que tengo una personalidad fascinante...bueno, entonces pasa xD (aunque no tengo 15 si no 17..y pronta a ser mayor de edad ¡que lata! hasta el momento mi responsabilidad penal no era tanta) Si conoces a los piscis entenderas entonces por qué Remus es tan raro...nah, la verdad es que no conozco a los piscis pero si son como Lupin TIENEN que tener actitudes extrañas (aunque hay que sumarle a eso el hecho de que es un hombre lobo) Savage le echaría el ojo a Remus, pero no alcanzó. En todo caso, lo mismo podría ser con Tonks. La puerta del baño estaba junta, asi que tecnicamente Proudfoot tenia derecho a entrar si es que tocaba la puerta y lo hizo...el problema esta en que interrumpio uno de esos "momentos magicos" previos al beso. Sí, me da la impresion de que si no hubiese interrumpido, otra seria la historia. Saludos y nos leeremos.

palemoonbeam

Me gustaría tener de esos presentimientos de vez en cuando. A veces sospecho que me han sido vetadas ciertas caracteristicas femeninas como la "intuicion" o "los dolores menstruales"...en fin, no hablemos de eso. ¿Sirius es de marzo?.¿Como saben eso? Eso querría decir que es aries...y seria igual a James, asi que podria tener sentido. Gracias por tu comentario sobre Savage, me tranquilizó xD Yo tampoco lo encuentro desviado ni nada..solo que Tonks no quiere que le miren a su lobito. (o a su lobito y a ella dentro del mismo pack) Yo creo que Savage aceptaría feliz de la vida tu proposición de ser pareja de Tonks, pero no se si será a la inversa. Tonks está comenzando a mandar demasiado en lo que quiero hacer del FF. Toda la razón... Remus NECESITA esa proximidad, si no ¿por qué rayos se va a meter en esa casa? Lo quiere hacer ver como una casualidad, pero todos sabemos que es una "causa" el que Tonks este ahi. Sí, sí tu memoria esta bien...se quedaron medianamente solos, pero lo que pasó no era para nada lo que esperaba resultara... como sea, pasó y Remus seguirá con sus investigaciones pero fuera de la casa de los aurores. Ya no será tan divertido ¿pero qué quieres que haga? La pobre Tonks estaba un poco cansada.  
Tus historia maritales son sumamente interesantes y me hacen pensar que jamas podre tener una de esas. A veces creo que ni siquiera podre tener un siemple novio...se ve complicado. Si me permites xD, creo que lo mejor es tratar el tema en buena onda, sin entrar a discusiones y decirle que tienes derecho a tener tus secretos y que si quiere leer algo sera solo lo que tu le permitas (lease nada 29). Como sea, gracias por comentar, por dejar tus trapos sucios xD y por todo.  
PD: Llorar es una cosa femenina que tampoco se me da... juro que deberia haber nacido hombre.

MAGGIEHP

Hola Maggie! Sigo sin acordarme cuando dejaste rr, pero entederas que no es facil acordarse, menos con un nick mas normal que otros (supongo que habras visto los extraños nombres de algunos..) Eres una de esas fans ilusas (me incluyo) que siguen pensando que algo bueno puede salir de una pelicula de HP...error, veo dificil que se superen. Simplemente son malas, tienen cosas buenas está claro, pero entre sumando y restando siempre me quedare con los libros (auque el 7mo no haya sido de lo mejor) Saludos y gracias por tu RR

Biank Radcliffe

Madre mia! has regresado xD. No te preocupes, yo también estoy de acuerdo con que es mejor encontrar tiempo y leer que hacerlo apurada, porque si no se lee mal, no se entiende y no gusta. Además los FF son para el puro placer de adictas al fandom y leer por obligacion seria una estupidez. Snape es un gran personaje y simpre intento de no sacarlo de su estilo (aunque a veces cuesta). Pero el comentario sutil fue muy de su estilo y dejo a Remus mas incomodo todavia con la situacion...debe ser terrible que tu enemigo de infancia se entere de las cosas vergonzosas de tu vida. Asumo que a nadie le cae bien Proudfoot pero quizas hace falta conocerlo mas todavia para poder echarle la soga al cuello ¿no? En todo caso estamos de acuerdo con eso de que no solo las mujeres se demoran un año en los supermercados ¡los hombres son peores! solo que cambian de productos. Jeje, Tonks sabe de excelente fuente que Remus no es gay...pero SAvage no se lo quiere tragar tan facilmente. Insisto, es mejor que leas con tiempo asi que no habra drama cuando nuevamente me encuentre con tu trio de RR o cuarteto o quizas mas, quien sabe. SAludos.


	36. Ernest Atkins

**CAPITULO XXXVI: "ERNEST ATKINS"**

-A Dawlish no le hizo gracia que Lupin se fuera sin siquiera dejar una nota. Ya decía yo que era un sinvergüenza – comentó Proudfoot.

Tonks hubiese rogado porque se quedara dormido mientras estaban en la vigilancia de la noche en la entrada de Hogwarts, pero ya había escuchado que era un insomne por naturaleza y aunque le correspondía dormir, Proudfoot difícilmente dormiría si es que tenía la oportunidad de hablar, quejarse y despotricar contra alguien, de preferencia Remus, así que el que se quedara dormido era uno de esos sueños inalcanzables.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y aunque Tonks había aprovechado de dormir unas dos horas, Proudfoot no había pegado el ojo y no parecía cansado. Estaban "desilusionados" para no ser vistos y descansaban en hamacas colgadas mágicamente. Tenían activado un hechizo alarma para avisarles en caso de que cualquier influencia oscura rozara el pasto o deambulara cerca. En todo caso tenían una excelente visibilidad, y mientras Tonks pensaba en cómo era que se había metido en este trabajo con alguien tan desagradable como Proudfoot, su compañero seguía hablando.

Remus había dejado la casa la noche anterior sin despedirse de nadie, y a Tonks ni siquiera le importaba mayormente. Estaba tan cansada de pensar en él todo el día y de además tener que sentirse culpable por las cosas que resultaban de sus peleas, que no tuvo ganas de contestar o defender las acusaciones de Proudfoot en contra del amor de su vida. _Amor de mi vida_, pensó, _más bien estorbo_.

-Ya veía que Savage se echaba a llorar. Apuesto a que el muy desviado le tenía ganas. Por suerte Lupin se fue. No hay nada más desagradable que presenciar ese tipo de…ya sabes. Más encima Savage es un descarado para coquetear. Lo tenemos vetado en el primer cuerpo de aurores.

Tonks recordó que Savage, Dawlish y Proudfoot pertenecían al primer cuerpo de aurores, donde se encontraban los profesionales más avanzados en las artes de protección oscura. Deducía que de no ser por Dumbledore, jamás la hubiesen llamado a ese trabajo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba agradecía que al menos en su trabajo en el Ministerio no tenía que compartir tanto tiempo con ese trío de idiotas que tenía por compañeros.

-Lo reconocimos desde el primer momento en que llegó egresado de la academia. Algunos se dejaron llevar por el aspecto que tiene de niño bueno. Pero yo supe desde el primer momento en que algo raro había. Me miraba demasiado, sonreía y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tomarme el brazo. Es un marica, lo supe entonces y lo reafirmo ahora. Luego supimos que había llegado al Ministerio por unos contactos con un superior en otro departamento. Marica ese también. Me apuesto el sueldo a que le hacía favores y por eso le dejó un puesto en el Ministerio. Además que el muy putón tenía excelentes notas de la academia.

-Proudfoot, ¿quieres dejar de hablar? – preguntó ella cansada de tanta verborrea. Además que la marcada homofobia del otro le empezaba a causar náuseas – No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo. Lo único que quiero es algo de silencio.

-Está bien, lo siento – no pasaron más de tres minutos cuando Proudfoot volvió a abrir la boca – Dawlish también es raro. La mayor parte del tiempo se hace el importante por tener misiones y cosas por el estilo. Y bueno, la otra parte del tiempo está en San Mungo. Yo no sé por qué tiene tanta suerte, el cabrón. Todos saben que es bien torpe o quizás tiene tan mala suerte que nunca logra hacerle frente a los malos. El punto es que besa el piso por el que anda el Ministro y cuando tiene la oportunidad habla mal de él a sus espaldas. En verdad hace eso con todo el mundo. Te aseguro que ahora está descuerándonos con Savage.

-Nada muy distinto de lo que haces tú – comentó Tonks con ironía.

-Yo nada más le devuelvo la mano, princesa. He tenido que defenderme de unas cuántas acusaciones que ha hecho contra mí. Pero siempre he salido victorioso. Quizás no le caiga bien a mucha gente, pero estoy limpio. No tienen nada que reprocharme. Además no sé qué tienes con defender a todo el mundo. Podría jurar que Savage y Dawlish tampoco te caen bien.

-Es verdad –tuvo que admitir – Pero no son malas personas. Son…

-Soportables – ambos estaban de acuerdo con que esa era la palabra – Puedo soportar a Savage siempre que no me mire el culo.

Tonks rió.

-¿Qué pasa?.¿Lo has visto hacerlo? – preguntó Proudfoot alarmado.

Tonks asintió con vehemencia sin dejar de reír.

-Maldito bastardo. Ya se las verá – él se la quedó mirando – Vaya, así que también te ríes de vez en cuando. Pensé que sólo te gustaba pelear conmigo. Nunca pensé que te gustara también reírte.

-Claro que me gusta reírme – respondió ella picada por haber dado esa imagen de sí misma – Es sólo que contigo es difícil. Eres…

-Insoportable, lo sé. Ya me lo dijiste unas quinientas veces – dijo él con una sonrisa falsa – No eres la única que lo piensa, pero está bien. Ya asumí que llevarme bien con las personas no es lo mío. Me conformo con hacerles un bien defendiéndolas en lo que es mi trabajo.

-¡Qué noble! Quién lo pensaría de ti, Proudfoot – comentó ella en tono de burla.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio mientras la suave brisa matutina soplaba en dirección sudeste. Tonks pensó que a veces Proudfoot no era tan insoportable, y cuando dejaba entrever a una persona más…noble, hasta era agradable conversar con él.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Tonks? – preguntó de pronto.

-Claro.

-¿Tú… tenías algo con Lupin, cierto?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?.¿Acaso parecía que teníamos algo?

Ahora fue el turno de reírse de Proudfoot.

-Se podía distinguir a kilómetros de distancia – se burló – No lo sé. Lupin te miraba de una manera. Y bueno, esa vez que los encontré hablando en el baño, era como si hubiera algo entre ustedes dos distinto, algo que nos excluía a todos los demás de la casa.

-Daniel Proudfoot, eres un cursi en extremo – se burló ahora ella. Luego dio un suspiro – Pero parece que tienes eso que llaman "intuición". Con Remus teníamos algo… o más bien yo creía que sí. Aunque nada muy serio.

-¿Se fue de la casa porque discutieron?

-Sí. Ya no nos llevamos tan bien como antes – Tonks se puso repentinamente triste y Proudfoot prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Ahora entiendo, seguro que le diste una de esas cachetadas – trató de bromear – Todavía me duele la que me diste.

Ella sonrió, tratando de olvidar el asunto Remus.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien. Me lo tenía merecido.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Remus vio asomarse por el otro lado del callejón a Henry, no dudó en lanzársele encima, por si en el caso de desaparecerse, podría hacerlo junto con él y así seguirlo. Lo agarró firmemente del brazo y lo llevó hasta un rincón.

-Escuche, no se alarme. No lo estoy siguiendo y no me interesa inculparlo de nada…

-¡Suélteme! O lo demandaré por acoso. No crea que no tenga la suficiente influencia como para…

-Vengo desde Londres y le traigo un mensaje de su hija.

-¡Yo no tengo hijos!

-Sé que no es su hija, pero ella dijo como si lo fuera. Dijo que era su hija mayor y que tenía que decirle que iba a casarse. Me entregó esto – dijo pasándole el anillo de compromiso.

Henry lo miró con desconfianza pero luego de dudar un momento tomó el anillo.

-¿Le dijo su nombre? – Remus tuvo que admitir que había cometido un error al no habérselo preguntado.

-No, pero es una chica rubia, pálida, menuda. Tiene una voz…

-Horrible – completó Henry – Es mi hija Consuelo. No me pregunte por el nombre, se lo puso su madre – Henry se soltó con suavidad el brazo – No se preocupe, no voy a huir esta vez. Si quiere puede acompañarme adentro – dijo indicando la casa donde Remus había tenido que esperar más de un día para poder encontrarlo.

Era una casa bastante similar a la de los aurores salvo que dentro la decoración era horrenda. Una chica de corta edad bajó desde el segundo piso al sentir el ruido de la puerta y al verlos a los dos, los miró con indiferencia y volvió a subir.

-Buenas noches – dijo en forma sarcástica Henry.

-¡Cierra la boca! – gritó la chica desde arriba.

-Ya sabe lo que es tratar con adolescentes – dijo el mago sonriendo a Remus. Este recordó que Consuelo había dicho algo sobre que su padre se había fugado con una prostituta. Debía de ser esa chica – En fin ¿quiere tomarse algo?

-No, muchas gracias – se apresuró a decir el castaño – Vengo por algo sumamente puntual.

-Siéntate – casi ordenó pasando rápidamene a tutearlo – Así que mi hija mayor se va a casar y te mandó este anillo ¿para qué?

-Ella dijo que usted sabría qué hacer.

Henry soltó una carcajada. Se reía con tantas ganas que parecía hacerlo con las entrañas. Sacó su varita y conjuró una copa que contenía un licor verde.

-La astuta de Consuelo – dijo como si recordara algún episodio pasado, mientras bebía un sorbo de licor – Voy a contarte una cosa, amigo… por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Remus.

-¿Remus? - _Qué nombre raro_, pensó Henry, _me suena de algún lado_ – Como sea, Remus. El asunto es que sospecho que Consuelo quiere hacerle al anillo alguna especie de hechizo que ella no maneja para atar a su novio. No quiero decir que yo me dedique a cosas como esas…ya sabes que son ilegales.

-Por supuesto. Usted no se preocupe de eso – trató de quitarle importancia Remus – Yo ya sé a lo que se dedica y en realidad no me interesa. Sólo vengo como emisario.

-¿Sabes a lo que me dedico? – preguntó Henry sorprendido.

La verdad era que Remus había logrado sacar más información de Stevenson de la que realmente necesitaba. Resultó ser que Ernest Atkins se dedicaba a espiar parejas, en el caso de que uno de los dos sospechara de infidelidades del otro; y por supuesto debía saber un montón de hechizos relacionados con filtros de amor, encantamientos inquebrantables, etc. Nada muy legal, hablando seriamente.

-Más o menos. Sé que antes se dedicaba a desconectar varitas. Desconectó la mía un par de veces.

-¿En serio? – Henry se levantó - ¿Estás seguro que sólo vienes por lo de mi hija?

-La verdad es que también necesitaba un pequeño favor. Pero por favor siéntese – se apresuró a decir – Le prometo que no tengo intenciones de denunciarlo, ni nada. Me salto las leyes tanto como usted.

Eso pareció tranquilizar al mago que nuevamente tomó asiento.

-En eso tienes razón, amigo Remus – dijo tomando nuevamente un sorbo de licor – Si es que has requerido de mis servicios, eres tan salta leyes como yo ¿A qué has venido entonces? Si es que necesitas algo con tu varita, creo que podría ayudarte, pero te advierto que ya no me dedico a eso. Era poco rentable.

-No, no se trata de eso – Remus hizo una pausa – Lo que necesito es encontrar a una persona que usted probablemente trató.

-He tratado con muchas personas ¿de quién se trata?

-Elizabeth Prater.

-¿La oráculo? – a Henry pareció hacerle mucha gracia - ¿Estás buscando a la oráculo?

-Sí – dijo Remus algo picado por la reacción de Henry.

-¡Qué caprichosa es la vida! Sucede amigo Remus, que la oráculo ha desaparecido del país, y se ha echado al mundo a recorrer parajes deshabitados. Está en una de esas "giras" a las que es muy dada. Ya sabes, recorre un lugar determinado de cabo a rabo, se instala en una propiedad y hace de esos rituales extraños con sus discípulos que acumula a través del viaje. Les enseña sus teorías o sus técnicas, qué se yo. Lo chistoso es que mi hija Consuelo, era una de sus discípulas por lo que si necesitas saber la ubicación de Prater, debiste haberle preguntado a ella, no a mí.

Remus soltó un suspiro de pura indignación. Había estado haciendo el idiota, cuando la respuesta que buscaba había estado todo el tiempo en Londres.

-Genial – murmuró - ¿Hay algo más que sepa de ella?

-Lo que sé es que se largó del país luego de tener problemas con Denis, un licántropo bien conocido. Se decía que tenían una relación sentimental, nunca supe.

-¿Usted conocía bien a Denis? – tanteó Remus, no estando seguro si Henry sabría de su muerte.

-Mmm, la verdad es que hice muchos negocios con él, pero nunca lo conocí muy bien. Era un sujeto discreto. Hace un buen tiempo que no lo veo, pero ya no me interesa. Ya te dije que no me dedico a negocios de ese tipo.

-Claro – dijo Remus más confiado. Lo único que le faltaba era que Henry fuera un íntimo amigo de Denis y que él le hubiera soltado su nombre completo para terminar comprometiéndose en la situación – En fin, señor Atkins, debo irme a Londres lo más pronto posible ¿Cuándo podrá tener ese anillo listo?

-Ven mañana a primera hora – dijo Henry estudiando el anillo – Lamento no poder ayudarte más con el tema de la oráculo. De seguro mi hija sabe algo ¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti?

-Sólo no comente lo que hablamos con nadie.

-Eso se da por descontado entre gente como nosotros, amigo Remus – dijo Henry levantándose para despedirlo.

* * *

Capitulo cortito, lo se. Espero repuntar en los siguientes capitulos, porque espero que desde ahora la cosa se ponga realmente interesante. Admito que estos últimos capitulos han estado guateando

RR!

Staken Tonks

Hola! Te habia echado de menos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no fueron tantos los capitulos que no comentaste, así que esta todo saldado :)  
Acerca de Savage y su gaydar, hay gente que asegura tenerlo, no todos necesitan uno de esos "aparatos", aunque a veces también existe la gente que por más que una le insista que juanito tira para el otro lado, la persona no se da cuenta. Remus podria perfectamente ser catalogado como gay, y no solo es el crack. Ayer vi el prisionero de azkaban que estaban dando en el warner (ey estoy haciendo publicidad gratis xD) y en una parte Snape les decia a Sirius y Remus que "si ya estaban discutiendo la parejita de esposas" o algo por el estilo. Y Sirius le decia "no tienes que ir a jugar con tu juego de química"...lo que me da a pensar que cuaron tenia el rollo mas que sacado. A veces uno no se da cuenta de lo chistoso que puede ser el dialogo...es que ahora le pongo mas atencion a ellos que a los protagonistas. Creo que debes ser de las únicas a la cual le gusta Proudfoot ¿cierto que es como el chico malo? Remus en la cocina..yo creo que tiene mas que atributos para que el detector de Savage le haya dado positivo. Saludos y dont worry si es que no puedes dejar comentarios.

Danitta.Lovegood.

Hola. Tonks tiene informacion de primera fuente para ASEGURAR que al menos en esta historia Remus no es gay...pero yo nunca pondria las manos al fuego por nadie en ese sentido.(quizas por Sirius...nah) Savage disfruta por partida doble. Proudfoot es adorable ¡ya encontre una fan de el! Si hay gustos para todos. Remus simplemente no sé a lo que juega. Desentrañando lo que puede pensar, llegamos a la conclusion que necesita la contacto con Tonks aunque intente negarlo. ¿Otra más que imprime? Puede sonar raro, pero en realidad debe hacer mejor para los ojos xD. Proudfoot será siempre así, es como un Snape versión enchulada (pero creo que si se conocieran no se llevarían tan bien) En todo caso, aunque sea insoportable, yo saldría con el...y no soy masoquista. Se me había olvidado ese comentario de Remus de que no lo atendian porque no tenia un buen par de tetas...yo tambien lo atenderia! pero claro, era un hombre el que atendía, pero el ingenio le bastó para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Ahora le entregó la manzana de la discordia a Heny xD...pero no puedo decirte qué pasara entre Tonks y Remus..¿nadie se lo imagina?saludos y gracias por tu RR

Anghy Lupin Weasley

Buenas. Todo va bien, al menos en inspiracion xD ¿Proudfoot te pone nerviosa y te da la impresion de que es un poco machista?, es que entonces no ha quedado claro ¡es enfermo de machista! Tanto así que tiene como esa rivalidad con Savage porque cree que los hombres deben ser feos, hediondos y peludos y Savage no cuadra con esa descripcion. Eso del secreto, es evidente...la gente no es así por iniciativa propia, ya averiguamos que Snape era así por su amor no correspondido por Lily que lo convirtió en una persona amrgada...ahora, no se si eso signifique que Proudfoot deba revelar algo, no es un personaje TAN importante, así que no creo que haya tiempo, pero nunca se sabe. Pronto tendremos noticias de...no propiamente de la oraculo, pero si de su busqueda. Saludos y vale por tu comentario

Dorita Tonks

Hola! Encuentras que ya era hora que Tonks lo echara de la casa? Eso me creo un conflicto...tenia pensado que Remus viera algunas cosas que pasaban en la casa, pero creo poder resolver eso de otra manera. Al menos ya encontró a Henry y sabe un poco más para donde va la micro xD Yo creo que Remus juega a "no debo quererte, pero mi subconsciente no piensa lo mismo y por eso vengo a entrometerme en tu vida" mas o menos eso resumiria. Me alegra de que te guste el capitulo. SAludines

ivonne910

Wou! eso del periodo de los hombres es algo muy interesante...creo que lo escuche muy por encima (no me pidan concentracion en clases de biologia), algo sobre que sus niveles de ciertas hormonas de disparan...la verdad es que en mi opinion los hombres deberían andar de mal genio mucho mas seguido, porque aunque no tengan una montaña rusa de altas y bajas de hormonas, acumulan tantas que ¡uju! nadie sabe como no...bueno, se entiende. Proudfoot es mi Snapy II, le tengo un cariño especial. Después de todo resultará que es ingenuo igual que todos los hombres. Muy cierto, pobre Tonks, teniendo que lidiar con el lunatico de nacimiento, con el hormonal y con la loca xD SAbis que entre practicas y pasantias y no se cuantos, se me hace que estas hace mil años con esos cachos y por fin por fin obtendras el dichoso titulo; asi que muchas felicidades, habra que hacerte una fiesta a traves de RR xD La gente Umbridge es odiosa (al menos en ese aspecto "soy un dulce de leche gigante, pero estoy envenenado" ¬¬) saludos!

palemoonbeam

Por muy pero muy poco casi no alcanzar a tener contestacion eh? Y mas encima me retas por apurarme tanto xD Nah, es que tengo mucha ansiedad por terminar esta parte del FF que se me hace latosa y pasar de lleno a lo que llamo la "reconciliacion" o lo que dara pie para ella. Estamos claras en que para que eso pase necesitamos a la parejita en una situacion por la que deben estar juntos al menos por obligacion y como Remus ha decidido irse de la casa, han surgido mejores posibilidades. Además con las tres locas de los aurores es dificil que surjan "momentos", pero reitero que fue Tonks la que dio pie a que Remus se fuera...no tenia pensado que lo hiciera tan rapido. A ver, entrando a contestar preguntas, Remus no puede ser simplemente encantador. primero porque ningun Remus es simplemente encantador...si quieres conflicto, alguien debe ser un poco insoportable, y Tonks es una chica bastante pasable, joven, cercana a mis intereses...asi que por qué tendria que ser quejona? Aqui el quejón es Remus porque es un tipo menstrual xD, porque tiene rollos con la edad por la que esta pasando. Siempre he creido que los merodeadores eran tipos que preferían a la mayorcitas o que al menos no les atraian las lindas-tontas... Tonks no es tonta, pero es como linducha y no vayamos a decir que es muy profunda o que de pie para hablar de metafisica; por lo tanto Remus debe creer que pasa por esas crisis de los 40 donde los hombres se compran chaquetas de cuero y salen con barbies. Tonks simplemente no es su estilo, y por si fuera poco es demasiado buena en comparacion con ex novias que ha tenido (lease Mary), entonces siente que algo no esta bien y frente a reacciones de Tonks que le demandan más atencion, prefiere hacerse a un lado o pararle los carros porque en el fondo ellos no son nada. Ahora, sabemos de sobra que Remus tambien es hombre, y por lo tanto tendra toda su vida reacciones inmaduras y contradictorias y DESEA a Tonks aunque su parte racional le dice que no es muy cuerdo quererla. Pero la quiere y ya. En la parte del anillo no se regocija, es solo que le da rabia que Tonks insista en celarlo. (puede que su ego se regocije) Puede que su razon buscara un motivo concreto para irse, porque definitivamente su lado sentimental le gana a su voluntad y lo hizo permanecer en la casa. Ademas si Remus le dijera que la quiere, la historia acabaria ¿ no es la idea cierto? Nadie quiere leer la historia de una pareja empalagosa y feliz, sin dramas, sin rollos, completamente feliz. Mi deseo por ser hombre es medio parte de la realidad medio deseo. Mi madre siempre dice que yo fui como el hijo hombre que nunca tuvo... por varios motivos (motivos bien infantiles) y bueno mi deseo va en parte porque aunque sean idiotas sus vidas parecen ser mucho mas simple que las nuestras. En todo caso, de ser hombre hubiese resultado gay...mejor que no. No me di cuenta de la repeticion de la primera linea, pero me ha pasado mucho ultimamente que la pagina hace lo que quiere con los docs. no pone lineas divisorias, a veces no pone cursiva, repite partes ¬¬ la odio a veces. MM, Proudfoot explica su relacion con Savage, una pincelada claro, en este chap. Bueno, gracias por tu comentario (comentarios en general) que siempre son tan certeros o tanto de lo que quiero escuchar (o leer) Saludos y tendras que dejar comentario muy luego xD

Adios


	37. En casa de los Aurores

**CAPÍTULO XXXVII: "EN LA CASA DE LOS AURORES"**

Lupin decidió bajar al primer piso. El lugar donde se hospedaba contaba con dos plantas, la segunda planificada para recibir huéspedes y la primera era de día un casino y de noche una taberna no muy concurrida. Bajó y se instaló en una mesa central. Pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y mientras observaba a las pocas personas que andaban por allí a esa hora, se puso a meditar sobre por qué no se había ido aún de Hogsmade siendo que el anillo de Consuelo le había sido devuelto en la mañana.

_Tienes un asunto pendiente_, pensó. Prefería darle a todo un sentido estrictamente de urbanidad. Había dejado la casa de los aurores bajo las mayores faltas de respeto, y lo propio de un británico común como él era volver y excusarse al menos con Dawlish. Y en el caso de que se perdonara con él, sería evidente toparse con Tonks y bueno, presentarle a ella también alguna especie de disculpa… después de todo Tonks era una mujer y un caballero no puede irse de un lugar sin despedirse.

_Sí, eso es_, pensó Remus más satisfecho. En un principio había llegado a pensar que todo ese remordimiento que sentía se debía a sus afectos respecto a Tonks. A sus "especiales" afectos hacia Tonks, porque de que le tenía afecto, le tenía, pero no algo que una gran discusión no pudiera dejar en el olvido. Por eso había llegado a imaginarse la estupidez de que quizás sí estaba muy, irremediablemente enamorado de ella. _Porque me gusta_, pensó, _me gusta y la quiero_. _Pero de eso al amor hay una infinidad de cosas por medio._

Y se pasó la mitad de la tarde meditando sobre eso mismo. El volver a la casa de los aurores sería algo vergonzante, pero era mejor que irse sin siquiera despedirse.  
_Pero Tonks te dijo que habías venido a puro joderle la vida. _Quizás no era tan buena idea ir. Ella probablemente estaría mejor ahora. Sin él. _No me necesita_, pensó. _¿Por qué habría de necesitarme? Sólo la estoy molestando. Ella quiere algo más serio. Y yo…¿qué es lo que quiero?_

Remus nunca había tenido metas muy claras en su vida. Al entrar a Hogwarts su única meta a corto plazo había sido no ser expulsado el primer semestre. Pero siempre había preferido que las cosas fueran así. Porque mientras más bajas eran sus expectativas, menos riesgo tenía de decepcionarse. Por ejemplo con esa baja meta, había logrado conseguir tres estupendos amigos, terminar sus estudios con honores, y ser nombrado prefecto. Nada mal para un licántropo.

Con las mujeres en cambio, era una cosa distinta.

Sirius siempre había tenido razón al decir que le gustaban las mujeres guapas. A veces no lo admitía porque no se creía capaz de conseguirlas.

Recordaba la primera vez que supo que le interesaba a alguien por algo más que por sus apuntes.

_-¿A que no adivinas, Remus? – le había dicho Sirius, el primero en enterarse. Sirius siempre había sido así. No soltaba las cosas de una, lo hacía hasta que el interlocutor se cansara de adivinar._

_-Ya te dije que no sé, Sirius. Apuesto a que ni siquiera es importante._

_-Seguro tiene relación con la rubia que se tiró el otro día – había comentado James, cansado de que Sirius siempre le restregara su supremacía en citas._

_Pero esos no eran los temas a tratar entre Remus y Sirius._

_-Aprecio tu interés, Potter. Y la verdad es que sí, me la tiré. Pero el asunto es que me contó que una amiguita de ella, besa el suelo por el que caminas._

_-¿Quién yo? – preguntó James esperanzado._

_-James ¿quieres dejar de meterte en todo? Estoy hablando con el lobito encantador que tiene a todas las chicas revolucionadas._

_-¿Todas las chicas?_

_-Bueno, es un decir – le había dicho Sirius con una sonrisa – Es Sara Pristeen. Yo creo que es guapa ¿qué dices tú, Remus?_

_-Haz lo que quieras._

_-¡Lo pregunto por ti!_

_-No sé. Yo no lo creo. Sara parece una chica muy agradable._

_-¿Y ese es un motivo por el cual no puede estar babosa por ti?_

_-No sé. Yo no soy muy…ya sabes._

_-¿Inteligente?_

_-No, me refería a…_

_-¿Simpático?_

_-Bueno, eso no debería decirlo yo, pero pensaba en… tú entiendes. Alguien como James o como tú._

_-Aaah – había dicho Sirius pareciendo entender – Alguien total y completamente encantador, guapo, atractivo, inteligente, divertido, sexy e interesante. Puede ser. Pero no estás mal. Sólo te falta creerte un poco más de que te la puedes._

_-No, no es eso. Es que ¿Estás seguro?_

_-Déjame explicarte que bajo ciertas condiciones, las chicas no son capaces de mentirme._

_-Bueno…Pristeen no es muy de mi tipo._

_-¿Qué dices? Pristeen es del tipo de cualquiera. –Sirius había comenzado a exasperarse - ¿Quieres pruebas? Mira esto – y le había entregado una carta (que por supuesto ya había sido abierta) Era la primera carta "amorosa" que le llegaría. A sus trece años – Dice algo sobre corazones, mariposas e idioteces de chicas. A mí me parece que lo que Pristeen busca es una cita, Remus._

_-No voy a invitar a Sara ninguna parte._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-¿Y qué te metes tú? Cosas mías_

_James y Sirius habían compartido una mirada._

_-Voy a decirte una cosa – le había dicho Sirius - Si con personas como James y yo te refieres a chicos que nos metemos con quien se nos cruce para luego dejarlas; aprovecha lo que tienes. Le gustas a las chicas por cómo eres no por como te ves. Créeme, eso no pasa con nosotros._

_-Si no Evans ya estaría rendida a mis atributos – se había burlado James._

_-¿Están insinuando que soy feo y buena persona? – había preguntado sólo para tomarle el pelo a sus amigos._

_-No, estamos insinuando que tienes que invitar a Sara a una cita, independiente de que ella no conozca tu problema peludo – había dicho James_

_-Lo que yo insinuaba era que sí eras buena persona. En lo de feo, no sé no quiero opinar – se había burlado Sirius – Pero en todo caso, Pristeen tiene ojos._

_-Unos muy bonitos – había dicho James mientras levantaba las cejas como para convencer a Remus._

Y la cosa nunca había pasado de eso. Recibió más cartas, más miraditas de la chica, más rogativas de Sirius.

-_Subestimas a las mujeres. No todas se van a alejar de la genial persona que eres sólo por un pequeño problema_

Pero es que no era un pequeño problema. O quizás sí subestimaba a las mujeres. Estaba subestimando a Tonks. Si es que él era una tan mala persona y podía hacerle tanto daño ¿acaso ella no podría defenderse?.¿No tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para largarse en el caso de que la relación comenzara a ser dañina?.¿En el caso de que tuviera que sacrificar demasiadas cosas por estar con él?.¿No era ella la que debía decidir sobre eso? Quizás se estaba poniendo el parche antes de la herida.

Iría a verla. Lo que necesitaban era hablar seriamente. No sacaban nada con discutir, no hablar las cosas, y luego huir. Recluirse cada uno en su lado. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca había tenido problemas para hablar con Tonks. Seguro que si iba con intenciones buenas, terminarían aclarando las cosas. Le daría los pro y los contra de lo que implicaba tener la relación con alguien como él, y si es que ella insistía en el tema, bueno quién sabía si podían ser algo más que amigos. O enemigos, que era más parecido a lo que estaban siendo en el último tiempo.

Remus se levantó decidido, con una sonrisa y una tarea por delante.

OoOoOoOoOooOo

-Remus podía ser un sinvergüenza pero al menos era limpio – se quejó más en tono de burla que de real castigo, Tonks para hacer que Proudfoot se pusiera las pilas e intentara poner un poco de orden a la casa. Esa mañana les tocaba limpiar y preparar el almuerzo, mientras Dawlish y Savage tenían su turno de vigilancia en Hogwarts.

-Ahora entiendo por qué lo defendías tanto. No es justo que me compares con él – dijo Proudfoot arremangándose las mangas de la túnica y tomando algunos vasos desde la pieza de ella – Y menos en ese aspecto.

-¿En cuál?.¿En el de la limpieza?

-Ajá

-Bueno y si no es en ese ¿En cuál debiera ser?

Proudfoot se limitó en subir y bajar las cejas, mientras con un hechizo barría el polvo bajo la cama.

Luego bajó las escaleras con la intención de lavar la loza.

-¡Espera! – le dijo Tonks corriendo tras él. Todavía llevaba el pijama y una bata encima, mientras que Proudfoot estaba duchado y afeitado - ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Nada en especial – dijo él sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros – Sólo que realizar las tareas del hogar no es mi mayor virtud.

-¿Y cuál es tu mayor virtud si es que se puede saber? – preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Nah, no me gusta presumir – dijo él de espaldas a Tonks, lavando la loza.

-A todos los hombres les gusta presumir.

-A mí no.

-Ya, verdad – dijo Tonks en tono de "no me creo nada"

-Pensé que ya ibas viendo como soy, Tonks – dijo Proudfoot dándose la vuelta – Yo no presumo nada, yo sólo asumo qué es lo que tengo de bueno y qué es lo que tengo de malo.

-Hasta el momento no he podido descubrir nada bueno – bromeó ella.

-Ya habrá tiempo para que te enteres – dijo él en un tono que no dejaba de ser sugerente.

Tonks no estaba segura de preguntar lo que quería preguntar, después de todo no tenía tanta confianza con Proudfoot y nunca se sabía que reacción podría tener… pero tenía el lado impulsivo de los Black.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Proudfoot? – le preguntó alzando las cejas.

En vez de alguna respuesta mordaz, que era lo que ella esperaba, Proudfoot soltó un bufido.

-No sé qué tipo de coqueteos habrás tenido antes, porque para nada estoy coqueteando contigo – luego se secó las manos y concentró su atención en ella - ¿Quieres que te muestre qué es un coqueteo para mí?

Tonks no supo explicarse por qué esa pregunta la hizo sentir tan nerviosa. Tanto así que dio un paso atrás.

-¿Te dio miedo? – preguntó Proudfoot luego de soltar una carcajada al notar su reacción.

-No, no – se apresuró a decir Tonks haciéndose la valiente - ¿Por qué tendría que darme miedo? Apuesto a que eso de coquetear tampoco es una de esas cosas que haces bien.

-Apostemos – dijo acercándose a ella.

Ella volvió a retroceder otro paso.

-Primero tendríamos que ver qué cosa vamos a apostar ¿20 galleons?

-No me interesa el dinero. Apostemos algo más interesante. ¿Qué te parece apostar el almuerzo de una semana? Si aceptas que soy un galán, tendrás que hacer el almuerzo de toda la semana. Si no, seré yo quien me ponga el sombrero de chef.

-Me parece bien – dijo ella sonriendo, sabiendo que tenía todas las de ganar - ¿Desde cuándo parte la apuesta?

-Desde ahora.

-¿Y con qué método podrás comprobar que no miento? Siempre puedo decir que no eres un gran conquistador sólo para ahorrarme el cocinar.

Proudfoot pareció pensárselo.

-Hay un método infalible – resolvió. Se acercó a ella rápidamente hasta acorralarla contra una de las mesas laterales de la cocina, haciendo que ella no pudiera seguir retrocediendo. La tomó de la cintura con sus grandes manos y antes de que Tonks pudiera impedirlo, acercó sus labios a los suyos y le dio un beso.

En un principio ella pensó en separarse y darle su segunda merecida cachetada por esa falta de respeto, pero por un motivo que no supo encontrar, no lo hizo. Finalmente Proudfoot se separó sorpresivamente de ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Ahí está!

-¿Ahí está qué? – dijo Tonks tratando de sonar furiosa - ¿Qué rayos fue eso?.¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

-Ahí está lo infalible.

-No hay nada infalible en eso que acabas de hacer. Casi que no tuve ocasión de detenerte…

-¡Ja, por favor! No te hagas la inocente. Metiste lengua.

-¿Qué? Yo no metí nada.

-Estoy seguro. Y pocas veces estoy tan seguro como ahora. En el caso de que yo no fuera un galán por excelencia, te habrías separado, me habrías golpeado o como mínimo habrías quedado choqueada por el impacto, pero por Merlín que no habrías respondido el beso con lengua.

-¡Yo no respondí nada!

-Te estoy diciendo que no me cabe duda.

-¡Pues a mí sí!

-¿Quieres probar de nuevo? – preguntó él sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡No! Y escúchame bien, no has ganado la apuesta. Se supone que yo debo admitir que eres bueno en esto, y no he dicho nada aún.

-Es que hablar no es algo infalible. Siempre puedes mentir para ganar la apuesta. En cambio el acto reflejo de TU lengua dentro de MI boca, es bastante más efectivo.

-¡Pero…!

Tonks fue interrumpida por un jabalí plateado que corrió por la cocina y dijo "Necesito su ayuda con uno de los hechizos detectores. Savage es un idiota". Luego se disolvió en el aire como si nunca hubiese existido.

-Es el patronus de Dawlish – dijo Proudfoot – Será mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo por Hogwarts.

-Vamos los dos.

-No, no será necesario. Además tú todavía estás en bata. Mejor quédate y prepara el almuerzo, princesa – terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Dan, espera ¡No es justo!

Proudfoot sin detenerse en su camino hacia la salida de la casa, se rió y subió la voz para que ella desde la cocina lo oyera.

-Ja ja ja ja ¿Así que ya no soy Proudfoot si no Dan?

Tonks aún en la cocina y con la sensación de que algo extraño pero bastante agradable acababa de ocurrir en el ambiente, se volteó para notar que la casa aún estaba hecha un lío.

-¡Uy! Cómo lo odio.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus que ya se había imaginado la infinidad de posibilidades que podían existir al tocar la puerta y encontrarse de frente con Tonks, y bueno, tener que empezar una especie de disculpa para terminar en el tema que le interesaba; nunca llegó a imaginar que se encontraría con los tres aurores hombres en la entrada de la casa y que por lo tanto no tendría que tocar la puerta. _Se me escapó una de las posibilidades_

Al notar alguien a sus espaldas, los tres aurores se dieron automáticamente la vuelta y lo apuntaron con sus varitas. Al reconocerlo y admitir interiormente que era una reacción exagerada, aunque fuera de noche y estuvieran en mitad de una guerra, dos bajaron sus varitas. Proudfoot la bajó sólo a medias.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó a Remus en su acostumbrado tono agrio.

Definitivamente esta era la peor de las posibilidades.

-Tranquilos, sólo vengo a… disculparme por haberme ido ese día sin avisar. Tuve unos cuántos problemas y tuve que irme.

-¿Estás bien ahora? – preguntó Savage mirándolo con preocupación.

-Sí, sí. Todo está bien. De hecho me voy mañana a Londres. Sólo quería… hablar con ustedes, ya saben, disculparme y bueno, despedirme.

-Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora puedes irte – dijo Proudfoot dándole una palmada en la espalda para despedirlo.

Dawlish como siempre lo miró con reproche.

-Puedes pasar, Remus – dijo – No sabía si te había pasado algo malo, pero como Tonks insistió en que habías tenido un asunto urgente que resolver, pues no me preocupé por llamar a seguridad mágica o algo.

-No, no era para nada necesario – dijo Remus con una sonrisa, pensando que ese comentario había sido muy del estilo de Dawlish. En el caso de que Tonks no hubiese dicho nada, tampoco habría llamado a seguridad mágica.

-Bueno, pasemos adentro. Tonks debe estar aburrida de tanto esperar. Tuvimos algunos problemas con uno de los hechizos y unas licencias – dijo Savage pasando su brazo por los hombros de Remus para hacerlo pasar – y se tuvo que quedar sola en la casa. El problema se alargó bastante. Supuestamente debimos haber venido a almorzar pero no tuvimos tiempo.

-Y ya sabemos de quién es la culpa – comentó Proudfoot sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Savage miró a Remus como diciéndole "Ya conocemos a este. No le hagas caso"

En ese momento Tonks bajó las escaleras y al ver a Remus se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó en exactamente el mismo tono que lo había hecho Proudfoot.

-Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella rápidamente y la tiraba del brazo para guiarla al segundo piso – Con permiso – dijo a los demás.

Tonks alcanzó a ver la cara de estupefacción de sus compañeros y miró a Proudfoot quién estaba con los brazos sobre sus caderas como si nada de lo que ocurría fuera de su agrado.

Remus cerró la puerta de la pieza de Tonks tras él.

-No has respondido mi pregunta – habló de inmediato ella. El ver a Remus le había producido que toda la rabia acumulada volviera a renacer - ¿Qué pretendes viniendo a meterte aquí?

-Sí te respondí. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. Me tienes harta.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Remus. Ya te lo dije. Ya resolvimos nuestro asunto. Tú no me quieres y no quieres nada conmigo. Perfecto ¿Pues sabes qué? Yo tampoco quiero nada contigo.

-Tonks, no quiero que peleemos. Venía a hablar contigo en son de paz. Estuve replanteándome el asunto y…

-¿Y qué?.¿Decidiste que quieres que volvamos a ser amigos? Te digo algo, Lupin, no puedes decidir por mí. Yo ya no quiero ser tu amiga. Me aburres. Me aburre tu pasividad y tus ganas de que todo esté perfecto, siempre y cuando a ti te convenga. Quieres que volvamos a ser amigos, sólo porque no te gusta el conflicto. Yo en cambio prefiero que nos llevemos pésimo a tener que simular que no me gustas sólo para que volvamos a ser amigos como tú quieres.

-¡Cállate! Nada de eso era lo que venía a decirte. Sólo déjame explicarte…

-Muy bien, Lupin ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – dijo Proudfoot abriendo la puerta y mirando a Remus de la peor forma – Acaso escuché bien lo que acabas de decir ¿Le pedías a mi compañera que se callara?

-Escucha amigo, esto no es asunto tuyo ¿Podrías por favor dejarnos solos? – dijo Remus casi sin voltearse para mirar a Proudfoot.

-No, no puedo – contestó el moreno – Y en realidad no quiero. Además no soy tu amigo ¿Quién te crees, Lupin? Vienes a vivir a esta casa, te largas de un día para otro como si nada sin siquiera dar las gracias y ahora vuelves e insultas a mi compañera.

-Proudfoot, hazle caso – dijo Tonks pero nadie la escuchó

-En serio que no es lo que parece – se explicó Remus – Déjanos solos. Me largo en un momento y después de eso no tendrás que verme la cara nunca más.

-Ya lo creo. No tengo ningún interés en volverte a ver. Pero te largas ahora mismo.

-Proudfoot. Haz lo que te dice. Se irá en seguida – dijo Tonks ahora más fuerte.

-¡Mira cómo te trata! No te haces respetar, Tonks – se quejó el moreno.

-Asunto mío – dijo ella – Ahora déjanos solos.

-No voy a dejar que este tipo te siga insultando.

-Como sea – murmuró Remus – Tonks, no venía a decirte eso. Lo que quiero es que pensemos en la relación que estamos llevando y que no es nada sano. Sabemos que algo pasó y estaba pensando en que en realidad yo no soy quién para tomar tus decisiones. Si no quieres ser mi amiga, no puedo obligarte. Y si quieres ser… - Remus no alcanzó a completar su idea que era "mi novia, tampoco soy quién para impedírtelo" porque Proudfoot lo interrumpió.

-¡Qué patético!

Tonks lo miró con censura. Luego se volvió a Remus.

-Exacto, no puedes obligarme. Ya te dije que no quiero ser tu amiga. ¿Y sabes qué más? Tampoco quiero volver a verte. Y no te preocupes, ya no volveré a buscarte. Entendí que no te importo.

-Pero…

-¡Ya escuchaste a la señorita! – lo interrumpió Proudfoot – Ahora, ya conoces la salida.

-¡Deja de interrumpirme! – le dijo Remus a Proudfoot – no es contigo con quién estoy hablando.

-Pues entonces estás hablando solo. Tonks ya dijo que no quiere nada contigo ¿Eres retrasado o qué?

Remus ya no aguantó más y sacó su varita. Proudfoot hizo lo mismo. Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera pronunciar un hechizo, Tonks convocó ambas varitas para evitar desastres.

-No importa. Soy mucho mejor peleando sin varita – dijo Proudfoot – No creo lo mismo de ti, debilucho.

-Te conviene pensar eso – Remus ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarle un puñetazo seco en la cara, que le dejó a Proudfoot el ojo hinchado y lagrimeando.

Tonks lanzó un grito de pura sorpresa. Pero no tuvo tiempo de impedir el segundo golpe de parte de Proudfoot. Era evidente que el moreno que era el doble de alto que Remus y más robusto, y estaba cien veces más enojado que el castaño, con un simple golpe terminaría derribando a su oponente. Que en efecto fue como sucedió.

Entonces aparecieron los otros dos aurores.

-¿Qué haces, animal? – dijo Savage lanzándose al suelo para ayudar a Remus.

Dawlish detuvo a Proudfoot, que de no ser por el auror, se habría arrojado sobre el castaño para terminar la pelea.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Remus apartó a Savage con suavidad y se incorporó.

-Nada, John – dijo – Yo me voy. Ya veo que no soy bien recibido – dijo mirando a Tonks – Buenas noches y gracias por todo.

Le dio la mano a Dawlish y luego a Savage.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?.¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Savage mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

Dawlish miró a Proudfoot con profundo resentimiento.

-¿Cómo rayos fue que llegaste a auror? – preguntó.

-Ya sabe, con uno de esos cartones que dan en la Academia.

-¡No te hagas el chistoso! Esto amerita una deserción de la misión. Tendrás que dejar la casa.

-No es para tanto – intervino Tonks – Sólo me estaba defendiendo. Remus estaba hablando de más y Proudfoot se interpuso para defenderme, pero ya sabe como son los hombres. La testosterona a veces les atrofia el cerebro – dijo mirando a Proudfoot con reproche.

-No a todos, Tonks – dijo Dawlish tratando de defender a su género – Como sea, de todos modos tendrás un castigo. No puedes ir por la vida golpeando a personas. Tendrás dos turnos seguidos de noche y la mitad del pago por eso.

Proudfoot pareció aceptar muy bien el castigo. Si _Dawlish supiera que Proudfoot es un insomne_, pensó ella.

-Muy bien – resolvió Dawlish, mientras Savage se unía nuevamente al grupo – Ahora bajaremos todos a comer y olvidaremos este asunto. Admito que Remus se comportó bastante grosero. Desde ahora en adelante no invitaré a más amigos y tampoco estará permitido hacer lo mismo para ustedes. Seremos más profesionales y nos dedicaremos sólo a nuestro trabajo ¡Qué estamos en medio de una guerra, carajo! No podemos dedicarnos a peleas infantiles

* * *

Ok , se me acaba la imaginacion para ponerle titulo a los capitulos. Alguien que me encuentre un sinonimo a "carajo" xD  
Este capitulo es bueno solo y exclusivamente debido a la aparicion estelar del pre adolescente Sirius :)

RR!

ivonne910

Hello. Si yo fuera Tonks, me decidiría por Proudfoot (está más que claro que ese hace tiempo anda buscando algo con ella), pero como Tonks no soy yo, ya sabemos a qué pastelito escogerá. La oraculo anda bien perdida...eso les costara un tiempo ¡digo! le costara a Remus un tiempo... Pero ya que nuestra seccion de cahuineo no tuvo la acogida esperada, siempre podemos jugar a ser oraculos. ¿Quieres saber si el amor llegará? Definitivamente por la posición de Saturno me parece que es poco probable que sea durante esta temporada. Debemos esperar el equinoccio de aries...en pocas palabras, invierno no es una buena fecha para encontrar el amor. Pero de que llegará, llegará. Los hombres siempre sirven..pueden servir como cacho, pero su utilidad es irrevocable. Este capitulo ha tenido demasiada accion, como siempre buscando complacer a las lectoras. Saludos

Biank Radcliffe

Hola. Siento no darte tiempo para dejar RR, pero me gusta eso de los comentarios dobles...son mas faciles de contestar  
Yo creo que ya se vio completamente como es Proudfoot, no hay ningun enigma sobre el personaje. Y si pensabas que le gustaba Tonks ¡pues tenias mucha razon! Aunque no hay una declaracion oficial, es mas que evidente. Yo sólo espero que con Henry la cosa se quede ahí no más, porque en el caso de que vuelva a aparecer, lo haría sólo para perjudicar a Remus, no hay que olvidar que el sabe bastantes cosas. Pero no creo que vuelva a aparecer. Ahora me doy cuenta sí, que a veces cosas que ni yo espero que pasen, pasan. Cuidate, nos leemos y no leas tan tarde xD

Staken Tonks

Hey! Yo estoy bien ¿tu? Definitivamente la combinacion Remus Sirius es adorable...no en el ambito amoroso (o no exclusivamente), pero si en el de amistad...son como tan distintos. Porque ver a Sirius y James siempre es divertido, pero no necesariamente adorable, porque se parecen mucho. como que en este capitulo, podria interpretarse que Proudfoot cambiará y será más agradable, pero al final...ya se ve que no, sigue igualito. La oraculo...algun dia la encontrara, pero falta para eso, digamos que es una excusa para...ya veras en el siguiente chap. Saludos

palemoonbeam

Holaaa. Este sera un RR facilisimo de contestar, toda la razon. Remus es complicaaado, estamos de acuerdo ¿Te has dado cuenta que a las mujeres nos gustan los hombres así? Tratare de hacer la diferencia cuando salga a buscar novio, no quiero a ningun Remus con el cual tenga que compartir dolores menstruales xD. Definitivamente Tonks encontró a su favorito de la casa...pero dejemoslo en que Proudfoot la pone solo un poco nerviosa, nada de cosas raras. Todavia esta demasiado enganchada del castaño. Pero por otro lado, Proudfoot (como todo macho territorialinsoportablementeceloso) ha comenzado a mostrar sus preferencias hacia la chica. ¿Cierto que no hay nada mas romantico que dos hombres se peleen por una? Y eso que amo a John Lennon y la paz xD Gracias por lo de gran historia, me esfuerzo por hacer la historia paralela, porque el amor mueve el mundo, pero no mantiene la accion de un FF por mucho tiempo. Saludos y gracias (muchas gracias) por tu breve comentario.  
PD: Siempre contesto los RR, asi que si no alcanzara con uno, lo responderia en el siguiente chap.

SAludos a todas las comentaristas flojas que no comentaron :) las estimo

En el next chap...Remus hablara con Consuelo, se enterara de donde anda la oraculo...y muchas cosas locas mas.


	38. Biblioteca Mágica

**CAPITULO XXXVIII: "BIBLIOTECA MAGICA"**

Fue un alivio llegar a Londres. Las personas no se dan cuenta de lo acostumbradas que están a la ciudad, hasta que se van de paseo al campo. Las aglomeraciones de gente, el smog, la congestión vehicular, en definitiva el rápido movimiento, el modernismo, los rascacielos, las bocinas; son el deleite del hombre promedio llamado Remus Lupin. Parado frente a la vitrina del negocio en el callejón Knocturn, parece interesado en la novedad: un muñeco de cuerda que canta canciones de la segunda guerra mundial. Algo intrincado debe de tener si es que es el negocio de Henry. O el ex negocio para ser precisos. Lo que en realidad hace Remus es fijarse hacia el interior de la tienda para ver si está la esposa del descolgador de varitas. Prefiere no tener problemas. Para su fortuna es Consuelo quien está detrás del mostrador.

Entró a la tienda.

-Hola Remus – dijo Consuelo terminando de chequear unos papeles. Fue como si no hubiese tenido necesidad de levantar la vista para saber quién era exactamente la persona que acababa de entrar al local - ¿Qué tal te pareció el Támesis?

-Hermoso – distaba de ser así, pero tanto había detestado su corto viaje a Hogsmade que ahora todo le parecía hermoso – Acabo de llegar esta mañana.

-Lo sé. Anoche soñé contigo ¿Cómo está mi padre?

-Excelente. Te mandó saludos y dijo que le enviaras una lechuza como parte de matrimonio.

-¡Cómo no! Apuesto a que él mismo los confeccionará

-¿Sabes a qué se está dedicando ahora?

-Ni me interesa. Lo conozco demasiado bien. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – preguntó ella fijándose en un magullón en su pómulo izquierdo.

-Una pequeña pelea – Remus no fue capaz de mentir – Se pasará luego.

Entonces rebuscó en sus bolsillos y extendió el anillo.

-No te imaginas los problemas que me ha traído – bromeó.

-¿Un insignificante anillo? – preguntó ella escéptica – Lo siento. Pero todo tiene su precio. Te lo agradezco mucho. Supongo que ahora es mi turno de recompensarte ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Cómo sabes que vengo a preguntarte algo?

-No lo sé, sólo lo supongo. Te dije que anoche había soñado contigo. Además las cosas nunca son gratis, y como no tengo nada más que ofrecerte que lo que pueda saber…

-Bien, bien – Remus se imaginó que siendo discípula de Elizabeth, sería cortada por la misma tijera – Tu padre me dijo que estuviste un tiempo como aprendiz de Elizabeth Prater.

-¿La oráculo? – preguntó Consuelo mientras la cara se le iluminaba – Es una mujer sumamente inteligente. La más inteligente que he conocido. Me uní a su grupo durante un viaje que hice con mi hermana pequeña a Escocia. Necesitábamos regresar y como su grupo se volvía también a Londres, los acompañamos. En el retorno intenté aprender algunas de sus enseñanzas. Pero me bastó el viaje para darme cuenta de que no tiene idea de adivinación. Aunque insisto en que es sumamente astuta.

Remus concordó en eso. Lo que probablemente Consuelo no sabía era que Prater basaba su perceptividad en la Legeremancia.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber de ella?

-Necesito encontrarla. Henry me dijo que se había ido de gira, pero no tenía idea de adónde. Pensó que tal vez tú sabrías algo.

-Sí, he tenido noticias de ella por unos amigos que hice en el viaje.

Remus se hubiese lanzado encima de ella de la pura emoción. Al fin la encontraría.

-Pero te advierto que si pretendes encontrarla, la cosa será más difícil de lo que parece – continuó ella – Por lo que supe su última gira recorrerá Latinoamérica.

-¿La… Latinoamérica? – A Remus eso se le hacía tanto más inubicable que el santo grial.

-Es grande, lo sé. Pero por suerte supe que se ha dedicado a recorrer lugares… llamémoslos místicos. Tiene puntos determinados que recorre con sus seguidores y como sabes se instalan en casas desocupadas, generalmente de muggles y viven allí hasta que alcanzan o completan "niveles de espiritualidad" No entiendo mucho, tenían un estilo muy extraño. Pero supongo que entiendes.

Remus deducía que la técnica de ocupar casas muggles, la había aprendido de los licántropos

-¿Y bueno?.¿Sabes cuáles son esos "puntos"?

-No exactamente – dijo Consuelo mordiéndose el labio – Pero lo que sí sé es su punto de partida. Son estas ruinas bien famosas que hay en México.

-Genial – murmuró Remus. Como si todo su país no fuera lo suficientemente grande, como para que tuviera que adaptarse a las enormes extensiones de todo un continente. Y lo peor de todo, un continente desconocido. Lo único que sabía de Latinoamérica lo había aprendido en Estudios Muggles. Por lo que se acordaba en México existían ruinas importantes de los indígenas habitantes en el lugar antes de las invasiones muggles de españoles. Por supuesto que en siglos anteriores los magos ya habían poblado esas zonas, pero su número era mucho inferior a los de los aborígenes, y preferían observarlos. Nunca tuvieron buena relación con esas razas tan guerreras y por eso se mantuvieron al margen durante las matanzas. ¿Por qué Prater no escogería Europa, que era mucho más pequeño? - ¿Sabes algo más?

-Lleva allá cerca de dos meses. Sé que partió en México, pero no tengo la menor idea de si aún continúa allí. En dos meses pueden suceder muchas cosas.

A Remus eso le sonó tanto a vaticinio de muerte que rogó porque lograra encontrar a la oráculo viva. Luego decidió que era un pensamiento estúpido. Por supuesto que estaría viva.

-¿Tú de nuevo aquí? – preguntó la esposa de Henry asomándose por la puerta de detrás del mostrador al reconocer a Remus.

-Ya me iba – se apresuró a decir el licántropo.

-Así me gusta. No quiero volver a verte ¡Ya te dije que Henry está muerto para nosotras!

Lupin dejó el lugar y comenzó a meditar la información que tenía sobre Prater. Nada, no podría sacar nada en limpio de eso. Dio un par de vueltas sobre el mismo lugar y decidió ir a la biblioteca ministerial mágica. En sus tiempos de ocio, había sido su lugar predilecto, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no disponía de tiempo, que no se había dejado caer por allí en cerca de un año.

La biblioteca mágica era un recinto enorme ubicado al norte del Londres mágico. Su sistema de encubrimiento era similar al de San Mungo. Un edificio antiguo, casi en ruinas, sin interés histórico ni arquitectónico. Poseía un hechizo desilusionador a cualquiera que se acercara lo suficiente, y una vez allí se pedía a la recepcionista que abriera la puerta. De ser un muggle, podría llegar a desilusionarse, pero jamás se le ocurriría hablarle a un muro de ladrillos desgastados.

El edificio mágico era totalmente distinto por dentro. Había sido fundado en el milenio anterior, pero a pesar de eso poseía un diseño sumamente moderno. Techos altos albergaban estantes corredizos desde la altura del piso hasta los cielos. Salones recubiertos de libros se observaban desde la entrada hasta el final de numerosos pasillos sin ningún orden aparente. Muchos magos se cruzaban y saludaban siguiendo su rápido camino. Muchos eran estudiosos o potenciales científicos mágicos, Inefables y Sanadores. Había salas especializadas para duendes, goblins, y enanos.

Remus consultó una guía enorme en el mostrador de la Primera Bibliotecaria. La señorita leía tranquilamente un libro, así que él prefirió no molestarla. Sacó su varita y apuntándola a la guía buscó "Latinoamérica" En seguida apareció que catorce salones contenían información al respecto. Intentó de nuevo con "México" El número se redujo a nueve. Probó suerte con "Ruinas muggles en México". Sonrió al comprobar que el Salón Estudios Muggles Época Antecolombiana, era el único relacionado con lo que buscaba.

Pasillo azul, salón 34. Caminó hasta la entrada. Era un salón relativamente pequeño comparado con otros. A un extremo de la sala estaba la Trigésimo cuarta Bibliotecaria, una mujer madura, de aspecto ensoñador.

-Disculpe – dijo Remus acercándose – Necesito información sobre las ruinas de México.

La señora la miró con afabilidad.

-Un tema interesantísimo – dijo con voz chillona – Acompáñeme.

Él la siguió a través de los estantes. Doblaron una vez a la derecha y dos a la izquierda.

-¿Le interesan los muggles? – preguntó la bruja.

-Algo – titubeó Remus - ¿Sabe por casualidad sobre lugares interesantes de Latinoamérica?

-¿Interesantes? – dijo la bruja deteniéndose para mirarlo - ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con interesantes? Todo el lugar es interesantísimo. Muchos paisajes naturales, muchas ciudades enormes, muchos accidentes de la naturaleza. Muchos huracanes, muchos terremotos, muchos volcanes. Mucho de todo - a la pequeña bruja le brillaban los ojos. Se notaba que el tema le apasionaba.

-Claro – dijo Remus más interesado en encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir a Prater y sus gustos – Me refería a lugares turísticos, ya sabe, ¿místicos?.¿Espirituales?

-Como le decía – continuó su paseo la bruja – Muchos santuarios, muchas culturas, unas cuántas religiones y ¡Ruinas! – dijo deteniéndose en una de las hileras. Sacó con mucha delicadeza un volumen gigantesco – Mayas y Aztecas. Dos culturas interesantísimas – Remus dedujo que la palabra "interesantísima" era de uso regular de la bruja – Existieron antes de la ida del navegante Colón, un personaje interesantísimo…

-Sí, sí – la cortó Remus - ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedo llevármelo?

-El que sea necesario – dijo la bruja con amabilidad – No es un volumen muy consultado. Pero que no exceda del semestre.

-Es un tiempo más que suficiente – Remus tomó el libro y se iba a ir cuando la bruja lo detuvo.

-Lleve también este – dijo conjurando con su varita un libro pequeñito que se encontraba en el último estante – Es sobre lugares interesantes de Latinoamérica. Contiene referencias de santuarios y cosas por el estilo.

-Puede servirme – dijo Remus agradeciéndoselo.

Dejó la Biblioteca Mágica y se dirigió hacia su antigua casa. Se encontró con su casero que aprovechó de reclamarle el pago del mes anterior y luego de llenarlo con excusas, se encerró en su habitación. Dejó los libros sobre el ruinoso escritorio y de inmediato se dio cuenta que una lechuza negra golpeaba con su pico en el vidrio congelado por la neblina capitalina. Abrió la ventana y el ave entró con agilidad dentro de la habitación. Se posó en la cama y estiró la pata. Era una lechuza de Hogwarts. Contenía una nota breve.

"_Te quiero en mi despacho el jueves a primera hora_

_Dumbledore_"

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

El ojo morado de Proudfoot seguía en su lugar, inamovible.

Tonks se había ofrecido una infinidad de veces a curárselo y de hecho con una poción sencilla el colorido en torno al ojo, habría desaparecido en cosa de horas. Pero Proudfoot parecía disfrutar el hecho de exhibir su "trofeo de guerra" frente a Tonks sólo para recordarle lo que le había causado el defenderla. Como diciéndole "esto es tu culpa, pero no me molesta"

Ella tenía que admitir que hasta se veía tierno con ese parecido a un oso panda. _Tierno_ ¿Desde cuándo estaba pensando en Proudfoot como en alguien tierno? Definitivamente algo andaba mal con sus percepciones.

Había tenido una jornada nocturna con Dawlish y estaba tan exhausta que había dormido casi toda la mañana. Para no tener que compartir toda la mañana con Proudfoot, Savage se había ofrecido a cubrir la entrada del occidente día y noche ese día, así que Proudfoot se encontraba ese día en la casa hasta la jornada de la tarde.

-¡Princesa!.¿Puedes traerme el champú que está en mi bolso? – escuchó su voz desde la ducha

Y en realidad Tonks prefería tener que compartir más tiempo con él que con uno de los otros aurores. Estar con él era una constante pelea y mezcla de nerviosismo con ansiedad. Se seguían llevando aceptablemente bien, nunca muy bien y para nada demasiado bien, pero se soportaban y aunque no lo admitían ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Pero la táctica del champú en el bolso, la conocía ya Tonks a la perfección. Sospechaba que era una manera de ponerla más nerviosa aún. Pero nunca caía en el juego. Se limitaba a llevarle el champú con magia y esperaba el baño con paciencia. Si había que esperar a que Proudfoot desocupara la ducha había que ser paciente. El tipo podía estar fácilmente media hora bajo el chorro de agua. A veces le daba por cantar. A todo pulmón. Ella tenía que admitir que tenía buena voz.

-Tonks ¿Te gusta Bowie?

-Algo.

-¿Algo? Bowie no puede gustarte algo. O te gusta o no – dijo él casi a gritos para hacerse oír. El murmullo del agua apagaba su voz.

-Entonces creo que sí.

-¿Has escuchado la teoría de que es squib?

-No.

-¡Canta conmigo, princesa!. There's a staaaarman, waiting in the sky – cantó Proudfoot alargando las palabras e imitando la voz del cantante.

-Esa no me gusta – dijo Tonks.

-¿Qué?

-Que no me gusta.

-No te escucho – gritó Proudfoot – Tienes que acercarte.

-No voy a acercarme – dijo ella subiendo la voz – Sospecho que quieres meterme a la ducha.

Proudfoot soltó una carcajada.

-Ya me conoces, princesa. Si quisiera meterte a la ducha, ya lo habría hecho. Y no entiendo esa obsesión que tienes por relacionar cualquier cosa que yo sugiera a algo sexual.

Tonks se sonrojó, pero por suerte Proudfoot no podía verla. Reconoció que tenía razón y entró al baño. Se sentó en el water.

-Me gusta Space Oddity – dijo.

-This is ground control to major Tom… - canturreó Proudfoot y antes de que terminara la frase cortó la ducha y salió de la tina.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo Tonks tapándose los ojos y dándose la vuelta.

-Me salgo de la ducha. Es que me estaba poniendo como pasa.

-No es raro si te duchas como media hora.

-Al menos me ducho.

-¡Yo también me ducho!

-Sí, sí, como sea. Ya puedes mirar – dijo Proudfoot. Se había amarrado una toalla a la cintura.

Sin querer a Tonks se le cayó la mandíbula de abajo.

-Lo extraño – dijo – Es que insistes en que no haces nada para que yo me obsesione con que todo esto es sexual.

-¿Qué cosa es sexual? – preguntó Proudfoot como si nada de lo que hablaran estuviera cercano a la realidad.

-Tú, en toalla, los dos solos en esta casa ¡No te hagas el tonto! Ambos sabemos perfectamente que lo que hay entre nosotros no es estrictamente profesional.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, princesa? – preguntó él sonriendo de medio lado, mientras se rascaba los brazos – Yo pensaba que éramos simples compañeros de trabajo. A no ser que tú ambiciones algo más, hecho del cual yo no estaba enterado.

Tonks volvió a sonrojarse y bajó la mirada. Proudfoot notó su turbamiento con prontitud. Se arrodilló junto a ella. Se habían besado otras veces luego del primer encuentro. Nunca había pasado algo más serio. Unos cuántos besos en los rincones más apartados de la casa, cuando los demás aurores preparaban la mesa. Otros en las jornadas nocturnas. Los dos se habían acostumbrado a esas cercanías. Una vez habían dormido juntos en la misma hamaca fuera de Hogwarts. Pero en tema de dar explicaciones o definir su "relación", no habían hablado. Todo se limitaba a eso. Algunas caricias o besos de buenas noches.

Proudfoot se arrodilló entonces junto a ella y le besó la mejilla.

-Me gustas – le dijo y sin agregar más se levantó y fue a vestirse a su pieza.

Ella se quedó pensando en esas simples dos palabras hasta que una lechuza que entró por la ventana interrumpió sus pensamientos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Esto es serio – dijo Dumbledore mirando a Remus con reproche – No estoy contento con la decisión arbitraria que tomaste de reservarte esa información.

-Era para no preocuparlo, Albus. El asunto de reconocer públicamente el regreso de Voldemort, lo tenía muy atareado, y no quería distraer sus preocupaciones con asuntos innecesarios – Dumbledore había llamado a Remus y a través de métodos de convicción que Remus no conocía, había logrado sonsacarle por qué había estado unos días en Hogsmade.

-¡Es que no era un asunto innecesario! – dijo el anciano mago golpeando el escritorio - ¿No te das cuenta que esa casa pertenece ahora a Harry?

-Es por eso mismo que he comenzado las investigaciones para encontrar a la mujer – dijo Remus intentando suavizar lo poco que realmente sabía de la ubicación de Prater.

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco – dijo en todo caso Dumbledore – Me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo estimas que necesitarás para encontrarla.

-Cielos, no tengo idea – soltó el castaño

-¿No que sabías dónde estaba?

-Es algo aproximado – trató de defenderse Remus - ¿Un par de meses? – dijo casi en un murmullo.

-¡En un par de meses pueden pasar muchas cosas! – Dumbledore se puso en pie y comenzó a pasearse. Luego se detuvo ante la puerta de su despacho y la abrió – No es bueno espiar detrás de las puertas – le reprochó a Tonks que casi se cae al perder el equilibrio por estar apoyada contra la puerta – Pasa y siéntate.

Ella comprobó que la persona con la que hablaba Dumbledore era Remus. Un Remus algo ojeroso y con una magulladura en el pómulo. Calculando se dio cuenta de que el día anterior había sido luna llena. No sabía desde cuándo había adquirido la costumbre de chequear las lunas llenas.

Se sentó en una butaca junto a Remus que la miró de reojo como si en realidad Tonks hubiese sido cualquier otra persona. No se saludaron.

-Nymphadora – dijo el director en tono severo – Quiero saber si tú estabas enterada del cómplice de Denis Gall.

Tonks asintió.

-¿Y aún así no me dijiste nada?

-No creí que fuera asunto mío. Pensé que Remus tenía la situación bajo control.

-Pues no es así – el director bajó un poco el nivel de histeria que empezaba a acumular. Tenía mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo. Dio un suspiro y se sentó nuevamente en su silla tras el escritorio. Se dirigió a ella - ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-Bien – respondió ella de manera escueta.

-¿Bien?.¿Nada más?

-Sí, ha estado bien.

-Tiene unos compañeros muy cariñosos – comentó Remus – muy protectores. Si yo fuera ella seguro que lo estaría pasando genial.

-¿Y tú que sabes? – soltó Tonks mirándolo directamente por primera vez – Estuviste sólo dos días en la casa. Después te vino la idiotez y decidiste marcharte sin siquiera avisarle a Dawlish

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Dumbledore lentamente.

-Nada – respondieron ambos a la vez.

-Bueno. Por si no lo sabes, Remus, fue Nymphadora la que me contó que estabas en Hogsmade…

-No sé por qué no me sorprende. Los niños no pueden guardarse nada – comentó Remus en un murmullo.

-Si no lo hubiese sabido por ella, quizás me hubiera enterado por Harry cuando invadieran su casa, así que mejor que haya sido así – dijo Dumbledore comenzando a enojarse nuevamente – El punto es que esto no puede quedar así. Deben encontrar a esa cómplice…

-¿Deben? – preguntaron ambos.

-Eso me suena a muchas personas, profesor – dijo Tonks – Y no es que quiera negarme a sus entretenidas misiones de la Orden, pero tengo un trabajo que cumplir por el Ministerio. No tengo tiempo. Gracias pero no.

-¡Déjenme terminar! Nymphadora, tú misma me dijiste que el trabajo que tenías aquí no era mucho de tu agrado.

-Sí, pero…

-Y además llegaste a este trabajo gracias a mí, no a los del Ministerio. Así que si quiero bajarte, no tengo más que hablar con Kingsley. Las misiones de la Orden son mucho más importantes.

-Ya – dijo Tonks picada – Pero no sabemos nada de esa cómplice así que dónde vamos a ir a buscarla ¿eh, profesor? Aquí tengo un trabajo seguro, me estoy llevando mucho mejor con mis compañeros y ¿supongo que tengo derecho a negarme a una misión?

-Sí, todos son libres. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Remus cometió un error y que tú sólo lo encubriste, formas también parte de ese error. En conclusión repararán el daño, les guste o no.

-No necesito que me acompañe, Albus.

-¡Tú cállate, Remus! Nymphadora va a acompañarte. Además no veo cuál es el problema. ¿No que se llevaban tan bien?

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y miraron a puntos opuestos del despacho.

-También tengo que recordarles que Grimmauld Place es un lugar ideal para encuentros, o para ocultarse. No se puede desaprovechar y entregárselo en bandeja a los mortífagos. Ustedes hicieron un excelente trabajo la vez pasada que trabajaron juntos. No veo por qué ahora no pueden hacer lo mismo.

Ninguno habló.

-Muy bien – concluyó Dumbledore – Tomaré su silencio como que están de acuerdo en trabajar juntos. Remus ¿Dónde se encuentra la cómplice?

-En…Latinoamérica, señor – respondió el licántropo dubitativo.

Dumbledore alzó las cejas.

-Puede que eso les tome más de un par de meses.

-¿Qué? – dijo Tonks escandalizándose – Yo no voy a poner un pie en otro continente ¿Y mi familia? No puedo largarme así como así, todos harán preguntas ¿Dijo que más de un par de meses?

-Es culpa de ustedes. Hubiésemos podido retener a la mujer en el país si me hubiesen contado antes – dijo Dumbledore – Muy bien. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Necesitan pasaportes para viajar. Necesitarán algo para movilizarse allá. Las distancias son muy grandes y no pueden Aparecerse tan fácilmente. En otros continentes las leyes de Aparición son diferentes. También necesitamos resguardar Grimmauld Place. En el tiempo que se tarden en encontrar a la cómplice pueden pasar muchas cosas. Hablaré con Alastor. Creo que puedo tardar unos cinco días en tenerles todos los papeles listos. Partirán en cinco días más…¿A dónde específicamente? – preguntó mirando a Remus.

-A México.

* * *

Chan chan!" ahi el porque era tan importante Dumbly en el asunto. Si querian juntar a la parejita no hacia falta mas que un viaje de (no) placer por playas paradisiacas de Mexico. Está bien, no van a ir a esos lugares, pero era una imagen bonita. Se me ocurrió Latinoamerica no porque fuera desconocido y mistico (al menos no para una residente) pero pensando en los ingleses, latinoamerica es mucho mas desconocido que los parajes desolados de africa. Así que... ya ven. A Prudfoot le gusta Bowie...eso si es gay xD el nombre del capitulo va solo porque me gusto el invento...hacia falta no?

RR!

La Innombrable x 4

Es la segunda (jodida) vez que una de tus contestaciones se me borra justo cuando estoy por terminarla : No me enoja tanto el hecho de volverla a hacer como el hecho de saber que nunca quedara igual, y siempre los primeros intentos son los mejores. En fin, si tengo que reponder cuatro de tus RR, mejor que salga bueno. Por parte... las mujeres tenemos definitivamente musos. Tengo una amiga que asegura que siempre supo que Dumbly era gay porque es tan inteligente y siempre lo sabe todo...eso no me cuadra con los gays, pero si piensas que no se casó, quizas si que era inteligente. Dumbly se hizo gay por el bien mayor, queria seducir a Grindelwald para llevarlo al buen camino..mm si xD Sirius se comparte, es de uso público. Pero tu sirius no, asi que no permitas que alguien le meta mano...a no ser que seas tu, claro. La ignoracion a veces es buena, da para entretener la imaginacion (o para inflamarla, como sea) Sobre la pelea de Tonks y Remus, yo creo que el exagerado es el, una simple pelea no justifica que te largues asi como asi. Ella esta justificada, NADIE se va despues del polvo sin avisar, eso no es de caballeros, Mr Lupin. Ahora, yo no me trago eso de que haya sido el cerebro de los merodeadores (aunque apuesto a que Sirius era el "ejecutor"de todo), pero sigue siendo paciente, lo que pasa es que Tonks lo revoluciona xD La idea de los FF es tener las bases de un mundo y crear a partir de eso..pense que lo sabias ¬¬  
Te doy los honores, Proudfoot es como te lo imaginabas. Savage es de los que se violan a alguien en un baño (por qué tuviste que usar ese lugar? xD), pero no creo que a Proudfoot porque este lo ha molestado tanto por su condicion que ya se debe sentir avergonzado cuando tiene cualquier actitud "loca" frente a el. Sobre tus preguntas...la hija de Henry atara bien a su hombre. La gente puede reirse por bastante tiempo dependiendo de cuanto se contrae haciendolo. Segun mi hermana una de sus compañeras de teatro (les hacen unas pruebas extrañas a ellos) estuvo riendose tanto rato que tuvo que salir de la sala y despues le dio como un ataque y se desmayo o algo por el estilo. Una profesora estuvo riendose por cinco minutos seguidos y la tuvieron que llevar de urgencias..son cosas locas que suceden en este mundo ¿por qué va la pregunta? Preguntale a Henry si te ayuda con la pocion, pero yo al menos considero que es mucho (pero mucho) mas entretenido atar a los hombres por tus propios medios. La oraculo y Denis compartian cama xD Y ultimo RR, Yo creo que entre querer a una persona y amor hay como una diferencia. Supuestamente por amor la gente esta dispuesta a irse a vivir a la antartica. Remus cree que quiere a Tonks pero no lo suficiente como para sacrificar un trabajo e irse a vivir con pinguinos (por darte un ejemplo) Yo creo que el Remus de JK si es feo (por eso Lily eligio a James cuando Remus era mucho mas cercano y buena persona xD), pero el Remus que tengo en mi mente...ui nada que ver. Proudfoot definitivamente se lleva mi cariño en este chap, despues de este casi que estoy pensando matar a Remus para que puedan quedar juntos..jaja (creo que tambien tendre que cubrirme de las fans del lobito) Que se peleen por una debe ser lo mejor del mundo...Tonks deberia ir saliendo de su estado de depresion con dos pretendientes como esos. Sobre CM..me queda solo un capitulo y quiero aprovecharlo, casi que pienso que puedo actualizar despues de terminar este FF...mucho tiempo (y tengo tanto que estudiar!! no deberia tener tiempo para este tipo de cosas) Ahora, entrando al tema "interesantisimo" de tu Sirius, el hecho de que se acueste arriba tuyo y despues no te diga nada, es natural, los hombres no tienen memoria a corto plazo...xD...¿no se veran mas? o.O eso no puede ser bueno, tienes el tiempo en contra. El problema con el msn es que despues cuando tengas que enfrentarlo, te dara mucha mas verguenza que si lo haces en persona. En persona seria como "ya sabis qué? es que me gustas, qué tanto?" suena mas espontaneo y natural...en msn puedes darte mil vueltas y..en serio que lo encuentro mas vergonzoso,...porque no puedes ver la cara que pone y se puede tomar su tiempo en responder sin que eso sea anormal, en definitiva no puedes medir reacciones. Eso de los amigos no es excusa, cuando se quiere se encuentra el espacio (o falta de el xD)en fin, saludos y no seas tan enrollada. A tus posdatas, si tu Sirius se conecta los sabados a las 2 am, significa que sale a fiestas y tu...estas conectada a esa hora?? entonces por que te admiras de el? Y si, eres una comentarista floja xD, nah, eres la que mas escribe asi que no me puedo quejar. Kisses

ivonne910

Hola. La testosterona corria por el suelo?? Proudfoot babe historicamente por Tonks...es muy divertido, lo malo es que interrumpa a Remus, pero mejor asi. Cuando al fin se le ocurria una buena idea!! xD, parece que no sucede muy a menudo. No habia pensado eso del pololo en invierno, seguramente es mejor que en el verano, donde es mejor estar soltera para recrearse con hombres en la playa, con menos ropa de lo habitual (bueno, eso no te lo dejo a la imaginacion) y ya que yo predije algo, podrias hacerlo conmigo ¿encontrare el amor este año? ya mes esta estresando el temita ¬¬, en fin saludos y gracias como siemrpe por tu RR

DanittaLovegood

Hello. Con eso de que te encanta los hombres como Proudfoot "morenazos que se creen y mandan" es especificamente morenazos?? porque si es asi, estas bien enfocada :) Eh...con eso de Remus y Proudfoot me he dado cuenta que es bien variado por donde puede elegir Tonks...como que no se parecen en nada. Me da risa que dejes comentarios privados para los personajes en los RR, asi que "Dan" esta en tu lista?? siempre por debajo de Remus por el cual estas disponible. Jajaja  
Gracias por los cumplidos ;) saludos y que este bien

Biank Radcliffe

Wou! estas a tiempo!!  
He notado que eres de las que se apasiona en serio con el FF...en serio te tirabas el pelo cuando Proudfoot interrumpia a Remus?? porque seria demasiado chistoso xD En todo caso, ahora tendra tiempo de sobra para hablar con Tonks...ojala que se le ocurra. Si, si. Proudfoot esta interesado en Tonks y ella...aunque no lo quiera admitir algo le pasa con el. No supera en todo caso al lobito, eso es cronico. Saludines de vuelta.

Staken Tonks

Que bueno que estes bien xD. que es un espritu merodeador pasible?? Aplaudir a Proudfoot? podria ser 8-), veo que eres una mas de las que cayo bajo su encanto...es que las mujeres somos todas iguales! Sera que los hombres tendran razon sobre eso? Nos gustan los mismos. En todo caso en este chap Proudfoot cayo totalmente en el lado mas cursi,..es que le gusta Tonks y ya, y como que no le importa demostrarlo. Pero aun asi prefieres a la pareja del canon...si no no le querrias pegar a Proudfoot, de eso ya se encargó Remus (que no esta fuera de trainning eh?)pero cierto, los hombres se entienden a golpes...nunca he podido llegar a comprender escasamente por qué esa necesidad que tienen de los golpes, es como que se enajenan y no piensan en nada mas que "mi puño en tu cara" hombres ¬¬, en fin saludos y vale por tu comentario.

palemoonbeam

No lo tenia todo escrito, relajate. No me gusta adelantar mas de un capitulo entero, porque cuando tengo que responder sus preguntas y me preguntan cosas que ya escribi, no se como responderlo...soy mala mintiendo por escrito xD. No fui tan explicita sobre lo que piensa Remus, pero se puede deducir por sus comentarios en el despacho de Dumbly. Los hombres complicados no escasean tanto eh? pero en definitiva son un cacho. Si es que quisiera a alguien complicado me meteria con una mujer. Lo lindo de los hombres es su simpleza (no en extremo, claro) pero estoy consciente que ALGO en esos hombres nos atrae. Sobre Sirius..si te metes con el te metes con todas sus fans, ajaja, eh, no es que sea precoz...aca al menos la palabra "tirar" no es exclusivamente "tirar" xD, pueden ser besos o cosas por el estilo, siendo sincera ni yo lo veo tan precoz como para "tirar" a los 13. Sobre eso de hacer irrumpir a Remus en el momento ¡no creas que no lo pensé! (si, yo a veces tambien me considero un alma falta de escrupulos), pero pense que la mejor tortura no es "ver" las cosas si no "imaginarlas" la imaginacion es mucho mas potente que la realidad. Remus no vio nada ¿pero crees que no lo imagina?.¿Por qué alguien defenderia asi a Tonks si es que no quiere algo con ella?..si Proudfoot quiere algo con ella ¿no querra ella algo con el?.¿Los dos viviendo en una misma casa...? las cosas pueden ocurrir, asi que Remus si que la esta pasando mal y lo peor de todo es que no puede estar seguro de nada porque no lo vio...en definitiva, soy mucho mas mala de lo que te imaginas muahaha xD  
¿Que tiene de malo la relacion clandestina de Tonks con "dan"? No que te cai bien el? Remus merece un poco las penas del infierno por ser tan cobarde! Y no, claro que no se ha dado cuenta de las atenciones de Savage, esta concentrado en otras cosas...y ademas es hombre ¡los hombres no se enteran de nada! Incursionaremos nuevamente en la intrincada mente de Remus...algun dia. ¡Revolucione el patio! Es que acaso Tonks no puede tener un desliz por ahi?? se lo tiene merecido, la pobre lo ha pasado mas mal. Doctora amor: solo me ha visto insistente con el tema ahora ultimo? Es que entonces no me ha tratado demasiado tiempo ¡Soy la persona mas insistente con el tema que conozco! Quiero un novio ¡ya! Y mira que no es por necesidad (no de esas) si no que mas bien como una prueba...seria capaz de durar mas de dos semanas con el pobre chico? me convertiria en una cursi mamona si tuviera a alguien al lado? De esas que compran chocolates, osos de peluches, escriben cartas y celebran san valentin? Guacala...espero que no, pero necesito comprobarlo. Ey, ey, tu perversion de Sirius, Remus, Snapy y Greyback lo haras en un FF?? y lo quieres peleando por ti...haras un FF con una marysue?? esto es muy siniestro...tienes que dar mas datos. Y metiendome en el consejo de la Innombrable, no me parece tan mala idea...si quieres salir del problema mejor tirarte de una con la artilleria pesada...asi los hombres saben a que atenerse xD Saludos y gracias por tu comentario. Debes solucionar esos problemas conyugales ya. (si, soy impaciente con todo)

SAludos a las comentaristas flojas!


	39. México

**CAPITULO XXXIX: "MEXICO"**

Proudfoot la miró con el ceño fruncido. Se sentó en la cama, frente a ella y le tomó las dos manos entre las suyas, unas manos grandes y nudosas, que dejaban las de Tonks en comparación como las manos de una niñita pequeña.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó sin dejar de mirarla seriamente.

-Ya te dije – dijo ella con resignación intentando no mirarlo directamente. La seguía poniendo igual de nerviosa – Trabajo para Dumbledore.

-¿Es un asunto secreto?

Ella asintió.

-Está bien – dijo él dulcificando el tono - ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

-No tengo idea. Un tiempo largo, supongo

Él asintió y movió a Tonks con suavidad para hacerse un espacio en la cama y acostarse junto a ella. La abrazó y la recostó sobre él. Ambos miraban el techo y se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-¿Vas a escribirme? – preguntó Proudfoot sabiendo de antemano que era una pregunta cursi y daba motivos para que se burlaran de él. Pero Tonks no lo tomó como una broma.

-Escucha Dan, yo… no creo que lo de nosotros dé como para que yo tenga que escribirte o…sólo somos compañeros de trabajo

Proudfoot la hizo callar con un silbido.

-No lo embarres antes incluso de que pueda llegar a ser.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estoy consciente de que no somos nada. Me doy cuenta de que todavía te gusta Lupin, y no puedo reprochártelo. Yo no soy nada tuyo. Pero sólo quisiera que no comenzaras a ponerle a todo un nombre. Limítate a dejarlo estar.

-Pero…

-Por favor, princesa.

-Está bien – Tonks sonrió. Se sentía tan bien acurrucada con Proudfoot, que se hubiese quedado allí toda la tarde. Por desgracia tenía turno de noche…con él también. Fue su última noche en Hogsmade. Al medio día siguiente, tendría que partir con un traslador hasta México. Una idea que aún no le gustaba del todo. Primero porque no conocía nada de nada sobre el lugar al que llegarían. Segundo porque se hablaba otro idioma. Tercero porque ella no tenía nada que ver con el problema que tenía Remus de andar desparramando información importante de la Orden con maleantes, y cuarto por el propio acompañante que tendría. Como si ya no fuera suficiente haberlo tenido que aguantar en la casa de los aurores por dos días.

Comenzaba a hacer frío en los alrededores de Hogwarts. Proudfoot le pasó su chaqueta. Le quedaba enorme.

-Yo sí voy a escribirte – soltó de pronto Proudfoot.

-Bueno.

-¿Qué tal una por día?

-No tendrás qué decirme – dijo ella riendo.

-No lo voy a hacer por eso. Seguro que Savage también le enviará lechuzas a Lupin. Te escribiré para que tengas con quién hacerle competencia – dijo con sarcasmo – Bueno y también para que no te olvides de tus compañeros aurores.

Tonks se enterneció con ese comentario. Sabía que con "tus compañeros aurores" se refería nada más que a él. No quería que lo olvidara. Tenía miedo.

Y de verdad era así. Proudfoot estaba consciente que un largo período de tiempo teniendo que compartir con Lupin, sería suficiente para que Tonks lo olvidara por completo. Era evidente. No tenía nada más que hacer. Pero aún así se negaba a dejar que eso ocurriera tan fácilmente.

-Dan, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto. Me voy a acordar de ti.

-Lo sé. Con tantas lechuzas, seguro que tendrás pesadillas conmigo – se burló el moreno. Luego soltó un suspiro – Te estaré esperando sin importar cuánto te demores.

-¡Por favor! – lo desechó Tonks, sabiendo que esta vez sí tendría que ser una broma.

-No, lo digo en serio. Ya te dije que me gustas. No sé cómo pasó. Fue algo repentino. Primero te odiaba y ahora no podré aguantar las horas de insomnio sin ti. Prométeme que pensarás en mí durante el viaje.

Ella no quiso prometer nada. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

-¿Puedes vigilar tu? Quiero dormir un poco más para no estar tan cansada mañana.

Él asintió. Tonks se quedó dormida y Proudfoot la observó dormir. Se dio cuenta de que en los últimos días, algunas puntas de su pelo estaban comenzando a colorearse castañas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

El Ministerio de Magia tiene grandes problemas con el congestionamiento del departamento de trasladores mágicos en los feriados largos, cuando las familias se reúnen y aprovechan de viajar a otros países. Se ha sugerido en variadas oportunidades construir alguna especie de terminal, pero las medidas de seguridad por el tráfico de sustancias ilegales se verían reducidas, y como el uso de un traslador demora no más de cinco segundos, el congestionamiento se produce solamente en aquellas fechas punta.

Por suerte en la fecha en que Remus y Tonks viajan, casi nadie más lo hace. Tienen un traslador a las 12 del día y viajan solos. México no es un destino muy concurrido.

Dumbledore les dio las indicaciones principales. Una vez allí tendrían que arreglárselas solos para ubicar a Prater. Lo primero era llegar a la capital latinoamericana. El Ministerio de allá tenía previsto su viaje.

Mientras esperaban en una salita a que el traslador estuviera listo, Remus se dedicaba a leer un grueso volumen de tapas negras, y Tonks miraba el techo aburrida. No le gustaba viajar en traslador. Era algo sumamente desagradable. La ponía histérica, principalmente debido a los mitos que existían sobre este método de transporte. Se decía que si el encargado de construirlo se equivocaba un pelo en la forma de realizar el hechizo, los viajantes podían desintegrarse y sus pedazos podrían diseminarse por cualquier lugar del espacio. Comenzó a mover el talón derecho de arriba hacia abajo en un gesto nervioso. Remus se dio cuenta.

-¿Puedes estarte tranquila? Sólo debemos esperar unos diez minutos más.

Claro. Remus el señor tranquilidad, al cual nada lo perturbaba, no podía ser feliz en su propia tranquilidad si no que quería que todos estuviesen quietos. Tonks dejó el gesto para retomarlo un rato después sin darse cuenta.

-Tonks, si estás nerviosa puedo darte un chocolate que…

-¡No quiero nada!.¿Acaso no puedo estar nerviosa?.¿No tengo derecho?

-Claro, yo sólo decía – Remus volvió a su lectura.

-¿Sabes siquiera hablar español? – preguntó ella de pronto más para quejarse que por saber.

-No – respondió él sin levantar la vista del libro – Pero existen medios mágicos para aprenderlo. Nos tomará una semana. Dependiendo claro de qué tan torpe seas para eso.

-¿Me estás insultando, Lupin? – dijo ella poniéndose de pie y poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas – Para que sepas, salí con muy buenas notas de la Academia así que no vengas a tratarme de torpe. Al menos tengo un título. Que sepa tú no tienes nada.

Remus ni siquiera la miró pero se notaba que hervía de rabia. Nunca nadie lo había tratado de mediocre en sus estudios.

-Tengo una mención en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo aparentando calma.

-¡Oh, vaya currículum! – se burló ella volviendo a su asiento.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que el tipo del departamento de trasladores los llamó.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Ciudad de México o el DF, como lo llaman sus oriundos, se ubica en la zona centro sur del país y alberga a cerca de nueve millones de habitantes. En proporciones, comparado con Londres podría resultar algo similar, pero para ambos que estaban acostumbrados a los estructurados modos de comportamiento británicos, el DF era la locura misma.

Llegaron a una oficina pública del Ministerio mágico mexicano. El tipo que los recibió hablaba inglés a la perfección y les dio algunas indicaciones básicas. Dumbledore les había alquilado un automóvil para que recorrieran el país completo si se les antojaba. Por supuesto que eso les tomaría media vida, pero no era un auto común y corriente. Al igual que el auto que el Ministerio le había prestado al Sr. Weasley, este era un auto encantado mágicamente para volar y así disminuir el tiempo de viaje. Era un chevette del '88 que a Tonks le pareció horrendo y Remus tuvo que convencer de usar, porque no había otra opción.

-Además no es tan feo.

-Nunca estaremos de acuerdo en gustos, Lupin. Eso me tranquiliza.

Remus prefirió subirse en el auto al volante. Tonks también manejaba, pero se negó a hacerlo en un auto tan feo.

-Bien, si voy a manejar lo mínimo es que leas el mapa.

-Está bien – dijo Tonks sacando del bolso de mano un mapa que Remus había adquirido en el departamento de trasladores. Lo abrió para comprobar que viajaban a través de la avenida insurgentes. Fue entonces cuando se percataron de que ya no estaban en el mismo país. Para empezar las personas que iban por la calle no eran iguales a lo que se acostumbraba a ver en Londres. Personas de baja estatura y morenas en su mayoría. Tonks se distrajo en mirar el panorama. Autos a toda velocidad, gente cruzando la calle en lugares no establecidos, apurados, intercambiando frases, saludándose unos con otros. Se sorprendió de la cantidad de edificios altos y modernos que había. Siempre pensó que Latinoamérica sería un pueblo grande, con mucha pobreza y gobiernos nefastos.

-¡Tonks, puedes decirme hacia dónde debo ir!

-Yo no sé dónde está la oráculo – se defendió la chica.

-Pero tú tienes un mapa….

-Que no indica dónde encontrar adivinas fugitivas.

Remus dio un suspiro. Puede que haya contado hasta diez.

-No te había explicado que necesitamos llegar a Yucatán.

-No, no lo habías hecho.

-Lo sé, ahora lo estoy haciendo. Necesitamos llegar a la capital…

-¡Espera! Aquí está. La capital es Mérida. Es bastante lejos ¿eh? – Remus no contestó – En ese caso debemos ir hacia el este.

-Ajá.

-Y ahora estamos yendo hacia el norte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé. Aquí dice que esta avenida va en dirección norte sur.

-Entonces estamos yendo hacia el sur.

-Eso no lo puedes saber. Tiene dos sentidos.

-No sabes leer un mapa – Remus metió el pie en el freno tan bruscamente que casi chocan contra el parabrisa. Un hombre adulto cruzó corriendo la calle y por poco Remus lo atropella.

-Y tú no sabes conducir. Además dime ¿cómo atravesaremos todo el país para llegar esta noche?

-Volando.

-¿Y piensas salir volando en mitad de la ciudad?

-¡No! Por eso mismo necesito que leas el mapa para que me digas por qué carretera debo salir para poder irnos volando.

Tonks le tendió el mapa.

-Tú lo haces todo mejor, Lupin – dijo con sarcasmo – Mejor hazlo tú.

-No puedo mirar el mapa si estoy manejando.

-Oh, pues deberías. No que los lobos tienen la visión más desarrollada.

-No, eso no es verdad – murmuró Remus sin dejar de mirar el camino – Tienen el olfato y el oído más desarrollado. Y yo no soy un lobo. Ahora mira ese mapa y dime por dónde tengo que doblar para salir a la carretera.

Tonks tomó el mapa sólo para tener algo que hacer. Sabía que había ofendido a Remus, y sin tener muy claro el por qué, en vez de sentirse culpable se sentía sumamente feliz.

-Puedes usar la federal 136, la 150, la 190.

-Wou wou, ¿Qué? – dijo Remus interrumpiéndola.

-Eso, tienes muchas opciones.

-¿Pero y dónde estamos?

-No tengo idea. La verdad es que soy mejor manejando que leyendo mapas.

Remus aprovechó una luz roja para bajarse del auto, ir hasta la puerta del copiloto, abrirle la puerta a Tonks, tirarla del brazo, llevarla hasta el asiento del piloto, cerrarle la puerta y subirse nuevamente al auto esta vez en el asiento del copiloto.

-Pues manejas tú – dijo tomando el mapa – En la siguiente cuadra dobla a la izquierda.

-¿Izquierda? Este manubrio está al revés.

-¿Cómo que está al revés?

-Estoy manejando desde el lado izquierdo ¿Cómo quieres que maneje desde este lado?

-Escúchame bien, Tonks. Puedes hacer de este viaje un verdadero infierno para los dos o puedes simplemente quedarte callada y manejar. Si tomas la primera opción probablemente no encontremos nunca a Prater. Si tomas la segunda opción te estaré eternamente agradecido. No te pido que nos llevemos bien, solamente limítate a hacer tu trabajo.

-Bien – dijo Tonks mirando el camino con seriedad – Quieres algo profesional, haré algo profesional. Pero no quiero tu eterno agradecimiento. No quiero nada tuyo que pueda durar por siempre. Estaremos en tregua mientras tanto.

0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando salieron de la capital y fueron dejando atrás las casas, Tonks oprimió el botón que hacía que el auto se Desilusionara y una vez invisibles, se elevaron por los aires. El camino fue en su mayoría en silencio y cerca de la media noche llegaron a Mérida.

Una vez allí se hospedaron en una posada en la calle cincuentinueve entendiéndose con la recepcionista más por intuición que porque ella manejara el inglés, a pesar de ser un lugar bastante turístico, y se durmieron antes de apoyar sus cabezas en la almohada. Había sido un viaje agotador.

A la mañana siguiente Tonks bajó a la recepción. Remus se encontraba apoyado en el mostrador con las manos en los bolsillos, esperándola.

-Vamos a tomar desayuno – dijo como si fuera una orden, y salió del lugar. Tonks lo siguió.

Caminaron hasta el parque Hidalgo, cercano a su posada. El lugar estaba rodeado de restaurantes y cafés. Hasta entonces no se habían percatado de la diferencia de clima. Hacía mucho calor y al ambiente era húmedo. Ordenaron y comenzaron a hablar de sus planes. Por lo que Remus sabía, Prater había comenzado su viaje allí, pero no quería decir que aún pudieran toparse con ella.

-Pero si toman casas muggles y viven en ellas significa que no tienen ningún apuro, aún podríamos encontrarla – sugirió Tonks.

-Merlín te oiga – rezongó Remus – Me conformo con enterarme de su recorrido y poder sorprenderla antes de tener que recorrer punto por punto todos los lugares.

-¿Sabes qué lugares son esos? – Remus la miró con una ceja alzada – Quiero decir, más o menos.

Él sacó el libro que le había pasado la bibliotecaria.

-Ahí hay unos cuantos. Seguro que uno de esos está en el recorrido turístico de ella.

Tonks ni lo miró. Nunca le habían gustado mucho los libros. Además el paisaje del lugar era mucho más atractivo. Varios jóvenes estudiantes vagaban por el parque. El lugar era precioso. Toda la ciudad en realidad lo era. Muchas áreas verdes y construcciones arquitectónicas de épocas antiguas. Fachadas continuas, blancas y altas. Una pareja de chicos estudiantes cruzaron cerca de ellos y se los quedaron mirando. Luego siguieron su alegre recorrido.

-Debemos llamar la atención – dijo Tonks sacando un espejo y mirándose. Su estado era lamentable y sabía que no era por el viaje. Se había dado cuenta que hacía unos días su cabello había comenzado a colorearse castaño. Cerró el espejo y miró a Remus. Estaba guapo como siempre. Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente - ¿Cuándo aprenderemos a hablar español?

-Compré unas pociones antes de salir de Londres – contestó él – Tienen unas instrucciones. Son como cinco, una por día. Supuestamente vas aprendiendo el idioma gradualmente mientras lo escuchas y lo combinas con las pociones. En una semana podrás escribir hasta un libro en español.

-¿Adónde iremos ahora?

-A las ruinas. Tendremos que viajar un poco hacia el sureste.

Terminaron su desayuno y volvieron a la posada. Tonks lamentaría más tarde el no haber tenido la disposición de ánimo para recorrer la ciudad, pero en la situación actual lo único que querían los dos era terminar ese viaje lo más pronto posible. Ella volvió a conducir. Durante el corto período en que viajaron, se limitaron a sus tareas. Ella conducía, él le decía por donde seguir. Antes de llegar a la entrada del complejo turístico, Remus le extendió a ella un frasquito color púrpura.

-Tómatelo hasta el fondo – le dijo – Es la poción para hablar español. Intenta escuchar con atención lo que hablan las personas de por aquí.

Bajaron del automóvil y enseguida un tipo joven y alegre los fue a recibir. Al parecer había que recorrer un corto camino a pie para llegar a las ruinas de Uxmal, que era la ciudad Maya que Remus había escogido como la de probable mayor atractivo con la oráculo por su vinculación con los magos. La ciudad estaba relacionada con muchos mitos muggles que tenían simples explicaciones mágicas. El tipo que los acosaba, comprobaron con el tiempo que lo único que quería era venderles alguna baratija relacionada con el lugar.

-No, gracias – dijo Tonks en español apenas dándose cuenta de que había cambiado de idioma - ¡Remus! – le dijo volviéndose hacia él – Dije algo en español.

-Lo noté.

-Pero no lo estaba pensando. Sólo quería darle a entender que no quería nada y salió así nada más.

-Es la idea de la poción.

Tonks como una niña sorprendida con las funciones de un juguete nuevo, volvió donde el tipo que intentaba vender sus productos a otros desprevenidos turistas, y trató de sostener una conversación más larga, pero rápidamente alcanzó a Remus, algo defraudada.

-Le pregunté si es que tenía monedas de cambio, pero no me entendió.

-Fue porque hablaste en inglés – explicó Remus – La poción hace mayor efecto dependiendo de cuánto escuchas hablar. No hemos escuchado a casi nadie. Difícilmente podrás imitar vocabulario español si no lo has oído.

Tonks lo ignoró y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. Al principio todo le había parecido demasiado turístico como para ser interesante, pero adentrándose un poco más en la ciudad se podían divisar los enormes complejos de edificios y ruinas altísimas. Todo estaba rodeado de muchísima vegetación arbórea, aunque la ciudad en sí, se veía algo árida.

-Merlín – murmuraron ambos apenas llegar frente al palacio del gobernador, un edificio rectangular sobre una plataforma relativamente alta. A la entrada había una figura de un gobernador decorado con serpientes. Tonks inmediatamente se puso a husmear el edificio, entrando a todas las bóvedas que estaban permitidas, y mirando con atención los mil detalles grabados en la estructura.

-Tonks – la llamó Lupin, luego de dejarla mirar a su antojo – Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso. Tenemos que buscar algo que nos ayude en…

-¡Tonterías! Tú te callas, Remus – dijo Tonks bajando las escaleras con el ceño fruncido – No esperarás que atraviese todo un océano para llegar a este hermoso lugar y que tú me digas que tenemos que irnos porque eres un irresponsable desparrama-información-confidencial.

-¿No que teníamos una tregua?

-Por los pantalones de Merlín, tenemos que ver eso – dijo Tonks interrumpiéndolo y echándose a correr hacia el final del complejo. Remus la siguió sin muchas ganas, pero cuando se dio cuenta a qué se refería, no tuvo otra opción que encontrarle razón a sus argumentos. Cosas así no se veían todos los días.

Un gigantesco edificio de 35 metros de alto, construido con pequeñas rocas que parecían calzar exactamente una con la otra comprendía la mayor parte del lugar. Estaba bordeado por escalerillas con escalones casi tan pequeños, que con suerte calzaban los pies de un hombre adulto. Murallas más pequeñas comenzaban el ascenso hacia la torre y en ese punto se pararon Remus y Tonks para observar hacia la cúspide. El sol les impedía un poco la vista.

-¿Me vas a decir que todo esto lo hicieron muggles en tiempos cuando ni siquiera sabían construir columpios?

Remus iba a preguntar por qué había dicho columpios y no artefactos muggles más útiles como naves espaciales, tranvías, celulares o hasta alumbrado público, pero fue interrumpido por la risita de un hombre de mediana edad a sus espaldas. Los dos se dieron la vuelta. Era un hombre como todos los que habían visto en el último día: no muy alto, no muy moreno, pero sin duda mucho más que ellos y con unos almendrados ojos oscuros.

-¿Magos, no es cierto? – ninguno de los dos respondió – Veo que no sabían, pero tenemos guías turísticos especializados. Evidentemente lo que les contamos no son las mismas fábulas que se les cuentan a los muggles. Entre nosotros nos gusta más practicar la verdad.

El hombre había hablado en español, por lo que ambos habían entendido apenas la mitad de lo que decía.

-Somos ingleses – dijo Tonks con cierto embarazo.

-Lo sé – dijo el hombre todavía en español – Sólo quería que practicaran el idioma. Me llamo Arcadio Soza

Y les estrechó efusivamente las manos, cosa que ellos no se esperaban.

-Este edificio, por ejemplo – dijo haciendo un gesto para mostrar la enorme construcción – se conoce como la pirámide del adivino. Los muggles creen que se trata de un simple mito, pero la verdad es que fue construido en una sola noche por un goblin.

-¿Goblin? – preguntó Remus incrédulo – No parece un diseño muy característico de goblins.

-Es verdad. A los duendes les gusta mucho esos diseños rococó, con muchos detalles y muchos metales relucientes. Esto parece algo muy rústico para ser de gusto goblin.

Soza se veía un poco contrariado.

-Esos son los goblins del norte de Europa. El goblin que construyó este edificio era natural de Mesoamérica. Según el relato, apostó con el gobernador muggle a que podía construirlo en una noche. En el caso de que ganara, el gobernador debía cederle su cargo. Como ven el goblin ganó. Por supuesto hubo rebeliones por este hecho, pero ¿no quieren subir a conocerlo?

150 escalones eran los que había que recorrer para llegar hasta el último templo. Mientras ascendían, Arcadio Soza les contó sobre la religión Maya y su fascinación por las serpientes y las figuras antropomórficas, sus principales ídolos. Pronunció tantas cosas impronunciables e irrepetibles para ellos, que se concentraron más en los detalles de las paredes que en lo que hablaba su guía, que por si fuera poco no abandonó nunca la costumbre de hablarles en español, por más que insistiera Tonks en que no le entendía.

-Esto le habría encantado a Salazar – comentó Tonks, haciendo que Remus tuviera, por primera vez en el viaje, que ocultar una sonrisa. Era verdad. Si Harry estuviese allí hubiese dado fe que algunas cosas no distaban mucho de la cámara de los secretos.

El sólo hecho de subir y bajar esas interminables escaleras, los había cansado. Soza continuó el recorrido como si nada lo apasionara más que hablar de los Mayas y pasearse entre las ruinas. Les contó que el recorrido de ciudades no terminaba allí, si no que había unas diez ciudades más diseminadas por el territorio más cercano y que había muchas otras conocidas en los países vecinos. Tonks creyó que Remus enloquecería y se tiraría de los 10 metros que les faltaba para bajar las escaleras de la gran pirámide.

-¿Diez ciudades más?.¿Sólo por aquí cerca?

-No se preocupe. Se paga sólo por entrar en esta. Lo demás está incluido en el recorrido – dijo Soza con despreocupación, como si lo más terrible ya hubiese pasado – Este, es el cuadrángulo del cementerio. Los muggles creen que se trató realmente de un cementerio, por los restos de cráneos que hay por allí – dijo estirando el brazo para indicarlos – Pero la verdad es que estaba destinado a experimentaciones de los magos de la época con las distintas fuerzas de la magia. Ya saben, la constante lucha entre la magia negra y la blanca. Como siempre comenzaron a formarse bandos y todos saben cómo terminó la historia.

-En realidad yo no sé – admitió Tonks en un perfecto español.

-Tiene definitivamente una facilidad para aprender idiomas, señorita – comentó Arcadio con una sonrisa – Los magos de magia blanca gobernaban el lugar e influenciaban a los muggles. Tenían estrechos vínculos y había cierta armonía. Todos se apoyaban. Surgió por entonces otro grupo de magos más "innovadores". Pensaban que se podía sacar mucho más provecho de la magia que el que se conocía en ese entonces, sólo que para aprovechar esa nueva veta había que trasgredir un poco las reglas. Comenzaron las leves matanzas de muggles para experimentación de magia oscura. Me atrevería a decir que en ese período los mayas conocieron muchas más cosas y alcanzaron su pick de desarrollo. Sin embargo, la magia negra tiende a corromper al mago que la utiliza, y el medio que parecía ser la muerte de algunos muggles para experimentación, terminó por ser el fin. Los magos mataban por matar. Los ancianos a favor del uso de magia estrictamente blanca, se vanagloriaron de sus predicciones en contra del avance que parecía estar brindando la magia negra. Y bueno, guerras, bandos, más matanzas y extinción de la civilización. Como decía este "cementerio" era nada menos que un laboratorio de magia negra.

-Disculpe – interrumpió Tonks el silencio que se había formado luego de la interesante historia de Soza - ¿Tiene por casualidad algún registro de las personas que visitan el lugar?

-No – Arcadio Soza se atrevió a reír – Son millones los visitantes anuales. Si gustan pueden firmar un libro de visita – dijo Soza con la intención de comprender a qué iba la pregunta de ella.

Remus, que había perdido la esperanza de encontrar pistas sobre Prater en la primera ciudad maya, se había alejado un poco del guía y estaba inclinado junto a unas pequeñas plataformas con unos bajorrelieves de calaveras y huesos varios.

-Tenga cuidado – lo advirtió Arcadio – Hace poco más de un mes tuvimos un altercado con un grupo de jóvenes magos. Quisieron llevarse una de esas plataformas para llevarlas como obsequios. Le hemos puesto un hechizo protector. Sólo en el caso de que personas como esas decidan volver.

Tonks se interesó en las plataformas. Pero Remus encontró mucho más interesante lo que había dicho el guía.

-¿Dijo que pensaban que era un obsequio?

-Sí, sí. Les interesó mucho este sitio. Al parecer querían robárselas para dárselas como obsequio a su maestra. Eran gente rara, insisto. Como si no tuviéramos suficientes ferias artesanales y artesanos acosando a los turistas para llevar obsequios.

-¿Y qué pasó con ellos?

-No fue nada sencillo, créame – dijo Soza simpatizando con la curiosidad de Remus por su trabajo – Robar patrimonios es algo grave en el estado mexicano. El gobierno muggle quiso meterlos presos, pero el Ministerio intervino porque mal que mal, todos eran magos. Se conformaron con expulsarlos del país. No pueden volver en el transcurso de cinco años.

-¿No sabe a dónde fueron a parar?

-Ni idea – dijo Soza encogiéndose de hombros - Lo único que sé es que en México no pueden estar. Ahora, yo les recomendaría que aparte del recorrido lineal que se hace, visiten hoy mismo Chichén Itzá. Será el equinoccio de otoño, y no pueden perderse la bajada de kukulcán. Es una hermosa serpiente formada por triángulos de luz que pareciera descender la escalera. ..

Por desgracia para Tonks, Remus no estaba por la tarea de visitar el milagro que ocurría sólo dos veces al año.

-¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó una vez estuvieron nuevamente en el auto.

-¿No te diste cuenta? Esos jóvenes magos a los que se refería nuestro guía son los seguidores de Prater.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque querían llevar las plataformas como "obsequios". Si algo sé de ella es que adora recibir obsequios de peso histórico. Es evidente que sus discípulos ansiaban adquirir un gran regalo para ella.

-Pero entonces ¿adónde piensas ir?

-No estoy seguro – admitió Remus – Pero ya sabemos que en México no está.

* * *

El tiempo es escaso, ahora lo vengo a comprobar. Pero ya saben que soy impaciente asi que siempre termino haciendo este tipo de cosas...solo para yo misma conocer el final xD  
Como sea, pienso (lo que no quiere decir que lo haga) hacer un capitulo por lugar. Si el lugar es grande, puede ser un capitulo muy muy largo...quien sabe.

Como el tiempo es escaso, tambien lo seran las contestaciones...pero eso no quiere decir que sus RR deben serlo. Es mas...en estos momentos de baja moral es lo mas necesario, asi que comenten, por favor.

RR!

ivonne910

Hola. ¿Quien rayos dijo que no los mandaria a dar un paseo por chilito lindo? Nada mas lejos de la realidad, digamos que la primera parada era mexico, pero el pueblito de latinoamerica es bastante amplio como para que no recorran nada mas no? El pobre de Proudfoot se quedó con mas que las ganas... pobre xD  
Saludos

palemoonbeam

Como diablos contesto un RR tuyo de forma precisa? A ver.. Remus. Pues yo sostengo que era feo..al menos en Hogwarts y al menos para JK. Lily es una chica...no nada de chica, es una persona. LAs personas somos superficiales. Quizas Remus no era horrible, pero si lo hubiese sido, está claro que se "decantaria" (eso es tan spanish) por James, porque el flechazo va unido a ciertos atractivos (lease fisicos, economicos y hasta sociales) Y la amistad entre hombres y mujeres no existe, abran los ojos señoritas. Proudfoot no es el unico especimen que vale la pena, es simplemente un tipo que no es ni muy encantador, ni muy guapo ni tiene mucho dinero, solo que ha caido en ese trance extraño que se llama enamoramiento. Nadie se acuesta con alguien a quien conoce hace solo unas semanas. A Tonks todavía no le gusta lo suficiente, en pocas palabras no lo permitiria, y Proudfoot no intentaria un movimiento que podria resultar tan perjudicial por mucho que le picaran las manos xD Tonks le gusta lo suficiente como para no querer embarrarlo. En el fondo la quiere meter a la ducha, pero quiere hacerlo permanentemente, no solo una vez. La bibliotecaria es total invencion de su servidora...no conozco a nadie asi. El "me gustas" de Proudfoot no quiere decir nada mas que eso. No siempre mis personajes tienen una doble intencion oculta. Ademas es HOMBRE. Tu historia de love es divertida...hay que tenerlo muy superado como para contarlo xD. Si quieres protagonizar tu fic siempre puedes hacerlo. Ya conoces a las Mary Sue?? personajes femeninos fastidiosos, protagonistas con habilidades superpoderosas y como si fuera poco son en su generalidad la autora con ganas de figurar. Mi ultimo fic, el personaje principal no tiene superpoderes, pero esta basicamente inspirado en mi xD... o como me estoy viendo desde ahora ultimo. Si quieres protagonizar un fic no le veo nada de malo. Esto es una constante figuraciones de egos, para eso se invento esta pagina, no te tragues el "desatar tu imaginacion" mas bien es "desata tu amor por ti" aun asi no tiene nada de malo. De todas formas puedes entretener al publico. Como sea, si me quieres dar un sirius, me haria bien. Saludos y dra. amor: ¿Como se quita la culpa? no me digas que con el tiempo eh? que siempre he tenido problemas con el...pasa demasiado lento a veces.  
PD: Yo tambien prefiero esas canciones de Bowie...todavia no logro entender por que siempre pongo en los FF las canciones que no me gustan tanto.

Anghy Lupin Weasley

Buenas. tu pregunta de en qué epoca del año estan me ha traido complicaciones. Supuestamente en Londres es otoño y en Mexico si estan tambien en el hemisferio norte, debe ser el mismo periodo del año, pero me he enterado de que su mes mas lluvioso es julio y agosto, cosa que no pasa cuando Harry esta de cumpleaños. Como sea, sigue siendo otoño. Proudfoot "está" realmente por Tonks. Le ha picado el insecto (que no es bicho) del love...buag, como sea. Saludos

lobitablack

new RRer! xD Como estas? Que bueno que te cause gracia el FF, porque si vas a leer (y mas encima en el PC) la cosa es pasarlo bien. Sirius definitivamente lo vale...vere si es que puedo hacer alguna escenita donde haga una aparicion. Siento la demora. Sobre donde va a terminar el fic...no estoy segura pero me da la impresion que de las opciones que pusiste, la mas cercana es la boda, quizas un poco antes. Gracias por tu comentario.

Staken Tonks

En definitiva el viaje sera bueno...supongo, espero, no lo se...ya sabes que a veces los personajes se me escapan un poco. Wou ¿donde mencionaste biblioteca? Tambien hacen falta teatros, medios de comunicacion y cosas por el estilo en el mundo magico. Saludos Staken y ojala te guste el viaje de no placer.

Feanwen

Madre mia! xD si que estabas desaparecida. Que bueno que hayas regresado al mal camino en este momento de depresion por el que paso :'(, nah, ojo que puse mal y no buen camino..por que sera? Continuo lo mas pronto que me da.¿Que tendria de malo que Tonks se enamorara de Proudfoot? Yo creo que es un excelente partido xD Saludos

Dorita Tonks

Otra que vuelve al mal camino. Aunque tu no estabas desaparecida desde hace tanto tiempo, pero yo entiendo, este jodido tiempo ¬¬ Debe ser un placer leer capitulos seguidos..no hay espera! Cuidate, gracias por tu comentario y espero no demorarme tanto en el que sigue, aunque no tengo idea de adonde mandarlos ahora.

Kisses.


	40. Cuba

**CAPÍTULO XL: "CUBA"**

La primera lechuza de Proudfoot llegó un lunes por la mañana.

Remus y Tonks iban en el auto, intentando ignorarse. Habían discutido la noche anterior sobre las resoluciones que debían tomar. Remus había marcado en el libro sacado de la biblioteca, los puntos que consideraba más posibles de visitar por Prater. Tonks había insistido en que se quedaran en Mérida hasta obtener datos más relevantes de hacia dónde ir.

-No tenemos nada – le había dicho - ¿Cómo rayos esperas que lleguemos a cualquier lado si no tienes idea si habrá pisado el lugar?

-No es que no tengamos nada – se había intentado defender él – Ya te dije que conocí a Prater. Tenía debilidad por los lugares rodeados de agua.

-¡Pues entonces debería estar en Inglaterra!

-No me grites. No está en Inglaterra, está por aquí. O estuvo por aquí. Tiene que haber visitado este lugar. Cuba es una isla bastante conocida y tiene cierto encanto de ese que anda buscando la oráculo.

-Es toda una isla. No creo que encontrarla sea lo más sencillo del mundo. Quizás ni siquiera fue allí.

-Pero no lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos. Además pienso consultar a las autoridades mágicas en Cuba. Acuérdate que fueron expulsados de México. Creo que ahora deben de tener algún registro, o historial.

-¿Por qué no esperamos? Podemos visitar el lugar y consultar con la gente de por aquí. En algún hotel o casa se deben haber quedado. Al menos tenemos la seguridad de que aquí sí estuvieron. Quedémonos unos días.

-No quiero esperar más días – había sido todo lo que había respondido él.

_Bien,_ pensaba ella, _yo tampoco quiero estar más tiempo con él_. Pero lo que pensaba Remus era que debían encontrar pronto a Elizabeth Prater. En realidad la compañía no era lo que le molestaba. Era cierto que Tonks se comportaba insoportablemente, pero en su fuero interno, él pensaba que era una reacción normal y hasta encantadora. Si ella seguía enfadada, no podía significar nada más aparte de que lo quería. Sabía que la idea era que ella se olvidara pronto de todo, pero si hubiese sido totalmente honesto, tendría que admitir que le encantaba toda la situación. Tenía una excusa perfecta para estar con ella.

La miró de reojo mientras se concentraba en el camino. Debían llegar al borde oriental de México para luego sobrevolar la distancia oceánica que los distanciaba de la isla de Cuba. En realidad no sabía por qué se había decidido por Cuba, pero algo le aseguraba que Prater debía haber pasado por ahí. Se convenció de que debía comenzar a hacer caso de los presentimientos, que siempre había intentado opacar debido a su sentido práctico y racional, pero que en ningún momento le habían abandonado.

Fue entonces cuando algo picoteó en la ventana de la puerta del lado de ella.

-Eh, hay una lechuza – le dijo sin distraerse en mirarla.

-Bueno.

-¿No le vas a abrir la ventana? Puede ser importante.

-Como quieras – Tonks bajó el vidrio manualmente y la lechuza entró al auto haciendo un tremendo lío de plumas, perturbando el manejo de Remus, y chocando con el parabrisas.

-¡Saca a ese animal!

-Tú querías dejarlo entrar.

Con un hechizo, la chica logró tranquilizar al animal. Le dio de beber de una botella que llevaba en el bolso y la dejó descansar en el asiento trasero. Un viaje desde Londres no es ninguna gracia para hacerlo volando por tus propios medios. Sacó el pergamino casi con aburrimiento esperando algo como indicaciones o sermones de Dumbledore, pero sonrió abiertamente al darse cuenta que era de parte de Proudfoot. La leyó con avidez. Era cortita y amistosa. Hacía algunos comentarios sobre lo estúpidos que eran Savage y Dawlish. Le contaba sobre la inminente llegada de un cuarto auror a la casa y terminaba con un "me aburro sin ti" y unas cuántas bromas más. La última haciendo alusión a Lupin, hasta la había hecho reír.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Remus esperando también que fuera algo de la Orden, pero la risita de ella le había hecho sentir mayor curiosidad.

-Nada que te importe.

Remus la ignoró

-¿No es de Dumbledore?

-Si fuera de Dumbledore te importaría…supongo.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero en el fondo estaba picado y quería saber de qué se trataba. Como siempre su autocontrol pudo más e intentó olvidar el asunto. Se le vino a la mente los tiempos en que solían reírse entre ellos y no burlarse de ellos. Los tiempos de la Moonlight Fest o las fechas importantes en Grimmauld Place. Los cumpleaños de ambos, la navidad, los paseos por el callejón Diagon y ahora todo, pero todo estaba tan cambiado que sintió lástima. Recordó la primera vez que sintió ese nerviosismo al estar con ella. Cuando se habían besado por primera vez. La primera vez que la había mirado con otros ojos. Su primera pelea, luego del segundo beso. Recordó su incursión por el ático y todas las cosas que habían venido después. La declaración de ella. El rechazo suyo. Y sumando todo, pensándolo, desmenuzando recuerdos no lograba encontrar el punto de unión ¿En qué momento Tonks se había enamorado de él? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué? No es que él se considerara poca cosa, pero era claro que ambos no tenían ninguna relación ni afinidad que pudiera haber creado esa química ¿Por qué le había gustado?

-¿Por qué arrugas tanto la frente? – preguntó ella de pronto.

-Porque estaba pensando en cómo encontrar a la oráculo – dijo Remus algo cohibido porque ella lo hubiese estado mirando.

-No mientas – dijo Tonks segurísima de lo que decía – Cuando piensas en la oráculo empiezas a hablar y explicarme suposiciones. Ahora estás callado y arrugas la frente.

-Quizás es porque alguien me molesta más de la cuenta con sus preguntas.

-Estabas arrugando la frente antes de que preguntara.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? – preguntó Remus levantando por primera vez la vista del camino. Tonks esperaba su mirada con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que aún no te hayas dado cuenta – acto seguido Tonks se dio la vuelta en su asiento, dándole la espalda con intenciones de dormir.

-No, dímelo. En verdad quiero escucharlo de tu propia boca. Tu problema soy no ¿no es cierto?

-No precisamente – Tonks no se dio la vuelta – Mi problema es que no quieres aceptar la realidad tal como se te entrega. Cobarde, Remus. Mi problema son las actitudes cobardes.

-Pues ándame conociendo, Tonks. No soy precisamente lo que esperas. Imagínate que si tenemos problemas ahora, cuando ni siquiera somos amigos, cómo sería si fuéramos…

-¿Fuéramos qué?

-No interesa – Remus volvió a guardar silencio y concentrarse en la carretera. Tonks murmuró un insulto y procuró dormirse.

Una hora después, luego del papeleo de rutina para salir de un país y poder entrar a otro, la pareja sobrevolaba el mar caribe, en casi completa oscuridad. La vista podría haber sido bonita de estar más interesados en ella los testigos.

Llegaron a La Habana en medio del ajetreo nocturno de la ciudad. Remus despertó a Tonks con un "llegamos". Ella abrió los ojos y se maravilló nuevamente por la diferencia de paisajes. La Habana era a esa hora (y luego comprobaría que a cualquiera) gente paseándose de calle en calle, conversando, bailando, canturreando, brindando y sobre todo disfrutando a concho de todos los momentos a los cuales se les podía sacar provecho. Miró por la ventana y descubrió como unas niñitas de unos siete años la saludaban con la mano. Remus se orilló levemente para dejar pasar a los lujosos autos de los años cincuenta, y así poder revisar con mayor detenimiento los lugares en donde podían quedarse a pasar la noche. Tonks aprovechó para bajar la ventanilla. Un aire cálido entró al interior del auto.

-Hola – dijo una de las niñas que se habían acercado al auto con curiosidad.

-Hola – dijo Tonks en español, segura de que ahora podría comprender a cabalidad lo que pudieran hablarle las chicas.

-¿Eres europea?

-Ajá. Soy inglesa – le dijo ella con una sonrisa. La chica era menudita y trigueña. Remus miró a las chicas con curiosidad. A pesar de la hora, caminaban con libertad por las calles e iban vestidas con ropas muy livianas - ¿Sabes dónde puede haber un hotel para que yo y mi compañero nos hospedemos una noche?

-Hay muchos. Te muestro uno que hay aquí cerca y tú me das un dólar – Tonks miró a Remus como preguntándole. Él se encogió de hombros – Hagamos un trato – resolvió ella – Me muestras el más bonito y te regalo un conejito.

La niña aplaudió con entusiasmo y haciéndoles una seña, los guió hasta un hotelcito cercano unas cuántas veredas de la Plaza de Armas. Las demás niñas conversaban con entusiasmo. En el camino se toparon con varias personas que intentaban venderles hasta los más inimaginables productos, al darse cuenta de que eran extranjeros. Remus ya comenzaba a cabrearse con la insistencia de los vendedores, cuando finalmente llegaron. Tonks, antes de bajar del auto, convirtió una botella de agua en un pequeño conejito blanco y antes de entrar en el hotel, se lo entregó a la chica, que se lo mostró con orgullo. Entonces Remus comprobó que las niñas no iban con poca ropa, si no que fuera hacía bastante calor y el ambiente era muy húmedo.

-Hola – dijo otra de las chicas dirigiéndose a Remus – Me llamo Lucía ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Remus.

La chica se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me caes bien, Remus. La señora con la que vas en el auto ¿es tu novia? – preguntó pícaramente.

-No – dijo él resueltamente.

-Ah, debería serlo. Harían una linda pareja – comentó la niña lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Tonks escuchara. Acto seguido las chicas volvieron por el camino donde las habían encontrado despidiéndose con las manos.

Remus y Tonks se dirigieron una mirada incómoda y entraron al hotel, donde un botones los acosó con ofertas y habitaciones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El hotel que les había escogido la niña era de un estilo colonial, con un patio interior donde la parejita se encontró a tomar desayuno. Remus le habló de su intención de ir al Ministerio Mágico en Cuba para saber sobre el historial del grupo de la oráculo. No fue necesario invitar a Tonks.

-Que te vaya bien – dijo – Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Tú? – dijo él casi despectivamente al enterarse de que ella no lo acompañaría - ¿Qué tienes que hacer tú, además de tu trabajo?

-Te recuerdo, Lupin que estoy aquí casi que por obligación y por si fuera poco, gracias a ti. Lo mínimo es que me des tiempo de hacer las cosas que se me antojan, al menos por una mañana. Además ya estás grandecito como para hacer esas diligencias solo. Te dejo el auto – y acto seguido se levantó.

-Pero…

Tonks en realidad quería hacer un pequeño recorrido por la vieja Habana, y aprovechar por esas casualidades de la vida si es que podía encontrar alguna lechucería para responderle la carta a Proudfoot. Pero a veces encontrar a un mago que te oriente es más difícil de lo que parece. Se puso a recorrer las polvorientas calles, buscando algo que le indicara la cercanía con magia. Se puso de espaldas a la calle y mirando hacia la vereda miró a las personas con curiosidad. Mala idea. En el acto tuvo a un grupo de cubanos ofreciéndole cualquier tipo de estupidez que se le ocurriera, nada de lo que necesitaba. Por suerte su padre, un hombre bastante espontáneo y sociable, le había enseñado mucho acerca de relaciones "Lo primero que debes hacer ante vendedores indeseables, es mostrarle tu billetera vacía" Nada más cierto. Con un "no tengo dinero" no consiguió que se amilanaran, pero mostrando sus bolsillos sin un céntimo se alejaron desilusionados.

Entonces se le ocurrió que no había nada más fácil que encontrar a un mago citando ciertas palabras.

-¡Hum! Muggles – dijo Tonks no muy segura de si esa palabra atraería a algún mago, de las muchas personas que caminaban por la ciudad. No estaba segura de si era un término universal.

-Hay bastantes – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se volvió hacia la calle y se encontró con un hombre negro en un Impala que la miraba con una sonrisa – Pero si buscas a un mago, aquí tienes uno a tu disposición ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-Bueno, yo… no acostumbro a subirme al auto de un hombre que acabo de conocer.

-¿Y si ese hombre es un taxista? – dijo el mago subiendo y bajando las cejas.

Tonks se rió y se sintió estúpida.

-Claro – dijo subiendo rápidamente al auto. La soltura con la que hablaba el hombre y su cantado acento la divirtieron mucho.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Eres europea? – dijo el hombre mirándola desde el espejo retrovisor.

-Inglesa.

-Hablas bien el español.

-Gracias, pero en realidad es mérito de una poción que acabo de tomar.

-Eh, que la magia siempre ayuda, pero todo es mérito nuestro ¿Qué quieres que te lleve a conocer, inglesita? Te advierto desde ya que estamos en la zona más linda de mi ciudad: la vieja Habana. Por cierto, me llamo Raúl – dijo extendiéndole una mano hacia los asientos traseros. Tonks la estrechó con cordialidad. Era imposible no llevarse bien con ese curioso taxista. Con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que no era nada de curioso. Todos los taxistas eran iguales.

-Soy… soy Tonks.

-¡Qué nombre raro!

-En realidad es mi apellido. Mi nombre no me gusta.

-En realidad a mi tampoco me gusta mi nombre. Me hago llamar Raúl, pero no me llamo así – Ella no estaba segura de si era una broma.

-¿En verdad?

-No, pero quería que te sintieras comprendida – dijo el negro luego de soltar una carcajada – Y bueno Tonks, ¿adónde te llevo?

-Necesito llegar a una lechucería.

-Uum. Me topo contigo y lo primero que me pides es un asunto ilegal – Raúl volvió a reír y mostrar sus blancos dientes – Pero nada es imposible para mí – el mago dio una brusca vuelta hacia la derecha – Por este camino aprovecharé de hacerte un breve tour.

-¿Por qué ilegal?

-Sucede que en la isla tenemos problemas para la comunicación fuera del país. Pero no te preocupes, siendo tú extranjera, podemos hacer la vista gorda.

Y comenzaron el recorrido por la ciudad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus observó al tipo detrás del mostrador. _Tenía que tocarme un hombre, _pensó. _Si al menos hubiese venido con Tonks, quizás tendría más posibilidades de sonsacarle información_. Decidió entrar a la Oficina Ministerial de Historial Mágico Cubano. El mago que debía atenderlo, se entretenía en hacer un crucigrama.

-Buenos días – dijo Remus. Su español también había mejorado considerablemente.

-Buenos días – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa. Entonces supo Remus que quizás no se le haría tan difícil la tarea - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Necesito información sobre el historial de una amiga que ando buscando. Tengo la impresión de que pasó por aquí ¿Cree que podría decirme si es así o dónde la puedo encontrar?

-¿Ella es extranjera?

-Sí, es inglesa.

-Entonces supongo que sí. Necesito que me dé sus datos y los de ella. Los magos generalmente son registrados inmediatamente, aunque lo hagan en forma clandestina, al momento de entrar en la isla. Tenemos mucho control.

-No sabe cuánto lo agradezco – comentó Remus muy contento.

Sin embargo, al final del día cuando había conseguido información muy importante y Tonks no se había aparecido aún por el hotel desde la mañana, Remus no pudo más que sentirse furioso. No podía ser que ella lo dejara botado cuando tenían un trabajo importante que hacer, y más encima estando él seguro de que ella andaba disfrutando de las bondades de La Habana, en vez de haciendo algún aporte por la misión. "Cuando vuelva, ya se las tendrá que ver…"

A la hora de estarse torturando Remus sobre dónde podía estar y qué estaría haciendo, un gran estruendo de música y risas, se escuchó desde la calle principal del hotel, que en general era bastante tranquila. Remus bajó al primer piso al reconocer la risa de _ella_, entre la multitud.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has estado metida todo el día? – dijo Remus acercándose al Impala donde la chica estaba sentada sobre los asientos traseros. Estaba acompañada de varios músicos que cantaban, tocaban sus instrumentos y un grupo de chicas que bailaban alrededor.

-En el malecón – respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba de un salto del auto. Parecía contenta y su aspecto había mejorado bastante para no haberla visto por más de unas cuántas horas.

-Ey, Tonks. Supongo que llevarás a tu amigo a la salsoteca. Esta noche tienen que salir a divertirse – dijo Raúl, el conductor del Impala.

-No creo que les caiga bien. Es un huraño – respondió ella sin preocuparse porque Remus estuviera al lado.

-Ah, entonces no – dijo Raúl – No queremos aguafiestas – luego le guiñó un ojo a Remus – Es broma. Todos tienen que integrarse. Tienes que salir si no han venido por mucho tiempo. Yo puedo llevarlos, sin costo alguno. Es que Tonks me ha caído genial.

El castaño le hizo una sonrisa cínica y tomó a Tonks del brazo para hablar con ella en privado.

-¿Se puede saber quién es este tipo?

-Es mi chofer personal – dijo Tonks con liviandad – Tienes que venir con nosotros. La Havana es divertidísima. La costa es preciosa y los bares nocturnos increíbles.

-Tonks, Tonks – la interrumpió él – Tienes que focalizarte ¿A qué hemos venido hasta acá? Tenemos una misión importante entre manos y tú pierdes el tiempo paseándote en un auto con un cubano a quien ni siquiera conoces ¡No puede ser que me haya pasado el día investigando sobre la oráculo, y tú…tú te la pasas en grande!

-Ya te dije que no es mi culpa que…

-¡Nada de culpas! Estamos los dos en esto y si queremos regresar algún día a Londres tenemos que encontrarla. No me estás ayudando sólo porque estás enojada conmigo.

-Oh, no seas tan autorreferente. El hecho de que quiera pasarlo bien no tiene relación con que quiera estropear tu viaje.

-¡Sí, sí la tiene! Por Merlín que la tiene.

-La podemos pasar los dos bien. El hecho de que seas un amargado es lo que tiene real relación.

-¿La podemos pasar los dos bien?

-Sí – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Siempre y cuando te vayas de parranda a un lugar lejos del mío.

-¿Ves lo que digo? Estás enojada conmigo y todo esto dificulta el trabajo ¿No habíamos quedado en hacer una tregua?

Tonks soltó un suspiro y se mordió el labio. Por un momento, Remus creyó que se pondría a llorar, pero no ocurrió.

-No puedo estar en tregua contigo si es que te tengo todo el tiempo a dos metros de distancia. Ni siquiera puedo estar enojada contigo. Lo he intentado durante todo el viaje, porque pensé que así sería más fácil, pero en realidad todo lo que siento es pena, lástima de todo lo que está pasando, de no poder reparar las cosas… de que no me quieras.

-Pero… - a Remus se le había desinflado toda la rabia que sentía.

-No importa – Tonks sonrió con tristeza, y Remus notó que el cambio de apariencia en realidad nunca había sucedido. Le entregó un pergamino – Toma, es la dirección de Norbert Fritzman.

Remus casi se desmaya al escuchar ese nombre. Resultó ser que en la Oficina Ministerial de Historial Mágico Cubano, había averiguado que uno de los seguidores de la oráculo había sido encarcelado por la justicia muggle por introducir mercadería extranjera al lugar y comercializarla. Según el registro, el tipo aún no había abandonado la isla, a diferencia del resto del grupo que se había ido hacía unas semanas sin dirección declarada.

-¿Cómo…cómo supiste de él? – preguntó casi fuera de si.

-Se conoce más visitando a la gente, que basándose en documentos – respondió simplemente. Luego se giró hacia el Impala – Chicos, creo que esta noche me iré a dormir. Hemos recorrido muchas partes y estoy cansada. Quizás mañana salgamos. Nos vemos.

En medio de algunos chiflidos de desacuerdo, Tonks entró en el hotel sin mirar atrás. Remus se sentía el peor de los peores villanos de las series muggles. La había recriminado de no tomarse en serio el trabajo, cuando había sido la que más había logrado averiguar sobre el grupo de la oráculo.

Por eso, apenas fue de mañana, se asomó al pasillo frente a su habitación. La chica no se había levantado aún cuando alguien tocó su puerta. Le abrió a un sonriente Remus. Odiaba tener que admitir que le encantaba Remus así. En realidad todos los Remus le gustaban de igual manera.

-¿Qué quieres? Son las ocho. Ya no voy a Hogwarts ¿sabes? No es necesario que me levante tan temprano.

-Lo siento – Remus miró hacia el interior de la habitación con curiosidad - ¿Puedo pasar?

Tonks no encontró ninguna excusa válida para decirle que no. Se hizo a un lado.

-Quería decirte que siento haberte retado ayer frente a toda esa caravana que trajiste al hotel. No sabía que en realidad habías avanzado con la misión. Creo que con la dirección que me pasaste, no será necesario buscar más. Evidentemente Norbert Fritzman sabrá dónde está la oráculo y podremos volver con todo resuelto ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste su dirección?

-Raúl, el tipo que manejaba el Impala lo conoce. El mundo mágico es muy pequeño aquí, se conocen entre todos. Le hice algunas preguntas sobre turistas extraños que hubiese visto e irremediablemente llegó a hablarme de Fritzman.

-El tipo de la Oficina Ministerial no me dijo eso – pensó Remus en voz alta. _Probablemente porque no soy mujer_ – Como sea, estoy muy agradecido por eso y quería invitarte a comer a un lugar lujoso si quieres. De todas maneras nos sobrará dinero si es que encontramos tan pronto a Prater ¿Adónde quieres ir?

-No, no creo que tenga ganas de comer nada especial. Después de la comida mexicana con todos esos tacos y chiles y enchiladas, no creo que nada lo supere.

-No creas, en el libro que saqué de la biblioteca dice que aquí en Cuba…

-Nah, déjalo Remus. No quiero y tú tampoco quieres. Estamos cansados de este jueguito en el que nos metió Dumbledore. Apuesto a que lo hizo a propósito.

-Dumbledore no sabe… - dijo Remus con un leve tono de espanto.

-Dumbledore siempre sabe. En todo caso ya nos dimos cuenta de que no sacará nada en limpio con sus siniestros planes. No hará que nos llevemos bien de nuevo.

-¿Ah, no? – preguntó Remus con un puchero que Tonks no se molestó en ver - ¿Por qué no?

Tonks soltó un ruido de desesperación.

-Ay, Remus. Déjame en paz, ¿sí? No quiero hablar más del tema, sólo quiero que se pase. Quiero que todo este asunto termine de una vez ¡Es mucho pedir?

-No, está bien – dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño con preocupación - ¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?

De pronto una lechuza picoteó el vidrio de la ventana. Tonks fue a abrirle. Mientras tanto Remus se puso a reflexionar. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que necesitaba Tonks para sentirse mejor pero aún así no había hecho nada. Se acordó de que en Hogsmade había tenido la intención de decirle realmente qué sentía por ella y dejar que las cosas fluyeran tal como debían fluir, pero por culpa de los aurores no había llegado a hacérselo saber. Pensó que ya no tendría la voluntad como para ir por ese camino nuevamente. Si las cosas no se habían dado para que pudiera hablar con ella, entonces quizás el destino no quería que estuvieran juntos. Voluntad. Curiosa palabra. En un momento pensó que la tenía de sobra. En los tiempos en que había puesto todo su empeño para dejar la heroína por ejemplo. Claro, porque la cosa no había sido tan fácil como todos pensaron que había sido. Al principio había sentido náuseas, mareos, había tenido vómitos, pero paulatinamente las cosas fueron disminuyendo. Luego había tenido un período en el cual se aburría enormemente con todo y pensaba que la única cosa que lo entretendría de nuevo sería inyectarse un poco. Gracias a Merlín, la fuerza de voluntad, y el deseo de no querer perjudicar a la gente que lo quería como Sirius o como Tonks, hizo que se abstuviera de hacerlo de nuevo. Ya no pasaba nada, pero si había logrado superar algo mucho más complejo como eso ¿entonces por qué rayos no podía decirle la verdad a ella y terminar con todo? Si algo había de pasar entre ellos que pasara ahora, ya, no había tiempo que perder ¿para qué?.¿Realmente todos perdían algo?.¿No era tiempo de que ella tuviera la posibilidad de escoger?

-Tonks, yo… - Remus se acercó a ella y pudo ver que sonreía mientras sostenía un pergamino en su mano - ¿Quién te envió eso?

Al darse cuenta de que la observaba, Tonks retiró el pergamino de su vista.

-No es asunto tuyo. Ahora si me quieres hacer un favor, puedes irte – dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

-Pero…no es primera vez que te llega una de esas ¿Son de la misma persona, no es cierto? Dime, ¿quién es?

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

-Porque quiero saber. Puede ser algo peligroso.

-No es algo peligroso. Ahora ándate, quiero contestarla de inmediato – dijo Tonks comenzando a empujarlo.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme quién es? No veo cuál es el problema de eso.

-A ver, Remus – dijo ella dejando de empujarlo – Tu actitud está comenzando a molestarme ¿Me estás celando?

-No.

-Más te vale que así sea, porque te lo aclaro, no tienes absolutamente ningún derecho sobre mí. Si crees que porque nos acostamos una vez y porque bueno…yo dije que sentía algo por ti, eso no tiene ninguna relación como para que tú ahora me andes controlando. Puedo escribirme con quien yo quiera…

-Puede ser peligroso…

-¡Al diablo con tu peligro! Me puedo escribir con el mismísimo Innombrable si es que se me da la gana. En el fondo no te interesa si mi correspondencia puede hacerme algún daño, te interesa enterarte de qué tipo de relaciones ando sosteniendo con las personas con las cuales me escribo. Desafortunadamente tú perdiste todo derecho sobre mí el día en que te fuiste de Grimmauld Place ¿No te acuerdas?.¿Quieres que te haga un dibujito?

-No, no es necesario – dijo Remus bajando el tono – Mejor te espero abajo, para tomar desayuno.

-No, gracias. Ya te dije que no quiero comer contigo. Nos juntamos después del desayuno para ir a ver a ese Fritzman. Ahora sal de mi pieza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bajaban por una de las calles adoquinadas de La Habana. Tuvieron algunas dificultades para encontrar la calle donde residía Norbert Fritzman, porque era realmente pequeña y se llegaba a ella a través de pasajes muy desordenados. Era interesante ver la vida de las vecindades en Cuba. La gente consideraba a los vecinos como parte de su familia. Era habitual ver a personas conversando de balcón en balcón, compartiendo sus tendederos y sus teléfonos.

Los dos magos dentro del Chevette no conversaban. Remus se sentía frustrado por no poder nunca concretar su idea, dándola ya como un asunto perdido. Merlín no estaba de su lado, no había más explicación que darle. Tonks estaba harta de sentirse mal por todo. Lo único que la alegraba dentro de todo ese estúpido viaje, donde hacía un calor asqueroso y todo era húmedo y pegote, y nadie hablaba inglés y los que lo hacían lo hablaban mal, y Remus molestando, como si no fuera suficiente el tenerlo cerca y sentir su olor que la volvía loca y le daban ganas de morirse de amor ya, para que todo dejara de ser una tortura; eran las lechuzas de Proudfoot. Cuando el auror le había advertido que no podría sacárselas de encima, no le prestó mucha atención, pero ahora lo único que le importaba era recibirlas, aunque sabía que tenían algunos días de retraso. Lo último que le adelantaba era que había llegado la nueva auror: una tal Amber. Proudfoot la describía como una pinturita con poco estilo, que suponía colgada por Savage "Si supiera" terminaba su carta. Aunque Tonks no le daba tan malos presagios. Después de todo, Savage nunca se cerró a ninguna posibilidad.

Llegaron a un edificio de cinco pisos que tenía las condiciones más ruinosas que se podían imaginar. Descolorido, sucio, con gente en sus balcones, ropa tendida, y mujeres viejas fumando habanos en la entrada

Entraron al lugar y accedieron a un patio interior. Subieron las escaleras abiertas y tocaron la puerta del departamento correspondiente. Nadie respondió. Volvieron a tocar y luego de una larga espera, un hombre calvo y de gran tamaño abrió la puerta. Los saludó con un alzamiento de cejas.

-Ustedes no son cubanos – dijo.

-No, no lo somos – dijo Remus en español – Estamos buscando a Norbert Fritzman

-Soy yo ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Remus y Tonks - dijo Tonks entrando a la casa con total normalidad.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Fritzman. Remus miró a Tonks con censura. No se podía ir por ahí dando sus verdaderos nombres.

-No importa – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Venimos desde Londres.

-¿Son ingleses? – preguntó Fritzman sonriendo - ¿Entonces por qué hablan en español?

-Tú también hablas en español.

-Tienes razón – Remus y Tonks se dieron inmediatamente cuenta de que Fritzman no era de muy largo entendimiento – Como sea, ¿qué es les ofrece, compatriotas?

-En realidad andamos en búsqueda de una amiga tuya: Elizabeth Prater ¿te suena?

-¡La maestra! Claro que me suena – dijo Fritzman conduciéndolos hacia un living pequeño y lleno de moscas. Se sentaron en unas butacas – Me separé del grupo hace algunas semanas ¿por qué la buscan?

-Necesito contactarla – dijo Remus – en persona.

-Ah. Se nota que andan necesitados de ella. Su aura no dice nada bueno.

-¿Aura?.¿Qué aura? – preguntó Tonks con desconfianza.

-Ya saben. Ese hálito que rodea a los cuerpos. El suyo está algo estropeado. Necesitan una reivindicación espiritual.

-Ajá. Seguramente es eso – dijo Remus – El punto, Sr. Fritzman…

-Dime Freakman, así me conocen todos.

Remus miró a Tonks de reojo, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada.

-Está bien – continuó él – Suponemos que como formabas parte del grupo sabrías dónde encontrarla.

-Bueno, no sé si podría darles el dato con tanta certeza. La verdad es que teníamos un itinerario cuando partimos desde Londres, pero la maestra se desvió, por ejemplo cuando vinimos a la isla. Eso no era parte del itinerario. Supuestamente luego de México debíamos haber ido a Cartagena de Indias y de ahí internarnos a través de la Amazonía, ya saben, visitar culturas nativas de por allí. Luego visitar quizás Machupicchu. Lo último era Chile…aunque ahora que lo pienso la maestra tiene debilidad por las islas. Evidentemente irá a Isla de Pascua, aunque el Ministerio Inglés tiene problemas con lugares de Oceanía, así que no sé si logren llegar.

-¿Anotaste todo eso? – preguntó Tonks a Remus. Remus se hizo el ofendido y comenzó a anotar todo – Muy bien amigo, ¿por qué fue que te separaste del grupo?

-Bueno – Fritzman parecía algo avergonzado – Tuve algunos inconvenientes con la justicia muggle. La isla tiene muchas restricciones con respecto a las cosas traídas desde afuera. Yo no le veo lo malo, es decir ¿se han dado cuenta que no escuchan otra música además de la típica de acá? Yo no entiendo de estas cosas, pero me parece terrible tener que abstenerse de coca cola porque cuesta mucho conseguirla. Y bueno, en el fondo sólo tuve un poco de compasión por esta gente ¿Es acaso tan malo darles a conocer la comida rápida?

-Supongo que no – dijo Tonks no queriendo intervenir en esos temas y en vez de eso hablar de otros.

-Entonces – la interrumpió Remus – Crees que la oráculo está en ¿Cartagena de Indias?

-Según el itinerario, pero no me sorprendería que se estuviese paseando por otros países de centro América.

-¿Y no tienes ninguna forma de contactar al grupo?

-Por lechuza por supuesto, pero no estoy seguro de si podrían darme su ubicación. La maestra es muy quisquillosa con todo eso. Además, la idea del retiro espiritual es desconectarse de todas las cosas que interfieren con la buena comunicación entre uno y el Ser.

-Sí, sí ¿Crees que podrías intentarlo? Enviaría a mi lechuza y preguntaría yo mismo, pero mi lechuza no conoce a Prater y si ella está Incontrable le sería imposible llevarle mi mensaje.

-Está bien hermano. Lo intentaré. Le enviaré una lechuza a mi hermana que está en el grupo y si es que la lechuza le llega sin problemas, tendrá que contestarme su ubicación.

-¿Tú no tienes la intención de volver con el grupo? – preguntó Tonks.

-No lo sé – respondió Fritzman con sinceridad – Cuba me ha gustado mucho. La gente es muy distinta a como somos nosotros ¿Quieren una coca cola?

-No gracias – respondió Remus levantándose - ¿Cómo sabremos si recibiste una respuesta de tu hermana?

-Vengan a visitarme mañana por la tarde. Seguramente la lechuza habrá llegado. Si es que la maestra no la sorprendió.

-Bien. Adiós entonces – dijo Tonks.

-Paz y amor, hermana – contestó Fritzman sin levantarse mientras destapa una bebida.

* * *

Ahora me doy cuenta de que si me demoro tanto en actualizar es uno porque no tengo tanto tiempo y dos porque necesito instruirme para escribir de estos lugares que no conozco, pero que en realidad me muero por ver. Aclaro que todas las ideologias politicas, o el hecho de hablar de coca cola, no tienen ningun animo de lucro (no falta quien..) y no representa las opiniones de FFpuntonet, blabla. Me encantan los cubanos, y ni siquiera los conozco xD

RR!

ivonne910

Hey! si sé que hay gente que espera, pero este capitulo es especialmente largo...asi que no quiero escuchar quejas ¬¬  
Ademas es verdad eso que averiguar lugares y rutas y formas de vida no es una cosa que pueda hacer asi nada mas...mira que despues de quejan de que no represento la idiosincracia cubana xD Pobre Tonks, como lo admitio en este chap, ni siquiera el "sarcasmo" pudo para odiar a Remus...es una tentacion constante. La muerte de Sirius si que no tiene solucion...yo todavia lloro por las noches cuando me acuerdo xD, nah, pero me encanta. Como JK puedo crear al ser mas exquisito y luego matarlo asi nada mas...eso no se hace. Saludos y vale por tu RR

Biank Radcliffe

RR doble! Como echaba de menos esto xD Ey, una de esas cosas que toda fan quiere es toparse en la calle con los personajes de cualquier libro que le haya gustado. O llamarlos por telefono..eso es definitivamente una de esas fantasias locas que tengo. A lo "hola, soy piofa, me moria de ganas de gablar contigo. Dime por que hiciste eso en esa parte? o que harias tu en mi lugar en esta situacion? xD" algo por el estilo. Proudfoot es lo mejor...no podiamos meter entre la relacion remus/tonks a un personaje indeseable..la cosa es que una dude de quien en realidad haria mejor pareja. Proudfoot sigue puntenado xD No van a regresar a Inglaterra en un buen tiempo...asi que mas les vale avisparse con su relacion. Tienen tiempo de sobra. Gracias por los cumplidos y por no reprocharme el haberme demorado... si eres muy lenta para leer los chaps a tiempo xD, pero igual te quiero, adios

lobitablack

Gracias por dejar comentario!! sin duda eso es lo valioso..la contestacion es casi una obligacion, pero gracias por agradecerlo. Yo tambien estoy empezando a maquinar formas de lucrar para poder viajar por el mundo...Tonks y Remus tambien me dan mucha envidia, mira que desperdiciar el tiempo pelandose cuando podrian "amarse" por las ruinas mayas o por el malecon de la Habana..estan puro perdiendo el tiempo! Yo que ellos, haria el viaje un viaje de placer. Lo de la cartia ya lo tenia planeado...aunque Remus aun no se entera quien es el misterioso emisario. Este capitulo es largo, y no me demore tanto ¬¬ Saludos!  
PD: Sirius definitivamente aparecera...pero mas lueguito.

palemoonbeam

No se por que tengo la impresion de que ya te habia contestado el RR xD  
Quiero felix felicis...siempre ha sido el tipo de vicio que he querido tener...eso de tener suerte todo el tiempo..a nadie le vendria mal  
Insisto con lo del Remus rogwliniano feo...¿por que no puede ser feo? Son acaso en el mundo todos enfermos de guapos? tiene acaso que el galan ser escandalosamente guapo? No! la gente fea tambien tiene derecho a triunfar en el mundo. A mi me gustan los hombres feos...me gusta sirius solo y exclusivamente por su personalidad escandalosa y su rebeldia..y bueno, moto, pelo largo, el chico tiene encanto, pero si tuviera una nariz grande y una voz ronca como la de Remus ¿no seria tambien atractivo? Yo creo que es eso lo que le gusta a Tonks...no precisamente por su fisico...y si las descripciones me suenan de "hombre apuesto" pues no son nada mas que los pensamientos de ella..lo que hace el amor eh? No te preocupes por eso de querer dejar el FF...quiero temrinarlo, no podria dejarlo botado asi como asi...creo que de hecho cuando temrine este FF empezara una nueva etapa de mi vida..en verdad que me quita mucho tiempo, despues me dedicare a la musica y a pintar el techo de mi pieza (tengo muchas habilidades ya? xD) Por supuesto que tus RR seran bien venidos en cualquier FF, y te recomiendo el de los castigos porque nadie me deja RR...yo no entiendo por que, tiene varios favoritos. Los lugares del FF son reales, hasta las rutas, asi que ya ven por que me demoro tanto. Las road-movies? por supuesto que eso es parte de mis otras fantasias locas ademas de llamar por telefono a los personajes de los libros (estoy demostrando demasiado mi lado ñoño) en fin, creo que viajar, la carretera, el amorsh entre medio y las partusas en la playa, son el tipo de cosas que ansian todos los burgueses ordenados que pagan sus cuentas al día...es como sacar el sirius interior y lanzarse a viajar o dejar tu casa de un dia para otro e irte sin un centavo, a vivir la vida loca. Ojala, ojala que algun dia tenga el suficiente valor para hacerlo...se que acarrearia adeptos. Sobre Proudfoot...ese no es feo, pero es bien normalito y mira que tambien puede ser rico (de sabor xD)..aunque las mujeres como siempre, no nos damos cuenta de esos especimenes y como la nueva auror que llego a Hogsmade, nos fijamos en tipos como Savage xD..mejor no comento nada sobre eso, que no tiene remedio. Lo unico que se sobre Tonks y su nuevo estado amor-odio es que como vimos en el capitulo no le va a poder durar mucho mas...le gusta demasiado Remus. (ey, si quieres otra teoria, siempre he creido que Remus no quiere tanto a Tonks como ella a el, si no como se explica el que la haya evitado por tanto tiempo y que luego haya intentado huir al saber que ella esperaba un Remus Jr.) La frase de "estaba guapo como siempre" es un pensamiento de Tonks...uso el estilo indirecto libre xD (nah, siempre he odiado el estilo indirecto libre) En fin, gracias por tu RR, obviamente por tus PM varios y...¿todavia estas segura de querer emborracharte conmigo? xD...seguro que en mis fiestas no lo pasarias nada de mal.

.Infinitum.Nara.

OMG! lloro de la emocion al enterarme de que has vuelto. Ya pensaba yo que te habias olvidado de la historia, que la leias y no dejabas comentario o que habias muerto xD...pero por suerte volviste al mal camino y solo te habias distanciado...unos 18 capitulos! no es menor eh? pero la gracia de eso es que no pierdes hilo al tener que leer varios chaps de una. Mira, vuelves despues de no se cuanto tiempo y lo primero que comentas es sobre Proudfoot...sera que el chico tiene algo que le gusta a todas las feminas comentaristas...he llegado a sospechar que es hasta por lo parecido con "Padfoot" pero no hay que confundir, que Sirius hay uno solo...y por desgracia ya no aparece muy seguido por el FF. Claramente estaran en Chile y quizas un paseo bastante largo, que por algo soy la autora del FF xD  
En serio un gringo se robo una oreja de un moai? Yo sabia de los grafitis y cosas varias, pero ¿robarse una oreja? Es casi van goghdiano xD. Y me apuesto un Proudfoot a que no pago lo que merecia por eso...en fin, sera que Chile de verdad de verdad es un pais magico. Saludos!

Dorita Tonks

Hola! Si si, se que te encanta el Fic xD, y me alegra. Que bueno que hayas estado un poco perdida, porque en realidad no había actualizado hace tiempo, pero es por el largo de los chaps y por la informacion sobre los lugares...al menos en estos capitulos en latinoamerica siento que me voy a demorar un poco mas de los normal...ahora publique despues de 10 dias y antes en ese tiempo publicaba dos capitulos...pero no se hace tanta diferencia si son buenos cierto? Muchos saludos.

Y...nos leemos. Ya cachan , paz y amor


	41. Colombia

**CAPÍTULO XLI :"COLOMBIA"**

Habían discutido la mayor parte del principio del viaje. Esperaron la respuesta de la hermana de Fritzman por tres días. Como fue cercano a la luna llena, Remus aprovechó el tiempo de espera para reponerse, pero la respuesta nunca llegó. Tonks votó por quedarse en el lugar un poco más de tiempo, porque se rumoreaba que el sistema de lechuzas en Cuba no era nada eficiente. Remus no quería perder tiempo e insistió en partir a locas y a ciegas a buscar a la oráculo a Colombia.

-Yo hermano, si es que estuviese en su lugar le haría caso a la señorita – dijo a favor de Tonks – Colombia no es pequeño, y muy probablemente la maestra se haya desviado del itinerario.

-Pero tiene que pasar por allí en algún momento. Si es que no ha pasado ya por ahí, cosa que averiguaremos, esperaremos a que lo haga.

-Puedes esperar toda la vida. Estuvimos cerca de un mes en esta isla.

-Bueno, eso es asunto nuestro.

-No te exaltes, hermano – dijo Fritzman roseándolo con el humo de un incienso – Se nota que necesitas de la ayuda de la maestra. Tienes mucha tensión espiritual.

Tonks entonces decidió que no había nada más sano que salir de la isla lo antes posible. Una cosa era llevarle la contraria a Remus y otra muy distinta hablarle de su humor cuando hacía dos noches había pasado por una transformación. Algo nada recomendable.

El tema central de la discusión era el medio de transporte. Tonks, a pesar de odiar los trasladores con toda su alma, no estaba dispuesta a un viaje de 26 horas en el horrible Chevette para llegar a Sudamérica.

-Si viajamos en traslador, tendríamos que dejar el auto en México y luego cómo nos movilizaríamos en Colombia. Necesitamos el auto – razonó Remus.

-Podemos alquilar un auto.

-¿Uno mágico?.¿Te diste cuenta de que Dumbledore fue el que nos consiguió el auto?.¿Crees acaso que tengo una barba y mido casi dos metros? Ah, y por si fuera poco ¿tengo además no se cuántas condecoraciones y títulos y premios por mis aportes al mundo mágico?.¡No! No soy Dumbledore que puedo andarme consiguiendo autos mágicos con un simple movimiento de varita. Podríamos conseguir un auto regular, pero en ningún caso uno mágico.

-No necesitas alterarte. Entendí el punto – contestó Tonks picada. Soportar al Remus post menstrual no era nada agradable – De todas formas…un viaje de 26 horas.

-Podemos hacer escalas y turnos de manejo. No es tanto tiempo.

Tonks intentó ignorarlo y ponerse a revisar el libro sobre su siguiente destino. Colombia era el país más hacia el norte y hacia el occidente de Sudamérica. Su capital era Bogotá y era el cuarto país más grande de la zona. _Genial_, pensó, _así nos será mucho más fácil encontrar a la dichosa mujer_. "Su nombre deriva del descubridor español, Cristóbal Colón, y en latín la palabra Columbus, significa palomo o paloma, lo que significa la paz" Bla, bla, playas del caribe, bla bla interés turístico época hispánica, bla bla españoles, bla bla, independencia, bla bla, guerra de lo mil días…guerrillas, narcotráfico, Pablo Escobar…plata o plomo….

-¿Remus?

-¿Mm?

-¿Estás seguro que Colombia es un lugar seguro?

-Tan seguro como los lugares que hemos visitado antes – dijo Remus levantando la mirada del parabrisas – Veo que estás leyendo el libro. Sí, digamos que hay situaciones complicadas, pero para el turismo es siempre igual. Hay seguridad para los extranjeros. Mal que mal, de eso sacan adelante su economía.

-Más te vale – murmuró. Lo único que le faltaba era que Remus además de arrastrarla a una búsqueda sin sentido, la arrastrara a "situaciones complicadas". Miró las fotos del país. Tenía paisajes realmente lindos.

Luego de una reponedora noche en San Juan de Costa Rica, Tonks tomó el volante y condujo hasta Cartagena de Indias, donde luego del papeleo rutinario en el Departamento Mágico de Registro Extranjero, pudieron ingresar legalmente al país. Era más menos medio día cuando ambos magos deambulaban por las calles de la ciudad en busca de algún hostal para alojarse. Por la calle San Agustín paseaban lentamente. Las construcciones coloniales eran espléndidas y las vestimentas de las personas muy alegres. Al igual que en Cuba un porcentaje importante de personas eran negras, morenas en su mayoría y unas cuántas blancas. Doblaron por la calle de la Soledad. Las casitas de variados colores y con balconcitos de muchas vigas se juntaban peligrosamente junto con el hervidero de personas que iban por la calle muy tranquilamente, indiferentes de, en realidad, pocos vehículos transitantes.

Tonks se distraía en mirar la ciudad y concentrarse de no atropellar a nadie, y por lo tanto no se dio cuenta cuando Remus abrió discretamente la ventana del auto y dejó entrar a una lechuza. De lo que sí se dio cuenta, fue de que la lechuza se revolvió, dio picotazos al castaño, pero le impidió tomar la carta que tenía atada a la pata, por la simple razón de que no iba dirigida a él, si no a ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó algo alterada mientras frenaba en seco (hecho que no molestó a nadie) e intentaba calmar a la lechuza para quitarle el pergamino.

Entonces todo fue una confusión de brazos intentando capturar la ansiada carta. Remus estaba decidido a enterarse de por qué tanto secretismo con las famosas cartas, pero la verdad es que sospechaba la razón desde hacía mucho. Cuando tuvieron el tiempo de espera en Cuba, Tonks recibió bastantes, y no le dio pista de nada arguyendo que no era asunto suyo. Ahora sí que se iba a enterar. Luego de la breve pelea en que Tonks reclamó y Remus finalmente cogió el pergamino para fijarse sólo en la firma, él dijo:

-Ajá. Así que Proudfoot ¿eh? – dijo con mezcla de pica, triunfo por haberlo sospechado desde siempre y más rabia – Con él era con quien te escribías tanto.

-Sí, ya lo sabes – dijo ella con furia arrebatándole la carta de un manotón - ¿Tanto te importaba acaso? Ya te dije que era un asunto personal. No me escribo con el Innombrable ni nada por el estilo. No tienes derecho a entrometerte en mi correo.

-Ya lo creo, no me interesa nada de lo que ustedes dos, pareja de enamoraditos, puedan hablar entre ustedes. Sólo me aseguraba de que no era nada más peligroso.

-¿Qué? – Tonks que había aprovechado el momento en que Remus hablaba para leer la carta, levantó la vista enfurecida - ¿Pareja de enamoraditos?.¿Eres imbécil? Porque sabes que realmente lo estoy empezando a sospechar ¿Cómo se te ocurre que vamos a ser pareja? Dan es mi compañero de trabajo y yo no me meto en relaciones profesionales…

-¿Dan?.¿Resulta que ahora es Dan? – Remus rió cínicamente – Ya veo por qué el tipo estaba tan celoso de mí.

-Oh por favor, Remus. Deja de decir que todas las cosas que ocurren, ocurren simplemente para importunarte a ti. Dan sólo me defendió porque encontró que eras un grosero. Y tenía toda la razón. Últimamente no dejas de tratarme de ese modo.

-¿Y tú?.¿Supongo que te has portado de maravillas? – el castaño puso una voz chillona - "Hace calor, Remus" "Los latinos son feos, Remus" "El auto es feo" "El país es peligroso, Remus"

-¡Es que no es mi culpa los pastelazos que te has mandado con los asuntos de la Orden! Deberías haberte encargado de esa señora hace mucho tiempo. De hecho no me sorprendería que Grimmauld Place ya estuviese plagado de mortífagos y nosotros estemos aquí nada más que perdiendo el tiempo.

-Si eso hubiese pasado, Dumbledore nos habría avisado. Tiene a Moody a cargo de la vigilancia.

-¡Media vigilancia! Todo esto es tu culpa. Yo sólo te acompaño de simpática que soy y mira como me tratas.

-¿Cómo te trato yo? Al menos no soy un machista "protector" que ando golpeando al primero que mira más de la cuenta a mi chica.

-¿Perdón? No te acuerdas que fuiste tú el primero en dar golpes.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver – pero Remus hizo una pequeña pausa al darse cuenta de que era verdad – Yo lo golpeé porque el tipo se estaba entrometiendo en nuestra conversación, no porque soy un machista.

-¡Oh, pues te doy la noticia del día, Lupin! Acabas de entrometerte en mi correo con él.

Remus se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que no te des cuenta.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-De que Proudfoot está enganchadísimo de ti y tú no te enteras de nada.

-¿De qué… de qué estás hablando?

-Es evidente. El tipo no te daba un respiro. Todo el día al lado tuyo, celándote, golpeando al primero que te ofrecía conversación. Eres una ingenua. Crees que todo es profesional y que vivimos en el mundo de bilz y pap. Pero no es así. Los hombres se acercan a las mujeres no siempre con las mejores intenciones. Deberías saberlo.

-¡Pues no lo sabía! Ya ves cómo me dejé pasar a llevar con un mal intencionado como tú.

Remus ignoró el comentario.

-No te has dado cuenta de que a veces los hombres te miran no por simple casualidad. Por ejemplo el taxista cubano ¿Creíste realmente que ese sujeto sólo quería ayudarte a encontrar a Fritzman, en vez de llevarte a la cama?

-Tienes la mente podrida, Lupin. No todos los hombres son como tú.

Remus intuyó que estaban entrando a conversaciones intocables.

-Yo nunca intenté llevarte a la cama.

-No me digas más esas cosas que no quiero oírlas. Ya tuve suficiente con que gráficamente me explicaras que siempre era yo la que intentaba "corromperte"

-No fue tan así – Remus se mordió el labio, nervioso – Lo que pasa es que no te das cuenta de las cosas que puedes provocar en los hombres.

Ahora la que rió escandalosamente fue ella.

-Claro, como si fuera la femme fatal ¿cierto?

-Es verdad, Tonks. Eres bonita, eres espontánea, eres divertida y fácil de agradar. No es difícil entablar una conversación contigo. Es por eso que te digo que no deberías ser tan confiada. Proudfoot no quiere ser tu amigo.

Se hizo un silencio denso. Tonks decidió volverse y hacer andar nuevamente el motor.

-Quizás yo no quiero que sea mi amigo – dijo mientras fijaba la vista en el parabrisas. Fue lo último que dijo mientras estuvieron en el auto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cartagena de Indias, lo comprendieron una vez hubieron recurrido muchas calles, era un destino perfecto para la oráculo, una mujer tan aficionada a el agua. La ciudad estaba ubicada en la costa, pero además de bañar sus tierras con el mar, lo hacía con variadas lagunas en torno a ella. La ciudad en sí, era bastante grande, pero ordenada dentro de todo, en unos cuántos barrios. Como la ciudad había sido asaltada en el pasado por piratas, había sido rodeada de fuertes murallas y fortificaciones. Hacía tanto calor, debido a que su época del año avanzaba hacia un cálido verano, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo hacía también calor. Debían haber unos 32°, cuando Remus y Tonks se dieron cuenta de que en verdad no habían escogido nada bien la ropa que debían llevar durante el viaje. Se detuvieron en una placita cercana a una universidad porque encontraron muchos refugios universitarios al alcance de su presupuesto. No es que no tuvieran dinero para algo mejor, pero tenían un presupuesto limitado y sabía Merlín en cuánto tiempo más podrían regresar a Londres.

Tonks estacionó el Chevette por una calle lateral y se echaron a caminar en busca de un lugar. La plaza estaba a esa hora rodeada de estudiantes (luego se enterarían de que el nombre de la plaza era "plaza del estudiante") que recostados en bancas o a la sombra de altas palmeras fumaban y conversaban. La chica se acercó a uno con determinación.

-Hola. Andamos buscando algún hostal no muy costoso donde podamos quedarnos unos días.

-Hola – dijo una chica – Pero ustedes son extranjeros – dijo mirando a Remus con curiosidad – No creo que necesiten demasiado dinero para pagar un hotel en la costa.

-Es que… preferimos un ambiente más familiar – intentó explicar Tonks.

-Ajá. Bueno, por aquí hay varios hogares universitarios, pero en verdad no creo que sea ambiente para ustedes. Para empezar no es nada lujoso y no sé si encuentren la seguridad que andan buscando.

-¡No nos hagas mala fama, Pam! – dijo un chico acercándose y saludando efusivamente a Tonks con la mano – Soy José, pero todos me conocen como Pepe. Podrían quedarse en el hostal de la tía Pola. Es una señora muy simpática que a veces nos cocina el almuerzo ¿cierto Pam?

Los magos acababan de conocer el nuevo acento que se les presentaba y se les hizo más similar al cubano que al mexicano.

-No sé si les guste – insistió la chica a la que Pepe llamaba Pam – La señora Pola tiene muchos gatos y hay varios estudiantes. Es algo ruidoso y…

-¿Ustedes como se llaman? – la interrumpió Pepe.

-Yo soy Tonks y él es Remus. Somos ingleses.

-¿Ingleses? Ya me lo imaginaba yo. Hablan bien el español ¿eh?

-Gracias.

-En serio les recomiendo el hostal en que nosotros nos quedamos.

-¿Ustedes son amigos?

-Ni pensarlo. Sólo hermanos y sólo porque nuestros padres nos obligan a admitirlo públicamente – Pam se acercó a Tonks – Aunque yo insisto en que este es adoptado.

-¿Tú que piensas Lupin? – preguntó Tonks mirando a Remus con aburrimiento.

-¿No sería preferible ver el lugar primero?

El hostal de la "tía Pola" no tenía letrero de hostal y al parecer la señora sólo se dedicaba al negocio porque le gustaban los estudiantes. Recibió a Remus y a Tonks como si fueran dos más y los llenó al instante de comida y recomendaciones. El hecho de tener extranjeros en su hostal le subía el nivel a la conversación y le daba pie a ambos de tener que hablar sobre Inglaterra hasta saciar la curiosidad de Pola. A Tonks le recordó inmediatamente a la señora Weasley.

-Tienen que cambiar esa ropa. Aquí hace mucho calor como para que anden de mangas largas – les comentó – Podrían ir a visitar la playa. Por allí encontrarán muchas tiendas para el turista. Oh y deben visitar las fortalezas y castillos. Hay unas iglesias muy turísticas también y… la playa, les dije de la playa ¿no es así? Chicos – dijo mirando a los hermanos Morales (Pamela y Pepe) – Deberían hacer de guías. Ya saben, mostrarles lo más…

-No será necesario – la interrumpió Tonks al ver las caras de desagrado de los dos jóvenes y pensando en que debían visitar las oficinas ministeriales en búsqueda de la presencia de la oráculo en el país, antes de lanzarse a turistear por playas – Primero tenemos que hacer unas diligencias.

-Pero no conocen el lugar. Se van a perder. Es mejor que los chicos los acompañen – insistió la mujer.

-Es que…vamos a visitar a un pariente – inventó la chica.

-¿Ah, si?.¿Tienes un pariente inglés que vive aquí? – preguntó Pam impresionada – Entonces nosotros debemos conocerlo. Mi madre es descendiente de ingleses y tiene un fanatismo con todo lo relacionado con eso. Desde que somos niños a Pepe y a mí nos ha hecho ir a comer a todas las casas de sus conocidos ingleses. Y no son muchos.

-Eh… la verdad es que no es un pariente inglés…en realidad es italiano.

-¿En serio? Me encantan los italianos. Son tan guapos – dijo Pam - ¿Podemos acompañarlos?

Tonks no encontraba qué cosa más decir para que no se ofrecieran a acompañarlos. Para un par de muggles no sería normal ir a meterse a dependencias mágicas y surgirían muchas preguntas que era más cómodo evitar. Por fortuna, Remus fue en su ayuda.

-Lo que Tonks quiere decir es que necesitamos privacidad – dijo – Sucede que estamos en nuestra luna de miel. Acabamos de casarnos.

-Aaah – dijeron todos. No necesitaban más explicaciones. Lo más normal en una pareja recién casada, era querer estar solos.

-¿No es así, "Dora"? – preguntó Remus con una sonrisita.

Tonks tenía una cara de estupefacción que indudablemente hacía reír a Remus en su interior.

-Así es – rezongó.

-Bueno, entonces muchas felicitaciones – dijo la tía Pola – Es un honor para mí que decidan pasar su luna de miel en mi hostal…aunque sea un poco raro – lo último lo murmuró – En fin, no soy quién para decidir los lugares que eligen. Trataré de hacer lo más grata su estancia aquí. Y si es que algún estudiante los molesta, no tienen más que avisarme.

-Muchas gracias señora Pola, pero no creo que sea necesario – dijo Remus.

-Llámenme tía, como lo hacen todos.

Durante el día Remus y Tonks se dedicaron a indagar en todos los departamentos mágicos habidos y por haber en Cartagena de Indias, pero no encontraron registro alguno que avalara la posibilidad de que la oráculo hubiese andado por allí. No era raro si es que casi no habían registros, ya que el encargado les explicó que por ser un lugar turístico, no se le daba mucha relevancia a lo legislativo. Sugirió que quizás en la capital pudieran tener más suerte. Pero según Fritzman, Bogotá no estaba contemplado en el itinerario y de ser que la oráculo se hubiese desviado, tendría que pasar tarde o temprano por allí, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

Luego de eso aprovecharon de comprar vestimenta nueva, más apropiada a las temperaturas del lugar. Siguieron el consejo de tía Pola y compraron cerca de la playa. Toda la costanera estaba rodeada de lujosos hoteles y entonces entendieron que a ella le hubiese parecido tan raro que eligieran un ruinoso hostal universitario para pasar su luna de miel. Compraron ropa muggle en lugares separados y se juntaron en la playa a eso de las 7 de la tarde, cuando el sol ya empezaba a bajar de intensidad. Se hubiesen ido por separado, pero lamentablemente sólo contaban el uno con el otro en esa desconocida cuidad...y sólo había un auto.

Por el período del año, no había tantos turistas ni tantas personas en la playa. Tonks intentó comprar todo lo más rápido posible para tener tiempo de sentarse en la arena. Sería evidente que Remus, una vez hubiese terminado sus compras, querría volver de inmediato al hostal. Vio que por el lugar andaban mujeres negras con trajes muy llamativos vendiendo dulces en canastas que cargaban sobre sus cabezas. Las mujeres eran muy bellas en ese lugar. Entonces llegó Remus.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más?.¿Al menos hasta el atardecer? – rogó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que las intenciones de ella eran realmente hasta el atardecer, se sentó también.

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso de que estábamos de luna de miel? – preguntó Tonks.

Remus sonrió.

-Era para dar una excusa, nada más.

-¿Y no pudiste inventar una mejor?

-Lo siento. No pensé que te molestaría tanto.

-Lo hiciste exactamente para molestarme ¿Qué fue eso de "Dora"? Tú nunca me dices así.

-Ah, si sé. Pero es que sería raro que si fueras mi esposa te llamara con el apellido. Y como sé que no soportarías que te dijera Nymphadora.

-Es que entonces no sabes nada sobre mí. Si es que por esas fatalidades de la vida pudiese llegar a casarme, jamás dejaría que mi esposo me llamara así.

-Sí, tienes razón, quizás no te conozco mucho. De haberlo hecho hubiese usado un "princesa" – dijo Remus antes de levantarse

Tonks abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Estuviste leyendo mi correspondencia?

-¡Claro que no! Pero por si no te acuerdas estuve viviendo en Hogsmade un tiempo con ustedes.

-Eres un… - a Tonks le salió el insulto que pensaba en español. A los dos les hizo tanta gracia que no pudieron evitar el reírse. Remus aprovechó el momento de relajación para preguntar lo que había querido preguntar desde que llegaron a Cartagena de Indias. Intuía por el comentario de ella en el auto, que estaba sosteniendo con Proudfoot una relación amorosa. Era evidente, era tan evidente que no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Lo más probable es que ella ya no sintiera nada por él, además de resentimiento por haberle herido el orgullo al haberla dejado sola la noche en Grimmauld Place, y ahora casi que agradecía el que no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de sincerarse con ella…hubiese sido muy embarazoso teniendo en cuenta que Tonks estaba con el auror. Así que simplemente preguntó para sacarse todas las dudas de encima y asumir que en realidad ellos dos nunca tendrían oportunidad. Era absurdo haberlo imaginado.

-¿Estás saliendo con Proudfoot, cierto?

Tonks dejó de reírse. Pareció que la pregunta le causaba angustia.

-No preguntes lo que ya sabes – dijo.

-No lo sé. Es por eso mismo que estoy preguntando.

-Lo sabes, Remus, sabes que no. Lo sabes muy bien y sólo quieres que te reafirme lo que sabes por vanidad. Eres de lo peor – Tonks comenzó a caminar hacia el auto que estaba estacionado unas calles más allá de la playa.

-Espera, espera ¿Qué es eso de "lo que sé"?

-No me hagas decirlo. La primera vez que te lo dije, casi te tiras por la ventana. Por favor, Remus – dijo ella deteniéndose para mirarlo – te lo pido en serio, dejemos de hablar sobre eso. Encontremos a la oráculo y salgamos de aquí para que no tengamos que vernos tan seguido.

-Está bien – dijo él siguiéndola. No volvieron a hablar sobre el tema de vuelta al hostal, aunque Remus realmente no había entendido nada. Ahora entendía a Sirius cuando le decía que las mujeres hablaban otro dialecto. Lo único que había podido deducir era que Tonks no estaba saliendo con Proudfoot y eso le bastaba para no querer saber nada más.

La tía Pola les abrió el portón porque les había reservado una porción de su garaje personal para que guardaran su auto, porque dejarlo en la calle hubiese sido muy peligroso y cuando entraron al lugar, Pola ya les extendía la llave de su habitación.

-¿La llave?.¿En singular? – preguntó Tonks.

-Ajá. Les reservé la habitación matrimonial. Es la más grande y bonita del hostal. En general no la abro para nadie, porque tengo puros estudiantes y no me gusta para nada que compartan habitación. Pero para ustedes es distinto, se casaron bajo las leyes de Dios y eso basta para mí.

-Pe…pe…pero… - Remus le dio un codazo a Tonks en las costillas. La tía Pola los miraba con curiosidad.

-Lo que pasa es que Dora es muy conservadora – dijo Remus.

-Ajá, eso es – dijo Tonks.

-¿No sería posible que nos diera habitaciones separadas?

La tía Pola los miró atentamente por unos segundos. Luego se echó a reír.

-Ustedes los ingleses tienen un humor muy extraño, sí señor – dijo antes de volver a la cocina.

Los dos se miraron y corrieron a la habitación. Como Remus tenía la llave, llegó, entró primero y se lanzó a la cama.

-Es mía.

-Oh no. Tú me metiste en esto y tú deberías ser el caballero que le cede la cama a la señorita.

-Tú no eres ninguna señorita – se burló Remus – Además no hubiese tenido que inventar esa excusa si no te hubieras puesto a balbucear sobre tu pariente italiano.

Tonks sacó su varita.

-Esa cama es mía, Lupin, te guste o no.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Sacarte de allí a la fuerza.

-No serías capaz – ella alzó una ceja. Cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que la varita comenzaba a brillar anunciando que un hechizo estaba por salir de su extremo, dijo – Está bien, está bien. No es necesario. Hagamos un trato.

-Te escucho – dijo ella sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Dormiremos por turnos. Hoy me toca a mí y mañana a ti.

-No me gusta tu trato. ¿Por qué el turno parte contigo?

-Porque yo llegué primero.

-Pero yo estoy más cansada. Manejé desde Costa Rica hasta aquí.

-Y yo manejé de México a Cuba y de Cuba a Costa Rica.

-¡Pero eso ya no cuenta!

-¿Quién dice que no?

-¡Las leyes universales del sueño! Dormimos en Costa Rica, ya no deberías estar tan cansado por manejar.

-En verdad no dormí bien en Costa Rica.

-¡¡Ah!! Eres desesperante – dijo Tonks lanzándose encima de Remus para ahorcarlo. Remus se desembarazó de las manos de Tonks y antes de que el acto pudiera incluso premeditarse, la acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, que evidentemente, tuvo su correspondencia de parte de ella. Rápidamente se separaron.

-Será mejor que duerma en el suelo…

-Sí, será lo mejor – respondió ella en el acto, avergonzada por caer siempre ante los encantos de él. Se había propuesto antes de partir de Londres que no se dejaría engañar nuevamente. Remus ya la había engañado una vez y ahora Proudfoot contaba. Contaba mucho más porque se la había jugado por ella cien veces más que Remus y esperaba realmente no defraudarlo. Porque por momentos sí que lo había echado de menos. Y por momentos sí que odiaba a Remus y sus comentarios y quería hacerlo callar…y no precisamente con besos.

Los dos ordenaron rápidamente sus cosas, apagaron las luces y se acostaron, Tonks en la cama matrimonial y Remus en una hamaca que había conjurado, pero no había conseguido colgar. Desistió de su intento y se echó en el suelo con unas mantas. Durante las primeras horas de la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño intentando encontrar una postura lo suficientemente cómoda. Además el calor era tan insoportable en el cálido suelo de madera, que se quitó las mantas y finalmente el suelo resultó ser más duro. Se movió tanto que Tonks se sentó en la cama.

-Remus.

-¿Qué?

-Puedes dormir en la cama

-Nah, no importa.

-Sí que importa. Mañana el señor lobito tendrá un genio de los mil demonios y además no me vas a dejar dormir si te das tantas vueltas en el piso.

-Está…está bien – dijo levantándose y parándose junto a la cama.

-Pero escúchame bien - le advirtió - Te pasas un pelo de la línea del medio y soy capaz de usar el hechizo que iba a usar contra ti.

-Bien, bien – rezongó él. Ambos se acostaron de espaldas al otro y si no hubieran estado tan cansados no habrían podido dormir.

Cuando los rayos de luz comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, Tonks se despertó muy contenta. Era como si el haber dormido en una cama más grande la hubiese rejuvenecido. Miró hacia el lado y se dio cuenta de que Remus aún dormía. Pensó en la vez que había escuchado decir que las mujeres dormían mucho mejor cuando lo hacían con un hombre al lado, en cambio ellos dormían mucho mejor solos. Remus al menos tenía un pésimo dormir, se daba muchas vueltas y enrollaba las mantas por todas partes. Sin embargo no se había pasado un milímetro del medio de la cama. Lo observó con detenimiento y recordó cuando vivía en Grimmauld Place con Sirius y lo iba a despertar en las mañanas. Algunas veces lo había observado dormido. Dedujo que en alguna de esas ocasiones debió ser cuando se enamoró de él. En esta ocasión dormía con uno de los brazos por sobre su cabeza y el otro perdido entre las mantas, una pierna encogida, la otra estirada y la parte de arriba del pijama completamente arremangada hasta la parte superior del torso. Remus siempre dormía de espaldas, o al menos eso había notado ella.

Decidió que si no salía de ese lugar en ese instante no podría cumplir su promesa de "no caer en la tentación" así que salió en busca de la tía Pola para pedirle su desayuno. La escuchó rezongar apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí. Reclamaba porque no encontraba los utensilios de cocina que buscaba. Tonks bajó sigilosamente las escaleras al notar que dos jovencitos se reían tras la puerta de la cocina. Uno de ellos curiosamente sujetaba una varita en su mano, mientras la otra soltaba risitas ahogadas.

-Magos – dijo Tonks haciendo que Pam y Pepe se dieran bruscamente la vuelta, mientras él guardaba la varita en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó él, temeroso.

-¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo?

-Nosotros, nada – respondió rápidamente Pam - ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en el hostal? Supongo que con Remus, movidita ¿no?

Tonks se sonrojó y balbuceó unas cuántas cosas sin sentido. Luego, ante las miradas burlescas de los hermanos, recuperó el auto control y volvió al tema importante.

-¡No me cambien de tema! Los vi con mis propios ojos. Son un par de magos revoltosos. No saben que molestar a los muggles es penado por la ley.

-¡Muggles! Eres bruja no lo puedo creer – dijo Pam mirando a Tonks desde todos los ángulos - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Porque también existe la ley del secreto que me impide andarme revelando frente a cualquier persona.

-Nosotros no somos cualquier persona. Somos magos – dijo Pepe subiendo y bajando las cejas – Y de los buenos. Dime ¿Remus también es mago?

-Ajá.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Qué emocionante. Son magos y además ingleses. Mi madre tiene que conocerlos – dijo Pam.

-Se volvería loca – le comentó Pepe a Pam. Luego se volvió a Tonks – Nuestra madre es bruja, pero nuestro padre es muggle. Fue él el que insistió en que estudiáramos una carrera muggle porque hay más oportunidades de trabajo, pero sabemos que nuestra madre ansía que algún día podamos desarrollarnos en el mundo mágico. Siempre nos habla sobre Londres y lo avanzado que es el mundo mágico de allá.

-¡Tienes que ir a nuestra casa! – suplicó Pam tirándola del pijama.

-No creo que eso sea posible…

-No queda lejos de aquí – insistió Pepe - Es que no te imaginas lo agradecida que estaría nuestra madre.

-La verdad es que…

-¡No puedes decir que no! Apuesto a que invitará a cenar…o quizás podemos ir a almorzar. Le mando una lechuza y…

-Chicos, no tenemos tiempo para ir a ninguna otra parte. Además Remus…

-¡Vamos a mandarle la lechuza! – Pepe y Pam corrieron hacia las escaleras

Tonks iba a seguirlos para hacerlos desistir de su idea, pero se apareció la tía Pola desde la cocina.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No puedo creer que estemos viajando al otro extremo de la ciudad para conocer a unos magos que francamente no nos interesan – murmuró Remus a Tonks que manejaba el Chevette. Pam y Pepe iban en los asientos traseros. De vez en cuando insistían en que hicieran volar el auto, cosa que Remus no se cansaba de negar aludiendo a que no sería nada normal que un auto volara en medio de la ciudad frente a un millón de muggles.

-Ustedes son muy compasivos con los muggles – comentó Pepe.

-Nada de compasión ¿Acaso acá no los arrestan por hacerles pasar ese tipo de impacto a los muggles?

-No. Es decir, existe la regulación por lo del secreto, pero podemos hacerle pasar un mal rato a un muggle sin salir perjudicados.

-Uy, este sería el paraíso del Innombrable y compañía – dijo Tonks.

La madre de los hermanos Morales efectivamente al enterarse de la noticia de que sus hijos compartían residencia con una pareja de magos ingleses, había enloquecido por las ansias de conocerlos. Los hermanos insistían en que todo mago pasaba alguna vez por la casa de sus padres. Al parecer, la señora Penélope al casarse con el señor Morales, un muggle convencional que no se relacionaba mucho con magos, tuvo que asumir las consecuencias y alejarse un poco del círculo de amigos magos que tenía. Pero cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de conocer a alguien nuevo, no la desaprovechaba. Su marido no se molestaba, siempre y cuando no llamaran mucho la atención y eso no terminara perjudicándolo en su trabajo como relacionador público. Pero la verdad era que la señora Penélope metía en su casa a muchos más magos de lo que hubiese sido necesario para que la carrera de diplomático de su marido se hubiese ido a la basura por extrañas relaciones de la familia.

La familia Morales vivía cercana a la Laguna San Lázaro en el barrio de Manga, una islita muy cercana al continente, donde Tonks aprovechó de hacer volar el Chevette para complacer a los hermanos. Había muchas casonas antiguas y de importancia arquitectónica en el lugar, pero también había nuevos edificios muy lujosos. En uno de esos departamentos vivía la familia.

La señora Penélope los recibió con los brazos abiertos y no paraba de hacerles preguntas sobre su viaje y sobre su infancia…en realidad sobre cualquier tema que tuviera relación con magia. La pareja fue cortés con ella, pero no estaban más interesados en sus historias sobre todos los magos que conocía y cuántas veces había ido a Londres (sospechaban que menos de las que presumía).

Remus miraba a Tonks que escuchaba con atención las historias de la señora Penélope. Notó que últimamente su color de pelo estaba casi completamente castaño oscuro, que era su color natural. Era como si algo ya no la estuviese molestando tanto. Se veía guapa. Se veía increíblemente guapa y por si fuera poco llevaba un peto ajustado que dejaba entrever su ombligo. Tonks era así, no le importaba llevar una ropa censurablemente provocativa o extremadamente juvenil para visitar a una respetable familia de magos. Desde la noche anterior, no paraba de evocar una y otra vez el beso que se habían dado. Era como si el recordarlo le causara un placer mayor que el de comer chocolates. Una sensación de bienestar, nerviosismo y descanso que sólo se le pasaba cuando alguien lo hacía volver al mundo real. Alguien con un peto ajustado que casi escupía por la nariz.

-¿Qué? – dijo Tonks a punto del colapso nervioso - ¿Escuchaste eso Remus?

-Eh...sí claro – se defendió el castaño sabiendo que no tendría una buena excusa que dar si su respuesta era negativa.

-Supongo que estás pensando lo mismo que yo – le murmuró al oído mientras los Morales se interrogaban con la mirada.

-Eso depende de lo que tú estés pensando – respondió él con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella lo ignoró.

-¿Dijo que eran un grupo grande de magos que tenían una casa cerca de la playa? Es decir, la casa era suya – preguntó Tonks a la señora Penélope.

-Ajá, estuvieron poco tiempo. Al parecer la ciudad no le interesó tanto a la jefa del grupo. La casa no era de ella, es de una amiga mía, bruja por supuesto – dijo ella con orgullo – nos conocemos desde hace un millón de años. De hecho nuestros padres….

-¿Pero… o sea que ya no están aquí? – insistió Remus dándose cuenta de lo que se refería Tonks. Por estarla observando se había perdido casi toda la conversación. Había sido evidente desde un principio que si todos los magos pasados y por pasar por la ciudad visitaban la casa de los Morales, la señora Penélope hubiese tenido algún contacto con los del grupo de la oráculo.

-Eso es lo que les estaba contando – continuó la señora Penélope sin parecer importarle las interrupciones – Mi amiga conocía a estos místicos magos a través de lechuzas. Mantenía contacto con ellos desde hacía tiempo y al enterarse de que iban a hacer una gira por Latinoamérica, les ofreció su casa y Cartagena de Indias como atractivo turístico. Pero a la jefa no le gustó y partieron hace unos días a Brasil. Querían recorrer el Amazonas. Creo que ese tipo de turismo era el que buscaban. Algo inexistente si me preguntan. Todo el mundo sabe que hasta allí casi que la civilización no llega…

-¿Sabe a qué lugar específicamente fueron? – preguntó Remus.

-Nah. Te digo hijo que no hay mapa que valga para adentrarse en esa selva

* * *

Hello. Se nota que no estoy ni ahi con la historia de la oraculo y que lo ultimo lo escribi hace cinco minutos? Se que nadie se enoja porque todos quieren que me centre en la historia del looovee. Bueno ahi tienen. Supongo que deducian que la oraculo era solo una excusa...y se viene Braaasil, lalala.

RR!

Tengo 300...habra que hacerse algun tipo de celebracion...quiero leer ideas sobre qué se hace cuando se cumple un año escribiendo un FF..no se si alcance a llegar al año. Merlin me oiga y pueda concluirlo antes xD

kothee

Hola kothee, new girl. Con leerlo desde el principio supongo que te refieres a esperar capitulo por capitulo desde que subi el dichoso primer capitulo...porque me imagino que nadie lee un FF desde la mitad, debe ser algo confuso...y estupido xD Debo admitir que tenia mis dudas sobre la credibilidad de mi Remus...me adviertieron que a veces se descarriaba mucho como para ser el tranquilito de los merodeadores...pero si hay seguidoras de su lado oscuro, salud por eso! Saludos y vale por dejar comentario.

ivonne910

Hey! ya me habia asustado yo porque estuvieras escribiendo con tanta Z...tuve el mismo dilema sobre los españoles. Y creo que esto viene desde el RR anterior. Y no, yo no abandono a nadie soy muy...ejem, fiel xD Tonks se tendra que empezar a moderar con su sarcasmo porque ya no lo aguanta mas...pobre chica lo unico que buscaba era que Remus se pasara del lado de la cama y el muy ñoño no atino a nada...hombres, siempre son ingenuos cuando les conviene. Me imagino por los comentarios que he leido y escuchado que los cubanos son asi...yo al menos doy fe que en brasil no lo van a pasar mal. Saludines!

palemoonbeam

Hola. No es necesario que te de pruebas. Todas podemos dar fe de que en algun momento de la historia preferiste a Proudfoot, pero no te desengañes Remus no es el mejor postor...lo que pasa es que Proudfoot ha estado un poco olvidado. Solo tiene breves apariciones..pero falta la definitiva (muahaha) si yo fuera Tonks...por suerte no lo soy, porque en el desgraciado caso de haber conocido a Sirius no podria haberlo tocado (el incesto no me va...de ahi el "desgraciado caso") Lo que admito es que la pareja es "encantadora" (y lo pongo entre comillas porque es una palabra muy cursi para que la use yo xD) es tan tierno que se adivinen entre ellos, ella reconoce que en "algo" esta pensando por un solo gesto y él...bueno algo tendra que hacer para compensar todo el daño que ha hecho, pero demosle credito porque mal que mal lo ha intentado...proudfoot si puede ser algo inoportuno. En definitiva, yo no escojo a Remus, pero el sobrevolar el mar de noche con esa persona, debe ser para olvidarse de todas las molestias y...si me permite la molestia, ya sabes. Pero Tonks tiene un gran orgullo digno de ¿una huffie? digno de una chica despechada...y siendo bien sinceras, yo haria exactamente lo mismo que ella hace...un poco de dignidad, señoritas. Si el tipo las deja botadas, les echa la culpa de seducirlo, y mas encima agrega un "no te quiero" pues nada de nada. Se corta el agua, el gas y hasta el cable (no vaya a ser que se consuele con pornografia) No hay nada que me haga mas feliz que veas mi fic como una pelicula, dicen que es lo que se logra en el arte, bla bla, conexion autor lector, bla bla. Me encanta! me complace y todo eso. Creo que la fuerza de voluntad depende de cada persona, pero en este caso estoy mas cercana a Tonks que a ti ¿no leiste ya todas las excusas que tiene?.¿Como es que despues de todo eso podrias simplemente perdonar al tipo porque te "pasan cosas" con el?...esta bien, si no soy una persona enamorada no deberia opinar, yo solo pienso...digamos en un plano mas racional y menos sexual (que mira que no es emocional xD)  
La teoria sobre Tonks y Remus, quién se quiere mas... a mi tambien me da pena pensar (casi afirmar) que Remus no estaba muy ahi con ella. Puede haber sido una cosa de soledad mas que nada. Ella estaba ahi tan dispuesta a consolarlo, el estaba mal despues de perder a todos sus amigos y tener que enfrentarse a nuestro amiguito (mas tuyo que mio) Greyback, que no era una gran molestia dejarse querer. Si bien en algun momento se nego a estar con ella por su bien, algo debio quererla, pero si despues quiso huir en vez de enfrentarse a lo que había creado...deja bastante que pensar. Y si agregamos que luego de volver del "mas alla" con la ayuda de los juguetitos de Dumbly en manos de harry, en vez de preguntar por su familia, se preocupa del final de Voldie. Ningun mensaje como "Harry, cuida a mi hijo ya que te di el honor de ser su padrino" nada de "saludos a mi suegra y dile que quise tanto a su hija que ahi le va el regalito de nuestro amor para que lo críe"...quizas el ultimo comentario era fuera de lugar, pero hubiese estado justificado de todos modos. Es triste, pero si JK fue capaz de darnos alguna historia de amor que no fuera poco creible como la de Harry/Ginny y...varias otras mas, y nos dio esta que es mucho mas creible por su cercania con las cosas que pasan en la vida real, agradezcamosla y hagamos FF para hacer con ella lo que queramos...te digo que al menos mi Remus quiere de corazon a mi Tonks, y sufre por todo lo que pasa.  
SAludos y muchas gracias por tu RR...me encantan tus comentarios linea por linea...nadie mas se da ese trabajo.  
PD: ¿Lees el FF solo por MI sirius?  
PD 2: Loz ezpañolez hablaiz con la zeta, no ezcribíz, pero hablaiz baztante con ella.

.Infinitum.Nara.

;) A mi tambien me gusto...pero este no se queda atras (acaban de leer 15 hojas en word) La serenata es lejos lo mas romantico del mundo..no se si una originalmente en Mexico, pero con que te canten con una guitarra y se insipiren en los beatles, estan al otro lado (literalmente al otro lado de la cama xD) La justicia pascuence es mejor que la continental...supongo que el millon no repone la oreja, pero bastante que jode al gringo. Saludos para ti tambien...y agreguemos mas amores platonicos a la lista, cual es el problema?

Staken Tonks

Gracias gracias :'(, lloro porque me reconozcan mi trabajo de investigadora...ya saben que publicaria mas rapido si es que este par no anduviera dando vuelta por el culo del mundo xD Pero como asi lo decidio la oraculo (no yo eh?) entonces no me queda mas que leerme wikipedia entero (si aprovecho de hacer publicidad gratis a alguien que no sea yo) y visitar google earth para enterarme de los lugares. No es facil y el tiempo no me sobra eh? Gracias por hacerlo notar. Hacerlos pasar por Chile me da cosita...por eso mismo de vivir una por aqui. El dilema esta aun de a que punto especificamente los mandare...chile tiene tantos lugares misticos y atractivos para la loca de la oraculo...sera. Proudfoot y la frente arrugada de REmus, concuerdo contigo, cosas sumamente encantadoras xD  
MECK, a tu pregunta es solo impresion tuya...lo que dije lo dijeron los personajes, es una buena excusa para tener problemas con la justicia. No vamos a decir que la situacion cubana es la mejorcita, pero dejando de lado el tema de la libertad, a veces el estar desconectados del resto del mundo genera mayor comunicacion con los tuyos, los que tienes justo al lado. Los cubanos seran pobres, pero nadie puede decir que no sean felices, y nadie se muere de hambre. Lo de la libertad sin embargo, no es algo transable. Podriamos discutir temas polemicos...la pastilla del dia despues y cosas varias no? xD Temas actuales. SAludos

lobitablack

Compañera, mira como te hice caso e hice un capitulo mas largo aun y bien cursi para que nadie reclame xD Estoy de acuerdo, un FF de HP sin Sirius es como un completo sin palta...y tomate, mayo, ketchup, mostaza. O mejor dicho un pebre sin aji (sin chile dicen por ahi xD) Es como el que le da el condimento picante a la mezcla...es por eso que el FF hasta ahora va tan cursilon, pero igual me gusta ese lado (no en Sirius, claro) Si fuera Remus me dejaria de ser tan mamon y me la jugaria por Tonks...la pobre mas que se lo merece. Cuidate tu igual.

Dorita Tonks

Hola! El como siempre, me agrada :)  
TOda la razon, es un gran lio...o no lio si no cacho, una molestia tener que decir "ay, y ahora por qué calle van a subir" Y se nota que a veces andan sin una ruta muy especifica...pero es que no es comodo pensar en eso todo el tiempo, es mas divertido hacerlo mas light. Gracias por los cumplidos. Tuviste que esperar exactamente 9 dias por 15 hojas...es un buen precio xD

Kisses.

Proxima parada, la amazonia...denme un tiempo similar.

Pero ese tiene algo muuuuy jugoso


	42. Manaos, Brasil

_Por favor, lloren._

**CAPÍTULO XLII : "MANAOS, BRASIL"**

-Yo quiero manejar – dijo Tonks haciendo la petición como por octava vez.

Esta vez Remus pareció pensárselo. Llevaba un buen rato manejando y el tomar un descanso en realidad le vendría bien. Detuvo el chevette y se bajó del auto. La carretera terminaba unos kilómetros más adelante y luego tendrían que internarse en caminos de tierra…o en su defecto sobrevolarlos y llegar a la ciudad de Manaos. En el libro que Remus había sacado de la biblioteca, era la única ciudad que figuraba de la región del Amazonas. Al parecer la madre de los hermanos Morales tenía mucha razón al decir que la Amazonía era un lugar desconocido para la mayoría de los turistas. Algo de especial atractivo para la oráculo. Según el libro la ciudad portera era la más importante del estado y aún así no superaba los dos millones y medio de habitantes. Los pocos magos que habitaban por esa zona, eran exclusivamente científicos que venían a estudiar la fauna y sacar provecho de especies nativas para pociones. Al sur de Brasil había muchos colegios y universidades mágicas, pero en la zona del Amazonas no era mucho lo que se podía encontrar. Según les habían contado los Morales, la oráculo y su grupo pensaban atravesar el continente por el río Amazonas. Algo completamente desquiciado si se conocían las condiciones. No había ciudades, caminos ni magos en abundancia. Lo único con lo que uno podía toparse después de andar muchos kilómetros eran pequeñas poblaciones indígenas que con suerte sabían lo que era un centavo.

La pareja se cambió de asiento y Tonks comenzó la ruta. Remus se rascó los ojos con cansancio. No era de noche todavía, pero el hecho de estar constantemente viajando, moviéndose de un lado para otro, hablar otro idioma, no dormir en su propia cama y tener que soportar ese extraño calor húmedo que en nada se parecía al frío y nebuloso clima londinense al cual ambos estaban acostumbrados, los hacía sentirse mucho más cansados de lo que realmente debían.

-Si quieres puedes abrir la ventana – dijo Tonks mirándolo con preocupación. Revisó el indicador del estanque para comprobar que no había bajado demasiado desde que partieran de Cartagena de Indias, luego de despedirse de todos los del hostal y desearse una feliz vida pues era poco probable volver a verlos de nuevo. Habían avanzado un par de ciudades al este para recargarse con alimentos y bencina para el viaje, pues sabía Merlín en cuánto tiempo volverían a toparse con civilización. Tonks entonces sacó la cuenta casi automática que hacía tiempo había adquirido inconscientemente y supo que no faltaba mucho para la luna llena. El mes había pasado mucho más rápido de lo pensado. Habían perdido más de una semana en Colombia con papeleos, sus días en Costa Rica y en Cuba y ya casi llegaban a la tercera semana del mes. Antes de que Remus bajara el vidrio de la ventana, ella soltó un fuerte estornudo.

-¿Segura que quieres que baje la ventana? – preguntó él – Pareces resfriada.

-No sería raro – dijo soltando un segundo estornudo. El clima les hacía pésimo. Sudaban como condenados y las posibilidades cambiarse de ropa continuamente, no estaban a la mano – Este horrendo auto ni siquiera tiene aire acondicionado

Remus se volteó hacia el asiento trasero para buscar el botiquín. Pero no era tarea fácil. Lo tenían repleto de envoltorios de comida rápida, mapas, recorridos turísticos, ropa que se iban sacando debido al calor, más envoltorios y maletas que no cabían en la parte trasera. Puso los pies en su asiento y comenzó a revolver en busca del dichoso botiquín. Quizás encontraba algún antigripal.

-No quiero ofenderte, Remus, pero tu postura no es de lo más agradable para mi visibilidad

-¿Qué? – preguntó Remus volteando la cabeza.

-Que tu culo en mi cara me estorba – dijo ella entre risas.

Él se movió hacia los asientos de atrás y rebuscó hasta hallar el botiquín. Volvió al asiento delantero con un vaso de bebida con bombilla que sorbió sonoramente.

-Nunca me habían dicho que tenía mala parte posterior – se quejó en tono de broma, que ella no reconoció.

-No quise decir eso. Me molestaba para ver.

-Está bien, era una broma – dijo él revisando el botiquín – en realidad conozco mis atributos.

Tonks soltó un ruido de incredulidad y le revolvió el pelo con una mano.

-Es verdad. Tú eres la primera en quejarte – sacó triunfalmente el antigripal - ¿Te lo quieres tomar con bebida? Es para el resfrío.

-No estoy resfriada

-Todavía. Vamos, tómatelo y te sentirás mejor. Ya sabemos que no es nada bueno el resfrío en metamorfomagos – ambos recordaron cuando Tonks había sufrido uno en el verano, antes de saber que Remus era un hombre lobo.

-Oh, esto no es como esa vez. Esa vez me resfrié gracias al paseo que dimos en moto. Ahora sólo es el cambio de clima. No me gusta tomar pastillas.

-Pero es para prevenir. No es nada terrible tomarte sólo una.

-No, gracias.

-Tonks – dijo él en tono de advertencia.

-Es en serio. No tienes que preocuparte por mi salud. No soy una niña

-No lo hago porque crea que seas una niña. Es porque me preocupo por ti.

Ella lo miró, escéptica

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde siempre. Eres mi compañera de viaje. Si algo te pasa no sabría cómo salir de esta – Tonks reconoció que eso era más creíble que imaginar que Remus se preocupara por ella porque la quería. Tomó la pastilla con desgano y se la tragó con un poco de bebida. Desde la conversación en la playa las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos. Habían dejado los "tema intocables" a un lado y casi podría decirse que volvían a ser como en los viejos tiempos, cuando no había nada amoroso entre ellos. Aunque de vez en cuando a ella se le hacía imposible hacer relucir algún comentario cínico, pero en general podía manejarlo. Podía manejarlo mucho mejor que él. Remus siempre parecía estar tranquilo, pero en el último tiempo se sentía atormentado. Desde el beso en el hostal y después de tener la seguridad de que Proudfoot no tenía ningún pito que tocar con respecto a Tonks, algo irremediable había comenzado a medrar en su cerebro. Por un lado estaba el que ahora se estaban llevando bien, que todo parecía resultar más ameno, y por el otro el insoportable calor…y calor húmedo más encima. Toda la ropa se pegaba al cuerpo. Todo era asquerosamente caliente. Y Tonks iba manejando y concentrándose en sus asuntos como si tal cosa. Y no había conseguido bajar al vidrio de la ventana. No quería que se resfriara.

Remus no podía comprender cómo ella se seguía viendo tan fresca y…_bien, Remus, se ve bien, nada más. Nada más de lo que después puedas arrepentirte._ ¿Por qué tenía que usar una ropa tan mini? _Porque hace calor, es natural. Completamente normal y exento de intenciones ocultas…no lo hace a propósito._

-Remus ¿Aquí las personas no hablan portugués?

-¿Cómo? – _concéntrate hombre_

-Que cómo lo vamos a hacer si las personas aquí hablan portugués.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer qué? - _¿De qué rayos me está hablando?_

-Portugués, Remus, portugués. Según tu libro las personas en Brasil hablan portugués y que yo sepa no nos hemos tomado ninguna poción que nos haga hablar ese idioma.

-Lo que…lo que pasa es que por aquí el portugués no es lo único que se habla. Se hablan…muchos dialectos.

-¿Son lenguas nativas? Eso debe ser interesante ¿pero cómo rayos vamos a hablar con la gente?

_Lenguas….dijo algo sobre lenguas…y ¿De qué hablábamos?_

-¿Remus, te sientes bien?

-Perfectamente.

-Genial, porque lo de las pociones es algo que…

_Calor. ¿Acaso ella no lo sentía?.¿Cómo no lo iba a sentir si había más de 40 grados? Sí, ella también tenía calor. Podía ver cómo sudaba justo…Nada, Remus. Deja de pensar en eso. No puedes pensar eso con ella, porque ya la embarraste una vez. Tonks es intocable. No se mira y por supuesto que no se toca. Aunque a ella evidentemente no le importaría…¡Nada! – _Remus miró por la ventana_ – Que bonitos son los árboles por aquí…muy verdes…como su camiseta que también es verde y muy ajustada. _Merlín, el calor lo estaba matando_._

-Remus no me estás escuchando. Si tienes calor, te dije que podías abrir la ventana.

Él la abrió casi sin pensar. Desde el exterior entró un aire cálido, pero al menos había algo de viento. Al momento se dio cuenta que el calor no era el problema. O no solo eso.

Tonks lo miró con cautela. De seguro lo único que tenía era calor. Era normal, hacía mucho calor. A Remus nunca le molestaba nada más que lo estrictamente ambiental. Parecía que todas las emociones o cosas interpersonales las desechaba de un pincelazo. O tal vez las ocultaba tan bien que no llegaban a subir hasta la superficie para importunarlo. Era tan calmado, tenía todo tan bajo control, que la exasperaba. Ella estaba allí muriéndose de ganas de tirársele encima, pero aguantándose porque, bueno tenía razones de peso para no querer relacionarse con Remus nunca más y porque por otro lado estaba Proudfoot. Sus lechuzas le quitaban las ganas de mortificarse por Remus. Le daban esperanza de que podía encontrar a otro hombre mejor que él y de que el mundo podía estar hasta lleno de aquellos hombres y no tenía que centrarse sólo en Remus . Pero el tenerlo cerca constantemente y estar precisamente en esos momentos solos en un auto por varias horas…bueno era evidente que sintiera cosas que no eran provocadas sólo por el calor.

-Tonks ¿no quieres ponerte algo encima?

-Tú dices ¿algo de ropa?

-Ajá.

-¿Estás loco? Están lloviendo patos asados y quieres que me abrigue.

-Es que estás resfriada y entra mucho viento _– Además que le haría mejor a mi presión sanguínea el que no mostraras tanta carne._

-No, de verdad que no quiero – Tonks pensaba que el calor comenzaba a afectar los pensamientos de él, así que aceleró para poder llegar antes.

Remus la miraba de reojo. Había una pequeña gota de sudor instalada justo en su escote. Remus la miraba y deseaba fervorosamente no pensar más en eso, pero estaba allí y ella seguía comentando algo sobre la tía Pola como si tal cosa, como si no se diera cuenta de todo el autocontrol que debía usar para no hacer nada indebido. Debía quitarla. Si la gota no estuviese más allí, él no estaría centrado en mirar hacia esa zona. Con un gesto de varita podía hacerlo sin que ella lo notara, pero debía hacer que mirara hacia otro lado.

-¡Mira, un mono! – dijo indicando hacia el lado de la ventana de ella. Tonks giró la cabeza para mirar y Remus la apuntó con su varita, pero no contaba con que ella fuera auror y estuviera entrenada para ese tipo de artimañas.

-¿Qué haces con esa varita? – le gritó alterada.

-Nada….yo sólo…. – no se le ocurrió nada.

-¿Y bien?

-Es que….tienes…una… - Remus hizo un ademán para señalar la dichosa gota. Tonks no comprendió – Será mejor que me vaya en el asiento de atrás. No me siento muy bien – concluyó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pero hay mucha basura allá atrás.

-¡No importa! – dijo Remus sumamente alterado tratando de sentarse entre las cosas de atrás. Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir bajo ese suplicio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegaron a la ciudad con el atardecer. Por suerte para Remus el calor había disminuido. La ciudad de Manaos, era muy pequeña y no les costó gran trabajo encontrar la zona turística de los hoteles porque en aquella ciudad nada era excesivamente grande. Una vez recorrieron el lugar y encontraron un hotelcito acorde a sus necesidades, se largó a llover. Era algo que el par de magos no se esperaba.

-No puede estar lloviendo – se quejó él.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó ella asomándose a la ventana. En su vida había visto un espectáculo como ese. En Londres llovía bastante seguido, pero jamás con semejante calor.

-Se pasará luego – les había dado a entender el recepcionista que hacía de conserje, auxiliar, mucama, botones y probablemente dueño. Un mínimo porcentaje del lugar podía hacerse entender en español, pero por desgracia no era el caso del recepcionista. Hablaba probablemente en portugués, pero Remus presumía que lo mezclaba con varios de los centenares de dialectos que se hablaban en el lugar.

-Supongo que no tiene nada de malo a excepción de que así no podremos visitar el registro – la intensidad de la lluvia aumentó.

-¿La lluvia te quema, señor lobo? – preguntó ella en tono de burla, como si no supiera que nunca se tienta el valor de un gryffindor tomándolo para la broma.

-No, pero es casi imposible salir con esta lluvia – intentó razonar él – Nos empaparíamos y congelaríamos y tu resfriado…

-Loco, hay como mil grados. Jamás de los jamases podríamos congelarnos ¡Vamos!

-¿A caminar bajo la lluvia?

-En serio, Remus, no te vas a quemar – y entonces Tonks hizo algo que no hacía hacia mucho tiempo y pensó que nunca más lo haría, pero estaban los dos en ese lugar perdido del mundo y ya estaba bien de tantas peleas y hostilidades ¿qué ganaba con eso? Tomó entonces la mano de él, haciendo que los dos se sintieran algo incómodos, y tironeó de su brazo para sacarlo del hotel. Estaban por cerrar la puerta de la pieza de ella, pero sintieron un ruido familiar en la ventana de la habitación que se los impidió. Remus inconscientemente la tiró para frenar su ida a abrirle la ventana a la lechuza, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que las muestras de celos no eran algo maduro para alguien de su edad, así que ella se soltó casi sin notar su intención. Abrió la ventana y desenrolló el pergamino.

-¿Quieres que te deje responderla? Podemos salir más tarde, cuando la lluvia haya pasado – sugirió.

Tonks terminó la lectura y levantó la vista para mirarlo a él. Sintió una especie de "algo" que la hizo sentirse como conectada a ese sujeto que estaba parada frente a ella. Como si su mirada triste le dijera algo que él mismo no se atrevía a decir. Negó con la cabeza.

-No – dijo aparentando indiferencia y una súbita alegría – Puedo contestarla después. No llueve todos los días con 40 grados de calor.

-Supongo que no – dijo él y pensó que menos con una compañía semejante.

Y salieron a vagabundear por Manaos. Porque salieron con la intención de encontrar un registro mágico, pero ya sospechaban de antemano que no lo encontrarían. Pasearon por las calles características de un puerto, aunque este puerto estaba en medio de la selva amazónica lo que le daba un encanto especial. Caminaron por las callecitas plagadas de vendedores, conocieron por fuera el edificio de la ópera, el edificio más característico de lo que fue la fiebre del caucho, el período de más esplendor del lugar. Se notaba que ahora no había muchas personas habitando Manaos, pero que en algún momento la ciudad había brillado por su movimiento. Sin embargo, nada dejaba que desear. Encontraron de todo lo que hubiesen necesitado, pero se negaron rotundamente a comprar un paraguas. No lo necesitaban. Hacía tanto calor que las personas se paseaban en poleras, completamente empapadas, pero sin inmutarse por ello.

El pelo de ambos chorreaba con goterones, pero iban muertos de la risa, mirándose de reojo y comentando las novedades de la ciudad, que ciertamente era distinta a todo lo visto anteriormente. El acento brasileño era contagioso y la alegría de la gente, parecida a la de Cuba.

Llegaron al hotel, riéndose hasta el cansancio porque un brasileño se cansó de ofrecerles algo que ellos no pudieron entender, por lo tanto no quisieron comprar.

-Jajaja y cómo movía los brazos el pobre hombre – dijo Remus entre más risas, luego de comentar el asunto por harto rato. Tonks se secó las lágrimas y por un segundo estuvo convencida de que si no sacaba en ese mismo instante a Remus de su pieza, no podría cumplir la promesa que se había impuesto, porque él la estaba mirando nuevamente de esa forma que ella no sabía cómo interpretar. Por un lado, ella podría jurar de guata que él estaba enamorado de ella (con esas mismas precisas palabras), pero por otro él lo negaba y lo negaba y se iba y la dejaba sola y si de ella dependía haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para impedir que eso sucediera de nuevo.

-Tienes que irte – dijo rompiendo el silencio – Tengo sueño y quiero dormir.

-Está…está bien – atinó a decir él, aunque no se esperaba eso – Tienes razón, ya es tarde. Mañana seguiremos buscando el registro.

Remus cerró la puerta de la pieza de ella por fuera y se quedó allí parado por un momento. No quería irse, pero había algo que le había subido el ánimo por el resto del día y era que ella lo había escogido a él antes que a Proudfoot. O el menos eso entendió él.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o

Como lo tenían planeado, al día siguiente salieron a buscar el registro, pero esta vez en auto para buscar por lugares más alejados. Remus manejaba e iba en silencio. Tonks lo miraba algo preocupada. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero esta vez sí que parecía enojado, así que prefirió ni siquiera preguntar.

Esa mañana habían desayunado en el hotel y Remus la había ido a despertar. La encontró escondiendo algo en un librito cuando lo vio venir. Tenía un tintero en el escritorio, así que supuso de inmediato qué era lo que había estado haciendo. Y ahora lo escondía ¿Por qué lo había escondido?.¿Tenía algo que ocultarle a él? Así que habían bajado a desayunar, pero a él no le había dejado de rondar en la mente el asunto de que escondiera la carta ¿Qué más daba que él supiera que le escribía a Proudfoot? Por lo demás él ya lo sabía, y ella sabía que él sabía ¿Para qué? Esa mañana Remus ya no había aguantado más la curiosidad y había aprovechado un momento en que ella había ido a comprar no sabía qué cosas de maquillaje a la farmacia para revisar su habitación. Le había costado dar con el librito donde ocultaba las cartas de Proudfoot, pero curiosamente no leyó ninguna de él, si no una donde ella le contestaba. Justamente la que le estaba contestando cuando Remus entró a su habitación y que no había alcanzado a concluir. Decía algo como:

"_Querido Dan:_

_ No me reproches más por lo del nombre. Si encuentro algo más apropiado te lo haré saber (aunque de ningún modo te diré príncipe). Aún no te había dicho lo que me gustan tus cartas, porque de verdad me gustan, así que olvida eso de dejar de mandarlas porque crees que no las leo y en realidad me dedico a otra cosa. Porque no me dedico a otra cosa. Es decir, no a otra cosa que no sea la misión que me encomendó el director, pero con eso de la "otra cosa" sé que te refieres a mí y Lupin. Y te reitero por vez quinientas mil de que no hay nada entre él y yo. Sólo lo considero un compañero de trabajo y créeme, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes en cada lechuza. En serio, no tienes de qué preocuparte. No te he olvidado. De hecho hasta me gusta recordar las cosas que hacíamos en los turnos nocturnos, digamos que me trae buenos momentos a la mente (puedo imaginar esa sonrisa muy tuya que debes estar poniendo al leer esto). Por otro lado, ya te he dicho que Latinoamérica es grandiosa. Ahora estamos en un__a ciudad muy pequeña que se llama Manaos y está en medio de la Amazonía. Sí, ese lugar extraño que a veces escuchábamos mencionar en clases referido al veneno de un animal…"_

Y eso era todo. No la había terminado. En tan pocas palabras, Tonks lo había destrozado. Así que ellos no eran nada más que compañeros de trabajo. _Evidentemente_. No tenía de qué quejarse. Él mismo había provocado esa situación. Pero de lo que él sin lugar a dudas no tenía ninguna responsabilidad era de que ella fuera una mentirosa.

_-¿Estás saliendo con Proudfoot, cierto?_

_-No preguntes lo que ya sabes – dijo._

_-No lo sé. Es por eso mismo que estoy preguntando._

_-Lo sabes, Remus, sabes que no._

Lupin manejaba con una mueca de disgusto mientras pensaba.

"Sabes que no" Claro que no lo sabía, pero no había sacado nada con preguntárselo a ella, porque Tonks era una mentirosa y lo que más rabia le daba era que no tenía necesidad alguna de inventar excusas. Como ella le había dicho a Proudfoot ellos no eran más que compañeros de trabajo y punto. Entonces ¿para qué le inventaba cosas? _Todas las mujeres son iguales_, pensó, _unas mentirosas patológicas que mienten por gusto y no por motivos._ "No te he olvidado" ¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso en la carta? Que no había olvidado las perversiones que quizás se dedicaban a hacer cuando debieron haber estado resguardando el colegio. _Cochinos, sucios, rastreros, despreciables_. Quizás Harry o alguien pudo haber corrido peligro gracias a la ineptitud de los aurores. _No te he olvidado, estúpidos aurores._ En ese momento un auto se cruzó por la avenida perpendicular a donde estaban ellos y Remus metió la mano hasta el fondo para hacer sonar la bocina.

-Gente inepta que no sabe manejar - se quejó en un murmullo. Tonks lo miró de reojo.

Recordó entonces una conversación anterior a esa.

_-Proudfoot no quiere ser tu amigo_

_-Quizás yo no quiero que sea mi amigo_

Y entonces lo tuvo claro. Desde un comienzo ella lo había declarado, sólo que él fue tan ciego que no se dio cuenta y prefirió creer lo que le convenía ¿Lo que le convenía?.¿Acaso esa mitómana en potencia le convenía?.¿Acaso él, un viejo licántropo sin profesión le convenía a ella? No, estaba claro que ninguno se convenía, así que mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. _Y pensar que por un minuto llegué a imaginar que el estar juntos no era algo…_

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella en tono suave. Remus levantó la mirada del parabrisas para mirarla. Tonks sonreía, un poco intimidada por su estado de ánimo – Has estado callado toda la mañana y ayer estabas de excelente humor ¿Dormiste mal?

-No, no me pasa nada – respondió él volviendo a su tarea de conducir.

-¿Sabes? – preguntó ella interesada en cambiar el ambiente algo tenso que había en el auto – Me dí cuenta de que en todo el viaje no hemos prendido la radio. Supongo que estábamos algo enojados y concentrados en nuestros asuntos y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta. Mira – Remus no la miró – compré esta mañana en la tiendita de recuerdos unos casettes con música brasileña. No creo que nos guste, pero no había nada más – Tonks introdujo el casette en la radio del auto y una música plagada de tambores y ritmos negros invadió el lugar. Remus sin pensarlo, lo quitó de inmediato.

-No quiero escuchar música – dijo.

-Está bien – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Era sólo para escuchar algo distinto. Supongo que puedo poner las noticias – dijo prendiendo la radio nuevamente y sintonizando algún dial. Remus volvió a cortar la transmisión - ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa? – dijo esta vez más molesta.

-No.

-Genial – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos – Me encanta tu grado de comunicación, Remus. Siempre es así: yo hablo y tú omites todo. Pero no te preocupes, que ya me acostumbro.

-Es que soy de las personas que prefieren omitir a contar cuentos.

-¿Estás insinuando que yo cuento cuentos?

-Exacto

-Supongo que si te pregunto a qué te refieres con eso preferirás omitir a decirme qué es lo que realmente te está molestando. Así que mejor no pregunto. Quiero escuchar la radio – dijo volviendo a prenderla y sintonizando una música muy pesada parecida a una canción pirata - ¡_I'm shipping up to boston whoa oh oh! _

Remus soportó la tortura de escuchar la canción y la (a propósito) desafinada voz de Tonks, sólo por un minuto. Volvió a cortar la radio.

-Dije que no quería escuchar música.

-Pues yo sí – ella volvió a prenderla

-Pero soy yo el que va manejando.

-Porque quieres manejar. Sabes que a mí no me molesta hacerlo. Pero yo quiero escuchar música así que…

Remus sacó la varita y desconectó la radio con un hechizo.

-Yo también tengo varita – dijo ella desafiante y volvió a encender la radio.

Él cortó la radio manualmente.

-Está bien. Te diré qué es lo que realmente me molesta – por su mente pasó la imagen de Proudfoot y Tonks en sus turnos nocturnos - ¡Que seas una mentirosa! Me dijiste que no había nada entre Proudfoot y tú.

-Te dije que no estaba saliendo con él – contraatacó ella.

-¿O sea que hay algo entre ustedes?

-No y no es asunto tuyo.

-¡Estás mintiendo dos veces!

-¿Para qué iba a mentir en eso?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber. Me dijiste que no estaban saliendo y que no hay nada entre ustedes, pero es mentira. Quizás todo lo que dices son puras mentiras.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así!

-Tienes razón. Después de todo soy sólo tu compañero de trabajo – dijo en tono sarcástico y dolido

-¿De…qué estás hablando?

-De la carta que le escribías esta mañana a Proudfoot…

-¿Qué? – ella estaba fuera de sí de la rabia

-Sí, no me avergüenza admitirlo. Es mejor ser un intruso que una mentirosa. Admítelo, te encanta Proudfoot. Es todo un "príncipe" ¿no?

Tonks enrojeció por la furia y por la vergüenza.

-¿A ti qué te importa en todo caso?

-Eres una desvergonzada. Admite que te revuelcas con Proudfoot cuando debieras cuidar del colegio.

-¡Para el auto! Nunca he permitido que nadie me trate así y menos tú que no te has ganado el respeto de nadie. Eres un entrometido, un grosero, un celoso y un psicópata controlador y machista.

-No exageres. Pero si te gusta enumerar cosas ¿por qué no lo haces con tus defectos, eh? Eres una fresca sin ninguna vergüenza

-¡Para el auto, Lupin! – ordenó ella y esta vez Remus se detuvo en una esquina. Tonks bajó y dio un portazo. Se asomó a la ventana – No pienso acompañarte a ningún otro lugar. Dumbledore se meterá su misión por donde más le parezca, pero yo contigo no voy ni a misa. Deserto de la misión. Ahora mismo me vuelvo a Londres.

-Perfecto, no necesito tu ayuda – Remus aceleró y se perdió por la calle siguiente. Pero no le bastaron más que un par de cuadras para arrepentirse de todo y darse la vuelta en busca de ella. La calle donde se había bajado subía y el hotel estaba hacia abajo. La buscó por las dos calles siguientes que bajaban, pero no la encontró. Finalmente dio con ella por una callecita estrecha. Le tocó la bocina. Tonks le hizo un gesto de desprecio con la mano.

-Lo siento – le gritó por la ventana – No quise decir nada de lo que dije. Sube al auto y conversemos.

-No, ya tomé una decisión – le respondió ella sin detenerse. Remus tuvo que seguirla lentamente en auto pues allí no se podía estacionar.

-¡Por favor! Es en serio. Soy un tonto. No debería haber leído tu correspondencia. Hagamos como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. Te creeré de ahora en adelante.

-No, Remus.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Haré lo que me digas, sólo perdóname – ella no le contestó ni se detuvo – Por favor, Tonks. Te necesito en esto.

-Exacto – dijo ella deteniéndose – Sólo me pides perdón porque te da miedo quedarte solo en un lugar desconocido. Lo haces por ti, no por mí.

-¡No! No es verdad. Si quieres yo mismo voy a dejarte a Londres, pero no puedo dejarte ir sin saber antes que me has perdonado.

-No voy a perdonarte… - entonces Tonks ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas y se puso a llorar – Mírame. No es la primera vez que me haces llorar ¡Te odio, Remus! Lo único que haces es hacerme sentir mal – un grupo de personas se los quedó mirando con interés. No entendían nada de lo que hablaban, pero sus gritos y llantos eran llamativos.

-No es mi intención. Ya te dije que soy un tonto. Lo último que querría sería hacerte sentir mal. Si lo hago es porque no estoy pensando con claridad. Es la cercanía con la luna llena y todo eso.

-¡No te justifiques! Eso no tiene nada que ver. Eres mala persona y eso es todo.

-Puede ser. Soy mala persona y por eso te he estado alejando de mí ¿Ves que tengo razón?

-Ya déjalo – Tonks se secó las lágrimas y continuó el camino hacia el hotel.

-Por favor, sube al auto.

-¡No!.¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? – ella se detuvo nuevamente.

-La parte en que quieres que lo deje – dijo en tono de broma.

-Quiero que me dejes tranquila. Quizás tengas razón y soy una mentirosa y me estoy acostando con Proudfoot. Pero si es así, te pido por favor que dejes de molestarme. Me vuelvo a Londres y quizás sea para estar con él. Si eso te hace feliz.

-¡Eso no me hace feliz! Me haría feliz que volvieras al auto y olvidáramos el asunto. Nos estábamos llevando tan bien.

-¡Hasta que tú lo echaste todo a perder! – Tonks volvió a caminar mientras se secaba las lágrimas que seguían cayendo sin parar.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Nunca más. Déjame al menos llevarte hasta el hotel.

-No, gracias. Prefiero irme sola. Además a ti no te gustan las mentirosas.

-Tonks en serio. El problema no eres tú. Tú eres agradable y has hecho todo lo posible porque nos llevemos bien, cuando tienes motivos de sobra para odiarme. El problema soy yo que soy un celoso.

-¿Por qué eres así? Ni siquiera te importo

-Claro que me importas. Me importas. Me importas mucho.

-¿Entonces por qué, Remus? Si te importo ¿por qué no te vas al registro y me dejas tranquila, que es lo que me gustaría?

-Porque…porque te quiero – Remus no lo dijo muy fuerte, pero Tonks paró en seco y se dio la vuelta - ¡No te quiero, esas son burradas! Te adoro, estoy loco por ti. Te amo, Tonks. Te quiero tanto que no soportaría verte con ese idiota de Proudfoot. No soportaría verte con nadie más que no fuera conmigo. Por eso no puedo simplemente irme.

-Pe…pero – Tonks no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

-Sube al auto, por favor – le rogó él.

Ella no sabía qué hacer.

-¡No te entiendo! - ahora ella lloraba más fuerte - Deja de mentirme, Lupin. Si me quisieras como dices no habrías hecho lo que hiciste. Adios - y dobló en una calle con el transito contrario.

Remus soltó un insulto y estacionó el auto en medio de la vereda. Apenas cerró la puerta y fue en busca de Tonks. La tomó de un brazo y la detuvo.

-Es verdad - admitió con sinceridad - Yo también estoy enamorado de ti. Quédate conmigo - luego hizo una pausa y dio un suspiro - Hice lo que hice porque tengo miedo de hacerte algún daño. Te lo digo porque lo sé. Ser un licántropo puede verse muy divertido desde afuera, pero no lo es. Es terrible. He intentado luchar por las ganas de tenerte siempre conmigo , porque sé que tarde o temprano terminaré perjudicándote ¿No lo entiendes? Es porque te quiero por lo que no quiero que estemos juntos. Y menos en este minuto. Aquí todo es diferente. Pareciera haber sol todos los días. Pero algún día tendremos que volver a Inglaterra donde se librará una guerra. No podemos andar jugando a la parejita feliz. No lo somos. Pero al menos podemos disfrutar mientras estemos aquí ¿Qué dices? Quédate, por favor.

Tonks lo abrazó bruscamente y secó sus lágrimas en el pecho de él

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás proponiéndome? - le preguntó.

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que te quiero y que no quiero que me dejes para volver con Proudfoot ¡Quiero que estés conmigo y con nadie más! No quiero compartirte con nadie.

-Y si me quedo ¿qué es lo que pasará?

-Averígualo - dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y le daba besitos en el pelo.

- ¿y después, cuando volvamos a Londres?

Pero esta vez Remus no tuvo una respuesta en palabras. La tomó entre sus brazos como siempre imaginó que lo haría, cuando finalmente soltara lo que lo estaba asfixiando hacía meses, y la besó en medio de la calle, a vistas de todos, cosa que Remus Lupin no estaba acostumbrado a hacer y no le agradaba en lo absoluto; pero que hacía porque nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida de expresar lo que sentía, y además ser correspondido, sin que hubiese deseo sexual o alcohol en ese momento de por medio, simplemente amor.

* * *

Buag! Les he dicho que lo dulce nunca me ha gustado mucho. Prefiero lo salado o en su defecto lo picante, asi que si quieren tirarme comida que sean cosas saladas (o un Sirius con aji) Emm...se me había olvidado comentar en el chap anterior, que la parte en que Remus dice "este no es el mundo de bilz y pap" se me fueron los cables con el gran modismo que es eso. La bilz y la pap son bebidas chilenas y el mundo de eso, es como feliz y de colores, pero no encontre mejor forma de expresarlo que eso. Lo siento. No me gusto mucho el capitulo, como demasiada mezcla de cosas (amor, odio, "deseo" xD) Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando me demoro tanto...siempre es mejor el resultado cuando lo escribo de una...ojala de esa tecnica para el siguiente.

La cancion que canta Tonks es la de la banda sonora de los infiltrados. Anacronismo total.  
Y la frase anterior al titulo, es de Charly.

RR!

.Infinitum.Nara.

OMG! Mi FF influye tanto en tus pensamientos que hasta sueñas con mis personajes? Divertido eh? Yo ni siquiera sueño con Sirius ¡que mas daria yo por eso! Pero nada. Un sueño asi bien loco como el tuyo no estaria nada de mal. Gracias por tu RR. Nos leemos

lobitablack

Agg! si el capitulo pasado lo encontraste cursi, ahora me vas a pegar (ciberneticamente hablando, claro)(es la suerte que tiene este sistema xD). Empece a releer algunos capitulos para acordarme de cosas y habia capitulos que tenian justo el toque ideal de cursilidad, pero ultimamente me paso y no se como controlarlo. Estoy perdiendo el toque...quizas es porque se me esta alargando demasiado la historia y nunca encuentran a la dichosa oráculo :...pero bueno. Lupin es cien veces mas celoso de lo que todas esperabamos. Esas frases como :"no quiero compartirte con nadie" dan para pensar. Quizas Tonks se esta metiendo con un celópata y ni lo imagina. Sobre las pelis, convenzanse de que son como el hoyo. Igual no mas que las voy a ver xD Saludos y si supiera cuanto va a durar este FF seria...una persona organizada xD Pero mas o menos...como maximo unos tres capitulos mas...creo

ivonne910

Hola. No me acuerdo mucho del chap pasado..pero tan celoso estuvo Remus? Porque a mí me parece que ahora sí que fue celoso. En todo caso haciendo memoria, antes de Proudfoot era Bill ¡OMG, Remus realmente es un celópata! xD Tonks...ya cayo, pobre chica ¿quien quisiera estar con el amor de su vida en un viaje de no placer? Debe ser una tortura. Wouu! queda nada para el temido examen...pero relajate te va a ir bien, nunca en la vida he escuchado de alguien que no pase el examen de grado, asi que tan terrible no debe ser. Siempre hay gente mas estupida que uno. Saludos y suerte!

palemoonbeam

Quiero leer tu Fic. Quiero leerlo,pero no tengo tiempo porque ademas de tener que terminar el mio estoy intentando aprender a tocar guitarra y a encontrar mi vocacion y a tantas cosas y en realidad hago tan poco, que podria haber subido un capitulo el doble de este en mitad del tiempo. Pero bueno, solo te digo que quiero leerlo y cuando termine este dichoso cacho que tengo, voy a leerlo ah? aunque sea lo ultimo que haga xD  
Bueno, saltandome todas tus explicaciones raras, venidas supongo que a tener que esperar para poder comentar, paso a lo de que Remus necesita tiempo. En realidad lo que necesita no es tiempo, si no como dicen ustedes hermanos españoles, le hacen falta "cojones" xD Cuando llega el momento donde tiene que hablar, no se qué rayos le pasa, pero no lo hace. Admito que avanzo como mil años luz al declararse, pero casi que lo hizo por obligacion y ademas no solto tecnicamente todo. ¿Donde quedo eso de que "dejare que ella decida si estamos juntos o no"? Esa idea que lo rondaba cuando estaban los dos en Hogsmade, parece haber desaparecido en su declaracion. Si yo soy la autora no se porque no puedo (pero es que no puedo) obligarlo a decirlo. Siempre que tengo la intencion de hacer que diga algo cursi con respecto a lo que siente por ella, me sale con el rollo de que es un hombre lobo ¬¬ En verdad, en verdad adoro esos comentarios linea por linea. Puedo percibir gracias a la Legeremancia satelital que lo que mas te gusto fue el Remus durmiendo. Casi para sacarle una foto y guardarla bajo la cama. UUh, asi que tu lobito personal se aleja de ti...es verdad eso de que a los hombres no les gusta dormir con personas aparte,¡es que ellos no entienden! (en este caso solidarizo con mi genero, pero que nadie se atreva a dormir conmigo, porque no me gusta) lo que ellos no entienden es que nos guste la compañia. Los hombres prefieren comer, dormir e ir al baño solos. Nosotras guardamos la costumbre de hacerlo con mas personas. Sobre la caballerosidad Gryffindor, esa cosa no existe..la quiso inventar James como un recurso para meterse con Lily, pero el sombrero seleccionador jamas de los jamases ha llevado a alguien a esa casa por ser caballero ¿que me dices de Ron? Puede que exclusivamente Remus sea caballero, pero en esta oportunidad queria picar a Tonks..a proposito para conseguir que se le echara en cima xD...o al menos eso sospecho. Y oh! el famoso pero..ya estaba esperando que alguien preguntara. Es suerte acompañado de comunidad magica mas pequeña..y de que la autora planeaba un maquiavelico plan ¿de que me sirve que busquen y busquen si estan seguros y sequitos en una ciudad civilizada?.¿No que es mucho mas entretenido darles la lata de buscar mientras estan en medio del Amazonas? Y como queria hacerlos pasar de todas formas por los lugares anteriores, los despache rapido. Ahora, temas ex...los hombres y los hijos. Siempre he tenido la sospecha de que los hombres carecen de "sentido paternal" o no asi como se entiende el maternal...lo que en realidad los hombres aman de sus hijos no es el que simplemente existan y tengan que quererlos y alimentarlos..si no que lo compreden como una continuidad. Es lo mas egoista y corro riesgo de demanda xD, pero es lo que creo. Remus estaba aterrado al pensar que tendria que verselas con un licantropito...pero al momento de nacido, al verlo y reconocerlo como algo que el mismo creó, le bajo todo el instinto de "esto va a ser lo que continue la estirpe de los Lupins" y mas feliz aun al darse cuenta de que Ted podria ser como el, pero sin el enorme efecto que supone como "el problema peludo" Como dices, si vuelve en la epoca de los merodeadores, es porque eso es lo que considera su epoca mas feliz (ay que penita!)  
Que es eso de "los huffies SOMOS orgullosos"? Yo creo que no...pero Tonks debe de tener algo no? No puedo creer que me leas solo por las respuestas ¬¬  
LAs SSS fueron los andaluces? yo que pensaba que nuestra herencia era una mezcla de vascos y castellanos, pero tu debes saber mejor como hablan las personas de tu pais civilizado xD SALUDos!

Dorita Tonks

Ah! yo tambien me vuelvo loca con tanta espera..preferiria ser lectora de este ff que escritora, tengo mucha responsabilidad :(  
que es un triki?? :S Ohoho, vas a hacer que me sonroje con tanto cumplido : y que llore tambien porque la no cercania con la luna llena tambien me pone sensible xD Nah, agradezco mil tus RR donde lo unico que haces es tirar flores, que yo por supuesto, recojo. Saludos y Muacks tambien para ti xD

Ya, chau nos vemos ojala pronto y...buag, el siguiente chap tambien sera cursi...aunque pensandolo bien, quizas no tanto (6) O sea, imaginense si ya estan tecnicamente "juntos" cual creen que sera el siguiente paso?? escuche algo como "second time"??


	43. Por la Amazonia

**CAPÍTULO XLIII: "POR LA AMAZONÍA"**

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – dijo rápidamente Remus entre besos y caricias que le daba a Tonks.

Ella se estiró, algo adormilada y se encontró con que tenía un Remus Lupin junto a ella (¡por Merlín!) en la misma cama. Sonrió complacida

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? No te he dado la llave de mi habitación.

-Por cierto que no ¿pero es que acaso desconoces mi primer título que gané gracias al esfuerzo por romper reglas y salirme con la mía?

-Sí, sí. La historia de los merodeadores. La conocí gracias a Mc Gonagall, una vez que me castigó toda una tarde en su despacho por colarme a su sala común. Y Sirius me la contaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

-¿Qué hacías en nuestra sala común, señorita Huffie?

-Ya sabes – dijo ella guiñándole un ojo – Bill.

Remus se dio la vuelta, haciéndose el ofendido. Ella lo abrazó por detrás. No había nada más exquisito que despertarse por la mañana con un lobo ofendido por los celos, que además estaba curiosamente vestido.

-¿Duermes con ropa?

-No. Vine a visitarte luego de la ducha. Ya es tarde y la mucama me estaba echando de mi pieza. Ayer avisamos de que nos íbamos hoy. Pedí la llave en recepción para venir a despertarte – dijo sentándose.

-¿Adónde iremos?

-No tengo idea – Tonks nunca había visto a Remus tan feliz por la incertidumbre. Le gustaba tener todo calculado. A él no le gustaba que las cosas se le fueran de las manos o que hubiese cambios repentinos. Pero esa mañana nada podía derribar su felicidad. Era como si haber admitido su amor por ella, le quitara un gran peso de encima – Como sea ¿Te dije que te quería?

-Como unas cien veces desde ayer.

-¡Es que te quiero mucho!

-Pues no pareciera – dijo ella levantándose para ir al baño – Ya te dije que me habías hecho sufrir mucho, así que si quieres que te perdone, deberás hacer méritos.

Remus la miró con la cara más triste del mundo. Tonks chasqueó la lengua, no pudiéndose contener.

-Yo también te quiero – le dijo.

Entonces él se acercó con más confianza y con una sonrisa traviesa la acorraló contra la pared y le habló a dos palmos de distancia.

-Supongo que estás pensando en lo mismo que yo con respecto a "hacer méritos" – dijo antes de darle un suave y mojado beso en los labios – No hemos hecho nada divertido desde que estamos en Latinoamérica – en efecto, el día anterior habían hablado de lo que sentían y se habían reconciliado y asumido tácitamente que estaban juntos, aunque no se habló de plazos, ni de deberes o derechos, simplemente aceptaron que no había motivos para estar separados. Y en realidad estuvieron más tiempo en silencio, contemplándose, sin poder creerse que tanta maravilla fuera verdad. Terminaron ese día de recorrer Manaos, para comprobar que no había instituciones mágicas y esa noche, en vez de acostarse, como se esperaría que fuera, luego de tantas discusiones y lejanías, pasaron la noche hablando de su vida. Remus le permitió a Tonks preguntar por lo que se le antojara de su pasado que él estaba para responder lo que fuera. Ya no habría más secretos. Así se enteró ella de todos los ex amores de Remus, de todas las aventuras en Hogwarts junto con sus amigos, de toda su trágica historia familiar…aunque se dejó de lado el período en blanco donde Remus estuvo fuera del mundo mágico y se refugió con licántropos. Ya tendrían ocasión de hablar de eso más tarde. Pero, objetivamente hablando, Remus no le había tocado a ella ni un pelo desde la noche en el ático.

-No creas, yo he hecho varias cosas divertidas desde que estoy aquí.

Remus la cayó con otro beso. No quería que hablara más. Estaba desesperado luego de tanta espera por ese momento, y tanto calor y ninguna posibilidad de tocarla. Y ahora estaban en el lugar preciso y nada podría molestarlos. Tonks notó su ansiedad y lo detuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó muy divertida.

-¡Tengo demasiado amor acumulado! – le respondió él sonriendo, histérico. Dándole más y más besos, comenzó a quitarle la camisita con la que dormía, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡Limpieza!

Remus dio un suspiro y le murmuró un "ya vuelvo, no te muevas", que sonó casi a una advertencia. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Escúcheme, estoy muy ocupado. Me puede dar un momento – le pidió a la mujer que evidentemente no entendió una palabra.

-¡Limpieza! – volvió a gritar.

-Sí, sí – dijo él asintiendo – N-E-C-E-S-I-TO que vuelva M-Á-S D-E-S-P-Ú-E-S – hizo un gesto con la mano para dar a entender tiempo futuro.

La mujer frunció el ceño y puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

-La habitación debe ser limpiada porque está pedida. Ustedes avisaron que se irían hoy – por supuesto Remus tampoco entendió a qué se refería, pero supuso que la mujer no estaba de acuerdo con su petición por el tono de voz. Así que en un acto desesperado se tiró al piso y le abrazó las piernas.

-¡Por favor! – le dijo en un fingido lloriqueo – Usted realmente no comprende lo que necesito que me dé un momento.

La mujer lo correteó con brusquedad. Le gritó algo y le mostró la palma abierta, lo que podía significar cinco minutos, como cinco horas, como cinco habitaciones después regreso, o como cinco días, pero a Remus no le importó y dando las gracias, volvió a la habitación, pero para su disgusto, Tonks ya no estaba allí. Escuchó ruido de agua cayendo desde el baño.

-Dora, ábreme la puerta – dijo en tono mimoso – ¿Puedo enmendar mis errores con una ducha?

-¡No me llames así, Remus! – oyó que decía – Y no tengo ganas de compartir ducha. Aguántate hasta más tarde ¿quieres?

-No, no quiero. ¡Ábreme la puerta! – rogó en el mismo tono lloroso con el que había hablado a la mucama.

-Hey, pudiste aguantarte varios meses. No creo que un tiempo más haga la diferencia – dijo ella sonriendo, cosa que él no pudo ver. Pero ella estaba complacida por tener superioridad a Remus en algo que él no podía controlar y por lo que podía obtener su pequeña venganza. Más que merecida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo es "un tiempo más"?

-No lo sé. En realidad no tengo muchas ganas – dijo en tono desganado.

Hubo un silencio en el que ella pensó que Remus se había ido o que volvería con intenciones de echar la puerta abajo, pero finalmente le oyó decir:

-Está bien. Recuerda que te quiero mucho y que quiero demostrártelo – y escuchó a lo lejos la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño pensando en que quizás Remus se convertiría prontamente en un sometido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Partieron sin rumbo fijo luego del desayuno-almuerzo. Tonks se sentó al volante y manejó en dirección este (sin olvidarse de poner algo de música), siempre siguiendo el curso del río Amazonas. Para bordearlo, tuvieron que salir del camino establecido y andar por zanjas delineadas por vehículos anteriormente pasados por allí. Notaron de inmediato que la aventura por Latinoamérica recién estaba comenzando. Ningún lugar por el que hubiesen andado antes poseía características similares. Al poco internarse en la selva el paisaje varió drásticamente comparado con la urbana ciudad de Manaos. Loros, monos y culebras colgaban libremente de los inmensos árboles que oscurecían el lugar. Tonks, sin consultar, prefirió elevarse con el auto varios metros, pues con esa densidad se temió que no encontraran fácilmente el siguiente poblado. Además de temer por lo que se fueran a encontrar en tierra.

-¿No deberíamos seguir el curso del río? No me sorprendería que nos encontráramos con los del grupo de la oráculo navegando en una gran casa mágica, robada, por el Amazonas ¿No dijeron los Morales que esa era su intención?

-Dudo mucho que la encontremos al primer paseo por aquí, Remus. Deben estar mucho más arriba. Mejor apurarnos.

Remus se encogió de hombros, pero no sospechaba lo sabia que había sido la decisión de ella, pues cerca de las ciudades se instalaban los indígenas más civilizados que comercializaban con los turistas y cobraban interesantes peajes para dejar pasar, exclusivamente en el caso de que éstos les cayeran bien. En el caso contrario les golpeaban el vidrio del parabrisas y los amenazaban para dejar el lugar, por lo que siempre era recomendable llevar un traductor amigo para los turistas, cosa con la que el par de magos no contaba.

El castaño comenzó a aburrirse del paisaje rápidamente, sin contar con que tenía un tema pendiente que le rondaba impidiéndole concentrarse en nada más. Y Tonks estaba justamente al lado.

Empezó por tomarle la mano y hacerle cariño suavemente. Ella no la apartó y le sonrió por el gesto, sin dejar de concentrarse en el paisaje. Interpretó eso como una afirmación para el permiso que pedía y se acercó lentamente para besarle el cuello. No se movió de allí.

-Remus, me estás incomodando para ver – dijo ella intentando no perder la visibilidad mientras con la mano libre lo apartaba con suavidad.

-No hay nada que ver. Sólo árboles – dijo el castaño sin moverse un palmo ni detener sus besos.

-¡Pero no puedo manejar así!

-Pues pon el conductor automático.

-¡Remus, salte de encima! No hemos usado nunca el automático, no sabemos si sirve y por Merlín que no tendré sexo en un auto que vuela solo.

Lupin se apartó con brusquedad y se cruzó de brazos. Su frustración crecía por momentos y lamentablemente el tema de la libido no bajaba. Tonks no ayudaba con su atuendo compuesto por sólo un vestidito liviano. Parecía levemente molesta por la insistencia de él, pero por dentro la estaba gozando. Picar a Remus en eso era algo sumamente divertido.

De pronto la radio logró sintonizar una canción en inglés. Bastante antigua por lo demás.

-Oh, oh – dijo Tonks subiéndole el volumen – Es Bowie. A Proudfoot le encanta.

-¿Vas a seguir con el temita? – preguntó Remus evidentemente molesto y para nada avergonzado por admitirlo – Estoy por creer que lo quieres a él más que a mí. Al menos a él le dabas la pasada.

Tonks no le prestaba atención y le cantaba con fuerza para picarlo más. Antes de terminar la primera estrofa, hizo descender el auto y lo estacionó bajo un árbol.

-Cambiemos de lugar – dijo. Ya llevaba cerca de dos horas manejando.

-Ah, no – dijo Remus sacando su varita para remover toda la basura del asiento trasero al suyo y moviéndose hacia atrás la tironeó a ella para que lo siguiera.

-Remus, debemos llegar al primer poblado antes de que se oscurezca porque andar por aquí de noche no debe ser nada divertido.

-¡Me importa un knut! – la sentó sobre él y comenzó a besarla casi fervorosamente. Tonks divertida, ya no se pudo contener mucho tiempo más y cayó en el jueguito. Le devolvió todos los besos - ¡Un momento! – dijo deteniéndose – Dejaremos que la canción se termine porque no estoy dispuesto a que imagines que lo haces con "otras personas"

-Lupin, nunca me acosté con Proudfoot.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, lo que leíste no fueron más que besos y cosas por el estilo…

-¿Permitiste que ese degenerado te metiera lengua?.¿Y luego quieres seguir escuchando la canción para compararnos?

-No puedes estar dentro de una comparación – le dijo volviendo a besarlo y entonces finalmente Remus dio por terminado el tema "Proudfoot" porque francamente no daba para más. Se deshizo de toda la ropa suya y se conformó con subir el vestido de ella. Tonks seguía canturreando.

-No cantes – le gimió él entre besos y mascadas.

-Déjalo. Será nuestra canción.

Luego, cuando ya estaba dentro de ella, encontró que el vestido estorbaba hacia su parte favorita y lo quitó como mejor pudo. Tonks se quedó arriba, pero era verdaderamente difícil poner las piernas en una posición cómoda si los asientos delanteros estaban tan atrás y la basura de adelante prometía con desbordarse.

-Remus se me acalambra una pierna – fue lo que intentó decir, pero no salieron más que quejidos. Él la cayó con otro beso húmedo, mientras insistía en quitar el vestido que gracias al sudor se pegaba en su espalda y no salía.

-¿Puedes abrir un poco la ventana? – no habían pensado en ese detalle y los vidrios estaban completamente empañados.

-No la alcanzo – dijo ella haciendo un vano intento, mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el de un lado hacia el otro- ¿No tenías la varita en la mano?

-Mi varita está algo ocupada – bromeó. Tonks le dio un manotón. Rieron un momento y no hablaron más. Remus rebuscó rápidamente bajo el asiento y sacó su varita. Abrió la ventana con un hechizo que varias veces rebotó en otras partes, pero que finalmente dio con la ventana, y con otro quitó definitivamente el vestido. Entonces se dio la vuelta tan hábilmente que Tonks quedó abajo y él arriba sin siquiera despegarse de otro beso. Comenzó a embestir cuidando de no aplastarla, pero nadie les había dicho lo dificultoso que era hacerlo en un auto.

Se reclinó más sobre ella y la besó en todas partes mientras sus manos se entretenían en masajear sus pechos. Tonks se levantó un poco y comenzó a pasearle la lengua por el cuello y luego a mordisquearle una oreja y entonces…

-¡Remus! – dijo sentándose del todo - ¿Tenías que acabar justo ahora?

-Hey, hey – dijo él muy cohibido – no tienes derecho a reclamo si incursionar por mi cuello y por mis orejas sin aviso ¡Eso no se hace! Además ya te dije que estaba lleno de mucho amor hace demasiado tiempo.

-Genial – dijo ella pareciendo enfadada mientras se ponía su ropa interior – Ahora te toca a ti manejar.

Pero la vuelta a la ruta terrestre no duró demasiado. Manejaban, les volvían las ganas, detenían el auto y se amaban en todas las posiciones que encontraban más cómodas. Estuvieron así hasta pasadas las siete de la tarde y no habían avanzado más de 250 kilómetros. La última parada fue la más larga y la que los dejó más satisfechos a ambos. Se quedaron largo rato acostados en el asiento trasero porque estaban muertos de cansados. Nunca como entonces ansiaron una cama cómoda de un hotel donde hospedarse. Pero sabían que en medio de la nada, no sería algo muy fácil de conseguir.

Ella estaba acostada sobre él y se entretenía en hacerle caricias en el torso. Él hacía lo mismo con su pelo, alisándolo con los dedos. La radio ya no sintonizaba nada y ninguno tenía las ganas suficientes de tomar el volante para continuar en busca de un poblado.

-No te imaginas cuánto te quiero – dijo él de pronto. Tonks sintió un vuelco en el estómago más que por las palabras, por el tono con que él lo decía. Se acurrucó más arriba y comprobó cómo el corazón de Remus bombeaba a una velocidad mucho más rápida de la normal.

-De todas formas creo que yo te quiero más – dijo Tonks recordando durante cuánto tiempo lo había querido y todas las señales que tuvo que dar para que él se dignara siquiera a declararse. Remus se rió discretamente.

-Es que eso no es posible – le apartó el pelo de la cara para que lo mirara – A veces te quiero tanto que me duele.

-¿El que no estuviésemos juntos?

-No. Simplemente me duele el quererte. Incluso ahora que no podrías estar más cerca mío, siento como una pequeña angustia.

-¿Angustia?

-Te quiero mucho, Tonks. Que no se te olvide.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio y entonces ella volvió a preguntar.

-Si me quieres tanto ¿Cómo fue que te pudiste aguantar de estar conmigo por tanto tiempo?

-No tengo idea. Quizás fue por eso mismo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Esa mañana se despertaron exactamente en la misma posición que se habían quedado dormidos.

-Anoche tuve un sueño muy divertido – comentó Tonks mientras levantaba el rostro para mirarlo a él que la escuchaba con los ojos cerrados – Soñé que me crecía un enorme bigote en medio de…

-¡Merlín santísimo! – exclamó Remus al verle la cara. Luego del impacto se largó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella alarmada. Remus fue al asiento delantero y bajó los visores que tienen espejos - ¡Merlín santísimo!.¿Todavía estoy soñando? – preguntó mientras se atusaba el bigote que verdaderamente estaba instalado sobre su labio superior - ¡Aah, no puedo creerlo! Mis poderes volvieron – dijo concentrándose en el espejo sin caber en sí de la felicidad – Al fin, al fin ¿Cómo me prefieres, Remus?.¿Rubia?.¿Morena?.¿Pelirroja? – preguntaba mientras iba cambiando su apariencia según se le antojaba.

-Me gustas de cualquier modo.

-Eres un aburrido – comentó mientras pasaba por todos los colores para decidir que ninguno le gustaba más como el rosa chicle, color que dejó. Remus no quiso admitir lo que extrañaba las excentricidades de ella, porque aunque siempre le había dicho que la prefería morena, como era, en su fuera interno tenía que reconocer que no había nada más Tonks que el rosa chicle.

Luego de la euforia que causó la vuelta de los poderes de ella, entraron a un estado de ánimo de desidia. Se podía decir que Remus estaba más habituado (gracias a su convivencia con hombres lobo) a la suciedad corporal y en general a todo lo referido con el cuerpo como algo natural. Pero Tonks no. El hecho de no tener una ducha y de haberse pasado el día anterior con asociaciones libres de fluidos no la dejaba tranquila. Antes de salir de Manaos habían reservado sándwiches para una semana y los mantenían congelados gracias a hechizos. Pero con el apuro de Remus por consumar su amor en ese mismo auto, las cosas no estaban en su mejor estado. La comida comenzaba a pudrirse debido al calor porque el hechizo había fallado luego de tanto movimiento y la bencina había bajado considerablemente por tener la radio encendida (cosa que nadie les comentó, pero la radio es lo que más consume bencina en los autos mágicos)

-Este auto está todo desordenado – se quejó ella, lo que deba a entender que había un verdadero caos en él, porque Tonks nunca había sido muy amiga del orden. El problema era que con un hechizo sencillo se hubiese remediado la situación, pero considerando con que contaban con hechizos para congelar la comida, otros para mantener el auto fresco (porque no había aire acondicionado) y otros para mantener los medicamentos (léase pociones matalobos o semejantes) temían que un hechizo para poner orden desestabilizara los demás.

-Mm, tienes razón – dijo Remus también empezando a exasperarse. Él si sentía amor por el orden.

-No, es que no lo entiendes. Está todo hecho un lío y el auto huele mal.

-¿Qué esperabas? – dijo Remus algo socarronamente – En todo caso a mi me gusta ese olor. Me encanta amanecer con tu olorcito cerca – dijo acercándose para llenarla nuevamente de besos.

-Ya está bien, Remus – dijo tratando de apartarlo – Además una vez me dijiste que mi olor te daba pena.

-¿Dar pena?

-Sí ¿no te acuerdas? Ah, no. De veras que esa vez estabas drogado. Dijiste que el olor de mi nuca te daba pena y te echaste a llorar.

Remus algo cohibido se quedó un momento en silencio. Luego fue como si alejara un pensamiento de su mente y se puso a ordenar. Rebuscó primero el botiquín para poner a salvo la poción matalobos porque la luna llena estaba peligrosamente cerca. Al abrir el botiquín se dio cuenta de algo importantísimo que ambos habían dejado de lado.

-Tonks ¿qué clase de método anticonceptivo usas?

-Ninguno – respondió ella con naturalidad mientras acumulaba bolsas de plástico.

-¡Ninguno!.¿Cómo que ninguno? – en temas de anticoncepción el mundo mágico era terriblemente machista por lo que las mujeres debían encargarse de eso. En caso contrario Remus ya habría usado todo lo habido y por haber para asegurarse de no embarazar a ninguna mujer. Rebuscó en el botiquín y le extendió a Tonks unas pastillas masticables – No puedo creer que no te cuides, mujer.

-Lo siento, pero es que no me sucede muy a menudo que un lobito lujurioso me rapte al Amazonas donde escasean las pociones anticonceptivas y no me de tiempo de ir por una. Además ¿qué rayos son esas pastillas?

-Son para la fiebre del mono – esa era una enfermedad muy común en los magos al tener contacto con animales como las palomas o los monos. Se decía que tenía como efectos colaterales la probabilidad de aborción, así que se les prohibía a las mujeres embarazadas. Era un tema bastante polémico en el mundo mágico – Te servirán por ahora. Te prepararía una poción, pero ya sabes que eso no es mi fuerte ¡Tómatelas ya! – dijo al ver que ella no parecía muy convencida.

-Está bien. No entiendo a qué va tanta insistencia.

-Pues tú a qué crees. Supongo que no te haría gracia quedar embarazada a estas alturas. Tienes sólo 23

-No. Es sólo que pareciera que a ti te urge no dejarme embarazada más que el preocuparte por que tenga un bebé siendo tan joven.

-Tú sólo tómatelas ¿sí?

No volvieron a hablar del tema y ordenaron las cosas con relativa diligencia. A media mañana ya se habían comido varios de los sándwiches y organizaban una ruta…algo difícil contando con que no tenían idea de dónde estaban parados. Tonks estaba histérica con el tema del baño.

-Remus, necesito bañarme.

-Tanto como yo, créeme… ¿Y si nos bañáramos en el río?

-No lo sé. No decía tu librito que podía haber cocodrilos o…¿acaso no viste esa película muggle de una serpiente gigante que habitaba en un río?.¿No era en el Amazonas?

-Vamos, Tonks. Un poco de fauna nativa no te va a quemar – se burló él recordando las burlas de ella.

-Esto es distinto. La lluvia es completamente inofensiva. Las anacondas no.

-Pero nosotros tenemos varitas ¡Vamos!

-No, no voy a ir… ¡Aaah! – Remus la había tomado por la cintura y ahora la llevaba en los hombros – Remus bájame, por favor, por favor. Me da miedo.

-No vamos al Amazonas, tonta. No queremos que nos ataquen las pirañas. Vamos al lago de allá.

Tonks se relajó sólo un poco, porque al llegar a la orilla, Remus la soltó bruscamente dentro del agua, con ropa.

-¡Serás animal, Lupin! – gritó ella apenas salir. El agua estaba helada, pero la sensación de estar limpia era tan agradable que no empeoró su humor. En vez de eso salió y arrastró a Remus a darse un baño también – Esto – dijo hundiéndole la cabeza en el agua – es por todo el tiempo que tuve que esperarte. Esto otro – le dio sólo un momento para tomar aire y le volvió a hundir la cabeza – es por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir y esto – dijo acercándosele mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos – es por lo idiota que soy por perdonártelo todo – y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-¿Te refieres a lo malo del beso, no?

-¿Cómo que malo?

-Esto es un beso de verdad – Remus le tomó la cabeza entre las manos, ladeo la suya y lentamente se le fue acercando. Tan lentamente que ella comenzó a desesperarse. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y los succionó con calma, luego los abrió e introdujo su lengua, donde jugueteó un rato con la de ella.

-Te odio – le dijo ella al final – por dar los mejores besos.

Después de eso se bañaron un rato, se quitaron la ropa y la dejaron secando, cosa que no tardó mucho tiempo. Volvieron al auto y se encaminaron hacia la ciudad que se veía desde el lago. Era mucho más pequeña que Manaos, pero encontraron baños públicos y un servicentro para comprar comida y recargar el estanque del auto. Allí Remus se aprovisionó de lo que llamó "anticonceptivos masculinos muggles" asunto del que sólo había escuchado hablar, pero que le pareció más seguro que las pastillas contra la fiebre del mono.

Siguieron más tarde por el camino de tierra junto al Amazonas que se enteraron tenía el nombre de carretera transamazónica, aunque de carretera tenía sólo el nombre. Consultaron bien en la pequeña ciudad de Silves donde habían pasado a cargar el estanque del auto y supieron que era la última hacia esa dirección. Los siguientes poblados estaban del otro lado del río o hacia el norte, cruzando también un brazo del río. Optaron por no desviarse del cauce principal y cruzar el Amazonas para seguir por ese camino. La siguiente ciudad después de Silves era Ressaca, pero estaba a poco más de una hora así que siguieron de largo para detenerse en Urucurituba. Era un poblado de menos de nueve mil personas, pero estaban seguros de poder encontrar algún lugar donde hospedarse y si Merlín era bondadosos con ellos, encontrar también algún rastro de los de la oráculo.

Camino hacia ese ansiado hotel, antes de entrar al poblado, mientras Tonks iba manejando, un grupo de indígenas salidos de la nada, comenzaron a rodear al auto y mirarlo con curiosidad.

-Ay dios – murmuró ella. Era un grupo de cinco hombres y dos niños. Tuvo que obligatoriamente reducir la velocidad. Iban armados con lanzas filosas y no sonrieron en ningún momento – ¿Tienes algo para darles?

-Algunos reales – dijo Remus sin dejar de mirarlos a través del parabrisas mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos. Se acercaron a la ventana de ella y golpearon el vidrio como pidiendo que lo bajara. Tonks lo hizo lentamente. Dijeron algo en portugués e hicieron un gesto como pidiendo dinero. Uno de los niños al notar el color de pelo de Tonks, se sobresaltó. Los demás también lo notaron, se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a discutir en otro idioma que los magos no reconocieron. Tonks miró a Remus con miedo. Él pensaba que en el caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas, podían hacer desaparecer el auto y elevarse. El que parecía ser el jefe se acercó a Tonks y le extendió una mano en gesto de saludo. Todos ahora sonreían y les enseñaban sus dientes o falta de ellos. Eran oscuros de piel, de ojos ovalados y llevaban el torso pintado. Apenas un tapabarros les cubría bajo la cintura. El jefe sacó su lanza y sin dejar de parecer amistoso los obligó a orillarse.

-No voy a orillarme – le dijo ella a Remus sin dejar de sonreírle a los indígenas.

-Quizás sería bueno que lo hicieras – dijo él – quién sabe si pueden ayudarnos. Parecen buenas personas.

-¿Buenas personas? A mí me parecerán buenas personas cuando bajen esas lanzas.

-Voy a bajarme – decidió él.

-¿Qué?.¿Te volviste loco?

Remus no le prestó atención y antes de que ella pudiera impedirlo, se había bajado del auto y le extendía la mano a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a saludarlo. La reacción no se hizo esperar, todos al mismo tiempo levantaron sus lanzas y se la pusieron a la altura de la cara. Recién en ese momento Remus se dio cuenta de que la había embarrado. Tonks se bajó con la varita en la mano con la clara intención de sacar a su hombre como fuera de allí y encaminarse a Urucurituba volando. Los indígenas al verla, soltaron sus lanzas y se postraron ante ella.

-Está bien….esto no está pasando – dijo Tonks pareciéndole todo demasiado irreal, tanto así que ya se iba a echar a reír. Uno de los niños tuvo el valor de acercársele y tomarla de una mano. Ella le sonrió. Todos los demás se levantaron y la rodearon mientras le hablaban a mil por hora en portugués. Tonks no entendió nada, pero se sentía muy halagada – Quizás tienes razón – le dijo a Remus que miraba la escena unos pasos más atrás – parecen ser buenas personas.

Sin saber cómo, se hicieron llevar hacia el interior del poblado donde no encontraron a ningún otro blanco. Los indígenas del grupo les ofrecieron frutas y raíces de yuca. Llegando a la aldea, se encontraron con mujeres que cuidaban de niños pequeños. Se pintaban de forma similar a los hombres y llevaban también un tapabarros, aunque llevaban los pechos descubiertos. Al verlos todos les fijaron la mirada. El grupo de hombres los llevó de inmediato a una choza notoriamente más grande que las demás y los hicieron entrar. Adentro el aire era más fresco. Había cinco personas. Un hombre con más pintura y adornos que los demás. Estaba echado en medio de la choza, mientras era atendido por las demás personas dentro de la choza, todas mujeres.

Los hombres hicieron avanzar inmediatamente a Tonks hacia el hombre quién la miró de arriba abajo sin mayores reparos. En cambio fijó su atención en Remus.

-Você – le dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara.

El que parecía mandar dentro del grupo de hombres se atrevió a murmurarle algo al hombre de la choza, mientras indicaba a Tonks. El hombre de la choza hizo un gesto despectivo y les explicó algo mientras indicaba a una de las mujeres que se encargaba de limpiar unos pocillos de greda. El grupo de hombres se miró con incredulidad y salieron de la choza. El hombre de la choza le hizo un gesto a una de las mujeres para que se llevara a Tonks. Ella y Remus se opusieron. La mujer le sonrió a Tonks con tranquilidad y Tonks le hizo un gesto a Remus indicándole que llevaba la varita en el bolsillo. Remus a su pesar, cedió y las dejó ir.

El hombre de la choza, una vez quedaron ellos dos y las demás mujeres, se largó a hablar en portugués. Lo hacía lento y gracias a su parecido con el español, Remus pudo entender algunas cosas. El hombre se presentó como una especie de rey de la tribu. Nombró mucho la palabra Aruá, así que dedujo que ese era el nombre de él o el de la tribu o hasta el de ambos.

-Me agradam os homens alvos – le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, luego de hablar largo rato. Remus entendió toda esa oración a excepción de lo de "alvos" _¿Qué querrá decir?,_ pensó. Finalmente el jefe de la tribu le extendió una pipa muy larga que una de las mujeres le acercó. _Estupendo_, pensó, _con el historial que tienen los indios probablemente quiere que nos fumemos la pipa de la paz._

La rechazó con un gesto sin dejar de sonreír. El hombre insistió y le dio a entender que el no fumar sería una ofensa. Remus aspiró lo menos posible y le vino un mareo tan grande que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. El hombre rió complacido y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Tonks por otro lado había sido llevada a la choza de las mujeres. Era un entorno alegre. Las mujeres cantaban mientras peinaban a sus niños. Al llegar ella, se sentaron en torno suyo, como siempre hacían cuando recibían la visita de alguna persona blanca. Y le hacían preguntas en su dialecto. Ninguna hablaba portugués por lo que Tonks no pudo expresarse mucho más allá. Le enseñaron algunas canciones que ella aprendió más por cortesía que por otra cosa. De sentirse bien habría procurado no dejar pasar la oportunidad de su vida de conocer culturas en peligro de extinción, pero la verdad era que se sentía enferma desde el día en que había peleado con Remus y la excusa de volverse a Londres no era una simple excusa para perjudicar a Remus, si no porque el ambiente tropical le sentaba pésimo.

Trató de preguntar por un baño (cosa que sospechaba con que no contaban los indígenas) y le trajeron cosas para comer.

-No, no – dijo con énfasis – No me duele el estómago porque tenga hambre – se señaló la boca como semejando un vómito. Le trajeron un recipiente. _Probablemente arreglan todo así,_ pensó. Una mujer le señaló una parte trasera de la choza donde había una salida y unos matorrales. Tonks salió con alivio, pues dentro de la choza todo era moscas y olor a pipí de gatos (animales que no poseían) Sopesó la posibilidad de ir en busca de Remus y largarse porque no estaban haciendo nada más que perdiendo el tiempo. Era evidente que por allí no encontrarían pistas de la oráculo. Sin contar con que esa noche era luna llena. Miró inconscientemente hacia el cielo y se topó con una figura conocida: una lechuza yendo hacia su dirección. Agradeció internamente que Remus no estuviera cerca para evitar las situaciones incómodas y luego de sacar el pergamino, notó que esa no era la lechuza de Proudfoot. De hecho llevaba una bolsita y esperaba el pago por sus servicios – No tengo dinero – le dijo. La lechuza no se movió un centímetro. Tonks rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Estaba segura de no llevar dinero mágico, pero encontró tres monedas de quinientos pesos colombianos - ¿Te sirve? – la lechuza los recibió sin mucho convencimiento y se fue volando.

Abrió el pergamino con curiosidad. No conocía la letra del emisario.

"_Tonks y su amigo (no me acuerdo de su nombre, supongo que me disculparán):_

_Hola! Soy el mago que conocieron en Cuba, Freakman. Al fin he recibido respuesta de mi hermana. Resulta que no me quiso confirmar el punto donde estaban, pero hizo algunos comentarios sobre lo pronto que estaban de llegar a la desembocadura del Amazonas. Les mando la lechuza para decirles que sin embargo me dijo algo interesante. Piensan luego de eso ir a Chile a una ciudad pequeñita llamada San Pedro de Atacama. En el caso de que aún no los hayan encontrado, los verán allá. La señora dueña de la casa donde se hospedarán se llama Violeta Salazar. _

_Espero que encuentren a la maestra lo más pronto posible, Merlín sabe cuánto la necesitan"_

Tonks se alivió mucho con la carta. Al fin dejarían esa selva espantosa, llena de mosquitos. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Remus se le acercaba. Venía radiante.

-No te imaginas – le dijo apenas estar a una distancia audible – Ellos conocen a Prater.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso. La ven todos los días. El jefe de la tribu es muy simpático. Me lo contó todo.

-¿Cómo que te lo contó todo?.¿Hablas portugués?

-Nah, no es necesario. Dicen que viene todas las tardes a hacerles una limpieza espiritual.

-¿Entonces por qué no está aquí?

-Bueno…eso no se lo entendí.

-A ver Remus. Explícate bien ¿Cómo supiste que te hablaba de la oráculo?

-Porque la describió. Una mujer blanca, alta, de pelo corto.

-¡Pero tú no hablas portugués!.¿Cómo entendiste la descripción?

Lupin se echó a reír.

-No tengo idea – admitió.

Tonks se cruzó de brazos, molesta. El malestar aumentaba por momentos y Remus parecía…

-Cielo, ¿te fumaste algo? – lo dijo en tal tono que Remus inconscientemente retrocedió.

-Merlín – dijo Tonks dando un gran suspiro – Debemos salir de aquí.

-No, no – dijo Remus dejando de reírse – No es broma. No me he fumado nada. La oráculo está aquí. Yo lo sé. Tiene que estar por aquí. Hemos estado vagando por aquí mucho tiempo como para no encontrar rastro de ella.

-Remus – dijo ella enseñándole el pergamino de Fritzman – Podemos encontrarla allá.

-¿Quién rayos es Freakman?

-El tipo de Cuba.

-¿El taxista?

-No, por el amor de dios. El tipo que se bajó del grupo de la oráculo. El que tenía una hermana.

-Ah, sí. Escucha Tonks. No nos vamos a rendir tan fácilmente. La carta dice que andan por el Amazonas. Estamos mucho más cerca de la desembocadura que de Chile. No vamos a perder más tiempo. Vamos a encontrarla ahora.

-Remus, me siento muy mal. No había querido decírtelo, pero tenías razón. Estoy resfriada y…

-¿Qué? – ahora Remus sí que parecía recuperado del todo de su extraño estado de animosidad. Puso su mano en la frente de ella – Puedes tener fiebre. Merlín quiera que sean los efectos de la vacuna que nos pusimos antes de entrar al país y no de otra cosa. Mira, creo que el jefe nos quiere invitar a un banquete o algo por el estilo. No sé si podremos irnos y desairarlo así como así ¡Pero ellos saben donde está la oráculo!

-No Remus no lo saben. La oráculo anda muy lejos de aquí. Además está empezando a anochecer y no sé si te acordarás, pero eres un hombre lobo y hoy hay luna llena.

-Merlín. Y tú estás enferma y no estamos cerca de ningún poblado ¿Quién te va a cuidar? – Remus comenzaba a pasearse nervioso - ¿Y la poción? La poción matalobos está en el auto ¡No me la he tomado!

-Tienes que calmarte ¿sí? Tiene que haber una solución – dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de él. Los dos fijaron su atención en el brazo de ella - ¡Aaaah!

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Remus

-¡No lo sé!.¡No lo sé!. Remus me tienes que llevar a San Mungo. – el brazo de Tonks se había hinchado a niveles increíbles como si tuviera una bludger metida entre la piel. El color de la piel era normal, pero la hinchazón era enorme – Tiene que haberme ocurrido recién, porque antes no estaba así.

Lupin intentó calmarla mientras la llevaba dentro de la choza. Las mujeres al sentir los gritos la rodearon y revisaron su brazo. Dos de ellas sentaron a Tonks en el suelo y apartaron su brazo del resto del cuerpo.

-¿Qué es?.¿Qué es? – preguntó ella al borde del colapso.

Remus dedujo por el rostro de impasibilidad de las mujeres que ellas sabían de sobra de qué se trataba y que no parecía ser algo peligroso, aunque de haber visto algo así en Londres no habría dudado en acudir a un sanador de inmediato porque era una hinchazón espantosa. Lo bueno del asunto es que probablemente debido a la hinchazón Tonks se sentía enferma y no porque tuviese otra cosa peor. Entonces cuando una mujer sacó un cuchillo, ya no estuvo tan seguro.

-¿Qué va a hacer? – le preguntó, pero la mujer lo ignoró porque claramente nunca se entenderían con palabras. Sin hacer más ritos, fue directo al brazo de Tonks e hizo una incisión muy superficial, separó los pedazos de piel y extrajo una cosa tan repugnante que Remus entró a dudar si lo habían sacado realmente del brazo de ella. Un gusano de gran tamaño se movía molesto por haber sido sacado de su capullo. La mujer desechó la larva y apretó el brazo con un trozo de género. Tonks no había parado de quejarse en todo el rato y al ver la larva ya lloraba del puro asco - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Remus luego de que todo había pasado.

-¿A ti qué te parece?.¿Cómo rayos se metió eso allí adentro?!

-No lo sé. Supongo que con la cantidad de insectos que hay por aquí…puede que en el lago.

-¡Yo te dije que no quería bañarme allí!

-Está bien. Ahora todo va a estar bien. Espero que eso haya tenido que ver con tu malestar. Quizás puedas quedarte aquí mientras…ya sabes.

-¿Quieres que me quede con estos indígenas? – Tonks no estaba para nada convencida.

-Ey, no los mires en menos. Fueron capaces de sacarte…

-Ni lo menciones. Es lejos la cosa más asquerosa que me ha pasado en la vida. Pero tienes razón. Ya es tarde. Tienes que volver al auto por la poción.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Ya me comió por dentro un gusano repugnante ¿qué más me puede pasar?

Remus se inclinó y la besó. Siempre había detestado ser un licántropo, pero nunca tanto como en ese minuto en que ella lo necesitaba tanto y él no podía ni siquiera cuidarla.

-Volveré apenas pueda.

-¿Y nos iremos a Chile?

-Hablaremos de eso mañana.

-No quiero estar aquí por más tiempo. Estoy cansada. Quiero una ducha y comida normal. Por favor, Remus. Podemos esperar a la oráculo allá.

-Ya veremos – Remus no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Estaba seguro de que estaban muy cerca de alcanzar a Prater y su grupo. Sería un desperdicio haber estado todo ese tiempo en la Amazonía para luego dejarlo cuando más cerca estaban de la oráculo.

* * *

Hola. Acaban de leer mas de quince hojas. Creo que es uno de los chapters mas largos. Sigo siendo de la opinion de que cuando las parejas estan juntas y felices todo se pone aburrido, pero... Remus se reivindico con la frase de "tengo mucho amor acumulado" asi que al menos le doy credito a la primera parte del capitulo.

RR!

Dorita Tonks

Hola! Triki es como aca decimos "al tiro". I get it. Pesada? Pesada es todo lo contrario. Una persona pesada es alguien como yo, si lo admito soy pesada, pero en ningun modo odiosa asi que esa calificativo no se lo acepto a nadie. Tu no eres pesada mujer. Tu eres repetitiva xD Nah, pero buena onda. Si me insistes en que mi ff es tan bueno, no me queda mas que creerlo ¿no? Eso de las cosquillas en el estomago no es bueno, significa que te estas enamorando...y no creo que tenga relacion con la historia...a no ser que te guste Remus, pero como se puso tan cursi no creo que eso sea posible. Y para que no estes revisando todos los dias, sacate la costumbre y hazle caso a los alerts..aunque mucha gente me ha dicho que no sirven. En fin, vale por tus comentarios, bye.

lobitablack

Esta bien, esta bien. Dime si ahora Remus no se ha reivindicado (Tonks siempre ha sido un poco cursi)...admito que sigue siendo cursi. He llegado luego de arduos cuestionamientos a la conclusion de que me hace falta cursilidad en mi vida, es por eso que la meto en mis historias. Pero insisto en que si no la tengo en mi vida es porque quizas no la quiero. ¿Boicotiemos las pelis? Nos ganamos los derechos de autoria y en vez de hacer pelis porque no tenemos recursos, hacemos ff's pero cobramos por ellos ¿quien no compraria un libro sobre las aventuras de los merodeadores? Y en el caso de que consigamos los fondos, como nosotras si nos hemos leido los libros podriamos escribir los guiones y las peliculas serian buenas. Los fans nos agradecerian y hasta nos harian alguna estatua en algun lugar pedido del mundo. Yo voto porque sea en Ressaca...debe ser un lugar muy bonito xD Evidentemente el FF no esta por terminarse asi que con tres chaps me referia al viaje. En fin, saludos y vale por tu RR.  
PD: Lupin habla doctamente?

ivonne910

Por esas casualidades de la vida no es hoy el examen? En el caso de que ya hubiese sido, supongo estaras mas tranquila. Sólo quedan los resultados y ¡todo deberia haber pasado! En el caso de que no, omitamos todo y partamos con un hola. Hay que darte un premio doble, porque como ya se que aprobaras, contamos con una enfermera mas en el team (hooooola, enfermeeera xD) y en segundo lugar porque eres la comentarista mas fiel a la causa. Desde que has empezado a dejar RR hasta ahora me parece que no han sido mas de dos o tres capitulos en los cuales no has comentado y comentas mas o menos desde el capitulo 5, bastante merito. Si sigues asi entraras a la lista de los VIP xD. Si, no creas que no he pensado en entregar premios cuando el FF termine. Rematare a los personajes y hasta puede que dinero magico reparta. Saludos y vale por tus infaltables RR  
PD: te exijo mas de un 4, aunque asi como son las cosas, si llegas a crear youtube ¿a quien le importa la nota que sacaste en el examen de grado?

palemoonbeam

Hola. Puedo visualizarte en el metro y me he desubierto muchas veces sonriendome al acordarme de algun chiste de alguna amiga, pero jamas de los jamases me acuerdo de haber visto a alguien sonriendose, asi que no hay de que preocuparse. La gente normal (dentro de la cual no estamos) tiene una vida y se concentra en ella (aunque a veces creo que demasiado). Partamos con el pero ¿la reaccion de Remus fue poco Remus? Oh yeah, de haber sido de otra manera, este FF duraria mas que la biblia y no seria la idea. La otra opcion seria que un mortifago lo amenazara con un avada para que se declarara, pero eso seria poco romantico y sin mucho sentido. Entonces nos queda la opcion de que las personas por muy reservadas que sean, puestas a ciertas situaciones, terminan soltandolo todo. Es como la gente con ira contenida. esa gente que es muy tranquila y soporta abusos sobre abusos hasta que finalmente se cansa y explota y deja...un gran despelote xD Una cosa asi paso con Remus. Si no hablaba ahora, no habria una segunda vez. Con el comentario de la alegria por ver a la lechuza de Proudfoot, me hizo recordar que tenia la intencion de hacerla aparecer nuevamente, pero no me alcanzo el tiempo, asi que supondremos que anda un poco perdida. ¿A quien mas le gusto la parte de la lluvia? Dejame reclamar (si, es un reclamo) por la falta de RR's. Yo que le he dado los mejores años de mi vida a este eterno FF para escribirlo y traerles los chaps sin tanta demora no recibo mas de 4 RR. Ningun otro RR comentando lo que le habia gustado la lluvia llego a mi mail ¬¬. En fin, en el final final, creo que el "montatelo conmigo aqui porque cuando volvamos a casa.." quedo mas que claro xD nah, yo creo que cuando Remus se declaro de repente se dio cuenta de que ese no era su estilo y que no podia ir por alli diciendo todo lo que realmente sentia, asi que dijo lo de "no se no se, quiero estar contigo ahora, pero no me ates a nada despues" Pero la verdad de las verdades es que Remus no esta pensando en el despues, es decir ¿quien lo haria? La razon por la que se separaran no es por el pacto de "aqui si y alla no"...es por, hum, otras cosas. Acuerdate de que en Hogsmade Remus ya habia pensado en proponerle a Tonks un romance ilegal, asi que que esten en Brasil o en Inglaterra o en budabi, lo mismo da. bye, bye bye, gracias tambien por tus comentarios multiples y laargos y linea por linea. No creas que tu no tendras tu premio en el descuento final eh?  
PD's: Hay Sirius que no me gustan, pero nunca son los sirius de Grimmauld Place. Los que a veces no me gustan son los Sirius Hogwarts escandalosamente populares que se enamoran perdidamente de las cerebritos del curso. 1) Sirius nunca se enamora 2) ¿por que tendria que ser de las cerebritos? Escritoras encubiertas, no es culpa de los lectores que cuando iban en el colegio los populares no las tomaran en cuenta xD.  
A tu PD 4, prefiero que me leas porque escribo bien a que me leas porque soy simpatica (aunque ya se que no xD) sobre los andalucitos, no es que tenga nada contra ellos eh? para nada, despues de ver "un chien andalau" xD todos mis respetos (estoy consciente de que no tiene sentido) pero segun mis clases de historia de chile (un ramo muy adrenalinico, que nada tiene que ver con las clases de Binns) el grueso de la nobleza en chile a principios del s XVIII estaba constituida por peninsulares castellano-vascos y de hecho nosotros casi no decimos "yo hablo español" si no que "yo hablo castellano" por todo el rollo ese con Isabel la catolica, reina de castilla. Si eres de alla es evidente que sabes como habla quien, yo solo digo de lo que me han enseñado. Los vascos...si un lio tremendo ¿como se hacen entender? Siempre he tenido esas dudas con los españoles, tantos grupos diferentes de gente, debe haber rivalidades entre regiones. Y deben estar encasillados. El gazpacho debe ser asqueroso xD


	44. Chile

_Pasado es luna llena y uno de estos Navidad.(hey!)  
_

**CAPÍTULO XLIV: "CHILE"**

_Me estoy convirtiendo en un sometido_, fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Remus al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de hacer valer su opinión ante Tonks. Vale, puede que ella estuviese enferma y tuviera algunas secuelas de su encuentro con la larvita esa como fiebre y mareos (nada grave) y puede que el Amazonas no fuera un lugar muy cómodo, ni limpio, ni seguro y que sus vidas peligraran….pero habían estado tan cerca de encontrar al grupo de la oráculo, que la decisión de dejar Brasil y volar hacia Chile no había hecho más que picarlo. En esos momentos manejaba a miles de pies de distancia del suelo y sólo miraba hacia el frente. Tonks iba recostada en el asiento del copiloto algo colorada por el leve aumento de temperatura. Su brazo estaba completamente curado gracias a hechizos curativos y por qué no decirlo, gracias a la sabiduría en plantas medicinales de las viejas curanderas de la tribu. Pero él estaba molesto. Es decir, él era el encargado de la misión ¿por qué se dejaba llevar por lo que ella decía? Sabía que no era precisamente eso lo que lo molestaba. Quería que Tonks estuviese bien, nada en el mundo le preocupaba más que su seguridad. Lo que le molestaba era su propia actitud. Le molestaba estar molesto. No debería estarlo. Muchas veces Remus se sentía más adulto de lo que realmente era y esos pensamientos lo asaltaban a la hora de asimilar que ya no estaba solo. Que tenía que ceder y adaptarse cuando compartía vida con otra persona. Pero no estaba acostumbrado. Era lo que Sirius contestaba cuando Ginny o Hestia preguntaban cómo un hombre semejante podía estar soltero.

-Principalmente porque soy un fugitivo de la ley, eso no me da mucho status – decía generalmente en broma – Pero la verdad es que es más fácil ser soltero – contestaba el moreno enigmáticamente y entonces Remus comprendía. Vaya que comprendía.

Y entonces recordaba cuando era pequeño y le preguntaba a su madre que cómo era capaz de aguantar tantas infamias de su padre, que ella no se lo merecía.

-En el matrimonio, Remus, no siempre debe primar la razón. Tienes que ver el ceder como una oportunidad, no como una derrota.

Y Remus cedía, estaba acostumbrado a ceder desde que un hombre lobo lo mordió y tuvo que adaptarse a las reacciones de las personas porque no quedaba otra. Pero hubo algo que él siempre pudo elegir, y lo que él había elegido entonces estaba sentada en el asiento derecho, rojita como un tomate por la fiebre. Finalmente entendía qué era lo que lo hacía sentir molesto.

Era el cuestionarse todo.

Era como si sin proponérselo, su cerebro buscara excusas para no seguir adelante con esa relación. Sólo que esta vez no las tenía. Sonrió y prendió la radio.

-Si la prendes se nos va a acabar la bencina – dijo ella

-Al diablo la bencina ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

-No, estoy bien ¿Cuánto falta? – habían hecho escala en Porto Velho unos días, lo que los había desestresado del ambiente de la jungla, pero no es lo mismo ir a un lugar de pasada que llegar al destino.

-Harto. Según mi varita, estamos sobrevolando Trinidad en Bolivia. Esta noche la pasaremos en Sucre ¿Quieres que me vaya por tierra?

-Por favor no – suplicó ella. El clima había variado algo, pero en las nubes era menos perceptible. Había un poco menos de humedad.

Mientras estuvieron en el poblado indígena, todos los habían atendido sospechosamente bien…demasiado bien, pero por supuesto como presentía Remus, nadie hace las cosas gratis. Tuvieron que "regalarles" al rey y a su tribu unos cuántos reales además de cosas muggles que exigían como mínimo por haber estado en su poblado. Los magos habrían podido desaparecerse y olvidar la situación, pero la verdad es que se habían portado muy bien con ellos así que encantaron algunas chozas y les dieron a entender que les dejaban aire acondicionado. El efecto no duraría mucho, pero lo suficiente para alejarse unas millas del lugar. Y ahora estaban allí, en el auto, esperando llegar lo antes posible. El viajar siempre había sido algo muy ansiado por los dos (pese a las dañadas relaciones que habían en el principio del viaje) pero llevar más de un mes viajando los tenía más que reventados. Dumbledore les había mandado una lechuza para presionarlos. Les aclaraba que todo iba bien en Grimmauld Place, pero que no estaba seguro hasta cuándo las cosas estarían así, por lo que más les valía arreglar el asunto con Prater y reportarse en su despacho apenas tener buenas noticias…porque no aceptaría malas. Remus y Tonks estaban sorprendidos de que esa lechuza no hubiese llegado antes, pero aunque ellos no lo sospecharan, el director estaba bastante ocupado resolviendo problemas de inmortalidad de cierta persona cuyo nombre no se puede pronunciar, lo que le tenía las preocupaciones bastante alejadas de oráculos chismosas amigas de mortífagos. De hecho, el único evento que le hizo al anciano recordar que tenía a dos miembros de la Orden paseando por Latinoamérica fue un auror que se acercó a él cuando intentaba cruzar los terrenos del colegio sin ser visto por los alumnos, en especial con algún amigo de Harry. Era alto y moreno y le preguntó si tenía noticias de Tonks.

-¿Nymphadora Tonks? – preguntó Dumbledore más para sí que para el auror.

-Sé que trabaja para usted – dijo el tipo en tono seguro.

Fue entonces cuando Dumbledore recordó todo el asunto.

-Debe estar bien. Está muy bien acompañada.

El auror no pudo evitar rodas los ojos.

-Escuche Dumbledore, no le preguntaría si pudiera enterarme por mis propios medios, pero no recibo respuesta de ella desde hace más de una semana.

-Mm, el sistema de lechucería no es muy expedito en Latinoamérica. No te preocupes, Daniel, preguntaré por ella y cuando sepa te daré noticias, pero por lo demás no deberías preocuparte. Ella es una excelente auror y está mucho más segura allá de lo que lo estaría acá. Además ya sabes lo que dicen "sin noticias, buenas noticias" – el aciano le dio una palmada en el hombro y Proudfoot se sorprendió por la potente memoria del director que jamás olvidaba a un alumno suyo.

Fue en los días en Porto Velho cuando comenzaron a llegar lechuzas de Proudfoot extrañado porque ella no hubiese respondido. Tonks no había querido ser descortés, de verdad que no, pero la carta había llegado justo cuando ella y Remus compartían un momento de…especial intimidad. Como siempre, Remus no había querido decir nada, ni demostrar nada, pero era evidente que se moría de celos y que con seguridad hubiese dado un mes más de búsqueda en la jungla con tal de no tener que toparse más con la cara de sorpresa de Tonks ante la llegada de la estúpida lechuza negra con manchitas marrones de Proudfoot que hasta la había bautizado ya con el nombre de cuervo.

-¿Te molesta cierto? – dijo Tonks sin atreverse aún a abrirla.

-No, ¿por qué me iba a molestar? – preguntó él de forma falsamente desinteresada.

-No sé, quizás porque tienes cara de "asesinaré a ese tipo apenas me lo encuentre"

-No es verdad – dijo él dándole un rápido beso – Me dijiste que me querías a mí y no tengo motivos para desconfiar de eso. Si ese idiota sigue molestándote, en todo caso, no tienes más que decirme y…

-Remus ¿ves que tengo razón?

-Pero no es por ti, es por él…

-Está bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa - ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? – se dio la vuelta para buscar su varita y la puso sobre la carta – Vamos a hacer que se joda Proudfoot y todas sus cartas si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-Pero… - Tonks conjuró una llama y la carta se quemó en un par de segundos. Remus no pudo evitar iluminarse en una sonrisa. Tonks de verdad que lo quería – Te quiero – y habían continuado en lo suyo.

Tonks de verdad que no había querido ser descortés y probablemente en otra ocasión hubiese contestado esa o las demás cartas que siguieron llegando, pero el amor es algo sumamente egoísta y después de quemarlas, nunca le pasó por la cabeza que quizás Proudfoot se estuviese preocupando por su silencio. Lo único que le importaba, ya lo tenía.

Luego de descansar en Sucre, decidieron hacer el viaje hasta San Pedro en un día.

-Mira, Remus, esto es la famosa cordillera de los Andes – era cierto que la habían visto antes, pero en ese punto era mucho más alta y majestuosa. La ciudad de San Pedro se adivinaba entre la cadena montañosa. Era pequeñita, no más de cinco mil habitantes. Aterrizaron en las afueras. El clima era totalmente distinto al caribeño. Hacía mucho, mucho calor, pero era seco. Ya no sudaban, si no que se quemaban vivos. Más tarde les dijeron que en esa parte del mundo era verano (y pensar que navidad se acercaba apresuradamente).

El pueblito de San Pedro era muy rústico. Las casas tenían fachadas continuas y en su totalidad estaban construidas con adobe. Eran bajas, alargadas y no contaban con demasiadas ventanas. El suelo era de tierra o más concretamente de arena, pues estaba en medio del desierto. El paisaje que observaron los dos magos, no lo habían visto antes. Los lugares que habían visitado anteriormente tenían una geografía similar. El Chevette apenas pasaba por las calles que tristemente parecían calles. Eran muy bonitas, pero de calles nada. Era todo tierra y realmente muy poco espacio para pasar. Debían andar muy lento si no querían levantar polvo.

-Cielo, creo que por aquí no deben pasar autos – dijo Tonks.

-¿Ves alguna calle más similar a una avenida?

-En realidad no.

En cosa de media hora habían atravesado el pueblo completo. Decidieron bajarse para descansar en algún café o algo similar. La calle principal del comercio estaba repleta prácticamente de locales como cafés, así que no les costó demasiado decidirse por uno. Al bajarse notaron la claridad del cielo. Eso era algo que realmente escaseaba en Londres, y los hacía sentir más livianos. Se sentaron y ordenaron bebidas. Era agradable hacerse entender nuevamente en un idioma que manejaban. Remus se tomó en silencio su bebida mientras la observaba a ella. Ese día llevaba el pelo rojo amarrado en dos trenzas. Bebía de una bombilla y miraba a su alrededor interesada en la gente. Eran muy morenos y de pelo tieso y negro. A veces Remus se sorprendía de lo estúpido que se estaba poniendo en el último tiempo. No le importaba mirar a Tonks por horas. Era como un pasatiempo que nunca lo cansaba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el problema del dinero, Remus? – era cierto. Ya casi no les quedaba plata. La suficiente como para tomar un traslador y volverse a Londres. Quizás comida rápida para una semana.

-Procurar encontrar a Prater lo antes posible – dijo Remus entre sorbos.

-¿Y si no la encontramos?

Lupin se encogió de hombros. Tonks estaba sorprendida de los grandes cambios en la personalidad de Remus. Era como si el cambio de aire le revolviera el cerebro. El Remus Lupin que ella conocía era organizado, preocupado y hasta disciplinado ¿por qué desde que estaban juntos no le interesaba más que vivir el día? Ya no le preocupaba mojarse bajo la lluvia, ni no desayunar por quedarse con ella en la cama (Tonks no tenía el hábito de tomar desayuno todos los días), ni quedarse a vivir con una tribu salvaje, ni la falta de dinero, ni la urgencia de encontrar rápidamente a Prater. De hecho, Tonks sospechaba que la insistencia de Remus por no dejar la Amazonía y seguir vagando por la jungla, era un motivo más para retrasarlos. A la metamorfomaga eso no le daba buena espina.

-Remus ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo hiciste.

-¿Y esperar que me respondas con sinceridad?

-… - el castaño dejó de sorber.

-Quiero que me expliques qué quisiste decir exactamente en Manaos. Eso de que aquí podíamos disfrutar, pero quizás en Londres…

-Nada en particular – se apresuró a decir él – Sólo que antes no se habían dado las cosas, pero que aquí parece ser distinto…

-¿Porque estamos lejos?

-No, no lo sé – Remus dejó el vaso con brusquedad en la mesa – Sólo, no hablemos de eso ¿sí?

-Remus – comenzó a decir ella en tono de reprimenda

-Escucha. No quiero que empecemos a proyectar las cosas. Eso es todo.

_Eso es todo_. No lo sabría ella de sobra. Se lo había explicado Sirius en los tiempos en que Remus andaba como un sonámbulo por Grimmauld Place después de haber matado a Denis, y le preguntaban por su estado. "Sólo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo" contestaba. Como Sirius lo conocía desde antes de cambiar todos sus dientes, sabía como interpretarlo. "Cuando Remus diga 'es todo' significa que eso encubre todo lo realmente importante que está detrás"

-Sólo quiero tener la seguridad de que cuando volvamos las cosas no cambiarán demasiado.

-Me costaría demasiado cambiarlas – contestó él.

-Eso no significa que no puedas hacerlo.

-Deja de pensar tonteras – le dijo mientras le se levantaba y le daba un beso – Vamos a buscar a esa tal Violeta. Le voy a preguntar al tipo de la caja.

En San Pedro no son muchas las personas que viven en forma particular. La mayoría está de paso o tiene negocios relacionados con el turismo. Por eso, al responderle el encargado que era raro que no supiera de ella, Remus dedujo lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Tonks.

-Vamos – dijo tomándola del brazo – Creo que Fritzman nos engañó

-¿Por qué iba a engañarnos?

-Porque quizás Prater sabe quiénes somos y no quiere ser encontrada.

-Tú mismo dijiste que la oráculo era una charlatana ¿Cómo va a saber? Fritzman ni siquiera se acordaba de tu nombre y el mío Prater no lo conoce.

-O eso es lo que nos quieren hacer creer.

-Por favor, Remus – dijo ella escéptica – Tiene que haber otra posibilidad. Quizás debamos ir a consultar a alguna oficina ministerial mágica. Puede que Violeta tenga algún especie de encantamiento en su casa, por ejemplo.

Remus se la quedó mirando encantado.

-Por eso te quiero tanto – dijo abrazándola – Creo que los años me están pegando la paranoia de Moody.

Fueron a consultar a la oficina registrada en una de las guías turísticas. Era un lugar pequeño que no tenía ninguna especie de protección contra muggles. Una chica tras un mostrador ni siquiera levantó la vista al tenerlos al frente.

-No damos recorridos turísticos al Valle de la Luna – dijo antes de que ellos pudieran hablar.

Remus se acercó para que sólo ella escuchara.

-Somos magos – fue como si un resorte se activara en el ánimo de la chica.

-¿En serio? – dijo mirándolos con suma curiosidad, en especial a Remus – Hola, soy Vicky. Pero me puedes decir como quieras…es decir, como más te guste ¿No son chilenos, cierto? Tienes un acento diferente, es muy bonito…es decir, tu acento. Ay, que tonta soy, no te he preguntado el nombre.

-Soy Remus y ella es…

-¿Remus?.¿Eso es en inglés, cierto? Ay, qué emoción. Un mago británico. Eso no se ve mucho por acá. Es decir, vienen muchos ingleses, pero nunca son magos y en general son horribles. No te ofendas, pero los ingleses no tienen mucho brillo. No lo digo por ti, claro. Tú estás bien.

-Hola, yo soy Tonks – dijo la metamorfomaga, marcando su territorio – y soy su… - se lo pensó un momento – novia.

-¿Se van a casar? – la chica abrió mucho los ojos.

-No – dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Ah, es que acá son novios sólo los que tienen anillo de compromiso. Ustedes están pololeando nada más.

-Como sea – dijo Tonks bastante picada - ¿Podrías ayudarnos? Estamos buscando a una persona.

-Obvio. Este pueblo es más chico que un knut – la chica sonrió – me alegra poder hacer ese comentario y que alguien me entienda ¿Sabes? Tu pelo se ve increíble. La gente por aquí es muy aburrida y nunca se tiñe el pelo de esos colores ¿Me enseñas a hacerlo?

-Difícil. Soy metamorfomaga – contestó Tonks un poco más amablemente.

-Nah, ¿en serio? Ustedes me cayeron muy bien.

-Que bueno – respondió Remus un tanto aburrido de la cháchara de la jovencita, sin agregar que hablaba tan rápido que con suerte captaba la idea - ¿Podrías ayudarnos a encontrar la casa de Violeta Salazar?

-¡De la Viole! Obvio. La conozco personalmente. Aunque no es muy difícil, aquí todos se conocen. Oh, ¿no me digan que son ustedes los del grupo místico ese?

-¿Sabes de eso? – preguntó Remus.

-Claro, no se lo digan a nadie, pero la Viole es mi tía, y bueno, me confía algunas cosas.

-Genial. ¿Nos llevarás donde ella?

-Por supuesto.

Resultó ser que Violeta sí que vivía en una casita Inmarcable oculta y agrandada por un encantamiento de espacio. Y resultó ser que era bastante conocida en el pueblo, aunque no por el nombre de Violeta Salazar, si no por Mariela. La casa estaba ubicada a las afueras del pueblo, camino al valle de la luna. Era una casa de una planta con un patio interior que conectaba a las innumerables habitaciones. En el medio había una fuentecita con peces. El paisaje alrededor de la casa no parecía ser más que desierto de arena anaranjada y alguno que otro cactus. Pero si se observaba con mejor detalle se descubría una gran roca en forma de anciano encorvado. Unos pasos más cerca y ya tomaba forma de vivienda. Para un mago la casa era completamente visible al momento de traspasar el umbral del jardín. Aunque no era un jardín muy inglés, se entendía que la idea era un jardín, un jardín difícilmente cultivable en las cercanías del desierto.

Violeta los atendió algo sorprendida, pues no esperaba visita aún. Era una mujer de mediana edad, rolliza, muy pálida, de ojos y pelo negro, y con la risa más escandalosa jamás recordada por la pareja. Vestía ropas sencillas, muy anchas y de un estilo bastante hippie.

-Así que ustedes son… - dijo en tono de pregunta luego de haberles servido un vaso de limonada y haberlos sentado a la frescura del patio donde algunos escuálidos árboles les daban sombra.

-Son Remus y Tonks. Son ingleses. Parece que son de ese grupo místico del que me hablaste hace un tiempo. Son pololos, pero me aseguraron de que no se iban a casar.

Violeta se quedó mirando a Vicky e hizo un gesto de aprobación.

-Con ella no me hace falta comprar los diarios locales – dijo en tono de confidencia a la pareja mientras soltaba una risita discreta que no hizo ningún efecto en Vicky - ¿Quién es Remus y quién es Tonks? – los dos se presentaron – Bien ¿y qué es lo que buscan? Que yo sepa no hay ningún Remus y ninguna Tonks dentro de las personas que se quedarán en mi casa.

-Sí, bueno. Nosotros no tenemos intenciones de quedarnos en su casa. Sólo andamos buscando a los del grupo de Elizabeth Prater – dijo Remus – nos dijeron que vendrían a pasar un tiempo aquí.

-¿Quién les dijo eso?

-Uno del grupo que se separó. Lo encontramos en Cuba – dijo Tonks

-¿Están buscando a la maestra desde allá?

Ambos asintieron.

-Hum, vaya, es un largo viaje. En ese caso, les tengo malas noticias.

-¿Ya pasaron por aquí? - Tonks sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

-No, aún no. Pero no he recibido ninguna lechuza de que vayan a llegar muy pronto. De hecho, lo más probable es que como planeaban atravesar el continente por al Amazonas, vayan primero a Argentina por el lado Atlántico ¿Puedo preguntarles por qué la buscan?

-Necesitamos resolver con ella un asunto de información.

-¿Por qué no le escriben?

-No es tan sencillo – dijo Remus sonriendo cínicamente.

-Oh, ya lo creo – dijo Violeta – es mucho más sencillo viajar desde Inglaterra hasta aquí. Sin contar con que en un retiro lo que menos busca la gente es comunicación a través de lechuzas – Violeta se echó a reír escandalosamente, mientra los magos se miraban sin estar seguros de haber comprendido el chiste – No me hagan caso, no hay chiste. Si quieren pueden quedarse a esperar a la maestra. Mi casa es su casa.

-Tendremos que discutir eso – dijo Tonks pensando en que el dinero se les acababa y con que Dumbledore no estaría dispuesto a invertir más dinero en una causa casi perdida y muy poco importante – Es probable que tengamos que volver a Inglaterra.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Violeta como si fuera algo absurdo – No volverán a poner un pie en Chile. Yo que ustedes, aprovecharía.

-Pero no tenemos más dinero. Y ya nos dimos cuenta de que aquí no es muy barato.

-Yo les dije que se podían quedar en mi casa. En mi casa la alimentación va por mi cuenta, no veo de qué tendrían que preocuparse.

-¿Usted dice, quedarnos en su casa sin pagarle?

-¡Claro! Los invitados cuándo han pagado – Violeta nuevamente se iba a largar a reír por las excentricidades de los ingleses, que tenían ideas tan raras y visiones tan opuestas del mundo; cuando un ave muy vistosa se posó en el arbolito sobre sus cabezas y soltó un pergamino.

-Qué pájaro tan raro – comentó Vicky.

-¿Cierto? – dijo Violeta divertida – Es un tucán de pico rojo – dijo haciendo que todos los observaran mientras el pájaro se mantenía quieto sobre el árbol – vive en la Amazonía así que ya podemos suponer de quién se tratará el mensaje que trae – Remus y Tonks esperaron expectantes a que la mujer abriera el sobre – Es raro que se quede tanto rato allí arriba. A los tucanes les gusta el clima tropical, ese bien húmedo. Aquí por lo general es muy seco ¿Sabían que en una oportunidad no llovió en cuatro mil años en el centro del desierto?

-¡Viole, puedes abrir la carta de una vez! – exigió Vicky.

-Claro, no tienes que exaltarte – luego se dirigió a la pareja – La juventud de hoy en día es muy acelerada – Remus no sabía si él podría ser considerado como juventud para Violeta, pero ya estaba que asesinaba a la mujer para que le entregara el sobre y poder enterarse de una vez.

Violeta abrió la carta y estuvo leyendo un buen rato.

-Bueno, parece que no estaban tan perdidos – les dijo a Remus y Tonks – En efecto la maestra piensa llegar en cosa de tres semanas aquí junto con todo su grupo.

-¿Tres semanas? – Tonks miró a Remus – Creo que podríamos pagarle la estadía por ese tiempo.

Violeta miró a Vicky mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Serán porfiados estos británicos. Les voy a decir algo. Aprovechen ese dinero para viajar por aquí. En serio que más al sur hay paisajes muy bonitos y no pueden perdérselos por falta de dinero. Mientras estén aquí, yo puedo hospedarlos gratis. Es más, no sería capaz de aceptarles ese dinero. Así que váyanse de paseo y yo les mando una lechuza cuando la maestra llegue.

-No lo sé, no creo que de ningún modo nos alcance el dinero para viajar a otras partes – dijo Remus.

-Los recomendaré. Tengo amigos en varios puntos interesantes. Diviértanse. Quizás así les da por formalizar su pololeo – Violeta volvió a reírse.

-¿Le molestaría que nos quedáramos aquí ese tiempo? – preguntó tímidamente Tonks – La verdad es que estamos cansados de viajar – Remus asintió.

-¡Pero por supuesto! Sólo les digo lo de que viajen para que no se pierdan las maravillas de este país. Pero si quieren quedarse, ya saben que son bienvenidos. Recibo muchas visitas pero nadie me divierte tanto como los extranjeros – se dirigió a su sobrina – Vamos Vicky, tráeles más limonada y pónganse cómodos. Quiero que me cuenten paso por paso su travesía por este continente. Conozco muchas partes, pero Cuba todavía es un misterio para mí, así que quiero enterarme de todo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los días pasaron con relativa agilidad en la casa de Violeta. Siempre había algo que hacer o algo que conversar con ella. Era una mujer muy divertida. Había tenido una familia "tradicional" pero luego de que su esposo muriera de cáncer a los pulmones a los 35, decidió encargar sus cinco hijos (el menor de 16) a una pariente e irse a vivir la vida loca. Compró una casa en San Pedro y se dedicó a recibir a turistas magos. Con lo que lograba ganar en el verano se iba de viaje por lugares poco turísticos y conocía a tanta gente y de la más insólita, que parecía extraño que la mayor parte del tiempo viviera un en pueblo con tan poco movimiento y tan dejado de la mano de dios, como ella misma decía.

-Ah, no, Remus – le dijo sacándole el cigarrillo de los labios con un gesto de varita – en mi casa no se fuma, es la única regla. Mi esposo murió a la edad que tú tienes. No voy a permitir que alguien se mate con algo como esto – dijo mirando el cigarrillo con aversión – y menos dentro de mi propia casa.

Remus hizo una mueca de disgusto y tomó su cigarrillo para fumárselo fuera de la casa.

-Es un nicotinoso empedernido – le comentó Tonks – No vas a lograr que lo deje.

Mientras Violeta alimentaba a los peces de la fuente, se interesó en la chica.

-Dime Tonks ¿ustedes se pusieron a pololear aquí en América? – ella, acostumbrada ya a los modismos, asintió con una sonrisa.

-Fue en Manaos.

-¿Y desde cuándo se conocen?

-Mm, algo así como año y medio.

-¿Y nunca antes se dieron cuenta de que se gustaban?

-Remus me ha gustado desde que tengo recuerdo de él. Por su parte no lo sé, pero sospecho que mucho antes de que viniéramos a aquí.

-Qué lindo es todo esto del amor - dijo la mujer en tono ensoñador - Dime ¿cómo fue que sucedió?

Tonks sonrió y se sentó en una silla, feliz de poder contarle a alguien cómo había pasado todo.

-Estábamos peleados antes de llegar a México y seguimos así hasta Colombia, pero luego supongo que no pudimos evitar reconocer que nos llevábamos bien. Después de todo, el año anterior habíamos sido muy amigos.

-¿Por qué se pelearon?

-… - Tonks no estaba segura de querer tocar esos temas, pero ya estaban superados. O al menos eso pensaba – Nosotros tuvimos algo…pero Remus, no quería que las cosas siguieran por ese camino. Insistía en que era malo para mí.

-¿Malo? – Violeta soltó un bufido – Se nota a la primera vista que Remus es un gran sujeto. Acaba de reparar mi problema con los boggarts del entretecho. Nos sabes cómo me aproblemaban. Eran casi una plaga. No veo por qué iba a ser malo para ti.

-Lo mismo decía yo, pero Remus es muy porfiado en ciertos puntos.

-¿Puntos?.¿Qué puntos?

Tonks dio un suspiro.

-Remus es un hombre lobo – en vez de recibir la respuesta esperada de la compasión o del espanto, Violeta se largó a reír y aplaudió.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Vicky me debe cinco lucas.

-¿Cómo?

-Aposté a que Remus era un licántropo y gané.

-¿Pero cómo lo sabía?

-Eh, de algo sirve viajar por todo el mundo. De hecho conocí a la maestra por medio de licántropos. Tiene muchos amigos licántropos. Todos tienen características en común. Además que vi su boggart, ya sabes, la luna llena.

-¿No le molesta entonces que no se lo hayamos dicho antes?

-Nah. Con tal de que no se coma a mis pececitos, está todo bien.

0o0o0o0o0o00o

El día anterior a la llegada de la oráculo, fue luna llena. Remus se raptó a Tonks de sus tareas cotidianas en la casa y se la llevó a dar un paseo en el Chevette que ya comenzaba a llenarse de polvo por el desuso y por el polvillo del desierto. Habían recorrido el pueblo a pie y conocían todos sus rincones de memoria. Por consejo de Violeta habían ido a conocer los géisers, aunque la altura del lugar no les sentó muy bien. Conocieron las termas de Puritana y el pucará de Quitor, una fortaleza inca. Vieron el salar de Talar y se maravillaron por la claridad del cielo, la enormidad de sus montañas y la gracia de los animales que en su vida habían visto como los flamencos. Sin embargo había algo cercano que aún no habían conocido.

-¿El Valle de la Luna? – preguntó Tonks al ver un letrero que señalaba la cercanía – Pensé que le tenías miedo a la luna – se burló.

-No cuando estoy contigo.

-Uy, no puedo evitar que me guste cuando te pones cursi, Lupin – Tonks le revolvió el pelo.

Se bajaron del auto a eso del atardecer. El valle de la luna recibía el nombre por su parecido con la superficie lunar. Era todo dunas dibujadas por la erosión del viento. Las rocas también estaban desgastadas y formaban figuras divertidas. El espacio era enorme y todo estaba tan en calma que en realidad no podría tener más parecido con la luna y su silenciosa quietud. Como empezaba a escasear el sol la temperatura había disminuido bruscamente y hacía tanto frío que Remus tuvo que sacar mantas que traía en el auto. Recorrieron en silencio algunos de los atractivos más típicos: vieron las tres marías que eran tres rocas juntas erosionadas por el viento, visitaron una cueva… y mientras más andaban Tonks comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa ¿no se suponía que esa noche era luna llena?.¿qué rayos hacía entonces Remus paseándose como si tal cosa con la posibilidad de transformarse en cualquier minuto en una criatura por lo bajo peligrosa?

Tonks no encontraba la forma de hacérselo notar.

-Hum, Remus ¿Viste ya la luna?.

-Sí, se verá muy bonita desde aquí – y parecía tan emocionado el pobre.

-Ajá ¿Sabes a qué fecha estamos?

-A 16 ¿por qué?

-Porque…

-¡Mira!,¿No es linda la forma de la arena en esa parte?

-Si…muy bonita.

Al final Remus había tomado una de las mantas y la había tendido en la arena. Ambos se tumbaron como si esperaran algo.

-¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó al final Remus de forma falsamente inocente.

-Bueno…no sé si te habrás olvidado o qué pero…hoy es algo así como luna llena.

-Lo sé. Nunca pierdo la cuenta.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Viendo el paisaje – Remus se acostó boca arriba y puso las manos bajo su cabeza – No te preocupes, me tomé la poción por si acaso. Violeta habló conmigo. Me dijo que le habías hablado sobre mi licantropía.

-Yo…lo siento. Fue sólo porque…

-Está bien ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? – Tonks negó con la cabeza – Me dijo que en este lugar una vez al año los licántropos no sufren los efectos de la transformación durante la luna llena. Y adivina qué. Estamos precisamente en esa fecha – dijo alzando las cejas.

-¿En serio?

-No, te estoy mintiendo porque en realidad quiero comerte mientras sea un hombre lobo – dijo Remus en tono mordaz.

-Eso podría llegar a creértelo. A veces te pones bien salvaje con tus mordiscos, señor lobito.

Remus se sonrojó tanto que Tonks no pudo evitar compadecerse. Se le acercó y le dio un beso. Después conversaron un rato y se rieron de muchas cosas del viaje. Era impresionante cómo habían terminado juntos después de tantas peleas. Entonces vieron la luna llena con total claridad. Tonks esperaba que en cualquier momento pudiese pasar cualquier cosa, pero Remus no cambió de aspecto.

-Hace demasiados años que no veía la luna así – comentó con un dejo de nostalgia.

-Yo nunca la había visto contigo.

Remus la miró con ternura.

-Sirius me lo decía siempre.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que la mujer que estuviese conmigo tendría que sacrificar el no poder comer juntos bajo la luz de la luna llena.

-Qué gran amigo.

-Decía que era la única desventaja.

-Y tenía razón. Yo no le veo ninguna otra desventaja.

-No tenía tanta razón. Dijo que nunca podríamos comer juntos. Y esta noche hay una hermosa luna llena.

-Pero no estamos comiendo.

-Es cosa de tiempo – dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa.

A la mañana siguiente los despertó la lechuza contra el vidrio de la ventana del auto. No se habían dado cuenta y terminaron durmiéndose allí mismo. Tonks estaba por quemar una décima carta de Proudfoot, cuando se dieron cuenta de que el remitente no era él si no Violeta. Era una carta muy breve que decía:

"_La maestra ya está aquí"_

En cosa de minutos emprendieron el rumbo a casa de Violeta

* * *

Holaaaa. Lo sé no tengo perdon de Merlin y varios magos mas xD pero NO TENGO TIEMPO. Igual volver a escribir siempre me trae "amenos momentos" Había pensado en hacer la conversación con la oráculo en este capitulo, ya saben, para darle mas emocion que falto, pero sera mejor hacer todo el retorno a Londres y la conversacion en un chap. Siento haberles hecho esperar tanto por un capitulo que ademas no tenia emocion, pero bueno ya está. MAs encima estuve revisando el libro y OMG no me he estado guiando por el...lo que me traera graves consecuencias, pero ya se me han ocurrido algunas ideas muy locas para remediar la situacion.

RR!

.Infinitum.Nara.  
Es definitivamente la mejor frase...debe ser porque esta sacada de la vida real xD  
Se vino Chilito y me da rabia no darles una vueltecita por algun lugar que realmente valga la pena, no es que sn pedro no de...pero es que honestamente prefiero el sur. De todo lo que conozco, Valdivia es la ciudad mas bonita, asi que ya sabes lo que lamento no haber alcanzado...en verdad que es cosa de tiempo. Vale por tu comentario

ivonne910  
Hola. doctorcito lindo? :s..espero que hayas juntado ya las lucas xD. en tus años mozos intentaste lo de hacerlo en el auto? Parece que es un cliché mas que recurrente. Yo solo pienso que debe ser recurrente, no es que en verdad lo haya intentado 8-). Saludos a ti y a tu hijita (tengo una sobrina que hace cosas similares con el telcado)

Dorita Tonks  
Hello. No he visto la pelicula de la momia. De hecho la idea del gusano vino de un caso de la vida real..al parecer uno de mis profesores tuvo aventuras muy locas por Brasil y se dio la casualidad de que lo conto en clases y como yo tenia a mis personajes dando vueltas por alli...por que no? Lo de los examanes..¡yo estoy igual! por eso tengo problemas para actualizar. Kisses y vale por tus repetitivos comentarios xD (nah, si me gustan)

lobitablack

Lo que escribe Rowling es unas ochocientas palabras sobre los merodeadores para beneficencia. yo me pregunto ¿como es que le da para escribir solo ochocientas palabras y no hacer 7 libros completos sobre ellos? Evidentemente lo terminaremos leyendo y ojala no sea decepcionante (apuesto a que sacara ideas de los FF xD) Eh! Pensamos igual con eso de las relaciones llevaderas. Mejor que se peleen (6) Lo de castellano o español no tengo idea..al menos en Chile se le dice mas castellano que español. Por lo que tenia entendido (mas que nada las peliculas de almodovar) el gazpacho tiene tomate y cosas como cebollas y ajo, pero se sirve como una bebida helada, lo que si me da para pensar que debe ser malisimo. Se que una de mis caracteristicas principales es que soy mañosa (no se si solo con la comida), pero la paella tampoco es rica ¬¬ saludos.

Nataa  
Hola! Tenias los comentarios olvidados :(, pero con tal de que leas, me haces un favor :) Encuentras que no hay momentos cursis en mi FF?? estas segurisima? quieres revisar? Yo encuentro que esta plagado de momentos cursis, pero si encuentras que son los necesarios y emocionan, mas que feliz con el comentario.Tus Voladas estan muy bien...Proudfoot tiene lo suyo. Y ahora que lo pienso, no he resuelto el final de ese personaje..sugerencias? Saludos para ti tambien, chau

palemoonbeam

Definitivamente somos de andalucia entonces, los chilenos somos bien flojitos xD. ahora sobre la evaluacion flojita, entramos a un tema totalmente distinto ¬¬ asi que flojita eh? Te explico por que la encontraste flojita y no tiene nada que ver con el efecto 29, es simplemente porque no quieres admitir que Remus/Tonks juntos son la fomedad mas grande ¿que gracia tiene una parejita al estilo "cuelga tú, no tú"? Ninguna. Lo que lo hubiese hecho mejorar el chap (y en eso estamos de acuerdo) hubiese sido un lemmon a la altura de las circunstancias. EL problema: no tengo tiempo y el FF tampoco. Se tiene que resolver otros asuntos y para hacer un lemmon decente se necesita de por lo menos el 60 por ciento del capitulo, tiempo que no tenia el capitulo porque con todo el rollo de la oraculo (que a nadie le importa pero debe solucionarse xD) pues no daba para hablar solo de sexo (un tema muy apasionante y que da para mucho..dicen) No suprimas, mejor asi. Me dan risa tus comentarios al estilo "la luna dibuja su curva en el firmamento distorsionando la longitud de mi esencia" lo tomo como algo lirico o como algo ludico y entro a cuestionarme de que se estaran fumando mis lectoras xD, me dices luego. Con eso del linea a linea entro a entender que finalmente si que te gusta la cursilidad...entonces la evaluacion queda positiva? Sigo creyendo que las primeras impresiones son las mas importantes, no las mas acertadas, pero las mas importantes. Odio el rosa pastel, en ultimo caso me quedo con el fucsia xD.Lo de Bowie...eso se remonta a los tiempos en que se me ocurrio la idea de escribir el FF. Como recordaran (ya me escucho hablando como abuelita) en esos tiempos tenia la gran caña xD y estaba con un esguince asi que mucho no me podia mover. Estaba junto a la radio y tocaron el tema Let's dance. Odio que ese sea el tema, no porque no me guste, si no porque se me ocurren cien mejores; pero el asunto es que lo estaba escuchando y la parte donde dice "Lets dance under the serious moonlight" me recordo a esta pareja y en esas mismas circunstancias y lo encontre tan...rosa pastel, que dije "ah, voy a escribir de ellos" y tome un cuadernito (porque en esos tiempos escribia en cuadernos para luego pasar al PC) y escribi todo el primer capitulo. Y asi surgio mas o menos todo. De una cancion y una imagen mental. Asi que tiene que ser su cancion quieran o no quiera yo.  
Siguiendo con el linea a linea...xD lo del olor, es que nadie se lo imagina? no quiero entrar en detalles, pero no se referia a ella especificamente. Lo del gusano no me documente, escuche la historia de mi profe no mas, pero existen diversas larvas y diversas formas de que "entren". Claramente hubo "guarrerida española"..espera ¿estamos hablando de sexo? porque si es asi, OH, POR MERLIN QUE SI HUBO. En todas partes y todos momentos...no hay que olvidar que la parejita pasa por el momento primerizo de toda relacion amorosa donde ninguno de los dos tiene intenciones de levantarse de la cama siquiera. Finalmente (uf) no es que no me gusten los Sirius Hogwarts...de hecho al estar ese sirius en una edad cercana a la mia y siendo el chico malo en moto...son demasiados encantos juntos como para compararlo con el de Grimmauld Place. El pero viene cuando lo encontramos en algunos FF. En general los Sirius de Grimmauld Place son huraños y son su humor negro caracteristico y es divertido. En cambio en la mayoria de los FF de Sirius Hogwarts...lo relacionan con chicas nada que ver y lo hacen ver como el "engreido que cambia solo por y para ella" y al final todo resulta cursi y repetido. Hay excepciones muy buenas claro.  
Un chien andalou es una pelicula de Dali y Bueñuel (o deberia ser al reves, ya sabes, unos surrealistas bien locos) la traduccion es "un perro andaluz" y no tiene absolutamente ninguna relacion con el hilo del RR. xD  
No estoy segura de entender el chiste sobre pisar fuerte ¬¬...y lo de roling stone viene por...ser chilena vaga? xD Saludos

Sohma Hatake Ale-chan  
Hola. Lo unico que entiendo de tu nick es que chan es pequeña no? xD El "chevere" se usa en Peru? No eres ni de lejos la mas pervertida. Remus no se parece al original? :'( ya me lo habian dicho...aunque es mas divertido que sea como "lunatico" no? Mas si esta con Tonks, si no la chica se nos aburre, aunque en este capitulo ya estaba echando de menos el lado mas "correcto" de Remus. No me he olvidado de Peru, en serio que no. si te acuerdas al principio del viaje tuve la intencion de mandarlos a Machupicchu o algo por el estilo, pero el tiempo no da...tienen que volver en algun momento a Londres y no se pueden pasar todo el FF viajando por aqui. Lo que mas siento es que no pude mandarlos a paises vecinos. Me caen bien todos los paises, pero se entiende que hay mas cercania con los que estan alrededor. Lo siento, en serio y de hacer otro viaje indudablemente pasaran por Peru...quien sabe, en otra vida u otro FF xD suerte a ti tambien y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Staken Tonks  
Hola, hola. Siempre me lees? ¬¬ estas segura? XD nah, no importa, tendre que acostumbrarme a tus faltas de comentarios :'(, pero en todo caso para eso tenemos a palemoonbeam, para que me comente de lo que piensas xD Y si se te olvida, tambien puede estar ahi xD. Yo realmente tambien tengo memoria de pez (aunque recien ahora me vengo a enterar de que tienen poca memoria...el punto es que no es de elefante) Si, lo de la lluvia es tan poco Remus, que en el se ve lindo...ya sabes, eso de lo inusual.Wou el chap tres veces leido...con tal de que no imprimas xD  
La frase del amor acumulado a mi me das mas que risa, ternura...tambien es como algo poco Remus. Y si vinieron a chile, pero a mi nisiquiera me gusta mucho el norte...por que no los mande al sur? preguntas que realmente no tienen respuesta. Ojala Remus se te haya aparecido por tu casa, pero nada de perversiones eh? Ahora esta con Tonks, y al menos en mi FF sera un lobito fiel. No importa la rigurosidad...si hasta la palabra es fome. Bye

Kyokosarutobi  
Hola lectora nueva. Este chap ha sido la invasion de las lectoras con nicks japoneses (o chinos o coreanos u orientales, no tengo idea) Veo que estas bien perdida en la historia xD, creo que ya lo descubriste pero de todos modos te recomiendo LEER EN ODERN. A mi me pasa a veces con el escribir. Quiero escribir finales de capitulos, pero despues me doy cuenta de que entre medio pasan cosas importantes que podrian cambiar el final, asi que me obligo a hacerlo en orden. Hazlo asi, es mas simple. Saludos

remusxtonks  
New lectora, saludos che. En tu nick falta el Sirius, pero aprecio que algo que haga pueda resultar adictivo...las adicciones son divertidas 8p xD WUAAA! LLORASTE? de veritas, de veritas? Y eso que nunca te pasaba. Creo que con suerte pude haber llorado en los libros en la parte en que Sirius moria...y ahora que lo pienso, no llore alli, pero llore cuando Harry se entera de que esta jodido y revive a los demas y Sirius dice algo como :"morir casi no se siente" :'( OMG!creo que llore en la mayoria de los capitulos finales del 7mo, pero era por la pura emocion de terminar los libros...porque yo no lloro ¬¬ xD Extrañas a Savage? eso es nuevo, no mucha gente le tiene especial aprecio, es solo un personaje. Si quieres te doy los derechos para que crees su fan club.  
Sobre el paseo por Argentina, por Merlin que lo siento mucho pero en serio que el tiempo no da...queria rapidamente que encontraran a la oraculo. De verdad que no quiero que se piense que tengo alguna mala onda con los paises vecinos porque justamente no los mande para alla. Porque no tengo mala onda. De hecho harto buenos que estan mis hermanitos trasandinos xD Es solo cuestion de tiempo. Aca se dice manjar, no dulce de leche...comentarios apartes. Quedate aca, no le tengo mucha estima a los paises anglosajones, los canadienses son locos xD y lo unico bueno que he escuchado comentar a los europeos sobre Inglaterra es Jude Law xD...nah, ya se, tambien estan Rupert Grint y Gary Oldman y ohhh...alguien ha visto al "pibe" que interpreta a el principe caspian en la nueva peli de las cronicas de Narnia? bueno, nuevos comentarios apartes, pero se entendio el punto. Intentare no provocar mas delirios xD pero no prometo nada. Saludos Maaarrr xD

Me encantan sus comentarios, asi que dejenlos y bla bla  
Ahora la pregunta del millon ¿cuando volveras a actualizar? Esperemos que dentro de la proxima semana porque esta semana estoy LLENA de pruebas.

Bye


	45. Cristopher Cohen

**CAPÍTULO XLV: "CRISTOPHER COHEN"**

-Podemos apurarnos – preguntó Tonks mientras observaba a Remus rebuscar por entre las rocas de la cueva.

-No. Es que no puedo llegar a ver a la oráculo sin llevarle algo medianamente decente – Remus se levantó para mirarla – Sería la segunda vez que la visito sin regalo.

-Esto no es asunto de cortesías, Remus. Casi que deberías estar dispuesto a matarla si es que se niega a guardar silencio. Lo que me hace pensar de que en realidad es la opción más segura. No se puede confiar hoy en día en una simple promesa de silencio.

-En general, no me gusta ser descortés.

-Um, a veces lo terminas siendo igual – comentó ella en voz baja. Remus no la escuchó o simplemente la ignoró y siguió buscando algo atractivo – ¿No podríamos en último caso comprar algo en esas tiendas de souvenirs?

-No – respondió Remus casi escandalizado - ¿No te acuerdas de que los de su grupo intentaron robarse bajorrelieves de las ruinas mayas? No mirará con buenos ojos un souvenir que ella misma puede conseguir.

-Ella también puede conseguir la roca de una cueva ¡Vámonos! Al fin estamos por conseguir hablar con ella y no voy a permitir que por tu demora en buscar un estúpido obsequio se nos escape de nuevo.

-Está bien. Mira esto – dijo arrancado una estalactita hecha de sal - ¿Te parece interesante?

-Muy bonito, Rem, le va a encantar ¿Ahora podemos irnos?

Tonks simplemente no entendía a qué se debía la demora casi deliberada de Remus. Se fue por el camino más demoroso, manejó a una velocidad increíblemente lenta y les dio la pasada a todos los peatones que se cruzaron. Supuso que se debía a que habían pasado más de tres meses y habían hecho todo lo posible por seguirle la pista a la oráculo. Fue en (casi) la única cosa que se concentraron durante el viaje, para luego darse cuenta de que no había plan para proceder una vez la encontraran. Pero Tonks ni se imaginaba lo lejos que estaba de la realidad. Remus sí que tenía plan, lo que no quería era irse de Latinoamérica ¿Por qué? No lo quería admitir, pero presentía que indudablemente nada sería igual entre él y Tonks una vez dejaran el luminoso continente.

Llegaron a casa de Violeta cerca del mediodía. Ella los recibió con expectación. Se había comido todas las uñas de la mano derecha mientras los esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

-Al fin, pensé que mi lechuza se había extraviado y no les había llegado el mensaje ¿por qué se demoraron tanto?.¿Por qué pasaron la noche en otra parte? – hizo una pausa – Bueno, eso en realidad no me interesa ¿Pero por qué se demoraron?

Tonks se limitó a dirigir una mirada de fastidio hacia Remus. Dentro, la casa estaba llena de…¿cómo llamarlo? Cacharros. Por todas partes objetos inútiles y uno que otro baúl, aunque ninguno parecía cumplir el uso que le correspondía. Había unas jaulas con pájaros exóticos y todo era un hervidero de graznidos, un par de magos cruzándose y sacando cosas.

-Hola – dijo una chica que se quedó mirando a la pareja recién llegada con sorpresa. Tenía el pelo de un castaño claro que le llegaba casi a los talones - ¿Son amigos de Violeta?

-No, bueno… ¿Dónde está la maestra? – preguntó Remus.

-Allá – dijo indicando una habitación hacia la parte más alejada de la casa – Pero ¿y ustedes quiénes son?

Remus le dio una palmada en el hombro a Tonks como diciéndole "encárgate tú de eso" y avanzó hacia la habitación señalada.

-Pero… - Tonks no tuvo tiempo de contestar y optó por explicarle a la chica.

Mientras Remus avanzaba hacia el lugar intentó hacer uso de la lección número 19 del manual sobre Dominio de la Mente: "Si no quieres que te descubran, bloquea tu mente y piensa en lo más alejado que se te ocurra, pero nunca pienses exactamente lo opuesto a lo que quieres ocultar". Si Elizabeth Prater era la mejor Legeremática de la historia junto con Voldemort, lo mejor era ir aprendiendo a ser el mejor Oclumático….algo bastante complicado de hacer a unos segundos de toparse con ella. Pensó en lo primero que se le viniera a la mente que no tuviera relación con sus intenciones.

-¿Sal? – dijo Elizabeth al descorrer las cortinas que hacían de puerta en el umbral de la habitación que Violeta había designado para ella – Sabía que la próxima vez que nos viéramos no serías capaz de presentarte sin obsequio, pero no esperaba algo tan original.

Remus sonrió sin estar seguro de si el comentario había sido sincero o sarcástico.

-Fue sincero – dijo Prater – Me refiero al comentario ¿Cómo has estado, Remus? – preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta para dejar la estalactita que él le había entregado, en una parte más fresca de la habitación.

-Bien – respondió él, escuetamente.

-Así me parece. Estás más bronceado. No me digas, aquí hace un tiempo estupendo. No es como Londres donde no puedes estar más de dos días sin esa odiosa neblina.

-¿Cómo has estado tú?

-Estupendo. Amo América. Lo que me ha sorprendido un tanto es tu visita. Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver, pero pensé que sería en Brasil, no aquí.

-¿Sabías de que nos encontraríamos en América?

-Por supuesto. Consulté los astros.

-Claro – dijo Remus mientras pensaba en lechuzas. Lo más probable era que Fritzman le hubiese contado de que una pareja los buscaba, o hasta Violeta. De sobra sabía que los astros no daban información sobre ese tipo de visitas.

-¿No crees en lo que te estoy diciendo? – preguntó Elizabeth como si fuera lo más divertido.

-Sí, por supuesto - se apresuró en decir – Estoy convencido de que manejas muchos temas del futuro.

-Nah. El futuro son payasadas. El tiempo siempre está allí para que lo consultes cuando quieras. No existe una cosa llamada futuro como tal. Son invenciones de los incrédulos. Y bueno, amigo Remus, supongo que no has cruzado todo el Atlántico sólo para darme un interesante regalo. Tienes dudas, puedo verlo. Y… - Elizabeth concentró la mirada en Remus – tienes una petición que hacerme. Eso me divierte infinitamente. Puedes partir desde el comienzo.

Remus tomó asiento junto a Elizabeth.

-Supongo que sabrás de la disolución del grupo – dijo tanteando terreno.

-Si te refieres a la muerte de Denis, lo sé – ella dio un suspiro – Era un tipo turbio. Siempre le advertí que si no se alejaba de ciertas compañías, sus camaradas lo terminarían eliminando ¿Quién fue? Me inclino a pensar que fuiste tú o Mary…los demás no valían un knut – el castaño se encogió de hombros – Fuiste tú.

-¿Sabías lo de sus amistades con mortífagos?

-Denis no tenía amigos. Sólo contactos o subalternos. Voy a confiarte algo, los mortífagos no me agradan. En cuanto me enteré de la idea esa de Denis de formar un ejército para los seguidores del Lord Oscuro, me aparté del camino. Me ofreció muchas cosas si los ayudaba, pero me negué rotundamente.

A Lupin esa información no le cayó muy bien. Lo que recordaba de la última conversación que había tenido con Denis, él le había asegurado que "si las cosas se ponían feas, su cómplice no dudaría en revelar la información a quién fuera necesaria: mortífagos" pero si a Prater no le gustaban los mortífagos entonces…

-¿No quisiste ayudarlos?.¿Ni siquiera guardando alguna especie de información?

Elizabeth sonrió.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. Voy a enseñarte algo – la oráculo se puso en pie, buscó su varita y apuntándose la sien, extrajo una hebra plateada que metió en una botellita conjurada – No tengo pensadero, pero creo que la fuente del patio puede servir.

Se dirigieron hacia el patio donde afortunadamente nadie se paseaba en ese momento y Prater vació el recuerdo en la fuente. Ambos se introdujeron a la cuenta de tres y aparecieron en Howling Plot a mediados de un otoño. Era una de las habitaciones de la planta baja. Remus y Elizabeth observaron como repentinamente surgía, una meses más joven Elizabeth y un vivo y enérgico Denis. Casi de inmediato el último se puso a hablar.

-No me lo esperaba de Remus.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la oráculo.

-Pensé que tú sabías de estas cosas – Denis la miró con reproche – Me advertiste que sus intenciones podían no ser tan buenas.

-Está enamorado de esa chica, ya te lo dije.

-Podía estar enamorado de la chica y aún así traicionándome.

-La chica es licántropo.

-¿Te consta? Tengo pruebas, Liz. Colabora con un grupo de magos: tengo algunos nombres de esos magos. Está en contra de nosotros.

-¿Y? Tú también lo haces ¿no?.

-Es diferente. Yo tengo mis lealtades bien claras. No pienso defraudar a mis hermanos.

-Los mortífagos no son de trigos limpios, Denis. Quizás tú crees que no interferirán en tus planes ¿pero te has preguntado alguna vez por qué están tan interesados en el ejército que estás formando?

-Tienen una guerra.

-Eso lo sé. Y la utilizarán para eso. En cuento a los ideales de los hombres lobos, les importará una pizca.

Denis desvió la mirada. Remus entendió que había cosas que no le había contado a la oráculo. Antes de morir le había confesado que pretendía venderle el ejército a los mortífagos y largarse del país, pues era buscado por el Ministerio. La tonta de Elizabeth debía seguir creyendo que Denis fue fiel a la causa de los licántropos, cuando en realidad lo único que le importó en la vida fue salvar su propio pellejo. Algo en el recuerdo había espantado a Remus. El hecho de que Denis hubiese mencionado que conocía nombres de los de la Orden.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Denis salió un momento de la habitación y volvió con un tercer personaje a la escena. Era un hombre delgado, ágil y de hablar muy dinámico. Tenía el pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Llevaba una túnica formal de trabajo y saludo a Elizabeth estrechándole la mano.

-Él es Freddy Goleman – dijo Denis – es mi abogado.

-Es un gusto conocerla, señora – dijo Freddy con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Abogado? – preguntó Elizabeth - ¿Para qué necesitas un abogado?

-El asunto, Liz, es que he estado pensando en hacer un testamento.

La oráculo soltó una risa discreta.

-Eso es ridículo, no estás enfermo ni nada por el estilo.

-En tiempos difíciles como en los que vivimos, es mejor estar prevenidos, señora – dijo Goleman sin dejar de sonreír como si apareciera en el anuncio de un periódico - No querrá que sus posesiones caigan en las manos equivocadas ¿cierto?

-Freddy tiene razón – apoyó Denis – Te llamé porque necesito tenerte como testigo. Sólo debes poner una firma.

La Elizabeth real hizo un gesto a Remus para salir del recuerdo. Volvieron al patio interior de la casa de Violeta. El castaño no entendió para nada por qué la oráculo le había mostrado aquel recuerdo, pero se sentía derrumbado. Estaba claro que la oráculo no era la cómplice de Denis y no manejaba información sobre la Orden. De ser así, Denis habría sido más explícito en su conversación. Volvieron a la habitación.

-Lo demás no quise enseñártelo porque no es interesante. Nada más leí el testamento y puse mi firma.

-Es extraño que el Ministerio no haya requisado los bienes de Denis – comentó Remus - ¿No había nada peligroso dentro de sus pertenencias?

-Ya lo creo que sí. Por eso contrató a Goleman. No hay abogado más corrupto en el mundo mágico. Se salta varias leyes mágicas y cobra bastante por eso. Se escuda en su posición. Al Ministerio no le basta más que una firma del abogado para no indagar más. Goleman hizo dos testamentos, uno que entregó a la justicia mágica y otro que se reservó para que las pertenencias no fueran confiscadas – Prater sirvió dos vasos de limonada y dio uno a Remus – Al leer el testamento me enteré de algo bastante curioso. El heredero principal era un tal Cristopher Cohen, nombre que en mi vida había escuchado, lo que es extraño porque conocí personalmente a la mayoría de los contactos importantes de Denis, y ninguno tenía siquiera una relación con ese apellido. Pensé que sería algún familiar, pero jamás escuché a Denis hablar de algún pariente. Al parecer no les tenía mucha estima, y ese heredero créeme, no estará triste con lo que Denis le dejó. Entonces un buen día me llegó una lechuza del abogado. Fue él quién me informó de la muerte de Denis. Por supuesto yo lo había dejado unos meses atrás así que ya no tenía forma de haberme enterado por otros medios. Me entregó la parte de la herencia que me dejaba por haberlo acompañado en los últimos años, y en esa visita al despacho de Goleman, aproveché la oportunidad para preguntar sobre el principal heredero. Goleman no vio nada malo en ello, y además estaba tan feliz con la porción de dinero que le llegaba, que no dudó en decírmelo:

"_-Es su hijo._

_-Pero no lleva su apellido._

_-La madre reclamó la custodia y le puso su apellido al niño. Eran magos y no querían vinculación alguna con los hombres lobo. Además la madre era una sangre limpia. Los sangre limpia le tienen tirria a los semihumanos_"

-Vaya – dijo Remus interesado en la vida familiar de su ex líder, pero sin tener idea de qué le podía servir a él enterarse de todo eso. En todo caso, él conocía más o menos la historia. Denis se la había referido la vez en que volvió con el grupo. Le había contado de su distanciamiento con su familia mientras él buscaba su venganza con el hombre lobo que lo había mordido.

-Luego de eso, el señor Goleman me invitó a unas copas, y una vez se tomó las dos primeras, no paró de hablar. Me contó todo el asunto de la cláusula

-¿Cláusula?

-El testamento sería entregado a su heredero principal, cuando éste cumpliera los veintitrés años…

-La adultez en los licántropos – pensó Remus en voz alta.

-Exacto ¿Por qué habría hecho Denis eso, si su hijo no era ningún hombre lobo?

-Quizás…

-Quizás sí que era uno. Para entonces Goleman estaba tan borracho que me contó que el testamento incluía además de dinero, una misteriosa carta que no podría ser abierta hasta el día de su cumpleaños número veintitrés. Hasta me mostró la fotografía en su archivo del tal Cohen ¿y adivina qué? – Remus alzó las cejas – Yo había visto al sujeto rondar Howling Plot.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso. Su hijo es un hombre lobo. No sé cómo fue que pasó, pero así es.

-Entonces, yo quizás lo conozca.

-Apuesto por la gran Casandra que hasta le hiciste clases.

-Cristopher Cohen, Cristopher Cohen – repetía Remus como si una nueva esperanza surgiera. Si entendía bien, la oráculo le estaba dando a entender que la información de la Orden estaba en manos del hijo de Denis. Era el único cómplice posible, que probablemente al ser su madre sangre limpia, estaría muy interesado en aliarse con mortífagos. Denis le había dicho que su cómplice no dudaría en entregarles la información - ¡Cristopher Cohen! – entonces había surgido. Lo recordaba con cierta claridad de cuando los del Ministerio habían puesto una ratonera en Howling Plot luego de la muerte de Denis.

_Emmeline entró en la habitación para informarle a Remus de que habían llegado más entrevistados._

_-¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Remus _

_-Christopher Cohen, Janette Summers, Daniel Thomas – leyó Emmeline de una lista._

_Remus buscó entre los archivos de Denis y encontró las fotografías de cada uno de ellos. Los recordaba a todos. Negó en silencio con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos podía ser el cómplice de Denis. Los tres eran jóvenes, no muy influyentes, poco del gusto del ex líder. Ni siquiera quiso asistir a la entrevista. Estaba harto de tener que verles las caras todos los días a sus ex alumnos, así que le dijo a Emmeline que no estaría presente y una vez esta se fue, se dirigió a Tonks._

_-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?_

Había sido un tonto. Debió haber asistido a esa entrevista. Habría conocido al hijo de Denis y por medio de veritaserum se habría enterado de todo…aunque en ese entonces, según el registro, Cristopher Cohen no había llegado a la adultez.

-¿Cuándo cumple los 23? – preguntó ansiosamente Remus. Ya no sólo peligraba la ubicación de la Orden si no la identidad de algunos de sus miembros.

-En enero, el 13. Si quieres conseguir esa carta deberás interceptarla en el momento en que Goleman se la entregue. Si vas ahora donde Goleman, él no podría pasarte la carta aunque quisiera. La magia legal es muy fuerte.

Remus estaba muy ansioso. Quizás el viaje no había servido de tanto, pero al menos ahora tenía la seguridad de quién era el cómplice y era mucho más apremiante encontrarlo. Iba a preguntarle a Prater sobre la dirección del despacho de Goleman cuando una fuerte sacudida los hizo sobresaltarse. Todo se tambaleaba de un lado hacia otro y algunas pertenencias de la oráculo cayeron al suelo. Las cortinas del umbral se descorrieron y entraron Tonks y la chica castaña.

-¡Ah!.¿Qué está pasando?.¿Por qué todo se mueve? – dijo Tonks muerta de miedo mientras se abrazaba de Remus.

Y tal como había empezado, el movimiento cesó.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó la chica castaña. Desde el patio interior escucharon las carcajadas de Violeta que se acercaba. Entró en la habitación, revisó las cosas caídas y fijó su atención en los rostros de susto de los presentes.

-Se llaman temblores, ocurren a diario – explicó – la tierra se mueve para descargar su ira. Por cierto – dijo dirigiéndose a Remus y a Elizabeth - ¿Podemos conversar todos juntos mientras almorzamos? Estamos todos muriendo de hambre y estoy segura, Liz, que Remus no es el único que quieres escuchar tus historias.

o-0-o

Durante el almuerzo compartieron todos una agradable comida. Como siempre Violeta llevó la conversación mientras acompañaba a sus comentarios con risas y ofrecía vino a todo el mundo. Resultó ser que la chica que conocieron en la entrada, era la hermana de Fritzman, quien había recibido la carta y les había informado de la existencia de Violeta. Esa tarde, Vicky también los acompañó al enterarse de que Remus y Tonks dejarían la casa. Ya se habían acostumbrado a ellos y fue algo triste saber que en sus vidas se volverían a ver. La pareja había decidido dejar la casa esa misma tarde para tomar un traslador en Santiago.

Arreglaron los últimos asuntos de pasaportes mágicos en el pueblo y ordenaron sus cosas. A la hora de la "once", donde Violeta les ofrecía pan y té o café o en esta ocasión más vino, compartieron las últimas conversaciones.

-No entiendo por qué insistes en llamarlo "once" si siempre comemos a las siete – dijo Tonks a Violeta en la mesa.

-Ni yo entiendo. Es cosa de costumbre. Se piensa que se le llama así por…

Prater aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a Remus y sostener con él una conversación paralela.

-¿Y cómo está tu amigo, Remus?

Lupin le dio una mascada a su pan y la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué amigo?

-Al que te dije que le advirtieras que tuviera cuidado con las caídas – Remus no estaba seguro.

-¿Octavius? – aventuró – ¿El licántropo, ese bien híper ventilado que vivía en Howling Plot?

-No, no Octavius. Me refiero a tu mejor amigo. Te dije que si se descuidaba, su próxima caída sería fatal.

Entonces, por primera vez en hartos meses, Remus comprendió por qué había llegado a la conjetura de que la oráculo era la cómplice de Denis justo en el momento en que vio a Sirius traspasar el Arco de la Muerte.

-Mierda – murmuró, sin quitar sus ojos del color sanguinolento del vino que Violeta hacía pasar de un lado al otro de la mesa – Es decir que yo siempre lo supe – volvió su vista a Elizabeth - ¿Cómo fue que lo supiste?

-Ah, ya veo que no le advertiste – dijo la mujer volviendo a su comida. Pero Remus no estaba para dejarlo pasar.

-Lo supiste y no me lo hiciste saber.

-Te recuerdo de que te lo dije explícitamente…

-No, no. Hablábamos de otra cosa y lo soltaste como si no tuviera mayor importancia. De hecho pensé que te referías a Octavius ¡Por Merlín! De algún u otro modo, yo sabía que eso iba a pasar, y no fui capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Oh, vamos. No serás tan creyente del determinismo. Las cosas están escritas, pero siempre hay posibilidad de cambiarlas. Estás limitado solamente por tu voluntad, no por las estrellas. De hecho – agregó dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada a Tonks que estaba sentada entre Vicky y la hermana de Fritzman – según mis predicciones, ustedes dos no estaban destinados a estar juntos todavía, pero ya vemos que tu voluntad aceleró el proceso.

-No puedo creer que Sirius esté muerto, siendo que yo sabía que iba a suceder.

-No tienes que culparte. El saberlo no basta. Intervienen otros factores en el cambio de las escrituras astrales además del conocimiento y la voluntad.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Si lo supiera… - Elizabeth no dijo nada más pero por el tono Remus comprendió que era algo que no dominaba. El castaño también estaba sorprendido porque estaba en presencia de una segunda predicción acertada que le hacía Prater, la charlatana por excelencia.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? – preguntó Remus como con una rabia contenida. Si voluntad era lo que hacía falta para que las cosas anduvieran bien de ahora en adelante, estaba dispuesto a asumir cualquier iniciativa con tal de no tener que soportar la muerte de un ser querido de nuevo.

-No sé si quieras saberlo, a veces la ignorancia es el mejor regalo…

-Mentiras. Todas tus frases armadas me aburren y hacen que pierda la concentración ¿podrías hablar claro? Por culpa de tu palabrería fue que no puse atención cuando me advertiste de la muerte de Sirius – Remus estaba comenzando a enojarse mucho. Era como si todas las cosas malas que le pasaran fuera de exclusiva responsabilidad suya.

Elizabeth lo miró con desdén. Estaba acostumbrada a esas reacciones de la gente. A veces no les gustaba la realidad y ella no estaba allí para contar cuentos.

-Está bien, señor impaciente. Te diré lo que sé. Pero no te aseguro que seas capaz de cambiarlo si no te gusta.

-Yo sabré decidir si es que puedo o no cambiarlo.

-Cuidado, la soberbia no te ayudará a la hora de…

-¡Al grano, Prater! – por suerte en ese momento Violeta se reía estruendosamente de una anécdota de uno de los tipos del grupo, por lo que nadie escuchó el aumento de volumen en la conversación entre Remus y la oráculo.

-Muy bien. Te lo diré muy concisamente. De aquí a un año serás padre.

A Remus se le cayó la mandíbula de abajo.

-¿Qué? – había esperado cosas como muertes, desapariciones, descuartizamientos hasta la victoria de Voldemort por sobre Harry, pero de ahí a… - ¿Estás segura?

-Las predicciones son un terreno muy incierto – Elizabeth siguió hablando sobre líneas de la vida, posiciones de los astros y hojas de té, pero Remus sólo podía pensar en cuántas veces lo había hecho con Tonks sin usar ningún tipo de protección.

-¿Cómo fue que lo supiste? – repitió la pregunta que no había sido contestada mientras hablaban de la muerte de Sirius.

-No voy a revelarte mis métodos de predicción, Remus – dijo Prater algo más severa.

-¿Entonces cómo podría creerte?

-Es asunto tuyo. Es tu vida, es tu hijo.

Por un momento Remus pensó que Prater lo hacía a propósito. De sobra debía saber que a los licántropos no les gustaba la descendencia. Por un lado estaban los sanguinarios hombres lobo que no querían competencia directa dentro de sus manadas y que preferían aumentar la población lobuna, mordiendo a engendrando. Y por el otro lado, los no tan sanguinarios no deseaban transmitir una odiosa condición a otro ser humano. _Eso debe ser, se está vengando por haberle gritado_.

-Nada que ver – respondió ella – Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se altere al conocer su futuro y que me grite toda clase de insultos. En cierto sentido, te tengo estima, Remus. Por algo te confié lo del hijo de Denis, y te estoy confiando lo otro sólo porque tú insististe. Por otro lado, deberías considerarlo una gran noticia. No es obligación que nazca licántropo.

-No puede ser verdad – murmuró simplemente Remus antes de levantarse en busca de sus cosas. Tonks lo miró irse con una ceja alzada. Miró el reloj de pared que estaba sobre la mesa lateral y comprobó que ya se les hacía tarde.

-Discúlpennos – dijo ella poniéndose también de pie para ir en busca de sus baúles – Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

Violeta y algunos del grupo los ayudaron a cargar todo en el Chevette y los despidieron con los mejores deseos, después de indicarles cómo llegar a la oficina de trasladores en Santiago. La oráculo se despidió de Remus con un beso en la mejilla y le comentó que las predicciones no tenían por qué cumplirse siempre al pie de la letra.

Remus manejó por la carretera, sólo porque Violeta les aseguró que el camino era muy hermoso, aunque de vez en cuando hacía volar el auto para avanzar más rápido.

Tonks notó que algo andaba mal porque Remus no abrió la boca en todo el viaje, pero ya se venía temiendo esto hacía tiempo. Sin embargo después de la increíble noche que habían pasado en el Valle de la Luna, sus temores se habían disipado…para regresar ahora. Tenía tanto miedo de que Remus dijera lo que no quería escuchar, que optó por callarse también y no preguntarle por su estado de ánimo. Antes de llegar a la entrada de la capital, Remus se orilló en la carretera y bajó del auto sin decirle nada. Tonks lo vio prender un cigarrillo, mientras se recostaba en el auto y miraba en dirección a los valles. En realidad que el paisaje era muy bonito. Mucho más verde que el desierto. _Si todo tenía que terminar mejor que fuera pronto_. Tonks se armó de valor y bajó también del auto.

-Es una pena – dijo – Después de tanto odiar este auto, echaré de menos el no dormir noche por medio en él.

Remus asintió. Dumbledore les había dicho que podían dejarlo en Santiago. Ya se encargarían de trasladarlo nuevamente a México.

-Tonks…

-Dilo – dijo ella recostándose en el auto, junto a él – Vengo temiendo que este momento llegara tarde o temprano.

-No, no – Remus la miró como compadeciéndose. Era como si estuviera acostumbrada a sus cambios de parecer – No entiendes. No tiene que ver contigo.

-Claro, nunca es conmigo ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa mujer?

-No entiendo.

-Luego de que hablaras con ella en la "once" te pusiste raro. Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Prater te dijo algo.

-Me dijo…me recordó que yo sabía de antemano de la muerte de Sirius – Tonks lo miró con sorpresa. Remus le contó lo relacionado con esa predicción.

-No es tu culpa – se apresuró a decir.

-Ya no tiene importancia. El asunto es otro – terminó el cigarrillo y dejó caer la colilla al suelo – No podemos seguir juntos.

-¿Por qué?.¿Te dijo que si estábamos juntos el cosmos se desintegraría? – dijo ella en tono de burla, tomando la ironía como método defensivo.

-No – dijo él con calma, preparado ya mentalmente para cualquier tipo de escándalo.

-¿Entonces qué te dijo?.¿Me vas a decir que realmente creíste en lo que te dijo?.¿No decías tú siempre que era una charlatana? No veo cuál podría ser la relación entre que estemos juntos y en que alguien pueda morir o algo por el estilo. Lo de Sirius es completamente diferente…

-Me dijo que terminaría embarazándote – dijo Remus mirando el piso. Tonks hizo un gesto como tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego hizo un amago de sonrisa que intentó disimular y se volvió hacia Remus para mirarlo de frente.

-Eso no es algo malo, Rem – le dijo poniéndole las manos en la cintura – Es totalmente contrario a la muerte.

Lupin miró en todas direcciones, como sobrepasado y suspiró.

-No tengo ganas de hablar de todas las razones por las cuales no es recomendable que yo tenga hijos, pero sé que te mereces una explicación así que seré breve: hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que herede mi licantropía.

-Y hay exactamente la misma probabilidad de que no lo haga. Además Remus, no es necesario que los tengas.

-La oráculo me dio hasta un plazo. Ya no sé si será una cuenta cuentos o si será una verdadera profetiza, pero no quiero arriesgarme a equivocarme por segunda vez. No con esto – Tonks nunca había visto a Remus tan sentido con un tema. Era como si le causara hasta un terrible dolor físico.

-Remus – dijo ella haciendo que la mirara – Esto no es cosa del destino. Estamos a fines del siglo XX, hay métodos, podemos cuidarnos. No tienes por qué tener hijos si no lo quieres.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó él arrugando la frente – Sé que ni siquiera has pensado en tener hijos aún, pero evidentemente algún día querrás ser madre. Yo no puedo darte eso y no quiero ser tan egoísta como para negarte la posibilidad.

-¿Tanto proyectas nuestra relación? – preguntó ella enternecida.

-Bueno, no lo sé, no lo sé. No es ese el asunto. Quizás no íbamos a estar tanto tiempo juntos, pero el suficiente para hacerte perder el tiempo. Quiero que lo entiendas, Tonks, yo no soy un hombre completo. No voy a estar para ti cada vez que lo necesites, no voy a ser simpático todos los días, y no voy a darte hijos mientras esté en mis manos evitarlo. Puede que hasta te enteres de cosas mías que no querrás saber. Yo no soy tan bueno como la gente me pinta, o como tú insistes en creer.

-¿Por qué te estás separando de mí, Remus? – preguntó ella cansada de no tocar los temas que realmente importaban – Quiero escuchar la verdad. No creo en todas esas patrañas de la oráculo. Tú le tienes miedo a otra cosa, no a ser padre. Eso es sólo tu excusa, pero hace tiempo que vienes pensando en cómo terminar esto que tenemos. No sé cómo rayos llegaste a parar a Gryffindor si eres un cobarde. Ojalá nunca llegues a tener hijos, se avergonzarían de ti.

-Puede que tengas razón – admitió él, dolido - Quizás termino contigo porque no me gusta lo que provoco en ti. Te vuelves mucho más hiriente.

Remus se volvió al auto. Tonks se tomó dos segundos más mientras respiraba profundamente. Se prometió que no volvería a llorar en su presencia. Entonces volvió al auto.

En media hora estuvieron en Santiago. Dejaron el Chevette en la Oficina de Transportes Mágicos, y Tonks hubiese dado un brazo por quedarse en ese auto para siempre y no tener que volver a Londres donde tendría que asumir la realidad de compartir el mismo país con la persona que quería y que más encima la quería a ella, pero por una estúpida cosa de cobardía prefería estar lejos. Además se tendría que reencontrar con toda la gente que conocía y ya no estaba segura de querer guardarse todo y tener que escuchar cosas como "¿y por qué tan mala cara?" y a su madre insistiéndole en que comiera o en que se buscara un novio, y a la señora Weasley con sus estúpidos argumentos de la diferencia de edad y con que Bill era tan buen partido y entonces….entonces Tonks pensaba en que ya no era tan fácil no llorar.

* * *

Weeh, actualice antes de...me creerian si les digo que estaba terminado hace dos dias, pero no tuve el tiempo para "arreglarlo" (ponerle titulo, contestar RR) hasta recien hoy dia...quizas mi rapidez ha vuelto...quizas no. Igual en los siguientes dias tendre problemas para acercarme a mi amigo PC (ya saben "ordenador, computadora" y todos esos nombres cursis que usan en otras partes), pero he optado por volver al papel y el lapiz, lo que me causara un cayo muy bonito en el dedo.

**RR! **me hicieron mucha gracia algunos

Dorita Tonks

1er RR! Emocionada? Que suerte tienes por estar ya en vacaciones, aunque en realidad no me quejo. El ultimo año de colegio (compruebo como ya me habian comentado) no es mas que vagancia. Casi no tengo clases, pero esta la presion de ir a las clases y soportar las horas de profes como Binns, y bueno hacer trabajos y esas cosas, pero de clases en si, casi no hay. Y eso de las pelis...no me creo eso de que no vayan a comentar nada de ellos, hasta verlo. Lo mas probable es que no lo hagan, pero para que desencantarse antes de tiempo (ademas te apuesto a que iremos a verlas igual al cine) Saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

lobitablack

Son todas unas suertudas por estar de vacaciones ¬¬. A veces prefiero el sistema de allá, donde tienen vacaciones de verano y ademas las de Navidad (que aca van juntas). Además si hubiese nacido en el hemisferio norte, estaria un año adelantada porque naci en Junio (el 28 para mas señas, asi que vayan pensando que generoso RR de saludo me dejaran) por lo tanto ahora estaria en la U...quizas no sea tan bonito. Asi que profe de filosofia eh? Pienso en mi profesora de filosofia y...em bueno. Seh, Tonks se paso con lo de quemar las cartas, pero solo era una manera de ejemplificar lo EGOISTA que es el amor (si, asi con mayuscula). Porque segun mi profe de filosofia xD la felicidad es absolutamente individual, por lo tanto la frase "yo soy feliz si el es feliz" es farsa farsa farsa como dice alguien por ahi xD. Saludos y...si te hace sentir mejor, me encantan esas parrillas donde se cocina la paella, son bonitas :)

Nataa

Nataa. Me da penita pensar que cuando se acabe el FF no voy a seguir contetando sus RR...como que llevo poco menos de un año y sus nombres ya me suenan cada vez que les respondo...y creo que me llego la regla xD (hum, era verdad) Como sea, si no te dio pena significa que es porque el personaje no ha aparecido hace tiempo (aunque la imagen de Proudfoot preguntandole a Dumbly que si sabe de Tonks es como :( ) Obviamente Remus iba a hacer una de las suyas...no hay que olvidar la dichosa escena de la enfermeria, donde es cuando se concretan las cosas...antes Remus puede hacer cualquier estupidez, y dalo por hecho que no se la voy a hacer facil, es decir Tonks no se las va a hacer facil. No estoy siendo influenciada por la cursileria, de hecho ahora mismo se va a pasar OK? esto me esta pasando la cuenta xD. Eso pues, saludos.  
PD: Le pusiste un (8) al momento cursi por la cancion del comercial? xD  
PD2: Vives en Antofa?

ivonne

El tuyo fue uno de los RR mejor recibidos desde que tengo memoria. Me rei demasiado. Pareciera que tu entusiasmo se transmitio en el RR. Sabis que me siento super bien por ti, te lo merecias y parece que encontraste a un especimen bien raro de especie humana masculina ¡ni se te ocurra dejarlo ir! que heavy que se conozcan desde los 14..si me pongo a pensar en un compañero, pasados los años...nah, no da xD Sobre mis notas... jem, en general bien pero no hablemos de esta semana si? Fiel lectora, te felicito de todo corazon. Disfruta del entusiasmo y ojala que todo vaya bien contigo, tu examen, tu hija y tu doc. SAludos!

remusxtonks

Sii, es obvio que tu RR tambien me hizo reir xD. Me caiste bien. Y eso que la gente que se cree loca no es de mi favorita. Y digo cree porque no estas loca...porque no estas loca? (ja, ya paso a pregunta) Yo creo que los canadienses son de los locos patologicos...aunque quizas me este dejando influenciar por las noticias. Lo que paso fue que una chilena conocio a un candiense por internet, se caso con el y se fue a vivir a Canada..y resulto ser que el tipo era un psicopata y la mato. Lo que no quiere decir que los canadienses sean todos locos...pero lo que si dicen es que los que viven del lado franco son mas frios, excluyentes...bueno nada nuevo. Jude Law es minito, no lo puedes ofender ¬¬ estamos de acuerdo con que no es el prototipo macho, pero es lindo... como sea, Benjamin Barnes esta que arde xD No te he descrito bien a Savage? Eso voy a revisarlo mas tarde, pero bueno dejemoslo en que algo asi como un metrosexual, asi que siempre lo veras bien vestido y perfumado (aunque nunca demasiado porque lo recargado no entra, solo lo ostentosamente aceptable) ¿Sabes que cosa es irresistible de Savage? Su sonrisa que se encarga de cepillar y blanquear todos los dias. Es mediano de porte...yo lo imagino trigueño, de ojos verdes podría ser. No sé agrega lo que quieras, lo que esta declarado es que es guapo. No es "atractivo" en opinion de Tonks, pero ya sabemos que ella le encuentra atractivo a los mas feos nada mas (me cubro de los tomatazos de las fans de Proudfoot y Remus) Sobre tus dudas, no tengo idea si el che se usara en Peru..en Chile no se usa, pero lo use para que te sintieras mas familiarizada :) Los chaps del FF...mm, pienso no pasarme de los 60 POR NINGUN MOTIVO. Asi que si llego a ese capitulo y no he temrinado la historia NO ME IMPORTA. El pololear es un modismo totalmente chileno. La revista Tu, tengo entendido, es de aca. Que mas magos? Esta Morgana la enemiga de Merlín, están los griegos, Circe, Dumbledore xD no se...no me acuerdo que más. Ahora, que Merlín sea tu amor imposible es...mas que fuerte xD Mi sobrina va a cumplir 3 este año. No tengo idea qué voy a hacer con los personajes secundarios, lease Savage...en serio que acojo sugerencias (si quieres que lo deje contigo, olvidalo, aunque sea bisexual a mi se me hace que le gusta Remus xD)(lo que no quiere decir que lo haga) Un lemmon es muy poco para 44 chaps? lo sé, lo tengo asumido. En todo caso, pienso hacer al menos uno mas...es que es engorroso hacer lemmon...hay que traspasar el grado de pudor (está bien...no soy pudorosa pero soy...persona al fin y al cabo) y ME CARGA nombrar COSAS. Se me hace mas facil decirlo como yo lo digo, pero como nos gustan a los chilenos los modismos nadie entenderia nada. No te fumas nada? Me crees si te digo que no te creo? Reconozco a los mios cuando los veo (o leo) xD...nah. ¡Mira que me has dado una buena idea! La oraculo y Savage encajarian de lo lindo. Eso de que nombres tanto a Savage y a Remus me confirma que no quieres tanto a Sirius como a esos dos ¬¬a el lo nombraste tres veces.(si, me di el tiempo de contarlos) Te permito de ahora en adelante decir todas las "pavadas" que quieras...despues de todo, son causadas por nada menos que por mi FF. Adios y...fueron 4 Sirius. Bye

Sohma Hatake Ale-chan

Que no tengan una palabra como chevere para su vocabulario esta muy muy mal. Deberias inventarla tu y la patentas para todo el territorio. Seria una buena idea no? No, Tonks no se aburre con el aburrido Remus. Yo lo haria, pero ya vemos que no somos la misma persona, asi que cualquier vinculacion con la realidad no es mas que coincidencia. De hecho creo que es precisamente el que sea tan tranquilito lo que a ella le gusta. Siempre he creido que Ted Tonks es todo lo contrario asi que ella siempre ha intentado buscar lo opuesto a su padre...porque ella ya saco mucho de ese lado. Fuiste muy grafica con lo de tu nick...pero viste que lo de chan ya lo sabia :D. Saludos y Eh! parece que el niño Barnes esta causando sensacion...me encanta el acento british que tiene cuando le preguntan por Caspian :).

Kyokosarutobi

Con cuenta abierta o no, sabemos quienes somos. Me alegra de que mi FF pueda ser motivo de subidas de animo. Estar enferma es lo peooor si a eso le sumamos la visita mensual xD Eeejjjjg. Has estado congestionada, con la regla y ademas en una fiesta a la cual te quedas a pasar la noche? Firmado. no hay nada peor que eso. Lo mejor cuando una esta enferma es quedarse en casita :) Saludos y mejorate

palemoonbeam

Si que te has demorado eh? ¬¬ Tanto que es verdad, te estan superando en el bla bla (me alegra comprobar que no has dejado de revisar la correspondencia ajena) Dejame decirte que otro de los factores para que no actualizara antes fue la falta de tu "linea a linea" Bueno, yo creo que en si el chap no tuvo tanta emocion...si a ti te gusta el rosa, pues eso ya es otra cosa, pero algunas comentaristas dejaron caer el "mm si, cursi" Aunque cedo totalmente en el punto de que en Remus no se ve tan mal...y por eso accedi a hacer un FF de el y Tonks, porque encuentro que ellos son eso que se llama ¿tiernos? Entonces no queda tan mal. Porque hacer algo cursi de Sirius..eso si que es impensable ¿Sirius enamorado? buaaag. Con el linea a linea me voy dando cuenta cada vez mas de la cursilidad en la que he caido, pero como te concedo, en la parejita no se ve tan mal (casi que me uno a ti en tu grito de CURSI CURSI CURSI solo que yo me golpeo la frente) La ruptura no fue tan angustiosa. De hecho fue bastante silenciosa y calmada y muy que Tonks se la venia temiendo. Pero ahora le doy la razon a ella. Es verdad que Remus no tiene intenciones de dejar descendecia (porque de hacer si que las tiene xD), pero ese no es el motivo principal...es simplemente el..¿te ha pasado alguna vez que sientes que todo esta tan bien y eres tan feliz que sospechas que pronto todo tendra que bajar? Es como una pequeña y constante molestia en tu felicidad. Estas agradecida de ella, pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendra que acabar. MAs o menos es eso lo que siente Remus. Siente que no es del todo merecedor de lo que le esta pasando y "teme" de que ese "bajon" descargue por el lado de ella...asi que mejor dejarlo. Teme que ese bajon pueda ser el bebe alias Ted. Si te pones celosa con Vicky ¿puedo preguntar si alguna vez sentiste celos de Savage? xD La Viole si que esta inspirada en alguien que conozco...y es muy divertido meter a gente conocida y personificarla, ni te imaginas. El Valle de la Luna (sera necesario que te pase ahora un pañuelo? xD) lo siento, pero es que no puedo imaginarme a nadie llorando por algo escrito por mi, porque ni siquiera encuentro que sea tan malo como para llorar...pero definitivamente no es tan bueno...la verdad es que si pensaba en explayarme, el paisaje daba para eso, pero se estaba haciendo muy larguito el chap y ya sabemos que eres casi la unica que disfruta con tanta cursileria xD Agregare la "explayacion" a los capitulos perdidos cuando termine todo si? :D Creo que tendre que volver al cuadernito por primera vez en la historia, como explique al principio, pero es que quiero terminar este FF antes de que terminen las vacaciones de invierno que aun no llegan. Tengo que estudiar para la FAMOSA PSU (prueba admision universitaria) y tengo, pero es que tengo que aprender a tocar guitarra, cosa que no ha tenido ningun avance porque cualquier momento libre lo ocupo para escribir. Tendre que ver Dracula si es que aparee Gary Oldman. Encontre dos de las F's...me falta una ¬¬ Sobre mi Rolling Stone life, no creo que la lleve, pero suena con estilo. Sobre lo de pisar fuerte...pense que quizas lo habia mencionado alguna vez...la razon por la cual me cai y me esguince el tobillo y comence a escribir el FF debido a tanto ocio? no? no lo hice? mejor asi :) Lo siento, pero me di prisa en la actualizacion. Saludos. Sobre quien tu sabes, espero que haya ido por su moreno, pero por lo demas mejor no molestarla...ya sabemos como es el que no debe ser nombrado cuando se le molesta.

Adios a todos y presiento que los tiempos de buenas actualizaciones vendran...chan


	46. Vuelta a LND

**CAPÍTULO XLVI: "VUELTA A LONDRES"**

Remus y Tonks estuvieron en Londres unos segundos después de tomar el traslador en Santiago. En el Ministerio, mientras esperaban su equipaje y hacían el papeleo de rutina, Remus aprovechó para contar lo sucedido con la oráculo y lo de que en realidad no era la cómplice de Denis pero a Tonks no le importó demasiado.

-Me quiero volver a Hogsmade – ni siquiera estaba enojada. Era como si simplemente nada le importara.

Remus sabía que esas cuatro palabras ocultaban algo más. Sonaba casi como un desafío "Si no me quieres, pues aún tengo a Proudfoot" Nada más alejado de la realidad, pero Remus no estaba por la tarea de hacer ningún escándalo, sin agregar con que no tenía ninguna moral para hacerlo, pero Tonks le importaba demasiado como para que ese comentario no le cayera lo bastante mal.

-Está bien – dijo – Yo también tengo que ir.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó ella en tono de "no necesito tu ayuda para nada"

-¿Se te olvida que tenemos que rendirle cuentas a Dumbledore?

-Tendrás querrás decir. Yo no pienso ir. No quiero que me involucre a una nueva misión por asuntos tuyos. Ya no tengo más relaciones contigo Lupin ¿está claro?

Remus la miró apenado.

-No puedes actuar como si nada hubiera pasado – dijo con calma.

-Ja, mira quién habla – dijo ella en tono mordaz – Te recuerdo que eres tú el que siempre quiere volver atrás cuando finalmente hemos logrado avanzar algo.

-Lo hago porque te quiero.

-Pues tienes una visión bien retorcida de lo que es el amor.

-Sólo quiero que tengas las mismas posibilidades que las chicas de tu edad y condición. No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo para que finalmente te des cuenta de que no valía la pena.

-¡Entonces quiero ser yo la que me de cuenta de eso! Si me quieres no deberías negarme esa posibilidad.

-No te permitiría que gastases tu vida por el puro placer de aprender por tu cuenta. Créeme – dijo antes de entregarle su tarjeta de identificación al tipo de los equipajes – luego me lo agradecerás.

Tonks lo miró con odio y dijo algo como "y una mierda" mientras se alejaba hacia la salida de la Oficina de Trasladores. Por desgracia tropezó con una planta y Remus tuvo que correr para ayudarla a levantarse. Tonks se soltó de él con brusquedad.

-No quiero nada de tu puta ayuda.

Llegaron a Hogsmade y ella se fue por su cuenta a la casa de los aurores. Remus viró hacia Hogwarts pero la entrada al colegio no le fue tan fácil como las primeras veces. Al parecer el lugar estaba protegido por variados encantamientos detectores. La guerra debió haberse intensificado mientras la pareja se paseaba por Latinoamérica. Al segundo hechizo que Remus desactivaba, sintió como si algo invisible lo sujetara desde un talón y quedó suspendido en el aire, colgando cabeza abajo.

-Vaya, vaya – dijo una voz grave desde su derecha – No todos los días tengo el placer de ridiculizar a un tarado de tus proporciones, Lupin – cuando Remus logró torcer un poco la vista, lo reconoció de inmediato. Su enemigo número dos: Daniel Proudfoot con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Junto a él se apareció una chica alta y pelirroja que miró a Proudfoot de mal modo.

-Proudfoot – dijo en tono de sermón – No debes hacer ese hechizo en contra de cualquier visitante. Nuestra orden es retenerlo hasta saber si es bienvenido o no.

-Como quieras – dijo Proudfoot indiferente mientras quitaba el hechizo con un movimiento de varita y Remus caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Podrías ir a consultar a Dumbledore si es que está en condiciones de recibir a Remus Lupin.

-¿Lo conoces? – preguntó ella con sorpresa. Proudfoot se encogió de hombros.

-Le robé la identificación – dijo mostrándosela. La chica la tomó y se alejó en dirección al castillo. Una vez estuvieron solos Proudfoot volvió a hablar.

-Para estar tan bien preparado como asegura Dumbledore tienes reflejos bastante lentos. Ni cuenta te diste cuando te robé la identificación.

Remus contó hasta diez. Fue suficiente. Ya había terminado con ese tipo. Al no obtener comentario, Proudfoot siguió hablando.

-Así que Tonks regresó. Supongo lo habrán pasado bien. Tres meses contigo debe ser algo inolvidable – se burló.

-No es asunto tuyo – dijo Remus finalmente.

-No, no es asunto mío. Sólo preguntaba por si vuelvo a la casa y me encuentro con una Tonks a la cual hay que pegar pedacito por pedacito porque un idiota le rompió el corazón. Entonces sí que es asunto mío ¿O es al revés? Dímelo. Si es que acaso volvieron ¿no te haría sentir mejor restregármelo en la cara?

Remus dio un suspiro. Si es que Proudfoot la quería tanto ¿Por qué no hacerse a un lado? Proudfoot podría no ser simpático, pero era de la edad de Tonks y no corría detrás de conejitos durante la luna llena. Eran cien veces mejor para ella que él.

-No estamos juntos – dijo. Proudfoot bajó la guardia.

-¿No? – esa respuesta no se la esperaba - ¿No están juntos?

-No, hombre.

-No habrá sido porque ella no quisiera – comentó Proudfoot sin podérselo creer.

-Sobre esas cosas sí que no voy a hablar contigo – dijo Remus poniéndose serio.

-Sí, tienes razón – admitió el moreno – Lo siento, es sólo que…¿Me vas a decir que en tres meses no pasó nada de nada? – Remus rodó los ojos. Al pobre le debía gustar mucho Tonks como para rebajarse haciendo una pregunta así – Es decir, no es que de verdad me interese, es para saber a qué atenerme. Después de todo, se nota que no la quieres. Tarde o temprano ella se dará cuenta y me preferirá a mí - _¿Qué no la quiero?,_ pensó Remus, _¿acaso eso pareciera?_ – Ya sabes lo que pienso. No te la mereces, ella está fuera de tu alcance, Lupin. No eres más que un viejo y acabado lameculos de Dumbledore – A ese punto Remus ya había sacado la varita. Y pensar que lo había considerado bueno para Tonks - ¿Qué vas a hacer?.¿No sabes que te saldría caro atacar a un auror en sus funciones? – preguntó burlonamente – Ya sabemos quién saldría perdiendo en esta. Ya no está Savage para defenderte.

Remus estaba muy picado.

-¿Quieres saber por qué no llegaban contestación a tus lechuzas? – preguntó ahora sonriendo él.

-¿Fuiste tú, cierto? Tú interceptabas mis lechuzas – Remus se podría haber reído en su cara.

-Eso quisieras ¿cierto? – Proudfoot también había sacado la varita. – Pero la verdad es que yo no tuve nada que ver. Fue la propia Tonks con sus propias manos quien quemó tus cartas una a una. Al parecer no le caías tan bien – dijo Remus con maldad.

-Eso es mentira. Me niego a tragarme tus cuentos.

-La verdad a veces duele, amigo Proudfoot, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?

-¡No soy tu amigo! – los dos lanzaron en ese momento un hechizo que nunca llegó a su destino porque justamente la otra auror había llegado y los detuvo.

-Proudfoot, no te lo voy a decir de nuevo – le dijo sermoneándolo – Si vuelves a contradecirme y saltarte las reglas….

-Bla, bla, bla – la interrumpió él antes de largarse y desaparecer con un PLOP.

Ella se dirigió a Remus.

-Dumbledore lo espera en su despacho.

--

Odiaba a Remus, o al menos eso le decía su lado racional. No podía quererlo después de lo que le había dicho. Y aún así lograba entenderlo. De una retorcida y extraña manera entendía por qué no quería continuar la relación. Pero sin duda no eran motivos suficientes para ella. La había obligado a hacerse un test mágico de embarazo en el terminal de Santiago. Había marcado negativo. Por supuesto. Quedar embarazada hoy en día era mucho más difícil de lo que intentaban aparentar. Remus era un idiota. Era un idiota o se tenía tanto miedo a sí mismo que terminaba siendo un idiota de todas formas. Su cara de alivio ante el resultado negativo era indescriptible. Normal, los hombres nunca recibían muy bien noticias como esa, pero de ahí a dejarla por el siempre motivo de que _podía _quedar embarazada era absurdo. Porque Remus la quería. De alguna forma ese hecho alivio a Tonks. Ahora al menos tenía pruebas y esperanzas fundadas en algo tangible. Se sintió un poco más animada. No era ella ahora la que hacía el ridículo.

Sin embargo, al tocar la puerta de entrada de la casa de los aurores y ver la cara de sorpresa de Savage, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar y abrazarse al perplejo castaño que intentaba consolarla. Ahora era Remus quién la hacía hacer el ridículo por culpa de su ridiculez.

-¿Qué sucede, Tonks? – preguntó Savage varias veces sin obtener respuesta, mientras Tonks continuaba con su sonoro lloriqueo que traía acumulado desde el otro lado del océano. Al acariciarle el pelo, Savage se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo? Se te ve genial – Tonks lloró más fuerte aún. Ahora de seguro volvería a perder sus poderes de metamofomafa. No había protesta que pudiera hacer en contra de eso. El estúpido de Remus era el causante de todos sus males. Pero ya no más. Se separó de Savage, se secó las lágrimas e hizo entrar el baúl a la casa. En ese momento Dawlish bajaba las escaleras.

-Nymphadora – dijo en tono de sorpresa – Es un placer tenerte de regreso.

-El placer es mío por volver a trabajar con ustedes – dijo Tonks estrechándole la mano mientras Savage miraba ceñudo sin entender muy bien los bruscos cambios de humor de la chica.

-En ese caso – dijo Dawlish – Tu puesto está esperándote. Sólo ha habido unos pequeños cambios – Tonks alzó las cejas – En tu ausencia tuvimos que contratar a una nueva auror: Amber Turner. Como no sabíamos hasta cuándo ibas a estar fuera, la contratamos por mes y su contrato termina a final de mes. Así que hasta entonces tendrán que compartir funciones.

-Está bien – dijo Tonks – Subiré mis cosas y luego hablaremos de esos cambios.

Dawlish asintió y Savage se apresuró a ayudar a la chica. Una vez dejó el baúl en la pieza, cerró la puerta tras él.

-Muy bien, cuenta todo.

-¿Todo qué? – dijo ella de forma indiferente sacando sus cosas.

-No te hagas la tonta, pelo chicle. Llegaste a la casa llorando como una Magdalena y ahora estás muy digna. Te desapareciste por tres meses, lo mínimo es que me cuentes qué pasó.

-Es un asunto secreto – dijo ella restregándose los ojos.

-Sí, sí. Todo el asunto de Dumbledore. Proudfoot me lo contó.

-¿Te lo contó?

-Bueno, la verdad es que no sabía mucho del tema. Una vez lo descubría enviándote una lechuza – Tonks sintió un tirón en el estómago de culpabilidad. Había quemado las últimas cartas de Proudfoot ¿y por qué? Por un tarado que la dejaba a la primera señal de peligro - ¿Me vas a contar o qué?

-¿Cómo está Proudfoot?

-¿Cómo está Remus? – Tonks abrió mucho los ojos. Savage soltó la risa – Ok. Esto es lo que sé. Te fuiste con Remus por orden de Dumbledore a Latinoamérica. Pero no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de contárselo a nadie. Lo que no entiendo es por qué el cambio en ti. Estás más bonita y más llorona.

-Ah, si lo dices por el color de pelo, no te preocupes, mañana se me pasa.

-Déjalo, me gustas más así – dijo el castaño guiñándole un ojo.

-¿A ti no te gustaba Remus?

-Eh, no. Ya te dije que lo encontraba guapo, pero eso no basta. Tú tienes muchas más cosas a tu favor.

Tonks le sonrió cínicamente.

-Pon atención, Savage. No me gustas, no le gustas a Remus y no me gusta que me tires los cortes ¿entendiste?

-Bien, bien – dijo él sin amilanarse, sentándose junto a ella – El asunto es otro. No soy ciego ¿sabes? Proudfoot ha estado raro desde que tú te fuiste. Ya no grita, no reclama, ni me insulta. Y luego llegas tú lloriqueando y lo primero que haces es preguntar por él. Si no me quieres contar es cosa tuya, pero te aconsejo que es mejor siempre tenerme de tu lado.

-Dijiste que te ibas a quedar callado – lo amenazó ella.

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Savage indiferente – En todo caso ¿A quién podría interesarle?

Tonks se lo pensó un segundo.

-No te lo voy a decir – decidió.

-Entonces no te voy a decir qué fue lo que me contó Proudfoot. Te dejaré ordenar tus maletas – agregó él antes de salir de la pieza.

-¡Espera! – Tonks se puso de pie - ¿Proudfoot te dijo algo sobre mí?

-¿Tú qué crees? Lo interrogué para que me contara por qué estaba con esa cara.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que me dejara follar por un pez – Tonks no pudo evitar reír – Así que deduzco que hay algo entre ustedes. Lo que no entiendo es el llanto…aunque si fuiste con Remus – Savage hizo una pausa - ¿Me vas a decir que…?.¿Y entonces por eso se agarraron a combos? Vaya, o sea que tenías razón cuando decías que Remus no era gay – concluyó pensativo - ¿Y entonces llorabas porque no lo vas a ver nunca más?

-Ay, James. No sé nada. Ustedes los hombres son tan raros ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Savage lo meditó.

-Por lo general un buen par de tetas. Aunque yo también me conformo con un par de… - Tonks le lanzó un cojín a la cara - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Savage por enésima vez.

-Remus me dejó – soltó ella.

-¿Por qué? – fue la pregunta inevitable.

-¡Ay! Yo qué sé. Ya te dije que ustedes son rarísimos. Me da excusas cada vez más rebuscadas. En el fondo creo que padece una especia de fobia a las relaciones duraderas.

-Muy típico de los que no han querido salir del clóset – segundo almohadazo. Tonks prefirió cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué tal la chica nueva?

-¿Amber? – Savage puso tal cara de repudio que Tonks pudo estar segura que no escucharía algo positivo – Es un desastre. En un principio admiré su capacidad para vestirse y arreglarse. Tiene estilo, pero es sosa y no sabe nada del mundo. Una niñita que acaba de salir de la burbuja…y no del todo. Consiguió este puesto gracias al Ministro que es su padrino o algo por el estilo. No creas en sus habilidades. Se hace la rigurosa para adquirir credibilidad. Pero no hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que es una loca con buenos contactos y bien vestida.

-No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que jugabas para ambos bandos – comentó Tonks con ironía.

-Y por si fuera poco, insiste en coquetearme ¡Cómo si se la pudiera conmigo! Estoy como cinco leagues sobre ella – Tonks rodó los ojos. Los comentarios de Savage eran tan frívolos a veces – Y no se rinde. Con todas las señales que le mando de que no quiero nada con ella. Es una descarada. Al otro día se metió en mi cama cuando no me daba cuenta y tuve que echarla a patadas de mi pieza.

Tonks en vez de reírse se extrañó.

-¿Y ella ahora está de turno con Proudfoot?

Savage se permitió una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué monos pinta en todo esto Proudfoot?

Tonks se mordió el labio inferior.

-No tengo idea – admitió.

--

El turno nocturno les correspondía a Savage y Dawlish, así que apenas se oscureció, llegaron a la casa Proudfoot y Amber. Los demás aurores se encontraban en la cocina cenando cuando Proudfoot abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Tonks. Como había estado en la tarde hablando con Remus, dedujo que Tonks estaría en la casa, pero no era lo mismo imaginarlo que tenerla al frente. La encontró mucho más linda de lo que la recordaba, lo que le hizo sentir un extraño revuelo en el estómago.

-Hola – dijo ella con timidez.

-Hola – logró balbucear él. _Balbucear_. Savage y Dawlish lo miraron con extrañeza. Proudfoot jamás balbuceaba.

-Buenas noches – dijo Amber adelantándose y estrechándole la mano mientras se presentaba. La chica no se parecía a lo que Tonks había imaginado. Era alta, pelirroja, de grandes ojos azules y parecía haber salido recién de la peluquería.

-Turner es del cuerpo de aurores del sur de Londres – explicó Dawlish – Nos la recomendó el mismo Ministro. La chica no sonrió. Al parecer ese comentario no le sentó bien. Las descripciones que le habían hecho Proudfoot en sus cartas y Savage unos momentos atrás, no coincidían con la impresión seria que causó Amber en Tonks. Parecía una pinturita apitutada sin mucha gracia, pero su aire severo y su formalidad no parecían el de una chica que se colaba a la habitación de Savage para acosarlo. Se sorprendió por otro lado pensando en que no era para nada el gusto de Proudfoot.

-Nos conoceremos bien, Tonks – dijo Amber – Me gusta la gente trabajadora y eficiente. Y me gusta que las reglas sean respetadas, después de todo, para eso fueron creadas.

-Se llevarán excelente – dijo Dawlish con una sonrisa mientras se despedía y se iba con Savage al turno de noche.

Una vez se fueron, Proudfoot subió a su habitación sin mayores explicaciones. Amber le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Tonks para que subieran a su habitación, la que ahora compartirían.

-Me parece excelente que hayas vuelto. Sé que ahora tendré que irme, pero me relaja poder compartir un tiempo nuevamente con una mujer. Trabajar con puros hombres es a veces un poco complicado. Hay cosas que ellos simplemente no entienden – dijo una vez se encerraron en la pieza.

-Ya lo creo – comentó Tonks con una sonrisa. Al parecer el comentario que Amber acababa de hacer era lo más informal que podía ser capaz de hablar – Supongo te habrán tratado bien.

-Bueno, no es éticamente correcto hablar sobre los compañeros de trabajo a sus espaldas, pero ya que estamos en una situación de leve intimidad, podría decirte que Dawlish es un jefe excelente. Es serio, responsable y se atiene a lo que debe hacer. Proudfoot por otro lado, es un caso completamente opuesto. Sus habilidades están comprobadas, pero hace con su varita francamente lo que se le antoja y parece que nunca le enseñaron el Reglamento del Auror – el Reglamento del Auror era para la mayoría de los aurores un mero formalismo que se aprendía de memoria y se repetía enfrente de un profesor durante la licenciatura de la Academia. Consistía en un par de enunciados del estilo "la varita es sólo para defender" o "dejémosle la magia negra a los magos tenebrosos", muy bonitos para ser recitados en una ceremonia pero poco útiles en lo práctico. Era comprensible que Proudfoot no los siguiera al pie de la letra. De hecho Tonks estaba convencida de no recordar ninguno de los puntos, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo – Savage es un tipo bonito y punto. No tiene ética profesional, no tiene habilidad y lo único que le interesa es mirarse en el espejo – Amber hizo una breve pausa - ¿No te habrá comentado algo sobre mí, cierto?

-¿Savage? – Amber asintió – bueno… - por suerte para Tonks, Proudfoot abrió la puerta.

-Disculpen – dijo – Vengo a traer… - indicó la cama que estaba en el pasillo. Tonks recordó que durante la estadía de Remus en la casa, él había dormido con Proudfoot porque esa habitación tenía dos camas. Supuso que en ese entonces se había comenzado a gestar su hermosa amistad.

-Proudfoot – dijo Amber en tono severo – Te he dicho que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar ¡Para algo está la puerta!

-Seguro – contestó Proudfoot dejando la cama – Las puertas están para ser golpeadas. No sé cómo pude olvidarlo. Buenas noches – dijo casi en un gruñido.

-Si me permites el comentario, es un pesado – comentó Amber. Tonks asintió. La chica siguió hablando sobre temas del oficio y sobre sus destacadas calificaciones en la Academia. También habló algo sobre el parentesco que tenía con el Ministro, pero aseguraba que eso no tenía nada que ver con que hubiese obtenido los puestos que tenía. Tonks pensó en que era prácticamente imposible que la chica acosara a Savage. Hasta parecía tenerle repulsión, así que dedujo que el pobre estaría alucinando. Por otro lado, Proudfoot la había ignorado olímpicamente. Apenas le había dicho hola. Era de esperarse, no había respondido ninguna de sus recientes lechuzas. La había cagado, estaba consciente. Debía disculparse. No lo quería, sin duda no lo quería como quería a Remus, pero había sido una excelente persona con ella y se merecía unas disculpas.

-Voy al baño – dijo interrumpiendo a Amber. Se levantó y cruzó el pasillo hacia la habitación del frente. Tocó la puerta, Proudfoot abrió en un momento y al verla torció el gesto.

-¿Qué quieres? – Tonks en realidad quería ir al grano.

-Quiero disculparme. Sé que las últimas lechuzas…

-¿De verdad las quemaste?

-¿Qué? – Tonks no tenía idea de cómo pudo haberse enterado de eso.

-Lo que escuchaste ¿Quemaste o no mis cartas? – Tonks no contestó - ¿Sabes cuántas horas al día perdía pensando en lo que te iba a escribir, en cómo resumir el día para que no te perdieras detalle de lo que pasaba acá?.¿tienes una remota idea de lo que significaba para mí cada respuesta? Me carga ser un llorón, pero sólo quería que te enteraras de que para mí todo esto no era un juego. De verdad tenía la intención de… no sé, que las cosas resultaran y tú te olvidaras del idiota de Lupin. Ya veo que llegamos al final del juego. Lupin ganó y lo acepto ¿Pero te costaba tanto ser lo mínimamente decente para decírmelo? Hubiera preferido eso a tu silencio. Las cartas de los amigos no se queman. Ahora si me permites – Proudfoot quitó los dedos de Tonks del marco de la puerta para cerrarla, pero ella puso el pie para detenerlo y entró a la habitación.

-No estoy con Lupin – soltó. Proudfoot se interrumpió la frase de "sal de mi pieza"- Escúchame, Dan. Siento mucho lo de las cartas. Sé que no tengo excusas válidas para justificar el que dejara de responderlas – lo tomó de las manos – Lo siento mucho. Créeme que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, definitivamente no haría lo mismo.

-Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo no te las habría mandado – contraatacó él mientras se soltaba de ella – Debía darme cuenta antes de que no estaba en posición de jugar a nada.

-Vamos – dijo Tonks - ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

-Nada. Las cosas ya están hechas.

-Pero te dije que no estoy con Lupin. Él no ha ganado nada.

Proudfoot sonrió casi con pena.

-Claro que ganó. Se te nota en la cara. Da igual si estás o no con él si en definitiva es en él en el que piensas cuando te vas a dormir. Ahora sal de aquí que probablemente a Turner no le agrade la idea de una chica en mi habitación.

Tonks cambió de estrategia. Conocía a Proudfoot y por lo general los hombres no atendían a disculpas si no a…coqueteos. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Me tienes en tu habitación, con la puerta cerrada, sin el jefe en casa, casi de rodillas pidiéndote perdón y lo primero que haces es hablarme de la chica nueva. No estoy segura de si deberías ser tú el celoso.

-Ja, ja – dijo él irónico – No ataques por ese lado, princesa. He estado dos años sin pareja. Puedo batírmelas bastante bien. Un coqueteo barato no cambiará lo que hiciste.

Princesa. El primer indicio de que las cosas mejoraban.

-No estoy coqueteando contigo – dijo ella sentándose en la cama –Has perdido el toque luego de tanto tiempo sin relaciones

-Puede ser, pero estaba bastante bien así y no quiero perder esa libertad. No te lo volveré a decir: Sal de mi pieza.

-Está bien. Sólo si me prometes que ya no estás enojado – dijo ella levantándose y acercándose a él. Proudfoot tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no dejarse tocar y tuvo que admitirlo.

-Sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo.

Eso fue suficiente para ella. Sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez desde que Remus le tiró la indirecta de que no quería tener hijos con ella.

-Gracias – dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos mañana – cerró la puerta y volvió donde Amber. Al otro lado, Proudfoot se tocó inconscientemente la parte de la mejilla donde Tonks había depositado el beso y pensó que aunque la libertad era buena, sin duda Tonks era mejor. Haría lo que fuera por borrar a Lupin de su sistema.

--

-Así que un hijo licántropo – dijo Dumbledore paseándose por el despacho mientras se peinaba la barba. Remus ya le había contado toda la historia sobre Denis, la oráculo y su supuesto heredero, además de la especie de información que probablemente caería en manos de él, luego del 13 de Enero – Te quiero ahí, Remus.

-¿Me quiere dónde, señor?

-Te quiero con los licántropos – Remus estuvo a punto de soltar un "¿de nuevo?" pero se contuvo – Necesito un espía en ese grupo. Sabemos que el noventa por ciento está a favor de Voldemort, pero te necesito allí para saber qué clase de instrucciones les da él, cuánta confianza tiene en estos grupos. Además – dijo volviendo a fijar la mirada en el castaño – Tienes un objetivo pendiente que cumplir con esa información de la Orden. No quiero más miembros eliminados de extrañas formas.

-Pero…

-Kingsley me ha dicho que no han recibido reportes en el Ministerio de hombres lobo. Es como si estuvieran desaparecidos. Hasta Greyback se ha mantenido con un bajo perfil.

-En ese sentido…

-La cosa se está poniendo fea, Remus. Una chica de mi propio colegio fue maldecida por un objeto tenebroso. Te quiero allí lo antes posible con esa información en tus manos. Por cierto ¿Por qué Nymphadora no vino contigo?

-Ah…un asunto con los aurores. En todo caso ella no sabe mucho de este tema.

-Como sea, tienes que encontrar ese escondrijo lo antes posible. Ese supuesto ejército no nos vendría nada de bien en estos momentos…si es que los mortífagos siguen con esa idea.

-Sí, señor – terminó asumiendo Remus. Le debía mucho a Dumbledore y había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Volvió a Londres unos minutos más tarde. La capital estaba tan fría y nebulosa como la recordaba y las personas tan serias y educadas como siempre lo habían sido. Ya no hacía calor, el cielo estaba más lejos de su cabeza y Tonks ya no estaba a su lado. Con una pesadez horrible en el estómago decidió que no quería pasear por las orillas del Támesis y sólo ansiaba llegar a su cama, cerrar los ojos y olvidar que alguna vez estuvo mirando la luna y las estrellas acompañado de Ella.

Llegó a la residencial donde llevaba un par de meses viviendo y se apareció en la escalinata para no encontrarse con el dueño, pues le debía el último mes. Pensó que durante el tiempo transcurrido probablemente ya habría alquilado la habitación, aunque la había dejado con un hechizo de murciélagos ruidosos para que le diera tiempo de volver y nadie se atreviera a entrar a la pieza. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una chica sentada en su cama, estuvo seguro de que el hechizo no había hecho efecto.

-Gracias a Merlín llegaste – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Sí, ahora soy legal.

Supongo que todas saben quien es la chica. Supongo que todas piensan que Tonks es una suelta xD. Supongo que todas quieren matar a Remus o en su defecto, acosarlo y seducirlo. Supongo que sólo una quiere eso con Savage. Supongo, aunque es solo una suposicion, de que la siguiente actualizacion sera mas o menos igual de rapida (o lenta segun el modo de verlo) que esta.

**RR!**

ivonne910

Hola enfermera. Quiero que a mi tambien me lleguen mensajitos. Deberia dedicarme a eso o a estudiar. Eso de la madre, es un gran paso ¿conoces ya a la suya? La parte posterior es muy importante xD si es que tiene tu victo bueno, yo personalmete te doy mi bendicion. No te bajes de la nube. Aferrate a ella hasta que sea agradable. Lo que es encontrar el love ¿ah? hasta de pruebas y tesis se olvida una. Ojala que la parejita que ya conocemos siga algo de tu ejemplo, en vez de pelearse por tonteras (por no decir otra palabra que en realidad sonaria mejor...aunque ahora que soy legal podria decirla ¿no?...no, de veras que hay niños a la pantalla xD) Saludos y...da el examen algun dia, no te dejes desviar tanto de la realidad :)

lobitablack

Y cumplido! Se encontraron con los colegas y hasta el propio Remus tuvo un encuentro desagradable con su enemigo numero 2 (aclaro que el numero uno es Greyback) Gracias por el saludo! Cumpli 18, de ahi el que ahora sea "legal". Por si te interesa, no "monte" ninguna fiesta, pero me fui a apostar al casino...algo muy didactico, pero poco aprovechable. Lo pase muy bien y me tome una chelita :) Como sea, ¿el profesor cabron es el profesor que esta bueno? No me regalaron ninguna paellera, pero despues de todo no la usaria...si, si reconozco que soy mañosa. Saludos y gracias por el saludo

remusxtonks

Aqui va harto Savage para ti. No te preocupes de la tal Amber, que se ira luego y dejara de importunar a Jimmy xD. Lo de lapiz y papel no ha funcionado nada bien. Cuando escribo en PC, termino antes y no corrijo nunca. Este capitulo tiene varias correcciones y partes cambiadas. Todo por culpa de que tenia que pasarlo y me daba cuenta de cosas. Mejor espontaneo ¿no? Yo pienso eso. No me gustan las noticias, pero luego de que muriera un sujeto algo importante de aqui, cuando yo me negaba a ver las noticias, me hizo darme cuenta de que estar informados y eso...bueno, de algo sirve. Aunque definitivamente cuando cambio el canal no veo animal planet. Y sí, conozco la cancion ¡Es buenisima! Pero de ese estilo de canciones buenisimas para cantar por las noches en una fiesta cuando ya has pasado unos cuantos vasos...de felix felicis, por supuesto (hum) Savage (que ya se sera el tema principal del rr), no se que perfume utilizara, pero usa de esos desodorantes sexys que...kskjsvndskvn dan ganas de eso. Y qué edad tiene? Pues no sé, calcula algo entre los 26 y los 30, luego lo divides por el sex appeal de tom cruise y quizas te de su estatura. Pero te aseguro que no sera ni muy alto ni muy bajo. Creo que si Remus me dice que no quiere tener hijos conmigo primero me baja la autoestima, despues me enojo y le pego y despues de fumarme unos buenos...felix felicis en polvo, me doy cuenta de que tiene toda la razon y tener hijos es un graaan problema que es mejor evitar. Por eso es por lo cual Tonks sí que quiere tenerlos y termina naciendo Ted Lupin y no Benshamin Lupin que seria el hijo entre el y yo (ya aprendi lo del SH) El capitulo de los pinguinos estara incluido en mi biografia nunca escrita. Creo que ese profesor que te gusta podria ser partidario de adoptar a James Savage Jr. Uno nunca sabe...los profesores hoy en día (en realidad no tengo qué decir xD) sobre eso de que quieras a mi Savage, no sé si estará en venta..no al menos todavia, pero si me convences de alguna forma podria llegar a prestartelo...digamos que tengo que ver qué es lo que ofreces. Claaaro, no voy a darte a alguien como Savage tan facilmente, no sería justo para él. Primero deberiamos preguntarle si es que quisiera irse contigo xD...pero te recuerdo que al menos el nombre del personaje sigue siendo de JK. (aunque el James es mio) Cumpleaños de Savage?...esa es dificil. El 27 de Mayo, definitivamente. Ojala esta contestacion haya sido de utilidad para resolver tus dudas (no diria sobre el FF) sobre Savage. Saludos y otro dia te mando mi MSN. Bye

Nataa

Puede ser, puede ser. Y tienes razon...no estara Remus ahora, pero Proudfoot está babosisimo por Tonks, cosa que yo diria no pasa tanto con Remus. Cohen, si me dejas ser sincera, no es mas que un motivo para cuadrar con el 6to libro...quizas no deberia decir esas cosas, pero ya esta. Ojala ese tipo de comentarios no quiten la magia xD Yo sí que quiero el final, al menos ahora. Quizas cuando llegue al ultimo capitulo igual me de pena. Tengo dos compañeras que eran de Antofa, apuesto a que de alguna loca manera conoces a alguna, el mundo es chico. Saludos y gracias por tus comentarios.

Dorita Tonks

Hola! GRacias por los alagos varios. Sobre la peli...todavia no hay trailer cierto? Se estan demorando...ojala eso valga la pena. Crucemos los dedos!! Saludos y gracias por tu RR

Staken Tonks

Oh qué ternura...eres una alumna responsable que no quiere bajar las notas, yo ya las baje (damn) pero...vas en tercero? eso explicaria algunas cosas y si le sumas lo de fin de semestre, bueno te entiendo. No te emociones con lo del cuento de Denis...o sea en realidad, no tengo nada muy bien planeado con respecto al "13 de enero" pero pienso no alargar demasiado el FF y la emocion requiere de varios chaps no? ¡Lo del temblor es muy chileno! Faltaba un poco de ambientacion, asi que ya saben los extranjeros que vengan de paseito y mas por Conce...aca, la tierra se mueve constantemente...quizas por eso somos asi xD Saludos, gracias por tus comentarios y claro que le haremos "hervir la sangre de celos" a Remusin, que se lo merece.

Kyokosarutobi

Tuve que releer para acordarme del nombre, porque en realidad cuando puse ese nombre no imagine la importancia que tendria, pero gracias por lo del "giro interesante" Saludos

monquiquix1

Wioa!! Comentarista nueva. ¿tenias que hacerlo? Podrias haberlo hecho antes eh? Nah, esta bien. En este momento de especial tension fue necesario que comentaras. Pero eso del mejor Remus/Tonks, jem, ejem, bueno ya te creo...pero solo porque acabo de leer mi horoscopo y dice que soy una adicta a los halagos xD  
Gracias por tus comentarios y saludos

chau para todos.


	47. Underground

**CAPÍTULO XLVII: "UNDERGROUND"**

Remus sintió cómo la puerta se cerraba con brusquedad con un hechizo de la varita de ella. Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando. Era casi como estar viendo a una muerta en vida, aunque eso era bien común con el tema de los inferis en el último tiempo… en el último tiempo…la niebla capitalina. Estaba claro que los dementores no estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó con violencia mientras sacaba rápidamente su varita. Esto no sería en buena.

-Relájate, Moony – dijo Mary sin borrar su sonrisa ni tener intenciones de atacar. De hecho colocó su varita sobre su falda a la vista de él – no te había visto tan alterado desde…desde que mataste a Denis. Pero al menos esa vez la ocasión lo ameritaba. Ahora no es necesario. No he venido a buscar venganza, aunque motivos no me faltan. La temporada que me mandaste a pasar a Azkaban no fue nada agradable.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Vaya, no nos vemos hace más de un semestre y tu primera pregunta es la más estúpida – se burló con un bufido – Te pagué el mes que debías con el casero. Estaba tan encantado que me dejó entrar a la habitación y hasta me ofreció aguardiente. Por supuesto que lo rechacé. Qué asco.

Remus no había bajado la varita.

-Quiero que te vayas.

-Créeme que yo quiero lo mismo. Por desgracia necesito algo de ti, si no, no hubiese vuelto a no ser por la revancha, que como ya dije, te tendrías bien merecida.

-¿Cómo escapaste?

-Remus, ¿no quieres sentarte? Me pone nerviosa el que me hables desde el umbral de la puerta con la varita en la mano y una cara de desquiciado.

-No te hagas la graciosa. No confío en ti. Aunque vuelvas con una sonrisita y tu mejor pinta de niña buena, no te creo nada. Eres una fugitiva y podría hacer venir a los del Ministerio en cualquier momento, así que no te conviene comportarte así.

-Está bien. Sólo intentaba ser amable – se defendió ella. Estaba más flaca y pálida que como Remus la recordaba. Llevaba el pelo largo y revuelto. Parecía una hippie drogadicta anoréxica. Una gran combinación – Seré breve, entonces…

-¡No voy a ayudarte! Escucha, no sé cómo escapaste ni cómo me encontraste, pero lamento que haya sucedido… - Mary levantó la varita y con un hechizo le tapó la boca a Remus con una cinta adhesiva.

-Te encanta hablar en los peores momentos. No lo recordaré bien – dijo en un comentario de evidente doble sentido – Remus, no vengo a hacer nada más que a pedirte un favor que en todo caso merezco. Debería haberte matado apenas hubieses cruzado ese umbral después de todo lo que nos hiciste, maldito traidor – dijo arrastrando las palabras – Pero en vez de eso, intentaré olvidar todo lo pasado si me concedes un momento para que te explique.

Lupin se encogió de hombros. Sin soltar la varita ni bajar la guardia se sentó en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta a falta de otro asiento además de la cama.

-Así me gusta. Me preguntaste cómo fue que había huido. Bueno, tengo que admitir que debió ser más difícil en los tiempos de Black. Pero ahora con la vuelta del Lord Oscuro las cosas son harto distintas en Azkaban. Digamos que cada día son más los dementores reemplazados por carceleros humanos. Les ofrecen cosas, los mismos mortífagos dentro de Azkaban. Se van de paseo y no regresan más. Debe ser por eso que hay tanta neblina ¿no lo has notado? – Remus se conformó con ignorar la pregunta – Ha habido muchas fugas. Sólo los reos de alta seguridad se mantienen bien vigilados. No te voy a decir tampoco que es como robarle un dulce a un niño. Tenía que ser una jodida isla. Lo más complicado era conseguirse alguna embarcación. Sin magia las cosas se complican mucho. Pero dentro te relacionas con tantos traficantes, déspotas y sanguinarios con poderío que los contactos no se hacen tan difíciles. El hacerme un lugar en la embarcación me costó el puesto de Crumley. Por si te interesa Edmund ya estaba muerto. Enloqueció y prefirió colgarse, un cobarde en mi opinión. Los detalles no son interesantes. Salí de la isla, volví a esta otra y aquí me ves. Llegué hace tres días – Mary le quitó la cinta adhesiva - ¿quieres decir algo?

Remus se sobó la zona adolorida. Se la hubiese sacado antes si no fuera imposible sin la varita ejecutora.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Dejas más pistas que Hansel en el bosque – comentó ella como una clara burla al cuento muggle. Hizo un gesto hacia su varita - ¿Cómo crees que la conseguí? Fui a visitar a nuestro amigo en común: Henry. No lo encontré en el Callejón Knockturn, pero su familia me dijo dónde encontrarlo. No confío en nadie más que en él para reemplazarme la varita. Lo visité y por esas casualidades de la vida habías estado hacía un tiempo con él. Es un fanfarrón y no me costó nada enterarme de tus últimas andanzas ¿Así que en busca de Prater? – Remus iba a hablar – No te preocupes. Ya terminé contigo, Remus. No me interesa en lo absoluto qué rayos andarás haciendo. No te voy a negar que las primeras semanas en Azkaban planee quinientas formas dolorosas de asesinarte. Pero con el tiempo comprendí que hay cosas más importantes que eso. Lo único que quiero ahora es un refugio. Los putos del Ministerio nos siguen la pista de cerca a todos los fugados. Creen que todos somos mortífagos en la búsqueda de Potter, o algo por el estilo. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Odio esta estúpida guerra y a toda la panda de magos que persiguen lo que sea que están persiguiendo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que es casi mejor el que hayas matado a Denis. Ni por todos los aguijones de billiwyg del mundo me habría sumado a su estúpido ejército. Deberías haber tenido la delicadeza de decírmelo. Quizás así me hubieras ahorrado la visita a Azkaban.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa conmovida.

-Por favor. No eres la bondad en persona, Mary. Te merecías esa visita a Azkaban mucho más que los primos y Marcel juntos. Al menos veo que te hizo bien. Estás más flaca y más loca si crees que te voy a ayudar en cualquier cosa caritativa que quieras hacer ahora ¿En qué estás pensando?.¿Servir a los desposeídos contándoles cuentos? Veo que ya te sabes el cuento de Hansel y Gretel ¿Qué tal el de Caperucita y el Lobo?

Sin que Remus pudiera detenerlo, Mary le lanzó un hechizo de un puño invisible directo a la mandíbula. Fue tan fuerte que soltó un hilillo de sangre.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Escúchame bien, Lupin! Eres un bastardo hijo de la gran puta ¿Crees que me gusta todo esto? No más que ti. Odio tener que ver tu idiota cara de mago responsable y traidor con sus hermanos licántropos. Me das asco y pena. Seguro que ahora que te decidiste por el "buen camino" tu vida no está mucho mejor. Se te nota en la cara. Eres un pobre diablo de todas formas. Te lo advertí ya una vez. Puedes lamerles el culo a todos los magos importantes que quieras, hacerles el trabajo y hasta salvar a sus seres queridos de la muerte y aún así no te mirarán con mejores ojos ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque los prejuicios seguirán allí hasta el día en que te mueras. A nadie le importa qué hagas, lo único que cuenta es quién eres. Entonces cuando mueras, sólo entonces vendrá un cura que quiera alabar tus hazañas en vida, pero lo hará cuando esté convencido que estás a más de seis pies bajo tierra. Después de todo, todos los muertos han sido grandes héroes. Nadie te lo reconocerá en vida ¡Y mejor aún! La gente común y corriente tiene hijos, lo que les engrandece el ego por un tiempo y los honra después de muertos. Tú ni siquiera tendrás hijos, es la regla número uno de los licántropos. Además con tu enorme moral no te atreverías a cagarle la vida a un niño ¿no?

-Di de una maldita vez qué es lo que quieres y ándate. No estoy para escucharte.

-Uy, te dolió escuchar la verdad – se regodeó ella – Está bien. Necesito un padrino – Remus alzó las cejas – Para entrar al refugio de los hombre lobos. Ya sabes cómo son de machistas.

Era verdad. Dentro de los grupos de licántropos las mujeres sólo eran aceptadas mientras hubiesen sido mordidas por hombres o en el caso de que el alfa del grupo aceptara a la nueva integrante.

-Y ¿no conoces al líder del grupo al cual quieres entrar? – le preguntó Remus con curiosidad. Mary rodó los ojos.

-Sí que estás perdido ¿eh? Ya no existen manadas pequeñas.

-¿Qué? – eso tenía sentido. Por eso ya no había ataques de hombres lobos. Estaban todos refugiados, sin actividad, dentro de un mismo grupo….pero eso no era posible, eran demasiados. Ni siquiera Howling Plot era tan grande como para albergar a tantos.

-Se están escondiendo.

-¿De qué?

-¿Tú qué crees? De la guerra, ñoño. El problema radica en que según he escuchado Greyback es el alfa.

-Entonces no se están escondiendo – pensó burlonamente Remus – Los está engañando. Los venderá a todos a Voldemort. Espera ¿no estará pensando seguir con la idea de Denis y el ejército?

-No lo sé. Y ya te dije que no me interesa. Lo único que busco es un refugio para esconderme de los del Ministerio mientras tanto. Pienso en viajar a Albania y quedarme un tiempo allí. No vale la pena arriesgar tanto el pellejo por esta horrenda neblina.

-Aún no entiendo cómo podría yo ayudarte en todo esto – la idea le había gustado a Remus. Sin siquiera mover un dedo (aunque a punto de perder una muela por el golpe de varita de Mary) había encontrado el refugio del que hablaba Dumbledore – Si todos los licántropos de Inglaterra están escondidos en este refugio ¿no crees que alguno me reconocería? Le hice clases a varios. Después de todo, soy el asesino de Denis.

-¡Tú no te enteras de nada! – Mary se puso en pie y comenzó a pasearse y a revisar las cosas de la habitación, que no eran muchas – Cuando nos enviaron a Azkaban, los del Ministerio les borraron la memoria a todos los del grupo con respecto a Howling Plot y el ejército y de pasada Denis. Los únicos que quedamos con todo intacto fuimos Edmund, Crumley y yo. De los primos ya no tienes que preocuparte y créeme, yo no sería tan idiota como para delatarte si es que me ayudas a entrar a Underground.

-¿Underground?

-El refugio – explicó ella – 2 kilómetros bajo tierra. Viven como topos, pero Merlín sabe que el Ministerio no buscará jamás allí. Lo construyeron licántropos hace siglos, durante la persecución de los brujos en la Edad Media.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Claro que sí. Es nuestra Corte de los Milagros. Hasta tú sabrías como llegar si es que lo quisieras. Sólo hay que saber cómo buscar durante la luna llena.

-Pero la luna llena…

-Lo sé, ya se terminó. Pero sé exactamente dónde está. Sólo necesito un padrino.

-Y – Remus se lo pensó un segundo. Mary no era tonta - ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?

Ella sonrió.

-Supongo que sigues siendo amiguito de esos magos. Entregar Underground te daría el suficiente prestigio como para ser Ministro de Magia si eso es lo que quieres.

-Pero, estaría entregando a los licántropos. Pensé que eso iba contra tu política.

-La política me vale una mierda. Lo único que te pido es que entregues el lugar, luego de que haya comprado mi pasaje a Albania. Después de eso no nos volveremos a ver y tú podrás hacerte director de Hogwarts si se te da la gana.

-No tengo intenciones de hacerme con esos puestos, ni de entregar a los licántropos….a no ser que éstos sean mortífagos ¿Pero sabes? Tu propuesta me viene como anillo al dedo. Necesito encontrar a un sujeto. Si es licántropo es probable que viva allí ¿no?

Mary hizo un puchero mientras reflexionaba.

-Es bastante probable.

-Entonces llévame hacia allá – Remus abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de dejarle la pasada a ella – Espera un momento ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

-Por favor, Remus. Hemos compartido hasta la cama ¿De verdad crees que podría traicionarte?

-Lo mismo digo.

-Tienes razón. Hagamos un Juramento Inquebrantable.

-Me parece bien. Los términos serían: me comprometo a apadrinarte y no intervenir de ninguna forma en la vida de Underground hasta que tú estés en Albania, y…

-Yo me comprometo a mostrarte el lugar y no delatarte como el asesino de Denis.

Sacaron sus varitas e hicieron el hechizo.

-Es un placer hacer negocios con el enemigo – admitió Mary con su sonrisa coqueta.

--

Mary tenía razón al decir que Underground podría ser encontrado por cualquier licántropo durante la luna llena que necesitara un refugio. Se encontraba al noroeste del centro de Londres, cercano a los grandes parques parecidos a bosques en los que los licántropos suelen ir en sus primeras visitas con la luna llena: Richmond, el lugar por excelencia para los ricachones bohemios con clase. Hay tantos callejoncitos y pubs y por otro lado extensas áreas verdes, que no es raro que algún aristócrata pase algún susto si se aleja demasiado de la ciudad y se interna en los bosques.

Mary y Remus caminaban en silencio por Richmond Green, un parque construido por los Tudors para uso personal en sus juegos de cricket y se dirigían a la carretera para cruzarla y llegar a Richmond Park donde se perdía a la lejanía las extensiones del bosque. Unos pasos más adentros ya se toparon con civilización animal: ardillas, ciervos, sapos y otras cosas más.

-¿Sabías que Mick Jagger vive por aquí?

Remus se encogió de hombros. En sus años en Hogwarts, Sirius lo había arrastrado a Richmond para espiarlo y pedirle que le autografiara todos los discos y sacarse una foto (mágica por supuesto) con él. La vigilancia muggle en contra de los fans era mucho más férrea que la de los fans mágicos así que se contentaron con verlo pasearse por el patio de su casa y por supuesto Sirius nunca consiguió ningún autógrafo, y se murió de envidia al comprobar que Jagger compartía la casa con dos rubias americanas.

Atravesaron a zancadas una larga extensión de bosque hasta que Mary se detuvo frente a un roble particularmente enorme. Remus ya se esperaba algo como apretar el nudo en la base del árbol para que se abriera un túnel hacia Underground, pero en vez de eso la chica comenzó a trepar hacia las ramas más altas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tú sólo sígueme. La entrada está en la copa del árbol.

-¿Acaso creen que somos pumas? Este árbol es enorme

Ella no respondió y siguió subiendo. Era evidente en todo caso que la entrada estaba mucho más oculta allá arriba de lo que la estaría en la base del árbol y además las ramas eran lo suficientemente resistentes. Mary se detuvo en un rama y en vez de seguir subiendo, comenzó a girar hacia las ramas vecinas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

-No encuentro el nudo. Estaba en la séptima rama, estoy segura ¿Crees que esa rama de allá abajo puede ser considerada como séptima también?

-¿Qué?.¿Séptima rama desde dónde? Este jodido árbol está lleno de ramas – Remus pisó una rama mientras intentaba alcanzarla a ella, y sorpresivamente el árbol tomó aspecto de tobogán y cayeron desde el interior de las ramas hacia la raíz del árbol. Se clavaron cerca de 20 astillas en cada glúteo, pero llegaron al interior del recinto donde dos tipos fornidos los miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lástima – se lamentó uno – Si hubiesen caído durante la luna llena hubiese sido más divertido matarlos.

-Somos licántropos – dijo Mary poniéndose rápidamente de pie

-¿Y a nosotros qué nos importa? – contestó el otro – No es que nos falten personas. En cambio las presas son más difíciles de encontrar aquí abajo.

-No se supone que este es un refugio para cualquier hombre lobo que necesite de él – dijo Remus – Queremos pasar a Underground.

Los dos tipos de miraron entre ellos con desdén.

-Bien, bien – dijo uno – Como si todos supieran que Underground es la palabra mágica – Sacó su varita – Quiero que abran bien los ojos para comprobar que son licántropos

Remus sacó la varita.

-¿Y cómo sabemos nosotros que ustedes sí lo son?

Los dos tipos volvieron a compartir una mirada de burla, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a esas reacciones.

-Escucha amigo – dijo el de la varita a Remus – Es sólo una comprobación. No es mi culpa que no hayas tenido mucha acción en el último tiempo, pero recuerda que si entras a Undreground probablemente no vuelvas a cazar en una temporada ¡Así que deja las hostilidades ahora mismo, porque no te las vamos a tolerar! No vas a ser el único aquí y no necesitamos matarnos entre nosotros ¿está claro?

Mary dio un paso adelante.

-Compruébame los ojos de una vez – el tipo pasó un haz de luz por los ojos de ella y la varita soltó un silbido agudo.

-Está bien – dijo. Luego hizo lo mismo con los ojos de Remus. Un segundo silbido agudo salió de la varita – Los dos son licántropos.

-Quiero sus nombres – dijo el otro sujeto.

-Mary Jane – dijo ella.

-¿Qué no tienes apellido?

-No, no tengo. No debería importarte.

-Catalógala como fugitiva – le dijo el otro hombre y el que anotaba asintió. Miró a Remus.

-Remus – dijo él. Los dos hombres soltaron una carcajada.

-Tenemos ya unos cuántos Remus y otros Romulus y hasta algunos Napoleones. Te pondré como fugitivo también – resumió el hombre mientras terminaba de anotar.

-Síganme – dijo el otro hombre guiándolos hacia un ascensor al final del pasillo. Era un ascensor común y corriente y la única diferencia con un viaje normal, fue el tiempo que les tomó llegar a la planta final. Se miraron incómodos entre ellos por el reducido espacio. Mary pensaba en lo fácil que resultó todo gracias a que había ido acompañada de un hombre, asunto que hubiese sido totalmente diferente de haber ido sola.

Finalmente llegaron a la planta principal y el cambio fue drástico. Se sintieron como si estuviesen en la superficie de la corteza marciana. El aire se respiraba con dificultad y era de una calidad extraña. Toda la iluminación era a partir de antorchas colgadas de la pared y esto hacía que las figuras de desdibujaran.

-Echarán de menos la luz del sol – comentó el hombre mirando levemente nostálgico hacia el cielo – Les explicaré las reglas – dijo mientras los conducía por un pasillo – Hay cerca de seiscientos hombres y mujeres lobo en Underground. Hace unos meses la gente no venía mucho y lo usaban más como lugar para pasar la noche y no tener que pagar un hostal. Pero ahora con el asunto de la guerra se han copado las habitaciones y ya no damos abasto con el presupuesto.

-¿Presupuesto? – preguntó Remus - ¿Quién financia todo esto?

-Eso no se pregunta, amigo Napoleon – respondió el hombre con sorna – Hay intereses políticos en esto. Los sostenedores tienen el privilegio de reservar sus identidades. Nosotros sólo recibimos el cheque a principio de mes. En todo caso este último tiempo todos han tenido que aportar y ya no servimos comida. Cada uno se preocupa de eso. Las salidas están restringidas porque, seiscientas personas no son fáciles de ocultar si se pasean como Pedro por su casa por Richmond, eso llamaría la atención. Aunque en realidad son pocos los que quieren salir. A veces durante las noches cuando les viene la nostalgia por el aire con oxígeno real. Acá abajo tenemos sólo aire conseguido con extractores mágicos. Y bueno…durante la luna llena es más complicado que se mantengan aquí, se matarían unos con otros. Es una suerte que el parque sea amplio y que limitemos casi con las afueras de Londres, o si no no me explico cómo es que las autoridades no han descubierto el lugar. Estamos hasta el cuello de fugitivos como ustedes.

Llegaron a la sala principal donde había mesas repartidas por todos lados. Hombres y mujeres lobos comían en unos potes pequeños algo similar a maíz molido. Era realmente mucha gente para la capacidad del lugar y al verlos entrar algunos levantaron la vista desinteresados para devolver su atención a la comida. Siempre llegaba gente nueva.

-Dormirán en la sala siguiente. Hay algunos catres colocados provisionalmente – indicó el hombre antes de volver al pasillo hacia el ascensor.

-Espere – dijo Mary – Y ahora ¿qué debemos hacer?

-Lo que gusten. Si tienen suerte conseguirán que alguien les convide de comer. Nosotros sólo ofrecemos el techo, señorita, un techo de dos kilómetros de grosor – el hombre dejó el lugar.

Remus recorrió con la mirada el lugar. Era un verdadero caos. Las personas no tenían cara de simpáticas y dudaba mucho de que alguien quisiera compartir su cena. Lo que más le preocupaba era el tema de las salidas restringidas. No quería llamar la atención pero no podía comunicarle nada a Dumbledore sin tener que dejar el lugar. Supuso que ya no gozaría de las mismas libertades que en Howling Plot.

Mary le comentaba algo de lo idiotas que eran los hombres que los recibieron, cuando una riña se produjo en una de las mesas al final de la esquina más cercana a ellos. Remus miró en esa dirección con curiosidad.

-Será mejor que lo dejes. No queremos ganarnos el cariño de nadie a tan sólo unos minutos de llegar – le comentó ella. Pero Remus sabía por experiencia que una pelea era la forma más fácil de hacer amigos. El tener un enemigo en común.

Se dirigió en la dirección con determinación. Mary le pisaba los talones mientras intentaba persuadirlo. Sucedía que dos licántropos peleaban con uno más joven que intentaba por todos los medios de recuperar su pote con asquerosidad de maíz.

-Escuchen cabrones, eso es mío. Me lo conseguí personalmente y me importa un cuerno si siguen con hambre.

-¿Ah, sí?.¿Y qué vas a hacer? Ofenderme con tu lenguaje de niño marginal – se burló uno de los hombres. El chico era bajo y tenía el pelo oscuro y revuelto. De nariz larga y facciones aristócratas, se notaba que en su vida había estado en algún salón de té o jugando al cricket, sin embargo el aire señorial no se lo quitaba ni una larga estadía en la calle.

-Ya quisieras, desgraciado… - el joven sin amilanarse se abalanzó sobre el hombre y lo botó al suelo. De inmediato su compañero fue en su ayuda y entre los dos tomaron al chico de la túnica – Si no me sueltan ahora, les prometo que haré lo posible por llenarles las camas de escorpiones.

-Uy, qué miedo – se rieron los dos.

El chico les escupió en la cara. Las personas a su alrededor parecían estar habituadas a esa clase es espectáculos, pero Remus no, así que antes de que los dos molieran a golpes al joven, intervino.

-Ey, no es necesario que lo masacren – dijo en tono conciliador.

-¿Ah, sí? – dijo el que primero ofendió al chico - ¿Por qué, es tu novio o algo?

-No, de hecho lo digo porque pensaba que tú novio – dijo indicando al otro hombre – se pondría celoso si es que le pones tanta atención a este chico.

El joven moreno se rió escandalosamente. El hombre lo bajó con fastidio y fijó su atención en Remus.

-Así que eres un bufón. Veamos si me hace tanta gracia golpearte a ti como golpear a cualquiera otro.

Remus no se movió ni un pelo.

-No es necesario ¿No estás peleando por comida? Podemos compartir entre todos. Traigo comida de afuera – dijo sacando una bolsita que aún conservaba de la mañana. Se la había pasado Violeta y tenía unos cuántos sándwiches.

Los dos hombres y el muchacho miraron la comida sin poderlo creer.

-¿Son sándwiches? – preguntaron en un murmullo mientras los invitaban a sentarse a la mesa. Antes de que Remus pudiera responder ya lo habían devorado – Muchas gracias, amigo. Lamento haberte tratado así, pero es que la falta de comida…

-Es verdad – comentó el otro hombre. Era macizo y rubio. El otro era castaño y muy alto – No comemos como Merlín manda desde hace meses. Estos sándwiches estaban exquisitos ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Mary y Remus. Llegamos recién.

-Él es Mark – dijo el tipo rubio refiriéndose al castaño – y yo soy Ambrose. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Éramos amigos afuera y lo seguimos siendo aquí ¿Saben algo? Podemos conseguirles unos buenos catres si es que hablamos con un amigo. Si nos permiten – dijo levantándose – Gracias por la comida. Se los agradeceremos con las camas que les conseguiremos.

-¡Gracias! – les dijo Mary. No ansiaba nada más que una cama decente desde que había dejado Azkaban.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó Remus con una sonrisa bien disimulada.

-Me llamo William Blake – dijo el chico mientras prendía un cigarrillo. En seguida gente de las meses le reclamaron para que lo apagara. En las condiciones del aire, era una locura encender un cigarro. Lo apagó con desdén. Les tendió la mano a ambos – Gracias por defenderme, pero no es necesario. No necesito de tu ayuda.

-Nunca se sabe – comentó Remus.

Blake tomó la mano de Mary y en seguida con un olfato increíble la giró para revisar su antebrazo.

-Aguijones de Billiwyg – dijo al ver las evidentes marcas que dejaba la droga mágica en los brazos de sus consumidores – Reconozco a los míos cuando los veo ¿Eres adicta?

Mary se sonrojó levemente y retiró su mano de la de él.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Sólo decía. Proveo a la mitad de la gente de Undreground con droga. Aunque los aguijones son difíciles de conseguir, te lo digo desde ya, preciosa. Así que podría decirse que no deberías rechazar tan efusivamente de la mano que podría darte de comer.

-Así que Will ¿Mucho tiempo en Undreground? – preguntó Remus retomando la conversación.

-El suficiente.

-¿Sabes? Nosotros te dimos nuestros nombres reales. Sería un gesto decente el que dieras el tuyo.

-Me llamo William Blake – respondió el chico con seguridad.

-Claro. Al igual que un poeta muggle bien conocido.

-¿Ah, sí?.¿Qué dijo tal poeta?

-"_La senda del exceso…_.

-…_lleva al palacio de la sabiduría._" – completó el joven con una sonrisa complacida – Veo que eres un entendido en la materia, Remus. Te subestimé. Soy un admirador de Blake y como nadie usa sus nombres reales lo usé. Pensé que aquí dentro nadie lo conocería. Me equivoqué. Me llamo Christopher Cohen.

-Tenías cara de llamarte así – dijo Lupin. Lo había reconocido desde que comenzó la pelea.

* * *

Uuuh, nada que decir. A veces siento que Remus es genial...pero es la minoria de las veces. El capitulo que viene sera buenisimo...si es que quieren ver tormento xD Por cierto, Blake es un mistico bien conocido. Veia cosas locas sin fumarse nada.

**RR!**

ivonne

Hola querida. Siento tu pequeña vuelta a la realidad. Me cuentas luego como salio todo. Te daria una de esas miles razones logicas de por que lo mas probable es que no sea nada de importancia...pero ¿vale realmente la pena? Me estoy dando cuenta que lo logico poco vale para los designios de la providencia...las cosas suelen suceder por los asuntos mas extraños, poco probables y hasta idiotas...pero pasan de todas formas. Apelando a los sentimientos solo puedo decirte que te deseo lo mejor (creo que mi pesimismo se refleja en el RR, lo siento, no siempre soy asi) ¿Es verdad que el famoso progenitor de tu hija lloraba de miedo? xD, dejame reirme..es que los hombres son tan cobardes y ni siquiera son ellos los que tienen el hijo ¬¬ Remus la va a sufrir, no se como pero la va a sufrir. Gracias por el saludo y en serio te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor porque te lo mereces ¡suerte!

lobitablack

Hola. Siento la demora ¬¬ pero es que no es facil coordinar todo. Ademas hace rato que se me paso el entusiasmo por el FF...debe ser porque vamos por los descuentos. Si, fue un capitulo raro porque volvio todo a la normalidad. Yo tambien me habia acostumbrado a la cursileria y de pronto ¡bum! cambio de escenario y de misiones. Proudfoot...si, supongo que sera uno de los mas dañados con el fin de la historia pero...¡asi es la vida! y los FF tambien xD. Que bueno que leas Castigo en las Mazmorras...es lejos mi FF mas querido, asi que cuando termine este, me dedicare a teminarlo. Cuidate tu tambien, saludos.

remusxtonks

Gracias por el saludo. Tambien agradezco que no tengas inspiracion para dejar RR porque hoy no la tengo para contestar. Entendi el chiste...casi que hice tanta aparicion de Savage pensando en ti...en realidad no muchas personas le tienen especial afecto. No creo que vea Batman a no ser que alguien se cuele a mi casa con la peli en la mano. Eso de no tomar desayuno es pesimo...pero puede traer buenos beneficios eh? Nunca he tenido a alguien preocupado por mi estado de salud como debe haberlo estado tu sexy profe por ti. Y estoy pensando seriamente en cederte a Savage...el problema es que quiero gozar un poco de una peticion. No he leido tu one shot, ahora lo leo. Saludos y nos leemos. Despues te cuento que me parecio tu one shot.

palemoonbeam

Siento haberte cortado la llave del rosa pastel. Ahora se viene otra cosa peor. Pero asi tienen que suceder las cosas...lamentablemente todo llega a su fin a excepcion de la biodegradacion de los pañales y los desechos toxicos. ¡Ey! Feliz cumple para ti tambien entonces. En general la gente de mi signo no me cae muy bien, o es lo que me queria hacer creer porque dicen que somos un signo aburrido. Mucho calor de hogar y bla bla, sensibles bla bla. Pero ahora me vengo a enterar que Cancer hay de cada especie, asi que no hay que subestimarnos. No actualizo tan rapido ¬¬ de hecho, este capitulo lo hice en TODO un dia. Mi vieja estaba que me pegaba por estar tanto rato en el computador, pero es que si no aprovecho en un dia, no me alcanza el tiempo. No conozco la cancion de Dylan, pero si me "Achacas" algo de el, yo agradecida. ¿Sabes que me cae bien de tu RR? que le eches algo de culpa a Tonks de lo sucedido. Es verad que no le dio mucho apoyo, pero tambien es comprensible, asi que hace mas creible todas las razones para que se separaran. y uuuh, que voy a estudiar en la "uni"es un tema complejo, ni siquiera quiero ir por el tema en concreto si no por el contexto. RR 2, dejemoslo en claro ¿te cae mal mi remus?.¿o es solo por momentos? porque realmente creo que Remus es feo y cobarde de vez en cuando, pero una cosa es esa y otra muy distinta es que odies a MI Remus. Porque sí, defendere a mis personajes hasta la muerte. Remus no sera de mi invencion, pero la seudo personalidad que le he dado es mia (es decir de mi invencion, no es que yo me parezca a remus) Como sea, encuentras que se nota a simple vista que Remus no quiere a Tonks? como deduce Proudfoot mas que nada porque es lo que quiere ver..porque esta claro por los comentarios que hacia que Proudfoot no confia en la fidelidad de Tonks...onda, sus pregunas de "si no volvieron no habra sido porque ella no queria" asi que su esperanza se basa en que él no la quiera a ella. Pero de ahi a que se note a la distancia que no la quiere?? o sea, Remus vive mirando a Tonks y babeando por ella...el problema es que tiene un sentido demasiado grande de la responsabilidad y todas esa mierdas. "agarrarse a combos" xD pense que era universal, es "agarrarse a golpes" Por cierto que es versemblanza? Ajaja, pense en el juramento hipocratico cuando invente lo de los aurores...me pillas en todo ¬¬ En realidad con el "linea a linea de cosas cursis" ya no me dan arcadas, ya pase la linea de la cursilidad y mamoneria..supieras las cosas que he hecho ultimamente, me da verguenza contarlas. Finalmente te propongo el lado tras las camaras de la realidad que planteaste con Tonks y Proudfoot. Ella se dara cuenta de que no lo quiere a el y que en realidad nunca dejo de querer a Remus. Volvera donde el lobito y el con su GRAN SENTIDO DE LA MORALIDAD le dira que no puede meterse con una mujer casada, pero sufrira en silencio por no poder tener lo que se le ofrece en bandeja. Proudfoot sera muy exitoso con los años, tanto asi que formara una empresa privada de investigadores. Al principio trabajara con Tonks, pero ella se aburrira del trabajo porque como toda buena Black renegada descubrira que no hay nada mas satisfactorio que el tener un hogar calido con la madre presente. Tonks es increiblemente fertil (cosa heredada de los tonks, porque los Black tienen problemas...es la unica solucion que encuentro a que Siriius no haya tenido hijos con la montonera de mujeres con las que se cruzo) entonces tendra tantos hijos y estara tan gorda que parecera una sra Weasley cualquiera...por otro lado Proudfoot acumula tanta fama con su empresa que las mujeres comienzan a lloverle. Una cosa mueve a la otra y sin darse cuenta (porque el es el marido ideal) termina en la cama de su secretaria ¿como pudo ser? Vuelve arrepentido donde Tonks porque el tambien tiene un gran sentido de la moralidad (a ella le gustan asi al parecer) y pide perdon. tonks se decepciona porque una cosa es que se haya casado con el marido ideal que no quiere y otra muy distinta tener que convivir con un tipo que no quiere y ademas perdio el adjetivo de ideal, asi que deja la casa y se va con sus hijos. Proudfoot llora, enloquece, pierde su trabajo y se suicida. Y entonces la historia si tiene sentido con las de Rowling porque los hijos de alguien quedan HUERFANOS. ¿Ves que la realidad no es nada bonita? Dejemoslo como esta...los protas estaran muertos, pero eso les quita tiempo para hacer tonteras. En fin, saludos, no desde Concepcion y claro, ¿como no iba a ser Mary?

Nataa

Nataa! Eres seca, eres mi madre xD ¿cómo cachaste que era Mary? Nah, eres idola, tienes una excelente comprension! que tu profe de lenguaje se vaya a...dar una vueltecita por alli. En todo caso no creo que Remus tenga la intencion de meterse con ella. En serio que no, y por otro lado no creo que a ella le interese tanto... Mary anda ahora en otra vola. Azkaban no le gusto mucho y lo unico que ansia es no volver alli. Jaja, el estilo de Tonks es ser arrastrada, probre. Me convenci! tengo que hacer que Remus se arrastre ahora, se lo merece. Nah! la serena y Valpo no son el sur xD y mis compañeras iban en el san esteban, asi que tu debis cachar. Siento lo de cohen. Saludos!

Dorita Tonks

Hola! Nataa sembro la duda en todas ¿Por que todos le tienen tanta mala a Mary? Es una persona de lo mas amorosa cuando la conoces xD ¿Si no se cansa de acosar a Remus? No lo esta acosando, solo necesitaba un empujoncito. aunque yo no confiaria tanto en ella,a la mas leve oportunidad buscara alguna revancha. Al igual que a ti ¡me encanta el Remus celoso! Saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

Bye! en el next chapter...

sra Weasley: Invite a la querida Tonks a comer con nosotros, pero parece que no vendra ¿has sabido de ella, Remus?  
Remus: No he estado en contacto con mucha gente...en todo caso, ella tiene su propia familia ¿no?  
sra. Weasley: (mirada molesta) Quizas...pero creo que planea pasar las navidades sola.  
Harry: (a Remus) el Patronus de Tonks ha cambiado de forma ¿por qué podria pasar eso?  
Remus (masticando con calma su pavo para terminar hablando a su pesar)A veces...un trauma emocional.  
Harry: Parecia grande, con cuatro patas..¿no podria ser...?

xD eso esta sacado del 6to...para que vean que JK nos daba pistas.


	48. Vacaciones de Navidad

_¿La luna llena dura sólo una noche. O cuenta tambien el dia? Si es así, hoy es luna llena_

**CAPITULO XLVIII: " VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD"**

En la casa de los aurores las cosas avanzaron como debían avanzar los días previos a Navidad. Como eran muy poco los alumnos que se quedaban en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, los aurores aprovecharon para tomárselas también, después de todo con tantos turnos continuos estaban más que exhaustos. La única que se quedaría a hacer medias jornadas sería Amber, porque durante el día el castillo se bastaba con los propios auxiliares de Hogwarts. Después de las vacaciones ella dejaría la casa y esa situación tenía a Savage con los pelos de punta.

-Me acosa más de lo debido – le susurraba a Tonks cada vez que tenía la posibilidad.

-Savage, en serio que tienes que dejar la paranoia. Amber no sería capaz de quebrantar ninguna regla.

-¡Eso es lo que quiere hacerles creer! – Tonks lo hizo a un lado para poder subir las escaleras. Su aspecto había cambiado drásticamente con el final de su relación con Remus. Volvió a perder completamente sus poderes de metamorfomaga, pero extrañamente con su cambio de aspecto, Proudfoot recuperó el buen humor. Y es que se había planteado una meta: no existía nada más placentero que rescatar a una doncella en peligro de su propio corazón destrozado.

A pesar de que Proudfoot había tenido razón al decir que Tonks pensaba en Remus cada vez que se iba a acostar (y como si fuera poco, al levantarse), ella intentaba por todos los medios de alejar esos pensamientos y centrarlos en cualquier cosa: su familia, sus amigos, sus compañeros. Había retomado sus amistades por medio de las lechuzas, cosa que había tenido bastante botada desde Remus. Volvió a contactar a June y se enteró de que paseaba por Francia en medio de un clima más agradable cerca del Mediterráneo. Se acordaba de ella, aunque Tonks notó que solía confundirla con otra persona en ciertos momentos. Volvió a comunicarse con amigos de Hogwarts y por supuesto con Bill que ya tenía la fecha fijada para su matrimonio con Fleur. Le contaba que su madre preguntaba constantemente por ella, así que le envió una lechuza también. Por supuesto la señora Weasley con su sentido femenino ampliamente desarrollado supo de inmediato que algo había sucedido con el tema innombrable.

_Querida Tonks: _

_ Me alegro mucho de que gracias a los asuntos de la Orden hayas tenido la posibilidad de recorrer tan hermosos paisajes. Sin embargo, no hace falta leer más de dos líneas de tu carta para notar que tienes pena. Se te nota en los comentarios que haces y hasta en la letra. Tienes Pena, de esa con mayúscula que se presiente a la distancia. No me gusta involucrarme en temas tan privados, pero me preocupa tu estado de ánimo, ya sabes que te quiero mucho y deseo lo mejor para ti. Deduzco que nuestro amigo lobo en común tiene algo que ver._

Tonks ya comenzaba a detestarla. Ni siquiera su madre se entrometía tanto. De hecho, la relación con su madre era algo distante. En general era a su padre a quién le contaba todo. Tanto así, que el famoso Ted Tonks conocía ciertos detalles sobre la vida de su hija que la señora Tonks se hubiese escandalizado en saber. Tonks le había contado sobre su primera borrachera, sobre su primer novio y hasta sobre el último.

_Mi chica traviesa:_

_ ¿Me creerías si te digo que desde que vi entrar a ese desconocido por mi puerta supe que algo había entre ustedes? Por supuesto que no se lo he dicho a tu madre, ya podrías imaginar la cara que pondría si se enterara de que nuestra hija comparte algo más que amistades con un hombre lobo. Sólo quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo para lo que necesites, desde que le parta la cara a ese imbécil hasta que le entregue la mano de mi hija si ella lo considera adecuado. Lo único que te pido es que no me obligues a decírselo a Dromeda._

Tonks sonreía cada vez que recibía carta de su padre. No entendía cómo aquel hombre había llegado a ser padre si era más inmaduro que ella misma. Parecía que nunca se daba cuenta de la gravedad de los asuntos. Todo podía resolverse con una pelea a golpes o con un matrimonio. Antes de que tomara la siguiente carta un_ crack_ sonó a sus espaldas y se volteó para comprobar que una vez más Proudfoot irrumpía en su habitación sin pedir permiso. Y una vez más lo hacía invadiendo su espacio personal. Siempre le hablaba de cerca como si le gustara intimidarla. Lo peor de todo, era que siempre lo conseguía.

-¿Qué haces, princesa?.¿No piensas arreglar tus cosas para las vacaciones?

-No estoy segura…la verdad es que no tengo decididos mis planes.

-¿Pero cómo? Quedan dos días.

-Lo sé. Pero no lo he decidido.

-Como siempre a última hora – comentó Proudfoot burlón.

-¿Cómo que siempre a última hora?

-Te recuerdo que soy yo quien debe despertarte cada mañana o si no sigues durmiendo hasta medio día.

-Nadie te pide que lo hagas.

-Es un placer hacerlo – dijo con una sonrisa seductora – De hecho ya te he sugerido que podríamos abreviar el trayecto que me tomo desde mi pieza a la tuya para despertarte.

Tonks se sonrojó bruscamente. Proudfoot anotó en su marcador mental 1 a 0.

-Dan, el dormir en una misma pieza no está permitido – dijo en un susurro, censurándolo.

-Tú no me lo permites – contraatacó el moreno – Además ahora saldremos de vacaciones…la casa quedará sola y…

-¡No!.¿Cómo se te ocurre? Amber estará aquí y además….nosotros no…

-Porque tú no quieres – invasión personal y reduciendo espacio.

-No tienes que hablarme a dos centímetros de distancia ¿sabes? – dijo ella comenzando a retroceder e intentando alejarlo.

-¿Por qué no? A mi me gusta. Me encanta tenerte cerca y sentir tu olor. Aunque no te bañes todos los días.

2-0. Tonks lo miró con censura y se puso a reír. Le lanzó un manotazo suave.

-¡Eres insoportable! Claro que me baño todos los días – la necesitaba algo más relajada.

-Oh, sabes qué acabo de recordar – Proudfoot sacudió su varita y sacó tal cual un mago muggle un ramo de flores – Que te tenía un regalo de Navidad adelantado.

Ella sonrió enternecida.

-Gracias, pero ya sabes que no me gustan las flores – dijo para picarlo.

-¿Quién te dijo que eran flores? Son chocolates. Sé que te encantan los chocolates.

2-1. _Merlín_, pensó Proudfoot. Algo en aquellas palabras habían borrado de frentón la sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

-¿Qué tienen de malo los chocolates?

-Nada. No he dicho nada. Están muy bien, gracias. Los comeré luego.

-No, no, señorita introvertida. Me dirás ahora mismo qué tienen mis chocolates de malo. Yo que me pasé toda una tarde comprándolos – dijo en falso tono sentido.

-No te hagas el ofendido – dijo ella en tono seco haciéndolo a un lado para seguir revisando sus cartas.

Proudfoot la miró con curiosidad intentando averiguar la razón oculta de su repentino cambio de humor. Se sentó en la cama y sin dejar de observarla, la respuesta salió a la luz.

-Es Lupin – dijo simplemente.

-¿Cómo? – dijo ella bajando las cartas y mirándolo.

-Siempre es Lupin lo que te pone así. No veo absoluta relación entre mi regalo y Lupin, pero apostaría mi cuenta en Gringotts a que tiene relación con él.

-¡Pues la acabas de perder! Si quieres que me olvide de él deberías dejar de nombrarlo a cada momento.

-¿Estás segura de que no tiene nada que ver? – preguntó él en tono seguro – Porque entonces no veo motivo para que te pongas así.

-¿Así cómo? – Tonks se pasó las manos por la cara, molesta – Sólo deja de restregarme todo el día en la cara de que tengo un problema y que Lupina aquí y allá y que tengo que olvidarlo porque lo sé ¡Por Merlín que lo sé! No necesito de tu ayuda ¿sí?

Proudfoot se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, pero esta vez sin intenciones de acorralarla.

-Pero es que yo quiero ayudarte. Te quiero, princesita y no me gusta verte así por algo que no vale la pena. Déjame ayudarte.

Tonks se dejó abrazar, mientras sentía que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

-¿Y cómo me vas a ayudar? Es ridículo. Ya se me pasará algún día…solo. Hay que darle tiempo.

-¿Sabes qué? – dijo Proudfoot separándose – Se me ocurre una excelente idea. Mi tío Jack es dueño de unas cabañas en los Alpes franceses y me ofreció una para pasar las vacaciones. Es eso o ir a pasar la navidad con mis padres a Surrey. Supongo que si tú quieres, podríamos ir…

-¿A los Alpes franceses? – preguntó Tonks algo insegura. Él asintió entusiasmado – No lo sé. Tendría que avisarles a mis padres. Además ¿No es algo frío?

-¡Aquí también hace frío, mujer! Estamos en invierno. No sé si te lo habrán enseñado en Hogwarts, pero por estas fechas la temperatura desciende varios grados en esta parte del mundo.

-¡Ya lo sé! – dijo ella sonriendo y molestándose a la vez por los comentarios de Proudfoot – Es sólo que…

-Vamos. Te invito sin compromisos de por medio. Sólo a pasarlo bien…como amigos. Podemos esquiar, hacer muñecos de nieve, tiranos por rampas en snowboard y finalmente llegar a las cabañas y tomarnos un chocolate caliente calefaccionándonos con una chimenea y el ocaso desde las montañas…

-¡Está bien, está bien! Lo hiciste parecer tan lindo que ahora me muero de ganas por ir.

-No hace falta que te mueras…al menos hasta que regresemos – dijo él alejándose con intenciones de dejar la habitación.

-¡Espera! – dijo ella. Él se volvió – Yo…no sé como agradecértelo.

-Nah, no hace falta. En realidad soy yo el que te tiene que agradecer a ti. Pasar las vacaciones con el loco tío Jack no es algo que me vanaglorie de querer compartir solo – esta vez Proudfoot dejó pasar unos tres segundos en su ida hacia la puerta, para luego volverse – Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sí que hay una manera en que puedes agradecérmelo.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó ella con su disposición más solícita, tanto así que no atinó a negarse cuando Proudfoot se dirigió lentamente a ella para darle un breve beso en los labios.

-Algo como eso – contestó él con una mueca de "podría ser mejor" antes de dejar la habitación y anotar en el marcador un 3 a 1.

Y las vacaciones aún no comenzaban.

--

Por otro lado en Underground, los días anteriores a la navidad habían sido eternos. Mary y Remus habían llegado al refugio una semana y media antes y ya estaban desesperados por salir. Y era que bajo tierra el tiempo parecía transcurrir mucho más lento. Básicamente porque no había nada que hacer. Todo se resumía a levantarse, ordenar las camas, comer, nada, comer, nada, dormir. Algunos se distraían jugando a las cartas, jugando a "doctores y pacientes", contando sus vidas, y los que podían salían a conseguir algo de comida (aunque por lo general había personas designadas para eso) o al menos a respirar aire fresco porque para Remus eso era lo que más mal lo tenía…o eso quería creer él. Insistía en pensar que el aire enrarecido de Underground le causaba esos vómitos y fiebres que tenía últimamente.

Sobre Greyback poco se sabía. Durante la semana y media que llevaban en el refugio, Remus lo había visto tres veces y sus funciones se limitaban a hablar con ciertos grupos, comer como un cerdo y reírse para hacerse notar. Pero no daba mucho resultado. La mayoría lo ignoraba olímpicamente como si sólo fuera un licántropo más. Remus se apostaba la cola a que intentaba movilizar gente a las causas de Voldemort, pero por algún motivo los licántropos se mostraban reacios a cooperar. Undreground simplemente no era un buen lugar para cerrar tratos. Todos estaban descontentos y hambrientos, por lo que Remus dedujo que si Greyback no ofrecía comida no sería mucho lo que conseguiría de aquellos licántropos. Esperaba pacientemente el día en que se acercara a hablar con él. Probablemente no lo reconocería. Greyback mordía a tantas personas por año como James le escribía cartas de amor a Lily en Hogwarts…algo incontable.

Mary en cambio había encontrado cosas algo más productivas como amigarse con todas las chicas que encontró a su paso. La pobre se había tenido que acostumbrar desde siempre a compartir con hombres y hasta hace poco no había notado las grandes diferencias que había en el mundo real entre hombres y mujeres. Le había molestado tanto el que se privilegiara a unos por el simple hecho de llevar el apellido, que Remus temía que con sus nuevas amistades no formaran una revuelta y se quedaran con el control de Undreground. Conversaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada sobre las diferencias de salarios, presas, liderazgo y tantos otros temas que algunos ya empezaban a molestarse.

-Dulzura ¡quieres cerrar el pico! Algunos intentamos dormir – había soltado un licántropo una noche en que las mujeres del grupo de Mary se habían extralimitado con el ruido.

-¿Me estás amenazando?.¡Escucha cerdo machista! Aquí nadie me va a hacer callar, menos un hombre como tú – y varios aplausos y abucheos contra el tipo por parte de las chicas.

Pero dejando de lado esos temas, las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas por no decir aburridas. Lo único que preocupaba a Remus era su deficiente salud. Desde que había entrado a Undreground que sentía náuseas, tenía fiebre y vomitaba todo lo que se echara a la boca. Ya ni siquiera tenía ánimos para dejar la cama. Se quedaba todo el día en ella y su única compañía era curiosamente Blake, como llamaban todos al hijo de Denis. Era un chico curioso. Por un lado aparentaba ser rudo y buscaba peleas apenas alguien insinuara algo. Los de los catres cercanos lo llamaban "mechita corta", pues no hacía falta más que una mirada desagradable para que Blake se le echara encima para matarlo a golpes. Era mal educado, grosero y agresivo. Pero por el otro lado era un chico brillante que se sabía la bibliografía completa de cualquier autor por desconocido que fuera. Sabía de música, de pintura, de filosofía, de quidditch y (¡vaya sorpresa!) tenía un talento natural para identificar la pureza de sangre con sólo echarle un vistazo a la persona. Remus le había preguntado cómo se daba cuenta.

-No lo sé. La gente de sangre pura tiene un no se qué. Se les nota – Remus había sonreído. Sólo los mismos sangre limpia tenían esa habilidad. En Hogwarts Sirius solía burlarse de eso, pero siempre sabía distinguirlos.

Como decía, su salud era algo que comenzaba a alarmar a Remus. Y era precisamente porque sabía la razón: Tonks. Al principio todo el cambio de hábitat le había hecho olvidarse de los detalles, o más bien dejarlos de lado. Pero ahora que no tenía nada en qué ocuparse, no podía evitar pensar en ella día y noche, mientras comía, mientras se bañaba, mientras fingía escuchar a los demás pensaba en ella y no eran precisamente pensamientos agradables. Solía imaginársela con Proudfoot pasándola bien, riéndose, olvidándolo por completo. Y siempre ella era muy inteligente y muy ocurrente y muy hermosa. Tanto así que ya no podía soportarlo. Le dolía todo mucho. Sabía que la estaba idealizando, pero siempre terminaba por convencerse de que sus ensoñaciones no se parecían ni la quinta parte a lo que ella era. Tonks era mucho mejor en la realidad. Pasaba lista a todos los momentos compartidos desde que la había conocido por primera vez en Grimmauld Place, cuando la había ayudado a levantarse en innumerables ocasiones luego de chocar con el paragüero de la entrada, en el departamento de Misterios, en San Mungo, en las sesiones de la Orden, comiendo helados en Diagon Alley, discutiendo, burlándose de Dumbledore o de Mundungus, haciendo el amor en el Chevette, comiendo hamburguesas en las gasolineras de la carretera y el recuerdo más potente: la noche en el valle de la luna. Todo, absolutamente todo había sido tan perfecto que no llegaba a comprender cómo la había cagado tanto ¿Por qué tenía que tenerle miedo a todo? Si las cosas eran tan sencillas y estaban tan bien.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Presintió que la temperatura volvería a subirle. Lo peor eran las alucinaciones. Porque una cosa era pensar en ella todo el día y no dormir por eso, y otra muy distinta era que en los breves minutos en que lograba conciliar el sueño gracias al cansancio de la fiebre, se la imaginara también a ella. En su mayoría, sueños eróticos que le dejaban la temperatura más alta todavía si es que eso era posible. Y tenía que levantarse en mitad de la noche al baño a terminar la tarea porque ya no aguantaba más. Además estaba el tema de la comida. Vivía con un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía comer, y si a veces sentía hambre probaba algo del asqueroso maíz molido, pero era inútil porque todo terminaba en el escusado. Tenía el estómago hecho un revoltijo y eso que hacía días no probaba más que agua. El jugo de frutas también terminaba en el baño. Sin contar con que las medidas de higiene en Undreground eran un verdadero desastre. Remus estaba asqueado de tener que usar las mismas sábanas apestadas de su propio sudor por las calenturas. Aunque mucho no le importaba. Estaba más allá de cualquier umbral de tolerancia. Sólo tenía un pensamiento en la mente y todo lo demás le valía mierda. Ya no le interesaba ni la misión de Dumbledore, ni que Greyback se paseara con total libertad frente a sus narices, ni que Mary planeara su muerte un día de estos, ni la navidad, ni Proudfoot, ni siquiera su estado de salud. Lo único que quería era morirse de una vez para que todo terminara porque todo eso era demasiado para una pobre alma como la suya. Y todo lo hacía por ella, pero sin embargo no podía vivir sin ella. Mary empezó a preocuparse. Quería ver a Remus muerto, pero no de aquella forma tan natural. Al menos exigía a la providencia poder ver correr algo de sangre. Pero ya veía que un día de esos Remus se le iba para el otro lado y ella sin poder evitarlo.

-Te preparé una sopa de pollo – le dijo

-Pensé que el cocinarle a un hombre no era algo de tu estilo

-Tuve que enterrarle un cuchillo en la mano al abusivo de Mark, pero me quedó deliciosa - dijo ella evitando la pregunta. La verdad es que lo que más le había costado de preparar la sopa, era tener que admitir que le cocinaba a un hombre como toda una sometida dueña de casa.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar? – preguntó él con un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes, no le eché veneno.

Remus se sentó impulsado por un resorte y tomó el pocillo que Mary le tendía para probar algunas cucharadas. Si eso contenía veneno, su suplicio acabaría pronto.

-Y cuéntame, Remus ¿Tienes idea de qué te tiene así?

-Puede que la falta de aire respirable.

-Si fuera por eso yo estaría igual. Puede que alguien te haya echado algún maleficio – Mary le echó un vistazo a su compañero. Las ojeras le llegaban a media cara, estaba más flacucho que un thestral y tenía la cara de un pálido verdoso nada saludable. Más canas cubrían su antes castaño pelo y tenía el aspecto de haber sobrevivido a un tornado. Pena, fue el diagnóstico de la chica. Eso resumía todo. Remus tenía una pena acumulada que se le manifestaba en malestares físicos ¿Pena por qué? Eso estaba por verse - ¿Sabes algo, Lupin? Tu aspecto me recuerda a Jill ¿Te acuerdas de ella? – Jill había sido una chica del grupo que había muerto mientras cazaban durante una luna llena. Nadie la había extrañado mayormente y no había estado mucho tiempo con ellos. Lo que más recordaba Remus de ella era que estaba loca por Denis. Nunca había visto a una chica tan obsesionada por un hombre. Por supuesto Denis la había mantenido un rato en el juego, pero pronto se había aburrido y la había dejado. Desde entonces la chica se dejó estar y parecía un zombie. Perdió interés por todo y probablemente debido a esa razón no se había ni percatado de que un cazador furtivo le pisaba los talones para dispararle la bala que acabó con su vida – Era la chica que babeaba por Denis. Tu aspecto se parece al de ella cuando se enteró de que él estaba acostándose con la traficante de armas – Remus la ignoró - ¿Tienes algún problema como ese?.¿Alguna chica de la que te enamoraste te dejó?

Al escuchar la palabra "chica" y "enamorarse" Remus sintió que el aire le faltaba y al inspirar le subió una náusea que le impidió llegar al baño para vomitar. Volcó toda la sopa de pollo que había alcanzado a ingerir a un lado de la cama.

-Merlín, esto es asqueroso – dijo Mary poniéndose de pie antes de irse – Te doy un consejo, olvídate de todo esto, Remus. Las mujeres somos todas unas perras y si te dejó fue porque ya no te quería. No vale la pena sentirse mal.

Blake se acercó para ayudarle con un movimiento de varita a limpiar el vómito. Limpió todo el desastre con la sopa y cuando todo se veía mínimamente limpio se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-¿Cómo estás, hermanito? – Remus contestó con algo parecido a un gruñido. Seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Mary. Como si pudiera olvidarlo todo tan fácilmente. De alguna extraña manera sentía que sí valía la pena. Tonks valía la pena a cualquier suplicio. Pero no sabía cuánto más podría soportar sin estar con ella. Comenzaba a parecerle una necesidad que no estaba dispuesto a seguirse negando – Creo que es la falta de aire lo que te afecta. Yo también me sentí algo mareado los primeros días, pero ya te acostumbrarás ¿Sabes? Creo que acabo de darme cuenta de qué cosa distingue a los sangre limpia de los sangre mezclada – Remus se acomodó en la cama. Comenzaba a sentir frío y la conversación no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero al menos Blake era siempre un invitado algo más interesante que cualquier otro – El tener hijos entre ellos les da a los sangre limpia la característica de ser idiotas. Son siempre torpes o tienen alguna discapacidad mínima como problemas de visión (usan lentes), problemas a la piel o cojean al andar.

-Deduzco que los sangre limpia no son de tu gusto – le contestó Remus fijándose en el techo.

El chico se contentó con encogerse de hombros.

-Todos tenemos uno en la familia – dijo con pesar.

-Habla. No tengo nada mejor que hacer que escuchar tus historias familiares – dijo Remus con un sincero desgano. Sabía que el averiguar cosas del chico era algo de suma importancia, pero él lo hacía como una forma de evasión – Me harías un favor.

-Bueno… - Blake no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar – la verdad es que tengo toda una falsa historia familiar formada para evitar preguntas, pero me caes bien y creo que cuando te recuperes con suerte te acordaras, así que ¿qué más da si te cuento la verdadera? – Remus gruñó para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo – Mi mamá es sangre limpia y no tengo la menor idea de quién es mi padre.

-¿Así como que ni siquiera tienes una mínima idea?

-Bueno, la verdad es que sé cuál es su nombre, pero de poco sirve en este mundo un nombre que probablemente no utiliza. Mi nombre es su nombre. Ya sabes, la típica idiotez ególatra de repetir nombres. Y hasta hace poco no tenía más que eso. Mi madre lo odia e intentó borrar todo indicio suyo de la casa.

-¿Y por qué lo odia?

-Porque…los sangre limpia son así ¿sabes? No me malinterpretes, yo amo a mi madre aunque sea una mujer desequilibrada y obsesionada con temas añejos, pero ella es así. Mi padre es un hombre lobo. Ya te puedes imaginar que una relación así no funcionaría. Él fue mordido luego de que yo naciera y un buen día desapareció, supongo que influenciado por mi madre.

-¿O sea que tú naciste antes de que él fuera un hombre lobo?

-Exacto.

-Entonces ¿por qué tú también lo eres?

Blake sonrió.

-Esa es la parte interesante de la historia. Bien resumido, mi madre me tenía un poco enfermo ¿Me imaginas siendo un chico bueno que asiste a fiestas de té, rodeado de gente que habla sólo sobre árboles genealógicos, relaciones convenientes e importancia de los familiares en cargos políticos dentro del Ministerio? – Remus negó con vehemencia – Pues así era mi vida con ella. Estaba obsesionada con el tema. Vivíamos asistiendo a las juntas de la alta sociedad mágica, gente mucho más retorcida que en los más bajos mundos. Son gente perversa, no te lo niego. Además siempre sentí curiosidad por saber cómo era mi padre – Remus estaba que vomitaba de nuevo. Gracias a él, esa posibilidad le sería negada al chico – Averigüé de él gracias a mis incansables búsquedas en los libros genealógicos. Resulta que Cohen no es un apellido sangre limpia. Deduje que de ahí mi madre no quisiera hablar de él.

-¿Co…Cohen no es el apellido de tu madre? – algo no cuadraba según las informaciones que el castaño tenía.

-¡No! Se nota que no sabes del tema. Cohen no es para nada un apellido sangre limpia. Mi madre evidentemente intentó cambiarlo, pero no tenía suficientes pruebas de que mi padre fuera un mal tipo. Para el cambio de apellido necesitaba antecedentes como que él nos hubiera abandonado o que nos maltratara, pero no poseía nada de eso, por lo que supe que el tipo había sido más bien echado por ella ¿Por qué razón entonces, si es que mi madre se había casado con mi padre sabiendo que él era un sangre mezclada, se habría separado luego? Tenía que existir una segunda razón más poderosa.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-"La familia es el paraíso anticipado" – dijo en tono sarcástico – A mi madre no le fue tarea fácil volver a gozar de una buena reputación dentro de mi familia sangre limpia. Como se casó con mi padre, ellos la marginaron al instante, y sólo logró volver por medio de favores, atenciones y engaños. Su historia oficial era que mi padre la había obligado a casarse por medio de un Imperius y que yo no podía tener responsabilidad alguna de esa unión. La familia me aceptó con cierta reticencia, pero a mi madre nunca la volvieron a aceptar del todo. Ya sabes lo que dicen "un pariente pobre, es siempre un pariente lejano". Mi madre nunca recuperó su prestigio. Había sido deshonrada por un sangre mestiza y como sabían unos pocos, por un licántropo. Por tanto, siempre hubo parientes que no estuvieron de acuerdo con su regreso al núcleo familiar, y qué mejor forma de demostrarlo que meterle cizaña a su único hijo. Haciendo las preguntas adecuadas no me costó mucho trabajo enterarme en unos minutos de algunos detalles de mi padre que mi madre había intentado borrar con años de esfuerzo. Lo que sabía entonces era que mi padre era un hombre lobo que nos había abandonado y que llevaba mi mismo nombre: Cristopher Cohen.

-¿Tú padre se llama Cristopher Cohen? – Remus no se imaginaba cómo nunca pudo sospechar que Denis Gall no era más que un nombre falso.

-Sí ¿Por qué? – Blake lo miraba con curiosidad - ¿Lo conoces?

A Remus ya le volvían las náuseas. Negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, supuse que no llevaría el mismo nombre todavía. El asunto es que quise enterarme de más cosas. Quería conocerlo. Fue entonces cuando empecé a colarme en el mundo de los licántropos. Existen focos de ubicación. Partí por el callejón Knocturn. Con mi estrecho mundo de niño rico pensaba que era el único lugar donde se paseaban los "semihumanos" o "magos tenebrosos" y con el tiempo descubrí que los últimos se reúnen en casas a tomar el té – agregó una risita divertida – Era muy ingenuo. Crecí en un mundo de viejas anticuadas, pero me convertí en el poco tiempo de conocer a la gente real, esa que anda en las calles y trabaja para conseguir cosas. Me hice de algunos amigos. O eso creía yo. Ahí fue cuando aprendí que alguien que te da datos o te deja dormir en su casa no es precisamente un amigo. La gente real también es cruel e interesada.

Remus se pasó la mano por la cara.

-¿Te hiciste amigo de licántropos y alguien por casualidad te mordió?

Blake asintió.

-¿Sabes? No creo que sea algo tan terrible como todos lo pintan. Te conviertes en lobo una vez al mes y ya está – él y Remus tenía una visión totalmente opuesta del asunto. Si pensara como él, ya estaría casándose con Tonks. Un nuevo retorcijón en el estómago le impidió seguir pensando por ese camino – Mi madre se enteró y quedó la grande. Hacía tiempo que me venía sermoneando por mis salidas nocturnas y por los amigos que llevaba a casa. El último día en la casa tuvimos una gran discusión. Le dije todo lo que pensaba sobre sus ridículos aires de grandeza, cuando en realidad toda la familia la detestaba. Me echó de la casa y me despidió con una mítica frase: "El hijo del ladrón acaba fácilmente por hacerse ladrón. El lobezno siente el instinto del lobo" No la he vuelto a ver. Le mando una lechuza todas las semanas. Jamás me las responde y apostaría que las quema sin abrirlas.

-¿Ahora vive sola?

-Nah. A veces la va a visitar un viejo aristócrata. Es un familiar lejano. Se acuesta con ella y le promete que se va a separar de su esposa, pero yo sé que no va a ser así. Le dará algo de compañía supongo. Una vez lo dejé con una contusión cerebral, al mal parido. Mi madre me insistió en que no me entrometiera porque _ese_ mal parido estaba pagando mi educación. A él tampoco lo volví a ver, pero estoy seguro de que se las ingenió para volver a verla. Al parecer la quiere, sólo que es tan hipócrita como todos los sangre limpia, que no se atreve a admitirlo.

-Una interesante historia – comentó Remus – Y ¿encontraste a tu padre?

-No todavía. Pero no pierdo la esperanza de encontrarlo. Aquí está lleno de hombres lobo. Puede que si no lo he visto aún, alguien debe de conocerlo.

-¿Y qué si lo has visto pero no sabes que es él? – Remus no estaba seguro de si Denis le había dicho que era su padre y Blake lo había olvidado por el asunto de la ratonera del Ministerio en Howling Plot, donde les habían borrado a todos el recuerdo de Denis y el grupo y por supuesto del ejército; o si simplemente Denis nunca se lo había dicho.

-Tengo esa impresión de que cuando uno conoce a su progenitor sabe que es él ¿no?

-Progenitor. Exactamente es eso. Creo que a un padre podrías conocerlo en cualquier parte, pero ese sujeto del que me hablas es sólo tu progenitor. Si hubiese sido tu padre, hubiera intentado contactarte.

-Quizás lo hizo. No me atrevería a juzgarlo aún. En eso de contactarme, mi madre podría haber tenido harto que ver con que nunca sucediera.

Remus se encogió de hombros. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía por la situación, casi que le había hecho un favor al chico. Siempre creería que su padre de alguna manera había sido un gran sujeto. Mejor que nunca llegara a desilusionarse.

En eso llegaba Mary con otro pocillo entre sus manos.

-Tómatelo – ordenó.

-No quiero más comida. Nunca más – dijo Remus tapándose la boca con las sábanas. El simple recuerdo de la sopa le daba náuseas.

-No es comida. Es una poción contra el malestar. Me costó convencer a Ruth, la chica que tiene un magíster en Pociones, para que te la preparara.

-No quiero nada de eso.

-No es una pregunta, Lupin. No quiero verte así.

Remus miró a Blake con cara de interrogación.

-Desde cuándo te importaba tanto mi salud. Pensé que querías verme muerto.

-Exacto – respondió ella tendiéndole el pocillo – La diferencia es que quiero verte morir de una forma lenta, dolorosa, sangrienta y violenta. Y morir de amor me parece la cursilidad más repugnante. Probablemente a ti podría gustarte, pero yo me opongo a algo que pueda causarte placer. Ahora tómatelo.

El castaño no encontró excusa a eso. Se tomó la poción hasta el fondo. Saboreó el gusto a hierba que tenía y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió al baño. Estuvo media hora allí y vomitó todo lo que había comido hasta los trece años. Cuando salió se sentía cien veces mejor.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó ella.

-Me siento….bien, gracias – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Le pedí a los centinelas que te dejaran pasar. Vas a salir durante las vacaciones y te vas a quedar ese tiempo afuera. No sé si irás donde te encontré o con tus amiguitos magos – dijo despectivamente – Pero necesitas del aire puro por un tiempo. Nos vemos – dijo entregándole su maleta.

Remus se veía contrariado.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? – logró preguntar después.

-Ya te lo dije. Además debemos cuidarnos las espaldas entre nosotros. Después de todo, eres mi mejor enemigo. Es más de lo que pido. Ya perdí la fe en los amigos.

Y entonces él dejó Undreground con un único objetivo claro. Pasar las navidades en el cálido hogar de los Weasley. Si es que lo recibían.

--

-¿Cómo no te iba a recibir? – se escandalizó la señora Weasley mientras le servía una doble ración de pastel de calabaza – Eres un ingrato, Remus. No hemos sabido nada de ti en este último tiempo. Estás muy delgado. De seguro esos hombres lobo no te están tratando bien – Había llegado hacía diez días a la Madriguera y la señora Weasley seguía comentando sobre su desnutrido aspecto. Harry también había ido a pasar las vacaciones y se iba junto con Ginny y Ron al día siguiente a Hogwarts.

-Hago lo que se puede. No son gente tan amable como ustedes – para la señora Weasley ese era el mayor elogio. Más aún después de la visita de Percy que había ido sólo para hablar de temas de trabajo. Al parecer Scrimgeour intentaba lavarle el cerebro a Harry. En todo caso no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle todo por un simple elogio. Había un tema que tenía más que molesta a la señora Weasley. Y era que su hijo Bill se iba a casar con una pelandrusca por culpa de que su nuera ideal estaba enamoradísima de él. Lo mínimo era que él la correspondiera.

-¿Has sabido de Tonks últimamente? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso – evitó la pregunta Remus concentrándose en su comida – No he estado hablando con nadie de la Orden en el último tiempo…

-Pensé que Tonks era algo más que "alguien de la Orden" – Remus la miró asustado – Ya sabes, se llevaban muy bien. Eran buenos amigos.

-Ah, bueno. Eso sí.

-¿Sabes? Al otro día me llegó una lechuza de ella ¿Te imaginas que se está pasando las vacaciones en los Alpes franceses? – Remus no la miró y siguió interesado en su plato – Y con nada menos que un noviecito suyo.

Remus carraspeó. Una parte de su pastel se le había quedado pegada en el paladar.

-¿Novio?.¿Tonks tiene novio?

-Bueno, eso no fue lo que ella dijo, pero ¿qué más podría ser? Una no se va por las vacaciones sola con un tipo con el cual no tiene una relación. Y menos a un lugar tan aislado como las montañas.

Él asintió.

-¿Mencionó algún nombre?

-No ¿Por qué?

Por suerte para el castaño, Ginny llegaba corriendo en ese momento.

-¡Mamá, mamá! Tonks está en la puerta.

Ok. Entonces Remus sí que se atragantó con el pastel de calabaza. Había perdido la esperanza de que llegara a darse un paseo por la madriguera si ese era el último día de vacaciones. Más al enterarse de que andaba por las montañas con Proudfoot. Pero a la primera mención de que la chica estaba allí, se le revolvió todo el estómago y volvió a sentirse casi tan mal como hacía diez días en Undreground. Sin embargo el mareo tenía también su mezcla de felicidad. Era como elegir si se estaba mejor tranquilo o emocionado. Cuando Tonks no estaba cerca pensaba que era mejor estar tranquilo, sin pensar en ella. Pero ahora que la tenía cerca, pensaba que lo mejor era verla aunque se sintiera pésimo del estómago y de los nervios.

Tonks entró por la puerta de la cocina con una gran sonrisa pero apenas reconocerlo, torció el gesto. La señora Weasley, expectante de las reacciones entre los dos, los miraba con el ojo crítico de una especialista en animales en un safari. Ella misma había invitado a Tonks y había olvidado mencionar el detalle de que Lupin también estaría allí. Ella estaba como en los días anteriores a su viaje en Latinoamérica, con el pelo grisáceo, delgada, pero algo más contenta que él. No tenía ojeras ni estaba pálida ni tenía cara de querer salir huyendo en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, él no huyó. Fue más. La saludó con efusiva gracia, escuchó sus historias sobre las montañas (aunque ella nunca mencionó el nombre Proudfoot) y hasta hizo preguntas para aclarar sus dudas sobre la descripción del lugar. A la hora de la cena cuando todos los Weasley, Harry y él estuvieron sentados a la mesa, él se sentó junto a ella.

Tonks no sabía qué pensar. Pero apenas su mirada se topó con la de él cuando buscaba la sal en la mesa, supo qué era lo que pasaba. Remus estaba desesperado. De hecho buscaba todo el tiempo hacer contacto visual, sonreírle. _Se está haciendo el lindo_, pensó en tono de pregunta. Remus quería volver. No había dudas al respecto. No habría actuado así si no fuera por eso. Estaba arrepentido. Lo podía notar en sus ojos rojos y ojerosos que no delataban más que noches en vela.

-¿Has dormido bien? – le preguntó en un susurro con malicia – Pareces cansado.

Remus veía la pregunta que se le ofrecía y se aferró a ella como a un clavo sobresaliente.

-No. Sabes que no puedo dormir bien. Sabes el _por qué_. Pensé que a ti también te pasaba.

Tonks interpretó esa respuesta como cualquier cosa, menos como un intento de arreglar su situación. Para ella no había mejor solución que esa. Quería estar con Remus, pero definitivamente no de aquella forma. Ella ya se había arrastrado demasiado. No era justo que él no hiciera lo mismo cuando había sido su culpa el que terminaran. Pero indudablemente no sospechaba lo mal que lo estaba pasando él.

-No, en realidad no me pasa.

-Yo…te echo de menos – le susurró mientras el señor Weasley preguntaba a Harry por el uso del fascinante objeto muggle que era el televisor.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Remus se mordió la lengua. Lo peor había pasado ¿cierto? No podía volver atrás. La tenía al lado suyo y se moría por raptársela e ir al garaje de los Weasley para comérsela a besos, pero NO. No podía hacerle eso. Ella claramente no lo echaba de menos tanto como él a ella. Pues que siguiera adelante. Era lo mejor. Podría tener hijos con Proudfoot, ser feliz, tener una casa, tener dinero (cosa que a él siempre le costaría conseguir) y nada, absolutamente nada que él le pudiera dar compensaría lo que podía obtener con cualquier otro hombre.

-Que tengo que ir al baño – dijo en tono urgido mientras pedía permiso y subía las escaleras.

No se despidió de ella. Media hora más tarde ella dejaba la Madriguera para al día siguiente volver al trabajo. La señora Weasley subió al segundo piso preocupada por el estado de Remus.

-Remus ¿estás bien?

-No.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Un estómago nuevo – no podía creer que hubiese dicho eso en voz alta – Es decir, creo que estoy mejor.

-Si necesitas algo me avisas – dijo la señora Weasley alejándose con preocupación.

Remus se quedó un momento más abrazado al escusado mientras pensaba que Tonks era de lejos la chica que más mal lo había tenido. Y con seguridad a la que más había querido.

* * *

Yadawaaa! Holi. No me gusta la ultima parte del capitulo. Es corta y no demuestra lo pesimo que lo esta pasando Remus. Es mas...deberia haber hecho el asunto mucho mas grafico. Muahaha sufre!! Pero no salio...ademas tendria que actualizar quizas que dia. El siguiente capitulo es...el 13 de enero!!

**RR!**

ivonne910

Uff! Alivio total. Los médicos no son alarmistas...conozco uno de cerca y mi diagnostico es que son pesimistas. Asi que puedes tener en el ovario un quiste del porte de un grano de arena y para ellos siempre podra ser cancer. Pero al menos si no necesitas intervencion quirurgica, todo bien :) Eres mi idola, comadre. Desde ahora te levantare un altar...¿como es eso de tener un parto sin anestesia?! Es que me llegan a doler las muelas de solo pensarlo. Sobre Remus...no se a ti, a mi no me parecio suficiente sufrimiento. Podria hacerlo continuado. El otro doctorcito volvio al juego? Mm, interesante. Saludos y nos leemos.

remusxtonks

Me estas convenciendo sobre eso de ir a ver Batman...pero no estoy segura todavia. Lo que mas odio es perder plata viendo peliculas que no valen la pena. Por eso casi nunca voy al cine y siempre digo "nunca mas veo en el cine las de HP" Mentira. Sobre Savage en serio que te lo doy, pero el permiso legal no te lo paso hasta que me convensas con algo GRANDE ¿Que tal una mini mini historia en el prox RR de lo que piensas hacer con el? Digo, para hacerme una idea. Sobre tu romance ilegal con tu profesor..bueno son cosas que no puedo comentar hasta no tener todos los antecedentes. Pero opino que siempre es mejor arriesgarse :) Saludos y nos vemos en MSN

GemitaZeros

Me encanta la palabra molar xD Asi que si mi historia mola, te agradezco desde ya el RR. Ya se lo que me vas a decir ¬¬ que mi Remus no se parece al Remus Lupin de los libros..pero yo he intentado hacer lo mejor que puedo. Es un personaje complicado porque por un lado es calmadito, pero eso no me explica que sea amigo de James y Sirius y que se termine relacionando con una niña 13 años menor (o 12 o 14, ya ni se). Y que tenga amiguitos como Mary y haya vivido con ellos por tanto tiempo. algo loquillo debe ser. Asi que lo que engancha de este FF es el primer capitulo?? Interesante que alguien lo haya dicho...debe ser por Sirius (babaaaa) xD  
SAludos y muchas gracias por tu comentario, lectora nueva. Y no te preocupes, que este FF llegara a su fin y no se quedara aqui.

lobitablack

Te doy las bendiciones de Santa Givana (la "dionisia" actual) para que se te pase la resaca ¡que cosa mas desagradable! Te comprendo, hermana xD  
Mary no tiene malas intenciones...tiene las peores xD. Nah, la verdad es que no hay que asustarse con ella. Ya vimos que de una extraña forma la chica se rehabilitó en Azkaban (cosa que no pasó con Sirius). Sobre el adelanto, no es que estuviera en el chap, mas bien era lo que decia el 6to libro. Sobre Caspian, no hay comentario mas que hacer. Si el rubio es Peter...mm, no es para tanto, en mi humilde opinion. SAludos


	49. Cumpleaños Feliz

**CAPÍTULO XLIX: " CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ"**

Remus se rascó la frente. Observaba a Blake desde hacía un rato. No podía perderlo de vista ni por un momento. Se había peleado a golpes con los del grupo de Malcolm Gallagher y tenía una gran contusión en el pómulo. No era algo nuevo. Las marcas de pelea se borraban fácilmente con pociones, aunque Blake vivía con uno que otro rasguño. Lo interesante había sido el motivo de la pelea, que tenía a Remus con los nervios más destrozados de lo que los tenía desde ya. Todo había comenzado con un simple juego de naipes. Al parecer a Gallagher le pareció mal la excesiva felicidad del chico ante la victoria.

-Deja de pavonearte – se quejó – Eres apenas un crío con problemas de adaptación. El que hayas ganado el juego no significa nada.

-¿Un crío?.¿Crees que soy un crío? – Blake ya comenzaba a levantarse.

-Eso he dicho ¿Aparte de crío eres sordo? Apuesto a que ni siquiera has alcanzado la mayoría de edad y te crees con el derecho de burlarte en mi cara, mocoso de mierda. Si me entero de que hiciste trampa…

-¡Yo no hago trampa! Voy a arrancarte la cara… - el moreno se subió a la mesa para arrojarse sobre Gallagher, pero no contaba con que los de su grupo le impidieran el paso y lo dejaran con una muela menos. Se secó con un manotón la sangre que le salía de la comisura de los labios – Ya tengo los 23 – dijo.

Gallagher se burló.

-Claro. Me equivoqué en cuánto ¿un par de meses?

Blake lo ignoró. La verdad era, Remus lo acababa de recordar, que cumplía los 23 el día siguiente. Y todavía tenía muchas preguntas al respecto. Para empezar, la carta que le sería entregada por el abogado de Denis podía contener o no la información que Remus necesitaba impedir que se supiera ¿cómo saberlo? Simplemente tendría que quitársela, pero no lo veía muy fácil. Había averiguado sobre los papeles mágicos y la magia legal era un asunto delicado. Al parecer la única forma factible de obtener esa carta sin perder parte importante de su anatomía, era pidiéndole al destinatario la carta y recibirla de sus propias manos, cosa que Blake jamás haría sin antes haberla leído. Otra gran interrogante era cómo llegaría a Underground el abogado. Los vigilantes jamás lo dejarían pasar si no era un hombre lobo (y no lo era) y por otra parte cómo encontraría él mismo Undreground si era casi inubicable. Supuso que de eso no debía preocuparse. Si el abogado no llegaba, mejor para él.

Siguió observando al muchacho. Se sentía demasiado culpable al verlo y saber por todo lo que había pasado sólo para encontrar a un padre que estaba muerto. Él mismo lo había matado. Al menos ese pensamiento lo tenía más ocupado y sus malestares estomacales habían disminuido casi por completo. Aunque no había podido recuperar el sueño. Pasaba las noches en vela y no fue distinto esa noche.

Luego de que todos se fueran a dormir (cerca de las tres de la mañana, pues las chicas al mando de Mary discutían hasta pasada la madrugada sobre las injusticias sexistas. Remus había notado algo nuevo, en todo caso. Ahora las mujeres además de discutir, pasaban todas las noches un tarro entre ellas, él imaginaba que era para juntar dinero. Ahora ¿para qué? No tenía idea, sólo deseaba estar lejos de Undreground para cuando las mujeres utilizaran ese dinero en alguna meta), Remus pudo sentir el silencio de las horas de sueño de los demás. Era una hora siempre extraña. A pesar de vivir la mayoría del tiempo solo, Remus no estaba acostumbrado al silencio. En su residencial siempre había mujeres con niños que hacían mucho ruido o el dueño lo acosaba constantemente en las horas en las cuales no trabajaba para cobrarle o hablarle sobre cualquier chisme de la residencial. Cenaba con ellos o con las personas de la Orden y la única instancia que tenía para la introspección era antes de dormirse, pero por lo general sus trabajos requerían esfuerzo físico, y llegaba exhausto a la cama. Ahora en cambio no tenía nada que hacer pero había mucha gente con la cual distraerse durante el día. El problema siempre radicaba cuando las del grupo de Mary se quedaban finalmente dormidas luego de jurar solemnemente que no se dejarían aplastar nunca más por un hombre, y no había más ruido que el respirar acompasado del sueño y uno que otro ronquido. Remus ya había detectado quiénes eran los que tenían problemas para conciliar el sueño. La mujer de tres camas a la derecha se daba muchas vueltas antes de comenzar a roncar. Había un viejo que tenía los tiempos de sueño y vigilia invertidos. Dormía durante las tardes y en la noche conversaba solo en voz baja. Los niños (muy pocos) dormían temprano y eran los primeros en despertar, así que cuando Remus los sentía cuchichear en las mañanas, sabía que la noche había acabado. En un principio de su estadía en Underground no podía soportar el no dormir. Se desesperaba y se daba mil vueltas en la cama intentando encontrar una posición adecuada para que el sueño le llegara pero no había caso. Con el tiempo había aprendido a adaptarse al insomnio y ya ni siquiera pensaba evitar los pensamientos. Cuando la última mujer del grupo de Mary dormía, pensaba tranquilamente en Tonks, sin molestarse por pensar otra cosa, porque para él todos los pensamientos de alguna mística manera terminaban llevándolo hacia ella. Ya no perdía el tiempo intentando pensar en Blake y su misión, porque durante las noches su mente estaba reservada para ella. Antes pensaba que podía sonar enfermizo, pero ya tenía claro que estaba enfermo. Al menos ya no tenía fiebre. Y con el hábito del insomnio asumido, la vida se le hizo más llevadera.

Esa noche, en tanto todos se quedaron dormidos, Remus notó que había algo distinto en la rutina nocturna. La persona a su izquierda no dormía. No se movía como la mujer tres camas a la derecha. Estaba quieto, pero su respiración no era la de una persona dormida. Y era extraño. Por lo general Blake tenía muy buen dormir.

-Pss – chifló - ¿Estás dormido?

-Siempre he pensado que esa pregunta es estúpida. Se debería preguntar: "¿estás despierto?" así la respuesta podría ser afirmativa. Si estuviera durmiendo no podría responderte. – respondió Blake mientras se daba la vuelta para ver la cara de Remus extrañamente perfilada por la casi completa oscuridad.

-Siempre puedes responder con un no – razonó el castaño.

-Sólo si estoy despierto.

-Bueno – dijo Remus con cansancio, sabiendo que con el chico nunca se podía ganar – En todo caso ya noté que no estás dormido ¿por qué no duermes?

-Ey, yo no te hago preguntas sobre tu insomnio.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo insomnio?

-Se te nota. Casi podría precisar que eres insomne desde que estás aquí. Los insomnes crónicos no tienen ojeras.

-Sí, es verdad.

-¿Y por qué no duermes? – Lupin no contestó. Blake dedujo que no estaba seguro de la razón – Dicen que los remordimientos no dejan dormir. Quizás hiciste algo de lo que te arrepientes.

-No – dijo él con seguridad – Al principio pensé que podría ser eso. Pero ya lo superé. Digamos que ya me arrepentí lo suficiente.

-¿Hiciste algo muy malo?

-Maté a un hombre – Blake guardó un respetuoso silencio.

-¿Era un mal hombre?

-Es difícil responder eso. Pero como primera impresión podría decir que sí.

-Entonces no tienes de qué arrepentirte. Las personas malas no deberían vivir. Bastante tenemos con las circunstancias de la vida para que encima vengan personas a jodértela más. Le hiciste un favor a la humanidad.

-Pensé que creías que la maldad y la bondad eran simplemente elementos que subsistían dentro del mismo plano y conformaban el universo. Ya sabes, eso del equilibrio.

-Sí y todavía lo sigo creyendo. Pero el equilibrio me aburre un poco ¿Qué tal si lo desequilibramos un poco? Y no me atrevería a hacerlo dejando a la maldad reinar. Imagínate, un mundo lleno de personas buenas. Pronto saldrían a relucir intereses personales. Estoy convencido de que detrás de toda virtud hay algún vicio.

-Y viceversa. En todo caso ¿cuál sería el parámetro para medir a las personas buenas y a las malas?

-El nivel de engaño. A mi parecer los que deberían morirse son los estafadores, no los ladrones o los asesinos. Bueno, depende el asesino – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada que Lupin no pudo ver – No se juega con la inocencia de las personas. Y claro, los buenos son los inocentes. No los tontos, que eso quede claro. Me refiero a los inocentes.

Remus asintió en la oscuridad. Lo irónico de todo era que Blake catalogaba como lo peor de lo peor la principal característica de Denis. Denis, el que había engañado a los mortífagos y a los suyos por unos cuántos galleons y la posibilidad de salir del país Seguía pensando que era casi una bendición que no llegara a enterarse nunca de que él había sido su padre.

-Todavía no me has dicho por qué no puedes dormir.

-Tú tampoco – se defendió Remus.

-Es sólo por una noche. Sé que va a sonar tonto, pero estoy algo emocionado.

-Claro, la emoción es una de las cosas que no deja dormir ¿Por qué estás emocionado?

-Mañana cumplo la mayoría de edad.

-¿En serio? No le habías dicho a nadie. Seguro que los de la cocina podrían conseguirte algo mejor para celebrar.

-No quiero celebraciones. No tengo intención alguna de que Gallagher se entere de que recién soy mayor de edad. Es sólo que tengo la impresión de que fuera un gran cambio. Sé que es una estupidez, es sólo un año más.

-No creas. Me acuerdo de que en mi mayoría de edad… - Remus guardó silencio. Recordaba que los merodeos se habían acabado en ese entonces – No, en realidad no es muy diferente de las demás veces.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, sólo interrumpido por el murmullo de la conversación del viejo solitario y las vueltas de la mujer tres camas más allá.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué no puedes dormir?

-…

-Está bien, puedo adivinarlo. Si no es por remordimientos, ni por culpa, ni por emoción…debe ser por algún pensamiento que no te deja conciliar al sueño.

-Muy hábil – dijo Remus sarcásticamente.

-Sólo hay tres sentimientos tan grandes que no dejen dormir a un hombre: el miedo, el amor y el hambre

-El hambre no es un sentimiento.

-Se nota que nunca has pasado hambre ¿Le tienes miedo a algo?

-A la vejez, a los huracanes, al síndrome de abstinencia, a la guerra, a ciertas verdades, al abandono y a los tomates.

-Ok, tengo que preguntar por lo último.

-Soy alérgico a los tomates.

-¿No puedes comer Ketchup?

-Ni salsa de tomate.

-Qué trágico ¿Entonces, no duermes desde que comenzó la guerra?

-No duermo desde que entré aquí.

-Entonces tienes problemas para dormir no por miedo a la guerra. No estás durmiendo por amor – Remus volvió a guardar silencio y esta vez agradeció de que estuviese oscuro porque estuvo seguro de haberse sonrojado por sentirse patético. Blake soltó una risita ahogada – Era la posibilidad más remota. Cuéntame

-No hay mucho que contar.

-Vamos – lo apuró el chico – Me hiciste contarte mi desastrosa historia familiar. Lo mínimo es que me acompañes en mis horas de insomnio con una historia entretenida de amoooor – dijo en tono de burla.

-No es una historia entretenida, realmente.

-No me importa. El amor es el único sentimiento que no me ha quitado horas de sueño, así que por lo menos es nuevo para mí. Cualquier historia podrá parecerme entretenida si soy un novato.

-Bueno… - Remus no encontró excusas para no hacerlo. Quizás podría ser hasta beneficioso contarle a alguien sobre eso. El tener a todos sus amigos muertos le limitaba bastante hablar sobre temas privados.

-Parte con una descripción de ella…o él.

-Es ella – dijo en tono bajo – Es… - a pesar de pensar constantemente en ella, la cosa más simple como una descripción le costaba un mundo. Intentó centrarse en los rasgos constitutivos de Tonks, pero una vez escogidos en su mente, estuvo seguro de que no eran los más importantes – ella es…¿cómo decirlo?

-Cielos, esperaba más de una mente creativa como la tuya.

-No soy creativo. Está bien, ella es…es como la juventud personificada ¿me entiendes?

-La verdad es que no. Me refería a algo más físico.

-Ah, eso. Bueno, es relativamente alta. Es blanca de cara, delgada. Tiene los ojos grandes, castaños. Con su pelo nunca se sabe. Se lo cambia constantemente de color. Pero por lo general es no muy largo, de color rosa.

-¿Rosa? – Blake volvió a reírse – Eso es definitivamente lo más opuesto a ti.

-Sí, es eso. No nos parecemos en nada, la verdad. Ella es muy…como una niña ¿Has notado como andan los niños? Pues es algo así. Camina por la vida observándolo todo muy detenidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve. Y debido a eso no se fija en lo más…evidente. Se tropieza siempre con todo, es muy torpe – Remus sonrió en la oscuridad – Y es como si cuando ella observara eso, todo lo demás perdiera su importancia. Me imagino que ser esa cosa, debe ser una especie de honor. Ella tiene una especie de magnetismo que hace que siempre sea la que se destaca de todas las personas, por eso imagino que ser motivo de su observación debe elevarte a cierta categoría. Es llamativa, vistosa, gritona. Como si le gustara llamar la atención, pero no resulta molesto, porque al conocerla uno se da cuenta de que no es su intención. De hecho, estoy convencido de que es la última en notarlo. Está muy preocupada de observar el mundo.

Blake simuló un ronquido.

-¿Ya terminaste? Creo que me quedé dormido en la parte de que era una niña. Por cierto ¿qué edad tiene?

-Veintitrés – respondió Remus haciendo una mueca. Blake silbó – Lo sé. Esa es una de las razones por las cuáles no estoy con ella.

-¿Qué edad tienes tú?

-Treinta y seis.

-¿Treinta y seis? No es tanta diferencia. Pensé que tenías más – la brutal sinceridad de Blake no pareció importarle – Pero quiero escuchar historias ¡acción!.¿Cuáles son las otras razones por las cuáles no puedes estar con ella? – hizo una pausa – No me digas que no es licántropo.

-No, no lo es.

-Merlín, sí que saliste con suerte, Remus. Aún así podría resultar ¿Cómo mis padres?

-Según entendí eso no resultó.

-Bueno, en un principio sí…supongo. Entonces, déjame ver si entendí ¿no estás con ella porque para ella eres viejo y además eres un licántropo?

Lo más gracioso era que Blake habría entendido si sacara de su frase el "para ella" No era que ella lo considerara así, más bien él mismo lo hacía.

-Algo así.

-¿Y qué hiciste para remediarlo?

-Si estás pensando en una poción rejuvenecedora de esas que venden por lechuza…

-Eh, no es mala idea – se burlo el chico – Me refiero en lo que hiciste para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¿Cambiar de opinión sobre qué? Esos dos puntos están bastante claros y no pueden ser sometidos a cambios.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que a ella no le pareciera tan malo?

-A ella no le parece malo.

-¿Entonces?

-Las cosas son más difíciles de cómo se escuchan.

-Oh, oh. Ella es de esas chicas a las que no les parece nada malo, pero no quieren pasar de la segunda base. Déjame adivinar. Te cortó con la frase de "eres mi mejor amigo"

-No, de hecho…

-Entonces es de esas que trabajan en las esquinas durante la noche con una mini falda y un peto pero llegada la hora, te dice algo como "me mal interpretaste, yo no soy de esas"

-No, no. No es nada de eso – Blake guardó silencio para que Remus terminara la frase, que le costó tiempo en asumir – Creo que el problema soy yo.

-Ah – dijo el moreno sin saber qué más decir – Supongo que eso es más fácil de solucionar.

-En realidad no. Creo que es probable que ya haya encontrado a alguien más. Es casi seguro.

-¿Y te vas a dejar ganar así nada más?

-Ya te dije que el problema soy yo. Esté sola o acompañada la cosa sería igual.

-¿Y cuál es exactamente tu problema?

-No quiero hacerla pasar un mal rato. Ya tengo bastantes problemas yo sólo para además cargárselos a alguien que me importa tanto.

Blake dio un bufido. Encontraba que Remus era un sujeto raro. Aunque de alguna forma no dejaba de tener sentido.

-Voy a decirte algo, Remus. Te dije que pensaba que toda virtud tenía su vicio bien escondido. Lo mismo pasa con el amor. Nos puede dar la impresión de ser algo bonito y noble, pero sacrificarse por él no vale la pena porque por detrás oculta el egoísmo. El amor es esa necesidad de estar con otra persona, sólo porque no puedes estar solo. En el fondo no quieres a esa persona, quieres lo que esa persona pueda entregarte a ti. Así que si no lo estás pasando bien con eso, sólo olvídalo. No hay nada más bajo que sufrir por una causa innoble.

-Pero según tú todas las causas son innobles.

-En cierto sentido. Pero algunas tienen una cualidad más colectiva. El amor es sólo para las personas involucradas.

Remus sonrió, entristecido.

-Se nota que nunca te has enamorado. Yo no soy capaz de racionalizarlo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. De hecho, duró tanto, que Remus supuso que Blake se había quedado dormido, pero rápido después de haber pensado eso, se dio cuenta de que seguía despierto, pues comenzó a hacer un ruido con la boca.

-Creo que tengo una carie – comentó.

A Remus eso volvió a recordarle a Tonks. Las caries eran el mal de los niños. Aunque esos dos ya no eran niños. Uno ya alcanzaba la mayoría de edad.

-Blake, ¿a qué hora naciste?

-Qué pregunta más rara. No lo sé. Creo que fue en la madrugada, no estoy seguro de la hora.

-¿Se podría decir que ya tienes los 23?

En ese preciso momento un estallido desde la sala de los ascensores hizo despertar a todos los que dormían en el salón. Rápidamente alguien encendió las antorchas a los costados de los pasillos y todo se iluminó. Remus imaginó que sería cerca del amanecer porque los niños fueron los primeros en levantarse. Se escuchaban unas voces roncas y enfurecidas. Eran los vigilantes. Sin tardar demasiado estuvieron los dos tipos intentando bloquearle la entrada a un tercer personaje. Remus lo conocía, no personalmente claro, pero el recuerdo de Prater fue lo suficientemente vívido como para reconocer a Freddy Goleman, el abogado de Denis. El castaño había sopesado la posibilidad de que entregara la carta no personalmente, pero allí estaba con su pelo recogido y su terno barato. Dirigió su mejor sonrisa a los presentes una vez hubo entrado, sin dejarse amilanar porque los dos rudos sujetos de la portería lo intentaran echar abajo, sin poder siquiera acercársele.

Goleman dirigió una mirada a su alrededor como buscando algo. Remus estuvo seguro de qué era eso, pero no se le ocurría qué hacer para impedir que lo encontrara. Blake estaba tan sorprendido como los demás licántropos y no perdía de vista al mago. Los vigilantes fueron los encargados de alargar más ese momento.

-¡Ya te lo dijimos! Podrás detenernos ahora con tu magia extraña, pero una vez te atrapemos vamos a despellejarte ¿oíste?

-Muy claro, muy claro – contestó el abogado sin dejar de escudriñar a los presentes.

-No se aceptan magos y ahora que sabes el secreto vamos a asesinarte y colgar tus partes nobles de… - continuó el otro centinela

Con la mención de que era un mago, los licántropos comenzaron a alarmarse y a cuchichear entre ellos. Podrían haberlo tomado entre todos y sacarlo a patadas de Underground, pero si los vigilantes, los tipos más fuertes y rudos del lugar, no eran capaces ni siquiera de acercarse, no se veían muy seguros de qué debían hacer con el mago.

-Ey – dijo Goleman tomándoles atención por primera vez – Cuidado con lo que dices. Yo no tenía intención de venir hasta aquí, créanme que no. Pero esto es mi trabajo y deben comprender eso. No voy a revelar absolutamente ningún secreto. Sólo debo entregar esto – dijo enseñándoles la carta – al hijo de mi cliente.

-Podrías haberlo entregado arriba, cuando te dijimos que no podías entrar, mago de pacotilla.

-Escucha, escucha – dijo tratando de calmarlos. Se notaba que no le hacía ninguna gracia estar ahí – Las leyes están establecidas. Tengo que entregar esto con mis propias manos al sujeto. No sirven los intermediarios. Necesito su firma, no la de ustedes.

-Y podrías decir de una vez quién es esa persona para sacarte de aquí – sacó la voz Mark, el licántropo que les había conseguido las camas a Remus y Mary.

-Muy listo, muy listo – dijo Goleman con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le palmeaba la espalda, que Mark se apresuró en alejar de él – Eso será lo mejor. Encontrar a la persona y largarme de aquí – alzó la voz - ¿Quién es Cristopher Cohen?

Los licántropos se voltearon y miraron entre ellos. En medio de tantos Napoleones y Licaones, un nombre tan normal como Cristopher, llamó la atención. Remus miró de reojo a Blake. No estaba seguro de si se delataría tan gratuitamente.

-¿Y para qué lo buscan? – preguntó Mary que estaba relativamente cerca del abogado – Es evidente que si no dice sus intenciones nadie sería tan imbécil como para entregarse ¿Qué tal si busca a ese tal Cohen para llevárselo a Azkaban?

-Querida – dijo Goleman con su mejor sonrisa – Estoy más que convencido que la mitad de aquí está huyendo de ese lugar. No vengo a arrestar a nadie. Soy abogado, no carcelero. Le tengo a Cristopher Cohen una carta de su padre. Un documento legal que necesita de su firma.

Blake se movió incómodo en su lugar ¿Para qué podría querer su padre entregarle una carta a través de un abogado? En cierto modo, tenía sentido que lo hiciera el día en que cumplía su mayoría de edad. Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Remus lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas – le murmuró. Blake lo miró con sorpresa – Sólo no lo hagas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Puede ser una trampa. Los abogados no son de fiar. Menos un mago como ese.

-¿Qué tiene de particular? Además parece ser una pista de mi padre.

-¡Nadie? – siguió preguntando Goleman – Cristopher Cohen – Blake se soltó el brazo de Remus y se encaminó hacia el abogado.

-Yo soy – dijo - ¿Qué tiene de mi padre?

-Su testamento – dijo el abogado mientras le estrechaba la mano – Soy Freddy Goleman, su abogado - con prontitud comenzó a sacar unos papeles de su maletín. Parecía un mago muggle sacando pañuelos de una manga, sacaba papeles interminablemente rebuscando lo que necesitaba. Estaba tan atareado que no reparó en la expresión del chico.

-¿Testamento?

-Ajá – dijo Goleman jovialmente – Sé que murió hace tiempo, pero el testamento tenía una cláusula expresa de serte entregado cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad – lo miró un momento – En tu caso son los veintitrés años por ser un…hombre lobo.

-¿Mi… mi padre está…muerto? – logró balbucear Blake.

-Sí, sí, eso fue lo que dije – sacó triunfalmente el documento del maletín y recién entonces pareció notar la expresión devastada del muchacho - … no me digas que no… ¿no lo sabías? – Blake negó con la cabeza sin cambiar de expresión - ¡Maldito Ministerio! – exclamó. Recibió algunos gritos de aprobación – Ese maldito pájaro de mal agüero del Departamento de Defunciones me deja el problema a mí, cuando no es mi trabajo – Volvió a concentrarse en Blake – Escucha, hijo. Sé que esta no fue la mejor instancia para que te enteraras, pero como el Ministerio no considera lo suficientemente importante a un licántropo fugitivo de la ley como para notificar de su muerte a los familiares, tendré que hacerlo yo. Mi cliente Denis Gall, tu padre, murió hace once meses.

Se levantó un murmullo general. Uno de los del grupo de Greyback levantó la voz entre los demás.

-Ese mal nacido nos estafó a todos. Le había prometido a Fenrir un trabajo y nunca lo terminó. Recién ahora nos venimos a enterar de su muerte. Todos pensamos que había huido.

-A mí una vez me robó cien galleons con un negocio de espanta vampiros – comentó otro licántropo. Remus captó la mirada de Mary. Los dos se sonrieron al recordar ese negocio de Denis. La rivalidad entre licántropos y vampiros era reconocida y Denis intentó embaucar a sus hermanos vendiéndoles productos como collares de ajo o estacas bañadas en agua bendita copiando las ideas de las leyendas muggles.

-Me estafó con unas trampas atrapa conejos….

-Me golpeó con los de su grupo por no haberle pagado un dinero que él mismo me debía…

-Se raptó a mi hija y se acostó con ella…

-Tu hija es una suelta…

-¡Silencio! – ordenó Blake - ¿Así que todos conocían a mi padre y nadie fue capaz de decírmelo?

-Cómo querías que lo supiéramos. Nunca nos dijiste que tu padre era Denis Gall – dijo Gallagher – A propósito me debe veinte galleons.

Blake le iba a partir la cara a golpes, pero el abogado lo detuvo.

-Señor Cohen, debe firmar y recibir esto – dijo enseñándole la carta y otro documento – Luego debe venir a mi despacho el lunes y discutiremos sobre el testamento. Debe traer a un testigo.

Blake recibió la carta y luego de echarle una leída al documento, lo firmó.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Goleman doblando el documento y guardándolo nuevamente en su maleta. Sacó una tarjeta de presentación y se la entregó – Allí está mi dirección. Lamento como te enteraste de todo – dijo con su más estudiada cara de pesar – Te doy mis más sinceras condolencias. Y no escuches a estos, tu padre fue mi mejor cliente.

-¡Vas a salir de una vez, abogado de cuarta! – dijo uno de los vigilantes tomándolo lo más delicadamente que pudo, es decir, casi arrastrándolo para llevarlo a la salida.

Remus se acercó a Blake y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. El moreno todavía no había abierto la carta. Se volvió hacia su cama y se dejó caer.

-No lo puedo creer – le dijo mientras jugueteaba con la carta entre sus manos.

-Lo sé. Esperabas algo mejor de él ¿no?

-No, ni siquiera es eso. Es que…en realidad había dedicado mi vida a buscarlo. Mi única meta era conocerlo y decirle lo que pensaba de todo. Tener una instancia para conocerlo. Y nunca se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que estuviese muerto.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-A veces la muerte se nos adelanta – dijo sintiéndose el ser más despreciable de la tierra.

-¿Sabes? – dijo Blake levantando la vista de la carta – Lo más curioso es que no podía tener idea de que su nombre era ahora Denis Gall, pero el nombre me recuerda a algo – repitió el nombre en silencio – Es como si siempre lo hubiese sabido y nunca hubiese hecho nada al respecto.

-Quizás lo conociste y no te acuerdas – sugirió.

-El tal Goleman ni siquiera me dijo la causa de su muerte. Pero al parecer nadie sabía. Todos pensaron que se había fugado – miró la carta – Quizás aquí está la respuesta.

-No lo creo – dijo Remus sentándose junto a él.

-No lo sabremos hasta que la abra.

-No la abras – dijo Remus más como una orden que como una sugerencia.

-¿Por qué?

-No la abras.

Blake se sonrió.

-Sí, claro. Sólo déjame verla.

-Escucha, Blake. Si abres esa carta las cosas van a cambiar bastante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Remus dio un suspiro.

-Yo también conocí a tu padre. Y puedo asegurarte que lo que contenga esa carta no te va a hacer más feliz de lo que lo eres ahora. Hazme caso y no se te ocurra abrirla.

-Pero si me la dejó fue por algo…

-Ya los escuchaste a todos. Tu padre no era precisamente un santo.

-Me estás asustando, viejo. Pero voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana. No porque me digas que mi padre era un mal sujeto, no voy a abrir lo único que me confirma que alguna vez pensó en mí. Esto es una muestra de algo.

-La muestra de ese algo es el testamento que te dejó. Esa carta no tiene que ver contigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ya te lo dije. Conocí muy de cerca a tu padre. Esa carta sólo es una forma de atarte a un problema que no te incumbe. Si no la abres tu vida seguirá igual. Si la lees, te va a estar haciendo cómplice de una información que no necesitas saber

-Estás loco – Blake se levantó. Sin que Remus se diera cuenta cómo pasó, Mary estaba frente a ellos y le bloqueaba la pasada al chico – Hazte a un lado – ordenó.

-No. Remus tiene razón. No tengo la menor idea de qué cosa puede contener esa carta, pero si viene de Denis y Remus te aconseja que la dejes, pues es porque tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que saben ustedes? – Blake los miraba a los dos algo temeroso.

Mary no se iba a quedar callada. No del todo.

-Éramos de su grupo. Denis era el líder, el alfa. Lo tratamos muy de cerca. No me gusta hablar mal de los muertos – dijo bajando el tono – pero a Denis le gustaba arrastrar a los demás a cosas que no siempre eran las mejores.

-¿Ustedes…saben por qué murió, no es así?

Ambos asintieron. Mary le digirió una rápida mirada a Remus.

-En mi opinión Denis no se merecía la muerte. Pero era eso o ir a Azkaban. Estuve allí varios meses y estoy segura de que hubiese preferido la muerte.

-¿Quién lo mató? – Remus se esperaba esa pregunta mucho más adelante, pero Blake era mucho más rápido.

-Me doy cuenta de que alguien lo mató. No tenía muchos amigos. Todos aquí lo odian – dijo levemente divertido. Ninguno habló - ¿Sabes? – le dijo a Mary – Me importa un cuerno si prefirió la muerte o Azkaban. Al menos si estuviese en Azkaban podría ir a visitarlo.

-No querría recibir tu visita – dijo ella con seguridad.

Remus frunció el ceño. Mary sabía algo que él no.

-Estás diciendo eso porque probablemente también odiabas a mi padre, pero no puedes estar segura – se defendió Blake.

-No, no – dijo Mary poniendo cara de aburrida – Lo sé porque lo escuché de él mismo. Yo no odiaba a tu padre. De hecho, él se portó bien conmigo. Lo único que puedo reprocharle es el que no me haya contado que estuviese "socializando" con mortífagos, lo que finalmente me hizo caer en Azkaban, por algo que no había hecho…

-No fuiste a Azkaban sólo por eso – comentó Remus. Mary lo miró con cara asesina – Está bien, sigue.

-Escuché a tu padre hablando contigo un día en Howling Plot.

-¿Nosotros nos conocíamos? No sé que es Howling Plot, pero estoy seguro de nunca haber puesto un pie allí – dijo Blake comenzando a dudar de todo.

-¿Tú sabías que él era hijo de Denis? – preguntó Remus.

-No. Dije que sólo lo había escuchado. Había visto a Blake antes en Howling Plot, pero no sabía que era él quién hablaba con Denis. Además a varios de aquí también los había visto en Howling Plot. Ya veo que los del Ministerio hicieron un buen trabajo borrándoles la memoria, porque no tienen idea de nada ¿Ves a la chica de allá con túnica burdeo? – le preguntó a Remus señalándosela.

-¿La secretaria de tu secta "revelémonos contra los hombres"? – preguntó sarcásticamente Remus.

-Le hiciste clases a ella – Remus asintió – Pues ella me juró que era la primera vez que te veía.

-No estoy entendiendo nada – se quejó Blake.

-Conociste a tu padre. Lo encontraste y hablaste con él, sólo que no lo recuerdas.

-Ya – dijo Blake - ¿y por qué tendría que creerte? Yo podría decirte que conociste a Merlín en persona, sólo que te tomaste una poción del olvido y por eso no lo recuerdas.

-No sé cómo hacer que me creas, pero es la verdad – insistió ella.

-¿Y quién me borró la memoria, eh?.¿Por qué?

-Lo hizo el Ministerio – dijo Remus – Denis planeaba formar un ejército para los mortífagos. Tú eras un soldado más. A los magos del Ministerio no les conviene tener a un ejército de licántropos sin cabeza. Mejor no tener ninguna de las dos cosas: ni la cabeza ni el ejército.

-¿Ellos lo mataron?

Ninguno respondió.

-Se me ocurre cómo puedes convencerlo – dijo Remus a Mary – Entrégale tu recuerdo.

-Eso me suena muy de mago – se quejó ella.

-Sí, pero funciona – Mary se encogió de hombros. Sacó su varita e invocó el recuerdo de esa mañana en Howling Plot. Un delgado hilo plateado salió de su sien. Remus le pasó uno de los pocillos en donde comían maíz molido para que lo dejara allí. Luego se lo extendió a Blake – Con eso podrás comprobarlo todo.

-Quiero saber si fueron los del Ministerio los que lo mataron – insistió Blake con cara compungida. Remus supo que era el momento. El chico le exigía la respuesta, la verdad. No hubiese podido mentirle aunque hubiese querido.

-Sí, fueron ellos – se le adelantó Mary - ¿Por qué crees que no fueron capaces de notificarte su muerte? Porque ¿cómo le explicas a los familiares que su pariente fue asesinado por la propia Justicia? Escucha, Blake. Denis… Denis no era de trigos limpios. Es una lástima que te enteres así, pero no podemos mentirte. Los hechos están ahí. Mira el recuerdo y te darás cuenta de que cuando le dijiste que eras su hijo y que lo habías buscado por tanto tiempo, él no hizo más que ignorarte y…

-Cállate – ordenó el chico volviendo a sentarse, esta vez sí muy entristecido – No puedo creerlo.

-Entonces no nos creas – le dijo Remus – No tienes que ver el recuerdo. Mejor déjalo así. No recuerdas a Denis, y probablemente sea lo mejor. Tu padre, Cristopher Cohen, está muerto pero aún así nunca te olvidó y te dejó todo su dinero. Déjalo así. Denis es otra persona, que no merece la pena de ser conocida. Tú no tienes nada que ver con él.

Blake lo miró con detenimiento.

-¿Tú sabías quién era realmente Cristopher Cohen, no es así? – Remus miró a Mary y luego a él y asintió.

-¿Y por qué rayos no me lo dijiste? – preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-Bueno… porque sabía que terminaría decepcionándote… - Blake se levantó de un golpe y como si Remus fuera un Gallagher cualquiera, no estuvo satisfecho hasta sentir su puño en contra del pómulo del castaño. En seguidas las personas a su alrededor se acercaron al intuir una pelea. Mary detuvo a Blake con su varita, pero no fue necesario porque él se conformó con escupirle a Remus a la cara luego de dejarlo tumbado en el suelo y arrojarle la carta de Denis.

-Métete la carta por donde más te gusta – le dijo antes de irse – Y te quiero el lunes en el despacho de Goleman. Necesito un testigo.

-Ese chico de verdad te quiere – le comentó Mary mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse – Y agradece que se conformó con eso. Te merecías mucho pero mucho más.

Cuando estuvo solo y tranquilo de la mirada de los demás. Remus se sentó en su propia cama y abrió el sobre para encontrarse con sólo un par de líneas y absolutamente nada relacionado con la Orden o Grimmauld Place.

"_Querido Cris:_

_ Lo siento mucho, no sé qué más podría hacerte sentir mejor. Recordarás que la última vez que conversamos me hice el desentendido. En un principio intenté contactarte, pero tu madre me lo hizo imposible. Con el tiempo entendí que me había hecho un favor. No tengo pasta para padre. De todas formas te dejo todo lo que fui capaz de recolectar en vida. Espero que en cierta forma compense lo demás. Eres mi único heredero, mi único hijo, mi mayor orgullo._

_Te quiero, tu padre." _

No podía creerlo. Denis lo había tenido persiguiéndose la propia cola todo el tiempo. No había y nunca había habido un cómplice. Las últimas palabras que le había dirigido habían sido para meterle miedo. Muy típico de él. Miedo de cosas inexistentes. Frunció el ceño, arrugó la carta y la botó. No era necesario que Blake la leyera.

Denis, además de ser un estafador profesional, era un pésimo escritor.

* * *

Este es un capitulo freak...deberia haberlo advertido antes. Creo que Blake es bipolar...pero de esos patologicos. Miren esto, si es que alcanzo a hacer un capitulo mas antes de que se terminen mis vacaciones (lease antes del lunes) considérenme su madre.

**RR!**

ivonne910

No me puedo imaginar como el parto sin anestesia puede ser lo mejor. Realmente no puedo imaginarlo:s...es mas, pensaba hacerme un tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda, pero alguien me comento de que a las personas con tatuajes alli no les pueden poner la epidural...entonces casi que no me quiero hacer un tatuaje en ninguna parte. Y de ahi a que quieras hacerlo de nuevo...nah, eres la maestra del dolor, nadie puede quitarte el puesto. He tomado en cuenta tu sugerencia de mas dolor para Remus...el asunto es que si pensamos en la famosa escena de la enfermeria...la que parecia estar rogando era otra. Felicidades de nuevo por todo el asunto de la (no) operacion y por tu doctorcito, claro. Chau

Staken Tonks

¿No tenia que actualizar? ahora, srta estás atrazada en dos RR y lo del mensaje...¿es de palemoonbeam?...¿puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta? No me considero la persona mas discreta eh? Pero quiero entender algo, porque una vez ella me daba un mensaje de algo tuyo, entonces veo que eso de los mensajes entre ustedes no es nuevo...¿son novias o algo? xD Está bien, no. O sea, de serlo no me lo dirian cierto?? xD, está bien, dejare de tomar. Solo que seria bonito. Dos de mis mas queridas RRers haciendo de parejita ¿no es lindo? Ya, esta bien. No te enojes. Es solo que puedo estar bajo efectos de lo que NO he tomado, porque tengo ley seca desde hace un tiempo. Y por cierto, nadie me cae mejor que la lechuza de Ron. Aunque creo que te refieres a la de la familia Weasley, porque la de Ron se la regalo Siriusin...igual me caen bien las dos y las dos no son muy buenas para entregar recados. Como sea, no te estreses. Aunque no me dejes RR responsablemente me caes bien. Y me hace pensar que eres una persona muy atareada y con una vida. Porque la gente sin vida como yo, pasa el tiempo escribiendo y contestando RR. Así que salud por ti. Chau  
PD: por favor no tomes en serio nada de lo que dije.

remusxtonks

Hola morocha. Largo chap. Este tambien lo fue. Un largo y mistico capitulo. Mi MSN casi que esta de adorno en el escritorio. Me gusta mas conversar con la gente en vivo y en directo que por MSN..pero con esto de la modernidad...ya no es como en mis tiempos xD. Con mini mini historia me referia a un mini mini dialogo. Del estilo:  
Remus: Tonks, tengo que hablar contigo.  
Tonks: Claro, bla bla, te gusta hablar pero nunca dices nada ¡yo quiero accion!  
Savage: (apareciendo) Bueeeno, si quieres accion por que te metes con este ñoño. Tienes que venir con papi Savy ;)  
R y T: Ah? :s  
Ya sabes, algo como eso. El romance ilegal es una cancion. Es una cumbia muy buena, te la recomiendo. El "temor a fracasar" es ridiculo. No vas a fracasar en nada de eso. Ahora, tampoco te lo tomes tan en serio...con el arriesgarse me refiero a hacerle alguna broma...ya sabes, coquetearle de una manera piola. Nada muy serio, claro. Tampoco queremos que te "sancionen" El 13 es el cumpleaños del niño..aunque creo que si leiste el capitulo ya deberias haber entendido. Saludos!

lobitablack

Santa Givana es una gran ayuda...aunque a veces cuando dejas de tomar, te castiga..por eso es la resaca. Si tomas constantemente puedes evitarla...aunque habra consecuencias para tu higado. Jajaja, no me habia dado cuenta de que Tonks no ha parado de viajar, pero se lo merece. La pobre necesita descanso de tanto lobito xD Guaaa! Tenemos a una Teresa de Calcuta por aqui? Te gusta los personajes sufridos. Por favor nunca te comprometas con un hombre que padezca alguna enfermedad venérea por solo compasion. Lo digo por tu propia salud xD ¿Y Siurius? el si que lo paso mal...¿no va por eso el nick, cierto? Y hey, hey. Si Sirius necesita una temporada con algo...es conmigo (es mio, es mio) Saludos

GemitaZeros

Jope? xD Tonks y Remus no se verán en un tiempecito. De hecho la diferencia de tiempo entre este capitulo y el pasado es como una semana...pero a Remus no le queda demasiado tiempo mas en Undreground...es decir, tiempo si, pero capitulos no tanto. Además los dos se volveran a ver luego...tienen un compromiso que cumplir. Aplausos!! Nadie hasta el momento me ha regañado por hacer sufrir a Remus ¿mujeres en accion?.¿Te quieres unir al grupo de Mary? xD Hagamos sufrir a los hombres entonces. Gracias por las inspiraciones varias ¿me puedo considerar una autora molona? xD Me encanta esa palabra. Saludos

Dorita Tonks

Hola! Es lo mejor leer capitulos juntos. Y estos fueron laargos. Tambien crees que Remus se lo tiene merecido?? Porque deja ir a la mujer de su vida xD yaaa, supongo que Tonks es lo suficientemente importante para ese papel...pero a veces, la mayoria del tiempo, Remus se me hace un poco..nah, mejor lo dejo ahi. ¿Por qué esperas que lo del 13 sea fecha?.¿Que pensabas que podia ser? la vez n° 13 en que Remus la deja plantada? xD tan malo no es. Saludos para ti tambien y gracias por tu RR.

palemoonbeam

Hola, hola. No ha sido tanto tiempo y de ninguna manera hubiese sospechado que me dejaste por la falta del rosa...es mas sospechaba que me habias dejado por Staken...pero se que van a ocultar su historia. Además que en la situacion en la que te ves ahora no ha de ser la mejor para el romance. Pero te entiendo. Mi peor pesadilla podria ser verme fuera del mundo del Felix Felicis, con destoxicacion...feo, feo el asunto. Por suerte, tienes ese aire de merodeador que te da el valor para romper la puerta, saltarte al centinela y por si fuera poco la osadia (Merlin te tenga en su santa gloria) de colarte a la oficina del director para nada menos que leer mi Fic (aunque sospecho que no debe ser lo unico que haces...¿que hay de los mensajes con mi otra RRer?) Es una lastima que no hayas dejado RR por los dos capitulos...ahora vas un RR atrasada, en vez de tomar la modalidad de hacer dos en uno..pero siempre puede ser bueno tener un RR mas. La idea es llegar a los 400 antes de que se acabe el fic, digo yo. Sin contar con que muchos capitulos no quedan. Prometi no pasarme de los 60 y quien sabe si no me paso de los 55. Tengo 357 RR, tienen que esforzase chicas. Sobre lo de cuerda, creo que prefiero el lado de aca de la cuerda, pero estoy segura de que el de alla es mucho mas interesante..el problema es que tambien es aterrador...tanto asi que me hace preferir el lado de los cuerdos...pero para eso esta la droga, compañera, para desconectarnos un poco del mundo de aca. Pregunta : la desintoxicacion de FF, se refiere a FanFics o a Felix Felicis..es una buena pregunta, pero alla tu si la contestas. Vamos con el capitulo en si. La historia Tonks/Proudfoot no es tragica, es real. ¿no es eso lo que pasa en la mayoria de las familias? Y eso que estoy contando con que Proudfoot esta enamoradisimo de su esposa. Hago una reverencia por todos tus aplausos, gracias. Remus siempre ha dicho que MAry no es guapa, puede ser sexy, pero ahora definitivamente no lo es (depende el gusto, mucha gente prefiere a Paris Hilton en vez de Marilyn Monroe). En todo caso no deberias temer por su posible "deliz" con ella. Ninguno de los dos esta para eso. En el capitulo 48 queda mas que claro por parte de Remus y Mary, le tiene rabia como para intentar algo similar a un romance. Mary esta totalmente en otra parada. Azkaban le sento de maravillas a su caracter. Sobre Undreground, creo que lo saque del inconsciente colectivo, pero revisando el libro, Remus le cuenta a Harry en Navidad que ha estado viviendo bajo tierra, literalmente. Así que probablemente lo saque del libro y no me acuerdo...es el problema que trae el FF. Supongo que eso responde tu RR. Saludos a ti y a tus compañeros de centro. Alejate de los electroshock..esta comprobado que no dan buenos resultados.


	50. La Despedida

**CAPÍTULO L: "LA DESPEDIDA"**

El despacho de Freddy Goleman era exactamente como Remus se lo había imaginado. Decorado burdamente con un papel tapiz vino tinto, de líneas gruesas, blancas y entrecruzadas formando rombos. Eso alcanzó a ver detrás de los numerosos títulos enmarcados que colgaban de todas las paredes: títulos, especializaciones, congresos a los cuáles había asistido y probablemente cada cual más falso que el anterior. El escritorio tras el cuál lo esperaban, era demasiado lujoso comparado con los demás muebles. Claro que chabacanamente lujoso, con mucho brillo y decoraciones innecesarias. Repleto de papeles, carpetas y adornillos. Uno de ellos representaba a un caballo parado en sus dos patas como a punto de dar un salto. Era francamente horrendo, como la oficina en general. Blake se removió inquieto a su lado.

-Increíble que tengamos que esperar – se quejó – Apuesto que estos asientos están llenos de pulgas.

-Mm. Goleman no parece el más elegante abogado.

Blake, en vez de empatizar con él, lo miró con desprecio.

-Está bien. Ya sé que vas a decir, que mi padre no era precisamente de la mejor especie como para tener un abogado semejante ¿cierto?

-No, lo dije por decir algo.

-Cierto. Tú nunca tienes la intención de nada malo – dijo en tono irónico – El problema es que dices las cosas que no deberías y lo que sí es importante como decirme que mi padre estaba muerto, son de ese tipo de cosas que se te pasan por alto.¿Sabías al menos cuando estuviste con él que tenía un hijo?.¿Te habló alguna vez de mí?

Remus negó con la cabeza. Quizás Denis lo había mencionado, pero así como "hablar de lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo", bueno, no precisamente.

-Escucha…

-No quiero escuchar nada. El tiempo para que hablaras ya pasó. Ahora no me interesa. Espero que la dichosa carta que probablemente fuiste a buscar a Underground te haya servido de algo ¿Porque para eso fuiste a Underground, cierto? Sólo para buscar eso. Y yo todavía como un idiota ingenuo me amigué de probablemente el peor enemigo de mi padre. Siempre me digo que eso no volverá a pasar. Que dejaré de confiar en todo el mundo. Así que todo esto ni siquiera es tu culpa, es mía. El que en casi un año no me haya enterado que "Denis" estaba muerto, me pasó por imbécil.

-Blake…

-¡No me digas así! Ni siquiera es mi verdadero nombre. Claro, si yo mismo usaba otro nombre ¿cómo no se me ocurrió que estaba buscando a mi padre con el nombre equivocado? Apuesto que tú tampoco te llamas Remus.

-De hecho…

-Y si fuera así te digo desde ya que tienes un nombre maricón. Es decir ¿Remus? Si es que lo inventaste no tienes mucha imaginación y si es el verdadero ¿en qué rayos pensaba tu madre?

Remus se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Estaba seguro que lo único que hacía el chico era buscar una pelea porque era la única forma que conocía para resolver sus problemas. Pero él ya había pasado por eso. No estaba en edad de picarse por comentarios como esos con un crío. Por suerte Goleman entró de espaldas a su despacho en ese momento y no tuvo que pensar en cómo evitar una pelea.

El abogado se volteó y se sorprendió tanto con la presencia de esos dos que botó su maletín al suelo.

-¡Merlín!.¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Son las doce ¿Recuerda? – dijo Blake con enfado mostrándole un reloj de pared.

-Sí, sí, sí – dijo Goleman dándose cuenta de la hora. Venía con la corbata a medio abrochar y bastante despeinado – Me refería a por qué están en mi oficina ¿Mi secretaria los dejó pasar?

-Usted no tiene secretaria, Goleman – dijo el moreno arrastrando las palabras.

El abogado dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio, volvió a la puerta y una vez comprobó que en realidad no había secretaria, entró a su despacho y cerró la puerta.

-Esa mujerzuela ha faltado seis veces en lo que va del mes – se peinó rápidamente con las manos, se abrochó la corbata y les extendió la mano a los visitantes con su característica sonrisa de vendedor de productos de puerta a puerta – Lamento mucho la demora. Pero ya saben como son los negocios.

-De hecho no tengo idea ni me interesa – dijo Blake – Aquí traigo al testigo ¿Podemos terminar con esto de una vez?

Goleman lo miró con extrañeza.

-Claro – dijo en todo caso mientras tomaba asiento – Necesito el nombre del testigo para redactar el documento que testifica…

-Sí, sí. Remus Lupin – dijo Blake – Supongo que no interesa si es su nombre real. Denis Gall tampoco era el nombre de su cliente.

-¿En… en serio? – el abogado frunció el ceño.

-¿Me cree mentiroso?

-Eso explicaría el por qué el Ministerio no pudo contactarte – Goleman sacó un documento de un cajón del escritorio y luego de leer un minuto en silencio, lo extendió – Así que Denis Gall, no era Denis Gall ¿Cuál era su verdadero nombre?

-¿Eso cambiaría algo? – preguntó Blake mientras le arrebataba bruscamente el documento y lo leía.

-En realidad, no. Era simple curiosidad – el abogado compartió con Remus una mirada que parecía decir "vaya muchachos los de hoy en día" – Como sea, luego de que lo hayan leído, necesito que ambos firmen con sus varitas donde hay una X. Señor… ¿Lupin, cierto? – el castaño asintió. Goleman escribió algo rápido en otro pergamino. Cuando todo estuvo firmado y revisado, Goleman se dispuso a abrir un sobre y aclarándose la voz leyó uno a uno todos los bienes que Denis le dejaba a su único heredero. A medida que leía Goleman se ponía más contento. Remus sospechaba que Denis le había dejado una gran comisión por reservarse ciertos asuntos de dudosa procedencia. Cuando el abogado hubo terminado, Blake se lanzó con las preguntas que realmente tenía.

-¿Los bienes, el dinero y esa estúpida carta que me pasó, es todo lo que mi padre me dejó?

Goleman se permitió una risita tonta.

-¿Qué más podrías querer? Con este dinero casi que no necesitas trabajarle un galleon a alguien más en toda tu vida.

-Verá, no tengo precisamente problemas con el dinero. Pero estaba pensando que…no lo sé ¿No me habrá dejado alguna especie de recuerdo, fotos, ya sabe?

-No. Supongo que la carta…

-¡Esa carta no era para mí! Era para él – dijo apuntando a Remus.

-En realidad…

-Tú cállate – lo interrumpió Blake. Se volvió hacia el abogado – Era una simple notita, usted pudo comprobarlo, una carta larga necesita un sobre más grande. Yo no conocí a mi padre y me está diciendo que lo único que me dejó fue su dinero y ninguna explicación de por qué actuó como actuó.

-Yo no…

-¡Necesito respuestas! Usted lo conocía bien. Dijo que era su mejor cliente y a diferencia de este sujeto que está a mi lado, usted sabía que él tenía un hijo. Debe haber dejado algo.

-Hijo, lo siento mucho – dijo el abogado encogiéndose de hombros – Pero yo fui su abogado no su amigo. Todo lo que sé es lo que contiene este testamento.

Blake se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien – gruñó – Tengo otra pregunta. Como pudo notarlo cuando me fue a dejar la notificación, muchas personas conocían a mi padre y al parecer él le debía dinero a la mayoría.

-Oh, de eso no hay que preocuparse. No hay nada legal en eso.

-¡Ja! Créame que no quiero despertar muerto porque una panda de asesinos a sueldo se quiere vengar por las deudas de mi padre.

-Señor Cohen, aunque quisieran robar su dinero, no podrían tocarlo. El contrato que firmó el señor Gall, es del tipo mágico mutable. Lo que pasa a sus manos es dinero completamente limpio. Usted no heredó ese dinero, usted lo ganó. Como si siempre hubiese sido suyo. El señor Gall y sus deudas no tienen hilo conductor alguno con su dinero.

-Pero ahora todos saben que soy su hijo y que heredé su dinero.

El abogado se inclinó hacia Blake

-Yo le recomendaría que se moviera de ese lugar lo antes posible. No es lugar para un señorito como usted.

-¿Señorito?.¿Dijo usted señorito? – el moreno se acercó al escritorio con aire amenazador.

-Me disculpo si es que le molestó el termino – dijo Goleman cansándose de la actitud de Blake, y borrando su sonrisa de promotor. Quería despachar el asunto luego - ¿Tiene alguna otra duda?

Blake negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces está todo saldado – Goleman se puso de pie – Síganme – se dirigió hacia la otra puerta del despacho que Blake y Remus la presumieron como la entrada de un armario, pero en vez de eso era la entrada a un largo corredor. Caminaron por él, sin entender mucho el asunto hasta que Goleman abrió otra puerta del corredor y los hizo pasar a una habitación pequeñísima que sólo contenía un baúl mágico de esos que Remus sólo le había conocido a Moody. El abogado se dirigió a Blake – Necesito que abra el baúl usted mismo – el moreno se agachó y sin mucho entusiasmo abrió el primer compartimiento que era en realidad diez veces más grande de lo que parecía. Todo repleto de galleons. Eran 11 compartimientos – Es todo suyo, además de los bienes estipulados en el testamento.

-Espere, espere – dijo Blake poniéndose rápidamente de pie - ¿Un baúl lleno de galleons?.¿Así nada más?

-¿Quieres firmar más papeles? – preguntó burlonamente mientras le dirigía una mirada divertida a Remus.

-No. Lo que quiero es una cuenta en Gringotts como lo hace todo el mundo ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer con un baúl teniendo que llevarlo a cualquier lugar donde vaya?

-Pues déjalo en un solo lugar. Es mucho más seguro que una cuenta en Gringotts.

-¡Nada es más seguro que una cuenta en Gringotts! – dijo Blake repitiendo lo que tantas veces le habían grabado a fuego las ideas de su madre.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. ¿Hace unos años no asaltaron una bóveda vacía?

-¿Por qué no Gringotts? – preguntó Blake con firmeza - ¿Cree que soy idiota? Este dinero está sucio. Si lo meto en una cuenta en Gringotts, van a surgir preguntas ¿no es así?

-No, no es así. Si quieres ve y ponlo en una cuenta en Gringotts. Esto es sólo mi método de entrega. Si te gusta, te regalo el baúl. Ahora por favor váyanse, tengo muchos más asuntos que atender – Goleman se puso de pie y los miró con fastidio.

-Espere, espere – dijo Remus – Me puedo imaginar por qué no quiso ponerlo usted mismo en una cuenta, pero si nosotros lo hacemos ¿no habrá problemas, verdad?

-No, amigo mío – dijo Goleman con seriedad – Recuerde el contrato mágico "mutable". Con la muerte de mi cliente, todo el historial de ese dinero desaparece. Es ahora suyo, señor Cohen, un gusto conocerlo – Goleman volvió por el pasillo y Remus aprovechó de seguirlo mientras Blake revisaba su nueva adquisición.

-Me… me gustaría saber algo – continuó Remus mientras seguía a paso rápido al abogado – Denis dejó sólo un testamento ¿cierto?

-Me temo que usted no está incluido, señor Lupin – dijo Goleman recobrando su buen humor.

-Ya lo creo – dijo Remus con un dejo de sarcasmo – Sólo quería saber por si existían más personas vinculadas con él.

-Déjeme adivinar. La carta no era pasa usted, ¿cierto?

Remus sacudió la cabeza. Goleman se detuvo.

-Escuche, mi cliente dejó este mundo muy sorpresivamente. El testamento que acabo de leer estaba fechado hace no mucho tiempo, pero es el único documento legal que hizo conmigo. No se preocupó de absolutamente nada más. Si no encontró las respuestas que buscaba en esa carta, no las encontrará en ninguna parte. Mi cliente sólo se aseguraba conmigo.

-Es decir que si le hubiese dado alguna noticia a un contacto importante ¿usted lo sabría?

-Sólo si requería de algo legal de por medio – eso no le decía absolutamente nada a Remus. Denis bien podría haber conversado con su contacto sin necesidad de papeleo ni de Goleman.

-Mire, yo sé que Cristopher no es el único heredero de Denis. Estuve hace un tiempo con Elizabeth Prater y ella me contó que había tocado parte de la herencia. Yo en lo absoluto quiero nada de ese dinero ni me interesa el grado de legalidad real en todo esto. Conocí muy bien a Denis y estoy seguro de que para hacer todo esto se saltaron probablemente algunas leyes porque su dinero estaba comprometido…

-¿Qué está insinuando, señor Lupin? – Goleman se asustó.

-Nada. Lo único que quiero saber es si Denis antes de morir se contactó con alguna otra persona. Alguien a quién haya tenido que dar información importante. Le prometo que no tengo intención de delatarlo.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Lo único que yo sé, es que mi cliente habló con la madre de este niño. Fue un comentario que hizo al pasar. Dijo que habían hablado de su hijo. Al parecer la mujer lo extrañaba y lo culpaba de su ida. Pero dudo mucho que haya hablado con esa mujer a quién había dejado hace años, sobre temas que a usted le puedan interesar. El demás contenido del testamento es absolutamente confidencial y le pediría que por favor no insista en el tema del dinero sucio, porque aunque no lo crea, soy un abogado respetable, me gradué de la mejor academia de leyes mágicas del país y…

Pero Remus ya no lo escuchaba. Tenía razón. Pudo ser que Denis le entregara la información a aquella mujer. Era sangre limpia, probablemente oculta seguidora de Voldemort, pero aún así aunque fuera la última posible cómplice, jamás hubiese escuchado a Denis hablar de esos temas. Todo había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Recordó la carta dirigida a Blake: "_Intenté contactarte, pero tu madre me lo hizo imposible_" Evidentemente esos dos no habrían hablando de la guerra y de bandos en su último encuentro. Se volvió hacia la habitación para ayudar a Blake con su nueva fortuna. Estaba sentado en el suelo junto al baúl, fumando algo de dudosa procedencia

-Te ayudaré a mover ese baúl y a meterlo en una cuenta – le dijo.

-Gracias – simplemente respondió el chico. Parecía más relajado – Déjame terminar el cigarro – Hubo una breve pausa - ¿Podemos hablar del asunto?

Remus hizo una mueca de "si no hay más remedio"

-Quiero saber cómo era mi padre. Si lo conociste bien, algo debes saber de sus razones para desentenderse de mí cuando yo mismo fui hasta su casa ¿eso era Howling Plot, cierto? Lo que dijo esa mujer que llegó contigo, la que tiene pinta de drogadicta.

Remus sonrió.

-La carta era para ti. Sólo hablaba de la herencia y de que te quería mucho. No había respuestas en ella. Pero hay algo que puedo decirte. Durante toda su vida Denis recolectó dinero. Merlín sabe que no lo necesitaba. No me enorgullezco, pero dentro del grupo conseguíamos todo robando. Durante esa época fue cuando más dinero tuve. No nos bañábamos precisamente en galleons, pero nos las arreglábamos. Denis tenía gustos más finos, le gustaban algunos lujos, pero te puedo asegurar que siempre juntó dinero que nosotros nunca llegamos a entender por qué con tanto afán. Está claro que no lo gastó en todas las cosas que hubiese querido, cuando era un perfecto despilfarrador. Eres prácticamente su único heredero. El dinero significaba mucho para él. Sé que puede sonar burdo que sea esa su manera de demostrar su cariño, pero no deberíamos juzgar a las personas por cómo lo hacen, si no simplemente agradecerles que nos quieran. Acepta el dinero y vive contento pensando que aunque tu padre nunca te dio buenas excusas, no dejó de pensar en una forma de hacerte saber que te quería y que jamás te olvidó.

-Qué hermoso – dijo Blake secándose una falsa lágrima – Eso es patético. ¿Sabes qué haré con todo el dinero? Gastármelo lo más rápido posible. Es tan repugnante que no vale la pena conservarlo. La única forma en la que se puede aprovechar es deshaciéndome de él rápidamente.

-Puede ser una buena política.

Blake le dio la última calada al cigarro.

-¿Crees que debo dejar Underground?

-Sí, definitivamente.

-Eso pensé – miró el suelo y se encogió de hombros – El problema es que no sé a dónde ir.

-Vuelve con tu madre.

Blake lanzó una carcajada sincera.

-Estás loco. Jamás me recibiría de vuelta. Además, no sé si yo sería capaz de volver. Una vez que pruebas la libertad, es difícil dejarla.

-Vivir solo no es precisamente ser libre. Vuelve con ella. Te extraña y ahora sabes por parte de todos los que conocimos a tu padre, que ella tuvo buenos motivos para alejarte de él.

-¿Cómo sabes que me extraña?

-Me lo dijo el abogado.

-No responde mis cartas.

-Estoy seguro de que las lee. No puedes culparla sólo por tener un gran orgullo. Además ya comprobaste que tu padre no se interesó demasiado en ti. No querrás perder también a tu madre cuando aún es tiempo.

Blake se lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió.

-Si no estuvieras enamorado de esa chica, da por seguro que pensaría que eres gay.

-¿Es tu nueva forma de retarme a una pelea?

-No, lo dije por decir algo. No soy bueno para soportar momentos emotivos – se puso en pie – Ayúdame a llevar esto. Te invito a un par de cervezas, ya sabes, sólo en plan de amigos.

-Pensé que ya no creías en los amigos.

-Ah, a veces hay que darles una oportunidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día de la ida de Amber había coincidido con el descubrimiento de su retorcida personalidad. Nunca nadie dentro de la casa había puesto atención en las quejas de Savage sobre la conducta de la auror, hasta ese día. Su contrato terminaba justamente una semana después de la vuelta de los alumnos al colegio luego de las vacaciones.

Tonks y Proudfoot habían vuelto de sus vacaciones en las montañas. Proudfoot había notado una leve mejoría en el ánimo de ella cuando habían regresado de los Alpes. Fue Tonks quién le comentó de la forma más sincera que se podía hacer, no sólo como un gesto de cortesía, de que lo había pasado increíble. Y lo había acompañado con una sonrisa de esas. Porque Proudfoot había llegado a comprender hasta cierto punto de que le había gustado Tonks por ese tipo de sonrisas. Y precisamente en la época en que había conocido a la chica, ella no lo hacía a menudo, lo que lo llevó a concluir de que debido a eso tenían un valor mucho más preciado. El asunto es que luego de que se separaran, él para regresar a Hogsmade y ella para distraerse tan solo una mañana en compañía de sus padres y una tarde con los padres de un amigo, algo extraño había sucedido. Era como si todos sus esfuerzos hubiesen retrocedido cien pasos. Ella ya no estaba levemente más alegre. Ahora estaba de frentón triste. Aunque el asunto de Amber, no pudo menos que parecerle gracioso. Proudfoot sospechaba que nunca le había caído bien. En realidad Dawlish era el único que parecía simpatizar con ella por ser ahijada del Ministro.

Las cosas habían pasado así. Dawlish y Tonks habían salido a hacer las compras del mes. Como Proudfoot detestaba poner un pie en los supermercados, se ofreció de inmediato en lavar los platos con tal de no tener que acompañarlos. Amber debía arreglar sus cosas así que a nadie se le ocurrió invitarla y Savage…en realidad nadie quería a Savage en un supermercado. Podía tardarse horas en la sección de perfumería.

Mientras Proudfoot lavaba platos había sentido una extraña clase de explosión desde el segundo piso, pero como supuso Amber estaría arreglando maletas, pensó que estaría usando hechizos para comprimir ropa, o algo por el estilo. Pasó el rato y luego de terminar la limpieza de la cocina, subió para prepararse para la jornada de la noche, pues en esos momentos el colegio estaba relativamente desprotegido, pero mientras pasaba frente a la habitación de Savage, notó una especie de ruido en la puerta, como un rasguño sobre la madera. Olvidó el asunto y se dirigió a su habitación, frente a la que compartían Amber y Tonks y se percató de que Amber no estaba en ella. Si hubiese bajado él se habría dado cuenta. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y no había rastros de ella. Entonces, el ruido de intensificó, aunque aún así era leve como para ser algo notorio. Sin embargo, Proudfoot era un auror y estaba acostumbrado a tomarse en serio cualquier irregularidad.

Como de costumbre, abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso, pero ésta estaba bloqueada. Algo malo tenía relación con eso. La ley número dos de la casa era nunca cerrar las puertas con pestillo, porque nunca se podía saber quién quería jugarle una mala pasada a un auror. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Proudfoot sacó su varita y apuntándola hacia la puerta la abrió con un hechizo no muy conocido.

-Daniel, Daniel, Danny, gracias a Merlín – lloriqueó Savage quién vestido con sólo unos pantalones de tela, estaba amarrado de las muñecas al catre, sentado en el suelo.

Proudfoot se apresuró a desamarrarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?.¿Está todavía en la casa?

-No lo sé – Savage gimoteaba tanto que Proudfoot no entendió ni una palabra y mientras lo desamarraba miraba a su alrededor, buscando al probable mago oscuro que había causado eso. Intentó enterarse de más.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Nada todavía. Me aturdió, me amarró y quería violarme o algo.

-¿Qué? – Proudfoot ignoró eso. Estaba seguro que Savage como siempre alucinaba sobre que todos querían aprovecharse de él - ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

-Estaba como siempre. Pero vestía una ropa de encaje.

-¿Se había metido antes aquí? – se alarmó el moreno.

-Sí, nunca nadie me quiso poner atención. Se colaba en mi habitación para meterme mano, pero al menos antes pude mantenerla a raya.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?.¿Dónde estará Amber? No estaba en su pieza. Puede que la haya reducido a ella.

-Si supiera donde está, correría exactamente en la dirección opuesta – dijo Savage sobándose las muñecas – Es una loca de patio. ¡Mira cómo me tiene!

Proudfoot frunció el ceño.

-A ver, a ver. Querrías explicarte mejor – preguntó.

-Amber, ella es la loca que me amarró para meterme mano. Insonorizó la pieza para que nadie pudiera oírnos y gracias a un encantamiento no verbal logré rasguñar la puerta. Ella pensó que teníamos que despedirnos o algo. Te lo digo. No pienso bajar a buscarla. Arréglatelas tú solo – Savage se sentó en la cama mientras miraba a todas partes como trastornado.

-Estás definitivamente loco. Si crees que voy a creer en tus extrañas maniobras para hacernos reír, te digo desde ya que no tienen gracia. Amber, ja, ella jamás haría algo tan desquiciado como eso: rompería las reglas ¿Crees que se arriesgaría a perder la recomendación del Ministro y de Dawlish sólo para eso? – Proudfoot se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación, pero Savage lo detuvo.

-Espera, no me dejes solo.

-Por favor, madura ¿sí? – Proudfoot dejó la habitación y caminó hacia el baño, cuando escuchó tararear a la chica desde su propia habitación. Sintió curiosidad y como la puerta estaba semi abierta, le dio sólo un empujoncito para abrirla – Por Merlín y sus caballeros – dijo lentamente el moreno ante la escenita que tuvo enfrente.

UNA HORA DESPUÉS.

-No pueden culparme por eso – dijo Amber entre gritos y llantos dirigiéndose hacia Dawlish – No tienen suficientes pruebas.

-La verdad es que el recuerdo de Proudfoot y Savage es bastante convincente. Si no, no lo habría creído de ti – dijo Dawlish mientras le tomaba las manos, sin poderse creer todo lo ocurrido. Amber era su única conexión con el señor Ministro y ahora la había perdido.

-Eso, eso. Créalo porque es la verdad – intervino Savage quién desde un rincón no se atrevía a acercarse a Amber – Me ha acosado durante todo el trimestre.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – preguntó Tonks, quién al igual que Proudfoot estaba muy impactada.

-Bueno – dijo Dawlish como si eso le doliera más a él que a nadie más –No queda más que el despido y la anotación en su expediente. El acoso laboral es duramente sancionado.

-Pero…pero no me puedo ir así…mi título de auror en la Academia de América…mi estudio especializado…mi, mi… padrino Ministro.

-Lo siento tanto, hija – a cualquier momento parecía que Dawlish se echaba a llorar también.

El asunto concluyó con la auror despedida por red flu junto con todas sus maletas y una nota directamente al Ministerio. Desde entonces que Dawlish le tomó mala a Savage. Nunca lo admitió en voz alta, pero estaba claro que ya no le caía bien, luego de que por su culpa se rompiera su único nexo con un ascenso seguro.

Proudfoot y Tonks fueron entonces a su turno nocturno, que como siempre Proudfoot aprovechaba para conversar. Él podría haber tomado todas las noches porque no le molestaba no dormir en lo absoluto. Tonks en cambio, estaba cansada de que Proudfoot intentara siempre tenerlos con ella. Y no es que le molestara cambiar sus hábitos de sueño, si no más bien que no le gustaba compartir tanto con él desde el viaje a las montañas. Sabía que eventualmente Proudfoot se estaba enamorando de ella y no estaba segura de querer eso…el asunto es que tampoco le molestaba. Tan sólo no quería que las cosas terminaran mal.

-Raro lo de Amber, pero no te decía yo que se le notaba que… no sé, algo raro con Savage – le comentó una vez estuvieron en sus puestos en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Savage siempre me decía que Amber estaba loca – dijo Tonks riendo – pero nunca me lo creí. Pero es que ¿quién iba a pensar que era una sexópata?

-Sí – dijo él en tono elocuente.

-¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que viste cuando te la encontraste?

-Mejor que no sepas. No querrás saber. Definitivamente te ahorraría unas cuántas pesadillas.

-¡Qué pesadillas? Si nunca me dejas dormir, hombre. Me obligas a tomar los turnos de noche contigo.

-Pero es que ya sabes que no puedo tener un turno con Savage. Y Dawlish se queda dormido. Después ese de Filch le va con el cuento a Dumbledore de que no estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo. Contigo en cambio, todo es distinto. Me entretengo conversando y tenemos todo el bosque para observar…

-Vigilar, querrás decir. No podemos permitir que nada se nos escape. Todo esto de la guerra no se está viendo muy bien. Hay cada día más ataques a muggles.

-Por eso me evito de abrir el profeta.

-El que no las leas no significa que las cosas van a desaparecer. Siguen allí. Filch tiene razón. A veces creo que no hacemos suficiente por la causa.

-Hogwarts es un lugar seguro – dijo Proudfoot con calma – Además mucho más no se puede hacer. La única forma de que mortífagos entren a este lugar sin que nos diéramos cuenta sería si encontraran la forma de entrar desde adentro.

-¿Apareciéndose?

-Claro. Pero todos sabemos que eso es imposible.

-No hay que subestimar al enemigo.

-Oh, vamos. Eso es imposible. Además ¿qué hacemos hablando de mortífagos cuando todavía no me has dicho qué piensas del tío Jack?

Tonks sonrió. Resultó ser que el tío Jack había sido un viejecito de lo más gracioso que no hizo en todas las vacaciones más que decirle que era una chica hermosa y que se casara con él. Pero Proudfoot le había advertido que no se lo tomara muy en serio, porque la razón por la que su tío nunca se hubiese casado no era más que terror al compromiso, por lo cuál el tío Jack había tenido como veinte novias, pero con ninguna había dado el gran paso.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso – le dijo divertida – Si es que llego a casarme, no sabrías si ir de parte del novio o de la novia y no quiero causarte esa clase de conflictos. ¿Cómo crees que me vería siendo tu tía?

-Te verías igual de linda que ahora – le dijo mientras le sonreía mimosamente.

Tonks miró hacia otra dirección. No existía tema que Proudfoot no lograra llevar hacia adonde él le interesaba.

-Hablo en serio. Sería muy incómodo.

-Bueno, en realidad mi tío tendría que soportar que su esposa tuviera un amante, dado la diferencia de edad, para que no se aburriera, y qué mejor que dando esos trabajos a alguien de la familia.

-¿Serías el amante de la esposa de tu propio tío?

-Si ella me lo pidiera.

-¡Qué feo!

-Y si ella fueras tú. No me quedaría más remedio – dijo intentando tomarle la mano. Ella se soltó con suavidad y dio unos pasos más allá haciendo como que miraba hacia un árbol.

Toda la situación la estaba haciendo sentir algo incómoda. Lo que había pasado en las montañas era algo que aunque la señora Weasley se hubiese arrodillado para que se lo contara, no lo haría con nadie. En general todo había sido como Proudfoot lo había prometido. Unas vacaciones entre amigos, con chocolate por las tardes luego de jugar en la nieve, sky mágico y por supuesto, piezas separadas. Todo era igual que en la casa con los aurores: los dos se reían como amigos, Proudfoot le tiraba una que otra indirecta de que quería que fueran algo más que eso, pero nada más allá pasaba. Hasta que lo escuchó hablar con su tío Jack.

_-¿Esa chica es tu última conquista? No parece del mismo estilo de las demás que me has traído._

_-Exacto. Porque no es igual._

_-Ah, no me vengas con eso de que te has enamorado. He vivido 75 años y eso del amor no te llegará a los 25._

_-¿Por qué no? No todos son como tú, tío._

_-Tienes razón. La mayoría se casa y se arruina la vida. Hazme caso y cuando eso del "amor" toque tu puerta ¡no se te ocurra abrirle!_

_Proudfoot no había hecho más que reírse._

_-Como sea. No soy tan cobarde como tú. Si tuviera que casarme con Tonks, en realidad no me importaría lo más mínimo._

_-¡¿Te vas a casar con ella?! – el tío Jack casi se cae del impacto _

_-Claro que no. Sólo digo que si tuviera que hacerlo, quizás no me molestaría tanto como siempre pensé que el matrimonio lo haría. Con ella es…algo distinto._

_-Eso es lo que intento decirte. Eso "distinto" que llamas, no es más que un anillo de compromiso y una vida de esclavitud._

_-Mientras más distinto más me gusta. Así que si tengo que ser un esclavo, pues que venga el matrimonio._

_-Perdiste el juicio – el tío Jack había abandonado la conversación con un alza de presión_

Tonks no estaba preocupada por lo del matrimonio. Sabía que Proudfoot estaba lejano, muy lejano a proponerle algo así. No se habían vuelto a besar desde antes de la Navidad, estaba claro que entre ellos no había nada serio…pero si era capaz de decir algo así, era porque no estaba del todo desentendido y no renunciaría tan fácilmente.

-¿Pasó algo en la casa de tu amigo, cierto? – Proudfoot interrumpió sus pensamientos con una pregunta que no esperaba.

-¿Cómo?

-La casa de tu amigo de infancia ¿Bill? – Tonks asintió - ¿Pasó algo allí? Estás como idea desde entonces.

Tonks sintió como los colores le subían a la cara. Siempre sabía lo que pasaba. Era como si no pudiera ocultarle nada.

-Bue…en realidad…no. Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Su mamá quiere que me convierta en su futura nuera, o algo – no entendía por qué había soltado esa estupidez. Proudfoot no se refería a eso.

-No me refería a eso – por supuesto que no. Tonks miró en otra dirección. No quería, realmente no quería tocar el tema de Remus con Daniel – Pero no importa con tal de que vuelvas a ser tú.

-No te entiendo – dijo ella intentando parecer confundida.

-No sé. Me gustaría que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes de que te fueras de viaje con Lupin – ahí estaba otra vez el nombre. Tonks no sabía si era una falta de autoestima por parte del auror, pero de una forma u otra Remus siempre terminaba siendo citado – Déjalo ir.

-No sé como hacerlo – dijo ella en tono cortante.

-¿Nunca has escuchado el dicho "un clavo saca a otro clavo"? – preguntó él alzando las cejas. No quería que el tema se centrara en lo penoso de todo.

-No creo que eso funcione – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?

-No, pero…

-Pero entonces no puedes saber si funciona – dijo él intentando callarla – Mi política es que hay que intentarlo todo, antes de hacerse una opinión al respecto.

-En ese caso, deberías haberlo intentarlo con Savage antes de haberte formado todos esos prejuicios sobre él – dijo ella en falso tono serio.

En vez de enojarse y responder, Proudfoot se acercó a ella, la tomó en brazos (ella sin parar se negarse y reír) y la llevó hasta una de las hamacas desilusionadas.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo? – dijo él en tono molesto. Tonks negó vehemente con la cabeza – Voy a demostrarte mi teoría del clavo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Tú cómo crees? – preguntó en tono sexy, dejándola en la hamaca e inclinándose para besarla como tenía ganas hacía tiempo de hacerlo. Sin importarle si a ella le molestaría, simplemente haciendo caso de sus propios instintos. Tonks se dejó. Realmente lo que más incómoda la hacía sentir, era que Proudfoot hablara y dijera que la quería de verdad. Si simplemente se limitaba a actuar todo quedaba en un plano más confuso y no se necesitaba de explicaciones que no quería escuchar.

Al ver que Tonks respondía a sus besos, Proudfoot se sintió más seguro y sin pensarlo más, se subió también a la hamaca. Tonks dio un grito.

-¡Se va a caer! – dijo muerta de la risa. Las hamacas eran mucho más inestables que todas las cosas que hubiese probado antes.

-No, no se va a caer. Lo tengo todo fríamente calculado – y volvió a su tarea de hacerla comprender la teoría del clavo. Proudfoot olvidó absolutamente que la seguridad de todo un colegio dependía de ellos dos.

--

Remus no podía dormir. Ya casi que no era novedad. No recordaba la última vez que había podido dormir toda la noche. Ahora todo se reducía a momentos de dormitación que no pasaban de la media hora. Y después vuelta a despertar, a pensar y a escuchar los imperceptibles sonidos de la noche. Estaba seguro que las cervezas con Blake le habían sentado peor. Pensó por un momento en que el chico tendría que dejar pronto Underground si no quería que las deudas de Denis cobraran revancha por sus propios afectados, pero luego de conversar durante toda la tarde, Blake había decidido que primero se aseguraría de que su madre querría recibirlo.

Por eso le sorprendió que alguien se levantara a mitad de la noche tan sigilosamente, como si huyera. Pero al poco rato se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Blake. Era alguien de un andar más lento, más delicado. Apostó a que sería mujer. Entrecerró los ojos para intentar visualizar en la penumbra. Era inútil, en Underground no había luz alguna. Se preguntó cómo era que la persona podía ver en la oscuridad completa, pero al segundo comprobó que la persona en realidad no podía ver nada. Chocó probablemente con un bául y maldijo en un susurro.

Fue suficiente, Remus reconoció la voz. Agudizó el oído para entender por qué se levantaba a esa hora. Estaba seguro de que todos los demás dormían.

Pasaron unos minutos que a Remus se le hicieron interminables, y finalmente escuchó que la persona se alejaba en dirección a los pasillos. La curiosidad pudo con él y se levantó. Le costó algo de trabajo encontrar la salida del salón, pero las horas de insomnio lo habían ayudado a estudiar la habitación cuando aún había luz, así que algo de los contornos pudo adivinar. Al llegar al pasillo, la persona había encendido la varita así que desde allí estuvo seguro que se trataba de Mary. La siguió en silencio, sin dejarse delatar. Caminaba a paso lento, como si no tuviera de qué huir, aunque la hora en la cuál salía a caminar, le hacían intuir a Remus de que no iba a dar un paseo nocturno para simplemente despejar su mente. Llamó al ascensor y al momento en que la puerta estaba por cerrarse, Remus se coló al ascensor con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella molesta sin preocuparse en bajar la voz. Aunque una vez estuvieron en el ascensor era difícil que alguien los escuchara.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. No es hora para que la líder del grupo anti-hombres se pasee por Underground. O debería decir por la ciudad. Está claro que vas a dar un paseo.

-No es asunto tuyo – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo desde que vio aparecerse a Lupin, una especie de sonrisa cruzó su rostro – Además no veo por qué no podría ir darme un paseo. Soy una mujer libre.

-Sí, sí. Muy bonitos tus ideales usados para formar tu agrupación de feministas. Pero no me trago eso de que salgas a dar un simple paseo. Algo turbio estás planeando, Mary Jane. Te conozco desde hace muchos años.

Mary soltó una carcajada.

-Y todavía no aprendes que odio que me digas Mary Jane ¿Por qué siempre piensas mal de mí, Lupin?.¿Por qué siempre lo peor? Y pensar que una vez estuvimos juntos. No entiendo cómo pudiste quererme si siempre esperas que cometa las peores atrocidades.

-Mm. Quizás eso mismo me gustaba. Eras alguien a quién podía enseñarle.

-De veras. Tu veta de profesor ¿Pero sabes qué, Remus? Ya no necesito que me enseñes nada. Aprendí del mejor maestro y no fuiste precisamente tú, si no Denis.

-¿Denis? – a Remus se le heló la sangre ¿No sería que Mary era…? - ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Jajaja. Después de muerto Denis te sigue penando ¿no es así? Me tincaba que nunca superarías del todo lo que habías hecho. Déjalo ir, Remus. Ya está muerto, no hay más que hacerle.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó Remus sin calmarse.

-Me voy – dijo simplemente ella. El ascensor aún estaba en la mitad del viaje.

-¿Te vas?.¿Adónde?

-Ya te lo dije. A Albania. Tengo una conocida allá. No soporto vivir bajo tierra y gracias a ti soy una fugitiva, así que en Inglaterra no me queda mucho más que hacer.

-Pero y ¿cómo?

-Con un traslador ilegal. Soborné a un empleado del departamento para que me tuviera uno listo antes del amanecer. Mi amiga me tiene preparado los documentos. Ahora me llamaré Alice, o algo por el estilo – dijo ella intentando recordar.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero? – Remus parecía impactado. Era como si todo el tiempo algo importante se le hubiera escapado.

-Bueno… - Mary se sonrió – Odio admitirlo, pero a veces las mujeres son un poco tontas – Tomó en sus manos un bolso pequeño y lo sacudió. Sonó como lo haría un bolso lleno de monedas – Es la colecta para la Revolución de las Mujeres Licántropo. Te equivocaste, Lupin, no soy la líder, soy la tesorera.

-¿Te robaste el dinero?

-Ajá. A eso me refería con que aprendí más de Denis que de ti – dijo ella en tono ingenuo. El ascensor se detuvo – Ahora déjame pasar.

Se abrieron las puertas y los vigilantes los estaban esperando.

-¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora? Las salidas tienen que tener una autorización previa de algún alfa y absolutamente nadie sale a esta hora ¿Acaso huyen de algo? – preguntó uno de ellos. Remus tuvo la decencia de con un simple movimiento de su varita, dejarlos a los dos noqueados, lo que les daba a los dos por lo menos dos horas para conversar tranquilamente.

-Gracias – dijo Mary sorprendida – No me esperaba ese detalle de ti a último minuto.

-No me has terminado de contar qué más vas a hacer.

-No hay mucho más que contar. No tengo idea qué será de mi futuro en Albania – dijo ella inclinándose para buscar la llave que abría la puerta hacia Underground, del bolsillo de un vigilante. Remus hizo lo mismo con el otro.

-¿Por qué no me constaste que te ibas?

-Mm, pensé que eso no se hacía con los enemigos.

-Ya no somos enemigos…aquí está – dijo Remus entregándole la llave.

-¿No? – dijo ella tomándola.

-No – dijo él con seguridad – Si hubieras sido mi enemiga le hubieras dicho a Blake que yo maté a su padre.

-No puedo hacerlo ¿Recuerdas? Hicimos un juramento Inquebrantable y yo prometí no delatarte ante nadie.

-Pero eso no justifica el que le hayas dicho que fueron los del Ministerio o que me apoyaras en ese tema.

-Puede ser. Aunque más que tú me daba pena el pobre chico. Se nota de que no lo ha pasado bien. Creo que no deberías contarle la verdad. Después de todo, sólo tú y yo sabemos lo que pasó. Si tú no se lo cuentas, no tiene forma de enterarse.

Remus asintió. Hubo un breve silencio.

-Bueno, es hora de que me vaya. Tengo que llegar a tiempo al Ministerio.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? Quizás el tipo del Ministerio te tendió una trampa y no pensaba hacerte un traslador, si no entregarte y cobrar la recompensa por atrapar a una fugitiva.

Mary sonrió.

-Nunca te dediques al chantaje, Remus, se nota que no es lo tuyo. Sé lo que hago, aún no le he pagado el soborno y tengo recomendaciones del tipo. Es un corrupto.

-Está bien – el castaño suspiró – Supongo que esta es la despedida.

-Supongo que ya era hora. Estaba cansada de verte la cara de enfermo todos los días – dijo ella en tono serio, pero Remus pudo adivinar que bromeaba – Hazme un favor y olvida a la chica esa.

-Eso intento – dijo él con una sonrisa triste. Luego miró a Mary e hizo un ademán de acercarse para abrazarla.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Quiero conservar hasta el último momento que esté aquí mi fachada de chica ruda y feminista. Nunca creí en esas bobadas, la verdad. Los hombres siempre me han agradado y hacer distinciones es estúpido. Te deseo una buena vida, Remus.

-Lo mismo digo – Mary le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volverse para desaparecer tras la puerta que la llevaría hasta el exterior.

Nunca más la volvió a ver.

* * *

Creo que con eso de prometer no pasarme de los 60 capitulos, los estoy alargando demasiado. Pero como voy a tener todo el mes de septiembre ocupadisimo, tengo que terminar el FF este mes...asi que intentare el capitulo por semana, como hasta el momento esta saliendo :)

**RR!**

lobitablack

ASi como vuelta por nada...no. No encontraste que el viaje a latinoamerica fue el rosa pasteloso mas lindo de la historia? OK, tu comentario me hace entender que no, pero no siempre se debe actuar por un motivo en concreto. A veces los motivos son mas estupidos que el no tenerlos. Piensa en Hitler...ok, me desvie del tema. :O! ¿Eres cruel? No me imagino que alguien que se haga llamar lobita pueda ser cruel xD Aunque ese Blak me hace dudar ¿no practicaras el bulling o algo? Estamos de acuerdo que es de disfrute público...¡pero dejame soñar al menos! Gracias por tu RR, saludos.

ivonne910

¿Por qué a las mujeres nos gusta de hacernos rogar? No me parece justo que si Remus admita todo, Tonks tenga que hacerse de rogar. Es como que el papel de arrastrados siempre se les de a los hombres: James Potter, Heath Ledger en 10 cosas que odio de ti (baba) y tantos otros miles de ejemplos. Yo creo que Lupin ya lo ha pasado bastante mal en su vida como ademas sumarle a todas sus femeninas cualidades (xD) el tener que ser arrastrado. Está claro que en la pareja Tonks se tiene que arrastrar porque a Remus se le hace más difícil, no porque el quiera hacerse de rogar. No estoy convencida de eso del tatuaje. Va en contra del movimiento neo hippie, que pienso integrar, pero gracias por la recomendacion. Sobre tu ex ¿A quien le gusta que lo manden? Mejor que sigas con tu doctorcito no mas :) Saludos!

remusxtonks

Ey! te estas poniendo floja para escribir RR. Antes eran esos epicos comentarios con desvarios que ocupaban toda la plana de RR. Pero puede que el siguiente lo compense con el dialogo entre Remus, Tonks y Savage y que AUN espero eh? En realidad no he leído tu profile, pero te aseguro que a mi tampoco me gustan las cumbias, pero NADIE se atreve en mi presencia a ofender el romance ilegal porque es un gran tema. (Te propongo que vivamos un romance ilegal..pero sin enamorarnos, tu me das y yo te doy, pero sin hablar de amooooor (8)) seguro que lo conoces. Ademas que entra en la categoria de cumbia villera que no es lo mismo que la regular. Sobre tu profe, mejor que te busques un romance mas legal que ese. Yo tenia un profe que se metio con una alumna y despues lo acosaron de pedofilia y no se que mas y lo terminaron expulsando..seguro que no quieres eso para tu profesorcito, asi que mejor alejate de el. Saludos y te mando algun emoticon o algo computacional...que no es tu profe, profe de computacion? xD

palemoonbeam

Me dejas ahora un 2x2 xD, que yo debere responder como si fuera uno y no es facil teniendo en cuenta todo lo que escribiste, pero hare mi mejor intento. Demas que no te complace tanto como las conversaciones que tendras con Staken y todos los comentarios en doble sentido privado que ya deben compartir xD...pero bueno, no creas que me puse celosa o algo, creo que simplemente no puedo seguir su camino que a veces se me hace mas atractivo. Los hombres...todavia no descubro que es lo que tienen que me encanta ¬¬. Como sea, tienes que entender que no pueden estar juntos todavia...primero Tonks se tiene que casar con Proudfoot y procrear xD sin contar con que Remus tiene que darse cuenta de algo muy importante...o sea, le tiene que ocurrir algo importante para pensar que ya no importa si le "caga la vida" a Tonks, porque en realidad puede que no tenga demasiado tiempo como para cagarle toda la vida. Supongo que Dumbledore fue algo primordial en todo eso, porque aunque JK no diga nada, es evidente que remus y tonks tenian algo antes de la escena de la enfermeria...si no, no se hubieran casado como dos meses despues. Proudfoot...uh, me resulta un conflicto, de veras que si. Lo quiero mucho como para sacarlo tan limpiamente de la historia. Papá Tonks me encanta desde que escribi por primera vez de el, cuando Remus los conocía, supuse que seria algo asi. No puedo creer que llores, mujer!! Si supieras las cosas que hago mientras escribo, te desentenderias de querer llorar, porque no vale la pena...como si escribiera poesia o algo. No, Mary no odia a Remus tanto, te quedo clarito en este capitulo? Si lo ayudo con su trastorno amoroso, algo lo debe de querer. La señora Weasley no lo invitó a retregarle eso en sus narices al pobrecito. Para empezar, ella solo tiene la version velada de Tonks. Está picada porque tiene a Fleur de nuera, nada mas que eso. Ella no tiene idea que Remus esta sufriendo, mas que nada se imagina que es un amigo de Sirius(punto importante) que hace sufrir a su pobre nuera ideal cruelmente. Ella no tiene idea. RR n°2...ahora esta bien, me dedicare a hacer mas capitulos en donde no tengas que llorar y puedas "tensionarte" con la historia xD. Goleman es lejos uno de los personajes que mas me han gustado. Desde que Prater hablo de el fue como "sera uno de esos abogados..." que supongo todas hemos tenido la ocasion de ver en las noticias xD "uno de esos.." Si June supiera, se removeria en su lecho de...descanso xD Gracias por creer que fueron "escenas" (que te da por llamarlas escenas) versemblantes, creo que Goleman es en si versemblante xD (creo que no estoy usando bien la palabra, pero claro, yo no hablo catalan)...Espera! llegado a este punto vuelves a llorar?? Nah, que la desintoxicacion no esta haciendo bien. En realidad que nadie sospecha en lo que piensan las autoras cuando escribimos..si supieras de donde saque toda esa "mistica" oracion xD...te dare una pista con que la ley seca llego a su fin. Creo que el capitulo es freak porque me entretuve en hacer hablar a Blake hasta por los codos sobre todas sus "misticas" filosofias y se me alargo el capitulo. Sobre el comentario de la epidurial, lo tendre en mente (me refiero a lo de tatuarme a Sirius, lo otro ya lo sabia xD) y woau! no sabia que tenias hijos...que dirian ellos si supieras que te escapas de la rehabilitacion eh? No "desoire" tus consejos, creeme. Si a algo le tengo terror es a los partos. Saludos para ti tambien y nos leemos pronto, creo.

Staken Tonks

Claro, como no! las dos amiguitas me estan escribiendo el mismo dia...y quizas desde el mismo computador. Un pasaje lo compra cualquiera no? Si Mary se consiguio el dinero en un par de meses ¿por que tu no? Irresponsables emparejadas, me gusta el titulo, quizas lo use en una cancion cuando me haga estrella de rock. Aunque primero debo empezar por tomar la guitarra. Y yo que pense que tenias vida, y ahora me sales con que eres dejada ¬¬. En realidad no pasara nada con eso del complice...puede parecer un final decepcionante de la historia, pero eso estuvo mas que nada para darles motivos a la parejita y hacerlo calzar con la historia de Rowling. Pero...pero nada, ahi veras. Remus es definitivamente gay, yo ya lo tengo asumido, y por eso es que me cuesta tanto esta pareja, porque no la veo...pero bueno, siendo que Sirius murio, qué mejor que su sobrina. Savage esta completamente fuera del juego, casi que hace mejor pareja con Proudfoot que con Remus..o en su defecto con Amber. Jajjajaja, me hiciste reir mucho con eso de la "cabaña del tio Jack" pero te apuesto a que no se porto tan bien como Tonks lo menciona. Y no te preocupes, estara en los capitulos perdidos. Le diste en el clavo a la personalidad de Mary, no es buena si no "buena". Muchas gracias por tu RR y si claro, supongo que terminare por asumir toda su turbia historia de "romance ilegal" e internacional...que no se te olvide (esto te lo digo a ti que eres la mas madura de la relacion) que estas tratando con una mujer casada, con hijos y en tratamiento de desintoxicacion...es una situacion delicada. Que tengas suerte! xD

Nataa

Ey, si la hija se metia con Denis, tenia que ser un poco suelta, porque nadie tomaba a Denis en serio. Blake te cayo mal? :( y yo que le tenia estima al chiquillo xD, como sea, de ninguna manera se hara hijo adoptivo de Remus, aunque él quisiera eso (me refiero a Remus) pero definitivamente con eso de "amarse por siempre" hubiese escogido a su papa. Denis hacia mejor pareja con el. Ajaja, no cachaba que el San Esteban era como de otro nivel xD, tu decis asi como high society? xD ajaja, y no soy tan vieja ya? me hiciste sentir como una ancianita :( Que estes bien tambien.

Chau, me voy mientras esucho Karma Police, alguien ha visto el video? es bueno 8p


	51. Sala de la Muerte

_le dedico este capitulo a mi amiga personal la Innombrable, para que no te olvides que detrás del velo se siguen escuchando voces...o al menos según Luna._

**CAPÍTULO LI: "SALA DE LA MUERTE"**

Luego de la partida de Mary, el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir muy lento para Remus. Blake se fue sólo unos días después, sin despedirse de nadie; y ya no tenía muchas personas con las cuales conversar. Almorzaba con Mark y Ambrose, y se aburría la mayor parte del tiempo. La falta de cigarrillos le comenzaba a dar escalofríos. Pensaba que quizás debía hacerle caso a Tonks y comprarse un parche de nicotina.

Las cosas en Underground no habían cambiado mayormente, pero se presentía en el aire una inquietud colectiva. Como solía comentarle Blake, había "olor a sangre" en el ambiente. La guerra. La famosa guerra. A dos kilómetros bajo tierra, el olor a sangre les llegaba hasta las fosas nasales. Las visitas de Greyback eran cada vez más escasas. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que nadie iba a tomar en serio sus palabras. Según los comentarios y conversaciones en las cuales Remus había participado para enterarse de los pensamientos de los licántropos; la mayoría estaba de acuerdo con las propuestas de Voldemort sobre entregarles víctimas y quemar magos traidores a la sangre. No era que a los licántropos les importara la pureza de la sangre, sólo querían nuevas víctimas, sin tanto esfuerzo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todos estuvieran a favor, nadie estaba dispuesto a mover un dedo porque así sucediera.

-Ese de Greyback está enfermo si cree que me voy a meter en una guerra que no es mía para sólo conseguir una que otra persona a la cuál morder en el mes – comentó Ambrose mientras cortaba fuertemente con los dientes un pedazo de pan añejo.

Remus hubiese intentado decir algo como que era totalmente innecesario para un licántropo tener que morder personas, pero se hubiese tenido que traicionar a sí mismo. En efecto no era necesario, pero el placer que recordaba de los tiempos en el grupo de Denis, cuando atacaban a más que sólo conejos, era inexplicable. Parecía como si biológicamente estuviesen predispuestos a causarles problemas a las personas.

-Le deseo lo mejor, en todo caso – concluyó el licántropo.

-Si fueras mortífago no dirías lo mismo – comentó Mark burlonamente – Dices eso porque no consigues tantas víctimas como él.

-Sí, puede que esos mortífagos bastardos le entreguen a todos los magos de los cuáles quieren deshacerse – admitió Ambrose – Pero eso no compensa el ser uno de ellos. Estar a las órdenes de un maniático que un día mata a toda tu familia, al otro día quizás, y luchar por una causa inútil.

-Greyback no lucha por una causa. Sólo aprovecha los beneficios que le da la estupidez ajena – comentó una vieja de la mesa vecina.

-Eso lo dice ahora – dijo Ambrose – Espérese no más cuando la estupidez lo alcance a él. Entonces lo quiero ver. De aliarse con los magos, nunca resulta nada bueno.

Remus recordó una frase que había oído por ahí. _Todo lo que comienza como comedia, termina como ironía…pero ya no nos reímos. _Con suerte podría ver el día en el cual a Greyback le saliera el tiro por la culata. Aunque estaba seguro de que con las consecuencias de la guerra, ya no podría reírse.

Ese día, pudo finalmente salir de Undreground con la autorización de Phillipe, uno de los alfas. No estaba seguro de querer regresar, ya no veía motivos por los cuáles estar allí. Iría a hablar con Dumbledore y le pediría el poder regresar al Londres mágico. Sin embargo, antes de aparecerse en Hogsmade, sabía que tenía un asunto pendiente que no podía evadir.

Se apareció en las cercanías del Ministerio. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, así que el personal administrativo debía estar por terminar su jornada. Entró con su tarjeta de visitante y preguntó si es que podía ir al Departamento de Misterios.

-Tendrá que preguntarle a algún Inefable que ande por allí – le dijo la mujer de recepción – Ya sabes que es un Departamento diferente. No hay regulación como en el resto del Ministerio.

A pesar del calor propiciado por la cercanía del verano, mientras Remus avanzaba hacia el departamento de Misterios, sintió un excesivo frío, como si la temperatura descendiera gradualmente se acercaba a su destino. Y entonces los pasillos comenzaron a recordarle ese fatídico día. Ya había conocido el departamento gracias a Tonks y la noche en que tuvieron que vigilar la profecía. Sin embargo, el día en que se enfrentaron con mortífagos, las sensaciones habían sido diametralmente opuestas. Aunque si tuviera que remontarse al momento donde comenzó todo, tendría que elegir la tarde en Grimmauld Place.

Todo entre él y Sirius estaba yendo bien. Demasiado bien. Como si el destino les hubiese dado la última oportunidad. A Remus nunca le gustó admitirlo en público. En Hogwarts, para él sus tres amigos, eran sus tres mejores amigos. Nadie resaltaba más que otro. Todos eran igual de especiales. Pero al momento de cuestionarse internamente siempre terminaba por decidir que James era el más confiable, Peter el más solícito y Sirius…ah, no, Sirius era otra cosa. Simplemente no se podía calificar. Si se desmenuzaba parte por parte, terminaba por comprobar que no había muchas cosas buenas en él: despilfarrador, mujeriego, regañón, bromista (del mal tipo), peligrosamente inteligente y con cero sentido de la empatía. Pero si se combinaban, hacían que Remus concluyera que de una forma que no podía explicar, el mayor de los Black era con quién más se llevaba de sus tres amigos. Principalmente por esa habilidad que tenía de entender sus chistes un segundo antes que los demás.

Sirius era una persona que había llegado y se había ido de este mundo sin haber hecho nada por agradar a los demás. Pero la mayoría de las veces terminaba por conseguirlo. El castaño estaba seguro que hasta Snape (al cual tan mal había juzgado luego de la muerte de Sirius) lo había echado en falta de alguna manera.

_Esa tarde, el bueno de Snape había irrumpido en la cocina del número doce, mientras los dos amigos conversaban sobre el pasado. No había sido una completa aparición, si no sólo la cabeza por la chimenea conectada a la Red Flu, pero fue suficiente para enfurecer al moreno y amenazar con enterrarle el atizador en la cara si no desaparecía en ese momento. _

_-Te lo he dicho en todos los tonos posibles – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie al acto de aparecerse la cabeza del profesor de DCAO – Puedes burlarte de mí, puedes atormentar a mi ahijado cuando no esté yo presente, pero no vas a volver a meter tu narizota en mi casa ¿No te queda claro, cierto?_

_-Ya veo de dónde heredó Potter sus imbecilidades – contestó Snape._

_-Ah, ah. ¿Dumbledore sabe que tratas así a tus alumnos? Si lo supiera, dudo mucho que Filch mantuviera su empleo como único conserje de Hogwarts._

_-Hasta el momento nadie se ha quejado._

_-¡Porque los tienes aterrorizados! Si yo fuera uno de tus alumnos ni siquiera me atrevería a acercarme a ti._

_-Siempre supe que lo de Gryffindor no iba mucho contigo. Eso del valor, puras mentiras. Igual que Potter…_

_-Ni se te ocurra…._

_-¿Ni se me ocurra qué? No quieres que hable porque sabes que tengo la razón. No eran más que un par de bravucones que se respaldaban en su popularidad para reírse de la gente decente._

_-Tú no eres gente decente._

_-Tú no eres un valiente caballero – se burló Snape – Al final de todo, yo tengo una vida y tú vives encerrado en la casa de tu madre ¿no es irónica la vida?_

_Sirius no esperó más para tomar en sus manos el atizador. Remus lo detuvo._

_-Muy bien, Severus ¿quieres decirnos de una vez a qué has venido?_

_-Un placer – dijo la cara entre las cenizas – Aunque veo que no fue necesario. Como siempre, Potter no hizo más que hacerme perder el tiempo. Por fortuna ahora la directora debe estarlo castigando._

_-¿Qué? Esa mujerzuela… - masculló Sirius - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Harry?_

_-Ni idea…_

_-Qué gran profesor eres, Sev –dijo Sirius con voz femenina –Ojalá Dumbledore note que no está haciendo bien en darte tantas responsabilidades._

_-Al menos tengo responsabilidades. Y como siempre no me dejaste terminar, Black. Al parecer Umbridge descubrió al club de fans de Potter probablemente rompiendo una que otra regla y está buscando la manera de hacerlos hablar sobre el paradero de Dumbledore._

_Sirius y Remus rieron._

_-No le veo la gracia. Potter me comentó cuando entré en el despacho de Umbridge, en un lenguaje bastante caricaturesco, ya sabes, ocupando sus ridículos nombres que usaban en Hogwarts, para hacerme entender que alguien te había secuestrado y llevado a algún místico lugar. Algo como "lo tienen en el lugar donde la guardan"_

_-¿Y te preocupaste por mí? Si no, no veo motivo por el que estés aquí – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona._

_-No es momento de burlarse, Sirius – lo retó Remus - ¿y por qué habría dicho algo así?_

_-Porque, deduzco Lupin, de que quizás no quería que la directora se enterara de que se relaciona con un fugitivo. Y créeme que conociendo a ese fugitivo, comparto la vergüenza de Potter._

_Sirius volvió a la carga con el atizador. Remus volvió a detenerlo._

_-Me refería a que por qué crees que dijo algo así._

_Snape se vio algo incómodo._

_-Creo que el Señor de las Tinieblas utiliza sus poderes para meter cosas en la mente de Potter. Un limpio truco de manipulación sentimental._

_-¿Y por qué pasa esto? – preguntó Sirius en falso tono de inocencia mientras hacía girar el atizador - ¿No será porque tú te niegas a darle las benditas clases de Oclumancia? _

_-Eso no es tu asunto._

_-¡Claro que es mi asunto! Voldemort está metiendo cosas en la mente de mi ahijado, y me utiliza a mí para manipularlo._

_-Como quieras. No estás secuestrado, cosa que te hubiese hecho quedar mejor que estarte ocultando en la casa de tu madre. Ya no es asunto mío – Snape sacó la cabeza antes de que Remus pudiera preguntar algo más._

_-¿Cuál habrá sido ese místico lugar? _

_-¡Me importa un huevo! – Sirius se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla y sacó una barra de chicle para metérsela a la boca._

_-Sirius – dijo Remus en ese tono que sólo podía significar "¿qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?" – Tengo la impresión de que Harry sabe más de lo que debería._

_-¡Claro que sabe más de lo que debería! Si Voldemort susurrara en mi mente la forma de fabricar relojes suizos ¡Puede que supiera más de lo que debería saber sobre su elaboración! Escúchame bien, Remus. Yo no le he dicho nada ¡Es el hijo de James, por Merlín!.¿Por qué nadie puede darle crédito? Todos creen que es un crío que debería quedarse callado de vez en cuando y respetar un poco más a sus profesores. Pues te digo algo. Si mi profesor fuera Snape y mi directora Umbridge, yo no actuaría muy distinto. Y sé que tú tampoco. _

No volvieron a hablar del asunto. De hecho no volvieron a hablar mucho más. Sirius se encerró en su gruñón hermetismo y Remus no quiso molestarlo. Intentó retomar su antigua conversación, pero supo que era inútil. Cuando a Sirius le tocaban su punto débil, no había forma de devolverle el buen humor, volvía solo. Fue así como Remus se dio cuenta que aunque considerara a Sirius como su mejor amigo, éste nunca pensaría igual de él.

_-Snape inventó todo esto para hacerme pasar un mal rato._

_-No quiero sonar desagradable, Sirius. Pero no creo que seas tan importante para Snape._

_-¿Crees que Harry pudo haber heredado algo de mí?_

_-Tanto como yo pude haber heredado algo de Moody…espera ¿Por qué Harry tendría que haber heredado algo tuyo?_

_-Por lo que dijo Snape – dijo Sirius en tono obvio – Siempre intenté mantener a Lily alejada de mí ¿Ok? Sabía que era bastante probable que algún día se diera cuenta de que yo era más apuesto que su marido y no quería problemas. Ahora ¿Por qué tú tendrías que haber heredado algo de Moody? La señora Lupin no me parecía ese estilo de mujer._

Y como siempre, su humor volvía por medio de la burla a los demás.

_Tuvieron que pasar varias horas para que les llegaran las primeras informaciones de que los niños (léase Harry y su pandilla) no estaban por ninguna parte. Filch, a regañadientes, había tenido que buscar hasta debajo de las tejas del castillo, pero todo fue inútil. Cuando Snape logró rescatar a Umbridge del bosque prohibido, luego de tener que prometerles mil cosas a los centauros que la habían capturado, ésta no pudo darle respuestas convincentes del paradero de los niños. Los chicos Slytherin integrantes de la Brigada Inquisitorial, reclamaron contra los Gryffindor que los habían dañado tan profundamente con unos hechizos aturdidores, y le dijeron a Snape de que se habían dirigido al bosque, pero por más búsquedas que hicieron los profesores, supieron que no los encontrarían allí. El ambiente del colegio estaba ansioso. Los niños salían de sus casas para enterarse de lo que había pasado entre el trío maravilla y la malvada directora. Snape tuvo que asumir todo el control de la situación y gracias a su especial carisma y amabilidad, los niños dócilmente volvieron a sus dormitorios. La única persona que pudo decir algo interesante acerca de la búsqueda en el bosque, fue la profesora Rubby-Plank._

_-Es curioso. Me parece que varios thestrals han salido a cazar lejos del bosque._

_Snape se volvió hacia ella._

_-¿Cuántos?_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-¿Cuántos thestrals son los que cree que faltan?_

_-¿Cómo saberlo? Hay muchos en Hogwarts. En todo caso es un alivio, son unas criaturas despreciables._

_Fue entonces cuando Snape supo que tendría que recurrir a algo que detestaba recurrir: la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore no estaba, Mc Gonagall tampoco…ni siquiera Hagrid, que de seguro podría indicar cuántos thestrals faltaban, estaba cerca. Tendría que admitir que en realidad no se la podía con esa clase de niños. No tenía idea de dónde podrían estar, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con Voldemort, así que no iba a arriesgar nada más. Por suerte no tendría que verle la cara de triunfo al idiota de Black, porque las últimas palabras que le había dirigido el viejo director antes de fugarse, fueron que pasara lo que pasara no se enfrentara a Voldemort ni dejara el colegio botado. Así que se contentó con mandarle un mensaje bastante explícito a Alastor Moody._

--

_-Hablando del rey de Roma – dijo Sirius al ver aparecerse a Ojoloco en el rellano de su casa - ¿Se te perdió la petaca o algo?_

_-No tengo tiempo para bromas, Black – sin embargo Moody sacó su petaca y bebió un trago largo – Traigo noticias de Hogwarts._

_Sirius borró su sonrisa burlesca_

_-¿Qué le pasó a Harry?_

_En ese instante se aparecieron Tonks y Kingsley._

_-¿Qué rayos está pasando con el hechizo para no aparecerse aquí?_

_-Lo quité por el momento – contestó Moody – Llama a Lupin. Necesitamos de toda la gente disponible._

_Una vez estuvieron todos sentados a la mesa, Moody comenzó las explicaciones._

_-Entregaron a Umbridge a los centauros y Snape cree que se fueron volando en thestrals._

_-Jaja y ¿Snape cree que es Harry el que alucina? Por Merlín qué invento es ese ¿Volando en thestrals?_

_Moody se volvió hacia Sirius._

_-¿Alucinaciones?_

_-Harry creía que Voldemort había secuestrado a Sirius y se lo había llevado a algún lugar – explicó Remus – Snape vino a contarnos eso a través de la Red Flu, pero Sirius no se ha movido en ningún momento de esta casa, así que no fueron más que alucinaciones._

_Moody se puso sorpresivamente de pie y sacó su varita para apuntar a Sirius._

_-¿Cómo saber si es realmente Black, o si el verdadero fue raptado y suplantado por este que vemos aquí?_

_Todos pusieron cara de "no otra vez, Ojoloco"_

_-Ey, su simple aspecto no puede decirnos si es o no es Black._

_-Está bien ¿quieres pruebas? – dijo Sirius aburrido – Soy Sirius Black porque soy el único que sé que incluiste a Tonks en tu cuartel porque querías a más mujeres en tu grupo, viejo verde. _

_Tonks soltó una risita, Moody se incomodó a tal punto que volvió a sentarse y Remus lo miró con gesto censurador._

_-Entonces – dijo Kingsley para retomar el incómodo silencio – hasta el momento tenemos claro que Potter dejó el colegio montado en thestrals junto con sus amigos probablemente para rescatar a Sirius que pensaba había sido secuestrado por el Innombrable. El asunto es ¿adónde fueron a buscarlo?_

_-Oh, oh. Snape mencionó algo que le había dicho Harry – dijo Remus – Le dijo que tenían a Sirius "donde la guardan"_

_-¿Donde guardan qué? – preguntó Tonks confundida._

_-Donde guardan algo que no podía pronunciar porque la vieja loca de Umbridge estaba con ellos – concluyó Sirius._

_-¿Qué podrían estar guardando los mortífagos que Snape pudiera saber? _

_-Mm, Snape era un mortífago. Podría haber una infinidad de cosas que podrían estar guardando…_

_-¡Sirius! Snape ya no es mortífago, pertenece a la Orden… - Remus se interrumpió_

_-…Y lo único que sabemos que guarda la Orden y los mortífagos a la vez es la profecía – dijo Kingsley dándole al clavo – Potter y sus amigos deben estar en el Departamento de Misterios._

_Todos se pusieron de pie._

De lo primero que Remus se arrepentía, era de haberle negado inmediatamente a Sirius la posibilidad de ir con ellos…lo segundo era haber cedido para que lo hiciera.

_-Ey, ey. Tú no puedes ir con nosotros._

_-Remus, no vamos a pelear ahora por eso ¿sí? Es Harry el que puede estar en peligro, por una responsabilidad indirectamente mía._

_-Dumbledore…_

_-¡Al diablo! Dumbly no está._

_-No puedes salir de Grimmauld Place. Puso un hechizo…_

_-Moody puede sacarlo. Él lo puso – Moody se encogió de hombros._

_-Eres un fugitivo, Black. Supongo que no quieres volver a Azkaban. Todos conocen tu rostro – razonó el auror._

_-Es de noche. Nos vamos a aparecer inmediatamente en el Ministerio. Nadie me va a ver, a excepción de los niños._

_-Si es que los encontramos – dijo Kingsley abriendo la puerta como apurándolos – Deberíamos ir rápido. Deben llevar más de media hora en el Ministerio si es que volaron en thestrals._

_-Yo voy con ustedes – dijo Sirius con decisión – No pienso quedarme aquí para que Snape se siga burlando de mí. Además ¿qué tal si hay mortífagos? Necesitarán a otra persona._

_Moody y Remus iban a replicar, pero Tonks intervino._

_-Si hay mortífagos la única forma de que Sirius limpie su nombre, es que los del Ministerio se enteren de que los combatió, de que no es uno de ellos._

_Sirius asintió con vehemencia._

_-La chica tiene razón – Moody y Remus volvieron a negar con la cabeza. Siguieron a Kingsley. El moreno tomó del brazo a su amigo – Remus, escúchame. Nos reconciliamos ¿cierto? No quiero que me niegues la posibilidad que tengo de limpiar mi nombre. Si quieres de verdad lo mejor para mí, déjame ir con ustedes. Sabes que es lo único que quiero. No volveré a pedirte nada más en la vida. Te lo juro solemnemente_.

Ahora que Remus caminaba por el Departamento de Misterios, luego de conversar con un Inefable que lo había autorizado a pasar, por simple simpatía hacia la historia de la última víctima que había tenido el Arco de la Muerte, recordaba que Sirius usaba usualmente la frase de "no volveré a pedirte nada más" para conseguir sus objetivos, pero que la frase siempre volvía a ser utilizada. Al menos en aquella oportunidad su promesa había sido sincera.

_No le contestó, sólo supo que no podría negarle la posibilidad de sentirse bien a su mejor amigo._

_-Moody, deja que nos acompañe._

_-Muy bien, pero será bajo tu responsabilidad, Lupin._

Y la responsabilidad había sido demasiado grande. Cargar con la culpa de una muerte más a sus espaldas.

_Se aparecieron en el Ministerio. Kingsley y Tonks corrieron con agilidad hacia la entrada que conocían de memoria. Buscaron en la sala de las profecías. Fue donde supieron que las cosas no andaban bien: estantes por el suelo, centenares de profecías rotas, vidrios quebrados._

_-Mortífagos – dijo Moody con su inigualable olfato criminalístico._

_-La profecía ya no está – informó Tonks._

_-Tenemos que dividirnos. Pueden estar en cualquier parte del Ministerio – dijo Kingsley._

_Entonces una profecía llegó rodando hasta sus pies._

_-No creo que hayan salido aún del Departamento – dijo Sirius agachándose para tomar la profecía y dejándola sobre el estante._

_Volvieron rápidamente al hall giratorio. Sala de la Muerte_

Remus se sentó en las graderías del gran auditorio. Vislumbró el Arco de la Muerte, tan silencioso e imperturbable como siempre. Ahora habían puesto métodos de protección alrededor del Arco. Se preguntó cómo era posible que no los hubiesen tenido antes. Un paso en falso y adiós. Los Inefables no eran precisamente cuidadosos. Sirius tampoco.

_-Allí están – dijo._

_Malfoy y los demás mortífagos tenían acorralado a Harry y otro mortífago sujetaba a Neville de los brazos._

_-Trajeron a Neville – comentó Remus con temor._

_-Se lo podré comentar a Frank y Alice cuando me dejen entrar a San Mungo como un mago cualquiera – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras daba un paso al frente para que los mortífagos notaran su presencia – Ey, ¿esa que está ahí no es mi primita?_

_-Ajá – dijo Tonks – Yo voy por el marido de mi otra tía – y sin detenerse a reflexionar sobre lo que implicaba entrar en un círculo de mortífagos, Tonks le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Malfoy que le permitió a Harry huir con la profecía intacta._

Entonces todo había sido una lucha de rayos que iban y venían. Los recuerdos eran confusos para Remus llegada esa parte. Hablando sobre el tema con todos los testigos de ese día, a lo único que habían podido llegar en concreto fue a la burla de Sirius a Bellatrix.

_-¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!_ – Remus tenía grabada a fuego esa frase. Fue casi apocalíptica. La voz de Sirius sonó distinta, casi como si ya la estuvieran escuchando desde el otro lado.

Fue ahí cuando supo que Prater era la cómplice, pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta por qué. Ella se lo había advertido. Remus ya no se preguntaba por qué todo había tenido que terminar así. Simplemente las cosas siempre acababan mal para él ¿Por qué tendría que haber terminado con Tonks?.¿Por qué tenían que ir desapareciendo uno a uno todos los que le importaban? Lo peor de todo, es que él siempre había tenido la solución en sus manos, para evitarlo. Todo salía mal y de seguro empeoraría.

_-Eres un fatalista de mierda – recordó que le decía Sirius._

_-Eres un sentimental de mierda – no pudo aguantarse las ganas de decirle él en aquella ocasión._

_-¿Qué dijiste?.¿Semental?_

Remus tragó saliva. Definitivamente lo que más echaba de menos de Sirius era eso. Sus comentarios fuera de lugar que siempre alivianaban el ambiente. Eso era Sirius. Quizás no había hecho nada por agradar al mundo, si no todo lo contrario, hacer que se viera como realmente era: una broma del más allá. Y ya no se reían no porque no tuviera gracia, si no porque no entendían el chiste. Pero Sirius siempre había sido capaz de entenderlo antes que todos y reírse mostrando todos los dientes, consiguiendo sin quererlo ganarse toda la aprobación femenina.

-Sabía que estarías aquí – dijo una voz a su espalda. Remus no se dio la vuelta. Sabía que era Tonks.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – no se movió cuando ella se sentó junto a él, pero se preguntó si ella no escucharía como bombeaba su corazón. Lo sentía palpitar tan fuerte que le hubiese sorprendido que no fuera así.

-Es como una especie de compromiso en el mundo mágico eso de los aniversarios de muerte – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aún así somos los únicos.

-Bueno, Sirius era un fugitivo de Azkaban, no tenía precisamente el cariño de toda la comunidad. Pero estoy seguro que a él le basta con nosotros. Lo triste es que ni siquiera tuvimos un cuerpo al cual velar, un funeral – comentó Tonks

-A Sirius no le gustaban ninguna de esas cosas. Cuando niño, eran los eventos sociales de la familia los funerales de los mayores. Y luego con la primera guerra…nos cansamos de asistir a tantos. Ni siquiera fue al de los Prewet

Hubo un silencio espeso interrumpido sólo por el sonido del hall girando para dar paso a los Inefables a las distintas salas del departamento.

-Sirius es extrañable ¿no encuentras? – preguntó Tonks – Es decir, no lo conocí mucho, pero siento como si siempre hubiese sido mi tío. No como si fuese uno que me salió repentinamente en el camino.

Remus asintió. Tonks lentamente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y siguió hablando.

-A veces siento como que nada de lo que pasó esa noche fuera verdad. No es tan difícil imaginar que nada ha cambiado. Que todavía puedo ir un día a Grimmauld Place y Sirius me dirá: "Cuidado con el paragüero" o me molestará con Bill…o cualquiera de las bromas que solía decir. Levantará la mano luego de que la señora Weasley lo regañe, y dirá "juro solemnemente que no lo volveré a hacer"

Remus se estaba comenzando a incomodar. La cabeza de Tonks apoyada en su hombro. Podía verle con claridad el nacimiento de su pelo gastado y con falta de brillo, y le partía el corazón pensar que todo eso era culpa suya. Corrió con suavidad su hombro. Tonks se sentó correctamente y se lo quedó mirando. Toda esa actitud huidiza le daba tanta rabia que sin venir al tema, dijo algo que no tenía pensado decir.

-Estoy saliendo con Proudfoot – cuatro palabras. Corto y conciso. Casi como un "no tienes de qué temer, no intento nada contigo"

-Pues bien por ti. Qué lástima por él, no tiene idea del problema al que se está enfrentando – él se levanta y se va.

Eso hubiese sido lo que un Remus Lupin convencionalmente picado hubiese dicho sólo en contra de la persona que más quería que era Tonks, porque de ninguna manera se lo hubiese dicho a otra mujer. En cambio, este Remus destrozado por toda la situación, ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer un comentario al respecto. Se limitó a asentir y ponerse de pie.

-Tengo que irme. Necesito hablar con Dumbledore..

Tonks se sintió pésimo con esa contestación. La hizo sentirse ridícula el que Remus ni siquiera la tomara en cuenta.

-No está – respondió simplemente – Yo también he intentado hablar con él.

-¿No está?.¿Y dónde está?

-No tengo idea – dijo ella realmente poco interesada en dónde pudiese estar el director – Dumbledore ha estado extraño y poco ubicable. Es normal, supongo. Por la guerra y eso.

-Claro. Como sea, nos vemos – Remus no se volvió. Caminó nuevamente por los pasillos, el hall y volvió al Londres mágico. Supuso que si Dumbledore no estaba, era inútil ir a hacerle una visita para decirle que ya no era necesario estar en Underground. No quería volver allí por ningún motivo, pero no podía dejarlo si no tenía la aceptación del director.

De todos modos, no volvió a Underground inmediatamente, si no que prefirió ir a sentarse a algún café de por allí.

Tonks estaba finalmente con Proudfoot. Bueno, siempre intuyó que algo así sucedería. No tenía que sorprenderse. Una cosa natural, normal, corriente. Esas cosas sucedían. Todo el tiempo, todos los días, la gente se emparejaba, se casaba, tenía hijos, moría. Y si era tan natural no sabía por qué sentía tanta pena, menos cuando se suponía que debía sentirse feliz si es que ella lo era, y si finalmente había conseguido lo que tanto le había costado que era alejarla de él.

Se sentó en una mesa fuera del café y decidió que Sirius nunca le había hecho tanta falta como entonces. Ahora no tenía absolutamente a nadie para contar el tipo de cosas que nunca contaba pero que en ese momento necesitaba decir. Ahora que realmente lo necesitaba.

Recordó el pacto de sangre que habían hecho en segundo. Todos los merodeadores. Del estilo "estaremos allí para cualquiera, siempre que lo necesite y seremos hermanos por siempre" Claro, y donde mierda estaban entonces. Ni siquiera a Dumbledore, que tanto lo había ayudado, podía recurrir (aunque nunca lo hubiese hecho)

Por fortuna no tuvo demasiado tiempo más para lamentarse. El prendedor de la Orden que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su casi único pantalón, vibró para traerle no muy buenas noticias.

--

Elleonore levantó su vista del escritorio donde tenía un importante sobre, al ver a su hijo traspasar la puerta de su oficina personal, instalada en el primer piso de su mansión. Se veía más delgado de lo normal y estaba muy pálido como si hiciera meses que no veía la luz del sol. Lo que literalmente, era cierto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó sin dejar de sonar dura.

-Escuché por ahí que me echabas de menos - dijo Blake - Y como mi propia madre no es capaz de responder a mis lechuzas, vine a visitarte para saber cómo estabas.

Elleonore dulcificó un poco su voz.

-Mi lechuza está algo enferma. No quería molestarla con un viaje sin destino determinado, pero...tengo todas tus cartas. No pensé que regresarías.

-Bueno - dijo Blake tomando asiento y dejando sus cosas a un lado - La oveja negra tarde o temprano vuelve al rebaño ¿no?

-Pensé que ya habías encontrado tu rebaño.

-Se dice manada, madre, y no, en realidad no me gusta que me encasillen - Elleonore se estremeció al escuchar la palabra manada.

-¿Estás bien?

Blake sonrió.

-Muy bien.

-¿Por qué vienes con tus maletas?

-Pienso quedarme.

-¿Te busca la policía?

-No.

-¿Te busca la mafia?

Blake soltó una carcajada.

-No. Sólo vine porque te echaba de menos. Aunque ahora me odies, yo te quiero mucho. Eres mi madre y has tomado esa responsabilidad desde siempre...cosa que no se puede decir de todo el mundo.

Elleonore terminó por tragarse su orgullo. Su hijo siempre había sido muy reservado y rara vez expresaba tan llanamente sus sentimientos. No recordaba haberlo escuchado decir que la quería. Se levantó, se acercó a él y le dio un frío abrazo. No sabía abrazar de otra manera.

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, Cristopher - le dijo.

-Así lo haré - dijo Blake - ¿Podemos ir a comer algo? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Claro. Termino con estos papeles y voy contigo - Blake le sonrió a su madre antes de salir de la oficina.

Elleonore tomó el sobre que estaba en el escritorio. Se lo había entregado su ex marido hacía varios meses, pero aún no había decidido abrirlo. Le dijo que contenía información importante para el Innombrable y que cuando ella lo estimara conveniente, se lo entregara a su primo, que como todos sabían era un mortífago. Lo había olvidado y cuando lo encontró, tenía tanta rabia por lo sucedido con su hijo que detestó todo lo referente a él. Ese día lo había vuelto a tomar y sopesó la posibilidad de abrirlo. Pero ahora que su hijo regresaba, sabía que debía aceptarlo y no podría seguir apoyando esas consignas sangre limpia sobre la exterminación de los semi humanos. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar eso, pero era la verdad y debía asumirla. Todo eso era ridículo.Tomó la carta y sin siquiera abrirla, la quemó con un hechizo de varita.

Si su hijo era un licántropo, habría cambios en su casa, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a soportar la humillación de toda la familia. Esta vez, haria las cosas bien.

* * *

Sorry por la demora, pero tengo el tiempo demasiado ocupado y dudo que la cosa mejore. asi que breves contestaciones.

**RR!**

ivonne910

Que suerte la tuya que tienes trabajo aun cuando te faltan esas cosas que aun asi son importantes, asi que no las dejes pasar, nunca se sabe cuando haran falta. ¿asi que calienta sopa? xD El movimiento no es anti hippi, es neo hippie, asi que estoy a favor de ellos, pero creo que ellos no estan a favor de los tatuajes. El cambio de folio me afecta...yo que pensaba hacer como unos 20 chapters. Saludos

Nataa

Hola. No es Denis con Blake xD, eeeww, es Denis con Remus :D Odio los Ron/Ginny primero porque odio a Ginny y segundo porque a Ron solo le va Hermione, algo innegable. Y sobre como lo terminare...no se, pero eso de la muerte de seguro que no va, porque ya todos saben como es no? Bye

GemitaZeros

La inspiracion no me ha acompañado mucho que digamos...aunque probablemente es el factor tiempo xD Debe molar ir a Mallorca, es como esos destinos turisticos que se esuchan harto. Y no te preocupes por no dejar RR. Chau

remusxtonks

Me encanta leer RR largos, lo que no me gusta es contestarlos, porque no te imaginas lo que me demoro. No escribo Savage/Amber para hacerte sufrir, de hecho, esa pareja nisiquiera existe. Ahora entiendo por que no te gustan las cumbias...a mi tampoco me gusta escucharlas, pero en las fiestas son muy buenas...quizas deberias intentar hacerlo en tus juntas...si es que eso significa lo mismo alla que aca xD El dialogo paso la prueba, te entrego a Savage en bandejita para cuando termine el FF. Jamas se me hubiese pasado por la mente que Teddy no era hijo de Lupin :O! PEro...claro, ya sembraste la duda. Saludos, compensaste.

lobitablack

JAjajaja...creo que saque lo de Albania por eso de que Voldy se refugiaba alla...pero debe ser un lugar bonito ¿no?, en todo caso no creo que se encuentre con el porque Voldy anda buscando a Grindelwald por unos parajes suuuper locos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el acoso sexual... Amber tenia pinta de ser rara. SAludos y...¿por que yo nunca sueño con Sirius?

Dorita Tonks

Hola! GRacias por pasarte, no importa que sea antes o despues...realmente estoy lenta para actualizar asi que no hay mucha diferencia. Saludos

Dorita Tonksy

Hola lectora nueva. ¿Leiste mi FF en dos dias? si que debe "molar" xD Supongo que debes ser españolita, eso del "hombre" no se lo he visto a nadie mas xD...muuchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, como dije nunca he leido un FF de esta pareja asi que no tengo idea de como seran los demas, ni cuales seran esos cliches. Creeme que si tuviera tiempo, haria una segunda parte para decir lo que pasa en el 7mo libro...pero es que no me da :( y siento que me estoy haciendo vieja para esto. Saludos y gracias por tus halagadores comentarios.

Chau a todos!

Las quiero, cabras. xD


	52. La Enfermeria

**CAPÍTULO LII :"LA ENFERMERÍA"**

Tonks intentó alejarse sin parecer demasiado brusca, mientras intentaba pelar unos tomates. Proudfoot volvió a la carga, acercando sus labios al cuello de Tonks, quien se defendía como mejor podía.

-Ya pues, Dan – dijo subiendo su hombro para no dejarle espacio que besar – Estoy intentando cocinar la cena, ya que tú nunca te dignas a poner una mano sobre algún utensilio de cocina.

-Bueno, en ese caso… Ya sabes que es como debe ser. Cuando nos casemos lo mínimo es que le cocines a tu esposo – Proudfoot dijo eso sólo para picarla con el machismo, que era el tema más viable para una pelea de esas que tanto le gustaban. Pero en vez de eso, Tonks palideció y en vez de girarse para darle el sermón de su vida, continuó en su tarea doméstica, sin soltar comentario - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó él al darse cuenta de su reacción, mientras sacaba una manzana y comenzaba a comerla.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?.¿Entonces no te importará cocinarme cada vez que se me antoje?

-Si tengo tiempo, no me importa – dijo con sencillez mientras echaba unas papas a la olla. Estaba haciendo todo de la forma muggle para tener en qué ocuparse porque no tenía ganas de hablar con él sobre esos incómodos temas.

-Ok, ok – dijo Proudfoot tomándola de los hombros para voltearla – Algo muy extraño está pasando aquí ¿Cómo que no te importa?

-Pues eso. Tengo que terminar esto ¿sí?.¿No te gustaría subir e ir a jugar ajedrez mágico o algo?

-Princesa, eso se juega de a dos ¿Te acuerdas?

-Bueno, no sé. Puedes ir a leer. Tengo que terminar esto antes de que regresen Dawlish y Savage.

-¿Mañana por la mañana? - preguntó él de forma burlona.

-Sí, ellos llegan a comer muy temprano y sabes que no tienen idea de hacer un huevo.

Proudfoot terminó su manzana en tres rápidos mordiscos y botó la coronta en el basurero.

-No soy tonto ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, tu coeficiente intelectual es superior al normal, no es la primera vez que lo escucho – dijo ella en tono aburrido.

-Entonces si lo sabes, deberías usar mejores excusas para ocultarme lo que me estás ocultando – dijo él pensando que no volvería a comentar eso de su coeficiente intelectual.

-¿Y lo que te oculto es…? – dijo ella dando a entender que era una estupidez.

-Vas a decir que soy un paranoico, pero para mí que no fuiste sólo al cementerio a ver a tu tío – Tonks había contado una historia corta de que tenía que asistir a un aniversario de muerte para que le permitieran ir a entregar un informe al Ministerio y así aprovechar la ocasión de ir a Londres. Como siempre Proudfoot hacía más preguntas de las necesarias.

-¿Y qué fui a hacer?.¿Me fui de parranda acaso, señor coeficiente ciento diez?

-Hubiera preferido eso. Te hacen falta unas cuántas fiestas para relajarte, Tonks. Fue sólo un comentario.

-Un comentario reiterativo.

-Un comentario reiterativo derivado de tu actitud reiterativa ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?.¿Por qué no sigues ninguna de mis bromas, ni me dejas tocarte un pelo? Merlín, no somos novios, pero me parece que hemos hecho bastante más, como para que ahora desconozcas que tenemos algo. Te quiero, Tonks ¿Acaso tú no? Esa sería la única explicación lógica para que seas tan esquiva.

Tonks se calmó un poco, porque ya se había comenzado a exaltar.

-Lo que pasa es que…te escuché hablar con el tío Jack sobre mí el día en que subimos en andariveles ¿Te acuerdas?

Proudfoot se pasó la mano por la cara después de reprimir una cara de terror.

-¿Nos escuchaste? Que me lleve Morgana. Tonks, por favor, intenta olvidar todo eso. No dije nada de eso en serio. Ahora entiendo todo. Es evidente que si creyeras que tengo la intención de llevarte al altar, te alteraras. Pero no tienes que tomarlo en serio. Fue sólo una conversación entre mi loco tío y yo. Algo familiar, ya sabes que él siempre me molesta. Yo te quiero mucho, pero ¿casarme?.¿ahora?.¡Para nada! Por favor olvida eso.

-Si sé que no piensas casarte ahora – dijo ella lentamente – Es sólo que fue cómo lo dijiste. Como si en realidad estuvieras dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Olvídalo, no hablemos más de eso.

-No, necesito hablarlo. Lo que sucede es que al escucharte hablar así de mí, me di cuenta de que en verdad me quieres mucho.

-¡Claro que te quiero mucho! – dijo Proudfoot rodeándola con sus brazos – Te lo digo todo el tiempo, lo que pasa es que tú prefieres escuchar los chismes de Savage que lo que yo tenga que decirte.

Tonks sonrió con tristeza al pensar en las diferencias entre Daniel y Remus. A Remus le había costado más de un año soltar un simple "te quiero". Proudfoot se lo había dicho a los pocos meses de conocerse, siendo que en un principio se habían llevado pésimo. Cualquiera podía ver que Proudfoot estaba loco por ella. A nadie se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que Remus pudiera sentir hacia ella algo más que compañerismo. Le costaba demasiado tener que hacerle daño a Proudfoot.

-Y sí puedo ver que me quieres, pero el hecho de que sea tan excesivo, me asusta un poco…

-Si te refieres a lo del tío Jack, te dije que lo olvidaras, no estaba hablando en serio.

-Sí, estabas hablando en serio. No en lo del matrimonio, pero el hecho de que puedas decir tan abiertamente que no te molestaría que ese matrimonio fuera conmigo, me hizo darme cuenta de que para mí no es igual. Me quieres mucho y yo no te estoy correspondiendo.

-Bueno, eso es algo que podemos solucionar – Tonks se dejó besar – Tenemos la noche para nosotros solos y por primera vez en el mes, nos toca en la casa. Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos la otra noche.

Tonks se había acostado con Proudfoot sólo un par de veces en todos esos meses. Siempre había buscado las excusas para no tener que hacerlo de nuevo. Simplemente no podía. Y no era precisamente que Proudfoot fuera un mal amante, si no que cada vez que se acercaba a ella un poco más de la cuenta, tendía a pensar irremediablemente en Remus. Era una estupidez. Remus no era nada suyo, ella no era nada de él. Las personas no eran propiedad de nadie, menos de personas que dejaban a otras con el pretexto de tenerle miedo a los bebés y a las profecías. Además estaba segura de que Remus no pensaba en ella cuando se acostaba con otras mujeres. Porque claramente se debía estar acostando con otras mujeres. Los hombres no podían vivir sin sexo. Proudfoot era una clara muestra. Y lo peor era que cada vez se daba mayor cuenta de que no lo quería y una inglesa sabe por herencia que compartir tanta intimidad con una persona que ni siquiera se quiere, no es algo aceptable. Se vuelve insoportable. Casi que volvía a detestar a Proudfoot como en los primeros días.

-No estoy hablando de sexo. Estoy hablando de afectos. Sé que va a sonar feo, pero siento que tú me quieres mucho más de lo que te quiero yo.

En vez de apenarse, Proudfoot sonrió.

-Claro que yo te quiero más que tú a mí. Es natural. Siempre pasa eso en una relación. No existe el equilibrio. Pero no me molesta representar mi papel. Ser el que más quiere, siempre es más divertido.

-No cuando te dejan – dijo ella con conocimiento de causa.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

-No lo sé. Creo que no tengo corazón para hacerlo, pero no me gusta tener que mentirte.

-Entonces no lo hagas.

-Yo sí te quiero en cierto sentido, pero no te voy a engañar…yo, todavía siento algo hacia Remus.

-Lupin, ahí está. Sabía que era él ¿Lo viste, cierto?

Tonks asintió.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-¿Y qué es ese "algo"?.¿Todavía estás enamorada de él?

-Creo.

Proudfoot le dio un golpe a la mesa.

-¡Puedes darme una maldita respuesta clara!.¿Quieres terminar conmigo?.¿Quieres todavía a Lupin?

-No lo sé, Dan, no lo sé. El amor no es algo cuantificable. No hay respuestas claras ahí.

Él dio un suspiro y se apoyó contra la mesa.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar así? Pensé que se te pasaría algún día, pero ese día se está demorando mucho en llegar ¿Acaso Lupin pareciera corresponderte?

Ella negó.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo olvidas? Él ya lo hizo.

-Yo también pensé que se me pasaría con el tiempo. Pero tu teoría de "un clavo saca a otro clavo", no funcionó. No comigo. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Y así vas a terminar todo?

-No. No pensaba terminar con palabras. Me gustaría que tú sólo te dieras cuenta de que lo nuestro no da para más.

-Perfecto, me gustaría que tu sola te dieras cuenta de que lo tuyo con Lupin hace mucho tiempo que no da para más. Pareciera que aún no te has enterado. Yo te quiero, Tonks, pero no voy a estar allí cada vez que vuelvas de una pelea con Lupin. No soy tu paño de lágrimas.

-Lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes. No tienes idea de nada. Te comportas como una niña. Ya no lo eres. No puedes andar jugando, menos conmigo.

-Por eso mismo te estoy diciendo la verdad. No quiero jugar contigo.

-¿Y cuando regresaste de Latinoamérica? Te fuiste tres meses en plan romántico con Lupin y ni siquiera te dignaste a responder mis lechuzas. Pero claro, no faltaba más que él te dejara para que volvieras a pedir perdón y a coquetearme. Dime si eso no es jugar.

-No te pases películas tú solo. Yo no regresé a coquetearte.

Proudfoot lanzó una carcajada cínica.

-Por favor, no entremos a discutir ese punto. No quiero que salgas perdiendo por tanto de esta pelea.

Un pitito muy molesto interrumpió la discusión. Tonks se dio cuenta de que era el prendedor de la Orden.

-Disculpa – le dijo a Proudfoot mientras subía hacia el segundo piso. Era Mc Gonagall. Quería que fuera a vigilar los pasillos del colegio. Era algo extraño. Ella siempre debía estar con los aurores del Ministerio, vigilando sólo los terrenos del colegio, nunca dentro del castillo.

-Fueron órdenes de Dumbledore – dijo la jefa de la casa Gryffindor – Salió hace unos momentos y me pidió que por esta noche patrulláramos los pasillos en su ausencia.

-¿No ha pasado nada grave?

-No, todo está muy tranquilo. Creo que sólo es por precaución. Dumbledore nunca deja el castillo de noche. Debe haber tenido algo muy urgente que hacer.

-Entiendo. Estaré allí en seguida.

Tonks bajó las escaleras y se encontró con que Proudfoot ya no estaba en la cocina. Se encogió de hombros y salió de la casa pensando que ya tendrían tiempo de terminar su conversación. Si es que él aún quería hablar… Le dejó una nota de que no volvería en toda la noche, por si le daba por preocuparse por ella.

Se apareció en los terrenos y buscó a los aurores. Savage y Dawlish la reconocieron antes que ella pudiera verlos y casi le echan algún maleficio encima.

-¡Por Merlín, Tonks! – dijo Savage - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo órdenes de patrullar dentro del colegio.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Dawlish - ¿Por qué?

-Eh… - Tonks pensó bien esa respuesta. Sabía de antemano que Dawlish no era partidista de que Dumbledore tuviera tanta popularidad y poder. Para él la gente seria y competente era la única que podía llegar a cargos importantes, gente como el Ministro. Dumbledore estaba constantemente haciendo chistes de cosas que él consideraba de gran importancia y eso no le agradaba, le restaba peso al gran personaje que Dumbledore simbolizaba. Así que si ella decía que el director había salido a dar un paseo nocturno, no dudaba de que Dawlish saldría disparado hacia la casa para comunicarse por medio de la Red Flu con el Ministerio y comentar que Dumbledore no estaba en su puesto de trabajo como correspondía. Se guardó de exponer ese tema – Lo que pasa es que… hubo un pequeño accidente en la sala de Pociones.

-¿Pociones?

-Ajá. Sucede que unos niños muy revoltosos, vertieron un caldero profesional que contenía la poción…chispeante.

-Que Merlín los ampare – dijeron los dos.

-Sí, eso mismo dije yo. Quieren ayuda para volver todo a la normalidad. Así que probablemente esté toda la noche. Ustedes no se preocupen, están lejos del castillo. Sólo atiendan lo que pueda venir desde afuera.

-Suerte en la limpieza – le dijo Savage con toda sinceridad.

Tonks los olvidó al instante y entró al castillo por medio del lugar reservado para los de la Orden. Se encontró con Mc Gonagall y Bill.

-¡Bill! – dijoTonks corriendo para abrazarlo – No te veía hace tanto tiempo ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien. Ya sabes, planeando todo eso del matrimonio.

-Vi a Fleur en Navidad ¿Te acuerdas de que te conté por lechuza? Es una chica preciosa, nunca me canso de decirlo. No sé por qué a tu madre no le agrada.

-A mi madre no le agradará nadie que pueda llevar un anillo comprado por mí.

-Jajaja ¿Y qué dices de hacerme tu padrino de matrimonio?

-Se lo comenté a Fleur pero dice que eso no es aceptado en Francia. Supongo que tendré que pedírselo a Charlie, pero ya sabes que de no ser por las reglas, tú serías la candidata número uno.

Alguien carraspeó junto a ellos. Ambos se dieron vuelta para esperar encontrarse con una furiosa Mc Gonagall reclamando atención para cumplir su patrullaje nocturno, pero en vez de eso se encontraron con Remus.

-¿Candidata número uno para qué? – preguntó.

-Hola, Remus – dijo Bill con un efusivo saludo – Pensé que estabas viviendo con los topos.

Remus se limitó a hacer una pequeña sonrisa por el comentario.

-Es una suerte que no estuviera en Underground para tu llamada, Minerva. Allá abajo no llegan las señales mágicas.

-¿No? – preguntó ella – Bueno, la verdad es que no se por qué te llamé a ti. Dumbledore me ordenó llamar a tres integrantes de la Orden y pensé en ustedes tres. Alguien como Fletcher o Alastor llamarían demasiado la atención si algún alumno llegara a verlos.

-¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer? – preguntó Bill

-Pues vigilar por los corredores. No creo que haya mucho de lo cual preocuparse. Hay aurores afuera y protecciones mágicas. Sólo cerciorarse de que los alumnos continúen en sus casas. Algunos todavía insisten en salir por las noches – dijo sin dirigirse a ninguno en concreto, pero cuál más que otro se sintió identificado con ese sermón encubierto.

Tonks miró a Remus de reojo con fastidio. No le bastaba tener que haberlo visto en el Ministerio, si no que además el destino le jugaba una mala pasada haciendo que entre todas las personas de la Orden Mc Gonagall justamente lo hubiese escogido a él y que él justamente estuviese fuera de Underground. Aunque eso de habérselo topado por casualidad en el Ministerio no era tan así. De algún modo ella sabía que allí estaría.

-Debemos dividirnos – dijo Mc Gonagall – Para vigilar el ala Oeste y el Este.

-Ay no – dijo Tonks suponiendo con quién tendría que irse.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó la profesora.

-Que yo voy con Bill.

-Bueno, me temía que esto sucedería, así que sólo les pido que no sea como cuando estaban en el colegio. Ahora deben responsabilizarse…

-Sí, sí – dijo ella tomando a Bill del brazo.

Pero en contra de toda lógica no era la profesora quién se oponía, ni siquiera Remus, si no Bill.

-Minerva tiene razón – comentó Bill – Será mejor que yo vaya con ella.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron los otros tres.

Tonks lo tironeó hacia un rincón.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué fue eso? – le preguntó en un murmullo, mientras Remus y Mc Gonagall los miraban extrañados.

-Mi mamá tiene razón – dijo él también en un susurro aunque burlón – Ustedes dos necesitan un espacio para conversar y arreglarse.

-Pero si no tienes idea de lo que ha pasado. Yo no quiero….

-Bla bla. Si ya no te importa, entonces no te importará patrullar con él.

-Bill, no me hagas esto – rogó ella.

-Bah, ya me lo agradecerás – dijo él con una sonrisa antes de conducir a la profesora hacia el este - ¿Sabe, profesora? Si quiere atrapar a esos revoltosos niños que salen de noche no tiene más que inventar alguna historia de terror ¿Qué tal inventar algo como que Filch ronda de noche con una sierra eléctrica?

-¿Cierra eléctrica? – preguntó la voz de la profesora que se alejaba cada vez más del punto en el cuál se encontraban Remus y Tonks.

-Es la sensación en las películas de horror muggles – fue lo último en escucharse.

La parejita se miró de reojo y luego sin previo aviso, Remus comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia el este, con las manos en los bolsillos. Era como siempre ocurría. De alguna manera el destino se las ingeniaba para juntarlos y él aún sin entender el por qué.

-Hace frío – comentó Remus como intentado tener una trivial conversación sobre el clima.

-No sé. En realidad estoy acostumbrada a tener jornadas de noche, estoy acostumbrada a estar a esta hora en los terrenos del colegio.

Remus asintió.

-Debe ser porque hace tiempo no estaba afuera. Bajo tierra el calor se encierra.

-¿Y cómo es que no estabas en Underground para cuando Mc Gonagall te llamó?

-Decidí dar una vuelta luego de ir a visitar a Sirius.

-Claro.

Silencio.

-¿Por qué crees que Dumbledore salió?

-Lo hace con bastante regularidad – dijo Tonks – Lo raro es que lo haya hecho de noche.

-¿Crees que tenga relación con algo de la Orden?

-Probablemente tiene relación con Quien Tú Sabes. La Orden está desgastada. Luego de que perdiéramos Grimmauld Place, ya no es lo mismo. Nos enemistamos con Mundungus, Kingsley ha estado muy ocupado en el Ministerio muggle, los Weasley preocupados del matrimonio de Bill, Hestia atareada con las veelas, Dedalus investigando a los vendedores estafadores, Snape….con Snape nunca hemos podido contar, Sirius muerto, nosotros…

Tonks no quiso terminar la frase.

-Nosotros aún servimos a la Orden cada vez que podemos – replicó Remus.

-Siempre y cuando no nos involucren a los dos.

-¡Hola! Viajamos a Latinoamérica por tres meses por un asunto de la Orden.

-Sí – dijo ella mirando el piso – Siempre se me olvida que fuimos a hacer un asunto de trabajo allá.

Ahora sí que el silencio se había hecho espeso. No conversaron en mucho rato mientras dirigían sus pasos hacia el oeste. El castillo estaba casi a oscuras y muy silencioso. Ambos adoraban esas paredes de piedra más que a sus propios hogares. Les traían demasiados buenos recuerdos, especialmente a Remus que no tenía dificultad alguna en guiar a Tonks por los lugares indicados, a pesar de los cambios del castillo desde los años en que ellos estudiaban.

-¿Qué les dijiste a los aurores?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué les dijiste para poder venir a patrullar, sin ellos?

-Ah. Les dije que unos niños habían vertido poción chispeante y los profesores necesitaban ayuda. Por supuesto que no se ofrecieron a acompañarme.

-Qué caballeros – dijo él en tono despectivo.

Tonks sabía que se refería a Proudfoot. O al menos eso quería creer.

-No empieces con eso.

-¿Con qué? – Tonks no contestó. Remus cambió de tema – Yo una vez hice eso.

-¿Qué cosa?.¿Ser caballero?

En la oscuridad Tonks sólo pudo intuir su cara de fastidio.

-Verter poción chispeante.

-Mentira – dijo ella en tono incrédulo.

-Ajá. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca. Con mis amigos queríamos divertirnos un rato. Resultó ser uno de los peores castigos de la historia.

Tonks comenzó a reírse de verdad.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Bill siempre decía que debíamos hacerlo. Le dije que para una broma como esa no existía un castigo establecido, y de haberlo de seguro sería la expulsión. Y el insistía en que alguien lo había hecho antes según una estúpida leyenda ¡Fueron ustedes! Jajajaja. No puedo creer que el santito de Remus Lupin pudiese ser parte de la leyenda.

-Bueno, yo me opuse, pero Sirius fue muy insistente.

-Claro, no había nada en que Sirius no pudiera convencerte.

-Es una veta de los Black.

-Entonces yo no tengo nada de Black. Si pudiera convencerte…bueno, ya sabes, olvídalo – Tonks arrugó la nariz y meneó la cabeza para luego adelantarse.

-Oh, yo creo que tienes gran poder de convencimiento sobre mí – comentó Remus en tono casual – Lo que pasa es que no lo usas.

-No seas cruel – dijo ella con mezcla de risa y pena.

-Lo digo en serio.

-¿Entonces por qué no estamos haciendo lo que quiero que estemos haciendo? – dijo ella volteándose para encararlo.

-¿Y qué es eso? – preguntó él en tono divertido.

-No lo tomes por ese lado, sabes que no me refiero a eso.

-Y tú sabes porque no lo estamos haciendo. Sabes que no es precisamente porque yo no quiera.

-No, no lo sé. Contigo nunca puedo estar segura.

-Bueno que te quede claro entonces, al menos ahora. No estamos juntos no porque no te quiera, si no porque tú no has sido capaz de convencerme.

Tonks alzó una ceja. Era la respuesta más estúpida que había escuchado.

-¿Perdón?.¿O sea que la culpa ahora es mía?

-Yo no soy el que sale con otras personas – dijo él en tono dolido mientras se adelantaba.

-Pero…¡Pero no me puedes decir eso!.¿Eres bipolar o qué, Lupin? – preguntó ella corriendo para alcanzarlo - ¿No eras tú el que decía que debíamos seguir adelante?.¿Que me buscara a alguien mejor que tú, porque tú nunca me podrías dar lo que necesitaba bla bla?

-Exacto. Segundo punto por el cual no podemos estar juntos: no nos entendemos.

-¡Es que a ti nadie te entiende!

-Puede que sea verdad. Creí que tú al menos lo hacías. Pero hay algo que no alcanzas a comprender y es el hecho de que esto no está siendo fácil para mí ¿Crees que me estoy divirtiendo?.¿Crees que el terminar contigo lo hice para hacerte sufrir? Obvio que no. El asunto es que no alcanzas a dimensionar lo que es ser alguien como yo en la situación en la que tú me pones. Me estás dando el papel de la persona responsable en una cosa que es totalmente irresponsable. Es decir, un hombre lobo con una niña ¿teniendo hijos? No entiendes lo que implica todo eso, tú sólo vives esto, el lado lindo, no te importa todas las consecuencias que eso pueda traer.

-Es que las consecuencias aún no están. Cuando lleguen me ocuparé de ellas ¡No puedes vivir pensando en lo que podría pasar! Así limitas mucho tu calidad de vida, Remus. Por eso eres un viejo de treinta y seis años.

-Justo. En una relación alguien tiene que serlo. Y como tú no te preocupas por ti, además tengo que cumplir con esa tarea – Remus dio un suspiro – Me duele todo esto, Tonks. Me duele el tener que alejarte y el que tú ni siquiera intentes comprender mis razones. Y más encima me restriegues que sales con otro. Sabes que no lo tolero. Sabes que soy un celoso compulsivo.

Era en esos momentos cuando a Tonks le daban ganas de abrazar a Remus y comérselo enterito. Pero… siempre había un dichoso pero.

-Ya no estoy con Proudfoot si es eso lo que te importa. Si lo que te importa es que me convierta en una solterona que no puede estar con otro hombre, pero menos aún contigo, bueno, lo estás consiguiendo ¿No has considerado la posibilidad de que seamos amantes sin sexo de por medio, para que no haya riesgo posible? – preguntó en tono sarcástico.

Remus sonrió. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar sintió un empujón desde atrás que casi lo bota al suelo. La persona que lo empujó cayó al suelo y como un efecto dominó las otras dos personas que lo seguían también tropezaron. Eran Ron, Ginny y Neville.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Remus en todo el tono de sermón que podía tener un ex profesor de Hogwarts.

-Malfoy…que suerte que estén aquí…la mano de la gloria…oscuro…mortífagos – dijeron todos a la vez.

-¿Mortífagos? Explíquense mejor.

-Malfoy trajo mortífagos al castillo – soltó Ginny.

-Echó polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea y no podíamos ver nada.

-¿Están seguros?

-Completamente – dijo Ron – Tenemos que encontrarlos. Ni Dumbledore ni Harry están. Gracias a Merlín que ustedes sí ¿Hay más gente de la Orden?

Neville miró con curiosidad. Remus carraspeó.

-Están Bill y Mc Gonagall patrullando el otro ala. Debemos encontrarlos ¿Hacia dónde fueron?

-Ni idea. Este fue el primer pasillo con luz que encontramos – dijo Neville.

-Pero tenemos el mapa – dijo Ron con una sonrisa, entregándole el mapa del merodeador a uno de sus propios creadores.

Remus le echó un vistazo con cierto aire de nostalgia. No podía creer que ese dichoso mapa iniciativa de James, estuviese todavía dando vueltas por el colegio y siguiera siendo de tanta utilidad. Aunque estaba convencido de que Harry y sus amigos le daban un uso más noble.

-Cerca de la sala de Astronomía – dijo al reconocer algunas manchas etiquetadas con nombres de mortífagos – Ustedes vuelvan a su Sala común.

-De ningún modo – se opuso Ginny – Son más que nosotros. Si van ustedes solos no darán abasto.

-Chica, somos adultos, algunos aurores, podremos, créeme – dijo Remus en tono cortante.

Hubo un sonido fuerte proveniente de los pisos superiores.

-No hay tiempo – dijo Tonks corriendo hacia las escaleras. De un modo que no pudieron explicar, Bill y Mc Gonagall se les unieron en el camino.

-Parece que el Félix Felicis funciona – comentó Neville.

No hubo tiempo para discutir sobre la presencia de menores de edad en la escena. Ni siquiera Mc Gonagall tuvo tiempo de chistar cuando se vieron enfrentados a Amycus, Greyback, Gibbon, y otro par más de mortífagos. Al llegar junto a ellos, Greyback le echó a Remus una mirada sorprendida como reconociéndolo. De seguro no podría regresar en su vida a Underground. Bill comenzó lanzándole hechizos. Remus estaba muy preocupado por el estado de los niños, pero todos parecían defenderse muy bien. De alguna extraña manera parecía que eran intocables. En un momento se cruzó con Tonks.

-¿Dónde rayos están Dawlish y Savage? – murmuró.

Pero no había mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Parecía como si el polvo peruano todavía rodeara algunas áreas del lugar, y a veces parecían ser más mortífagos de los que realmente eran.

Gibbon subió las escaleras. Otro mortífago corpulento lo siguió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le gruñó – Quita la Marca, estamos rodeados de aurores.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando Savage percibió la Marca Tenebrosa, o al menos eso creyó él. Dawlish estaba ocupado soñando con que llegaba a Ministro, y mientras Savage lo sacudía para mostrarle lo increíble, Gibbon quitó el hechizo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le preguntó Dawlish a Savage molesto.

-La…bue…mort…Innom…¡La Marca Tenebrosa! – dijo indicando el cielo despejado.

-No veo ninguna Marca Tenebrosa.

Savage se volteó y comprobó la verdad.

-La deben haber quitado ¡Yo la vi! Estaba allí en el cielo, clarísima.

-¿Ah, sí?.¿Y me puedes explicar cómo entraron esos supuestos mortífagos si yo acabo de quedarme dormido y se supone que tú estás vigilando?

-Bueno, no lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que era la Marca Tenebrosa – Savage lo dijo con tanta convicción que Dawlish se levantó se su hamaca y escudriñó el cielo. Estaba molesto. En su sueño estaba a punto de recibir el nombramiento y la proclamación frente a todo el Ministerio como el nuevo Señor Ministro, y venía ese inepto auror de cuarta a despertarlo con una falsa alarma. Todos esos aurores eran iguales. Ya no seguían las reglas de la vieja escuela. Empezando por el humor de perros de Proudfoot, la extraña escenita de la chica Turner y ahora la paranoia de Savage. Y Tonks no estaba mucho mejor. Estaba convencido de que tenía algo con Proudfoot, algo totalmente anti profesional en su opinión, pero todavía no tenía pruebas para inculparlos…Tonks, allí estaba la respuesta a la paranoia de Savage.

-Lo que pensaste que era la Marca Tenebrosa son los efectos de la poción chispeante que esos alumnos voltearon en el castillo – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Savage siguió mirando el cielo, confuso.

-No creo.

-De haber sido mortífagos los hubiésemos visto pasar de algún modo. Hay muchos encantamientos en torno al castillo, aunque te hubieses distraído, algo tendría que haberte informado de su presencia. Desde adentro no se pueden aparecer, todo el mundo lo sabe. La única explicación lógica es que están teniendo algunos problemas con esa dichosa poción. Para que aprendas, Savage. No todo lo que parece la Marca Tenebrosa, necesariamente lo es. Ahora déjame dormir.

Savage no estaba del todo convencido, pero la verdad era que no le llamaba mucho la atención ir a averiguarlo. Mientras discutía con Dawlish no se dio cuenta de dos escobas que sobrevolaron sus cabezas. Los hechizos detectores no sonaban ante la presencia de magos con buenas intenciones.

--

Tonks peleaba con uno de los mortífago que no conocía. Había visto caer a Bill por ahí, pero no se preocupó demasiado. Todo el mundo sabía que Greyback no tenía idea de hechizos, y por tanto el único peligro que corría el pelirrojo con él era ser mordido. Pero no era luna llena (lo había contabilizado en el calendario esa misma mañana) así que no había riesgo alguno. O eso pensaba ella.

Los niños estaban todos increíblemente sanos. Parecía que los hechizos resbalaban sobre ellos. Y Remus, Remus estaba bien, él sabía bastante sobre duelos. Mc Gonagall no se movía tan bien, pero sabía perfectamente como usar los accesorios que tenía a su alcance para desarmar a sus oponentes. En general eran todos los mortífagos bastante cobardes, nada parecido a la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. Cada vez que tenían la posibilidad, huían.

Pero de pronto algo extraño. Un niño que no había visto hasta el momento pero que reconocía como el hijo de su querida tía Narcissa comenzó a subir las escaleras que Gibbon no se había atrevido a seguir subiendo. Y desapareció. Había todavía de ese jodido polvo. Greyback que ya había terminado con Bill, subió también y momentos más tarde los hermanos Carrow hicieron lo mismo. Mientras Tonks peleaba con otros dos mortífagos a la vez, intentó hacer una contabilidad de los daños. El niño Longbottom estaba en el suelo, aunque más bien cansado y adolorido que herido. No alcanzó a ver mucho más cuando alguien (probablemente Mc Gonagall) exclamó con alivio "Snape". A Tonks no le caía bien Snape desde que se burlara de su relación con Lupin, pero por cierto que era mejor tenerlo de su lado. No pasaron más que un par de minutos cuando nuevamente volvieron a bajar los mortífagos, el hombre lobo, Snape y el niño Malfoy…aunque ahora venían seguidos de cerca por Harry.

-¡Harry! – exclamó Ginny, pero el chico no reparó más tiempo en ellos, como enceguecido en perseguir a los mortífagos que escapaban. En opinión de Tonks, algo inútil. Además que Snape iba tras sus pasos también.

--

-Snape mató a Dumbledore – contó Harry.

Fue como si a Remus se le viniera el mundo abajo. De hecho estaba convencido de haber soltado un "Nooo" casi como diálogo de película dramática. En un momento pensó en no creerlo, pero allí estaba Harry contando los pormenores. Era francamente imposible. Snape era un traidor. Las únicas bases en las que sustentaba el que no lo fuera, habían sido Dumbledore, y ahora que él no estaba no había dudas al respecto. Observó el rostro de todos. Estaban consternados. Y él era el primero. Sin Dumbledore el panorama se les veía difícil. Remus definitivamente no pensaba como Sirius, que siempre pareció tener una fe ciega en que Harry terminaría por resolver el asunto de algún modo. Remus creía que todo era una cuestión de suerte calculada, preparación y trabajo y sin Dumbledore, Harry no obtendría eso. Estaba todo pésimo. Y entonces comenzó a entrarle la pena. Dumbledore era la única persona que había confiado en él cuando todos le volvieron la espalda. Hubiese deseado salir de esa odiosa enfermería con un Bill moribundo luego de ser atacado por Greyback, todos preguntándole a él como el gran entendido del tema qué pasaría con el Weasley; pero todos exigían explicaciones y no podía simplemente largarse.

Intentó relatar la parte de la batalla que recordaba. Intentaron entre todos recrear la escena del horrible crimen. Entonces salía Harry con que Dumbledore había perdonado a Snape gracias a que éste se había mostrado arrepentido luego de la muerte de los Potter.

-¿Y Dumbledore creyó eso? Snape odiaba a James.

Remus estaba convencido que de tener a Snape nuevamente frente a frente las cosas serían muy distintas. Sirius siempre había tenido razón, y él como estúpido creyendo en las buenas (o no tan malvadas) intenciones del Slytherin.

Y entonces los Señores Weasley entraron en el lugar. La señora Weasley estaba destrozada mientras miraba a su hijo dormir en una camilla. Remus comenzó a sopesar todas las posibilidades que existían de que lo irremediable pudiera ser remediable. Simplemente Dumbledore no podía haberse muerto. Tenía que existir una solución. Giratiempos, hechizos revitalizantes…Dumbledore tenía que vivir ¡Era un asunto de seguridad mundial!

-¡Lo ves! – exclamó de pronto Tonks haciéndolo volver a la realidad – Fleur todavía quiere casarse con Bill ¡A ella no le importa que pueda ser un hombre lobo!

_Merlín_, pensó, _no puede sacar a relucir "el temita" justo ahora. Esta niña no tiene pudor._

-Es distinto – dijo apenas moviendo los labios. Ella sabía que era distinto. Ella sabía muy bien todo lo referente al tema, porque lo habían hablado hacía un momento. Realmente no quería que todos se enteraran – Bill no será un hombre lobo completo…

-¡Pero a mi no me importa! Te lo he dicho muchas veces – Tonks ya comenzaba a sacudirlo. Era ridículo. Era una actitud totalmente infantil. Nada estaba cuadrando. Todo era surrealista: Tonks sacudiéndolo, Dumbledore muerto, todos mirándolos fijamente, Harry con cara de habérsele ocurrido algo.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces – dijo en tono más duro. Y dio como siempre las razones que le había dado en un principio porque por Merlín que no iba a ponerse a hablar frente a todos de sus intimidades. Si hasta los niños miraban con cara de "¿Cómo?" No recordaba un momento más humillante que ese – Además este no es el momento para discutirlo.

Y luego todos opinando sobre que el amor era lo más hermoso del mundo y que Dumbledore habría querido más amor entre la gente de la Orden y ¿qué rayos sabían todos ellos? Ellos no conocían ni un cuarto de la historia. Toda su tristeza por la muerte de Dumbledore comenzaba a tornarse en rabia contra Tonks ¿por qué se le ocurría hablar de eso frente a todos?

Por fortuna entró Hagrid llorando como una Magdalena y el tema quedó de lado. Pero no faltó más que los profesores y Harry dejaran la enfermería para que la señora Weasley volviera con el "es estúpido que no quieras estar con Tonks"

-Todos dicen que tengo razón ¿A ti qué te hace falta para entenderlo, eh? – preguntó Tonks con tono desafiante.

Entonces Remus comprendió que era la última treta que se le ocurría para convencerlo. Apelar a los comentarios de los demás. Como si eso le importara a él. Estaba harto. No bastaba con la muerte del director si no que además…eso.

-¿Y a ti qué te hace falta para ubicarte? – dijo Remus en tono de "esto es lo último" – El colegio probablemente va a cerrarse porque fue invadido por mortífagos y mataron a Dumbledore, uno de los magos más grandes de la historia, y tú sales con esto. No voy a discutir esto aquí – dijo poniéndose de pie para salir de la enfermería con todos los ojos de la Orden encima – Permiso.

-Bien – dijo Tonks en tono sentido y molesto saliendo tras él para decirle lo último que quería decirle y porque además no quería quedarse para que los de la Orden la compadecieran – Yo tampoco quiero discutirlo nunca más. Ni siquiera frente a nuestros amigos te atreves a decir la verdadera razón por la que no quieres estar conmigo. Lo pones como si tú fueras una pobre víctima.

-Oh, no tienes idea. Tú siempre lo has tenido todo ¿cierto? Y ahora cuando no consigues algo, usas el método de niña malcriada pidiéndoles a los demás que resuelvan tus problemas. Te lo digo, Tonks. Esto es lo peor que pudiste hacer. Es decir ¿qué tienen todos ellos que ver con nuestra relación?

-Mucho más que una charlatana profetiza – dijo Tonks dándose rápidamente la vuelta para irse y dejarlo a él con la sensación de que no había argumento para seguir discutiendo.

* * *

Pasarse peliculas es imaginarse cosas xD  
Como las quiero tanto chicas, me decidi a no contestar RR por este capitulo!!

ES que si no, no actualizaba nunca.

Quizas algun dia lo haga...sorry por eso.

Chau.


	53. Al Amanecer

**CAPÍTULO LIII: "AL AMANECER"**

-Esto es malo, muy muy malo – dijo Dawlish mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro del comedor con la vista fija en ninguna parte. Los demás aurores lo miraban con aburrimiento. Tonks estaba fastidiada: todo ese trabajo dentro del castillo peleando con mortífagos con lo cerca que estuvieron de perder, y el lugar rodeado de aurores y métodos de protección para nada. A veces pensaba que su profesión era inútil. Proudfoot realmente no podía aburrirse más y eso se sumaba a su enojo por el asunto de Tonks y por el asunto de que estuvo tan cerca de tener alguna especie de revancha con esos mortífagos que nunca llegó a sospechar que estuviesen cerca porque sus compañeros eran unos idiotas que no se enteraban de nada. Sin duda Savage superaba la rabia de los otros dos juntos. Él jurando de guata que había visto la Marca Tenebrosa y el idiota de su jefe negándolo todo y aún más, rebajándolo a ingenuo cuando había tenido la razón todo el tiempo. Dawlish sin duda no era el mejor – Es decir ¡Todo un grupo de aurores dentro del mismo castillo!.¿Qué va a decir el señor Ministro de mí…es decir, de todos? Se supone que somos aurores preparados para este tipo de emergencias – volvió su enfado hacia Tonks - ¡Podrías al menos haber avisado que había mortífagos!

-Claro, mientras me peleaba a muerte en un duelo con dos mortífagos probablemente cuarenta kilos más pesados que yo cada uno, realmente me era algo complicado mandarte un patronus. Pero no te preocupes, a la próxima aprenderé el método para hacer quince cosas con mi varita a la vez – contestó en tono mordaz con la más mínima intención de sonar educada.

-¡No te pases de lista! Si hubieras querido encontrar el momento lo hubieras conseguido.

-No crea, quizás estaba ocupada además de con mortífagos con…otras personas.¿No te llamó alguien mientras conversábamos, Tonks? – comentó Proudfoot en tono casual mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Sí, Proudfoot – contestó ella en tono servicial – Era Mc Gonagall que necesitaba ayuda – luego continuó con la discusión – Dawlish, creo que es más fácil darse cuenta que "rayos vienen y van" mientras se está vigilando que enviar un patronus con una tercera mano.

-Era mi momento de descanso. De seguro Savage debió haber visto eso – se volvió hacia el castaño.

-No – dijo Savage como haciendo memoria – En realidad lo que vi fue ¡La maldita Marca Tenebrosa!

-¡No me levantes la voz!

-¡Cómo no! Te avisé repetidas veces de que la había visto y tú dale con que era la poción chispeante.

-¡Pues debiste haber insistido!

-¿Saben qué?.¿A quién rayos le importa lo que pudo haber pasado? Dumbledore está muerto. Debes avisar al Ministerio – intervino Tonks mirando a Dawlish.

-Merlín, casi lo olvido. Esto está muy muy mal. Mortífagos invaden Hogwarts en nuestras propias narices y Dumbledore muerto. Mi carrera está acabada.

Luego de hacer la última representación de un "adiós mundo cruel", Dawlish desapareció tras la chimenea conectada a la Red Flu.

-No puedo creer que Dumbledore esté muerto – comentó Savage luego de un momento de silencio - ¿Lo viste morir? – le preguntó a Tonks.

Ella negó.

-Sólo sé que lo mató Severus Snape.

-¿Qué?

-¿El profesor de Pociones?

-Exprofesor. Es un mortífago.

-Así es. Siempre te traiciona la gente que menos te esperas – dijo Proudfoot sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Hum, Harry nos contó cómo lo mató a sangre fría con un Avada.

-¿Harry…Potter? – preguntó Savage como si fuera la cosa más increíble.

-Ajá. Murió sin si quiera poder defenderse. Estaba desarmado.

-Qué cobardía. ¿Harry no pudo hacer nada?

-Al parecer Dumbledore usó su último hechizo para inmovilizarlo e impedir que pudiera morir él.

-Muy noble, muy noble. De seguro Dumbledore tiene fe en que Harry pueda ser el elegido.

Proudfoot intervino en el pequeño diálogo que se había formado entre los otros dos para soltar un bufido.

-Elegido o no, sin Dumbledore de seguro que la cosa no será tan fácil.

-Eres un incrédulo – dijo Savage – Dime ¿si no crees en Harry Potter qué más te queda por hacer?

Proudfoot se lo pensó.

-Mm, pues veamos ¿qué tal asesinar a miopes que no dan aviso cuando ven una Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo? – dijo en tono amenazante.

-Ey, no es mi culpa que mi jefe sea un inepto.

-Pues si sabes que es un inepto me podrías haber avisado a mí. O en otro caso, ir a cerciorarte tú mismo de lo que ocurría dentro del castillo, pero como eres cobarde rematado…

-Tú tampoco ayudaste demasiado, Proudfoot, así que no vengas a exigir nada…

-¿Me estás echando la culpa, marica?

-Ey, no hay necesidad de usar nombres despectivos – intervino Tonks.

-No es un nombre despectivo, princesa, es un calificativo. Pero tú qué sabes de inglés. Con suerte sabrás la diferencia de un patronus con un hechizo de alarma. Ah no, de veras que no sabes conjurar ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Ya es suficiente. No voy a aguantar que nos trates así…

-Para que veas cómo se siente.

-Yo jamás te traté así.

-No, lo hiciste de una forma más sutil, pero casi que se siente peor.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Proudfoot se hubiese largado si no fuese porque tenían que esperar la respuesta de Dawlish. Savage era el más tenso. Sabía que algo había entre Tonks y Proudfoot y ahora deducía que las cosas debían estar yendo muy mal. Intentó cambiar de tema.

-¿Harry Potter es realmente tan guapo como se ve en los diarios?

Tonks y Proudfoot sólo compartieron una rápida mirada de burla, pero estaban tan picados que no pudieron reírse.

-Savage, tiene dieciséis años. Aléjate de él ¿sí?

-No me refería…¿Por qué siempre piensan eso de mí? Sólo era un comentario. El chico es guapo.

Antes de que Proudfoot pudiera enojarse más por el rumbo que parecía tomar la conversación, Dawlish apareció por la chimenea.

-¿Y? – preguntaron todos.

-Bueno…al parecer a nadie le importó el que hubiésemos o no estado luchando con los mortífagos. Todo lo que les interesó fue la muerte de Dumbledore.

-Es comprensible – dijo Tonks.

-Tenemos órdenes de permanecer aquí sólo hasta el funeral. Luego todos dejaran el colegio.

-¿Y cuándo es el funeral?

-Mañana.

--

Remus no estaba nervioso, ni ansioso, ni temeroso. Tenía pánico. No sabía desde cuándo que no estaba tan nervioso, pero sin duda ese momento estaba dentro del top ten del ranking como momentos más estresantes de la vida. Las manos le sudaban, el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y los oídos le bombeaban al punto de preguntarse si padecía algún problema de presión porque eso no era normal por sólo estar nervioso. Estuvo a punto de no tocar la puerta y darse media vuelta para irse, pero algo así como su conciencia se lo impidió: _no pienses_. Es que allí estaba, si se ponía a pensar en todo como de costumbre lo hacía terminaría por decidir que lo mejor era irse, quizás ni siquiera asistir al funeral donde tendría que verla a ella y a todos los que ahora sabían TODO.

Luego de las palabras de Tonks frente a la enfermería había decidido por irse a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio. Era una costumbre que había adquirido luego de matarse estudiando para los primeros exámenes que había considerado importante en su vida: los TIMO's. Después de estudiar como un vicioso, no había nada más relajante que echarse boca arriba sobre el prado y fumarse un cigarro. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, inseguro de si aún le quedarían, pero Remus Lupin siempre terminaba por encontrar alguno.

Mientras amanecía en Hogwarts, a Remus se le esfumó de un pincelazo la rabia que había sentido por lo sucedido, y pensó en Dumbledore. Decidió que su postura frente a la muerte del eterno director no era del todo clara. Al recibir la noticia pensó que el Apocalipsis estaría por llegar, pero viéndolo con un poco más de tiempo transcurrido…aún seguía amaneciendo. Ese no era el final de la historia. La historia tenía aún mucho por contar.

Se imaginó (ridículamente) que las personas que todavía no se hubiesen enterado de lo sucedido se levantarían esa mañana a tomar un café al desayuno. Las familias se saludarían como lo hacían probablemente todas las mañanas y luego de relatar el último capítulo del libro que habían terminado la noche anterior, o el sueño que acababa de despertarlos, repararían irremediablemente en que la lechuza había dejado El Profeta sobre la mesa. El jefe de hogar lo tomaría entre sus manos y al abrirlo leería con curiosidad el titular con una caricaturesca fotografía en primera plana del hombre que por lo menos para él había sido el más grande maestro. Sólo entonces se haría un comentario de sorpresa y luego de discutirlo durante toda la semana como se discuten la mayoría de los grandes chismes del espectáculo, todo volvería a la rutina habitual.

Aún en tiempos de guerra todo seguía siendo lo mismo. Todo se veía estúpidamente sencillo y ordinario cuando se daba un paso atrás. Pero con todo se refería especialmente, y quizás únicamente a la humanidad, incluidos veelas, vampiros y licántropos. Hizo desaparecer la colilla del cigarro. Los niños se estarían levantando en cualquier momento sin sospechar que su director ya no volvería a dar discursos en el Gran Comedor.

_-Odio los discursos de Dumbledore – decía constantemente Peter – Tengo mucha hambre._

_-Pet, siempre tienes hambre._

_-Mi madre dice que es normal. Estoy en crecimiento._

_-No se nota_

Si Dumbledore hubiese sospechado el hambre intolerable de su alumno, probablemente hubiese acortado el discurso.

Sin duda Remus sentía pena por la muerte del director. Era un vacío no doloroso como la muerte de sus amigos, si no un vacío complicado de llenar porque Dumbledore simplemente no era sustituible ¿Qué cosa podía ocupar el lugar que había dejado la muerte de una persona que no existía en el tiempo? Para Remus Dumbledore era el director de Hogwarts y aunque de niño aprendió que antes de Dumbledore estaba Dippet y antes Fortescue, para él siempre fue y sería Dumbledore. No tenía idea de cuántos años tenía cuando lo dejó entrar al castillo a sabiendas de que era un hombre lobo, y tampoco sospechaba la edad que tuvo antes de morir, Dumbledore se limitaba a existir en una especie de tiempo eterno: el presente sin fin. El hecho de que hubiese muerto se le presentaba a Remus como algo más escandaloso que penoso. Era como tratar de explicarle a un niño que las nubes no están hechas de algodón y que ni siquiera tienen esa textura esponjosa que se les ve desde la tierra: simple agua contenida por un proceso biológico de cambios de presión y temperatura. Dumbledore evidentemente no viviría eternamente, pero el hecho de que estuviese muerto costaba de asimilar, porque aunque el libro de ciencias asegurara que las nubes no eran más que agua contenida, la tentación de recostarse sobre una blandita y esponjosa nube era enorme.

_-Felicitaciones, Remus. Ahora eres todo un Gryffindor – le había dicho Dumbledore luego de la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador un día que se lo había topado en el pasillo – Eso quiere decir que eres valiente._

_-Lo siento, señor, pero no estoy tan seguro de eso._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Me gustan mucho los libros ¿sabe? Mi padre siempre dice que me gusta quedarme atrás, escondido tras ellos. Supongo que esconderse no es ser valiente_

_-¿Cuando lees te estás escondiendo?_

_-Algunas veces – el Remus de once años había dudado en continuar – El miedo parece menos real cuando leo._

_-Bueno Remus, para mí una persona valiente no es aquella que no siente miedo, si no una que sale a pelear aún cuando ha mojado sus pantalones – Dumbledore se mostró satisfecho con su analogía – Además llevo un par de décadas en este colegio y nunca he visto al sombrero seleccionador equivocarse._

El Remus de treinta y seis seguía creyendo que por cosa de personalidad debió haber quedado en Ravenclaw. Lo único que justificaba su bufanda roja con dorado eran sus tres amigos…y Lily.

_-Puedes decirlo, Remus – lo había alentado ella._

_-…Soy un hombre lobo._

_La cara de ella no había sido de miedo, si no de sorpresa y un poco de enfado._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

_-Bueno, Dumbledore me dijo que no anduviese publicándolo…_

_-Dumbledore no se habría opuesto a que le contaras algo tan importante a tu mejor amiga._

_-Supongo que tenía miedo._

_-¿A qué?.¿A qué le tienes miedo, Remus?_

Hasta ahora no lo sabía con seguridad. Hubiese dicho el rechazo, pero la gente que lo quería siempre terminaba por demostrarle que el rechazo hubiese sido su última opción. De seguro tampoco Tonks lo hubiera rechazado, hubiesen cual hubiesen sido las circunstancias.

_-¿Entonces no estás enojada por saber que soy un cobarde que no puede contarte la terrible verdad de que soy un monstruo?_

_-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Te estoy diciendo que me duele que no me hayas contado la verdad, no el que seas un hombre lobo._

_-Tonks, odio decir esto, pero Sirius tiene razón. Soy incapaz de confiarle las cosas importantes a las personas que realmente quiero. Si no te conté la verdad no fue porque te considerara una simple compañera de trabajo sino todo lo contrario. Pensé que la amistad que habíamos logrado, era extraña. Tenemos edades tan diferentes pero nos llevamos tan bien. El mes iba avanzando y no encontraba la manera de decirte la verdad. Pensaba que ibas a reaccionar fría, distante. Que te alejarías al saber que no era una persona normal, sino un licántropo. Un ser abominable que es capaz de comer carne humana ¿No te das cuenta? Te oculté la verdad porque no quería perderte, no quería que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran._

_-Las cosas no iban a cambiar. Todo es lo mismo. La única diferencia es que antepusiste a personas. Yo no habría pensado nada malo ni me habría alejado. Quizás si ahora me lo hubieras venido a contar y no me hubiese tenido que enterar por otros, no me sentiría molesta. Es el que hayas contado con otras personas..._

_-¡Es que esas personas no me importan! No me interesa lo que piense Mundungus o Snape sobre mí. Me interesas tú, me interesa lo que tu cabecita pueda llegar a pensar de mí _

_-También me interesa lo que tú pienses de mí, Remus. Me importa que pienses que soy una cerrada de mente, porque no lo soy. No me importa que seas un licántropo si eso es parte de ti._

Si Remus hubiese tenido que elegir el momento en que se enamoró de Tonks tendría que incluir ese recuerdo como algo importante, porque en realidad no podría encontrar un solo momento. A veces sentía que había llegado a un punto en que no podría quererla más, pero ella salía con otro comentario tan del estilo Tonks que se daba cuenta que ese asunto no tenía un tope.

_-Quizás no deberíamos ser amigos – había dicho Tonks en una ocasión que discutían - Quizás no deberíamos vivir juntos nunca… como amigos._

_-¡Pues estoy de acuerdo, amor! – Remus se había tapado la boca demasiado tarde después de soltar eso._

_-¿Qué… qué dijiste?_

_-Nada, no dije nada._

_-Sí, sí lo dijiste… me llamaste amor _

_-No, no lo dije. Te estás imaginando cosas. Estás muy cansada, será mejor que te vayas._

Y entonces había llegado Sirius y no se pudo seguir hablando del asunto. Se sentó ahora en el prado y se imaginó que pensaría Sirius de todo eso si aún viviera. Estaba seguro de que el hecho de que hubiese compartido más que saliva con su sobrina no sería del todo de su agrado. Lo habría sentado un día en la cocina y le habría dicho algo como:

_-Lo sé todo._

_-¿Saber qué?_

_-No te hagas el tonto. Sé que le metiste mano a mi virginal e inmaculada sobrina._

_-Lo siento. Quería que te enteraras por nosotros, pero…_

_-Pero, ¡pero nada! – habría dado un golpe seco sobre la mesa. A Sirius le fascinaba hacer teatro – Dime, si tuvieras algo asi como una hermanita ¿Te gustaría que yo hiciera lo que tú hiciste con Tonks?_

_-No, porque probablemente te acostarías con ella un par de veces y luego la dejarías por cualquier otra._

_-Exacto – diría algo dolido. Luego pondría una sonrisa – Pero como sé que tú no eres yo ¡Ven para que te dé mis felicitaciones! Si no te casas con ella y me conviertes en tu padrino te golpeo hasta espantar a todas tus pulgas de lobo ¿me entendiste?_

Pero tendría claro que esa sería sólo la advertencia de regularidad, y que viniendo de Sirius sería todo un halago. Pero Sirius no diría eso. Si supiera cómo estaban las cosas últimamente de seguro no diría eso. Simplemente lo golpearía hasta que comprendiera que no debía hacer sufrir así a su sobrina. Aunque era porque él no comprendía.

-¿Qué habría que comprender?

-Tonks es muy joven todavía como para que se desilusione tanto de la vida.

-¿Y estando contigo se estaría desilusionando? Te tienes en muy bajo precio, hermanito. Eso te pasa por haber nacido desilusionado de la vida. No puedes obligar a todo el mundo a que piense igual que tú sobre eso. Deja que se de cuenta por ella misma de que la vida es una mierda. A mí me costó doce años en Azkaban el darme cuenta, pero no me podría haber dado cuenta de otro modo. Además no es precisamente lo mismo. Puede que estando juntos el peso se les haga menor ¿Por qué crees que James y Lily se casaron a los 20 años? No tenían necesidad alguna de hacerlo, sólo querían mostrar su cursilidad a un mundo que se caía a pedazos. Ya sabes, algo de esperanza.

-Me siento algo culpable estando con ella.

-No me pareció lo mismo cuando pasaron la noche en el noble catre de Sirius Black I. Te estás poniendo excusas ¿A qué le tienes miedo? – Allí estaba otra vez la pregunta - ¿Cuál es la única cosa que te impide hacer lo que realmente te da la gana de hacer en la vida?

-El perjudicar a otras personas.

-Créeme que eso es a lo último que deberías tenerle miedo. Eres Remus Lupin, no perjudicas ni al ecosistema.

-Eso es lo que todos creen.

-No, es la verdad. Puedo decirlo con conocimiento de causa ahora que he traspasado la muerte. Perjudicas más cuando no haces lo que quieres hacer realmente. Lo que menos quieren los vivos es más gente amargada.

-¿Qué pasa si queda embarazada?

-Procura que nadie señale al niño como el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Con eso bastará. Ahora ve por ella, Moony, y deja de cargar con todos los problemas en tus pobres hombros.

Remus se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Remus, estás bien? – preguntó la ronca y llorosa voz de Hagrid – No quiero ser descortés, pero deberías irte. Pronto los niños saldrán a pasear y no creo que sea bueno el que te vean. Muchos te reconocerían.

El castaño asintió y se puso de pie.

-No deberías sentirte mal por la muerte de Dumbledore – comentó – Sé que te va a sonar repetido pero eso que siempre dicen de que los muertos se comunican con uno, es algo así como real

--

Ahora Remus tenía el puño a escasos centímetros de la puerta. Decidió tocarla. Los minutos protocolares para que alguien fuera a abrirla pasaron y finalmente Savage abrió la puerta. Remus no había pensado en que otra persona que no fuera Tonks pudiese abrirle.

-¡Remus!.¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Savage bajando la voz mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí para no llamar la atención de los de adentro de la casa – Estamos muy ocupados arreglando las cosas de la casa. Tenemos que devolver los muebles y arreglar nuestras maletas. Dejamos Hogsmade mañana luego del funeral de Dumbledore, supongo que te enteraste… - Remus asintió – así que mejor no te hago entrar porque está todo hecho un despelote. Sin agregar que los ánimos no son de lo mejor. Puede que esto de la invasión a Hogwarts le cueste el puesto a Dawlish. Te invitaría a tomarnos un café o algo para que te contara todos los pormenores, pero deduzco que vienes a ver a Tonks.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro, yo la llamo – Savage pareció dudar un momento, como si quisiera decir algo pero no estuviera del todo seguro. Finalmente se decidió - ¿Proudfoot y Tonks están mal porque ustedes volvieron?

-¿Están…están mal? – Remus sonrió con ansiedad.

-No están mal, están pésimo. Proudfoot se irá hoy mismo…

Adentro Tonks y Proudfoot habían agotado todo el repertorio de quejas y justificaciones que tenían que decirse. Estaban en silencio hacía un buen rato. Ambos sentados en puntos apartados de la sala sentados en cajas de cartón en donde habían tratado de embalar la mayor parte de adornos de la casa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo ella. Él asintió – Si piensas de mí todas las cosas que me acabas de decir ¿por qué estabas conmigo?

-No lo sé. Esto del enamoramiento es algo irracional – terminó por admitir él.

-Al menos estamos de acuerdo con que no somos lo suficientemente compatibles como para estar juntos – Tonks sonrió – Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien.

-Um, tienes razón – dijo él entre divertido y sentido por toda la situación – Nunca había estado con una mujer a la que no le gustaran mis cantos en la ducha. Menos a una que no le gustara la ducha.

Tonks empequeñeció los ojos como dándole a entender que el comentario le desagradaba, como siempre lo había hecho. Pero estaban cansados de pelear y luego de la aparente calma, se sentían mucho más aliviados.

-¿Por qué todo siempre tendrá que terminar mal?

-No todo termina mal. Pero todo siempre termina por terminar.

-¿Gracias a ese tipo de razonamiento un Sanador te calificó con un IQ de 110?

-Lo digo en serio – Proudfoot se levantó dispuesto a sacar las cosas de su habitación para marcharse – Te deseo suerte, Tonks, de verdad que sí, pero recuerda que todo tiene un fin igual como lo tendrá tu seudo relación intermitente con Lupin, así que no te acostumbres a ella.

-No tengo nada con Lupin. Y de tenerlo, no tendría por qué terminarse – dijo ella con un grado de desafío.

-¿Has tenido alguna vez alguna relación que no termine? – preguntó Proudfoot antes de subir las escaleras. Tonks supo que no le había deseado suerte de verdad.

Savage apareció entonces en la puerta.

-Remus te busca – fue todo lo que dijo.

--

Savage no había captado las indirectas de irse, así que Remus terminó por tomar a Tonks de un brazo y llevarla a la calle. Ella se soltó con brusquedad y como si fuera un acuerdo sin palabras, ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia la plaza de Hogsmade, él con las manos en los bolsillos y ella con la mirada en el suelo. Hubiese dicho desde el primer instante un "¿Qué rayos quieres" pero simplemente no le había salido luego de la conversación con Proudfoot, estaba como algo ida. El hecho de que Proudfoot siempre tuviera razón en todo, nunca le había molestado tanto como entonces. Ahora estaba totalmente consciente de que toda esta tontería de las parejas y "el amor" era algo irracional y hasta infantil que siempre acababa, y todas esas promesas, no son más que promesillas que cuando se les mira de lejos, resultan vergonzosamente ingenuas. A su lado caminaba Lupin que significaba para ella todo su mundo, pero que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría dejar de serlo, y sólo entonces se daría cuenta que tanto esfuerzo no merecía la pena.

Las calles adoquinadas de Hogsmade hacían notar de inmediato que los muggles no llegaban allí pues la arquitectura era bastante clásica y en general no existían de las típicas innovaciones rebuscadas que sólo los muggles tenían tiempo de inventar. Remus no tenía idea de cómo empezar esa conversación. Estaba muy nervioso y había esperado que Tonks comenzara con una pelea, lo que haría más fácil el convencerla, pero nada de eso parecía ocurrir. Ella estaba muy taciturna y no dejaba de mirar el piso. Esto le pasaba a él sólo gracias a alucinaciones causadas por la falta de sueño. Estaba más que harto de no poder dormir bien.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Tonks levantó la vista. Asintió con resignación.

-¿Cuántas…cuántas veces crees que puedo pedir perdón?

Ella se detuvo en seco. Generalmente no entendía a la primera vez qué era lo que realmente quería decir Remus. Siempre se daba muchas vueltas para hablar y murmuraba lo que le daba vergüenza decir en voz alta, haciendo que el mensaje fuera percibido sólo parcialmente. Pero esa pregunta no podía tener demasiadas interpretaciones y menos en la situación en que ellos estaban. Se mordió el labio con inseguridad y tosió para aclararse la voz.

-Creo que puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras – dijo en tono seco – Las personas se equivocan todo el tiempo, por ende es evidente que tendrían que arrepentirse de sus actos incontables veces. Lo difícil es deducir cuándo realmente están arrepentidas.

-¿No se nota?

-A veces eso no basta para que puedan conseguir las disculpas. Sin contar con que hay gente que se equivoca tantas veces en el mismo punto que ya no puede esperar ser perdonada. Todos tienen un límite de paciencia. Es como la tía Emily, la prima de mi papá. Es alcohólica y tiene tres matrimonios fallidos. Las tres veces ella ha tenido la culpa de los divorcios y siempre es el mismo error. Los tres esposos han de haberla perdonado unas cuántas veces, pero todos terminan por cansarse. No se puede esperar más de los que queremos que nos perdonen.

-¿Podemos dejar los ejemplos? – pidió él con timidez.

-Pensé que te gustaban. Siempre es territorio más seguro para la gente que tiene dificultar para hablar de si misma.

-Si te pidiera perdón ¿Crees que podrías perdonarme?

-Quizás deberías intentarlo primero. Además no estoy segura de querer resolver nuestros problemas sólo para que no se note una relación tensa en presencia de los demás.

-No lo haría por eso

-¿Entonces por qué?.¿Quieres alcanzar la canonización por medio del celibato y las buenas relaciones interpersonales? Porque entonces te aclaro que también tienes problemas con los mortífagos, los hombres lobos y con Proudfoot. No se puede estar en paz con todo el mundo, Remus. No quiero que me pidas disculpas por lo mal que me lo has hecho pasar este último año, sólo porque no puedes vivir peleado con las personas. Ni siquiera a Snape, que fue el enemigo número uno de tus amigos, los engañó, nos mintió a todos, hizo que te despidieran y mató a Dumbledore, pudiste basurearlo. Como un santurrón lo llamabas todo el tiempo "Severus" y "aunque no sea muy simpático siempre me ayudó" Si no lo entiendes, lo hizo sólo para cuidarse las espaldas y que nadie sospechara, porque apenas hubiese tenido la oportunidad te habría echado un maleficio como lo hizo con Dumbledore.

-¿Sabes? Yo también estoy algo cansado de que crean que soy una especie de mártir que nunca se queja y acepta en silencio todo lo malo que me toca enfrentar, porque soy exactamente igual a todos y me muevo por las mismas causas: por miedo, por hambre, por interés y por amor.

-No se te nota. A veces te ves algo insensible. Nunca te he visto con miedo, ni preocuparte por la mísera condición en la que vives porque nadie quiere darte trabajo, ni siendo amable con alguien porque sólo puedas sacar algo provechoso de eso. Eres correcto con todos y conmigo, que pensé que sentías algo parecido al amor…nunca te has sacrificado por eso simplemente porque está fuera de lo aceptable. Te conformas con vivir acatando cosas en silencio. Ahora me di cuenta, no eres un cobarde. No estás conmigo porque tengas miedo de las consecuencias. No estás conmigo porque en realidad no te importa demasiado. No te gustan los cambios asi que ¿Para qué arriesgarse, cierto? "Le pediré perdón a Tonks sólo para que las cosas no cambien demasiado, para que la gente no sospeche, para que el orden no se invierta"

-No te imaginas lo equivocada que estás – Remus pensó en exactamente todas las veces en que se había movido por las típicas motivaciones humanas. Tonks no lo había visto cuando había sentido miedo. Recordaba perfectamente el terror que había sentido en el Departamento de Misterios cuando ella había caído por las graderías y quedado inconsciente. Y sencillamente no tenía idea lo mal que lo había pasado por no estar con ella, de lo pésimo que lo seguía pasando.

-No, ya no me imagino nada. Quizás tu modo de ver la vida es el más acertado. No involucrarse demasiado con nada, si al fin y al cabo todo terminará. Para qué tomarnos en serio la vida si ni siquiera saldremos vivos de ella.

-No digas eso – dijo él con desesperación – No quiero que te decepciones de todo. No todavía. En realidad no quiero que te decepciones nunca. Es una estupidez. Hay muchas cosas que es mejor arriesgarse a hacer. Ahora sin ir más lejos, tendremos que apostar por Harry y jugarnos las últimas cartas contra Voldemort. Nadie sabe si ganaremos o no, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de resignarnos sólo porque es más cómodo.

Hubo una pausa.

-Tonks, perdóname ¿sí? Perdóname por todos los motivos por los que puedas encontrar que te mereces una disculpa. Yo…

-Está bien, Remus. No necesitas afligirte. Si no te gustan los cambios, lo entiendo y no tendremos problemas. Puedo fingir que nada ha pasado, sólo para que nada altere tu orden.

-¡No quiero que finjas! No quiero que simplemente me toleres…

-¿Entonces qué rayos quieres?

-¡Te quiero a ti!.¿Que acaso no lo ves? Me estoy desmoronando por todo esto ¿Quieres que me queje? – Remus se puso a enumerar – Sé que todo esto es en gran parte culpa mía, pero gracias a nuestro distanciamiento no puedo dormir, no me apetece tanto comer, pienso, sueño y tengo hasta alucinaciones que siempre tienen relación contigo. Y no soy correcto son todo el mundo. Si pudiera sacar del mapa a Proudfoot limpiamente, hace rato que lo hubiera hecho…quiero estar contigo, quiero tomar todos los estúpidos riesgos que vengan, quiero…

Remus nunca llegó a terminar esa frase. Tonks lo había hecho callar de la mejor forma que se le había ocurrido porque ya no quería escuchar más razonamientos. Quería convencerse de que Remus no era un insensible y un racional. Y lo comprobó con ese beso que era la única forma de cerrar el pacto de que no volverían a tocar temas que sólo servían para distanciarlos ¿Qué les importaba?.¿Qué importaban los de la Orden?.¿Qué importaban las predicciones de la oráculo? Si cuando estaban juntos el tiempo, las razones y las palabras se movían en planos distintos. Se besaron intensamente bajo un sauce en la plaza de Hogsmade, a vista de todo el que pasara por allí.

Remus se separó con una sonrisa del porte de Hagrid.

-Te quiero – le dijo antes de volver a besarla porque podría haber estado así toda la vida.

* * *

(8) This is the end, my only friend, the end  
Cachen que...este es el seudo final, queda solo un capitulo asi que para todas las personas que no han comentado y quieren hacerlo..ya no tendran una segunda oportunidad chan chan. Y aprovechan de comentar algo que siempre quise saber y es el por qué se engancharon de la historia...casi siempre hay algo puntual. Ahora, tambien premiare con un prisionero de Azkaban envuelto en papel de regalo (mejor no, todo envoltorio es innecesario) a la que adivine qué letras de canciones usé para escribir este capitulo. Hay dos. Una de las frases la dice Sirius, la otra Remus.

RR!

(atrasados cuentan 51 y 52)

La Innombrable

OHHH, si algo echaba de menos era poner tu nombre aqui. Y sí eres muy malvada (por algo nisiquiera podemos pronunciar tu nombre), pero ya sabía yo que no faltaba mas que algun empujoncito para que volvieras. La ultima vez que hablamos por MSN siento que hable yo mucho mas que tu (sólo una impresion eh, que yo no hablo mucho xD) asi que presiento que hay algo pendiente relacionado con tu Sirius. Eh...Proudfoot tambien me gusta, es como ese niño pesado que a una le encanta y mientras mas pesado es...mejor (sí, masoquismos aparte) Supongo que la pregunta de por que termino con su novia es para sacar otros temas mas interesantes a la conversacion...o simplemente porque quieres tips de lo que no debes hacer? Ya hablaremos...saludos y bienvenida de vuelta al "other side"

ivonne910

Ey, nada de bajones porque no contesto..eso me haria sospechar que lees la historia solo por las respuestas, cosa que ya empiezo a sospechar por algunos comentarios que me habian hecho antes. Y si eso es verdad, ahi si que YO me deprimo. Para eso mejor podria hacer una especie de consultorio de la dra amor, aunque ya todas saben que tengo ausencia de experiencia en esos temas. Espero solemnemente que hayas terminado la tesis, porque no se usa la famosa fracesita de los merodeadores en vanos xD Saludos

Dorita Tonksy

Hola. Si me acuerdo de Helen Nicked Lupin, creo que dejo algun RR y tiene la historia en favoritos, pero no vamos a desprestigiarla solo por ser vaga ¿o si? xD Si, tu nick se parece al de otra chica y las confundo. Cuando vi tu nick fue como "todas tienen el mismo nombre ¬¬", pero ya te diferenciaste. Jaja me da risa que Proudfoot es un personaje que causa cosas opuestas en los gustos de las lectoras. A mi realmente la que me cae mal es Tonks que no se da cuenta nunca de cuando la esta embarrando...cuando lei el libro yo pensaba "que? estos tienen algo? que verguenza para el pobre de Lupin" imaginarse en esa incomoda situacion con todos mirandote y Bill agonizando detras xD es como nah! Me encanta en el 7mo cuando Lupin tiene la pelea con Harry, es uno de los unicos momentos en que Harry parece tener algo asi como una personalidad...y fue malo malo con Remus muahah (si, soy malvada con el personaje, pero es que fue muy bueno) en todo caso con relacion a lo que Lupin quiere a Tonks...nunca estare conforme. Yo creo que Remus estaba como aburrido y vio a Tonks y ella se moria por el entonces..¿por que no? Al menos en los libros nunca se vio el "te quiero". A JK le fascinan los huerfanos xD, saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

remusxtonks

JA o sea que si. Tienes una obsesion con los perfumes de la gente? No lo encuentro taaan importante, aunque ahora que lo pienso el olor a hombre (no hombre que no se baña ni hombre que se echa un kilo de perfume, si no olor a hombre) es...si xD Oh, partiste con Castigo en las Mazmorras, mi FF preferido. Ese es el FF que tiene mas visitas, pero nadie me deja RR ¬¬ The ballad es el mas chistoso asi que te lo recomiendo...ademas la protagonista se parece un poco a ti en eso de los delirios xD En todo caso raro que hayas partido con mi FF's de merodeadores y no de frenton con el Remus/Tonks que hace honor a tu nick. Snape es malo, ahi esta la gracia. Yo creo que Harry le puso su nombre a su hijo porque nunca entendio la trama del libro donde explican explicitamente que Snape era malo y por su culpa mataron a sus papas...pero no le podemos pedir mucho a Harry, el no tiene el coeficiente de Proudfoot xD Si, me encantan los flash back porque me aseguran que las lectoras estan atentas como para entender el capitulo, abusare de los flash back siempre que pueda. Saludos de parte mia y de Savage.

Hatshepsutt

Lectora nueva :o! Sorry por no haber dejado respuestas antes, pero el tiempo.. Como sea creo que llorare, mas encima dejaste dos RR. Eres psicologa? OMG! si es asi me alterare de los nervios...mi historia esta siendo leida por una persona que sabe de psicoanalisis...probablemente has debido encontrar cosas de mi en la historia y ahora sacaste todo mi perfil psicologico (nooo!!) Por eso los halagos supongo, ya que sabes que estoy loquita xD Y estoy segura que algo extraño encontraste porque en realidad no pienso mucho lo que voy a escribir..asi que si encuentras que las personalidades de los personajes estan bien estructuradas, gracias pero debio ser solo porque me imagino lo que harian de estar en ciertas situaciones. No me vas a decir nada por hacer a Remus drogadicto? ¬¬ todas me dicen que ESO es lo que no calza con el Remus de JKRowling. Por favor no te cortes la venas y menos con galletas MARIAS (que no las conozco, pero no me gustan mucho las galletas) saludos y gracias por tus comentarios aunque me pongan nerviosa xD

lobitablack

Ains, me ecanta que te encante Siruis. Se nota mucho que es algo asi como mi debilidad?? como que lo pongo en todos los capitulos que puedo xD Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con JK, pero que se le va a hacer. Yo creo que la madre de Remus con Moody...en realidad podrian ser de esas parejas freaks que dan para mucha historia porque no se sabe nada de ellos xD.Bill me cayo muy bien en el capitulo pasado...es como la actitud del hermano siempre. Filch con la sierra es una de esas imagenes mentales recurrentes xD Saludos

palemoonbeam

Libre pero vigilada? Supongo que si existen los grados de libertad debes ser mas libre ahora que antes. Por enesima vez ¡no conozco al Gary-Sirius-Dracula! Es mas, para mi Sirius no es Gary Oldman, el me cae bien y todo, pero la imagen de Sirius es TAAAAN no concreta que no podria asegurarlo aunque sin duda no es como Gary (a proposito qué edad tiene? No esta muy viejito para hacer de Sirius que tiene como 30?) Y si, debido a mi movimiento pro hippie no me parece eso de que imprimas...las unicas cosas que yo imprimo son ensayos para la )?¡: prueba de admision para la universidad, pero es porque mi madre me apunta con una escopeta para que lo haga, si no, no creo que lo haria. Ademas no veo la necesidad si de todas formas quedaremos ciegas (al menos mi generacion) despues de tantos años leyendo de la pantalla del computador. Gracias por los elogios varios sobre mi escritura, bla, bla, pero en verdad que me hago vieja para escribir sobre HP...si tuviera un trabajo tan relajado como el tuyo quizas...pero presiento que no sera asi (ya estoy sopesando eso de ir a buscar marido a la U...es algo rentable y no me ocupa demasiado tiempo) Me parecen tus "Juajuas" con lo de Savage y Amber..si quieres saber lo que Proudfoot realmente vio no tienes que imaginartelo demasiado. Ya sabes, Amber vestida quizas de un modo poco ortodoxo...y acuerdate de que Savage estaba amarrado a la cama, con alguna especie de esos utensilios...no es muy dificil imaginar. Sobre Tonks y Proudfoot yo tambien pensaba que habia ocurrido algo en la cabaña del loco tio Jack...pero ya sabes como estos personajes siempre terminan sorprendiendome. Mary es un personaje querido...no se podia ir sin fanfarria. Con el 2do Rr si te fuiste por los cerros de Ubeda xD no entendi nada de la pelicula, pero si, si hay que creer en algo yo me lo creo todo sobre lo que hay despues de la muerte, mis creencias neo hippies me alientan a ello, creo en la vida eterna, en el paraiso (a mi modo de verlo, claro), en la reencarnacion, en el nirvana xD en el bardo, en el arco de la muerte y en las reliquias. Yo tambien me acabo de dar cuenta el leer tu RR sobre Denis y el hombre lobo en Paris, conozco la cancion y me se la letra, asi que probablemente le puse el nombre a Denis de forma inconsciente, pero debe tener relacion con esa cancion...es mas, estoy segura de que fue por eso, pero no me di cuenta hasta ahora. Botadas, esa es la palabra, Sirius nos dejaria botadas a todas xD. Usé todas esas frases de Sirius para martirizarnos en grupo por su muerte. Chica, si lloras ahi como no lloraras con el final finalisimo..aunque si nos ponemos con cosas, la verdad es que este chap tiene un final mas finalisimo, casi que el siguiente chap sera como un "epilogo" (aunque no tan malo como el de JK)El Pero de tu RR concuerda con el mio...¿pero no conoces a Proudfoot? el puede mas que todos esos peros, y no olvidemos que la escena de la hamaca (xD) es hartos meses antes de que Tonks se encuentre con Remus y se de cuenta nuevamente que, lo vea o no la cosa sigue igual. Osea, ella se muere por Remus pero tiene cabeza y se da cuenta que no hay opciones posibles con el..¿entonces por que no con Proudfoot? eso no es un desliz porque ella sabe que con Remus nunca mas podra haber algo y todas sus acciones son como para vengarse de que el no quiera, no porque realmente crea que puedan volver. Muchas gracias por tu consejo sobre los partos, en unos 13 años mas te llamo para que me lo vuelvas a dar xD. sAludos.

Nataa

Hola. Si se que la escena fue "velozz" pero es que en realidad la conversacion potente la habian tenido antes. Aunque las cosas velozzes la mayoria de las veces nos parecen veloces porque fueron buenas :) Proudfoot come rapido manzana porque tiene buenas mandibulas xD En los mundos paralelos o en estos a las mujeres siempre nos han gustado los pesaditos. Saludos y gracias por tu RR.

Bye, hasta el next chap...que ahora si que si sera en mucho tiempo mas.

Ey, lleguemos a los 400 RR pues!


	54. Bodas de Plata

**CAPÍTULO LIV: "BODAS DE PLATA"**

Tonks se paró de frente al espejo. Llevaba puesta una bata porque acababa de salir de la ducha. Si su madre hubiese estado en la casa le hubiese regañado por levantarse a esa hora, pero su madre no estaba en casa así que poco importaba. Había salido muy temprano junto con su padre a arreglar el asunto con el sacerdote ¿Para qué rayos necesitaban un sacerdote? Ni ella ni Ted estaban de acuerdo que para las bodas se necesitaran sacerdotes, pero su madre mal que mal tenía las costumbres Black demasiado arraigadas, así que si había boda había sacerdote y no se hablaba más. Tonks reconocía que era una fecha especial así que decidió empezar a arreglarse. Lápiz labial, sombra, se maquilló los ojos y entonces se concentró en su pelo. Siempre era una decisión difícil elegir el color. Su madre hubiese preferido que para una ocasión más formal e importante como esa, llevara el pelo oscuro sólo para agradar a los de la familia, aunque contando con que la mayoría de los Tonks eran medio ciegos o medio locos, no creyó importante el color. De todas formas para no incomodar a su madre en un día como ese, se lo dejó largo, ondulado y color miel. Decidió que no le gustaba, pero después de todo, era sólo un día.

Como era mediados de Julio el calor empezaba a molestar bastante aunque fuera recién medio día. Tonks se asomó a la ventana para entre abrirla, y fue entonces que una pequeña piedra le dio casi en la cara. Se asomó por la ventana muy molesta, esperando encontrar a los vecinos nuevos merodeando por su jardín, pero en vez de eso se topó con un verdadero merodeador.

-Lo siento, cielo – dijo Remus con una cara de arrepentimiento - ¿No te llegó la piedra, cierto?

-Pues casi.

-Deberías haber esperado el sonido antes de abrir la ventana. Todas las chicas saben eso.

-¿Qué puedo decir? – preguntó ella apoyándose en el marco de la ventana – Eres un poco predecible, Lupin. Supongo que ahora me vas a explicar qué haces aquí a esta hora. La boda se celebra en la tarde y mis padres ni siquiera están.

-¿No están? – preguntó él en tono inocente.

-No, tuvieron un problema con el sacerdote. Al parecer el que ellos habían elegido se fue sorpresivamente de vacaciones y ahora salieron a buscar un reemplazante.

-¡Qué extraña coincidencia! Tengo un conocido sacerdote en esta circunscripción que estará encantado de ayudarlos. De hecho, se queja tanto de no poder ser invitado a eventos como estos, que de seguro consigue el trabajo.

Tonks lo miró con detenimiento. Remus venía vestido para la ocasión. Como la mayoría de los familiares eran muggles, se había optado por celebrar la ceremonia con trajes muggles. Y definitivamente Remus se veía más elegante en traje que con túnica. Sin agregar que su apariencia había mejorado bastante. Evidentemente ya no sufría de falta de apetito ni de insomnio.

-¿Qué me estás intentando decir?

-Nada. Sólo que mi amigo comentó que el original sacerdote estaba algo estresado y necesitaba vacaciones. Por cierto ¿Estamos solos?

-Sí – dijo ella sin poder creer lo que estaba comenzando a sospechar – Por el asunto con el sacerdote les mandamos notas a los familiares para que llegaran después del almuerzo. ¿Me vas a decir que hiciste algún trato con tu amigo cura para aplazar la boda?

-Ey, era sólo para aplazarla unas horas. Ya sabes que tu madre no me quiere, así que mejor tener tiempo para nosotros solos. Además ella necesita tiempo con Ted. Celebrar las bodas de plata no ocurre todos los días.

Tonks se echó a reír. Sus padres cumplían ese día el aniversario número 25 de su matrimonio y habían organizado una junta con los familiares y amigos más cercanos para festejarlo.

-¡Pero quiere celebrarlo con su familia en una comida, no en el registro civil buscando a un sacerdote!

-¿Me vas a hacer pasar o me tendrás conversando desde el jardín toda la mañana?

-Remus, no puedes hacer esto.

-Ya lo hice. Tus padres volverán a más tardar en hora y media así que déjame entrar.

-¿Y para qué quieres estar conmigo a solas? – preguntó ella en tono meloso.

-Para intentar comprender cómo fue que tu madre te convenció de ser castaña hoy.

-No molestes con eso.

-No molesto. Te ves preciosa ¿Puedo subir?

-¿Por qué no lo haces por la puerta?

-Pensé que la ocasión ameritaba algo más de romanticismo.

-Son mis papás los que se casan por segunda vez, no nosotros.

-Y es tu novio el que hace esfuerzos por raptarte de tu familia.

-¿Me vas a raptar? – Tonks bajó corriendo por las escaleras antes de que Remus pudiera contestar. Era un día con mucho sol y las mesas con copas y servilletas estaban preparadas en el jardín para los invitados que aún ni pensaban en llegar. Remus había aprovechado el tiempo mientras Tonks bajaba para sentarse en el columpio. Le gustaba esa casa. Era todo tan acogedor y familiar que solía recordarle su casa de niño.

Ella llegó hasta él todavía en bata. Remus la esperó sentado y la recibió con un beso. Entonces la giró y ella se sentó sobre él.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho lo que hiciste y sigas siendo Remus Lupin. Además mi mamá no es tan mala.

-No, claro. Tienes razón, la clave está en el "tan" mala. Aún no me ha echado a los perros encima.

-No tenemos perros.

-Por eso mismo.

Tonks se sonrió y le dio otro breve beso.

-¿Y para qué has venido tan temprano y armado todo este enredo?

-Te echaba de menos.

-Nos vimos hace dos días en Diagon Alley ¿te acuerdas?

-¡Dos días!.¿Qué clase de novio sería si no inventara excusas para venir a verte?

-No exageres. Mis padres te invitaron cordialmente, casi que como un invitado estelar y además no nos veíamos porque estaba ocupada ayudando a mis padres en esto. La idea era que alguien más les organizara todo.

-Es bonito ¿no crees? Estar juntos por tantos años, cuando tus padres no se parecen en nada. Debió serles difícil, con toda la familia Black en contra.

-Y aquí están. Me gustaría ser como ellos. Ya sabes, el casarse y todo eso…

Remus desvió la mirada e hizo que se levantara.

-Adivina qué – dijo cambiando de tema – Les traje a tus padres un regalo muy rebuscado…

-Remus – dijo ella con pesar – Ya sabes que no era necesario. Sabemos muy bien que el asunto de trabajo ha estado complicado para ti y…

-No seas tonta. Me ha salido totalmente gratis. Bueno, así como totalmente no, pero sólo me costó una lechuza. Violeta me mandó una caja de vinos chilenos. Me dijo que su padre no tendría problemas en regalárnosla porque tiene acciones en un viñedo…o algo por el estilo ¿Quieres que probemos una botella?

-Claro – Tonks lo tomó de la mano y ambos fueron hasta la cocina. Se subió a un mueble y sacó dos copas - ¿Has sabido algo de Harry?

-No. Sé que está con sus tíos.

-Y mejor así. Es lo más seguro.

Remus hizo aparecer la caja.

-Supongo que a tus padres no les importará si nos adelantamos con una – dijo sacando una botella al azar.

-No, pero mejor llevémosla a mi pieza – dijo adelantándose y quitándole la botella para subirla a su habitación – Para evitar sus sospechas de que soy alcohólica.

-Ja ¿Tus padres piensan que eres alcohólica?

Tonks no le respondió mientras intentaba ordenar el desastre que era su habitación. Como se había levantado hacía unos minutos la cama estaba deshecha, la toalla estaba por el suelo junto con un montón de ropa desparramada y el closet estaba abierto de par en par. En el escritorio se veía el vestido que estaba a punto de ponerse antes de que una piedra procedente de su jardín la aturdiera.

-Vaya – soltó Remus como todo comentario.

-Lo siento. Espera a que ordene un poco y entonces destaparemos esa botella… - decía Tonks mientras estiraba las mantas de su cama intentado hacerla, pero sin decir nada, Remus la detuvo.

-No es necesario, después de todo…podemos volver a deshacerla.

Tonks no pudo evitar sonrojarse. A pesar de que ya se conocían esos dos al revés y al derecho, siempre le chocaba que Remus hiciera comentarios del estilo porque no le cuadraban con su personalidad recatada. Sin contar con que….nada de eso estaba contado aún. Llevaban medio mes juntos y absolutamente ninguna blusa había sido desabotonada…aún.

Remus se sacó la chaqueta y lentamente la dejó sobre la cama donde se sentó.

-Hace un poco de calor ¿no crees? – dijo mientras se desabotonaba la camisa. Con la corbata tuvo evidentes problemas, no tenía idea de cómo quitarla. Miró a Tonks como pidiéndole ayuda, medio divertido – Estúpida ropa muggle – comentó – son más simples las túnicas… ¿Me vas a ayudar o qué?

Tonks estaba cruzada de brazos. Ni siquiera sonreía. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿No? Entonces estaremos aquí hasta mañana – Remus rió nerviosamente - ¿No querrás que tus padres nos encuentren en pleno…?

-No, Remus. No sé si…creo que sabes a lo que me refiero – él se la quedó mirando – No me gustaría que pasara lo mismo de nuevo.

-Tonks…si es que volvimos es porque sabemos que no pasará lo mismo de nuevo.

-…Contigo es difícil saberlo… - ella se miraba las manos.

-Lo digo en serio. Me tomó demasiado tiempo el decidirlo como para que ahora no quieras ni acercárteme.

Ella se sentó junto a él.

-No es eso. Es que…tú no sabes lo difícil que fue todo esto para mí y realmente tengo…algo así como miedo de que…no sé, aparezca cualquier nuevo charlatán, te meta ideas en la cabeza y lo uses como excusa para no querer estar conmigo. Eres cambiante, Remus. No quiero darte motivos para que encuentres nuevas excusas.

-No va a pasar de nuevo – le dijo él con total sinceridad. Acercó las dos copas y vertió el vino –Nos vamos a cuidar. No habrá excusas que valgan. Ahora hagamos un brindis y olvidémonos de toda la mierda del pasado.

Tonks tomó un trago.

-Es bueno – comentó - ¿Sabes? Eso de ser amantes sin sexo…¿Ni siquiera lo has pensado? – preguntó medio en serio medio en broma.

-¡No! – él soltó una carcajada.

-Es que…quizás no sea tan mala idea.

-Tonks – dijo él en tono serio - ¿Realmente pensaste que podíamos volver y no acostarnos nunca más?

-No sé…no quiero que terminemos por eso…no quiero que terminemos.

Remus se terminó su copa y comenzó a darle besos en los hombros.

-No pienses en eso.

Ella se levantó para apartarse de sus caricias. Comenzó a deslizar su dedo por el borde de la copa, haciendo círculos.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Proudfoot me aseguró que terminaríamos separados.

Remus bufó.

-¿Proudfoot?.¿Qué tiene que ver ése? – ella se encogió de hombros – Escúchame bien, Tonks. Te dije que había sido un imbécil, te pedí disculpas y te estoy prometiendo que nada parecido va a suceder ¿qué más quieres que haga?

-Que me convenzas de que Proudfoot no tiene la razón.

-¡No la tiene! – Remus habló con rabia, mientras intentaba desembarazarse de la corbata – No sé por qué le haces caso a ese…como si supiera…no tiene idea…

Tonks se acercó sólo para quitarle la corbata.

-Gracias – dijo él. Dio un suspiro – Quizás tengas razón. No debería insistir con el tema hasta que…bueno, hasta que estés convencida de que no soy tan idiota como parezco para dejarte de nuevo.

Ella se sentó junto a él y estuvieron un momento en silencio.

-Aunque no veo por qué el sexo debería separarnos.

-No es el sexo precisamente. ¿Qué pasará luego, Remus?

-¿Luego? – ambos miraban hacia el frente.

-Sí…después.

-Falta mucho para después

-¿Qué pasa si no me siento preparada nunca?

-¿Falta mucho para "después"?

-Pensé que había sido una afirmación

-¿Todavía estamos hablando de sexo?

-Sí.

-Te daré el tiempo que necesites – él la miró de reojo – Aunque podrías ponerte algo más que esa bata porque así me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

-Tú también me lo pones difícil con ese traje muggle…sin corbata.

-Lo siento. Pero hablando en serio, te entiendo – admitió – Tienes tus motivos para sentirte insegura con alguien como yo. Será lo mejor….que esperemos

Ambos se quedaron silenciosos por un tiempo largo

-Quizás…ya no tenga tantas ganas de esperar…

-Yo tampoco - dijo él sin perder más tiempo, lanzándose sobre ella para besarla, mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Casi como en los tiempos en Latinoamérica, cuando se amaban en cualquier sitio sin importarles el lugar, la hora o el momento, Remus le sacó con impaciencia una a una las prendas de vestir para besarla por todo el cuerpo – No puedo estar sin ti – le dijo siendo conciente de que era lo más cliché del mundo, pero sin importarle demasiado el repetirse. Por algo las frases se hacían conocidas.

Ella se deshizo de sus pantalones también con cierta ansiedad. Decidió que a pesar de los propios temores que el daba estar con él, y de las constantes recomendaciones de su madre sobre lo que conllevaba tener una relación con alguien como Remus ("No es que quiera entrometerme en tu vida sentimental, pero francamente un hombre lobo…"), ella tampoco podía vivir sin sentir los brazos de Remus alrededor de su cintura o sin sus besos tibios o sin nada de las cosas de él a las cuáles se había acostumbrado. El estar con él era ese constante sentimiento de inseguridad y de ansiedad y de expectación, y un constante burbujeo en el estómago, como si se le antojara dar un salto desde su boca hasta el fondo de su anatomía.

Remus comenzó a pasear su lengua por entre medio de sus piernas. A Tonks la recorrió un escalofrío de puro placer. Comenzó a reírse como idiota al recordar que esa mañana se había levantado con la intención de ayudar a sus padres en una aburrida celebración con parientes, y había terminado en su propia cama con Remus haciendo _eso_ que definitivamente le encantaba. Ironías de la vida. Le encantaban cuando terminaban a su favor. Todo Remus, subiendo con sus manos por su espalda, todo besos, todo lengua, todo mordiscos, todo exquisito. Siempre comenzaba por ser así, como si no se hubiesen acostado en años. Como si hubiesen estado amarrados. Tonks terminó por creer que pensaba en voz alta porque Remus la besó con una sonrisa para luego comentar:

-…Eso de las amarras… – casi como si fuera una proposición. Porque con él nunca nada se podía tomar completamente en serio: o lo decía para burlarse o lo decía en broma porque no se atrevía a pedirlo de frentón.

Ella metió los dedos por entre medio de los finos cabellos de él. Con el verano, Remus parecía más rubio de lo normal. Estaba más delgado de lo que lo recordaba, pero de seguro ella no tendría idea de lo que le había costado meter una cucharada de comida durante los últimos meses. Mientras se besaban, Tonks aprovechó para reconocer las nuevas cicatrices. Esas que aparecían luego de cada luna llena. Hay algunas que reconoció, las más profundas, esas que probablemente nunca lo abandonarían y termina por convencerse de que quiere llegar a conocerlas todas, hasta esas temporales que se borran con un poco de poción curativa. Le duele pensar que quizás no pueda hacerlo. La frasecilla de Proudfoot sigue rondándola. Pero Remus le da un beso suave y termina por olvidarlo…al menos por ese momento. Luego un beso de esos con más malas intenciones, con un poco de succión, cerca del cuello y Remus se quita los calzoncillos. Una extraña costumbre, ella lo admite…debe ser porque el castaño es tímido, pero rara vez se quitaba los calzoncillos antes de "sentirse preparado". Pero antes de que Remus llegue siquiera a inclinarse sobre ella, escucharon ruido de llaves desde la puerta de entrada.

-Mierda – dijo Tonks levantándose de un salto y haciendo que Remus se cayera de la cama. Se aguantan la risa a duras penas. Él vuelve a ponerse los calzoncillos mientras Tonks le quita la ropa para esconderla en el clóset.

-¿Qué haces? – Remus intentaba recuperar su ropa.

-No alcanzas a vestirte – dijo ella todavía con ataque de risa. Él sacó su varita para hacer la cama – No es necesario, debe ser el jardinero que siempre olvida su mochila en el garaje.

-¿Nymph? – se escuchó desde el primer piso. Era la voz de Andrómeda - ¡Ya es hora de que te levantes! Deberías haberlo hecho hace una hora. Los invitados no tardarán en llegar.

-Sí, madre – respondió ella tapándose la boca para no reírse. Remus la miró con pánico. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea – ¡Voy a tomar una ducha! – y tironeó a Remus para llevarlo hasta el baño, retomando el curso de las caricias.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó él con evidente terror – Tus padres…

-¡Shh! – lo hizo callar ella – Necesitamos una ducha para estar más presentables – y lo dejó un momento para encender la llave de la tina. Alcanzaron a correr la cortina justo antes de que Andrómeda abriera la puerta del baño.

-Nymph, no puedo creer que recién estés tomando una ducha – comenzó su monólogo la mujer - ¿El despertador no sonó esta mañana?

-Ajá – Tonks mordisqueaba los labios de Remus mientras los dos eran empapados por el chorro de agua tibia. A Remus comenzaba a gustarle la situación. Nunca imaginó que el sexo frente a su suegra fuera una de esas fantasías que debía probar.

-Debimos haberte despertado cuando salimos hacia Londres. El cura resultó ser un estafador de poco fiar. Por suerte encontramos a un reemplazante que estuvo encantado de oficiar la ceremonia…

A Remus le faltaba el aire contando con que el vapor comenzaba a acumularse en el baño, en tanto que Tonks metía mano por debajo de su estómago…más abajo, mucho más abajo y la besaba o se mordía la lengua para no soltar ni el más mínimo quejido en frente de la respetable señora Tonks. Ya no aguantaba más y la levantó para poder acomodarla sobre el tiesto del jabón que como en todas las antiguas casas muggles, era una especie de asiento de cerámica. La dejó allí para tenerla a la altura…

-Mm… sí – soltó ella sin poderse contener.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Andrómeda.

-¿Paro? – murmuró Remus en su oído, sabiendo ambos que era una pregunta estúpida porque no hubiese podido parar aunque hubiera querido.

-Noporfavorno – le devolvió ella el murmullo que gracias al ruido del agua cayendo, no se escuchó más allá de su propio entorno - ¿Cura estafador? – dijo subiendo la voz, consciente de que la pregunta no tenía sentido, pero también convencida de que no podría decir más de dos palabras sin que su madre se diera cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

-Sí, eso te estaba diciendo… – continuó la mujer demasiado concentrada en los trámites de la mañana como para notar el tono de voz de su hija.

Remus comenzaba a embestir más deprisa, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Tonks, contra la fría pared con cerámicas del baño. Ella lo ayudaba hincando las manos en su parte posterior para atraerlo más hacia sí. A ese punto a ambos les costaba contener los jadeos, pero el murmullo del agua terminaba por opacarlos y lo que más se escuchaba era la historia de Andrómeda y el bendito cura estafador.

-El Ministerio no debería permitir semejante clase de clérigos. Pero ya ves como siempre se las ingenian para salirse de la ley porque no les agrada el gobierno. Ese siempre ha sido el problema. La iglesia no quiere adaptarse…

-Mmm Remus…

-Exacto. Eso mismo le dije al encargado…

-¿Te falta mucho? – preguntó Remus desesperado por aguantar un poco más.

-No…sé – Tonks lo besaba para no soltar ninguna clase de gemido, intentando no caerse, rodeándolo con sus piernas – Dame diez segundos más.

_Diez._

-Y entonces tu padre comenzó a enfurecerse…

Remus no sacaba el marcador de su mente, comenzando a morderla a ella para aguantarse las ganas de correrse.

_Ocho._

-Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando las cosas no funcionan como deberían…

_Seis._

Tonks se cuidaba de mantener a Remus lo más cerca posible para que el show que tenían montado tras la cortina de la ducha no fuera a percibirse desde el otro lado.

_Cuatro._

-Y el tipo tuvo la desvergüenza de gritarnos que…

_Tres_.

Jadeos y más jadeos.

-No aguanto más – dijo él con cierto tinte de angustia.

_Dos._

-Estuve a punto de ir en busca de uno muggle…

_Uno._

Y ambos acabaron exactamente al mismo tiempo. Tonks se relajó por fin soltando las piernas y sintiendo como algo tibio y espeso entraba hacia su cuerpo.

-Aaaaah – soltaron como una especie de quejido los dos.

-¿Estás bien, cielo?

-Sí, sí – respondió ella al acto. Remus ahora succionaba sus pechos, mientras ella intentaba recuperarse – Es que…se me cayó el jabón en el pie.

-No es nuevo. Aún no entiendo cómo eres auror con esa torpeza que tienes, Nymph.

Años más tarde, cuando Andrómeda intentara reconstruir la historia de su hija y el hombre que la embarazó, terminaría por deducir que su nieto fue engendrado en la luna de miel de dos días que se dieron los Lupin antes del matrimonio de Bill y Fleur. Nunca imaginaría que su nieto había sido concebido frente a sus propias narices.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tonks y Remus habían logrado salir del baño sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues Andrómeda había bajado a la cocina por petición de Ted.

Ambos continuaban besándose mientras hacían la tarea inversa de vestirse en vez de quitarse la ropa. El pelo de Remus seguía mojado, haciéndole a ella más difícil el trabajo de meterle la cortaba por la cabeza.

-Te quiero – le dijo él mientras le cerraba el vestido por la espalda y la llenaba de besitos por toda parte del cuerpo descubierta de ropa.

-¡Nymph! – gritó Andrómeda desde la escalera acercándose peligrosamente hacia su habitación.

Tonks abrió la puerta del armario y empujó a Remus dentro.

-No voy a esconderme en un clóset – protestó él, pero apenas presintió a Andrómeda girando la manilla de la puerta, él mismo cerró la puerta del armario.

-Tu padre encontró una caja de botellas de vino en la cocina – dijo como toda premisa, esperando una explicación.

Tonks, de espaldas al clóset y con las manos sobre las puertas, se reprochó el haber olvidado esconder la caja.

-Eh…lo siento. No se suponía que la encontraran. La envió Remus por lechuza especial esta mañana. Era el regalo por su aniversario de bodas.

-¿Sí? – Andrómeda pareció complacida – Vaya, es un bonito gesto. Quién iba a pensar que tenía tan buen gusto ese…

-Mamá, no empieces.

-Está bien. Prometí no hacer ningún comentario en su presencia y mantendré mi promesa – Andrómeda se giró con la intención de ir a revisar los últimos preparativos de la comida, cuando se topó con… - ¿Qué hacen esas copas allí?

_Merlín_. Lo de la caja podía pasar, pero ¿Cómo iba a explicar la presencia de DOS copas de vino en su habitación?

Tonks la miró con cara de congoja.

-No pude evitarlo – dijo en tono de disculpas – Sabes que me encanta el vino, así que no pude evitar tomar una botella para probarlo. Sólo intenta no comentárselo a Remus, que me va a retar si sabe que robé de su regalo – terminó con una risa nerviosa.

-Ya ¿Crees que soy tonta o qué?.¿Para qué ibas a necesitar dos copas? – preguntó la mujer acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella y el armario.

-¿Para qué? – dijo ella como preguntándose a si misma - ¿Para qué iba a ser? Me conoces de sobra. Soy tan torpe que de seguro rompía alguna copa. Así que mejor me traje dos.

-Nymph, sal de donde estás. Quiero que abras ese armario.

-¡No! Es decir, mejor que no. Está muy desordenado, te vas a enfadar. Te recomiendo que intentes disfrutar de este día, madre. Sin pasar malos ratos por mi desorden ¿Por qué mejor no bajas con mi papá?

-¡Nymphadora! Es una orden. Ya me oíste – Andrómeda apartó a su hija y se disponía a abrir la puerta del armario mientras Tonks se debatía entre lanzarle algún hechizo aturdidor o asumir que sería desheredada, cuando de improviso sonó el timbre de la casa. Andrómeda se detuvo.

Desde el primer piso se escuchó la voz de Ted.

-¡Remus! Qué sorpresa, llegas temprano.

-Espero no molestarlos.

-Nada de eso. Incluso nos sirves de ayuda ¿Sabes cocinar algo?

-Sé hacer jugo de naranja – respondió Remus con la mejor de sus intenciones. Por suerte la casa de los Tonks todavía no era protegida con el hechizo que imposibilitaba las apariciones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le celebración en casa de los Tonks se alargó hasta pasada la media noche, aunque para entonces sólo quedaban la familia, Remus y una tía de Ted, Irene Tonks, una mujer solterona y media sorda que se estuvo toda la fiesta sentada a la mesa, escudriñando a los invitados. De todas formas era una mujer muy amable y no le gustaba intervenir mucho en nada. Era la pariente bruja más cercana de Ted y se quedaba en la casa hasta el día siguiente, porque a su edad no era recomendable un viaje en el Autobús Noctámbulo.

La pareja de casados se mostró bastante satisfecha de la celebración una vez cerraron la puerta a los últimos invitados en irse. Remus y Tonks disfrutaron de la comida, el vino y de sus propias conversaciones ("Te advierto que yo no bailo, Nymphadora", le había dicho Remus utilizando ese nombre en frente de su familia sólo para picarla. Y había tenido que bailar de todas formas, porque ella no se iba a conformar con un no)

-La comida ha estado buena – reconoció Ted una vez estuvo nuevamente instalado en la mesa del comedor. Andrómeda destapó la última botella de vino que había logrado reservar y se la sirvió en una copa a su marido – Aunque la novia ha estado mucho mejor – comentó en un tono picaresco, mientras intentaba darle alcance a su esposa que se corrió de su lado al instante de hacer el comentario – Se hace la esquiva nada más, pero por algo estás tú en este mundo, Nymph – concluyó antes de soltar una risotada y beberse el vino.

Remus y Tonks se rieron, muy divertidos de la situación. La relación entre los padres de Tonks siempre había sido así. Ted el más mimoso, Andrómeda la fría y distante.

-Ted, creo que no te daré más vino. El alcohol se te subió a la cabeza. Estás hablando de más.

Ted se acercó a la parejita.

-Es así esta mujer, pero la he aprendido a querer después de 25 años – les comentó en voz baja, cuando su esposa evidentemente podía escucharlo.

-Ey, y eso que yo no he dicho las cosas que he tenido que soportar de ti, hombre – contraatacó ella.

-¡Puras bendiciones! – dijo en tono sincero.

-Bendiciones, bendiciones. Hartos dolores de cabeza me has dado, señor Tonks.

-No le hagan caso – volvió a decir en confidencia a la pareja – Se notó desde siempre que se moría por mí.

-Claro, cuando eras joven – continuó la mujer, mientras servía más vino para todos – Ahora que eres un viejo barrigón quién podría quererte.

-¿Tú? – preguntó él. Ella sólo le sonrió, mientras intentaba ignorar sus intentos de agarrarla, y servir más vino. Luego se sentó junto a él. La tía Irene ya comenzaba a dar cabezadas de sueño – Y bueno, ahora que la anciana se quedó dormida podemos comentar temas más interesantes.

-¡Ted! – lo reprendió su mujer por hablar así de su tía

Él la ignoró.

-¿Y cómo va el negocio de radiografías, Lupin? – preguntó el hombre para iniciar una conversación.

Durante el verano, Remus había conseguido un trabajo mal remunerado (¡qué novedad!) para fichar radiografías en una clínica muggle. Algo muy rutinario, mecánico y ultra aburrido donde no se necesitaba habilidad alguna. Era lo mejor que había logrado conseguir.

El castaño se limitó a hacer una mueca.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Sabes? Ese es el paradigma de cosas que impulsa una sociedad mágica como la nuestra, es decir, un tipo como tú, treinta y tantos años, con buenas ideas y trabajador debería poder ser integrado regularmente a un programa de trabajo que entienda tus limitaciones. Pero no, somos excluyentes. Y creo que mientras las ideas sangre limpia se mantengan, el sistema no variará demasiado. Porque no debemos hacernos los ciegos con la situación, esto no es una guerra entre alcurnias, es un asunto de intereses. Creo que si las circunstancias se invirtieran y fuéramos los sangre sucias los que lideraran, la cosa sería exactamente igual de excluyente, sólo que los excluidos serían otros…

Y así continuó la conversación hasta que tía Irene no se podía más la cabeza y la dejó caer hacia un lado para declarar que quería dormir y que no sería despertada por ningún motivo. Se había rendido.

-Será mejor que la lleve a la cama – dijo Andrómeda preocupada por el sueño de la anciana.

-Déjala que disfrute un momento más de las cómodas sillas del comedor. Quizás todos deberíamos irnos a dormir, en todo caso – dijo Ted revisando su reloj de pulsera- ¿Lupin, te quedas con nosotros?

Andrómeda le dirigió a su marido una sola mirada. Con eso fue suficiente para entender que la invitación debía ser declinada.

-No se preocupe, será mejor que me vaya.

-¡Pero si aún no me has comentado qué piensas del gobierno de Scrimgeour!

-¿Por qué siempre política, papá? A nadie le importa – dijo Tonks en medio de un bostezo. Su peinado estaba totalmente desarreglado y varios mechones caían desordenados fuera del moño. Remus comenzó a observarla mientras padre e hija se enfrascaban en una discusión sobre la importancia de la política. Según Ted la política lo era todo para mejorar los temas sociales. Según Tonks la gente no necesitaba política, si no amor propio. Remus no escuchaba la conversación. En realidad poco le importaban esas más que trilladas discusiones sobre lo que la gente realmente necesita para surgir. Se entretuvo en cambio en su pasatiempo favorito, ver a Tonks apasionarse por algo. Su vestido azul, que él mismo le había abrochado en la mañana, ya tenía una mancha bajo el busto con lo que él suponía era ketchup. _Como una niña_, pensó, _no puede mantener su comida lejos de la ropa_. El chalequito que tenía puesto, se le caía desde un hombro y por más esfuerzos que hiciera ella por arreglarlo, lentamente su hombro izquierdo volvía a ser descubierto porque el chaleco le quedaba algo grande. Para Remus nada era más sexy que eso. La lucha contra la caída del chalequito por su hombro izquierdo. Y la mímica de las manos también tenía su encanto. Al parecer cuando Tonks tenía sueño como en esos momentos, la cara le molestaba de una forma increíble, y debía rascársela, correr un mechón que le incomodaba la vista, tocarse la nariz, la boca, absolutamente todo para estarse tranquila. Y no lo conseguía. Se sentaba generalmente sobre sus rodillas y cada cierto tanto, su madre le reprochaba el que no se sentara como una señorita. Volvía a sentarse correctamente, pero entonces comenzaba el balanceo con la silla. Ahora estaba sentada con una pierna encogida y tenía apoyada la barbilla en sus manos mientras escuchaba a su padre hablar. De vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada divertida a él, como diciéndole "Si que son aburridos los viejos" y nuevamente hacía un gesto con el brazo izquierdo para poner la manga del chalequito en su lugar – A fin de cuentas el cómo estén estructuradas las sociedades da igual. Lo importante es la felicidad individual. Y esa no se alcanza sólo comprando bienes materiales…

-Evidentemente no sólo comprando. Pero es una parte importante.

-Lo único realmente importante es que todos tengan para comprar chocolate ¿O no, Remus? – preguntó ella dirigiéndose a Lupin con una sonrisa divertida. Sólo entonces el castaño pareció salir de su ensimismamiento que era tan notorio que incluso a Andrómeda le cruzó por la mente un pensamiento al respecto de lo peligroso que podía volverse la intensidad del amor de la parejita. Remus no se decidía a contestar.

-¿Te pasa algo, Remus? – preguntó Andrómeda.

Remus negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía, como si tuviera la intención de decir algo pero no se decidiera.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Tonks como urgiendo una respuesta, sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Es que… - lo que en verdad Remus hubiese querido decir era algo que no podía decir porque no sabía cómo traducirlo en palabras. Lo que quería transmitir era un sentimiento y al intentar hablarlo, se le enredaban las ideas y confundía las posibles palabras, porque en realidad de ningún modo podría decir lo que en ese momento sentía. Probablemente lo más cercano y resumido hubiese sido decir "es que te quiero mucho, Tonks" pero eso claramente no estaba al nivel de la intensidad de lo que sentía, así que se conformó con balbucear un rato más - …bueno, lo que pasa es que… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ted soltó un "¿Qué?"

Andrómeda dejó caer estrepitosamente los cubiertos en los platos, lo que hizo que tía Irene despertara.

Tía Irene dio un salto en su silla y exclamó "¡Corta las rosas, Mildred!"

Tonks borró la sonrisa y dejó caer su mandíbula.

Mientras Remus se preguntaba por qué rayos había dicho eso, e intentaba encontrar una solución digna a su situación.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? Ustedes no se pueden casar – terció Andrómeda.

Tonks y Remus estaban muy choqueados como para contestar algo.

-¿Por qué no? – intervino Ted.

-¿Por qué no?.¿Cómo que por qué no?.¿No te has dado cuenta, Ted? Nuestra hija y este hombre…¡Son muy jóvenes!

-Lupin no me parece extremadamente joven, sin ofender amigo – dijo Ted dirigiendo lo último a Remus.

-¡Pero y tú hija!

-Cuando tú tenías su edad ya estabas casada…

-Es un caso muy distinto. Quizás no me hubiese casado tan joven si mi familia no me hubiera expulsado de la casa.

-Bueno, pero estas circunstancias también son favorables ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra, mujer! Estos dos se quieren ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

-¡Un poco de madurez! Pero evidentemente ya no es tiempo de exigírtela a ti ¿cierto? Siempre he tenido que hacerme cargo de las decisiones importantes porque te comportas como un adolescente. Llevan apenas una relación de par de meses intermitentes y tú insinúas que es suficiente para un matrimonio.

-No lo estoy insinuando, señorita Black. Es sólo que es una decisión que ellos deberían discutir. No veo qué tienes que meterte tú.

-Yo tampoco veo en qué tienes que meterte tú ¡Y no me digas señorita Black!

-Ey, ey – intentaba hacerse oír Tonks sin mucho resultado - ¡Necesito que me escuchen!

-Yo te escucho, nena – dijo la tía Irene sonriendo a la parejita como a favor de la posible unión.

-Gracias, tía, pero me refería a mis padres ¿Pueden escucharme!

-¡A la edad de ella ya estabas criando a un bebé!

-Supongo que con lo de bebé te referías a ti.

-¡Ya es suficiente! – dijo Tonks – Es su aniversario de bodas, no deberían estarse peleando por un tema que ni siquiera les involucra – pero los señores Tonks seguían discutiendo – Como quieran, voy a despedir a Remus a la entrada.

-¡Será lo mejor! – respondieron los dos señores volviendo al acto a su disputa.

-Yo…me disculpo por el mal rato – dijo Remus levantándose mientras Tonks lo empujaba hacia la puerta – Fue un placer, todo fue muy bonito…buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, querido – se despidió afablemente la tía Irene. Los señores Tonks ni siquiera levantaron la vista.

Tonks y Remus salieron al frescor de la noche, donde estaba mucho más agradable el ambiente que dentro de la casa. La verja de la entrada se abría y cerraba movida sólo por la intensidad del viento. Se acercaron en silencio a ella. Torpemente se tomaron de la mano al dirigirse a la entrada.

-Lamento mucho como terminó todo. No pensé que ese…comentario, pudiera terminar en esto. Si lo hubiese previsto no hubiese soltado tamaña…cosa – dijo Remus mirando el suelo.

-No te preocupes. Mis padres siempre se comportan así. Les encanta pelearse – Remus la miró con cara incrédula – Es en serio. Para mí que es una especie de forma de mantener viva la "llama de la pasión", yo qué sé – aunque Remus llegó a comprenderlo. En sus años en Hogwarts (y fuera de él, para qué venirse con eufemismos) James y Lily vivían peleándose y James se vanagloriaba de ser el merodeador con mejor sexo – No es tu culpa. Además…no fue tamaña…cosa.

Remus la miró de reojo.

-¿No te pareció…ridículo?

-¿Ridículo?...bueno, yo no lo definiría así. Más bien fue sorpresivo, imprevisto, algo fuera de lugar…pero definitivamente no fue ridículo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No quería incomodarte – dijo él volviéndose hacia ella – Es que…no sé, sólo abrí la boca y dije…eso. Fue como si esa información no la hubiese procesado. Simplemente salió.

-No, en serio. No tiene importancia. No me incomodó…de hecho…me pareció…lindo

-¿Lindo?.¿Te pareció lindo? Merlín, pensé que me había visto como un idiota. Balbuceando y luego soltando eso del matrimonio – Remus se apoyaba en la verja mientras Tonks miraba el cielo. La luna casi estaba llena. La noche siguiente se completaría. Ella bajó la mirada para fijarla en él y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios, breve.

-Para mí siempre eres lindo, Remus. Y sí, en realidad me casaría contigo.

Ahora fue turno de él de sorprenderse.

-¿Cómo?.¿O sea que…? – en vez de decir lo que su cerebro le dictaba, o sea algo como "¿te lo tomaste en serio?", sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo - ¿En verdad estarías dispuesta a estar por siempre conmigo?

-Vaya pregunta, Lupin.

-No, hablo en serio. ¿Sabes lo que significa levantarte todos los días con el mismo sujeto de compañero? No soy particularmente ordenado, ni limpio y no sé cocinar y…cielos, son muchas cosas y toda la vida es mucho tiempo.

-¿Lo dices por ti?

Remus se apresuró en contestar.

-No, no. Yo me casaría ahora mismo – y a medida que hablaba el estómago comenzaba a dolerle de una forma agradable – En este preciso momento. Sólo para tener la seguridad de que no me dejarías aunque se me cayera el pelo de toda la cabeza. Porque yo no me cansaría de ti. Jamás. Te quiero, te quiero mucho – y se acercó a ella sólo para abrazarla y aspirar su olor y convencerse más que nunca de que no quería alejarse de eso que sentía por ella - ¿Lo de casarte lo dices en serio, o sólo para que yo te recalque lo que te quiero?

-Me quiero casar contigo – dijo ella en tono convencido – Nunca esperé que me lo pidieras.

-¿Cómo no?.¿Nunca te diste cuenta que me muero de ganas de estar contigo?

Desde el segundo piso comenzó a oírse una música. Tonks rodó los ojos.

-Te dije que siempre terminan por reconciliarse.

-Ey, es nuestra canción – dijo Remus sonriendo y la tomó de la cintura - ¿No lo encuentras apropiado?

-¿Apropiado para qué?.¿Para una reconciliación?

-No, para un baile. Ahora, bajo la luz de la luna.

-¿No que no bailabas?

-No puedo negarle eso a mi futura esposa.

Tonks soltó una carcajada.

-Soy tu novia oficial. Algo asi como tu prometida. Para eso de esposa falta mucho todavía ¿no?

-¿Para qué esperar?

Ella se puso seria.

-¿Te quieres casar, pronto?

-Quiero estar contigo ahora, no dentro de un par de meses.

Remus se separó bruscamente de ella.

-Casémonos. Ahora. Sin testigos. Tus padres no están de acuerdo con el matrimonio y por Merlín que los entiendo.

-Pero… ¿ahora?

-Mañana. Casémonos mañana.

-Mañana es luna llena.

Remus hizo una pausa. Por primera vez en treinta años había olvidado la fecha de la luna llena. Reprimió un escalofrío. El amor le estaba haciendo desentenderse de sus obligaciones primordiales. Lo olvidó en el acto. Ya recordaría ese pensamiento más adelante.

-Casémonos después de la luna llena – dijo con urgencia.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro? – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Porque te quiero…demasiado – ahora tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y le dio un beso largo y apasionado. Presionó sus labios sobre los de ella, los succionó y los abrió para introducir su lengua y juguetear con la de ella. Se hubiese quedado eternamente así, pero tenía que irse y por supuesto, tenía que volver a respirar.

-Está bien – dijo ella intentando recuperarse de tamaño beso. La última imagen de ella que le quedaría sería esa. Intentando cerrarse el chaleco, con los labios enrojecidos, un mechón de pelo ondeando por el viento y la voz de Ted cantando a Bowie como acompañamiento.

-Nos vemos después de la luna llena – dijo Remus antes de correr hacia la verja para irse. Sólo retrocedió sobre sus pasos para volver a darle un breve beso a Tonks.

-Sí, después de la luna llena.

* * *

ok, si me tengo que lucir en algo, fue mas en la parte cursi que en la parte "lemmon" y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho mejor, pero son las doce y me quiero ir a dormir, sabiendo que pude subir el capitulo. Ahora, no me vengan con que los lemmon no son lo mas importante porque gracias al "reader traffic" el nuevo avance de fanfiction pude notar que el capitulo mas visitado es el 29...por que sera?, asi que decidi hacer el ultimo mini lemon para irme...arriba xD

Sí, este es el final, pero si me quieren hacer caso "cuelguenle" un Alert a la historia...quien sabe si en una de esas vuelve a aparecer un cortito capitulo...el numero 54 no me suena muy bien.

RR 53!

Dorita Tonksy  
Hello. No solo lo bueno se acaba...TODO se acaba, excepto ER que ya lleva como 15 temporadas xD  
La verdad es que no tengo idea si JK sera buena escribiendo sobre temas amorosos porque nunca lo ha hecho...no  
podria estar convencida de si lo ha intentado..mas que nada escribre libros de "aventura" y le mete entre medio  
temas politicos, porque admitamoslo todo es politica. No me meto en el 7mo porque me da penita el pensar que  
probablemente Remus no quiera a Tonks..creo que vuelve con ella por el hijo, no precisamente por ella, pero eso no  
tengo por que entrar a escribirlo, mejor dejarlo asi, cuando Remus de seguro la queria.Saludos y gracias por todos  
tus RR a traves del FF.

remusxtonks  
¡Si! Encontraba raro que no hubieses comentado en el pasado chapter.Yo prefiero el apellido Lupin al apellido  
Proudfoot...pero en nombres no entremos a picar. Me gusta el nombre Daniel (no Dániell xD) probablemente por eso le  
puse el nombre, porque fijate que JK solo me dio los apellidos (ah, si John Dawlish, es John Dawlish) Eso de  
"cabras" es una especie de mosdismo de aca "cabros, cabras, cabros chicos" xD para referirse a un grupo de numero  
indefinido, pero generalmente de gente menor o joven. Es un termino popular.¿Como es eso de que no estas segura de  
querer un Prisionero de Azkaban? Viste que estaba segura de que el Remusxtonksxsirius en realidad no iba...Sirius  
esta de mas..nunca lo has querido como quieres a Savage :( . . Bueno, en todo caso mejor para mí, menos competencia  
:) No quiero hacer otro FF por voluntad propia. Sólo quiero terminar el otro que aun esta inconcluso. Eso del tenis  
esta muy bien...hay unos tenistas bien buenos (si sabes a lo que me refiero) pero al pensar en eso me entra la pica  
porque los españolitos nos arrebataron el oro olimpico (no me digas que te gusta Nadal ¬¬) el "osea" siempre ha  
estado en mi...pero no demasiado. Espero haber superado las espectativas del "Rowlinganzo" (eso del epilogo) y...¿  
cuál rayos era la escena que te debia con los pinguinos??

ivonne910  
Hey! quien iba a decir que en un año de FF te iban a pasar tantas cosas?? :) Aqui varias se enteraron de tus amores,  
estudios, enfermedades,etc ¡Y ahora terminaste tu tesis! Ya era hora ¬¬. La pregunta es ¿como llegaste al FF? El por  
qué, lo deduzco. Saludos y gracias por todos, todos, todos tus comentarios. Ya sabes que eres la que mas comentarios  
tiene, no?

.Infinitum.Nara.  
Wow! Comentarista de los primeros tiempos...en serio que siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que comence a  
escribirlo. Tanto tiempo que hasta estan juntos...y qué juntos xD ¡No! No puedo creer que se multipliquen las  
lectoras lloronas! No llores, a no ser que sea de la risa. Me doy cuenta del año que llevo..esperaba terminarlo  
antes...pero se dilataba la historia ¡y no sé por qué! PArece que eran necesario 50 y tantos capitulos...y yo que no  
pensaba pasar de los 20 y algo.GRacias por todos los halagos y por haber comentado.

Hatshepsutt  
chan chan chan! Me quitaste un peso de encima, cuando quiera psicoanalisis ire a un especialista xD  
Asi que analisis literario...eso me agrada. Gracias, gracias, gracias! Yo siempre dije que Remus era un vicioso  
xD...ven que no es tan buenito como JK nos quiere hacer creer?? Igual no mas que queria deshacerse de Pettigrew  
llegado el momento. No quieres hablarme de tu carrera?? estoy tan desorientada vocacionalmente que cualquier opcion  
es valida...hasta ir a la universidad a buscar marido xD Creo que lloro con todos tus comentarios...casi que me  
haces creer que tuve que hacer un real esfuerzo psicoanalitico para entrar en la mente de mis personajes, y que  
estos tomaran ciertas decisiones. Tonks simplemente se muere por Remus y si quiso darle tiempo fue porque...si,  
tienes razon :), eres seca para esto.Si, la imaginacion es lo que la lleva!! Imaginen! :) adios, gracias por tus  
pocos pero acertados comentarios.

Dorita Tonks  
Hola! Es una pena esto de leer en el PC, dicen que incluso llegara el momento en que los libros se extingan y la  
gente leera solo libros electronicos :O! Ojala que no, aunque tego asumido que mi generacion tendra graves problemas  
oculares en su vejez. entiendo tu desesperacion por explicar lo que te ha parecido el FF. Siempre lo halagas mucho y  
dont worry, entiendo a donde quieres llegar. Muchas gracias por toda tu buena onda a traves de los muchos  
comentarios que dejaste. Saludos.

Amelia Lupin  
Disculpa? Te digo que? los RR son para hacer preguntas o para dar opiniones que ustedes mismas necesitan dar. Es  
verdad que es..eh "estimulante" leer los comentarios porque generalmente son positivos, pero si no dejas RR para  
nada me voy a sentir..ya he contado la lata que es contestarlos xD (broma) asi que nada de disculpas. Lo importante  
en cambio es enterarme que no has dejado de seguir la historia, lo que me complace porque no estoy escribiendo solo  
para mi. Gracias por los comentarios en general y muchos saludos.

palemoonbeam  
Chica, por Merlin xD! Me pregunto (ahora si que de frenton) cuál es la razon por la cual CONTRA TU VOLUNTAD no dejas  
comentarios. Entenderia muy bien el que no los dejaras porque te da flojera o porque el capitulo no es lo  
suficientemente emocionante como para comentar...pero ese "contra mi voluntad" me deja muchas preguntas. Casi como  
si alguien te estuviera controlando (a tu edad) para no leer a escondidas textos pornograficos...cosa bastante  
alejada de la realidad de este FF 8-) xD Al parecer nadie se tomo en serio el "acertijo" asi que casi ganas por  
unica participante..la verdad es que no es primera vez que meto frases de canciones en los dialogos de los  
personajes, pero es la primera vez en que se me ocurrio decirselos. Y veamos...Wow! tenemos una ganadora. Acertaste  
a las dos frases y a la primera cancion (es facil si consideras que OBLIGADAMENTE alguna cancion tenia que ser de  
los beatles)La segunda frase es exactamente esa, pero el tema no es ese..es uno de Phil Collins.. la verdad no se si  
la cancion dice exactamente eso..creo que no,pero la intencion era esa :) Te ganaste merecidamente un Prisionero de  
Azkaban (y no cualquiera, que no quiero confusiones) te ganaste a un SIRIUS envueltito. Para mas referencias la  
cinta la tiene en la cabeza..sobre mas adornos y decoraciones bajo su cuello..NO HAY. xD

Dark-Kagome-chan  
Oh! que halago tu primera frase...casi como de seria gringa "OMG!"No puedo creer que lo hayas leido en dos  
semanas...la universidad no debe ser tan terrible como todos dicen xD No subas tanto las expectativas..son lo  
peor..eso de las expectativas altas, a veces termina siendo desulisionador..Intente no demorarme mucho. GRacias por  
tu comentario.

Paucheer  
Hola! Otra comentarista nueva :O! Al parecer aparecen con el final de la historia :) Me alegra saber que habia mas  
gente detras de esos "stats" OH, los adjetivos para mi historia me hacen sonrojarme xD Nos vemos entonces en el  
desenlace, gracias por comentar.

Y bueno...me da penita decir que este es el final (no finalisimo) de mas de un año de trabajo (o hobbie, como se quiera) y que voy a echarlas/os de menos.

Quiero darles las gracias a todas las que se paseron por aqui.

A todas las que dejaron un comentario:

monquiquix1  
Danitta.Lovegood.  
Nymphadora Damasia Tonks  
Leo Black Le-fay  
Aokimari  
Anghy Lupin Weasley  
Amelia Lupin  
ALI TONKS BLACK  
DCTonks  
Franshquiquis  
Feanwen  
Gaby2  
Mouxe  
Nessi Potter  
MAGGIEHP  
Dark-Kagome-chan  
Hatshepsutt  
kothee  
Sohma Hatake Ale-chan  
Kyokosarutobi  
GemitaZeros  
Dorita Tonksy  
Paucheer

A todas las que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos:

.Infinitum.Nara.,ALI TONKS BLACK, DCTonks, Danitta.Lovegood., Dark-Kagome-chan, Dorita Tonks, Franshquiquis, Hatshepsutt ,Helen Nicked Lupin, La Innombrable Liz Wolff - Muggle Artist ,Nataa, Nessi Potter, Nymphadora Damasia Tonks, Princesa Digital, lilith05, lola1655, monquiquix1, remusxtonks.

Y por supuesto a las comentaristas mas criticas, que se tomaron el mayor tiempo para dejar la mayor cantidad de comentarios y los mas largos...a esas a las cuales les conoci parte de su vida y formaron por un tiempo parte de la mia :)

Helen Nicked Lupin: Por ser primer RR!!

lobitablack: eh! que tienes un record. Comentaste desde el principio (y si bueno, admitamoslo) te saltaste varios capitulos, pero mal que mal volviste al mal camino para seguir complaciendome :)

Calabacita Lupin: no se hace cuanto no comentas y casi que te olvido, pero revisando los RR pasados...fueron largos y bastantes en un principio¿qué paso en el camino? Dejame saber al menos si te fuiste de aburrida o de floja, vale? xD

Staken Tonks: Wow! tambien varios RR...y ya se que a veces no comentas no porque no quieras si no porquee tienes una doble vida con mi otra comentarista querida. pero ya se los dije..no seria capaz de reprocharles nada.

Dorita Tonks: Hello!! La que nunca pero nunca nunca dijo ni una sola critica. Siempre estabas para llenarme de halagos...y aunque no siempre sea bueno se agradece.

Palemoonbeam: eh...de ti que digo? TE GANASTE UN SIRIUS! no pidas mas, hermana. Gracias por todo, por leerme en malos tiempos, por darte el tiempo de gastar hojas y tinta y muuucho tiempo para los "linea a linea". Por cierto, te llevas el premio al RR mas largo con 1792 palabras.

remusxtonks: Y yo que pensaba que el RR mas largo te lo llevabas tu. Definitivamente te llevas lo de RR's mas delirantes.

Biank Radcliffe: la chica de los dobles RR!! Jamas llegaste a tiempo para comentar, pero siempre lo hiciste por partida doble. Se te agradece la dedicacion xD

La Innombrable: ceci querida, vos estas a otro nivel. Aunque me dejaste botada :( me he sabido reponer. quiero leer tus FF, asi que ponte las pilas ya!

.Infinitum.Nara.: Comentarista antigua, nada que decir. Te repusiste en el ultimo capitulo asi que estas saldada. Aloja! xD

noee (o lo dejo como Peperina?): Me caes bien, chica, se resume en eso. No has dejado ni un pto RR desde hace años...pero los que dejaste fueron la expresion misma de la ansiedad xD...me ayudaste a llegar a los 200. Se agradece.

Nataa: Compatriota! Nada que decir, la rompiste todo el rato xD Quiza la parejita no llego mas al sur, pero bueno.

Ivonne910 : y por ultimo, pero no menos importante: voce. La llevas, compatriota. Comentas desde siempre y sin faltar a un capitulo (casi)

Ahora...si se me olvida alguien, mil disculpas, tengo sueño y he tenido que revisar varios RR

Son las 0.44

adios!


	55. a modo de NO epilogo

Remus abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡AAAAHHHH! – gritó junto con Tonks que lo había estado observando dormir y al despertarse tan de golpe la había asustado, tanto como ella lo había asustado a él al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con otros sobre él.

Luego del impacto, ambos rieron.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Remus intentado ordenar las mantas que como siempre estaban por todas partes. Era la segunda vez que se despertaba de ese modo. Por fortuna ahora conocía mejor a Tonks, que si no, habría olvidado toda su caballerosidad Gryffindor y la habría sacado a patadas. Era verano y el calor se encerraba en la habitación de Sirius.

-Tus saludos matutinos son cada vez más agradables, Lupin – comentó la chica sentándose al borde de la cama – al menos ahora no me dices "qué rayos haces aquí"

-O quizás te acostumbraste al agrio humor de un hombre lobo por las mañanas – dijo Remus intentando bromear con un tema que cada vez se le hacía más fácil hablar en presencia de ella.

-Puede ser. A mí siempre me has parecido un encanto. En fin, vine porque me aburría. Abajo Sirius pelea con la señora Weasley y el señor Weasley se hace el invisible.

-¡Qué novedades me traes!

-Ya te dije que me aburría.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que te veo, me acordé de que había estado soñando contigo.

Tonks balbuceó como por un minuto, intentado opacar el hecho de que estaba más roja que Sirius luego de un comentario de Snape sobre la limpieza del hogar.

-¿Soñaste…conmigo? – preguntó sin podérselo creer. Estaba a punto de admitir que June tenía razón de ciertas cosas con respeto a su actitud con Lupin.

-Ajá. Era un sueño bastante extraño, pero era…lindo.

-¿Lindo?.¿Cómo lindo?

-Bueno, para empezar yo no sueño muy a menudo. Y si lo hago son sueños cortos, en blanco y negro y donde rara vez entiendo lo que pasa, pero siempre me dejan como una sensación desagradable. La poción matalobos produce un sueño profundo y sin sueños. Anoche soñé en colores – dijo como si fuera lo más feliz que le hubiese pasado – y soñé contigo.

-¿Te acuerdas qué pasaba? – Tonks había leído uno que otro libro sobre sueños y creía poder descifrar algo de lo que pensaba Remus sobre ella si éste le contaba cómo la soñaba.

-Algo. Era un lugar repleto de nieve…

-¿Los Alpes?

-No, no. Era el polo. Pero no había hielo, había mucha nieve. Era un sueño muy bonito en imágenes. Todo blanco…y entonces estábamos nosotros junto al mar.

-¿No estábamos en la nieve?

-Sí. Era nieve junto al mar.

-Qué romántico.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que… si era un sueño aromático – improvisó – Ya sabes, esos donde crees percibir los olores.

-Sí, había olor a mar – Tonks se defraudó un poco con ese comentario – El asunto es que estábamos hablando no sé por qué motivo sobre nuestros primeros amores – Tonks volvió a sonreír.

-¿Hablábamos de amor?

-O sea, más bien tú me hablabas de que tu primer amor había sido Dumbledore

-Créeme que no fue así.

-Te creo. Entonces salía del mar un pingüino. Y se ponía a hablar algo que no recuerdo, pero nos hacía una especie de amenaza así que tuve que calmarlo y le di un abrazo.

-¿A mí? – Tonks no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-No, por Merlín, al pingüino.

-¿Al pingüino?.¿Estás seguro?

-Estoy bien seguro.

-¿Y entonces qué?

-Bueno, le di un abrazo a un pingüino, supongo que lo demás no querrás saberlo – dijo levantándose rápidamente para bajar a desayunar.

-No, quiero saberlo – dijo ella siguiéndolo.

-No, en serio, después se pone bastante raro el sueño…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Comenzaba a hacer tanto frío esa noche de luna llena en el desierto, que el calor de ambos no era suficiente. Tonks sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Tienes mucho frío? – preguntó Remus que a pesar de tenerla abrazada, rodearla con una manta y estar él mismo tan emocionado con la idea de ver la luna llena después de tanto tiempo, el frío era un grave inconveniente.

-La verdad es que hace algo de frío – Tonks quería volverse al auto hacía mucho tiempo, pero no se atrevía a arruinarle la velada a Remus, porque sin duda el paisaje no sería el mismo desde el interior del auto.

-Se me ocurre una idea – Remus corrió al auto, mientras la tironeaba del brazo. A Tonks le gustaba ese Remus de vez en cuando. Ese que se olvidaba del mundo para complacerla. Se sentía como una niña mimada. Él prendió el motor del auto y lo dejó así. Cerró la puerta del auto y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir al capó – El motor nos calentará.

Se tendieron nuevamente boca arriba, esta vez con las piernas encogidas porque el Chevette no les proporcionaba demasiado espacio. Ella sobre el brazo de él, mientras sus dedos acariciaban su costado.

Y entonces ocurrió uno de esos mágicos momentos que Tonks podía contar con los dedos de una mano, en los cuales a Remus le daba por hablar, pero no como Sirius que hablaba hasta por los codos por el puro placer de hablar. Remus lo hacía con pausas como si lo pensara detenidamente, y siempre hablaba de temas que, por lo menos a ella, le resultaban muy interesantes. Temas que cualquiera que lo conociera, desearía enterarse.

-¿Te conté alguna vez cómo fue la primera vez que me enamoré? – ella negó con la cabeza – Fue en Hogwarts. Vas a encontrar que estaba muy mayorcito, pero antes de los dieciséis no se me hubiera ocurrido mirar a una chica como algo más que una compañera de curso – Tonks dio un bufido – Es verdad. Tenía otros temas en mente, como ser aceptado dentro del colegio, asegurarme un puesto con la gracia de los profesores y no descuidar mi amistad con mis amigos. Ser un merodeador tomaba demasiado tiempo. Como sea, era una chica de Slytherin – ahora eran ruidos de incredulidad por parte de Tonks – En serio. Las mujeres de Slytherin son muy menospreciadas por las demás casas.

-Nada de eso. Mi madre era una Slytherin…pero no te veo a ti con una. Es decir, mi padre tiene mucha más paciencia y voluntad que tú.

-Ja – rió sin gracia – El asunto es que ni siquiera compartía clases con ella.

-Oh, ya veo que desde siempre te gustaron las más jóvenes.

-Era un año mayor – se escuchó un "oops" – Sí, Sirius me acosó a preguntas una tarde en la que estábamos todos en la biblioteca, sentados en una mesa cercara a la de la chica…

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Emily. Emily estaba sentada en una mesa, muy concentrada leyendo y ya no aguantaba más la curiosidad. Esta chica me causaba mucha curiosidad. No tenía muchas amigas, rara vez estaba rodeada de más personas y yo me moría de ganas de conocerla. Hasta ese momento no había descubierto que me gustaba, sólo la había visto unas cuántas veces y siempre llamaba profundamente mi atención…

-¿Cómo era?

-Rubia.

-¿Rubia?.¿Te gustan las rubias?

-No, no lo sé. Sólo me gustaba Emily. Y ahora déjame terminar la historia. Me acerqué a ella, bajo la mirada extrañada de mis amigos, y le pregunté su nombre. Ella también se impresionó con mi reacción y me lo dijo. Entonces me sentí más en confianza como para sentarme y le seguí preguntando cosas, como para enterarme, porque quería saberlo todo. Me di cuenta que no le había dicho mi nombre. Dije algo como "perdón, no te había dicho que me llamo…" y ella me completó la frase. Sabía cómo me llamaba, sabía que era prefecto y que estaba en Gryffindor.

-¿Eso no se deduce por el uniforme?

-Estoy seguro que lo sabía. Luego de eso me despedí porque se notaba que tenía intenciones de estudiar y de que no tenía mayor interés en seguir la conversación. Entonces Sirius me asaltó a preguntas de que cómo una Slytherin, de que si quería perder los pantalones con una…ya sabes, cosas al estilo de Sirius. Y no me importó nada. Desde ese momento perdí la noción del tiempo y de las cosas. James, el padre de Harry, y Peter, nuestro otro amigo, no perdían ocasión para burlarse de mí, pero como te dije, era como si nada. Comencé a visitar la biblioteca más de lo normal, comencé a espiarla y me aprendí sus itinerarios de memoria.

-Eras un sicópata

-Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa – Sirius, que estaba lo bastante molesto porque hubiese puesto mi interés en una Slytherin, me presentó a todas sus amigas de Hufflepuf y Gryffindor (en Ravenclaw no tenía demasiadas), y viendo que yo no desistía, hizo su última jugada. Me alentó para que le pidiera una cita a la chica para ir a Hogsmade. Por supuesto que me moría de vergüenza, pero mis ganas por invitarla eran más grandes, así que un día me acerqué a ella y le pregunté si no le molestaría ir conmigo a Hogsmade.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Disimuló muy mal una risa y me dijo que lo sentía, que era un chico agradable, pero que ella jamás de los jamases saldría con un crío Gryffindor sabelotodo y lameculos de Mc Gonagall.

-¿Y aún así pensaba que eras agradable?

-No creo. Sólo lo dijo para que no sonara tan mal. Sirius tenía razón. Me encerré en mi habitación, con las horrendas cortinas de la cama corridas y no salí de allí en todo el fin de semana.

Tonks sonreía.

-¿Lloraste?

-No se me da bien llorar. Me acuerdo que en esos días pensé en lo que odiaba a todas las chicas, en especial a las Slytherin y en especial a mis amigos por burlarse. Hasta que James entró en pánico y amenazó con ir a buscar a Mc Gonagall si no salía ya de mi cama. Entonces odié también a Mc Gonagall. Y lo peor de todo era que Emily no dejaba de gustarme. Así que ante la amenaza de James, tuve que salir de mi encierro y bueno…tuve mi primera borrachera. Pero eso es otra historia.

-¿Qué? Esa es la parte más emocionante de la historia.

-No tienes derecho a reclamo. Cuento ese tipo de historias por parte. Ahora te toca a ti.

-¿Mi primer amor? Mmmmm. Es complicado – dijo frunciendo el ceño como tratando de recordar – Me gustaban absolutamente todos los hombres con los que me cruzaba – Remus alzó una ceja – Bueno, no todos. Veamos…

-Por Merlín. El primer amor no se olvida. Estamos hablando de esa persona especial que te causó ese "algo" por primera vez.

-En ese caso, fue Joseph, mi vecino. Fue como a los doce. Pero en mi caso tuvo un final más feliz. Bueno, el final no fue tan feliz. Pero era él el que me perseguía. Estaba tanto en mi casa y se había ganado el cariño de mis padres tan rápidamente, que lo terminé aceptando como algo natural. Me dio mi primer beso de verdad. De verdad lo quise…un tiempo. Después me aburrí, pero él no se cansó tan rápido. Así que siguió yendo a la casa, hasta que le pedí amablemente que no me visitara más porque no lo aguantaba. Me gritaba cosas desde la ventana…

-¿Cosas desagradables?

-No, todo lo contrario. Me decía que estaba enamorado de mí, bla bla. Mis padres se burlaban de mí hasta el cansancio. Me enviaba regalos. Un día también se aburrió. Una chica nueva se fue a vivir al barrio

A Remus esa historia no lo hizo sentir bien. Le daba como antecedente que Tonks se aburría con facilidad de las relaciones. De seguro que si su relación hubiese funcionado con Emily no se habría cansado tan rápido. Quizás Joseph no era el mejor ejemplo del primer amor.

-Para mí que no te enamoraste de Joseph porque cuando te enamoras…

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al castaño. Sonrió bobamente al recordarlo.

-¿Crees que hay un "momento" para enamorarse?

-Absolutamente.

-Bien. Creo que…creo que fue algo así como una acumulación de "momentos". Me parece que la primera vez que sentí como una verdadera afinidad contigo fue cuando te conté lo de mi licantropía. Pero allí sólo decidí que me caías bien, que podías ser más que la sobrina de Sirius.

-Ya. Y eso te duró hasta ahora ¿no?

-Nooo – dijo rodeándola con más fuerza – Lo que pasó fue que no me di cuenta inmediatamente. Pero por ejemplo no me gustaba verte con otras personas.

-Oh, ya me acuerdo del escándalo que me hiciste cuando encontraste a Bill en toalla…

-No hablemos más de eso – dijo Remus con una risa nerviosa – Creo que la primera vez que me gustaste así como físicamente hablando, fue esa vez que fuimos a escoger túnicas para la Moonlight Fest – Tonks asintió como recordando – Creo que gracias a esa túnica me dieron ganas de besarte por primera vez. Lo atribuí a la luna llena. Hasta que Sirius me preguntó un día que quién me gustaba. Entonces empecé a sospechar que podías gustarme de verdad. Pero no quería admitirlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando te enamores de alguien una década menor que tú que además sea sobrino de tu mejor amigo, hablamos.

-Nunca me podría enamorar de un hijo de Percy.

-¿Qué tal de un hijo de los gemelos?

-Sigue con tus "momentos"

-Bueno…nuestro primer beso – Tonks murmuró algo como "horrible" – Allí me di cuenta de que me gustabas mucho físicamente. Pero después de eso estuve seguro de que no. Cuando Mary te dijo que era mi novia, definitivamente me dio tanta rabia, que sospecho fue el momento en el que admití que quería algo más que amistad contigo. Pero no quise demostrarlo. Meses después tú te declaraste y me dije que si no me alejaba de ti…

-Terminaríamos en la cama – terminó ella – Ya me sé el resto de la historia. Pero me gustaría saber ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que sentiste dolor de estómago el verme?

-De eso me acuerdo muy bien. Fue una tarde que llegaste a Grimmauld Place, cuando yo estaba con el grupo y fui de visita al número doce. Fue tiempo antes de nuestro primer beso. Estábamos tomando el té y me rozaste sin querer el brazo mientras intentabas alcanzar el azúcar. Pensé que me iba a dar un ataque o algo, porque no entendía a qué se podía deber ese…exceso de adrenalina. Ahora te toca a ti ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

-No estoy segura de eso. Pero eso que te hablaba del dolor de estómago, fue por una frase de Sirius ¿Te acuerdas cuando volamos en su moto?

-Cómo olvidarlo.

-Bueno, tú también querías acompañarnos y Sirius te dijo que no cabíamos tres personas en una moto. Y tuve una especie de visión de tú y yo sobre una moto…y entonces descubrí que no quería nada más que rodear tu cintura con mis brazos para no caerme…y que hubiese echado a Sirius a patadas con tal de poder ir contigo. Pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de reconocerlo, aunque June se burlara de mí e intentara sonsacarme todo tipo de información. Si tuviera que resumirlo supongo que me empezaste a gustar esa noche en el viaje en moto. Aunque siempre me pareciste guapo.

-Claro – dijo Remus nada convencido.

-¡Es verdad!.¿Acaso tú no pensaste lo mismo de mí?

-Pensé que eras la niña más torpe del mundo – "¡ey!" – Y no me equivoqué.

-Yo pensé que eras el ex profesor más sexy de Hogwarts.

-Qué curioso. Sirius pensaba lo mismo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Bienvenida a los Alpes – dijo Proudfoot luego de dejar las maletas junto a la chimenea. El tío Jack, un viejo de tez morena, pelo blanco y sonrisa amplia los seguía con agilidad. No tenías más de sesenta y cinco años.

-Esa frase es mía, sobrino. Yo siempre doy la bienvenida.

-Está bien. El honor es tuyo, tío. Ella es Tonks, la amiga de la que te hablé.

El anciano, con todo descaro, se dio una vuelta en derredor de ella, como si la evaluara.

-¿Paso la prueba? – dijo Tonks intentando bromear, aunque la actitud del hombre le parecía por lo bajo, grosera.

-Esto no es una prueba. Sólo buscaba el envoltorio que debía cubrirte, bombón – dijo el tío abrazándola para darle un beso en la mejilla y la mantuvo abrazada más tiempo del que era políticamente correcto – Soy Jack Proudfoot, pero tú puedes llamarme con un "cariño" y sé que te referirás a mí.

-Creo que es demasiado Jack Proudfoot para la primera presentación, tío – dijo Proudfoot intentando separar al hombre de su compañera.

-Lo sé, sólo era una broma – dijo el viejo guiñándole un ojo a la chica – Era una forma de mostrarle lo hospitalaria que es la gente aquí en Francia.

-Oh, ¿es usted francés? – preguntó ella intentando centrar la conversación en algo más interesante.

-Es más inglés que el cróquet y que el Big Ben – intervino Proudfoot – Le gusta alardear que los franceses saben de artes amatorias o algo por el estilo.

-Ey, ey, que es verdad. Los latinos son más afectuosos, es lo que les falta a ustedes los anglosajones

-Como digas, tío. Nos mostrarás las gracias de tus cabañas o nos tendrás todo el día hablando de las cosas que te hacen falta – dijo con un dejo de burla.

El viejo se dirigió a Tonks.

-Supongo que ya sabes lo simpático que es mi sobrino. Les mostraré el lugar.

El terreno perteneciente al anciano Proudfoot no era demasiado amplio pero se juntaba con otras estancias y el parque en sí no parecía tener límite desde ese punto. Hacía un frío bajo cero grados, pero ellos se habían preparado para el viaje adquiriendo ropa térmica muggle, porque si en algo aventajaban los muggles a los magos era en temas de moda. La cordillera estaba completamente nevada.

-La nieve se ve muy bonita – comentó Tonks una vez el tío Jack se había alejado

-¿Sabes qué es más bonita? Tú – dijo sin esperar respuesta Proudfoot.

Tonks prefirió tomárselo a la broma.

-Sabes que no estoy bonita. Tengo este pelo horrible –dijo tomando un mechón para mirárselo y comprobarlo, pues a menudo se le olvidaba.

-No, no estás bonita. Eres bonita – y estiró una mano para coger la de ella, pero Tonks evitó ese momento.

-¡Mira! Vamos a ver el lado muggle para conocer esos sistemas que tienen para cruzar las montañas.

Y salió corriendo mientras se volteaba de vez en cuando para apurarlo.

Proudfoot torció el gesto. Aunque desde siempre estuvo consciente de que esa chica no le resultaría nada fácil. Mejor, las prefería así.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remus ya lo sabía. Antes de que Tonks se sentara y se tomara cerca de cinco minutos en empezar a hablar, Remus lo sabía. Lo supo cuando ella dijo algo parecido a "tenemos que hablar" Sirius se lo había enseñado en su época en Hogwarts:

"Cuando las mujeres dicen esas tres palabras juntas y se están refiriendo a ti, es porque estás jodido"

Durante esos cinco eternos minutos, Remus sabía que Tonks sólo podría joderlo de una manera.

-Estoy embarazada.

Él hubiese querido preguntar cómo, pero ¿era eso realmente importante? Su madre hubiese querido preguntar 'cómo' cuando su padre volvió con él casi inconsciente y con la mordedura de un hombre lobo casi dividiéndole el cuello en dos. Pero todo el mundo conoce la inutilidad de ese tipo de preguntas. Las cosas como esas simplemente pasan porque a alguien le deben pasar.

En vez de eso dijo:

-Bien.

Pero Tonks sabía que lo que debía buscar en Remus no era una respuesta frente a esa afirmación. Debía buscar algún gesto en su cara. Y supo que no existía una cara más triste en el mundo que la de él en ese momento. Ni siquiera la foto del payasito triste que colgaba su tía Amanda a la entrada de su casa, lo era más.

-¿Bien?.¿Te parece bien?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿A ti te lo parece?

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con eso? – Tonks se puso repentinamente furiosa - ¿Es que si acaso no me pareciera bien…querrías revertirlo? Porque si es eso, escúchame bien. Puede que a ti no sólo no te parezca bien aunque fuera eso lo que acabas de decir, si no que te pareciera terrible, espantoso, no sé qué más. Pues eso Remus, es exclusivamente problema tuyo. Quizás nos casamos y yo pensé que nos queríamos, pero…

-Yo te sigo queriendo. Y no sería capaz de pedirte que abortaras si es que a eso te refieres.

-…Ah. Entonces ¿De verdad te parece bien?

-Eso dije.

-No lo pareciera.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Y mientras ella se levantaba con la expresión de haberse quitado el mayor peso de su vida, y lo abrazaba hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, él torpemente intentó devolverle todo ese afecto, sabiendo que ya no sería capaz de hacerlo de verdad. Y entonces lo decidió. Tonks no se merecía esto. De hecho había estado preparada para aceptar una negativa de su parte, pero él no lo haría. No podía abandonarla por tercera vez. Ella no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de un sujeto tan cagado como él. Pero Remus no podía permitirse el criar a un niño. Merlín sabía que los niños le gustaban, que por eso mismo había escogido la profesión de profesor, pero le gustaban siempre que fueran ajenos, siempre que los tuviera lo suficientemente lejos durante una luna llena. Siempre que no corrieran el riesgo de convertirse en alguien como él, o que terminaran como la niña a la que él había…

No podía permitírselo.

Pero estaban en guerra. Y en el mundo de la guerra, el que alguien desapareciera o muriera peleando en batalla, no se veía como un abandono. Tonks sabría que no habría sido su intención. Que no era por ella, ni por el bebé en camino. Era por la guerra.

-Te quiero, Remus.

-Yo también – Y era verdad.

De lo que nunca se enteraría, sería de que él no quería ese bebé. Ya encontraría la forma de largarse sin que ella pensara que era un abandono.

Con que finalmente, la oráculo había tenido la razón. Su apellido no le hacía buena fama.

* * *

Y aqui iba todo lo que a través de RR me decian que hacia falta.

Para mi cuenta como que el capitulo pasado era el final.

Se lo dedico a la comentarista mas delirante Marr Black (porque me gusta mas ese nick que el otro ;)) no se si cumplo con la fecha...pero la intencion es lo que cuenta.

Gracias a los RR de: Hatshepsutt (sigo esperando el resto de tu comentario...me dejaste muy metida con el ultimo...)AnCler (realmente querias leer un parto?? :S), lobitablack (ey, el epilogo era el anterior...esto es...un bonus track) , Helen Nicked Lupin (no necesitaras mas alerta permanente xD), Dorita Tonksy (yo creo que al menos el Remus de mi fic vuelve con ella solo por ella y no por el niño), katherinablak (ahi tenés cuando se enteraron de que Teddy existia, nena),remusxtonks ((8) cumpleaaaaños feeeliz...deberias escucharme cantar, me han dicho que tengo buena voz..pero aun sospecho que es una forma de burlarse de mi ¬¬, como sea, lo del pinguino va totalmente para ti y sooorry porque no se me ocurriera algo mejor...pero al menos lo demas repunto, no? es que lo de involucrar al pinguino era algo realmente complicado xD), Atenea (lo siento, no hay mas FF...pero te recomiendo los que ya existen ), palemoonbeam (pero 1, no tenia idea de que el CRAC de la desaparicion era algo ensordecedor...alguna forma de que no se escuche tendran los aurores, no? pero 2, lo del tiempo verbal lo admito, me cuesta un monton escribir en pasado...y entonces no se por que lo hago en pasado xD..debe ser porque se escucha mas serio y es mas usual usarlo..nos leemos, matea)lupinblack94 (lectora nueva...por favor no mueras de una sobredosis de azucar, al menos que sea comiendo chocolate)ivonne910 (viva chile, mierda xD. Asi que fue el capitulo mas chistoso? es un gran comentario) Nataa (hey!asi que final atipico? me gusta eso)Dorita Tonks (ya no hay mas) Staken Tonks (a-ja-ja...el telon cayo :'( la frase del nieto quedara para el bronce xD) Shelfu (gracias por tus pervertidos comentarios...si es que ando con tiempo intentare pasarme por tus historias)

Se dieron cuenta de que en el capitulo pasado se me olvido el famoso 'fin'?  
Bueno, como se me olvido, lo pongo ahora

**FIN **


End file.
